Cariño, por favor, sé real
by Ezaki
Summary: Clark Kent no es solo Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne no es solo Bruce Wayne. Puede ser que Superman tenga un crush con Batman y odie a Bruce Wayne, puede ser que a Batman le agrade Superman y le guste incomodar a Clark Kent. El mundo es más pequeño de lo que uno cree. Omegaverse Alpha!Clark/Omega!Bruce
1. Superman y Bruce

Esta historia se trata de un semiAU, porque, vamos, ahora ya ni el canon es canon. Son superhéroes, existe la liga de la justicia, pero ninguno sabe la identidad del otro, Jason nunca será asesinado por el Joker (porque soy una Diosa benevolente y la gente de los 80´s simplemente eran malas personas) y por el momento ni Dick ni él son Robin, ah, y ninguno de los dos sabe que Bruce es Batman... y es omegaverse, eso también lo hace un universo alterno.

Esta historia está planeada para ser mpreg en el futuro.

De antemano gracias por leer y no sean tan crueles con la historia ( ni conmigo)... por favor.

* * *

 _-_ _Estamos a las afueras del banco de ciudad Metrópolis en el Distrito Central de Negocios en New Troy donde un grupo de ladrones aun por identificar han tomado como rehenes a clientes y trabajadores por igual- La atractiva mujer se giró ligeramente, presionando una de sus orejas (que probablemente contaba con un auricular) tratando, al parecer, de escuchar con mayor atención, para recuperarse al instante y hablar con autoridad hacia la cámara. -Me ha llegado información de último minuto, donde testigos aseguran haber visto al multimillonario y filántropo Bruce Wayne. ¿Será que el ataque fue planeado para pedir rescate por el dueño de empresas Wayne? Seguiremos informando-_

* * *

\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! - Lentamente el tono de voz del "Jefe ladrón" (justo como Bruce había decidido llamarlo por el momento para evitar confundirlo con "Supernervioso", "Muecas", "Hoyuelos" y "Meñique") fue aumentando de volumen hasta concluir con un grito que fue apaciguado por dientes apretados pero que no perdió impacto gracias a que el hombre estrelló su mano contra uno de los muchos escritorios.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Preguntó "Meñique", quién si fuera un animal, definitivamente sería el pingüino más joven de la película de Madagascar, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? (Cabo, sabía perfectamente que se llamaba Cabo gracias a Dick y Jason y su maravillosa idea de ver la película cada tarde, cuando Bruce podía comprarles todas las películas en exhibición, pero no, ellos querían seguir viendo esa).

"Jefe ladrón" lució como si lo estuviera pensando un poco, como si realmente tuviera un plan, pero Bruce sabía perfectamente que no era así.

-Dijiste que la policía no llegaría tan rápido- murmuró "Muecas", como no, haciendo una mueca.

-Y los medios ya están aquí, también- volvió a agregar "Meñique-Cabo". El hombre (asustado como estaba) escondió todo detrás de una mascara de ira, ira muy bien dirigida hacia su persona.

Caminó hasta él con ceño fruncido y lo obligó a levantarse de forma brusca.

-Nada de esto habría pasado si tú no hubieras estado aquí, ni la policía ni los medios se interesan por la gente normal, pero al ser tú, Omega Wayne…- Escupió cada una de las palabras (y también un poco en su rostro). -Aparecieron como si los Beatles hubieran vuelto de la muerte y fueran a dar un concierto…

Punto número 1 que Bruce no le iba a decir a este hombre era que no todos los Beatles estaban muertos, punto número 2 que Bruce no le iba a decir a este hombre es que estaba seguro de que no era por él que la policía y los medios habían aparecido tan rápido si no por su plan muy mal ejecutado y punto número 3 que Bruce no le iba a decir a este hombre… no fue la idea más inteligente tratar de robar el banco de la ciudad de Superman.

-Malditos omegas- Susurró, mientras se aseguraba de que Bruce apreciara bien el asco que sentía hacia su naturaleza.

Discriminación al puro estilo del siglo pasado, maravilloso.

Y como Brucie no era conocido exactamente por su inteligencia…

-Escucha, yo no sé nada, haré lo que me pidan, ¿Quieren dinero?, Les daré dinero- Sonrió nerviosamente (estaba seguro de que esta era una de sus mejores actuaciones).

-Sí, eso deberías hacer- Exclamó lanzándolo al suelo.

\- Eso es, podemos pedir un rescate por él- Exclamó "Supernervioso" casi sonriendo.

\- Y también exigir un helicóptero para escapar- A "Meñique-Cabo" le gustaba mucho hablar.

Y mientras ellos estaban orquestando su "Malévolo plan", un curioso zumbido, que atrajo la atención de todos, comenzó a escucharse.

Superman se acercaba.

Ahora todos actuaban exactamente igual que "Supernervioso".

Superman hizo su entrada triunfal con su capa al viento, miradas de esperanza y Bruce rodando los ojos.

Superman se colocó en el centro del lugar comenzando a recibir disparos como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Saben que eso los pone en más peligro a ustedes que a mí- Exclamó con autoridad cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo suavemente.

La policía entró y el caos comenzó, entre los ladrones disparando a donde se les ocurría y Superman deteniendo cada una de las balas, los policías tratando de sacar a los rehenes, protegiéndolos.

Y entonces "Hoyuelos" lo tomó del brazo, amenazándolo con el arma.

Tú eres mi boleto de salida- Y aunque Batman podía salir de aquel agarre fácilmente… Bruce no; por lo que se dejó hacer.

Y en medio del caos, terminó siendo llevado hasta una de las partes más altas del edificio donde se encontraba el banco.

"Hoyuelos" estaba ansioso y muy asustado (Bruce era perfectamente consciente de ello sin necesidad de mirarlo a la cara) pues el hecho de que tratara de hacerse el malo empujándolo con más fuerza cada cierto tiempo o presionando rudamente el arma contra su espalda no hacía que Bruce dejara de pensar que esta no era la vida para la que "Hoyuelos" nació.

¡Camina, maldita sea! O es que ni eso requiere hacer un multimillonario-

No me mate, por favor, haré lo que me pida- Dejó que se escuchara, tratando de sonar lo más patético posible.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía su destino, una pequeña oficina con un ventanal demasiado grande.

"Hoyuelos" colocó como pudo el escritorio contra la puerta (Como si eso pudiera detener a Superman).

Para después disparar unas cuantas veces al ventanal.

Bruce se encargó de que Brucie diera la mejor actuación de su vida hincándose en el suelo y tapándose los oídos.

\- ¡No, por favor! - Gritó.

\- ¡Cállate! - Gritó "Hoyuelos" en respuesta, acercándose hasta él. -Cállate- Dijo entre dientes apuntándole a la cabeza con la pistola, luciendo justo como "jefe ladrón" … probablemente ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

"Hoyuelos" lo dejó en donde estaba y pateó el maltrecho ventanal para tirarlo por completo.

Así que esa era su idea de una salida.

Una vez la nueva puerta estaba hecha, se dirigió hasta él, obligándolo a levantarse.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué está haciendo? – "Hoyuelos" lo obligó a sacar la cabeza, sintiendo la brisa fresca de mediados de otoño y apreciando lo lejos que estaba el suelo.

Batman jamás estaría asustado; Bruce por otra parte DEBÍA estar asustado.

-Nos vamos a matar si salimos por aquí-

-Igualmente ya estoy muerto- Y "Hoyuelos", reafirmando la teoría de Bruce de que no estaba hecho para la vida delictiva, mostró una expresión devastada. – No puedo regresar a la cárcel… lo intenté, intenté tener un trabajo estable pero esta ciudad nunca perdona… ¡Y si mi vida se acabó, la tuya también! - Y sin más Bruce fue empujado a través del gran ventanal.

Batman podía detener la caída y aunque Bruce no, este no era momento de ser el inútil Bruce Wayne, debía pensar y rápido, pero luego recordó a Superman… y sin más, de forma ligera con la suavidad que cae una pluma, su caída fue detenida; por Superman.

Superman sostenía a "Hoyuelos" con una mano, como si el hombre fuera del peso de una canica (aunque esas aproximaciones eran ridículas; no debía pesar más que un grano de arroz para el super hombre) y con la otra lo mantenía a Bruce muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-Un placer conocerlo Señor Wayne, ojalá fuera en mejores circunstancias- Sin decir más dejó a "Hoyuelos" junto a los policías de pie, como si el hombre hubiera estado paseando por el parque y entonces concentró toda su atención en Bruce. - ¿Sé está quedando en Metrópolis señor Wayne? –

\- Sí, en el hotel centenario-

\- ¿Habitación? -

-9139- Y sin mucho que esperar súbitamente se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación de hotel.

-Wow, ya veo porque la señorita Lane esta tan apegada a ti, transporte gratis, guardaespaldas gratis y en definitiva una vida sexual muy interesante, en lugares muy interesantes…- No le apetecía mucho coquetearle a Superman (compañeros de trabajo y todo eso), pero Bruce era un omega y Superman un alfa, obviamente el mundo esperaría que quisiera lanzarse a sus pies…

Horror.

-Imagino- Agregó sonriente. Superman se sonrojó, aunque ganaba puntos por tratar de aparentar que no lo había hecho.

-Que tenga un buen día señor Wayne-

\- ¿Por qué traerme hasta mi habitación? -

-Supuse que después de lo que pasó, no querría tener que hablar con los medios- Bruce se permitió reír (bobamente).

\- ¿Bromeas?, propaganda gratis, las acciones de empresas Wayne suben cada vez que aparezco en televisión–

-Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez- Exclamó un poco entre dientes.

\- ¿Habrá una próxima vez? -

-No quise…- Superman obviamente lucía preocupado de haber soltado aquel comentario sarcástico dirigido a un civil, comentario que sugería que de cierta forma deseaba que le volviera a pasar algo parecido a Bruce Wayne.

-Es una cita, entonces… aunque por qué terminar esta tan rápido, porque puedes entrar, podemos abrir una botella de… ¿champaña?, ¿vino? E ir a lugares… muy interesantes-

Batman ponía nervioso a Superman, pero la clase de nerviosismo que esta conversación le estaba causando casi hacía que la existencia del omega Bruce Wayne valiera la pena.

Bruce estaba dispuesto a seguir divirtiéndose a expensas del amigo de Batman, cuando la puerta que daba al interior de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a dos pequeños niños de cabello oscuro.

\- ¡Bruce! - Exclamó el mayor y Jason simplemente corrió a abrazarlo.

-Dick, Jason… qu…- No se suponía que ellos estuvieran ahí; a pesar de sentirse muy confundido, se aseguró de regresarles el abrazó, mientras Alfred aparecía de entre la habitación como el invitado sorpresa de un programa de televisión.

-El joven Richard y el joven Jason, insistieron en venir al escuchar las noticias. Estaban muy preocupados; es bueno ver que está bien, amo Bruce- Dijo con llaneza a lo que Dick asintió rápidamente, mientras que Jason se apartó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no estaba preocupado- Bruce sonrió acariciando el cabello del niño mayor distraídamente.

-Me alegro de no haberte preocupado Jason, me habría sentido muy mal de ser cierto- Dick rio bajito entendiendo el comentario, mientras el niño menor solo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- ¿El señor… Superman se va a quedar a cenar con nosotros? - Cuestionó Alfred en esa manera que tenía de hablar sin muchas inflexiones en la voz y que, aun así, de alguna forma lograba hacerte entender que toda tu existencia le parecía ridícula, como si te hubieran mandado a la mierda pero con tanta clase que te ibas feliz.

Los niños se pararon bien derechos, Dick aun abrazando a Bruce y Jason ahí en medio de todo, abrieron bien los ojos y finalmente corrieron a acercarse al hombre de acero.

\- ¿Superman? -

\- ¡De verdad es Superman! –

\- ¡Está volando! –

\- ¡Su capa es muy roja! – Para nadie (tal vez para Alfred) quedaba muy claro quién decía qué cosa.

Y porque Superman parecía ser bueno con los niños (con toda la humanidad en general), dejo de flotar grácil y masculinamente, permitiendo que los niños disfrutaran de tocar su capa.

Bruce temía que Dick se desmayara de la emoción y que Jason simplemente dejara de funcionar.

-Bruce, ¿de verdad conoces a Superman? – Preguntó Jason sonando realmente como un niño, dejándose llevar y poniendo a un lado esa imagen que siempre trataba de mantener de un adulto pequeño.

Batman conocía a Superman… Bruce…

-Claro, soy Bruce Wayne, también tengo el número de la mujer maravilla, Flash y linterna verde- Una mentirilla (que no era realmente mentirilla) no les haría mal a los pequeños.

\- ¡Wow! - Los niños lucían maravillados. Y de repente dirigieron sus preguntas a Superman.

-¿De verdad eres superfuerte? –

-Sí- Contestó Superman sonriendo.

\- ¿De verdad vuelas más rápido que una bala? – Superman alzó ligeramente las cejas.

-Sí-

\- ¿De verdad puedes atravesar paredes? –

-Eh…-

\- ¿De verdad te puedes convertir en un león? –

\- ¿Tus lagrimas curan heridas? –

-No creo que…-

\- ¿Puedes viajar en el tiempo o a otras realidades? – Ahora era que Bruce recordaba que Rick y Morty no era una caricatura para niños.

Superman se veía totalmente perdido y terminó por echarle una miradilla que gritaba claramente "Sálvame" lo cual era muy irónico.

Por desgracia su cerebro comenzó a razonar probables respuestas a la pregunta "Superman viajando en el tiempo y entre realidades".

-Eso podría ser posible, si te permitieras correr más rápido que la velocidad de la luz podrías ser capaz de viajar en el tiempo e incluso crear portales a universos paralelos- Explicó dejando salir un poco a Batman.

Superman lo vio sorprendido, Dick y Jason lo vieron emocionados y él recordó que era Brucie.

-Lo vi en un documental una vez, "Superman: La historia detrás del mito"- Explicó sonriendo como solo Bruce, (multimillonario, filántropo, casanova) sabía hacerlo.

-No sabía que hacían documentales de mí- Explicó el super hombre pensativo, para luego lucir muy concentrado en un punto lejano del mundo (galaxia… universo…).

\- Me tengo que ir –

\- ¿Vas a salvar el mundo? – Superman solo sonrió y los niños parecían vibrar de la emoción.

-Buenas noches niños, señor…- Exclamó dirigiéndose a Alfred quien solo se inclinó suave y elegantemente. -Señor Wayne- Bruce colocó una sonrisa seductora que logró poner nervioso al hombre (aún si no lo había demostrado tan marcadamente, Batman lo conocía y sabía dónde mirar).

Una vez el kriptoniano desapareció en el cielo atardeciendo, los niños se concentraron en él.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que conocías a Superman? -

\- ¡Tienes que invitarlo a cenar! –

\- ¿Te salvo? -

\- ¿¡Volaste!?- Dos niños tan emocionado era un poco aterrador.

-Por qué no platicamos de como conocí a Superman mientras cenamos en…-

\- ¡McDonalds! - Exclamaron los niños al mismo tiempo. Él sonrió.

-De acuerdo, McDonalds-

-No me parece que sea una cena lo suficientemente balanceada para…-

-Vamos Alfred, una vez cada cierto tiempo no está mal-

-Sí, vamos Alfred- Rogó Dick.

-Son vacaciones para ti- Agregó Jason.

-¿Vacaciones?, si yo llegara a tomar vacaciones la mansión se vendría abajo-

-Que gracioso eres Alfred- Rio Dick infantilmente.

-No era una broma, joven Richard- Bruce le sonrió a los niños.

-Vayan a ponerse sus zapatos para irnos- Ambos infantes miraron sus pies descalzos para correr rápidamente a cumplir lo que se les había solicitado.

Una vez que los oídos de los menores estaban lejos de alcance (esta habitación era impresionantemente grande, solo lo que Bruce Wayne merecía, suponía) Alfred se dispuso a atacar de forma pasiva-agresiva (lo usual).

-Y Amo Bruce, ¿cree que el señor Superman prefiera la compañía de…? -

-Lois Lane- Contestó él al instante.

-Iba a preguntar la preferencia de Superman entre Bruce Wayne y Batman-

-Oh- Exclamó él sin querer pensar en una respuesta real.

"¿A quién preferiría Superman?"

-Aunque su respuesta sigue siendo válida- Probablemente. -¿Cree que haya una remota posibilidad de que Superman sepa que Bruce y Batman son la misma persona?-

Bruce sonrió suavemente.

-No-

Nunca.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero y haya sido disfrutable.

Tengo varios capítulos escritos así que si la historia gusta, subiré el siguiente capítulo rápido.


	2. Superman y Batman

Ni Superman, ni Batman me pertenecen.

Gracias AliceB1402 y liliurcf, dedicado a ustedes con todo mi corazón podrido.

* * *

Superman tomó aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. Todo estaba bien, se dijo, Flash hablaba animadamente con linterna verde, J'onn escuchaba atentamente a la mujer maravilla con su típica expresión neutra mientras ella sonreía, al tiempo que Shazam agregaba algún comentario super enérgico. Cyborg analizaba junto a Batman cualquier información que en ese momento les pareciera relevante a ellos. Sus compañeros estaban bien, la misión había terminado siendo un éxito.

Tomó aire nuevamente. Esto no estaba funcionando, aun podía percibir el ruido de la batalla como si continuara, la adrenalina apoderada de su cuerpo. Decidió que era una buena idea escuchar los latidos del corazón de sus compañeros (amigos), sus corazones descoordinados y a la vez pareciéndole entrelazados, hasta que terminó por centrarse en el de Batman.

Constante, estable…

-…man- Y logrando traerlo al aquí y al ahora. - Superman – Finalmente la voz que acompañaba a aquel corazón lo hizo regresar.

\- ¿Sí? – Atinó a contestar con voz un poco insegura, tratando de recuperarse.

 _¡Eres Superman, no Clark Kent, por todos los cielos!_

Batman lo miró sospechosamente.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? –

Sí, solo estaba tratando de dejar la batalla atrás – Batman lo miró claramente teorizando sobre el porque uno necesitaría tomarse tiempo para "Dejar la batalla atrás" porque Batman era la clase de superhéroe que podía destruir una flota invasora alienígena y a los 5 minutos, con sangre verde ensuciando su uniforme, exigir una hamburguesa doble con queso (No que lo hubiera hecho antes, por todo lo que sabía Superman).

Pese a sentir que estaba siendo juzgado como débil, los músculos alrededor de la boca de Batman se relajaron (tan poco que nadie que no fuera Superman-super-visión-gracias, habría notado), terminando por asentirle suavemente y él se sintió aprobado.

\- Como seguramente no escuchaste voy a repetir una vez más, Cyborg y yo analizaremos la información que obtuvimos y hablaremos de esto en la siguiente reunión que será… ¿Flash? – Cuestionó como un maestro que conoce a la perfección a su estudiante problema.

\- El viernes – Contestó Flash con seguridad.

\- El sábado, hermano – Corrigió linterna verde.

\- El sábado- Comentó al instante. - Estaba seguro de que era el viernes – Murmuró por lo bajo y Batman hizo un pequeño ruidillo que estaba seguro le había escuchado hacer a su madre alguna vez mientras lo regañaba, para después alejarse del grupo dirigiéndose al Batwing.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – Cuestionó Shazam.

\- No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer en Ciudad Gótica – Siempre haciéndose el desentendido, tan fácil que era decir "Lo siento, chicos, tengo que irme, fue divertido verlos".

El respiró profundo y se acercó a Batman.

\- Batman- Llamó, sintiendo a su corazón acelerarse cuando el hombre concentró su mirada en él. -Hoy estuviste increíble… como siempre, porque siempre estás increíble… es decir, peleas, increíble, aunque claro también físicamente eres… ahm… -

¡Que alguien lo callara por favor!

\- también siempre eres… útil y funcional – Explicó Batman y Superman no cabía dentro de sí, pues, aunque burdo, ese había sido un fantástico cumplido.

Sonrió rascándose el cuello, dejando salir un poco a Clark, para recuperarse rápidamente, recordando que Superman era el epitome de como un alfa debía comportarse y en definitiva actuar como puberto que estaba hablando por primera vez con "Su primer amor", no era la imagen de un "alfa pecho peludo masculina melena al viento".

\- En serio tengo que irme, así que si no hay nada importante que tengas para decir –

\- No, claro, nos vemos – Dijo despidiéndose sonriente.

\- Recuerda que el jueves nos toca hacer guardia juntos –

Que gracioso era Batman a veces, como si Superman se hubiera permitido olvidar tan perfecta coincidencia.

\- No lo olvidaré – No lo olvidaría ni aunque Lex Luthor le abriera el cráneo con ayuda de kriptonita. Y sin un adiós ni atisbo de darse por enterado de que Superman seguía ahí, Batman se fue.

Justo después, escuchó la risilla de la mujer maravilla.

\- El momento en que caiga a tus brazos se acerca… alfa – La mujer se las arreglaba hasta para que el término "respetuoso" de alfa, sonara sardónico, pero él no tenía tiempo de indignarse, estaba muy ocupado tratando de no enredarse en su propia capa cuando se giró a verla bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué? – Y ella rió, luciendo aún más atractiva (y letal) si era posible. -Yo no quiero que Batman caiga a mis brazos – Dijo sonriendo con confianza (esperaba).

\- Claro -Dijo ella luciendo para nada convencida. Y así sin más su intentó de negación cayó.

\- ¿Todos se han dado cuenta? – Preguntó acongojado mirando si alguien más estaba pendiente de su conversación, pero todos parecían interesados en sus propios asuntos. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

\- No creo. Con todo lo inteligente que es Batman, no creo que siquiera él se haya dado cuenta, debe pensar que te impone miedo o que eres… nerviosito- Él quería esconder su rostro entre sus manos o mejor ir a esconderse a su fortaleza; pero imaginaba que Superman no actuaría así… nunca, como sea, a pesar de que no se permitió compenetrar su rostro con la forma en que se sentía en su interior, la mujer maravilla se apiadó de él. -Estoy jugando contigo, en realidad no creo que Batman piense que actúas raro, siento que le agradas, honestamente… aunque no sé si en la forma en que te "agrada" a ti – No, no y no, sonrojarse no estaba permitido. - Me fascina que a Superman le gusten personas de carácter fuerte. Primero la reportera alfa Lois Lane y ahora Batman, un beta – Ella rió un poco más, sin hacerlo sentir ofendido, pero sí muy avergonzado. - No eres para nada la definición de alfa, que, la gente espera de Superman, por eso me agradas tanto –

\- Tú tampoco eres exactamente una alfa de libro… y también me agradas- Hizo una pequeña pausa. - Aunque te estés burlando de mí – La mujer maravilla se permitió dejar escapar una sonora carcajada.

\- No estoy tratando de burlarme de ti, quiero ayudarte –

\- ¿Ayudarme? –

\- Sí, creí que mi experiencia podría ayudarte; estoy vinculada con un omega, ¿recuerdas? – Vagamente, lograba recordarlo.

\- No creo que él llegue a apreciar una declaración de un compañero de trabajo –

\- Claro, pero ustedes son más que eso… mejores amigos –

\- ¿Crees que él me ve como mejor amigo? –

\- Sí – Contestó ella con seguridad, y ese simple hecho era más de lo que Superman esperaba. -Entonces… deberías invitarlo a salir –

\- ¿Qué?, no, no, no… no – La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos decepcionada.

\- Así como vas a lograr que se de cuenta de que serías su alfa perfecto –

\- ¿Que se dé cuenta? –

\- Sí, como van a vincularse si no se da cuenta –

\- ¿Vincularnos? Eso es ir muy rápido – Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer eso (no que no lo hubiera imaginado claro, porque era así de patético, pero de imaginarlo, a realmente, realmente esperar que sucediera… no).

\- Bien, entonces primero invítalo a salir –

\- Ah… -

\- Las cosas no van a suceder si no haces que sucedan, es un hecho, no sé si lo sabías – ¡UY!, ahora estaba siendo sarcástica.

\- Entonces el sábado, se lo pides –

\- No es que…-

\- Se lo pides – Afirmó con autoridad. - Excelente plática Superman, esperaré la continuación de la historia de amor –

* * *

La reunión había terminado sin muchos contratiempos, Linterna verde se había ido rápidamente afirmando que tenía algo importante que hacer, Flash igualmente se apresuró exclamando que tenía una cita, y la mujer maravilla se encargó de todos los demás, sonriéndole conspirativamente; de tal forma que logró quedarse a solas con Batman, mientras este terminaba de arreglar algunos papeles y cosas que había traído.

\- Hey, Batman – El hombre se giró a verlo sin dar una respuesta, lo cual lo puso aún más nervioso. - Entonces… la guardia nos toca el jueves, ¿cierto? – Era un cobarde, era Superman, luchaba contra villanos, siempre dispuesto a salvar el día, pero era un cobarde.

\- Sí – Contestó su acompañante sin agregar nada más. Por alguna razón, sintió como si la mujer maravilla lo estuviera vigilando, aunque miró discretamente y no encontró a nadie, pero era posible que sí los estuviera vigilando, después de todo era una guerrera entrenada, debía tener técnicas especiales hasta para engañarlo a él.

Y como Clark no quería morir de vergüenza a manos de la mujer maravilla, decidió morir de vergüenza a manos de Batman.

\- Estaba pensando…- Comenzó con seguridad, rogando que no acabara. -Que podríamos salir a hablar… alguna vez –

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, es Luthor de nuevo o…? -

\- No, me refería a… como… amigos – Aunque eso de amigos, era más bien no.

\- Ah – Y de un momento a otro Batman comenzó a lucir muy incómodo.

No debió hacerle caso a la mujer maravilla, lo había arruinado, este pobre hombre ni siquiera lo consideraba su amigo… claro. Así que, a disculparse ahora, esperando que esto no hiciera todo más incómodo.

\- Lo siento, no quise… -

\- No yo… es que, apreció tu invitación…-

Pero no, fin del comunicado, Superman no moriría por causa de la kriptonita, si no de vergüenza (y corazón roto).

\- Pero no conocemos la identidad secreta del otro y no creo estar dispuesto a decirte quién soy… aún -Dijo Batman, como si Superman no estuviera a punto de gritarle su nombre real (los dos nombres) sin encontrar una buena razón para no hacerlo. - Una identidad secreta es para proteger a las personas que amas y el decirte quién soy, implica muchas cosas –

\- No, yo… lo entiendo – Comentó tratando de sonreír, fingiendo que no dolía que la persona en quien más confianza quería poner no correspondía ni con eso, pero al final, ni siquiera podía culpar a Batman o molestarse con él, todo fue Clark, él haciéndose ideas que nunca serían reales. Batman era alguien muy precavido y solo porque lucía un poco más cómodo hablando con Superman que con los demás, no quería decir que fuera especial.

\- Pero puedo llevar comida china o algo así el jueves y tú puedes elegir una película y podemos conversar mientras hacemos guardia –

Y allí estaba Batman, mostrando su lado amable, ese que no le gustaba que nadie notara, pero que había salvado a Superman en varias ocasiones, ese que trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, incluso si no debía intentar, porque lo que le había explicado era algo lógico.

-Sí, eso… me gustaría- Y Batman se puso de pie colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Superman, dejando un ligero apretoncito, para soltarlo y comenzar su camino a casa.

\- Nos vemos el jueves –

\- Sí… adiós -

Después de todo, las cosas habían resultado bien.

Incluso si Superman tenía una sensación agridulce.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Clark y Bruce

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Dedicado a LizDe-Chan, gracias por ser mi primer comentario, con toda mi patata.

* * *

—Kent— Llamó Perry entre dientes (Clark no tenía idea de que su jefe tenía la capacidad de hacer que un casi susurro se escuchara como un grito aterrador).

Clark apartó la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador, solo necesitaba la frase final que concluyera satisfactoriamente su artículo… por desgracia Perry nunca podía esperar.

—¿Sí? –

—¿Dónde está Lois? – Pero más allá de poner atención a lo que sea que Perry acababa de preguntar, su atención fue robada por el hombre caminando detrás de su jefe, hombre que detonaba seguridad, sabiéndose dueño del lugar (porque lo era… literalmente).

—Eh… ¿qué? —

—¡Lois, Kent! – Una vez que Bruce dejó de pasear su mirada por el lugar y se concentró en él (Clark Kent y no Superman), le sonrió, en la misma forma incomodante en la que le había sonreído a Superman mientras sugería que tuvieran sexo en público.

—Creo que dijo que iría a hablar con uno de sus informantes, era algo que no podía esperar o algo así— Trató de explicar mientras pretendía que la mirada de Bruce Wayne no lo estaba taladrando.

—Pero si le dije que…— Perry respiró profundo para girarse a sonreírle al Señor Wayne. —Lo siento mucho señor Wayne sé que dije que le presentaría a nuestra escritora estrella, pero al parecer esta allá afuera defendiendo su título. Tendremos que conformarnos con nuestro… otro… escritor estrella— Clark quedó sorprendido, ¿Perry realmente estaba hablando de él?

—Un placer señor Wayne, soy…—

—Clark Kent— Exclamó el hombre respondiendo a la mano que él había ofrecido, al mismo tiempo que se sentía gratamente sorprendido.

—Sabe mi nombre—

—Es que tiene su gafete puesto— Explicó Wayne ilustrando el sitio donde colgaba su nombre con una mano.

Clark iba a fingir que no se había sonrojado.

Se quito el gafete lo más rápido que pudo, al tiempo que Perry parecía querer matarlo 1001 veces.

—Es una broma, lo siento, sí lo conozco, siempre leo sus columnas, sobre todo me gusta cuando habla de Superman, nunca lo idealiza siempre lo hace ver un poco más… mundano—

Nunca nadie le había mencionado a Clark que ese fuera su punto fuerte al escribir sobre su contraparte.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Wayne—

—Kent, como debes saber desde hace unos días empresas Wayne es nuestro dueño ahora—

—Me interesa que periódicos con gente tan capacitada como ustedes que buscan la verdad, puedan seguir funcionando— En ese momento Jimmy decidió aparecer hablándole a Perry por lo bajo.

—Discúlpenme, tengo que atender una llamada—

—Señor Wayne, me alegra que se permitiera volver a Metrópolis y que lo que pasó la última vez que vino no lo amedrentara— Bruce movió suavemente una mano como si con ello alejara el pensamiento que Clark había puesto.

—Si me hubiera intimidado con solo eso no podría seguir llamándome un ciudadano de Gótica y empresas Wayne no sería lo que es hoy— Clark sonrió un poco incómodo. —Además perderme la oportunidad de ser nuevamente atacado y ser salvado por Superman, yo creo que no—

—Así que el señor Wayne desea una… relación con Superman— Ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo sonar como pregunta.

—Bueno, no es mi meta si te soy sincero, pero si llega a pasar…— Wayne encogió un hombro suavemente.

—Hace unos años existió el rumor de que salía con Batman, ¿no es así? — Bruce sonrió juguetonamente.

—Yo no lo llamaría… salir- Clark ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había fruncido el ceño.

Él añorando una relación con Batman y este tipo superficial rebajando a su amigo a alivio sexual.

—Así que no es que realmente busque una relación con Batman o Superman solo quiere la relación… física y después alardear de ello— Bruce rio.

—Si así es como quieres verlo—

Perry decidió aparecer en ese momento.

—Kent— Lo llamó, a lo cual Clark agradeció, pues no sabía si, de seguir hablando con el señor Wayne, hubiera sido capaz de controlar su temperamento más tiempo (cosa que, siendo sinceros, no estaba haciendo muy bien). —Necesito que entretengas un momento al señor Wayne—

—¿Yo? —

—¿Ves a otro Kent en Metrópolis? —

—Pero señor yo… es hora de mi almuerzo—

—Perfecto, llévalo contigo—

—Pero…— Y sin más Perry se apartó de él, caminando en dirección a Wayne.

—Señor Wayne, voy a necesitar salir unos minutos, pero mientras usted podrá ir a almorzar con el señor Kent, todo claro por parte del Daily Planet, ni siquiera Superman puede salvar el mundo con el estomago vacío, a su regreso hablaremos de los cambios que planea para el periódico—

Y sin más Perry se alejó, dejando a Clark a solas con Bruce Wayne.

"Yei".

—¿A dónde… le gustaría ir señor Wayne? — Él no creía que el Daily Planet pudiera pagar ni un vaso de agua de los lugares a los que el multimillonario estaba acostumbrado. Wayne sonrió alegremente.

—Sorprendame—

Clark solo quería que fuera jueves.

* * *

No estaba cómodo, de por sí normalmente no estaba cómodo en su cuerpo, esta vez no estaba cómodo con su ropa, no estaba cómodo con el calor, no estaba cómodo con la cantidad de gente que había en el local y, por supuesto, no estaba cómodo con la compañía.

El señor Wayne se veía muy interesado, como si cada pequeño adorno en la pared y cada mesera o mesero que pasaban haciendo su trabajo fuera una atracción de circo.

Y Clark lo había intentado, porque Ma y Pa le enseñaron a nunca juzgar por apariencias, él era reportero por todos los cielos, sabía que a veces las noticias se tenían que exagerar para vender, por eso, pese a todo, se permitió suponer que Bruce Wayne no era una mala persona, ser multimillonario no te hace mala persona, tampoco tener sexo con cuantas personas se le crucen enfrente (incluso si Clark no estaba de acuerdo con aquella ideología, no tenía derecho a juzgar, cada quien era libre de vivir su vida como quisiera y buscar la felicidad donde quisiera), pero vaya que el hombre no podía ser más superficial.

—¿Y qué le ha parecido Metrópolis?, Señor Wayne—

—Es una ciudad con mucho potencial por explotar aún—

—Planea seguir haciendo negocios aquí—

—Claro, pero ¿Qué es esto?, ¿una entrevista de la que no se me informó?, Nunca me habían entrevistado en un local como este—

—Por supuesto que no, Señor Wayne, solo quería hacer un tema de conversación—

—Bien, entonces hablemos de usted Señor Kent, ¿es de Metrópolis? –

—No, soy de un pequeño pueblo llamado Smallville… ¿Ha estado en Smallville? —

—No, ¿Tiene familia allá? —

—Mis padres—

—¿A qué se dedican ellos?, ¿También son periodistas? —

—No, tienen una granja, es pequeña, pero les va bien—

—Usted es un alfa ¿no? — Clark no terminaba de entender como habían pasado de hablar de sus padres a su género secundario. Aun así, decidió contestar.

—Sí—

—Y aun no tiene un compañero —

—No —

—Que extraño—

—¿Por qué? —

—Bueno, un alfa como usted, señor Kent, no debería tener problemas para encontrar un compañero— Claro, el estereotipo del alfa que todo lo puede, lo que le faltaba.

—Tal vez no quiero uno—

—O tal vez ya le hecho el ojo a un compañero en específico, pero no ha cedido—

—Eso no es…—

—Mhm... tal vez la señorita Lane, he escuchado que es una mujer muy atractiva— Y ahora sacando su lado misógino, como si Lois solo tuviera su físico para ofrecer.

—Señor Wayne…—

—No ha cedido a sus…—

—Tal vez solo es que no todos queremos una relación, tal vez no todos buscan relaciones basadas en sexo y utilizan a las personas como juguetes sexuales para después desecharlos, porque hay gente que se preocupa por otras cosas que no son mantener sus acciones, las atención del mundo y tener sexo— Y dicho eso, se puso de pie, caminando directo a la salida, no soportaba a ese sujeto, estaba tan enojado que ya ni siquiera recordaba que era todo lo que había dicho, ¿perdería su trabajo? ¿su vida a manos de Perry?

Y qué si así era, ya no importaba, se sentía tan bien el haberse desahogado.

Justo antes de dar vuelta en la esquina, recordó algo trascendental, devastador y humillante… se había ido sin pagar (y sin comer).

No iba a regresar, claro que no.

Al final como perro con la cola entre las patas regresó sobre sus pasos, sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba más y más (¿Vergüenza?, ¿enojo? Más bien, una combinación de ambos).

¿Por qué no podía ser jueves más rápido?

El Señor Wayne estaba justo donde lo había dejado, terminando el vaso de agua que había pedido previamente y girándose justo cuando él se acercó.

—Señor Kent— Dijo sonriente y sin una pizca de enojo o molestia.

—Me fui sin pagar, lo siento— Wayne, por primera vez en la vida de Clark se vio un poco descolocado para después soltar una sonora carcajada que atrajo la atención de varias personas. Clark quería ser tortuga y esconderse en su caparazón.

—Sí recuerda quien soy ¿verdad? —

—Eso no importa, no debí irme sin pagar— Bruce Wayne lo miró con mucha atención y seriedad, atención que él fingió no notar.

Cuando Clark se permitió alzar la vista de su cartera y centrarse en el rostro del dueño de industrias Wayne, terminó por entender que durante toda su vida no había presenciado una sonrisa sincera por parte de su contraparte hasta ese momento.

—Mi parte y se supone que el diario va a pagar su parte así que…— Terminó diciendo, sin palabras golpeadas ni ira en la voz (como había ideado que lo haría), dinero que Wayne tomó sin agregar nada más.

Una de las jóvenes meseras se acercó con su comida lista para llevar.

—Aquí tienen y aquí está su recibo, que tengan un lindo día, provecho-

—Gracias – Contestó él tomando el almuerzo mientras el señor Wayne se ponía de pie.

Al salir del local, Wayne le sonrió, cuestionándolo.

—Y… ¿a dónde vamos ahora? –

—Eh… podemos sentarnos en el parque, no está muy lejos— A veces la vida era un poco complicada porque no terminaba de recordar si algo era sencillo para Superman o para Clark… — O regresar al Daily Planet o…— Mientras estaba tratando de decidir a dónde llevar al hombre que por el momento no parecía querer matarlo o despedirlo, logró escuchar un carro acercándose a gran velocidad, seguido por la policía.

—¿Kent? — Llamó Wayne, pero él escuchó las armas disparando, disparos dirigidos en dirección a ellos.

—¡Cuidado! — Alcanzó a gritar, lanzándose sobre Wayne escuchando gritos, más disparos, vidrios rotos, para finalmente ver y escuchar el auto chocar una cuadra más enfrente y el posterior intento de escapar a pie siendo frustrado por la policía, se giró en todas direcciones en busca de heridos, pero nadie parecía estar en peligro inminente de muerte, Superman no parecía ser necesario por el momento, Clark por otro lado…

—Señor Wayne— Llamó apartándose un poco del hombre para mirarlo a la cara, no esperaba ver el rostro de alguien inconsciente. —¡Señor Wayne! — Se apartó lo más que pudo sin dejar de proteger al hombre de posibles pisotones y empujones de personas que aun trataban de huir gracias a la histeria colectiva.

Con su visión de rayos-x exploró el cuerpo ajeno en busca de balas o lesiones, sin encontrar más allá de lesiones antiguas, así como un hematoma en formación en la nuca.

Clark lo había noqueado al tratar de protegerlo, estaba tan apresurado que no pudo controlar la fuerza con la que lo empujó al suelo.

¡Dios, pudo haberle fracturado el cráneo!

—Señor Wayne— Llamó de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a levantarlo (ya seguro de que no había fracturas en su columna cervical), no era bueno que siguieran ahí en la banqueta en medio de todo el desastre. —Señor Wayne- Llamó por tercera vez acomodando al hombre entre sus brazos, con un buen agarre en su espalda y piernas, sin siquiera recordar el fingir que suponía un esfuerzo para Clark Kent levantar a alguien con un cuerpo como el del señor Wayne.

El hombre finalmente comenzó a reaccionar, llevando de inmediato una mano a su nuca, soltando un ligero quejido, para obligarse a abrir los ojos, mirándolo a él (luciendo un poco desubicado, probablemente tenía una contusión) y luego a su alrededor.

—Señor Wayne- Exclamó él aliviado de verlo despertar.

—¿Qué?... ¿D, Ja…?—

—¿Señor Wayne? – Trató de entender lo que decía el hombre, de verdad que sí.

—¿Dónde están Dick y Jason?, ¿Dónde están mis…?... Quítate… ¡Quítate!, ¡Suéltame! – Finalmente Clark lo había entendido.

—Señor Wayne, tranquilícese - Y eso justamente tuvo el efecto contrario… obviamente.

Wayne tomó la mano que estaba sosteniendo sus piernas, doblando sorpresivamente uno de sus dedos, si Clark no fuera un kriptoniano, ese dedo definitivamente habría sido fracturado, en varias partes.

—¡Ah! - Exclamó más por la sorpresa que por el dolor inexistente. —Señor…— Negó con la cabeza varias veces. —Bruce, soy yo Clark Kent, ¿recuerdas?, todo esta bien, Dick y Jason no estaban con nosotros, tienes un golpe en la cabeza, fue mi culpa, perdón, pero tus hijos no están aquí, están en casa…— Clark obviamente no estaba seguro de donde estaban los niños, pero ¿Qué más podía decirle a este hombre aterrado? —Están a salvo—

Y al final logró que Wayne lo mirara a los ojos, luciendo cada vez menos confundido en el tiempo y lugar.

—¿Quiere que lo baje? – Bruce miró el piso detrás de Clark y asintió suavemente, a lo que el obedeció de inmediato, sin apartarse físicamente, cuidando que el hombre estuviera lo suficientemente estable sobre sus pies.

—¿Están todos bien por aquí? ¿Necesitan atención médica? – Cuestionó una mujer en sus treintas con uniforme de paramédico.

—Yo estoy bien— Contestó Clark colocando una mano en su pecho para remarcar lo dicho

—Estoy bien— Contestó Bruce sin mucha fuerza en la voz y aun sosteniéndose de Clark con una mano en su hombro, parecía estar un poco mareado.

—No, él no esta bien, creo que tiene una contusión—

—Venga conmigo para revisarlo—

—Estoy bien— Exclamó Bruce con un poco más de autoridad.

—Señor Wayne, si no va por su propia cuenta lo voy a volver a cargar como una damisela en peligro y yo mismo lo llevaré hasta ahí— Bruce lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido (¿Estaba molesto?, ¿Tenía dolor?, ¿Quién lo sabía?, Clark no).

—Bien, iré— Y se apartó de él dispuesto a seguir a la paramédico, luciendo aún algo inestable sobre sus pies, por lo que para cuando Clark lo notó ya estaba junto al hombre sujetándole por el brazo, Bruce lucía confundido y un poco aliviado.

—Yo… lo acompaño— El multimillonario no se molestó en dar una respuesta verbal, limitándose a continuar caminando.

* * *

—… tenga esto para el dolor y recuerde si hay movimientos anormales en el cuerpo, si alguien lo nota desorientado de nuevo, si no sabe, donde esta, que día es, quién está con usted y si vomita sin arcada, son signos de alarma y hay que acudir al servicio de urgencias más cercano—

—Sí, gracias—

—Si no recuerda algo, estoy segura de que su alfa lo hará— Clark que hasta ahora había estado muy cerca de Bruce preguntándose si debía o no ayudarlo a ponerse de pie (por miedo a la reacción del hombre) miró a la paramédico con los ojos bien abiertos.

Bruce le sonrió burlonamente sin negar nada.

—De nuevo, muchas gracias —

Una vez lejos de la paramédico, Clark se permitió olvidar lo de "Su alfa" y cuestionó a Bruce.

—¿A dónde va? —

—Tengo una reunión con el señor White —

—No — Contestó él a lo que Bruce alzó una ceja.

—¿No? —

—No, yo le explicaré a mi jefe lo que pasó, es mejor que usted se vaya a descansar —

—Señor Kent, soy perfectamente capaz de…— Y mientras Wayne iniciaba su explicación de porque podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, (contusión o no), perdió un poco el equilibrio, generando en Clark la necesidad de estabilizarlo nuevamente por los brazos y eliminando sus deseos de soltarlo en un futuro cercano.

Wayne suspiró murmurando algo por lo bajo que sonaba como una maldición.

—Bien, me iré a… "descansar"- Exclamó con un tono de descontentó que nunca había escuchado en este hombre, pero estaba seguro de que sí en alguien más, solo que no lograba ubicar quién. — Discúlpeme con el señor White — Clark sonrió aliviado, pero luego el nerviosismo volvió a él al sentir al señor Wayne apartarse de él y comenzar su camino hacia un destino desconocido para él.

—¿A dónde va? —

—¿A mi hotel? —

—Oh, ok… lo acompaño —

—¿Qué?, Kent no sabía que eras tan asertivo —Dijo con tono pícaro, pero con visible poca energía.

—No, no es…— No, no, su cara no se estaba sonrojando, ¡Había dicho que no! —No quiero que vaya solo, ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo en el camino o…? — Bruce se detuvo de golpe para girarse a mirarlo con un rostro serio (toda aquella acción Clark no entendía porqué le parecía tan familiar, como si la viera muy seguido en su día a día).

—Ok —

—Ok, conseguiré un taxi —

El viaje fue en silencio, uno que Clark ni siquiera podía catalogar si era incomodo o no.

Al llegar al hotel Bruce pagó sin mucha parafernalia, bajando del auto, seguido muy de cerca por Clark, quien atinó a pedirle al taxista que lo esperara.

—¿Sus hijos están con usted hoy también? —

—No, estoy solo, porque el plan es irme mañana –

—Oh — Bruce no sonrió.

—¿Vas a subir a mi habitación? —Clark sonrió ligeramente, pues sabía que su contraparte conocía su respuesta.

—No —Wayne le sonrió suavemente.

—Buenas tardes… Clark —

—No olvide los signos de alarma — Bruce no apartó su sonrisa.

—No lo haré —

—Si necesita cualquier cosa…— Y antes de que pudiera terminar Bruce Wayne desapareció en el interior del Hotel.

¿Qué si Clark escuchó la respiración de Bruce Wayne toda la noche para asegurarse de que estuviera bien?… para nada.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Batman y Superman

Ni Batman ni Superman me pertenecen.

* * *

Estaba bien.

Es decir, tenía una pequeña contusión, pero estaba bien… sí, tenía que voltear cada cinco minutos a ver sus manos para recordar que ahora era "Batman" no "Bruce Wayne", pero a parte de eso estaba excelente, estaba en su mansión tomándoselo con calma…

Volteo en todas direcciones, hasta cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

Mentira, estaba en la Atalaya. Cierto. Porque era… miér… ¡jueves!, era jueves y tenía guardia con… linterna… no, Superman, con Superman, sí.

—Hey Batman — Y como si acabara de ser invocado, Superman apareció, sonriente, carismático con su aura de epitome de definición de alfa. Era demasiado brillante para Batman y su contusión. —Traje "Matar un ruiseñor", espero que te parezca bien — Le sonrió no dándose por enterado de la confusión de Batman (Cara de póker muchas gracias). —¿Tú que trajiste? — Cuestionó Superman y Batman recordó en ese momento lo que se suponía que harían este día.

—Yo… lo olvidé – Y la expresión relajada y alegre de Superman, cayó, dejando a un hombre decepcionado.

Porque claro que Batman no sabía hacer otra cosa que decepcionar personas que parecían honestamente interesadas en él.

—Oh… ok — Superman trató de fingir que no lo había afectado que el amigo con el que quería pasar el rato (que de todas formas debían pasar el rato, estaban de guardia, por Dios), no estaba tan entusiasmado como él. De por sí Batman ya había manchado su amistad al no querer decirle su identidad secreta y la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que no tenía porque importarle lo que Superman quisiera y/o pensara, con esta necesidad unilateral de una amistad con Batman, pero, el hecho era que no era una necesidad unilateral, Batman apreciaba a Superman, el hombre era un gran amigo, conversar con él era muy entretenido, no miraba a Batman como si estuviera loco o como fingiendo que entendía cuando no entendía nada, se interesaba, se involucraba y preguntaba; además había estado ahí siempre que Batman lo había necesitado.

¿Cuántas veces había salvado a Batman?

¿Cuántas veces había salvado a Bruce Wayne?

Incluso fue amable con sus hijos.

Por eso había tratado de no lastimar demasiado su amistad con Superman. Y luego iba y lo arruinaba.

—No, yo… lo tenía presente, pero… — Dejó de ser prioridad después del dolor de cabeza. —Tengo una contusión y todo esta un poco confuso — Decidió ser honesto, darle su voto de confianza a Superman, algo como "Siento no decirte mi identidad, pero te daré un poco de honestidad hablando de que estoy herido".

Si no le podía decir ni aquello a Superman, ¿A quién entonces?

—¿Una contusión?... como en… ¿cerebral? – No, no se iba a permitir ser sarcástico.

—Sí, como en cerebral — Y entonces la preocupación se apodero de cada rincón en el rostro de Superman. En un parpadeo ya estaba invadiendo su espacio personal con las manos colocadas sobre sus hombros.

—¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar aquí?, ¿ya te revisaron?, ¿Fuiste al hospital? – Exclamó dejando emerger lo que parecía ser su naturaleza sobreprotectora alfa.

—Estoy bien, no es la primera ni la última vez que hago mi trabajo con una contusión— O un machete en el costado, una pierna fracturada o una bala en el hombro.

—No es… ¿Qué tan común es que andes por ahí combatiendo el crimen herido? — Si él se riera a carcajadas… se habría reído a carcajadas.

—Yo no soy un superhombre como tú, es muy común que salga herido— Superman frunció el ceño.

—Pues no deberías ser tan descuidado, ¡No se supone que combatas el crimen cuando tienes una contusión! – Superman no estaba gritando, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para que su voz resonara en cada espacio de la Atalaya.

—Esto es algo que yo sabía pasaría si me convertía en Batman y ni tu ni nadie más me va a decir que puedo hacer y que no puedo hacer, alfa— Superman abrió grandemente los ojos ante la forma en que fue llamado.

—No es… no estoy tratando de… — Su voz estaba un poco temblorosa, por lo que, probablemente frustrado consigo mismo, llevó una de sus manos en forma de puño para recargarla en su frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para finalmente bajar sus brazos a sus costados y mirarlo directo, sin vergüenza ni miedo, solo con una enorme… ¿tristeza? —No estoy tratando de decirte como vivir tu vida, ni estoy tratando de usar esa estúpida "autoridad de alfa" que el mundo nos atribuye, yo solo… estoy preocupado por ti, porque eres mi amigo y te aprecio y en lo posible preferiría que no te pasara nada malo… Poderes o no, eres uno de los héroes más admirables y el mundo tiene más esperanza contigo en él, jamás desearía que dejaras de ser Batman —

¿Por qué Superman se molestaba en ser amigo de alguien como él?

—Me das mucha importancia – Superman supo reconocer el tono afable y se permitió sonreír, relajando los hombros.

—Sólo la justa – Él suspiró, aceptando su derrota.

—Estoy bien, ya fui valorado, es una contusión leve, sí, a ratos todo se vuelve un poco confuso, pero puedo hacer guardia— Superman asintió.

—Ok—

—Siento lo de la comida, pero aun podemos ver tu película—

—¿Seguro?, no quiero que…—

—Seguro— Contestó con firmeza y Superman asintió usando su super velocidad para comenzar a acomodar todo.

Una vez preparados para la película, sentados frente a la pantalla de la enorme computadora que en definitiva no fue creada para esto, Superman habló.

—Sé que no te gusta, pero puedo ir a Ciudad Gótica y ayudarte siempre que lo necesites, ¿lo sabes verdad? – Batman lo miró de reojo, sintiéndose tibio por dentro, pues entendía que no era la naturaleza alfa sobreprotectora de Superman, ni una retorcida forma de verlo como poca cosa, simplemente era Superman tratando de ayudarlo porque lo apreciaba como amigo.

Incluso si Batman no terminaba de entender por qué (incluso si Bruce tampoco terminaba de entender).

—¿Y qué ciudad Gótica crea que Batman no es suficiente? El crimen subiría —

—Siempre puedo usar tu traje…- Ni Batman ni Bruce Wayne podían creer que el hombre de acero "Superman" quisiera andar por ahí vestido de murciélago como un favor a un amigo, sin pedir nada a cambio. —Creo que me vería bien— Agregó Superman en tono juguetón.

—Lo voy a pensar – Y sonrió.

Extra:

Bruce se quitó el uniforme y se sentó un momento en la silla frente a su enorme computadora.

—Oh, amo Bruce, bienvenido – Exclamó Alfred fingiéndose sorprendido, como si no trajera una bandeja con una taza de té, una botella de agua y medicamento para el dolor.

Agarró la botella de agua, tomando pequeños sorbos de esta, para luego agarrar la caja de medicamento, ingiriendo dos tabletas, pasando a la taza de té.

—¿Cómo están Dick y Jason? –

—Esperándolo, quieren su historia antes de dormir – Se permitió sonreír suavemente. - ¿Cómo fue su… reunión con Superman? – Bruce frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Reunión?... ¿la guardia? –

—Claro, la guardia – Habló Alfred en esa forma que tenía de proyectar "Yo sé algo que tú no". Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, no teniendo ganas de sobre analizar las palabras de Alfred.

—Bien, supongo –

—¿Qué película compartió con usted… Superman? — No, Bruce no recordaba si le había comentado algo a Alfred o si este lo había descubierto por sus propios medios (escuchando por los auriculares en una clara elegante versión de escuchar a través de la puerta con un vaso en la oreja).

—Matar un ruiseñor—

—Espléndida elección—

—Es su película favorita – Y aunque pensó en agregar el "creo" sería hipócrita de su parte, sabía perfectamente que lo era.

—No me sorprende, esa historia engloba perfectamente la forma en que Superman ve el mundo—Bruce sonrió burlonamente.

—Racista, machista y clasista — Alfred endureció el rostro.

—No se haga el tonto amo Bruce— Su sonrisa burlona se convirtió en una amena.

—Él ve a todos como ruiseñores y trata de proteger la inocencia del mundo, claro que es su película favorita—

Superman protegía, mientras Batman destruía, lo malo del mundo, pero al final de todo era destrucción, podía ser que el objetivo final fuera el mismo, sin embargo, eran muy diferentes. Eran héroes muy diferentes.

¿Por qué Superman había decidido hacerse amigo de alguien que veía el mundo tan diferente a su propia perspectiva?

—Amo Bruce – Llamó Alfred sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. —Yo creo que si hay alguien en quien puede confiar para decirle su identidad secreta, ese es Superman —

—Alfred…—

—¿Quién mejor que Superman? –

—Eso no solo me pondría en peligro a mí, sino a ti, a Dick y a Jason –

—¿Ponernos en peligro que Superman sepa de su identidad?, imposible –

—Sé que él no se lo diría a nadie voluntariamente, pero hay formas de obtener información que no quiere ser proporcionada voluntariamente – El mayordomo suspiró.

—Superman lo aprecia amo Bruce y usted lo aprecia también. ¿No sería magnifico tener a alguien con quien pueda actuar justo como es, siendo Bruce Wayne? – Bruce sonrió.

—Para eso te tengo a ti Alfred – El hombre mayor suspiró comenzando su camino en dirección a las escaleras.

—Por supuesto, pero sería bueno que tuviera a alguien que pudiera llegar a ser "material para pareja sentimental"— Murmuró dificultándole a Bruce entender totalmente, pero lo importante le había alcanzado.

—¿Qué?, ¡Alfred!, eso no es… mi relación con Superman no va por ese lado— Alfred lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Por desgracia—

—Eres muy gracioso, Superman y yo en una relación— Y soltó una carcajada que terminó interrumpiendo con un quejido al ofender a su cabeza.

—El universo se vendría abajo si alguien en esta casa lograra tener una cita siquiera –

—No seas tan exagerado Alfred —

Y justo antes de ir y saludar a sus hijos, Bruce se permitió dos pensamientos; el primero y que jamás revelaría, ni aunque Bane lo torturara, fue lo maravilloso (irreal o no) que sería una relación con Superman y lo segundo era algo que le había estado molestando pero que su contusión no le permitía procesar correctamente.

¿Cómo era que Clark Kent sabía que sus hijos lo habían acompañado en su hotel la vez anterior?

Se trataba de una conjetura, supuso, de conocimiento común para los medios.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Clark y Batman

Este capítulo está basado muuuuuy libremente en "El difunto Sr. Kent" de Superman la serie animada. Aquí nadie muere ni finge morir... por ahora.

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Aquí Clark fangirleando.

Dedicado a Pryre-chan, muchas gracias por ser el segundo comentario, desde el fondo de mi Kokoro.

* * *

¿Qué si le parecía divertido andar por las calles de Ciudad Gótica?

No.

¿Qué si se emocionó cuando su jefe le ordenó cubrir la noticia de un asesino originario de Metrópolis que insistía en su inocencia encerrado en Ciudad Gótica?

Sí y no.

Una parte de Clark Kent se alegraba de ser medianamente reconocido por su jefe al darle la cobertura de tal historia. Y otra parte de él pensaba en la posibilidad de encontrarse con Batman lo que lo emocionaba y aterraba a partes iguales; nunca había hablado con Batman como Clark Kent, y aunque la posibilidad era mínima, eso lo emocionaba, pero… para Batman, Clark Kent no sería más que un ciudadano promedio, porque Clark Kent no era nada sorprendente sin las habilidades especiales de su contraparte, si no fuera kriptoniano, no tendría nada que ofrecer.

Clark no se permitía pensar mucho en ello, (porque lo hacia sentirse como colegiala atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre de 30 años), pero cuando se imaginaba que tenía la oportunidad de una relación con el otro, sabía que "Clark Kent" sería un estorbo.

Suspiró y entró a la jefatura de policía.

…

Salió de la biblioteca emocionado; lo había descubierto, el hombre realmente era inocente, tenía su coartada, ahora solo faltaba descubrir quién y por qué lo habían inculpado. Era por eso por lo que iba en dirección a la jefatura de policía dispuesto a obtener más información que le permitiera atar cabos, cuando lo notó.

Dio vuelta en un callejón y confirmó que alguien lo perseguía. Giró la cabeza discretamente mirando de reojo, usando su visión de rayos X; sí, el hombre tenía un arma. Eso no era un problema para Superman, pero para Clark Kent… él sí que podía morir.

Apretó el paso tratando de llegar a alguna calle más concurrida, por desgracia, parecía ser que los habitantes de Ciudad Gótica no eran muy entusiastas en eso de pasear de noche (lejos de lo que Clark pudo haber pensado).

Para su mala suerte al contrario de escudarse en calles llenas de gente, terminó en una zona aun más solitaria y con poca iluminación.

¿Aquí sería donde alguien finalmente descubriría su identidad secreta?

Comenzó a correr notando como su perseguidor (y supuesto ejecutor) sacaba su arma, apuntándolo, se giró cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, asustado de que alguien estuviera oculto entre las sombras y descubriera como el cuerpo de Clark Kent repelía las balas, sacando la lógica respuesta de que ese era Superman… asustado de ya no poder ser Clark, hijo de Martha y Jonathan Kent, un simple reportero tratando de hacer escuchar sus palabras.

Por suerte para él, en las sombras no se escondía alguien en busca de chisme, si no un hombre murciélago.

El arma en las manos del desconocido fue apartada súbitamente de una patada de Batman que había llegado balanceándose por el aire, al principio el casi asesino de Clark lució un poco confundido para después intentar huir.

Batman detuvo su camino plantándose frente a él con ayuda de su Batclaw, propinándole un golpe directo en el rostro mandándolo al suelo, el desconocido, aprovechando su caída logró ocultarle a Batman el hecho de que buscaba algo entre su ropa, para cuando Clark se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era tarde, una granada activa ya había sido lanzada en su dirección.

En cuanto Batman lo notó, se apartó del idiota en el suelo, corriendo en dirección a Clark abrazándolo por la cintura y usando el Batclaw para posicionarlos en la seguridad del techo de uno de los tantos edificios, soltándolo en cuanto estuvieron fuera del rango de la explosión, alcanzando a apreciarla a lo lejos.

—Batman – Se permitió decir como una chiquilla sin aliento que acababa de encontrare con su ídolo pop.

—No debería meterse en situaciones que no puede manejar – Exclamó Batman serio y con un poco de ira en la voz, Clark quedó sorprendido por un momento, pensó que Batman solo desaparecía sin más y sin embargo ahí estaba, hablando con Clark.

—No planeo renunciar hasta saber la verdad –

—Para poder vender un periódico –

—No, porque Ernest Walker es inocente –

—Ese hombre es un ladrón–

—Pero no un asesino y no merece morir como uno –

—Era parte de uno de los grupos de la mafia –

—Estaba tratando de dejarlos y creo que es por eso por lo que lo inculparon –

—No es tan simple – Contestó Batman.

—¿Qué? – Cuestionó, pero el murciélago no de digno a seguir hablando, por lo que él decidió continuar. —Descubrí su coartada, él no pudo ser, no estaba en el lugar del asesinato y alguien descubrió que lo sé y esta tratando de callarme, creo que puede ser el asesino –

—Yo me encargaré en delante – Expuso Batman, moviéndose hasta posicionarse detrás de él. —Usted debería regresar a Metrópolis – Clark se giró dispuesto a negarse, pero Batman se había ido.

Y por un momento, Clark no supo como manejar el hecho de que Batman sabía quién era, de dónde era y en dónde trabajaba.

Respiró profundo, tratando de dejar la sensación de quinceañero enamorado, sabiendo cual era su destino ahora.

…

El, falsamente acusado, asesino lo observó un poco más nervioso que la primera vez que se encontraron.

—Señor Walker, necesito que me diga la verdad —

—Le dije, yo no la maté—

—Lo sé, pero hay algo que no me está diciendo – El hombre ahora lucía honestamente afectado, sus ojos se humedecieron y carraspeo la garganta unas cuantas veces (para deshacerse del nudo ahí presente).

—Cometí errores señor Kent, era joven e idiota, creí que debía unirme a algún grupo para poder vivir bien, pero solo me di cuenta de que no soy un asesino… ni un mafioso— Dijo como alguien que conocía bien su verdadera naturaleza.

—¿Puede darme el nombre de alguno de sus compañeros?, tal vez alguien sepa algo – Walker suspiró.

—Sé dónde vende… "mercancía" uno de ellos, pero no sé si quiera hablar con usted, ni siquiera sé si sepa algo, podría ser peligroso –

—Dígame la dirección –

…

Clark esperó, oculto detrás de un edificio, observando la ventana donde "trabajaba" la persona que probablemente tendría una respuesta, había usado la velocidad de Superman, por lo que esperaba (rogaba) haber llegado antes que Batman.

—Te dije que regresaras a Metrópolis – Escuchó la penetrante voz a sus espaldas, girándose de inmediato, encontrándose a Batman en todo su esplendor, provocándole una debilidad que se apoderaba de sus rodillas.

—No puedo irme así nada más –

—¿Cómo supiste llegar hasta aquí? –

—Soy un reportero, sé recabar información, supuse que este era el siguiente paso – Y sonrió como Superman lo haría cuando quería una sonrisa de Batman, tarde recordó que solo era Clark Kent.

Batman hizo una larga pausa acompañado de un rostro inexpresivo, para finalmente terminar con la tortura de Clark e iniciar su camino hacia el edificio.

—No estorbes –

Aunque Superman podía llegar sin problemas a la azotea, Clark debía demorar más tiempo.

Para cuando llego a su destino, Batman se encontraba amenazando a un hombre.

—Dime lo que quiero saber – Exclamó con el hombre bien sujeto del cuello de la camisa y sus rostros muy juntos.

—No sé de qué hablas – Contestó el mafioso fingiéndose seguro, aunque Clark fue capaz de notar el temblor en su voz.

—Batman, tal vez haya una forma menos agresiva de saber lo que queremos — Se aventuró a decir, gracias a la costumbre de trabajar con este hombre seguido.

—Escucha a tu novio – Expuso el mafioso en tono burlón, a lo que Batman tensó aun más el rostro (lo cual era una proeza en sí), pues Clark solo era capaz de verle los labios y el mentón y con ese pequeño pedazo de piel era capaz de saber lo mucho que aquello había molestado al amigo de Superman.

—Ok – Soltó para luego empujar al entrevistado por el borde del techo, escuchándose un grito aterrador. Clark no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, Batman no asesinaba personas, entonces porque…

Rápidamente Batman lanzó su Batclaw atrapando al mafioso por un pie y jalándolo hacia él (y hacia la seguridad del techo) nuevamente.

—Será que ahora sí tienes ganas de hablar –

—¡Estás demente! –

—Voy a tomar eso como un no – Dijo haciendo ademán de volver a empujar al hombre, pero este se apresuró en contestar.

—¡No, espera!, Bowman, es todo lo que diré, adelante, mátame si quieres, si digo más de todas formas estoy muerto —

—Bowman— Susurró Clark, atando cabos en su cabeza. — Como en… ¿el detective Bowman? —Batman amarro al vendedorcillo a una de las estructuras de la construcción.

—¡Hey!, te dije lo que querías saber, maldito murciélago, ¡déjame ir! —

—Yo no hago tratos, espero que la policía no te encuentre — Contestó Batman, adquiriendo esa posición que tomaba antes de desaparecer entre la protección de la noche.

—¡Espera! — Se apresuró a detenerlo, tomándolo por el brazo. - ¿Sabes qué es lo que el detective Bowman tiene que ver en todo esto? — Batman se apartó de su agarre, lo miró en silencio un momento y finalmente habló.

—¿Dijiste que tenías su coartada? —

—Sí —

—¿Cuál es? — Clark sabía que no obtendría nada de Batman si él no le era de utilidad. - A la hora que se cometió el asesinato, estaba recibiendo una pizza, tengo los registros — Y sacó discretamente una memoria azul del bolsillo de su saco. Batman asintió y Clark sabía que obtendría una respuesta, porque lejos de la apariencia que su amigo siempre quería aparentar de falto de emociones, sin necesidad ni aprobación del trabajo en equipo, lo cierto era que era todo lo contrario.

—Obtuve información de que alguien de la policía estaba en el mismo grupo que Walker —

—El detective Bowman— Murmuró para que su cerebro comenzara con las conclusiones. —Crees que… El detective Bowman la asesinó e inculpó a Walker, el ladrón que no le importaría ni al grupo mafioso al que pertenecía porque estaba planeando abandonarlo— Batman se limitó a parpadear lentamente. —Tenemos que ir con la policía—

—No —

—¿Cómo que no? —

—No tenemos pruebas, no vas a ir a decirle a la policía que un vendedor de drogas te dio el nombre de un detective —

—¡Tengo pruebas de la coartada de Ernest Walker! —

—Eso tal vez le dé tiempo, pero no lo sacara de la cárcel — Clark se permitió un momento para pensar, llegando a la conclusión correcta.

—Tenemos que hacer que confiese —

—No, yo haré que confiese, tú vete a casa —

—No, una confesión gracias a Batman puede ser tomada como confesión forzada, yo lo haré –

—No, tú tienes que… —

—Esta es mi historia y voy a ir a ver a ese hombre tú me des permiso o no…— Exclamó seguro como Superman lo haría, parándose derecho y sintiéndose justo como él mismo (sin un "Sintiéndose como Superman" o "sintiéndose como Clark Kent") con su cerebro relajándose sin su permiso sabiendo que eso se debía a la presencia de Batman. Sonrió un poco. —Preferiría contar con la protección de Batman —

…

Clark observó a Bowman salir del edificio, por lo que se apresuró hasta él.

—Detective Bowman —

—Kent — Exclamó el hombre como si mordiera las palabras. — Si necesita más información pregúntele a alguien más, yo ya salí —Concluyó dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño callejón, perfecto para el plan ideado.

—En realidad, detective Bowman, ya no necesitó más información tengo todo lo que necesito —

—Finalmente aceptaste que Walker es culpable —

—No y tengo la información que me asegura que es inocente —

—Kent… por favor…- Soltó el hombre burlón, sin creerle una palabra.

—Verá, detective Bowman, yo solo quería probar la inocencia del señor Walker, no sabía que obtendría…— Sacó unas fotos del interior de su maletín. —Información de un detective trabajando para un grupo de la mafia— El rostro de Bowman palideció. —Y no solo eso, si no que asesinó a una mujer e inculpó a un hombre inocente— Kurt se lanzó a arrebatarle las fotos de las manos, inspeccionándolas de inmediato, encontrándose con fotos de atardeceres y animales, para comenzar a reír por lo bajo hasta terminar en una risa histérica.

—Estabas blofeando Kent, no tienes nada —

—Sé que fue usted —

—¿Quién te va a creer?, ¿Le van a creer a Walker?, ¿A la perra muerta?... en cuanto a mi concierne, Kent… tú ya estás muerto — Clark dio un paso atrás notando como el hombre sacaba su arma. —Yo escuché un disparo y un grito, corrí al callejón y traté de ayudar, pero ya era tarde, te encontré en el suelo, muerto –

—No lo creo – Se dejo escuchar la penetrante voz de Batman, como la perfecta acompañante de la noche.

Y Bowman vio a Batman como si un demonio diseñado especialmente para él hubiera ascendido para torturarlo, el detective trató de huir, pero su huida fue imposibilitada.

Y Clark pudo apreciar a Batman en todo su esplendor, la forma en que ninguno de sus movimientos era desperdiciado, el como hasta el más simple gesto se entrelazaba con la oscuridad, siendo levemente iluminado con cada disparo y aunque estaba preocupado de que la persona de la que estaba enamorado saliera herida, otra parte de él confiaba plenamente en que alguien como Kurt Bowman nunca lastimaría a alguien tan perfecto (y letal) como Batman.

La pelea terminó con Bowman colgado de cabeza, mientras gritaba incoherencias y Batman se alejó desapareciendo entre las sombras, sin siquiera girarse a verlo, sin preguntarle si estaba bien o si había obtenido la información necesaria, solo se fue.

Porque Superman le interesaba medianamente como amigo y Clark Kent ni siquiera estaba en su radar.

Batman le estaba ayudando a conocer diferentes formas de corazón roto.

…

Clark se encontraba frente a su computadora tecleando.

—Kent, buen trabajo - Gritó Perry con el periódico que tenía la historia escrita por él en primera plana. Sonrió complacido, dispuesto a ponerse de pie y preguntarle a Jimmy si quería acompañarlo a almorzar, cuando un pequeño post-it le llamó la atención, pues él no era muy dado a usarlos, lo tomó en sus manos y leyó.

 _Buena historia. Sigue buscando la verdad._

¿Cómo es que…?

¿Quién…?

¿Batman?

Su corazón latió en una combinación de emoción… y estúpida esperanza.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Bruce y Clark

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Aparición especial de Lex Luthor.

* * *

La primera vez que escuchó de él, Bruce supuso que Superman no tendría una identidad secreta, era un alienígena, para qué la necesitaría, luego lo conoció y comenzó a hablar con él y poco a poco entendió que este hombre había tenido una infancia con una "Ma" y un "Pa" que había ido a la escuela, había tenido amigos, tenía un trabajo, había perfeccionado el ser un "humano" más de lo que Bruce y Batman nunca podrían. Claro que tenía una identidad secreta; pero para cuando llego a aquella conclusión, la necesidad de saber quién era realmente ya no era prioritaria, además ya para ese momento eran amigos, confiaba en Superman (y sabía que en caso de algún problema no necesitaría saber la identidad de Superman, no con la kriptonita que el mismo hombre le había entregado).

Bruce no quería pensar en eso, era ridículo, iba en contra de toda lógica, simplemente no podía ser.

Batman por otra parte había dejado su mente avanzar a 120 km/h.

Bruce entró a las oficinas de Lex Luthor sonriente y con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Lex! —Saludó afable, a lo que Luthor dejó de hablar con la persona a la que Bruce ni siquiera había puesto atención y se levantó hasta acercarse a él saludándolo con un abrazo (abrazo en el que Bruce fue capaz de percibir lo olfateaban descaradamente sobre su glándula de vínculo).

—Bruce, siempre es un placer verte— Explicó pasando sus manos por toda la extensión de las extremidades superiores de Wayne hasta tomar sus manos (como solo lo había hecho una anciana cuando Bruce aún era un pequeño niño)

Ya que Luthor no parecía muy dispuesto a soltarle las manos en un futuro cercano, Bruce decidió desviar la atención a la otra persona de la habitación.

—¿Estás haciendo negocios con alguien más cuando prometiste tener una cita conmigo, Lex? — Cuestionó liberándose del agarre y mirando finalmente al tercer invitado, que era nada más y nada menos que… —Señor Kent—

—Señor Wayne, buenas tardes— Saludó el reportero sin su animo usual, en realidad, se veía algo molesto, pero bueno, Brucie tenía ese efecto en las personas y sumado a Lex Luthor… que desastre, sentía lastima por el pobre Clark Kent.

—¿Cómo?, tienes la…— Lex se permitió pasear la mirada por Kent, desde lo más alto de su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, para concluir dramáticamente… —dicha de conocer al señor Kent—

—Trabaja para mí, el Daily planet es mío, ¿recuerdas Lex? —

—Claro—

—Además me gustan sus columnas, son especialmente entretenidas y las que hablan de ti Lex, tanta pasión— Luthor sonrió con incomodidad, notándose molesto y Bruce se lamentó no poder ver la expresión en el rostro de Kent. —Pero no vine a hablar del señor Kent, prometiste que me mostrarías los prototipos o es que quieres que vuelva después— Wayne sonrió de forma seductora (esperaba, porque Luthor siempre le hacía el trabajo más difícil).

—No, no, el señor Kent vino sin avisar, estoy seguro de que puede esperar, ¿cierto, señor Kent? —Agregó girándose a ver despectivamente al reportero.

—Por supuesto, esperaré, señor Luthor— Lex sonrió, pero el gesto le salió un poco torcido, Bruce esperaba que él fuera mucho mejor actor.

—Si me permites un momento Bruce, tengo que ver que todo esté listo para mostrarte—

—Claro, esperaré aquí, con el señor Kent— Y le sonrió al hombre en la forma pícara y sensual en que Brucie sabía hacerlo, Kent se notó incómodo.

—Bien— Y con eso Lex finalmente los dejó solos.

Bruce decidió que Brucie debía sentarse en uno de los dos sillones que Lex mantenía en su oficina (esperaba que estuvieran limpios, ni siquiera se iba a permitir pensar en lo que habían visto estos pobres sillones).

Kent se acomodó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—¿Y cómo ha estado, señor Kent? —

—Bien, gracias y usted, ¿cómo ha estado de su cabeza? — Bruce sonrió llevando una mano a su nuca.

—Excelente, gracias por preguntar— Y un silencio incomodo se instaló. Vaya que Clark Kent odiaba los huesitos de Bruce Wayne. —¿Vino a entrevistar a Lex para un artículo nuevo? —

—Sí, hay algo turbio en uno de sus nuevos negocios…— Medio explicó sin dar muchos detalles. —Para variar— Terminó agregando en un susurro. —Pero no sabía que industrias Wayne hacía negocios con LexCorp—

—Es reciente, ya sabe, tratamos de ampliar los horizontes de Industrias Wayne—

—Pues parecía que usted y el señor Luthor se conocían de antes—

—Sí, nos conocemos desde hace años, somos del mismo círculo social, claro—

—Claro— Agregó Kent con disgusto y Bruce lo entendió.

—No me he acostado con él si es lo sugiere— Kent lucía muy consternado de repente.

—No, yo no… imaginé…— Observó al hombre con manos temblorosas y el tic nervioso de acomodar sus lentes cuando estos estaban bien acomodados. Él soltó una risa discreta, porque Bruce no era exactamente agradable, pero Kent lo había acompañado hasta su habitación de hotel y había tratado de protegerlo cuando habían estado en peligro, él, alguien que ni siquiera le agradaba (y aun si al final lo único que obtuvo fue una contusión).

—Está bien señor Kent, entiendo porque lo… "imaginó"—

Después de todo para eso es que Brucie fue creado, para no levantar sospechas nunca de que en realidad era un justiciero que se vestía de negro y salía a combatir el crimen por las noches.

Kent seguía luciendo muy avergonzado, como si le hubiera fallado a su madre, a su padre y a sus ancestros.

En pocas palabras el hombre era un desastre.

Por eso no lograba entender porque su cerebro se empeñaba en buscar parecidos con Superman, porque no podían ser más diferentes, mientras que Superman caminaba seguro de sí mismo el señor Kent caminaba medio encorvado como si tratara de no resaltar, como si su propia altura le diera miedo. Superman nunca tropezaría con sus pies y mucho menos tardaría en realizar alguna acción, simple o complicada.

El señor Kent…

Observó al reportero tratar de recargar su codo en el escritorio, errando por centímetros, deslizando su brazo por el borde del mueble y llevándose algunas carpetas y papeles de paso.

—Rayos— Murmuró levantando lo tirado.

Ese no podía ser Superman.

 _¿Qué hay de Bruce Wayne y Batman?_

Y bueno, Kent había demostrado su valentía y valía en el caso de Ernest Walker, no era un simplón descuidado, después de todo y no se acobardaba fácilmente (el mismo hombre que le dijo sus verdades a Bruce Wayne, volviendo porque no se podía ir sin "pagar" y que defendía sus creencias con fiereza).

Y lo cierto era que, si bien las diferencias eran muchas, las similitudes…

Superman era torpe, en cierta medida, su super velocidad y super fuerza a veces se le salían de control y terminaba tirando cosas, empujando personas y rompiendo objetos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sus deslices de torpeza podía solucionarlos él mismo con las mismas cualidades que lo llevaban a equivocarse: la super velocidad y la super fuerza.

Además, si era sincero, Superman y Clark Kent tenían un aura parecida, amables y serviciales.

Vamos que Superman se disculpaba con los perros, saludaba bebés con un apretón de manos y su película favorita era "Matar un ruiseñor".

Pero ahora, que la parte curiosa de su mente se empeñaba en ver similitudes en los dos alfas, también le sugería que hiciera un reconocimiento facial con el programa presente en su computadora y salir de este embrollo así de fácil, pero no quería hacerlo, por respeto a su amistad, no era justo.

—Señor Kent—

—¿Sí? — El hombre ahora se notaba deseoso de contestar cualquier pregunta que él fuera a hacer, probablemente tratando de compensar su desliz de lengua.

—¿Por qué supuso que mis hijos estarían conmigo aquella vez en el hotel? — Tenía que hacer la pregunta, sentía que si no la hacía su cerebro no dejaría de mandar señales de que este hombre era Superman, porque el único que podía suponer eso era su amigo, al haberlos visto con él el día anterior.

 _Solo estoy analizando demasiado algo sin sentido._

 _¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí sacando conclusiones a expensas de "auras parecidas"?_

El hombre hizo una "O" perfecta con los labios.

—Fue porque usted preguntó por ellos—

—¿Pregunté por ellos? —

—Sí, cuando recuperó la conciencia, fue lo primero que hizo, preguntar por ellos, así que pensé que estaban con usted… tal vez—

Claro, todo tenía sentido ahora, no era que Clark Kent supiera de antemano nada.

—Oh—

Pues claro.

Luthor finalmente apareció.

—Ya está todo listo Bruce, sígueme por favor— Y él, sonriéndole a Kent, se alejó con Lex.

…

La demostración era magnifica, los robots eran justo lo que habían planeado.

—Está perfecto Lex, este es el inició de toda una vida de negocios entre Industrias Wayne y LexCorp—

—Excelente, Bruce, ahora, sé que tal vez no es el momento, pero quiero hablarte de un proyecto para que los robots puedan ser modificados y vendidos como armas en…—

—No— Lo interrumpió de inmediato sin olvidar su sonrisa.

 _Ay Lexi, siempre tan predecible._

—Pero Bruce, estoy seguro de que entenderás las enormes ganancias que esto nos traería a ambos—

—No a expensas de vidas perdidas— Dicho esto, concluyó que la conversación había terminado, por lo que inició su camino hacia la salida del taller de ingeniería.

—¿Y si decido hacerlo sin ti? — Cuestionó Luthor sin dar un solo paso, aun dándole la espalda.

—No puedes, es lo que dice el contrato, sin mi firma, no puedes hacer nada— Y Lex le sonrió, acercándose hasta él, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Eso me gusta— Bruce miró de reojo la mano en su hombro, sabía exactamente a donde estaba yendo esto.

—¿Qué te gusta?, ¿qué te den la contraria? — Lex rió acercándose peligrosamente a oler su cuello.

—Me gustan los omegas de carácter fuerte, porque eso es lo que busco en un compañero de vinculación—

Bruce tragó saliva silenciosamente, se tragó su orgullo y se recordó que Bruce Wayne no debía saber como lanzar a un alfa hecho y derecho como Lex Luthor por sobre su hombro y dejarlo noqueado en el suelo; no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo como esto.

No era la primera vez que un alfa poderoso e influyente insinuaba (exigía) ser su compañero vinculado, había salido de situaciones así antes, con jugueteo y haciéndose el omega idiota que no termina de entender del todo pero que entiende perfectamente que su vida estará resuelta si se convierte en la incubadora de perfectos bebés alfa.

A puertas abiertas, se vendía la idea de que el omega podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, cuando quisiera. A puerta cerrada el omega y sus deseos seguían valiendo menos que una cena elegante.

Por como era Lex Luthor, no debía pasar por su calva cabeza el hecho de que Bruce Wayne no quería ni querría nunca vincularse con él.

Brucie rió bajito pasando una mano suavemente por uno de los brazos de Lex, como si buscara sentir lo tenso de los músculos.

—¿En serio? — Cuestionó en un tono bajo y grave, como si realmente no pudiera creer que semejante espécimen de alfa quisiera vincularse con él.

—Podríamos pasar tu próximo celo juntos— Dijo, colocando un beso justo en la piel que cubría su glándula de vínculo, causándole un estremecimiento.

No por primea vez, deseó ser un beta como Batman.

Brucie era necesario, pero Brucie también era un hijo de perra.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras pedido antes— Lex se alejó para poder mirarlo a los ojos, luciendo confundido. —Es que ya tengo con quién compartir mi siguiente celo—

—¿Quién? — Brucie sonrió.

—El señor Kent— Era el plan perfecto no solo para encargarse de Lexi, si no para descubrir si Clark Kent era Superman, si lo era, escucharía esta conversación y al salir y verlo probablemente lo encontraría rojo hasta las orejas e increíblemente avergonzado.

—¿Estás bromeando?, ¿un reportero? — Lex no parecía poder creerlo.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?, me pareció algo muy exótico y él aceptó y ya tomamos medicamento para que mi celo y el suyo se coordinen, así que, esta vez va a ser imposible— Explicó negando suavemente la cabeza, tratando de lucir honestamente decepcionado. —Si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes…— Luthor se veía iracundo.

—Pues ya no hay mucho que se pueda hacer— Exclamó saliendo con rapidez de las instalaciones, sin rastro de la galantería que antes lo había caracterizado, todo un alivio.

Llegaron mucho más rápido a la oficina de Luthor, encontrando a Clark Kent no sonrojado y avergonzado como Bruce había imaginado.

Clark Kent se encontraba sentado con la espalda bien derecha, puños fuertemente apretados y ceño fruncido.

Se veía tan o más iracundo que Luthor.

Clark Kent lo había escuchado todo, porque realmente era Superman.

 _Increíble._

Él tenía razón; este era su amigo, su amigo que en definitiva odiaba a Bruce Wayne.

Suponía él que la segunda parte del plan "Decirle a Superman que yo soy Batman" quedaba descartada.

…

Esperó en su limosina a las afueras de LexCorp, sabiendo de antemano que pronto saldría Kent (SUPERMAN), Luthor no querría ni verlo mucho menos dar una entrevista.

Y como supuso Clark salió.

—Kent— Llamó abriéndole la puerta, logrando hacer que se detuviera, presenciando una cara de molestia mucho más obvia. —Lo llevo a su casa—

—No gracias, señor Wayne— Dijo como si en realidad quisiera mandarlo a la mierda, pero Superman no hacía eso, obviamente Clark no lo haría.

—Insisto. Sabía que no obtendría su entrevista porque puede que yo haya dicho algo muy estúpido que hizo enojar a Lex— Y Clark lo miró en una clara expresión de "¿¡Tú creer maldito niño rico!?"

Pero se compuso rápidamente, notándose preocupado por un microsegundo, porque no se suponía que Clark Kent supiera nada de información que pudo haber obtenido con una super audición, Superman era tan torpe, ¿cómo era que Bruce no se había dado cuenta antes?

—¿Fue su culpa?

—Sí—

—¿Cómo?

—Suba y le explico— Y le costó, pero finalmente lo logró. Sentado finalmente en el interior de la limosina y a la suficiente distancia de Bruce, Clark volvió a hablar.

—Bien, explíqueme, señor Wayne— Brucie rio.

—La verdad no le iba a explicar nada, solo quería que subiera para llevarlo a su casa— Explicó dándole la seña al chofer de que iniciara su camino.

—¡Que sorpresa!, el señor Wayne mintiendo— Y él le permitió a Brucie sonreír bobamente, Clark de verdad lo odiaba.

No podía decirle que él era Batman. Bruce Wayne no era nada, solo era una invención suya, hueca y estúpida, era un títere diseñado para cubrir la cuota de noticias y escándalos, alimentar el ego de los alfa y calentar su cama.

—…ne—

Bruce Wayne, al final, no era mejor que Lex Luthor.

—Señor Wayne— Volvió a llamar Clark.

—¿Sí? — Contestó sin poder creer que se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos… eso no solía pasarle. Kent lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido (pero esta vez no con enojo si no mas bien con… preocupación, la misma que había visto cuando se golpeó la cabeza).

—Señor Wayne… el señor Luthor no lo obligó a hacer algo que no quisiera o… ¿verdad? — Y ahí estaba Superman o Clark, porque este hombre lo había logrado, Bruce y Batman no eran la misma persona, pero Superman y Clark, eran diferentes, pero en esencia el mismo.

—Kent, tú debes ser de los que se disculpan con los perros, saludan de mano a los bebés y cuya película favorita es "matar un ruiseñor"—

—Esa es mi película favorita, ¿cómo…? —

—Lo supuse— Dijo permitiéndose el tono pícaro de Brucie. Y después se permitió un toque de seriedad más propio de Batman, porque después de descubrir la identidad de Superman, al menos le debía esto. —Le dije a Luthor que compartiremos mi siguiente celo— Y de nuevo Clark se notaba molesto.

—¿Por qué? —

—Porque no quiero tener sexo con él y mucho menos vincularme como él insinuó—

—Pudo decirle eso, la verdad siempre…—

—"La verdad" no es la mejor opción todo el tiempo, señor Kent— Hizo una pausa acomodando sus ideas, un poco temeroso de todo lo que estaba a punto de contarle a este hombre.

 _Es tu amigo, lo aprecias y confías en él, incluso sí él no sabe que eres tú._

—Si yo le decía directamente a Lex que no me interesa, todos los proyectos entre Industrias Wayne y LexCorp se habrían cancelado—

—Entonces… de eso se trata siempre— En lugar de que Kent se notara más calmado, parecía que con cada cosa que decía, el hombre se irritaba más y más, justo como en el inicio de su amistad. —Su empresa y no perder dinero— Sonrió, pero no como Brucie idiota Wayne, si no como Batman con su falta de emociones.

—Soy el presidente omega de una compañía multimillonaria, señor Kent— Su receptor se encontraba con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. —Mis accionistas quieren siempre mostrarse como innovadores y "Pro-omegas" pero eso solo será si aquello les trae algún beneficio. —Lentamente el ceño fruncido comenzó a desaparecer, pero Bruce no se sentía como si estuviera ganando nada. — Si les digo que perdí un convenio con LexCorp porque no me quise acostar con Lex Luthor ellos sonrieran y dirán que tomé la decisión correcta, pero a mis espaldas comenzaran a planear como destituirme— Y lo siguiente que salió de su boca fue una aún más grande muestra de confianza. —Quiero que mis… que Dick y Jason crezcan pensando que la equidad sí existe y que sin importar si eres un alfa, un beta o un omega, puedes ser presidente de una compañía importante— Se humedeció los labios un poco, temeroso de observar la expresión de Clark (de Superman). —Así que sí, voy a seguir mintiendo, todas las veces que sean necesarias y no me voy a disculpar por eso, por lo que sí me disculpo es por haberlo involucrado tanto como para hacerlo perder su entrevista— Lejos de cualquier reacción que pudo haber imaginado (hoy simplemente no estaba atinando ninguna) Clark dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.

—Lo que habría dado por ver la expresión de Luthor cuando le dijo que iba a compartir su celo conmigo— Y Bruce permitió que Brucie tomara las riendas de la situación.

—Sí, fue gracioso—

—De todas formas, Luthor no me iba a dar la entrevista, no le agrado, usted solo le dio una razón para que me rechazara, pero voy a volver— Y Kent le sonrió logrando que para Bruce fuera más obvio que este reportero atolondrado era su buen amigo, él único con el que se permitía bajar sus defensas.

Su mejor amigo.

Para cuando notó el exterior, el edificio donde vivía Clark Kent estaba frente a ellos.

—Gracias por traerme— Agradeció saliendo del auto. —Y gracias por decirme la verdad—

—Podría estar mintiendo— Contestó en un arranque de rebeldía, ya había demostrado demasiada humanidad por un día, pero Kent solo rio.

—Pero no lo hizo— Y desapareció en el interior de su edificio.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.


	7. Jason Todd

Clark enamorando a la bendición, parte 1.

Aparición especial del Joker… y de las fresas con chocolate supongo.

* * *

Esto era tan aburrido, no entendía porque tenía que estar aquí, mientras gente con sonrisas falsas lo saludaban como si él les agradara, cuando él sabía perfectamente que no les caía bien.

Lo peor de todo era que Dick (el traidor) no estaba aquí porque estaba enfermo y Alfred tampoco estaba aquí. Estaba solo con Bruce.

Bruce no le caía mal, era divertido, pero no le caía bien cuando sonreía como las demás personas y reía como un tonto.

Bruce acarició su cabello, haciéndole notar que estaban solos. Finalmente, un momento sin gente saludándolos.

—Lo siento, sé que es aburrido, si Dick no estuviera enfermo podrían haber jugado juntos – Él se encogió de hombros sin querer exteriorizar que también desearía que su hermano adoptivo hubiera venido. — ¿Ya viste? – Él miró a su tutor confundido. – Hay una fuente de chocolate – Y él no pudo evitar emocionarse. ¿Quién no se emocionaría con el chocolate?

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando recordó que Bruce le había pedido que saludaran a los invitados juntos, pero es que era tan aburrido.

Su padre adoptivo le sonrió.

—¿Por qué no vas? –

—¿De verdad puedo ir? – El mayor asintió sonriendo. —Te traeré algo – Exclamó para correr a la mesa de dulces deseando meterse a la boca todos y cada uno de los productos, pero luego recordó que Alfred le había dicho que debía comportarse y que los "jóvenes de la familia Wayne no comían como animales".

Jason infló las mejillas y comenzó a comer tranquilamente, pero en cuanto comenzó con las fresas y bombones bañados en chocolate, las palabras de Alfred se disiparon en el aire y terminó por perder la cuenta de cuantas veces había pedido al hombre que actuaba como Alfred (aunque obvio Alfred era muchísimo mejor) que llenara sus fresas y bombones de chocolate.

En eso estaba cuando un hombre alto, que sentía había visto antes, caminó hasta Bruce saludándolo con una sonrisa no falsa… raro.

Su tutor respondió la sonrisa con una parecida a la que le daba a Dick y a él… pero no tanto.

Él frunció el ceño, caminando rápido (sin correr, porque Alfred le dijo que no se debía de correr en estas aburridas fiestas de adultos) parándose junto a Bruce.

—Buenas noches – Saludó como Alfred le dijo que hiciera siempre.

—Jason – Exclamó su tutor al notar su presencia, dejándolo que pasara una mano por su cabello (porque sabía que al mayor le gustaba hacer eso). —Tienes chocolate por toda la cara, imagino que estaba rico— Dijo sonriente mientras sacaba un poco de papel de su saco y comenzaba a limpiarle la cara recordándole aquellas veces que su madre lo hacía por él. Le arrebato el papel de las manos y comenzó a hacerlo él mismo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo solo – Bruce suspiró suave y rápidamente, parándose derecho.

—Ok –

—¿Quién eres tú? – El hombre alto (aun más alto que Bruce) lució un poco nervioso.

—Soy Clark Kent, soy reportero del Daily Planet – Explicó sacando una tarjeta de uno de sus bolsillos, entregándosela, a lo que él la tomó sin mucho tacto (sabía que habría decepcionado un poco a Alfred). -—¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

—Jason… Todd – Dijo él aceptando la mano que le ofrecían.

—Mucho gusto Jason –

—El señor Kent ha escrito historias de Superman – Le explicó Bruce, para luego dirigirse al "Señor Kent". —Le gusta guardar recortes de las noticias que hablan de las apariciones de Superman – Dijo sonriendo, logrando que la sonrisa del reportero se hiciera más grande.

Jason sintió como su cara se ponía caliente.

¡Su tutor lo estaba avergonzando!

—¿Eres fan de Superman? – Él asintió suavemente. —Yo también – Eso alivió medianamente su pena y de repente un hombre que Jason no conocía bien apareció de la nada.

—Disculpe, señor Wayne, el señor Vincent quiere hablar con usted –

—Oh, por supuesto… discúlpenos señor Kent –

—Claro – El casi desconocido sonrió nuevamente y Jason tomó su decisión.

—¿Puedo hablar un poco más con el señor Kent? – Bruce se notó sorprendido.

—Si al señor Kent no le molesta –

—Para nada – Se apresuró a contestar con una vibra nerviosa.

—Ok, ahora vuelvo Jason – E inclinándose un poco para quedar a su altura agregó. – Sé amable – él iba a ser amable, solo quería entender un poco al "Señor Kent".

Una vez que Bruce estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, encaro al reportero parándose lo más derecho y confiado que podía.

—Bruce no necesita un alfa – Su contraparte lucía honestamente sorprendido.

—¿Qué? –

—Dije que Bruce no necesita un alfa, me tiene a mí – Después él hombre puso esa expresión de sabelotodo que Dick ponía cuando fingía entender algo que Jason no y le sonrió más abiertamente.

—¿Eres un alfa Jason? –

—Sí y yo voy a cuidar de Bruce, así que no te necesitamos –

—Jason… - Comenzó en el mismo tono en que lo hacía Bruce cuando le iba a explicar algo que le parecía chistoso. Que Jason supiera, él no había dicho nada chistoso, este "señor Kent" no le agradaba para nada, ni, aunque fuera fan de Superman. —No quiero ser… el alfa de tu papá – Jason nunca se había sentido tan ofendido en su corta vida.

—¿No? –

—No – Contestó sonriéndole con seguridad.

—¿Y por qué no?, Bruce es muy genial, cualquiera querría ser su alfa, ¿Por qué tú no quieres? – No tuvo tiempo de pensar si el señor Kent se notaba confundido o no, estaba muy enojado.

—Creí que no querías que saliera con tu papá –

—Claro que no quiero, pero ¿por qué no te gusta Bruce? –

—No es que no me… - Observó al alfa en silencio, esperando su respuesta. —Es que… me gusta alguien más –

—Oh – Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. —Es un chico o una chica –

—Eh… un ch… hombre – Jason asintió aprobando lo dicho.

—¿Es un omega? –

—No, es un beta – Asintió nuevamente.

—Como Dick –

—¿Tu hermano es un beta? – Cuestionó interesado.

—Sí y Alfred –

—Alfred es… ¿su mayordomo? –

—Sí, pero Bruce dice que no nada más es un mayordomo, que Alfred es familia – Y el señor Kent le sonrió como lo hizo Bruce cuando él fue capaz de leer "El principito" totalmente solo por primera vez y él se sintió un poco avergonzado, por lo que regresó al tema anterior. — ¿Cómo es el beta del que estás enamorado? – El hombre se puso rojo hasta las orejas, acción que solo había visto a Dick lograr.

—No estoy… - El hombre soltó todo el aire de golpe. – Es muy inteligente… y fuerte –

—¿Y es tu novio? –

—No, no, no – Negó el señor Kent rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué no?, ¿No le has dicho que lo amas? – El señor Kent hizo un ruidillo que Jason nunca le había escuchado hacer a un ser humano. — Dick me dijo que siempre debemos decirle a los demás que los queremos cuando los queremos, porque no sabes cuándo pueden dejar de estar contigo – Y Jason se permitió un momento para pensar en su mamá y un poco en su papá.

—Dick tiene razón, es un niño muy inteligente, ¿verdad? – Él se encogió de hombros.

—A veces –

—¿Eres feliz viviendo con Bruce, Dick y Alfred? –

—Sí, Alfred hace comida rica, aunque a veces tiene demasiadas verduras – Asco. — Y Dick a veces es muy fastidioso, pero es divertido y Bruce siempre nos lee una historia antes de dormir y siempre salimos los fines de semana al zoológico o al cine o a comer o al parque… - Era muy feliz, por desgracia, algunas veces, no podía evitar extrañar a sus padres, aunque casi no los viera, aunque su padre biológico nunca había pasado su mano por entre su cabello como a Bruce le gustaba hacer o nadie se había preocupado tanto porque comiera saludable, aunque su mamá nunca tuvo tiempo de arroparlo bien antes de dormir. Los extrañaba.

—Jason te puedo contar un secreto – Miró al señor Kent directo a los ojos y asintió rápidamente. –—Yo soy adoptado también – Los ojos de Jason se abrieron grandes.

—¿En serio? –

—Sí –

—¿Qué les pasó a tus papás de verdad? – La sonrisa del señor Kent lució como la que ponía Bruce cuando veía la foto de sus papás.

—Murieron – Como los suyos, como los de Dick y como los de Bruce. —Sabes, he sido muy feliz con mis padres adoptivos, pero algunas veces extraño a mis papás verdaderos – Jason respiró profundo deseando que Bruce estuviera aquí para abrazarlo… al menos Dick.

—Deberíamos ir a comer fresas y bombones con chocolate – El señor Kent rio bajito.

—La verdad es que yo solo vine por la comida gratis – Jason sonrió feliz.

—Yo también –

Era una lástima que el señor Kent estuviera enamorado de alguien más.

…

Mientras comía su… la verdad ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas fresas y bombones se había comido, como fuera, después de un rato Bruce apareció.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? –

—Sí – Contestó él, pues el señor Kent tenía una fresa en la boca y suponía que alguien como el señor Kent era un "Caballero" como siempre decía Alfred y no hablaría con la boca llena. —El señor Kent me estaba hablando del beta del que está enamorado—

No entendía por qué de repente el señor Kent estaba peleando con la fresa en su boca.

—¡No!, es que… — El hombre lucía muy preocupado por algo que Jason no alcanzaba a entender. —Jason creyó que yo podía querer una relación con usted y… - Traidor sin vergüenza, como se atrevía a contarle eso a Bruce.

—¡No, no es cierto! —Contestó al instante, a lo que el señor Kent comenzó a lucir aún más (porque sorprendentemente el hombre podía) nervioso. Y mientras ellos dos trataban de ver quién resistía más la pelea de miradas (Jason iba ganando), Bruce los interrumpió al reírse.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Jason era que no era esa risa que Bruce hacía cuando uno de los ancianos con los que trabajaba hacía un chiste, si no la misma risa que soltó cuando Alfred le dijo que los encontró a él y a Dick tirándose por las escaleras con ayuda de un colchón (idea que obtuvieron de una película) y terminó por unirse a ellos al día siguiente.

—Me alegra que se lleven tan bien — Y entonces Jason fue capaz de olvidar que estaba peleando con el señor Kent y deseó que Dick estuviera aquí también.

También deseó que el señor Kent no estuviera enamorado de alguien más.

Bruce dejó de sonreír, concentrándose en la entrada, apresurándose a esconderlo detrás de su cuerpo.

—Metete debajo de la mesa — Le ordenó.

—¿Qué? — Bruce inclinó ligeramente su rostro, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, pero buscando ser escuchado por él.

—Metete debajo de la mesa— Jason estaba muy confundido, que él supiera, no estaban jugando a las escondidas.

—Pero… —

—Por favor Jason, haz lo que te digo— Algo malo estaba pasando, él conocía ese tono, lo escuchaba muy seguido en su padre. Hizo lo que se le pidió, ocultándose con ayuda del mantel, pero siendo capaz de observar por el pequeño espacio que se hacía al inicio de un mantel y el fin del otro, por ese pequeño haz de luz, fue capaz de verlo.

El Joker.

Con tubo en mano, sonrisa en el rostro y caminando como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

—Oh, ¡Me encantan las fiestas!, sobre todo en las que dan recuerdos — Exclamó acercándose a la enorme copa dorada donde se habían estado colocando las donaciones para la causa de turno.

¿Dónde estaban los guardias?

¿Qué no había guardias?

Finalmente, algunos alfas, envalentonados trataron de moverse a atacar, pero fueron inmediatamente detenidos.

Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes— Exclamó sonriendo mientras guardaba el último billete. —Ya vieron mis bonitas canicas— Explicó haciendo que los presentes notaran las canicas de colores repartidas por todo el piso del lugar. —Tienden a hacer "Ka-Bum", así que les recomiendo que no las toquen — Y soltó una sonora y retorcida carcajada.

Y fue entonces que su atención fue atraída por Bruce.

—Pero si aquí tenemos al anfitrión— Y demostrando una enorme destreza, terminó frente a su tutor sin pisar ni una sola canica. —Un omega multimillonario, el sueño de todos— Rió un poco más.

Jason no podía ver la expresión de Bruce y eso le daba aún más miedo.

Un suspiró aterrado se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación mientras la temperatura parecía bajar. Jason sentía las manos frías, sus piernas estaban temblando, su boca estaba seca y su corazón estaba haciendo demasiado ruido.

El Joker había tomado el rostro de Bruce con brusquedad con una de sus manos.

Acercó sus caras lentamente… y lo besó.

Jason vio rojo.

Cuando regresó a su cuerpo ya había salido de su escondite y había empujado al Joker lejos de Bruce.

—¡No lo toques! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Jason! — Su tutor se acercó a él tratando de alejarlos del psicópata en el suelo, pero Todd no se movió, él protegería a Bruce.

El Joker olfateó discretamente el aire.

—El pequeño alfa de mamá— Habló haciendo una voz boba con labios juntos. —Si querías mi atención…— Comenzó, poniéndose de pie. —Ya la tienes— Afianzó el tubo en sus manos y se lanzó hacia él. Jason estaba listo para recibir el golpe y atacar al mismo tiempo, pero su visión se vio bloqueada por el cuerpo de Bruce que había detenido el tubo con las manos.

—Mamá omega defendiendo a su cachorro— Rió un poco más hasta que el aire helado y el terror desaparecieron, con la llegada de Superman.

Jason abrió grandemente los ojos. Era él, ¡había venido a salvarlos! El héroe se encontraba flotando justo detrás del Joker con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

—¡Superman! — Exclamó emocionado, alertando al villano que se giró un poco mirando al recién llegado, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Oh, un Boy scout— Agregó para girarse rápidamente y golpear a Superman con el tubo; tubo que se dobló como si fuera una hoja de papel, ante lo cual el joker dejó escapar una sonrisilla discreta.

Superman relajo los brazos para golpear al payaso (al menos eso esperaba Jason).

—¡Espera!, antes de que me golpees tienes que saber que puse una bomba en este… -

—Lo sé, ya me deshice de ella —

—Te des… — El Joker soltó una carcajada mucho más histérica. —¿Y qué si te digo que hay otra? —

—No la hay, ya revisé— Aún más risas escalofriantes.

—Procede entonces—

Y un golpe muy bien ubicado le fue colocado en el rostro, golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Al instante Bruce se apresuró hasta él y lo tomó en brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, a él solo se le ocurrió responder.

Si Jason era sincero los abrazos le parecían algo raro, su mamá lo abrazaba, aunque no muy seguido, su padre… no recordaba y ni Bruce ni Alfred eran muy dados a los abrazos, Dick sí, él lo abrazaba en cada momento que se le ocurría, pero Dick era como un ser aparte, así que el que Bruce lo abrazara era un tanto raro.

—Señor Wayne, ¿está bien? — Su tutor miró muy brevemente a Superman sin romper el abrazo.

—Sí, ayude a los demás— Superman no se veía muy convencido, pero de todas formas se alejó.

—Jason…— Comenzó el mayor apartándose para poder verlo a los ojos, pero sin hacer ademán de dejar de cargarlo. —No debiste hacer eso, te dije que te escondieras—

—Pero…—

—Pero nada, te pusiste en peligro por nada—

—¡Pero él te besó! — Gritó irritado (y al borde del llanto, pero no, él no iba a llorar). —Te obligó a besarlo, tú me dijiste que nadie puede obligarte a hacer nada que no quieres y él te obligó, y yo tengo que protegerte a ti y a Dick y a Alfred, porque yo soy su alfa —

—¿Quién te dijo eso? — Jason no quería hablar de eso, pero Bruce lo estaba viendo como lo vio aquella vez que él le explicó que los niños en la escuela lo llamaban "Recogido".

—Mamá decía que yo debía protegerla— Bruce tomó aire lentamente y lo volvió a acercar a su cuerpo.

—Gracias por protegerme Jason— Murmuró su tutor suavemente y él se sintió como después de tomar chocolate caliente.

—Pero yo también voy a protegerte y a Dick y a Alfred y ellos a nosotros, porque somos una familia y así funcionan las familias— Jason sintió como si una fresa se le hubiera atorado en la garganta. — ¿ok? — Bruce lo volvió a apartar para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle suavemente.

—Ok— Dijo bajito.

—Además no estábamos realmente en peligro— Jason frunció el ceño confundido. —Superman estaba aquí—

—¿Sabías que vendría? — Dijo emocionándose.

—Claro, ¿somos amigos recuerdas? —

—¿Crees que quiera darme su autógrafo? —

Bruce rio.

…

Jason entró corriendo al cuarto de Dick que se encontraba limpiando su nariz.

—Hola— Saludó su hermano, sonriéndole con sueño. Él brincó a la cama tapándose hasta arriba. —¿Estuvo divertida la fiesta? —

—Obvio no— Dijo él terminando de acomodarse. —Pero el Joker atacó y Superman llegó a salvarnos— Dick lució como cuando Jason dijo que a él no le gustaba Iron Man.

—¡No se vale! — Gritó para ser atacado por un acceso de tos y justo ahí fue cuando Bruce entró por la puerta con taza en mano.

—¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó ofreciéndole la taza a Dick. Una vez que la tos se detuvo, el niño mayor dio un pequeño sorbo al contenido de la taza y finalmente habló.

—Yo también quiero ser salvado por Superman—

—Si tenemos suerte eso nunca va a pasar— Murmuró su tutor sin que Jason entendiera muy bien lo que acababa de decir.

—Si no me hubiera enfermado podría haber ido también a la fiesta y habría visto a Superman— No estaba muy seguro, pero creía que Bruce se veía… ¿amarillo?

—De ahora en adelante van a comenzar a practicar artes marciales—

—¿Artes marciales? — Cuestionó Jason,

—¿Cuál arte marcial? — Preguntó Dick tratando de tragarse la tos.

—Todas— Concluyó Bruce.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.


	8. Dick Grayson

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Clark enamorando a la bendición, parte 2.

* * *

Dick simplemente no podía creer lo que Jason le estaba diciendo.

—Estás mintiendo—

—¡Yo no soy un mentiroso, Grayson! —Exclamó Jason dejando de lado su tarea y asesinándolo con la mirada.

—Pero es que no te puedo creer que Bruce tenga un amigo alfa— Jason bufó con irritación.

—Le sonrió, pero no como les sonríe a los ancianos pervertidos con los que trabaja, cuando les sonríe como el gato de Alicia—

—Sus accionistas y es el gato de Cheshire— Corrigió él y Jason rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, el señor Kent le cae bien, no sé si sean amigos, pero eso parece—

No era que Dick creyera que las personas no podían ser amigos de otros de diferentes géneros, alfa, beta, omega, pero… ¡Era Bruce de quién estaban hablando!

Bruce, su tutor, no el Bruce que salía en la televisión y fingía salir con muchas personas y sonreía como el gato de Cheshire, si no el Bruce que no era muy conversador, pero bueno escuchando, que sonreía pequeñito, que era demasiado listo, llamaba familia a su mayordomo, les leía todas las noches, permitía que durmieran en su cama si tenían pesadillas y que era… muy solitario.

Los amigos de Bruce se contaban con los dedos de una mano y todos tenían permitido ir a la mansión, por eso Dick estaba tan consternado; ¿En qué momento había aparecido este alfa, se había hecho amigo de su padre adoptivo y él ni enterado?

—¿Y crees que… sean novios? —Dick no era idiota y ya no era un niño tenía 10 años con 8 meses, casi 11 años, sabía del celo y del sexo, tal vez Bruce y este… "Señor Kent" estaban saliendo… tenían sexo.

Se perturbó un poquito ante la idea de su padre adoptivo teniendo… ¡No!, no iba a seguir por ese hilo de pensamiento.

—No— Contestó Jason con seguridad, volviendo a su cuaderno de matemáticas.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —Jason lo miró como si se hiciera pipí en su pregunta. Le molestaba mucho cuando se quería hacer el listo.

—Porque el señor Kent me dijo que está enamorado de alguien más, un beta— ¿Cómo era que Jason había obtenido tal información?

Después de su indignación inicial, logró procesar la información recién recibida.

El señor Kent no buscaba una relación más allá de la amistad con Bruce porque estaba enamorado de alguien más y ese alguien más era un "beta" (como él), Dick siempre creyó que los betas, a ojos de los alfa, siempre perderían ante los omega, pues los últimos eran más preciados y sin embargo aquí estaba el señor Kent, exclamando que no podía tener una relación con Bruce porque amaba a un beta, valoraba más a su persona amada que cualquier instinto innato en su naturaleza alfa.

¡Este alfa era perfecto para Bruce!

Tomó la Tablet de manos de Jason (que veía un video donde explicaban como responder una operación que a él no le interesó mucho racionalizar).

—¡Hey, eso es mío! —

—Necesito ver una foto del señor Kent, ¿dijiste que es reportero? —

—¿Y eso qué?, ¡Usa la tuya! —

—Se le rompió la pantalla—

—Bruce te va a matar—

—Yo solo me estaba grabando haciendo una vuelta de carro, es culpa de la Tablet por ser tan frágil…— Y la foto del señor Kent apareció en pantalla…

Este hombre tenía que ser el novio de Bruce.

…

—… Es por eso— Pequeña pausa dramática. —Que me complace comentarles que LexCorp es la compañía número uno en tecnología de vanguardia…— y Bla, bla, bla.

Si Dick quisiera escuchar un discurso aburrido sobre tecnología, se lo pediría a Bruce, su padre adoptivo al menos le agradaba, Lex Luthor por otra parte parecía uno de esos alfas de vieja generación que se creían superiores a los betas y trataban a los omega como incubadoras humanas (así es, todo eso lo había concluido de uno de los eventos de caridad a los que un resfriado no le había impedido ir, notando como miraba a Bruce, como si lo estuviera lamiendo), ese sujeto no le agradaba para nada.

Concluyendo que se sentiría mal del estómago si continuaba escuchando, decidió pasear la mirada por el lugar, pero aparte de la aparente mente desconectada de sus compañeros y al parecer hasta de su profesor, había algunas personas que parecían estar interesados en los que sea que Luthor estuviera diciendo, hasta que su vista fue atraída por un hombre que portaba un traje azul de forma descuidada (para nada en la forma elegante en que lo hacía Bruce), con lentes levemente chuecos y cabello bien peinado.

¡Era el señor Kent!

¡Tenía que hablar con él!

Volteo para ver nuevamente a su profesor, notándolo tan absorto en sus pensamientos que solo podía competir con Alfred cuando preparaba la cena, por lo que logró escabullirse de su lugar hasta posicionarse junto a donde se encontraba parado el señor Kent, un poco alejado de la multitud.

—¡Usted es Clark Kent! —Saludó, más o menos, sorprendiendo al señor Kent, casi podía ver a Alfred mirándolo desaprobatoriamente, estiró su mano en invitación de un apretón de manos. —Soy Richard Grayson, pero todos me dicen Dick, mucho gusto señor Kent— El hombre le sonrió amablemente, respondiendo a la invitación de saludar de mano, luciendo ligeramente confundido, hasta que repentinamente su rostro se iluminó, mostrando una sonrisa más abierta y segura.

—Eres el hijo mayor del señor Wayne—

—Sí—

—Escuché que estabas enfermo, me alegra que ya estés mejor—

—Sí, gracias—

—¿Cómo ha estado tu hermano Jason? —Entre más hablaba más convencido quedaba de que este hombre sería el compañero vinculado perfecto para Bruce.

Quería gritarle "¡Vincúlate con Bruce, por favor!", pero él era un hombre grande ahora, tenía casi 11 años, tal vez para Jason estaría bien gritar una tontería así, él aun era un niño, pero Dick ya no más.

Fue por eso por lo que se fue en otra dirección.

—Tú y Bruce son amigos— No era pregunta, pero ahora que lo había soltado, sonaba extraño… en definitiva sonaba mejor en su cabeza, por suerte para él este alfa era demasiado bueno. El señor Kent rio un poquito avergonzado.

—No sé si el señor Wayne me ve realmente como amigo…—

—Claro que sí— Lo interrumpió él. —Jason dijo que Bruce te sonríe como si realmente, realmente le agradaras y eso él normalmente no lo hace— Y se acercó un poco al señor Kent porque lo siguiente que diría era más o menos un secreto. —No le agradan mucho las personas— Medio murmuró.

—¿Al señor Wayne? — Preguntó el reportero… ¿Cómo era esa palabra que siempre usaba Alfred?... ¡Incrédulo!

—¿También fuiste engañado por el Bruce de la televisión y las entrevistas? — El señor Kent inclinó un poco la cabeza mientras le sonreía expectante. —La verdad es que a Bruce no le gusta la gente y tampoco es muy conversador, Alfred dice que Bruce es más de los que escuchan, yo creo que el Bruce que finge ser para las… cámaras es parte de ser el presidente de una compañía, no sé, tal vez es un requisito para el trabajo— Miró a Luthor un momento sin querer poner atención a la palabrería que seguía soltando. —Tal vez y Lex Luthor no es realmente desagradable y solo es como actúa por ser el presidente de una compañía—

—No, Luthor es realmente desagradable— Se giró de inmediato al notar la molestia con la que se había expresado el señor Kent, encontrando un rostro sorprendido que se tornó un poquito arrepentido.

—A mí tampoco me cae bien— Dijo él riendo por lo bajo.

Este-hombre-tenía-que-casarse-con-Bruce.

—Siempre le coquetea a Bruce, es muy molesto, espero que a Bruce nunca se le ocurra salir con él—

—¿Y se lo has dicho a tu papá? —Dick frunció el ceño en son de concentración.

—No, no quiero que crea que no quiero que salga con nadie, Alfred de por sí ya está preocupado de que muera solo… yo también— El señor Kent apenas y alcanzó a ahogar una carcajada.

—Estoy seguro de que haría muy feliz a… Bruce, que le explicaras lo que sientes, con respecto a Luthor, y él saliendo con personas—

—¿Tú crees? —

—Claro, eres su familia y las familias hablan de estas cosas— Él asintió suavemente para ir imprimiendo más energía en la acción.

Era cierto, Bruce, Jason, Alfred… eran su nueva familia, extrañaba y probablemente siempre seguiría extrañando a sus papás, pero no estaba solo, Bruce le había dado una nueva familia, un poquito torcida, rara y rota, pero era suya y la amaba.

El señor Kent encajaría perfecto.

—Tiene razón—

Sí, sería mejor hablar con Bruce a espantar al señor Kent antes de tiempo.

—No puedo creer que siga hablando— Por eso mejor decidió quejarse de Lex Luthor junto a buena compañía.

—Yo tampoco, lleva como 2 horas y no parece querer parar—

Necesitaba urgentemente que Bruce se vinculara con este alfa.

…

Dick despertó con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo, se sentía tembloroso y desubicado.

¿Dónde estaba?

Esta no era su habitación y sus papás no…

Tomó aire lenta y profundamente, aunque dolía.

Esta ERA su habitación y sus papás… habían muerto, ahora Bruce, Jason y Alfred eran su familia.

Finalmente logró tranquilizarse, su respiración se había tornado más normal y, aunque aun algo tembloroso, ese problema ya no era tan marcado. Hacía mucho que no tenía una pesadilla tan fuerte, supuso que pudo deberse al hecho de que Bruce estaba fuera en un viaje de negocios y una historia antes de dormir contada por Alfred, si bien era aceptable, no se comparaba con la seguridad de Bruce le hacía sentir.

Salió de su habitación. Tal vez a Bruce no le molestaría que usara su cama en su ausencia o tal vez a Jason no le importaría compartir cama con él…

Dick terminó sentado en uno de los sillones de una de las tantas salas de estar, dormitando, pero sin permitirse perder el estado de alerta por completo, cosa que le permitió escuchar pasos junto a él, asomándose perezoso hacia la parte de trasera del enorme respaldo del sillón en el que se encontraba, topándose con Alfred de pie frente al reloj de péndulo más viejo de la casa.

Alfred abrió la elegante vitrina del reloj, movió las manecillas y finalmente el enorme mueble se movió hacia un lado mostrando una puerta secreta, en la que el mayordomo desapareció, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

¿¡Pero qué cosa!?

Una vez pasados unos minutos, se puso de pie, corriendo hasta el reloj, imitando lo que previamente había presenciado.

El reloj dio paso a la puerta secreta y él entró sin miedo, no esperaba encontrar unas largas escaleras y mucho menos esperaba encontrar una cueva, una cueva adornada, en medio de la cual estaba…

—¡Batman! — Gritó acercándose al hombre disfrazado que se encontraba de pie junto a Alfred.

—Oh, vaya— Exclamó Alfred sin mucha sorpresa en la voz y por su parte Batman lo miró detenidamente.

—No deberías estar aquí— Le habló con su voz grave y Dick ahora conocía a Superman y Batman en persona, lo cual era más de lo que muchos podían alardear y no solo eso, la base secreta de Batman estaba debajo de su casa… ¿¡Por qué estaba debajo de su casa!?

—¿¡Eres el novio de Bruce, por eso tu baticueva está debajo de la mansión!?— Batman suspiró, moviendo su mano hacia la mascara que le cubría el rostro.

¡Iba a conocer la identidad secreta de Batman!

—No— Y finalmente el rostro se reveló. —Soy yo— Dick se llevó sus manos con rapidez a su boca que no podía evitar mantener abierta.

—¿¡Todo este tiempo has sido Batman!?— Pero Dick no estaba esperando una respuesta. —Osea que todas las veces que tienes un "viaje de negocios de urgencia"… —

—No, a veces sí son viajes de negocio de urgencia— Alfred soltó una pequeña risilla sardónica.

—¿Y está vez? —

—Esta vez la liga de la justicia tenía una urgencia— Dick soltó un gritillo emocionado que le nació en la garganta.

—Espera, espera… entonces realmente eres amigo de Superman y la mujer maravilla y linterna verde y Flash…—

—Amigos…— Bruce expresó en un tono poco convencido, pero Dick no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, una idea más importante llegó a su mente.

—¡Superman es tu mejor amigo! —

Y entonces se le ocurrió, Bruce no tenía muchos amigos… Alfred, la doctora Leslie, el señor Lucius, Superman (en un gritado obvio) pero a Bruce le agradaba Clark Kent, el reportero alto que vivía en Metrópolis, de cabello negro y ojos azules…

—¡Es el señor Kent! —

—¿Qué? —Bruce se paró bien derecho mirándolo con ceño fruncido.

—El señor Kent es Superman, por eso te agrada y por eso le sonríes—

—Yo no le…— Su padre adoptivo pareció buscar apoyo de Alfred.

—Pero que observador se ha vuelto, joven Richard— Él rio complacido consigo mismo.

—Oh Bruce, ¡Es perfecto!, creí que sería increíble que te vincularas con el señor Kent, pero ahora es cien veces mejor porque ¡Él es Superman! —

—¿¡Vincularme!?, ¿quién dijo que iba a vincularme? —

—¿Jason lo sabe? —Decidió contestarse a él mismo rápidamente. —Claro que no lo sabe, tengo que decirle—

—Dick, es mitad de la noche, no puedes… yo se lo voy a decir, pero no le hables de esta tontería de vincularme con Superman… ¡Richard! —Se paró en seco colocando una mano en su cintura, haciendo un pequeñísimo puchero.

—Bruce, por eso Alfred se preocupa de que vayas a morir solo—

—¿¡Alfred!?... Alfred dile algo, por favor—

—Claro, amo Bruce. Joven Richard estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, el señor Kent sería una pareja perfecta—

—No, eso…— Bruce bufó frustrado.

Dick estaba tan emocionado de tener un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Entró a la habitación de Jason, con demasiada emoción como para ser contenida, azotando la puerta, ante tal escandalo su hermano adoptivo se sentó en la cama rápidamente luciendo muy asustado; pero Dick no tenía tiempo de sentirse mal porque sabía que Jason sería capaz de perdonarlo después de escuchar la gran noticia.

—¡Bruce es Batman! —Exclamó, sin contexto, sin explicaciones… en retrospectiva, debió haberlo planeado mejor… Oh, bueno.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó Jason, luciendo claramente desorientado y sin poder abrir bien los ojos. Grayson decidió que la mejor opción era simplemente sacarlo de la cama y llevarlo hasta la ¡Baticueva! Esperando que el camino le diera tiempo de terminar de despertar.

Y había tenido razón.

—¿¡Qué es todo esto!?— Gritó su hermano.

—¡Te lo dije Bruce es Batman! —

—¿¡Qué mierda!?—

—Jason, cuida ese lenguaje— Riñó Bruce, a lo que Jason lució como si realmente estuviera buscando una forma diferente de expresarse.

—¡No hay ninguna expresión que exprese mejor como me siento! —

—En efecto— Agregó Alfred. —Suena razonable—

Bruce bufó.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	9. Bruce y Lois

Ni Batman ni Superman me pertenecen.

* * *

Bruce miró a Dick, quien le regresaba la mirada muy atentamente; después miro a Jason que portaba una boca abierta y ojos brillantes.

Dick, pese a tener una personalidad extrovertida y alegre, actuaba demasiado maduro para su edad, siempre buscando no causar problemas y resolver aquellos que se le podían presentar por él mismo y a Jason se le había dado una vida muy difícil desde un inicio, lo que le dificultaba actuar como cualquier niño de 8 años que aun creía en santa Claus, el hada de los dientes y que la gente era amable por naturaleza.

Era por esto por lo que se permitía alegrarse cuando se comportaban acordes a su edad; pero no si era a expensas de saber que él (su padre adoptivo que además era un omega multimillonario) era Batman.

Sí, había planeado decirles… en su momento.

¿Querían que hablara de sexualidad con sus hijos? Por supuesto, hecho. Pero decirles que él era el jodido Batman… Sí, probablemente era lo mejor que lo hubieran descubierto, ya no había forma de echarse para atrás, no podía fingir y decir que tenía la cueva por su enorme admiración a Batman y que le gustaba disfrazarse del murciélago por algún extraño fetiche suyo.

Él era Batman, punto.

—Entonces tú eres Batman— Recapituló Jason y él aguanto la respiración.

Era un pésimo padre… lo cierto era que no terminaba de considerarse a sí mismo como padre de Dick y Jason, no porque no los amara o porque no los sintiera como sus hijos… los amaba, muchísimo, no sabía si al mismo nivel que lo haría un padre porque… bueno, él no tenía con que comparar, pero los amaba, eran importantes para él, quería que fueran lo más felices que se pudiera, pero considerarse su padre… sería darse demasiada importancia.

Ellos ya habían tenido padres (un par mejor que el otro) y él no quería imponerse, borrar la imagen de sus padres y decir que ahora él era su progenitor, porque siendo realistas, fallaba en todo, fallaba en hablar con ellos, fallaba en explicarles dudas que tuvieran, no era bueno en juegos infantiles y, en definitiva, fallaba en demostrarles el Amor que sentía y el Amor que ellos necesitaban.

—Y el señor Kent es el jodido Superman—

—Jason, lenguaje— Corrigió un poco exasperado.

—¡Hablé con Superman! — Exclamó feliz poniéndose de pie en el sillón en el que hasta hace poco se encontraba sentado, comenzando a brincar. —¡Y tú eres Batman! — Dick comenzó a reír, poniéndose de pie y empezando a brincar, imitando a su hermano.

Alfred eligió ese momento para entrar dejando una taza de leche caliente para cada niño.

—Joven Jason, Joven Dick, por favor, no somos salvajes— Riño el mayor.

—Pero Alfred…— Comenzó Dick dejando de saltar. —¡Nuestro papá es Batman! —Y dicho aquello los saltos fueron reiniciados.

—¿Qué tan genial es eso? — Agregó Jason.

Él no estaba muy seguro de si de verdad sentía un nudo en la garganta o de si se había enfermado.

Dick se había referido hacia él como su padre y Jason no lo había negado.

Alfred le hecho una miradilla complacida y él se sintió extrañamente avergonzado.

—¡Además conocemos la identidad secreta de Superman! — Grito Jason y él finalmente recordó que debía calmarlos.

—Siéntense, por favor, necesito hablar con ustedes y al hablar con alguien, es importante ver a esa persona a los ojos, si siguen brincando así, no podemos hablar y lo que les voy a decir es algo muy importante—

Los niños, aunque no totalmente, fueron convencidos de bajar y sentarse como gente decente.

—No le pueden decir a nadie que soy Batman y tampoco deben hablar con nadie de la identidad secreta de Superman— Los chicos se giraron a verse entre sí, para luego asentir en su dirección enérgicamente. —Tener una identidad secreta es muy importante, no solo me protege a mí, si no a ustedes y a Alfred, si alguien descubre quien soy, se hará una cadena donde más y más personas sabrán y al final los villanos podrían descubrirlo también y todos estaríamos en peligro, lo mismo pasa con Clark… ¿lo entienden? —

—Sí— Contestó Jason.

—No le diremos a nadie, Bruce— Agregó Dick.

—Ok—

—Pero… vamos a poder invitar a la liga de la justicia a casa, ¿verdad? —Cuestionó Dick.

—¡Imagina eso! —Exclamó Jason.

—No, no vamos a invitar a la liga de la justicia a casa—

—¿Por qué no? —Volvió a preguntar Dick en un claro tono de decepción.

—Porque la liga de la justicia no sabe mi identidad secreta— E iba a dejar en el aire su conocimiento de la identidad de cada uno de los miembros de la liga.

—¿Ni siquiera Superman? —Fue el turno de Jason de hablar esta vez y él suspiró sabiendo que debió haber esperado aquello.

—Ni siquiera Superman—

—¿Por qué no le has dicho? — Jason lucía totalmente indignado.

—Es tu mejor amigo— A ratos quería caer en la salida fácil de negar que Superman era su mejor amigo; pero aun sin el hombre aquí, no quería hacerlo, sentía que sería como renegar de su amistad o alguna cosa así de extraña.

Pero un punto importante era que, si bien Superman era su mejor amigo, no quería una relación con él, como tan amablemente había sugerido Dick que hiciera.

—Sí, pero, aunque confíe en él, tengo que pensar en ustedes—

—Pero nosotros estamos de acuerdo en que le digas—

—Sí y entonces van a poder empezar a ser novios— No estaba muy seguro de como se estaban desviando a él saliendo con Superman.

—Dick, no quiero salir con Superman y estoy seguro de que él tampoco quiere salir conmigo—

—Sí, puede ser— Afirmó Jason y él se sintió un poquitín traicionado, aunque no mucho, el plan era que entendieran que él no quería salir con Clark, después de todo.

—Ves, Jason esta de acuerdo conmigo— Trató de explicarle a Dick, esperando que la conversación estuviera cerca del fin, no quería seguir con esto de explicar porque una relación entre Superman y él era imposible.

—Sí, pero Jason también está de acuerdo conmigo en que estaría genial que salieras con Superman—

—Sí, estaría genial— Aportó el menor entre un bostezo.

Gracias al cielo parecía que pronto se irían a dormir.

—¿Por qué insisten en eso? —

—Pues si ustedes dos salen, los dos nos llevarían al parque—

—O al cine—

—O a comer—

—Sí, pero iría como Clark, no como Superman—

—Oh…— Jason pareció reconocer que había cometido un pequeñísimo error. — ¡De todas formas sería genial! — Pero terminó aceptando su derrota y abrazándola como si se tratara de la más placentera de las victorias.

—¡Sí! — Exclamó el niño mayor.

—Y viviría aquí con nosotros y nos podrá llevar volando a muchas partes y…

—El señor Kent es muy amable— Agregó Dick emocionado. —De seguro te diría todos los días que te ama como papá hacía con mamá—

No, no quería pensar en algo como eso.

—Pero él no quiere salir conmigo, ¿no lo dijeron ustedes? —

—Ah… sí… es que está enamorado de un beta—

—¿Qué? — Eso lo desconcertó; que él supiera, Lois Lane era una alfa. —¿Quién les dijo eso? —

—Jason le preguntó a Superman cuando lo conoció como el señor Kent— El menor asintió.

¿Un beta?

¿Era el beta joven que trabajaba en el Daily Planet?... .¿Jimmy o algo así?

¿Era uno de la liga de la justicia?

¿Flash?... pero Flash tenía una novia a la que amaba y en cualquier otro caso si no fuera por su novia, terminaría probablemente en una relación con linterna verde (no que él entendiera sus gustos).

No tenía tiempo de pensar en esto.

—Jason esa no es una pregunta que debas ir haciendo a todos los que conoces, alguien podría considerarlo una falta de respeto—

—Bien— Contestó el niño a regañadientes.

—¿Pero al menos le vas a decir a Superman que eres Batman? — Preguntó Dick.

—Sí, planeo decirle—

—Porque no es justo que nosotros sepamos su identidad secreta y él no sepa la tuya— Le sonrió a Dick y a su curiosa y perfecta idea de "Justicia".

—Es cierto—

—¿Podemos dormir todos en tu cama hoy? — Cuestionó Jason.

—Voy por el libro para hoy— Exclamó Dick antes de que él pudiera agregar algo más.

…

La única razón de que estuviera aquí era por sus hijos. La única razón por la que había aceptado era porque, sabía que Clark no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Superman sería requerido.

Fue por eso por lo que se confió, si no se encontraba con Clark Kent, no tendría que preocuparse por cualquier cosa fuera de lugar que pudieran decir sus hijos…

Pero que equivocado que estaba.

—¿Señor Wayne? —Saludó, por llamarlo de alguna forma, su reportero favorito.

—Señor Kent— Se limitó él a decir, dándose cuenta (gracias a su reflejo en la superficie de una ventana) que le estaba sonriendo al reportero.

—No sabía que a los multimillonarios les interesaba venir a la presentación de un monumento a Superman— Saludó (por decirlo de alguna forma) Lois Lane.

—No tengo un interés particular, pero mis hijos querían venir, son fans de Superman— La mujer sonrió con cortesía, pero Brucie sabía cuándo no le agradaba a alguien… tal vez era por influencia de Lois Lane por lo que Clark se había notado tan poco interesado en hablar con él al principio (No, Brucie era simplemente insoportable).

—Lamento decirle esto, Señor Wayne, pero creo que perdió a sus hijos— Sí, no le agradaba para nada a Lois Lane. Clark lo miró preocupado, pareciendo muy dispuesto a mirar en todas direcciones.

—Ah, no, están en la mesa de dulces— Y apunto en dirección a los niños (muy bien ubicados) que parecían tener una competencia de ver quien se podía meter más gomitas en la boca… muy elegantes, sonrió con un poco de diversión siendo notado únicamente por Clark que le sonrió radiantemente. —Pero donde están mis modales, es un placer conocerla finalmente, señorita Lane— Dijo ofreciéndole su mano, mano a la que la mujer respondió al instante, aunque sin abandonar su mirada de sospecha.

—¿Me conoce? —Había, claramente, sorprendido a la mujer gratamente.

—Su fama la precede, señorita Lane, además soy dueño del Daily Planet, tengo que conocer a mis trabajadores— Lois casi rodó los ojos y Clark, en esa permanente actitud suya de querer apaciguar cada pequeño conflicto del que era consiente se notaba sin encontrar palabras sobre qué decir o hacer para hacer que su amiga (interés amoroso) no quisiera estrangular a Bruce Wayne por el simple hecho de existir. —Ya me parecía extraño que también conociera a Clark—

—Nos conocimos en el Daily Planet, un día que fue de visita— Aportó Clark como un intento de explicación (y como un intento para hacer que dejara de ver a Bruce con claras intenciones asesinas).

—Visita que estaba destinada a conocerla a usted, señorita Lane—

—¿Sí?, probablemente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer— Entendía porque le gustaba a Clark, era una mujer de carácter fuerte, la clase de personalidad que iría bien con la de su mejor amigo.

Por suerte para su amigo y su necesidad de impedir conflictos, sus hijos decidieron correr hasta ellos (por desgracia para él).

—¡Señor Kent! —Saludaron sus hijos descoordinadamente.

—Hola Dick, Jason— Saludó a sus hijos por su nombre, porque así era Clark, aprendiéndose nombres de personas que tal vez nunca volvería a ver.

—Es bueno verlo, otra vez, señor Kent— Dijo Dick, como si hubiera visto al hombre antes en persona.

—¿Dónde lo habías visto antes, Dick? —Cuestionó confundido. Dick tuvo la decencia de lucir un pelín avergonzado.

—En esa presentación a la que fui de LexCorp—

—¿Estuviste molestando al Señor Kent? — ¿Por qué no sabía esto?, ¿de qué habían hablado?

—No, no, para nada, Dick solo me salvó del aburrimiento de seguir escuchando el discurso de Luthor, justo como Jason me salvó durante la fiesta de caridad— y ahí Clark notó que había hablado mal de una fiesta en frente del anfitrión de la misma fiesta.

A él no le importaba, sus hijos estaban sonriendo, felices de haber hecho feliz a Clark.

—Me alegra que lo hayan ayudado— Clark sonrió y sus hijos estaban muy emocionados echándole miradillas que seguramente creían que eran discretas, para finalmente notar a la tercera parte.

—Oh— Soltó Dick. —Mucho gusto señorita…—

—Lois Lane— Saludó ella con toda la amabilidad que no le había demostrado a Brucie. Saludando de mano a Dick y después a Jason, que se había mostrado un poco tímido (siempre siendo menos extrovertido que su hermano).

—Soy Richard Grayson y él es mi hermano—

—Soy Jason Todd— Agregó el menor en voz mucho más baja que la de Dick (que prácticamente había gritado en comparación).

—Pero que hombres tan educados— Elogió ella, sabiendo omitir el "Niños, pequeños, muchachos", sabiendo como inflar el orgullo de sus hijos. —Ojalá todos fueran así— No quería hacerse el importante y decir que aquella expresión había sido dirigida específicamente para él, pero… sí, era para él.

—¿Usted trabaja con el señor Kent? —Preguntó Dick.

—Así es, en el Daily Planet, el periódico de su papi— No sabía que hasta la palabra "papi" podía causar escalofríos y no en el buen sentido. Los niños sonrieron, para que luego Jason le susurrara a Dick al oído, ante lo cual Clark se sonrojó de forma casi imperceptible.

¿Qué cosa se estaban cuchicheando sus hijos?

Por la expresión de Clark no era sobre su identidad secreta, pero podía ser sobre ellos dos teniendo una relación… lo que podía llegar a ser mucho peor.

Finalmente, sus hijos, sin dejar de lanzar una que otra mirada a Lois, volvieron su atención a Clark.

—Señor Kent— Comenzó Jason. —¿Cómo cree que llegue Superman?, con una entrada de superhéroe a ultimo minuto o por la puerta, desde ya, saludando a todos— Clark sonrió, rascándose la mejilla en forma de un nuevo tic nervioso.

—Probablemente haga una entrada de superhéroe—

—O cree que… tal vez ya esté aquí—

—¿Qué ya esté aquí? —

—Dick, pero qué dices, yo no lo veo— Exclamó en una clara forma de decirle a sus hijos que no siguieran por ese hilo de preguntas, pero, obviamente, fue ignorado.

—Sí, en su identidad secreta— Clark rio, sin una pizca de nerviosismo.

—No creo que Superman tenga una identidad secreta, tal vez no la necesite, es un extraterrestre después de todo, tal vez ni siquiera come— Bruce no pudo evitar dejar escapar una muy discreta risilla. Era la ocasión en que mejor había visto a Clark proteger su identidad, estaba orgulloso.

—Pero ¿qué dices, Villa Chica? —Exclamó Lois divertida.

—Podría ser—Contestó su mejor amigo luciendo avergonzado.

—Lo siguiente que vas a decir es que Batman chupa sangre o que su identidad secreta es Bruce Wayne— Espero que su risa no hubiera temblado, sus hijos iniciaron una risa histérica, que por suerte ninguno de los reporteros consideró sospechosa.

—¿No lo sabían? Soy Batman, tengo una cueva debajo de mi mansión en donde guardo todos mis gadgets y todas las noches salgo a combatir el crimen— Adornó todo con una carcajada final, Clark lo acompañó en sus risas luciendo sorprendido en la forma en que su voz no había flaqueado. La mujer le sonrió dejando entre ver en su rostro lo poco creíble que eso sonaba a sus oídos.

Sus hijos se veían emocionados y sorprendidos a partes iguales.

—Por supuesto que sí, señor Wayne— Exclamó Lane.

—Señor Kent, vamos a la mesa de dulces— Ordenó Jason y él les advirtió con la mirada, mirada que los hizo calmarse un poco.

—Estoy seguro de que el señor Kent está ocupado— Si se entretenía demasiado con sus hijos, el pobre no tendría tiempo de aparecer a tiempo como Superman.

—No, tengo tiempo, así que… vamos a ver que encontramos— Sus hijos se emocionaron y él casi odio ese lado blando (aunque siendo honestos Clark no tenía un lado blando, todo él era jodidamente blando). —Siempre y cuando no le moleste… señor Wayne— Cuestionó un poco cohibido.

¿Por qué le molestaría que el ídolo de sus hijos les mostrara un poco de atención?

—Lo siento, señor Kent, creo que les dejó una muy buena impresión, si no le molesta…—

—Claro que no— Exclamó sonriente y seguro, para correr en compañía de Dick y Jason que parecían no poder controlar su emoción de comer con Superman.

Clark iba a ser un buen padre.

Él por otro lado…

—Le pido que se aleje de Clark Kent— Aquella expresión lo regresó a la inauguración del monumento a Superman, recordándole que la señorita Lane aún estaba con él.

¿Qué no se acercará a Clark?

—¿Disculpe? —¿Era porque sentía que él podía entrometerse en sus planes de una relación con Kent?

—Clark es muy ingenuo, señor Wayne, pero yo no, sé que Clark es el alfa ideal para que a puertas abiertas usted pueda mantener su imagen de familia perfecta, dos hijos perfectos y una relación perfecta de alfa y omega, su imagen mejoraría y sus acciones también, y para que a puertas cerradas pueda continuar con esa vida de libertinaje, no me interesa quien es o cuanto poder tiene gracias a su dinero, yo también cuento con poder y si se atreve a lastimar a Clark me voy a encargar de destruirlo—

Wow

No solo había hablado de su fama de tener muchas parejas sexuales, había insinuado que la razón de la adopción de Dick y Jason era simplemente para mejorar su negocio, ella veía a Bruce Wayne como un oportunista, alguien que usaría lo que fuera y a quien fuera para lograr sus metas. Y además de eso, ella acaba de insinuar que él estaba interesado en una relación con Clark, para poder aprovecharse de él.

Ella amaba tanto a Clark que estaba dispuesta a pelear con un multimillonario para protegerlo.

Clark merecía a alguien que lo amara así de tanto.

—No se preocupe señorita Lane, yo jamás saldría con el señor Kent— Vio a Clark meterse dos bombones en la boca, inflando las mejillas, tratando de entretener a sus hijos, quienes le presionaban las mejillas y reían con los labios y lenguas de un rojo artificial.

¿No saldría con Clark porque no le gustaba?

—Porque él merece ser muy feliz—

¿Qué?

¿Qué acababa de decir?

Se giró a mirar a la señorita Lane que, por primera vez en todo su encuentro, lo veía con ausencia de sospecha en sus ojos.

—Con permiso, señorita Lane, fue un gusto conocerla— La saludó de mano y se dirigió a sus hijos. —Dick, Jason, ya se divirtieron con el señor Kent, ahora debemos dejar que haga su trabajo, vamos a apartar lugar hasta enfrente— Los niños se vieron frustrados.

—Pero Bruce…— Él cortó el quejido con una mirada severa.

—Despídanse del señor Kent—

—Nos dio gusto verlo otra vez, señor Kent— Exclamó Dick, bien educado por Alfred (nunca por él, porque él no sabía nada de ser padre, porque hasta el mundo suponía que solo los había adoptado por la imagen).

—Espero que podamos compartir otra mesa de dulces— Expuso Jason juguetón (Mostrando una paz, paz causada por Clark Kent un hombre que había visto en dos ocasiones, que nunca había logrado tras vivir 2 años con Bruce).

—Fue bueno verlo de nuevo, Señor Kent, nos vemos— No quiso pensar en el hecho de que Clark lucía un tanto confundido y hasta… decepcionado por la forma un tanto cortante en que le hablo.

Pero no era cierto, a Clark le daba igual Bruce Wayne, no le agradaba.

¿Él también pensaba que Dick y Jason eran para aparentar?

¿Él creía que le sonreía porque quería una relación con él?

Suspiró cansado.

…

Lois creyó que había descifrado el misterio que era "Bruce Wayne" el hombre era falso y vacío, no era difícil descifrarlo, después de todo. Por eso creyó que ese ridículo coqueteo que hacía hacia Villa Chica, todo sonrisitas y miradillas brillantes (como una jodida colegiala enamorada) era una obvia actuación planeada específicamente para Clark, era obvio que esa sería la clase de persona a la que Villa Chica se sentiría atraído, un omega que actuaba todo bobo, con dos hijos… era como si Wayne hubiera estudiado cada minúsculo detalle de Clark para hacerlo caer a sus pies; pero no porque lo amara, no, si no porque Bruce Wayne era un hombre inteligente y sabía como venderse, como hacer negocio de su vida privada para favorecer su empresa.

Así es, creyó que lo había descubierto todo. Pero esa mirada que le dedicó a Clark cuando ella le dejo en claro que sabía sus planes, impregnada de una añoranza que no podría ser fingida.

 _Porque él merece ser muy feliz._

Exclamó, como si se hubiera hecho a la idea hace mucho tiempo que nunca tendría a alguien como Clark.

Casi como si Bruce Wayne supiera que no era… digno de Clark… que nunca podría hacerlo feliz.

Casi como si Bruce Wayne sintiera…

—…Amor—

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó Clark confundido.

—Nada, Villa Chica, estaba pensando en voz alta. No sabía que conocías tanto a Wayne como para hasta ser amigo de sus hijos—

—Oh, no… solo hemos hablado algunas veces y a sus hijos esta es la segunda vez que los veo— El hombre se rascó el cuello nervioso. —Creo que simplemente les agradé—

Su cerebro de reportera le decía que no, que Bruce Wayne estaba fingiendo, no había forma de que alguien tan desagradable (y rico) como él pudiera estar honestamente interesado en Villa Chica, pero su cerebro de alfa le decía que, aunque casi imperceptible, había podido sentir el aroma de un omega enamorado.

Tal vez no debía preocuparse tanto por Clark.

—No es tan malo como parece, él también está tratando de hacer el mundo un mejor lugar… a su manera— Trató de explicarle Clark luciendo como un tonto omega cortejado, que buscaba justificar a su pretendiente con fama de mujeriego y golpeador.

¿Qué?

Ella recordaba perfectamente la tarde que pasaron hablando mal de hombres como Luthor y Wayne… ¿En qué momento? Una cosa era que a Villa Chica le agradaran los niños (ese hombre parecía estar listo para tener hijos en el siguiente segundo), pero que le agradara Bruce jodido Wayne…

—¿Te gusta? —Cuestionó fingiendo que solo era para molestarlo (pero en el fondo buscando la verdad.

—¿Qué?, no— Y aunque algo nervioso, su respuesta parecía sincera.

—Bueno, no puedes culparme por sospechar si hablas así de él y…—

—Pues me di cuenta de que no es una mala persona, pero tampoco es que me guste— Le explicó al tiempo que ella se distraía con el organizador comenzando el evento.

—Ya está empezando—

—Oh, tengo que ir al baño—

—¿En serio?, ¿ahora? —Suspiró un poco frustrada. —Te esperaré por allá— Kent le sonrió, alejándose en dirección al baño, preguntándose si realmente trabajaba con el hombre que se había robado el corazón de Bruce Wayne.

Si Wayne en realidad amaba a alguien como Clark, entonces, quizás… y solo quizás… no era un mal sujeto… quizás realmente amaba a sus hijos... y quizás realmente nunca se permitiría tener una relación con Clark por miedo a no hacerlo feliz.

Y quizás ella no era la heroína de la historia (como se imaginó al tratar de proteger a su amigo) … quizás se había convertido en la villana que hacía que los protagonistas tuvieras más dificultades para ser felices juntos…

Oh… que mal.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	10. Superman y Batman 2

Superman y Batman no me pertenecen.

Este capítulo lo escribí porque hacía mucho que no ponía a Batman y Superman convivir con sus trajecitos todos bellos.

Dedicado a 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, muchas gracias, bebecín, desde el fondo de mi berenjena.

* * *

—Batman…— Comenzó. —Quería hablar contigo porque he notado que pareces estar evitándome, creí que tal vez había hecho algo para molestarte y quería disculparme porque… bueno… eres mi mejor amigo y… Te Amo— Se dio un golpe en la frente para luego restregar ambas manos con fuerza contra su cara soltando un bufido frustrado. —Sí, como no, como si fuera a decirle algo así— Murmuró en la noche de Ciudad Gótica, de pie en uno de los edificios más faltos de luz que encontró.

Supuso que en lugar de estar ahí practicando consigo mismo, debería comenzar a realmente buscar a Batman; había venido hasta aquí porque algo le pasaba a su mejor amigo, no era nada muy marcado, no era como que Batman hubiera dejado de hablarle, pero se notaba… algo desanimado y sí, bueno, podía parecer que Superman había perdido la cabeza, porque para empezar Batman no era la clase de persona que cantaba junto con los pájaros por la mañana, vestía de rosa y le sonreía a todo el mundo… La persona que amaba era algo reservado, amante del negro y sonreía en ocasiones especiales (dejando a Superman embelesado, justo como imaginaba debía sentirse ver una obra de arte, justo como se sentía al escuchar su canción favorita).

Últimamente, Batman no relajaba los músculos de sus hombros al saludarlo (como solía hacer) o los músculos de sus labios, casi siempre tenía algo ocupando sus manos y dueña de su atención (la computadora, algún nuevo documento que requería ser leído, sus gadgets…) por lo que ya no recordaba la última vez que había sido visto a los ojos por el hombre (Jueves de la semana pasada a las 2:50 de la mañana) y lo más aterrador de todo era que… creía haber alcanzado a escuchar una pequeña alteración en el corazón de su amigo… el corazón que siempre estaba estable, a veces comenzaba a escucharse ajeno… se escuchaba como un simple lapso de taquicardia, pero… ¿Qué tal si Batman tenía alguna enfermedad cardiaca? ¿Y si no lo sabía?

¿Qué tal si estaba enojado con Superman, tan enojado que su corazón se aceleraba ante la ira acumulada?

Era urgente hablar con él.

Se relajó, cerrando los ojos, para concentrarse únicamente en su audición.

Lo había encontrado.

—…Llama a la Doctora Leslie— Lo escuchó susurrar, acompañando sus palabras con una respiración entrecortada… su corazón latía aun más rápido de lo que lo había escuchado estos días.

Algo no estaba bien.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta el hombre.

Encontrándolo en un callejón oscuro, un poco encorvado.

—Batman— Llamó, logrando exaltarlo (no recordaba la última vez que había logrado hacer eso), tenía miedo.

Batman reajusto su posición, mirándolo directo, imponiendo autoridad como siempre. Y Superman casi sintió que podía relajarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Yo…— Justo cuando estaba tratando de dar una explicación Batman tomó aire (justo como alguien a punto de hablar), cerro los ojos y de repente su mejor amigo estaba cayendo.

Superman tenía super velocidad, por lo que era imposible que lo dejara caer; lo atrapó, sintiendo a sus manos temblar y un pánico con la capacidad de paralizarlo, envolverlo.

—¡Batman! — Llamó al tiempo que alcanzaba a percibir ese olor (con el que estaba más familiarizado de lo que le gustaba admitir) ... sangre.

Justo después de su llamado el hombre pareció estabilizarse nuevamente sobre sus pies y recuperó la suficiente fuerza como para querer apartarlo de él.

—Suéltame— Le ordenó con falta de fuerza en la voz (la fuerza que siempre imprimía en sus palabras y que no dejaba espacio para negarse nunca, justo la fuerza que su madre ponía cuando le ordenaba limpiar su habitación).

—Pero…— Y aunque se negó, le dio su espacio, porque si alguien le solicitaba algo, él siempre trataría de cumplirlo, no queriendo ir en contra de los deseos de nadie.

Fue en ese momento que se permitió notar su mano derecha manchada con sangre.

—¡Estás sangrando! —Batman masculló una maldición, encorvándose, probablemente haciendo presión sobre su herida sangrante, Superman no podía ver bien por la capa del otro. —Necesitas atención médica— Exclamó con desesperación. —Te llevo a un hospital…—

—¡No! — Chasqueo la lengua en irritación.

—A la Atalaya entonces—

—No necesito que me lleves a ningún lado —Murmuró con convicción. —Puedo solucionar esto yo solo— Le explicó, como si no hubiera estado a punto de embarrar su cara contra el piso hacía unos minutos, como si no hubiera pasado por una lipotimia hacía poco, como si no se notara que no podía dar ni dos pasos.

Sin darle tiempo a usar sus reflejos (que probablemente no le servían de mucho en estos momentos), fue hasta él, cargándolo (con uno de sus brazos en la espalda y el otro en la cara posterior de sus rodillas) tratando de ser rápido, pero no brusco, buscando hacer el menor daño (estaba enojado con Batman por ser tan testarudo, pero tampoco quería hacer sus heridas peor), sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos a Batman se le escapo un gruñido de dolor.

—Te voy a llevar a la Atalaya—

—¡No! —

—Pues no me importa lo que…—

—Solo llévame a mi auto—

—¿Y eso para q…? —

—¿Quieres ayudarme?, ¡Haz lo que te digo! —Aunque molesto, se apresuro en localizar el _Batmobile,_ acomodándolo dentro con rapidez.

—Entra— Le ordenaron a secas.

—¿Qué? —

—Rápido o te dejo aquí—Y antes de que a Batman se le ocurriera dejarlo atrás, entró con él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —

—Presiona ese botón— Obedeció y al instante el auto cerró las puertas preparándose para llevarlo a un destino completamente desconocido para él. —Superman— Lo llamaron con voz compungida, haciéndolo girarse hacia la voz con prontitud. Una mano, manchada más que la suya, lo obligó a colocar la propia contra el costado de su mejor amigo, sintiéndolo húmedo. —Haz presión por mí, yo no voy a poder— Acató la orden sin siquiera plantearse el no hacerlo, el corazón de Batman se escuchaba aun más rápido.

—¿Por…? —Ni siquiera terminó su pregunta, para cuando obtuvo respuesta.

—Me voy a desmayar— Y así, después de la explicación, el cuerpo de Batman se volvió lacio.

—No, no, no… Batman, ¡Batman! —Los humanos eran frágiles, muy frágiles, un resfriado podía complicarse y matar, un piquete de mosquito podía portar enfermedades incurables, una herida mal tratada o descuidada podía… —Despierta, despierta— ¿Estaba vivo?

 _Tranquilízate y escucha los latidos de su corazón._ Se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de acallar a su propio agitado corazón y a su respiración acelerada, pero solo podía sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—…nt, necesito que se aparte— Lo llamó una voz, pero él no podía apartar la mirada del rostro inconsciente de Batman. Lo volvieron a llamar, con más insistencia, sabía que habían dicho su nombre (de forma respetuosa), pero él no podía alejarse de Batman, su mejor amigo le había dicho que hiciera presión, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

—Alfa— Lo llamaron con voz tranquila. —Necesito que te apartes— Él comenzó a negar con un toque de desesperación.

—Me dijo que hiciera presión, si no hago presión… la sangre…—

—Lo sé y lo hiciste muy bien, salvaste a tu compañero, pero ahora necesito que te apartes para poder ayudarlo, soy doctora, ¿entiendes, alfa? —Finalmente se permitió alejar su mirada del hombre, para ver a una mujer algo mayor de mirada amable. —Necesito que acuestes a tu compañero en la camilla y después yo me encargaré— Entendiendo lo que se le solicitaba, tomó a Batman en sus brazos, colocándolo en donde se le había pedido, viendo como la doctora y un hombre se apresuraban a remover el uniforme de Batman de su abdomen, descubriendo la herida sangrante y aunque sintió que no debía (no podía) seguir viendo el cuerpo herido de la persona que amaba, no podía apartar la vista.

—Se…— Comenzó una voz de hombre, perteneciente a un rostro que ni siquiera quería ver.

—No, déjalo— Lo interrumpió la doctora. —No se va a ir—

Y así, Superman presenció hasta el más pequeño de los detalles que conllevo el tratamiento de la herida de Batman.

…

Una vez que la herida (suturada) fue cubierta con un vendaje, la mujer lo obligó a mirarla (no estaba muy seguro de como lo había logrado, solo sabía que debía hacerlo).

—Ven, acércate— Ordenó tomándolo de la mano haciéndolo estar aun más cerca de su mejor amigo, obligándolo a colocar su dedo pulgar sobre el pulso radial en la muñeca de Batman. —Siente sus latidos, él va a estar bien— Se permitió suspirar aliviado, sonriéndole a la mujer, para regresar su atención a Batman.

Ahora que no estaba en pánico, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Batman, estables, constantes. La respiración estaba normal (18 respiraciones por minuto) y había recuperado algo de color (gracias a que la hemorragia había sido detenida y a la solución por vía intravenosa a la que había sido sometido).

Por un momento pensó que lo perdía. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera decidido buscar a Batman justo hoy? ¿Qué tal si hubiera decidido buscarlo mañana?

Superman trató de tranquilizarse. Batman era un superhéroe fuerte, independiente, autosuficiente, a veces él mismo era más vulnerable de lo que podía llegar a ser Batman.

 _Yo no soy un superhombre como tú, es muy común que salga herido._

Le había dicho Batman. Pero, así como sabía que el hombre era herido, Superman confiaba en él y sabía que lograba recuperarse de sus heridas. Quería confiar en que, con él o no presente, Batman habría llegado hasta el _Batmobile_ y las cosas habrían terminado justo como ahora, con él vivo y recuperándose.

¿Pero y si no?

Su boca se sintió seca.

¿Qué tal si un día no puede regresar?

 _¡Ya basta!_

Le ordenó a su cerebro; haciendo esta clase de trabajo todo podía pasar; cualquier cosa podía salir mal y vidas podían ser perdidas en cuestión de segundos.

Él podía morir… y Batman también, pero no por eso iba a pensar en ello cada maldito segundo de cada maldito día.

Era solo que cosas como la que había pasado hoy, le dificultaba el ignorar lo efímera que era la vida.

Escuchó a la mujer alejarse, para hablar nuevamente con el otro hombre en el lugar.

—No me dijiste que se había vinculado con Superman—

—Porque no se ha vinculado con Superman—

—¿Al menos están saliendo?

—No—

—Solo he visto reacciones así en alfas recién vinculados— Pero Clark no tenía tiempo de procesar lo que sea que estuvieran diciendo las otras dos personas en la habitación, pues Batman estaba despertando.

—Despertaste— Dijo como si las últimas dos neuronas en su cerebro hubieran colapsado, incapaces de comunicarse la una con la otra.

Batman lo miró a él, miró su mano bien colocada sobre su muñeca, miro a su alrededor, y después volvió a mirarlo a él.

—Tú… ¿estás bien? —No estaba muy seguro de porque había sido cuestionado de tal forma, él no era el que tenía una herida suturada en el costado o una solución entrando por una de sus venas a través de un catéter.

Pero, aun así, no pudo evitar contestar con voz medio entrecortada.

—Creí que ibas a morir— Explicó bajando la cabeza.

—No voy a morir así de fácil—

—Te dije que podía ayudarte siempre que lo necesitaras— Batman eligió ese momento para sentarse, haciendo presión en su costado, y él se apresuró a ayudarlo.

Batman seguramente lo miraría con el ceño fruncido y diría "Pero no te necesito, me estorbas".

Sin embargo…

—Sí, lo dijiste—¿Cómo? —Gracias por ayudarme—

—Te resististe— Trató de bromear a lo que Bruce soltó un pequeño bufido divertido.

—Sí, bueno, podría haberlo logrado solo… eventualmente— Superman sonrió.

—Me alegra haber aparecido y ser de utilidad—

—Eres Superman, tú siempre eres útil—Sonrió complacido. Y de repente el zumbido que hasta ahora había estado en sus oídos desapareció, su necesidad de no concentrarse en nadie que no fuera Batman desapareció y finalmente pudo apreciar las facciones de la doctora y las facciones del tercer hombre…

Él lo conocía… ese era el mayordomo de Bruce Wayne… Alfred, lo había llamado Dick.

—Usted…— frunció un poco el ceño en son de concentración, miro la Baticueva en todo su esplendor y después miro hacia el techo, temiendo usar su visión de rayos X, pero sin poder controlarla más… se encontraba debajo de la mansión Wayne.

Bajo la vista, centrándose de nuevo en Batman, quien le regreso la mirada, descifrándolo en un parpadeo, quitándose la máscara en el momento, permitiéndole a Superman encontrarse frente a frente con Bruce Wayne.

 _Es él._

 _De verdad es él._

 _¿Ya conocía a Batman sin máscara?_

—Ya me voy— Exclamó la mujer sin lograr que él dejara de observar el rostro de Bruce.

—¿Segura? —Contestó su mejor amigo de inmediato. —Podría quedarse, sabe que siempre es bienvenida, salir tan tarde puede ser pel…—

—Tonterías, si es peligroso para mí, debería ser más peligroso para usted y sin embargo aquí estamos—

¡Estaban regañando a Batman!

—Gracias por venir—

—Sabes que siempre que me necesites vendré— Explicó con verdadero cariño en la voz, para dirigirse a él. —Un placer Superman— Y por primera vez desde que Batman se quitó la máscara, él se permitió apartar la vista de su mejor amigo y concentrarse en la mujer, pero simplemente no tenía capacidad de estructurar una respuesta, por lo que solo parpadeo, observando a la mujer caminar hacia lo que parecían unas escaleras (probablemente la salida)

—La acompaño a la salida. Vuelvo en un momento amo Bruce, señor Kent— Y así, se quedaron solos.

De verdad era él.

Bruce Wayne, el que le había coqueteado, que había sugerido que tuvieran sexo, el que sugirió que Clark estaba interesado en Lois, el que lo uso como excusa para no acostarse con Luthor.

El que protegió a uno de sus hijos del Joker, el que le explicó que mentiría las veces necesarias para que sus hijos crecieran pensando que el mundo era mejor de lo que en realidad era… ¿Cómo es que no lo notó antes?

Esa forma de caminar, esa forma de girarse como si no quisiera tropezar con su capa (aunque esta no estuviera presente), esa seriedad e inteligencia que sus hijos alegaban que poseía.

Había sido engañado totalmente.

Los ojos azules de su amigo finalmente dejaron de ver el camino por el que los dos adultos mayores se habían ido, centrándose en Superman.

—Eres Bruce Wayne— Y por primera vez en lo que iba desde que despertó, Batman lució incómodo.

¿Por qué?

 _Porque fue una coincidencia que descubrieras su identidad, él no quería decírtelo._

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que soy Clark Kent? —Cuestionó con el corazón un poco más roto. Podía ser que no contara con la capacidad detectivesca de Batman, pero tampoco era idiota; si Alfred lo llamaba "señor Kent", era porque Batman sabía quién era él.

Bruce lució levemente sorprendido.

—Hace poco— Él rio con incredulidad.

—Dime la verdad, ¿me investigaste con tu super computadora? O…— Bruce lo interrumpió con prontitud.

—No— Dijo con sinceridad. —Y no estoy mintiendo, lo descubrí recién cuando nos encontramos en la oficina de Luthor—Pues era cierto, no era hace mucho. —Además es completamente tu culpa—

—¿Qué? —Se permitió un tono más ligero, casi juguetón, adornado con algo de indignación. —¿Mi culpa? —

—Eres demasiado obvio Kent—

—No es mi culpa que tú seas tan observador—

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —

—Pues no sé, deberías apagar tu capacidad para analizar todo o algo—

—Muy elocuente, Clark, mucho sentido tiene lo que dices— Exclamó Batman llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez sin su máscara, mostrándose ante él como Bruce Wayne, y él simplemente no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo ridículo de la situación.

—Clark Kent y Superman no se parecen en nada— Explicó con un toque de sabiduría extrema, porque era cierto, toda persona era capaz de decir lo mismo, Lois era un claro ejemplo; era perspicaz y nada se le escapaba… pero para ella siempre fue improbable que el aburrido y pueblerino reportero Clark Kent con el que trabajaba (que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo) fuera el imponente Superman (quien parecía atraerla bastante).

—¿Quién dice? —Cuestionó Bruce de inmediato.

—Todos— Contestó él, aunque le parecía muy obvio quién lo decía.

—Todos son idiotas, Clark, no te esfuerzas nada. sí, actúas más confiado cuando eres Superman, pero siguen siendo el mismo, valiente, decidido, ideales claros— Eso era… una ofensa… ¿no?

El que su identidad secreta no estuviera cumpliendo bien su papel de "Secreta" debía preocuparlo… ¿no?

¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan cálido por dentro?

—No todos podemos ser tan buenos pretendiendo ser alguien más como usted, Señor Wayne—

—Sé que lo odias— Exclamó Bruce como si nada, como si en realidad no estuviera hablando de él mismo.

—¿Que?... no— Negó con una pequeña sonrisa. —Es decir, antes de conocerte no eras mi persona favorita exactamente y sí nunca habría imaginado que eras tú— No le avergonzaba decirlo, jamás pasó por su cabeza que Batman y Bruce Wayne fueran la misma persona. —Pero… aunque normalmente actuabas como alguien insoportable, en el fondo siempre salía el tú real, me tenía muy confundido como era que parecías no interesarte en nada y nadie, como si todo fuera una broma para ti y después hablabas de tus hijos y de hacer un mundo mejor para ellos, pero ahora entiendo porque—Bruce colocó una mano en su costado herido, para girarse lentamente hasta lograr bajar sus piernas y dejarlas colgar al borde de la camilla.

—Siempre tratando de ver lo bueno en todo el mundo. No todos son buenas personas, Clark—

—No, pero tú lo eres, Bruce— Tomo aire profundamente y soltó lo que quería decir desde que descubrió su verdadera identidad. —Gracias por permitirme venir contigo, aunque sabías que si me dejabas descubriría quién eras en realidad—

—Hubiera preferido que lo descubrieras de otra forma—

 _Hubiera preferido que no lo descubrieras nunca, seguramente._ Dijo la vocecilla insegura en su cabeza.

Dejo a su mano dominante caer con fuerza sobre la pierna ipsilateral, haciendo ruido que (rogaba) callara su mente, logrando su cometido y exaltando un poco a Bruce.

—Perdón— Se disculpó por haberlo sorprendido, pero en lugar de que su mejor amigo contestara a su disculpa, continuó con la conversación principal.

—Estaba planeando cómo decírtelo—

¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —¿De verdad Batman estaba planeando decirle su identidad secreta?

—Bueno, no era justo que yo supiera quién eres y tú no—

—¿Para quién? —

—Para ti, para nuestra amistad— Le explicó Batman con ese tono que había usado su madre cuando él era un niño y no entendía porque la sangre era roja (y ahora entendiendo porque Batman a veces le parecía tan paternal), haciéndolo sentir especial… Batman… Bruce, realmente apreciaba su amistad.

Realmente lo apreciaba como para querer decirle su identidad (y la de Alfred, Dick, y Jason en el proceso), sí, había sido una casualidad, pero realmente había estado planeando hacerlo.

Para cuando regresó la parte racional de su cerebro, se encontraba abrazando a Bruce.

Se apartó de inmediato avergonzado, flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, con sus manos al frente, como si quisiera tranquilizar a Bruce.

—Lo siento… yo...— Un bufido se le escapó a su amigo, seguido por un muy bajo gruñido de dolor.

—No pongas esa cara porque me da risa y no me puedo reír, porque me duele—

—Ah, ¿te duele mucho? —Se volvió a acercar (aun volando) rápidamente, como si con el mero hecho de acerarse pudiera llevarse lejos el dolor del hombre que amaba (y que si bien no lo amaba confiaba en él para que supiera su secreto y de la existencia de su preciada familia).

Fue entonces que la voz de Alfred se escuchó por toda la Baticueva.

—Amo Bruce es hora de ir a su habitación, señor Kent, su habitación esta lista—

—¿Mi habi…? —Comenzó, confundido. —Oh, no, es mejor que ya me vaya a casa— No le tomaría ni 5 minutos llegar a su departamento, su solitario, departamento.

—Tonterías, señor Kent, es muy tarde, incluso para Superman—

—Mejor haz lo que te dice— Sugirió Bruce en un tono bajo.

—No te molesta que…— Y de repente Bruce lo miró como si acabara de recordar que él era en realidad un extraterrestre.

—Claro que no—

—Ok, sí… me quedaré—

—Excelente— Exclamó Alfred.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Clark y Bruce (y Dick y Jason)

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

* * *

Salió de la habitación, mirando en todas direcciones, sintiéndose un poco incomodo con el pijama que estaba usando (pero sabiendo que se sentiría aun más si hubiera salido con su uniforme de Superman).

Conocía exactamente el paradero de Bruce (bañándose), Dick y Jason (durmiendo), fue por eso por lo que decidió dirigirse al comedor, donde encontró al mayordomo colocando platos en la mesa.

—Buenos días, señor Kent—

—Buenos días… Alfred— Se sentía como un puberto incomodo de nuevo, despertando primero que todos sus amigos en la pijamada de turno (porque nunca necesitaba dormir tanto como los humanos).

—El desayuno aun no esta listo, pero puedo darle fruta y una taza de café si gusta— Ofreció el hombre mayor, dirigiéndose a la cocina, sin detenerse a esperar respuesta, cuando él se apresuro a pararlo con sus palabras.

—En realidad creo que ya debería irme— Y ante su frase dicha con rapidez, Alfred se giró a mirarlo de inmediato, en definitiva, con un ceño fruncido figurativo que realmente no estaba presente.

—¿Irse sin comer? —

—Bueno…— Parecía que había usado las palabras equivocadas.

—Pero qué va a ser de la familia Wayne si ni siquiera puede lograr alimentar correctamente a sus invitados—

—Eh…— Ahora se sentía como si hubiera escupido en el honor del hombre.

—No molestes a Clark, Alfred, lo estás confundiendo— Escuchó al tiempo que Bruce hacía acto de presencia.

—Jamás me atrevería a molestar a un invitado tan valioso, amo Bruce, no sé de qué habla— Agregó Alfred para continuar su camino a la cocina.

—Claro que no— Contestó Bruce cuando probablemente el mayor ya no podía escucharlo.

Clark quería correr a ayudar a Bruce a sentarse, pero Superman sabía que eso ofendería a Batman, por lo que se quedó ahí parado con manos levemente alzadas hacia su mejor amigo, amigo que aguanto la respiración e hizo presión sobre su costado al tiempo que se sentaba con movimientos ligeros para relajarse totalmente una vez sentado.

—¿Comes de pie? —Lo cuestionaron cuando él todavía estaba pensando en ese ceño ligeramente fruncido que Bruce había hecho en obvia muestra de dolor.

—¿Qué?... Ah, ¿Dónde debería sentarme? —Bruce sonrió de lado.

—Donde quieras— Y aunque pensó en sentarse junto a Wayne, supuso que la silla que le permitía verlo de frente era una mejor opción.

—¿Aquí está bien? —Y Bruce le sonrió divertido. —¿Te estás burlando de mí? —Exclamó entre avergonzado e igualmente divertido.

—No— Negó descaradamente, cambiando de tema. —¿Dormiste bien? —

—Sí, gracias— Le daba pena admitirlo, pero había dormido como hacía mucho no lo lograba, había una extraña calma que se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando podía dormir escuchando latidos de corazones con los que estaba familiarizado y con familiarizado quería decir cuando apreciaba a las personas dueñas de los corazones, cuando había convivido con ellas, además asustarse tanto por Bruce le había provocado un cansancio que no había experimentado en un tiempo, todo sumado le permitió un descanso muy necesario, sin complicaciones para conciliar el sueño.

—¿Tú estás…? —

—Bien— No sabía si creerle, con Batman (Bruce) nunca sabía, si bien tenía buen color y no estaba frunciendo el ceño ni tensando los músculos alrededor de su boca, eso solo le decía que, si sentía dolor, este no era tan fuerte como para hacerlo perder el control de su rostro.

Y porque no quería seguir preguntando si realmente estaba bien una y otra vez hasta acabar con la paciencia de Bruce, obligándolo a sacarlo a patadas de su casa, decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo haces para que Batman pase por beta? —Bruce lo miró, luciendo como si esperara otra clase de pregunta de él.

Pero no tenía idea de qué. Tal vez no debió haber preguntado algo así. El problema es que era algo que lo tenía intrigado, el olor de omega de Bruce no era fácil de ignorar, era como una combinación de frutas que envolvían suavemente y cuando te dabas cuenta estabas completamente a su merced.

Y Batman… Batman olía a beta.

—Jabones y perfumes que suprimen el olor, además, uso supresores de celo esos también alteran un poco el aroma… natural—

—Pues son muy buenos porque yo realmente creí que eras un beta— Y de nuevo Bruce lo miró con esa incomodidad que presenció la primera vez que Clark reconoció conocer su identidad en voz alta.

Bruce no pensaría que ahora Clark lo vería diferente por no ser realmente un beta… imposible.

—Están hechos por Industrias Wayne y tú eras uno de los sujetos de prueba, claro que te engañaron— Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bruce— Llamó tratando de obligar al hombre a regresarle la mirada. Lo consiguió. —El saber que eres un omega, no cambia nada, no cambia el que eres Batman, uno de los héroes más increíbles que ha existido, tampoco cambia el hecho… — De que te amo. —De que eres mi mejor amigo—

Y Bruce lenta, pero firmemente, le sonrió.

—¿Por qué estabas en Ciudad Gótica? — Pareció recordar su amigo de repente. Y él comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

—¿Q-quería hablar contigo? —

—¿Sobre qué? — Y Bruce adquirió la pose de Batman, todo negocios y seriedad.

—No, es que…—¿Qué era lo que había practicado decir?, cosas sobre miradas que no se centraban en él y corazones agitados, decirle que lo ama…

 _¡No, esa parte no!_

—Me pareció…— Comenzó un poco agitado y apresurado, acallando su nerviosismo. —que estabas actuando… raro y creí que tal vez te había hecho algo para molestarte y quería disculparme—

—No, no has hecho nada… no estaba…— Nunca había visto a Batman tan titubeante.

Pero, en espera de que su amigo encontrara las palabras, una idea llegó a él.

 _Estaba planeando cómo decírtelo._

—Estabas planeando como decirme tu identidad secreta…— Murmuró, atrayendo la atención de Bruce. —¿Por eso estabas actuando raro, porque estabas planeando como decirme? — Bruce le dedicó una intensa, aunque corta mirada, para finalmente sonreírle.

—Sí, sí, no es que estuviera molesto contigo, solo que cada vez que nos encontrábamos pensaba que debía decirte, pero seguía sin saber cómo— Y él sonrió feliz.

—Tengo que admitir que ayer cuando me desperté no esperaba que dormiría y desayunaría en casa de Batman quien por cierto es Bruce Wayne—

—¿Ya le dijiste? —Exclamó Dick entrando al comedor con presura, con una enorme sonrisa, pijama de dinosaurios y cabello despeinado.

—¿Le dijo qué a quién? —Cuestionó Jason un poco más atrás con una expresión más adormilada que su hermano mayor, pijama de Darth Vader e igual de despeinado, paralizándose al momento de verlo sentado en el comedor de su casa. —Es…—

—¡Superman! — Gritó Dick a lo que Jason soltó un curioso ruidillo de, al parecer, emoción, para que ambos niños corrieran hasta él, atacándolo con miradillas brillantes y sonrisas enormes.

—Oh… ¿Bruce les dijo mi identidad? —Preguntó fingiendo que no había acercado sus brazos a su cuerpo, en un gesto de protección, sin estar muy seguro de si se sentía traicionado o no de que Batman le dijera su identidad a toda su familia.

 _¿A quién intentas engañar?, no te sientes traicionado en lo más mínimo._

—No— Negó Dick rápidamente, acentuando su negación oral con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. —Yo lo descubrí, solito y después le dije a Jason— El menor frunció un poquito el ceño cruzando los brazos.

—Pero si no me lo hubieras dicho yo lo habría podido descubrir solo— Observó a Dick rodar los ojos, pero sin negarle nada a su hermano menor.

Clark estaba completamente impactado.

—Te lo dije, no te esfuerzas lo suficiente— Lo remató Bruce y aunque pensó en decir que el que sus hijos lo descubrieran no contaba porque obviamente eran pequeños geniecillos justo como su padre, tomó la decisión de permanecer callado, porque eso podía ofender a los pequeños, cosa que no quería hacer, pues, aunque un poco decepcionado consigo mismo y frustrado con Bruce, los niños lo tenían realmente impresionado.

—Son ustedes muy inteligentes— Observó a los menores sonrojarse y reír totalmente complacidos con ellos mismos.

—Joven Richard, Joven Jason, a sus sillas— Ordenó Alfred, comenzando a servir, orden que los niños cumplieron de inmediato.

—Alfred, ¿puedo desayunar Lucky Charms hoy, por favor? —Cuestionó Jason y él observó a Bruce sonreír.

—No— Contestó el mayordomo, sin explicaciones, sin razones de su respuesta. Él menor, se dirigió a Bruce, haciendo un puchero.

—Bruce…—

—¿Cuántas veces a la semana puedes comer Lucky Charms? —Jason, luciendo como cualquier niño frustrado, contestó, perfectamente conocedor de la respuesta.

—Dos—

—¿Y cuántas veces has comido esta semana? —El niño miró a su tutor unos agonizantes segundos.

—Pero…—

—No puedo hacer nada por ti, lo siento, sabes las reglas— Y aunque el menor parecía conocer su derrota, no significaba que la aceptaba.

—Estoy seguro de que al señor Kent lo dejaban comer Lucky Charms toda la semana— Cuatro pares de ojos se centraron en él.

¡Oh Dios!

—En realidad no, ma decía que no era lo suficientemente saludable y pa decía que siempre debía comer de todo y no solo Lucky Charms si quería ser tan alto como él—

¡Cuánto estrés! Hablar con niños cuando era Superman era fácil, pero hablar con niños, que sabían que era Superman, como Clark Kent junto a su padre que en definitiva sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba resultando muy estresante.

Jason tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer aceptando totalmente su derrota, se permitió sonreír aliviado, posando su mirada en Dick, quién se encontraba con la boca llena, cosa que no le impidió sonreírle, a lo que él correspondió adornando su sonrisa previa con dientes.

De repente Dick pareció recordar algo, muy dispuesto a hablar con la boca llena.

—Dick— Advirtió Bruce sin siquiera voltear a verlo, por lo que el niño mayor se apresuró a masticar, tragar y luego hablarle.

—Señor Kent…— Comenzó, para lucir como si hubiera cometido un error y girarse de nuevo hacia su padre, susurrándole como si Clark (super oído presente o no) no pudiera escucharlo. —Bruce— Su tutor lo miró, inclinándose sobre la mesa, justo como se encontraba su hijo.

—¿Sí? —Le susurró en la forma en que lo había hecho el niño.

—¿Podemos invitar al señor Kent al zoológico el domingo? —Clark estaba confundido, ¿irían al zoológico?, pero Bruce estaba herido.

Bruce le sonrió a su hijo.

—Sí, pero si Clark está ocupado y no puede venir no insistas, ¿de acuerdo? — El niño asintió rápidamente y se giró de nuevo hacia él.

—Señor Kent…— El niño rio un poco como si tuviera un secreto. —Superman— Trató de susurrar. —Le gustaría venir con nosotros al zoológico el domingo—

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Jason emocionado. Y él seguía sin entender como era que irían al zoológico si Bruce estaba herido.

—Pero estás herido— Dejó escapar, mientras cambiaba su atención de los niños a Bruce, quien le dedicó una mirada de irritación; conociendo por fin el impacto que realmente tenía la expresión que hacía Batman cuando estaba enojado.

—¿Herido? —Cuestionó Jason al mismo tiempo que su hermano abría la boca en una perfecta "O".

—¿Te hirieron en tu trabajo de Batman? — Preguntó Dick está vez, resolviendo las dudas internas de Clark, claro que, si los niños sabían que él era Superman, tenían que saber que su padre era Batman.

—Un poquito, pero de aquí al domingo, voy a estar bien para ir al zoológico—

Bueno, bueno, que lo llamaran loco, pero 4 días no eran suficientes para recuperarse de una herida como la que había sufrido Bruce.

Justo estaba a punto de decirlo, cuando notó el casi imperceptible ceño fruncido que su mejor amigo le estaba ofreciendo, uno que claramente decía: "Sé lo que estás por decir, no lo hagas".

¿Por qué Bruce insistía en cubrir su rostro?, estaba seguro de que el crimen en Ciudad Gótica disminuiría 50% si los villanos pudieran ver su rostro en todo su esplendor.

—¿Por eso estaba aquí, señor Kent? —Le habló Jason, atrayendo su atención. —¿Vino a ayudar a Bruce? —

—Claro que vino a ayudar a Bruce— Exclamó Dick sin darle tiempo de contestar. —¡Muchas gracias! —Agregó con emoción.

—Gracias— Dijo Jason casi en un susurro y con rapidez. —¿Entonces irá con nosotros al zoológico? — Terminó diciendo el menor, sin darle tiempo a que les dijera que no tenían nada que agradecer; aun un poco confundido ante la velocidad con la que los pequeños cambiaban de tema, atinó a sonreírles.

—Si su papá está de acuerdo, me encantaría ir con ustedes al zoológico— Los niños soltaron gritillos de emoción.

—¡Va a ser muy divertido! —Y mientras los menores continuaban con la conversación entre ellos, el frunció el ceño en dirección a Bruce.

…

Una vez seguro de que su traje estaba bien colocado, sabiendo que debía irse ya, se giró a mirar al Bruce que entraba por la puerta de la habitación que había ocupado esa noche.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir al zoológico? —Le cuestionaron.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti—

—¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Estás herido, no deberías andar en un zoológico—

—Cuatro días son suficientes—

—Bruce— Exclamó con un claro tono de "No puedo creer que tenga que explicarte esto cuando se supone que de los dos eres el más inteligente". —Te suturaron, perdiste mucha sangre— Bruce encogió un hombro (justo del lado donde no estaba la herida dejándole en claro que hasta un simple gesto como encoger el hombro, le causaba dolor).

—Voy a estar bien— Y antes de que él siguiera explicando porque esto no era una buena idea y de que siguiera sin ser escuchado, su mejor amigo agregó —Además se los prometí—

—Son niños listos y te aman— Bruce desvió la mirada. —Estoy seguro de que entenderían, ¡Saben que eres Batman por todos los cielos! —

—No voy a romper una promesa con ellos solo porque fui descuidado y terminé herido—

—Pero…— Tratar de razonar con el hombre cuando sabía que sus palabras entrarían a un saco roto, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creyó en principio.

Bruce dejo su lugar, recargado en la puerta de la habitación, caminando hasta él, parándose derecho, imponente (haciéndolo cuestionarse como era que Bruce podía hacer desaparecer esta aura de autoridad cuando se hacía el tonto).

—Voy a ir al zoológico, puedes venir o no— Le explicaron y él se limitó a suspirar.

Si no podía detenerlo, porque sabía que no podría, después de todo su mejor amigo era muy… cabezota, al menos podría ir con él y tratar de prevenir que hiciera alguna locura y saliera más herido de lo que ya estaba.

—¿A qué hora tengo que llegar? —

—A las tres, sé puntual—

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	12. Zoológico

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen... tampoco Madagascar y El Rey Léon por todo lo que sé.

* * *

No es así como planeó que le diría a Clark que él era Bruce Wayne… porque en realidad no planeó nada.

Estaba teniendo problemas en la planeación; no pasaba del primer paso: "Comenzar a planear como decirle a Superman que sabes su identidad secreta y que además eres Bruce Wayne, persona que odia".

Y es que todo era más complicado de decir pues Lois Lane le había recordado que si Batman no tenía ni una pizca de bondad en su heroica persona… Bruce Wayne, menos, no tenía nada que ofrecer… No le daba miedo que Clark supiera su identidad secreta, solo era que…

Sí, tenía miedo.

Porque… porque Clark podía ver que él realmente no valía la pena como amigo, sabía que era útil como Batman, pero… como Bruce Wayne... más bien no.

Pero bueno, ahora todo estaba dicho, Clark sabía que él, Bruce Wayne, era su mejor amigo, Batman…

No iba a mentir, esperó algo de molestia, incomodidad al menos. Sabía que Clark no era de los que hacían una escena desgarradora en la que gritaban cada uno de los momentos en que se habían sentido traicionados, pero al menos esperaba una ira silenciosa; sin embargo, nada.

Clark sonrió, le agradeció por decirle su identidad, ni siquiera le molestó el hecho de que Dick, Jason y Alfred supieran quién era en realidad.

Y algo muy importante, que Bruce siempre mantendría escondido en el rincón más oculto de su mente, Clark no cambió su trato hacia él, en lo más mínimo, incluso aun sabiendo que en realidad no era un beta.

No le dijo "es peligroso para ti, siendo un omega que continúes siendo Batman", no le dijo "ahora entiendo porque adoptaste a Dick y Jason, tu naturaleza te pide ser padre", no le dijo "Ser Batman está bien, pero debes comenzar a pensar en conseguir un compañero vinculado, es lo que hacen los omega".

 _El saber que eres un omega, no cambia nada, no cambia el que eres Batman, uno de los héroes más increíbles que ha existido, tampoco cambia el hecho… de que eres mi mejor amigo._

Bruce siempre supo que Superman era un alfa completamente diferente a todos los que había conocido, lo notaba no solo por su trató hacia él (mientras fingía ser un beta), si no por la forma que trataba a los demás, por la forma que trataba a Brucie.

Fuera quien fuera la persona a la que Clark amara, iba a ser muy afortunada.

—¿Quieren entregar ustedes su boleto o lo hago yo? — Cuestionó Clark a sus hijos.

—¡Yo, yo! — Exclamaron los niños al unísono, adornando las palabras con pequeños saltos.

—Uno para usted señor Jason y uno para usted señor Richard— Expuso al dirigirse a cada uno de los niños.

—Gracias, señor Kent— Dijo Dick entre risas, al tiempo que Clark finalmente se dirigía hacia él.

—¿Qué hay de usted, señor Wayne? — Tomó su boleto de manos de su amigo, con una sonrisa de medio lado, sin detener el pensamiento de que la gorra le sentaba bien.

—Gracias, señor Kent— Clark le sonrió para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada del zoológico. ¿Qué quieren ver primero? —

—¡A los pingüinos! — Exclamó Jason emocionado.

—Ah, creo que no podemos entrar a ver a los pingüinos hasta dentro de una hora, otra cosa primero, ¿sí? —Aunque Jason lució un poco decepcionado, terminó aceptando.

—Quiero ver a los leones entonces— Clark miró el pequeño mapa que le entregaron a la entrada.

—Creo que es hacia allá— De repente Clark lució un poquito más como Superman que como el reportero medio torpe con gorra y lentes que había venido al zoológico. —No, es hacia el otro lado—

—¿El mapa se te resiste?, usar tu super visión es trampa— Le susurró, sabiendo que el hombre lo escucharía perfectamente.

—No es mi culpa que tenga un mal diseño—

—Es uno de los mapas más sencillos que he visto—

—Tiene un mal diseño, dije— Sonrió, siendo imitado por sus hijos, permitiéndose pasar una mano por cada una de las cabecitas azabaches.

Caminaron hasta la jaula de los leones, llegando justo cuando el que parecía el único león, lanzaba un rugido bastante amenazador, siendo adornado por dos leonas que parecían no muy interesadas en el berrinche que hacía su "Alfa".

Dick y Jason corrieron emocionados ha posicionarse lo más cerca posible.

—¿Crees que un león de verdad pueda ser amigo de una cebra? — Cuestionó Dick y Clark le mandó a Bruce una mirada confusa.

—Está obsesionado con Madagascar— Le susurró en respuesta a la pregunta curiosa del menor.

—El paí… la película— Se contestó a él mismo, riendo bajito.

—Tal vez, si el león está bien alimentado, no le interese atacar a una cebra— Contestó dando una respuesta un poco burda. —Además en todo caso, el león no movería ni una pata, las que cazan son las leonas—

—Oh— Exclamó Dick. —¿Usted qué piensa, señor Kent? —

—¿Yo? —Y aunque un poco nervioso, se aventuró a dar una respuesta. —Yo solo voy a decir que si hay al menos dos especies de… extraterrestres dispuestos a ser superhéroes— Clark le sonrió y él contestó de inmediato. —Una cebra y un león siendo amigos, suena probable para mí— A sus hijos pareció gustarles la explicación. —¿Qué opina de mi respuesta, señor Wayne? —Lo cuestionó su amigo con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

—Sí, la apruebo— Dijo con tono relajado (justo como se sentía), siendo perfectamente escuchado por sus hijos que parecían mirarlo con ojos de aprobación.

Clark soltó un suspiró exagerado (claramente tratando de entretener a los niños).

—¡Qué alivio! —Dijo con un poco de sobre actuación. —No querría decepcionar a Bruce Wayne— Dijo sonriéndole a sus hijos y guiñándoles el ojo a lo que Dick rio sin avergonzarse por ser demasiado escandaloso (cosa por la cual Bruce jamás lo regañaría), sin embargo, Jason frunció el ceño.

—No, Bruce no se va a decepcionar de usted, porque usted es importante para él y aunque se equivoque chiquito va a seguir estando orgulloso— Explicó, para, sin agregar nada más, girarse de nuevo a ver a los leones.

No podía creer que Jason había recordado algo como eso.

¿Le explicaba a Clark?

Estas eran cosas que debían explicarse, Jason había estado triste por hacerlo mal en el examen de matemáticas y él le había dicho algo muy parecido a lo que recién le había soltado a Clark.

—Es bueno saber que no te voy a decepcionar fácilmente— Dijo Clark con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, como si lo hubiera decepcionado alguna vez… como si pudiera decepcionarlo alguna vez.

—Decepcionar y Clark Kent, no pueden estar en la misma oración—

—¿No? —

—No—

¿Estaba sonriendo demasiado?

—¡Ahora veamos las jirafas! — Exclamó Dick.

No les costó mucho llegar (se encontraban con Superman, después de todo).

Hasta donde Bruce alcanzaba a ver, dos jirafas paradas espantando moscas con sus colas, mientras otras dos comían sabrosas hojas verdes.

—Jason— Llamó Dick, atrayendo la atención de su hermano (y de los dos adultos). —¿Sabías que las jirafas duermen de pie? —Jason frunció el ceño.

—No se puede—

—Ellas pueden—

—Lo inventaste— Y aunque probablemente otro hermano mayor se frustraría ante la negativa, Dick, sonrió más brillantemente.

—No, es cierto, lo leí— Finalmente el ceño fruncido de Jason desapareció, para girarse a ver las jirafas y exclamar (al mismo tiempo que su hermano adoptivo)

—¡Genial! —

—Yo también quiero dormir de pie— Exclamó Jason.

—Estoy seguro de que a la jirafa le gustaría dormir en una cama— Agregó él.

—Seguramente sí— Aportó Clark.

—¿Cuánto medirá su cuello? —Cuestionó Dick esta vez y Bruce calculó (muy cerca del número real, confiaba).

—Unos dos metros—

—Del tamaño de Superman— Exclamó Jason mirando a Clark, pero pudiendo pasar por un niño soltando un comentario infantil a su… padre.

—No, más alto que Superman— Aseguró Clark.

—¡Wow! —

—¿Crees que una jirafa de verdad pueda salir con una hipopota…ma? —Volvió a preguntar Dick, obviamente preguntándose si "Hipopotama" era una palabra correcta.

—Se dice "Una Hipopótamo"— Corrigió, primeramente, dándose cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta a la pregunta.

Si de por sí no le gustaba Madagascar, cada vez la odiaba un poco más.

—Si de verdad se aman, aunque sean muy diferentes, se puede— Dijo Clark muy seguro de sí mismo, sin ponerse a pensar en biología, comportamiento animal, ni ninguna ciencia conocida… justo como los realizadores de Madagascar… y justo como probablemente un padre normal le contestaría a sus hijos.

Y a pesar de que pensó, se sentiría incompetente, solo atinó a sonreír, porque en ese momento, era todo lo que quería hacer.

—¿Ya podemos ir a ver a los bonitos y gorditos? —Cuestionó Jason, olvidándose de la pregunta del niño mayor.

Bruce miró su reloj de muñeca, al tiempo que escuchaba a Clark reír sin una pizca de burla, si no con una risa adornada de nada más que infantil diversión.

—Supongo—

Y así un nuevo camino con destino a los pingüinos inició.

—¿Ya había venido al zoológico antes, señor Kent? —Interrogó Dick.

—La verdad es que no— Contestó Clark rápidamente. —No le digan a nadie, pero tengo mi propio zoológico de animales de otro planeta— Ambos niños lo miraron emocionados.

¿Qué si Bruce conocía el zoológico privado de su mejor amigo? Obvio.

—¿Podemos ir un día? — Hablo Jason teniendo problemas para controlar su entusiasmo.

—Claro—

Al tiempo que tal conversación se llevaba a cabo, comenzaron a bajar unas insípidas escaleras que dirigían a la exhibición de los pingüinos y Bruce, normalmente ágil y apto para caer de 4 metros de altura, de pie y sin un mechón de cabello fuera de su lugar, no se encontraba haciendo correcto uso de su pierna izquierda (ya que no quería ofender la herida en su costado) por lo que resbaló, pero debido a que era Batman (¡Por favor!), no pasó de caer con más fuerza sobre el siguiente escalón aun sobre sus pies, Clark se giró a mirarlo de inmediato (super oído y todo eso), el problema era que, burda como había sido la acción, el impacto de la planta de sus pies contra el material del que estaban hechos los escalones, retumbó en cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciendo enojar a su herida que refunfuñó causándole un sórdido dolor… la clase de dolor a la que Batman estaba acostumbrado, iba a ser muy fácil seguir caminando pretendiendo que no sentía nada, hasta que el deseo se volviera real, por desgracia, comenzó a sentir un sudor frío cubrir su cuerpo, su corazón latir acelerado y un zumbido en los oídos que lo hacía sentir como si Clark le estuviera hablando debajo del agua.

Pero, así como las sensaciones aparecieron, desaparecieron (incluso el dolor) y entonces pudo sentir nuevas, las manos de Clark en sus brazos, como si el hombre no estuviera muy seguro de si estrujarlo o acercarlo más a su cuerpo, dedicándole esa misma expresión que le vio antes de quedar inconsciente en el _Batmobile_ ; su propia mano haciendo presión sobre su herida.

La mirada de Clark era muy pesada y no estaba seguro de si había una pregunta que debía contestar, por lo que se centró en sus hijos; Dick se abrazó a su pierna dedicándole una miradilla confusa y Jason lo tomó de la mano.

—¿Te duele tu cortada? — Preguntó Jason

—No, ya no— Contestó, con una leve sonrisa, asegurándose de dedicarle una expresión calmada y confiada a ambos niños, los cuales (si bien no habían lucido muy preocupados, sí muy confundidos, normal al ver a su héroe Superman tan alterado), comenzaron a notarse más tranquilos.

—Vamos a que te sientes— Le dijo Clark

—¿Te cansaste? — Habló Dick está vez.

—Si te cansas tienes que decirnos, no nos vamos a burlar de ti, entendemos, porque estás viejito— Explicó Jason en el mismo tono que utilizaba Dick cuando le explicaba algo desconocido.

—¿Estoy viejo? —

—Sí, tienes como… muchos años, ¿no? — Finalmente, aunque luciendo poco convencido, Clark lo soltó.

Y Bruce no estaba preocupado por sí mismo, estaba preocupado por Clark.

—¿Qué les parece si Clark y yo nos sentamos un momento en esa banca? — Dijo apuntando a la mencionada. —Y ustedes van a comprar un helado— La nevería estaba muy cerca, era capaz de verla desde donde se encontraban.

—¿De verdad podemos ir solos? —

—¿Son niños grades no? — Sus hijos asintieron coordinadamente. —Si alguien dice buenas tardes ustedes contestan, pero si les dicen que vayan juntos a algún lugar o que les quieren mostrar algo o darles algo ustedes dicen…— Esperó la respuesta mientras le entregaba el dinero al mayor.

—No y corremos hasta ti— Dijo Dick bien entrenado.

—Podríamos patearlos antes, ya nos enseñaste como— Dijo Jason como si estuviera hablando de que acababa de aprender a servir cereal.

—Jason, recuerda, no golpear a menos que sea necesario— Aunque no muy contento, aceptó; eso y que se distrajo cuando Clark comenzó a hablarles.

—Si ven a alguien sospechoso o los están molestando solo digan mi nombre e iré hasta ustedes— Les explicó con una sonrisa (sonrisa que hasta ese momento había estado ausente).

Los niños asintieron llenos de felicidad (Superman iría personalmente a protegerlos de ser necesario, Bruce entendía perfectamente tal muestra de felicidad), para correr hasta la nevería.

Y finalmente se sentó junto a su amigo que comenzaba a lucir más como él y no como un alfa paranoico.

 _Igual que todos los alfa, siempre creyendo que los omega son inferiores, si hubieras sido un beta esto no…_

—¿Estás mejor? — Le preguntó a su mejor amigo, acallando la voz en su cabeza, porque muchos alfas eran basura, la mayoría de los alfa lo veían como una muñeca, perfecta para poner en una repisa, presumir, coger y después lanzar cuando se daban cuenta de que nunca iba a actuar como el ideal de omega que se queda en casa y tiene hijos, pero no Clark, y no merecía ser puesto en el montón de basura alfa.

—¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso? —

—Porque te alteras mucho—

—¡Yo me…! —

—Lo entiendo, si pudiera notar cada pequeño cambio que ocurre en el cuerpo de alguien a quien…— Tragó saliva o al menos lo intentó, debió decirles a sus hijos que compraran agua. —Aprecio, me pondría peor— No podía creer que acababa de decir eso en voz alta.

Clark, que no terminaba de ponerse de acuerdo en si estaba enojado o en pánico, respiró profundo, para sacar todo el aire de golpe.

—Te dije que cuatro días eran muy poco tiempo—

—Sí, lo dijiste, pero estoy bien, solo fue…—

—Es tu corazón—

—¿Cómo? — No entendía. Clark lo miró un poco avergonzado.

—Me asustas porque tu corazón es uno de los más estables en todo el mundo, no importa si estamos en alguna misión de la liga, si estamos haciendo guardia o si estás con Dick y Jason, siempre es constante, por eso… cuando escucho alguna alteración en tu corazón… me asusto—

—¿Escuchas mi corazón todo el tiempo? —

—No, bueno… es que…— Clark adquirió una tonalidad pálida para pasar a un rojo intenso.

—No, yo… solo estaba preguntando— Por suerte su mejor amigo regresó a su color normal en tiempo récord y porque le pareció que debía decirlo… —Estoy bien, mi herida está bien—

—Lo sé— Lo dijo, con demasiada confianza, es decir, sabía que él podía transmitir seguridad en la voz, pero…

—Usaste tu visión de rayos X— No necesitaba el tono de pregunta para esto.

—Si quieres te digo que no— Por suerte para Clark, sus hijos aparecieron en ese momento.

—Adivina de qué es— Exigió Jason alzando el cono hasta su boca, Bruce probó un poco y fingió ser un catador experto.

—¿Choco-chispas? — Jason negó divertido.

—Es de Hersheys, como el chocolate—

—Ah, casi le atinaba—

—La mía es de queso-fresa— Explicó Dick mirando su cono, para darle una buena probada.

—Ese sabor me gusta a mí también— Explicó Clark.

—Lo que la prensa daría por saber que te gusta la nieve sabor "Queso-fresa"— Dijo él en su tono burlón y Clark le sonrió justo como esperó que lo hiciese.

—Y las malteadas de fresa, también— Contestó animado.

—¿Ya podemos ver a los bonitos y gorditos? — Cuestionó Jason y Bruce le regresó su atención.

—Cuando se terminen sus helados—

El niño asintió disfrutando más entusiastamente de su postre.

—¿Aquí hay cerdos? —

—¿Cerdos? — Exclamó Dick como si la palabra lo ofendiera.

—¡Sí, como en el Rey León! — Explicó Jason perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Bruce recordó que no debía reírse.

—Pumba es un Jabalí no un cerdo—

(Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que Clark le dijera a Bruce que amaba su capacidad de explicar el complicado procesamiento de la computadora más moderna, así como de explicarle a uno de sus hijos que cerdo y jabalí no eran el mismo animal).

Clark apartó la vista de ellos unos segundos, para mirarlos nuevamente con una sonrisa honesta.

—No hay, pero hay osos, tigres, orangutanes, hipopótamos… aun tenemos muchas otras cosas para ver— Jason dejo pasar su tropiezo y Bruce comenzó a preocuparse por lo callado que estaba Dick.

—¿Todo bien Dick? — Cuestionó al encontrar a su hijo mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Usó sus superpoderes? —

¡Su hombrecito inteligente!

Clark colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, solicitando con amabilidad que Dick guardara silencio, a lo que el menor respondió girándose a mirarlo a él como si le gritara un "¿Viste lo que hice?"

Claro que lo había visto.

Dick se acercó un poco más a Clark, obviamente tratando de decirle un secreto.

—¿Sus papás también tienen superpoderes? — No esperaba que Dick hiciera esa pregunta, no le había explicado que Clark era el único kriptoniano vivo.

Kent le sonrió.

—No, ma y pa son humanos normales— Y porque Clark era amable hasta para no dejar a un niño con dudas. —Ellos no son mis padres biológicos, ellos me…—

—¿Es adoptado? — Interrumpió Dick, dándose cuenta de inmediato. —Perdón por interrumpirlo—

—No te preocupes, pero sí, soy adoptado—

—Yo ya sabía— Dijo Jason, terminando su helado y Bruce no estaba muy seguro de si debía disculparse.

Dick le sonrió a Bruce

"¿No es él perfecto?" Le gritaba en esa mirada brillante.

 _Obviamente Clark era perfecto._

…

Ni bien abrió la puerta de la mansión, Jason había corrido exclamando que tenía que ir al baño, muy seguido de Dick que había dicho lo mismo.

—¿Te quedas a cenar? — Cuestionó a Clark, a lo que el hombre lo miró con una expresión consternada.

—Tengo…—

—¿Trabajo? — Preguntó sin una pizca de decepción, si Clark consideraba que debía ir, entonces así era.

Clark asintió.

—Fue increíble pasar tiempo con ustedes, Bruce, me encantaría si pudiéramos salir otra vez—

—Ellos…— Bruce se corrigió a si mismo. —Nos va a encantar que lo hagas, Clark— El hombre le sonrió con brillantes ojos azules y felicidad verdadera.

—Cuídate Bruce, recuerda que sabré si no lo haces— Le explicó animado.

—Estoy seguro de que eso es ilegal—

—Tengo permiso—

—¿De quién? —

—Yo me di permiso— Se permitió una escueta carcajada. —Adiós Bruce—

—Adiós Clark— Y así, el hombre desapareció en un parpadeo.

Extra:

Lois dejo caer un periódico sobre su área de trabajo sin mucho respeto.

—Hola Lois— Saludó no queriendo lucir intimidado (pero muy, muy intimidado).

—Quiero que veas el bonito artículo que me encontré— Le explicó la mujer con sarcasmo y él obedeció tomando el manojo de papeles en sus manos.

 _¿Nuevo alfa?_

Se leía en el título.

—Léelo en voz alta, por favor— Pidió Lois con sequedad, él le dedicó una mirada y procedió.

—El domingo pasado se pudo ver al señor Wayne, multimillonario y filántropo, dueño de Industrias Wayne, originario de Ciudad Gótica, paseando con sus hijos en el zoológico, pero además se encontraba en compañía de un hombre desconocido, cuyo físico grita alfa desde lejos. Si bien el señor Wayne, tiene una larga lista de parejas, nunca se había visto que alguna conviviera con sus hijos, ¿será este el alfa que se habrá ganado el corazón del multimillonario? — Ni bien terminó aquella oración, pasó a las fotos, aquellas en las que se veían Bruce y Clark caminando, Bruce y Clark conversando con Dick y Jason, los cuatro sentados en la banca, mientras Dick y Jason comían sus helados.

¡Bruce y él sonriendo!

¡Ay por Dios!, ¿En qué momento?, ¿¡Por qué no se dio cuenta!?

Sabía cómo lucía esto.

—Sé que eres tú— Le susurró Lois —Esa gorra no me engaña— Ah, sí, la gorra que impedía que su rostro se pudiera ver completo.

—Sus hijos me invitaron—

—¿Él usó a sus hijos para que cayeras? —

—¿Qué?, Lois no entiendo lo que dices, sus hijos me invitaron, fuimos al zoológico… ¡Fue divertido! — Y se dio cuenta de su terrible error. —Somos amigos, ¡solo somos amigos!, no soy su nuevo alfa o lo que sea que diga el artículo— Lois tomó una gran bocanada de aire, acercando una silla para sentarse junto a él, mirándolo penetrantemente. —¿Por qué me estás…? no estoy mintiendo Lois, somos amigos y…—

—No, te creo— Dijo la mujer acomodando su cabello por detrás de sus orejas. —Y también creo que estás enamorado de él—

Ay no, ¡Ay no, ay no, ay no!

Se encogió de hombros, abrió la boca y estaba dispuesto a hablar… pero no tenía idea de que decir.

Lois soltó un femenino bufido.

—Estaba enojada, no contigo, con Bruce Wayne, porque desde la vez que nos encontramos con él y sus hijos en la inauguración del monumento a Superman me di cuenta de que algo se trae contigo…—

—Eso no…— Trató de defender a su amigo, pero Lois lo interrumpió.

—Y este artículo solo remarca mis conjeturas de que quiere aprovecharse de ti y usarte en su maquiavélico plan de multimillonario… sarnoso— Y Lois suspiró mostrándose menos como una reportera letal y más como una amiga preocupada. —Pero mi instinto me dice que no es así, que él realmente te aprecia y no quiere hacerte daño— ¿Lois realmente creía eso? —Y si tú que eres una buena persona te enamoraste de él, entonces en definitiva no puede ser que sea de la misma calaña de Lex Luthor—

—¡Bruce no es para nada como Luthor! —Dijo frustrantemente indignado y Lois le sonrió arrugando un poco la nariz (ese gesto que le había parecido muy atractivo cuando recién la había conodico).

—Conociéndote, seguramente no le has dicho que lo amas—

—Bueno… pues…—

—Villa chica— Lo amenazaron, tal vez.

—No— La mujer se acomodó mejor en la silla, recargándose en el respaldo de esta.

—Empieza a enviar flores—

—¿Qué? —

—El cortejo no se hace solo, por si no sabías—

Lois y Diana se llevarían bien.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	13. Museo

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho; está basado (muy, muy libremente) en "A little piece of home" de Superman la serie animada.

* * *

Dick no podía creer que realmente estaba pasando, ¡estaban en el nuevo museo de dinosaurios mecatrónicos!

Ahí estaba el Tyrannosaurus rex, por allá el Velociraptor, también estaban el Brachiosaurus, Brontosaurio, Apatosaurus y podía seguir y seguir.

—Esto es genial— Exclamó viendo como el T. Rex se movía haciéndolo parecer real. Se giró a mirar a Jason que le sonrió en una clara señal de que estaba más que de acuerdo.

—Estaría más genial si hubiéramos invitado al señor Kent— Se atrevió a decir Jason y él solo pudo reírse bajito admirando la valentía de su hermano menor. —Quería decirle de la noticia que vi de la mamá tigre cuidando cerditos bebé en Tailandia— Explicó con más detalle. Bruce suspiró.

—Ya les dije que podríamos haber incomodado a Clark al ocupar cuatro domingos seguidos, él debe tener otras cosas que hacer—

Mejor que ir al zoológico, el acuario, cenar en McDonalds y ahora ir al museo de Dinosaurios con dinosaurios Mecatrónicos… Dick no estaba de acuerdo.

—¡Pero él dijo que le gusta salir con nosotros! —Jason asintió con la cabeza y él recordó que no se suponía que dijera eso porque no se suponía que supiera eso, el señor Kent se lo había dicho a Bruce solamente, cuando la ida al zoológico terminó y cuando se suponía que ellos estaban en el baño.

Deseó que Bruce supusiera que el señor Kent se los había dicho a ellos en algún momento que se quedaron a solas con él… pero claro que no, su tutor era un hombre inteligente.

—Saben que no es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas—

—¡Ustedes hablan muy alto! — Los defendió Jason y Dick temió por sus vidas al ver que Bruce cruzó los brazos para nada convencido. —Lo sentimos—

—Sí, lo sentimos— Disculparse era su única salvación ahora.

Su tutor dejó de verse molesto, reiniciando el viaje por el museo.

—Podemos invitar a Clark en otra ocasión, a cenar, tal vez— Jason sonrió.

—¿A McDonalds otra vez? —

—No, saben que Alfred se molesta si comen muy seguido ahí— Dick observó a su hermano hacer un leve puchero (era algo que Jason hacía muy seguido cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo). —Tal vez podríamos ir a un lugar que no tengo refrescos rellenables— Dijo Bruce poniéndole atención al Apatosaurus.

Y Dick pensó que entonces no podían ir a Wendy's o a Carl's Jr. o a Burguer King…

—¿Algo así como… comida china? — Aportó finalmente, notando como Jason no parecía muy entusiasta con la idea, pero tampoco dispuesto a negarse.

Bruce les sonrió, pasando una mano por entre el cabello de Dick.

—Algo así— Todo estaba bien, todo estaba en su lugar, hasta que el olor a alfa adulto apareció.

Peo no era el olor amable del señor Kent.

—Bruce, pero que sorpresa— Exclamó Lex Luthor con una sonrisa falsa, brazos abiertos y dirigiéndose hasta ellos.

Dick frunció el ceño, justo como sabía que lo había hecho Jason y al tiempo que el Bruce de la televisión apareció.

—Lex, siempre es un gusto verte— Contestó su tutor sonriendo (pero muy diferente a la forma en que le sonreía al señor Kent). Luthor colocó sus manos sobre los codos de Bruce, casi como si quisiera abrazarlo, recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de su padre adoptivo con la mirada.

Él frunció todavía más el ceño.

Luthor apartó la mirada de Bruce, para centrarse en ellos, haciendo su sonrisa más marcada.

—Hola de nuevo, Richard, Jason— El tobogán de piojos recordaba sus nombres… que horror.

Dick sonrió como si realmente quisiera hacerlo.

—Hola señor Luthor— Jason solo miró para otro lado y Dick recordó que no debía reírse por la cara de molestia que se le había escapado al alfa adulto.

—Sé que este museo es tuyo, pero no esperaba verte aquí —Comentó su tutor y él se sintió totalmente indignado, ¿¡Cómo que este museo era de Lex Luthor!?

Asco, con lo increíble que estaba.

Luthor sonrió (pero nunca con esa sensación cálida como la que producía el señor Kent).

—Sí, bueno, tenía que asegurarme de que todo funcione correctamente— Dijo presumiendo. Bruce le sonrió y Luthor los miró a ellos nuevamente. —¿Sabían que el Dinosaurio más grande no era el Tyrannosaurus rex? —

—Los dinosaurios más grandes son los de la familia de los Saurópodos, se cree que el más grande podría ser el Amphicoelias fragillimus, pero no se han encontrado suficientes restos fósiles para estar seguros— Dijo Dick, porque nadie que no le agradaba iba a venir a hablarle de Dinosaurios.

Bruce no dejó de sonreír, aunque su sonrisa sí que se volvió más real. Luthor sin duda estaba molesto.

—Pero que muchacho tan inteligente— Jason estaba sonriendo también y él sintió que había hecho lo correcto.

—Gracias— La sonrisa de Luthor volvió a aparecer, pero un poco más aterradora.

Dick no iba a admitir nunca que le había causado un escalofrío.

—Pensé que el señor Kent estaría con ustedes hoy también—Esto no le gustaba.

—No, pero salimos el fin de semana pasado y el otro fin de semana y el otro, otro fin de semana— Contestó Jason contando con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

—Oh, ¿les agrada que su… papá salga con el señor Kent? — Dick miró a su hermano, para que ambos contestaran.

—¡Sí! —Dijeron, aunque en realidad el señor Kent no salía con Bruce, cosa que ellos no le iban a decir a Luthor.

—El señor Kent es muy divertido— Dijo Jason.

—Y amable— Aportó él.

—Y muy, muy increíble— Agregó su hermano mirándolo a él con una clara expresión que decía "Porque él es Superman".

Luthor se dirigió a su papá adoptivo esta vez.

—Que bien por ti, Bruce— Bruce sonrió, encogiendo un poco los hombros. Una mujer desconocida apareció hablándole a Luthor al oído.

—Lo siento, parece que me necesitan, ya saben, el deber llama—

—Espero que podamos hablar de Dinosaurios en otra ocasión, señor Luthor— Expuso Dick sonriente, a lo que el hombre se limitó a despedirse con una mano.

Una vez seguro de que Luthor estaba fuera de alcance, se giró hacia Bruce.

—No hicimos nada malo— Bruce (sin sonrisa presente) alzó las cejas, luciendo muy tranquilo y sin una pizca de enojo.

—Claro que no, ¿Quién dijo eso?, ustedes solo estaban contestando las preguntas que les hizo—Jason soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Su cara fue muy chistosa— Dijo pegándose a la pierna de Bruce.

—Por suerte ya se fue— Les susurró Bruce sonriéndoles, luciendo realmente feliz y de repente a Dick se le ocurrió algo imposible.

—¿No te agrada el señor Luthor? — Preguntó en voz bajita, porque supuso que así se debían hacer estas preguntas.

—¿Qué? — Bruce se vio algo confundido. —Claro que no— Dick miró a Jason al tiempo que ambos compartían una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Ósea que nunca vas a salir con él? —

—Por supuesto que no— Él se lanzó a abrazar a Bruce y Jason lo imitó.

Al principio Jason no parecía muy acostumbrado a los abrazos, pero ahora (le gustaba pensar que gracias a él) era muy bueno dándolos.

—¡Que bueno porque Luthor es horrible! — Puede que Jason lo haya dicho más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Jason, shhh— Pidió Bruce sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Dick no podía evitar reír.

…

Jason no cabía de felicidad, la verdad los dinosaurios no le gustaban mucho, a él le gustaba más ir al zoológico o al acuario, pero ya habían ido a esos y a Dick sí que le gustaban los Dinosaurios, además el que no le gustaran mucho no quería decir que no pudiera divertirse en el museo, claro, habría sido mucho más divertido con el señor Kent aquí, pero Bruce dijo que esta vez no, aunque ya había dicho que podían invitarlo a cenar en otra ocasión.

Pero no era por eso por lo que estaba feliz, no, era porque Bruce había dicho que Luthor no le agradaba y no solo eso, dijo que "Nunca iba a salir con él", incluso si el señor Kent y Bruce nunca terminaban juntos, si bien sintiéndose algo triste, estaría bien, porque Bruce nunca saldría con Lex asqueroso Luthor.

En eso pensaba cuando un grito, seguido rápidamente de más, se dejo escuchar, junto con el sonido de algo grande moviéndose, gente comenzó a acercarse corriendo y con caras de miedo (la misma cara que había visto por última vez en el rostro de su madre).

Se aferró a la mano de Bruce con rapidez, cuando vieron al enorme robot de T. Rex, dirigirse hasta la sala en que ellos estaban, destruyendo paredes y otras cosas del museo.

—¡Corran! — Les ordenó Bruce. Dick corría apenas por delante de ellos, que corrían a la par tomados de la mano.

Y entonces Jason escuchó ese ruido familiar. Era Superman, que llegó deteniendo el andar del robot.

Jason al girarse a mirar terminó dejando de correr, deteniendo a su tutor en el acto, quien ahora también observaba a Superman.

Una enorme sonrisa se hizo espacio en el rostro de Jason, pero la sonrisa no duro mucho al notar como Superman se llevaba una mano a la frente, hasta caer de rodillas.

—¿Qué le pasa? — Cuestionó a su tutor temeroso. Bruce lo miró a él y luego a Dick quien estaba un poco más adelante.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— Ordenó Bruce y él se sintió muy enojado, ¡No podían abandonar al señor Kent!, trató de oponerse, soltando la mano de su padre adoptivo, muy dispuesto a correr hacia el señor Kent y hacia el dinosaurio, pero Bruce lo detuvo tomándolo en brazos, corriendo junto a Dick, el traidor que siguió corriendo, hacia la salida de la sala.

—¡Suéltame! —Exigió mientras pataleaba. —¡No podemos abandonarlo! — Finalmente, una vez en una de las salidas de la sala, Bruce lo bajo.

—Salgan del edificio— Les dijo al tiempo que Jason observaba a Superman ser lanzado contra una pared por la cola del dinosaurio.

—Pe…—

—¡Ahora! — Les gritó y se giró para correr en dirección contraria a ellos.

Una alarma comenzó a escucharse y unas puertas de acero bajaron, cerrando las entradas de la sala, impidiéndole continuar viendo la espalda de Bruce alejándose, Dick lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo en su dirección.

—Tenemos que salir—

—Pero Bruce y… y Superman…—

—Nosotros no podemos ayudarlos— Alguien paso empujándolos con fuerza apenas alcanzando a mantener el equilibrio. —Jason, ellos son superhéroes, van a estar bien— Le dijo Dick, dirigiéndolo por el pasillo. —Tenemos que salir de aquí— Asintió.

…

Se sentía mal, todo su cuerpo dolía y todo parecía girar. No creía tener ni la capacidad de levantar la cabeza, kriptonita, tenía que ser kriptonita, debía haber en algún lado.

Tenía que levantarse, debía hacerlo, debía moverse, debía detener al robot o más personas serían heridas… como Bruce… ¡Bruce estaba aquí!, ¿estaba bien?, no podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ¿¡Dick y Jason estaban bien!?

No estaba muy seguro de con qué, pero algo lo golpeó duramente lanzándolo contra una de las paredes.

Dolía, todo dolía.

Abrió los ojos, buscando apartarse del robot y entonces alcanzó a verlo, era Bruce, corriendo a una dirección desconocida para él, tomando algo del suelo junto a una de las exhibiciones destruidas, algo que brillaba como… ¡Kriptonita!, ¡era la kriptonita!

Su mejor amigo comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia otro lado, por desgracia el robot se giró súbitamente, lanzando una mordida hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Bruce.

—¡No! —Gritó él, logrando dar un salto de Superman, cayendo con fuerza sobre el robot, notando como Bruce había alcanzado a alejarse del sitio de impacto, encontrándolo sentado en el suelo, mirándolo con ojos bien abiertos, completamente ileso.

Su mejor amigo se puso de pie con prontitud, comenzando a correr alejándose de ellos y él no pudo dar un paso más sin caer sobre sus rodillas, aun sobre el robot, el cual se sacudió bruscamente lanzándolo al suelo.

¿A dónde había ido Bruce?

Tenía que levantarse, debía ayudar a Bruce, sí, Bruce era Batman, pero ahora mismo no tenía todos sus gadgets ni…

Se obligó a ponerse de pie y lentamente el dolor comenzó a desaparecer, al igual que la debilidad y el mareo, Bruce había hecho algo, agradeció mentalmente diciéndose que luego lo haría verbalmente para arremeter contra el robot, arrancando la mandíbula del resto del cráneo, buscando romper el robot un poco más, hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse.

Sin celebrar su victoria, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Bruce de pie, junto a más escombros de paredes medio destruidas y exhibiciones deshechas.

—Señor Wayne, ¿es…? —Ni bien terminó de hacer su pregunta, una copa de plomo le fue entregada con una brillante Kriptonita verde dentro de ella, haciéndolo sentir una debilidad pasajera. Él tomó la copa deformando la boca de esta, para poder cerrarla. Se giró a mirar a Bruce con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Gracias—

—Luego me agradeces, llévame con Dick y Jason, ¿sabes dónde están?, ¿Están bien? — Preguntó Bruce rápidamente y él, feliz de poder usar su super audición y visión de rayos X, los encontró, afuera y a salvo.

—Están bien., ya están afuera— Tomó a su mejor amigo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hasta los niños.

…

Había demasiada gente, gritos, miedo, policías, ambulancias. Gente hablándole a cámaras y un hombre vestido de azul preguntándoles algo.

—Soy Richard Grayson y él es mi hermano Jason Todd— Contestó su hermano a la pregunto que suponía era si conocían sus nombres.

—¿Son los hijos de Bruce Wayne? — Cuestionó el hombre vestido de azul tal vez demasiado alto, porque de repente comenzaron a tomarles muchas fotos y micrófonos fueron acercados hasta ellos.

Dick hizo más presión en sus manos entrelazadas luciendo justo como aquella vez que vieron el anuncio de un circo por televisión, se paró frente a su hermano.

Bruce dijo que Dick también podía protegerlo a él, porque eran familia, por eso Dick lo ayudó a salir del museo, ahora era su turno de protegerlo… Hasta que Bruce y el señor Kent llegaran.

—¡Dejen a los niños en paz, no ven que ya están suficientemente asustados! —Ordenó un hombre que parecía policía, pero sin traje de policía.

—¿Están bien?, ¿Dónde está su papá? —

—Adentro— Contestó Dick, cuando Jason no quería decirle nada a nadie.

Y entonces las personas dejaron de centrarse en ellos para comenzar a aplaudir y gritar un nombre.

—¡Superman! —

—¡Es Superman! —

Y realmente era él, apareciendo por sobre ellos, tocando el suelo con los pies y cargando a Bruce.

Su tutor fue colocado en el suelo y ellos corrieron a abrazarse a él.

—¿Están bien? — Preguntó Bruce bajito, recorriéndolos con la mirada y colocando una mano en la mejilla de cada uno, sintiendo como era envuelto por el familiar aroma de Bruce, era como naranja y flores y jabón y coco…

—Sí— Dijo Dick.

—¿Superman? — Preguntó él, pero para cuando alzó la mirada, Superman ya no estaba.

—Él está bien— Contestó Bruce girándose apenas, para finalmente abrazarlos contra él.

—Gracias por hacer caso a lo que les pedí— Jason respondió al gesto.

…

Jason no estaba muy seguro de como habían escapado de tanto ruido y tantas personas, solo había visto a Bruce hablar por teléfono, colgar y ahora simplemente estaban en un edificio que nunca había visto, frente a la puerta de un departamento que él nunca había visitado.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Dick. Bruce abrió la boca para contestar, pero un hombre muy bien conocido por ellos los interrumpió abriendo la puerta.

—¡Señor Kent! — Exclamaron emocionados.

—¿Está bien? — Preguntó él en cuanto se recuperó de la emoción. El señor Kent colocó una mano en el cuello, pareciendo avergonzado.

—¿Los asusté?, perdón, estoy bien, todo gracias a Bruce— Concluyó sonriéndole a su tutor.

—Yo solo puse una piedra en un vaso— Contestó su tutor.

—Bruce— Llamó el señor Kent, notándose un poquitito molesto.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Jason.

—No entiendo— Dijo Dick.

—Pasen les explicaré, esta es mi casa, siéntanse cómodos, compré Comida China para cenar, espero que les parezca bien— Jason sonrió al igual que su hermano.

—Es perfecto—

—Porque no tiene refrescos rellenables— El señor Kent lo miró a él, miró a Dick y luego miró a Bruce, totalmente confundido.

—Nada, comida china está bien, gracias y no tienes que explicarles en realidad lo que pasó—Jason se sintió enojado con Bruce, ¿Por qué el señor Kent no podía explicarles?

—No, yo quiero que sepan— Y así fue como todos se sentaron en el pequeño comedor del señor Kent, repartiendo vasos y platos servidos.

—Tengo una debilidad—Comenzó el señor Kent.

—¿Una debilidad? —Preguntó Dick, justo como él quería hacer.

—Sí, la "Kriptonita" que es una roca de meteorito que proviene de mi planeta de origen, Kriptón— Jason no tenía idea de eso. —Cuando estoy cerca de la kriptonita, comienzo a sentirme débil y pierdo todos mis poderes— ¡Pobre señor Kent! —Había un poco en una de las exhibiciones del museo y me empezó a afectar, por eso si Bruce no hubiera tomado la Kriptonita y la hubiera colocado en un recipiente de plomo de otra de las exhibiciones no habría podido derrotar al Dinosaurio—

—¿Bruce te salvó? —Preguntó Jason y el señor Kent asintió.

—Su papá me salvó—

—Estás exagerando— Exclamó Bruce, recién tragando y aun así colocando una mano frente a su boca para que el interior no fuera visto.

—Nop— Contestó el señor Kent sonriendo. —Su papá es increíble—

Jason sonrió al igual que Dick, sin poder recordar si alguna vez había visto ese color en el rostro de Bruce.

Jason ya sabía que Bruce era increíble, por eso decidió que este era el momento perfecto para hablarle al señor Kent de la mamá tigre y sus bebés cerditos adoptados.

—Señor Kent, ¿sabe lo que encontré en internet? —

…

— _Está tarde uno de los mecatrónicos del Museo de Historia Natural de Lex Luthor se salió de control, causando enormes daños materiales, por suerte la cifra de heridos haciendo a 5 personas, con heridas menores, ningún deceso. De inmediato el señor Luthor dio una conferencia de prensa— La imagen de la mujer cambio a una de Luthor, bien acompañado de guardaespaldas._

— _Aun no puedo asegurar nada, pero al parecer el sistema de operación del mecatrónico fue hackeado haciéndolo atacar, fuimos victimas de un ataque terrorista— Preguntas histéricas comenzaron a escucharse en tercer plano._

— _¿Cómo es eso posible? —_

— _Es ridículo—_

— _¿No puede ni proteger bien su empresa?_

— _En LexCorp nos haremos cargo de todo, no se angustien, llegaremos al fondo de esto—_

—Hey— Lo llamó Clark, haciéndolo ignorar la televisión. Sus hijos se habían ido detrás de Clark cuando este les dijo que podía mostrarles unos cuantos objetos kriptonianos, ¿dónde estaban? —Se distrajeron con un juego en mi computadora— Explicó Kent, sin necesidad de que él usara sus palabras.

—No hagas todo lo que ellos te piden, son demasiado inteligentes, si no tienes cuidado se van a aprovechar de ti— Clark rio torpe y avergonzadamente.

—Creo que ya es tarde— Bruce negó con la cabeza, echando una discreta miradilla a la televisión, viendo la escena de él reuniéndose con sus hijos con ayuda de Superman… Claro que habían grabado eso.

— _Bruce Wayne, se encontraba disfrutando del museo en compañía de sus hijos Richard Grayson y Jason Todd, siendo salvado por tercera vez en lo que va del año por Superman, por desgracia el señor Wayne no quiso contestar ninguna pregunta— Explicaba la voz de mujer mientras Bruce se ponía de pie usando su sonrisa diplomática, iniciando su camino lejos de los reporteros._

—¿Esta todo bien? — Preguntó Clark, perceptivo como solo él podía ser.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Estás pensando— Y aunque sabía exactamente a qué se refería…

—Ya sé que me lo pediste, pero todavía no aprendo a apagar mi cerebro— Clark sonrió divertido, sentándose junto a él.

—"Ja, ja" muy gracioso, sabes lo que quise decir—

—¿Cómo es que eres tan elocuente en tus artículos? —

—Existe el auto corrector de Word— Y así era su vida, en un momento estaba tratando de ayudar a Superman a detener a un robot asesino de dinosaurio y al siguiente estaba en el departamento de su mejor amigo, después de haber cenado, mientras sus hijos jugaban en la computadora de este.

Y claro que no podía dejar de pensar en el ataque, no, no porque le hubiera generado una carga emocional, todo había salido bien, sabía que había tomado las decisiones correctas (hacer que Dick y Jason se alejaran del peligro y regresar a ayudar a Superman), pero algo no estaba bien.

—Es muy sospechoso— Y por suerte Clark entendió que había decidido compartir lo que lo estaba preocupando. —Todo es obra del mismo Luthor, eso lo sé—

—Luthor es un psicópata, pero le interesa su imagen, ¿por qué lo hizo a pleno día?, pudo hacerlo por la noche—

—¿Para qué atacar su propio museo mientras está cerrado?, no habría nadie y tú no habrías aparecido—

—Sí, no habría ido, eso seguro— Bruce miró la pantalla y después nuevamente a Clark.

—No creo que fuera casualidad que hubiera Kriptonita en una de las exhibiciones—Por la expresión de Clark, estaba de acuerdo.

—Fue una trampa… pero destruir su museo y afectar su imagen solo por Superman…—

—No me parece imposible, él de verdad te odia—

—Me siento especial— Bruce rodó los ojos, aunque sí que estaba divirtiéndose.

Por desgracias su mente hizo una conexión interesante al relacionar las palabras odio y especial.

Había otra cosilla importantilla que Bruce debía decirle a su mejor amigo.

—Clark— Su amigo dejo de fruncir el ceño mirándolo expectante. —Luthor cree que estamos saliendo— Su amigo alzó las cejas en clara muestra de sorpresa.

—Oh… ¿es por las fotos del otro día? —

—Y porque se supone que pasamos un celo juntos— El rostro de Clark tomó un poco de color carmesí.

—Mhm… disolvió el convenio con Industrias Wa…— Y claro que Clark, mi película favorita es matar un ruiseñor, Kent iba a preguntar si Bruce estaba siendo el perjudicado y no él mismo.

—No— Y era cierto, porque hasta el momento no había escuchado nada acerca de eso. —Por el momento, pero no creo que vaya a aceptar que lo entrevistes… nunca— Clark sonrió.

—Es un precio justo para poder salir con usted, señor Wayne— Bruce sonrió divertido, aunque negando con la cabeza.

—Uno cosa es que lo sepa Luthor, pero es algo boca floja, pronto más gente se va a enterar que el reportero Clark Kent es el alfa de las fotos y quien, según toda Ciudad Gótica y la mitad de Metrópolis, está saliendo conmigo—

—Eh…— Clark pasó una mano por entre su cabello, meditando su respuesta. —No me molesta que Luthor crea que estamos saliendo— Bruce sonrió.

—¿Ah no? — Dijo divirtiéndose con la mirada de pánico que Clark le lanzó, como si sintiera que hubiera dicho lo peor del mundo.

—No porque sienta que me puede beneficiar en algo es que… no te he escuchado decir nada de que Luthor te haya pedido que se vinculen… otra vez—Pues sí, lo cierto es que el hombre, aunque seguía invadiendo su espacio personal, no lo hacía tan marcadamente como antes y la propuesta de vinculación no fue mencionada nunca más.

—Pues no, no me ha vuelto a decir algo sobre eso—

—Creo que puedo vivir sin tener que entrevistar a Luthor—

Clark le mostró una sonrisa enorme y rostro brillante. Él sonrió también.

Extra: (3 semanas antes)

Superman estaba un poco (muy) nervioso, esperaba que Bruce no estuviera muy enojado.

Él debió darse cuenta, ¡Él era Superman Por Dios!

Sabía que hoy le tocaba hacer guardia a Batman, solo, por lo que supuso que era mejor que acosarlo en su propia casa (aún no estaba seguro si era correcto ir hasta allá sin ser invitado) y sentía que la clase de conversación que tendrían no debía ser hecha por teléfono.

Se dirigió sin titubear hacia el único lugar en el que podía estar Batman.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó su mejor amigo sin siquiera girarse a verlo y él se sintió un poco más nervioso y sin más la disculpa se le escapó.

—Lo siento mucho, Batman— Casi sintió que debía hacer una reverencia y rogar perdón.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó Bruce girándose, finalmente, a verlo.

—Debí haber sabido que esos reporteros nos estaban siguiendo y nos estaban tomando fotos y ahora todo el mundo está hablando de ti y de tu nuevo alfa y…—

—No me importa— Contestó Batman y él deseo poder tener esa conversación sin la máscara. —No es tu culpa que los reporteros estuviera ahí y no te dieras cuenta, incluso si te hubieras dado cuenta te hubiera dicho que no hicieras nada, así es la vida de… mi identidad secreta, soy una figura pública, siempre van a hacer enormes noticias de algo simple como una salida al zoológico, en todo caso yo debería disculparme contigo por meterte en todo esto, lo siento— Superman negó rápidamente.

—Ah, no, esta bien, mi cara ni siquiera se ve, y si se hubiera visto no importaría no es como que me perjudique en algo— Tal vez un poco, ya que Clark Kent fue creado para ser de bajo perfil y no llamar la atención como hacía Superman, pero… —Aun si me perjudicara, no importa, solo por eso no voy a dejar de salir con mi mejor amigo y sus hijos— Contestó sonriendo.

Batman sonrió muy levemente.

—Por cierto— Agregó sintiéndose nervioso. —¿Quieren ir al acuario el domingo?, me regalaron unos boletos— Y no, esto no tenía nada que ver con la idea que Lois tenía de "Cortejar a Bruce Wayne".

—Claro— Superman se sintió victorioso (más que después de acabar con todo un ejército alienígena invasor).

—Me quedaré un rato a hacerte compañía, ¿te molesta? — Batman le dedicó una última mirada, para girarse a ver la computadora.

—No—

¿Por qué comenzaría un cortejo cuando, en este momento, ya tenía más de lo que había imaginado?

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus bellos comentarios!

Lo de la Sra. mamá Tigre cuidando cerditos es real lo leí... hay fotos y vídeo.


	14. Trampa

¡Lo siento!

Ustedes siempre todos lindos escribiendo que este fic los hace sentir felices y yo... sin poderme controlar y hacer esta clase de capítulo... perdón.

ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo hay NON/CON... o algo así... el caso es que se hace algo en contra de la voluntad de dos personas :s

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Esto esta medianamente basado en "World's Finest" de Superman la serie animada.

* * *

Bruce miró por el balcón, sintiendo el fresco de la noche en el rostro, él preferiría que Batman estuviera allá afuera defendiendo Ciudad Gótica, pero Bruce tenía que hacer acto de presencia, sobre todo si era una fiesta organizada por Lex Luthor.

—Bruce— Saludó el hombre tiñendo sus palabras con un sentimiento que quiso pasar por cariño.

—Buenas noches, Lex— Saludó él sonriendo.

—Hubiera querido saludarte desde antes, pero ya sabes cómo son algunos accionistas—

—Lo entiendo perfectamente— Y de entre todas las cosas que probablemente le diría a Lex esta noche, probablemente esta sería la única real. —Espero que la fiesta sea de tu agrado—

—Claro que lo es, Lex, siempre sabes organizar una buena fiesta—

—Esperemos no aparezca el Joker— Exclamó sonriendo, para luego fingirse consternado. —Oh, Dios, que insensible soy, no debí decir eso, olvidé lo de tu fiesta en…—

—Esta bien, Lex, era una buena broma— El infeliz estaba rencoroso, eso seguro, porque Bruce lo rechazó en el pasado y porque él era el único conocedor de la identidad secreta del alfa misterioso con gorra, mismo hombre con quién se suponía había pasado un celo y que sus hijos habían defendido con todas las palabras positivas que pudieron pensar en el momento.

Hombre con el que, Lex creía, estaba saliendo.

—Pensé— Agregó Lex aun sonriendo —Que vendrías acompañado del señor…Kent— Dijo como si defecara en la palabra. —¿Están teniendo problemas? —

Mierda.

Sonrió al puro estilo "Brucie".

—No, para nada, es solo que esta clase de fiestas no son lo suyo— Lex rio exageradamente.

—Por supuesto— Agregó sin abandonar su gran sonrisa para acercarse peligrosamente a él, aspirando su aroma descaradamente, Bruce aguantó la respiración, pues no soportaba el olor de Luthor, se sentía agresivo e hiriente. (Nada como el de Clark que evocaba protección y amabilidad, como una combinación de flores, frescas y dulces, lo cual era raro en un alfa).

—Si tan solo hubieras aceptado vincularte conmigo— Lex dejó de hablarle a su cuello para mirarlo directo a los ojos, ocupando su espacio personal a lo que Bruce se permitió fruncir el ceño dejando a Batman conjeturar, ese no parecía un simple comentario de alguien que se rendía.

—No hay nada más increíble que el amor entre un alfa y un omega— Se apartó de Lex de inmediato a buscar el origen de esa voz, esa voz que conocía perfectamente, grabada en su cerebro, como si de una quemadura en la piel se tratara.

—¡Esperen!, sí lo hay… yo— Exclamó con movimientos exagerados de manos para comenzar a reír.

—¡Mercy, seguridad! — Gritó Luthor, pero el Joker se paró, tronó los dedos y un disparo le dio al hombre en el pecho empujándolo por el borde del balcón

—¡Lex! —Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, las personas corriendo, el pánico generalizado, en medio de ese caos, el Joker le jaló la mano electrocutándolo.

Bruce dejó escapar un grito y todo cambio al negro.

…

Lentamente fue recuperando la conciencia; no estaba muy seguro de porqué estaba despertando, tal vez Dick había tenido otra pesadilla, tal vez Jason quería hacer otro picnic a media noche; sentía el cuerpo entumecido.

¿Se había quedado dormido en la cueva otra vez?

Les envió la orden a sus manos de moverse para tallar sus ojos (sin importarle que Alfred constantemente le dijera que no lo hiciera), pero no las pudo mover, en su lugar escuchando el sonido de unas cadenas. Abrió los ojos grandemente, poniéndose alerta, intentando liberar sus manos sin éxito, observando su alrededor, entendiendo que estaba colgado por una cadena bien sujeta al techo, sin poder tocar el suelo.

¿Era Batman?

¿Era Bruce?

Tenía puesto uno de sus trajes elegantes. Era Bruce. ¿Por qué…?

Y finalmente lo recordó; estaba en una fiesta, lo habían secuestrado… El Joker lo había secuestrado.

—¡Buenos días rayito de sol! — Saludo el Joker desde la entrada de la habitación que no tenía más que una de esas cámaras de seguridad en una esquina, el lunático saludó a la misma para después dar una orden. —Harley querida, necesito que liberes a Brucie— Un sonido se escuchó y de repente Bruce estaba cayendo.

Batman podía enfrentar esta pequeña caída fácilmente, pero Bruce dejo a su cuerpo golpearse contra el suelo.

—Pero ¿qué me pasa? —Exclamó el Joker con indignación. —Estas no son formas de tratar a un invitado, ¡Bienvenido a nuestro pequeño hogar Brucie! —Concluyó sonriente, acercándose hasta ponerse de rodillas sobre él, inyectándole en el brazo.

—¿Qué estás…?, ¡Suéltame! — Exigió girándose con brusquedad, tomando prestada la agilidad de Batman para ponerse de pie.

¿Qué mierda le había inyectado este psicópata?

—Uh…— Soltó una carcajada que penetró en su oído, comenzando a sentirse mal, una sensación de nausea y mareo se apoderó de él, mientras la habitación parecía balancearse de un lado a otro para terminar girando, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba acostado en el suelo, sin fuerzas para mantenerse derecho. —Horribles efectos secundarios, ¿no los odias Brucie? — Una nueva carcajada que se escuchó tan distorsionada como el rostro frente a él. —Pero no te preocupes, tu caballero azul pronto hará acto de presencia—

—¿Quién? — Atinó a decir, sin poder reconocer si Batman o Bruce habían hablado, luchando por recuperar una postura que no lo dejara a completa merced del joker, pero conocía esta sensación, conocía estos efectos secundarios.

Era medicina para el celo, lo que no sabía era si eran supresores o estimuladores.

—Ay, vamos, no te hagas el tonto conmigo Brucie— El Joker se hincó junto a él, mientras Bruce trataba de fingir que no estaba a punto de vomitar. —Todos fueron testigos de la forma en que el payaso azul te salvó en tu fiesta o de esos ladrones en el banco o en el museo— Enumeró exageradamente. —Todos saben que eres la nueva Lois Lane— Y una nueva carcajada invadió el lugar. —Le hice un bonito video, especial para él, contigo colgando del techo y la dirección donde estamos. Él va a venir a salvarte y así, me vas a ayudar…— Lentamente el Joker se acercó hasta hablarle al oído. —A matarlo— Se puso de pie de golpe, acomodando su traje. —Tengo dinero que ganar—

—No va a venir— Exclamó como pudo.

—Ay Brucie, ¡Date más valor!, tú y yo sabemos para que existimos los omega, para hacer ver bien a los alfa y para ser cogidos y embarazados— Explicó juguetonamente. —Juega tu papel— Agregó al final de forma escalofriante.

El sonido que hacía Superman al acercarse con velocidad se dejó escuchar, entrando por la puerta cerrada de la habitación, rompiéndola en el acto.

—¡Hola! —Saludó el lunático entusiasta, sin una pizca de miedo ante la presencia del hombre de acero.

Bruce comenzaba a sentir como la náusea y el mareo estaban desapareciendo.

—Señor Wayne, ¿está bien?, lo voy a ayudar— Explicó Superman a punto de acercarse hasta él.

—Alto ahí— Exclamó Harley parándose detrás de Superman con un arma en manos— Clark la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella disparo el arma que resultó ser una de broma mostrando un pequeño letrero con un "Bang" escrito en negro. Ella rio ligera y avergonzadamente.

—¡Ups! —

Superman optó por ignorarlos y volar hasta donde se encontraba Wayne; y Bruce se permitió pensar que todo estaría bien, pero una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza no se lo permitió.

 _Es una trampa y lo sabes._

Observó al villano correr en dirección a la salida siendo imitado por Harley, notando como le lanzaba una miradilla burlesca y llena de conocimiento.

El Joker planeaba algo y Superman… había cumplido con su papel.

—No, vete…— Deseo poder gritar, pero su voz salió como un murmullo patético.

La respiración de Superman comenzó a volverse agitada, para terminar, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, como si el dolor se apoderara de su cuerpo.

—Harley querida, te dije que recogieras toda la kriptonita para no incomodar al payaso azul— La risa de Harley se dejó oír al fondo. —oh bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada, ¿cierto? —

—¡Superman!, ¡Superman! —Exclamó él, sabiendo que estaba cumpliendo a la perfección su papel de damisela en peligro, tratando de al menos sentarse, sin poder lograrlo ante el mareo que volvía con más fuerza.

Su mejor amigo terminó tendido en el suelo, luciendo como si luchara contra las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo.

La pareja de villanos se acercó con rapidez, sincronizados, como si hubieran ensayado este momento toda su vida, el joker se lanzó sobre Superman, encajándole un pedazo afilado de kriptonita justo por debajo de la escápula, que le hizo soltar a Superman tal grito de dolor que a él le helo la sangre, quedando inmóvil… ante lo cual habría pensado que el super hombre había muerto de no ser por los quejidos que se le escapaban.

Harley supo que era su momento de acercarse, llevando una jeringa en mano.

Un chispazo de adrenalina le permitió a Bruce levantarse y abalanzarse contra la chica, empujándola con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

—¡No! —Logro poder gritar esta vez; no contaba con el Joker ignorando a Superman (quien trataba inútilmente de ponerse de pie y ayudarlo) fuera hasta él, dándole un golpe en la cara, que ayudado por los efectos secundarios de lo que sea que le hubieran inyectado, lo hizo caer al suelo, donde fue pateado unas cuantas veces.

—Uno ya no puede…— Una patada más. —Conseguir actores que…— Otra patada. —entiendan que no deben improvisar— Concluyó suspirando profundo, acomodando su traje y regresando hasta donde estaba Superman. —Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?... Harley—

—En seguida señor J— La mujer se acercó con agilidad, inyectando a Superman en el brazo (con una aguja que brillaba con una luz verde), el hombre trató de apartarla, pero fue demasiado lento.

Bruce nunca se había sentido tan inútil.

—¡No!, ¿Qué hiciste? —El joker lo miró sorprendido, por un corto momento, para después salir corriendo de la habitación, llevándose a Harley con él, abrazándola, eufórico.

—¿Superman? —

Su mejor amigo estaba sangrando… y mucho.

¿Qué le habían inyectado?

¿De dónde había conseguido el Joker tanta kriptonita?

Superman (lejos de lo que Bruce pudo pensar) comenzó a respirar aún más agitado, y a sudar profusamente.

¿Era la inyección? ¿La kriptonita?

Y Superman lo miró directo a los ojos, poniéndose de pie, hasta colocarse junto a él con algo de desesperación.

Bruce conocía esa desesperación, ese aroma en el aire.

—Omega— Murmuró su amigo y Bruce se permitió entender.

Le habían inyectado un estimulador de celo a Clark.

Superman se lanzó contra él, tratando de quitarle la ropa con brusquedad, olisqueando su cuello en la forma grotesca en que tendían a hacer los alfas, menos Superman (menos Clark), él nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando lo cargó llevándolo hasta su hotel.

El superhombre al darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas con una cadena, la rompió sin ningún reparo, lastimándole las muñecas, procediendo a igualmente romperle la camisa, para luego intentar voltearlo con la clara intención de bajarle los pantalones.

Dirigió un puñetazo a la mejilla de Superman, golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarlo lejos de él.

En su estado de pánico recordó que siempre guardaba (como solo Batman sabía hacerlo) un supresor, nunca salía sin él, rogó que ni el Joker ni Harley hubieran esperado que lo tuviera consigo.

Lo encontró justo en su sitio; por desgracia aquella acción le tomo más tiempo del necesario, pues al girarse apenas alcanzó a entrever las intenciones de Superman, quien lo empujo contra la pared más próxima, sacándole todo el aire de golpe, imposibilitándolo brevemente (pero como también era terco, aunque durante unos segundos perdió la capacidad de meter aire en sus pulmones, nunca aflojó el agarre en el supresor en su mano), Su mejor amigo fue hasta él para acomodarlo bruscamente con la espalda contra el suelo, mientras parecía querer acercar sus rostros y él hacía todo lo posible por apartarlo, tenía que buscar la forma de inyectarle el supresor.

Clark, luciendo harto, lo alzó un poco con la clara intención de empujarlo contra el suelo nuevamente, en el momento justo antes de caer, buscó con la mirada la herida de Superman y arremetió sin ningún respeto con la aguja, como si de un puñal se tratara.

¡Lo había logrado!, se permitió celebrar mientras escuchaba el quejido de su mejor amigo.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que hiciera efecto.

Su cuerpo se estrelló bruscamente contra el suelo, logrando desorientarlo, sintiendo como Clark volvía a acercarse hasta él, mientras era olisqueado un poco más, al tiempo que un cuerpo se restregaba descaradamente contra el suyo.

Superman estaba tratando de imprimirle su olor.

—Sup… no…— Trató de hablar, pero en su lugar solo fue acostado boca abajo, sintiendo la respiración de Superman muy cerca de su glándula.

 _No funcionara, no funcionara, no estoy en celo… no…_

Pero una vez que Superman regresara en sí, jamás se perdonaría el haber mordido a un omega, así fuera para crear un vínculo permanente o no.

—No, no… Sup…— Siguió intentando, mientras seguía forcejeando con el hombre, tratando de picarle los ojos, empujarlo con más fuerza, jalar una oreja, lo que fuera; estaba entrando en pánico, lo sabía, porque Superman no podía usar su super fuerza; pero el alfa en él estaba utilizando la poca vitalidad en su cuerpo, para lograr reproducirse.

Finalmente pareció hartar al hombre que, en el forcejeo, jalo uno de sus brazos más de la cuenta dislocándole el hombro, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor que lo privó de toda su energía.

Su pantalón fue desacomodado y una mordida fue dejada en su cuello.

No había podido evitar nada.

No había podido…

—Lo siento—Murmuró, porque había sido un inútil, se creyó la gran mierda, se creyó intocable, pensó que Bruce Wayne siempre estaría a salvo. Se suponía que Batman existía para proteger a las personas, pero ni siquiera había podido salvar y proteger a su mejor amigo.

La persona más importante para él.

El cuerpo sobre el suyo dejó de moverse.

Sin pararse a pensar giró el rostro encontrando a Superman mirándolo con terror para apartarse de él en un parpadeo quedándose en la esquina más alejada que encontró, empezando a morderse las manos.

Y entonces la mujer maravilla apareció colocándose junto a Superman, quien respondió pesimamente.

—¡Mi omega! —Repetía una y otra vez como si estuviera dispuesto a luchar por el cuerpo de Bruce, trató de ponerse de pie mientras Shazam y linterna verde aparecían, todos tratando de controlar a Superman.

—Señor Wayne— Llamó una voz… Flash a su lado. —Lo voy a sacar de aquí—

—¡Ya, llévatelo! —

Superman se veía completamente fuera de sí.

—No se preocupe, soy un beta, las hormonas de omega a mi no…—Antes de que su compañero de equipo (que no era nada de Bruce) terminara de hablar, él le dio su mano.

…

—No estoy en celo—Murmuró, tiempo después, a las afueras del edificio, al entender que Flash había dejado en claro que era un beta para que él concluyera que sería difícil afectarlo.

—Entiendo, pronto llegaremos a un hospital y ahí lo revisaran para saber de donde está sangrando— Fue hasta ese momento que notó su ropa ensangrentada, al igual que la sangre en sus manos.

—No es mi sangre— Murmuró a lo que Flash no pudo contener la expresión de preocupación por su compañero (Batman lo habría regañado por bajar sus defensas ante una víctima), Bruce solo cerró los ojos y suspiró, tratando de no pensar en el dolor punzante en su cuello.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :D

P.D. Trátenme con amor, por favor


	15. Secuelas

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Aquí no sale Superman… no se enojen conmigo, por favor.

* * *

—Amo Bruce, use su cabestrillo, por favor— Solicitó Alfred, pero para él era imposible apartar la vista de la pantalla de la enorme computadora; pantalla que tenía en pausa el video de Superman atacándolo.

Video que había sido trasmitido por todos los canales de televisión.

—Amo Bruce…—

—No solo quería matar a Superman, también quería que el mundo perdiera su confianza en él— Tragó saliva, sin querer ponerse a pensar porque hasta eso dolía. Alfred se acercó lentamente hasta él, colocándole una mano en el hombro. —Él…— Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le estaba dificultando el hablar, pero nudo o no, tenía que decirlo, tenía que decírselo a alguien. —Él no se merecía esto—

—Amo Bruce…— Llamó Alfred tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, lográndolo, porque Alfred siempre lograba todo. —Usted tampoco—

¿No?

Bruce no estaba de acuerdo.

—Dick y Jason…—

—No lo saben amo Bruce… pero le pido que se los explique lo más pronto posible, sabe que tarde o temprano se enteraran, me encantaría que lo escucharan primero de usted—

…

Al escuchar los pasos acercarse a su habitación se sentó en el borde de la cama, su cama estaba un poco arrugada pero completamente hecha. No había dormido nada.

—¡Bruce se me hizo tarde! —Gritó Dick ni bien entró a la habitación con voz un tanto temblorosa. —Te juro que puse la alarma, la puse y de todas formas Alfred siempre me despierta y…—

—Es domingo Dick— Explicó sin girarse a ver al chico.

—Es dom… ¡Que alivio! —Soltó el chico caminando hacia él. —Oye, ¿me puedo acostar en tu cama?, siento que es más cómoda q…— Pero no terminó de hablar al verlo de frente, más bien al ver sus heridas, un moretón justo debajo del ojo izquierdo, un labio roto y un cabestrillo sujetando su brazo izquierdo, no daba la mejor imagen.

—Bruce… ¿estás bien? —Eso sin contar el vendaje en su cuello.

—Algo así— Trató de bromear, pero saliéndole fuera de personaje, justo como siempre se sentía cuando trataba de ser amable con sus hijos.

—Fue un problema de…— Su hijo mayor miró en todas direcciones y susurró. —Batman— Y antes de que él pudiera dar cualquier respuesta, Jason apareció.

—Dick, ¿por qué estabas haciendo tanto escandalo? — Y el menor quedó congelado en su sitio, porque Dick era inocente, a pesar de que Tony Zuko le robo un poco al asesinar a sus padres, Richard Grayson seguía enfrascado en ver lo bueno del mundo, el lado más brillante, el lado más amable.

Jason, por otra parte, tenía una clase de sabiduría que alguien de su edad no debía tener.

Fue por eso por lo que al verlo a él y ver el vendaje en su cuello, su despierta (y poco infantil) mente llego a la conclusión más correcta.

—¿Quién? —Exclamó en un tono gélido, un tono que un pequeño de 8 años no debía saber hacer, un tono que Bruce solo le había escuchado a… villanos.

—¿Quién qué? —Cuestionó Dick confundido.

—¡Eres idiota Dick!, ¡Lo marcaron! —Su hijo mayor abrió grandemente los ojos, llevando una mano a su boca, como si buscara cubrirla, pero quedándose a medio camino. —¿Quién fue? —Volvió a preguntar Jason escupiendo cada palabra.

—No… Jason…—

—¡Dime quién fue! —

—Creí que ibas a una fiesta de Luthor— Murmuró Dick, siendo escuchado por Jason, apreciándose como su ira incrementaba.

—¡Fue ese…!

—¡No! —Habló con firmeza. —Y no fui marcado… sí, me mordieron, pero no estaba en celo así que no soy el compañero vinculado de nadie— Suspiró sabiendo que esto era algo que tenía que explicarles, porque eran sus hijos y eran importantes para él. —Les voy a explicar, porque todo el mundo va a hablar de ello y necesito que ustedes sepan la verdad—

—¿Cómo que todo el mundo? —Exclamó Jason aun con demasiado enojo para nada contenido. Y él se limitó a verlo con mirada severa, logrando que ambos lo miraran con atención.

—El… Joker le tendió una trampa a Cla-Superman— Se corrigió rápidamente. —Me secuestró mientras estaba en la fiesta de Lex y me usó para atraer a Superman en donde lo atacó y después lo obligo a atacarme— Se tomó un momento para tomar aire y tratar de humedecer su seca garganta para finalmente continuar. —Mientras todo se transmitía por televisión—

—Pero… él es Superman— Murmuró Dick, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Era un plan ideado especialmente para vencerlo— Dick se veía afectado, pero Jason… Jason tenía las manos en puños, el ceño fuertemente fruncido, imprimiendo fuerza en mantener su mandíbula cerrada.

—Tú eres Batman—

—Jason…—

—¡Él es Superman! —Trató de tomar una de las manos del menor, pero este lo apartó bruscamente para salir de la habitación hecho una furia.

No lo culpaba, si pudiera, le gustaría hacer lo mismo.

Se giró a ver a Dick, esperando un reproche (si bien con menos agresividad, reproche, al fin y al cabo). Pero el mayor de sus hijos solo terminó por sentarse junto a él en la cama comenzando a balancear los pies, sin importarle mucho que casi alcanzaba el suelo.

—¿El señor Kent te mordió? —Bruce correspondió la mirada atenta de Dick.

—Sí—

—Pero… el señor Kent no es esa clase de Alfa— Dijo Dick, en voz baja y confusa.

—No, no lo es— Se apresuro a confirmarle a su hijo, porque no era justo que alguien que admiraba a Superman se decepcionara por algo que ni siquiera era culpa del alfa y no era justo para Clark que alguien pensara que él atacaría a una persona en contra de la voluntad de esta.

 _Pero es lo que todos van a pensar, que Superman es la clase de alfa que se siente con el derecho de atacar a un omega que no estaba siquiera en celo._ Aportó su cerebro. _Y todo porque ni siquiera eres capaz de evitar que te secuestren._

Siempre defendiendo que no era un omega inútil y débil al que la sociedad le puede hacer lo que le plazca…

No, nada de esto era culpa de Clark.

 _No es más que tuya, por ser débil, por ser un omega, por ser inútil…_

—Fue el Joker, le inyectó un estimulador de celo, ¿sabes lo que es eso? —

—Sí, nos hablaron de esos en la escuela— Contestó el menor rápidamente.

—Lo hizo perder el control— Su hijo asintió como un adulto. Finalmente dejó de balancear los pies.

—¿Estás enojado con el señor Kent? —

—No, él… no hizo nada malo, fue el Joker, todo fue el Joker—

—Si hubieras tenido tu traje de Batman… ¿crees que no te habrían secuestrado—

—Es probable, cuando salgo como Bruce Wayne no puedo pelear como Batman lo haría, eso levantaría sospechas—

—Por eso debes tener un novio superhéroe que sepa tu identidad—

—¿Un novio superhéroe? — Una pequeña risilla se le escapó.

—Sí, así si la identidad secreta de tu novio superhéroe tiene un problema Batman puede salvarlo y si Bruce Wayne tiene un problema tu novio superhéroe puede ayudarte, pueden protegerse juntos—

Cuando conversaba con Dick, la vida parecía de repente más sencilla.

—Entonces… resumiendo… tú crees que nada de esto habría pasado si Clark y yo estuviéramos saliendo— Dick parecía muy dispuesto a negar que él había insinuado sutilmente (para nada sutilmente) que debía tener una relación con Clark. Finalmente, su hijo mayor asintió.

Y él se permitió reír un poco. Dick se sintió en confianza para seguir hablando.

—Él podría haberte acompañado a la fiesta de Luthor— Suspiró, sin poder negar que no era una idea tan descabellada, sí, bueno, no era que Superman (Clark) le gustara ni nada, sí era atractivo e inteligente, y valiente y… pero no quería una relación con él.

"Tampoco es que la merezcas". Le recordó amablemente su cerebro.

—Puede ser—

—Bruce—

—¿Sí? —

—El Joker es… un villano peligroso— Mentir, eso era lo que Bruce debía hacer.

—Sí— Pero no pudo. Y ante su respuesta Dick se lanzó a atacarlo con un abrazo ante el cual él deseó tener el poder para corresponder con ambas manos.

—Gracias por volver—

…

Tocó la puerta, abriéndola suavemente.

—¿Puedo pasar? — Preguntó sin mucha energía en la voz. Jason, que se encontraba acostado en su cama dándole la espalda, lo miro de reojo para regresar a su posición previa.

—Es tu mansión, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras— Aunque no le gustó la respuesta, igualmente decidió entrar.

—Bueno, como es mi mansión, me voy auto invitar a tu cama— Dijo acomodándose lentamente (tratando de no ofender la multitud de morenotes que tenía en el cuerpo y mucho menos a su hombro) en el espacio libre que Jason había dejado.

Pensó que tal vez Jason saldría de la cama y huiría de la habitación, pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

Contaría esto como una victoria.

—Jason…— Comenzó sin saber realmente que decir. Si tan solo hubiera nacido beta al menos, si hubiera podido protegerse mejor… si tan solo hubiera podido ayudar a Clark.

—Tú eres Batman— Murmuró Jason bajito, ausente de cualquier rastro de ira. —Superman… El señor Kent no debería haberte lastimado —Exclamó como alguien a quien ya no le queda nada en que creer, como alguien a quien están tratando de arrancarle todo en la vida, pero que se aferra con todas sus fuerzas en creer que hay bondad en el mundo. —Él es Superman—Agregó como si se hubiera arrancado la frase del fondo de la garganta, mirando los golpes en su cara.

—Él no me lastimó—

—Pero dijiste…—

—Dije que el Joker lo obligó—

—¿Cómo? — Cuestionó con la misma expresión que hizo cuando él le explicó lo que era el Caviar.

—El Joker sabía que yo soy… importante para Superman, así que me secuestro para atraerlo y entonces lo atacó con kriptonita, ¿recuerdas cuando Clark les explicó lo que era la Kriptonita? —Jason de repente se vio muy preocupado, asintiendo suavemente. —Y una vez lo debilitó, lo drogó causándole un celo para atacarme—

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó el niño con los ojos bien abiertos. Bruce desearía no entender perfectamente el porqué.

Porque así Superman sería mal visto por todos, atacando a un omega que no estaba siquiera en celo… pero también porque…

—Porque… así como hay heridas físicas, hay heridas emocionales y el Joker quería causarle una herida emocional a Superman, porque si Superman está herido no va a poder hacer su trabajo correctamente— Jason finalmente se giró hacia él, recostándose sobre su costado para verlo directo a los ojos.

—Debería quedarse aquí con nosotros—

—¿Quién? —

—El señor Kent, si está herido necesita comer bien, como todas esas comidas con verduras que hace Alfred y dormir bien, las camas aquí son muy cómodas— Bruce se permitió sonreír.

—Se recuperaría más rápido, ¿verdad? — Jason asintió como si realmente tuviera todas las respuestas a los problemas en el mundo.

—¿Tu cara?, ¿Fue Superman? —

—No, el Joker me golpeó cuando… traté de evitar que lastimaran a Clark—

—¿Querías proteger a Superman? —Pero falló patéticamente.

—Lo intenté— Por suerte su voz no se quebró.

—¿Él es… familia también?... ¿Por eso querías protegerlo? — Buscó parpadear más rápido porque sus ojos no tenían permitido formar lágrimas.

—Sí— Susurró.

—¿No vas a ser el… omega de alguien que no amas? —Bruce negó con la cabeza.

—No— Jason asintió.

Jason era un niño, no debería poder ser capaz de hacer esas preguntas y entender lo que Bruce explicaba.

Finalmente, su hijo menor lo abrazó.

—Tú eres Batman así que más te vale siempre ser increíble—

—Por supuesto—

Después de un momento en silencio, Jason se apartó de él con un poquillo de desesperación, acostándose sobre su espalda, Bruce lo imitó y Dick decidió que esa era su entrada; sin pedir permiso ni saludar, el niño mayor se acostó junto a Jason quien intentó apartarse de él, pero que, aun así, terminó siendo atacado por un abrazo.

—Dick, no me abraces— Dijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué dices no te oigo? —

—Te voy a lamer si no me sueltas—

—Uy, sí, no me importa—

—Ah, ¿no? —Jason sacó la lengua, pareciendo muy dispuesto a lamer la cara de su hermano.

—¡Jason no seas cochino! — Y con todo ese escandalo a su alrededor, Bruce finalmente pudo dormir.

…

 _Bruce nunca le había dicho a nadie, pero su mejor amigo era una de las personas (si no es que la que encabezaba la lista) más amables y bondadosas del mundo, así que, si se permitía pensar en eso, Clark debía ser de los que tenían sexo lento y tranquilo, mientras susurraban palabras de amor, siempre preguntándole a su pareja si estaban bien, si lo que estaba haciendo se sentía bien._

 _Superman lo veía con ojos idos, sin dejar de repetir la misma palabra, mientras lo inmovilizaba contra el suelo._

 _Él no quería esto, no quería esto, este no era Superman_

 _Omega._

—Amo Bruce— No pudo evitar que su cuerpo diera un pequeño brinco asustado. Alfred se encontraba de pie lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar ser golpeado por si él despertaba de algún sueño siendo Batman y comenzaba a repartir golpes (porque había pasado) pero lo suficiente cerca como para ser notado. —Me hace feliz que duerma tanto, pero también me gustaría que comiera algo, no ha comido nada en todo el día—

—¿Qué hora es? —

—Las 6— ¿Había dormido gran parte del día?

—¿Dónde están Dick y Jason? —

—Esperándolo abajo para cenar— Alfred hizo una pequeña pausa mientras él trataba de sentarse. Su cuerpo se sentía aun más adolorido; odiaba ese maldito cabestrillo. —Estuvieron dentro de la mansión todo el día, imaginé que preferiría que no salieran… con todos esos reporteros a las afueras de la mansión—

—¿No se han ido? —

—Definitivamente hay menos, pero siguen ahí— Suspiró para finalmente ponerse de pie. —Va a tener que hablar con ellos en algún momento—

—Lo sé—

—Pero tal vez, sería bueno que hablara con el señor Kent, primero— Bruce se llevó una mano a la frente, sabiendo que Alfred tenía razón. —Tienen muchas cosas de que hablar— Se giró a ver a Alfred, el hombre que lo crió y que en ese momento le sonrió muy suavemente.

Él contestó la sonrisa.

—Sí—

…

Tomó aire profundamente, para sacarlo con lentitud y finalmente se transportó a la Atalaya.

Por suerte para él, la mujer maravilla se encontraba haciendo guardia.

—¿Sabes dónde está Superman? —La mujer se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido, poniéndose de pie con exceso de agresiva energía.

—¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Te estuvimos llamando?, ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pasó?, ¡Eres su mejor amigo, debiste estar aquí para él! —Él se limitó a parpadear.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes dónde está? —Esa era en definitiva la respuesta incorrecta, el ceño fruncido de la mujer se volvió más severo y él optó por darle la espalda y salir de ahí, debió haber buscado a Superman por su cuenta.

Aunque Batman bien sabía que no había venido para preguntar la localización de Superman, había venido porque quería hablar con Diana, sabía que ella estaría aquí, porque se sabía perfectamente el rol de guardias.

La mujer lo detuvo bruscamente sujetándolo de su antebrazo izquierdo y él se giró de inmediato temiendo que se dislocara de nuevo.

Tal vez hizo una mueca y un quejido de dolor se le escapó, porque la mujer maravilla lo soltó de inmediato, luciendo preocupada.

—¿Estás herido?, ¿Por eso no llegaste? —

—No estoy…— Ah, no, sí estaba herido. —No fue por eso—

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —

 _Viniste… sabes a que viniste._

 _¿Somos un cobarde?_

—Yo estaba ahí—

—¿Cómo que estabas ah…? —No la dejó terminar, descubriendo su rostro, dejándola sin palabras, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos un momento, para que al abrirlos los notara más brillantes con lágrimas que nunca iban a ser derramadas. —Tú le inyectaste un supresor, por eso se controló tan rápido—

—Yo…— Y se limitó a asentir.

—¿Estás bien? —

—Sí, no estaba en celo, así que nada va a ser permanente—

—¿Lo… culpas? — Él alzó el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—No— Y se permitió ser honesto con Diana. —Me hubiera gustado que no se hubiera lanzado así nada más, pero al menos tuvo la precaución de llamarlos antes—

—Sí, es solo que… tenía miedo de que el Joker matara a Wayne-a ti… que te matara a ti— Una pausa llena de tensión se posó sobre ellos, hasta que una expresión de entendimiento se apoderó de Diana —Él ya sabía tu identidad, ¿verdad? —Él asintió.

—Sí —Dijo a secas y ella asintió en respuesta.

—Estaba muy asustado—¿Qué se suponía que contestara? —Por ti— Bruce apartó la mirada sin poder continuar haciéndole frente a su compañera (a su amiga); porque aun lo dicho a Diana: "Me hubiera gustado que no se hubiera lanzado así nada más" sabía perfectamente porque Clark se había apresurado en llegar antes que toda la Liga, porque Superman siempre luchaba por salvarlos a todos, porque había querido salvarlo a él… porque así era Clark Kent y él no podía estar molesto por eso porque justo así… Clark era perfecto. —¿Vas a ir a hablar con él? — Él asintió, sin sentirse capaz de expulsar palabras en ese momento, se acomodó la máscara e inició su camino hacia Superman. —Hablar contigo le va a hacer mucho bien—

La duda dentro de él desapareció. Diana no mentiría, si ella consideraba que le haría bien a Clark que hablaran, si Alfred consideraba que debían conversar, Bruce estaba tomando la decisión correcta al buscar a su mejor amigo. No podía ser solo un deseo egoísta unilateral de Batman.

—¿Sabes dónde está? — Cuestionó la Mujer Maravilla.

—Tengo una idea—

—Creí que venías a preguntarme—

—No, solo quería hablar contigo, gracias, Diana— Y ella le sonrió, para correr y atacarlo con un abrazó apretado que duro poco tiempo; un beso fue colocado en su mejilla y la mujer finalmente se apartó de él.

—Todo va a estar bien—

Si bien a Bruce nunca le gustó esa expresión, pareciéndole burda y simplona, en ese momento le pareció que era lo único que quería escuchar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.


	16. Fortaleza

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Siento que si no subo el capítulo ahora no lo voy a subir nunca :p

* * *

Batman bajó del BatWing observando los alrededores de la fortaleza de la soledad; sabía que Superman estaba aquí (su satélite se lo había dicho).

Camino con confianza, había estado aquí antes en suficientes ocasiones como para saber qué encontraría según la dirección.

Había esperado encontrarlo sentado frente a uno de los cristales que protegían a los animales kriptonianos o frente a la computadora del lugar.

Pero el hombre no estaba por ningún lugar visible.

—Sé que estás aquí— Dijo sin quiebres en la voz, sin miedo.

Él sabía que desde antes siquiera de pisar la fortaleza, Superman se habría enterado de que venía.

—Clark— Llamó esta vez por su nombre.

No tuvo que hablar una tercera vez, porque finalmente el hombre descendió del techo, lentamente, como si estuviera yendo al matadero.

Su mejor amigo se giró a verlo con vista cansada, cabello un poco desarreglado y una barba que nunca había presenciado. Clark apartó la mirada con rapidez.

Esto era su culpa; conocía a la perfección la naturaleza de Superman, claro que ante un llamado tan personal de un villano, incluso si la persona a salvar no terminaba de agradarle, iría a salvarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin considerar demasiado las consecuencias; no, eso era mentira, sopesaría los pros y contras de sus acciones considerando que sin importar que tanto daño (físico de ser posible y/o mental) le pudieran provocar a él, a Superman, valdría la pena, pues vidas serían salvadas.

Así que todo había quedado en sus manos, era su trabajo amortiguar los errores de calculo de Superman para que el daño fuera mínimo… y había fallado.

Le había fallado.

Nada de esto habría pasado si tan solo él…

—Yo debí haberlo sabido— Le susurró Clark. Y él negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a refutar y borrar lo que sea que estuviera pasando por esa cabeza azabache.

—Clark…— Trató de decir, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido.

—¡Yo debí haberlo sabido! —Gritó Clark, exaltándolo. —¡Sabía que era una trampa para mí y siempre presupongo y una parte de mi pensó en la posibilidad de que usaran kriptonita; pero no imaginé que usaría mi naturaleza alfa…! —Finalmente lo miró a los ojos. —yo…—Superman Se veía tan… consternado, como si quisiera vomitar. —Te mordí— Dijo, con labios temblorosos y ojos húmedos y enrojecidos.

¿Cómo iba a arreglar esto?

—Te lastimé—Dijo después, falto de aliento, poniendo tal expresión de dolor que Bruce no había visto, ni siquiera cuando el Joker le encajó kriptonita.

Cuando aceptó que Superman era importante para él se dijo que no permitiría que su oscura vida manchara la de Clark, se dijo que no le causaría dolor a esta persona tan importante para él; Clark, que era demasiado bueno, su buen amigo que solo merecía felicidad…

Y falló.

—No fuiste tú—

—Fui yo— Dijo con voz rota. —Lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo mis pensamientos, yo quería morderte, recuerdo saber que no estabas en celo, recuerdo…— Clark se perdió un momento en un punto lejano; no quería a su mejor amigo perdido en ningún lugar lejano, sin nadie en quien apoyarse. —Lo siento— Dijo Clark finalmente y él no necesitaba esa frase saliendo de su boca.

—No, no quiero que te disculpes, tú no me lastimaste— Superman se concentró en el moretón debajo de su ojo y en el labio herido que ahora parecía ver con otros ojos.

Estaba seguro de que estaba usando su visión de rayos x.

—Eso no lo hiciste tú—

—¿Tu hombro? —Maldita visión de rayos x.

Superman ni siquiera lo podía ver a la cara.

Caminó rápidamente hasta el hombre tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza y Superman brincó como si el toque de Bruce quemara.

—Tienes razón, estoy herido y muy enojado, porque me usaron, usaron mi género para lastimar a mi mejor amigo, así que sí, estoy muy enojado…— Sabía que estaba subiendo la voz, pero no podía parar. —Pero no contigo—

—Pero…—

—El Joker ideo un plan diseñado para aprovecharse de tus debilidades—

—Yo debí…—

—Todos debimos hacer muchas cosas…— Interrumpió a Superman, soltando su muñeca y buscando conectar sus miradas, lográndolo. —La Liga, tú, yo…— Superman comenzó a negar la cabeza con rapidez como si el solo pensamiento de que este desastre pudiera atribuirse a errores de otros le pareciera ofensivo. —Pero pasó, todo eso pasó y ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo—

El labio inferior de Clark tembló, al tiempo que los músculos de su mentón se tensaban, parándose derecho, pero como si quisiera solo dejarse caer.

—Lo siento— Bruce se negó a apartar la mirada de su mejor amigo, aunque no quería verlo así, sabiendo que si tan solo él…

No fuera un omega.

No hubiera dejado que lo secuestraran.

No se hubiera hecho amigo de Clark.

No fuera Bruce Wayne.

—No— Dijo y Clark se estremeció como si Batman le hubiera dado un golpe el más severo de los golpes físicos que tenía. —No te disculpes por algo que no fue tu culpa— Pero no lo estaba convenciendo. Sentía que entre más decía que "No había sido su culpa" más lejos estaba Superman, más lejos sentía a Clark.

Se paró aún más derecho, aunque tratando de relajar su postura.

Él conocía a Clark. Era su mejor amigo, era ahora cuando tenía que usar sus conocimientos del hombre para llegar hasta él.

—¿Me culpas? — De repente Clark parecía más cercano que nunca, adquiriendo aún más desesperación de lo que imaginó que su mejor amigo podía lograr sentir y transmitir.

—No, no, tú sólo fuiste… una víctima de todo esto...— Y ahí interrumpió a Clark, como si él realmente no sintiera nada.

—¿Una víctima?, ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó sin inflexiones en la voz, sin sentimientos impregnando sus palabras. Clark se apresuró en contestar.

—Todo fue en contra de tu voluntad y…—

—Tú fuiste una víctima también, Clark— Y Superman pareció perder hasta la capacidad de parpadear. —Todo fue en contra de tu voluntad, querían matarte— Explico de forma pausada como si aquella idea no le causara un estremecimiento aterrador por todo el cuerpo. —Te drogaron, te obligaron a atacarme— Una sola lágrima se le escapó a Superman. —No fue tu culpa— Le dijo, con calma y determinación y ahí finalmente su amigo se rompió, dejando a sus ojos derramarse, lanzándose a abrazarlo, acción que lo tomó por sorpresa, sorpresa que compartió con su amigo, pues este de inmediato intentó alejarse de él, pero Bruce se lo impidió al corresponder al abrazo.

—Está bien, Clark— Nada estaba bien. —Está bien— Repitió.

…

 _Mío, mío._

 _Él es mío._

 _Ya todo está bien._

 _Él está conmigo._

 _Mi omega._

Despertó un tanto agitado y sudoroso, se sentía… extraño. Pero no se refería únicamente a mentalmente; su mente estaba inundada de culpa, vergüenza y decepción, pero no solo eso… también se sentía... vacío… incompleto, su cuerpo se sentía extraño, pesado, cansado, pero inquieto, inestable, tembloroso.

No podía dormir.

Aquellas sensaciones solo habían perdido importancia cuando abrazó a Batman… cuando abrazó a Bruce…

¿Realmente el hombre había estado aquí con él?

Su cabeza era un caos, no, Bruce no estaba aquí… lo había lastimado… no, no podía ser, no podía haber lastimado así a la persona que amaba.

Escuchó los latidos del corazón de Batman, por lo que salió de la cama y se dirigió apresurado hacia el hombre.

Lo encontró frente a la computadora.

—No fue un sueño, de verdad estás aquí—Llamó, esperando sorprender a Batman, siendo él el sorprendido al ver el rostro descubierto del hombre adornado con moretones.

Todo era cierto.

Ni Clark, ni Superman habían podido proteger a su mejor amigo. Lo había humillado, lo había sometido… lo había marcado.

Sentía la boca seca y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

—¿Estás teniendo problemas para orientarte? —

—No, estoy bien— Bruce lo miró de forma profunda.

—¿Por qué estás despierto?, no pasó ni una hora— Clark encogió los hombros, acercándose un poco más hasta él.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, es la una de la mañana en Ciudad Gótica— Murmuró, fingiendo que no había lastimado a Bruce.

—Yo no llevo 48 horas sin dormir— Contestó Bruce, con la voz de Batman.

—Sabes que no necesito dormir tanto como un humano—

—Sí, pero aun lo necesitas— No quería contestar, ¿qué se suponía que le dijera? Como podía decirle que tenía pesadillas de él marcándolo, cuando Bruce debía estarlo pasando peor. —Clark— Lo llamó nuevamente.

—No puedo dormir—Le explicó, o al menos trató. —No sé, tal vez es… la fortaleza, tal vez debo regresar a Metrópolis—Bruce lo miró detenidamente, poniéndolo nervioso.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —

—¿A dónde? —

—A la mansión—

—No, estoy bien, iré a mi departamento y…—

—Clark— Lo llamó Bruce, logrando hacerlo callar. —Solo ven conmigo—

…

Bajo del BatWing, no muy contento con el viaje.

—Sabes que yo pude habernos traído y mucho más rápido— Batman (porque la máscara cubría su rostro) lo miró quedándose parado un momento en su sitio, poniéndolo un tanto nervioso.

—No me gusta cuando me cargas— Y finalmente siguió su camino.

El mayordomo (Alfred) apareció, silencioso y con rostro inexpresivo.

—Bienvenidos amo Bruce, señor Kent. Amo Bruce, le pido que use su cabestrillo—

¿Tenía que usar cabestrillo por lo de su hombro? ¿estaba más herido de lo que había imaginado?

Bruce lo miró a los ojos negando con la cabeza, como si él tuviera la capacidad de J'onn.

—Tengo que usar cabestrillo para evitar que mi hombro se luxe de nuevo, no es porque tenga una fractura o algo más grave, tranquilo— Él trató de asentir, pero era probable que su parpadeo fuera más evidente que el movimiento de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no le muestro su habitación, señor Kent? —Sugirió Alfred y aunque no quería estar a solas con el mayordomo (o alejarse de Bruce), aceptó.

—Claro—

No estaba muy seguro de si habían caminado mucho o poco, todo lo que sabía era que ahora se encontraba frente a una cama sobre la que Alfred colocaba una camiseta y una pantalonera que lucían nuevas.

—Use esto como pijama— Ordenó el hombre.

—Gracias—

—Imagino que recuerda que el baño esta por esa puerta, ¿necesita algo más? —

—No, gracias… Alfred— El hombre asintió elegantemente.

—Siéntase libre de usar la habitación como le plazca, buenas noches— El mayordomo, bastante decidido a salir por la puerta, fue detenido por él.

—Alfred—

—¿Sí, señor Kent? —Clark tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó en forma de palabras entrecortadas.

—No volveré a lastimar a Bruce… lo prometo— El mayor lo miró por un corto tiempo que se sintió terriblemente largo.

—Sé que no lo hará, señor Kent—

Y finalmente, se quedó solo en esa habitación demasiado grande para él y su ansiedad.

…

Bruce despertó de golpe, alerta, buscando de inmediato la causa de su necesidad de despertar, sus ojos no acostumbrados a la oscuridad, no le permitían distinguir entre las sombras, se apresuró a prender la lampara, tomando el Batarang debajo de su almohada, al girarse con presura a mirar al espacio frente a su cama, se encontró con Clark, inmóvil, con la mirada en su dirección, pero con la vista perdida.

—Clark— Susurró. —¿Qué haces? —Pesé a esperar una respuesta (siempre obtenía respuestas a sus preguntas por parte de Clark, el hombre nunca dejaba una respuesta hecha a su persona sin responder), esta vez no hubo una… Clark parecía en trance.

El hombre se acercó lentamente a su cama, se hincó sobre la misma, para luego acomodar suavemente su cabeza contra su abdomen y así, un tanto torcido y con los pies fuera de la cama, se quedó dormido, sin palabras, sin explicaciones, simplemente así.

—Mi omega— Lo escuchó susurrar después de un tiempo.

No lo merecía, pero se permitió colocar una mano sobre la cabeza del hombre. Creyó que, si no estaba en su celo, esa mordida no significaba nada.

Por desgracia había olvidado que la fisiología kriptoniana hacía a Clark diferente.

Se había equivocado.

Le había fallado a Clark aún más.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y otro histérico gracias por comentar!


	17. Casa

Ni Batman ni Superman me pertenecen.

* * *

Clark se sentía en paz, podía percibir la cama debajo de él, suave, pero a la vez lo suficientemente firme, como si lo envolvieran en un acogedor abrazo, el clima era perfecto, no sentía frío y tampoco calor y el olor, no lo podía comparar con nada que hubiera percibido antes, lo cual era casi imposible viniendo de él, que creyó había experimentado todos los aromas del mundo, pero este olor… era una combinación dulce, pero peligrosa, casi como si pudiera ser dócil, pero dando un certero golpe en la mejilla al final… era embriagante, a ratos parecía percibir frutas, pero luego la sensación volvía a ser ajeno a todo lo previamente conocido.

Tenía que saber de dónde venía este aroma.

Abrió los ojos y de golpe su cuerpo comenzó a trasmitirle señales que no había percibido antes, sus pies estaban fuera de la cama, sus manos estaban enredados en la cintura de un cuerpo sentado junto a él y su cabeza estaba bien refugiada en el regazo de dicha persona… persona que resultaba ser…

—Bruce— Llamó, arrebatándole, al libro en sus manos, la atención del hombre.

¿Por qué estaba en su habitación?

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué había hecho?

La visión del cabestrillo y el vendaje en su cuello lo hicieron experimentar las mismas sensaciones que comenzaban en él al estar en la misma habitación que la kriptonita. Se apartó de golpe (sin pensar en controlar la fuerza con la que se alejó, terminando por chocar con el techo de la habitación, causándole una magulladura.

—Ten cuidado, preferiría que no destruyeras mi mansión—

—¿Por qué estoy…?, ¿¡Te hice algo!?— Exclamó aun pegado al techo.

—¿Qué? —Bruce lo veía confundido.

—No recuerdo como llegué aquí, me fui a dormir en la habitación que Alfred me indicó, lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo yo… ¿¡Te hice algo!?—

—No, solo viniste a… dormir— Y ante aquello, lentamente bajo hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo.

—¿Dormir? —Bruce suspiró, colocó el libro en un pequeño buró junto a su cama y, con movimientos lentos, comenzó a moverse al borde de la cama, probablemente para ponerse de pie.

Los músculos de sus labios estaban algo tensos, Clark pensó, que era la tensión que le estaba generando él, al haber estado tan cerca, al seguir en su habitación, al haber invadido su privacidad, pero… conocía esa expresión en Batman, muy poco marcada y que le había costado años entender… dolor, Bruce sentía dolor.

—Has estado dormido por 10 hor…—

—¿Qué te duele? —

—¿Qué? —

—¿Qué te duele?, ¿quieres que traiga a Alfred? —Su audición y rayos x le habían proporcionado rápidamente el conocimiento del paradero del mayordomo. —O puedo traerte algo de la farmacia o llevarte a un hospital o…—

—Clark, no, estoy bien…— Y mientras Bruce le explicaba con palabras lo bien que se encontraba, también le explicaba con su rostro el dolor que sí que sentía, al tratar de ponerse de pie. Acción que él le ayudo a terminar de realizar, alzándolo con un toque muy suave (justo en la forma en que había aprendido para no lastimar) y dejándolo sobre sus pies.

¡No debió hacer eso!

¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse así a Bruce después de lo que había hecho?

Miró sus manos, las mismas que acaban de cargar a Bruce hacía segundos, las mismas que habían estado enredadas en la cintura del hombre que amaba.

 _El hombre al que marcaste._

 _El hombre al que casi violaste._

 _El hombre que es mío._

 _Mi omega._

—Eh… gracias— Exclamó su mejor amigo, exaltándolo un poco.

—Hay algo malo conmigo— Murmuró.

—No— Exclamó Bruce firme, pero muy suavemente, como si no quisiera asustarlo (cuando él debía estar asustado de Clark). —Aparecerte en mitad de la noche para dormir conmigo es completamente normal… para un kriptoniano— Clark entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué? —

…

—Mientras dormías en la fortaleza de la soledad, fui a la computadora a obtener información, me pareció… exagerado que te quedaras dormido una vez tuviste… contacto físico conmigo, además de que tus signos vitales no eran normales—

—¿Entendiste como se usa la computadora de la fortaleza de la soledad y encontraste la información que necesitabas en menos de una hora? Ni siquiera sabía que entendías el kriptoniano—

—No lo hago— Y aunque esperó mayor explicación, prefirió dejar aquella duda pasar.

—¿Y qué descubriste? —Bruce lo miró poniéndolo nervioso.

—Primero, en la sociedad Kriptoniana aunque existían igualmente los géneros secundarios, había pequeñas diferencias con respecto a los humanos— Clark inclinó su cabeza levemente en son de confusión. —Básicamente tienes un mejor control sobre tus instintos; pero la mayor diferencia esta en el proceso para la vinculación de un alfa y omega. Era un proceso con dos fases. La primera fase podía iniciar en cualquier momento que la pareja lo quisiera, el alfa solo tenía que… morder la glándula de vinculación del omega y después los cuerpos de ambos comenzarían a liberar hormonas para lograr una vinculación… emocional. Entr meses después la vinculación… física tenía lugar para lograr la vinculación completa—

—¿Estamos pasando por una vinculación emocional? —

—No, tú estás pasando por una vinculación emocional… mi cuerpo no tiene la capacidad de crear la hormona que inicia el proceso por el que tu cuerpo está pasando… por eso no puedes dormir si no estoy cerca de ti, tu cuerpo me ve como su… futuro compañero vinculado—

—Fui a tu habitación… en la noche…—

—Tu instinto tomó el control, si no estás cerca de mí, podrías hasta morir—

Pasó una mano por su cabello, tomándolo con fuerza.

 _Es mío._

No, Bruce no era suyo y nunca iba a ser suyo.

Todo esto era su culpa, si no hubiera sido un inútil… ¡Él era Superman!, debió saber los planes del Joker, debió poder salvar a Bruce y en su lugar fue la marioneta, cumplió el papel que querían que jugara, hizo todo lo que se esperaba de él, marcó a su mejor amigo, marcó a la persona que amaba en contra de su voluntad, lo humilló… y no contento con eso ahora no podía dejar de ser un jodido incordio para el hombre porque su estúpida naturaleza kriptoniana le exigía permanecer al lado del que su instinto consideraba su futuro compañero vinculado.

 _Pero no es tu instinto._ Susurró una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Es que… que tal si… qué tal si no era su instinto, qué tal si solo era él obligando a su cuerpo a actuar así, porque sabía que no tendría a Bruce de ninguna otra forma.

Qué tal si en realidad era así de retorcido…

Qué tal si realmente era el monstruo que parecía en el video donde atacaba a Bruce.

—Clark—Lo llamó su mejor amigo, sacándolo del laberinto en que se había vuelto su mente.

—Lo siento tanto Bruce—

Y su amigo, que antes le había estado mostrando una mirada de preocupación (medianamente oculta por un rostro que buscaba pasar por inexpresivo), se paró muy derecho, adquiriendo el porte elegante y orgulloso que usaba Bruce Wayne y que Batman también destilaba, todo finalmente adornado con ira.

—Ya pasamos por esto…—

—Pero…—

—Te dije que no quiero que te disculpes—

—¿Y qué?, ¿vas a sacrificarte y pasar 3 meses conmigo porque si me dejas puedo morir? —

—Sin dudar— Contesto sin flaqueo en la voz —Pero no es un sacrificio…— Bruce lo miro a los ojos, con claridad en su mirada, con honestidad y sin miedo. —Clark… eres mi mejor amigo, no voy a dejarte morir. Si fuera al contrario, ¿me dejarías morir? —

—¡Claro que no! —

—Bien, tienes tu respuesta—

—Entré a tu habitación sin darme cuenta…—

—Y no me lastimaste— Remarcó como si se tratara del abogado de Clark defendiéndolo ante un crimen que él mismo creía haber cometido. —Además, no es que tengas que estar todo el día pegado a mí, vas a poder ir a trabajar, pero si esperas demasiado tu cuerpo comenzara a fallar de nuevo. Solo tienes que regresar rápido y para cuando te des cuenta ya habrán pasado 3 meses y serás libre—

 _Libre._

—Será divertido— Dijo Bruce como una curiosa imitación de Merlina Adams.

Y finalmente… después de dos días sin sentir más que culpa y dolor, Clark se sintió un poco más ligero, permitiéndose sonreír.

—Como una pijamada—

—Podemos ver de nuevo "Matar a un Ruiseñor" si quieres—

Se permitió sonreír más abiertamente.

Y dicho eso, Bruce se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? — Cuestionó sintiéndose como un perro abandonado.

—Dick y Jason deben estar llegando y después vamos a comer, no has comido en todo el día— Clark sintió la boca seca.

—Dick y Jason… ¿lo saben? — Cuestionó sin poder ver a su amigo a los ojos.

—Sí— Dijo Bruce pareciéndole aún más imponente con la iluminación de la cueva y de pie frente a él.

Debía disculparse.

—¿De verdad puedo quedarme?, ¿no se van a sentir incomodos? —

—Pregúntales a ellos— Y fue capaz de escuchar los pequeños pies que corrían hacia ellos, entre risas y retos hablados, hasta que ambos niños lo observaron desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Los niños no tenían las típicas sonrisas en sus rostros, ni sus corazones latían agitados de emoción al verlo, quiso huir.

 _¿Cobarde?_

No.

Y así sin más, los corazoncitos comenzaron a latir rápido y las sonrisas explotaron en sus rostros.

—¡Señor Kent! —

—¡Hola Señor Kent! —

—¿De verdad se quedó a dormir? —

—¿Se va a quedar más días? —Los niños le sonreían sin miedo, sin reprocharle el haber lastimado a su padre.

¿De verdad Bruce les había explicado todo?

—Clark se va a quedar unos días con nosotros— Explicó Bruce tratando de salvarlo al verlo totalmente paralizado.

—¿A dormir? —Cuestionó Dick.

—Sí—

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —

—3 meses—

—¡Eso es muchísimo! —Exclamó Jason, estirando los brazos remarcando lo mucho que tres meses era.

—¿No quieren que se quede? —

—¡Sí quiero! — Dijo Jason indignado.

—¡Sí queremos! — Agregó Dick entre ofendido y divertido.

Clark no podía con la calidez que estaba sintiendo, no entendía como era que merecía ser perdonado así de sencillo.

—¿Puede dormir un día en mi cuarto? — Preguntó el niño menor alzando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela, aunque de todas formas no era correcto levantar la mano y hablar al mismo tiempo.

—¡Y otro en el mío!... pueden ser varios días— Aportó Dick muy entusiastamente.

—No se puede—

—¿Por qué? — Dijeron los niños decepcionados y él se sintió un poco como ellos.

—Porque tiene que dormir conmigo— Nunca había visto a los hijos de su mejor amigo abrir tan grandemente los ojos, mirándolo a él sorprendido, para regresar sus miradas a Bruce.

—¡Son novios! —Gritaron, perfectamente sincronizados y él se sonrojó, permitiéndose hablar finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

—¡No! —Dijo.

Eran niños, pero aun podían sacarlo a patadas de su casa por atreverse a tocar a su padre.

—No somos novios—Aportó Bruce con mucha calma, calma que Clark deseaba estar experimentando.

—Entonces, ¿por qué van a dormir juntos? —Preguntó Dick comenzando a verlos con sospecha.

¡Ay no, ay no!

¿Qué les decía?

—¿Recuerdan cómo se vinculan un alfa y un omega? — Continuó su mejor amigo.

—¡Sí! —Dijo Jason.

—¿Se van a vincular? —Dijo Dick

—No — Dijo Bruce de manera tajante y él se sentía como un inútil. —¿Lo recuerdan? —

—El alfa muerde al omega durante su celo— Explicó Jason.

—Y mientras tienen sexo— Agregó Dick.

¿¡Cómo!?, Dick y Jason eran muy pequeños, no deberían saber tantos detalles sobre…

—Muy bien— Felicitó Bruce, cuando él todavía se sentía como una virgen ofendida, ¡Pero si ellos todavía eran unos bebés! —Clark me mordió—

—¡Pero dijiste que no iba a pasar nada! — Dijo Jason y Clark esperó una miradilla llena de ira que nunca llegó.

—No, porque yo no estaba en celo, así que a mí no me va a pasar nada— Jason pareció bufar… la verdad se veía adorable como un becerrito enojado. —Pero Clark es de otro planeta, ¿recuerdan? — Los niños asintieron.

—¡Kriptón! — Bruce asintió.

—Y su cuerpo es un poco diferente al de nosotros y al morderme, su cuerpo empezó algo parecido a la vinculación, por eso tiene que dormir en mi cuarto porque si no se va a sentir enfermo por los próximos tres meses—

—Entonces… ¿entonces se van a vincular? — Cuestionó Dick y Jason lució todo… ¿emocionado?

—No— Negó Bruce nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no? — Insistieron los niños… ¿decepcionados?

Un momento… a Dick y Jason, ¿no les importaría que él saliera con Bruce?… ¿que se… vinculara con Bruce?

—Porque para vincularse dos personas deben amarse mucho, mucho—

—¿Y ustedes no se aman mucho, mucho? — Dijeron con ojitos tristes mirándolo a él.

No… no, ¡no!

No debían verlo a él, ¡Clark no podría negar el amor que sentía por Bruce!

—Clark y yo ni siquiera somos novios, no hemos tenido citas, ustedes no querrían que nos vinculáramos así nada más, no funciona así— Dick y Jason se miraron entre ellos pareciendo entender.

—Pero ya han tenido citas— Dijo Dick con un leve tono de niño genio.

¿Qué cosa?

—Han ido al zoológico y al acuario y a cenar a McDonald's…— Comenzó a enumerar.

—Y han tenido citas combatiendo el crimen— Agregó Jason haciendo un pequeño movimiento de karate… que, aunque sencillo se había visto genial.

—Combatir el crimen no es una buena cita— Explicó Bruce. —Y si ustedes están presentes tampoco— Los niños se miraron entre ellos nuevamente.

—Oh—

—¿Entienden porque Clark se va a quedar? —

—Sí—

—Sí—

—Y…—

—¿Podemos mostrarle nuestras habitaciones? —

—¿La comida aún no está lista? — Cuestionó su amigo que no presentaba un cerebro fundido como él.

—Dijo Alfred que aún no—

—Si a Clark no le molesta— Y tres pares de ojos se centraron en él y él solo quería disculparse con Bruce por hacerlo hablar de temas complicados con sus hijos como sexo, celo, vínculos y biología alienígena y quería disculparse con Dick y Jason por hacerlos pasar por esto, por confundirlos, pero también quería saber si de verdad a Dick y Jason no les importaría que Bruce y él salieran, pero la voz fría y retorcida al fondo de su mente le cuestiono de qué serviría conocer la respuesta, ¿de qué serviría que los niños estuvieran de acuerdo?, Clark había permitido que lo usaran para herir a su mejor amigo, no merecía pedirle que lo viera como un candidato a ser su pareja e incluso si los niños estaban de acuerdo, lo estarían porque idolatraban su identidad de "Superman", su imagen de héroe y eso no significaba que Bruce aceptaría salir con él.

Eso no significaba que Bruce lo amaría.

Aceptó y agradeció la amabilidad de los hijos de su mejor amigo, y sonrió, tratando de relajar su postura, esperando que su sonrisa no saliera chueca (pero dejando que su nerviosismo fuera perfectamente visible para Bruce).

—Me encantaría ir— Dijo dejándose ser arrastrado por dos pares de manos que se aferraron a cada una de sus extremidades superiores.

Había cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar con los menores y preferiría que Bruce no estuviera presente.

…

—Y esta es la habitación de Jason— Exclamó Dick, abriendo la puerta del lugar de par en par, como si en realidad fuera su cuarto.

Pensó que tal vez Jason se molestaría, pero en su lugar caminó a paso veloz hasta una de las paredes que presentaba un gran cumulo de recortes sobre todo de periódico, pero también unos que parecían de material de revista.

—Aquí es donde pongo todas las noticias de usted— Dijo sonrojándose adorablemente, Dick no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento parándose junto a su hermano.

—Yo ayudo a veces— Jason no lo negó.

—Está increíble— Se escuchó decir, porque de verdad era sorprendente, pues alcanzaba a ver las últimas 20 misiones que había llevado a cabo en Metrópolis.

Y Clark se sintió muy especial y apreciado… la culpa en su interior se intensificó.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y se hincó junto a los menores, buscando verlos a los ojos.

—Dick, Jason— Solicitó la atención de los niños, obteniéndola al instante.

Tenía miedo, pero colocó una sonrisa un tanto temblorosa en su rostro.

—Les prometo que nadie va a volver a usarme para lastimar a su papá— Dick lleno su rostro de comprensión mientras sus cejas le dejaban ver un toquecito de preocupación y Jason frunció el ceño para luego sonreír con todos los dientes.

—Ok— Dijeron ambos niños.

—Todo va a estar bien si te quedas con nosotros— Dijo Dick, confundiendo un poco a Clark, sin terminar de entender como era que quedarse en la mansión Wayne podía resolverlo todo, pero deseando poder confiar en lo dicho, en que solo esta era la forma de solucionar todo este desastre.

—Ok— Contestó sonriendo, cuando en realidad quería llorar.

—Ahora vayamos a la habitación de Dick— Ordenó Jason al puro estilo Wayne.

…

Clark bajó las escaleras de la Baticueva con un bostezo mal contenido.

—No recuerdo haber dormido tantas horas seguidas nunca— Comentó en tono relajado, mientras veía la espalda de Bruce, quien apartó las manos de la computadora con rapidez.

Clark pensó que tal vez el hombre había quitado de golpe de la pantalla de la computadora algo que no quería que él viera, pero otra parte de él (la que podía leer gracias a la apariencia de la espalda de Bruce cuando se había acercado, que el hombre ni siquiera se estaba moviendo, muy probablemente demasiado metido en sus pensamientos).

—Ah, perdón, debí haberte dicho que venía—

—No— Contestó Bruce, yendo a acomodar su brazo en el cabestrillo que había estado reposando sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba.

Clark se apresuró a acercarse y ayudarlo, acallando los pensamientos de su cabeza que se dividían entre los que decían que no tenía derecho de acercarse a Bruce y los que decían que querían abrazar a su omega.

—No estaba haciendo… estaba pensando— Clark le sonrió.

—¿En qué? — Bruce pareció titubear antes de hablar.

—Sospecho que el Joker y Luthor están trabajando juntos—

—¿Qué?, no…— Comenzó, pero lo cierto era que la idea no parecía tan imposible.

—¿De dónde sacaría el Joker tanta Kriptonita si no? Y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo—

—¿Qué? —

—Que tenía que matarte porque tenía mucho dinero que ganar, ¿Quién pagaría por matarte? —

—Algunas personas—

—Sí, pero ¿quién le pagaría al Joker? —Colocó una mano sobre su frente, restregándola suavemente. —Lo del museo pudo ser una clase de… práctica—

Bruce había estado en el museo, un robot se había vuelto loco de la nada, había kriptonita…

¡Ese jodido de Luthor!

Cerró fuertemente sus puños, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, sintiéndose ser envuelto por la ira.

 _Él lastimó a mi omega._ Negó rápidamente con la cabeza acallando la voz de su instinto.

 _Él lastimó a mi mejor amigo, a la persona que amo._

Estaba más que dispuesto a volar hasta donde se encontraba Luthor y entonces…

—¡Hey! — Lo llamó Bruce colocando su mano libre sobre su hombro izquierdo, logrando hacer que su ira se controlara un poco.

—Voy a ir a buscarlo y…— Trató de explicarle a los ojos demasiado azules de Bruce.

—¿Y qué?, ¿vas a hacer qué?, solo son suposiciones, no tenemos pruebas de nada—

—Pero él… ellos… por su culpa tú…— Su vista se estaba poniendo borrosa, repasando en su cabeza la voz de Bruce llamándolo, pidiendo que se detuviera, el como sus manos lo estrujaron hasta que dejó de moverse. —Fuiste herido—

 _Yo te herí._ Ya no quería decirlo en voz alta porque sentía que hería aún más a Bruce.

Bajo la cabeza.

—Bruce— Llamó suavemente. —No voy a dejar que ellos vuelvan a lastimarte—

—No, Clark— Negó su mejor amigo atrayendo su atención. —Nosotros no vamos a permitir que ellos vuelvan a lastimarnos—

Eso sonaba muchísimo mejor.

—No lo haremos—

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	18. Apoyo

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Yo solo quería ver a la liga de la justicia reunida y siendo bella... no sé si le hice Justicia :p

* * *

Él no era que idolatrara a sus compañeros de trabajo, no tenía 5 años, era un adulto que pronto (si todo salía como lo había planeado) se casaría con la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo, pero, aunque él mismo era un héroe y sabía que los villanos podrían llegar a sobrepasarlos, nunca imaginó que sería testigo de algo como lo que pasó Superman.

Casi lo matan con kriptonita, lo hicieron sucumbir ante su naturaleza de alfa, lo hicieron herir a un omega (famoso) y no contentos con eso lo transmitieron por jodida televisión abierta.

Miró a sus compañeros, esperó que tal vez la mujer maravilla dijera algo, pero la mujer parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, Cyborg se encontraba viendo algo en una pantalla holográfica que brotaba de su brazo, linterna verde miraba su anillo fingiendo que no estaba preocupado, Shazam miraba en todas direcciones con una pequeña sonrisilla casi nerviosa y J'onn le regresó la mirada cuando se centró en él, por eso saltó su atención rápidamente a Batman, lo cual tampoco fue la mejor opción, pues igualmente le regresó la mirada (una muy severa mirada) y él sintió que Batman no tenía el derecho de mirarlo así, él debería mirarlo a él enojado, ¿por qué no había aparecido para ayudar a Superman?, ¿No se suponía que eran mejores amigos?, el villano que atacó a Superman era jurisdicción de Batman, ¿qué no?

Aquel día, cuando intentaron hablar con Superman, el héroe simplemente soltó una insegura disculpa y desapareció, no imaginó que presenciaría algo así alguna vez.

Superman… roto.

Tragó saliva sintiéndose tembloroso.

Ninguno supo realmente como ayudarlo… tal vez si Batman no hubiera sido tan egoísta y hubiera aparecido… no, no debía pensar así, Batman no era un mal sujeto, seguramente había tenido sus razones para no aparecer.

Trató de ser discreto al mirar el corte en el labio de Batman, siendo perfectamente notado por el mayor.

Batman debió tener sus propios problemas.

Y, sin aviso, Superman apareció.

Flash no sabía si debían ponerse de pie, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado (que esa no debía ser la opción correcta porque se habían reunido precisamente para decidir la acción a seguir) o directamente preguntar si todo estaba bien.

—Superman— Al final terminó por susurrar, como un tonto.

El super hombre se veía un poco tímido e inseguro, palabras que nunca imaginó usaría para describir al héroe más grande de todos los tiempos.

Barry alcanzó a notar la pequeña miradilla de reojo que fue lanzada en dirección a Batman y de repente Superman se paró derecho y su mirada adquirió un toque de convicción, como si una vacuna de seguridad le hubiera sido proporcionada.

—Le debo una disculpa a todos—

No, no le debía nada a nadie. Flash se permitió fruncir un poco el ceño.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte Kal-El—

—La mujer maravilla tiene razón, ese fue un plan obviamente ideado especialmente para ti— Se permitió agregar él. Superman les sonrió.

—Gracias Mujer maravilla, Flash… pero hay algo que necesito decirles— Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio. —Hay muchas cosas que debí…— Superman cerró los ojos como si estuviera peleando consigo mismo, como si sintiera que esa era la palabra que quería usar pero que no debía. —pude… haber hecho las cosas diferentes, pude haberlos esperado a ustedes, por ejemplo— Les sonrió dedicándole una corta y cálida mirada a cada uno. —pude no haber ido directo a la trampa que sabía que era. Terminé permitiendo que me hicieran lastimar a un civil y en el proceso lastimándolos a ustedes al manchar nuestra imagen—

Barry veía las noticias, sabía que si bien había personas que defendían a Superman con toda la fuerza del universo, los comentarios negativos no se iban a ir fácilmente, las personas en contra de los superhéroes siempre estaban ahí, esperando la oportunidad de poder hablar (quejarse) y ser escuchados.

 _Es lo que pasa por dejar que un alienígena ande libre por ahí_

 _¿Quién va a ser el siguiente?_

 _¿Vamos a esperar a que maten a alguien?_

 _Nunca se debió permitir que seres con tanto poder en sus manos hagan lo que quieran._

 _Ellos deberían desaparecer._

—No sé si un día voy a dejar de sentirme culpable por todo este desastre, pero esta es la última vez que me voy a disculpar, porque de ahora en adelante me voy a concentrar en arreglarlo— La mujer maravilla se puso de pie, caminó hasta Superman y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Vamos a arreglar esto, juntos— Flash se sentó derecho, con la determinación reflejada en su rostro (la misma determinación mostrada en los rostros de sus compañeros).

—¿Lo primero que quiero saber es porque el Joker haría algo así? — Cuestionó Cyborg.

—¿Qué sea un lunático no es razón suficiente? —Exclamó Linterna Verde. Superman se acomodó en su silla.

—Batman cree que pudo estar trabajando con Lex Luthor— Explicó Superman y Flash no estaba seguro si lo que había escuchado era ira, decepción o qué.

—¿Lex Luthor trabajando con el Joker? —Preguntó Shazam con incredulidad.

—Ciertamente es ventajoso para ambas partes, Luthor podía planear asesinar a Superman sin verse implicado realmente— Agregó Cyborg pensativo.

—¿Asesinar?, ¿ese era el plan? —Volvió a cuestionar Shazam.

—Imaginó que el plan era destruir la imagen de Superman y esperar a que la Kriptonita terminara haciendo todo el trabajo—Supuso linterna verde, muy probablemente de forma correcta.

—¿En qué se beneficiaba el Joker? —

—Él no necesita una razón— Explicó Batman. —Aunque probablemente en este caso Luthor le pagaría—

—Claro que sí— Se permitió decir sarcásticamente.

—Entonces a Luthor le salió bien, él está tranquilamente en su casa mientras el Joker se encuentra en el manicomio— Expuso Linterna Verde.

—Una cosa es que sepamos que trabajaban juntos y otra que tengamos pruebas, por el momento no tenemos nada— Dijo Cyborg.

—Y nadie le va a creer al Joker incluso si habla— Agregó Shazam. —Aunque dudo que quiera hacerlo—

—Habrá que vigilar a Luthor— Se permitió decir, tratando de no sucumbir ante la sensación de impotencia.

—Oigan, no quiero hablar mal de un civil, pero ¿Qué planea Bruce Wayne? —

—¿Bruce Wayne? — Cuestionó la mujer maravilla.

—Es cierto que no ha dado ninguna declaración a los medios, no por falta de insistencia de ellos— Dijo Cyborg.

—De hecho, creo que nadie lo ha visto— Dijo Shazam.

—Yo hablé con él— Agregó Superman, sorprendiéndolos a todos. —Mas bien él habló conmigo, él buscó hablar conmigo— Flash de repente se sintió nervioso como si él fuera el que fue obligado a atacar a una persona.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué te dijo? —Cuestionó Linterna verde haciendo que Flash sintiera que no había tenido el suficiente tacto.

—El señor Wayne dijo que no cree que todo lo que pasó haya sido mi culpa—

—¿Bruce Wayne dijo eso? — Preguntó Linterna verde con un elevado timbre en la voz.

—¿Qué clase de persona crees tú que es Bruce Wayne? — Se permitió cuestionar en voz alta.

—Es rico, creí que sería algo así como Luthor, solo que de bajo perfil—

—Oh, no, el señor Wayne es… no tiene ningún parecido con Lex Luthor—

—Eso no lo sabemos, puede solo ser buen actor—

—No, Bruce no es…— Oh, Linterna verde estaba haciendo enojar a Superman y Oh, Superman había llamado a Bruce Wayne solo… Bruce. —Él es una buena persona—

—¿Ustedes son novios? — Preguntó Shazam, con honestidad y sin vergüenza, justo como todos (a excepción de Diana) querían hacer.

La mujer maravilla colocó una mano frente a sus labios, como si eso pudiera ocultar la sonrisa burlona que se le escapó.

—¡No!, no… somos… amigos— Superman se veía como si debiera estar sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero su rostro no había perdido su color natural. Y entonces un trascendental pensamiento llegó como un rayo a la mente de Flash.

—No serás… el alfa misterioso acompañando a Bruce Wayne y sus hijos en el zoológico, ¿verdad? — Y Superman lo miró con ojos bien abiertos y boca dispuesta a hablar palabras que nunca fueron creadas.

—¡No puede ser! — Dijo Linterna verde con un tono juguetón y medio cantado.

—Espera, ¿de verdad están saliendo? — Preguntó Cyborg.

—No, ya les dije…—

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamó Batman con voz autoritaria, haciéndolos callar y provocando en ellos el escalofrío que solo se percibía al ser regañado por alguno de sus padres y ellos tenían 8 años otra vez. —No vinimos aquí a conversar como si fuéramos adolescentes hormonales de secundaria, vinimos a coordinar nuestras acciones ante lo que se viene—

—Superman— Se atrevió a hablar J'onn. —Siento mucho, que te hayan hecho lastimar a un buen amigo, pero todo se va a solucionar, ambos fueron heridos, pero ambos están vivos, siempre y cuando uno siga con vida, todo aún tiene solución— Y Flash ahora se sentía un poquitín muchín como una mierda.

—Gracias, J'onn— Contestó Superman recuperando su porte de Superhéroe. —El señor Wayne me dijo que daría una conferencia de prensa y va a dar respuestas en favor de nosotros—

—Esperemos que sea verdad— Dijo Linterna verde sin impacto negativo en sus palabras.

—Si Kal-El confía en Bruce Wayne, yo también— Aportó a la mujer maravilla.

—Gracias Diana—

—Tenemos que estar preparados para el rechazo y comentarios agresivos de las personas, ese incidente solo hizo que los que estaban inconformes con la liga de la justicia sientan que ahora pueden hablar y serán escuchados, si Bruce Wayne habla en favor de Superman eso solo convencerá a unos cuantos, él resto ya ha decidido su postura y será difícil que la cambien, incluso atrapando a Lex Luthor e inculpándolo, el daño ya fue hecho— Explicó Batman.

—No queda más que tratar de cambiar la opinión negativa con pequeñas acciones— Expuso la mujer maravilla.

—Así es—

…

Flash observó a Superman prepararse para irse, tomó aire profundamente y sabiendo que, si no hablaba, se arrepentiría por siempre.

—Superman— El hombre lo miró con esa expresión calmada, cálida y confiable de siempre.

¡Cuánto se alegró Barry de ver que a pesar de todo no habían roto al héroe!

—Flash— Contestó colocando una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

—Quería… disculparme— Superman le dedicó una mirada de confusión. —Fue muy desconsiderado la forma en que hablamos de Bruce Wayne y tú…—

—No te preocupes Flash, está bien, fue divertido, necesitaba esa clase de ambiente—

—Esa clase de…—

—Bromista y ligero— Flash no estaba seguro de como sentirse. —Gracias por no actuar diferente—

Él no tenía idea de que alguien podía agradecer cosa parecida.

—No es por burlarme, yo tal vez no debería hacer una pregunta tan personal y no tienes que contestar si no quieres, pero de verdad… ¿no están saliendo? — Superman sonrió, menos como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de vergüenza y más como si encontrara la pregunta halagadora.

—No, no estamos saliendo, pero sí somos buenos amigos— Flash no quería ni imaginarse lo que debía sentirse, ser usado para herir a una persona tan importante para ti, porque podía ser que Superman lo hubiera llamado "Buen amigo", pero se notaba lo especial que Bruce Wayne era para él (como solo amigos o como algo más, eso no lo sabía).

Intentar si quiera el imaginar como se sentiría si lo hicieran herir a Iris… un escalofrío lo recorrió, doloroso, era muy doloroso.

Admiraba a Superman todavía más.

—Me alegra que todo este bien con ustedes, que no esté enojado ni nada—

—Oh, no, sí estaba enojado, se enojó cuando me disculpe— Y Flash no pudo evitar reír en compañía de Superman, porque de repente Bruce Wayne no sonaba como el rico, ególatra que salía en televisión. De repente la atención de Superman pareció alejarse de él. —Lo siento, tengo que irme—

—Claro, trabajo de héroe— Superman sonrió, para desaparecer.

Flash suspiró más tranquilo, por su buen amigo Superman, por el bienestar del civil Bruce Wayne y por el futuro de la Liga de la Justicia, hasta que alcanzó a escuchar a Linterna verde hablar.

—…No estoy tratando de decirte qué hacer o cómo actuar porque en definitiva la realidad como la conocemos sería alterada por completo si sonrieras, pero al menos pudiste decirle algo a Superman, no sé "eres valiente", unas palmaditas en el hombro… ¡Hombre!, eres u mejor amigo— ¿Por qué Hal no podía solo no meterse en problemas con Batman?

Por suerte para Flash que pensó recogería lo que quedara de Hal con una espátula después de quedar a merced del odio de Batman y por suerte para Linterna verde que podría seguir un día más con vida y salud, la mujer maravilla rió, atrayendo la atención hasta su valerosa persona.

—Si Kal-El se ve tan recuperado y pudimos conversar con él tan tranquilamente, es porque Batman tuvo una conversación en privado con él y me parece que fue con sus identidades secretas—

—Espera… ¿Conoces la identidad secreta de Superman?, ¿él conoce tu identidad secreta? — Cuestionó Jordan un poquito paranoico, ¿le estaría dando una crisis de pánico? —No, espera, espera… ¿conoces nuestras, mí… nuestras identidades secretas? — Y mientras no habían obtenido reacción alguna con lo anterior, ante aquel comentario, Batman dejó de teclear en la computadora de la Atalaya, a la vez que todas las ventanas abiertas se cerraban de golpe, para dedicarles una larga mirada que concluyo con una leve sonrisa de medio lado.

Batman se alejó en dirección a los transportadores.

—Lo sabe… ¡Lo sabe! — Exclamó impactado.

—¡Eso es ilegal! —Gritó Hal.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	19. Familia

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

* * *

Clark a veces cree que conoce mejor estas tierras de lo que se conoce a él mismo, sabe cuál es el mejor lugar para ver el atardecer y cuál es el mejor para ver el amanecer, sabe dónde puede quedarse dormido y su má nunca lo encontrara, sabe dónde es más cómodo el pasto para tumbarse y ver las nubes…

Sabe dónde van a estar sus padres a esta hora del día, probablemente su pá este peleando con las vacas como si estas pudieran contestarle y su má probablemente haya decidido que es la hora perfecta de hacer un rico pie de manzana, porque a las 6:00 en punto a Jonathan Kent le encanta entrar a la casa con flores silvestres en mano, entregarlas a su esposa y decirle que es la mujer más hermosa en Villa Chica y su má siempre sonríe, contestando que es un adulador mientras le entrega una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno, pero una taza de leche fresca en verano y una rebanada de pie de manzana.

Clark se paró en este sitio, lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de sus padres como para no ser notado por su má, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para interceptar el recorrido de su pá, una vez que hacía las paces con sus vacas. No creía tener la valentía de entrar a la casa de sus padres, en realidad estando ahí parado en medio de la granja Kent se sentía expuesto.

Quería huir.

—Clark— Llamó la amable voz de su pá y él se giró a enfrentarlo cara a cara, escuchando como su má se apresuraba en el interior de la casa abriendo la puerta con un toque de desesperación.

—Hola— Saludó torpemente.

…

Su má colocó un pedazo de pie y un vaso de leche frente a él. Pie que no se atrevía a probar. Sentía el estómago como si fuera un niño otra vez y estuviera jugando en el resbaladero, una y otra vez.

Bruce dijo que no era su culpa, pero él había visto la grabación de ese día.

Superman se veía como un monstruo.

Su má colocó una de sus cálidas manos sobre las de Clark y él no podía entender como era que su corazón latía con normalidad, justo como el de su pá, no podía entender como su má y su pá le sonreían con tanto amor.

—No fue tu culpa, cariño— Habló su má, en el mismo tono que le hablaba cuando era un niño, sin miedo, sin decepción…

—Actué como un monstruo—

—Mi hijo no es un monstruo— Contestó su pá al instante. —Mi hijo es muy bueno y es un héroe y por eso intentaron manchar su imagen— Quería creer en lo que su pá decía, pero…

—¿No los… decepcioné? —

—No— Se apresuraron a decir ambos adultos mayores, descoordinadamente. —Tú nunca podrías decepcionarnos, Clark— Agregó su má.

—Yo…— Y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, al tiempo que su má lo escondió en un apretado abrazo.

—Te amamos, Clark— Y la calidez y aroma de su pá se unió al abrazo, envolviéndolo totalmente.

…

Martha sabía exactamente como se sentía un corazón roto, había experimentado muchos, era parte de estar vivo y sin bien preferiría no tener que pasar por esas emociones, no era como que deseara que no existieran esas experiencias.

Pero cuando vio a su hijo en televisión, sangrando y atacando a un omega, su corazón se rompió más dolorosamente de lo que nunca había sentido, viendo la acción horrible que le habían hecho a su bebé.

Martha no se consideraba una de esas madres que no dejaban a sus hijos crecer y descubrir el mundo por ellos mismos (su hijo vivía en Metrópolis y era el superhéroe más increíble del mundo en secreto mientras ella lo apoyaba con todo su corazón), pero al ver a su hijo, el hombre que ella crío, el hombre que cuando era un niño salía corriendo en ropa interior persiguiendo a las gallinas, el niño que le tenía miedo a los saltamontes, el niño que había creído que las nubes eran de azúcar, ser tratado con tanta crueldad, ser obligado a cometer tal acto atroz, ella solo pudo preguntarse si tal vez debió hacer que Clark se quedara en la granja Kent, haciéndolo ocultar por siempre su naturaleza heroica.

Tomo el plato vacío frente a su hijo, que alzó la vista y le sonrió con esa misma luz y alegría que había presenciado en su pequeño de 5 años.

Su hijo era un hombre muy fuerte.

Martha contestó la sonrisa sabiendo que jamás podría pedirle a su hijo que dejara de ser un héroe, el mundo lo necesitaba y Clark necesitaba ser un héroe tanto como el mundo necesitaba de él, incluso si ella sabía que experimentaría infinidad de corazones rotos en los años venideros.

Miró a su esposo con seguridad, dándole la señal. Jonathan cerró los ojos por un momento y finalmente se dirigió a hablarle a Clark.

—Hijo— Llamó atrayendo la mirada del Kent menor. —Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto— Continuó Jonathan. —Pero quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que diga Bruce Wayne en su conferencia de prensa, nosotros estamos contigo y sabemos que no fue tu culpa— Clark les sonrió.

—Está bien pá, en realidad ya hablé con… el señor Wayne—

—¿Hablaste con Bruce Wayne? — Cuestionó ella y Clark asintió. —¿Y qué te dijo? —

—Él dijo que… eh… no era mi culpa—

—¿En serio dijo eso? — Exclamó su esposo en tono incrédulo, y ella sabía que no era porque Jonathan no creyera en la inocencia de su hijo, era solo que él creía (al igual que ella) que Bruce Wayne diría cosas horribles de Superman, que sería uno de los principales seguidores de la ideología anti-Superhéroes, no que tendría los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

—Sí— Contestó Clark con una sonrisilla incómoda. —Eso dijo—

—Oh, vaya… estoy… sorprendido— Dijo Jonathan para sonreírle a ella. —Gratamente sorprendido, sabes que no me gusta hablar mal de nadie, pero siempre pensé que Bruce Wayne no era más que un multimillonario excéntrico que…—

—No, Bruce es una buena persona… Bruce es… Bruce es inteligente, es honesto, es amable, aunque no le gusta que la gente lo noté y deberían ver la forma en que educa a sus hijos es…—

Santa madre de Dios.

Su hijo estaba sonriendo tan luminosamente que casi podía sentirse como después de tomarse una foto con flash, solo que este flash no desaparecía.

—No sabía que…— Jonathan estaba tratando de no reírse y al mismo tiempo de no lucir impactado, como si su único hijo no acabara de recitarles una hermosa (aunque algo torpe) carta de amor. —Conocieras tan bien a Bruce Wayne—

—Somos… eh… amigos—

Ella solo quería gritar "¡No, tú estás enamorado!", por suerte para ella, Jonathan podía continuar cuando ella perdía toda coherencia.

—¿Él es el amigo de Superman o el amigo de Clark? —

—De ambos— Continuó Clark. —Porque él sabe mi identidad secreta—

Oh Dios, la relación era más seria de lo que ella creía.

—Clark, sabes que debes tener cuidado…— Trató de reñir Jonathan haciéndola sentir a ella un poco molesta, ¿qué no entendía él que esta era la muestra máxima de amor de un Superhéroe?

—No se trata solo de tener cuidado cuando hablas de… Batman—

—¿Qué? — Exclamó Martha, fingiendo que no sentía como si la cabeza le diera vueltas.

—¿¡Bruce Wayne es Batman!? — Cómo era que olvidaba siempre que a pesar de que ella pasaba siempre más tiempo en agonizante episodio pre-explosión, el que finalmente explotaba siempre era Jonathan.

—Pá, no lo grites, es una identidad secreta, debe permanecer secreta— Riño Clark esta vez. —Me dijo que podía decírselos, pero no sé qué tan feliz se ponga si descubre que andan gritándolo por ahí—

—Lo siento si me impacta tanto que un multimillonario decida vestirse de murciélago gigante y salga a combatir el crimen por las noches —

—Yo también salgo a combatir el crimen en un traje llamativo— Justificó su hijo.

—Sí, pero no vestido de murciélago gigante— Contratacó su esposo.

—Porque lo haces sonar tan…— Y si Jonathan ya había explotado, ¿Qué más daba que ella lo hiciera también?

—Estás enamorado de Batman— Y beta y alfa finalmente se centraron en ella.

—¡Má! — Soltó su hijo con tal tono de indignación que a ella se le escapó una carcajada feliz. Y aunque aquí venía la parte en la que su adorable hijo negaba de 20 formas diferentes su obvio amor hacia Bruce Wayne, Clark solo se quedó ahí con boca abierta y cabeza a medio camino de negar con movimientos enérgicos, pero ningún tipo de negación apareció (ni lenguaje hablado ni lenguaje corporal).

Y Martha pensó en su bebé siendo obligado a lastimar a la persona que amaba. Su sonrisa se hizo pequeña y ella iba a fingir que sus labios no temblaron un poco y que sus ojos no se humedecieron.

—¿Están saliendo? — Cuestionó Jonathan con más calma.

—No— Negó Clark al instante.

—¿No le has dicho que lo amas? —

—No es el mejor momento y de todas formas no creo que Bruce aprecie mucho que le diga que siento algo por él— Ella colocó una mano en la mejilla de su hijo haciéndolo que la mirara.

—¿Quién podría no apreciar que lo ames, Clark? ¿Quién no podría amarte? — Y su hijo lució sumamente mortificado.

—Hay otro problema—

Y entonces la explicación de Clark hizo que Martha recordara lo diferente que su hijo era gracias a su biología alienígena.

Suspiró.

—Si, no es un buen momento para decirle lo que sientes. Puede llegar a pensar que solo estás enamorado de él por la vinculación emocional—Clark no asintió, pero ella sabía que tanto él como su esposo estaban de acuerdo. —Ahora no es el momento, es cierto, pero va a llegar el momento correcto y si no se lo dices vivirás toda tu vida pensando en lo que habría podido ser—

—Pero tienes razón hijo, hay muchas otras cosas en las que pensar en este momento— Ella estaba completamente de acuerdo en lo dicho por Jonathan. —Y…— Continuó su esposo en un ligero tono juguetón. —No me importa quien sea este tal Bruce Wayne o si es Batman o Super luciérnaga o lo que quiera, va a tener que venir a presentarse y a pedir permiso para salir con mi hijo— Ella rio alegremente, notando como el estado tenso de Clark desaparecía.

—Pá, soy un alfa, no se pide permiso para salir con un alfa—

—¿Quién dijo algo de ser alfa, beta u omega?, no me importa eso, yo estoy hablando de dar mi permiso para salir con mi asombroso hijo— Ella rio aún más notando la vergüenza entrelazada con diversión en el rostro de Clark.

—Estoy ansiosa por conocer a Bruce Wayne—

…

Alfred ve al amo Bruce y sabe que es su culpa.

Debió haberlo dejado ir.

Cuando el amo Bruce sonríe, pareciendo honestamente feliz Alfred se permite pensar que hizo un buen trabajo, pero cuando piensa en la incapacidad del hombre por creer que puede hacer feliz (y ser feliz) con una pareja a su lado, cuando piensa en el discreto desprecio que muestra hacia su propia naturaleza omega, a la facilidad con la que se pone en peligro… Alfred entiende que hizo todo mal.

Sabe que debió permitir que una familia real (no él y Leslie interviniendo esporádicamente) se encargara del amo Bruce, pero había temido por el futuro del niño, que fuera maltratado, abusado y que le quitaran todo lo que poseía.

Él solo había querido que el amo Bruce tuviera una infancia feliz (incluso si eso no era muy factible para un niño que vio a sus padres ser asesinados).

—¿Qué haces Alfred? — Escuchó el llamado del amo Bruce, notando que se había quedado a medio camino de colocar un plato sobre la mesa.

—Termino los preparativos para la cena, Amo Bruce— Explicó, reiniciando sus actividades, el niño que crío (que ya no era más un niño), frunció el ceño, justo como hacía cuando pequeño y Alfred le decía que vivir de leche con miel no se podía.

—¿Estas bien? —Cuestionó el Amo Bruce como la primera vez que le explicó que había tenido un accidente en la cama.

—¿Bien?, me encuentro excelente, Amo Bruce— El único en la casa con el apellido Wayne en su nombre hizo una muy discreta mueca (justo como Alfred le había enseñado).

—Excelente, ¿en serio? —

—Por supuesto, estoy muy emocionado, ¿ya debo comenzar a llamar al señor Kent "Amo Kent"? —El amo Bruce trató de fingir que su rostro no había adquirido color, mientras fruncía el ceño (para nada siendo discreto).

—Sabes que no es así—

—Claro que lo sé, Amo Bruce, porque el señor Kent está saliendo con… oh, no, en realidad el señor Kent no está saliendo con nadie—

—Alfred… ¿Le preguntaste? —

—Claro que no, eso sería indiscreto— El joven Jason le había dicho. El amo Bruce pareció muy dispuesto a cuestionar la fuente de su conocimiento, pero en lugar de eso (porque muy probablemente había llegado a la respuesta por sí mismo) se fue por otro camino.

—Clark no quiere salir conmigo— Y Alfred estaba a punto de decir "Y usted sí quiere salir con él", así, sin tono que sugería estar cuestionando, si no como un hecho irrevocable, por desgracia el amo Bruce se apresuró en seguir. —Y yo no quiero salir con él—

—Por supuesto, amo Bruce, yo no he dicho lo contrario—

—Pero te encanta seguirle el juego a Dick y Jason—

—Me encanta— Comentó, porque él era muchas cosas, pero mentiroso jamás. —Pero bueno, no vino a hablar conmigo de su no relación con el señor Kent, ¿o sí? —

—Necesito que me ayudes a practicar lo que diré en la conferencia de prensa de mañana—

—Claro, amo Bruce, pero puedo preguntar por qué no pedirle ayuda al señor Kent— Y el amo Bruce lo miró como si tuviera 13 años otra vez y las hormonas lo estuvieran volviendo loco y casi estuviera por gritarle "Te odio, Alfred, nunca me comprendes".

Tenía la fe de que al joven Richard la pubertad no lo atacaría tan severamente.

—No quiero… exponerlo a ese tema más de lo necesario— El amo Bruce siempre preocupado por la gente que era importante para él, con su discreta forma de amar.

—¿Le parece bien a las 8? —

—Sí—

—¿Y dónde están todos?, por cierto— Bruce apuntó en dirección al patio.

—Clark está jugando beisbol con Dick y Jason— Alfred estaba ciertamente complacido con la forma en que habían terminado los acontecimientos.

Seguía tremendamente iracundo ante la forma que el amo Bruce había sido dañado, ante la forma en que el señor Kent había sido utilizado, pero ni en sus más flexibles cavilaciones imaginó que el señor Kent terminaría durmiendo en cama del amo Bruce.

Además, Alfred no se consideraba una persona poco inteligente, todos sus sentidos funcionaban a la perfección (tal vez había comenzado a sufrir un poco de presbicia con la edad, pero nada muy marcado), podía notar perfectamente el cariño que el señor Kent sentía hacia el amo Bruce.

El cariño teñido de un sentimiento mucho más profundo.

Amor.

—No hagas esa cara— Exigió el amo Bruce como todo un señorito.

—¿Disculpe? —

—Clark es naturalmente amable y le gustan los niños, no tiene nada que ver conmigo— Su pobre niño. —Clark no está mágicamente enamorado de mí—

—Siento decepcionarlo amo Bruce, pero el Amor no tiene nada que ver con la magia, es un sentimiento muy real— Finalmente el hombre se giró un poquillo más irritado de lo que Alfred planeó provocar.

—Detén esto Alfred, en serio— Dijo apuntándolo flojamente con la mano que no estaba colgando de un cabestrillo. Para girarse por completo y comenzar a alejarse de él.

—¿A dónde va? —

—A jugar Beisbol—

Alfred es modesto, sabe que es modestamente inteligente, no demasiado, pero lo es y no simplemente eso, Alfred crío a Bruce Wayne, lo conoce mejor que nadie (Y si se le escapó el orgullo con tal expresión habrá que disculparlo) y sabe reconocer cuando el pequeño niño al que ama como a un hijo está enamorado.

Y también sabe reconocer cuando ese pequeño niño no se ha dado cuenta, no porque sea un tonto o no se conozco a sí mismo, sino porque no quiere hacerlo.

Porque aun dándose cuenta no planea hacer nada.

Su pequeño niño que ama diferente a los demás y que piensa que su "Amor" solo lastima en lugar de dar felicidad.

…

Dick y Jason se preparan. Se miran, separados por 5 metros de distancia, dan un pequeño asentimiento y comienzan a correr hacia el otro, para comenzar a hacer piruetas y acrobacias un poco más difíciles por parte de Dick, riendo enérgicamente y tratando de estar coordinados. Jason falla unas cuantas veces y Dick trata de quedarse en su posición (sosteniendo su peso con sus manos) hasta que su hermano menor se pone a la par.

Finalmente, ambos niños dan una última pirueta para en lugar de quedar de pie, quedar sentados.

Bruce se habría preocupado si solo uno hubiera terminado en la posición, pero sabe que todo había sido preparado justo con ese final, es por eso por lo que solo aplaude en compañía de los aplausos y la risa divertida de Clark, con los cuatro sentados sobre el pasto verde dentro de los terrenos de la mansión Wayne.

Los niños se ponen de pie corriendo hasta ellos entre risas orgullosas lanzándose contra sus cuerpos, dejando caer sus pesos livianos sobre ellos.

—¿Les gustó? —Pregunta Dick con ojitos brillantes y mejillas encendidas. Porque incluso esta pequeña muestra de sus habilidades acrobáticas lo hace recordar sus días felices en el circo (Bruce entiende con solo mirarlo).

—Claro que les gustó— Agrega Jason con una sonrisa orgullosa, como solo un niño puede lograr sin verse pretencioso.

Bruce solo quiere abrazarlos.

—¡Me encantó! — Exclama Clark sin sonar deshonesto o exagerado. —Soy su fan— Los niños ríen. —Me gustaría saber cuándo será su próxima presentación.

—Cuando quieras— Dijo Jason. —¡Puede ser ahora! — Afirma poniéndose de pie, Clark aplaude y chifla como si estuviera en un partido de beisbol y Dick le da a Bruce un abrazo apretado de la emoción y él solo atina a corresponder la muestra de afecto, para que ambos niños se encuentren en la posición inicial de la presentación.

Pero la presentación se ve interrumpida por la llegada de Alfred.

—Amo Bruce, tiene una visita— Explica Alfred con seriedad. Bruce espera, pero el mayor no agrega la identidad de la visita.

Debe ser malo.

Se pone de pie.

—Lo siento, ahora vuelvo— Sus hijos se ven decepcionados.

—No vayas— Pide Jason como si él fuera un niño caprichoso.

—Alfred, le hubieras dicho que no está— Alfred ve a los niños sin cambiar su expresión.

—Aun puedo hacerlo si es lo que quiere— Ofrece a los que sus hijos se emocionan. Bruce sonríe, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Saben que eso no se hace, trataré de no durar mucho— Jason hace un puchero y Dick luce decepcionado.

Bruce espera que sea importante.

Camina hacia la entrada de la mansión seguido de cerca por Alfred.

—¿Quién es, Alfred? — El hombre no le contesta, simplemente abre la puerta para que lleguen a su destino.

Y justo ahí, sentado en uno de los sillones de la mansión, se encuentra Lex Luthor, con un ramo de rosas en las manos, mientras Mercy se encuentra de pie al lado de este, con una expresión que podría llegar a competir con la de Alfred.

—Bruce— Saluda el hombre poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole complacido.

—Lex, que sorpresa… grata... que grata sorpresa— Dice rogándole a Brucie que haga bien su trabajo.

—Me alegra ver que estés bien, hubiera querido visitarte antes, pero supuse que eso solo te incomodaría y como escuché que mañana darás una conferencia, supuse que podrías recibirme, además sé que tu mayordomo me habría dicho si mi visita hubiera sido problemática— Bruce miró a Alfred y le sonrió a Lex.

—No seas tonto Lex, una visita tuya jamás podría incomodar— Lex sonrió (un poco maliciosamente debía decir), para poner una expresión de consternación (una expresión que, si Bruce hubiera visto en otra persona, habría podido creerla).

—Te traje flores— Y Bruce no las quiere, las quiere tirar al suelo y brincar sobre ellas. Las toma y suelta una risilla de omega sediento de atención.

—Que galán eres Lex—

—Sé que no es suficiente, pero es como disculpa, debí tener una mejor seguridad, así el Joker no te…— Y Lex dejó de hablar de golpe, como si realmente se sintiera culpable. Bruce no le estaba creyendo nada.

—No te preocupes Lex— Se reusó a usar "No fue tu culpa" esa expresión solo Clark la merecía. —El Joker quería secuestrarme, incluso si no hubiera ido a tu fiesta estoy seguro de que me habrían secuestrado, me alegra ver que tú estás bien— Luthor sonrió casi como si tratara de lucir inocente.

Su contraparte abrió la boca a punto de agregar algo más, cuando el olor de alfa enojado invadió el lugar.

Bruce se giró encontrando esa misma mirada de enojo que había presenciado en Clark cuando él le habló de sus sospechas.

Alfred se apresuró a alejar a Dick y Jason de Clark, mientras su amigo alfa caminó con rapidez hasta ellos. Bruce sabía que Clark estaba a punto de golpear a Lex, por lo que se apresuró a tomarlo de la muñeca, interponiéndose entre él y Lex.

—Clark— Llamó con la autoridad de Batman y su mejor amigo lo miró de inmediato, apagando su ira y mirándolo arrepentido, pero sin dejar de lanzarle miradillas molestas al otro alfa.

Sabía lo que Clark quería hacer, sacarle la verdad a Luthor en la forma en que Batman obtenía información, pero que Superman nunca haría. Luthor tenía la suerte de sacar a Clark tanto de sus casillas que hasta lo hacía actuar fuera de personaje.

Bruce dio un pequeño tirón al brazo de Clark, obligándolo a mirarlo solo a él, mientras esperaba que eso de usar su aroma para calmar a un alfa le estuviera saliendo bien. ¿Liberar su aroma para ser más atrayente? Hecho. ¿Liberar su aroma para calmar a un alfa enojado? No estaba muy seguro de saber hacerlo.

Clark cerró los ojos un momento, inspirando profundo, para abrirlos luciendo más calmado.

Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa y volvió a enfocarse en Luthor.

—Deberías haber protegido a Bruce mejor— Exclamó con enojo muy bien contenido. Luthor sonrió sardónicamente, más como si solo estuviera haciendo una mueca.

—Tú no deberías dejar solo al omega con el que sales, así solo permitiste que alguien más le dejara su marca y un alienígena encima de todo— Clark volvía a lucir enojado, pero Bruce conocía a este hombre, sabía que ese ceño fruncido solo estaba tratando de ocultar lo herido que se había sentido al escuchar esas palabras.

—Lex, lo siento mucho, pero necesito que te vayas— Pidió, como un omega avergonzado haría, sintiendo asco. Si tan solo pudiera sacar a este tipo de su casa con una patada al puro estilo de su otra identidad.

—Pero, Bruce…— Trató de pedir Lex.

—Estás incomodando a mi familia— y Luthor abrió la boca con sorpresa (emoción que Bruce estaba seguro realmente estaba experimentando).

Para mirar a Clark y después a los niños muy bien sujetos por Alfred. Luthor asintió.

—Discúlpame Bruce, nunca fue mi intención, si necesitas algo para la conferencia de mañana o para cualquier otra cosa, no dudes en pedirlo— Brucie trató de sonreír.

Alfred dejó que Jason y Dick se acercaran a Bruce y Clark.

—Lo acompaño a la puerta— Exclamó con seguridad, comenzando a guiar a Luthor.

Clark no se movió hasta que pudo escuchar la puerta cerrándose.

…

A Clark no le agradaba Luthor, nunca lo había hecho, eso era claro. El que estuviera probablemente (obviamente) ligado a lo que paso con el Joker y con Bruce no ayudaba a que su no simpatía por el villano disminuyera y aunque siempre le dificultaba mantener la calma, nunca se había sentido así. Quería golpear a Lex hasta cansarse, quería… quería dejarlo como una mancha en el suelo, quería golpearlo hasta que Lex Luthor ya no se moviera.

Clark sentía miedo de su naturaleza alfa.

 _Él lastimó a mi omega._

No, Bruce no era suyo.

 _Él se atrevió a estar cerca de mi omega._

—¿Clark? — Se giró a mirar a su mejor amigo de inmediato desde su posición sentado sobre la cama (sin darse cuenta de que Bruce había notado su expresión de dolor). —¿Estás mejor? — Clark se sentía tan avergonzado, pero seguía tan enojado.

—Él no debería creer que tiene el derecho de venir a visitarte, ni antes ni ahora después de lo que hizo— sus manos se volvieron puños y uno de sus pies comenzó a tamborilear contra el piso, hasta generar un leve temblor en la habitación (y probablemente en toda la mansión).

—Clark— Llamó Bruce parándose junto a él, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos y Clark se dio cuenta de que había sucumbido de nuevo a la ira.

Se sentía… devastado.

Se sentía… malo.

—Nunca… había tenido problemas para controlar a mi alfa, quería golpearlo con toda mi fuerza hasta…— Sintió como un temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Bruce se sentó junto a él.

—Estoy seguro de que eso tiene que ver con la vinculación emocional no con cualquier cosa que creas que está mal contigo— Clark se sentía cada vez peor.

—Si me vinculo… me voy a volver uno de esos alfas desagradables que creen que su pareja les pert…—

—No, el problema es precisamente que solo tienes una vinculación incompleta conmigo, tu alfa no está seguro de nada y además no soy kriptoniano, eso hace todo peor para tu alfa— Se concentró en la forma en que Bruce lo veía, tranquilo, sin notarse molesto con Clark, sin estar asustado o ansioso…

Como si Bruce realmente creyera que Clark era así de bueno.

—Pero podemos seguir investigando si quieres— Clark asintió lentamente. Bruce le sonrió.

—Ok— Clark suspiró tratando de adquirir la misma tranquilidad de Bruce.

—¿Asusté a Dick y Jason? — Su mejor amigo abrió la boca, pero solo se giró a mirar la puerta; puerta que se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a los niños.

—¡Yo quería que lo golpearas en la cara! — Exclamó Dick apresurándose en subir a la cama, poniéndose de pie sobre la misma para recargar sus manos en los hombros de Clark.

—Yo quería ver como le pateabas el trasero a ese pelón de mier…—

—Jason— Riñó Bruce severamente, interrumpiendo al niño. Jason se subió igualmente a la cama, pensó un momento y finalmente habló.

—¿Puedo usar la palabra estúpido? — Bruce suspiró y Clark no pudo evitar reír (aunque si logró ocultar su risa casi totalmente).

—Bien, pero que no te escuche Alfred—

—Ese pelón estúpido— Concluyó el menor. Dick apartó sus manos de Clark y esta vez las colocó alrededor del cuello de su padre, rodeándolo en un abrazo.

—Y luego cuando lo corriste Bruce, su cara fue muy graciosa— Dijo Dick riendo.

Jason rió acompañando a su hermano.

—¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa así nada más? — Dijo Bruce complaciendo a sus hijos (y a él).

Clark amaba a la familia Wayne.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	20. Ser

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

* * *

—Villa Chica, regresando justo a tiempo— Saludó Lois, sentada en primera fila, sonriéndole alegremente y quitando la pequeña bolsa que había usado para apartarle lugar a Clark.

—Hola Lois, lo siento, estuve algo enfermo— La sonrisa de Lois se apagó suavemente.

—¿Cómo estás? —

—Era una enfermedad menor…— Lois lo miró un poco exasperada, diciéndolo "eres un tonto" sin palabras.

—No me refiero a eso— Dijo, para mirar a su alrededor discretamente y acercarse a hablarle muy cerca del oído. —Me refiero a Bruce Wayne siendo atacado por Superman—

Por él, siendo atacado por él.

—Yo… no es a mí a quién debes preguntarlo como está, es al señor Wayne— Lois aspiró profundo.

—Te conozco Kent, sé lo empático que eres con personas que apenas y conoces, ahora con el hombre del que estás…— Lois alzó las cejas repetidas veces, sin decirlo en voz alta.

"Enamorado".

—¿Ya hablaste con él? —Le preguntó, refiriéndose a Bruce.

—Sí—

—¿Y está bien? — Y Clark pensó en el Bruce que insistía en decirle que no era su culpa, en el Bruce que usaba cabestrillo y escondía la marca de la mordida con cuellos de camisas y vendas, que le sonreía y que no parecía temerle a pesar de lo que había… de lo que le habían obligado a hacer.

—Él dice que sí— Lois asintió como si entendiera algo no dicho.

—¿Está enojado? —

—Con el Joker—

—Así que en esta conferencia va a hablar de…— Clark le dedicó una sonrisilla a Lois. "No te diré nada" escrito en su rostro.

—Tenía que intentarlo— Dijo Lois encogiéndose de hombros. Y Clark simplemente ya no pudo ocultar su pregunta.

—Tú… ¿estás decepcionada? —

—¿De qué no me des respuestas? —

—De Superman— Lois pareció dejar de respirar unos instantes.

—No— Dijo con convicción. —Fue atacado y obligado a atacar, fue un acto inhumano por parte del Joker y el que la gente convierta a una de las víctimas en victimario, es simplemente degradante— Clark se recordó que no debía agradecer o abrazar a Lois porque él era solo Clark Kent.

 _No fue tu culpa._ Resonó en su cabeza con la voz de Bruce.

—¿Tú estás enojado con Superman? — Cuestionó Lois y él… no podía mentir.

—Lo estoy— Y pensó que Lois lo vería con irritación o molestia, pero la mujer lo miró como si comprendiera. —Solo me hubiera gustado que no fuera directo a la trampa, que no se dejara ser usado para lastimar a Bruce—

 _No fue tu culpa._

—Pero entiendo… que no fue realmente su culpa… no pudo haber sabido que… sé que él solo quería que Bruce estuviera bien— Lois colocó una mano en su hombro sonriendo amablemente.

—Espero que esté bien— Y Clark le sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más ligero.

—Estoy seguro de que lo va a estar—

…

Bruce caminó junto al curioso escritorio que habían colocado en medio de todo, sentándose en la silla central, escuchando como las voces comenzaban a inundar el lugar y los micrófonos comenzaban a ser dirigidos en su dirección, mientras el flash de las cámaras no le permitía ver nada más allá de la primera fila, fila donde se encontraban Lois y Clark, pareja que segundos antes se habían estado sonriendo íntimamente.

Bruce pudo ver la sonrisa de Clark, relajada y la forma en que sus hombros parecían finalmente haber logrado, que el peso del mundo, dejaran de aplastarlos.

Se alegraba de que Clark tuviera a Lois Lane, porque él nunca podría haber logrado que Clark se viera tan feliz, no después del fiasco que no pudo evitar.

—Ha habido muchos rumores falsos circulando por ahí, por eso el señor Wayne quiso dar esta conferencia de prensa, primero el señor Wayne solicita tiempo para decir unas palabras que seguramente resolverán algunas dudas y después se darán 10 minutos para preguntas, señor Wayne— Bruce dio un pequeño asentimiento de agradecimiento y finalmente dirigió su vista a los presentes.

—Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que no culpo a Superman ni estoy enojado con él, él fue una víctima del Joker, al igual que yo, tampoco culpo a Superman por el hecho de que fui usado como carnada, no es su culpa que el Joker crea que solo porque un superhéroe te salve tres veces en poco tiempo, ahora eres alguien especial, Superman me ha salvado porque eso es lo que hace, es un héroe, igual que salvaría a cualquiera de los aquí presentes si estuvieran en peligro. Si estoy molesto con alguien es con el Joker, por supuesto y con las autoridades por no llegar antes. El otro tema importante que quería remarcar es el hecho de que yo estoy a favor de la comunidad de superhéroes, no quiero que me usan como portavoz o imagen del movimiento anti-superhéroes, porque no estoy a favor de él—Le dedicó una mirada con su consecuente movimiento de cabeza afirmativo al organizador del evento, que entendió el gesto al instante.

—Ahora comienzan los 10 minutos de preguntas— De inmediato voces comenzaron a escucharse al unísono. —Sí, usted, la del Daily Planet

—Señor Wayne, primero que nada, me alegra ver que se encuentre bien— Bruce no podía ignorar el toque de verdad que adornaba las palabras de la señorita Lane.

—Gracias—

—Mi pregunta es ¿Entonces no está a favor de que se creen leyes específicas para personas con habilidades especiales como Superman? — Cuestionó la alfa.

—No, eso solo va a dificultarle el trabajo a los superhéroes mientras los villanos van a seguir por ahí haciendo lo que se les plazca, si no siguen las leyes convencionales, ¿por qué seguirían leyes especiales? —

—¿Cree entonces que los grupos anti-superhéroes deberían cesar con sus acciones? — Cuestionó Clark y él sonrió.

—Somos un país libre, todos tienen derecho a dar su opinión, lo único que sugiero es que sean respetuosos y siempre tolerando que no todos pueden o quieren opinar lo mismo que ellos— Clark asintió, y él apartó la vista fingiéndose desinteresado en el reportero que en realidad era su mejor amigo.

—Señor Wayne, antes de comenzar a grabarlo, ¿el Joker le hizo algún comentario? —

—Sí, dijo que mataría a Superman porque tenía dinero que ganar—

—¿Ha visto a Superman después de lo del Joker? —

—Sí— El ruido de muchas voces hablando al mismo tiempo explotó.

—¿Puede decirnos que le dijo? —

—Superman quería disculparse conmigo—

—¿Le va a perdonar? — Escuchó nuevamente la voz de la señorita Lane.

—Como dije antes, no fue culpa de Superman, yo no tengo nada que disculparle—

—¿No le da miedo que alguien tan poderoso ande suelto? — Preguntó una voz cizañosa.

—Superman es un héroe y es un buen hombre, confío en él—

—Señor Wayne, ¿Usted y Superman están saliendo? — Bruce sonrió, porque claro que iban a hacer esa clase de pregunta.

—No— Contestó con un ligero tono cantado, esperando pasar a la siguiente pregunta, por desgracia el reportero desconocido decidió que no había terminado.

—Muchos aseguran que el alfa, que lo acompañó al zoológico, es en realidad Superman— Bruce soltó una carcajada (que nadie sabría estaba vacía).

—Que ridículo, claro que no—

—¿Y entonces quién es? —

—Siguiente pregunta— Exclamó el organizador, apuntando a otra reportera.

—Señor Wayne, al estar en presencia de un alfa en celo, usted debería haber entrado en celo también, ¿lo que el Joker le inyectó era un supresor? —

—Sí, uno de muy baja calidad, por cierto, no porque no fuera efectivo si no porque tenía muchos efectos secundarios, me hizo sentir enfermo—

—Hemos escuchado que sus hijos eran fans de Superman, ¿cómo se sienten al ver que su héroe atacó a su padre? —

—Yo les expliqué exactamente lo que pasó, mis hijos son personas inteligentes y saben diferenciar una víctima de un victimario, no guardan ningún rencor hacia Superman, porque no hay ningún rencor que guardar, siguen siendo los fans de Superman justo como hasta ahora—

—¿Haber sido marcado por Superman ha traído alguna repercusión a su cuerpo? —Todos tan predecibles.

—No fui marcado, como dije anteriormente, el Joker me administró un supresor, lo que automáticamente hace que mi cuerpo no reconozca la mordida de Superman como una marca de vinculación, así que estoy bien si es lo que quería saber, la mordida va a sanar como cualquier otra herida—

—Entonces, ¿cree que el haber sido atacado por Superman en televisión abierta tendrá algún impacto sobre su capacidad para encontrar un compañero de vinculación en un futuro? — Cuestionó nuevamente el reportero de antes, abriéndole paso a su voz, aunque nadie le dio permiso de hacer su pregunta.

Y Bruce… dejó a Brucie divertirse.

—Mmm…— Fingió pensar lo que diría a continuación. —No más de lo que afecta mi reputación de promiscuo— El cuchicheo y los sonidillos que soltaban al sentirse impactados invadió el lugar. —Además esta experiencia va a ser muy útil, me va a permitir reconocer a las personas que valen la pena para ser mi futuro compañero de vinculación de las que no, justo como usted— Le dedicó una rápida mirada al organizador.

—Se acabó la conferencia, gracias por venir— Exclamó el hombre y los reporteros iniciaron un nuevo escandalo para hacerlo contestar alguna pregunta más, pero él había terminado aquí.

Se puso de pie, saludó y sonrió a las cámaras y finalmente salió.

…

— _Después la disculpa pública dada por Superman la opinión sigue más dividida que nunca— Imágenes de Superman hablando frente a infinidad de reporteros fueron mostradas._

— _Me disculpo por permitir que me usaran para lastimar a un inocente…— Dijo Superman._

— _Están los que opinan que alguien no se disculpa cuando no es culpable de nada y están los que opinan que Superman se disculpó porque él es un buen hombre y que no debió haberlo hecho porque él es otra más de las víctimas, sea como sea, está reportera está con Superman. Seguiremos informando—_

El reportaje acabó y Bruce se quedó viendo la pantalla iluminando la Baticueva.

Quería que su cabeza dejara de hacer tanto ruido, quería que su cabeza se quedara en blanco, porque ahora su cabeza solo podía pensar una y otra vez en todo lo que había salido mal en su vida por el simple hecho de nacer omega.

Y no, él no era una víctima, odiaba hacerse el sufrido, odiaba la autocompasión, pero sabía que si fuera un beta (como Batman pretendía), Luthor no habría intentado vincularse con él, sus accionistas no dudarían con cada pequeña decisión que tomaba, Alfred no habría pasado por tantos problemas al criarlo, no habrían intentado tocarlo debajo de la ropa en esas fiestas, la gente no haría comentarios por lo bajo que sonaban algo parecido a "Es una pena que naciera omega" …

Y el Joker y Luthor no lo habrían usado (y tampoco habrían podido usarlo) para lastimar a Clark.

Decir que no odiaba su genero secundario era fácil, pero vivir en una sociedad que discriminaba a los omega no hacía las cosas sencillas. Vivir en una sociedad que odia a los omega termina provocando que de alguna forma…

—¿Bruce? — Llamó Clark, sorprendiéndolo. Se giró sobre su silla para poder mirar a su amigo, el cual le mostró una sonrisa adornada con preocupación. Apartó la mirada.

—¿Vas a preguntarme si estoy bien? — Cuestionó como si realmente no le importara nada.

—No, no iba a preguntar eso…— Clark era tan obvio como siempre, incapaz de mentir. —Iba a decir que estuviste muy increíble, ellos… ellos hicieron sus comentarios sin sentido y tú los pusiste en su lugar— Y Bruce solo podía pensar el porque Clark creería que eso era algo "increíble".

Asintió lentamente sabiendo por qué algunos lo verían como "increíble"; porque era un omega que no encajaba con el estereotipo, ¿no?

Esos comentarios "Sin sentido", lo adquirían al recordarle al mundo que Bruce era un omega.

—Sabía que harían esa clase de preguntas, porque si no esperan que sepa que esta pasando con mi empresa y mi dinero, mucho menos qué está pasando en el mundo y con los superhéroes. Solo fueron ahí a perpetuar mi imagen de mártir, pero no tanto porque soy millonario y de cierta forma en sus cabezas creen que merecía algo así—

 _Pero sí lo merecíamos._

Porque él había creado esta imagen, porque al darse cuenta de que la sociedad no esperaba nada de un omega huérfano multimillonario, podía usar la imagen de omega frívolo y vacío a su favor.

Pero, al escuchar los comentarios negativos de la sociedad con respecto a Superman y otros héroes, al notar la forma en que Clark fruncía el ceño levemente, presionando los labios con fuerza y adquiriendo cierta aura de angustia al ver la mordida en vías de recuperación en su cuello… sentía que había hecho todo mal.

Si no hubiera pasado años perpetuando la idea del omega inútil…

De repente el rostro de Clark apareció lentamente frente a él, volando horizontalmente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —

—Cuando hago esto Jason y Dick se ríen, creí que tal vez funcionaría contigo también— ¿Cómo podía ser tan ridículo y seguir siendo increíble? —Pero creo que no está funcionando— Clark le sonrió abiertamente, para dejar de volar y pararse nuevamente junto a él.

—No, sí funcionó, pero me reí hacia adentro— Clark soltó una ligera carcajada.

—¿Hacia adentro? —

—¿Nunca lo has hecho?, deberías hacerlo, es terapéutico—

—¿En serio? — Cuestionó Clark tratando de ahogar su risa.

—¿Cómo crees que se ríe Batman? — Y ahí Clark soltó una nueva, larga y escandalosa carcajada.

Y Bruce se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, apreciando la paz y alegría en Clark, finalmente su amigo parecía estar en calma, sin culparse por cada pequeña cosa que creía haber hecho mal o seguir haciendo mal ahora que no podía controlar a su alfa como solía.

Su sonrisa se borró.

Bruce no debía decir nada.

Sabía que Clark entendía que la conferencia lo había incomodado y así estaba bien, que Clark lo entendiera pero que no lograra conocer la magnitud del problema.

 _¿Bruce tenía un problema?_

No, todo estaba bien, él sabía que era responsable por lo que había pasado y había logrado que Clark entendiera que no debía sentirse responsable por nada.

Así debía ser.

Responsable por pretender ser un omega que todo lo podía y fallar porque al parecer eso es lo que hacían las personas con su genero secundario, solo traían problemas.

 _No es cierto._

Él no quería pensar eso, él no era inferior, ningún omega lo era… pero…

—Bruce— Lo llamó Clark suavemente y él no estaba seguro de cuando era que su mejor amigo había dejado de reír y había optado por colocar una mano en su hombro sano. —¿Está todo bien? — Cuestionó Clark.

Y Bruce iba a contestar que sí, porque así era.

Tragó saliva y las ideas rondando en su cabeza decidieron escapar a través de sus labios.

—Si no fuera un omega no hubieran hecho esas ridículas preguntas— Y Clark estaba por decir algo seguramente trascendental y que haría tambalear toda una vida de saber que el mundo era injusto, porque si existía alguien como Clark Kent en este planeta, no podía ser que toda la sociedad fuera una causa perdida, pero él lo interrumpió. —Si no fuera un omega al Joker y a Lex jamás se les habría ocurrido provocarte un celo— Y Clark intentó negar la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, pero no con ira, sino con confusión, abriendo la boca, pero sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera pasar como palabras.

—No— Murmuró su mejor amigo, tragando saliva y parándose aún más cerca de él, mirándolo directo a los ojos. —El que seas un omega no…— Clark pasó una mano por su cabello casi como si en realidad quisiera arrancarlo. —Mientras… mientras me decías que no era mi culpa, creías que era tú culpa— Clark susurró y no, no estaba preguntando.

—Clark…—

—Y yo no me di cuenta—

—Clark…—

—No hay nada mal contigo Bruce y el que seas un omega no debe justificar la forma en que las personas te tratan y la forma en que el Joker y Luthor te usaron—

—Así es como funciona el mundo, Clark—

—Pues está mal—La mano en su hombro bajo hasta comenzar a hacer presión sobre una de las suyas. —Todo el tiempo que dijiste que no era mi culpa, estabas ahí sintiéndote culpable y yo no me di cuenta— Y otra vez ahí estaba Clark sintiéndose desesperado y como si un gran peso hubiera sido colocado en sus hombros, lo cual era gracioso porque él era Superman, nada era demasiado pesado para él y sin embargo su amistad con Bruce lo era.

—No fue tu culpa Bruce, el que seas omega no hace que seas el culpable de todo lo que pasó—

—Si…—

—¡No! — Y Bruce volvió lo que fuera que iba a decir, al percibir el tono de súplica desesperada de Clark. —No pienses así, por favor— Le rogó con ojos brillantes. —No debes sentirte culpable—

—¿Tú ya no te sientes culpable? — Eso no era lo que quería decir, después de una semana infernal, Clark finalmente se veía feliz y tranquilo, pero como Bruce era despreciable… Clark lo miró con ojos tristes.

¿Por qué solo sabía lastimar?

Clark se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza contra él.

—Aún me siento culpable— Dijo su amigo con voz solemne, casi hablándole al oído. —Pero te prometo que cuando tenga problemas para no sentirme culpable, voy a hablar contigo, por eso… —Clark tragó saliva y sorbió su nariz audiblemente. —…quiero que me prometas que tú me dirás cuando tengas problemas para no sentirte culpable o cuando te sientas así sobre tu género secundario— Bruce era una mala persona, que quería reírse con crueldad de Clark, porque estaba seguro de que aun aceptando que el sentirse culpable no era lo correcto, cualquier cosa que dijera Clark no cambiaba nada.

Porque entonces sentía que respirar de repente ya no era tan difícil, porque era que su cuerpo se sentía ligero cuando tenía a Superman pegado como sanguijuela a su cuerpo.

Bruce regresó el abrazo.

—Puedo intentarlo, supongo— Se aventuró a decir, de forma un tanto torpe.

—No vamos a dejar que nadie más crea que puede usarnos como el Joker y Luthor lo hicieron, ¿cierto? — Exclamó Clark alejándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara y sonreírle en el proceso, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Cierto— Contestó él.

…

—Bruce, me gustó la conferencia— Exclamó Lucius ni bien terminó de entrar, haciendo que Bruce apartara la vista de los papeles en sus manos y le sonriera. —Siempre creando impacto social—

—Ya me conoces— Contestó con un ligero tono juguetón. Y Lucius le sonrió con un poco más de seriedad.

—Me alegra ver que estés bien— Bruce se puso de pie caminando hasta el hombre mayor.

—Si no puedo recuperarme de algo como esto sería una vergüenza como ciudadano de Ciudad Gótica—

—Ya te he escuchado decir algo así antes— Le dijo y él se dejo llevar por una sonrisa feliz.

—¿Ya viste las acciones, Lucius? —

—"El presidente de Industrias Wayne no tiene otra cosa que ofrecer más que perdón y aceptación a Superman y a la comunidad de Superhéroes"— Cito el título de uno de los periódicos publicados —Claro que las acciones iban a subir— Bruce se permitió una sonrisa un poco más efusiva.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que tú no viniste aquí para preguntarme si estoy preocupado por conseguir marido—

—Oh, Dios, ¡no! — Contestó Lucius adornando el final con una carcajada. —Negocios, Bruce, lo sabes—

—Claro, pasa, pasa—

—Leíste el archivo que te envié—

—Lucius, tú pregunta ofende— Exclamó con sonrisa pícara, sacando el celular de una de las bolsas de su saco, dejando caer un pequeño papel doblado. El hombre mayor se acercó de inmediato a recogerlo.

—Se te cayó— Bruce lo tomó en sus manos, confundido; él no había puesto ese papel ahí. —¿Un dibujo de tus hijos? — Cuestionó Lucius con tono cálido. Y él sonrió sin poder quitarse la duda de encima.

Se animó a deshacer el doblez encontrando el dibujo de un gato antropomórfico apuntando hacia enfrente con una miradilla de determinación, concluyendo todo con un corto mensaje.

"No olvides que eres increíble —C.K."

—¿Bruce? — Lo llamó Lucius, tiñendo sus palabras con un poco de preocupación. Dobló el pequeño papel rápidamente. —¿Está todo bien? — Bruce sonrió.

—Sí, claro, tenías razón, es un dibujo— Lucius no pareció muy convencido, escudriñando su rostro en busca de respuesta, probablemente conforme con lo que encontró (ausencia de sentimientos negativos), terminó por asentir y sonreír nuevamente.

—Bueno—

—Sí, entonces sobre el documento que me enviaste…—

—Sí…—

(Lucius no recordaba que Bruce fuera tan radiante, pensamiento compartido por todos los trabajadores que el señor Wayne encontró ese día).

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Preguntilla, ¿Qué día de la semana les gustaría que subiera capítulo?


	21. Noche parte 1

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Muy doméstico todo esto.

* * *

Dick abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bruce, escuchando el leve y familiar rechinido, encontrando a su tutor sentado, con un libro en la mano y al señor Kent abrazando a Bruce por la cintura de forma floja, completamente dormido.

—Shhh— Ordenó Bruce ni bien alzó la vista para mirarlo. Dick entró a la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible. —¿Qué pasa?, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? — Lo cuestionó Bruce a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero agua— Dijo sin querer aceptar que ir a esta hora de la noche hasta la cocina le daba miedo. —¿Puedo dormir aquí? —Preguntó sin darle oportunidad a su tutor de hablar.

—Sí, pero vamos por tu agua primero— Le explicó, comenzando a alejarse del cuerpo del señor Kent, que se estremeció, tratando de abrir los ojos sin lograrlo del todo.

El señor Kent se veía justo como esos cachorros recién nacidos que llegó a ver durante sus días en el circo.

Se dijo que no debía reírse, Alfred decía que eso era de mala educación.

—¿Q…? —El señor Kent trató de decir algo, mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza, pero Bruce lo interrumpió.

—Nada, vuelve a dormir, ya regreso— Le habló Bruce al señor Kent, en el mismo tono que usaba para hablarle a él y a Jason.

Y finalmente su tutor salió con él de la enorme habitación.

Caminaron tranquilamente, lado a lado, hasta alcanzar la cocina, donde Dick se sirvió un generoso vaso de agua; con la sed saciada y su mente más despierta, se giró a preguntar la idea que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde que abrió la puerta de la habitación de su padre adoptivo.

—¿En serio el señor Kent y tú no están saliendo? — Bruce, ocupado con su propio vaso de agua lo miró con interés.

—En serio no estamos saliendo, ¿por qué preguntas? — Dick se encogió de hombros.

—Porque te estaba abrazando— Explicó terminando su vaso de agua.

—No me estaba abrazando, su brazo solo estaba encima de…— Y de repente su tutor dejó de hablar para lucir un poquillo molesto, Dick esperaba que no estuviera molesto con él y sus preguntas. Bruce suspiró y lo miró sin rastro de enojo. —Es por culpa de su instinto, ¿recuerdas lo que les expliqué? Que el instinto de Clark me ve…—

—Como su compañero de vinculación—

—Su "futuro" compañero de vinculación— Lo corrigió, pero él no terminaba de entender la importancia de decir "futuro". —Y su instinto lo hace acercarse a mí cuando está dormido, para asegurarse de que estoy con él— Dick asintió y trató de imitar la expresión de Bruce cuando Alfred o él o Jason le explicaban algo y soltaba un "Entiendo", aunque no estaba muy seguro de entender.

—¿Y si no te encuentra? —

—Se despierta—

Bueno, tal vez sí lograba entender un poco. La seguridad y calma que sentía durmiendo en la misma cama con Bruce solo podía compararse a la que había sentido cuando era un niño y dormía con sus papás.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu cama? — Preguntó nuevamente, porque no sabía si el permiso previamente dado aún era válido.

—Sí, ¿ya terminaste de tomar agua? —

—Ya—

Y con ello, iniciaron el camino de regreso a la habitación, encontrándose con el señor Kent a la entrada de su destino.

—Hola señor Kent— Saludó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. El hombre que era Superman le sonrió mirándolo fijamente para después mirar a su padre adoptivo.

—¿Está todo bien? —

Dick había notado como el señor Kent no se veía tan animado como de costumbre, sí, sonreía y aún hacía que Dick se sintiera feliz, pero el señor Kent se veía un poquito… triste.

Y dormía mucho, por eso había estado tratando de ser lo más atento que se pudiera y no incomodarlo y por eso cuando Bruce se limitó a responder la pregunta del señor Kent con un asentimiento de cabeza, él decidió que daría una explicación más extensa.

—Fuimos a tomar agua y voy a dormir con ustedes…— Y entonces se le ocurrió que, aunque Bruce le había dado permiso, el señor Kent no lo había hecho, Dick había sido muy desconsiderado para ni siquiera pensar en preguntar, debía solucionar eso. —¿Está bien que duerma aquí? —

—Eh… yo…— El señor Kent soltó una pequeña risilla curiosa y chistosa. —No es mi cama no tienes que pedirme permiso a mí, eh… aun si fuera mi cama no habría ningún problema si tú quisieras… si Bruce… yo…— Bruce soltó una de sus risas que se le escapaban por la nariz.

—Vamos a dormir Clark, Dick— El señor Kent siguió a Bruce acostándose del lado contrario al que Bruce acostumbraba a usar.

Dick pensó en sus padres y en las veces en que le dejaban dormir con él, justo en medio de ambos, recordó lo protegido y cálido que se sentía. Pero él ya no tenía 6 años y tampoco quería incomodar al señor Kent, el señor Kent que se despertaba si no estaba seguro de que Bruce estaba con él, por lo que terminó acostándose a la orilla de la cama, justo del lado de Bruce, obligando a su tutor a terminar al centro.

Bruce lo arropó correctamente (Dick no entendía como era que las cobijas de repente no lo cubrían por completo cuando él intentaba taparse solo), tras lo cual se removió poquito tratando de estar lo más cómodo posible; cuando lo logró le sonrió a su tutor.

—Buenas noches Bruce, buenas noches señor Kent—

—Buenas noches, Dick— Dijo el señor Kent sonriéndole entre las sombras.

—Buenas noches— Dijo Bruce, colocando una pequeña caricia en su cabeza.

Dick cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el sueño.

…

Dick caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la habitación de su hermano, con un libro en manos y sonrisa en el rostro, mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en un anuncio.

—…Me llamaría Brad…— Murmuró tratando de recordar el resto de la letra, cuando el señor Kent apareció por el pasillo con rostro confundido.

—¿Dijiste algo? — Dick sonrió más grandemente.

—No, estaba cantando— El señor Kent le sonrió, sin burlarse (justo como Jason a veces hacía) al escucharlo decir que estaba cantando.

Dick no recordaba haber visto al señor Kent despierto a esta hora en toda la semana que se había quedado con ellos, suponía entonces que el hombre comenzaba a sentirse mejor de la enfermedad… emocional o como sea que Bruce lo había llamado al explicarle a Jason (con él escuchando a través de la puerta).

Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió una de las mejores ideas de la historia. Sonrió.

—¿Quiere leer con nosotros? —

—¿Leer? —

—Sí, Bruce nos lee antes de dormir—

—Oh— Exclamó el señor Kent pareciendo entender todo a la perfección.

—A veces nos lee en mi cuarto y a veces en el cuarto de Jason y a veces en su cuarto… hoy toca en el cuarto de Jason, y hoy me toca a mí elegir el libro para hoy— Sintió que su explicación le había salido un poco confusa, pero el señor Kent sonrió igualmente, así que no se preocupó mucho por eso. —¿Sí quiere venir? —

—Claro que quiero, pero ¿No le molestara a Jason o a Bruce? — Dick frunció el ceño confundido.

—No— Contestó con firmeza mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos.

¿Cómo les iba a molestar? A Jason le agradaba muchísimo el señor Kent y Bruce compartía cama con el señor Kent, ¿en qué mundo le molestaría que el señor Kent lo escuchara leer?

—Bueno, entonces vayamos al cuarto de Jason— Dick volvió a sonreír, reiniciando el camino hacia la habitación de su hermano.

—Dick—

—Eh— Contestó él haciéndole entender al señor Kent que tenía toda su atención, recordando que Alfred le había dicho que uno no contesta con "Ruidos que no son palabras" que eso era descortés y para nada propio de un "jovencito educado como él" —¿Sí? — Agregó rápidamente buscando mirar al señor Kent a los ojos. Por suerte el mayor dejó pasar su desliz. Dick confiaba que Alfred no se enteraría de esto (aunque quien sabe, Alfred parecía saberlo todo).

—Hay algo que quiero pedirles a ti y a Jason—

¿Qué sería?, ¿consejos para lograr salir con Bruce?, ¿consejos sobre juegos?, ¿¡Ayuda para combatir el crimen!?

El señor Kent abrió la boca, pero se distrajo con algo más, Dick se permitió dejar que su atención volara del señor Kent al resto del lugar, logrando escuchar la voz de Bruce.

—¿Te duele algo? —

—¡No! — Contestó Jason con fuerza. ¿Le dolía algo?

—¿Te sientes mal? —

—¡Que no! — Hablo Jason notándose molesto.

—¿Quieres vomitar? —

—¡No! — Esta vez su hermano se escuchó harto y él decidió entrar.

—¿Estás enfermo? — Cuestionó Dick siendo el destinatario de la atención de Bruce y Jason… Y ahora Dick entendía esa expresión de "mirada asesina" que habían leído en el libro de la semana pasada. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, sintiendo al señor Kent pararse junto a él y Jason (que muy probablemente iba a explotar en uno de sus típicos ataques de gritos y manotazos que realmente no golpeaban a nadie) vio al señor Kent, se cruzó de brazos y cambió su posición de estar sentado en la cama a dejarse caer teatralmente.

—¡No! —

—¿Está todo bien?, tiene fiebre o…— Cuestionó el señor Kent luciendo igual o tal vez más preocupado que Bruce.

—No, no tiene fiebre— Contestó Bruce. —Es solo que como no comió bien en todo el día—

—Pues no tengo hambre— Dijo Jason como si sintiera que era algo obvio.

—Eso es lo que preocupa— Explicó Bruce. —Pero está bien, si dices que te sientes bien, te creo, pero si pasa cualquier cosa durante la noche quiero que me avises a mí o a Alfred, ¿de acuerdo? —

—De acuerdo, ¿podemos leer ya? — Bruce asintió y Dick recordó que debía explicar por qué el señor Kent se encontraba aquí.

—Invité al señor Kent— Bruce le dedicó su atención al señor Kent, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a la que el adulto de pie junto a él mostraba, él le sonrió a Jason, que ya no se veía molesto, si no bastante feliz (y eso era algo que Dick podía saber sin siquiera verlo sonreír). —Y traje este libro— Agregó entregando el susodicho a su tutor— Dejándose caer sobre la cama, pegándose lo más posible a Jason.

—Ugh, Dick— Se quejó Jason, pero él no hizo caso.

—Ugh, Jason— Dijo imitándolo. Su hermano torció los ojos, pero no se apartó de él. El señor Kent tomó la silla del escritorio de Jason y lo acercó a la cama. Una vez que Bruce vio que todos estaban bien acomodados, abrió el libro.

—¿Listos? —

—Ah— Exclamó el señor Kent, como si hubiera recordado algo de último minuto, atrayendo la atención de todos. —Yo quería pedirles…— El mejor amigo de su papá adoptivo se vio un poquito pensativo. —Mas bien quería saber si no les gustaría llamarme Clark en lugar de "Señor Kent"— Dick miró a su hermano para mostrar una sonrisa igual de grande.

No podía creer que tenía el permiso de Superman para llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Podemos? — Cuestionó Jason no pudiéndolo creer, justo como Dick.

—Claro, si todos están de acuerdo— Afirmó el señor Kent mirando a Bruce igual que Jason lo miraba cuando quería comer Lucky Charms toda la semana.

—¿Yo?, claro, Clark, estoy de acuerdo— El señor Kent sonrió casi como si estuviera igual de emocionado que ellos.

—Bruce— Llamó Jason para sonreír grandemente —Clark puede leernos hoy— ¡Pero que gran idea había tenido su hermano!

Bruce les sonrió.

—Si Clark está de acuerdo— El señor… Clark asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría— Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin dejar de asentir.

Bruce le entregó el libro al señor Kent, para cambiar su posición desde el final de la cama a sentarse junto a Dick recargándose contra el respaldo de la cama.

Dick miró a su hermano adoptivo, luego a su papá adoptivo y finalmente a Clark. Esto se sentía bien.

¿De verdad Clark no podía ser su papá adoptivo también?

…

Clark se sentía bien. Su cuerpo ya no se sentía cansado y tembloroso, su mente se sentía clara.

(La culpa no había desaparecido por completo, sobre todo cuando Bruce le daba la espalda y él podía ver la mordida en proceso de recuperación, momentos en los que solo podía cerrar los ojos, contar hasta tres y acercarse a sonreírle a Bruce, porque prometió que siempre le haría saber cuando la culpa fuera demasiada y cada momento Bruce entendía de inmediato, entreteniéndolo con conversaciones banales pero interesantes, ofreciéndole ver una película o preguntando a donde se le ocurría que podían ir el fin de semana).

Hoy había sido el que les leyó a Dick y Jason para que se fueran a dormir (se sentía un poco como si los niños lo estuvieran haciendo parte de su familia).

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? — Cuestionó Bruce poniéndose de pie con el traje de Batman puesto, dejando atrás la computadora de la Baticueva.

—Por nada en particular—Bruce no quitó su mirada de sospecha, siendo muy insistente en querer leer a Clark… a veces se preguntaba muy seriamente si no era que Bruce los tenía a todos engañados y realmente tenía la capacidad de leer sus mentes. Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. —¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo? — Bruce lo miró como si quisiera sacar la kriptonita y lanzársela a la cara.

—Estoy seguro— Le contestó su mejor amigo y él se sintió avergonzado y arrepentido, sabía que al hacer comentarios así, Bruce solo podía sentir que Clark no confiaba en su capacidad, pero nada más lejos de la verdad, si quería ir con él era por su propia estabilidad emocional. —¿Es la vinculación emocional? — Clark no estaba seguro, tal vez era él siendo paranoico o tal vez realmente eran las hormonas de la vinculación emocional, su naturaleza alfa gritándole que protegiera a su omega.

 _No es mi omega. Bruce se pertenece a sí mismo._

—Eso creo— Dijo finalmente.

—Clark, sabes porque Superman no puede pasearse con Batman por ciudad Gótica—

—Sí, no, lo entiendo, pero creo que tienes razón y mi naturaleza alfa… nunca había tenido que pelear tanto con mi instinto y mi razón— Suspiró. —No es que mi instinto no quiera que salgas a combatir el crimen es más como si no quisiera alejarme de ti— Y de repente se dio cuenta de que aquello había sonado muy comprometedor. —Lo siento eso sonó…—

—Es normal que no quieras alejarte de mí, para eso eran los tres meses de vínculo emocional para que la futura pareja vinculada estuviera junta el mayor tiempo posible y decidieran si querían realizar la vinculación física y ser compañeros vinculados por completo— Explicó Bruce como si un jodido alienígena no estuviera parado junto a él, loco por sus hormonas de alfa, que no quería apartarse del omega que se suponía era su futuro compañero de vinculación, acomodando algo en su cinturón. Ante la falta de una respuesta de Clark, dejó de arreglar su cinturón, centrándose en él. —Esto es una prueba, ¿sí?, la información de tu computadora decía que podíamos estar separados unas horas y no le pasaría nada a tu cuerpo, pero tal vez por el hecho de que yo no soy un kriptoniano…— Clark se horrorizó ante la posibilidad que Bruce no alcanzó a exteriorizar.

—Voy a estar bien, estoy seguro, si la información decía que voy a estar bien, voy a estar bien, ya estás haciendo mucho por mí, tienes una vida, yo tengo una vida, no podemos solo estar tres meses aquí encerrados sin hacer nada. Voy a estar bien, me voy a ocupar, iré a Metrópolis, hace mucho que no me dejo ver— Dijo con convicción, deseando no ser una carga, sintiendo como su mente buscaba llenarse de pensamiento negativos; pero al mismo tiempo que aquellos pensamientos aparecían se desvanecían entre la sonrisa que Bruce le estaba ofreciendo.

—Si algo sucede…— Inició Bruce.

—Te llamaré y si algo te pasa…—

—Te llamaré— Y entonces algo más atrajo su atención, eran las voces de Jason y Alfred.

"Joven Jason, por favor, coopere"

"¡No quiero esa cosa!"

—¿El mundo necesita a Superman? — Cuestionó Bruce con sonrisa burlona.

—No, son Alfred y Jason—

—¿Qué?, ¿les pasó…? —Su mejor amigo trató de terminar su pregunta mientras se quitaba el traje de Batman rápidamente, quedando únicamente en ropa interior (negra por supuesto) sobresaltando a Clark, que se obligó a apartar la mirada con rapidez tratando de ordenarle a su rostro a mantener su color correcto.

Se permitió echar una miradilla de reojo viendo a Bruce tomar la camisa de su pijama y dirigirse hacia el camino que daba a la mansión.

"No estoy enfermo" Escuchó en la voz de Jason.

"Joven Jason, ¿ya vio su temperatura? Tiene fiebre, claro que está enfermo"

"No"

—Tiene fiebre— Dijo apresurándose en alcanzar a Bruce. Su mejor amigo lo miró apenas con rostro inexpresivo, siguiendo su camino.

Bruce estaba muy preocupado.

Ambos entraron a la habitación del menor, encontrando un niño enfurruñado y un adulto con paciencia eterna sosteniendo un pequeño vasito medidor con un líquido color morado en su interior.

Bruce se acercó a la cama, sentándose sobre esta. Clark se preguntó si realmente se le permitía estar aquí.

—Jason— Llamó.

—¡No estoy enfermo! — Dijo el niño. Alfred bufó, y Clark no tenía idea que uno podía verse así de elegante mientras bufaba.

—Su temperatura de 38.5 dice lo contrario— Explicó pasándole el vasito medidor a Bruce.

—Tienes que tomarte esto Jason—

—No, sabe feo— Dijo el niño sin su energía habitual, pero con mucha determinación.

—¿Ya la has probado antes? — Jason lució como si supiera que el argumento de Bruce era bueno.

—Todas las medicinas saben feo—Explicó como si se tratara de una ley universal irrefutable y por toda respuesta, Bruce le dio un pequeño sorbo al líquido morado.

—Sabe bien, está dulce— Jason lo miró como si no estuviera convencido, como si creyera que a estar alturas Bruce podía usar cualquier truco para engañarlo.

Bruce le lanzó una mirada a él que mandaba un claro mensaje de "Te necesito, ahora". Clark se acercó con presura.

—Clark no te mentiría, él va a probar la medicina y te va a decir si sabe bien— El menor finalmente dejo de estar a la defensiva extrema y Clark tomó el curioso vasito de manos de Bruce.

Sí, no había imaginado que estaría haciendo esto en este momento de su vida, pero se encontraba encantado.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo del líquido morado, saboreando lo más que pudo. No quería fallar en la tarea que se le había sido confiada.

—Sabe a dulce de uva— Dijo con honestidad (lo cierto es que había esperado que supiera mal, pero suponía que Bruce podía permitirse medicina costosa que, si decía que sabía a uva, de verdad sabía a uva). Jason abrió grandemente los ojos, como si nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas tendrían este desenlace.

—Lo ves, Clark no mentiría, él es Superman— Susurró Bruce. —Superman no miente— Jason miró a Bruce y después a él. Clark supuso que, a pesar de todo, Jason aun no se había rendido.

—Pero por qué tengo que tomar eso—

—Ya se lo expliqué joven Jason, su temperatura está alta— Afirmó Alfred, robándole un asentimiento de cabeza Bruce.

—¿Y qué tiene que esté alta? — Bruce suspiró.

—Si sigue alta, vamos a tener que ir al hospital— Jason miró a Bruce como si acabara de ser traicionado vilmente.

—Pero no quiero ir—

—Pues vamos a tener que ir si no controlamos tu temperatura— Expuso Bruce como un padre severo (y justo). El niño miró su regazo y luego miró a Clark.

—¿De verdad no sabe feo? — Clark se apresuró a sonreírle.

—Te prometo que no sabe feo— Alfred vertió la cantidad correcta de medicamento en un nuevo vasito medidor y se lo entregó a Bruce.

—¿Quieres que te lo de yo o te lo quieres tomar tú solo? — Jason hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Yo solo— El menor tomó el vasito y justo como Clark había visto a Lois hacer desaparecer un shot de tequila, la medicina fue tomada. Jason hizo un pequeño atisbo de arcada, que fue suprimida con fuerza de voluntad y un poco de agua.

—Me duele la garganta— Finalmente dijo el niño, aceptando que estaba enfermo.

—Lo que tomaste también te va a quitar el dolor, ¿ok? — Explicó Bruce y el menor asintió.

—Llamaré al pediatra mañana a primera hora— Exclamó Alfred, para después agregar. —Prepararé un té para ayudar al joven Jason con su garganta—

—Gracias Alfred— Dijo Bruce, poniéndose de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Jason con un poco de miedo, aferrándose a la mano de su padre.

—Voy a ponerme el pantalón del pijama— Explicó Bruce.

—¿Vas a volver? — La expresión de Bruce se suavizó.

—Claro que sí, Jason— Dijo Wayne con aquella amabilidad que solo un padre podía transmitir. Clark dejo una pequeña caricia en la cabeza del menor y salió junto con Bruce.

…

Clark fingió que no deseaba ver las piernas de Bruce, así como fingió que no le había visto el trasero a su mejor amigo, aparentando que estaba muy interesado en una mancha en la ventana (mancha inexistente, porque por más que veía, la susodicha estaba impecable, ¿Alfred las limpiaría todos los días?).

La puerta de la habitación abriéndose le dejo en claro que finalmente su amigo ya no lo estaba torturando paseándose por el lugar solo en ropa interior.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? — Le preguntó apresuradamente. No había sonado muy desesperado, ¿o sí?

Bruce se giró a mirarlo de inmediato.

—Voy con Jason— Clark asintió, aprobando lo dicho. Lo cierto era que Kent tenía una idea, por eso primero tenía que aclarar lo que estaba planeando hacer esta noche su mejor amigo.

—¿Ya no vas a salir como Batman? —Bruce desvió la mirada, pensativo, pero tal acción duró poco tiempo.

—Podría esperar hasta que Jason se duerma, pero está enfermo, va a estar despertando a ratos y tampoco quiero que despierte y que yo no este ahí con él— Sí, Clark suponía que no debía ser divertido estar enfermo y saber que tu padre andaba allá afuera quien sabe dónde; además no sabía mucho de la historia de Jason, pero entendía la idea general, Clark no quería hablar (ni pensar) mal de nadie, pero por la forma en que había actuado como si Bruce lo fuera a dejar abandonado así nada más, no podía evitar pensar si Jason alguna vez fue cuidado toda la noche mientras estaba enfermo… si siquiera fue… cuidado. Clark no quería que Bruce dejara a Jason solo. —Pero también Batman necesita aparecer, si dejo pasar más tiempo…— Bruce bufó, casi imperceptiblemente.

Y eso era también cierto, Clark había notado como la tasa de criminalidad iba en aumento y ni siquiera había pasado tanto tiempo. Era por eso por lo que aquí entraba en acción su "plan".

—Yo podría hacerlo— Bruce entrecerró los ojos (muy elegantemente, ¿cómo hacía para verse tan elegante siempre?)

—¿Hacer qué? —

—Ser tú, Batman quiero decir—

—Clark…—

—Te lo dije antes, quiero ayudarte siempre que lo necesites y si para ayudarte tengo que usar tu traje…— Concluyó su frase encogiendo los hombros, pues creía que era el final perfecto.

—Creí que dijiste que irías a Metrópolis— Contestó su amigo y él sonrió, pues sabía que era la forma de Bruce de decir "No quiero molestarte", ¿Cómo era que Bruce podía pensar que estaba siendo una molestia cuando Clark era el que lo había obligado a compartir su casa, compartir su familia y compartir su cama con él por su retorcida biología kriptoniana?)

—Puedo patrullar como Batman, resolver cualquier conflicto que vea, regresar aquí, ponerme mi traje de Superman e ir a Metrópolis— Enlistó con sencillez, agregando posteriormente como un torpe intento de broma. —No sé si sabes, pero tengo super velocidad—

—Oh, ¿en serio? — Le siguió la broma Bruce, provocándole a él una carcajada que intentó ocultar, pues no quería despertar a Dick (el único durmiendo en la mansión).

—Sí—

—¿Es usted Flash? — No, en serio, no quería hacer escándalo. Una vez que logró calmarse, trató de adquirir seriedad (pero aun sonriéndole a su mejor amigo).

—Déjame hacer esto por ti Bruce… y por Jason— Bruce no le sonrió, pero Clark sabía que lo había convencido.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si todo sale bien, el viernes subo la segunda parte.


	22. Noche parte 2

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Más escenas hogareñas.

* * *

Dick escuchó algo de ruido, medianamente amortiguado por el grosor de las paredes; sabía que alguien había estado en la habitación de Jason y que una larga conversación (probablemente discusión, tratándose de su hermano) había tenido lugar.

En el momento había estado más dormido que despierto, así que dejó que el sueño lo envolviera. Por desgracia para él, él sueño apoderándose de su mente, había terminado por desaparecer y ahora se encontraba en el centro de su cama, viendo el techo (y las estrellas de plástico que brillaban en la oscuridad pegadas a él) con un curioso zumbido queriéndose apoderar de sus oídos.

Decidió que era momento de levantarse e ir a ver si Jason estaba durmiendo o no.

Caminó con pies descalzos, hasta la habitación contigua, viendo en todas direcciones en busca de alguno de los adultos del lugar, para abrir la puerta del cuarto de Jason con mucho cuidado, sintiéndose como un espía encubierto en una misión… o tal vez como Bruce cuando era Batman y estaba en una misión.

La luz en la habitación de Jason estaba encendida, y en cuanto entró al lugar el menor cambio su posición de darle la espalda a acostarse sobre su otro costado para poder verlo.

—¿Qué quieres? — Cuestionó Jason con voz bajita y sorbiendo la nariz. Su cara se veía muy roja.

—¿Estabas llorando? — Se le ocurrió preguntar, primeramente.

—¡No! — Contestó Jason con esa energía atacante suya, sentándose en la cama y lanzándole una de sus almohadas, ataque que Dick esquivo con agilidad y facilidad.

—¿Por qué estás tan rojo? — Preguntó esta vez acercándose a la cama del menor.

—Estoy enfermo— Finalmente contestó Jason, al tiempo que Dick se sentaba sobre la cama, notando el bote de medicamento sabor a uva en el buró.

Por eso había escuchado tanto ruido.

—Oh, Bruce tenía razón— Su hermano adoptivo de repente lucía como si quisiera sacarlo de la cama, pero no tuviera la suficiente energía para hacerlo. —No deberías mentirle a Bruce—

—No lo hice, me sentía bien cuando él preguntó— Y el Jason enojón de brazos cruzados y rostro elevado mirando en otra dirección apareció. Era tan chistoso.

Dick sabía que había mucho que no sabía de su hermano menor, porque Jason no hablaba mucho de sus papás verdaderos o de su antigua casa y aunque a Dick le gustaba conversar, sabía perfectamente que había cosas que no debían ser preguntadas, porque había cosas de las que simplemente no querías hablar, confiaras o no en las personas junto a ti. Por eso suponía que, si Jason no había querido decir que estaba enfermo, tenía que ver tal vez con sus papás verdaderos.

Le sonrió a su hermano; sabiendo que era su trabajo (como hermano mayor adoptivo) explicarle a Jason cosas que no entendía (incluso si su hermano menor adoptivo se resistía).

—Sabes que puedes decirle a Bruce lo que sea, no se va a enojar. Es más, puede más bien enojarse de que no le digas las cosas y eso lo dudo, como ahora, seguro no se enojó porque no le dijiste antes—

Dick confiaba en lo que acababa de decir. No recordaba haber visto a Bruce enojado nunca, gritando y golpeando cosas. Podía ser que cosas le molestaran y sí los regañaba (a veces solo con la mirada), daba un poquito de miedo cuando recién lo conocías, pero entre más convivía con Bruce más confianza tenía en él.

Jason parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

—No ha vuelto—

—¿mhn? —No entendía a qué se refería el menor.

—Dijo que se iba a poner su pijama y volvía, pero no ha vuelto— Jason dejó sus brazos cruzados para juntar sus propias manos, como si quisiera calentarlas. —¿Crees que se enojó? — Dick negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, tal vez está en el baño—

—Pero…—

—Tal vez tenga diarrea— Y eso lo dijo solo porque sabía que a Jason le causaba gracia la palabra "Diarrea". Se sintió como si hubiera metido el gol ganador en un partido de futbol cuando Jason no pudo evitar reír.

Bajó de la cama de un salto, dispuesto a buscar a su tutor.

—Voy a buscarlo—

—Si busca al amo Bruce, joven Richard, está en la Baticueva— Ambos se giraron a mirar a un Alfred que entraba con una pequeña bandeja en manos, la cual Dick no tenía ganas de descifrar lo que contenía.

—¿La Baticueva? — Cuestionó él.

—Imagino que ahí dejo su pijama— Comentó Alfred colocando la bandeja en el mismo buró que cuidaba la medicina.

—Pues entonces voy a buscarlo— Se apresuró a decir, antes de que Jason comenzara a hacerse ideas equivocadas de Bruce dejándolo solo toda la noche, porque Bruce no hacía eso.

Y así salió corriendo en dirección a la Baticueva.

—Amo Richard, no vaya a correr por las escaleras— Alcanzó a escuchar decir a Alfred.

—¡No lo haré! — Contestó en un grito.

…

—No te muevas, no puedes salir con el cinturón chueco— Escuchó decir a Bruce una vez dentro de la Baticueva, por lo que se apresuró en llegar al lugar un poco escondido desde donde venía el sonido. No esperaba encontrar a Bruce, acomodando el cinturón de… ¿Batman?, con la misma calma en que les acomodaba a él y a Jason la ropa, cuando consideraba que no se la habían colocado correctamente.

—¿Batman? — Dick estaba muy confundido, Bruce era Batman, ¿cómo era qué…? Y entonces el enmascarado sonrió.

—¿Señ…? —Negó con la cabeza corrigiéndose rápidamente. —¿Clark? —

—Hola Dick— Le dijo "Batman" con la voz de Batman, no con la de Clark. Y así, volvió a estar totalmente confundido, para ver al héroe dejar escapar una risilla y finalmente dejar ver el rostro de Superman. —¿Soy bueno imitando a Bruce? — Y él asintió rápidamente, permitiéndose sonreírle, mientras paseaba su mirada entre los dos adultos.

—¡Muy bueno! — Aprobó Dick. Clark se veía complacido y Dick no estaba seguro, pero creía que Bruce casi había rodado los ojos. —¿Por qué estás vestido de Batman? —

—Porque hoy voy a ser Batman—

—¡Qué cool! — Dick también quería ser Batman. —Yo también quiero ser Batman— Comentó sin lograr permitirse hacer un puchero en forma (justo como los que hacía su hermano). Y entonces, una gran duda lo atacó. —¿Por qué Clark va a ser Batman?, ¿Tú también estás enfermo Bruce? — Su padre adoptivo eligió ignorar sus preguntas y hacer la propia.

—¿También? —Cuestionó para luego afirmar. —Ya sabes que Jason está enfermo —

—Sí, en realidad venía a buscarte, porque Jason cree que estás enojado y que por eso no has vuelto— Bruce frunció un poco el ceño, mientras Clark lo veía un poquito preocupado. —Yo le dije que eso no podía ser y por eso vine a buscarte—

—No estoy enfermo y tampoco estoy enojado, Clark va a ser Batman por hoy para quedarme a cuidar de Jason— Dick sonrió feliz.

—Jason va a estar feliz— Y una gran y emocionante idea tuvo lugar en su cabeza. —¿Puedo ir con Clark? —

—No, no puedes ir con Clark, es peligroso y es muy tarde para que estés despierto— Contestó Bruce rápidamente, rompiendo las ilusiones de Dick.

—No va a ser peligroso si estoy con Clark y no tengo sueño y mañana es sábado y me voy a aburrir mucho porque no voy a poder estar contigo y con Jason porque luego me puedo contagiar— Sabía que no estaba convenciendo a su padre adoptivo, pero al menos aun no lo había mandado a su cuarto, así que siguió hablando. —Me esconderé si hay problemas, además Clark necesita que alguien lo cuide para que actué como Batman, ese puedo ser yo, como por ejemplo Batman no sonríe— Medio regaño a Clark, sintiendo que había sonado un poquito como Bruce, ante lo cual la sonrisa del mejor amigo de su papá se tornó más discreta. Su tutor suspiró.

—Dije que no, vete a tu cuarto y dile a Jason que ahora voy— Quería seguir hablando del porqué su idea era buena, no, increíble, pero también podía ver que estaba haciendo enojar a Bruce, por lo que decidió cerrar la boca y hacer lo que le pedían.

Más o menos, porque solo se escondió detrás de una de las paredes, justo desde donde aún podía escuchar a Bruce y Clark.

De inmediato escuchó como alguien se limpiaba la garganta, para que la voz de Clark se dejara escuchar.

—No quiero ir en contra de ti, jamás lo haría, yo creo que eres un papá increíble— No sabía porque el señor Kent estaba elogiando a Bruce, pero le gustaba, quería que continuara.

—¿Qué quieres Clark? —

—Tal vez podrías dejarlo ir conmigo a patrullar, si veo que hay algún conflicto lo traeré a la mansión—

—Clark…—

—Es el hijo de un superhéroe, sé que debe de ver el mundo diferente a los demás niños, si tú se lo prohíbes eso no va a cambiar que él vea el combatir el crimen como algo normal y podría ocurrírsele escapar un día y realmente salir herido, es mejor que lo haga con supervisión— Explicó el señor Kent con seguridad en la voz. —E-eso es lo que yo pienso, pero si tú dices que no, yo estaré de acuerdo, que de todas formas no es como que cuente mucho mi opinión son tus hijos, tú eres el que los cría y como dije antes eres un papá increíble— El señor Kent estaba empezando a sonar muy nervioso.

—Una hora— Dijo Bruce haciendo a Clark callar.

—¿Una hora? —

—Puede ir contigo una hora, pero si tienes que enfrentar a un…—

—Lo traeré de inmediato— Aceptó Clark y él no podía creer que de verdad le acababan de dar permiso de acompañar a Superman disfrazado de Batman a patrullar Ciudad Gótica.

—Dick, sal— Ordenó Bruce, y él ni siquiera se sentía sorprendido de que su padre adoptivo supiera que no se había ido, primero porque así de increíble era su tutor y segundo porque estaba muy ocupado sintiendo felicidad.

—¿De verdad, de verdad puedo ir? —

—Sí, pero harás exactamente lo que Clark diga—

—¡Sí! —

—Ven— Solicitó comenzando a caminar hacia un destino desconocido.

—¿A dónde? — Cuestionó Dick confundido.

—¿Quieres andar con Batman por ahí en Pijama? — Dick sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a doler por sonreír tanto.

—¿¡Voy a tener un traje de Superhéroe!? —Bruce no respondió, se limitó a seguir caminando, mientras Clark le sonrió como si sintiera la felicidad de Dick.

…

Tragar saliva dolía, como si tuviera un enorme moretón por toda la garganta, su cabeza dolía, sus ojos dolían, su pelo le dolía.

Y Bruce no había vuelto… de verdad debía estar enojado.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y él supuso que finalmente Alfred se había ido o que Dick había regresado, pero esos pasos no eran los de su hermano. Se giró apenas para encontrarse con Bruce caminando en su dirección.

No quería, porque él no era ningún niño tonto, él era inteligente y muy fuerte, él era un alfa; pero aun así las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? — Le habló Bruce muy suavemente (justo como le gustaba recordar a su madre haciendo, no le gustaba recordarla gritándole), sentándose a su lado y él sintió como si su cuerpo le gritara que se aferrara al cuerpo junto a él, la sensación fue tan intensa que no pudo controlarla, terminando por hincarse junto a su tutor, abrazándose a su cuello, escapándosele unos cuantos quejidos.

Se permitió dar una larga inspiración percibiendo el aroma de Bruce, la combinación de frutas y flores y coco, sintiendo como si ya no quisiera llorar.

—Me siento mal— Dijo, mientras sentía la mano de Bruce acariciando su espalda.

—Su temperatura ya bajó hasta 37.8, amo Bruce— Escuchó decir a Alfred, aunque no quiso apartarse del cuello de Bruce para poder ver al mayor. —He querido quitarle la ropa, pero el joven Jason no ha estado nada cooperativo—

Tonto Alfred, ya no lo iba a querer.

Se sintió un poquito mal, porque no creía poder dejar de querer a Alfred.

—Jason— Lo llamó Bruce, tratando de romper el abrazo.

—¡No! —Pidió él sonando muy débil, justo como no debía sonar un alfa como él.

—Tenemos que quitarte la ropa—

—Pero me va a dar frío—

—Ya sé, pero, es para que tu temperatura baje y puedas sentirte mejor, ¿sí? —Jason, pesé a que su cuerpo le rogaba que no se apartara del cuello de su tutor, se alejó lentamente, apoyando sus brazos sobre los hombros del mayor.

—¿Ya no te vas a ir? —

—No— Contestó Bruce mirándolo a los ojos. —Me voy a quedar contigo toda la noche— Dejó caer sus manos a sus costados y Bruce comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su pijama, para ayudarlo a quitársela y después haciéndolo ponerse de pie sobre la cama para quitarle el pantalón, Jason no recordaba la última vez que lo habían ayudado tanto, pero no había mucho tiempo de pensar en el momento exacto en que su mamá dejó de cambiarlo o de tratar de recordar si su padre alguna vez lo ayudó, solo podía pensar en que tenía frío, mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Bruce lo hizo acostarse, sin permitirle taparse, para acomodarse a su lado, permitiéndole a Jason esconder su rostro contra su cuello nuevamente.

—Ve a dormir Alfred—

—Si necesita algo…—

—Claro Alfred, gracias—

—Buenas noches amo Bruce, joven Jason—

Jason sintió que no tenía la fuerza (ni las ganas) de girarse a ver a Alfred salir de la habitación, mucho menos para despedirse con palabras, en su lugar solo se quejó.

—No me gusta estar enfermo— Dijo en voz baja y extrañándose ante lo curiosa que había sonado su voz.

—A mí tampoco me gusta que estés enfermo— Comentó Bruce acariciándole la cabeza.

Y Jason sintió que había escuchado algo parecido antes… de su padre tal vez. No recordaba mucho de sus padres, pero estaba seguro de que alguna vez su padre había peleado con su mamá porque Jason había estado enfermo, no recordaba las palabras dichas por su padre, pero sabía que había pasado y que había sido su culpa por enfermar.

Se había sentido tan avergonzado y débil.

Y ahora estaba enfermo otra vez, pero la sensación de vergüenza había desaparecido. Ahora solo se sentía protegido y seguro, mientras aspiraba el aroma de Bruce.

Se quedó dormido sin más.

…

Dick le sonrió a Batman (Superman/Clark) cuando este se giró a mirarlo brevemente.

—¿Estás aburrido? — Cuestionó Clark interesado. Dick casi soltó una carcajada ante lo tonto que eso sonaba.

—¡Claro que no!, estoy paseando en el Batmobile junto con Batman que en realidad es Superman, con un traje de superhéroe que mi papá hizo para mí, después de mi hora de dormir, después de que la identidad secreta de Superman nos leyera a mí y a mi hermano… ¡Es de los mejores días de mi vida! — Batman rio, como Dick nunca pensó que vería, era chistoso imaginar a Bruce reír en la forma en que Clark hacía (aunque eso no quería decir que no le gustara la forma discreta que Bruce tenía de reír, le encantaba en realidad).

—Gracias por invitarme a leer con ustedes— Soltó de repente Batman (Superman/Clark). Dick se sintió feliz consigo mismo. —¿Leen todos los días? —

—Todos los días desde que llegué a vivir con Bruce, sin falta— Afirmó, notando que había soltado una pequeña mentirilla. —Bueno…— Comenzó tratando de acomodar sus ideas, sabiendo que tenía la total atención de Clark. —No desde que llegué, como uno o dos meses después de que llegué—

—Oh, ¿Bruce no te leía al principio? — Él sonrió negando con la cabeza, tratando de hacer que el movimiento pudiera hacer que las emociones negativas, que querían invadir su corazón, desaparecieran.

—No veía mucho a Bruce al principio, casi siempre solo éramos Alfred y yo— A Dick no le gustaba pensar mucho en esos días en los que la mansión no era su casa, su habitación le daba miedo, su corazón dolía y quería solo llorar todos los días mientras el deseo de que sus padres estuvieran con él le dificultaba hasta el moverse.

Sonrió suavemente recordando el momento exacto en que aquellas sensaciones comenzaron a irse.

—Recuerdo el primer día que me leyó… bueno, noche— Exclamó con una discreta risilla.

…

Dick se sentó en uno de los sillones presentes en una de las estancias de la mansión Wayne; la verdad era que no le gustaba esta casa, no era suya y no era para nada como el circo.

Extrañaba a sus papás.

Limpió sus mejillas con rapidez. El mayordomo… Alfred, era amable con él, su comida era rica y siempre lo hacía conversar, el señor Wayne… Bruce, era bueno, aunque no lo veía mucho, pero él quería a su mamá y a su papá; sabía que no volverían y que no podían volver… pero los quería.

—Dick— Lo llamaron con la voz de Bruce. Él se giró encontrándolo de pie junto a él. —¿Qué haces aquí? — Lo cuestionó. Él encogió los hombros, como si no le fuera a decir nada a su tutor.

—Tuve un sueño… malo— Contestó recordando como su papá le dijo que siempre debía decir la verdad. Bruce junto las cejas y Dick pensó que se había enojado porque los adultos hacían esas cosas cuando estaban enojados; pero Bruce no se veía enojado, parecía estar… pensando.

—Ok— Le dijeron y él dejo de pensar en las cejas y lo extrañas que eran (pedacitos de pelo sobre los ojos). —¿Quieres agua? — No, no tenía sed, negó con la cabeza. —¿Tienes hambre? — Dick lo pensó un momento y parecía que tal vez… pero no, no tenía hambre. —Ok— Dijo el señor Wayne desviando un poco la mirada y Dick pensó que tal vez le pedirían que se fuera a su habitación (su habitación demasiado grande para él solito). Se puso de pie, pero no continuó su camino al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su tutor.

—¿Quieres que te lea una historia? — Lo cuestionaron sonriendo y él no pudo evitar sonreír (le gustaba la sonrisa de Bruce). Asintió rápidamente. —¿Qué clase de historia te gustaría? — Dick lo pensó un momento.

—Una con… ¿dragones? —Temía que su respuesta hiciera enojar a Bruce y este le dijera que ya no le leería nada… debió decir que cualquiera estaría bien. Su temor desapareció en cuanto la sonrisa de Bruce creció un poquito.

—Ok, creo que podemos encontrar una historia de dragones en la biblioteca—

—¿Biblioteca? — A esta hora, esos lugares llenos de libros debían estar cerrados, ¿no? Porque debían ser como las 11 de la noche o más tarde.

Su tutor dio unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose al notar que él no lo estaba siguiendo, se apresuró en ir tras él, llegando a una nueva habitación a la que él no había entrado, llena de montones y montones de libros. Se permitió abrir la boca emocionado y, sin detenerse a preguntar si estaba bien, comenzó a recorrer el lugar pasando su dedo por los lomos de los libros.

—Dick— Lo llamó Bruce colocando muchos libros (eran como… ¡5!) en una pequeña mesita chistosa. —Elige uno— Él observó los coloridos libros, eligiendo de inmediato el de pasta azul brillante.

—Este— Dijo alzándolo. Bruce le sonrió nuevamente.

—¿Vamos a tu habitación? — Cuestionó Bruce, pero comenzando su camino sin esperar respuesta y Dick recordó los días cuando monstruos que en realidad no estaban vivos atacaban sus pesadillas y podía dormir en la cama con sus papás, recordó lo seguro que se sentía… Bruce no era su papá… pero… ¿no se enojaría con él por pedirle dormir en su cama?

—¿Qué pasa? — Lo llamó Bruce. Y Dick no iba a decir nada, pero siempre debía decir la verdad…

—¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? —Bruce alzó un poco las cejas y Dick sintió otra vez como si se hubiera equivocado como si le hubieran preguntado cuanto era "3+5" y no pudiera usar sus dedos para contar.

—Sí, ok— Terminó por contestar Bruce para luego pasar una mano por el cabello de Dick, acción que lo hizo sonreír.

No duraron mucho en llegar a la habitación; para cuando Dick entró, notó que él color de las paredes de su habitación era el mismo y que eran del mismo tamaño, aunque la cama si era un poco más grande.

Siempre corría y brincaba unas cuantas veces sobre la cama de sus papás para luego acomodarse, pero en este caso camino hasta sentarse a orilla de la cama de Bruce.

Su tutor levantó las cobijas de la cama.

—Tapate con la cobija, ¿no tienes frío? — Como Dick se acomodó debajo de las cobijas justo como le pidieron, supuso que no era necesario contestar.

Bruce se acomodó en el lado libre de la cama, solicitando con una mano el libro que Dick aún estaba cargando.

—¿Quieres que lo lea yo o quieres leer tú? —

—Tú— Dijo entregando el libro de azul bonito brillante. Bruce colocó la primera página y comenzó a leer.

—Capítulo 1…— La historia envolvió a Dick lentamente sintiéndose encantado con el personaje principal que tenía muchos amigos y entre ellos un dragón.

La penetrante voz de Bruce le trajo una calma que no había sentido desde que llegó a la mansión, el aroma de su tutor lo envolvió como si de otra cobija se tratara, olía como a naranja y flores y jabón y coco y…

Por un momento solo había espacio en su cabeza para héroes, heroínas, dragones, espadas, flechas, magia… Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido.

…

—Y entonces Bruce empezó a leerme todos los días y a pasar más tiempo conmigo; siempre llegaba a cenar y me llevaba a donde yo quisiera los domingos y me enseñó esgrima y… y entonces mi familia se hizo más grande cuando llegó Jason y ahora es más grande contigo— Clark lo miró por más tiempo del que Dick consideraba que un adulto debía hacer cuando iba manejando, para luego regresar la vista al camino.

—Dick…— Comenzó el mayor, pero se interrumpió a él mismo súbitamente.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —

—Hay un robo en un banco— Explicó Batman (Superman/Clark), dando una vuelta de bandido que a él lo hizo reír divertido sin poder mantenerse sentado correctamente, ladeándose al igual que el Batmobile. —Estacionaré el Batmobile y luego te llevaré a la mansión— Y aunque Dick creía que sería una experiencia increíble llegar a la mansión volando, no quería irse aún.

—¡Me quedaré en el Batmobile, pero por fis, por fis, no me lleves todavía! —

—Dick, le prometí a Bruce que…—

—Pero estoy seguro de que Bruce se refería a villanos peligrosos como el Joker o… o el pingüino— Sabía que había convencido a Clark. —Además si esperas mucho pueden escapar— Batman suspiró, acelerando.

—No te bajes del Batmobile—

—¡No lo haré, lo prometo! —

…

Sí, no lo planeó bien, esto de esperar era muy aburrido, bufó hundiéndose más en el asiento de copiloto.

Quería ver lo que estaba haciendo Batman (Superman/Clark), pero había prometido que no se bajaría del Batmobile hasta que el mayor volviera y él era un hombre de palabra.

Finalmente, Batman salió del Banco, sin dejar de mirar atrás cada cierto tiempo, él supuso que si Clark estaba saliendo del Banco era porque todo había terminado y que la promesa de no bajar del Batmobile había… ¿Cómo decían los envases de Yogurt?... ¡Expirado!

Bajo de un salto, corriendo en dirección al mayor.

—¿Terminó? — Cuestionó a lo que Batman lo miró y asintió al puro estilo Batman de Bruce.

¡El señor Kent era bueno imitando a Bruce!

—Es solo que yo normalmente los llevaría hasta la estación de policía, pero…

—

—No, Batman los dejaría amarrados y colgados para que la policía los encuentre— Clark le sonrió.

—Oh, ok—

—Te dije que era una buena idea que yo viniera y no sonrías— La sonrisa en el rostro de Batman desapareció.

—Claro— Le contestaron en la penetrante voz del Batman de Bruce.

La mejor de las noches de la vida.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	23. Cuidar

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

¿Qué?, ¿La historia con Luthor está pendiente?, ¿Qué?, ¿Bruce y Clark aún no se declaran?... sí, aquí tampoco pasa eso :D

¡Más paternidad!

* * *

Bruce se colocó la camisa del pijama, comprobando el cuello de esta distraídamente, para terminar por sentir la zona donde había sido mordido por Clark. La zona seguía sintiéndose algo sensible y adolorida (cosa que siempre le negaba a Clark).

Sabía que la piel casi había vuelto a su color normal y que las marcas de dientes estaban desapareciendo lentamente, porque no era una mordida de vinculación.

Colocó la toalla en su cabeza, comenzando a secar su cabello con movimientos firmes al tiempo que salía del baño, notando de inmediato una presencia.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su cerebro comenzó a idear un plan ante cada escenario posible que podría poner en peligro su vida.

 _Nadie me va a secuestrar._

Pero el aroma familiar en una combinación de flores difícil de encontrar en un alfa, lo alcanzó, haciéndolo relajar.

—¿Pudiste haber dicho algo, sabes? — Dijo como si no hubiera estado a punto de atacar a su mejor amigo, mejor amigo que tenía su atención puesta en una mochila (con ropa probablemente), buscando algo desconocido para Bruce dentro de ella.

—Debí haber esperado afuera de la ventana, ¿verdad?, iba a hacerlo, pero…— Y finalmente Clark alzó la vista notando el pantalón del pijama de Bruce… sobre la cama y no cubriéndole las piernas como debería.

Clark apartó la vista de inmediato, girando el rostro en busca de darle… privacidad o algo así de extraño.

Bruce no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, pues no era como si fuera la primera vez que Clark lo veía en ropa interior y eso que esta vez llevaba camisa.

—Llegué muy temprano, en serio debí esperar…— Bruce se colocó su pantalón mientras se apresuraba en contestar.

—Esta bien, Clark, es la hora que acordamos, yo no pensé que tendría tantas cosas que hacer y se me hizo tarde— Su mejor amigo finalmente regresó su atención hacia él, pareciendo haber encontrado lo que sea que buscara en su mochila lo que resultó ser una bolsa de dulces roja.

—Jason dijo que te trajera estos dulces porque de seguro estabas muy triste aquí solo y Dick me dijo que te trajera tu almohada— Explicó entregándole la bolsita de dulces y sacando su almohada de la misma mochila y entregándosela igualmente.

Bruce sonrió tomando los regalos de sus hijos, dispuesto a preguntar si estaban bien, si ya estaban dormidos, si Alfred les había leído (o si había sido Clark), pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar el ligero temblor en las manos de su mejor amigo.

—Clark…— Su contraparte hizo puños sus manos tratando de controlar el movimiento involuntario. Él extendió su mano ofreciéndole a Clark tomarla.

Su mejor amigo, con apariencia avergonzada y un poco mortificada, aceptó el ofrecimiento, aferrándose a su mano y soltando un honesto suspiro de alivio.

—¿Necesitas que nos acostemos…? —

 _¿Que te abrace?_

Dejó danzando en el aire.

—No, estoy…— Clark produjo una risilla nerviosa. —Bien, esto es suficiente—

Siempre decía Clark, queriendo aparentar que el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación era suficiente para su naturaleza de alfa kriptoniano, pero en cuanto se quedaba dormido, se pegaba a Bruce justo como Jason lo hacía cuando estaba enfermo.

—Si te sientes mal puedes venir en cualquier momento, Clark, no es necesario que esperes hasta la hora que acordamos, no me voy a molestar porque aparezcas sin avisar—

—No, hasta que saliste del baño comencé a temblar, había estado bien, bueno, sí, mi alfa se comporta extraño, pero puedo manejarlo, te prometo que si me siento mal vendré a buscarte de inmediato— Y Bruce sabía que era cierto, porque podía dudar de la palabra de todos, menos de la de Clark.

—Ok. ¿Dick y Jason ya estaban dormidos? — Clark adquirió un porte de emoción.

—Sí, me pidieron que les leyera— Explicó alegremente para después lucir un poco inseguro. —¿Eso está bien? —

—No entiendo tu pregunta Clark, estás haciendo sus sueños realidad al leerles, ¿por qué no estaría bien?, al contrario, perdón por hacerte cuidar de ellos— Clark negó con la cabeza.

—No, me agradan, son niños asombrosos— Y Bruce sonrió con orgullo (sabiendo que Dick y Jason eran asombrosos no por él, si no porque así eran ellos).

—¿Se comportaron durante la cena? —

—Sí— Dijo Clark con un ligero tono agudo que delataba su mentira.

—Clark— Advirtió.

—Tuvieron una pequeña pelea de comida, que se resolvió con una mirada de Alfred— Y entonces Clark sonrió divertido. —Empiezo a ver el parecido entre ustedes dos—Bruce no se iba a permitir rodar los ojos.

Porque ese había sido un cumplido.

—¿Y que cenaste? — Cuestionó Clark, cambiando de tema. —De seguro algo super elegante digno del presidente de una compañía multimillonaria— Dijo en tono juguetón y Bruce estaba a punto de presumir su cena super extravagante y seguirle el juego a Clark, pero nada llego a su mente. —¿Bruce? — Su mejor amigo soltó una carcajada. —¿No recuerdas que cenaste? —

Y es que el problema es que Bruce ahora no podía evitar preguntarse ¿había cenado hoy?

Recordaba haber comido… sí.

—Bruce, sí cenaste, ¿verdad? — A veces se preguntaba en que momento fue que dejó que Clark lo conociera tan bien.

—Creo que no—

—¿Crees?, ¡Bruce…! —

—No me di cuenta, te lo dije, estuve más ocupado de lo que pensé que estaría— Clark soltó un leve bufido, caminando hasta el teléfono de la habitación, junto al cual se encontraba el menú del restaurante del Hotel.

—¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó Clark, contestándose a él mismo al ver su reloj de muñeca. —El restaurante del hotel ya está cerrado. Vamos a buscar algún restaurante, debe haber alguno abierto— No quería decir que Clark acababa de ordenarle salir a buscar un restaurante, pero sí, le había ordenado.

—No es necesario que…—

—Claro que es necesario, no puedes estar sin comer, ¿cuántas horas tienes sin comer?, no importa, no me digas, vamos a buscarte comida— Y Bruce podía hablarle a Clark de la magia del dinero y de que si lo pedía con la suficiente autoridad y seducción de Brucie Wayne sería sencillo lograr que abrieran el restaurante especialmente para él. Pero hacer lo que Clark decía parecía más entretenido.

—¿Puedo no salir en pijama al menos? — Y Clark lo recorrió completo para apartar la vista y asentir rápidamente.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Clark, Bruce estaba seguro de que su amigo no esperaba verlo con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera negra.

—No creo haberte visto usando un pantalón de mezclilla antes—

—Si me pongo lentes— Dijo tomando unos lentes con micas falsas. —Y me pongo la capucha, nadie va a sospechar que soy Bruce Wayne— Explicó sonriendo de lado. —Así funciona esconder tu identidad al estilo Kent, ¿no? — Clark se notó molesto; Bruce se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—No tiene nada que ver con mi habilidad de ocultar mi identidad, que la familia Wayne sea muy inteligente no tiene nada que ver conmigo—

—Claro Clark, yo te creo— Y teniendo esa conversación, salieron de la habitación de hotel.

…

Clark se sentó en la sillita de madera, frente a la mesa (igualmente hecha de madera), admirando su alrededor; le encantaba la decoración del pequeño restaurante, aunque a Bruce probablemente le pareciera muy simple. Sabía que el hombre había estado en cientos de lugares maravillosos y aun así su mejor amigo estaba viendo el menú con detenimiento, sin berrinches y comentarios de "persona privilegiada", porque su mejor amigo era millonario, elegante, pero nunca presumido, siempre en sintonía con su alrededor (a pesar de cuanto se esforzaba por aparentar ante la sociedad algo que no era).

Bruce finalmente bajó la capucha, dejando al descubierto su cabello un tanto despeinado, sin molestarse en arreglarlo. Clark no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

Le encantaba que Bruce se mostrara tan relajado con él.

Lo amaba, en realidad.

—¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó Wayne con sospecha.

—¿Qué vas a ordenar? — Contestó con una pregunta. Bruce parecía resistirse a dejar ir el acontecimiento previo, pero finalmente cambio su atención de Clark a su menú.

—Una hamburguesa obviamente, aquí solo hay hamburguesas— Clark no podía con la calidez que sentía en su pecho.

—Sí, pero hay con diferentes ingredientes, ¿cuál vas a ordenar? — Cuestionó pacientemente.

—Tal vez la que tiene tocino—

—Bruce— Exclamó fingiéndose indignado. —Tantas opciones y vas a pedir la más común de todas—

—Me gusta el tocino y Alfred no lo usa. Dice que no es saludable, pero no me gusta precisamente porque sea saludable— Clark soltó otra carcajada.

—Ósea que regañas a Jason por querer comer cereal toda la semana cuando en el fondo tú quieres comer tocino todos los días— Bruce lo miró detenidamente unos segundos. Clark quería reír más, porque se sentía feliz, porque no sentía culpa en este momento, porque su alfa estaba en paz, porque Bruce se veía… adorable, con el cabello despeinado, lentes que no necesitaba y sudadera.

—No todos los días— Y la carcajada no pudo ser contenida. —Además soy el adulto y Jason es el niño, él no puede, aún, hacer lo que quiera—

Clark trató de reír más discretamente.

Amaba al Bruce-Batman, amaba a Bruce-mejor amigo y amaba a Bruce-papá.

Tomó su menú, tratando de leerlo, buscando apagar el color en sus mejillas y disminuir los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

—Creo que yo voy a pedir…—

Fue cuando notó el temblor que en sus manos.

Claro, su alfa no podía estarse tranquilo, necesitaba sentir al que consideraba su omega.

Cada vez se molestaba más con su alfa.

Entonces notó la mano de Bruce, ofreciéndose a ser tomada. Clark miró la mano, miró a Bruce.

 _No lo merezco._ Aportó su mente. Tragó saliva y finalmente tomó la mano frente a él.

—Sí, voy a pedir la de tocino, no me importa que te burles— Agregó Bruce, sin transmitir incomodidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar sentado en un restaurante tomando la mano de Clark.

—No me estaba burlando— Contestó él, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esta clase de vida.

Fingiendo por un momento que esta era una cita y que Bruce lo amaba.

…

A Jason le agradaba Dick. Era inteligente, muy amable y nunca se burlaba de él… no para hacerlo sentir mal al menos… creía él.

Pero a veces de verdad sentía que podía odiarlo, como ahora, cuando insistía en saludarlo en el patio de la escuela durante el recreo.

—¡Hey Jay! —Saludó con una mano alzada y gritando lo más fuerte que seguramente podía.

¡Nunca le decía "Jay"!

Esto solo lo hacía para molestarlo, así que, con ceño fruncido y muy dispuesto a abalanzarse contra su hermano, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo hasta que esta sensación de enojo desapareciera, Jason vio como un balón de futbol chocaba con el rostro de su hermano, ante lo que probablemente se habría reído, de no ser por el sonido de dolor que soltó y porque después se quedó encorvado, con ojos cerrados y tocando la parte golpeada con una de sus manos, fue por eso por lo que, en lugar de la ira previa, terminó corriendo hasta su hermano, asustado.

—Dick, ¿estás bien? — Finalmente Dick abrió los ojos, sonriéndole suavemente, para asentir. Jason estaba seguro de que su hermano aun sentía dolor pues ni una sola palabra había salido de su boca escandalosa. Dick apartó la mano de su rostro, que por cierto se encontraba muy rojo, para meter uno de sus dedos en su boca, la cual abrió como cuando Alfred le revisó la garganta cuando estuvo enfermo, obteniendo un dedo manchado de rojo, un dedo manchado de sangre.

Risas comenzaron a escucharse más y más cerca.

—Perdón, creo que no sé controlar bien el balón— Dijo un niño sonriendo, justo como la sonrisa que ponía el estúpido de Luthor.

Jason estaba a punto de decirle a ese mocoso de mierda que se metiera el balón por donde no le daba el sol mientras invadía su espacio personal al puro estilo de Batman, pero Dick lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera poner su idea en práctica, ordenándole con la mirada que no dijera ni hiciera nada.

—Está bien, no te preocupes— Exclamó Dick sonriente, sin defenderse y haciendo que el estómago de Jason se sintiera como si lo estuvieran torciendo, justo en la forma en que su mamá solía escurrir la ropa.

Que el idiota cabeza de huevo siguiera hablando no estaba ayudando.

—Pero pensé que ya que estuviste en un circo podrías esquivarla sin ningún problema— Y los idiotas que acompañaban al rey idiota rieron, como si acabaran de escuchar el mejor chiste del mundo.

—Bueno— Comenzó Dick. —El acto que realizaba no tenía nada que ver con esquivar balones— Explicó su hermano con voz alegre, pero solo un poquito como si estuviera triste de no poder estar en el momento del que hablaba. —Era sobre…—

—¿Quién? — Interrumpió el asno.

—¿Quién qué? — Preguntó Dick confundido.

—¡Quién te preguntó! — Y carcajadas ruidosas estallaron, mientras Jason veía el rostro de Dick enrojecerse. Intentó soltarse de nuevo del agarre de su hermano, pero este no cedió.

Quería patearlos a todos.

—Tal vez por eso te corrieron del circo, porque ni siquiera puedes esquivar un balón—

—No me corrieron del circo— Y de repente el idiota puso cara de sabelotodo, justo como la que hacía Dick cuando le iba a explicar algo que no entendía, pero peor y haciendo que su estómago se retorciera todavía más.

—Ah, sí, solo te volviste un recogido— Y ahí, la cálida mano de su hermano enredada en su muñeca no pudo detener su necesidad de callar al imbécil.

—¡No es "recogido", es "adoptado", fue adoptado! — Explicó, justo como le explicó Bruce cuando él le dijo que los niños lo llamaban de la misma forma que este estúpido estaba llamando a Dick. Y de repente la atención del grupo de retrasados se centró en él.

—¿Y este quién es? — Cuestionó el niño imbécil y Dick se paró frente a Jason como si quisiera esconderlo.

¡Jason no necesitaba que lo escondieran del idiota más grande de la escuela!, ¡Iba a patearlo hasta que ya no pudiera lanzar balones!

—Es mi hermano— Explicó Dick (tratando de regresar la atención de todos hacía él). El cabeza de huevo se veía pensativo hasta que uno de los inútiles que lo acompañaban habló.

—Es el otro recogido— Y la sonrisa explotó en el rostro del idiota jefe.

—Entonces no es tu hermano—

—Lo es— Afirmó Dick.

—Claro que no, si no tienen los mismos papás no pueden ser hermanos—

—Pero nos recog…— Dick se corrigió rápidamente con un pequeño chasquido de lengua. —Nos adoptó el mismo papá, somos hijos del mismo papá—

—Eso no vale, solo tienes unos papás, no puedes ir y decidir que alguien nuevo va a ser tu papá—

—Pues eso significa ser adoptado, que tienes un nuevo papá— Y podía notar como el idiota cabeza de huevo comenzaba a molestarse ante la seguridad que estaba mostrando su hermano mayor.

Jason estaba disfrutando esto.

—¡Pues no se puede, no tienes un nuevo papá y no tienes ningún hermano! —Dick se giró a mirar a Jason.

—Vámonos— Le dijo sin soltarlo del brazo, dando media vuelta y comenzando su camino lejos del imbécil.

—Te vas porque sabes que es verdad, no sé qué es peor si ser un recogido apestoso de circo o un recogido de la calle que comió basura—

Eso no era verdad… bueno…

Jason sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápido.

Dick detuvo su andar, soltándolo y Jason que nunca le dijo a su hermano que había tenido que robar comida y hurgar en la basura porque pensó que Dick (que había tenido amorosos padres, sonreía y regalaba abrazos aunque él fingiera que no los necesitaba) lo odiaría, entendió que había tenido razón, que su hermano ya no le permitiría llamarlo así, que ya no lo abrazaría, que ya no le explicaría cosas, que ya no jugaría con él ni le dejaría dormir en su cama.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Dijo Dick atrayendo la atención del grupo de idiotas y de Jason.

El cabeza de huevo perdió su sonrisa, bufó y abrió la boca.

—Dije qu…— Jason nunca iba a poder saber qué era lo que el idiota cabeza de huevo iba a decir porque todo lo que supo fue que Dick le dio un puñetazo en la cara, usando todas las enseñanzas de Bruce.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que el estúpido terminara acostado en el suelo sin poder moverse y con una nariz sangrante.

—Vete a la mierda— Exclamó su hermano, mientras él sentía como una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

Y si bien al principio los sin cerebro, no se movieron, porque estaban demasiado sorprendidos con lo que acababa de pasar finalmente decidieron que era hora de abalanzarse contra Dick.

Jason no iba a dejar a su hermano solo.

Corrió hasta colocarse espalda con espalda con el mayor, que alcanzó a lanzarle una sonrisilla traviesa para empezar a repartir puñetazos y patadas.

…

Clark entró a la habitación de Bruce por la ventana, sin poder dejar de recriminarse el haber olvidado la memoria USB. Caminó hasta el buro del lado donde dormía, justo donde sabía perfectamente la había dejado.

Decidido a apresurarse y regresar a su trabajo (antes de que su jefe se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido), comenzó a escuchar el teléfono de la mansión sonar. Clark sabía que a esta hora no había nadie, Bruce seguía de viaje, Dick y Jason se encontraban en la escuela y Alfred elegía esta hora para ir al supermercado. Pensó que no debía (no era realmente su casa después de todo), pero ¿qué tal si era algo importante?

Voló hasta el teléfono más cercano, se permitió unos momentos para controlar su corazón y su voz y alzo el auricular.

—Familia Wayne, Buen día—

Clark siempre se imaginó contestando esta clase de llamadas, pero no imaginó que sería tan pronto en la vida… antes de casarse… y antes de tener hijos.

…

En un momento Bruce estaba en una aburrida reunión y al otro estaba caminando hacia el baño más cercano porque su mejor amigo le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole (muy amablemente, como todo lo que solicitaba Clark) si podían encontrarse.

Bruce estaba preocupado, ¿Le había pasado algo a Clark?, desde que fue a buscarlo a la fortaleza de la soledad, poco a poco Clark había adquirido la capacidad de estar lejos de él por más y más tiempo sin que su cuerpo (o mente) se vieran afectados, ¿qué había pasado ahora? Habían pasado unas escasas 3 horas desde que se habían separado.

Entró al baño encontrando a Clark recargado en una de las paredes, mirando en dirección a Bruce.

Caminó con rapidez hasta él, acción que Clark imitó, haciendo que se detuvieran a mitad del baño.

—¿Estás bi…? — La expresión de Clark cambio a una arrepentida y avergonzada.

—Ah, estoy bien, Bruce, lo siento. Te pedí vernos porque… bueno…— Bruce no entendía nada; si Clark no había venido porque su naturaleza alfa se estaba saliendo de control, entonces, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debía decirle?

Y para empeorarlo su mejor amigo parecía no poder terminar de acomodar sus ideas.

—Clark— Apuró al hombre, exaltándolo un poco y obligándolo a hablar.

—Fui a la mansión porque olvidé mi memoria y Alfred no estaba cuando llegué…—

—¿Alfred está bien? — Interrumpió sin rastro de los modales que el mayor le había inculcado.

—No, sí, Alfred está bien— Permitió que su cuerpo se relajara momentáneamente.

 _No estoy perdiendo a Alfred._

—El teléfono sonó, así que fui a contestarlo— Y ahí Clark lo miró como si se disculpara por contestar el teléfono en una casa que él consideraba "ajena", Bruce movió su mano en un claro gesto de "Es igual, continua". —Hablaban de la escuela de Dick y Jason—

 _¿¡Qué!?_

Bruce enderezó su postura, limpió su rostro de toda expresión, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo.

—Ok—

Dick y Jason estaban bien. Bruce estaba seguro de ello si no Clark no estaría aquí hablándole tranquilamente en un baño.

Miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos esperando que continuara.

—Ellos tuvieron una pelea y quieren que vayas a hablar con el director, yo no les dije que estabas de viaje, imagino que Dick y Jason lo hicieron, pero no les creyeron, así que vine para ver si quieres que te lleve—

Bruce sabía que algunas personas (alumnos, maestros y padres de familia) insistían en querer hacer menos a sus hijos solo por ser adoptados.

—Sí, por favor—

…

—Apresúrate en regresar al Daily Planet, Clark— Ordenó Bruce una vez en la sala de espera fuera de la oficina del director de la escuela.

—Pe…— Comenzó Clark, pero él lo interrumpió con una sonrisa (si era la de Brucie o de las que Dick insistía que le mostraba a Clark, no estaba seguro).

—Sí, soy el jefe de tu jefe, pero no creo poder evitar que te despidan— Y así vio que la postura tensa de su mejor amigo se relajaba, al igual que la expresión preocupada en su rostro desaparecía.

Clark parecía querer decir algo más y de alguna forma Bruce sentía que él quería que su amigo lo hiciera; sin embargo, la secretaria eligió ese momento para volver del interior de la oficina.

—¿Señor Wayne?, puede pasar—

Bruce obedeció, sin querer procesar la expresión en el rostro de Clark.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Dick y a Jason, cada uno en una silla que parecía demasiado grande para ellos, acomodados cerca el uno del otro, frente a un gran escritorio ocupado por un hombre que apenas y parecía un poco mayor que él.

En el otro extremo del escritorio encontró a una mujer, elegante y enojada, en compañía de un niño que se veía de la edad de Dick, con nariz inflamada y rastros de sangre en la cara y en la ropa.

Por su parte sus hijos se veían perfectamente (tal vez algo asustados y no lo estaban viendo a los ojos), bueno, el rostro de Dick se veía un poco enrojecido del lado izquierdo.

—Bienvenido Señor Wayne, pase por favor— Él contestó sonriendo.

—Gracias— Y se acercó a sus hijos, tocando el rostro de Dick.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? — Le preguntó a su hijo mayor, el cual abrió la boca, sin poder decir nada al ser interrumpido por la única mujer en el lugar.

—¿Qué le pasó a su cara?, ¿qué le pasó a la cara de mi hijo? — Y la mujer no necesitaba gritar para hacer notar todo el disgusto que estaba sintiendo. Bruce miró a la mujer que parecía muy dispuesta a seguirse quejando, pero pareció reconsiderar cuando Bruce conectó sus miradas.

Regresó su atención a los menores a su cargo.

—¿Lo golpearon ustedes? — Dick asintió y Jason cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero.

—Se lo merecía— La mujer soltó un ruidillo de indignación y él un suspiró. El director decidió que era momento de intervenir.

—Señor Wayne— Atrajo su atención. —Lo que ocurrió fue que el joven Montgomery golpeó al joven Grayson en la cara con el balón por accidente y entonces el joven Grayson lo golpeó y los amigos del joven Montgomery trataron de protegerlo y el joven Todd decidió unirse a ayudar a… el joven Grayson hasta que los profesores intervinieron separándolos— Bruce asintió, pero nada en esa historia tenía sentido, él conocía a los dos niños sentados junto a él, Jason podía hacer algo como lo que describían, pero Dick no e incluso si Jason podía haberlo hecho, Dick lo habría detenido… algo estaba mal en esa historia.

—¿Quién contó eso? —

—Mi hijo, por supuesto, él es aquí la víctima— Dijo la madre mientras el hijo sorbía mocos y sangre, para remarcar su trágico acontecimiento.

—Así que, si sus hijos se disculpan y se comprometen a no volver a hacer algo así, solo serán suspendidos una semana—

—Con lo cual estoy totalmente en desacuerdo, con todo respeto señor Wayne y con respeto a su autoridad señor director, consideró que deberían expulsarlos, son demasiado peligro…—

—Disculpen— Habló Bruce, interrumpiendo a la mujer. —Discúlpeme que la interrumpa, señora Montgomery, pero ¿no les han preguntado a mis hijos lo que pasó? — Los adultos se miraron entre ellos.

—Bueno, señor Wayne…— Comenzó el director, sin poder formular una buena justificación.

—No lo han hecho— Afirmó él. —Quiero escucharlo de mis hijos— Cambió su atención del director a sus hijos. —¿Por qué golpearon al joven Montgomery? —Cuestionó a los menores y Dick lo miró con ojos grandes y un poco llorosos, mientras Jason seguía con su ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

Desde que Bruce entró, notó como sus hijos sabían que no serían escuchados por este par de adultos, por eso Jason se fingió enojado con todo (cuando lo cierto era que estaba asustado) por eso Dick no lo había mirado a los ojos, tratando de proteger a Jason de las miradas de enojo que la señora Montgomery les lanzaba.

Deseó haber podido llegar antes.

—Benny me golpeó con el balón—Dijo Dick en voz bajita.

—Pero no lo golpeaste por eso— Afirmó Bruce, muy seguro de lo que decía. Dick negó con la cabeza.

—No— Su hijo miró a su hermano y volvió a mirar a Bruce y solo a él, no al director y tampoco a los Montgomery, adquiriendo una postura más derecha y una expresión más segura. —Benny dijo que Jason era un recogido de la calle que comía basura y yo lo golpee en la cara— En este momento no había cabida para Brucie tonto Wayne.

—¡Dijo que Dick era un recogido de circo apestoso! — Exclamó Jason casi en un grito.

Bruce inspiró profundo, girándose a mirar a la señora Montgomery, quien al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y lucir sorprendida.

—Bueno, aunque los ofendiera, él no los golpeó, sus hijos comenzaron con el ataque físico— Bruce sonrió.

—Por supuesto, tiene toda la razón y por eso estoy de acuerdo en que sean suspendidos. No debemos resolver todos nuestros problemas a golpes—

—¡Pero…! —Soltó Jason luciendo muy enojado, mientras Dick se veía decepcionado.

—Se van a disculpar por el joven Montgomery y todos los niños que golpearon— La molestia en sus hijos crecía. —Pero no lo harán si el joven Montgomery no se disculpa con ellos primero— La mujer casi se va para atrás con todo y silla.

—¿Cómo dijo? — Nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera usar tal tono de indignación. —¿Disculparse por unos apodos infantiles, cuando él es el que fue atacado? —No había sonrisas de Brucie, solo había enojo, el enojo de Bruce Wayne.

—No fueron infantiles— Contestó rápidamente.

—Señor Wayne…— Habló el director probablemente a punto de pedirle a Bruce que fuera razonable, que todo esto era una tontería, pero no, no era una tontería, no era cualquier cosa y Bruce no iba a callarse y a dejar que sus hijos fueran tratados con tan poca (si no es que nula) dignidad.

—¿Sabe lo que se siente ser ofendido por ser adoptado? — La madre no contestó limitándose a mirarlo con un poco de miedo, Bruce relajó un poco el rostro, logrando que su receptora se calmara un poco. —¿Es usted adoptada señora Montgomery? —

—No— Contestó ella.

—Entonces nunca entenderá lo ofensivo que es que alguien se burle de ti solo por eso— La mujer miró a su hijo y después al suelo.

—Jamás me había sentido tan humillada—

—Pero ese no es mi objetivo, señora Montgomery, no hago esto para hacerla sentir humillada, lo hago porque quiero que mis hijos entiendan que ellos no merecen ser ofendidos en ninguna circunstancia y que siempre que alguien los ofenda ellos merecen una disculpa— Y finalmente la mujer pareció dejar su orgullo herido de lado y entender lo que Bruce explicaba. —Porque mis hijos merecen ser tratados con el mismo respeto que su hijo— La señora Montgomery tomó la mano de Benny. —Y quiero que ellos lo sepan—

—Discúlpate Benny— Ordenó la madre a lo que el niño la miró sorprendido.

—Mamá…— Exclamó consternado.

—Discúlpate— Dijo la mujer con más autoridad en la voz siendo el destinatario de una mirada severa por parte de su progenitora.

—Lo… lo siento Dick, lo siento Jason—

…

En la sala de espera no había nadie. En la sala de espera no estaba Clark.

Bruce no estaba decepcionado, estaba seguro de ello.

Tomó su celular dispuesto a llamar a Alfred para que los recogiera, cuando Dick lo jaló de la ropa, deteniendo su andar.

—¿Estás enojado? — Y se giró a mirar sus hijos, de grandes ojos y manillas retorciéndose nerviosamente.

Y entonces recordó que él no sabía como ser un padre.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar (sin saber realmente lo que iba a decir a continuación), pero sus no palabras se vieron interrumpidas al ver como los ojos de Dick se humedecían, para que las lágrimas comenzaran un recorrido por todo su rostro.

—Dick…— Murmuró él, haciendo que Jason mirara a su hermano mayor, notándose inmediatamente perturbado y confundido.

Bruce no estaba seguro de si Jason había visto a Dick llorar alguna vez.

—Lo siento— Dijo Dick tragándose un pequeño sollozo.

Y sintiéndose un poco inestable, alzó su mano, colocándola sobre la cabeza de Dick para finalmente (aun lleno de dudas) acercar al niño a su cuerpo, siendo él el iniciador de un abrazo con Dick.

Su hijo mayor se aferró a él al instante, ofreciéndole un apretado abrazo. Bruce envolvió al niño con ambos brazos, para rápidamente dejar uno libre para acercar a Jason, que aceptó la invitación de unirse con un poco de duda y lentitud, pero dejándose envolver con la misma desesperación y necesidad con la que Dick lo había hecho.

¿Cuántas veces al día debía abrazarse a un niño para que se sintiera amado y feliz?

—Protegiste a Jason de un bravucón y Jason te ayudó cuando los amigos del bravucón se metieron en la pelea, por supuesto que no estoy enojado— Aclaró haciendo que ambos niños lo miraran a los ojos. —No estoy feliz con que contestaras con golpes— Riñó en dirección a Dick. —Pero no estoy enojado con ninguno de los dos— Suspiró un poco frustrado. —Benny no debió decirles esas cosas tan ofensivas— Bruce lo pensó un momento y decidió que no haría daño si decía lo que estaba pensando. —Tal vez sí se merecía el golpe en la cara— Les susurró a sus hijos inclinándose hacia ellos, a lo que los niños soltaron un sonidillo de asombro para comenzar a reír, tratando de ser discretos (incluso Dick, quien comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas). —Pero no debemos tratar de resolver todo a golpes, imagínense si golpeáramos a todos los que nos hacen enojar…yo golpearía a Luthor cada vez que nos encontramos—

—¡Eso sería genial! — Escuchó exclamar a Jason mientras los animaba a comenzar el camino hacia la salida del edificio.

—Probablemente, pero Alfred estaría muy decepcionado de mí—

—Puede ser— Murmuró Dick para volver a su naturaleza enérgica y cuestionar con emoción. —¿Ya se acabó tu viaje de negocios?, ¿cómo le hiciste para llegar tan rápido? — Bruce sonrió abriendo la puerta de salida dispuesto a explicarles que Clark había contestado el teléfono y luego había ido a buscarlo y lo había traído hasta aquí, pero Clark de pie junto al edificio, mirando en su dirección con una enorme sonrisa y una mano alzada saludando sin ningún pudor, interrumpió toda explicación.

Eso y los gritos de emoción que soltaron sus hijos. También ayudó a la falta de explicación.

Sus hijos se abalanzaron contra Clark, sabiendo que el hombre no tendría dificultad para mantener su equilibrio incluso con Dick enredado en su cadera y Jason colgado de sus piernas.

—Clark…— Inició él, lo que sería un regaño vergonzoso, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

—Le dije a Perry que tenía una emergencia familiar y entendió— Y Bruce quería seguir regañándolo, decirle que eso no era correcto, decirle ¿No se supone que tú no mientes?, pero Clark le sonrió como si entendiera todo, como si admirara a Bruce, como si realmente creyera las frases super cliché que le escribía en las pequeñas notas que le dejaba cada mañana.

 _Eres increíble_

 _Tú vales_

 _No hay nadie más inteligente_

 _Hueles a éxito_

 _Ve esa perfección_

Como si hubiera escuchado todo lo que Bruce acababa de decir y con esa simple sonrisa le estuviera diciendo "Lo hiciste increíble".

Comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa, que terminó por explotar en su cara con dientes y una pequeña risa.

—Escuchaste…—

—Todo, sí— Dick y Jason hablaban entre ellos y él trató de distraerse con eso porque se sentía… se sentía… — Estuviste increíble— Él trató de negar con la cabeza, pero terminó, por sonreír de medio lado esta vez. —¿Y si vamos a comer a algún lado? —

—Sí, tengo mucha hambre— Aceptó Jason.

—Hay que ir por Alfred— Agregó Dick. —Si no, no sería la familia completa—

Dick tenía razón.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	24. Invitación

Ni Superman ni Batman ni la Liga de la Justicia me pertenecen.

¿Se acuerdan que tenemos pendiente la historia con Lex?

¡Pues ya ha llegado!

Me fui por la salida fácil, no me juzguen, ¡Yo solo quería hacer un mpreg porno!, ¿¡Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien!?

¡Espero y lo disfruten bebés!

* * *

Bruce miró a Clark, quien a último minuto decidió entrar en pánico y comenzar a pelear con su corbata. Decidió detener las temblorosas manos de su mejor amigo y ser piadoso al acomodarle la corbata correctamente.

—Gr-gracias— Agradeció Clark con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras se rascaba el cuello.

—¿Estás listo? —

—Sí— Contestó Clark con la confianza de Superman, para luego encogerse un poquito sobre sí mismo. —Bueno, la verdad es que me siento un poco como Celia Foote de Historias Cruzadas— Bruce sonrió divertido.

—No te pongas ebrio y vomites sobre Lex, por favor— Clark soltó una carcajada.

—¿Imaginas eso?, sería el héroe de Dick y Jason— Bruce no hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera, pero los sentimientos detrás de esta habían cambiado.

—Tú ya eres el héroe de Dick y Jason— Dijo con voz solemne, para agregar en tono juguetón. —¿Qué tan ególatra puede ser señor Kent? — Clark asintió divertido.

—Quiero ser un héroe al doble— Y con aquella afirmación, la limosina se detuvo. Bruce dio una rápida mirada al exterior, notando como un trabajador se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

Clark le dedicó una mirada decidida y finalmente ambos salieron de la limosina, iniciando el camino hacia la mansión Luthor, en medio de flashes de cámara y personas que gritaban el nombre de Bruce y preguntaban por la identidad de Clark, tomados de la mano en todo momento.

…

 _3 días antes_

Lex Luthor se paseó por la oficina de Bruce, luciendo como si apreciara hasta la más minúscula mota de polvo, Brucie sonrió más.

—Basta de tanto secretismo Lex, ¿Vas a decirme por qué querías que habláramos a solas? —

—Lo siento, Bruce— El alfa soltó una elegante carcajada, que le causaba escalofríos y no la abrumadora calidez que le provocaba la risa de Clark. —Al ver tu oficina me doy cuenta de que la mía necesita una remodelación— Brucie decidió no dejar de sonreír y encoger un poco los ojos y los hombros juguetonamente. —Pero bueno, te pedí hablar a solas porque quería decirte que durante tu conferencia de prensa me inspiraste, tu nivel de tolerancia hacia los superhéroes después de lo que pasaste me abrió los ojos— Dijo Luthor como si se tratara del discurso político más apasionado de la historia, clara inspiración en Adolf Hitler —Y he decidido hacer una gala— Bruce frunció un poco el ceño, pero Brucie retomó el control sonriendo con entusiasmo

—¿Una gala? —

—Sí, una gala a la que invitaré a la Liga de la Justicia y a los líderes del movimiento anti-superhéroes, para que podamos tener un dialogo civilizado entre comida, bebida y diversión—

Una trampa, una trampa muy obvia.

Brucie se puso de pie emocionado.

—Oh, Lex, ¡Pero qué gran idea!, no hay mejor forma de limar asperezas que en una fiesta—

—Tienes toda la razón, Bruce, tú por supuesto estás invitado, tienes un papel muy importante en todo esto— De alguna forma no se sentía como si Lex se refiriera a su importancia debida al incidente con el Joker.

—Esto va a ser increíble, nunca visto, toda la Liga de la Justicia, ¿Cómo lograste que aceptaran la invitación? — Cuestionó enérgico.

—En realidad, aún no los invito, pero no me preocupa, estoy seguro de que van a aceptar— Explicó Luthor con confianza.

—¡Pero claro que lo harán! —

Oh, claro que sí.

—Extenderé mi invitación con ayuda de los medios y una vez que tenga la confirmación de la Liga de la Justicia, te haré llegar tu invitación y pases—

—Lex, que elegante—

—Por supuesto que el Señor Kent está invitado, sé que no es disculpa suficiente por lo que pasó la última vez, pero…—

—No te preocupes Lex, Clark y yo lo sentimos mucho— Luthor sonrió, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Espero que lo que pasó no haya impedido que me llegue mi invitación a su ceremonia de vinculación— Ni siquiera Brucie pudo mantener una sonrisa perfecta.

—Lex, Clark y yo no hemos hablado de…—

—Por favor, Bruce, después de todo ese desastre con Superman y la relación de ustedes dos está más fuerte que nunca—

Sabía lo que insinuaban esas palabras, lo mismo que las dichas por los reporteros durante la conferencia de prensa, alabando al alfa Clark Kent por querer estar con un omega "marcado" en televisión nacional.

 _Que seas un omega no debe justificar la forma en que las personas te tratan y la forma en que el Joker y Luthor te usaron._

Eso es lo que le dijo Clark, dándole una infantil tarjeta con el dibujo de un gato diciéndole que no debía olvidar que era increíble.

—Clark es asombroso— Se permitió decir.

—Se nota lo enamorado que el señor Kent está de ti y Bruce, tú tampoco eres precisamente discreto— Bruce sonrió.

—¿Tan obvio es?, sí, claro que te llegara tu invitación a la ceremonia de vinculación Lex, no sé porque lo dudas— Y con esas palabras sabía que había descolocado al alfa, escapándosele una mirada de irritación.

—Espera tu invitación Bruce, yo esperaré la mía. Nos vamos a divertir mucho—

…

Clark observó la espada dirigirse hasta él, entrando en contacto con su piel, soltando una sofocada exclamación de dolor.

—¿Por… qué? —Murmuró dejándose caer hacia atrás.

—¡Lo derrotamos! — Exclamaron dos voces al unísono. Clark se dejó ir, cerrando los ojos.

—Oh… Hola Bruce— Saludó Dick a lo que Clark abrió nuevamente los ojos, encontrando a Bruce de pie junto a su cabeza.

—Hola— Saludó su mejor amigo, mirándolo desde arriba.

—Hola Bruce— Saludó decidiendo que era un buen momento para ponerse de pie y ordenarle a su cara que mantuviera su color.

—¡Te lo perdiste, derrotamos a Clark! — Explicó Jason, dando un brinco de emoción, para realizar una elegante pose de esgrima.

—Me alegra que practiquen su esgrima— Los niños sonrieron complacidos. —Pero saben que el Florete no es para jugar— Dick abrió la boca para probablemente dar una justificación super ingeniosa, pero Bruce lo interrumpió. —Y si alguien termina en el suelo, sí, es juego— Jason infló las mejillas molesto y Dick hizo presión con sus labios, haciendo que sobresalieran un poco. —Vayan a lavarse las manos, Alfred dijo que la comida está lista—

—¡Sí! — Afirmaron los niños alargando un poco la vocal, para correr a guardar los floretes y salir disparados al baño más próximo.

—Lo siento— Comenzó Clark. —Debí haberles dicho que no— Bruce le sonrió suavemente.

—No, esta bien, sé que sí fue entrenamiento— Clark inclinó la cabeza un poco; amaba a Bruce en todas sus presentaciones.

Pero mientras se permitía apreciar a su mejor amigo (belleza física, emocional y racional), sintió que algo no estaba bien.

Además, el aroma de Bruce estaba un poco… diferente…

—¿Pasó algo? — Y Bruce que se encontraba comprobando que los floretes estuvieran guardados de forma correcta, se giró a verlo con expresión tranquila.

—Luthor fue a verme—

Por eso su olor estaba diferente, el olor de Lex Luthor (imperceptible para un humano, alfa o no) opacaba el olor natural de su mejor amigo.

Y entonces su alfa explotó, lleno de ira, obligándolo a acercarse hasta Bruce en un parpadeo. Si sorprendió a Bruce apareciendo tan rápido, no lo demostró.

Su alfa quería ocultar a Bruce con su cuerpo y restregarse contra él hasta que Bruce oliera a Clark, solo a Clark; pero no podía ni debía hacer eso.

Y fue en ese momento en que Bruce tomó sus manos, logrando calmarlo un poco, pero no, su alfa quería más.

—¿Puedo… abrazarte? — Dijo apenas mientras su alfa pedía a gritos hacer desaparecer el horrible olor de otro alfa sobre su omega.

—Sí— Concedió Bruce, sin miedo, sin inseguridad en la voz o en la mirada y ni bien obtuvo su permiso, Clark se aferró a su mejor amigo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Estás…? — Bruce no terminó de hacer la pregunta, pero Clark entendió perfectamente que Bruce genio Wayne lo había comprendido de inmediato. Clark lo estaba envolviendo con su olor.

Su alfa estaba complacido, complacido con la desaparición del aroma del otro alfa y complacido con la inteligencia de _su omega._

Clark sintió como su cara se volvía la nariz de Rodolfo el Reno.

—Olías a Luthor— Murmuró avergonzado.

—¿Sí?, no me di cuenta, ni siquiera se me acercó, ¿olía mucho? — Clark negó con la cabeza rápidamente, porque era obvio que no, por desgracias él era Super-olfato-man.

Y su alfa quería perder el control de nuevo, pero no solo el alfa en él, Clark no podía dejar de pensar en Luthor a solas con Bruce.

Con fuerza de voluntad, se apartó de su mejor amigo, para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Él no hizo…? — No fue capaz de terminar la pregunta para cuando Bruce contestó.

—No, te digo, ni siquiera se me acercó— Pero algo seguía sin estar bien.

—No hablo de algo físico— Se permitió decir. Bruce desvió la mirada por un momento.

—Sí, bueno, Lex Luthor cree firmemente en la supremacía alfa, claro que siempre hace comentarios…—

No, no, ese imbécil…

—Pero, estoy bien, porque nunca olvido que soy increíble, así que…— Bruce encogió los hombros mientras miraba en otra dirección con mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Ok—Y aunque Clark hacía notas diarias para Bruce, nunca hablaban de ello, esa pequeña insinuación de su primera nota le generó una explosión interna de amor, felicidad, vergüenza y ternura. — ¿Q-qué quería? — Se obligó a preguntar.

—Venía a ver el avance de uno de los proyectos entre Industrias Wayne y LexCorp, pero también me hablo de esta fiesta que está planeando—

—¿Fiesta? —

—Sí, a la que quiere invitar a la Liga de la Justicia y a los líderes del movimiento anti-superhéroes—

—¿Qué? —

—Así es, dijo que la tolerancia que mostré en la conferencia de prensa lo había inspirado—

—¡Es una trampa! —

—Claro que es una trampa—

—¿Y quiere que vayas? —

—Como Bruce Wayne, sí— Clark suspiró, porque sabía que la Liga de la Justicia no podía simplemente rechazar la invitación de alguien con la influencia de Lex Luthor.

—Tenemos que ir—

—Si no lo hacemos, la Liga de la Justicia será la que quede como intolerante—

—Aunque sabemos que es una trampa— Bruce negó con la cabeza.

—Esa es una ventaja a nuestro favor, sabemos que planea algo, cosa que probablemente no espera que sospechemos— Clark entendía perfectamente.

—Tenemos que hacer una reunión de la Liga y…

—

—Sí, iré como Bruce Wayne— Y los pensamientos destinados a organizar la reunión se detuvieron súbitamente en la mente de Clark, dejando un momento de nada absoluto, para comenzar a tener pensamientos caóticos.

—¿Eh? —

—Batman no es precisamente de fiestas y como Bruce Wayne seré más útil—

—¿Planeas decirle a toda la Liga que eres…? —

—Espero no tener que hacerlo, pero si no se puede evitar lo haré— Clark no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. —También es injusto de mi parte pedirte esto— Clark inclinó la cabeza, confundido, ¿qué era lo que Bruce le pediría? —Pero me parece que tienes que ir como Clark Kent, conmigo— Kent abrió los ojos un poco más con un toque de sorpresa. —Luthor no es estúpido, va a comenzar a sospechar si no vas conmigo esta vez, después de como terminó su visita a la mansión, podría incluso sospechar de tu identidad como Superman—

—Sí— Clark se preguntó si su voz había flaqueado, por lo que se limpió la garganta.

Bruce había dicho que lo que pedía era injusto, cuando él solo veía ventajas para proteger su identidad como Superman.

—Es lo mejor, pero no entiendo porque dices que sería injusto para mí, si el ir contigo en realidad me estaría salvando de alguna sospecha de Luthor, ¿lo dices por lo de volverme una especie de figura pública ahora? —

—Bueno, sí, perderías tu bajo perfil, pero no solo es por eso, lo digo por los problemas que podría ocasionarte con… ya sabes… la persona que te gusta— Si Clark se permitiera ahogarse con su propia saliva, este sería el momento justo en que lo haría.

—¿La persona que me gusta? — Cuestionó nervioso.

—El beta que le comentaste a Jason— Clark se negaba a sentir como su corazón se rompía cuando la persona que amaba hablaba de Clark gustando de alguien más como si hablara de marcas de champú, porque así era como reaccionaba un "mejor amigo" sin ningún atisbo de preocupación o tristeza, porque para experimentar esas sensaciones, Bruce debería sentir algo por él, cosa que estaba muy lejos de la realidad… y eso dolía.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—N-no te preocupes por eso, él no tiene idea de que me gusta y aun si lo supiera, no le gusto de esa forma— Bruce frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no le gustas si no le has dicho nada? — ¿Y cómo se suponía que le explicaría esto a Bruce?

—Estoy seguro de que no— Dijo sin ningún tono de mártir, sin tristeza desenfrenada, sin pecar de autodesprecio, solo era la verdad.

Y entonces Bruce lo miró a los ojos con rostro serio.

—Deberías decirle— La persona que amaba le sonrió haciendo que su corazón brincara de emoción al sentirse extrañamente amado (aunque no en la forma que quería), sintiéndose especial ante la forma en que Bruce lo veía, con una enorme cantidad de cariño. —Clark, ¿Quién podría no quererte? —

Y su corazón quiso gritar y ser empujado hacia Bruce.

Clark, con mejillas rojas, cejas cargando preocupación y mirada llena de determinación, abrió la boca.

—Bruce…—

—Dice Alfred que bajen o si no, no van a comer nada— Exclamó Jason entrando a la habitación al puro estilo de su hermano mayor, haciendo que Clark sintiera que el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

—Ok— Dijo Bruce adornando la expresión con una discreta risa. —Vamos Clark, antes de que nos castiguen.

Y Clark dejó ir las palabras que casi habían salido de su boca.

—Sí— Aceptó sonriendo.

Era mejor así.

…

—¡Se le cayó el cerebro junto con el cabello o qué! — Exclamó Linterna verde con mucha elocuencia. Superman miró a Batman, pensando que tal vez tendría algo que decir. —¿Qué le hace creer que aceptaremos ir a una trampa tan obvia? —

—¿Él se cree que somos tontos? — Cuestionó Flash esta vez.

—Al contrario de lo que podamos llegar a pensar, estoy seguro de que Lex Luthor sabe perfectamente lo que hace— Expuso J'onn, acallando las réplicas de Flash y Linterna verde.

—Pienso lo mismo— Comenzó Cyborg. —Lo planeó perfectamente, si nos presentamos a su fiesta estaremos yendo directo a su trampa, pero si no nos presentamos, quedaremos como intolerantes, nuestra imagen quedará peor— Y ahora era que Superman entendía porque Batman no había dicho una sola palabra, pues solo era que su mejor amigo confiaba en la inteligencia de sus compañeros.

—La mejor opción, entonces, es ir— Exclamó Shazam reflexivo. —Al menos iremos preparados para la trampa que sea que haya preparado Lex Luthor—

—Considero que no deberíamos ir todos— Agregó la Mujer Maravilla. —Si habrá representantes del movimiento anti-superhéroes, nosotros podemos mandar representantes de la Liga de la Justicia— Batman asintió.

—Ese es el mejor plan que podemos llevar a cabo, por el momento— Se permitió decir, convencido de las palabras dichas por los demás y por él mismo.

—¿Cómo vamos a decidir quién irá? — Cuestionó Flash pensativo.

—Tengo un plan de lo que haremos— Habló Batman finalmente, atrayendo su atención (justo como la de todos en la sala), mirando a Superman directo a los ojos. —Lex Luthor es inteligente, pero predecible—

Superman sintió una corriente de nerviosismo bajar por su espina dorsal.

…

 _Hoy_

Entraron al lugar de la Gala, imponente, con adornos elegantes y exagerados, lujo a donde sea que se viera, aromas exóticos entremezclados de todos los géneros secundarios, al tiempo que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos.

Justo como Hal lo había imaginado… ¡Qué horror!

Lex Luthor apareció caminando con seguridad, como si toda su existencia gritara la frase "Supremacía Alfa".

¿De verdad tenían que estar aquí?

—Bienvenidos, Flash, Linterna Verde, Mujer maravilla, Superman— Enlistó, dedicándoles su completa atención durante unos segundos, así como un apretón de manos, deteniéndose más de la cuenta al ver a Superman; y es que podía ser que la población general no supiera de la historia interminable de odio entre estos dos, pero la Liga de la Justicia (incluyéndolo a él), conocían perfectamente los hechos. —Me alegra que pudieran venir— Ofreció Lex sonriendo.

—A nosotros nos alegra estar aquí— Aportó la Mujer Maravilla, sin sonar falsa como Hal suponía que él se habría escuchado. Luthor alisó el saco de su traje (Hal estaba seguro de que no había estado desacomodado).

—¿Los otros no pudieron venir? — Cuestionó con interés.

No entendía como era que Superman podía controlarse en presencia de ese sujeto, era insoportable y ni siquiera estaba buscando serlo (o tal vez sí, Hal no tenía con qué comparar, nunca había visto a este sujeto en persona).

—Alguien tenía que quedarse a cuidar que nada malo pase en el mundo— Explicó Superman y Luthor sonrió más abiertamente.

—Por supuesto— Fue entonces que Luthor cambió su atención a la entrada, sus ojos parecieron brillar maliciosamente (aunque Hal también podía ver algo de ira, muy bien escondida debajo de capas y capas de falsedad, pero ahí estaba), logrando picarles la curiosidad, haciéndolos girarse a buscar aquello que tenía tan entretenido a Luthor, topándose con nadie más y nadie menos que…

—Bruce Wayne— Murmuró Flash.

Y Bruce Wayne caminaba en la misma forma en que Lex Luthor lo hacía, elegancia, superioridad, como si no fueran personas normales (que no lo eran), justo en la forma en que alguien lo haría sabiendo que merecía toda la atención.

Lo curioso era que iba tomado de la mano de alguien que ciertamente lucía… normal; no, no era que no fuera atractivo, era solo que el otro hombre lucía incómodo, incómodo con su ropa, incómodo con sus zapatos, incómodo con el lugar, hasta parecía incómodo consigo mismo, una mano entrelazada con la de Bruce y otra sin dejar de retorcer su corbata.

—Bruce— Saludó Luthor amenamente o… al menos eso es lo que Hal suponía que había intentado aparentar el calvo, suponía que aquí había una historia digna de revista de chismes.

—Hola Lex…— Y de repente Bruce Wayne dejó de caminar luciendo sorprendido de verlos. —¡Wow, la Liga de la Justicia! — Justo como Luthor lo había hecho antes le dedicó una mirada a cada uno, hasta detenerse en Superman. —Superman— Saludó ofreciendo su mano libre, a lo que el nombrado respondió.

—Buenas noches, señor Wayne, es bueno ver que se encuentra bien— Y de repente las luces de las cámaras iniciaron una explosión, como si el saludo entre Superman y Bruce fuera todo lo que habían esperado de esta noche.

El apretón de manos terminó y el multimillonario ofreció su mano a Linterna verde, Flash y la mujer maravilla, para concluir por darle un apretón a la mano de Luthor.

—Es un placer conocerlos, soy Bruce Wayne, aunque probablemente eso ya lo saben— Y seguramente otra persona (normal) habría dicho aquello con un toque de pena y mejillas rojas, pero Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne sonrió, con seguridad y egocentrismo.

Ugh… ¿De verdad era amigo de Superman?, ¿De verdad era la misma persona que había hablado en favor de ellos?

—Clark, salúdalos— Ordenó a su acompañante, como si no fuera más que otro accesorio.

—Mucho gusto, Clark Kent— Exclamó ofreciendo un saludo de mano a cada uno. ¿Cómo era que ese pobre hombre había terminado atrapado con alguien como Bruce Wayne?

—Él es mi novio— Explicó Wayne innecesariamente. —Que aceptó venir justo como pediste Lex— El anfitrión rio discretamente.

—Espero que los problemas que tuvimos antes, señor Kent, puedan quedar en el pasado—

—Por supuesto, señor Luthor— Oh, sí, aquí había una historia picante.

Hal miró de reojo a la Mujer maravilla que se notaba divertida, tal vez pensaba lo mismo que él, Superman se veía un poco incómodo, lo que era comprensible y Flash le regresó la mirada; no estaba muy seguro, pero creía que le estaban diciendo que se comportara.

¿¡Qué!?, si él no estaba haciendo nada.

Decidió que se centraría más en la expresión frívola de Bruce Wayne, porque si era sincero la verdad es que había estado pensando en el omega que había sido mordido y atacado en contra de su voluntad, en el omega secuestrado que encontraron en el suelo con un hombro dislocado, omega que Superman consideraba un buen amigo.

Si Superman lo apreciaba como amigo, no debía ser mala persona, y por tanto no se merecía lo que le pasó.

No había querido exteriorizarlo, pero se sentía mal por él… lástima, suponía, pero no había querido decir nada porque sabía que podía llegar a considerarse ofensivo, sentir lástima por alguien; pero ahora viendo al hombre en persona, pareciendo divertido y hasta complacido de que dos alfas lucieran como si quisieran pelear por ver quien se quedaba con él, era sencillo olvidar su "Lástima" o lo que fuera.

Y no era que, al ver al multimillonario en su hábitat natural, de repente sintiera que se merecía lo que sucedió (jamás), era solo que creía que el hombre no parecía ver como algo malo lo que pasó, si no como una oportunidad más de obtener fama con la polémica y todo eso.

Y entonces la expresión frívola de Bruce Wayne desapareció al ver un punto por debajo del cuello de su "novio", cambiando por una exasperada, pero llena de… ¿qué?... ¿cariño?

—Clark— Llamó, exaltando un poco al hombre incómodo. —Te dije que dejaras de retorcerte la corbata, mira como la traes—

—N-no me di cuenta— Y finalmente la corbata fue liberada de su cruel destino a manos de su dueño.

Bruce Wayne sonrió, en la misma forma en que Barry le sonreía a Iris, en la misma forma en que la Mujer Maravilla sonreía cuando hablaba con su Steve. Sin pedir permiso, tomó la prenda entre sus manos, comenzando a acomodarla, Hal se perdió un momento en esa aura de naturalidad que envolvía a los otros dos, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a estar juntos, como si esto fuera algo normal, como si esto fuera algo… real.

Era extraño que con la simple acción de ver a alguien acomodándole la corbata a otra persona, pudiera concluir que ahí había… Amor.

Y no se trataba de un Amor fingido.

Y volvió a pensar, en el omega enamorado que esperaba el día en que su alfa le pidiera que se vincularan, para terminar, ser mordido cruelmente por un Superman drogado, frente a televisión nacional.

De repente sintió como hasta tragar saliva era incómodo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, ¿qué iba a decir?, no estaba seguro, pero sentía que necesitaba soltar palabras.

—Lo siento mucho, Señor Wayne— Dijo Barry atrayendo la atención de todos.

—¿Disculpa? — Cuestionó Bruce Wayne, con una pequeña sonrisa, apartando su atención de la corbata de su novio.

—Lo que pasó, si hubiéramos llegado antes…— Y de repente Barry no pudo continuar, por una parte, Hal estaba sorprendido de que Flash hubiera notado lo mismo que él y por otra sentía que debía continuar lo que su amigo había dejado inconcluso, pero simplemente no sabía cómo.

—No quiero que se disculpen, no vine aquí hoy porque quisiera que se disculparan conmigo, vine porque es una gala a la que fui invitado, el que ustedes estén aquí, es un extra para mí. Ninguno de ustedes debe sentirse culpable por lo que pasó, ¿Culpar a los superhéroes por todo lo malo que ocurre en el mundo?, ustedes son los que están tratando de hacer un mundo mejor, pero nunca va a ser su responsabilidad las cosas malas que ocurren en él—

Y parecía ser que así era el mundo a veces, haciendo a alguien físicamente atractivo, inteligente, rico y además "Buena persona".

Wow.

—No organicé está fiesta para que se sintieran mal por errores pasados— Explicó Lex Luthor con una sonrisa educada. —Estamos aquí para beber, comer, conversar y divertirnos. Disfruten, porque eso es lo que yo voy a hacer—

Mhm.

Extra:

J'onn no se consideraba alguien entrometido, sí, bueno, podía leer mentes y enterarse de cada pequeño detalle de la vida de una persona en un parpadeo, pero no era que él lo quisiera y no era que le gustara usar su habilidad.

Por eso, aunque hubiera querido saber cómo se sentía Batman o darle palabras de apoyo como las ofrecidas a Superman, no dijo nada, porque Batman quería mantener su identidad en secreto y si él había descubierto la verdad, no era su sitio el revelar la preciada información.

Y como él y Batman no eran exactamente amigos cercanos, decidió esperar el momento en que tuviera guardia con el murciélago, siendo esa su razón para rechazar la petición de Superman de cambiar sus turnos.

Superman había lucido muy decepcionado y J'onn casi sucumbió ante tal muestra de rechazo, pero se mantuvo firme pues de verdad necesitaba hablar con el hombre.

Llegó a la Atalaya, ya encontrando ahí a Batman, notando como fingía tener toda su atención en la computadora, aunque J'onn sabía que el otro tenía la capacidad de estar alerta ante todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Batman— Saludó, haciendo que su compañero de guardia se girara a mirarlo, asintiendo levemente en son de saludo.

Se sentó cerca, pero no demasiado y esperó por 20 minutos completos, y aunque siempre apreciaba el hecho de que no había necesidad de buscar un tema de conversación cuando estaba con Batman, esta vez, tenía algo que decir.

—¿Cómo ha estado ciudad Gótica? — Batman lo miró, con sospecha en la mirada (algo común en el superhéroe).

—Bien— Contestó Batman de forma seca. —¿Cómo está Middleton? —

—Bien— Contestó él. ¿Esa sería conversación suficiente?

—¿Me quieres decir algo, J'onn? —

—Sí— Bueno, Batman había preguntado. —Sobre lo que pasó con el Joker… siento mucho lo que te pasó Bruce, no debiste pasar por algo así— Se permitió negar con la cabeza unas cuantas veces. —Pero sé que eres fuerte y además Superman y tú se tienen el uno al otro. No hay mejor forma de superar acontecimientos difíciles de la vida que en compañía de personas que apreciamos y si una relación puede superar un acontecimiento como este esa es la de ustedes dos, tienen un entendimiento del otro y una confianza entre ustedes que no había presenciado antes, estoy seguro de que todo esto va a ser dejado en el pasado y esto solo va a contribuir a volverlos más fuertes—

Batman lo miró unos segundos y J'onn temió que tal vez había sido demasiado "Marciano", la forma en que los humanos experimentaban las emociones a veces difería de la forma en que él las experimentaba y a veces usaba palabras que podían terminar ofendiendo en lugar de ayudar.

Por suerte, Batman habló.

—Gracias J'onn— Él asintió con tranquilidad.

Y bueno, seguía con esta sensación de impotencia; entendía que unas cuantas palabras de aliento no iban a borrar lo que Batman había pasado, pero J'onn también entendía que seguir hablando de aquel tema podría hacer las cosas peor.

En eso se encontraba reflexionando, cuando una de las cámaras de la Atalaya captó a un hombre muy bien conocido por la Liga de la Justicia.

—Superman— Nombró, para apartar la vista de la pantalla y encontrarse con que Batman tenía su atención plantada en la imagen. —Nunca le había visto ese traje— Comentó sin obtener respuesta de su compañero que se puso de pie de inmediato; en un parpadeo, Superman se encontraba de pie frente a Batman, viéndolo en silencio, falto de expresiones.

J'onn no recordaba que alguna vez Superman hubiera actuado así antes.

Con la misma expresión vacía y sin mediar palabra, Superman alzó los brazos para envolver a Batman, escondiendo el rostro contra su cuello.

Oh.

Y así, el cuerpo de Superman se puso laxo, dejando caer todo su peso contra Batman, que (con un poco de esfuerzo) se mantuvo firme sobre sus pies, aferrando el cuerpo contrario contra el suyo.

Oh.

—¿Está siendo controlado por alguien? — Cuestionó él de inmediato. —¿Quieres que compruebe si…? — Inicio, suponiendo que la mejor opción era buscar en los rincones de la mente de Superman, pero Batman lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—No— Dijo con autoridad, mirándolo con seriedad. Notó la forma tensa de su compañero (que no parecía tener nada que ver con el hecho de estar cargando el peso de Superman), suponiendo que sería totalmente rechazado si se ofrecía a ayudar a cargarlo.

Batman tomó una bocanada de aire (de forma discreta, como si no quisiera que J'onn se enterara) y llamó a Superman… por su nombre real.

—Clark, despierta— Eso y una mano moviéndose en la espalda de Superman, fueron suficientes para que recuperara el estado de alerta.

J'onn pudo presenciar los ojos azules de Superman siendo liberados de sus parpados, nublados por un velo de somnolencia, la cual desapareció en un instante, apoyándose sobre sus pies de forma correcta, mirando a Batman con sorpresa y algo que podía pasar por vergüenza, para luego dedicarle una corta mirada a J'onn, lo que solo hizo que la aparente vergüenza se volviera más apreciable.

—¿Qué…? —Se limitó a soltar, J'onn no necesitaba leer la mente de Superman para saber que estaba en completo caos. —Lo siento, lo siento— Dijo con algo de desesperación. —Me fui a dormir sin ti, lo hice…—

¿Cómo había dicho?

Sabía que Batman y Superman eran muy buenos amigos, Linterna verde decía que eran "Mejores amigos", pero no tenía idea de que tenían esa "clase" de relación (si J'onn se permitía ser sincero, él apoyaba por completo tal acontecimiento).

—Lo hice y luego… ¿Luego qué? —

—Clark, está bien, es tu naturaleza, no puedes evitarlo— Habló Batman, con infinita amabilidad en la voz, con cariño y comprensión. Y de repente Superman lo miró a él de nuevo, no como si todo fuera culpa de J'onn, más bien como si quisiera lanzarse a los pies de J'onn y suplicarle, ¿el qué?, eso J'onn no lo sabía.

—Tranquilo, J'onn no le va a decir a nadie— Afirmó Batman. Y J'onn había sido autorizado para agregar algo.

—No entiendo exactamente qué es lo que no quieren que diga, pero les aseguró que no lo haré— Explicó, ante lo que Superman pareció calmarse ligeramente. Y J'onn decidió que era un buen momento para agregar. —No sabía que estaban en una relación romántica, felicidades— Y de nuevo Superman (con el curioso traje que nunca le había visto), volvió a verse muy nervioso.

—¡No estamos saliendo! —Negó Superman, hablando de forma muy aguda para sus estándares. No estaba seguro de que había visto Superman en su rostro (o en su postura), pero el hombre de inmediato se calmó a sí mismo. —Lo siento, no quise gritarte, supongo que después de aparecer en pijama en mitad de una guardia te mereces una explicación— Y Superman miró a Batman, justo como él había notado hacían las parejas terrícolas, como poniéndose de acuerdo en silencio, como si él no fuera el único telepata.

Batman asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Y al termino de esa guardia, J'onn se entretuvo pensando si de verdad era que las cosas que debían ser siempre terminaban cayendo en su sitio, pasando de ser improbables y casi imposibles, a verdades indiscutibles.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Les juro que amo sus comentarios con todo mi ser, me dan vida, ¡Perdón por no haber contestado los últimos!, voy a tratar de hacerlo estos días.


	25. Batalla

Ni Superman ni Batman ni la Liga de la Justicia me pertenecen.

* * *

Se lo estaba pasando de lo mejor. No podía dejar de sonreír.

Claro, se recordaba a sí misma estar alerta, estaba en un lugar peligroso, en espera del comienzo de "la trampa", pero no podía evitar disfrutar de tanta diversión.

Kal-El y Bruce parecían una verdadera pareja, y aunque era consciente de que se suponía que no era más que una mera actuación (porque hasta el momento Kal-El no se había atrevido a declararse y Bruce estaba excesivamente constipado emocionalmente como para notar su Amor hacia su mejor amigo), la comodidad que mostraban el uno con el otro no era fingida.

Kal-El era deslumbrante hasta pasándole un burdo mini-pie a Bruce mientras le decía que debía comer algo.

Bruce siempre parecía cómodo hablando con Kal-El, pero ahora era como si el kryptoniano fuera su propia zona de confort con pies.

Kal-El siempre había sido alguien extremadamente táctil, pero ahora era como si no pudiera estar ni 5 minutos sin tocar a Bruce, un toquecito en el hombro, un jaloncito a la manga del saco, una mano "acomodando" el arreglado cabello de Bruce; mientras tanto Bruce eterno enemigo del contacto físico se dejaba hacer, como si no fuera nada.

Y todo era mejor cuando Flash y Linterna verde los miraban como si Bruce y Kal-El fueran la personificación en persona de la expresión "Relationship Goals".

Y todo había mejorado exponencialmente cuando Lex Luthor se excuso y comenzó a hablar con otras personas (a una distancia suficiente como para poder ser vigilado por 6 entrenados pares de ojos).

¡Cuánto se alegraba de poder estar aquí!

De repente Bruce la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido, pudiendo descifrar la diversión que ella estaba sintiendo y diciéndole con la mirada un claro "Detente", pero no, ella no se iba a detener.

Y entonces Linterna verde los miró interrumpiendo su conversación de miradas, ante lo cual Bruce rápidamente cambio su atención de Diana a "Superman", sonriéndole suavemente, expresión que "Superman" contestó con una propia, o al menos lo intentó, J'onn no era muy bueno en esto de ser Superman, pero al menos se esforzaba, ni Flash ni Linterna verde lo habían notado, así que…

—¿Y usted en qué trabaja, señor Kent? — Cuestionó Flash, porque probablemente ya no podía controlar un minuto más su curiosidad.

—Soy reportero— Contestó Kal-El sonriendo.

—¡Oh!, entonces, ¿Se conocieron en una entrevista o algo así? — Cuestionó Linterna verde y Kal-El negó con la cabeza.

—Nos conocimos cuando Bruce compró el periódico para el que trabajo— Ella se permitió soltar una carcajada, mientras la sonrisa de Linterna verde se congelaba y Flash se limitaba a abrir sus ojos grandemente.

—La realidad es más extraña que la ficción, ¿cierto? — Dijo Linterna verde dándole un golpe con el codo a "Superman".

—En efecto— Contestó al puro estilo de J'onn, sacándole un ceño fruncido a Linterna verde, quien no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con "Superman", por suerte, se limitó a cuestionarla a ella con la mirada a lo que ella asintió, esperando que esa fuera respuesta suficiente para que su compañero no hiciera un escándalo.

Funcionó.

—Tal vez y el señor Wayne compró su lugar de trabajo para poder salir con usted, señor Kent— Decidió decir ella, porque la verdad era que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero se podía divertir más. Kal-El rio con un toquecillo de nerviosismo y un poquitín de molestia, como si quisiera decirle "Diana, por favor cállate".

—Y funcionó— Contestó Bruce de inmediato. A lo que ella soltó una nueva y renovada carcajada, Flash abrió la boca con sorpresa y Linterna verde soltó un curioso ruido entre emoción y sorpresa. J'onn/Superman se mantuvo impasible.

—¡Eso no es verdad! — Exclamó Kal-El rojo hasta las orejas.

Era un hombre adorable.

—No, no lo es— Concedió Bruce sonriendo. —Pero fue muy divertida tu reacción— Y todo era diversión, alegría y risas entrecortadas.

—Buenas noches— Saludó un hombre de estatura promedio, barba de candado y marcadas ojeras. —Es increíble poder ver a tantos superhéroes juntos en una gala y además con el mismísimo Bruce Wayne—Bruce le sonrió, y Diana pudo notar el toque de reconocimiento en el rostro de Bruce, como si conociera a ese hombre de antes. —Mucho gusto, soy Marionn James, reportero. Estuve en la conferencia del señor Wayne, ¿me recuerda? — Era obvio que Bruce lo recordaba.

—Lo siento, no— Contestó Bruce con un tono exagerado de disculpa y decepción. El tal Marionn se notó irritado de inmediato.

—No se preocupe— Y cambió su enfoque de Bruce a Kal-El. —Usted trabaja para el Daily Planet, ¿no? —

—Sí— Contestó Kal-El en su forma amena eterna.

—Me parece sorprendente que pueda estar aquí conversando con el hombre que atacó a su pareja— Dijo con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo para darle lugar a una mirada de desdén.

—Eso no…— Comenzó Kal-El, para que Bruce se interpusiera entre él y el reportero desconocido.

—Clark conoce…—

—La diferencia entre víctima y victimario, lo recuerdo— Contestó Marionn con aburrimiento. Para volver a sonreír. Y oficialmente el ambiente relajado había desaparecido.

Y Diana se cansó de comentarios rebuscados.

Usar el lazo de la verdad sin que la persona se diera cuenta nunca había sido tan fácil.

— Debe ser bueno ser un superhéroe y que los demás busquen formas absurdas de justificar las injusticias que cometen, pero es lo que hay cuando un sexy omega multimillonario y figura importante de Ciudad Gótica los apoya— Dijo tratando de pasar por un tono ameno. Tono que desapareció en el siguiente acto. —Ustedes solo aparecen exclamando que nos salvaran cuando nunca lo pedimos y tampoco lo necesitamos, lo único que quieren es adueñarse de…— El hombre alzó una mano, como si quisiera tocar el rostro de Bruce, siendo detenido en el acto por Kal-El, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Yo solo quería ser amado, ¡merezco ser amado! — Exclamó saliéndose por completo de contexto, abriendo grandemente los ojos y Diana decidió que era el momento perfecto para liberarlo. —Disculpen— Dijo con voz confusa —Creo que… no fue mi intención… yo… iré al baño, con permiso—

Y Bruce alzó las cejas con una leve sonrisa, Kal-El le sonrió a ella pequeño, Flash trató de ahogar su sonrisa, Linterna verde ni siquiera se esforzó.

—Que impresionante es el lazo de la verdad— Dijo Superman/J'onn y ella finalmente rió.

…

Cyborg miró a las personas entrando a la gala. Esto no parecía tener fin, personas llegaban y llegaban, cada uno en una limosina más lujosa que otra, con prendas que se notaban increíblemente costosas desde lejos.

Agradecía no tener que ir (aunque se sentía un poco mal por Flash y Linterna verde, la Mujer Maravilla no le preocupaba, pero los otros dos…).

—Esto es tan aburrido, yo quería ir— Murmuró Shazam y él soltó un suspiro.

—¿Para qué quieres estar ahí adentro?, escuchando como la gente habla mal de ti, y te observan con sus miradas juzgonas y teniendo que comportarte— Explicó sintiendo que se había explayado un poco más de la cuenta.

Shazam permitió que un corto silencio los acompañara, para finalmente hablar.

—Me preocupo por ti, Cyborg— Comentó haciéndolo dejar de lado la ansiedad que había querido dominarlo al imaginarse en esa fiesta tratando con personas que lo odiaban. —Pero la respuesta obvia es comida y bebida gratis— Cyborg no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero si Batman nos pidió quedarnos vigilando, debe ser por algo—

—Eso no evita que yo quiera estar ahí adentro, vigilar es muy aburrido—

—¡Me entristeces, amigo!, ¿Sugieres que no soy lo suficientemente entretenido para ti? —Dijo en tono depresivo juguetón, haciendo un puchero exagerado; Shazam soltó una carcajada.

—No, no, no, ¿cómo crees?, es solo que me gustaría estar comiendo algo—

—Si hubieras preguntado antes te habría dicho que…— Y finalmente Cyborg sacó la bolsa de papas que había estado guardando en una mochila. —¡Traje papas! —

—¡Eres el mejor! —

—Lo sé, pero sigue diciéndomelo— Shazam abrió la bolsa de papas con felicidad, pero antes de siquiera meter una a su boca, algo pareció distraerlo. —¿Qué pasa? —

—Ella— Respondió. —La mujer de vestido rosa, la he visto antes— Cyborg se apresuró a buscar a la mujer que Shazam veía con atención.

Ni bien se topó con una mujer de cabello negro y vestido rosa, su escáner brincó en alerta. Su rostro coincidía según su base de datos. Star Sapphire.

Y al pasear por los demás rostros dispersos por la entrada de la gala, no solo estaba Star Sapphire, había más villanos.

Bane, Cheetah, el Amo de los Espejos y Ma'alefa'ak

—Todos esos son villanos, ¿verdad? —

—Esto se va a poner feo—

…

El caos había comenzado a reinar en la gala. Explosiones, gritos de terror, pasos desesperados, armas siendo disparadas.

Sí, justo lo que Lex había esperado.

En medio de los gritos y explosiones, corrió como si él realmente tuviera miedo también, hasta refugiarse en su estudio, amortiguando el ruido con ayuda de la puerta.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta su escritorio, abriendo el cajón superior y sacando la pequeña cajita negra.

La abrió con movimientos lentos, extrayendo el tesoro contenido, un elegante anillo digno de un alfa, cuya piedra brillaba con destellos verdes.

Lo colocó en su mano, embonando a la perfección y sonrió.

Tomó su celular sin dejar de apreciar el anillo en su mano en ningún momento y marcó el número correcto.

—Es hora— Dijo sin dar más explicaciones, sin esperar una sola palabra de la otra línea, para colgar.

Era el fin de Superman.

Y en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrándole la exquisita visión de Bruce Wayne con rostro inundado en miedo, con mejillas encendidas, cabello ligeramente despeinado y un poco de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

Todo estaba resultando perfecto.

—¡Bruce! — Llamó corriendo hasta el omega, colocando una mano en su hombro y cerrando la puerta con la otra. —¿Estás bien? —

—Lex, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Clark, justo antes de que atacaran, nos separamos y ahora no sé donde está, ¿crees que le haya pasado algo malo? —

Bueno, parecía que, por cada cosa mala, siempre había algo bueno esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

—No te preocupes, Bruce, estoy seguro de que está bien—

Bien muerto, con suerte. Era lo que se ganaba ese imbécil por creer que podía vincularse con Bruce. Bruce Wayne era suyo. Desde la primera vez que habló con él, supo que eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Bruce aparentaba no enterarse de nada, pero Lex no era idiota, si Industrias Wayne era lo que era ahora, todo se debía a Bruce Wayne, hombre que ocultaba su inteligencia y ambición tras una máscara frívola y superficial.

Creyó que no había un omega más perfecto para él, por desgracia, Bruce insistía en salir con un alfa inferior (como lo era Clark Kent), y no solo eso, sino que también insistía en apoyar a los superhéroes

¡Atroz!

Por eso, había tenido que intervenir para moldearlo en la perfección absoluta.

Lex inició una caricia en la mandíbula de Bruce, para recorrer lentamente hasta llegar a la zona detrás de su oreja, bajando al cuello, logrando apartar el pedazo de tela de la camisa ahí presente, sintiendo la casi imperceptible cicatriz que la mordida de Superman había dejado.

Y Bruce, que hasta ahora se había dejado hacer se apartó de golpe.

—Voy a ir a buscar a Clark— Y el omega dio media vuelta, colocando su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, puerta que Lex se encargó de mantener cerrada.

—Es peligroso, Bruce, quédate aquí. Estoy seguro de que los superhéroes se van a encargar de todo. Clark va a estar bien— Estaba perdiendo a Bruce, si no decía algo rápido no podría retenerlo más tiempo sin uso de la fuerza. —¡Dios!, todo esto es mi culpa, jamás debí haber organizado esta gala, soy un idiota— Dijo en la forma más patética que encontró.

—No, no digas eso Lex, nada de esto es tu culpa…— Luthor casi y no pudo controlar la sonrisa que quería apoderarse de su rostro, era lo que había estado esperando, Bruce diciendo que era culpa de esos imbéciles con capa, alardeando el ser los salvadores del mundo cuando nadie les había pedido nada, cuando nadie los había necesitado nunca. —Son los villanos, todo es culpa de los villanos— La satisfacción que Lex estaba sintiendo desapareció en un parpadeo.

—¿Los villanos? — Murmuró él, logrando que el omega se girara a verlo.

—¿Lex? — Lo llamaron, pero ni con esa sumisa y erótica voz que Bruce portaba, la ira en su interior logro ser apaciguada.

—¿Por qué no lo entiendes? —

—¿Qué?, Lex no te…—

—¡Todo esto es culpa de ellos!, ¿¡No te das cuenta!?, esos imbéciles creyéndose los héroes, ¡lo único que hacen es traer problemas! — Gritó hasta desahogarse, pero no era suficiente, la llave ya había sido abierta. Tenía que continuar. —Creí que tú lo entenderías, Bruce, creí que tú y yo éramos iguales, perfectos el uno para el otro, incluso no me importaba que fueras un omega inferior— Notó como el, ya de por sí tenso, cuerpo de Bruce, se tensó aún más, encogiéndose levemente en sí mismo, como si quisiera desaparecer. Bruce Wayne le temía a Lex Luthor.

Una oleada de satisfacción lo recorrió.

—Creí que lo terminarías de entender con un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta—

—¿Qué hiciste? — Y la pregunta de Bruce le permitió decirlo.

—Lo disfrutaste, ¿no es así?, disfrutaste como Superman casi te violó, mientras todo el país observaba, disfrutaste su mordida…— Y una cachetada fue colocada en su mejilla izquierda, cachetada impuesta con la casi inexistente fuerza de un omega.

Patético.

Regresó su mirada (súbitamente apartada por una cachetada) a Bruce, conectando un severo golpe con el puño en el rostro del omega, que cayó hincado en el suelo frente a él. Justo su sitio correcto por nacimiento.

—Eres igual que todos los omegas, prefieres restregarte contra todos los alfas que te muestren un poco de cariño, dime Bruce, ¿Hiciste un trío con Superman y Clark Kent? O ¿exactamente cómo es la relación?, ¿se turnan los días?, ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo omega! — Y alzó el brazo, dispuesto a golpear de nuevo al hombre en el suelo.

—Tú lo contrataste— Dijo Bruce sin alzar el rostro, mientras acunaba su mejilla herida con una mano.

Lex siempre supo que Bruce no era un idiota. Rio.

—¿Al Joker?, Sí, bueno, ese fue mi error por confiar en un loco, pero esta vez, no voy a fallar—

—¿Esta vez? —

—¿Por qué crees que están aquí todos esos imbéciles que se hacen llamar a sí mismos villanos?, ¿de verdad crees que mi seguridad es tan terrible como para permitirles la entrada? —

—¿Quieres matar a la Liga de la Justicia? —

—Superman siempre ha sido mi prioridad—

Se sentía bien, tener alguien a quien contarle todo.

Bruce lucía indefenso, sumiso, casi como si le hiciera una reverencia a su "Alfa".

El alfa en su interior vibro con placer. Quería besar al omega que le pertenecía… que le pertenecería.

Se hincó junto a Bruce, colocando una caricia en el cabello oscuro y sedoso del otro, quien no se movió ni un centímetro, acercándose lentamente hasta poder inhalar el aroma natural del omega, sintiendo ira al percibir el ridículo aroma de Clark Kent entremezclado.

Desacomodó el cuello de la camisa y del saco con agresividad, haciendo saltar un botón, dejando de lado el repiqueteo que produjo al caer en el suelo. Mordería a Bruce, incluso si eso no hiciera que se vincularan, ya que Bruce no estaba en celo, la mordida era necesaria para que el omega supiera a quién le pertenecía, aunque Lex entendía que, en estos momentos, Bruce sabía la respuesta perfectamente.

Se preparó. Pero en lugar de llevar a cabo la acción planeada, un intenso dolor le recorrió el cuerpo por completo como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, obligándolo a soltar un grito.

Todo se puso negro y Lex se dejó ir.

…

Bruce se puso de pie, mirando a Luthor, esperando por cualquier atisbo de movimiento; pero el cuerpo lucía tan laxo como un espagueti húmedo.

Uno de los problemas estaba resuelto. Ahora tenía evidencia dada por la mismísima voz de Lex Luthor de que lo que ocurrió con el Joker había sido su culpa, todo el caos llevándose a cabo fuera de esta habitación igualmente era obra suya. Por desgracia no había tiempo para celebrar, justo en ese momento Bruce solo podía pensar en las palabras de Luthor.

 _Superman siempre ha sido mi prioridad._

Tenía que encontrar a Clark.

—Posiciones— Solicitó a través del auricular en su oído.

—Estoy al sureste, planta baja, con Star Sapphire— Contestó Linterna verde al instante.

—Estoy al sur, segundo piso, peleando con el Amo de los Espejos— Habló Flash.

—Ayudo a J'onn, estamos al oeste, planta baja— Dijo Cyborg.

—Estoy sacando a todos los civiles— Explicó Shazam.

—Peleo con Cheetah al noreste, tercer piso— Dijo la Mujer Maravilla con voz agitada. Y Bruce esperó, pero la voz de Superman nunca llegó.

Mantuvo su corazón sereno y su respiración profunda y estable.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está Superman? —

—No— Escuchó la misma palabra en diferentes voces.

—Creo haberlo visto por mi ubicación— Aportó la Mujer Maravilla nuevamente.

—Bien— Por suerte, la Mujer Maravilla era la más cercana a él.

Caminó hasta la puerta, tomó el pomo y recordó que había algo más que debía llevarse. Regreso hasta donde se encontraba Lex, se hincó junto a él y tomó el anillo con la piedra de kryptonita.

Sabía que probablemente Luthor tenía mucha más kryptonita oculta, pero tenía la necesidad de llevarse ese anillo.

Ni bien salió de la habitación, la mujer maravilla apareció frente a él y lo cubrió con su cuerpo ante el posible ataque de Cheetah

Para sin mediar palabra apartarse y continuar peleando con la villana. Ver pelear a Diana siempre era atrayente y muy informativo, no conocía a nadie más con tal estilo de pelea, culpa del aislamiento autoinfligido de las amazonas.

La mujer maravilla alzó a Cheetah por sobre su hombro, dejándola caer rudamente, para colocarle un certero golpe en el rostro que logro hacer que su cabeza golpeara fuertemente con el suelo, dejándola finalmente inconsciente.

—¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó ella aun en posición de combate.

—¿Yo? — No estaba seguro de porque él era el interrogado, pues no era quién, apenas escasos segundos, había estado peleando con una mujer con super fuerza y super velocidad. Diana le sonrió un poco exasperada. —¿Dónde está Superman?, Luthor me dijo que planeó todo esto teniendo en mente a Superman como su prioridad—

—Lo vi ir en aquella dirección— Dijo ella. —Vamos— Y a pesar de que la mujer maravilla pudo haber hecho montones de preguntas o cuestionar su participación en el momento (sin traje), inició el camino, presurosa, en búsqueda de su compañero de equipo.

Bruce corrió a abrir una puerta (se estaba cansando de abrir puertas en este maldito lugar) para escuchar el sonido de un arma siendo disparada adornando el leve rechinido de la puerta.

Bruce vio con lujo de detalle como Metallo atravesaba el pecho de Superman. Vio el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su mejor amigo, exacerbado por una enorme nota de sorpresa, como el aire pareció ser arrancado de los pulmones de Superman, para que este se dejara caer, atravesando los enormes ventanales de la habitación, iniciando un rápido recorrido hasta la calle al exterior del edificio.

—¡Kal-el! — Gritó Diana saltando rápidamente a la acción, deteniendo a Metallo de querer ir en busca del cuerpo de Superman y Bruce debía moverse, su cerebro le decía que se moviera, que tenía que hacer algo, pero su cerebro también no dejada de cruzar imágenes de sus padres siendo asesinados con Clark recibiendo un disparo en el pecho.

Como un bucle infinito, una y otra vez.

Clark… su mejor amigo… estaba…

No, antes de caer tenía ojos abiertos, estaba respirando, la bala había entrado demasiado al centro como para impactar contra su corazón.

¡Clark no moriría así!

—¡Aléjate! — Le ordenó a Diana, siendo obedecido al momento, pudiendo lanzar la granada que había estado ocultando y lanzarla en dirección al villano, causando que por la fuerza de la explosión Metallo fuera lanzado a través del cristal, justo como había ocurrido con Superman momentos antes.

—¡Ve con Superman, evalúa su estado y protégelo! —

—¿Tú…? — Comenzó la Mujer Maravilla, pero no tenían tiempo.

—¡Rápido! — Ordenó, arrebatándole a Diana un ceño fruncido, pero siendo igualmente obedecido, viéndola alejarse corriendo en dirección a la ventana por donde Superman había caído, dando un salto para desaparecer.

—Shazam, ve a las afueras del edificio, al noreste. Metallo le disparó a Superman y necesita ser protegido. La mujer maravilla ya está ahí—

—Voy en camino— Contestó Shazam al instante.

—Superman está taquicárdico, taquipneico, veo herida de entrada, pero no de salida—Informó la Mujer Maravilla. —La atención médica está en camino, pero no creo que puedan hacer mucho con sus instrumentos—

—No, no van a poder hacer nada— Afirmó Bruce con la voz de Batman. —J'onn, Cyborg, ustedes son necesarios para salvar a Superman—

—Eh… pues aun estamos un poco ocupados— Explicó Cyborg, siendo todo dramáticamente adornado por el sonido de una explosión de fondo.

—Voy hacia ustedes— Exclamó, porque Clark iba a estar bien.

…

Flash estaba cansándose de esta pelea que no parecía tener fin, mientras el Amo de los espejos continuaba riendo.

Destruía clones a la misma velocidad en que aparecían de nuevo (como si se de repente él se encontrara en la película el Día de la Marmota).

Bufó exasperado. Cuando por el rabillo del ojo, notó a Bruce Wayne corriendo entre los escombros.

¿Por qué el hombre seguía dentro del edificio?, de por sí era una figura publica que atraía el peligro fácilmente hacia él y no hacia más que facilitarle las cosas al universo poniéndose en la zona de peligro.

Los clones del Amo de los Espejos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo y mientras él continuaba con su rutina de atacar-atacar-proteger, atacar-atacar-proteger, Bane apareció de entre una pared, de forma dramática, haciendo que retumbara el lugar y hasta logrando que el amo de los espejos perdiera el equilibrio.

—Finalmente decidiste aparecer— Escuchó decir a Bane, luciendo muy dispuesto a golpear al señor Wayne con todo de sí.

El gigantón lanzó un golpe dirigido a la cabeza de Bruce Wayne.

—¡Señor Wayne! — Llamó desesperado, apresurándose en llegar hasta el multimillonario, pero siendo detenido por el Amo de los Espejos

—¡Tú estás peleando conmigo! — Gritó su contrincante.

Y Flash sintió su enorme impotencia convertirse en ira. Bane podría matar a alguien de un solo golpe. Inesperadamente vio como el señor Wayne esquivaba el golpe ágilmente; una agilidad curiosa de ver en alguien como el multimillonario, pero muy conocida para Flash, que aseguraba haber visto antes.

Flash se apresuró en derrotar al amo de los Espejos mientras mantenía un ojo interesado en la pelea ocurriendo junto a él.

—No tengo tiempo para ti— Murmuró entre dientes apretados el señor Wayne, no sonando como el hombre alegre que les saludó al entrar a la gala o el hombre aterrado que ayudó a alejarse de Superman.

Sonaba como alguien más, alguien que le parecía muy familiar.

—No te preocupes— Dijo Bane. —Matarte no me tomará mucho tiempo—

El señor Wayne conectó un golpe contra el rostro de Bane, mientras él hacía desaparecer de una vez y por todas todos los clones del Amo de los Espejos con un nuevo movimiento.

El señor Wayne, sin parecer él mismo, conectó un segundo y un tercer golpe, el cuarto nunca llegó pues Bane se agacho para tomarlo de una de sus piernas y lanzarlo contra la pared,

Mientras eso pasaba, finalmente llegó al Amo de los Espejos real, dándole un fuerte golpe para dejarlo inconsciente al instante.

Bane, sin darle tiempo a Wayne de recuperarse, lo alzó por el cuello, enredando sus absurdas enormes manos por toda la circunferencia, creando una aparente falta de aire, causando el enrojecimiento del rostro del omega ante la imposibilidad de obtenerlo y el aumento de presión en su cabeza.

—¡Señor Wayne! — Exclamó lanzándose a atacar al villano, el cual liberó una mano para atraparlo igualmente del cuello.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Se estrujo desesperado, buscando una forma de liberarse.

Y aunque casi se lo perdió, fue capaz de notar el rápido movimiento que Wayne realizó con su mano, colocando un objeto oscuro en ella salido de entre la manga, para lanzarlo con facilidad en el ángulo correcto para que al regresar cortara la manguera de Bane, liberando un líquido negro y desagradable.

—¡No! — Exclamó el villano, encogiéndose considerablemente y terminando recostado inconsciente sobre el charco de líquido.

El señor Wayne había logrado caer de pie, un poco agitado y tratando de toser lo menos posible, mientras él había hecho los mismo, recuperándose más rápidamente, yendo con rapidez por el objeto negro que los había salvado.

Él conocía ese objeto.

Era un Batarang.

Hijo… de… ¡Perra!

Probablemente se veía muy estúpido de pie junto a Wayne con boca abierta y Batarang en mano.

—T-tú…— Comenzó, exhalando de forma exagerada. —De verdad tú…— Y Flash miró nuevamente el gadget en su mano. —¿Batman? —

—Ayúdame a llegar con J'onn y Cyborg — Ordenó la clara voz de… ¡Batman!

—Tú eres… —

Este era Batman, uno de los mejores héroes que había existido y que existiría, el estratega del equipo, el que les decía qué hacer, el mejor detective del mundo, el mejor amigo de Superman…

El omega que había sido mordido por Superman, en contra de su voluntad y de la voluntad de Superman.

El hombre que Linterna verde había comparado con Lex Luthor.

El hombre que habían pensado que diría cosas terribles de ellos en su conferencia de prensa.

¡Santa madre de Dios!

—¡Flash! — Lo llamaron esta vez con un toque de desesperación, interrumpiendo el colapso súbito que estaba sufriendo su pobre mente. —J'onn y Cyborg —Exclamó con autoridad.

—Claro— Bruce Wayne sacó un anillo de la bolsa interior de su saco, dejándolo caer, para posteriormente pisarlo, haciendo que la enorme piedra verde fuera liberada de la argolla, siendo recogida por el hombre.

—Llévame— Ordenó… Batman.

…

Cyborg observó al derrotado Ma'alefa'ak, preguntándose hacia que dirección debía correr para encontrarse con Batman. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, pues repentinamente Flash apareció frente a él y J'onn, acompañado de Bruce Wayne.

—Amigos— Comenzó Flash. —No van a creer lo que…—

—Cyborg— Exclamó Wayne caminando con seguridad y autoridad hacia él. Aquello le pareció muy familiar, pero extraño a la vez.

Una brillante piedra verde fue colocada muy cerca de su rostro, desde manos del multimillonario.

—¿Eso es kryptonita? — Cuestionó, aunque él conocía la respuesta perfectamente.

—Reducirás tu rayo al mínimo y usaras la kryptonita como lente para filtrarlo a través de ella. Así cortaremos la piel de Superman para que J'onn pueda extraer la bala de kryptonita con ayuda de su cambio de forma—

¡Wow!

Lo cierto era que Cyborg había creído que Bruce Wayne no era la lampara más luminosa de la habitación, pero aquí estaba, explicándole como salvarían a su compañero de equipo con un plan solo digno de ser ideado por una mente como la de Batman…

Un momento…

Ese porte.

Esa forma de pararse.

Esa forma autoritaria de hablar.

Esos labios que no parecían conocer las sonrisas…

—¿Batman? — Flash comenzó a asentir super-velozmente y J'onn continuó con su misma expresión eterna. El nombrado endureció la mirada.

Así que así se sentía ser mirado por Batman cuando este no tenía la máscara puesta… ¡aterrador!

—Toma la kryptonita y vayan con Superman, ¡Ahora! —

—No es que dude de tu plan, pero no estoy seguro de que realmente vaya a fun…—

—Funcionará— Afirmó Bruce Wayne o Batman (Eso de las identidades secretas era confuso) haciéndolo sentir como si debiera temer por su vida.

—¡Ok! — Dijo tomando la roca verde de manos del multimillonario… que se vestía de murciélago gigante en las noches. — ¿En serio eres…? —

—¡Vayan con Superman ahora! —

Claro, prioridades, era choqueante saber la identidad de Bat-maldito-man, pero si a Superman le habían disparado con kryptonita podría hasta… morir.

Su mente confusa se aclaró.

—¿Dónde está Superman? — Cuestiono J'onn.

…

Clark sentía el pecho pesado, muy pesado, quemaba. Sentía que lo estaban quemando de adentro hacia afuera, quería que parara.

¿Dónde estaba Bruce?, su omega siempre lo hacía sentir mejor y era muy inteligente, él sabría qué hacer, ¿Dónde estaba?

Una explosión de dolor le hizo soltar un quejido de dolor (¿O había sido un grito?) y luego… nada, el placer de la nada.

Abrió los ojos, encontrando el preocupado rostro de Diana, el inexpresivo de J'onn y el emocionado de Cyborg.

—¡Funcionó! —

¿Qué?

Y de golpe todo regresó a él, había estado en una fiesta de Lex Luthor, como la pareja de Bruce Wayne (el hombre que amaba y que no lo amaba de esa forma) y luego todo se volvió caos.

Peleas, civiles huyendo y él peleando con Metallo, mientras mantenía su audición cuidando de Bruce, escuchando a la perfección la forma en que Lex Luthor aceptaba su culpa y humillaba a Bruce, se sentía iracundo, luego escuchó el grito de dolor de Luthor porque claro que Bruce era increíble…

Y Superman se concentró en su propia pelea, pero ya era tarde. Terminando por recibir un disparo en el pecho… con una bala de kryptonita.

¿Por qué sentía que lo último que había visto era el rostro preocupado y asustado de Bruce?

—¡Br-Batman, funcionó! — Exclamó Diana, claramente hacia el auricular, confundiendo a Clark.

—Bien— Escuchó la susurrante voz de su mejor amigo por el auricular en su propio oído.

—Te salvamos gracias al plan de Batman— Explicó J'onn con paciencia.

—Si funcionó, sería muy amable de parte de ustedes que nos ayudaran con este jodido robot psicópata- ¡ah! — Se escuchó la agitada voz de Linterna verde por el auricular.

Claro, Metallo.

Se alzó con facilidad del suelo (triste suelo con un hoyo causado por su cuerpo al impactar con fuerza contra él), para volar con velocidad hacia donde se encontraban sus otros compañeros.

Con ayuda de su equipo, no tomó mucho tiempo para arrancar la cabeza de Metallo de un golpe, derrotándolo totalmente.

Una vez el villano derrotado y asegurándose que todo estaba bajo control, la necesidad de encontrar a Bruce se volvió intensa.

—Tengo que irme. J'onn— Llamó centrándose en su compañero marciano, el cual le dedicó su atención al instante. —Cuento contigo— Dijo en un extraño tono de solicitud.

—Por supuesto— Concedió su compañero al instante, modificando su apariencia, hasta volverse Superman.

Y un sonido de indignación se dejó escuchar… desde boca de Linterna verde.

—¡Sabía que estabas actuando extraño! — Exclamó el superhéroe, molesto.

—¿Todo el tiempo durante la gala era J'onn? — Preguntó Flash de forma menos ruidosa que los comentarios de su amigo.

Clark colocó una mano en su cuello, avergonzado, mientras Diana reía.

—¿Tú sabías? — Cuestionó Linterna verde a la mujer.

—¿Qué esta pasando? — Preguntó Cyborg.

—Sí, ¿por qué estamos indignados? — Fue el turno de Shazam de hablar.

—Esto era parte del plan de Batman— Trató de explicar Clark, para recordar que se tenía que ir y rápido. —Me gustaría poder explicarles como se debe, pero en serio tengo que irme—

—¿A dónde? —

—Con Bruce— Expuso de forma llana y simple la Mujer Maravilla.

—¿Con…? — Shazam lucía igual de confundido que Linterna verde y ya que él, de verdad, no tenía tiempo para esto, decidió cambiarse en un parpadeo, esperando que la mayoría del equipo entendiera lo que estaba pasando (y que estos mismos se apiadaran y explicaran la situación a la otra mitad).

Y de repente ahí estaba, como Clark Kent, frente a la Liga de la Justicia.

—Eres un… ¿nerd? — Cuestionó Shazam, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, pareciendo una curiosa combinación entre niño pequeño y un cachorrito confundido.

—¡Eres…! — Gritó Linterna verde, conteniendo el grito. —¿¡De verdad estás saliendo con Bruce Wayne!? — Indagó, sin gritar, pero con gran impacto en su voz.

—¿¡De verdad estás saliendo con Batman!? — Preguntó Flash al mismo tiempo que su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Linterna verde con confusión. —¿Batman? —

—E-Eso no es… yo… tengo que irme, les explicaremos todo, luego—

—Espera, ¡Necesito respuestas! — Gritó Flash.

—¡Explíquenme que mierda está pasando! —Escuchó por último de voz de Linterna verde, para cambiar su atención de ellos al corazón de Bruce.

…

Bruce ya había hecho su actuación, exigiendo a cada uno de los policías de forma histérica (pero elegante), que lo ayudaran a encontrar a su novio, dando su descripción física de forma agitada y un poco descoordinada.

Cada policía había creído su actuación. No había sido difícil, sabía que era un buen actor, así que ahora estaba sentado en la parte trasera de una de las tantas ambulancias presentes, con codos recargados sobre sus muslos y manos enredadas de forma devastada entre su cabello.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido esta noche. La mayoría de la Liga sabía su identidad (estaba seguro de que Flash ya les habría dicho a Linterna verde y Shazam para este momento) y Lex Luthor le había mostrado a Bruce Wayne su verdadera personalidad ofreciéndole pruebas suficientes para encerrarlo en la cárcel un buen tiempo.

Pero nada de lo anterior era lo que se mantenía dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Le habían disparado a Superman. En el pecho.

Si el disparo hubiera sido un poco más a la izquierda, le habrían atravesado el corazón en el acto, si hubiera sido un poco más bajo le hubieran perforado la aorta.

Clark pudo haber muerto.

Quería vomitar.

Superman lo había mirado con un enorme dolor, mientras lentamente la sangre comenzaba a manchar su uniforme.

Su madre había gritado un "No, por favor".

Su padre había gritado un "Déjalos ir a ellos".

Su madre había sido la primera en morir, mientras su padre soltaba un grito desesperado que había querido pasar por el nombre de su madre.

Había perdido a sus padres por balas atravesando sus cuerpos.

Y casi le habían quitado a Clark de la misma forma.

Tenía mucho calor, pero estaba temblando; sus manos estaban muy frías y de repente el aire se sentía muy pesado como para pasar correctamente por su nariz. Abrió la boca tomando discretas bocanadas de aire.

 _¿Qué importa?,_ Cuestionó su mente. _Sabes que esto algún día va a pasar, porque Clark es un héroe y la muerte más probable que le ocurrirá, será una en combate. No es la primera vez que pierdes un amigo._

Pero a Clark no. A Clark no podía perderlo.

 _¿Así?_

De ninguna manera.

 _¿Por qué?_

Porque…

—¡Bruce! — Llamó Clark corriendo en su dirección, sonriéndole torpemente, siendo acompañado de cerca por un oficial. Bruce se puso de inmediato de pie, pero todo le parecía tan extraño, como si todo fuera un sueño, como si este no fuera él y este no fuera su cuerpo y ese no fuera Clark.

Se abrazó al cuerpo ajeno, sintiendo como se aferraban al suyo con la misma desesperación; inhaló profundamente el aroma de Clark, la cálida y delicada combinación de flores y de repente todo parecía estar bien, todo estaba en su lugar.

Este era él y el cuerpo contra él era el de Clark. Podía sentir el latir del corazón de Clark contra su pecho y la calidez de sus brazos.

Este era su alfa.

Este era el hombre que amaba.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

No puedo creer que ya llegué a los 25 capítulos y estos imbéciles aún no se declaran... ¿Por qué soy así?


	26. Transmitir

Ni Superman ni Batman ni la Liga de la Justicia me pertenecen.

Nota especial: LaChicaDeLasLetras, aquí traté de plasmar tu idea con Shazam... traté, igual que traté de plasmar tu idea con J'onn anteriormente... traté.

Will you hold me tight and not let go?🎶🎵🎶

* * *

Clark tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Debía calmarse.

Finalmente estaban dentro de la limosina de Bruce. Finalmente, no había cámaras buscando una buena foto. Finalmente, se estaban alejando de la localización de Lex Luthor. Finalmente estaban solos.

—¿Estás bien? — Era lo primero que necesitaba preguntarle a Bruce.

Porque Lex Luthor le había dicho cosas humillantes y hasta lo había golpeado (Clark sentía el cuerpo caliente y unas tremendas ganas de lanzarlo desde el último piso del edificio más alto que encontrara… una y otra vez).

Bruce sacó una pequeña grabadora (Muy moderna en comparación con las que Clark Kent podía costearse).

—Tengo la confesión de Luthor, el desastre de hoy fue obra de él y lo del Joker también es cosa suya—

—Lo sé, lo escuché— Dijo volviendo sus manos puños, tratando de enlistar las razones de por qué no era la mejor idea ir y buscar al otro alfa y atravesarle el pecho con una varilla (o con su propia mano).

¿De verdad quería matar a Lex Luthor?

Su alfa decía que sí.

 _Lastimó a mi omega._

Lex Luthor estaba detrás del acto de Superman mordiendo a Bruce en contra de su voluntad, de Superman dislocándole el hombro a Bruce, de Bruce teniendo que soportar a Clark en su cama.

Observó a Bruce asentir la cabeza, porque debió haber supuesto que Clark conocería aquella afirmación.

—Pero no me refería a eso cuando pregunté si estabas bien— Aclaró. Clark sabía que la misión había sido un éxito.

—No te entiendo— Y Bruce lucía honestamente confundido. Y la ira creció de nuevo en el interior de Clark. No hacia Bruce (jamás sentiría esta clase de ira hacia Bruce).

—Lex Luthor…— Y solo con eso Bruce entendió, apartando la vista al instante.

—¿Escuchaste todo? — Clark asintió. Sabía cada pequeño detalle de aquel momento. Cada palabra, cada golpe y cada toque que Lex Luthor dio a su mejor amigo.

 _A mi omega._

—Sabes que todo lo que pasó con Luthor fue dirigido por mí— Explicó Bruce aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. Clark asintió nuevamente.

—Sé que tú tenías el control de toda la situación Bruce, pero aun así…— ¿Debía fingir que nada había pasado? —Todo lo que te dijo—

—No importa—

—Bruce…— Lo llamó, colocando una mano en el hombro contrario, logrando que con eso su mejor amigo lo mirara a los ojos.

—Dejé que él me controlara—Y Bruce no se refería a este momento, él sabía que se refería al fiasco con el Joker. Clark negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que su rostro se contraía como si sintiera dolor (porque lo sentía).

—Ambos lo hicimos— Contestó mirando al suelo, para llenarse de valor y alzar el rostro, buscando transmitir seguridad. —Pero ahora él sabrá que no debe buscar controlarnos—

—Probablemente no dure mucho en prisión, pero la imagen que tanto le costó lograr de salvador de Metrópolis, estará arruinada— Clark sintió como su rostro se relajaba, aunque no estaba seguro de si había logrado colocar una sonrisa.

—¿Tú mejilla esta bien? — Bruce posó levemente el dorso de su mano sobre su mejilla izquierda.

—No me duele— Clark asintió aliviado. —¿Está muy inflamada? —

—No, solo un poco— Se aclaró un poco la garganta. —¿Qué le pasó a tu cuello? — Bruce colocó una mano en el aire, como si se hubiera quedado a medio camino de tocar su cuello.

—Fue cuando pelee con Bane— Clark se permitió abrir grandemente los ojos.

Bruce había planeado la estrategia, dirigido a la Liga de la Justicia durante toda la noche, obtenido la confesión de Luthor, lo había ayudado con Metallo, le había salvado la vida y además había peleado contra Bane… ¡Y había ganado!

¿Y él era "Superman"?

—Bruce, tú de verdad eres increíble—

—¿Cómo? — Bruce parecía confundido. De verdad lo amaba.

Sentía tantas ganas de abrazar al hombre frente a él.

—El día de hoy fue un éxito gracias a ti— Bruce negó con la cabeza

—Eso n…—

—Y me salvaste, uh… otra vez, gracias— Dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza y sonriendo, Bruce siempre correspondía sus sonrisas, pero esta vez no.

—Ten más cuidado— Le dijo con autoridad y Clark bajó un poco más la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Sí, lo siento—

—No— Bruce suspiró. —No quiero que te disculpes— Notó como los hombros de su mejor amigo se relajaban. —Solo ten más cuidado— Clark asintió unas cuantas veces. Y de repente recordó algo.

—¿Le dijiste a Flash tu identidad? — Cuestionó intrigado.

—Sí, también Cyborg lo sabe, así que imagino que para este momento ya todos deben saber— Clark colocó una mano en su barbilla.

—Sí y puede que ahora todos sepan mi identidad secreta— Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Bueno, sí, todos lo saben—

—Vamos a tener que hacer una reunión lo más pronto posible—

—Pero hoy no— Bruce suspiró (la segunda vez en este corto tiempo).

—No—

…

Jason vio la limosina aparcando.

—¡Ya llegaron! — Gritó atrayendo la atención de Dick que apareció de entre la casa.

Jason vio a su hermano a los ojos y con eso supo que lo siguiente que harían sería correr hasta donde se encontraban Bruce y Clark.

—Joven Jason, Joven Richard, con cuidado— Dijo Alfred en el tono que usaba siempre, como si ellos fueran soldados.

Sin esperar a que Bruce saliera por completo del auto, Dick ya se había lanzado a abrazarse a su tutor, y una vez hubo suficiente espacio, él se abrazó a su familia igualmente.

No estaba muy seguro de como había pasado, pero Bruce había logrado salir del auto, con ellos aun medio colgando de su cuerpo.

—Cuéntennos todo lo que pasó— Exigió Dick, pero antes de que Bruce pudiera decir algo o hacer otra cosa más allá de corresponder a sus abrazos, Clark bajó del auto.

Jason miró a Dick, que sonrió más grandemente y ambos corrieron hasta lanzarse contra el mejor amigo de su papá.

—¡Te vimos morirte en la tele! — Exclamó él.

—Por favor, joven Jason, hable con propiedad— Exigió Alfred logrando llegar hasta ellos

—Pero es verdad, Alfred, luego Clark se levantó y voló muy chido — Agregó su hermano. Clark rio bajito.

—Me hirieron, pero gracias a su papá ahora estoy bien— Jason miró a Clark desde abajo con ojos bien abiertos y sabiendo que Dick hacía lo mismo.

—¿Ya no estás herido? — El adulto negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hizo Bruce? — Quiso saber él, alejándose un poco de Clark, para ver a ambos adultos mejor.

—Me salvó— Contestó con simpleza, pero con una de esas sonrisas que lo hacía sentir como si de repente estuviera muy cerca de las rejillas de la calefacción. —Porque Bruce es un héroe— Y las mejillas de Clark se veían del color del traje de Spider-Man. —Y es mi héroe también— Escuchó la risa de su hermano que se movió con prisa, pasando de estar abrazado a Clark a volver a estar abrazado a Bruce.

Y Jason no pudo no notar la sonrisa que Bruce le dio a Clark, mientras despeinaba a Dick.

Él sintió una risa brotar sin que él pudiera pararla, justo como aquella vez que comió muchas gomitas y vomitó en la sala.

—¿Alguna herida de la que deba hacerme cargo, Amo Bruce? — Solicitó Alfred ante lo que Bruce negó con la cabeza.

—¿Metieron a la cárcel al pelón? — Preguntó, haciendo reír a su hermano y arrancándole un ceño fruncido a Alfred, haciéndolo voltear de repente y con fuerza, casi como si su cabeza pudiera dar la vuelta completa, pareciendo la niña del exorcista (no debió ver esa película a escondidas). —A-Al señor Luthor— Se corrigió (perdiéndose de la risa burlona de Bruce), notando la forma en que Alfred miraba a su tutor enojado, sin entender por qué, escuchando como su papa adoptivo hacía ruidos con su garganta.

—No, pero tenemos las pruebas para que los policías lo hagan— Explicó Bruce.

—También los vimos abrazados… en la tele— Comentó su hermano.

No entendía porque Bruce y Clark se habían mirado, Clark había reído con vergüenza y Bruce había mirado al techo.

—Toda una proeza— Exclamó Alfred.

Jason no entendía que tenía qué ver escribir en prosa con toda la situación.

…

Bruce amaba la risa de Clark. Amaba la forma que tenía de hablar, amaba que se refiriera a sus padres como "Má" y "Pá", amaba que conversara con sus hijos como si ellos pudieran entender todo y como si él les entendiera todo, amaba como comía los bordes del sándwich antes de todo lo demás, amaba su humildad y la forma en que pasaba una mano por su cuello cuando estaba nervioso, amaba la cara que ponía cuando estaba confundido y como se veía en pijama.

Amaba la forma en que lo veía, como si Bruce fuera alguien excepcional.

Amaba la forma en que se amoldaba a su cuerpo cuando estaba dormido, como si quisiera refugiarse en Bruce.

Pasó una mano por la cabeza llena de cabellos azabaches, cabeza cuyo rostro se encontraba totalmente unido a su pecho. Clark se había encogido sobre sí mismo de tal forma que entraba perfectamente en la cama, a pesar de estar tan abajo.

Clark suspiró, moviendo la cabeza un poco más contra su pecho. Como si amara estar con Bruce, como si amara su aroma, como si…

Clark no podía estar sin él porque su fisiología kryptoniana había iniciado un proceso de vinculación ajeno para los humanos. Nada más.

Bruce no era especial.

El hombre acostado junto a él amaba a alguien más.

¿Quería que lo amara a él?

 _Escuchó un disparo al mismo tiempo que abría una puerta y una bala entró a través del pecho de Superman._

Quería vomitar y el oxígeno no era suficiente.

Bruce no quería amar a Clark.

…

—Entonces tenemos la evidencia para inculpar a Lex Luthor— Resumió la Mujer Maravilla.

—La tenemos— Confirmó Superman, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza.

Y él no podía dejar de ver a Batman; y es que seguía un tanto incrédulo.

Batman era Bruce Wayne.

Escuchó a Cyborg suspirar y finalmente Linterna verde habló.

—Entonces es verdad que eres Bruce Wayne— Él sentía que el alfa no lo había dicho como una pregunta.

Batman lo observó por un momento que se sintió eterno, pero que probablemente fue corto.

—Lo soy— Terminó por decir, con seguridad aterradora.

Linterna verde puso una mano sobre sus labios pensativo, Flash colocó una mano sobre su cabeza casi como si quisiera jalarse el cabello (cosa que tal vez habría hecho si el diseño de su traje fuera diferente), La Mujer Maravilla solo observaba al igual que J'onn, mientras Superman se notaba un poco tenso. Cyborg lo miró a él con ojos forzados a estar bien abiertos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice que él buscó corresponder, pero en su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas la misma idea, una y otra vez.

Batman, que se suponía era un beta, era Bruce Wayne, quien era un omega… Batman era un omega.

Como él.

—¿De verdad eres un omega? — Cuestionó siendo observado por todos, pero la única mirada que le importaba era la de Batman.

¿Habría formulado mal la pregunta?

Estaba seguro de que había sido muy directo, ¿Qué hacía?, no quería hacer enojar a Batman y mucho menos ofenderlo, era solo que tenía que saber.

—Sí— Respondió Batman con simpleza y Billy simplemente no pudo controlar su sonrisa, porque siempre insistían en decirle que el ser un omega lo hacía inferior, un omega nunca podría ser un héroe, pero aquí estaba Batman, estratega de la Liga de la Justicia y defensor de Ciudad Gótica… un omega increíble.

Linterna verde bufó.

—Y solo dejaste que habláramos mal de ti, dejaste que creyéramos que podías hablar mal de los superhéroes— Supuso que Linterna verde esperaba que Batman dijera algo, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que se le concedió. —Eres imposible— Exclamó el hombre pasando una mano por su cara, con brusquedad. —Ya no sé qué está pasando—

—Dejamos que te lastimaran— Murmuró Flash, logrando que de repente Batman pareciera más imponente.

—¿Ahora sienten que deben protegerme? — Preguntó el… omega mayor, haciendo que él sintiera como se le helaba la sangre. Batman daba miedo todo el tiempo, pero al decir aquel comentario, Billy recordó la vez que vio la escena de la niña del aro saliendo de la televisión.

De cierta forma, entendía la molestia de Batman, la gente siempre le decía que al ser un omega él debía dejar que los demás lucharan sus batallas, que otros lo protegieran. ¡Pero él no necesitaba hacer eso y mucho menos Batman!

Billy quería decir algo para apoyar a Batman y acallar todos los comentarios tontos de sus compañeros alfa y beta.

—No se trata de ahora— Contestó Flash sin titubear, obligándolo a quedarse callado.

—¡No tiene nada que ver con tu género secundario! — Exclamó Linterna verde.

¿No querían proteger a Batman por el hecho de ser omega?

Entonces ¿por qué?

—Es porque eres nuestro compañero — Agregó Linterna verde con crudeza, tomando aire audiblemente, pareciendo calmarse después de su explosión.

Pero claro, nadie en la Liga sería capaz de hacer menos a alguien solo por su género secundario, Billy sabía que no era inferior a nadie más.

Los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia eran inteligentes y capaces de entender eso también.

Quería reír y llorar.

—Fallamos, sabía que habíamos fallado en apoyar de forma correcta a Superman y ahora sé que fallamos en apoyarte a ti también— Eso último atrajo de nuevo su atención a la conversación presente.

Cuando J'onn y la Mujer Maravilla les explicaron todo a él, Flash, Linterna verde y Cyborg, no había logrado entender el porqué de la ira que Linterna verde había mostrado, había supuesto que tal vez el héroe estaba molesto de que Batman hubiera resultado ser un omega y no un beta, supuso que él consideraba a los omega inferiores… pero solo era que se sentía decepcionado y tal vez culpable por todo lo que había pasado antes con Batman… con Bruce Wayne.

Linterna verde tenía razón, le habían fallado.

—Se supone que la Liga de la Justicia existe para apoyarnos los unos a los otros— Explicó Flash con un tono de voz muy diferente al que era normal en él, casi como si se tratara de un tono triste. —Y fallamos—

—Estoy de acuerdo— Aportó J'onn por primera vez desde que la reunión había comenzado. —Les fallamos a ambos—

Batman negó con la cabeza.

— El fiasco con el Joker fue causado por un problema personal que Lex Luthor tenía conmigo, no es como si ustedes pudieran haberlo evitado—

—Y conmigo— Agregó Superman atrayendo la atención hasta del mismísimo Batman. —Ustedes no le fallaron a nadie— Dijo con esa característica amabilidad suya.

—Este es un trabajo que conlleva muchos peligros, pero lo hacemos porque sabemos que necesita ser hecho. Eso es todo— Explicó Batman.

Cyborg abrió la boca, probablemente dispuesto a agregar algo más.

—Eso es todo— Volvió a decir Batman, remarcando cada una de sus palabras.

Billy podía percibir como cada uno de los miembros de la Liga quería agregar algo más. Linterna verde soltó una maldición por lo bajo, encontrándose un poco encorvado sobre sí mismo, para enderezarse y hablar con voz segura.

—Y entonces Superman es Clark Kent— Ante aquello Superman asintió.

—Pero ustedes no están saliendo— Dijo Flash no muy convencido.

Batman y Superman se miraron entre ellos.

—No— Dijeron al unísono.

¡Así que chiste!

—¿Y por qué…? — Intentó preguntar Cyborg (siendo más rápido que él en preguntar), pero fue interrumpido por Batman.

—Lex Luthor cree que estamos saliendo, así que decidimos usar eso a nuestro favor— Linterna verde soltó un sonidillo de disgusto, justo el sonido que hacía alguien al comer de más.

Y Billy no pudo contenerse más.

—¿No habría sido más sencillo que nos explicaran todo desde el principio? — Batman lo vio a él, después a Flash, pasando por Linterna verde y Cyborg, para finalmente volver a él.

—No— Dijo a secas.

—¿¡Cómo que n…!? — Se quejó Linterna Verde mientras Flash parecía querer callarlo.

—Ninguno de ustedes cuatro es buen actor— Agregó Batman interrumpiendo la pregunta del héroe del anillo.

—¿¡J'onn es buen actor!? — Cuestionó Flash en el tono que usaban los actores de las telenovelas. —Sin ofender amigo— Le dijo al marciano por lo bajo.

—No estoy ofendido— Contestó el héroe de piel verde.

—J'onn puede cambiar de forma, además él ya sabía que yo era Bruce Wayne— Y Linterna verde miró a la Mujer Maravilla como si quisiera seguir quejándose, pero pareciendo pensarlo mejor, todo mientras la pelinegra se limitaba a sonreírle.

—¡Ay, ya!, así déjalo, fue un éxito, tuvimos éxito y Lex Luthor se va a pudrir en la cárcel— Exclamó el hombre de uniforme verde luminoso (Su traje era super cool, Billy quería uno así, que brillara en la oscuridad).

—Lo dudo— Agregó J'onn casi pareciéndole a Billy que se había escuchado un poco triste.

—Pero su imagen estará manchada por siempre, nadie va a confiar en él como antes— Exclamó la Mujer Maravilla.

—Medio éxito entonces— Se permitió decir con una sonrisa optimista.

—Más bien como ¾ de éxito— Aportó Cyborg, haciendo que Linterna Verde dejara caer su cara contra la mesa.

…

Clark no podía comprobarlo, pero creía que Bruce no estaba durmiendo.

No era como que su mejor amigo durmiera mucho para empezar, pues dormía unas dos horas más o menos debido a su vida como Batman, pero sentía que estos días ni siquiera eso estaba ocurriendo.

Las sombras oscuras debajo de los ojos de Bruce se volvían más marcadas y, cuando normalmente despertaban al mismo tiempo, últimamente Clark estaba despertando… solo.

Algo estaba pasando.

Suspiró sentado en la cama de la habitación.

¿Qué debía hacer? Preguntar directamente era contraproducente, ya lo había comprobado con anterioridad, eso solo hacía que Bruce pretendiera con más energía que nada estaba pasando.

¿Era su culpa?

Podía ser que Bruce se hubiera dado cuenta de que… lo amaba.

Abrió los ojos con ganas, sintiendo manos sudorosas y cuerpo tembloroso.

No, no podía ser.

—¿Qué haces? — Llamó Dick entrando sin avisar y azotando la pobre puerta, siendo seguido por Jason.

—¿Estás meditando? — Preguntó el menor de los hermanos, mientras el mayor se acostaba a un lado de él.

—¿Saben lo que es meditar? — Cuestionó divertido y sorprendido gratamente. Dick giró en la cama logrando una pequeña pirueta digna de un acto de circo.

—Bruce lo hace todo el tiempo—

—Oh— Rio un poco con torpeza. —Claro— Jason subió a la cama recargando su cabeza en la pierna más próxima de Clark, haciéndolo feliz ante la confianza que los menores tenían en su presencia.

—¿Bruce está enfermo? — Preguntó el niño menor, descolocándolo.

—¿Qué? — Su voz había sonado demasiado aguda, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar. —¿Por qué lo dices? —

—Porque está actuando raro— Aclaró Dick esta vez.

—¿Raro? — Escudriño, girándose a ver al niño mayor que hacía un Split sobre la cama.

—Sí, raro— Contestó Dick sin dar más explicaciones.

Hasta los niños se habían dado cuenta.

¿Qué estaba pasando con Bruce?

—Una vez estaba igual y tenía mocos, por eso pensé que a lo mejor estaba enfermo otra vez— Dijo Jason, arrugando su nariz con un dedo en una interesante imitación de nariz de cerdito.

—Pues que yo sepa no esta enfermo— Explicó con una sonrisa que esperaba trasmitiera calma. —¿Tal vez solo está cansado? Ha tenido mucho trabajo, ven que ha estado llegando tarde todos los días, como hoy— Los niños asintieron, luciendo un poco tristes.

No quería que Dick y Jason se sintieran tristes, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Y entonces una idea simple (pero que consideró funcional) llegó a él.

—¿Y si le hacen un regalo? —

—¿Un regalo? — Cuestionaron ambos, totalmente intrigados.

—Sí, así podría sentirse mejor—

—¿Cómo un dibujo? —Preguntó Jason y Dick parecía estar dispuesto a brincar al tren de los dibujos. Clark asintió alegrándose por su amigo y por los asombrosos hijos que le habían tocado.

—Como un dibujo, sí— Concedió.

—¿Y tú le vas a regalar algo también? — Interrogó Dick hincado junto a él, mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo de emoción.

—¿Yo? — Exclamó torpemente.

—Sí, también Alfred debe regalarle algo, toda la familia debe regalarle algo, para que se sienta mejor—

 _Toda la familia._

Tal vez quería llorar un poquito.

Pasó una mano por su cuello.

—Pero yo no sé dibujar—

—¡Uh!, tal vez puedas regalarle flores— Aportó Dick con toda su emoción siendo salpicada por la habitación.

—¿Flores? — Cuestionaron él y Jason al mismo tiempo. Jason parecía tenerle asco a la idea, era hasta gracioso.

—Sí, mamá le regalaba flores a papá siempre— Clark sonrió.

—Mi pá le da flores a mi má siempre— Comentó, haciendo que Dick sonriera un poco más.

—¿Y eso de qué sirve? — Preguntó Jason confundido.

—Pues supongo que regalar cosas que te parecen lindas siempre es una buena opción— Trató de explicar.

—Pues a mí me parecen lindas las serpientes, eso es lo que le voy a dibujar a Bruce, tú regálale las flores— Clark no pudo contener su carcajada.

—Ok—

…

Clark escuchó los latidos del corazón de Bruce acercarse, acompañados por el sonido de sus pasos.

Ni bien su mejor amigo entró a la mansión, Jason y Dick se lanzaron a abrazarlo.

—¡Bienvenido Bruce! — Gritaron los niños en esa extraña coordinación suya.

—Te hicimos unos dibujos— Explicó Dick emocionado.

—Él mío es una serpiente— Exclamó Jason, con una sonrisa y el colorido dibujo en lo alto. Bruce (luciendo muy cansado) sonrió con felicidad real y tomó la hoja en sus manos. —Es una serpiente arcoíris— Clark ya lo sabía, pues Jason se lo había explicado muy amablemente.

—¿Es venenosa? —

—Sí, porque tiene muchos colores brillantes, si tiene colores brillantes es venenosa— Bruce sonrió con orgullo esta vez y Clark no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Claro que Jason sabría la respuesta correcta a tal pregunta.

—¿También me hiciste un dibujo Dick? — Cuestionó Bruce, apartando la vista de la serpiente arcoíris. El niño mayor asintió, entregándole su dibujo a su tutor.

—Este es el mío— Comentó. Su mejor amigo tomó el segundo dibujo y de repente soltó una risilla de diversión que no hizo otra cosa que emocionar aún más a Dick.

Clark sabía de qué se trataba el dibujo de Dick, era el dibujo de un dinosaurio, pero con la cara de Bruce, como si este estuviera usando una botarga, podía resumirse en…

—Brususaurio— Dijo atrayendo la atención de todos, disfrutando de la sonrisa tranquila que Bruce le estaba concediendo.

—Me veo genial como dinosaurio y hasta tengo un nombre genial— Una explosión de risas dio inicio.

—La cena está lista amo Bruce— Exclamó Alfred, haciendo que las risas se calmaran un poco. —Recuerden dejar espacio para las galletas al final—

—¿Hiciste galletas, Alfred? — Cuestionó Bruce confundido.

—Así es, se me informó que debía preparar un… regalo— Concluyó con seca elegancia.

—¿Un regalo? —

—Alfred, ¿te podemos ayudar a preparar la mesa? — Pidió Dick, ante lo que Jason frunció el ceño.

—Yo no qui…— Una simple mirada de su hermano y cualquier posible queja de Jason murió al acto. —¿Podemos, Alfred? — Alfred miró a los menores más tiempo del que Clark consideraba necesario.

—Por supuesto— Y los tres miembros de la familia de Bruce se dirigieron con rapidez al comedor, dejando a Clark, Bruce y preguntas, que su mejor amigo quería hacer, atrapadas en el interior de su boca.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Y como solo él había quedado para contestar preguntas, Bruce se dirigió hacia él.

—Eh…— Y él corrió con super-velocidad hasta la habitación que compartía con Bruce, tomando las rosas sobre la cama extendiéndolas frente a su mejor amigo, dejando que eso funcionara como respuesta.

Bruce dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y Clark se dio cuenta de lo brusca que había sido su acción al notar aquello, así como unos cuantos pétalos regados por el suelo.

—¿Por…? —

—Dick y Jason— Ofreció comenzando a sentirse muy avergonzado, había parecido una buena idea en su momento, pero ahora con el acumulo de tiempo pasado sin que Bruce tomara las rosas, parecía que había sido una horrible idea.

Y antes de que alejara el ramo y corriera a esconderse en la granja de sus padres, Bruce tomó el arreglo de sus manos.

—Te dije que no hicieras todo lo que te piden— Lo regañaron con cariño y él atinó a sonreír poquito.

—Y yo te dije que ya era tarde— Contestó logrando que Bruce le sonriera en la forma en que su má le sonreía a su pá cuando el hombre hacía algo muy tonto.

Se sentía increíblemente pleno.

—¿Estuvo bien? —

—¿Mhm? — No se refería al acto en sí, se refería a las rosas, Bruce comenzó a asentir, logrando que el pequeño toquecillo de ansiedad en su interior comenzara a desaparecer, pero luego el asentimiento se detuvo y Bruce finalmente dejó de ver las rosas para mirarlo a él. —En realidad no me gustan las rosas— Clark sintió como sus cejas se caían con angustia. —Me recuerda el funeral de mis padres, había muchas rosas— Explicó Bruce, con rostro tranquilo.

Y Clark sentía sus ojos humedecerse mientras se apresuraba a tomar las rosas, cosa que no se le permitió.

—¿Quieres quitarme mi regalo? — Lo cuestionó con un tono ameno que parecía ocultar algo más.

—Pero dijiste…—

—Ahora…— Comenzó Bruce, sonriéndole mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. —Cada vez que vea rosas voy a recordar la vez en que mis hijos manipularon a mi mejor amigo para regalarme rosas por una razón que no termino de entender— No se suponía que Clark llorara, ¿verdad?

Tomó aire, audiblemente, por la nariz.

—Todo es solo porque te apreciamos—

—Ah— Exclamó Bruce con un curioso tono sarcástico.

—No, en serio…—

La risa de Bruce siempre hacia que su corazón se sintiera ligero.

…

Llegó a la Baticueva, deseoso de ponerse el pijama e ir a dormir; había sido una noche movida, pero finalmente todo parecía estar en calma… o bueno, al menos Superman ya no era necesario.

Y entonces un aroma familiar se adueñó de su nariz. El característico olor de Bruce de frutas y flores que lo ayudaba a dejar cualquier tensión previa atrás, por desgracia la paz no llegó por completo debido a un olor metálico condimentando el olor natural del hombre que amaba.

Sangre.

Se apresuró en llegar hasta su mejor amigo, encontrando a Bruce, sentado en una colchoneta correctamente ubicada en la Baticueva, con pierna sangrante y Alfred a media sutura.

Contó tres puntos y aun faltaba más de la mitad de la extensión de la herida.

—¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó acercándose apresurado, sin poder controlar la necesidad de su alfa, que le gritaba que tomara a su omega y lo protegiera de todo.

—Es una herida— Contestó Bruce en esa extraña forma que tenía de hablar de cosas aterradoras como si comentara el vuelo de una mosca.

—Puedo ver que es una herida, pero…— Y trató de inspirar profundo para calmarse.

 _Bruce estaba bien, Bruce estaba bien._

—Si tenías problemas pudiste haberme llamado— Comentó tratando de no sonar demasiado insistente y con paranoia alfa.

—No es para tanto—

—Si tengo que poner más de cinco puntos, sí es para tanto— Contestó Alfred sin dejar de mover sus manos. Bruce rodó los ojos.

En su mayoría, Bruce siempre terminaba herido de alguna u otra forma, un pequeño moretón por aquí, un rasguño por allá, pero desde la vez que a Clark se le permitió conocer la verdadera identidad de su mejor amigo, no lo había visto tan herido, así que no, Bruce no sufría heridas graves con frecuencia.

Esto solo podía deberse a su falta de sueño.

Clark sabía que debió haber dicho algo antes.

 _Mi omega está herido, siempre fallo en protegerlo._

Sus manos iniciaron un fino temblor, mientras sentía que había una fiesta en su estómago, fiesta que quería continuar fuera de él, buscando salir por la entrada.

Su alfa quería explotar al puro estilo salvaje, pero no encontraba en contra de quién.

—Clark— Lo llamó Bruce, haciendo que la estática desapareciera. —¿Quieres…? — Y su mejor amigo ofreció su mano, esperando que Clark la tomara, para lucir un tanto… cohibido y mirar hacia cualquier dirección, menos la suya. —O no era…— Inició, cerrando su mano y acercándola más a su propio cuerpo.

—No, sí quiero— Exclamó, para apresurarse y tomar la mano que casi le niegan, aspirando desde tan cerca el aroma de Bruce, sintiendo a su alfa tranquilizarse (aún estaba en pánico, pero uno tolerable y fácil de ignorar, permitiéndole ser funcional y no solo una gelatina temblorosa).

—¿Qué pasó? — Le murmuró Bruce, con calma y sin forzarlo a contestar, haciéndolo sentir las palabras en el rostro.

¿Cuándo era qué Clark había acercado tanto su rostro al de Bruce?

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó haciendo más presión en sus manos entrelazadas. Deseando poder preguntar por qué era que no podía dormir, qué era lo que Clark podía hacer para ayudarlo, qué tenía que hacer Clark para que Bruce confiara en que podía apoyarse en él.

—Sí, estoy bien— Contestó Bruce con voz susurrada. —¿Quieres acostarte? — Cuestionó su mejor amigo posando su mirada en el lado libre de la colchoneta.

Su alfa gritó un rotundo y desesperado sí, por lo que Clark se permitió asentir.

Bruce miró a Alfred quien solo asintió apartando su instrumental quirúrgico, para luego cambiar su posición sobre la colchoneta acostándose y dejando espacio para que Clark se acomodara a su lado.

Y por los siguientes minutos Clark y Bruce se observaron en silencio, hasta que lentamente el parpadear de Bruce se volvió más y más forzado, hasta que los párpados no se alzaron más.

No había visto a Bruce dormir en un tiempo, por lo que esto era tranquilizador.

—Es un alivio verlo dormir— Comentó Alfred en voz baja, arrancando su atención del rostro durmiente.

No estaba seguro de si Alfred esperaba que dijera algo.

—He terminado— Agregó el adulto mayor, terminando de colocar una venda en la pierna de Bruce.

Clark se sentó aun sobre la colchoneta.

—¿Cargo a Bruce hasta su habitación sin despertarlo o…? —

—No— Contestó Alfred alzando las cejas en una clara muestra de preocupación y Clark detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo. —Si mueve al amo Bruce, se va a despertar y va a pasar otra noche sin dormir—

¡Alfred también sabía que Bruce no estaba durmiendo!

Se giró a mirar al hombre durmiente con el traje de Batman aun medio puesto.

—Me quedaré aquí con él— Alfred asintió, para luego tomar todos los instrumentos y gasas sucias.

—Les traeré cobijas, ¿quiere que le prepare un té?, ¿Qué traiga algún refrigerio? — Clark le sonrió al mayordomo, negando con la cabeza.

—No, gracias, Alfred— No podría comer nada, aunque quisiera.

Alfred asintió girándose para comenzar su camino, pero regresando su atención hacia Clark de forma repentina.

—El amo Bruce tiende a guardar todo para sí, pero él confía en usted— Y con aquellas palabras Alfred se despidió, continuando su camino.

¿Era esa la forma que tenía el mayordomo de decirle que no temiera preguntarle a Bruce lo que se a que lo estuviera preocupando y le dificultaba el dormir?

…

Clark no estaba dormido y eso estaba bien; estaba cómodo con la situación, se encontraba cerca de Bruce, compartiendo una colchoneta en la Baticueva que pese a todo era bastante cálida.

Desde que llegó a la mansión Wayne había dormido más que en toda su vida junta (y se aventuraba a contar hasta sus días de bebé), por lo que no estaba siendo un problema estar despierto en este momento. Se sentía tan tranquilo con Bruce durmiendo a su lado (siendo envuelto por su aroma y arrullado por los latidos de su corazón) que era casi como si estuviera durmiendo él también.

Sonrió dándose permiso de ver el rostro durmiente de su mejor amigo, de la persona que amaba, de la persona que su alfa reconocía como futura pareja de vinculación.

Y su paz fue rota al escuchar el aumento de la velocidad del corazón cuyos latidos conocía mejor que los suyos. La expresión relajada en el rostro de Bruce desapareció entre una mueca de cejas arrugadas, parpados apretados y labios caídos.

Bruce se estremeció para abrir sus ojos de golpe, ni bien esa acción fue realizada, un Batarang fue colocado en su dirección adornado con un rostro serio, a lo que solo atinó a levantar las manos como si el arma realmente pudiera herirlo, el rostro de Bruce cambio a uno de sorpresa y finalmente a uno confuso.

—Bruce— Llamó sintiendo que tal vez debía decirle algo a su más que confundido amigo.

El hombre bajó el Batarang y se sentó en la colchoneta, centrando su atención en su propio regazo.

—Bruce— Volvió a llamar, sin estar seguro de cuanto le permitirían acercarse.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —

—No, no…— Negó apresurado a lo cual Bruce movió su cabeza en ningún patrón realmente conocido. —¿Fue una pesadilla? — Bruce no contestó su pregunta, limitándose a volver a su posición en decúbito.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí abajo? — Cuestionó mientras Clark volvía a acomodarse, de lado, junto a él, manteniendo la parte superior de su cuerpo alzada al recargar su peso sobre su codo, sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de su mano.

Y Clark sonrió, dispuesto a encoger los hombros usando aquella acción como respuesta; cerrar los ojos y fingir dormir.

 _El amo Bruce tiende a guardar todo para sí, pero él confía en usted._

—Alfred temía que, si te llevaba a tu habitación, despertarías y pasarías una noche más sin dormir— Clark sintió su corazón acelerarse con nerviosismo, pero Bruce se mantuvo callado, dedicándole una corta mirada para después centrarse en el techo.

Clark soltó una silenciosa bocanada de aire, apaciguando su corazón.

—¿Quieres hablar de por qué no has podido dormir estos días? — Esta vez su mejor amigo ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo. —¿De la pesadilla? — Y obtuvo la misma ausencia de respuesta, porque claro que su mejor amigo era un tonto testarudo.

Clark se dejó caer de su lado de la colchoneta, centrándose en el mismo punto en el techo que tenía toda la atención de su persona amada.

—Cuando trató de dormir mi mente se pone confusa— Habló Bruce sorpresivamente, adornando el silencio con su voz sin inflexiones.

—¿Confusa? — Murmuró él.

—Vi cuando les dispararon a mis padres— Dijo Bruce y Clark sintió que habían tomado todo el aire de sus pulmones. —Vi a mi madre morir primero y la cara de miedo de mi padre— Clark sintió una horrible presión en su garganta, como si lo estuvieran estrangulando. —También vi a Metallo disparándote— Y Clark dejó escapar una ronca inhalación. —Cuando intento dormir no puedo recordar si alguien sigue vivo—

Bruce no podía dormir porque su mente le hacía creer que Clark también estaba muerto, como sus padres.

Había hecho que Bruce pensara en los últimos momentos de sus padres.

¿¡Por qué no se dio cuenta!?

 _Si tan solo yo…_

Quería disculparse, disculparse una y otra vez por no ser mejor peleador, por permitir que Metallo colocara una bala en su pecho, pero sabía que eso no haría sentir mejor a Bruce, sabía que eso no resolvería nada.

¿Acaso la pesadilla había sido sobre ver a sus padres morir de nuevo?

Su vista se volvió borrosa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus ojos se desbordaran.

A pesar de la vista dificultada por ojos demasiado húmedos, pudo ver perfectamente cada una de las facciones de Bruce, que lo miraba a él y no al punto tonto en el techo.

—Clark— Lo llamó como si no pudiera creer que Clark lloraba.

Y él solo pudo aferrarse a su mejor amigo, escondiendo el rostro contra el cuello del otro, aspirando profundamente su aroma (aroma escondido con tristeza).

—Estoy vivo gracias a ti Bruce, tú me salvaste… estoy vivo…— Apartó su rostro de su escondite, mirando a Bruce a los ojos, acunando el rostro del hombre que amaba, con una de sus manos. —Todo gracias a ti— Dijo, notando el rojo rodeando los irises azules de Bruce, para verlo cerrar los ojos y notar una lagrima, de cada ojo, bajar por sus mejillas.

Clark no sabía que hacer más que volver a abrazarse a su cuello, para nuevamente apartarse y envolverle el rostro con ambas manos, acción que Bruce congeló al colocar una mano sobre la suya, mirándolo con ojos brillantes y rastros de lágrimas.

 _Bruce es tan hermoso._

Fue su último pensamiento, justo antes de sentir los labios de Bruce contra los suyos.

Extra:

Linterna verde observó a su compañera de guardia, quien se entretenía afilando su espada.

—¿Desde cuándo sabías la identidad de Batman?

— La Mujer alzó la vista, acomodando su arma sobre su regazo, para sonreírle divertida.

—Desde hace un tiempo—

—No pensaste en decir nada cuando estábamos hablando mal de él— La Mujer tiñó su sonrisa con un sentimiento un tanto oscuro.

—Esa decisión solo podía ser tomada por Batman— Linterna verde bufó. Buscando entretenerse con las cámaras de vigilancia, pero no estaba funcionando.

—¿Me juras que él y Superman no están saliendo? — La Mujer Maravilla soltó una sonora carcajada, incluso dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Yo también los quiero juntos—

—¿¡Verdad!? — Dijo él con voz aguda. —Es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz—

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D


	27. If only, if only you were mine

¿Se acuerdan de que dije que yo solo quería hacer un mpreg porno?

Sí había quedado claro que este fic manejaría "temas" adultos… ¿verdad?

(Nopor)

* * *

Bruce sintió la calidez de los labios de Clark, su piel erizándose y un calorcito en su bajo vientre. Y entonces recordó que no se suponía que lo besara.

Se apartó con rapidez y rudeza, sentándose lo más alejado posible del otro, aun sobre la colchoneta, sin atreverse en ningún momento a ver el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Bruce estaba seguro, él era el que había besado a Clark, no al revés.

¡Era un idiota!

¿Cómo podía molestarle lo que Lex Luthor había dicho de él?

 _Eres igual que todos los omegas, prefieres restregarte contra todos los alfas que te muestren un poco de cariño…_

¿Cómo podía negarlo si era justo lo que estaba haciendo? Clark no lo amaba, solo era cuestión de que tratara con amabilidad a Bruce para que él desarrollara sentimientos hacia él.

¿Bruce estaba sufriendo?

¿Sufría por qué Clark no lo amaba?

No, no, jamás querría que alguien tan… jamás querría que Clark lo amara. Clark merecía ser feliz. Clark se merecía todo.

—Bruce — Llamó Clark provocando un sepulcral silencio en el interior de su mente. —Te Amo— Se giró a mirar a su mejor amigo, encontrándose con el rostro tranquilo del hombre que amaba.

—No— Dijo, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo había susurrado. Como fuera Clark lo había escuchado pues sus cejas descendieron al tiempo que una pequeña arruga aparecía entre ellas. —Tú no me… es tu biología kryptoniana la que…— Clark negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza.

—Te amo desde antes de todo esto—

No.

—El beta…—

—Ese eres tú, yo dije eso cuando aún creía que eras un beta—

No, no…

Clark no entendía, no debía amar a Bruce, Bruce solo sabía lastimar, no sabía nada de cómo hacer feliz a otra persona.

Clark merecía más que la clase de amor que Bruce daba.

—No lo dije porque espere que sientas algo por mí— Dijo Clark con voz tranquila, como si estuviera en paz con la idea de que él nunca lo amaría.

Bruce tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? — Preguntó Clark con mucha calma, como si esperara algo como esto.

Para cuando giró el rostro de nuevo, Clark ya no estaba.

Él solo quería llorar.

…

¡Era un idiota!

Nunca quiso decir nada, nunca iba a decir nada. Había aceptado no ser más que el mejor amigo de Bruce, es todo.

Pero entonces Bruce lo besó y no, no era que ese beso perfecto (únicamente de labios tocando labios) lo hubiera hecho creer que Bruce podía sentir lo mismo que él, simplemente rompió algo dentro de sí, como si de una llave maestra se tratara, abriendo una puerta que Clark juró mantener cerrada.

Y lo había dicho.

Lo había arruinado todo.

Clark se acostó sobre la cama en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, en posición fetal.

De verdad había pasado.

Bruce lo había rechazado.

Bruce no lo amaba.

 _Mi omega no me quiere._

De repente sintió como si no pudiera moverse, como si no tuviera la energía para hacer otra cosa que no fuera respirar. Ni siquiera había energía para llorar, solo sintiendo como el alfa en su interior se retorcía desesperado, aterrado, deseoso del aroma y calidez de su omega, mientras él no se permitía pensar en nada, ni sentir nada.

Dolía, dolía demasiado.

…

Bruce se levantó de la colchoneta y removió el traje de Batman de su cuerpo.

—¿Y el señor Kent?, ¿se fue ya a trabajar? — Cuestionó Alfred bajando las escaleras de la Baticueva.

¿Qué era lo que Bruce debía decir?

—Voy a bañarme— Ofreció para comenzar su camino lejos del mayordomo que lo había criado.

—Amo Bruce— Llamó Alfred, deteniendo su andar. —¿Está todo bien? —

El mayordomo que era su familia.

 _El mayordomo que era su padre._

—Dijo que me ama— Soltó en un murmullo, atreviéndose a ver a Alfred, quien se limitó a regresarle la mirada. Y su presa se rompió. —¿Por qué tiene que amarme a mí? — Le preguntó a Alfred, como si él fuera un niño otra vez, que cree ciegamente que Alfred tiene las respuestas de todo. —Él podría tener a quien quisiera— Alfred relajó el rostro.

—El señor Kent puede tener a quien quiera, puede ser, pero lo eligió a usted, Amo Bruce, porque ante todo el señor Kent es un hombre inteligente—

¿Alfred no lo entendía? Clark no debía amarlo.

El amor de Bruce solo lastimaba.

—Tiene que entender que no debe amarme—

—¿Usted realmente quiere que el señor Kent no lo ame? —

Clark solo estaba confundido, había creído ver algo en Bruce que simplemente no estaba ahí.

—¿Realmente quiere que el señor Kent crea que usted no quiere ser amado por él? — Sintió que todo en él se detuvo.

"… _él no tiene idea de que me gusta y aun si lo supiera, no le gusto de esa forma."_ Le había dicho Clark, como si creyera que era imposible que él…

—¿Qué hacen aquí abajo? — Cuestionó Dick, atrayendo su atención hacia él bajando las escaleras.

—Buenos días para ti también Dick— Saludó a su hijo mayor. Dick lo miró un poco confundido, para luego volver a sonreír.

—Buenos días— Contestó enérgicamente. —¿Tú y Clark durmieron aquí abajo? —

—Sí, Alfred trató una herida en mi pierna y me quedé dormido aquí abajo con Clark— Dick asintió echándole una miradilla discreta a la venda en su pierna.

—¿Y ya estás bien? —

No.

—Sí, no deberías prepararte para la escuela, se te hará tarde—

—Bueno— Dijo alargando la "E" y en un curioso tono cantado patentado por Dick, para correr a las escaleras de la Baticueva.

A él también se le haría tarde si no se apresuraba.

…

Mantenerse ocupado parecía lo mejor.

No quería pensar en Clark diciendo que lo amaba.

No quería pensar en Clark creyendo que Bruce no lo amaba.

No quería pensar en el Clark que desde un principio supuso que Bruce nunca lo vería "en esa forma" y sintiendo que siempre había tenido razón.

Brucie actuó con normalidad, sonriéndole a sus accionistas y aceptando o negando nuevas propuestas, firmó documentos, supervisó proyectos, todo parecía un día como cualquier otro.

—¿Cómo estás Bruce? — Saludó Lucius con un corto apretón de manos una vez que la reunión con los accionistas acabó.

—Muy bien, Lucius, ¿qué tal tú? — El hombre sonrió con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Podríamos hablar en privado? — Brucie no tenía idea de la razón detrás de Lucius queriendo hablar con él, que él supiera, hoy no tenían ninguna propuesta o proyecto pendiente, de cualquier forma, le sonrió al hombre dirigiendo el camino hacia su oficina.

Ni bien entrar, se acomodó detrás de su escritorio, tratando de ignorar la punzada procedente de la herida en su pierna.

—Bruce— Llamo Lucius, acomodándose en una de las sillas frente a él, hablándole en voz baja y afable como si él fuera un animal que Lucius temiera asustar. —De verdad, ¿cómo estás? — Brucie sonrió con confusión.

—No te entiendo Lucius— El hombre soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en tu vida recientemente, primero… — El mayor hizo una pausa como si le estuviera costando demasiado decir lo siguiente. —Primero lo… lo del Joker— Estructuró de forma correcta. —Y ahora lo que pasó en la gala de Lex Luthor— Bruce se permitió sonreírle al hombre preocupado.

—Estoy bien, Lucius, en serio—

—¿Tiene algo que ver ese alfa desconocido con el que sales? —

" _Cuando hago esto Jason y Dick se ríen, creí que tal vez funcionaría contigo también."_

" _No hay nada mal contigo Bruce y el que seas un omega no debe justificar la forma en que las personas te tratan y la forma en que el Joker y Luthor te usaron."_

"… _quiero que me prometas que tú me dirás cuando tengas problemas para no sentirte culpable o cuando te sientas así sobre tu género secundario."_

"… _quiero ayudarte siempre que lo necesites y si para ayudarte tengo que usar tu traje…"_

" _Déjame hacer esto por ti Bruce… y por Jason."_

" _Le dije a Perry que tenía una emergencia familiar y entendió."_

" _Estuviste increíble."_

" _Porque Bruce es un héroe… Y es mi héroe también."_

" _Todo es solo porque te apreciamos."_

" _Estoy vivo gracias a ti Bruce, tú me salvaste… "_

Bruce fingió que tenía saliva que tragar, aunque no había, solo un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas no derramadas que debían regresar a su lugar de origen.

" _Te Amo"_

—Sí— Dijo por lo bajo, ante lo cual Lucius lo miró totalmente complacido.

—Mi esposa dice que se nota que te ama mucho, yo no entiendo en que se basa— Dijo el hombre animado. —Pero confío en ella y estoy muy feliz por ti—

… _pero lo eligió a usted, Amo Bruce._

Y él solo había hecho que Clark creyera que él nunca podría amarlo.

 _Quería a su alfa._

…

Bruce marcó al celular de Clark, siendo de inmediato mandado a buzón. Con un poco de investigación aquí y allá, descubrió que Clark ni siquiera se había presentado a trabajar…

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Le había pasado algo?

Fue ahí que Flash mandó una alerta. La Liga de la Justicia tenía trabajo. Todos respondieron la alerta, menos Superman.

Batman actuó en automático, se concentró en elaborar un plan y acabar con el enemigo, se movió con agilidad y dio órdenes sin errores.

Superman nunca apareció.

Una vez la crisis resuelta, Diana y Shazam fueron los primeros en preguntar.

—¿Dónde está Superman? — Cuestionó Shazam al aire.

—¿Le contestó a alguno?, Batman, ¿te dijo algo? — Preguntó Diana en su dirección. Y él estaba muy ocupado peleando con la cosa en su garganta que no lo dejaba tragar saliva correctamente, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo? — Quiso saber Linterna verde.

—¿Estará en alguna pelea?, ¿necesitará ayuda? — Soltó Flash.

—Yo me encargo— Exclamó cortando todas las preguntas de sus compañeros.

—¿Deberíamos buscarlo todos? — Aportó Cyborg, desplegando una de sus pantallas holográficas, muy dispuesto a comenzar.

—No, yo lo haré— Ordenó, para subir al BatWing sin esperar respuesta.

…

—Clark— Llamó al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara, ni bien llegó a la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Clark nunca ignoraría su deber… mucho menos solo por lo que Bruce había hecho.

 _Básicamente rechazaste su amor._

No, no, creer que Clark no había aparecido por él era darse mucha importancia.

Caminó por la Fortaleza de la Soledad con seguridad, él conocía este lugar perfectamente, sabiendo la localización exacta de la habitación que Clark había destinado como "suya", se dirigió hasta ella, hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta fácilmente reconocible como alienígena.

Se tomó un momento para que su caótica mente guardara silencio y abrió la puerta.

—Clark— Llamó justo antes de notar al alfa sobre la cama, con su uniforme aún puesto y en posición fetal, dándole la espalda. Clark no hizo ni ademán siquiera de girarse a verlo.

 _¿Tan molesto está?_

Eso fue lo primero que su mente aportó, pero algo no estaba bien.

—Clark— Insistió una tercera vez, permitiéndose caminar hasta la cama, rodeando la cama hasta poder ver al otro de frente, encontrándolo despierto, pero con la mirada en la nada.

Clark no había hecho ningún ruido, su cuerpo no había hecho ningún movimiento y sus ojos no se centraban en nada, era como cuando su instinto alfa se apoderaba de él al dormir, pero peor.

—¡Clark! — Llamó, apresurándose a tocarlo del hombro, logrando que los ojos azules del alfa se centraran en él, para adquirir un gesto de reconocimiento y atraerlo hasta él, obligándolo a sentarse en el borde de la cama y poner su rostro en contacto con el cuello del cuerpo contrario, mientras unas manos se enredaban en su cuello y hombros.

Escuchó suaves gimoteos salir de la boca de Clark, por lo que se apartó de inmediato, pero el hombre no estaba llorando, solo parecía sentir dolor y además de lucir desesperado por abrazarse nuevamente a él, parecía como si el alfa en él hubiera tomado el control.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Colocó una mano en el rostro de Clark, gesto ante el cual respondió pegándose lo más posible, como si no pudiera vivir sin el toque de Bruce… ¿Cómo si no pudiera vivir?

¿Esto era la naturaleza Kryptoniana de Clark actuando de nuevo?

¿Era por la vinculación emocional?

Una cosa era que Clark dijera que lo amara, pero otra muy diferente era el instinto alfa de Clark reconociendo a Bruce como su futuro omega.

Si un alfa kryptoniano sentía que su omega lo estaba rechazando, ¿Qué ocurriría?

Si Clark podía morir si no estaba en presencia de Bruce, ¿sentirse rechazado podía también…?

Pudo… él pudo…

Se apartó de Clark, poniéndose de pie junto a la cama, escuchando un nuevo gimoteo, gutural y doloroso, al tiempo que el alfa se sentaba al borde de la cama, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, pareciendo suplicarle con la mirada.

Que no lo abandonara.

Que no lo rechazara

 _Que lo amara._

¿Por qué Clark tenía que amarlo a él?

Se acercó a Clark, envolviéndole el rostro con sus manos, uniendo sus frentes, sintiendo las manos de Clark sobre sus caderas y permitiéndole a sus ojos desbordarse.

—Yo también te amo— Susurró.

…

 _Sintió como si dos gotas de lluvia hubieran caído en su rostro, se sentía ligero, como si tuviera que estar feliz, porque había experimentado lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida…_

 _Su omega…_

—¿Bruce? — Llamó al tiempo que su cerebro finalmente había decidido decodificar el mensaje enviado por su retina, Bruce estaba de pie junto a él, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y con un constante camino de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

Bruce lloraba.

—¿E-estás herido? — Preguntó al instante, notando la negación con la cabeza.

Clark recordaba… Clark recordaba que le había dicho a Bruce que lo amaba… y entonces… ¿Entonces qué?

Y Bruce (sacándole de su lucha mental) redujo la distancia entre ellos, moviendo su rostro hasta el de Clark, obligándolo a él a acercar el propio gracias a las manos que acunaban su rostro, besándolo en los labios, provocando un satisfactorio calor recorriéndolo por completo, exigiéndole el encuentro de sus lenguas, cosa a la que no se negó (jamás podría ni querría).

Bruce cortó el beso de golpe, dejándolo con respiración agitada y sintiéndose como grenetina hidratada.

 _Más._ Rogó su alfa.

—No…—

—¿No? — No entendía, entre Bruce hablando a medias y su ya de por sí confusa mente, atontada gracias al beso.

—Cuando dijiste… No quería que te fueras, no quiero que te vayas— Le murmuró Bruce.

¿Clark quería llorar?

Bruce se movió, acomodándose sobre su regazo, tomándolo por sorpresa y arrancándole un suspiro al provocar una placentera fricción entre su trasero y el miembro de Clark.

Sintió como las manos, previamente en su rostro, rodeaban su cuello y nuca, Bruce acercó su rostro hasta su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer al sentir la cálida respiración.

—Te amo— Le susurraron para ser nuevamente besado, esta vez con aún más desesperación.

Y deseo.

Bruce acababa de decir… Bruce…

¡Lo amaba!

Su boca fue atacada por una lengua experta en lo que hacía, mientras el discreto movimiento de caderas de Bruce terminaba de despertar a su miembro por completo, generando descargas de placer que se unían en su estomago con las generadas en su boca.

El beso fue terminado de la misma forma en que inició y para cuando Clark sintió que sus neuronas podían articular algo más que "Bruce nos ama", el dueño de su corazón ya se encontraba hincado frente a él y Clark solo supo dejar que la parte inferior de su traje fuera ligeramente removida dando espacio a que su pene fuera liberado de su jaula, para ser atrapado por una cavidad mucho más cálida y húmeda. La boca de Bruce.

Gracias a los besos que acababan de compartir, Clark había conocido el talento de la lengua de Bruce, pero ni siquiera eso lo preparó para la forma en que su miembro comenzó a ser estimulado, arrancándole un gemido, (y podía ser que otros tres más).

—Bruce…— Dejó escapar como en un suspiro, experimentando la acumulación de placer en su pene, sintiendo lo cerca que estaba la explosión inminente.

Pero las sensaciones se detuvieron de golpe.

Clark vio a Bruce ponerse de pie y luego comenzar a desvestirse.

Y Clark, si bien antes había visto a Bruce así, nunca se había permitido disfrutar la vista, la piel cubierta de cicatrices, los músculos tensos, lo rosado de los pezones… y su cerebro terminó por irse de vacaciones cuando la ropa interior desapareció.

Bruce era hermoso.

Bruce era jodidamente sexy

Bruce…

Clark se puso de pie junto al hombre que amaba, dejando una caricia, desde su hombro, hasta descansar la mano sobre la cadera del mismo lado, para (sin poder controlar más su instinto), recostarlo sobre la cama con ayuda de su super velocidad, exaltando un poco a su casi amante.

Las mejillas de Bruce se veían del mismo color que sus pezones y sus labios (inflamados después de dedicarse a besar por tanto tiempo), Clark quería uno de esos botones en su boca.

Se colocó sobre Bruce sosteniéndose con sus brazos, buscando no dejar caer su peso sobre el otro y aún con los pies tocando el suelo, dejando una caricia en el rostro de Bruce con la nariz, descendiendo hasta atrapar uno de los botones rosados con sus labios, intercalándose entre lamer y succionar, sintiendo una oleada de placer al escuchar el gemido exhalado de… _su omega._

Liberó una de sus manos de su tarea de sostener su peso, para bajar, sintiendo la tersa piel adornada con cicatrices, hasta llegar a la mojada entrada de Bruce, robándole un nuevo gemido, pero está vez con mayor volumen. Introdujo un dedo con facilidad, cambiando el pezón atacado.

—Clark— Lo nombraron y él decidió que otro dedo era necesario. —Clark— Volvió a escuchar, sintiendo que solo quería esconder el rostro en el cuello de Bruce. Introdujo un tercer dedo, arrancando un quejido de dolor, más que uno de placer.

Sacó sus dedos y alejó sus labios del pecho de Bruce.

—¿E-estás bien?, ¿Te lastimé? — Bruce lo miró como si casi estuviera sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, puedes continuar— Dijo Bruce y de repente él no sabía qué hacer exactamente. —Clark— Lo llamaron, ¿había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada?, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. —¿No te quitas la ropa? — Usando sus piernas como palanca y con ayuda de su brazo, se enderezó, para deshacerse del traje.

Una vez totalmente desnudo, se permitió ver a Bruce, recostado en medio de su cama, completamente desnudo con mejillas rojas al igual que la parte superior de su pecho, piernas lo suficientemente separadas, como para permitir a alguien en medio de ellas y con la vista atenta en su dirección, escudriñando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Clark.

Le gustaba lo que veía, ¿verdad?

Tragó saliva, volviendo a colocarse sobre Bruce, sin dejar caer su peso sobre él, justo como antes.

Bruce movió su mano dominante sobre la cama, hasta alcanzar una de las almohadas ahí presentes, colocándola debajo de él, logrando que sus caderas quedaran un poco elevadas.

¿De verdad iban a llegar hasta el final?

Clark sintió a Bruce envolver su pene con una mano, moviéndola unas cuantas veces, de arriba a abajo, haciéndolo soltar un gemido con sorpresa.

—C-condones, no tengo— Recordó de golpe, sin estar seguro de dónde había salido aquel pensamiento, porque de su cerebro no, ese no existía, no estaba.

—Está bien— Murmuró Bruce, para después dirigirlo hacia su entrada, separando un poco más sus piernas.

—Bruce— Soltó, con el rostro muy cerca del de su mejor amigo, respirando el mismo aire, a la vez que experimentaba la calidez que la entrada de Bruce transmitía justo sobre su glande, para ser exhortado a entrar con una mano jalándolo desde su cadera. —Bruce— Volvió a exclamar él, tiñendo sus palabras con placer, escuchando a Bruce suspirar desde el fondo de su pecho.

Y Clark no pudo evitar mover su cadera, hasta que la piel de su pelvis chocara con la piel contraria.

¡Dios!, ¡Se sentía tan bien!

¿Podía moverse?, quería moverse.

 _Necesitaban moverse._

Buscó los ojos contrarios, implorando en silencio por permiso, ante lo que Bruce se limitó a empujarlo con la misma mano que se había mantenido en la cadera de Clark, permitiéndose sacar su miembro con torturante lentitud.

 _Rápido._ Exigió el alfa en su interior, deseo al que él se negó testarudamente.

La mano en su cadera continuó dirigiéndolo, jalándolo nuevamente y Clark fue envuelto una vez más por la húmeda calidez de Bruce, un gemido se fugó de entre sus labios, al tiempo que sus caderas chocaban con las ajenas, generando un sonido de chapoteo.

Y de repente la mano en su cadera estrujo su piel con fuerza (no dudaba que la acción habría causado daño si no fuera por su naturaleza kryptoniana), Bruce hecho la cabeza para atrás y gimió audiblemente.

Clark de repente ya no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para negarle nada a su naturaleza alfa, y terminó comenzando con un vaivén, siendo ahora él quien dirigía la mano en su cadera, arrancándole más y más gemidos a Bruce, sintiendo como la piel en contacto con Bruce comenzaba a humedecerse por el lubricante natural del omega.

 _Mi omega._

—Clark— Escuchó entre los otros sonidos que Bruce y él generaban y que estaban lejos de ser palabras. Acercó sus labios a una de las orejas de Bruce, dejando un beso un tanto torpe.

—Te amo— Balbuceo entre respiraciones jadeantes, para que al instante la mano en su cadera desapareciera, reapareciendo en su rostro, junto con la otra que le pertenecía a Bruce, las cuales manejaron su rostro hasta colocarlo frente al de su amante, casi pudiendo sentir los labios ya no tan ajenos sobre los propios, pero justo antes de que la acción fuera concretada (un añorado beso) Clark pudo sentir, más que escuchar, dos cortas palabras sobre sus labios.

"Lo siento"

Y antes de que su cerebro fugado pudiera volver, descifrar y procesar aquellas palabras, fue besado, acallando los ruidos saliendo de su boca y de la contraria, dejando como único protagonista el sonido de sus caderas chocando.

Sintió su corazón latir más fuerte, el calor apoderándose de su cabeza y de su bajo vientre, sintió a Bruce apretarse más a su alrededor, alejándose de él para gemir de la forma más erótica que Clark había visto hacer a alguien.

Y una explosión de placer se apoderó de Clark, impidiéndole continuar moviéndose, pero buscando estar lo más profundo que pudiera dentro de _su omega,_ alcanzando el orgasmo, solo segundos después de que lo había hecho su amado.

 _Bruce lo amaba._

…

Clark había enredado uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bruce y después de eso se había quedado dormido.

Después del sexo Clark se había encargado de limpiar el semen y todos los demás fluidos corporales compartidos, además de hacer un cambio de sabanas (Bruce tenía que admitir que incluso para ser "Superman" eso había sido… super).

Y no estaba seguro de cuando había pasado de eso a ser este hombre adorable en el que se convertía cuando se quedaba dormido, aferrado a Bruce.

Y ahora, con la mente fría y sin Clark para distraerlo, su mente inició un colapso masivo.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿¡Qué había hecho!?

Le había dicho a Clark que lo amaba.

Había tenido sexo con él.

Quería vomitar.

Bruce no era la clase de persona que Clark debía amar, no era la clase de persona con la que Clark podía aspirar a ser feliz.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, recordando en el momento el brazo de Clark enredado en su cintura, colocó su mano sobre la del alfa

Clark lo había mirado incrédulo, pero sin poder ocultar su felicidad cuando Bruce le dijo que también lo amaba, le dio todo el control mientras tenían sexo, preguntó si lo había lastimado, preguntó si estaba bien (justo como había imaginado) …

Clark lo veía como si Bruce fuera alguien realmente especial, como si Bruce fuera único.

Clark le había susurrado al oído que lo amaba.

Clark lo amaba.

Clark lo miró con un brillo diferente en la mirada… como si Bruce fuera todo, como si Bruce lo hiciera realmente feliz.

No quería lastimar a Clark.

Bruce sintió su vista nublarse y los ojos calientes girándose de golpe y abrazándose al hombre junto a él, buscando refugiarse bajo el cuerpo del… de su alfa, terminando por despertarlo ante la brusquedad con la que se había aferrado a su cuerpo.

—¿Bruce? — Llamó adormilado y confundido y él solo atinó a esconder el rostro con más ahínco en el pecho de Clark. —Hey, ¿estás bien?, ¿fue una pesadilla? — Siguió preguntando Clark, pero él no podía hablar, estaba muy ocupado tratando de dejar de llorar. —¿Bruce? — Creyó que tal vez Clark lo apartaría de sí, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos (no era como que Clark no pudiera hacer aquello), pero en lugar de eso, terminó recibiendo caricias en la espalda y un beso en la cabeza, seguido de un ligero masajeo sobre la misma, proporcionado por lo que parecía ser la barbilla de Clark. —Aquí estoy Bruce, contigo—

Claro que Clark era así de perfecto.

—Lo siento— Balbuceó sin lograr que los sonidos que salieron de su boca pudieran ser reconocidos como palabras. Inhaló profundo buscando calmar su respiración entrecortando los casi sollozos que querían escapar de sus labios. —Siento haberte hecho sentir que no debías decirme nunca que me amabas, siento haberte hecho sentir que yo nunca podría amarte — Dejó de esconder su rostro contra el pecho ajeno topándose con enormes y vulnerables ojos azules.

Y Clark parecía un poco triste y un poco avergonzado y un poco culpable, para sonreírle mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No fue…—

—No respondías— Dijo logrando por fin que sus ojos dejaran de producir lágrimas, haciendo que Clark frunciera el ceño levemente, en confusión. —Como cuando tu alfa tomaba el control mientras dormías— Y el rostro de Clark se congeló.

—Reaccioné como justo después de que te…— "Mordí". —Como cuando estamos separados… entonces, ¿crees que pude haber muerto si tú no hubieras aparecido? — Bruce se permitió un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Y Clark de repente se notaba muy incómodo, como si quisiera estar lo más lejos posible de él, como si quisiera esconderse, rompiendo el abrazo y sentándose luciendo muy apenado.

—L-lo siento, Bruce, yo no…— Y ahí terminó de entender su error.

—No, Clark… — Comenzó, sentándose igualmente.

¿Clark pensaría que solo había dicho que lo amaba por miedo a que lo que pudiera hacer su naturaleza kryptoniana?

—Te amo desde antes— Se apresuró en decir, deteniendo cualquier otra disculpa tonta que fuera a salir de boca de Clark. —No te dije que te amo solo porque creyera que si no lo decía podías morir, de verdad te amo— Esperaba haber acallado la mente de Clark con eso. Ahora con la total atención del alfa que amaba, continuó. —No quería decírtelo— ¿De verdad iba a explicarle? —No quiero lastimarte— Susurró. —Quiero que seas feliz y no sé si yo…— Clark arrugó el entrecejo mirándolo con ojos claros y brillantes para abrazarlo contra él, sintiendo como aspiraban su aroma (justo como otros alfas lo habían hecho, pero sin provocarle ningún sentimiento negativo) y permitiéndose aspirar el aroma de Clark, mientras se preguntaba si de verdad él debería poder sentirse así de amado. Si de verdad él podía hacer que Clark se sintiera así de amado, si de verdad, tal vez, él podía hacer feliz a Clark.

…

Su mejor amigo se paró frente a él, (con camiseta vieja y pantalonera puestas) con un vaso con agua y una taza humeante en la otra, sin volver a preguntar la razón de sus lágrimas y tiempo después de ofrecerle una pantalonera y sudadera a juego a él, prendas que ahora portaba y justo después de que Bruce le explicara lo que había pasado con la misión de la Liga.

—¿La misión salió bien entonces? — Bruce asintió, tomando el vaso con agua que Clark le estaba entregando. —Solo tengo agua y té instantáneo— Explicó, mientras él se permitió darle tres cortos tragos al agua, para luego aceptar la taza con la bebida caliente. —Alfred estaría decepcionado de mí, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó Clark en un tono entre divertido y honestamente preocupado, haciéndolo sonreír.

—¿Por el té instantáneo? — Clark asintió. —Por supuesto— Afirmó él, dando un sorbo cuidadoso a la bebida que decepcionaría a Alfred. Clark soltó una leve risilla, para hacer un curioso sonidillo de susto.

—Estás sangrando— Dijo apuntando a la mancha roja en la pantalonera, justo a la altura de su herida.

—Oh— Exclamó él, para parpadear y ver a Clark desaparecer, volvió a parpadear y el otro estaba de vuelta con un botiquín en manos.

—Sube las piernas— Le ordenó, para que Bruce cambiara su posición de estar sentado al borde de la cama, a subirlas a esta.

Pensó en decirle que no era necesario, ¿Qué más daba un poco de sangre? Pero se limitó a obedecer lo que le ordenaron (pidieron).

Clark se sentó junto a él, a la altura de sus piernas y comenzó a arremangar la pantalonera, procediendo a quitar el vendaje (que no podría volver a ser utilizado). Clark fue muy cuidadoso, tratando de no lastimarlo, usando un poco de solución para despegar la gasa pegada debido a la sangre seca (Alfred era muy diestro en estos menesteres, pero tendía a ser un poquito agresivo cuando se molestaba con Bruce el desinteresado en sus propias heridas).

Su herida fue limpiada con amabilidad, haciendo que Clark realizara un leve chasquido de lengua.

—Se soltó un punto— Le dijo sin apartar la vista de la herida. Bruce miró el pequeño botiquín y con un poco de estiramiento lo acercó a su cuerpo, comenzando a remover los utensilios presentes hasta encontrar tela adhesiva.

Este botiquín estaba bien dotado, pues de la misma forma logró encontrar unas tijeras. Regresó a la tela adhesiva arrancando un pequeño pedazo que dobló con destreza, con el lado del pegamento hacia afuera, recortó un pequeño triangulo, generando una clase de corbatín, que terminó por colocar sobre la zona donde anteriormente había un punto de sutura.

—Ya está— Le dijo a Clark, quien lo miró con sospecha.

—Haces esto muy seguido, ¿verdad? —

—Alfred lleva mucho tiempo decepcionado de mí, tranquilo— Clark le sonrió con ojos claros y alegría auténtica, mirándolo como si Bruce fuera todo lo que él esperaba y más.

Como si Bruce fuera todo lo que necesitaba.

Clark lució como si hubiera recordado algo y lo siguiente que Bruce sabía era que ahora estaba junto a él con un plato en mano con un par de sándwiches de mermelada y mantequilla de maní.

—No hemos comido nada y… esto es lo único comestible que tengo, después de comer deberíamos irnos a la mansión, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos para la cena— Informó Clark.

No, él no tenía hambre, pero igualmente tomó uno de los sándwiches, dando una pequeña mordida, sintiéndose observado por Clark.

—Bruce— Se giró a mirar al alfa que amaba.

—¿Puedo besarte? —

No estaba seguro de cuantas veces había besado a Clark, habían incluso tenido sexo y el hombre le acababa de pedir permiso para besarlo.

—No, tengo mermelada, mantequilla de maní y pan por toda la boca—

—Por favor— Pidió mirándolo con ojos añorantes, pudiendo perfectamente competir con los ojitos tiernos que le ponían Dick y Jason.

¿Por qué era que Clark lo amaba?

Asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y aceptó el casto beso sobre sus labios, pudiendo percibir la sonrisilla boba de Clark, al tiempo que lo besaba.

Una vez el besó acabó, Clark se abrazó a él, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle.

—¿Saldrías conmigo? —

Bruce trató de recordar si alguien le había hecho esa pregunta alguna vez, pero no.

 _Sé mi omega._

 _Vincúlate conmigo._

 _Pasemos tu siguiente celo juntos._

Esas sí las había escuchado, incluso estaban los que tenían sexo con él y parecían creer que eso bastaba para armarle escenas de celos o exigir que no hablara con otros alfas (omegas o betas).

¿Bruce de verdad merecía a Clark?

…

Jason estaba de brazos cruzados y con el puchero más marcado que Bruce le había visto nunca, Dick trataba de imitar a su hermano menor, pero a ratos la risa quería apoderarse de él, Dick no era muy bueno escondiendo sus sonrisas (Bruce agradecía aquello infinitamente).

—¿Dónde estaban? — Exigió saber Jason como todo un pequeño alfa demandante, se veía adorable. —Dick— Exigió algo que Bruce no alcanzó a entender. Ante lo cual su hijo mayor dejó de fracasar en eso de ocultar su risa, parándose derecho y cruzándose de brazos

—La Liga de la Justicia terminó sus actividades de rescate hace mucho. Tuvimos que cenar solos, estábamos muy preocupados— Bruce se preguntó a quién era que Dick imitaba con tan elocuente regaño, ¿sería su madre?, ¿su padre?, ¿ambos?

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento— Comentó Clark, avergonzado… ante niños que no se suponía los regañaran a ellos. Jason hizo más presión en sus brazos y Dick volvió a tratar de tragarse su risa.

—En realidad, fue mi culpa, yo soy el que lo siente— Dijo él, haciendo que Clark lo mirara como si quisiera explicarle las mil y una razones de porque esto no debía recaer en Bruce, mientras Jason dejaba caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo haciendo desaparecer su pucherito y Dick dejaba de sonreír para comenzar a notarse muy sorprendido.

—¿Ya cenaron, amo Bruce? — Cuestionó Alfred, permitiéndose hablar por primera vez, aprovechándose del silencio. Ante la pregunta, Jason soltó un ruidillo de indignación.

—¿Se fueron a cenar fuera sin nosotros? — Exigió saber con las manos en puños a la altura de su pecho.

—¿¡Tuvieron una cita!? — Exclamó Dick, siempre logrando ser más escandaloso que su hermano.

—¿Una cita? — Cuestionó Jason en dirección a su hermano.

—No recuerdas que Bruce dijo que si nosotros estábamos no era una cita, entonces si fueron solos…— El menor no pudo terminar para cuando Jason logró entender.

—¡Tuvieron una cita! — Y ya no les estaban preguntando.

—No, Alfred, no hemos cenado— Decidió contestar, apagando los ruidillos de emoción de sus hijos.

—Iré a servirles entonces, con permiso— Dijo Alfred alejándose en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Entonces no tuvieron una cita? —

¿Qué se suponía que dijera?

 _No, solo tuvimos sexo._

Posible, pero no era lo que quería decirles a sus hijos en este preciso momento, Bruce aún no terminaba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando entre Clark y él. Amaba al hombre y él lo amaba, abrazó y se dejó ser abrazado, besó al otro, infinidad de veces y hasta le instó a tener sexo (sí, no iba a fingir que no había iniciado él eso de tener sexo).

Su omega vibraba con emoción como puberta con su primer amor, susurrando "mi alfa", con infinita devoción, cada vez que siquiera hacía contacto visual con Clark.

No era de los que creía en comportarse con los niños como si el sexo no existiera en el mundo o como si él no lo tuviera, no se trataba de eso.

—Uhm…—

—¿Y si vamos a comprar nieve después de cenar? —Sugirió Clark atrayendo la atención de los menores, alejándolos de pensamientos sobre la no relación entre Bruce y Clark… no, haber… Bruce y Clark TENÍAN una relación… o algo así.

Clark le sonrió no como si Bruce lo hubiera decepcionado al no explicarle a sus hijos (con orgullo impregnando sus palabras) que él y Clark habían comenzado una relación, si no con esa calidez y amabilidad que siempre cargaba en ambas manos.

 _Mi alfa es perfecto._

¿Qué?, ¿eso lo pensó él?

—¿Sí podemos? — Lo cuestionaron sus hijos con sonrisas añorantes.

¿Para qué estaban pidiendo permiso?

Miró a Clark, quien alzó las cejas como si lo instara a hablar.

La… la nieve, ¡sí!

—Sí, vamos— Concedió él. —Será nuestra disculpa por no llegar a tiempo a cenar juntos—

—¿Aceptan nuestra disculpa? — Preguntó Clark, ante lo cual los niños se miraron el uno al otro, sonrieron.

—¡Bienvenidos! —

—¡Los extrañamos! — Y los menores se lanzaron a abrazarlos.

Dick lo abrazó a él y Jason a Clark, para (con una coordinación que el entrenamiento les había permitido desarrollar) intercambiar el adulto.

Jason lo abrazó sin miedo y con autentico cariño, hundiendo su cara contra el abdomen de Bruce.

—Oh— Exclamó su hijo menor, alejándose un poco, pero sin romper el abrazo del todo.

—¿Qué pasa? —

—Hueles como Clark— No, su rostro no se sentía caliente, para nada. —Me gusta—

—Vas a ir Alfred, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó Dick.

Extra:

Clark sintió una presencia agresiva y demandante, giró el rostro con un poquito de miedo encontrándose con una Lois de manos en las caderas y mirada penetrante.

—¿Cómo que estás saliendo con Bruce Wayne y no me dijiste nada? — Cuestionó la alfa de forma mordaz y él se apresuró a ponerse de pie, preguntándose si tal vez alguien los había escuchado… que ahora que lo pensaba no era como si el conocimiento de "Clark Kent sale con Bruce Wayne" fuera un secreto, no después de ser publicado en todos los periódicos y revistas de Metrópolis y Gótica.

Clark estaba muy ocupado pensando en por qué Bruce había lucido algo decaído esta mañana, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Lois atacándolo desde tan temprano.

—Yo… no es… ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? — Terminó por susurrarle a la mujer, la cual de inmediato lo tomó de un brazo dirigiéndolo hasta el baño vacío de los alfas.

—¿Entonces? — Y una enorme sonrisa con todos los dientes se volvió la protagonista del rostro de Lois. —¿Le dijiste que lo amas?, ¿le regalaste flores como te dije? —

—No— Dijo cortando el discurso emocionado de su amiga, sintiéndose como un alfiler que pincha un globo sacándole el aire. —No estamos saliendo en realidad, es solo que Luthor cree que sí— Lois frunció el ceño, entre molesta y devastada.

—¿Por qué? —La razón detrás era más un tema personal de Bruce que de Clark, pero… Lois era su amiga…

—Solo no le digas a nadie— La mujer asintió, entendiendo que esa era la advertencia antes de obtener su respuesta. —Luthor le pidió a Bruce que se vincularan— Y la cantidad de esclera que veía en los ojos de Lois aumentó.

—¿Qué? —

Clark sentía que el alfa en su interior vibraba de nuevo pidiéndole ir en busca de Luthor, del alfa que había creído que podía tener a "Su" omega. Movió ligeramente su cabeza tratando de apartar las emociones de su instinto.

—Y para que no siguiera insistiendo Bruce le dijo que estaba saliendo conmigo— Bueno, en realidad solo dijo que pasarían un celo juntos y posteriormente Luthor sacó sus propias conclusiones. —Eh… algo así—

—¿Me estás diciendo que Bruce Wayne rechazó a Lex Luthor y le hizo creer que fue por ti? —

—¿Sí? — Ay, no… había dicho todo mal y Lois le exclamaría las 20 y una razones del porqué Bruce era la peor persona del…

Y de repente Lois soltó una carcajada.

—Luthor se quedó pensando que ni con todo su dinero pudo ganarle a un reportero— Más carcajadas.

Oye… sí.

Clark sintió que podía reír un poco, más contagiado por Lois que otra cosa, porque aquello solo le hacía recordar que en realidad Bruce no salía con él y Bruce solo prefería decir que salía con un "Reportero" a tener que salir con Luthor.

Y entonces la risa ajena se fue apagando de a poco, hasta que su amiga se quedó pensativa. Conocía esa expresión en el rostro contrario, Lois estaba llegando a una conclusión que estaba generando escalofríos en Clark de solo imaginarla.

—Villa Chica— Llamó la mujer sin verlo a los ojos, con la vista clavada en el suelo. —Yo…. Te prometo que no voy a usar esta información, no usaré lo que me digas para hacer un reportaje, pero necesito que me contestes— Suplicó la mujer con ojos angustiados. Clark no asintió, pero le dejo ver que la escucharía. —Mis informantes me dijeron que Lex Luthor siendo el responsable del ataque hacia la Liga de la Justicia y el intento de asesinato de Superman durante la gala, no es lo único que se descubrió ese día—

Clark siempre supo que Lois era excelente recabando información.

—Hay rumores de que lo que pasó con el Joker y Superman y… — La mujer dejó el nombre de Bruce flotar en el silencio. —¿Eso también fue obra de Luthor? —

" _Creí que tú lo entenderías… Creí que lo terminarías de entender con un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta."_

" _Lo disfrutaste, ¿no es así?, disfrutaste como Superman casi te violó, mientras todo el país observaba, disfrutaste su mordida…"_

Quería golpear a Lex Luthor hasta que quedara irreconocible.

Quería abrazar a Bruce contra sí y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Asintió con la cabeza, una única vez, sin ver a los ojos a su mejor amiga.

—Ok— Murmuró ella para exhalar bajito y pararse derecha—Clark— Llamó atacándolo con una desbordante determinación. —Voy a encontrar a cada persona en esta ciudad a las que Lex Luthor les haya destruido la vida. Él no va a salir de prisión, eso te lo aseguro—

—Te ayudaré— Contestó.

—Obviamente—

* * *

Babies, si su pareja les dice que no usar condón "Está bien", si no es Batman, mejor no le crean. ¡Besitos!


	28. I want you to be happier

Ni Batman ni Superman ni la Liga de la Justicia me pertenecen.

Antes que todo, perdón por romperles sus corazoncitos de posho, pero aún nadie ha sido preñado (aún).

Nota aclaratoria: Los extras tienden a estar ubicados en el pasado (con excepciones), el extra del capítulo anterior esta ubicado justo el día después de la Gala, el extra de aquí esta ubicado aún más atrás, poco después de la reunión de toda la Liga en la que Superman se disculpa y Flash fangirlea y descubren que Batman conoce las identidades secretas de todos.

Más nopor. (Una escenilla)

* * *

Clark lo miró con atención, haciendo que el calor en sus mejillas aumentara. No, no era vergüenza, lo cierto era que disfrutaba de la insistente mirada de Clark, porque aquello lo hacía sentir deseado.

La respiración del alfa terminó saliendo un poco entrecortada al tiempo que Bruce daba otro ligero movimiento de cadera hacia en frente, con el miembro de Clark en su interior.

Le gustaba esta posición (sentado sobre las caderas del alfa mientras este lo miraba desde su posición en decúbito), el pene de Clark tocaba un punto profundo en su interior y no dejaba de transmitir descargas placenteras, incluso si no realizaba ni un movimiento, aunque tampoco era que no quisiera moverse.

Alzó las caderas lentamente con ayuda de sus piernas, manteniendo las manos apoyadas sobre el abdomen (muy firme) de Clark, mientras este último no parecía decidirse por el lugar en que quería mantener su mirada, pasando del rostro de Bruce a la zona donde se unían sus cuerpos e incluso posándose en su pecho un corto tiempo.

—Bruce— Susurró Clark sin aliento, al tiempo que el se dejaba caer sobre el otro.

Todo era respiraciones entrecortadas, piel chocando con piel y palabras susurradas. Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, sintiendo como de a poco el placer le nublaba la mente y de repente no había otra cosa más que el miembro acariciando su interior y la expresión de placer con la que lo miraba _su alfa._

Y entonces su pareja comenzó a mover su cadera siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por él, haciendo que sus cuerpos se encontraran con más fuerza, y él, que había estado tratando de ser silencioso, olvidó la razón detrás de aquello, echando el cuerpo para atrás, recargando sus manos en las rodillas pertenecientes a su amante, semi-dobladas detrás de él, muy dispuesto a dejar escapar el gemido más escandaloso de la noche, pero siendo detenido por el alfa debajo de él, que había elegido justo ese momento para cambiar su posición, sentándose y acallando los ruidos que él iba a dejar escapar de sus labios, besándolo con desesperación, mientras lo pegaba más a su cuerpo con ayuda de sus brazos. Él correspondió el apretado abrazo de inmediato, sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas y agradeciendo que los movimientos contrarios igualmente nunca pararon.

La fricción sobre su miembro, al estar atrapado entre su propio abdomen y el de Clark, se unió al constante estímulo en su interior. Sintió el punto máximo de placer a la vez que sentía a Clark liberándose en su interior.

Finalmente logró recuperar sus labios, mientras respiraba de forma agitada el mismo aire que Clark, limitándose a mirarlo unos segundos, admirando la forma de sus ojos y lo azules que eran, el largo de las pestañas o lo desarreglado que tenía el cabello, la forma de la nariz y como estaba un poquito roja en la punta (como si tuviera frío) combinando con lo rojo de las mejillas y de los labios que se veían un poco inflamados.

Este hombre lo amaba.

Recargó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Clark y dejó que la mano que acariciaba su espalda con suavidad (como si él fuera alguien que debía ser tratado con cuidado) lo arrullara.

…

Bruce estaba fingiendo que no temía no hacer feliz a Clark, que no temía lastimarlo, estaba fingiendo que no debía decirle ni a Dick ni a Jason que estaba saliendo con Clark (ni siquiera iba a fingir que Alfred no sabía todo ya).

No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a la Liga de la Justicia tampoco. Así que solo se estaba limitando a continuar con su vida, yendo a trabajar, cumpliendo su papel de Batman, besando a Clark, susurrándole que lo amaba, teniendo sexo…

Clark apareció en su campo de visión, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla y él (acostado en la cama con solo la ropa interior puesta), recordó que se suponía que ya debía estar en la Baticueva colocándose el traje de Batman. Se forzó a apartar su atención de Clark, su sonrisa y su sensualidad.

Buscando el reloj de pared, encontrando que no, aún era temprano para estar en la Baticueva.

Tal vez Batman debía salir más temprano hoy. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la insistente mirada de Clark lo obligó a responder mirándolo igualmente; Clark estaba muy concentrado observando el brazo de Bruce, justo el que portaba el implante subdérmico.

Sonrió.

—¿Crees que no es confiable? — Y Clark, en lugar de cuestionar a qué se refería Bruce, entendió al momento, sonrojándose levemente.

 _Lo amo._

—No, no es… es que llevo tiempo viendo eso en tu brazo y n-no tenía idea de que era un método anticonceptivo, creí que era un localizador o un arma super secreta o algo— Y Bruce no pudo evitar darse permiso para soltar una carcajada.

—No solo tengo a Batman y sus gadgets en la cabeza, Clark— Dijo en tono bromista ante lo cual el alfa se paró muy cerca de él.

—Lo sé— Y ante aquellas simples palabras, Bruce sintió una sensación de bienestar solo equiparable a la experimentada al sacar una astilla enterrada. Aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué.

—Alguien no fue a sus clases de planificación familiar—

—¡El implante no existía! — Se defendió con un tono un poquillo infantil, haciendo a Bruce reír un poco más.

—Yo te creo— Clark bufó levemente y continuó el proceso de vestirse.

Justo cuando Bruce decidió que sí, Batman haría acto de presencia más temprano hoy, Clark apareció frente a él.

Pidiendo permiso con la mirada.

 _Quiero besarte._

Decían esos ojos claramente, Clark tendía a no iniciar los besos que compartían (o el sexo), no sin antes pedir permiso con palabras, así que Bruce dio inicio a la muestra de afecto (justo como había estado iniciando todas las "muestras de afecto") alzando el rostro, viendo a Clark inclinarse suavemente, hasta encontrarse con los labios contrarios, sintiendo su corazón agitarse y a su estómago dar una pirueta digna de Dick.

—Aún es temprano para ser Batman— Dijo Clark sobre sus labios.

¿Qué le estaba pidiendo Clark?

—¿Y si vamos a caminar un rato? —

—¿Caminar? — Clark asintió sonriente. —¿Por Gótica? —

—Tal vez podríamos ir a Metrópolis— Aportó con entusiasmo.

Bueno, realmente era temprano, no había razón para negarse a la oferta de Clark.

—Si crees que es una mala idea, ¡Oh!, ¿tu pierna todavía te due…? —

—Sí, ok— Terminó interrumpiendo al alfa sin darse cuenta.

—¿Ok? — Encogió un poco los hombros.

—Sí, vamos, no me duele mi pierna, tranquilo— Clark sonrió adquiriendo color en el rostro.

—Ok—

…

Y justo como Clark había dicho, habían terminado caminando por un concurrido parque en el lugar más iluminado de Metrópolis, no habían hecho mucho más allá de hablar sobre uno de los accionistas de Bruce que había querido pasar por encima de su autoridad (para variar) y como había sido fácilmente puesto en su lugar o de como el rostro de Perry le había permitido a Clark presenciar con sus propios ojos a lo que la gente se refería con la expresión "Verde de coraje".

Conversaciones un poco tontas y banales, pero que parecían lo más entretenido que Bruce había hecho en años.

—¿Seguro que tu pierna no te duele? — Cuestionó Clark por quinta vez.

—Seguro—

—Si te doliera me lo dirías, ¿verdad? — Bruce suspiró. Las relaciones se trataban de comprometerse… ¿no?

—Lo prometo— Clark lo miró unos cuantos segundos más con expresión preocupada, para distraerse con, lo que parecía, un ruido lejano.

—Mhm— Dejó escapar Clark.

—¿Qué? —Quiso saber él. —¿Alguna urgencia que requiera de ti? —

—No— Aseguró su mejor amigo de inmediato. —Es un reportero, nos está tomando fotos—

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? —

—Bueno… no— Contestó Clark con un poco de inseguridad. —Me estoy divirtiendo y de todas formas el mundo ya sabe que estamos saliendo, no va a descubrir nada que no se sepa ya— Aseguró, para volver a un tono de voz un poco nervioso —A menos que tú quieras que nos vayamos, entonces…—

—No, yo también me estoy divirtiendo— Clark le sonrió y él respondió al instante. Su amante lució como si recordara algo.

—Voy a comprar algo, espérame aquí— Avisó, apuntando en dirección a una de las bancas del parque.

Bruce cumplió la petición (sin dejarle a su cerebro continuar con la idea de que "Su alfa" le había dicho que descansara de forma muy sutil, cada día Clark lo entendía mejor), mientras evitaba mirar directo justo en donde sabía que estaba el reportero.

Y de repente un plato alargado de cartón, adornado con rayas rojas apareció a su alcance, portando lo que parecían…

—¿Donas? — Cuestionó mirando al Clark que le sonreía mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—Mini-Donas— Y sin más explicación una "Mini-dona" fue alzada en su dirección.

Clark quería alimentarlo en la boca; si bien no era la primera vez que alguien hacía eso, era la primera vez que alguien intentaba no hacerlo parecer algo "Sexy", se sentía como algo habitual, algo normal. Simple.

Clark siempre lo hacía sentir cómodo.

—Están ricas, verdad— Él se aseguró de masticar apropiadamente, hasta que ya no hubiera rastros de harina masticada en su boca.

—Saben a dona, pero en presentación pequeña—

—¡Las mini-donas son un tesoro nacional! —

—No, Superman es un tesoro nacional, las mini-donas, solo son un intento de ahorrar masa, mientras cobran más por una presentación más atractiva— Clark se sonrojó un poco apartando la mirada hacia la comida en sus manos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no quieres? — Terminó por decir su acompañante, saltándose el comentario sobre él siendo un "Tesoro nacional" y fingiendo que sus mejillas no se habían puesto rojas.

Bruce abrió la boca en una silenciosa solicitud por más, solicitud cumplida al acto.

Y mientras Clark masticaba su quinta dona, pareció recordar algo, haciendo un sonidillo de emoción (alguien estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Dick).

—Este fin de semana se estrena una nueva película, los críticos dicen que es buena — Explicó liberando una de sus manos para tomar su celular de una de las bolsas traseras de su pantalón. — ¿Vamos el domingo? —Cuestionó mostrándole la iluminada pantalla.

¿Qué se suponía que dijera?

No, básicamente. El domingo era de Dick y Jason, ¿por qué Clark…? Y entonces se concentró en lo que le mostraba la pantalla del celular, el poster de una película claramente infantil.

Bruce sonrió.

—Habrá que preguntarle a Dick y Jason, pero no creo que se nieguen— Clark soltó una pequeña risilla, como si salir con un omega con dos hijos y con escasa (si no es que nula) capacidad para expresar sus sentimientos fuera lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida.

—Yo tampoco—

Bruce tomó aire, negándose a aceptar la siguiente dona, para ponerse de pie y colocarse frente a Clark, quien lo miró, si bien algo confundido, con infinita confianza, como si creyera que sin importar lo raro que Bruce pudiera llegar a actuar, él nunca haría algo para lastimarlo, así que Clark aceptaría lo que fuera que Bruce tuviera para dar.

Se inclinó lentamente y besó los labios con sabor a azúcar y dulce de leche. Clark casi deja caer el plato en sus manos, siendo salvado por los reflejos rápidos de ambos, sintiendo como una risa boba se escapaba de lo más profundo de su pecho.

…

Diana hacía su guardia con tranquilidad, hoy le había tocado sola.

Eso estaba bien por su parte, ya había mandado a J'onn como apoyó en un derrumbe y Shazam estaba ayudando en un incendio. Era una guardia tranquila.

Y ese fue el momento que Flash y Linterna verde eligieron para aparecer por la puerta, con pasos apresurados (aunque sin que Flash hiciera uso de su súper velocidad), se acercaron hasta ella luciendo un poco desesperados (pero extrañamente emocionados).

—Dijiste que no estaban juntos— Exclamó Linterna verde (recriminatoriamente), al tiempo que Flash colocaba una revista a su alcance. Diana no terminaba de entender a que se referían sus compañeros, pero aceptó la revista, entreteniéndose con la llamativa portada.

"Noche de Cita" Se leía en letras grandes, justo debajo de una foto de los que parecían ser… Bruce y Kal-El… besándose.

Se dirigió a la página marcada de inmediato, encontrando más fotos (poco enfocadas y que necesitaban mucha imaginación para ser descifradas), pero claramente eran Bruce y Kal-El, ella conocía esas posturas, incluso si no estaba tan acostumbrada a verlos tomados de las manos o besándose, eran ellos.

"El pasado jueves por la noche el empresario Bruce Wayne se encontraba en lo que parecía una cita con su novio, el alfa Clark Kent (reportero que trabaja para el Daily Planet y residente de Metrópolis) …".

Esos sinvergüenzas…

—Creo que tendremos que hacer una visita a Ciudad Gótica— Les dijo a sus compañeros de equipo.

…

Barry no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaban por hacer, es decir, claro que quería saber la verdad, pero ir a meterse a esa trampa mortal hecha mansión… no, no.

La Mujer Maravilla no lo entendía, ella estaría bien, ella le agradaba a Batman, pero ¿él?, ¿Hal?... desaparecerían y nunca nadie sabría que pasó con sus cuerpos.

Esta noche estaría durmiendo con los peces… mínimo.

Pero aquí estaba, viendo la majestuosidad e imponencia de los terrenos de la familia Wayne.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho Diana, solo sabía que el enorme barandal había sido abierto y ahora caminaban hacia la entrada de la mansión que era demasiado grande para ser una casa.

—Pero ¿Qué les pasa a los ricos?, ¿es realmente necesaria una casa tan grande? — Le cuestionó su amigo con tranquilidad.

¿¡Por qué no se daba cuenta de la muerte inminente de ambos!?

Ni bien llegaron hasta la puerta, La Mujer Maravilla tocó (obviamente ella era la vocera del pueblo, no era que Barry tuviera miedo de tocar él mismo) y de inmediato la enorme y elegante puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un hombre mayor de porte elegante.

—Bienvenidos, señorita Prince, Señor Jordan, Señor Allen—

¿¡Cómo mierda era que este hombre conocía sus nombres!?

—El amo Bruce no me informó de su visita, pero pasen, pónganse cómodos, llamaré al amo Bruce de inmediato— Explicó el mayordomo dispuesto a dar media vuelta.

—¿Usted sabe quiénes somos? — Cuestionó Hal, ante lo cual el mayordomo alzó una ceja con infinita tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto— Y aquello, evidentemente, escondía la información que claramente Hal (y él y Diana) habían supuesto.

Ese hombre elegante sabía de sus identidades como súper héroes.

¡Ese hombre elegante sabía de sus identidades como súper héroes!

—¡Qué mierda! —Murmuró Hal, mientras Diana no parecía sorprendida en lo más mínimo.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos— Susurró Barry, sintiendo que cada adorno, mesa, silla y sillón en el lugar lo observaba y escuchaba.

Iban a morir, seguro, a manos de un Batman iracundo.

La sensación de ser observado creció.

¡Lo sabía!

Buscó en todas direcciones, hasta toparse con un par de cabecillas de cabello azabache semiocultas detrás de la esquina de una pared.

—Hola— Saludó Diana, poniéndole a él los nervios un poco más de punta (aunque pensó que tal cosa no era posible).

¡Serénate Barry!

Se dijo notando como una de las cabecitas se escondía con más esfuerzo, mientras la otra salía más, adornando el rostro con una sonrisa.

—¿Son los hijos de Batman? — Cuestionó Hal a la alfa, quien se limitó a sonreír. La única cabecita visible sonrió de forma más abierta, dejando de esconder su cuerpo.

—¡Tú eres la Mujer Maravilla! — Exclamó con emoción.

—Eres muy inteligente— Y entonces otro niño apareció, bien escondido detrás del que parecía el mayor, si bien el menor no parecía exteriorizar sus sentimientos en la misma forma en que hacía el niño sonriente, lucía igual o más emocionado al estar en presencia de "La Mujer Maravilla".

Sin darse cuenta, sus hombros se relajaron y el miedo de perder la vida desapareció.

—¿Ustedes también son súper héroes? —Quiso saber el niño menor, ante lo cual Hal soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa.

Diana no era que ocultara (exactamente) su identidad, él y Hal por otra parte, sí.

¿Qué se suponía que les dijeran a los niños?

Y ahí fue que Batman… no, Bruce apareció, con paso refinado y autoritario, vestido demasiado elegante para andar en casa, aunque a la perfección para combinar con tan enorme mansión.

—¡Bruce, Bruce! — Llamaron los niños.

—¡Es la Mujer Maravilla! —Gritó el menor, sin verse ni un poco como el niño tímido que él había creído.

Barry (fingiendo que el miedo no era una emoción real) se permitió ver a Bat… a Bruce, vio la forma en que sus ojos se notaban amables y la casi sonrisa en su rostro.

Batman claramente amaba a esos niños. Bruce claramente amaba a sus hijos.

—Creo que ellos son súper héroes también— Afirmó el niño mayor. Y la mirada amable y la casi sonrisa desaparecieron, para mirarlos a ellos con rostro severo.

¡Qué alguien los salvara!

Bruce sonrió repentinamente (cosa que solo le generó un escalofrío).

—Pero claro, son Flash y Linterna verde— Explicó apuntando en dirección a cada uno, al tiempo que decía sus identidades como súper héroes.

Esperaba que solo ese fuera el precio que pagar por aparecer en casa de Batman sin avisar.

Las miradas de emoción de los menores se acentuaron, para que ambos soltaran un ruidillo que no podría pasar por ninguna palabra que Barry conociera, mientras brincaban tomados de la mano.

—No nos dijiste que la Liga de la Justicia vendría a visitarnos— Dijo el niño menor en tono demandante.

—Bueno, para ser sincero, yo tampoco sabía que vendrían de visita—

Oh, Barry no podía ni tragar saliva sin sentir que sería al menos regañado por ello.

—¡Oh!, ¿La Liga de la Justicia tuvo una urgencia que hizo que tuvieran que venir con sus identidades secretas y no como súper héroes? — Cuestionó el pequeño mayor.

—No— Contestó Hal, casi sonando como si quisiera que aquello fuera real.

—Sólo decidimos venir a pasar un rato con ustedes, porque todos somos amigos— Explicó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa. —¿Dónde está Kal-El? —Notó como ambos menores fruncían el ceño en confusión, al tiempo que él lo hacía.

¿Cómo que dónde estaba Kal-El?

Esperen, esperen, pónganle pausa a esta cosa… ¿¡Superman vivía con Batman!?

¿¡Cómo se atrevían a decirles que no estaban saliendo!?

—Bruce— Llamó el niño menor. —¿Quién es Kal-El? —

Ah, caray… ¿Los niños no conocían a Superman?

Ya no entendía nada.

—Clark— Contestó Bruce de inmediato. —Diana, La Mujer Maravilla, está hablando de Clark, ese es su nombre kryptoniano—

—Kryp-to-nia-no— Repitió el menor con lentitud, remarcando sílaba por sílaba, Barry entendía, era una palabra muy larga y complicada. —¿Puedo tener uno yo también? —

—¡Yo también quiero un nombre kryptoniano! —

—Ustedes no son Kryptonianos— Y los menores los atacaron con adorables pucheros.

¡Esos niños eran encantadores!

—¿Entonces no podemos? — Cuestionó el niño mayor.

—Pueden preguntarle a Clark, si quieren— Y finalmente, posterior a la explicación Bruce se centró nuevamente en ellos. —Clark está trabajando—

—Sí, dijo que hoy llegaría más tarde— Explicó el niño menor, pareciendo recordar de golpe que él era alguien vergonzoso y escondiéndose de inmediato detrás de Bruce.

¿Ósea que Superman sí vivía en esta mansión?

¡Oh!, debió hacer más preguntas antes de venir, ahora temía que cualquier pregunta que saliera de su boca haría enojar a Batman y tenía tantas dudas.

—Serviré café, té y galletas en el comedor, Amo Bruce— Informó el mayordomo apareciendo de la nada (al menos es lo que le pareció a él y a Hal por el casi gritillo que soltó su mejor amigo).

—Pero íbamos a hacer picnic en el patio— Dijo el niño mayor con un toquecillo de decepción.

—Sí, pero…— Trató de contestar Bruce, siendo al instante interrumpido por Diana.

—No nos molestaría hacer picnic con ustedes, podemos esperar a Kal-El todos juntos—

—¿Sí podemos Bruce? — Los niños se veían nuevamente emocionados. Bruce los miró con infinita seriedad. La Mujer Maravilla ni se inmutó. Él quería salir corriendo.

—Claro— Contestó.

—Prepararé la canasta entonces— Habló el mayordomo. —Joven Richard, joven Jason, me temo que no he escuchado que se presenten de forma correcta ante nuestros invitados— Ambos niños abrieron la boca haciendo una "o" perfecta.

…

Diana miró a los niños que, entretenidos, le mostraban a Flash y Linterna verde las piruetas semi coordinadas que podían hacer, mientras alfa y beta aplaudían emocionados, haciendo peticiones sobre nuevos movimientos que el niño mayor (Dick) hacía fácilmente, mientras el niño menor (Jason) lo intentaba, logrando éxitos a medias, era un guerrero valiente y decidido, solo necesitaba más entrenamiento.

Sonrió un poco más aceptando que la insistente mirada de Bruce no desaparecería.

—¿Por qué vinieron? —

—Ya te lo dije, queríamos pasar un buen rato con la familia Wayne— Se encargó de hacer una pausa dramática. —Y Kal-El— Estaba retorciendo los nervios de Bruce. Se estaba divirtiendo tanto (Probablemente Steve no aprobaría esto). —No consideré que esto fuera problemático, todos conocemos tu identidad secreta, tú conoces la identidad secreta de todos, la localización de tu mansión no es un secreto, venir a tu casa no lo considero como algo perjudicial— Explicó ella, desechando cualquier comentario en contra que podría lanzarle Batman, para hacer su sonrisa desaparecer y hablar con seriedad—Lo cierto es que estaba preocupada de que algo hubiera pasado—

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—Vimos unas fotos… muy interesantes— Bruce lució como si supiera exactamente de las fotos de las que ella hablaba y frunció el ceño con más empeño. —Solo quería asegurarme de que no tuvieran ningún problema que los estuviera haciendo continuar con la farsa de ustedes dos saliendo— Y lo que decía era verdad, si bien había venido con la idea de molestar a sus amigos, también había estado honestamente preocupada. —Sé que a Luthor le fue rechazada su petición de libertad bajo fianza, pero creí que tal vez algo más había ocurrido y bueno con lo que pasó en la última misión con Kal-El sin aparecer y como los dos son unos cabezones pensé que no habían querido pedir nuestra ayuda—

El ceño fruncido de Bruce desapareció, al igual que lo tenso de sus hombros.

—Todo está bien— Contestó su compañero de equipo, para después centrar su atención en sus hijos, Barry y Hal. Y una respuesta así tal vez podía hacerla creer que si "todo estaba bien" entonces Bruce había besado a Kal-El porque había… querido, una repuesta así por parte de Kal-El le habría dejado las cosas muy en claro, ellos estaban saliendo, pero tal respuesta viniendo de Bruce, solo dejaba más preguntas nuevas siendo formuladas.

—¿Las fotos? —

—Fotos tomadas en ángulos correctos para vender—

Por eso quería a Kal-El aquí y ahora, ese alfa sucumbía fácilmente ante la presión que ella imponía, Bruce… Bruce no.

—Así que… ¿Cómo han estado Kal-El y tú? — Dijo, sabiendo que Bruce captaría exactamente a lo que ella se refería.

 _¿Están saliendo?_

—Bien— Decidió contestar con sequedad, obviamente. Diana no se permitió rodar los ojos.

—Se nota que Dick y Jason lo estiman mucho—

—Así es Clark—

Sí, no era que esperara otra clase de respuesta de Bruce.

—Muy bien, dama y caballero, están a punto de presenciar una de las peleas del siglo, entre El increíble Barry y el poderoso Grayson— El niño mayor rio un poco al tiempo que Jason soltaba un gritillo de apoyo hacia su hermano mayor.

Flash, sonriente, adquirió una pose de pelea (necesitaba entrenamiento, pensó ella en modo Amazona) y entonces Dick dejo de saludar y agradecer los aplausos que ella y Bruce ofrecieron, para adquirir una expresión seria muy parecida a la de Bruce modo Batman (o modo habitual, la verdad), colocándose en una pose de combate mucho más estable y funcional que la de muchos "Guerreros especializados".

Miró a Bruce sorprendida, quien solo se limitó a regresarle la mirada escasos segundos, para volver su atención a "Una de las peleas del siglo". Ni bien Hal dio por iniciada la pelea, Dick se abalanzó contra Barry, el cual únicamente atinó a soltar un ruidillo de sorpresa, logrando a duras penas defenderse de los certeros ataques que estaba recibiendo, Diana no dudaba que con ayuda de su súper velocidad Barry sería capaz de terminar la batalla en segundos, pero sin ella (porque probablemente había prometido no usar su habilidad), ese niño que ni siquiera había cumplido los 11 años le estaba dando una paliza.

Barry tenía fuerza, pero el niño sabía perfectamente que la fuerza no era lo que lo haría ganar, si no su peso ligero y su agilidad, destrezas que alguien se había encargado de remarcarle que debía usar, además de que "Alguien" se había encargado de explicarle perfectamente cómo usarlas a su favor. Rápidamente el niño se hincó en el suelo, barriendo la pierna contra el piso al tiempo que se giraba, logrando que gracias al acúmulo de suficiente energía cinética y conociendo a la perfección el punto exacto que al golpear haría a un adulto como Barry caer…

Lo había hecho.

Barry había caído estrepitosamente sobre su trasero, mientras el niño se paraba victorioso con una pose digna de Batman, Diana casi podía ver la capa ondeante a sus espaldas.

—Eh…¡E-el ganador es el poderoso Grayson! — Gritó Jordan tratando de componerse de la impresión, mientras Jason corría a abrazarse a su hermano, para que comenzaran a festejar juntos.

Ella, junto con Flash y Linterna verde, centraron su atención en Bruce, quien se permitió una muy discreta sonrisa orgullosa.

No había necesidad de preguntar si esos pequeños estaban siendo entrenados.

—Por un momento creí que Alfred estaba bromendo cuando me dijo que estaban aquí— Se dejó escuchar, de voz de Kal-El, que salía al patio, caminando con tranquilidad y seguridad, como si este también fuera su hogar (que lo cierto es que lo era, eso Diana lo sabía muy bien). —Hola— Saludó sonriente y relajado.

—Hola— Dijo Barry aún desde el suelo, el cual en definitiva no podía creer que realmente Superman había llegado a la mansión Wayne como si nada, Hal solo alzó la mano en son de saludo, como si no tuviera la energía ni siquiera para moverla, pues toda estaba concentrada en no tener un colapso nervioso y Bruce únicamente veía a su mejor amigo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo presenciar su llegada y escucharlo hablar sobre el mayordomo como si estos fueran amigos cercanos.

Los niños de inmediato corrieron hasta Clark, abrazándose a él al mismo tiempo.

—Clark, Clark, ¿ya viste? — Exclamó Jason.

—Vinieron la Mujer Maravilla y Linterna verde—Aportó Dick.

—Y Flash— Continuó el menor lo dicho por el otro.

—¡Le gané a Flash en una pelea! —

—¡Estuvo genial, te lo perdiste! —

—La señorita Prince dijo que tienes un nombre Kryptoniano—

—¿Podemos tener un nombre Kryp-to-nia-no también? — Kal-El estaba siendo atacado violentamente con preguntas, pero se veía en calma total, como si ya estuviera costumbrado a esto.

—Dick, Jason, ni siquiera han dejado que Clark termine de llegar, ni le han permitido saludar adecuadamente a nuestros invitados, más tarde pueden preguntarle todo lo que quieran, ahora debemos atender a los invitados, ¿de acuerdo? — Los niños miraron a Bruce, luego al sonriente Kal-El, para finalmente hacer un muy discreto pucherito y cortar el abrazo.

—Ok— Dijeron con un toquecillo de decepción.

Y toda aquella acción había sido tan… hogareña, ¿en qué momento sus compañeros de equipo se habían vuelto una familia?

Kal-El terminó de llegar hasta ellos, sentándose sobre la "sábana de picnic" (como la habían llamado los menores) justo entre el espacio que había entre ella y Bruce.

—¿Sándwich? — Cuestionó Bruce en tono bajo. Clark asintió.

—Yo lo agarro, ¿están en la canasta? — Bruce asintió en respuesta.

Diana ya ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar si estaban saliendo, ¡lo había confirmado!

Flash y Linterna verde se acercaron a sentarse de forma civilizada, siendo imitados por los niños, que sonrieron felices (uno sentándose junto a ella y el otro sentándose junto a Hal).

—¿Por qué vinieron?, no me dijiste que vendrían— Dijo pasando de verlos a ellos a ver a Bruce.

—A mí tampoco me dijeron que vendrían— Bruce aun se notaba un poco molesto por el hecho.

—Oh—

—Solo queríamos pasar el rato con ustedes, conocer a Dick y Jason…— Kal-El la miró con atención para luego mirar las sonrisillas nerviosas que les ofrecían Hal y Barry, mientras asentían torpemente, todo adornado con las risillas alegres de los niños.

Pero no se necesitaba ser Batman para sospechar.

—Ok— Dijo por respuesta.

…

—¿Sí? — Contestó Bruce su celular, ni bien este comenzó a sonar. —Permítame un momento— Solicitó, poniéndose de pie. —Disculpen— Dijo para alejarse en dirección al interior de la mansión y de inmediato Diana aprovechó su oportunidad, sentándose más cerca de Kal-El que se entretenía dando ánimos a Jason, mientras peleaba contra Hal (pelea que comenzó como algo serio pero que actualmente se había convertido más en un juego de lanzarse sobre Hal y atacarlo con cosquillas).

—¡Las costillas flotantes, Jason! — Animaba el niño mayor.

—¡Sí, las costillas flotantes! — Exclamaba Barry en apoyo a lo dicho por el niño (pareciendo haber olvidado por completo la verdadera razón por la que habían venido).

Kal-El era un guerrero, después de todo, así que reconoció de inmediato el peligro inminente, tensándose un poco y viéndola con un poquito de miedo.

—Kal-El, ¿Cómo has estado? —

—Diana, por favor, solo has la pregunta que realmente quieres hacer— Se permitió sonreír complacida.

—Tú y Bruce están saliendo, ¿verdad? —

—Eh…— Esa era su respuesta, ahí estaba, simple y al punto; anteriormente, Kal-El siempre brincaba exclamando con voz aguda que "Bruce y él no estaban saliendo" y ahora aquí estaban.

Pero claro que no se iba a conformar con una verdad "dicha" a medias (incluso si le había dejado las cosas muy en claro).

—Barry, Hal y yo vimos unas fotos muy interesantes en una revista— Kal-El desvió un poquito la mirada. —Sabes de las fotos de las que hablo— No necesitaba preguntar. —Esas en las que Bruce está besan…—

-Sí, sé de las fotos de las que hablas— Kal-El estaba adquiriendo más y más color en el rostro. —¿Flash y Linterna verde…? —

—Las vieron, sí—

—Por eso vinieron, para poder preguntar…—

—La verdad estaba algo preocupada de que estuviera pasando algo que los estuviera haciendo seguir fingiendo— Eso pareció calmar un poco los nervios de Kal-El, quien volvió a poner su atención en sus… casi… hijos (aunque bien podía quitar el "casi" sin ningún problema). —¿Le dijiste a Bruce que lo a…? —

—Sí— Dijo el hombre sin dejarla terminar.

—¿Y Bruce? — Kal-El trató de tragarse su sonrisa, al tiempo que asentía torpemente. Ella sintió como si lentamente un globo fuera inflado en su interior, hasta no poder controlar el tono alto y emocionado con el que sus siguientes palabras salieron. —¡Oh, Kal-El! — Y se abrazó al hombre con fuerza. —Estoy tan feliz por…— Se apartó al sentir la presencia de Bruce que la miraba pareciendo querer lucir confundido, pero como si supiera exactamente lo que había pasado.

Ella soltó una risilla un poquillo desquiciada y corrió a abrazar al hombre, que no respondió de otra forma que no fuera ponerse tenso.

—¡Sí, lo sabía! — Exclamó Barry, mientras ella alcanzaba a ver a Hal con los brazos alzados en son de victoria al momento de girarse hacia sus compañeros de fechoría, al romper el abrazo (unilateral) con Bruce.

Barry se paró junto a Clark, haciendo uso de su súper velocidad, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Felicidades, hombre— Hal bajo las manos, dando un aplauso a la altura de su pecho para apuntar en dirección a Kal-El.

—Felicidades y gracias— Los niños corrieron a abrazar a "sus padres", Dick abrazó a Kal-El y Jason a Bruce.

—¿Por qué los estamos felicitando? — Preguntó Jason y ella quedó sorprendida; ¿los niños no sabían?

Bruce los amenazó a cada uno con una corta y gélida mirada.

—Sí, ¿por qué? — Quiso saber Dick.

—P-porque estamos muy felices de que… C-Clark viva con ustedes— Explicó Hal, salvando el momento.

—¡Nosotros también estamos muy felices! — Afirmó el niño mayor.

—Pero nos gustaría que Clark y Bruce fueran novios, así seríamos más felices— Aportó el niño menor, congelándole la sonrisa a todos.

—Si ya duermen juntos siempre, ¿Qué les cuesta ser novios? —Agregó el niño mayor.

Clark fue el único que se permitió soltar una risa nerviosa.

…

—Amo Bruce, ¿necesito saber por qué el señor Kent se ve como un cachorro regañado? — Bruce miró a Alfred desde su posición frente a la computadora de la Baticueva y con brazos cruzados.

Soltó una sonora exhalación.

Era su culpa.

—Le dijo a Flash, Linterna Verde y la Mujer Maravilla que estamos saliendo—

—Y eso lo molestó—

—No… no sé—

—¿No quería que el señor Kent se los dijera? —

—No es… primero, no tenemos por qué decirle nada a los miembros de la Liga—

Ok, tal vez a Diana.

—Pero no es eso—

—¿Entonces que es lo que le molestó? — Un largo suspiró se le escapo, provocándole un pequeño dolor en lo profundo del pecho.

—No me molestó, es que… decirlo lo hace más… real—

Algo real, con un principio… y un final.

—Pero claro que esto es algo real, amo Bruce, ¿Acaso no quiere que sea algo real? —

—No, no es… es que… no puedo prometerle que lo voy a hacer feliz siempre, no puedo prometerle que no voy a lastimarlo, no puedo prometerle que lo voy a amar de la forma en que merece, no puedo prometerle que voy a estar con él por siempre, que esto no va a tener un final—

Justo como Clark no podía prometerle, asegurarle que iba a sentir lo mismo por Bruce, que no se iba a cansar de él y su nula capacidad de expresarse, su retorcida forma de amar, su falta de… normalidad.

—¡Claro que no puede prometer cosas así, Amo Bruce!, nadie puede, el señor Kent no puede prometerle esas cosas tampoco— Afirmó Alfred sintiendo como lo rompía un poco. —Amo Bruce, amar no se trata de prometer cosas y decir que las cumpliremos siempre, amar se trata del ahora, no pensar en lo que podemos obtener después, es disfrutar del presente, disfrutar del hecho de que el señor Kent lo ama ahora, y quiere estar con usted ahora. Amar a alguien es dar un salto de fe, eso es todo—

 _¿De verdad podía permitirse tener a Clark?_

…

Maldita sea él y su poca capacidad de retener información cuando lo veían con detenimiento.

¿Era un chismoso?

Dios, ¡Era un chismoso!

Nadie quiere a los chismosos, ¿Bruce rompería con él ahora?

¿Por qué no podía mantener su bocota (y todo su lenguaje corporal) a raya?

—¿Clark? — Llamó Bruce, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación (que hacía algo de tiempo había sido destinada para él y que al final solo había utilizado una noche). —¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Yo…lo siento mucho Bruce, no quise decir…—

—No, está bien—

—No, no está bien, porque…—

—No tienes que disculparte por eso, yo soy el que debe disculparse contigo— Clark estaba confundido.

—¿Eh? —

—Te hice sentir como si no debieras decirle a nadie que estamos saliendo— Era la primera vez que Bruce lo decía en voz alta.

Era la primera vez que Bruce decía que "estaban saliendo".

—No, está bien, no teníamos que decirle a nadie, acabamos de comenzar a salir, es algo normal de hacer y…—

—Aún así, no debí hacerte sentir de esa forma— Clark se permitió sonreír ante lo avergonzado y preocupado que estaba Bruce, porque el hombre que amaba (y que lo amaba) estaba preocupado por haberlo hecho sentir mal. —Perdón por ignorar las preguntas de Diana sobre si estábamos saliendo y por negar que te estaba besando en esas fotos—

Eso era algo que Clark no sabía que había pasado, pero Bruce no necesitaba disculparse. Clark ya lo había disculpado hasta por lo que no se enteraba.

—No me molestó no decirle a nadie, Bruce, estoy de acuerdo en que era algo que debíamos hacer con calma— Se permitió decir con una pequeña sonrisa. —Sobre lo de Diana, no era mi plan decirle, es que ella… pues ella sabía desde antes que te amo y fue muy sencillo para ella llegar a la conclusión de que nuestra relación había avanzado después de ver esas fotos del parque, no quise decirle— Explicó sin sonrisa en el rostro y sintiendo su voz un poco entrecortada por el nerviosismo.

—Esta bien, no es que sea algo malo— Clark permitió que una sonrisa tímida se apoderara de su rostro nuevamente. —Pero estaba pensando que, si esos tres ya lo saben, entonces es mejor que les digamos a Dick y Jason también—

—¿Cómo a-ahora? —

—Sí, ahora—

—Oh—

—O podemos esperar más t…—

—No, no, está bien ahora—

—Vamos con ellos, entonces— Concluyó Bruce iniciando el camino fuera de la habitación. —¿Y qué hacías aquí? — Clark no estaba seguro de querer decirle que creyó que Bruce no lo dejaría dormir con él esta noche.

—Nada… ¡oh!, ¿Bruce? — Su mente, deseosa de no querer pensar en la vergüenza que podía haber pasado, decidió cambiar de tema. —¿Puedo mencionárselo a mis padres? — Cuestionó, deteniendo el andar de Bruce.

—¿Tus padres? —

—Sí, bueno es que ellos creen que estamos fingiendo salir, desde lo de la Gala, fue lo que les dije, pero ahora, ¿puedo decirles? — Bruce guardó silencio más tiempo del necesario. —O no, si no quieres puedo no…—

—Sí, está bien, puedes decirles. No tienes que pedirme permiso Clark— Y él se permitió sonreír admirando el color en las mejillas de Bruce, se permitió tomar una de las manos de Bruce, entrelazándola con la propia.

—Solo no quiero hacer nada que te incomode—

—Tú no…— Bruce suspiró. —Gracias Clark— Y Bruce se estiró un poco, hasta lograr besarlo en los labios (Clark ya estaba aprendiendo a reconocer la señal de "Prepárate que vas a ser besado"). —Te Amo— Le dijeron justo sobre sus labios.

—Yo también te amo, Bruce—

…

Bruce tomó aire profundamente (por la nariz y de forma discreta) para entrar a la habitación de Dick, siendo seguido por Clark.

Encontrando a Dick jugando con la Tablet a la que ya ni siquiera se habían molestado en reemplazarle la rota pantalla, mientras Jason movía brazos y piernas de una figura de acción de la cual Bruce no podía recordar el nombre en ese momento.

Al verlo entrar los menores se acomodaron de inmediato en la cama tapándose hasta los hombros, sonriendo felices.

¿De verdad quería hacer esto?

Miró a Clark caminar con naturalidad hasta el lado de la cama donde estaba Jason, (el más alejado de la puerta), sentándose en el espacio libre y dejando unas cuantas cosquillas sobre las pancitas infantiles, haciendo a los niños removerse, al tiempo que trataban de protegerse sin mucho ahínco.

 _Sí quiero._

Se sentó en el borde de la cama (del lado de Dick) y removió el cabello de ambos niños, haciéndolos soltar unas cuantas risillas, acomodando después las cobijas de forma correcta.

—Clark y yo queremos decirles algo— Sus hijos lo miraron con atención. —Clark me pidió que saliera con él—

Ahí, lo había dicho.

—¿A dónde? —

—¿De dónde? — Preguntaron los menores a la vez y Bruce no estaba seguro de quien había dicho qué cosa.

Clark trató de esconder su risa y él solo pudo culparse a sí mismo por hablar tan descuidadamente (esperaba que Alfred no hubiera escuchado nada, aunque no creía contar con esa suerte).

—Quise decir que Clark me pidió que fuera su novio—

Dick lo miró a él y luego a Clark y de nuevo a él. Jason se miró sus propias manos, como si fuera a hacer unos cuantos cálculos, para alzar el rostro de golpe.

—¿¡Son novios!? —

—Bue… sí—

—Como… como, Jason, ¡Superman y Batman son novios! — Su pobre Jason solo estaba ahí con las manos hechas puños y puestas a nivel de su boca, como si no supiera que más hacer con la emoción que su hermano era tan bueno en exteriorizar.

—Entonces… entonces Clark no se va a ir y va a seguir viviendo con nosotros siempre — Oh, no habían hablado de eso.

—Por ahora y todo el tiempo que Clark quiera—

 _Que nos quiera._

—¡Eso es increíble! — Gritó Dick, haciendo reír a Jason, escuchándose los pasos apresurados de Alfred que entró por la puerta con un poco de temor reflejado en el rostro.

—¡Joven Richard!, ¿Por qué está gritando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza? —

—¡Clark y Bruce son novios! — Informó Jason y desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, Bruce no había presenciado una honesta mirada de sorpresa en Alfred, no, no era que Alfred estuviera sorprendido por el hecho de Clark y él saliendo, estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que se lo habían contado a los menores.

—Habrá que celebrar, ¿cierto?, ¿Qué les parece un pastel Red Velvet? —

—¡Sí! —Accedió Jason.

—¿Se van a vincular? — Cuestionó Dick de repente.

—¿Q-qué libro vamos a leer hoy? — Exclamó él, fingiendo que su voz no salió un tanto temblorosa.

…

Bruce no necesitaba esto. Agregar más dilemas a su mente en pánico.

¿Vincularse con Clark?

—Eso salió bien— Le dijo Clark en voz baja una vez que ambos niños se encontraban dormidos cada uno en su respectiva cama, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la habitación que compartían.

Bruce se detuvo de golpe, notando como Clark lo miraba con una pequeña arruga entre las cejas, evidentemente preocupado.

Vincularse implicaba estar con Clark el resto de su vida.

Dormir con él resto de su vida.

Compartir comidas, salidas, risas, experiencias…

La gente sabría que eran… _familia._

 _Clark le pertenecería y Bruce le pertenecería a él._

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?, Clark y él apenas habían comenzado a salir, apenas estaba abrazando la idea de que esta relación podía no ser dolorosa para Clark, si no traerle honesta felicidad (Saltos de fe y todo eso).

 _Pero lo quiero, lo quiero como mi alfa._

—¿Bruce? — Llamó Clark, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Nunca había amado tanto a alguien.

—Sí, creo que salió bien—

 _Pero no estoy listo para eso._

—Hicieron preguntas sobre cosas de las que ni siquiera hemos hablado—

—Bueno…— Clark masajeó su propia nuca, viendo un momento al suelo. —Sí— Alzó la mirada con convicción. —Pero tenemos tiempo—

—¿Tiempo? —

—Para hablar de a donde queremos llevar esta relación en el futuro, por ahora voy a disfrutar que te amo, que me amas y que dijiste que sí cuando te pedí salir conmigo— Dijo riéndose un poco, probablemente recordando a Dick y Jason preguntar "a dónde" y "de dónde".

Clark controló su risa, para simplemente sonreírle, de esa forma extraña que había comenzado a hacer recientemente, como si Bruce fuera increíble y Clark quisiera abrazarlo y de repente se diera cuenta de que podía hacerlo.

El hombre que amaba se inclinó y lo besó.

Esa era la primera vez que Clark lo besaba por decisión propia, sin pedir permiso antes.

Bruce sonrió en el beso.

Tenían tiempo.

Extra:

Diana observó a Kal-El, el alfa fingía que toda su atención estaba en la pantalla de la computadora, obviamente no.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Batman? — Preguntó ella, esperando que la pregunta no fuera muy incomodante, pero lo cierto era que esos dos la preocupaban, la ultima vez que vio a Batman, este se había visto bastante afectado por lo que había pasado con Kal-El y este último, ni qué decir, se veía muchísimo más afectado.

Pero ahora aquí estaba, relajado y en calma.

—Bien— Y entonces Kal-El, sin necesidad de que ella lo solicitara, explotó. —En realidad no, m-mi biología kryptoniana complicó todo— Explicó el hombre dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus manos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—La… — Kal-El tragó saliva como si estuviera tragando navajas de un solo filo. —La mordida inició en mí un proceso que Bruce tradujo como vinculación emocional, para los kryptonianos había diferentes etapas para lograr una vinculación completa entre un alfa y un omega y esa era la primera— Diana abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Bruce y tú están…—

—Solo yo, solo yo soy kryptoniano así que solo yo sufro de los efectos de la vinculación emocional—

—¿Qué son…? —

—Tengo que estar la mayor parte del tiempo con Bruce o mi cuerpo comienza a colapsar, ¡Es tan divertido ser mi amigo! —Concluyó con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué ha dicho Bruce de todo esto? —

—Bruce— Clark pasó una mano, con un toquecillo de desesperación, por su cabello despeinándolo. Una sonrisa discreta se instaló en su rostro. —Bruce ha sido muy bueno conmigo, ha sido muy comprensivo, siempre logrando que no me desespere con todo lo que está pasando—

—Él te ama—

—¡Diana! —

—Lo siento, solo quería hacer que te relajaras—

Aunque ella creía en aquellas palabras honestamente. Bruce amaba a Kal-El.

—¿Cómo haces con el hecho de que tienes que pasar tiempo con él? —

—Me permitió quedarme en su casa— Diana sonrió de forma pícara (incluso ella debía admitirlo). —Por ahora no debes decirle que lo amas, podría pensar que solo es por la vinculación emocional, pero el momento correcto llegará y más vale que lo aproveches, Kal-El— Su compañero alfa suspiró.

A veces la realidad era mucho más extraña que esas películas románticas que había visto con Steve.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	29. Oh, Love, no one's ever gonna hurt you

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

¿Esto cuenta como terapia familiar?

Aquí no hay nopor… ¡Qué sad!

* * *

Clark vio a su pá y después a su má. Su pá lo miraba con determinación, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, su má lo miraba sonriente en total acuerdo con las palabras con las que su pá acababa de golpearlo; pero claro que beta y omega se unirían para hacerlo pasar vergüenzas.

—¿Qué? — Terminó por decir finalmente, a lo que su pá soltó un sonoro bufido.

—Lo que escuchaste— Su má produjo una risilla oculta.

¡Esto no estaba pasando!

—Primero Bruce no viene a pedir mi permiso para salir con mi hijo y ahora no quiere conocernos—

—Eso no es… ¿estás bromeando? — Y la cara de su pá se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy bromeando— Clark casi respiró aliviado. —Pero lo de que queremos conocer a Bruce es verdad—

—Cariño, estoy tan feliz de que por fin le hayas dicho a Bruce que lo amas y que él te ame y que ahora estén saliendo, pero estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, queremos conocer a tu novio— Clark quería arrancarse el cabello. Su má continuó hablando. —Va a ser fin de semana largo, pueden quedarse aquí con nosotros, tengo tantas ganas de conocer a Bruce y a los niños, ¡Oh, Clark, estoy tan emocionada! —

—Má, Pá, no puedo hacerle eso a Bruce, ¡Lo van a espantar! —

—Claro que no, lo vamos a tratar bien— Defendió su má, mientras imitaba la pose de su esposo y se cruzaba de brazos.

—No creen que es muy pronto para…—

—Puede ser— Habló su pá con un toque de sentido común.

—¿Dentro de dos semanas entonces? — Agregó su má.

Esta conversación no estaba yendo a ningún lado.

Cómo se permitió olvidar el hecho de que su má y su pá se unían en una sincronización perfecta para avergonzar a su hijo. Eran seres malvados, no debió confiar nunca en ellos. (Clark solo estaba siendo exagerado, lo cierto era que amaba a su má, amaba a su pá, y, sobre todo, los amaba juntos).

Pero ¿qué le iba a decir a Bruce?

…

—¿Cómo te fue con tus papás? — Cuestionó Bruce mientras se acomodaba el traje de Batman y Clark sintió que, si la tela de su traje de Superman pudiera romperse, ya tendría un hoyo del tamaño de Rusia (de repente se sentía como un púbero en desarrollo otra vez… por muchas razones).

—…Eh…—

—¿Eh? — Preguntó el hombre que amaba, deteniendo el proceso de colocarse el traje, girándose a verlo con interés… luciendo algo preocupado, sabía que el hecho de que sus padres supieran de la relación entre ellos dos, generaba estrés en Bruce, por eso esperó hasta que Bruce accediera a decirle a Dick y Jason para siquiera mencionar la "posibilidad" de que Clark le mencionara el nuevo paso en su relación a sus padres.

Y con su expresión (y su nula capacidad de controlar las locuras de sus padres), había estresado aún más a Bruce.

—Es que ellos, bueno… quieren conocerte— ¿Estaba sonriendo como estúpido?, seguramente se veía estúpido, dejó de hacerlo, haciendo una mueca leve. —Lo siento, pá tiene esta idea de querer conocerte desde la vez que les dije que eras Batman y que descubrieron que te amaba— ¿Estaba bien decir aquello, ¿no?, no era un secreto. —Y má está de acuerdo— El silencio fue su respuesta. —N-no tenemos que ir, no tienes que conocerlos ahora, puede ser después— Bruce se giró de golpe a mirarlo.

—No, está bien, si ellos quieren conocerme, está bien— Pensó que notaría un toque de molestia, incomodidad, nerviosismo, pero nada, Bruce parecía (verdaderamente) estar bien.

Aún así Clark sentía que no debía confiarse.

—¿Van a ir a Metrópolis o…? — Otra pregunta con una respuesta que podía terminar en completo caos.

Clark junto sus propias manos, aferrándose a sí mismo con fuerza.

—Quieren que vayamos a Smallville a quedarnos con ellos el fin de semana— Bruce alzó una ceja y Clark sintió que no debía ni respirar.

—¿Qué fin de semana? —

—Este… fin de semana— Bruce abrió ligeramente más grande los ojos, para cerrarlos por completo.

—¿Tú y yo? —

—Y Dick y Jason, quieren conocerlos, si estás de acuerdo, claro— Bruce abrió nuevamente los ojos.

—Ok—

—¿Ok? —

—Sí, ok—

—Bruce, si no quieres ir, podemos intentar…—

—No, está bien, son tus padres Clark, si quieren que vayamos a visitarlos, iremos—

Y Clark, que se había preparado para una negativa o al menos un poco de incomodidad de parte de Bruce, se sentía como una mala persona, él se había negado más a la idea de lo que lo estaba haciendo su pareja.

—Ok— Dijo inseguro.

—Ok— Contestó Bruce, para continuar acomodando su traje.

…

Clark leyó por décima vez el reportaje que llevaba 3 horas tratando de perfeccionar, preguntándose si "escudriñar" se escuchaba bien, si estaba correctamente utilizado y si no disminuiría el impacto de la oración.

Pasó una mano por su mentón, pensativo, mientras que con la otra se quitaba los lentes.

Escuchó los dos pares de pasos que buscaban ser silenciosos. Sonrió.

Dick apareció por la izquierda, soltando un gritillo de guerra y con un sable de luz en manos, tratando de encajárselo en el abdomen, acción que detuvo con una mano a la vez que se ponía de pie, mientras Jason aparecía por la derecha disparándole balas de goma, balas que detuvo con su mano libre, atrayendo a Dick a su cuerpo, amenazándolo con el mismo sable que él había traído.

—Tengo a tu compañero— Dijo tratando de hacer una voz más gruesa.

—¡Jason, corre! —Grito Dick. Jason miró en todas direcciones para finalmente dejar salir un grito de guerra igual o más fuerte que su hermano, dando un salto y lanzándose contra Clark, quien lo atrapó con facilidad.

—Gané— Dijo con llaneza, escuchando los sonidos insatisfechos de los niños.

—¡Casi ganábamos! — Dijo Jason, decepcionado.

—Casi— Concedió él. Dick miró la computadora encendida sobre el escritorio.

—¿Estabas trabajando? — Lo cuestionó el niño mayor y Clark supuso que ese era el momento para dejarlos en libertad.

—Sí— Contestó volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

—Estás escribiendo sobre…— Jason miró en todas direcciones, como si fuera un espía que debía cuidar cada palabra que salía de su boca, como si las paredes pudieran escucharlos. —Superman— Susurró, rodeando su boca con ambas manos.

—¿O sobre Batman? — Cuestionó Dick sin tanto secretismo. Clark se permitió reír un poco, tratando de no perderse en sus recuerdos sobre Batman y la forma en que mueve su capa, Batman balanceándose en el aire con ayuda de su Batarang, Batman noqueando personas y pateando maleantes.

En la perfecta visión que Bruce había sido cuando le dijo que lo amaba para acto seguido quitarse su traje mientras lo miraba con…

—No— Logró contestar. —Es sobre cosas aburridas— Los niños parecieron perder el interés en lo que fuera que Clark escribía.

Pensó que se irían (No era la primera vez que algo como esto pasaba), pero en lugar de eso, ambos menores se acomodaron en el escritorio, sentándose a los lados de su laptop.

Jason sacó unas galletas del interior de la bolsa delantera de la sudadera negra que vestía, extendiéndolas hacia él.

—¿Quieres? — Preguntó, mientras Clark seguía tratando de descubrir de donde había sacado Dick esos jugos de cajita, mientras le colocaba el popote a uno y se lo entregaba.

Era hora de una merienda, supuso él tomando el jugo y una galleta.

Una vez todos con galleta en mano y jugo en la otra, la verdadera razón de aquella "reunión de negocios" se dio por iniciada.

—Clark— Llamó Dick.

—¿Sí? — Alzó el rostro de la pantalla de la computadora aun con un pedazo de galleta en mano. —¿Tú y Bruce se van a vincular? — ¿Cómo? Clark apartó el rostro de la laptop, encontrando a dos atentos pares de ojos.

Había sido acorralado, emboscado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—Mhm…—

Ok, ok, ok, Clark podía hacer esto.

Tomó aire profundo.

—No por ahora— ¿Esa respuesta estaba bien?, Dios, tal vez no debió usar el "por ahora" eso no lo sabía, Bruce no le había hecho ningún comentario sobre vincularse.

—¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó Jason de forma demandante. —¿No amas a Bruce? — Y de repente ambos menores fruncieron el ceño, mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

A veces costaba trabajo recordar que Bruce no era el padre biológico de esos dos.

—No es eso, no se trata de que no lo ame, lo hago, amo a Bruce— Eso pareció controlar los ceñitos fruncidos. —Pero vincularse con alguien es una decisión muy importante, que se debe tomar con calma y ambas personas tienen que estar completamente seguras— No estaba seguro de que Dick y Jason estuvieran entendiendo lo que decía, pasó una mano por su frente, tratando de pensar como dejar aquello más claro y entonces recordó la película que habían estado viendo toda la semana (amaba a Dick y Jason, pero tenían el mal hábito de elegir una película por semana y verla hasta el cansancio). —¿Recuerdan lo que Elsa le dijo a Anna cuando conocen a Hans? "No puedes vincularte con alguien que acabas de conocer"— Y expresiones de entendimiento finalmente aparecieron en los rostros de los niños.

—Pero tú y Bruce se conocen desde hace mucho— Exclamó Jason estirando los brazos como remarcando la enorme cantidad de tiempo que él y Bruce se conocían.

—Como amigos— Contestó Clark al instante. —Bruce y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho como amigos, pero no desde hace tanto como novios— Y fingió que aquello no le dio color en las mejillas.

—¿Es diferente? — Quiso saber Dick.

—Es diferente— Afirmó.

—Pero ¿quieres vincularte con Bruce? — Volvió a preguntar Dick. Con la pregunta formulada de esa forma, Clark tenía más libertad de contestar.

 _¿Debía mentirles a los niños?_

Notó las miradillas atentas y los labios siendo mordidos anticipando la respuesta.

Clark sonrió.

—Sí— Contestó, haciendo que los infantiles rostros fueran invadidos por sonrisas enormes. —Amo a…— No, esa no era la forma correcta de decirlo. —Los amo— Dijo confundiendo un poco a los menores. —Amo a Bruce y los amo a ustedes, me hacen feliz, me hace feliz estar con ustedes, así que sí me gustaría vincularme con Bruce y volverme familia de ustedes tres-cuatro, contando a Alfred— Dijo interrumpiéndose con una risilla. Haciendo a los niños reír junto a él. —Pero, aunque me gusta la idea, es algo que se debe decidir con calma, ¿recuerdan?, no solo yo tomo la decisión, es algo que decidiremos Bruce y yo, en el futuro, no ahora, ¿de acuerdo? — Los niños asintieron, pero esas expresiones no eran de alguien que había dejado el tema por la paz.

— Bruce dijo que tú ya eres nuestra familia— Expuso Jason. —Entonces ya deberían vincularse, si ya eres familia— Y Clark no supo que más hacer aparte de reír. —Además dijo…— Un codo fue estrellado sobre las costillas de Jason, haciéndolo callar.

Clark (con un poco de confusión) rio un poco más, ¿debería preguntar que más había dicho Bruce?

Cualquier pensamiento previo fue evaporado al escuchar los pasos de Bruce.

¿Cuándo había regresado? Había estado tan concentrado en Dick y Jason que ni siquiera había escuchado a hombre entrar a la mansión.

—¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? — Cuestionó Bruce abriendo la puerta con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Y ahí Clark casi entró en pánico, porque le acaba de decir a Dick y Jason que quería vincularse con Bruce, les explicó que en un futuro si eso era lo que ambos querían, Clark no necesitaba que eso pasara ahora, ¿lo había explicado de forma correcta?, ¿Asustaría a Bruce?

Dick se lanzó a abrazar a Bruce, siendo imitado por Jason.

—Casi vencimos a Clark— Comentó Dick.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó Bruce.

—Sí, pero casi— Remarcó Jason.

Oh.

—Habrá que entrenar más— Expuso Bruce ante lo que los niños asintieron con emoción, para liberar a su tutor y permitirle acercarse a Clark (quien no pudo evitar ayudar a acortar la distancia entre ellos).

Bruce lo miró a los ojos, para después mirarle los labios, sin dejar de sonreír. Clark decidió que él iniciaría ese beso, inclinándose a acariciar los labios contrarios con los propios, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel y un nerviosismo satisfactorio lo recorría.

Amaba muchísimo a Bruce.

Y amaría vincularse con él.

 _Amaría vincularse con su omega._

…

—¡Oh, Bruce, eres muy guapo! — Exclamó su má, con tono de madre y avergonzándolo hasta la muerte. —Las fotografías no te hacen justicia, ¡mira esos hermosos ojos azules! — Agregó la mujer abrazando a Bruce, en la forma amorosa que solo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Gracias, señora Kent—

—Oh, por favor, llámame Martha— Escuchó un pequeño pico de taquicardia viniendo de Bruce, para desaparecer a la misma velocidad con la que apareció.

—Muy bien, Martha— Aceptó su pareja, para que su má se centrara ahora en los niños.

—¡Pero qué jovencitos tan apuestos! — Dick y Jason respondieron sonrojándose. —Espero y les gusten el pie y las galletas, porque hice muchos—

—¡Sí nos gustan! — Afirmó Dick con entusiasmo, mientras Jason asentía con la cabeza a tal velocidad que a Clark le preocupó que se mareara.

Finalmente, su pá apareció, caminando en dirección contraria a donde estaban las vacas, ofreciendo de inmediato su mano a Bruce.

—Señor Wayne— Saludó, al tiempo que Bruce aceptaba el apretón de manos.

—Bruce— Solicitó su pareja, a lo que su pá sonrió de la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando planeaba el regalo de aniversario de su má.

Debía tener miedo, ¿verdad?

—¿Y ustedes tienes cerditos? — Cuestionó Jason, haciéndolos reír y disipando el ambiente pesado.

…

—¿Y a qué se dedica?... Bruce — Cuestionó su pá durante la cena. Haciendo que él inclinara la cabeza en confusión y que su má frunciera el ceño. Su pá conocía perfectamente la respuesta a aquello, ¿quién no sabría la respuesta a aquella cuestión?

Bruce lo miró a él, para contestar con infinita calma.

—Soy el dueño de una compañía—

"Una" compañía no es la forma en que Clark lo diría.

—¿En serio?, que interesante, espero que no creas que soy metiche, pero ya sabes tengo que preguntar y saber si le vas a dar a mi hijo la vida que se merece—

—¡Jonathan pareces un loco! —Le susurró su má a su pá, porque al parecer su pá no le había mencionado a su má que planeaba hacer esto durante la cena.

—Martha, tengo que estar seguro de que Bruce le va a dar a nuestro hijo una mejor vida de la que nosotros le hemos dado— Clark escondió el rostro con sus manos, para descubrirla al instante.

—¡Pá, ya basta! —

—No puedo permitirte salir con mi hijo si no me aseguras eso, Bruce, tú entenderás— Dijo su pá conteniendo la risa de la forma más efectiva que Clark le había visto en la vida, él era capaz de notar el tono juguetón en su pá, pero estaba seguro de que Bruce no lo hacía.

Dispuesto a tomar la mano de Bruce que tenía más cerca, su acción se vio interrumpida por las voces de los niños.

—Pero Bruce y Clark ya están saliendo— Afirmó Dick, a lo que Jason asintió.

—¿En serio? — Cuestionó su pá con interés y una ceja alzada, mientras su má aguantaba la risa, esta visita estaba siendo peor de lo que imaginó.

—Sí— Habló Jason con seguridad. —Se besan, duermen juntos, se toman de las manos, van a citas…— Enumeró con los dedos de una mano.

—Sin nosotros— Remarcó Dick, haciendo que su hermano nuevamente asintiera con la cabeza.

Y finalmente su pá no pudo contenerse, soltando una sonora carcajada que duró más tiempo del necesario.

—Lo siento, lo siento— Comenzó su pá, falto de aire. —Lo sé niños, sé que su papá y mi hijo están saliendo, solo estaba molestando a su papá, perdón— Su pá rio un poco más y Clark solo quería estrellar su rostro contra la mesa, mientras Bruce le sonreía a Dick y Jason, al tiempo que su má le daba un apretoncito a la mano que Bruce mantenía sobre la mesa.

—Discúlpalo, cariño, es un tonto—

…

Bruce no podía dormir, claro que no.

Primero él nunca dormía tan temprano, apenas era media noche y segundo estaba en casa de los papás de Clark… de… de sus suegros.

Había estado preocupado (aterrado) de conocer a los adultos mayores. Racionalmente sabía que Martha y Jonathan Kent eran personas muy amables y justas (Clark no era esta asombrosa persona sin buenas bases de fondo), pero eso no evitó que la preocupación se apoderara de él.

¿Qué tenía él de especial para agradarle a Jonathan y Martha Kent?, es decir, no era la primera vez que conocía a los padres de alguna de sus… conquistas, pero por una parte nunca había considerado "importantes" a aquellas relaciones y por otro lado, los "padres" tendían a ser personas superficiales que lo único que veían en Bruce era una empresa multimillonaria, mansión, autos de lujo, una oportunidad de una vida llena de excesos.

Los Kent en definitiva no serían deslumbrados por algo así. Y esa susurrada voz al fondo de su cabeza que le decía que él no tenía nada más para ofrecer y que le decía que no debía atrapar a Clark en una relación con alguien así de vacío, quería comenzar a gritar.

Y por un momento pensó que su preocupación estaba bien justificada, pues no parecía agradarle ni un poco a Jonathan Kent y de repente el hombre comenzó a reír, exclamando que solo lo estaba "molestando" y de un momento a otro el hombre había sido todo sonrisas y golpecitos en la espalda, mientras le explicaba sobre la mancha en el techo que Clark había hecho con su visión de rayo laser o el sillón con patas diferentes que debió ser reparado cuando Clark lo rompió por accidente.

Bruce creía que los Kent eran maravillosas y amorosas personas, pero eso no hacía que mágicamente el temor en su interior desapareciera o que pudiera hacer que su cabeza se callara.

Clark suspiró en su sueño, pegándose un poco más a él.

Acababa de conocer a los papás del hombre que amaba… y les había agradado.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutar su sonrisa pues su mente se puso alerta al escuchar los pasos afuera de la habitación, para que la puerta fuera abierta, permitiéndole la visión de dos cabecitas azabaches que se asomaban inseguras.

—No podemos dormir— Susurró Dick. Él miró a Clark, logrando aflojar el agarre que el alfa mantenía sobre su cuerpo, sin despertarlo; Clark ya no reaccionaba como lo hacía antes, despertando al momento que Bruce se alejaba de él, tal vez era porque estaban en su casa, los territorios de su "manada" original o tal vez era que el alfa en su interior ya no se sentía rechazado después de que el omega que veía como su "futura pareja vinculada" lo amaba.

O tal vez (y la opción más probable y que Bruce estaba actuando como si no fuera la real) el periodo de vinculación emocional había terminado, ya habían pasado más de tres meses, así que…

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta Dick y Jason, instándolos a pararse en el pasillo, para salir de la habitación (impregnada del olor de Clark) y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Vamos al cuarto donde estaban— Ordenó primero. —¿Por qué no pueden dormir? — Cuestionó en segundo lugar.

Jason alzó el rostro con emoción.

—Pasaron muchas cosas, conocimos a los papás de Clark, ¡Los papás de Superman!, ¡estamos en la casa de Clark! ¡Y toqué un cerdito! — Dijo hablando en tono normal, pasando a un tono susurrado como si recordara que debía ser silencioso, hasta llegar a un casi grito. Dick intentaba silenciar su risa manteniendo una mano muy bien presionada contra su boca.

—Yo toqué una vaca— Comentó Dick, controlando un poco su risa.

—¡El pie estaba muy rico! — Exclamó Jason en un susurro.

—¡Sí! — Concedió su hijo mayor.

—Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo— Dijo al tiempo que pasaban junto a una pequeña ventana.

—¡Wow! — Terminó por gritar Dick para de inmediato lucir culpable y avergonzado. —Lo siento— Susurró. —Es que se ven muchas estrellas— Jason y Bruce se asomaron por la ventana encontrando una infinidad de estrellas que no podían ser vistas en el cielo contaminado de Ciudad Gótica.

—¿Podemos salir a verlas? — Cuestionó Jason haciendo que los ojos de su hermano mayor brillaran con la fuerza de mil soles. Y Bruce iba a decirles que no, no podían salir a mitad de la noche de una casa que ni siquiera era de ellos, sin embargo…

—Ok, pero luego a dormir— Los niños festejaron en silencio y juntos se dirigieron a la salida de la casa.

Dick y Jason corrieron un poco, con emoción y demasiada energía incluso para Bruce, (que de repente comenzaba a sentirse muy cansado) quien se sentó en el escalón más alto de los tres que había a la salida de la casa.

Sus hijos (que hasta ahora habían estado en una pequeña riña infantil que incluyó un que otro revolcón en el suelo), finalmente recordaron que él estaba ahí y se sentaron junto a él, Dick en el segundo escalón y Jason en el tercero, para hacer lo que habían dicho que harían en principio, ver el cielo.

Bruce se centró en eso, tratando de despejar su mente de cuestiones como que Batman no aparecería esta noche, o como el hecho de que estaba en casa de sus… suegros, o el hecho de que no podía decir que no quería vincularse con Clark (o pretender que no había escuchado a Clark que él quería vincularse con Bruce), o que tal vez Dick y Jason serían más felices en una familia así, más… normal.

Una cabecita se recargo en sus piernas y otra terminó sobre su brazo, Bruce al instante alzó su extremidad permitiéndole a Dick recargar su cabeza contra la parte lateral de su abdomen, generando un semi abrazo que buscaba mantener el calor, mientras su mano libre se movía a acomodarse sobre la cabeza de Jason que solo se pegó un poco más a la pierna de Bruce.

Y así regresó su atención a las estrellas.

Después de un rato sintió un jaloncito de parte de Dick, poniéndole su atención a su hijo demandante de ella.

—Jason se quedó dormido— Afirmó su hijo mayor, apartándose un poco, dándole espacio a Bruce para tomar a Jason y acomodarlo en su regazo, ante lo cual, su hijo menor únicamente se removió un poco para acomodarse mejor.

Después de aquello, Dick volvió a recargarse contra él y Bruce nuevamente lo envolvió en un semi abrazo.

—¿Quieres que nos metamos ya? — Dick movió su cabeza contra él, sin lograr que Bruce entendiera exactamente cual era la respuesta, por suerte Dick decidió usar las palabras.

—¿Nos podemos quedar otro ratito? — Bruce sonrió.

—Ok— Concedió aun sabiendo que faltaba poco para que Dick se quedara dormido al igual que su hermano.

Y se permitió un rato más de ver las estrellas mientras de fondo se escuchaban ruidos de animales que deberían estar dormidos. Justo como él y sus hijos.

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Dick se relajó y su respiración se volvió más profunda.

Así que ahora Bruce estaba afuera de la casa de sus… suegros con dos niños dormidos sobre él.

Sí podía hacerlo, podía cargar a ambos niños y llevarlos a la habitación que estaban compartiendo esta noche sin que nadie se enterara nunca… o podía llamar a Clark.

Y aquel pequeño pensamiento lo sorprendió.

Él… él se había vuelto dependiente de Clark.

No. No era dependiente. No se trataba de que creyera que no podía hacer las cosas solo, se trataba de que… confiaba en Clark, Bruce sabía que, sin importar que, solo tenía que llamarlo y Clark lo ayudaría, con lo que fuera, en donde fuera.

—¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? — Lo cuestionó la voz del papá de Clark, haciendo que él usara todo su autocontrol para evitar que su cuerpo diera un pequeño brinco y haciendo que Jason y Dick se removieran un poco en su sueño. —Oh, lo siento, no había visto que Dick y Jason estaban dormidos— Susurró el adulto mayor, acercándose un poco más a él.

—Esta bien, no se preocupe— Contestó, girándose solo un poco para intentar ver al hombre a la cara (Alfred le había dejado muy arraigado el hecho de siempre ver a las personas a los ojos, por respeto).

—¿Puedo sentarme un momento contigo, Bruce?, o ¿prefieres que te ayude a llevar a uno de los niños a la cama? —

—¿Le molesta si esperamos un poco? — Escuchó la risa del señor Kent, que terminó sentándose junto a él.

—¿No podían dormir?, ¿lugar desconocido?, ¿tenían miedo? — Cuestionó rápidamente y Bruce pudo notar las inflexiones en la voz, la calidez, el tono tranquilo y honestamente preocupado… Clark hablaba como su padre.

—No fue por miedo, estaban muy emocionados como para dormir— Jonathan le sonrió, soltando un suspiro aliviado.

—Me preocupó que nuestro deseo egoísta los hubiera puesto en una mala situación— Bruce negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. —¿Clark? —

—Dormido—

—Ay, ese hijo mío— Murmuró el señor Kent. Y de repente Bruce sintió que debía defender al hijo del padre.

—Había estado nervioso por nuestra visita hoy, por eso no había estado durmiendo muy bien, además si lo hubiera llamado, estoy seguro de que habría estado aquí en menos de un segundo— Y de repente Jonathan le sonrió en la misma forma en que les había sonreído a sus hijos cuando los vio por primera vez, como si le causaran infinita ternura…

Como si Bruce le causara infinita ternura.

—Perdón por lo de esta tarde, Bruce, espero no haberte incomodado demasiado—

—No tiene que disculparse, no me…—

—Claro que debo disculparme— El señor Kent suspiró. —Sí, lo que pasó durante la cena fue una broma, pero es cierto que tenía mis dudas con respecto a ti — Claro que Jonathan Kent tendría sus dudas, ¿Por qué querría que su hijo saliera con alguien como Bruce? —Hace unos meses nuestro hijo declaro su amor por ti— Explicó el hombre soltando una risa silenciosa. Bruce no iba a permitir que su rostro se sonrojara, no. —Él te ve como alguien muy especial, Bruce— Sí, Bruce lo sabía, no lo entendía, pero podía verlo por la forma en que Clark lo miraba, la forma en que le hablaba, la forma en que lo amaba. —Y la forma en que mi hijo te describió no era nada parecido con la imagen de ti que muestran los medios, así que estaba muy ansioso por conocerte— El mayor hizo una pausa para hablar con un tono un poco más animado. —Y no es que no confíe en el juicio de mi hijo, pero algunas veces…—

—No es bueno juzgando correctamente a las personas, lo sé— Terminó por aceptar Bruce, haciendo reír al papá de su novio.

—De verdad quería conocerte, ver con mis propios ojos que lo que mi hijo describía era real—

Bruce sintió a su corazón acelerarse, él no era… ¿Había resultado ser una decepción?

¿Por qué Clark lo amaba?

¿Qué era lo que Clark les había dicho a sus padres?

—Bruce— Llamó el señor Kent, mientras él se preguntaba en que momento había apartado la mirada del adulto mayor. —¿Mi hijo te hace feliz? —

¿Qué?

¿De verdad el señor Kent acababa de preguntarle eso?

Jonathan lo miró como si pudiera leer la incredulidad en su rostro (cuando Bruce sabía que era bueno manteniendo una cara falta de sentimientos).

—No le pregunto a Clark porque lo sé, conozco a mi hijo y sé que tú lo haces feliz, pero quiero saber si él te hace feliz—

¿Él de verdad hacía feliz a Clark?, ¿Qué veía el papá de Clark para estar seguro de aquello?

¿Qué si Clark hacía feliz a Bruce?

—Muy feliz— No había otra respuesta para dar, no había miedo o vergüenza o duda en sus palabras, porque nada de eso existía en todo lo que escondía esa respuesta.

Clark lo hacía muy feliz.

Y ante aquella respuesta Jonathan le sonrió con amabilidad, mucha calidez y cariño.

—Muchas gracias Bruce— Bruce quería negar con la cabeza, sin terminar de entender porque era que le agradecían.

Cuando él era el que debía agradecerles todo.

—He estado pensando en todas las posibilidades de que saliera mal, de que Clark fuera adoptado por las personas equivocadas, que fuera lastimado o usado por sus habilidades, pero en lugar de eso ustedes lo encontraron. Gracias por convertir a Clark en quien es—

Y Jonathan le otorgó unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

—Y al final resulta que Clark realmente no es tan malo juzgando a las personas— Dijo el mayor.

…

Clark despertó algo confundido.

Algo le faltaba, aunque no estaba seguro del qué.

 _Quien._

Bruce.

 _Mi omega._

Cuando se había ido a dormir, Bruce había estado con él, acostado a su lado, en la cama que estaba en el cuarto que le había pertenecido durante toda su infancia y adolescencia. Aún era de noche, Bruce debería estar durmiendo… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había ocurrido algo malo? ¿Alguna urgencia? ¿¡Y por qué demonios Clark había estado durmiendo tan tranquilamente!?

Buscó los sonidos que producía el corazón de Bruce al bombear sangre, encontrándolo en el pasillo.

" _Buenas noches, Bruce"_ escuchó de voz de su pá, saliendo disparado de la habitación, topándose con Bruce, solo, en el pasillo.

—¿No estabas dormido? —

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntaron a la vez, haciendo que cada uno frunciera el ceño con confusión (y molestia) ante la pregunta escuchada.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —

—Tú también deberías estar dormido— Volvieron a decir a la vez, Clark se exasperó un poco (con la mente medio dormida era un poco malhumorado debía admitir), apresurándose en hablar. —¿Estabas con pá?, ¿te estaba molestando? —

—No, no— Contestó Bruce, colocando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Clark, como si con aquello quisiera apaciguarlo. Estaban algo frías. Su pareja lucía como si tuviera muchas cosas que decir, pero miró discretamente a su alrededor y se acercó al rostro de Clark a susurrarle. —Podemos ir a tu cuarto primero— Clark recordó donde estaba, dirigiendo a Bruce a la habitación, tomados de las manos.

Ni bien entraron, Bruce soltó su mano yendo a sentarse sobre la cama, para quitarse los zapatos.

Clark se preguntó si debía preguntar de nuevo el motivo detrás de él hablando con su pá en lugar de dormir.

—Dick y Jason estaban muy emocionados para dormir y salimos un rato a ver las estrellas— Comenzó Bruce, retirando el segundo zapato. —Y tu papá nos encontró y me ayudó a llevarlos a la cama después de que los dos se quedaron dormidos— Explicó para finalmente acomodarse de "su" lado de la cama, acción ante la cual Clark de inmediato se acostó en el lado libre, sobre su costado, para poder observar a Bruce. —Hablamos un rato, se disculpó por lo de antes— Clark (aún algo cansado) se concentró en asentir suavemente. —Tu papá es muy agradable, te pareces a él—

Y Clark entendió a qué clase de "parecido" se refería Bruce, las mismas similitudes que Clark veía en Dick, Jason y Bruce.

—Siento que haya hecho eso en la cena— Se disculpó por las acciones de su pá.

—Está bien, son chistes de papá, supongo— Dijo Bruce con tono ameno, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Má dice que siempre ha tenido ese horrible sentido del humor— Bruce sonrió, para imitar a Clark en su posición de decúbito lateral, mirándolo de frente e iniciar una caricia con el dedo pulgar sobre la ceja izquierda de Clark.

—En el fondo tu papá solo estaba preocupado de que yo fuera ese hombre superficial de la televisión—

—¿Eso te dijo? —

—Yo también estaría preocupado, tú tiendes a romantizar a las personas y verlas mejor de lo que realmente son—

—No, no lo hago— Negó rotundamente y Bruce se le acercó un poco más, inspirando profundo.

—Tenía miedo de venir— Clark había esperado incomodidad, reticencia, pero no miedo. —De conocer a tus padres, porque si ellos criaron a alguien como tú, sabía que no serían la clase de persona que se encandilan con la imagen de multimillonario, sabía que ellos querrían conocerme y… — Bruce guardo silencio un momento, dejando de verlo a los ojos un momento, como si se estuviera dando valor, para alzar la mirada nuevamente. —No sé quién soy sin mi imagen de multimillonario superficial o sin Batman— Sintió una incomoda presión justo a la altura de su cartílago tiroides.

Se acercó un poco más al hombre que amaba.

—Bueno…— Se aclaró la garganta, pues su voz había salido un poco rota. —Tú eres Bruce, demasiado inteligente para ser real y sin embargo lo eres, eres el papá de Dick y Jason y uno excelente, por cierto, eres un héroe y no solo hablo de cuando tienes tu traje de Batman. Tú eres alguien excepcional Bruce Wayne— Colocó un beso en la frente de Bruce. —Eso es lo que yo vi en ti y es lo que mis papás acaban de ver— Y Bruce encogió el cuerpo, buscando esconder el rostro contra el pecho de Clark.

…

Bruce despertó, pegado a la espalda de Clark, abrazado fuertemente al alfa (disfrutando de su aroma y su calor), vio la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana y a través de la cortina, calculando que serían las 7 de la mañana, más o menos.

Lo mejor probablemente era volver a dormir (una o dos horas más serían fáciles de lograr con suerte), pero su mente se reusaba a quedarse callada, había decidido que ese era el momento para levantarse. Así que Bruce se permitió un suave respingo y se apartó de Clark y de la cama; saliendo después del cuarto.

Se paró unos segundos en el pasillo, con la puerta de la habitación de Clark a sus espaldas, considerando la siguiente acción a realizar, decidiendo que lo primero era asomarse a ver a sus hijos.

Bruce no esperaba encontrar una habitación vacía, buscó controlar su corazón, recordándose que a sus hijos no podría haberles pasado nada malo en la granja Kent.

No.

Caminó hacia las escaleras que dirigían a la planta baja, logrando visualizar a Martha Kent, sentada en uno de los sillones color café pálido, con una enorme sonrisa, taza humeante sobre la mesa de centro y un gran libro en manos (libro que parecía más un álbum, conforme Bruce se acercaba a la mujer).

—Buenos días— Decidió decir, después de pararse en la sala y notando que la mujer estaba absorta en lo que veía.

Debió suponer el pequeño brinco de sorpresa que dio la mamá de Clark al momento en que él hablo.

—Oh, Bruce— La mujer rio un poco. —Ni siquiera noté cuando llegaste, discúlpame—

—Discúlpeme usted a mí, estoy buscando a Dick y Jason, ¿sabe dónde están? — La señora Kent le sonrió como si entendiera algo que él no.

—Están con Jonathan, los invitó a recoger huevos, estaban tan emocionados, uno pensaría que se trataba de huevos de chocolate— Bruce asintió soltando todo el aire de golpe, sintiendo como sus hombros (que no había notado había tensado) se relajaban. Martha dio unas palmaditas al lugar libre a su lado, incitando a Bruce a tomarlo. —Saqué este álbum de fotos de Clark porque quiero ser de esas mamás clichés de película que hacen que sus yernos y/o nueras vean las fotos penosas de sus hijos y me entretuve yo sola—Explicó al tiempo que Bruce aceptaba la invitación, previa. —Clark fue un bebé adorable— Explicó inclinando el álbum hacia él, para que pudiera apreciarlo a detalle, encontrando a un pequeño y sonriente bebé de ojos demasiado azules y ausencia de dientes. —Siempre fue un niño obediente, pero era un niño, al fin y al cabo, así que algunas veces hacía travesuras, como…— Martha rio, perdida por un momento en sus recuerdos. —Aprendió a quitarse el pañal y le gustaba correr por toda la casa con sus pompitas al aire. Puse muchos mas pañales de los que quité— Bruce acompañó a la mamá de su pareja riendo a su lado.

Su suegra le ofreció el álbum, instándolo a tomarlo entre sus manos. Bruce aceptó la oferta, pasando a otra pagina y a un nuevo set de fotos.

—¿Qué edad tenían Dick y Jason cuando los adoptaste? — Bruce apartó su mirada de las fotos por un momento, pudiendo notar la amabilidad en los ojos de la mamá de Clark, así como el honesto interés. (Todos los Kent tenían tanta calidez dentro de ellos).

—Dick tenía 8 y Jason 7— Martha sonrió, para entrecerrar sus ojos.

—Que listo, no tuviste que cambiar pañales— Bruce rio un poco, regresando su atención al álbum, recordando al bebé Richard y al bebé Jason en las escasas fotos que habían logrado conservar.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerlos cuando eran bebés— Se permitió decir con tranquilidad, escuchando una suave risa de parte de Martha, quien terminó colocando una mano tibia sobre una de las de Bruce.

—Bruce— Llamó la mamá del hombre que amaba. —¿Me permites decirte algo? De omega con un hijo adoptado a omega con hijos adoptados— Bruce no recordaba haberse sentido tan en paz mientras alguien mencionaba su género secundario.

—Por supuesto, Martha—

—No dejes que nadie te diga nunca que no eres un padre, que nadie te diga que esos niños no son tus hijos, que nadie te haga sentir que eres un fracaso por no tener hijos biológicos. Eras un hombre completo antes y lo sigues siendo ahora que tienes hijos y lo seguirás siendo si tienes hijos biológicos o si nunca los tienes, nunca olvides eso—

Y el chillido de una tetera le permitió escapar de aquellos ojos cariñosos iguales a los de Clark.

—¿Quieres un café? —

—S-sí— Iba a pretender que no acaba de tartamudear. La mujer soltó una discreta risita mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba su camino hacia la cocina. Bruce supuso que debía imitarla, dejando el álbum a un lado e igualmente poniéndose de pie.

Y de repente todo paso de estar bien, a todo sentirse terriblemente mal, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, sentía que el aire se escapaba de su alcance, su garganta se sentía como si no quisiera permitir el paso de nada, sentía el cuerpo inestable y tembloroso, como si tuviera frío como si no tuviera fuerzas, sentía como si no pudiera cargar con el peso de su propia cabeza, como si ésta estuviera girando sin parar.

¿Iba a vomitar?

—¿Bruce? — Escuchó de voz de la amable mujer de forma distorsionada y lejana.

La imagen de Martha girándose a verlo confundida, para tornar su expresión a una de preocupación, mientras parecía que intentaba llegar rápido hasta él, comenzó a cerrarse, pasando de una explosión de color a difuminarse de afuera hacia adentro, fundiéndose en negro, hasta que terminó siendo absorbido en la nada.

Extra:

—¿Tú y Clark se van a vincular? —Cuestionó Jason acomodándose en la cama (Justo el primer día que Clark no estaba presente a la hora de dormir de los niños porque Superman había sido requerido).

Bruce permaneció en calma.

—No— Contestó con simpleza, acomodando la cobija.

—¿No? —Quiso confirmar Dick.

—No, Clark y yo no hemos hablado de eso—

—Pero si ya están saliendo— Expuso lo obvio su hijo mayor, en ese tono que Alfred usaba con Bruce, por eso él se permitió igualmente un tono sarcástico.

—No es lo mismo salir con alguien a vincularse con alguien—

—Entonces ¿no quieres vincularte con Clark? — Preguntó Jason como si la idea le partiera el corazón.

Bruce suspiró, viendo los rostros inocentes de Dick y Jason, deseando que para él también fuera así de simple, una simple cuestión de querer o no.

—Sí quiero— Ofreció, haciendo que los menores se sentaran con rapidez sobre la cama.

—Entonces…— Comenzó Dick y él se apresuró en interrumpir.

—Pero no porque quieras algo significa que es lo correcto, si Clark y yo nos vinculamos puede no ser lo mejor para Clark o para ustedes—

—¡Lo es! —Afirmó Dick.

—¡Sí! — Aceptó Jason.

—Bueno, eso es algo que vamos a saber con el tiempo, no ahora— Dick y Jason hicieron leves pucheros de insatisfacción. —¿De acuerdo? —

—Sí— Contestaron descoordinada y desganadamente.

—Y no quiero que le pregunten a Clark si nos vamos a vincular ni que le mencionen nada de lo que hemos hablado hoy, ¿de acuerdo? —

—De acuerdo— Dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Les juro que el plan inicial no era terminar el capítulo ahí D: Nadie va a morir y nadie está preñado (aún), aparte de eso, pueden imaginar lo que quieran, supongo jaja

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	30. Something extraordinary, something real

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Pues… pues… ¡Oh, por Neptuno!

* * *

Clark despertó, sintiendo que algo estaba terriblemente mal, solo que no terminaba de entender el qué. Su mente adormilada decidió centrarse en la ausencia de un Bruce en su cama; se sentó sobre esta, estirando los músculos que no había usado por horas.

No podía creer que Bruce se había despertado antes que él, se había levantado de la cama, había salido de la habitación sin que Clark se diera por enterado, ¡Vaya que había dormido profundamente!... raro.

Se levantó de la cama notando su cuerpo un tanto extraño, se sentía como si estuviera tembloroso, pero al mirar sus manos no notó ningún temblor, sentía como si tuviera mucha energía y también estaba esta necesidad de estar junto a Bruce… ya, era parecido a la emoción que lo había estado albergando las primeras semanas luego de la… mordida, pero más controlable, más satisfactoria… algo raro estaba pasándole.

Y entonces su má gritó el nombre de su pareja, con miedo en la voz.

Él era Superman, con super fuerza y super velocidad, pero sus piernas se movieron con demasiada lentitud.

…

Martha corrió hasta donde se encontraba Bruce, en el suelo, inconsciente.

Ella no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. Bruce había estado bien, le había sonreído, había hablado con ella y finalmente esa tensión que parecía ser la dueña de su cuerpo se había disipado.

Y entonces, Bruce lució un poco confundido e inestable, balanceándose un poco sobre sus pies, para terminar por caer al suelo (no sin antes darse un severo golpe en su brazo izquierdo contra la mesa de centro) quedando sobre su espalda.

—¡Bruce! — Lo llamó, una vez hincada junto a él, dispuesta a moverlo, levantar su cabeza, hacer lo que fuera, pero detuvo sus manos a mitad de camino, recordando todo lo que sabía de primeros auxilios, ¿No debía moverlo? No debía moverlo.

Martha se centró en la respiración un poco acelerada y se acercó a escucharle el corazón, colocando su cabeza en contacto con su pecho, igualmente un poco agitado, el rostro de Bruce lejos de verse pálido se veía un poco encendido. Colocó una mano sobre la frente del hombre, sintiéndolo un poco más tibio de lo que ella consideraba normal, pero no demasiado

¿Por qué había perdido el conocimiento?

Y antes de que Martha pudiera pensar en llamar a alguien, gritar por ayuda o hacer algo más, Clark apareció de pie en la sala en solo un parpadeo; su hijo miró a Bruce, para dedicarle a ella una mirada con cejas angustiadas y ojos desesperados, como si quisiera con todas sus fuerzas que Martha supiera lo que pasaba con su pareja.

—¡Bruce! — Exclamó su hijo, hincándose de golpe junto a la cabeza del omega. Clark vio a Bruce desde sus pies hasta la parte más alta de su cabeza y Martha no tenía dudas, acababa de usar su visión de Rayos X.

De la misma forma agresiva con la que se había lanzado hacia el omega, Clark colocó una de sus manos en la región posterior de las rodillas de Bruce y la otra en su espalda, alzándolo sin ningún atisbo de esfuerzo, para luego mirar al techo, doblando un poco las rodillas, Martha conocía esa postura, su hijo estaba a punto de salir volando… ¡A través del techo!

—¡Clark! — Se apresuró en llamar, atrayendo la atención de su hijo y dándole oportunidad de llegar hasta él y colocar sus manos sobre el brazo más cercano a ella. —¿Qué estás pensando? —

—¡Voy a llevar a Bruce a un hospital! — Le gritó su hijo, totalmente en pánico, tembloroso y como si en definitiva quisiera esconder el rostro contra el cuerpo de Bruce y echarse a llorar.

—¡Claro que no! — Contestó ella.

—¡Má…! —

—Lo que sí vamos a hacer es acostar a Bruce en tu cama y a llamar a un médico para que venga a la casa— Clark estaba por negarse, ella lo sabía, por lo que se apresuró en seguir hablando. —Bruce se desmayó, vamos a recostarlo, vigilar su respiración y su pulso y a esperar a que un médico venga a revisarlo, piensa en lo peligroso que sería que lo llevaras volando a un hospital— Clark dejó de verla a ella para centrarse en el rostro inconsciente de Bruce. —Clark— Llamó ella suavemente, temiendo que, si hablaba con fuerza lo asustaría más de lo que ya estaba.

Y finalmente su hijo colocó su frente contra la de Bruce, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Ok— Aceptó, haciéndola respirar aliviada.

…

Bruce sentía un curioso entumecimiento en la espalda, le pasaba siempre que dormía en la cueva y no en su cama, se movió un poco, pudiendo percibir un leve dolor en hombro derecho.

 _Es la posición en la que estoy._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Se sentía cansado, ¿Podía seguir durmiendo?

—¿Bruce? — Lo llamaron con la voz de Clark, voz sumida en miedo (y desesperación). Se forzó a abrir los ojos, siendo el rostro angustiado de su pareja lo primero que vio.

Clark soltó un extraño ruidillo de alivio, para rodearle el rostro con las manos y pegar sus frentes.

—El médico va a llegar pronto—

—¿Médico? — Cuestionó, haciendo que Clark se apartara un poco de él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? —

Él no se sentía mal. Y ahí su cerebro empezó a trabajar de forma correcta.

Se había desmayado, pero (exceptuando los segundos previos a perder el conocimiento) no se había sentido mal como estaba creyendo Clark, en este momento no se sentía mal.

¿Estaba enfermo? No.

¿Había sido herido previamente? No.

Utilizo sus brazos de apoyo, buscando sentarse en la cama (en la habitación en la que había dormido, notó), ante lo cual Clark se apresuró a ayudarlo, poniendo una cálida mano en su espalda.

—No me siento enfermo— Y Clark lo miró como si quisiera reclamarle y exigirle que no le mintiera. —No estoy mintiendo— Y solo con esa frase, Clark lo miró con total confianza, pero con honesta confusión.

—¿Entonces por qué…? — Encogió los hombros, sintiendo una discreta punzada de dolor del lado derecho, sí, se había lastimado (en la caída tal vez).

—¿Dónde están Dick y Jason? — Preguntó a un Clark de ceño fruncido (sin enojo escondido).

—Están con má y pá, no les dije que te desmayaste, no quise asustarlos— Bruce asintió suavemente; su cuello también estaba adolorido.

—Gracias— Decidió que se sentaría a la orilla de la cama con los pies en contacto con el suelo (siendo nuevamente ayudado por el dueño original de la cama).

—¿Te sientes bien? — Flexionó su codo derecho para lograr colocar su mano sobre el hombro adolorido, tratando de localizar el músculo exacto que había sido agredido, todo mientras pensaba en una respuesta para la pregunta realizada por Clark, ¿se sentía bien?, no se sentía mareado, tampoco quería vomitar, no se sentía agitado y en definitiva su corazón latía con normalidad… pero se sentía muy cansado como si llevara tres días sin dormir (Conocía la sensación porque era algo que había experimentado previamente) y su cabeza la percibía… ¿pesada?

Si le explicaba aquello a Clark, ¿lograría calmarle los nervios? Clark lo estaba viendo como si Bruce estuviera a punto de experimentar una crisis epiléptica.

¿Qué hacía para calmarlo?

¿Ayudaría si le dijera que no se sentía como en el momento en que se desmayó?

¡Cuándo se desmayó había estado con la mamá de Clark!

—Lo siento, ¿asusté a tu mamá? — Clark alzó un poco las cejas, para pasar una mano por su frente y finalmente permitirse sentarse a su lado.

—No te tienes que disculpar por desmayarte o por asustar a má al hacerlo o… por lo que sea que te estés disculpando Bruce — Él estiró la mano hasta envolver una de las de Clark.

—¿Dijiste que va a venir un médico? —

—Má lo llamó—

—No necesito un médico, estoy bien— Más o menos… sí, estaba bien, había estado peor en otras circunstancias de la vida y había podido patrullar Ciudad Gótica, reunirse con la Liga de la Justicia y asistir a una Gala organizada por él… el mismo día, lo que sea que le estuviera pasando podía esperar hasta regresar a Ciudad Gótica y hablar con la Doctora Leslie (o no hablarlo nunca dependiendo de cómo se desenvolvieran las cosas).

—Casi te llevó volando a un hospital—

—¿Volando? —

—Me asustó mucho verte… verte en…— Y de repente Bruce se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a ver a Clark sonriente y en calma, no así de aterrado.

Dejo que su cabeza se recargara sobre el hombro del hombre que amaba.

—Perdón—

—Te dije que no tienes que…—

—Sí, te oí, aun así, perdón— Clark (que lo conocía muy bien) no insistió más y en su lugar lo rodeó en un semi abrazo. —Me siento bien, solo cansado— Su pareja respondió acercándolo un poco más hacia él y recargando su cabeza contra la de él.

Bruce le insistía a su mente que buscara una respuesta para lo que le había pasado, pero su mente se reusaba a trabajar adecuadamente, casi como cuando… como cuando estaba en…

Clark alzó la cabeza, oyendo claramente algo que Bruce no.

—Ya llegó—

—¿Llegó? — Cuestionó al mismo tiempo que entendía que Clark se refería al médico, levantó la cabeza, comenzando a escuchar los pasos y voces que se acercaban hasta ellos.

La primera en entrar fue la mamá de su novio.

—¡Bruce, despertaste! — Exclamó la mujer mostrándole una sonrisa y apresurándose en llegar hasta él, para abrazarlo contra ella. —¡Tienes que decirnos cuando te sientas mal, jovencito malcriado! — Bruce iba a comenzar a negar todo, pero el médico eligió ese momento para acercarse, con una sonrisa amable y profesional. —Oh, él es Howard, va a revisarte y le vas a decir toda la verdad, ¿de acuerdo? —Estaba siendo regañado, Bruce miró a Clark quien le sonrió asintiendo.

El doctor se permitió una pequeña risilla.

—Hola, buenos días y mucho gusto, ¿está de acuerdo en que lo revise? — Cuestionó con amabilidad, viéndolo a los ojos en todo momento.

—Sí— Contestó, sintiendo la mirada de los Kent. El médico asintió colocando su pequeño maletín negro sobre la cama, abriéndolo y comenzando a remover cosas dentro.

—Voy a revisar sus signos mientras me explica qué fue lo que pasó— Explicó sacando un termómetro y oxímetro. —Si me permite, voy a colocar este en su axila— Agregó acercándose hasta colocar una mano en su brazo, destinada a dirigir su extremidad, pero siendo bruscamente apartada por Clark, que acompañó su agresiva acción con un gruñido y una mirada molesta.

—Clark— Dijo Martha sorprendida.

—Clark— Llamó él, logrando que el alfa se girara a verlo y recuperara su mirada cálida y amable para después lucir muy arrepentido.

—¡Lo siento mucho señor Howard, no quise…! — El hombre rio sin llegar a ser escandaloso.

—No te preocupes, Clark, tu reacción fue completamente normal, fue mi culpa, no sabía que ustedes dos estaban recién vinculados, muchas felicidades—

—N-no…— Comenzó Clark.

—No estamos…— Continuó él.

—No estamos vinculados— Concluyó su pareja. Y eso sí que sorprendió al médico.

—Oh, bueno… nunca había visto a un alfa no vinculado actuar así hacia su pareja— Bruce recordaba lo que Alfred le había comentado que presenció el día que Clark descubrió su verdadera identidad… La doctora Leslie lo había descrito como "La forma en que actúa un alfa vinculado", pero Clark no había sido su alfa vinculado en ese momento y no lo era ahora, en ese momento no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto (Era lo suficientemente demandante de atención el hacerse a la idea de que Clark conocía su identidad secreta) y después había pasado lo de la mordida y lo de la vinculación emocional que aquello simplemente perdió importancia, así que solo pensó, "Debe ser cosa de Kryptonianos y la intensidad en que experimentan sus emociones". Cuando Clark le dijo que lo amaba, dedicó un pensamiento lejano y vago a responderse "Si Clark me amaba desde antes, tal vez reaccionó así porque así lo hacen los kryptonianos enamorados" y eso era todo.

Así que lo más probable era que la reacción actual, era un poco más de la naturaleza kryptoniana de Clark (Vinculación emocional o no), haciéndose presente.

—¿Están planeando vincularse? — Clark y él se miraron como si buscaran protección en el otro, pero también como si quisieran esconderse específicamente de la persona que querían usar como refugio. El médico rio un poco más. —Bien, no haré más preguntas sobre eso, pero… mmm…— El hombre inclinó la cabeza en una muestra de sumisión, primero hacia él y después en dirección a Clark. —Alfa voy a revisar al omega para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor—Recitó en la forma en que hacían los médicos para tratar de calmar a los alfas recién vinculados, que gracias al descontrol hormonal que experimentaban sus cuerpos, presentaban problemas para controlar su instinto de protección.

Clark se sonrojó, girándose a mirar a Bruce como si se disculpara.

Bruce no estaba molesto y no se sentía degradado o inferior por el hecho de que Clark hubiera actuado como lo hizo o por el hecho de que el médico hubiera optado por aquel acto de "sumisión".

Hizo presión sobre la mano de Clark que aun sostenía.

—Esta bien Clark, no estoy enojado y…— Miró al médico a los ojos quien pareció entender su pregunta silenciosa.

A cada omega le eran enseñadas las palabras que Bruce diría a continuación, palabras que en su momento Bruce odio, repudiando la idea de someterse, prometiéndose a sí mismo que nunca haría tal cosa como entregar su voluntad, darse a sí mismo como si fuera un pedazo de carne que podía ser poseído por alguien más.

—Alfa— Llamó soltando la mano de Clark y colocándola en la mejilla de este. —Él no va a lastimarme— "Permite que me revise", es lo que debía decir en seguida, pero eso sonaba como si él fuera un simple objeto que podía ser poseído por Clark, como si este fuera a dictar la dirección de su vida por siempre, esas eran palabras dirigidas al instinto alfa que se suponía era demandante y agresivo, y lo cierto era que el instinto alfa de su pareja no lo era, por el contrario, era compasivo y protector… y justo así lo amaba. Acercó su rostro al de su pareja, colocando su otra mano en la mejilla que había quedado libre. —Solo va a revisarme, ¿está bien? — Explicó en la misma forma en que hablaba con Dick y Jason cuando tenían miedo de hacer algo.

Sintió a Clark asentir contra él.

Se apartó de su pareja y finalmente el médico volvió a acercarse a él.

—Entonces voy a colocar el termómetro— No hubo más incidentes.

El médico revisó sus signos vitales, apuntándolos en una pequeña hoja rectangular, buscó posibles lesiones causadas por la caída (notando su hombro adolorido) e hizo preguntas de las cuales, el 98% tenían un no por respuesta.

—Por último, tengo que preguntar porque se encuentra en edad reproductiva, ¿riesgo de embarazo? —

—No— Contestó con seguridad.

—Está muy seguro de lo que dice, eso es bueno, ¿Con qué se cuidan? — Dijo girándose discretamente a mirar a Clark.

—El implante—

—Excelente, bien y ¿su ciclo de celo es regular? —

—Sí —

—¿Va a ocurrir pronto? —

—No y de todas formas uso supresores—

—¿Nunca le han fallado? —

—No—

—¿Se toma un descanso de ellos al menos una vez al año? — Bruce asintió, entendía el por qué de las preguntas, pero ese doctor no encontraría fallas en la forma en que se cuidaba de su celo. —Bueno, en definitiva, no sé qué tiene— "No sabía", esa era su respuesta. —Puede ser simplemente vértigo postural paroxístico, aunque lo dudo si algo como lo de hoy no le había pasado antes, creería que fue un episodio aislado de no ser por sus signos—

—¿Qué tienen sus signos? — Preguntó Clark, evidentemente preocupado.

—Todos entran dentro de rangos normales, pero siempre en el límite superior, su corazón está latiendo un poco rápido, su respiración está un poco acelerada, su presión en el límite de lo normal y su temperatura igual—

—¿Tiene fiebre? — Cuestionó Martha.

—No, no la tiene— Contestó el hombre al instante. —Pero por su edad y la región en la que puse el termómetro jamás habría esperado que su temperatura estuviera en 37°C, que en realidad todas las demás alteraciones en su cuerpo podrían explicarse por el aumento en su temperatura, por otra parte, no tiene ningún otro síntoma para sospechar de alguna infección que este comenzando a alterar su temperatura y además el resto de la exploración fue normal—

—Por eso creyó que tal vez estaba entrando en celo— Entendió Bruce. El hombre asintió.

—No percibo ningún cabio en su aroma, pero no quería dejarlo sin preguntar. Recomiendo que acuda a realizarse estudios de laboratorio— Y una nueva hoja fue extraída del interior de su maletín, garabateando unas cuantas cruces, para posteriormente entregarle la hoja recién sacada junto a la que había estado siendo utilizada hasta ahora. —Estos son los estudios que recomiendo hacer y solo puedo recomendarle usar estas pastillas por ahora, para evitar el mareo y estas para ayudar con su hombro— Bruce tomó ambas hojas.

…

Una vez el médico dio su despedida y sus últimas recomendaciones, Martha y él habían salido de la habitación, en mutua compañía hacia la salida.

Y Bruce había sido dejado con un nervioso Clark.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — Bruce apartó la mirada de las hojas en sus manos.

—¿Qué quiero hacer? —

—¿A dónde quieres ir primero? — Agregó Clark, probablemente creyendo que no se había explicado correctamente. —Quieres ir a la mansión, a un hospital o…—

—No—

—¿No? —

—Preferiría desayunar—

—No te pueden hacer estudios si desayunas, ¿no? — Bruce encogió los hombros. Quería desayunar para poder tomar el medicamento que ayudaría con la molestia en su hombro. —No quieres hacerte estudios— Ese Clark se estaba volviendo muy confianzudo, ya ni siquiera le preguntaba las cosas, simplemente entendía a Bruce en un parpadeo (lo amaba).

—Eso puede esperar—

—Bruce, ¡te desmayaste! —

—Sí me di cuenta— Contestó un poco a la defensiva; no quería pelear con Clark. Suspiró profundo, calmándose para lograr hablar sin un tono sarcástico escondido detrás de modales impuestos por Alfred. —Me siento bien— Se seguía sintiendo titánicamente cansado y su cabeza se sentía como aquella vez que estuvo en el espacio (sin gravedad), pero nada que no pudiera manejar. —Tal vez y hasta sea mejor esperar un poco a que aparezcan otros síntomas si es que van a aparecer o tal vez y sí sea vértigo postural— Clark pasó ambas manos por su cara y Bruce podía notar en la postura del otro (y por la angustia que estaba condimentando el aroma natural del alfa) que Clark quería negarse con todo su ser a la idea de Bruce. —Mira, prometimos pasar el día de hoy con tus papás, mañana regresaremos a Ciudad Gótica, mañana no iré a trabajar y me haré todos los estudios que sugirió el médico, ¿de acuerdo? — Clark se veía como si quisiera llevarlo volando a un hospital, justo en ese momento, pero en lugar de eso relajó los hombros y dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro de Bruce.

—Ok— Murmuró. —Pero si te sientes mal, lo que sea, me dices… por favor— Agregó con más fuerza en la voz, primero sonando como una orden, para tornarse más en una súplica desesperada.

Bruce respondió enredando una mano en el cabello contrario.

…

Bruce, sentado en una especie de caja de madera en medio de la granja Kent, observaba a Jonathan reparar un hoyo en el gallinero, notando como el hombre se giraba a verlo de tanto en tanto. El papá de Clark era más discreto que su hijo, no se la había pasado preguntando cada minuto si se sentía mal, si quería sentarse, si quería regresar dentro de la casa (como había estado haciendo Clark), pero lo que sí hacía era no apartarlo de su vista, como si creyera que parpadearía y ¡Bum!, Bruce estaría en el suelo inconsciente.

Esto era peor que estar enfermo en presencia de Alfred, Martha hasta había movido la silla por él cuando se sentó a desayunar, preguntándole si el desayuno estaba bien o si prefería algo más ligero, Clark se había mantenido junto a él durante 3 horas seguidas, ni siquiera lo había dejado solo cuando Bruce informó que necesitaba ir al baño y Jonathan, bueno, el hombre era el más discreto (aunque igualmente molesto).

Pero prefería las miradillas en lugar de Clark pegado a él como sanguijuela.

Martha, mujer con sabiduría, finalmente había decidido que Bruce estaba lo suficientemente bien como para alejar a Clark.

—Ven a ayudarme a cocinar— Le había ordenado a su hijo, haciendo que el alfa apretara la mano de Bruce que tenía entre la suya.

—Pero má…—

—Ve— Le dijo él, liberando su mano.

—Pe…—

—Estoy bien— Susurró, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus hijos lo escuchara. —Si pasa algo te llamaré, lo prometo— Ofreció como tributo y Clark había suspirado como un anciano agotado, para alejarse en compañía de su madre.

Así que ahora aquí estaba Bruce, siendo observado por Jonathan y observando a sus hijos alimentar a las gallinas.

Dick estaba triunfando sin esfuerzo, siendo rodeado por pollitos escandalosos (justo como él), Jason por otro lado…

Su hijo menor corría hacia él con cara de terror y dejando detrás un camino de comida destinada a las gallinas, gallinas que lo perseguían con agresividad.

—Bruce— Llamó primero, como si no quisiera dejar en evidencia el miedo que sentía. —¡Bruce! —Terminó gritando para correr más rápido hasta esconderse tras él y usando la agilidad de Batman, tomó la bolsa con alimento que Jason parecía haber olvidado que tenía colgada, comenzando a lanzarle unos cuantos granos a las gallinas, que perdieron el interés en perseguir a su pobre hijo menor, que había optado por esconder el rostro contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Jonathan le sonrió y Dick alzó el rostro sin atisbo de querer reírse.

—Ya está bien. ¿ves? — Explicó, instando al menor a mirar a las tranquilas gallinas comiendo, logrando su cometido.

—¿Quieres alimentar a los pollitos? — Sugirió Dick, con una mano alzada como si los saludara desde la lejanía (y no a los 10 pasos a los que estaba en realidad). Jason asintió acercándose a su hermano.

Y una vez asegurándose que sus hijos estaban en calma nuevamente, alzó la mirada al cielo, viendo el lento mover de las enormes y esponjosas nubes con esa extraña estética de pintura renacentista.

—Debe ser muy aburrido para ti, Bruce, pasar tiempo en una granja— Habló Jonathan sin un toque de reproche, solo como si para él fuera algo obvio que un hombre de ciudad como Bruce no encontraría la fascinación que podía albergar alguien hacia el hecho de tener una granja.

—En realidad no, es muy tranquilo aquí, sí logro entender la magia del campo— Sí, no iba a decir que su Batman interno no quería correr y patear lo primero medianamente malvado que se le pasara en frente (como las gallinas que habían perseguido a Jason), pero otra parte de él se sentía muy… en paz.

El papá de Clark sonrió en entendimiento, para finalmente alejarse del gallinero que había estado reparando.

—¿Quieren ver cómo se ordeña una vaca? — Dijo, restregando sus manos como si las limpiara.

—¿Podemos ordeñar nosotros? — Cuestionó Dick con emoción, mientras Jason se encontraba demasiado entretenido acariciando pollitos. Bruce le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. —O tal vez podríamos solo ver— Agregó Dick en seguida.

—O tal vez podrían solo ver— Aceptó él. Ante lo cual Jonathan soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos con las vacas, entonces— Bruce asintió poniéndose de pie, por desgracia, ponerse de pie (al parecer) fue demasiado para su cuerpo que mandó un chispazo de adrenalina, acelerando su corazón y difuminando un poco su visión, además de hacerlo sentir el aumento de calor en su rostro.

Las sensaciones duraron un instante, el mismo instante que tomó Clark para aparecer frente a él.

—¿¡Bruce, estás bien!? — Le preguntó con histeria asfixiante.

—Sí— Contestó completamente seguro de lo que decía y Clark (escuchando la normalización de los latidos de su corazón), empezó a calmarse.

Bruce decidió mirar a Dick y Jason, que le regresaban la mirada confundidos y a Jonathan que los miraba preocupado.

Jason inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué traes un vestido Clark? — Dick aspiró profundo para soltar la mitad de su carcajada y tragarse la otra mitad (si Dick hubiera estado tomando algo, seguramente se habría regresado por su nariz).

Y entonces Bruce se concentró en el delantal rosa con exceso de holanes que Clark portaba.

—¿Vest…? — Y Clark se vio a sí mismo, comenzando a sonrojarse. —¿Qué?, ¿no se me ve bien? — Dick negó rápidamente.

—Sí se te ve bien—

—Sí— Agregó Jason encogiendo un poco los hombros.

—Te ves bien, combina con tus ojos— Aportó él, alcanzando a escuchar la risa amortiguada de Jonathan.

—Bueno, ya me voy, antes de que má salga a gritarme— Clark colocó una mano en su hombro, dejando un pequeño apretoncito, como si buscara algo fuera de lugar en Bruce.

Clark lo amaba, Clark lo quería, Clark lo deseaba.

Este alfa… _su alfa._

Bruce se acercó y dejó un inocente beso sobre los labios de Clark, como si Jonathan Kent (Su suegro) no estuviera observándolos.

¿Qué había sido ese impulso que no pudo controlar?

Se alejó de inmediato de Clark pretendiendo que su rostro no se había puesto aún más rojo.

—Ya vete, estamos ocupados—

—¡Vamos a ordeñar vacas! — Explicó Jason.

—Tal vez— Agregó Dick.

—Diviértanse— Les dijo Clark sonriendo, para alejarse, dedicándole una corta miradilla a lo lejos y Bruce iba a fingir que no había notado la sonrisa sugestiva del señor Kent.

…

Mientras se encontraban comiendo, Dick con ambas piernas sobre la silla (porque no había Alfred que lo detuviera), Jason dejando un rastro de comida fuera del plato en una imitación extraña de los pollitos a los que habían alimentado más temprano, Martha viéndolo con una sonrisa que buscaba desviar la atención de su mirada preocupada y Jonathan que se turnaba entre verlo a él, ver a su esposa y ver a su hijo, Bruce centró toda su atención en Clark, se concentró en la forma en que el alfa sostenía el tenedor y en lo largo de sus dedos, en la forma de sus pestañas y el peinado descuidado que había realizado ese día en su cabello, la luz que reflejaban sus ojos o…

 _¡Necesitaba a su alfa, ahora!_

El tenedor se deslizó de su agarre, chocando con el plato, inundando toda la habitación con el estruendoso ruido, atrayendo todos los pares de ojos hacia él.

—Perdón— Se disculpó, aceptando las sonrisas tranquilas de los Kent mientras fingía que no acababa de desear tener sexo con Clark justo aquí y justo ahora.

Sí, no iba a mentir, no solo amaba a Clark, lo deseaba, pero nunca con tanta intensidad, nunca como si sintiera que no iba a poder controlar su instinto, sensación parecida solo había ocurrido cuando había…

El médico creyó que una opción era que estuviera entrando en celo.

…

Al entrar a la mansión fueron inmediatamente saludados por Alfred.

—Bienvenidos amo Bruce, Señor Kent, joven Richard, joven Jason, ¿Cómo les fue en la granja del señor y la señora Kent? — Dick y Jason brincaron con emoción.

—¡Fue muy divertido Alfred! — Inició Jason.

—Vimos muchos animales— Continuó Dick.

—Toque cerditos y pollitos—

—Y una vaca—

—¡Y una vaca! — Enfatizó Jason, como si le hubiera parecido que su hermano no había demostrado lo increíble que aquello había sido.

—Las gallinas persiguieron a Jason— Comentó Dick como si fuera algo sin importancia (pero con una semioculta sonrisa burlona.

—¡No es cierto! — Negó con severidad el niño menor.

—¿Tú te divertiste mientras no estábamos, Alfred? — Dijo a continuación su hijo mayor. El hombre los miró inexpresivo.

—Yo siempre me divierto, joven Richard— Los niños asintieron felices.

—La señora mamá de Clark te mandó galletas— Exclamó Jason corriendo en busca de su maleta, siendo seguido por su hermano menor.

Bruce conocía al mayordomo perfectamente, podía notar sus intenciones de hacer comentarios mordaces para dejar en evidencia su vergüenza después de conocer a sus suegros; pero justo como él conocía al adulto mayor a la perfección, Alfred conocía a Bruce Wayne muchísimo mejor que la receta del pastel de carne.

—Amo Bruce, se ve un poco… acalorado, ¿tiene fiebre? — Él estaba muy dispuesto a negar todo (solo quería dejarse caer en su cama… y morir), pero Clark estaba parado de pie a su lado y claro que no dejó pasar la pregunta.

—Se desmayó, Alfred— El adulto mayor abrió grandemente los ojos, para luego fruncirle el ceño a él.

—No estoy ocultando alguna herida o enfermedad, yo también me sorprendí cuando me desmayé— Explicó antes de ser reprochado enérgicamente.

—Ya lo revisó un médico, pero le recomendó hacerse estudios— Agregó Clark ante los ojos atentos de Alfred, quien asintió suavemente.

—Irá con la Doctora Leslie, imagino—

—Mañ…— Trató de decir.

—Hoy— Dijo el mayordomo, interrumpiéndolo. Y entre la mirada severa de Alfred y la mirada preocupada de Clark, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.

—Bien, llamaré a la Doctora para…—

—Yo lo hago, le avisaré que va para allá, ya váyase—

—¿Puedo ir contigo? — Preguntó su novio, con tono vulnerable y suplicante.

No, no quería llevar a Clark, porque no quería hablarle de las teorías que tenía para explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero…

¿Cómo le decía que no a eso?

—Por supuesto que va a ir, señor Kent— Exclamó Alfred con autoridad. —Ya váyanse los dos, yo cuidaré del joven Richard y del joven Jason, me informan de inmediato lo que pase— Bruce soltó un suspiro cansado.

…

Clark y Bruce se encontraban sentados en el consultorio de la Doctora Leslie, esperando a la mujer y a los resultados de los estudios.

Bruce sentía que esta era una mala idea; seguía sin querer hablarle a Clark de su teoría más popular, que definitivamente no podía ser real. Todo este embrollo debía ser Bruce; Bruce y su lastimosa y molesta naturaleza omega jugándole una mala pasada. Él nunca había tenido irregularidades en su celo, pero tal vez ahora sí… ¿la edad?, ¿el exceso de supresores de celo?, ¿el supresor que el Joker había usado con él?... o realmente era… ¿realmente era Clark, su naturaleza kryptoniana y su vinculación emocional?

Esa era la opción menos probable, porque Clark estaba perfectamente bien, el alfa (al sentirse observado) dejó de pasear la mirada por todos los letreros informativos en las paredes, para dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa.

Su pareja se veía incluso mejor que en los últimos tres meses; piel brillante, postura firme, el temblor que se había apoderado de él tantas veces no había aparecido en unos días… si acaso la noche anterior había dormido mucho más de lo que era normal en él (ellos), se durmió temprano y despertó después de él… ¿eso podía ser…?

Sus caóticos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Clark envolvió su rostro con ambas manos, dedicándole una mirada amorosa y añorante, las alarmas de Bruce se encendieron; no era que Clark nunca lo hubiera mirado así antes, pero había algo diferente en este Clark como… como instintivo.

Como si fuera únicamente su instinto alfa.

Su pareja se acercó, hasta lograr acariciarle el cuello con la nariz, aspirando marcadamente.

—Hueles muy bien— Le susurró contra el cuello generándole un escalofrío que lo recorrió completo. — _Mi omega_ — Agregó con infinita devoción y ahí Bruce recuperó la capacidad para mover su cuerpo, empujando al hombre junto a él.

—Clark— Llamó, regresando la parte racional del cerebro de Clark a su óptimo funcionamiento. El alfa le dedicó un gesto de confusión, para apartar sus manos de su rostro.

—¿Q…? — No supo que era exactamente lo que Clark iba a preguntar, pues la Doctora Leslie eligió aparecer en ese momento.

—Tenías razón— Dijo la mujer, alzando unas hojas en sus manos y caminando hasta su silla detrás del escritorio. —Mhm… ¿quieres que hable en frente del…? — Cuestionó la mujer apuntando discretamente hacia Clark, el cual atinó a sonrojarse.

—¿Q-quieres que salga? —Preguntó al mismo tiempo que hacía ademán de ponerse de pie.

Con el "tenías razón" dicho por la mujer mayor, Bruce había entendido, estaba entrando en celo, no sabía si Clark tenía algo que ver con eso, pero fuera la respuesta que fuera (sí o no) el alfa se enteraría tarde o temprano, mejor que fuera temprano.

—No, esta bien, puede hablar—La mujer asintió, para poner su atención en los papeles en sus manos y alzar una ceja ligeramente.

—Tus hormonas estimulantes del celo están elevadas, así que sí, es como si estuvieras entrando en celo, pero no están en su nivel máximo, es como si estuvieras en un celo incompleto, eso podría explicar tus signos vitales al límite de lo normal y el porque te sientes cansado y porque te desmayaste. Solo he visto resultados así cuando los pacientes han usado estimuladores de celo a dosis incorrectas— La mujer suspiró y Bruce fingió que Clark no lo estaba viendo preocupado.

—¿Estás en celo? — Cuestionó con un tonillo suspirado.

—Incompleto— Agregó la doctora. —Es muy extraño, porque aún incompleto debería notarse algún cambio en su aroma, pero no percibo nada. Diría que tal vez sus supresores no están funcionando correctamente, pero también sé que en todos estos años no le han fallado, y conociéndolo imagino que tiene una teoría mejor y más correcta— Bruce se rehusó a girar el cuello y mirar a Clark.

La acción no pudo ser evitada por más tiempo al escuchar el ruidillo de sorpresa que produjo Clark.

— Sí puedo, puedo percibir un cambio en tu aroma—Y entonces el entendimiento se reflejó en el rostro de su pareja. —Como si estuvieras usando estimuladores de celo… Es por la vinculación emocional, es… pero tú no habías respondido antes, dijiste que tú no…—

—Nuestra relación ahora es diferente— Habían tenido sexo, habían dicho que se amaban, eso podía haber cambiado todo… tal vez exponerse al semen de Clark había…

Clark abrió grandemente los ojos y él se apresuró en continuar.

—Solo es una teoría, no hay forma de saber, tienes razón no había respondido a ti antes, tal vez y realmente mis supresores no están funcionando, es todo—

Clark exclamando que olía muy bien podía ser por su súper olfato, podía ser que por un instante el celo incompleto de Bruce hubiera despertado a su alfa interior.

—No— Contestó Clark, cortante. —Puedo sentirlo, me siento ansioso y con demasiada energía, justo como antes de mi celo, soy yo, te está pasando esto por mí— Clark puso una mano en su cabeza tomando un mechón de cabello con demasiada fuerza como para no lastimarse. —Soy yo— Clark cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Otra vez yo te… ¡Por mi estúpida naturaleza kryptoniana! — Exclamó casi en un grito.

La doctora lo cuestionó con la mirada.

 _¿Quiere que me vaya?_

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, para una vez con la mujer ausente, ponerse de pie con lentitud (que ahora supiera lo que pasaba no hacía que de repente su cuerpo regresara a la normalidad, al contrario se sentía un poco más inestable), ni bien se puso de pie, Clark parecía desesperado por evitar cualquier futuro viaje al suelo, alzando los brazos en su dirección, el aprovecho para tomar las manos de Clark entre las suyas, dirigiéndolas a rodear su cadera, encontrando su lugar entre las piernas del alfa, enredando sus propios brazos en el cuello contrario.

—Está bien, Clark—

—Has dicho eso siempre que has tenido que hacer lo que mi naturaleza te ha obligado a…—

—Nunca me he sentido obligado a nada—

—Bruce…

—Clark— El alfa hizo un discreto puchero, no en son de broma, como si realmente estuviera a punto de llorar. —Te amo, Clark y si no hubieras sido un kryptoniano entonces nunca habríamos tenido que pasar tanto tiempo juntos por la vinculación emocional y entonces no habría sabido lo que se siente dormir siendo abrazado por ti y nunca me habría dado cuenta de que te amaba y probablemente tú nunca me habrías dicho que me amabas— Y las lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Clark.

—Hice que entraras en celo—

—Incompleto—

—Hueles muy bien—

—Gracias—

—No quise hacerte esto—

—Tranquilo, no se siente como un celo completo, me siento bastante bien—

—Te desmayaste y te golpeaste con la mesa de centro en el hombro— Dijo Clark como si explicara algo que le dolía.

—Sí y estoy bien—

—Nunca he pasado uno de mis celos con nadie— Explicó Clark. —Yo no sé si… quiero, quiero pasarlo contigo, pero no quiero… no sé si… no quiero lastimarte—

—No vas a lastimarme—

—Pero ya te mordí antes— Bruce escondió a Clark con su cuerpo, haciéndolo ocultar su rostro contra su abdomen.

—Ese no fue tu celo, esos fueron horribles estimuladores de celo que actuaron con mas agresividad cuando tu instinto alfa creyó que iba a morir—

—Eso no lo sabes—

—Lo sé— Bruce inspiró profundo, absorbiendo el aroma del alfa que amaba, la perfecta combinación de flores. —Conozco a tu instinto alfa, Clark, es el que tomaba el control cuando te quedabas dormido sin mí y me buscaba y es el que me recibió en la fortaleza de la Soledad después de que te hice creer que no te amaba y sé que jamás me lastimarías incluso si toma el control total durante tu celo—

—No— Dijo Clark apartándose un poco de él y de su protección (que lo cierto hacía que el alfa en Clark quisiera gemir de felicidad). —No, Bruce, s-si te muerdo…—

Si Clark lo mordía, estando en un celo incompleto, podía ser que terminaran vinculándose… o podía ser que no.

Podía ser que terminaran vinculados… de por vida.

Serían compañeros.

Clark sería su alfa.

Bruce sería su omega.

Estaba asustado. Sus miedos no habían desaparecido por arte de magia, aún temía que su relación no le traería más que infelicidad a Clark, aun temía que su amor no fuera suficiente, aún temía decepcionar el amor de Clark.

Pero…

Pero…

 _Amar a alguien es dar un salto de fe._

Bruce podía morir en cualquier momento, al igual que Clark, la vida podía cambiar en un instante, alguien que creías que estaría contigo por siempre podía serte arrebatado en un instante al salir de un teatro.

Tenía que decirle a Clark.

—¿Te vinculas conmigo? — Y Clark alzó el rostro, mirándolo directo a los ojos, como si buscara una mirada perdida en hormonas de celo, encontrando ojos claros y llenos de determinación.

—¿Qué? —

—Quiero vincularme contigo, quiero… ser tu familia— Clark (que había logrado detener sus lágrimas), no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desbordaran, sin embargo, le sonrió radiantemente.

—Estabas escuchando cuando le dije a Dick y Jason que…—

—Sí— Lo interrumpió. La expresión de Clark se vio un poco opacada con angustia.

—¿No es… muy apresurado? — Bruce sentía la boca seca.

—Sí— Se forzó a sonreír, negando el picor en sus ojos. —Pero ya conocí a tu familia y creo que les caí bien y la mía te ama— Clark le sonrió como si Bruce le hubiera dicho lo más hermoso del mundo. Dejó de forzar su sonrisa. —Yo no tomo decisiones apresuradas, solo lo he hecho cuando adopté a Dick y Jason y he sido muy feliz con mi decisión, así que por favor…— Esta vez sus ojos fueron los que se desbordaron. —Por favor vincúlate conmigo— Clark comenzó a asentir con torpeza, para manejar el cuerpo de Bruce hasta lograr hacerlo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, atrayéndolo lo más posible hasta él, gracias a un apretado abrazo, que él respondió con todo su ser, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro contrario.

—Quiero vincularme contigo, Bruce—

…

Bruce miró el techo de la Fortaleza de la Soledad, recostado sobre la cama de Clark, con el mencionado a un lado, mientras no hacían otra cosa que esperar que el celo de Clark se volviera completo.

—Solo digo— Comenzó Clark. —Que la kryptonita esta en el primer cajón, pero tal vez debería ponerla más a tu alcance para que…—

—Clark, está bien— Y el alfa lo miró con ojillos tristes y un poco de terror (¿Hacia Bruce?, ¿Hacia la situación?, ¿Hacia él mismo?)

Bruce estiró el brazo, sin moverse, tocando el mueble con la kryptonita en su interior.

—Sí lo alcanzo— Evidenció, sin hacer ademán de querer abrir el cajón y extraer la kryptonita guardada en una caja de plomo. Clark se permitió lucir aliviado… por 5 cortos segundos.

—¿Bruce? —

—¿Sí? —

—¿De verdad nos vamos a vincular? — Bruce creyó que, si Clark le hacía esa pregunta nuevamente, sentiría miedo, sentiría que no era lo correcto, sentiría arrepentimiento, pero…

—¿Cuál es tu plan a futuro? —

—¿Eh? — Dejó de mirar el techo para mirar al alfa confundido.

—Sí, ¿cuál es tu proyecto de vida? — Y aunque la confusión persistía, su persona amada reflexionó con total seriedad la pregunta recién formulada.

—Quiero seguir trabajando en el Daily Planet—

—¿Sí? —

—Sí, me gusta ser un reportero, ¡Oh!, quiero ganar un premio Pulitzer—

—Eso estaría increíble—

—Sí— Aceptó con una pequeña risa. —Quiero seguir siendo Superman y ser parte de la Liga de la Justicia, me gustaría que lográramos que más superhéroes se unieran—

—Eso sería bueno—

—Y… formar una familia propia siempre ha sido parte de mi proyecto de vida— Clark apartó la mirada, como si se perdiera en el enjambre que era su mente. —Cuando…— Comenzó en voz baja. —Cuando me enamoré de ti no me permití imaginar que tú sentirías lo mismo que yo, así que no me imaginé teniendo una vida contigo— Bruce se concentró en la sonrisa de Clark y en su mirada sin nubes ensombreciéndola para poder ignorar los pensamientos negativos que querían apoderarse de él. —Pero cuando dijiste que me amabas, no pude lograr no imaginar una vida contigo, tú, Dick, Jason, Alfred… siendo mi familia—

—Me gusta tu plan a futuro— Dijo para suspirar profundo, deseando el poder grabar en su retina la sonrisa feliz de Clark. —Nunca fue parte de mi plan de vida, vincularme— La sonrisa de Clark pasó de ser feliz a ser únicamente amable, como si supiera, como si no estuviera ni un poco sorprendido con lo que Bruce acababa de decir. —Y entonces llegaste tú, nunca había amado a alguien como te amo a ti — Clark lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que le decía. —Quiero vincularme contigo y me asusta y sé perfectamente todo lo que puede salir mal si lo hacemos, pero sigo queriendo hacerlo, estoy seguro— Clark se acercó hasta él, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Ok—

…

Bruce no se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido, solo sabía que Clark acariciándole el rostro con lo que parecía ser su nariz, mientras soltaba ruidillos de satisfacción, lo había despertado.

—Clark, ¿q…? — Trató de decir al abrir los ojos, pero en su lugar solo pudo notar lo extraño que se veía Clark y lo bien que olía, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y una punzada de placer se extendía por su entrada.

Al parecer el celo incompleto era suficiente para lograr que su lubricación natural iniciara con el simple hecho de exponerse a las feromonas de celo completo del alfa frente a él (Supresores de celo presentes en su sistema o no).

Bruce se sentó y Clark se lanzó a abrazarlo, comenzando a olfatear la glándula de vinculación de Bruce sin ningún pudor.

—Clark— Murmuró, pretendiendo que aquella inocente acción, no acababa de hacer que su piel se erizara, siendo besado inmediatamente después, suavemente, con calma y cariño.

Clark se apartó un poco para comenzar a ver sus prendas con el ceño fruncido, Bruce procedió a quitarse la camisa que portaba, seguida de la playera interior. Viendo que Clark se estaba limitando a disfrutar de la vista, se apresuró a ayudarle con su ropa.

—Quítatela tú también, ¿por qué es que siempre esperas a que me desnude yo primero? — Ni bien terminó de quitar la camisa, descubriendo el tórax del alfa, fue instado a recostarse sobre la cama, con un ligero toque, para después sentir como su pantalón era roto y quitado del camino con relativa sencillez. —No tenías que romperlo— Dijo para ver como su ropa interior sufría el mismo destino, seguido de Clark rompiendo su propio pantalón y ropa interior.

Clark se colocó entre sus piernas, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, pegando sus cuerpos y comenzando a besarlo con la misma calma y lentitud que antes, haciéndolo estremecer, sin poder controlar el enredar sus propios brazos en el cuerpo contrario.

El beso llegó a su fin cuando él no pudo contener más sus gemidos al sentir como Clark rozaba sus erecciones; y Bruce fue mirado con ojos entrecerrados, percibiendo la respiración agitada y entrecortada sobre su rostro, por desgracia no pudo disfrutar mucho de la vista, pues con agilidad Clark lo volteo hasta colocarlo boca abajo.

—Eh, Clark…— Quiso llamar, al tiempo que buscaba voltearse nuevamente, siendo al instante detenido por el alfa que comenzó a besarle la espalda, bajando lentamente hasta colocar un beso sobre uno de sus glúteos, para luego separarlo de su gemelo, permitiendo un fácil acceso a su entrada, que comenzó a ser la alegre receptora de las caricias de una húmeda y cálida lengua, que se turnaba en delinear y penetrar, obligándolo a liberar gemidos nacientes desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Clark nunca había hecho esto por él. Él nunca lo había pedido y Clark nunca se había ofrecido, ¿su novio siempre habría tenido la idea de hacer esto? O solo era algo que pasaba por el celo, su mente fue obligada a callarse y dejada en blanco cuando su próstata fue estimulada por un par de diestros dedos.

—¡Clark! — Soltó sin pudor, sintiendo como los dedos no paraban de penetrarlo a la vez que sentía el pecho y abdomen de Clark en contacto con su cuerpo (así como la erección que acariciaba su espalda baja).

—Mi omega— Le susurró Clark al oído, generándole una descarga de placer (Bruce estaba acostumbrado a que algunos se tomaran la libertad de llamarlo "mi omega", lo que siempre terminaba arruinándole el momento, pero hoy, hoy solo quería escuchar a Clark decirle aquellas palabras una y otra vez).

Tenía la necesidad de apartar la mano de Clark y voltearse para poder ver al otro a los ojos, quería, necesitaba verlo.

Clark no se opuso a su deseo, dejando que se acomodara como quisiera, incluso dejándose hacer cuando Bruce lo rodeó con sus brazos, pegando sus pechos, sintiendo la placentera calidez del cuerpo de Clark contra sus pezones.

—Mi alfa— Le susurró en el oído en la misma forma en que lo habían hecho con él antes, percibiendo como Clark se estremecía y pudiendo jurar que el cuerpo junto a él se sentía aún más caliente.

En una coordinación curiosa de ver en la clase de situación en la que se encontraban, Clark se hinco entre sus piernas, mientras él las separaba dándole espacio suficiente para moverse y preparase. Observó a su alfa tomar su pene entre sus manos y dirigirlo a su entrada, pero deteniendo todo movimiento para verlo a los ojos, como si pidiera su permiso.

Clark estaba en celo y aún así pedía su permiso.

Asintió con presura, comenzando a sentir la presión del miembro de Clark y el como lentamente su entrada se abría para darle paso.

Su voz siguió escapando de entre sus labios a la misma velocidad que su lubricación natural humedecía las cobijas.

Clark se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, sin parecer notar que de esa forma llegaba aún más profundo, obligándolo a soltar un gemido más ruidoso, para que los labios de Clark comenzaran a acallar los siguientes gemidos que aún así escapaban de él al tiempo que el alfa iniciaba su tranquilo entrar y salir, acariciándolo en su punto más profundo, haciéndolo sentir lleno, obligándolo a perder su estado de alerta ante tanto placer.

Los movimientos se detuvieron, mientras él se sentía demasiado laxo como para oponer resistencia a lo que sea que Clark haría ahora, sin energía siquiera para quejarse de la ausencia de movimiento, Bruce fue acomodado sobre su costado, siendo abrazado por su alfa desde atrás con una mano sobre su abdomen, que continuó con el lento vaivén, profundo y constante.

Clark escondió el rostro contra su cuello, mientras suspiraba junto a su oído, multiplicando el placer que Bruce sentía.

Colocó sus manos sobre la que se encontraba sobre su abdomen, aferrándose a ella con fuerza, mientras sentía su orgasmo acercándose; giró el rostro ligeramente, desencadenando que Clark alzara el rostro desde su escondite, encontrándose frente a frente.

—Te amo— Murmuró. —Mi alfa— Dijo sintiendo como los movimientos de Clark se volvían un poco descoordinados y su pene parecía aumentar su tamaño, para finalmente sentir una mordida sobre su glándula de vinculación, haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor que al final terminó volviéndose gemido, a la vez que eyaculaba, percibiendo en segundo plano como Clark iba deteniendo sus movimientos hasta que el nudo estaba completo, permitiéndole alcanzar un nuevo nivel de placer jamás experimentado, una sensación de plenitud nunca antes percibida, y Clark se liberó en el interior de Bruce, esparciendo calidez por todo su interior.

* * *

No, aún no hay bebé nuevo.


	31. So won't you tell me babe, are you happy

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

* * *

Clark se permitió observar al Bruce durmiente.

Apreció el subir y bajar del pecho contrario, el contraste que lograban sus oscuras pestañas en contra de su blanca piel, bajando la mirada lentamente, hasta posarse en los labios que se notaban un poco hinchados; tragó saliva esperando llevarse también las ganas de besarlo. Posteriormente bajo la mirada hasta el pezón izquierdo que se revelaba, sin querer ser cubierto por la sabana que arropaba el cuerpo de Bruce descuidadamente.

De Bruce.

De su omega.

De su pareja vinculada.

Dejó el plato de fruta, que había estado cargando, sobre el buró y se sentó en el espacio libre que Bruce había dejado a la orilla de la cama. Clark pasó el dorso de su mano con lentitud y apenas rozando la piel de su pareja, erizando la piel que tocaba, haciendo a su contraparte estremecer.

—Bruce— Llamó, inclinando su cabeza, hasta estar más cerca del hombre durmiente —Despierta— Agregó susurrándole sobre el cabello, aspirando el aroma natural de Bruce, que ahora estaba enlazado con el suyo. Su corazón latió rápido.

Bruce abrió los ojos, mirándolo adormilado y un poco confundido, para que aquello diera paso a una sonrisa radiante y amorosa, la cual le instó a abrazarse a su pareja y dejar un beso sobre su cuello.

—Fruta— Le dijo al oído, para apartarse, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —Come— Comentó con llaneza, dándole espacio a Bruce para que se sentara, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo, él acercó el plato, facilitándole el comer y tomando un trozo de fruta para sí.

Clark finalmente sintió que podía hacer la pregunta que tenía la necesidad de hacer desde que despertó enredado contra el cuerpo de su novio.

—Bruce— Nombró al tiempo que su pareja se metía un pedazo de fruta a la boca, dedicándole toda su atención. —¿Es completa? — Bruce alzó una ceja, él decidió explicar más, tenía que decirle al hombre que amaba. —Puedo sentirlo, nuestro vínculo—Dijo colocando su mano sobre su corazón, para ver a Bruce dirigir su mano dominante hasta la cara posterior de su cuello, pasando sus dedos por la marca que nunca desaparecería, aquel pensamiento le genero un escalofrío, piel erizada, corazón acelerado, felicidad que quería brotar de entre sus labios como una carcajada escandalosa; pero terminó siendo atacado nuevamente por la duda y el vómito verbal se apoderó de él. —Pe-pero con el vínculo emocional, yo podía sentirlo y tú n…—

—También puedo sentirlo— Dijo Bruce en un tono de voz que pudo haber sido confundido con un susurro y a pesar de eso con infinita confianza, para sonreírle con dientes incluidos.

Y Clark sintió el rostro caliente y los ojos húmedos.

—Estamos vinculados— Soltó, sin poder controlar la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta.

—Sí— Aceptó Bruce con una risilla discreta al final.

Y Clark se lanzó a abrazarse a su pareja vinculada, empujándolo levemente, haciéndolo soltar un quejido, ante lo cual se apartó de inmediato, para mirar el rostro de Bruce.

—P-perdón, ¿te abracé muy fuerte?, ¿te golpeaste con la pared? —

—No, estoy bien— Aseguró Bruce sin dejar de sonreírle. —Es mi espalda— Y Clark no supo que más hacer aparte de sonrojarse.

—L-lo siento— No estaba seguro de porqué su disculpa había hecho reír a Bruce, pero a pesar de ser el que se burlaba de él, necesitaba esconder el rostro contra el cuello de su pareja. —¿Te lastimé? — Cuestionó avergonzado y temeroso y preocupado y…

—No— Contestó Bruce, logrando interrumpir su destrucción cerebral. —¿Sí recuerdas? — Clark asintió contra el cuello contrario.

—Lo recuerdo, pero no tenía realmente control sobre mi instinto, y creí que tal vez… —

—No, no me lastimaste— Y Bruce colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, dándole un leve masaje, instándolo a apartarse levemente, hasta verlo a los ojos. —Me gustó— Le dijeron, sin vergüenza, sin incomodidad, sin titubeos. Clark sintió como su rostro se ponía más caliente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. —Fuiste muy gentil, pero muy enérgico— Clark restregó su rostro con sus manos, soltando un ruidillo compungido. Tomando valor en las palabras que Bruce había usado, ("Me gustó"), descubrió su cara, dándose permiso de admirar a su pareja.

—¿De verdad te gustó? — Bruce lo miró, como si le causara ternura, como si no pudiera creer que le estaba preguntando. Bruce lo miró con mucho amor y después asintió colocando un puño flojo sobre sus labios, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

—¿A ti te gustó? —

—¿¡Qué!? — Se indignó, recostándose sobre la cama e instando a Bruce (con infinita gentileza) a hacer lo mismo. —Bruce— Comenzó, tomando valor, sí, tenía que decirlo. —Hasta nos anude— Concluyó, casi dejando de sentir el rostro (y las orejas y el cuello) ante el calor que estaba experimentando, pero si Bruce podía decir que le había gustado, él también podía dejar en claro cuanto había disfrutado de su celo. Bruce rio un poco.

—Lo hiciste, sí— Aceptó, mientras se encontraban en la misma posición que habían adquirido justo antes de que el celo iniciara, cuando habían hablado de planes a futuro.

—De verdad estamos vinculados— Dijo, como si fuera un niño pequeño que no cree que realmente recibió el regalo que quería para navidad. Bruce le sonrió, reflejando en esa sonrisa (y en su mirada) la misma emoción que Clark no tenía problemas en dejar escapar en sus palabras.

Hasta que la sonrisa de Bruce se volvió un poco más discreta, luciendo como si algo quisiera ensombrecer su rostro, frunciendo discretamente el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? — Lo cuestionó, haciéndolo alzar un poco las cejas, como si quisiera cuestionarle a qué se refería, pero no tuviera la energía para hacerlo. Clark decidió responder colocando un dedo sobre el ceño fruncido, de inmediato Bruce volvió a relajar su rostro, pero Clark no podía asegurar si su mente estaba igualmente relajada.

—¿Quieres una ceremonia de vinculación? — Preguntó Bruce y de repente él regresó a la realidad. Cierto, tenían que firmar los papeles de vinculación, acción que se realizaba normalmente en una especie de fiesta.

—Mmm… siempre pensé que haría algo como ir a firmar los papeles a las oficinas de gobierno y después iría a cenar con familiares y amigos— Para él, estar vinculado con Bruce era más que suficiente.

Bruce le sonrió (con un toque de tristeza).

—A mí también me gustaría eso— Clark colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de su pareja.

—¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó, tratando de descubrir porque se veía tan…

—Lo siento— ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? —Yo también quiero una ceremonia de vinculación así, pero soy una figura pública, si no hago un circo de nuestra ceremonia, el mundo va a comenzar a decir que seguramente hay algo sospechoso o que no te respeto como mi alfa o que estamos ocultando algo y no me importaría eso si no fuera por…—

—Tus accionistas— Bruce lo miró como si creyera que todo estaba mal con él mismo.

—Debí decir esto antes de…— Clark acercó su cuerpo al de su pareja vinculada.

—Bruce, está bien— Le aseguró, acercando sus rostros, comenzando a hablarle sobre los labios. —Sé por qué tienes que hacerlo, me lo explicaste, ¿recuerdas?, no me molesta, que, si preferiría algo discreto, sí, que por esto me voy a arrepentir de vincularme contigo o enojarme, claro que no Bruce, te amo, eres mi pareja vinculada, te elegí y me elegiste— Bruce cerró los ojos un momento, como si con aquella acción pudiera guardar el momento en su memoria y Clark se concedió acomodar un beso en su frente. Cuando terminó su caricia, Bruce inició un beso en los labios, haciéndolo sentir que todo en él volvía a estar bien.

…

Clark regresó de dejar el plato vacío que había contenido fruta y entró a la habitación, encontrando a Bruce sentado al borde de la cama con ropa interior y una camiseta blanca que no podía asegurar, pero creía que en realidad era suya.

Al sentirse observado, su pareja se giró a verlo y aun notándose cansado, le sonrió. Se acercó hasta él, acomodándose a su lado, dándose permiso de pasar su mano suavemente por su cuello y rostro, hasta acunarlos.

—¿Quieres dormir un rato más? — Le preguntó con voz bajita.

—Sí— Dijo Bruce con una sonrisilla discreta —Pero es mejor que nos vayamos ya, no le dijimos nada a Dick y Jason y quiero estar ahí cuando regresen de la escuela— Clark asintió estando de acuerdo. —Oye— Lo llamó de repente. —¿A quién quieres decirle primero? — Se sintió un poco desubicado.

—¿A quién? —

—A tus papás o a Alfred— Oh, Bruce hablaba de la vinculación.

Permitió que su rostro abrazara el color rojo y el calor como si se tratara de las propias manos de Bruce acariciándolo.

—¿Y si lo decidimos con una moneda? — Comentó ligeramente inseguro.

—¿Cómo dos caras? — Clark conocía un poco de la historia entre el villano y Bruce, por lo que se apresuró a descartar la idea.

—N-no debí…—

—Está bien, es una buena idea, ¿tienes una moneda? —Clark controló su nerviosismo al ver la tranquilidad en el rostro de Bruce (sin una pizca de oscuridad o enojo escondiendo tristeza). Con uso de su super velocidad fue cuestión de un instante encontrar una, lanzándola al aire, para hacerla caer sobre el dorso de su mano no dominante, con ayuda de la otra.

—¿Cara o cruz? —

—Cruz— Descubrió la moneda en el dorso de su mano.

—Fue cara—

—Tus papás, entonces, luego Alfred y después Dick y Jason, ¿hay alguien a quién quieras que le digamos antes de anunciarlo? — Clark lo pensó un momento, girándose a encarar a Bruce al mismo tiempo que este lo hacía.

—Diana— Dijeron al unísono.

—Podríamos llamarla —

—No, vamos a ir a su casa sin avisar—

—¿Sin avisar?, tú nunca…—

—Venganza, Clark—

—¿Ven…? — Su propio cerebro resolvió sus dudas, permitiéndole liberar una carcajada. —¿Por el día que nos visitó junto con Flash y Linterna verde?, no me mientas, quieres conocer a su compañero vinculado, ¿verdad? —

—Ya lo conozco, te dije, es venganza— Clark lo consideró por un momento, pero no, no tenía la respuesta.

—¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo lo conociste? —

—Ah, no. Fotos, lo he visto en fotos— Clark se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué yo no he visto fotos? —

—Porque tú no eres Batman— Él soltó un ruidillo de indignación.

—Fui Batman una vez—

—No cuenta— Y Clark iba a permitirse exigir de forma infantil que Bruce lo contara, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la forma perfecta de responder.

—Pero estoy vinculado con Batman— Dijo con una sonrisa enorme, admirando como Bruce no podía detener a la alegría apoderándose de sus facciones.

—Ok, tal vez Batman te enseñe una o dos fotos— Clark se abrazó a su pareja vinculada riendo como un niño.

—¿Puedo decirle a Lois? — Bruce suspiró.

—Clark, no tienes que pedirme permiso, si le quieres decir a la señorita Lane, puedes hacerlo, soy tu pareja, no tu dueño— Clark colocó un beso sobre la sien de Bruce como disculpa.

—¿Le vas a decir a alguien? — Preguntó, buscando asegurarse de que su pareja no estuviera molesta.

—Les diré a J'onn y a Lucius— Clark asintió, para aceptar la sonrisa que Bruce le ofreció.

…

Martha había estado tan preocupada cuando Clark los llamó, avisándoles que les harían una visita rápida esa misma mañana.

¿Tenía que ver con el desmayo de Bruce? Por supuesto que tenía que ver con el desmayo de Bruce.

¿Era grave? Dios, ¡Era grave!

—Má, Pá— Escuchó la voz de su hijo, mientras ella y su esposo se ponían de pie (Habían estado sentados en la sala, tomados de las manos, sin querer exteriorizar los temores que ambos estaban experimentando), caminando a paso rápido al encuentro de Clark y Bruce, encontrándolos tomados de la mano.

Clark les sonrió en esa forma que tenía de iluminar habitaciones y Martha se permitió una luz de esperanza; su hijo no sonreiría así si algo malo estuviera pasando. Bruce miró a Clark, sonriendo suavemente, para luego sonreírle a ella y a Jonathan.

—Son los primeros a los que les decimos— Dijo Clark mirando de reojo a Bruce.

—¿Decirnos qué? — Cuestionó su esposo, aumentando la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la mano de Martha.

Clark inspiró profundo.

—Bruce y yo nos vinculamos— Martha se había preparado para lo peor, lo había hecho, estaba lista para escuchar una noticia devastadora, congelar su rostro y ser fuerte para su bebé, pero en lugar de eso aquí estaba su niño, diciéndole que se había vinculado, el segundo amor de su vida había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos, para lanzarse a abrazar a Clark y a Bruce.

—¡Oh, cariño! — Dijo tratando de tragarse sus sollozos, sintiendo como Jonathan se abrazaba a ellos también.

Entre sus lagrimas pudo ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su hijo, los ojos brillantes de su esposo y las mejillas encendidas de Bruce.

—Nos hicieron pensar cosas horribles, creímos que algo malo había pasado— Se quejó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Son demasiadas emociones para nosotros, ténganos piedad— Dijo Jonathan dramáticamente, haciéndolos reír.

—Todo está bien, pá, má— Afirmó Clark, mientras Bruce asentía.

No, no estaba bien, estaba perfecto.

…

Alfred supo el momento exacto en que había pasado de estar totalmente solo en la mansión, a estar en compañía del amo Bruce y del señor Kent.

Suspiró, relajando los hombros.

No entendía bien lo que había pasado, pues el amo Bruce únicamente le había informado que ni él ni el señor Kent llegarían a dormir, pero después de eso apagó el teléfono, destruyendo hasta el mínimo atisbo de posibilidad de obtener más información sobre la razón detrás de tal medida; claro que Alfred buscó obtener información de la Doctora Leslie, por desgracia sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Así que no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer para calmar las ansias del joven Richard y del joven Jason si él mismo no podía controlar las suyas.

Finalmente se encontró con el adulto que él había criado y educado y con el hombre al que este amaba.

Había algo diferente.

—Alfred— Llamó el hombre al que amaba como a un hijo, viéndose un poco nervioso, como cuando era un niño que le temía a los murciélagos. Dedicando una corta y rápida mirada al señor Kent, enderezándose solo un poco más, como si ese simple hecho le hubiera dado más fortaleza. —Nos vinculamos— Soltó, sin hablar entre dientes, sin gritar, en la forma tranquila y elegante en que él le había enseñado a hablar.

—¿Cómo dijo? — El amo Bruce parpadeó unas cuantas veces, porque definitivamente no creía que en verdad tuviera que repetir sus palabras.

Y por primera vez en muchos años (22 años con 8 meses), Alfred temió que no podría controlar sus lagrimales, así como no pudo controlar la necesidad de abrazar al hombre que era su hijo.

Recuperando la parte racional de su cerebro rápidamente, cortó la muestra de afecto, para acomodar su ropa.

—Estoy muy feliz, por usted, por ustedes— Se corrigió, viendo al señor Kent y colocando su mano en el hombro del alfa del amo Bruce.

—Gracias Alfred— Contestó el señor Kent, al notar como el amo Bruce no parecía poder hablar por el momento.

Cuanto deseo que Thomas y Martha Wayne estuvieran aquí.

…

Dick estaba tratando, pero no terminaba de entender porqué Bruce y Clark no habían estado toda la noche (y tampoco por la mañana), pensó que tal vez era por una emergencia de la Liga de la Justicia, pero cuando le preguntó a Alfred, este solo les ordenó lavarse los dientes y meterse a la cama para leerles.

Jason estaba fingiendo que estaba enojado, gritándole a la menor provocación y cruzándose de brazos sin hacer mucho más, pero Dick conocía a su hermano y entendía que Jason no estaba enojado (ni con él ni con Bruce ni con Clark), era solo que estaba preocupado, era muy claro para él, por eso no le contestó feo a Jason, a pesar de que él había sido un poco hiriente; únicamente deseó que Clark y Bruce regresaran rápido.

No imaginó que su deseo sería concedido tan rápido.

Al regresar a casa después de la escuela, ahí estaban Clark y Bruce, esperándolos junto a la puerta de la casa.

Dick estaba acostumbrado a que Bruce a veces no pudiera estar en casa, pero también estaba acostumbrado a saber por qué no estaría, a despedirse…

—Bienvenidos— Dijo su tutor, sonriendo al igual que Clark lo hacía. Dick de repente se dio cuenta de que había una presión dolorosa en su garganta y sus ojos se sentían calientes.

Los había extrañado mucho.

Tomó la mano de Jason y corrió hacia los adultos (arrastrando a su hermano junto con él).

—Dick— Gruñó Jason, como si no estuviera disfrutando de ser rodeado por los brazos de Bruce y Clark.

—¿Dónde estaban? — Cuestionó él en un susurro. Clark se alejó del abrazo y Bruce pasó una mano por su cabello, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, mientras aceptaba la muestra de afecto, muestra que tenía en su lista de cariños favoritos junto a los besos de su mamá y a los abrazos de su papá.

—Necesitamos decirles algo— Dick estaba confundido (y asustado), Bruce nunca ignoraba una pregunta, se giró a mirar a su hermano, encontrándolo igual de confundido, para centrarse en la sonrisa de Clark, adquiriendo valor y sintiendo el miedo dentro de él calmarse. —Clark y yo…— Bruce miró un instante a Clark, quien lo miró en la misma forma en que su mamá miraba a su papá, parecida a como sus papás lo miraban a él, parecido a la forma en que Bruce los miraba a él y a Jason. Su tutor les regresó la mirada a ellos. —Nos vinculamos— Dijo con voz calmada y él bajo la mirada, sin centrar su atención en nada.

—¡Se vincularon! — Terminó gritando Jason, exaltándolos a todos (él incluido) que de inmediato se giró a ver a su hermano, para sentir como lentamente una enorme sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro, aferrándose a su hermano menor, mientras ambos comenzaban a reír como unos tontos, girándose a mirar a su papá adoptivo y a su… Clark.

Rieron un poco más abrazándose a los adultos.

—¿De verdad se vincularon? — Cuestionó Dick enérgicamente.

—Sí— Contestó Clark con una risa que no pudo ocultar.

—¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros? — Le preguntó Jason, ante lo cual Clark se puso rojo.

—Sí— Dijo riendo, pero con ojos llorosos, mirándolos atento, para mirar a Bruce, quien pasó una mano por la espalda de Clark, acercándolo a él.

—¡Dick! — Le gritó su hermano con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro. —¡Batman y Superman están vinculados! —

—¡Y son nuestra familia! — Agregó él en un grito.

—¡Válgame el cielo, cuánto escándalo! — Exclamó Alfred, obligándolos a correr hasta él.

—¡Alfred, Bruce y Clark se vincularon! — Explicó Jason.

—¿Estás feliz? — Cuestionó él, para ver como Alfred les permitía ver una de sus extrañas sonrisas que mostraban los dientes.

—Muy feliz, joven Richard— Aceptó, para dedicarle una amable mirada a Bruce y a Clark.

…

Jason vio el techo de la habitación un poco frustrado, quería dormir, pero simplemente no podía. estaba tan emocionado (pero también tan cansado); la noche anterior tampoco había podido dormir bien, Bruce y Clark habían desaparecido sin decirles nada y Alfred tampoco estaba ayudando… Jason no creía que pasaría, pero… que tal si no volvían como su papá.

No, eso no podía ser y eso fue lo que pensó durante gran parte de la noche, hasta quedarse dormido, para que a la mañana el pensamiento regresara con más agresividad.

Y ahora todo estaba bien, Bruce estaba aquí, Clark estaba aquí y ahora estaban vinculados y ninguno se iría lejos… no, pero su cabeza no dejaba de hacer ruido.

Miró a Dick, dormido, con la boca medio abierta; ¡No era justo!, él también quería estar dormido.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Escuchó la susurrada voz de Bruce, pasando su mirada de estar posada sobre Dick a estar sobre su tutor, quien se encontraba acostado de lado, viéndolo con atención y Jason se centró un momento en la mano perteneciente a Clark que abrazaba a Bruce al nivel del abdomen.

Jason se acostó sobre su costado, encarando a su padre adoptivo. Y él decidió hacer la pregunta que había estado rondando su mente.

—Si tu eres nuestro papá adoptivo, ahora que Clark y tú están vinculados, ¿él también va a ser nuestro papá adoptivo? — Bruce alzó las cejas por un instante.

—Supongo, pero mejor hay que preguntarle— Jason asintió, era verdad, no se debían decidir cosas sin que la persona involucrada estuviera presente (o despierta) … al menos era lo que decía Alfred.

—Pero ¿se va a quedar con nosotros? — Bruce sonrió chiquito y asintió. Jason sonrió igualmente. —¿Ahora, es más, más familia? — Bruce rio en silencio.

—Sí ahora es familia, familia— Jason se distrajo un poco observando de nuevo el techo (con el cuerpo ligeramente torcido) y en ese momento una mano comenzó a enredarse en su cabello. —Perdón por no estar ayer y por irnos sin decirles nada— él solo se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no era importante. —¿No estabas preocupado? —

—No— Negó al instante.

—Ah, que bueno— Le dijo Bruce con una leve sonrisa, ante la que él solo pudo acercarse un poco más a su tutor y esconder el rostro contra su pecho, aspirando profundo el aroma que ya no era solo Bruce, el aroma natural de su tutor ahora estaba entremezclado con otro.

—Mhm— Soltó.

—¿Dijiste algo? —

—Hueles a Clark— Y ahora que lo recordaba, cuando había abrazado a Clark… —Y Clark huele como tú—

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando te vinculas…— Bruce hizo una pequeña pausa. —Bueno, también pasa con los miembros de tu familia, tú y Dick huelen un poco como yo, ¿no lo has notado? —

¿Él olía como Bruce?

Negó con pereza.

—¿Ya tienes sueño? — Asintió, permitiéndose finalmente cerrar los ojos. —Buenas noches, Jason—

Y Jason durmió, sintiéndose refugiado por su familia.

…

—La defensa no tiene más preguntas— Dijo el abogado, volviendo a su lugar.

—Gracias señor Wayne, puede bajar y volver a su sitio— Bruce Wayne asintió, obedeciendo la orden del juez.

Lois miró a Clark, que parecía estar por hacer sangrar sus labios, con la fuerza con la que los mordía, ella sabía perfectamente que él estaba nervioso, temeroso de lo que sea que le pudiera haber pasado a Bruce Wayne durante la declaración en contra de Lex Luthor, temeroso de lo que pudiera haberle pasado a su pareja.

El multimillonario caminó son seguridad en dirección hacia ellos (hacia Clark) pasando a un lado de donde el abogado de Lex Luthor estaba sentado, junto al cual se encontraba (igualmente sentado) el mismísimo Luthor.

A una velocidad impresionante, Luthor se puso de pie, empujando a su abogado y tomando a Bruce Wayne por la muñeca con fuerza, impidiéndole seguir caminando.

El juez gritó algo que Lois no alcanzó a escuchar, por apresurarse en detener la inminente carrera que Clark quería iniciar en dirección a su novio.

—¡Villa Chica! —Se permitió gritar, al tiempo que oficiales aparecían tratando de apartar a Luthor de Wayne. —Si vas hasta allá, solo vas a empeorar todo, deja que ellos se encarguen— Trató de explicar con sus manos rodeando a Clark, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para evitar un desastre, pero el alfa junto a ella no parecía muy interesado en nada de lo que le decía. —¡Clark! — Volvió a llamar, sin mejores resultados.

De repente el aura depredadora de su amigo desapareció, luciendo asustado y preocupado, siguiendo con la vista fija en el lugar donde Wayne se encontraba, ella concentró su mirada en el mismo lugar, topándose con el multimillonario corriendo hacia ellos, mientras Luthor era llevado esposado.

Apartó sus manos de Clark, permitiéndole encontrarse con su pareja. Su compañero reportero envolvió a Wayne en un abrazo completo, que se convirtió en uno semi, comenzando a dirigirlo fuera del lugar y Lois estaba por seguirlos, pero primero se giró a ver a Lex Luthor, quien al sentirse observado le regresó la mirada, mirada que ella sostuvo, prometiendo en silencio que él nunca se olvidaría de lo que era estar esposado y humillado.

Sin libertad.

Luthor apartó la vista y Lois salió finalmente del lugar.

—No está fracturado— Fue lo primero que le escuchó decir a Clark, mientras sostenía con cuidado el brazo de su novio con una mano, mientras mantenía su cabeza inclinada, como si no pudiera ver a su compañero a los ojos.

—Claro que no, solo me agarró el brazo—

—Te está saliendo un moretón— Dijo como si le hubiera fallado a todos sus ancestros, porque así era Villa Chica.

—Va a desaparecer rápido— Explicó Bruce Wayne, permitiendo que Clark acercara su brazo hasta su rostro, como si quisiera besarlo, como si quisiera hacer desaparecer el olor de Luthor, moviendo suavemente su mano sobre su muñeca, como si con eso pudiera llevarse el dolor que el multimillonario pudiera sentir.

—Perdón por no haber podido hacer nada— Le dijo Clark, con su voz rota. Y ahí fue que Bruce Wayne se inclinó, buscando la mirada del alfa.

—No tenías que hacer nada, estaba bien, estoy bien— Le aseguró con voz que trasmitía calma y seguridad, liberando un suave aroma que evocaba serenidad. Clark hizo una inspiración profunda, dejando de oler como alfa aterrado y avergonzado.

Y ella se dio cuenta de que había tenido razón.

Bruce Wayne amaba a Clark Kent.

Y era perfecto para su amigo; su personalidad, la real, no la de la televisión, interactuaba a la perfección con la de Clark, su buen amigo y compañero de trabajo que tendía a abrumarse con las pequeñas cosas injustas y estresantes de la vida, el alfa un tanto sumiso, había encontrado alguien que podía darle su fuerza, que podía mantenerlo sobre sus pies.

Finalmente, Wayne se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, susurrándole algo a Clark, para que el más alto se girara a verla.

—Lois— Saludó Clark con una sonrisa. —Eh… gracias por ayudarme a mantener la calma—

—No tienes que agradecer Villa Chica—

—Yo también se lo agradezco, señorita Lane— Y ella se dio permiso de sonreírle a Bruce Wayne, porque resultaba que no era un mal hombre. El multimillonario se giró a ver a Clark, hablándole con la mirada, luciendo más como un viejo matrimonio que como una pareja recién formada. Su compañero de trabajo se aclaró la garganta.

—Lois, tal vez no sea el mejor momento ni lugar para decirte esto, pero quiero, eh, queremos…— Se corrigió sonriéndole un poco a su pareja y un poco a ella. —Invitarte a la Gala de Beneficencia que Industrias Wayne realiza cada año por estas fechas— Lois se permitió una risa burlona.

—Villa Chica, sabes que tengo acceso a esa gala por…—

—No es como reportera señorita Lane, queremos que vaya como invitada— Sentía que había algo de lo que no se estaba enterando. Clark se sonrojó como alfa en su primer celo.

—Es que también es… va a ser nuestra ceremonia de vinculación— Lois abrió los ojos grandemente.

—¿Cómo dices? —No podía ser que ellos ya… —¿Están vinculados? — Villa Chica sonrió como la protagonista de un manga shojo, con mejillas sonrojadas y viento moviendo su cabello.

—Sí—

Las figuras públicas, como lo era Bruce Wayne, tendían a hacer un fenómeno mediático de algo tan burdo como pensar en iniciar una relación, ¿Una vinculación?, era una explosión de noticias, desde el "Parece que están planeando", pasando por "El alfa xxx ya le pidió al omega yyy vincularse con anillos de vínculo", hasta llegar a la fiesta de compromiso de vínculo, fiesta pre-vínculo, fiesta pre-ceremonia de vinculación y finalmente ceremonia de vinculación.

Bruce Wayne no había hecho un escándalo de esto, se había limitado a vincularse con Clark y a usar una fiesta previamente establecida para hacer su ceremonia de vinculación. Podía ser que alguien más pensara que todo estaba siendo muy apresurado o que no se le estaba dando la importancia requerida a tal evento, pero no, Lois sabía diferenciar de las acciones realizadas sedientas de atención de las acciones realizadas con verdadero amor.

Esta era una acción realizada con verdadero amor.

Dejó que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro, abrazando a Clark.

—Muchas felicidades Villa Chica— El hombre rio con felicidad y ella se permitió abrazar a Bruce Wayne.

—Muchas felicidades, señor Wayne y claro que voy a estar ahí—

—Muchas gracias señorita Lane, es muy importante para Clark que usted esté ahí, la aprecia mucho— Lois le sonrió al hombre que su amigo amaba.

—Entonces yo voy a agradecerle el que se fijara en Villa Chica, creo que el pobre habría muerto de amor si no lo hubiera hecho—

—¡Lois! — Se permitió una risa escandalosa.

…

Diana estaba concentrada en la televisión, a ratos colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios, como si estuviera a punto de morderse la uña, pero pareciendo que alguien la había regañado tantas veces, que simplemente se quedaba a medio camino, de repente colocaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Steve y a ratos lo instaba a él a hacer lo mismo.

Amaba pasar tiempo con su compañera vinculada, con su alfa.

Por desgracia, alguien llamando a la puerta, los interrumpió.

—Debe ser la pizza— Dijo Diana.

—Yo voy— Dijo él, bajando las piernas de la mesita de centro (lugar donde las tenía recargadas) y poniéndose de pie, aceptando la sonrisilla que Diana le dedicó mientras él se alejaba en dirección a la puerta.

Aún con sonrisa en rostro, Steve abrió la puerta, encontrando a dos hombres altos, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, uno era un omega que destilaba autoridad y respeto, mientras el otro era un alfa sonriente y amable (además de parecer como si quisiera hablar y hablar y hablar).

" _Oh, una pareja vinculada"_ pensó Steve, volviendo a centrarse en el omega, pues estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes… un momento… ¿era Bruce Wayne?

—Hola, buenas tardes, estamos buscando a Diana— Steve se obligó a apartar su mirada del atrayente omega, para sonreírle al alfa. Sonrió sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, tratando de pensar una respuesta coherente.

—Claro, la llamaré— Explicó, regresando sobre sus pasos, quedándose de pie, observando a su alfa, la cual se giró a verlo emocionada.

—Steve, esa pequeña niña es una bailarina increíble— Le dijo con mirada brillante, ante lo cual él sonrió.

Amaba muchísimo a Diana.

—Te buscan en la puerta— Avisó con tono alegre.

—¿A mí? — Cuestionó ella, confundida. Y frunció el ceño pensativo.

—Creo que es Bruce Wayne— Diana se puso de pie de inmediato y él decidió continuar su explicación. —Viene con su compañero vinculado— Y ante aquella frase, su alfa se detuvo en seco, girándose a mirarlo con ojos bien abiertos y labios separados, para después salir corriendo como si la casa se incendiara.

Steve estaba muy confundido (y preocupado) por lo que decidió correr tras su pareja, encontrándola, abrazando a los dos semi desconocidos, cada uno siendo rodeado por un brazo.

—No puedo…— Diana habló apresuradamente, apartándose de los dos hombres, para colocar su mano sobre su boca, luciendo un poco temerosa. —Ustedes… nadie los…—

—Fue una decisión que tomamos nosotros, libremente— Explicó Bruce Wayne con seriedad (sin ninguna sonrisilla pícara como las que Steve le había visto en televisión), el alfa del multimillonario asintió sonriendo radiantemente y por respuesta Diana se lanzó a abrazarlos nuevamente.

—Muchas felicidades, Bruce, Kal-El, ustedes se merecían esta clase de felicidad— Steve no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando y no iba a preguntar, su pareja no había corrido por miedo o dispuesta a atacar a quien sea que estuviera en la puerta, había corrido porque estaba emocionada y feliz, así que él supuso que debía regresar al interior de la casa y esperar a que Diana quisiera contarle lo que estaba pasando o no contarle, lo cual también estaría bien.

Pero entonces Bruce Wayne lo miró, atrayendo la atención de Diana hacia él.

—Oh— Exclamó Diana, limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos y recorrido su rostro a medias, extendiendo su mano hacia él, pidiéndole que se acercara.

Él tomó de inmediato la mano de su novia (jamás podría no aceptar tal petición).

—Quiero presentarle a Steve, él es mi pareja vinculada— Él les sonrió a las visitas inesperadas. —Steve, te presento a Bruce y Kal-El— Diana se acercó a hablarle al oído. —Batman y Superman—

—¿¡Qué!? — Se permitió soltar, para inspirar profundo, mientras veía al repartidor de pizzas estacionarse frente a su casa. —Eh… ¿les gustaría quedarse a comer pizza? — Cuestionó con amabilidad.

…

Diana percibió el aroma que emanaban Bruce y Clark, no había tenido mucha oportunidad de acostumbrarse al aroma de omega de Bruce, pues Batman no olía a nada, pero podía sentirlo, el aroma de Bruce había cambiado compenetrándose con el de Clark, el cual ahora estaba endulzado con el de Bruce.

Estaba sonriendo como una boba, lo sabía por el ceño fruncido que Bruce le estaba dedicando mientras Steve y Clark hablaban de sus gustos musicales parecidos.

—¿Clark te lo pidió? — Cuestionó.

—Yo se lo pedí a él— Contestó Bruce, provocándole a ella una risa en su pecho que quería escapar a la misma velocidad que un auto de carreras, risa que logró escapar cuando notó las orejas rojas de Clark.

—¿Por qué vinieron a visitarme? —

—Venganza— Aseguró la identidad secreta de Batman.

—Bruce— Riñó Clark. —Queríamos decírtelo nosotros mismos, porque eres nuestra amiga —Explicó el alfa con simpleza.

—¿Ustedes mismos? — Tomó aire en son de sorpresa. —¿Lo van a hacer público? —

—Si no lo hacemos la gente va a creer que hay algo sospechoso en todo esto— Y Diana entendió. Ser una figura publica como lo era "Bruce Wayne" no era algo sencillo de manejar.

—Gracias por decírmelo— Aceptó, mientras le sonreía a Steve. Y una nueva duda le surgió. —¿Cómo lo van a hacer público? —

—En la siguiente gala de caridad que Industrias Wayne está organizando— Concedió Bruce, la valiosa información. —La cual se va a convertir en una ceremonia de vinculación, estás invitada, al igual que Steve, por supuesto—

Claro que esos dos hacían las cosas siempre a su manera.

—¿Van a invitar a toda la Liga? — Diana solo pudo notar la molestia en el rostro de Bruce, el nerviosismo en el rostro de Clark y la sorpresa en el rostro de su pareja.

Amaba a su omega.

Y le encantaban sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

Clark miró a Bruce, iniciando una clara conversación de miradas. El omega suspiró.

—Sí, están invitados, pero ustedes dos se van a encargar de que se comporten— Diana rio, al tiempo que Clark le sonreía a su pareja vinculada.

—Tú también los quieres ahí—

—¿Yo? — Clark asintió con seguridad, haciendo que Bruce apartara la mirada (con un discreto sonrojo). —Como sea—

—¿Tienen que ir con sus identidades secretas o como superhéroes? — Cuestionó ella.

—Superhéroes— Afirmó Bruce.

…

—¿¡Qué!? — Gritó Linterna verde, abriendo la boca tanto y tan rápido que Víctor temió que su maxilar inferior se luxaría.

—Amigo— Se permitió decir con un tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué no habían dicho que no eran novios? — Cuestionó Shazam confundido.

—No lo eran— Aceptó la Mujer Maravilla (miembro que había organizado la reunión). —Pero ahora lo son y…—

—¿Ahora hasta vinculados están? — Preguntó Flash, con un tono parecido al de Linterna verde (Víctor podía notar que esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos debido a los gestos y expresiones parecidas que utilizaban). La mujer maravilla únicamente sonrió.

—Así que yo iré a la Gala, ¿ustedes irán? — Informó la princesa guerrera. Shazam se puso de pie con mano en lo alto y despidiendo felicidad infinita.

—¡Yo sí, quiero ir! —

—Bien, de todas formas, todos están invitados—

—¿Todos? — Quiso asegurarse. ¿Él también estaba invitado?

La heroína le dedicó su total atención.

—Todos— Aseguró.

—Si Diana y Shazam irán, eso quiere decir que yo también, además Batman me pidió que hiciera una breve aparición como Superman, pues si otros miembros de la Liga hacen acto de presencia y Superman no, eso podría llegar a ser sospechoso— Explicó J'onn con pasividad.

—¿Batman te lo pidió? — Cuestionó Linterna verde con tono agudo de indignación, que casi enciende las alertas de alarma en Cyborg.

—¿Ósea que tú ya sabías que él y Superman se vincularon? — Habló Flash y J'onn asintió en esa forma tranquila que tenía de hacer las cosas.

—Batman me informó—

—¿¡Y a nosotros nada!?, Nos trata peor que mascotas— Se quejó Linterna verde.

—No me importa, me invitaron a la Gala, es igual— Agregó Shazam con el mismo entusiasmo del principio. Linterna verde pareció contagiarse de la energía de Shazam, poniéndose de pie, con puño en alto.

—¡Voy a ir a esa maldita gala! —Exclamó con seguridad, para después apuntar en dirección a Flash. —¿Vienes conmigo o qué? — Flash de inmediato se puso de pie.

—Obvio— Aceptó, ante lo cual Diana se permitió reír un poco.

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando la mayoría de los miembros se habían retirado a sus respectivas actividades, pero Víctor seguía ahí, sentado, pensando, temeroso.

—¿Qué haces Cyborg? — Al escuchar la voz de Shazam, alzó el rostro al instante, tratando de ocultar lo que sentía tras una sonrisa.

—Hoy me toca hacer guardia, ¿no? — Shazam le sonrió como si con eso le dijera que entendía.

—Bueno, te estaba buscando porque quería preguntarte, si quieres que lleguemos juntos a la Gala o separados— Víctor apreciaba la amistad de Shazam, se divertía con él y sabía que siempre podía contar con su apoyo, por eso le estaba costando lo que diría a continuación.

—Yo no creo ir— Shazam dejo de sonreír, luciendo confundido.

—¿Por qué no?, comida y bebida gratis, ¿recuerdas? — Víctor sonrió ligeramente. —¡Va a ser divertido! — Exclamó su amigo.

Y él, que había logrado la vez anterior hacer pasar sus comentarios como algo sin mucha importancia y más como una broma, aceptó que, si podía hablar con alguien de esto, era con Shazam (con Billy).

—No me gusta estar expuesto ante tantas personas… mirándome— Soltó, con voz baja y tono inseguro, con la vista lejos del rostro de Shazam.

Fue por eso por lo que su amigo tomando sus manos fue más impactante.

—Bueno, sí, te van a ver y a mí y a Linterna verde y a Flash y a J'onn y a la Mujer Maravilla, porque somos héroes y atraemos la atención de las personas— Shazam no estaba entendiendo.

Víctor estaba a punto de negarse y soltarse del cálido agarre en sus manos.

—Por eso tenemos que ir juntos— Agregó después su amigo, con tono solemne, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos, los cuales transmitían mucho cariño, calidez y entendimiento.

Shazam entendía.

Billy entendía.

—Supongo que… puede ser divertido—

—¡Lo va a ser! — Exclamó Shazam, finalmente liberando sus manos.

—Ok, ok, pero un ratito nada más—

—¡Yeiii! —

…

Clark acomodó correctamente el saco del nuevo traje que Bruce le había comprado, sintiendo como el inminente reflejo de retorcer su (perfectamente colocada) corbata, quería apoderarse de él.

Inspiró profundo y exhalo con fuerza, haciendo temblar marcadamente el espejo frente a él, se apresuró a detenerlo temiendo que cayera y se rompiera.

Volvió a suspirar (más discretamente), cuando ceso todo movimiento del espejo.

—¿Qué le haces al espejo? — Lo cuestionó Bruce, entrando a la habitación, vestido elegantemente y arrancándole el aliento y la capacidad de respirar.

—N-nada— Contestó, alejando sus manos del espejo. Su pareja (que olía a frutas y flores y a él) se acercó, acomodándole las mangas de la camisa.

—Hoy pudiste acomodarte la corbata correctamente— Y Clark se apresuró a explicar.

—Alfred me ayudó— Bruce rio discretamente. —Quería pedírtelo a ti, pero estabas ocupado con Dick y Jason y por eso le pedí ayuda a Alfred— Su pareja vinculada concluyó el trabajo en sus mangas y Clark se dispuso a apreciar el arreglo, sin estar muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba diferente, pero incluso él podía apreciar que se veían muchísimo mejor.

Bruce colocó su mano dominante sobre la mejilla izquierda de Clark, instándolo a inclinarse levemente para ser besado. La caricia hizo que el nudo en su estomago se relajara un poco y que el leve temblor nervioso en sus manos y piernas se controlara.

El beso acabó, pero él se rehusó a que el contacto acabara así nada más, por lo que recargó su frente contra la de su pareja.

—¿Qué pasa si me caigo? — Escuchó a Bruce reír.

—No me reiré, lo prometo—

—¿Y si rompo algo? —

—Me reiré y diré, "Baby, no estés tan nervioso", para que todos lo escuchen y lo dejen pasar y no se les pase por la cabeza que eres Superman— Clark se sonrojó apartándose, para poder ver a su compañero vinculado a la cara.

—No me digas "Baby"— Bruce sonrió divertido.

—¿No te gusta que te diga "Baby"? — Oh, al contrario, él problema era que la mente de Clark se fundía por completo, negro absoluto, nada.

—N… no… es…— Ni siquiera podía articular palabras, lo que sí pudo hacer fue notar la ceja alzada de Bruce.

—Ok, no te diré "Baby" …— Otro golpe cruel a su cerebro ya muerto. —En público— Y Bruce dejó de sonreír, dedicándole una expresión preocupada y un poco triste, haciendo que su cerebro se reiniciara con rapidez (y con pánico). —Podríamos no hacer esto hoy o tal vez no hacerlo nunca— Le dijo Bruce con un intento de sonrisa.

Y Clark se sintió como un fracaso.

—No, no, hay que hacerlo, esto es importante para tu imagen, lo entiendo y quiero ayudarte, siempre—

—Lo siento, no tendrías por qué hacer sacrificios para estar conmigo, no se supone que sea difícil estar con alguien— Clark finalmente pudo sonreír, sin miedo o pánico inminente acercándose, únicamente con amor.

—No es difícil estar contigo Bruce y como tú me dijiste antes, no es un sacrificio hacer algo por ti— Explicó logrando que Bruce relajara sus facciones y Clark se permitió agregar después, en tono bromista. —Además má y pá ya están aquí, ya no podemos echarnos para atrás.

Bruce volvió a sonreírle.

…

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir a esta Gala de Beneficencia, siempre es bueno descubrir la gran cantidad de calidad humana que Ciudad Gótica tiene para ofrecer, para Industrias Wayne siempre…— Comenzó Bruce, hablando con elegancia y soltura, mientras él quería desmayarse al acto, pasó su mirada por el público, encontrando a su má y pá sonrientes, Diana dirigió un pequeño saludo en su dirección, mientras Steve parecía muy atento a lo que Bruce decía. Flash y Linterna verde le ofrecieron enormes sonrisas y pulgares arriba, mientras J'onn le entregó un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y Shazam hacía ademán de aplaudir, siendo inmediatamente detenido por Cyborg.

Después encontró a Lois entre la multitud, quien le dedicó una mirada severa que le ordenaba "Pararse derecho y actuar como alfa" (justo como le había dicho cuando se acercó a saludarlo al entrar a la gala). Apartó de inmediato la mirada, centrándose esta vez en Dick y Jason (quienes estaban parados junto a él); los niños de inmediato lo vieron con rostros serios, para hacer que sus rostros se iluminaran con sonrisas enormes.

Él podía hacer esto.

—Así que sí, tenemos mucho que agradecer. Pero además de eso, Clark y yo…— Dijo Bruce, dedicándole una mirada añorante y sonrisa radiante, causándole un leve escalofrío, (No, no era que Clark no hubiera sido visto así por Bruce, pero su pareja real, no la de la televisión y los periódicos, no era tan efusiva). —Hemos decidido aprovechar esta pequeña reunión y tomar unos minutos para realizar nuestra ceremonia de vinculación— El cuchicheo inició, con sonidos de exclamación, palabras que no parecían serlo y voces más ruidosas que otras, además de los sonidos de las cámaras y los disparos luminosos de estas exaltando aún más el momento.

Bruce extendió su mano, solicitando la suya, Clark concedió el tacto al instante, aferrándose a la mano de Bruce como si él fuera un hombre hambriento y solo así su hambre pudiera ser saciada. Bruce puso su atención nuevamente en el público (y no en él).

—Mi pareja y yo, hemos tomado la decisión de vincularnos y nos honra compartir nuestra felicidad con todos ustedes— El pequeño escritorio detrás de ellos, oculto tras unas elegantes cortinas, finalmente fue revelado, y al instante el juez que había estado tranquilamente entre la gente se acercó a ellos, parándose detrás del escritorio.

—¿Estamos listos? — Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa seca. Clark sentía la boca seca y el corazón acelerado y todo le parecía que iba muy rápido, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba terminando de firmar sobre la línea que decía que aceptaba vincularse con el omega Bruce Wayne, para enderezarse y obedecer las palabras del juez. —Normalmente aquí es cuando las parejas se besan— Se acercó y colocó un beso corto y discreto sobre los labios de Bruce, sintiendo que el ruido de la gente era demasiado abrumador.

—¿Estás bien? — Le susurró Bruce discretamente y él asintió con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Bruce tomó su mano y lo dirigió hacia su má y pá; su má tenía lagrimas por todo el rostro y su pá le sonreía con ojos brillantes, mientras se intercalaban entre abrazarlo a él y abrazar a Bruce, Dick y Jason se unieron a los abrazos y Clark comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

—Te amamos tanto, Clark, los amamos tanto— Le susurró su má.

—Elegiste a un buen hombre— Le susurró su pá.

Y como había sido planeado, Superman (J'onn) se abrió paso entre la gente, ofreciendo sus felicitaciones con un apretón de mano.

—Muchas felicidades señor Wayne, señor Kent— Dijo "Superman" generando la explosión de mas flashes.

…

—¡Amo las fuentes de chocolate! — Exclamó Jason comiendo bombones y fruta con cobertura, mientras Dick parecía un pequeño hámster con mejillas llenas, que masticaba mientras trataba de no reír, Shazam eligió ese momento para acercarse a ellos con plato en mano.

—Eso no puede ser chocolate, es demasiado bueno para ser chocolate— Comentó haciendo reír a Jason y haciendo que Dick hiciera presión sobre su boca, como si hubiera estado a punto de escupir todo lo que estaba en el interior de esta. Shazam rio, sabiendo que había sido gracioso, dándole un golpecillo con el codo sobre las costillas a Cyborg (o al menos donde debían estar).

Clark podía notar como Cyborg estaba incómodo, sonriéndole a duras penas a Shazam.

—Señor Cyborg, ¿usted no come? —Cuestionó Dick una vez que logró salir victorioso de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo hasta hace poco en su boca. El nombrado abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para finalmente sonreír con amabilidad.

—Sí puedo comer y no me digan señor, me siento raro— Dick le sonrió, ofreciéndole una brocheta de bombones y frutas cubiertas de chocolate.

—Para usted, Cyborg— Y el ofrecimiento fue acompañado de un par de niños sonrientes, Cyborg miró a Shazam, quien alzó las cejas instándolo a tomar el regalo, después Cyborg lo miró a él, como si le pidiera permiso para interactuar con los niños.

Clark no quería entender tan fácilmente esa mirada de duda.

Terminó por ofrecerle a Cyborg una sonrisa que trasmitiera confianza, y finalmente su compañero de la Liga tomó la brocheta.

—¿Tú puedes lanzar rayos láser como "Buzz Lightyear"? —

—"Buzz Yogurt light"— Dijeron Dick y Shazam al unísono, girando a verse el uno al otro, para soltar carcajadas bobas.

—Algo así— Contestó Cyborg, ignorando a Dick y Shazam, mientras Clark negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

Y de repente Clark se sintió observado por un par de mujeres que conversaban animadamente, sin apartar la vista de él.

¿De qué estaban hablando?

" _Claro que Bruce Wayne no lo ama"_

" _Obvio no"_

" _Está embarazado, es la única explicación"_

" _Cariño, eso ni siquiera se duda, la pregunta aquí es de quién es realmente ese bebé"_

" _Ese pobre hombre debe prepararse para ser eternamente engañado"_

" _¿Crees que no lo sabe?"_

" _Dinero mata todo"_

—Hey, ¿qué hacen? — Dijo Bruce, de pie a su lado, exaltándolo. Él trató de sonreír y Shazam se giró de inmediato, hablando con la boca llena.

—¡Esto está delicioso! — Dijo haciendo reír a Dick, Jason y Cyborg.

—Me alegra—Contestó Bruce, más como él mismo y no tanto como su imagen pública. Dick se abrazó a su tutor, recibiendo una caricia en la espalda por respuesta.

—Estábamos hablando con Shazam y Cyborg, ellos son geniales— Explicó, al tiempo que Jason comenzaba a asentir con entusiasmo.

—La mejor fiesta de la historia—

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Jason y Dick asintieron enérgicamente. Y finalmente Bruce le puso su atención a Clark.

 _¿Estás bien?,_ Cuestionó Bruce sin hacer sonidos, únicamente moviendo los labios y Clark le sonrió, asintiendo.

—¿Cuántas fresas me cabrán en la boca? —Preguntó Shazam al aire, emocionando a los menores, haciendo que Dick se apartara de Bruce y corriera a pararse junto al héroe.

—Pueden ver a Shazam meterse fresas en la boca, pero no lo hagan ustedes— Ordenó Bruce, haciendo que los menores dejaran de sonreír y lo vieran con atención.

—Sí— Aceptaron al unísono.

—No dejes a mis hijos imitar a Shazam y no olvides la maniobra de Heimlich— Exigió Bruce en dirección a Cyborg al puro estilo de Batman, siendo escuchado por 4 atentos jóvenes, que no apartaron su mirada de él, hasta que Bruce les dio la espalda, para pararse junto a él.

—¿Estás bien? — Lo cuestionó esta vez con palabras y Clark sonrió más aliviado, permitiéndose inhalar el aroma de su pareja, refugiándose en el sonido de su corazón.

—Sí— Bruce asintió suavemente, para mirar la pista de baile (en la que se encontraban Diana y Steve, Flash y Linterna Verde).

—¿Dónde están tus papás? —

—Alfred se los llevó, creo que los ha enamorado— Bruce rio bajito.

—Ten cuidado, Alfred es todo un galán—

—Oh, lo de recién no era una broma, estoy seguro de que ya cayeron— Bruce rio un poco más.

Y de repente Clark se sintió atacado por los ojos azul profundo de Bruce, por esa forma en que lo estaban mirando como si él fuera todo.

¿Cómo alguien podía hablar mal de su persona amada?

—¿Bailas conmigo? — Clark abrió los ojos sorprendido, dejando que una risa torpe se le escapara.

—¿En serio? —

—En serio—

—Ah, yo… sí— ¿Qué más podía decir?

Bruce tomó su mano y lo dirigió a la pista, colocando sus manos en los sitios correctos, haciendo que Clark de repente olvidara donde se suponía que debía poner sus manos, siendo de inmediato dirigido por su omega, para ser instado a iniciar un tranquilo balanceo, además de un discreto movimiento de pies.

—Perdón por arruinar tu ceremonia de vinculación— Le dijo Bruce al oído.

—¿Qué?, no lo hiciste— Aseguró con convicción, pegándose un poco más al cuerpo contrario. —Estaba… estoy nervioso porque es nuestra ceremonia, no por todas estas personas—

—Clark…—

—Bueno, sí es un poco por todas estas personas, pero más que nada es porque es nuestra ceremonia de vinculación, firmé unos papeles que hacen que el mundo sepa que soy tu pareja vinculada, que eres mi pareja vinculada— Le dijo sonriendo con todos los dientes. —Aquí tengo todo lo que hubiera querido de una ceremonia más discreta, má y pá, nuestros amigos, y por supuesto mi familia, tú, Dick, Jason y Alfred — Y finalmente logró hacer que Bruce le sonriera y una parte de él quería dejar las cosas así, pero otra sabía que debía hablar.

Solo así funcionaban las relaciones, ¿no?

—Ya no he estado nervioso desde que firmamos los papeles, es que… he estado escuchando a las personas y lo que dicen de nosotros—

—Clark, no…—

—Son gente horrible, Bruce, hablan mal de ti y luego te saludan con una sonrisa— él estaba muy mortificado como para no expresar su desagrado y decepción, sin embargo, Bruce solo soltó una carcajada (elegante).

—Lo sé—

Y ahí fue que Clark pensó en todas las personas que habían hecho que Bruce peleara con los pensamientos inducidos por palabras hirientes, por palabras dichas fuera de lugar, pensó en su persona amada siendo expuesta a personas que no podían manejar su propio dolor por lo que lo expulsaban por sus bocas, buscando que otros sintieran el mismo dolor. Buscando lastimar a Bruce, porque "creían que lo merecía" o porque tal vez no se paraban a pensar que Bruce podía sentirse herido, personas que se sentían con el derecho de ofender a Bruce por todo lo que era, por todo lo que representaba.

Pegó su rostro contra el de Bruce, haciendo un leve movimiento con su cuello, en busca de dejar una caricia.

—Te amo, Bruce. Estoy muy feliz de haberme vinculado contigo y me encanta nuestra ceremonia de vinculación— Le dijo al oído, para separar sus rostros y mirarlo a los ojos, permitiéndose una sonrisa pequeña.

Bruce dobló los labios hacia adentro, como si estuviera tragando algo con mucho esfuerzo, para después sonreírle y colocar un beso sobre sus labios.

—¡Nosotros también queremos bailar! — Dijo Dick parado junto a ellos y tomando las manos de Jason, evitando que huyera.

—Yo no quiero— Dijo el niño menor, con la cara cubierta de chocolate, justo como la de su hermano.

—Están todos llenos de chocolate, Alfred se va a enojar si los ve— Dijo Bruce, apartándose de él y rebuscando en su saco.

—Yo tengo papel— Aportó Clark, al ver la infructífera búsqueda de Bruce. Su pareja tomó el objeto ofrecido, comenzando a limpiar los rostros de los niños, que terminaron por tomar los pedazos de papel, concluyendo la limpieza ellos mismos.

—¿Puedo bailar con Bruce, por favor? — Dijo Dick poniendo su atención en uno y luego en otro. —Jason puede bailar con Clark—

Él decidió sonreírle a Bruce, para estirar su mano hacia Jason.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, joven caballero? — Jason rio en esa forma libre que tenía, tomando su mano a la vez que Bruce se acercaba a Dick y juntos comenzaban un coordinado balanceo.

No pasaron mucho tiempo como parejas, pues cuando Clark se dio cuenta se habían vuelto un cuarteto, escandaloso y un poco torpe.

Clark abrazó a su familia, sin dejar de balancearse.

Extra:

—Sí, Jimmy, gracias— Dijo despidiendo a su amigo y compañero de trabajo, que se alejó para continuar con sus deberes. Regresó la mirada a la pantalla apagada de la computadora frente a él, notando el reflejo distorsionado de Lois detrás de él.

Se giró asustado, mientras su querida amiga le sonreía maliciosamente.

—Villa chica— Dijo con un extraño tono cantado alzando una revista. Clark no se atrevió ni a parpadear; él conocía esa revista, era en la que él y Bruce salían… besándose. —Solo quiero que me digas, ¿sí o no? — Clark se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo sus manos frías. Entendía perfectamente la pregunta sin que estuviera completamente formulada.

¿Él y Bruce estaban saliendo?

Su mente simplemente dejó de funcionar y liberó la información solicitada.

—Sí— Dijo, para ver como su amiga daba un brinco (destreza fascinante considerando que traía tacones) y soltaba un grito de victoria muy ruidoso, atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Lane, pero ¿¡qué te pasa!? — Gritó su jefe desde su oficina.

—Perry, no tienes ni idea— Exclamó Lois.

* * *

Nota: Bruce le dijo a Diana que los quería como superhéroes porque sabía que así había una oportunidad de que Cyborg fuera, cosa que no habría pasado si le hubiera dicho que fueran con sus identidades secretas.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	32. Don't make me sad, don't make me cry

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores.

* * *

Bruce observó al reportero para nada discreto a las afueras del edificio. Inspiró profundo, colocó su sonrisa de Brucie y finalmente salió, con paso firme y frente en alto, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del hombre que buscaba una entrevista con él.

Dio 6 pasos y el reportero ya estaba a duras penas respetando su espacio personal.

—Señor Wayne, señor Wayne, soy del diario…—

—No puedo atenderte ahora, lo siento, tengo prisa— Contestó sin dejar de caminar.

—Lo entiendo, señor Wayne, queríamos felicitarlo por su vinculación— Brucie sonrió más grandemente.

—Claro, gracias—

—A nuestros lectores les interesa saber si hay bebé en camino— Bruce se obligó a seguir caminando, dejando escapar una risilla torpe.

—¿Qué?, no—

—¿Pero planean tener pronto su primer hijo? — Y ahí Bruce se giró a ver al reportero (un hombre joven con ojeras y barba desarreglada).

—Ya tengo un primer hijo y uno segundo también— Afirmó, sonriente, ante lo cual el reportero terminó sonriéndole.

—Claro, señor Wayne, me refiero a cuando tendrá su primer hijo con su alfa—

—¿De verdad eso le interesa sus lectores? — El reportero asintió, confiado. La sonrisa de Brucie se volvió más marcada.

—Como ya le dije, ya tengo dos hijos, adiós—

…

No era que no lo hubiera pensado antes.

Las personas alrededor no dejaban de hablar de como Bruce era demasiado… "mayor" para no haberse vinculado aún, como Bruce no parecía querer sentar cabeza y "tener hijos como era debido", siempre pareciendo querer hacer menos la adopción de Dick y Jason.

Entendía que en cuanto se vinculara con Clark, se enfrentaría a comentarios como el del reportero, personas creyendo que ya estaba "embarazado" y personas preguntando "cuándo llegaría el primer hijo… con su alfa", porque nadie contaría a Dick y Jason como hijos de su alfa… y lo cierto era que Bruce no sabía como los consideraba Clark, sabía que los amaba y los trataba como a sus propios hijos, pero… ¿pensaba en ellos como hijos?

Dick y Jason eran los hijos de Bruce, pero se le permitía decir que eran "Sus (de Clark y de él) hijos".

Bruce no sabía si Clark esperaba inmediatamente que tuvieran un hijo biológico, no había preguntado porque no había tiempo, porque la única vez que le dio oportunidad a Clark de hablar de ello su pareja vinculada lo había dejado en un vago "familia" sin especificar los miembros.

¿Bruce quería tener un hijo biológico con Clark?... tener el hijo de Clark… alguien que fuera como su pareja, que sonriera como Clark y tuviera la misma bondad. Un mitad kryptoniano…

Ser un típico omega que se vincula y tiene hijos… ser la definición de un omega exitoso.

 _No…_

Tenía que hablar con Clark.

Se detuvo a medio camino, observando a su pareja vinculada presionar teclas, con la cabeza ladeada, sin siquiera ver la pantalla. No estaba escribiendo.

—Clark— Llamó, exaltando al hombre. —¿Qué haces? — Su pareja sonrió.

—Me gusta el sonido que hacen las teclas— Le sonrió, acercándose, para ponerse de pie junto a él, pasando una mano sobre sus hombros y permitiendo que Clark lo abrazara por la cadera, escondiendo el rostro contra su abdomen; aquella posición no duró mucho, pues Clark de inmediato alzó el rostro (con la barbilla aún en contacto con Bruce) en una obvia petición por ser besado.

Bruce sonrió para inclinarse y unir sus labios a los de su pareja, percibiendo como este buscaba convertir la caricia superficial en una profunda, favoreciendo el encuentro de lenguas, haciéndolo sentir debilidad en las rodillas, emoción en el pecho y excitación en la entrepierna.

Agradeció su mente en blanco, la cual favoreció que Clark pudiera moverlo hasta hacerlo sentar sobre sus piernas.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó su alfa, pasando su mano sobre su brazo, hasta llegar hasta el extremo distal y llevar sus manos entrelazadas contra su mejilla.

—¿Mhm? — Dijo él, en una burda forma de querer cuestionar el porqué de la pregunta.

—Te ves cansado— Le dijo Clark, sin ocultar ni un poco su tono preocupado. Y aquí era cuando Bruce debía preguntar y hablar, miedo o no.

—Estoy bien— Contestó, colocando un beso sobre el entrecejo de Clark.

…

—¿Entonces el 18? — Escuchó la voz de Bruce, al tiempo que él entraba a la habitación.

—El 18— Afirmó Dick al tiempo que Jason asentía.

—¿9 y 9:40? — Ambos niños asintieron. Clark no entendía de qué hablaban.

—Ok— Dijo Bruce aparentando calma. "Aparentando". Clark no quería alardear acerca de lo bien que conocía a su pareja vinculada, pero podía ver claramente que algo de lo que habían dicho los menores le estaba causando estrés.

Finalmente, Bruce se giró a verlo, suavizando su expresión y sonriéndole, lo niños ni siquiera terminaron de girar a verlo, para cuando ya habían gritado su nombre, iniciando una carrera hacia él, lanzándose a abrazarlo.

—¡Hola Clark!

—

—¡Bienvenido! — Dijeron al mismo tiempo y Clark rio.

—Hola— Contestó a la vez que su mirada era atraída hasta el atractivo hombre que se había convertido en su pareja vinculada, quien se acercó hasta él, dejándole un corto beso sobre los labios.

La pregunta que había querido hacer podía esperar un poco.

…

—¿De qué hablaban Dick, Jason y tú? — Preguntó, mientras veía a Bruce colocándose su traje de Batman. Por respuesta obtuvo una mirada confundida. —Era sobre… ¿números?, 18, 9 y 40—

—Oh— Dijo su pareja, logrando entender. —Era sobre la reunión con sus maestros, cada mes hacen una junta personal, eligen una hora específica para cada alumno y explican cuales son sus materias fuertes y en qué están fallando y lo que se debe mejorar— Eso se escuchaba bien. —La de este mes será el 18 y la reunión con el profesor de Dick es las 9 y con la profesora de Jason es a las 9:40, de eso hablábamos— Ahora los números sí que tenían sentido, lo que no tenía sentido era la expresión que Bruce había puesto.

—¿Tienen algo de malo las reuniones? —

—¿Mhm?, no, ¿por qué? — Cuestionó Bruce apartando su mirada del cinturón.

—Es que te veías un poquito…— ¿Qué debía decir?, ¿estresado?, ¿molesto?, ¿presionado?, sí, tal vez esa última era la opción correcta. —Presionado—

Bruce le miró profundamente, casi haciéndolo sonrojar, para finalmente dejar escapar un suspiro adornado con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me conoces tanto? — Qué era lo que Clark debía contestar.

—Eh… me gusta tu cara— Y al decirlo, se dio cuenta de que había sonado un tanto torpe e infantil. Deseo no haberlo dicho (aunque fuera total verdad). Bruce le ofreció una de esas carcajadas que solo terminaban siendo aire expulsado con fuerza por entre sus labios.

—Ese día tengo una junta importante con los accionistas a esa misma hora— Y la sonrisa de su pareja se volvió tensa. —Pero sí iré a la escuela de Dick y Jason—

—¿Y no irás a tu junta? —

—No, me va a traer problemas, pero no— Clark parpadeo y soltó la idea rondando su cabeza.

—Yo podría ir—

—¿Ir? —

—A las reuniones de Dick y de Jason— Y su omega lo miró como si no hubiera esperado que él dijera eso, como si sintiera que lo estaba ¿obligando? A decir aquello. Clark se acercó a Bruce, permitiéndose abrazarse al hombre medio vestido de Batman, quien se dejo hacer. —Soy tu pareja vinculada Bruce, soy tu familia, soy la familia de Dick y Jason también, si estas de acuerdo con eso, yo puedo ir a sus reuniones— Y Bruce lo miró con ojos aliviados, pero también un poco preocupados, como si quisieran preguntarle algo y Clark sentía que casi podía ver el qué, sintió como si casi pudiera conocer la pregunta.

Bruce ocultó el rostro contra uno de los hombros de Clark.

—¿De verdad quieres ir? — Clark pasó su nariz sobre la cabeza de su pareja, buscando convertir aquel torpe toque en una caricia amorosa.

—Sí, será divertido—

…

Clark entró a la escuela un poco inseguro (no porque no supiera a donde se dirigía). Caminó por los pasillos, viendo a los niños y adultos pasar, sin que ninguno le pusiera más atención de la necesaria.

Se paró frente a la puerta detrás de la cual estaba su destino, inspiró profundo y tocó.

—Pase— Escuchó desde el otro lado, dicho con una voz masculina. Obedeció la petición, encontrándose con un hombre en sus cuarentas detrás de un escritorio, mirando unos papeles en este, además de encontrar a Dick sentado en una silla frente a él (bien derecho y con mirada seria), luciendo justo como Bruce.

—Buenos días— Dijo al tiempo que Dick se giraba a sonreírle, él respondió la sonrisa de inmediato. El profesor alzó el rostro, mirándolo con un toque de aburrimiento.

—¿Necesita algo?, ¿está perdido?, dígame el nombre del profesor que busca y…—

—No— Se apresuró en negar, deteniendo las palabras del hombre frente a él. —Yo vengo con usted para hablar sobre Di-Richard— Dick se cubrió la boca con una mano, como si quisiera ahogar una carcajada (cosa que logró, pues no había hecho ni un solo ruido).

El profesor lo miró desde sus zapatos hasta su cabello y después colocó una sonrisa educada.

—¿Quién es usted?, esperaba al señor Wayne—

—Soy Clark Kent, mucho gusto— Habló a la vez que caminaba hasta el profesor ofreciéndole un apretón de manos. —Soy la pareja vinculada de Bruce, eh… el señor Wayne— Una expresión de reconocimiento pasajero pasó por el rostro de su interlocutor, para que al instante su mirada adquiriera un toque de oscuridad, Clark había sido el receptor de esa clase de miradas antes, como Superman, nunca como Clark Kent.

Las había recibido de rostros de personas que no confiaban en él, que le temían a Superman y a todas sus inhumanas habilidades.

Las había recibido de parte de Lex Luthor.

Y las había recibido aún más después de morder a Bruce cuando se dejó ser usado por el Joker y por Luthor.

Esas miradas que lo hacían sentir… como un monstruo.

—Por supuesto— Aceptó el profesor, a la vez que respondía el apretón de manos que Clark había ofrecido. —Siéntese por favor— Le dijo, apuntando la silla vacía junto a Dick. La cual se apresuró en ocupar. Después de aquello, recibió una nueva sonrisa educada. —¿Pasan mucho tiempo a solas, usted y… el joven Grayson? —Clark se negó a creer que realmente entendía la razón detrás de la pregunta. Dick contestó rápidamente (porque había sido instruido por Alfred a contestar siempre que tuviera la respuesta a una pregunta hecha con educación).

—Sí, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, porque Clark vive con nosotros desde hace meses y llega más temprano que Bruce, pero nunca estamos solo nosotros—

—¿No? — Cuestionó el profesor, mirando a Dick con atención, pero permitiéndose dedicarle a él una rápida mirada de soslayo.

—No, siempre está Jason también— Aquello pareció oscurecer un poco más la mirada del profesor. —Y Alfred—

—El mayordomo— Se dijo el profesor a él mismo. Dick asintió con una sonrisa. —Claro, ¿Joven Grayson te agrada que tu padre se haya vinculado con el señor Kent? — Cuestionó con una sonrisa fingida.

—Sí, mucho, soy muy feliz y Bruce es feliz y Jason es feliz y Alfred es feliz, todos somos felices— Por primera vez en todo el rato la mirada del profesor pareció relajarse, para sonreírle a Dick de forma auténtica.

—Bueno, comencemos con la verdadera razón de esta reunión— Dijo educadamente (pero sin dejar de verlo con… sospecha). —Imagino, señor Kent, que nunca había estado en esta clase de reuniones— Clark abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido (al parecer el profesor no esperaba una respuesta). —Primero le haré entrega de la boleta de calificaciones —

Clark sonrió aceptando el rectángulo de grueso papel (pretendiendo que no acababan de casi acusarlo de… pretendiendo que no había notado como el profesor había creído que él… podía haber lastimado a Dick y que eso no lo había herido, porque… porque era correcto que el profesor preguntara, ¿cierto?)

Clark miró las calificaciones de Dick, encontrando ochos y nueves en su mayoría, dos dieces y un único siete.

—Como podrá notar al observar la boleta, el joven Grayson no es un mal estudiante, es muy bueno en historia y educación física— Sí, justo ahí estaban los dieces. —Y su materia más débil es Geografía— Él miró a Dick, quien encogió los hombros luciendo un poquito avergonzado. La verdad no era que Clark desconociera la poca habilidad que Dick tenía en esa materia (Pues él también lo ayudaba con su tarea). —Le voy a entregar esta guía, para ayudarlo a mejorar su promedio en esa materia, entrégueselo al señor Wayne— Y el profesor que había pretendido poner su atención en Clark, cambio su enfoque a Dick. —Joven Grayson recuerda pedirle ayuda a tu papá omega para resolver la guía—El cuerpo de Clark se tensó un poco más. La atención fue regresada hasta él. —El joven Grayson tiene dos reportes uno es por la pelea con el joven Montgomery y otro por entrar tarde a clases después del receso, pero no ha habido más incidentes de gran importancia con él, así que supongo que podemos dejarlo así, espero y el siguiente mes el señor Wayne sí pueda venir, estas juntas son mucho más… funcionales y fructíferas… si el padre omega se presenta — Clark se puso de pie, ofreciendo un apretón de manos como despedida. —Y joven Grayson— Dick miró a su profesor, sonriente. —Recuerda que siempre que algo te parezca… extraño en casa, puedes hablar conmigo— Dijo mirando a Clark, como si le estuviera advirtiendo que estaba siendo vigilado.

—Sí profesor, gracias— Dijo Dick, luciendo confundido, porque en definitiva no debía saber a lo que el profesor se refería, pero agradeciendo, porque él era un niño educado.

Clark había tomado los papeles recibidos y había salido del salón en compañía de Dick. Todo lo había hecho en automático.

—Perdón por hacerlo mal en geografía— Habló Dick despertando a su mente que se había negado a seguir trabajando. —Y eso que me ayudaste a estudiar— Dijo el niño como si estuviera decepcionado de él mismo. Se obligó a sí mismo a contestar.

—Seguiremos estudiando, además ahora tenemos una guía— Contestó seguro de lo que decía, tratando de trasmitirle confianza a Dick, quien sonrió luciendo menos avergonzado y decepcionado. —¿Tienes clases ahora? — Dick negó con la cabeza.

—Pero tengo que ir a una conferencia, creo que ya me tengo que ir, ¿tú recuerdas a dónde tienes que ir ahora? — Clark asintió.

—Creo que ya no te voy a ver, entonces— Se acercó al niño dándole un corto abrazo, siendo correspondido al instante. —Nos vemos en la casa—

—¡Bye Clark! — Exclamó el menor para alejarse corriendo.

…

Jason había estado sentado en la misma forma que Dick lo había estado (en imitación de su tutor). La profesora de Jason no lo había mirado con ese toque de desdén con que lo había mirado el profesor de Dick, así que estaba contando esta visita como un éxito.

—Hola, señor Kent, ¿verdad?, pasé, pasé— Dijo la profesora con exceso de entusiasmo (aunque no era malo, era muchísimo mejor que el aura del profesor de Dick). —Bienvenido, usted es la pareja vinculada del tutor de Jason, ¿verdad?, siéntese por favor, acomódese con confianza, Jason habla tanto de usted, lo admira mucho— Explicó haciendo que su alumno se sonrojara.

Clark sintió que ya le agradaba.

—Tenemos tanto de que hablar y tan poco tiempo— Dijo la mujer generando una sonrisilla traviesa que provocó tanto en él como en Jason un gesto similar. —Primero que nada, hablemos de cosas malas, los reportes de Jason; tiene uno de cuando peleo con Benny, otro por gritarle a un compañerito y otro por llegar tarde a clases, pero a excepción del primero, los otros dos no son realmente importantes— Dijo risueña. —Ahora— Extendió la que, esta segunda vez, era fácil para Clark reconocer como la boleta. —Las calificaciones de Jason son muy buenas— Esta boleta tenía en su mayoría nueves y dieces, pero había un 6 que parecía perdido entre todas las excelentes calificaciones. —Imagino que no lo sabe, pero el joven Todd es muy bueno en matemáticas— Clark no terminaba de entender aquella afirmación.

—No, sí lo sé— Afirmó con una sonrisa amable, a lo que la maestra lo miró un tanto sorprendida.

—Claro, bueno, Jason es malo en historia, debe trabajar un poco más en ello, recuerda Jason, nunca debes temer pedir ayuda de tu familia— Clark le sonrió a la mujer, pues estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir. —Señor Kent le pido que le diga al señor Wayne que me informe de inmediato cuando tenga tiempo libre para hablarle a él de esta información que le estoy proporcionando, me encantaría hablar con él personalmente—

¿Por qué quería hablar con Bruce si él había acudido precisamente para obtener esa información?

—Se ha comprobado con muchos estudios que el padre omega tiene mejor capacidad para impactar de forma positiva en la educación de los niños, tiene que ver con la evolución y que por tantos años a lo largo de la existencia de la humanidad se hayan encargado del cuidado de los hijos, así que es muy importante para mí que él tenga la información completa — Clark tragó saliva fingiendo que aquello no lo había hecho sentir algo…

—Claro— Aceptó.

…

Clark llegó a la Baticueva arrastrando los pies; después de las reuniones (que le habían dejado con un sentimiento de inutilidad, de no ser suficiente, de vergüenza…), Superman había sido requerido y había sido requerido y había sido requerido… ni siquiera había podido llegar a cenar, además para esta hora Bruce estaría allá afuera siendo Batman y todos los demás ocupantes de la mansión estarían dormidos.

Sin siquiera quitarse el traje de Superman se dejó caer sobre la colchoneta presente en la baticueva y se quedó dormido.

Clark despertó de golpe, unas horas después, aturdido y confundido, sintiéndose un poco mareado. Bruce no estaba durmiendo con él; buscó la hora, notando que un patrullaje normal de Batman terminaba… desde hacía una hora.

 _Todo está bien._ Se dijo, buscando controlar el insipiente miedo.

Comenzó a buscar el corazón de Bruce, encontrándolo, tranquilo, impasible, constante… y acompañado de un acceso de tos; extrañado se permitió oír un poco más, percibiendo el sonido del crujir de la madera cuando está siendo quemada, seguido de una explosión.

Una explosión… un incendio… todo eso podía matar.

Batman… Bruce podía morir…

¿Y él no iba a poder hacer nada?

Porque era un inútil, porque no era suficiente, y porque por su naturaleza él solo debía poder lastimar…

No, no podía (y no iba a permitirse) perder a Bruce.

Se puso de pie apresurado, comenzando a volar, alejándose de la mansión, buscando acercarse rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba latiendo el corazón de Bruce.

Finalmente encontró una casa (o lo que quedaba de esta), en un lugar aislado de ciudad Gótica ardiendo a velocidad impresionante, con zonas que parecían haber explotado, se dirigió al centro de los restos de la casa, encontrando a Batman; no se dio tiempo de ver si había heridas, solo se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más, tomó a su pareja en brazos y regresó rápidamente a la Baticueva.

El corazón de Bruce latía con normalidad, su respiración era interrumpida levemente por un poco de tos. Una vez dentro de la Baticueva, apartó al hombre de sí y usó su visión de rayos X a distintos niveles. No había daños.

Respiró aliviado y sonrió… solo para recibir un Batarang directo en el pecho, el arma se deformó cayendo y generando un golpe seco contra el suelo junto a sus pies, pero la acción en sí lo hizo sentir herido (y muy confundido).

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? — Escuchó con la voz enojada de Batman.

—¿Eh? — Dejó escapar, haciendo enojar aún más a Batman, quien prácticamente se arrancó la máscara, siendo expuesto a la mirada severa de Bruce, la cual logró que su adormilada mente reaccionara… con enojo propio. —¿Por qué me lanzaste un Batarang? —

—¿Por qué creíste que debías salvarme? — Contestó su pareja con una pregunta. Una pregunta que para él tenía una respuesta obvia.

—Estabas en peligro—

—No, no lo estaba— Clark, tratando de acabar con su mente adormilada, frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡Estabas en una casa en llamas que explotó! — Semi gritó.

—¡No es la primera vez y no va a ser la última! — Contestó Bruce, sobrepasando la emoción y fuerza que él había impreso en sus palabras previas.

—¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera?, ¿pretender que no estabas en peligro? —

—¡Sí! —Afirmó Bruce rápidamente. —¡Sé lo que estoy haciendo y podía salir de ahí sin tu ayuda! —

—Pues no se notó— Y ante aquello su pareja lució aún más molesto, pareciendo que se lanzaría a golpearlo o que gritaría más fuerte o que tal vez le lanzaría todas las armas que pudiera encontrar en su cinturón; en lugar de eso Bruce se paró derecho, dejando su rostro en blanco, carente de cualquier gesto.

—Vete— Le dijeron con voz fría y baja. Y todo el enojo desapareció de golpe.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó como un niño que no entiende las multiplicaciones. Bruce con mucha tranquilidad, le concedió una explicación a la corta palabra antes ofrecida.

—Dije que te vayas— ¿De verdad Bruce le estaba pidiendo eso?

—Br…— Trató de decir dando un atisbo de paso al frente que nunca se volvió en un paso real, al ver como su pareja daba uno hacia atrás, buscando alejarse de él.

—Vete— Repitió.

Clark obedeció.

…

Una vez en su departamento (que tenía la mayoría de las cosas guardadas en cajas), Clark se repitió lo que había pasado.

Había salvado a Bruce.

Había salvado a Batman.

Y trató y trató de recordar, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Batman realmente hubiera estado en un peligro que no le permitiera salvarse a sí mismo. Él nunca se había metido en las actividades de Batman, porque confiaba en él, porque sabía que él podía salir de sus conflictos solo, porque Batman lo había salvado más veces de las que Superman lo había salvado a él.

¿Por qué había ido a salvarlo así nada más sin estar seguro de que su pareja estaba bien solo?

No, no había sido su alfa, había sido él, Clark Kent con mente racional.

¡Claro que Bruce se iba a enojar con él!

Él había hecho sentir a Bruce como si Clark no creyera que podía cuidarse solo… al final era justo como el estereotipo que todos tenían de los alfas.

…

Clark vio a Bruce salir del edificio de Industrias Wayne, presenciando el momento exacto en que su pareja lo miró, se apresuró a acercarse a él, buscando ser escuchado únicamente por su persona amada.

—No hay reporteros ni nada, así que si no quieres hablarme nadie se va a dar cuenta, pero tenemos que hablar—Pidió con voz vulnerable.

Bruce no le sonrió y Clark bajó la vista al suelo, pudo ver los pies de su pareja reiniciando su camino, esperó que su omega pasara de largo, sin dirigirle ni una palabra.

Cerró los ojos con temor, para abrirlos al sentir a Bruce de pie frente a él.

—Hablemos— Le dijo su pareja vinculada, sin enojo oculto en la voz, pero aún sin sonreírle, para que con movimientos lentos (pero nunca inseguros) terminara siendo abrazado por este.

Clark se aferró a la muestra de afecto con temor de que solo estuviera soñando.

…

Bruce se sentó sobre el colchón en su departamento que ya ni siquiera tenía sabanas.

Y porque parecía que no quería ser él el que comenzara, Clark habló primero.

—Lo siento— Dijo, atrayendo la mirada de Bruce hacia él.

—Lo sientes porque te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, porque crees que estuvo mal o solo porque sientes que eso me haya hecho enojar— Ninguna de las opciones terminaba de describir lo que sentía, pero no estaba seguro de saber expresar en lo que sus emociones y pensamientos se habían convertido.

Abrió la boca, pero sin terminar de consolidar con qué comenzar.

Bruce suspiró.

—No es que no entienda porque fuiste a salvarme— Explicó su pareja, haciéndolo sentir confundido y en pánico y aterrado, porque… porque ¿Bruce creería que Clark era como todos los alfas que creían que los omegas no podían cuidar de sí mismos?, porque no era así, no había terminado de entender porque había hecho lo que había hecho, pero no era por eso, ¡Dios!, no era por eso. —Te lo dije antes, si pudiera notar cada pequeño cambio en el cuerpo de una persona, creyendo que su vida está en peligro y pudiera hacer algo para cambiar eso, lo haría. Tú eres un héroe, además si yo no quiero perderte, imagino que tú tampoco quieres perderme a mí— Le explicó Bruce, dedicándole una mirada con un toque de inseguridad.

—No quiero— Aceptó. Finalmente pudiendo recordar los pensamientos que rondaron su cabeza justo antes de volar hasta Bruce.

—Pero yo soy… soy Batman, Clark y llevó un tiempo siéndolo y he estado bien sin ti— Él lo sabía, de verdad que lo sabía.

—Lo sé— Concedió y Bruce inspiró profundo, tomando una de sus manos.

—Pero antes no estaba vinculado contigo— Clark se aferró a la mano que había envuelto la suya. —Así que puedo comprometerme a aceptar cuando algún peligro me sobrepasa y… pedir tu ayuda, si estas de acuerdo y si te parece la idea— Clark asintió rápidamente.

—Eso no fue porque no confíe en ti— Se permitió decir más de 2 palabras, por primera vez desde que llegaron. —O porque crea que es mi obligación salvarte— Bruce apartó la mirada de él, centrándose en un lugar lejano.

—Lo sé, Clark—

—No hice eso porque no confíe en ti… creo que… creo que soy yo…— Bruce lo vio como si lo incitara a continuar a responder todas las dudas que rondaban su cabeza, pero que no quería expresar. —Fue porque me siento… inútil— No terminaba de convencerlo aquella palabra, pero, aunque había muchas más que podían describir como se sentía, ninguna era suficientemente buena (justo como él).

—¿Te hago sentir inútil? —

—No eres tú Bruce, es… es la gente que habla mal de ti solo porque te vinculaste conmigo o los que dicen "que bueno que Bruce finalmente consiguió un alfa, no se estaba volviendo más joven", ¿por qué…? Y es… ¡Y no les puedo decir nada! Y es… también es la gente creyendo que ni siquiera voy a saber diferenciar entre Dick y Jason o que no me voy a interesar por ellos o que no puedo cuidar de ellos porque soy un alfa o que creen que voy a lastimarlos— Se permitió explotar finalmente, sintiéndose inmediatamente avergonzado, porque no debía sentirse tan herido y tan enojado por aquellas pequeñeces, porque no se suponía que le diera importancia a esa clase de cosas, porque…

—No sabía que te sentías así— Clark suspiró.

—No quería aceptar que me sentía así, porque estoy dándole importancia a cosas tontas que otras personas dicen y…—

—Lo siento— Clark negó varias veces con movimientos suaves.

—No es tu culpa que yo le esté dando tanta importancia a lo que otros dicen— Bruce envolvió su rostro con sus manos, obligándolo a encararlo.

—Perdón por exponerte a toda esa gente hablando estupideces—

—No fue tu…—

—Es mi culpa, si no te hubieras vinculado conmigo y te hubiera convertido en una figura pública no habrías sido expuesto a tantas opiniones, si no te hubieras vinculado conmigo no tendrías que escuchar como hablan mal de tu pareja vinculada tampoco—

—Pero me gusta estar vinculado contigo, en ningún momento he pensado que me arrepiento, solo… es un poco difícil y diferente…—

—¿De lo que imaginaste? — Clark no asintió, pero tal vez así era. Se permitió esconder el rostro contra el cuello de Bruce, buscando disfrutar del aroma que era más fuerte en esa zona.

—Perdón— Susurró.

—No te disculpes— Le dijo Bruce en un susurro. —No eres el único— Y eso le rompió el corazón y lo hizo sentir menos inútil al mismo tiempo. Bruce tomó aire audiblemente y volvió a hablar. —No fue realmente el que fueras a querer salvarme lo que me molestó tanto… ya estaba molesto desde antes— Clark se alejó de Bruce (aunque no demasiado).

—¿Hice algo para molestarte? —

—No fuiste tú, fue…— Bruce hizo una pausa, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar. —La gente—

—¿Qué dijeron? —

—¿Tú quieres que tengamos hijos? — Clark se sentía confundido normalmente, pero nunca se había sentido a tal nivel como el que sentía en ese momento.

—Bruce… ya tenemos hijos—

—¿Eh? — Su pareja lo miró como si no pudiera creer que la tierra giraba alrededor del sol y él sintió que podía sonreír. —¿De verdad ves a Dick y Jason como tus…? —

—Sí, ¿no debía?, a eso me refería cuando dije que quería ser su familia, quiero que me vean como una figura paterna, como te ven a ti, quiero criarlos contigo, ayudarles a hacer su tarea, explicarles porque comer Lucky Charms todos los días no es una buena idea, leerles todas las noches, salir los fines de semana…— Hizo una pequeña pausa, perdiéndose en los ojos luminosos de Bruce. —Los amo—

—¿Es suficiente? — Clark le sonrió.

—Lo es—

—¿No quieres hijos biológicos? — Esa no era una pregunta que Clark quisiera (sintiera) que debía contestar.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora—

—¿Por qué no?, Clark… estás vinculado conmigo, tenemos que hablar de esto—

—Pero podemos hablarlo después…—

—Solo tienes que decir sí o no, ¿quieres tener hijos biológicos? —

—¡Sí! —Terminó diciendo con más fuerza de la necesaria. De alguna forma era como si fuera un estudiante de nuevo y le hubieran preguntado algo sencillo y aún así hubiera dado la respuesta incorrecta. —Pero no es que quiera que pase en este momento, soy feliz contigo y con Dick y con Jason…— Explicó mientras buscaba ser mirado por Bruce, sin obtener resultados satisfactorios. —Si no tenemos hijos biológicos nunca, eso también va a estar bien—

—No, no estaría bien, porque tú los quieres—

—Pero no es necesario que…—

—Renunciarías a algo que quieres solo porque yo…—

—Sí— No tenía que pensar su respuesta para saber que era real. —Ya me has dado mucho—

—No te he dado nada—

— Me amas, te vinculaste conmigo, me diste un hogar, una familia, Bruce…—

—Tú has sacrificado mucho para estar conmigo—

—No lo he hecho, estar contigo no es…—

—¡Lo es! — Contestó Bruce con desesperación, acallando cualquier replica de su parte. —Perdiste tu anonimato, ni siquiera pensaste en preguntarme si querría vivir en Metrópolis solo aceptaste que tendrías que vivir en Gótica…—

—Bruce eso no es…—

—Ni siquiera pudiste tener una ceremonia de vinculación como la imaginaste, tuviste que adecuarte a lo que yo necesi…— Se abrazó a Bruce, logrando hacerlo callar.

—He tenido que ceder en cosas, pero eso está bien, hay cosas en las que se tiene que ceder para que las relaciones funcionen—

—Yo no he cedido en nada—

—Bruce, no…—

—Ni siquiera sentías que podías hablar conmigo sobre tener hijos biológicos—

—No quería que habláramos de eso porque soy feliz con como son las cosas ahora, me estoy acostumbrando a ser tu pareja vinculada, estoy aprendiendo a ser algo más que tu mejor amigo para Dick y Jason… no necesitábamos hablar de hijos biológicos—

—No, es porque sabías que no obtendrías una respuesta positiva—

—N…—

—No se supone que sea así, que tengas miedo de preguntarle a tu compañero omega qué opina sobre tener hijos— Los ojos de Bruce comenzaron a acumular lágrimas. —Y ni siquiera puedo decirte que no tengas miedo, porque tu miedo está bien fundamentado— Clark no podía soportar ver a Bruce llorar. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Soy muy feliz contigo y soy feliz de haberme vinculado contigo, no me arrepiento, pero a veces me siento como si hubiera fracasado— La voz de su pareja se cortó, pero se obligó a él mismo a continuar. —Siente que fallé y si tengo hijos biológicos contigo… no es que no pueda verlo y no es que no crea que pueda ser feliz, pero una parte de mí siente que está mal, que no debo de querer eso y yo… lo siento— Y Clark no pudo soportar más, aferrándose al cuerpo contrario.

—Está bien, Bruce—

Se escuchó decir, aunque nada le parecía que estuviera bien.

¿Cómo dejó que su pareja vinculada, que la persona que amaba se sintiera de esa forma?

…

Los parpados de Bruce estaban ligeramente hinchados, mientras que la esclera de sus ojos se notaba enrojecida, su rostro tenía un poco de color y sus pestañas aún estaban un poco húmedas, pero lo miraba, sin apartarse ni esconderse, con un cansado y lento parpadear.

Clark no detuvo en ningún momento la mano que generaba suaves caricias que buscaban dejar una sensación de cosquilleo agradable.

—Necesito ayuda para dejar de pensar mal de mí mismo por el hecho de ser un omega— Susurró Bruce, retumbando en cada rincón de la mente de Clark, debido al silencio que previamente había reinado.

Se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de su pareja, sin saber si quería esconderlo con su cuerpo o si quería esconderse entre el cuerpo de Bruce.

—Perdón por no poder ayudarte— Se permitió decir, en una disculpa rota. Bruce negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte, no es tu obligación hacer que todo esté bien en mí y en mi vida— Decidió que él sería el que se escondía, ocultando el rostro contra el pecho de su pareja vinculada, tocando la barbilla de este con la parte más alta de su cabeza. Fue abrazado con fuerza. —Gracias por amarme Clark—

Bruce no debía agradecer por algo así.

—Claro que te amo—

—Yo también te amo— Le dijeron sobre su cabello, para posteriormente sentir como le colocaban un beso en la zona.

Después de un rato y de que casi se quedara dormido, Bruce le regresó el estado de alerta.

—¿Te gustaría firmas los papeles que harán que legalmente seas el tutor de Dick y Jason? — Clark finalmente dejó de esconder el rostro (y de disfrutar de la calidez y aroma de su omega), para mirarlo con ojos de emoción (que estaba tratando de no dejar demasiado en evidencia).

—Sí, me gustaría, pero tú… ¿quieres? — Bruce le sonrió.

—Yo quiero— Después lo vio tomar aire. —Pero me gustaría que lo habláramos con Dick y Jason primero—

—Sí, me gusta la idea— Bruce asintió y él se volvió a abrazar a su pareja.

…

Jason miró a Bruce y después a Clark. Se rascó la cabeza y se concentró en Dick, aunque su hermano nunca se giró a verlo, si no que continuó viendo a su tutor y a Clark, con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Entonces no lo había imaginado?

¿Bruce de verdad acababa de decir que Clark quería adoptarlos también?

¿Ser su tutor también?

¿Ser su padre también?

Jason una vez tuvo dos padres; una mamá y un papá, luego solo tuvo una mamá y después no tuvo nada.

Y entonces tuvo un Bruce que terminó convirtiéndose en un papá y mamá a la vez y ahora… ¿Clark se iba a volver su papá también?

¿De verdad se podía ser así de feliz?

¿Podía tener dos padres otra vez?... ¿Dos padres… que no se irían?

—¿De verdad Clark nos va a adoptar? — Terminó preguntando su hermano mayor y él solo podía escuchar este extraño zumbido en los oídos, como si nada fuera real.

Clark le sonrió a Bruce y después les sonrió a ellos.

—Sí, si están de acuerdo—

—¿Y entonces los dos serían nuestros papás? — Volvió a hablar su hermano y Jason se perdió en la sonrisa que Bruce les dio.

Era muy bonita y brillante.

—Sí— Concedió su tutor.

—¿Por qué? —Se escuchó a él mismo preguntar. Clark nuevamente miró a Bruce, en la misma forma en que él lo miraba para comer Lucky Charms un día más.

—Porque los amo, los amamos— Dijo Clark, con simpleza, viéndose como esos girasoles que había visto a las afueras de la Ciudad.

Bruce los amaba.

Clark los amaba.

Bruce y Clark los amaban y no los iban a abandonar.

Bruce lo miró con ojos preocupados, poniéndose de pie, hasta hincarse frente a él.

¡No podía ser!

¿¡Él estaba llorando!?

—Jason— Llamó su primer papá adoptivo con un toquecillo de algo que solo le había escuchado a Bruce cuando le pidió que se escondiera en la gala que vio por segunda vez a Superman, cuando aún no sabía que era Clark.

—Me gusta que seas nuestro papá adoptivo y quiero que Clark sea nuestro otro papá adoptivo. Me gusta mucho nuestra familia— Dijo para abrazarse a Bruce con todas sus fuerzas, disfrutando de la calma, paz, felicidad y protección que le hacía sentir el aroma de su papá.

Bruce correspondió con un brazo, mientras con el otro atraía a Dick hasta ellos, el aroma discreto que su hermano emanaba no hizo más que aumentar la felicidad que ya sentía, Bruce se movió un poco en el abrazo, Jason no estaba seguro de que había hecho, solo sabía que ahora Clark también los estaba abrazando, ahora también estaba la esencia de Clark, haciendo que todo se duplicara.

La felicidad.

La calma.

La paz.

La protección.

* * *

Les juro que sí va a haber mpreg :p

La otra vez olvidé agradecerle a mis anónimos por sus bonitos comentarios Kora, Annimo, Guest y Juvia Agreste, muchas gracias chiquitos!


	33. Only you know the way that I break

Ni Superman ni Batman ni la Liga de la Justicia me pertenecen.

Aquí se dicen muchos nombres que si no pueden reconocerlos (cosa que dudo mucho) son de Star Wars, Jurassic Park, Spiderman, Space Lord y Terminator, que tampoco son míos, obvi.

Perdón por todos los errores ortográficos y si de repente todo se vuelve confuso, son muchas palabras y ya no quiero volver a leerlo... perdón por mi hueva.

* * *

Él conocía la palabra exacta para describir lo que estaba viendo (porque él conocía muchas palabras, sabía leer y escribir). Hermoso, esa era la palabra que describía lo que estaba viendo. También conocía perfectamente lo que estaba observando, lo había visto antes, únicamente como imágenes que se aparecían en su cabeza.

Cielo; eso que veía era el cielo. Era tan grande, tan azul y tan hermoso.

Buscó, girándose lentamente, y finalmente lo encontró. El sol. Era muy brillante y lo hacía sentir… no estaba seguro de saber describir está sensación que se encontraba experimentando su cuerpo, era como si tuviera calor, era como si tuviera frío, era como si quisiera gritar… pero se trataba de un sentimiento positivo.

—Oh, pero mira nada más, es Superman— Dijo la voz de una mujer con… ¿respeto? Se giró a ver a la mujer a la que le pertenecía la voz, encontrando a una adulta humana inclinada hacia él. Se apresuró en corregir el error que la desconocida había cometido.

—No soy Superman, soy Superboy, soy…— La mujer rio.

—Tienes razón, lo siento mucho, me equivoqué, pero me encanta tu disfraz—

¿Disfraz?

Pero él no estaba disfrazado, esta era la única ropa que tenía. Estaba por decirle a la mujer que lo que tenía puesto no era un disfraz, cuando fue interrumpido.

—¿Qué edad tienes, cielo? ¿Dónde están tus papás? — La primera pregunta era sencilla de responder. Él sabía qué edad tenía: 7 semanas; la otra mitad de la pregunta sobre sus "padres" …

¿Qué era un padre?

¡Ah, sí!

Un padre era un ser vivo masculino (alfa, beta u omega) que había tenido descendencia directa, concibiéndola tras la cópula con la futura madre (beta u omega), por medio de reproducción sexual. La reproducción sexual es el proceso de crear un nuevo organismo descendiente a partir de la combinación de material genético (ADN) de dos organismos con material genético (ADN) similar.

Él no tenía padres, él era un clon de Superman… tenía el ADN de Superman… ¿Superman era su padre?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responderle a la mujer, suponiendo que había llegado a la respuesta correcta, escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Escuchó eso? —

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué cosa? — Eran pedidos de auxilio y él era el clon de Superman. Él era Superboy, él debía de ir a ayudar.

Dio un salto, escuchando un gritillo de terror de la mujer que antes había estado de pie a su lado, bueno, no había querido asustarla, iba a estar bien. Por otro lado, él debía adquirir la pose de Superman y disfrutar el vuelo; por desgracia no pasó mucho para terminar cayendo, en medio de la calle, no se suponía que uno se parara a mitad de la calle, era peligroso, pero… él no había querido hacer eso, él quería volar, como Superman, él debía poder hacerlo porque era su clon… pero… no pudo… ¿por qué?

Los gritos de auxilio volvieron a llegar a él.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en esto, dio un nuevo saltó con fuerza y otro y otro, hasta escuchar los gritos más cerca, por lo que comenzó a correr, hasta finalmente encontrar el lugar de donde venían lo gritos de auxilio, se trataba de un grupo de niños, que miraban una pelota en lo alto de la rama de un árbol. Entendió que por alguna razón la pelota había quedado fuera de su alcance, por lo que era su obligación ayudarlos, si es que quería ser un héroe tan grande como lo era Superman.

Dio un brincó y llegó hasta el balón, tomándolo en sus manos con rapidez para comenzar a caer, creando un gran estruendo al tocar el suelo y generando lo que pareció un leve temblor, que causó que todas las personas cerca de él (los niños incluidos) cayeran.

Sintió que muchas personas lo observaban, para después ver como los niños corrían, alejándose de él, asustados… sin que quedara nadie para entregarle el balón.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Eh… hola amigo— Dijo una voz masculina, él se giró a verlo, encontrando a un hombre de cabello castaño, enmascarado y con traje verde luminoso, él lo conocía.

—Yo te conozco, tú eres Linterna verde, parte de la corporación de linternas verdes y de la Liga de la Justicia, eres un héroe—

—Sí, ese soy yo— Dijo el hombre muy… muy… ¡animado!, esa era la palabra que buscaba, sí. —Por desgracia para mí, yo no sé quién eres tú— Oh… Había sido muy maleducado de su parte no decir nada, ¿verdad?

—Soy Superboy, soy el clon de Superman, fui creado para sustituir a Superman en caso de que él muera o matarlo en caso de que se vuelva una amenaza para el mundo— El hombre frente a él guardo silencio un momento, para después soltar una risa extraña.

—Ok, bien, llamaré a Superman y a Batman, ¿te parece bien? —

…

Sí, esa era la respuesta. El análisis no mentía.

—J'onn— Llamó Batman, ante lo cual su compañero de equipo entendió de inmediato lo que se le estaba pidiendo; leer la mente del niño frente a ellos. —¿Quién eres? — Preguntó haciendo que el pequeño finalmente dejara de mirar (e incomodar) a Superman, para concentrarse en él.

—Soy Superboy, soy un clon de Superman, fui creado para sustituir a Superman en el caso en que muera…— El menor hizo una pausa. —O para matarlo en caso de que se vuelva una amenaza para la humanidad— Sintió a Superman tensarse aún más. Pero en lugar de girarse a ver a su alfa, se giró a ver a J'onn, quien asintió.

—Dice la verdad—

—¿Quién te creo? — El niño inclinó la cabeza, en la misma forma en que hacían Jason, Dick y Clark cuando no terminaban de entender.

—LexCorp— Terminó por contestar, haciendo que el aura temerosa y tensa de Superman desapareciera, para que solo quedara un aura de ira concentrada; el niño pudo leer perfectamente el ambiente, pues la sonrisa y calma que había demostrado hasta el momento desapareció, dando paso a un leve encogimiento de hombros y mirada en el suelo.

La siguiente pregunta era obvia.

—¿Conoces a Lex Luthor? — Dijo Superman iracundo. El menor se estremeció ligeramente, abriendo grandemente los ojos.

—Sí, conozco al señor Luthor, yo… tengo ADN kryptoniano de parte de Superman, pero también tengo ADN humano… de parte del señor Luthor— Las manos de Superman se volvieron tensos puños.

Y por un instante creyó que Superman alzaría el puño para golpear la mesa de análisis de la Atalaya, en la que se encontraba sentado Superboy… quien básicamente podía decirse que era hijo de Superman y Lex Luthor.

Un hijo de su alfa.

—¿Hace cuánto existes? —

—Batman no deberíamos seguir hablando con él, seguramente es un nuevo plan de Luthor para…— El niño miró a Superman asustado y a él como si estuviera preocupado de no haber contestado su pregunta, pero como si no quisiera hacerlo por temor a enojar aún más a Superman.

 _Es tan parecido a mi alfa._

—¿Cuánto? — Repitió.

—7 semanas— Respondió el pequeño.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo? —

—Estaba en un laboratorio secreto de LexCorp, junto con… otros clones de Superman, no sé qué pasó, de repente había mucho fuego y todo estaba destruido… todos… estaban ¿muertos? — Preguntó, porque seguramente nunca había hecho uso de la palabra. —Y entonces escapé, corrí y corrí, hasta que vi el cielo— Dijo como si eso hubiera sido lo más increíble que había presenciado jamás. —Y luego escuché voces y las seguí y llegué a una ciudad, hablé con una señora y después hablé con Linterna verde y ahora estoy hablando con ustedes— Asintió, para mirar a J'onn, quien le ofreció un movimiento similar de cabeza.

Todo era verdad, Lex Luthor había creado un clon de su pareja, usando su propio ADN…

Algo más que debían agregar a la lista de cosas que Lex Luthor había hecho, lastimando a Clark (lastimándolo a él).

Pero Bruce no podía odiar a ese niño.

…

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con el niño? —Cuestionó Linterna verde.

—No es una trampa de Lex Luthor, todo lo que dijo es verdad. No escucho a nadie más en su cabeza controlándolo, solo es él— Afirmó J'onn, mientras Superman se mantenía en silencio, podía parecer iracundo, pero sabía que él estaba tan asustado como Superboy.

—Tenemos que mantenerlo vigilado, no sabemos cuál es el alcance de sus habilidades, además… es un niño— Linterna verde se rascó la cabeza y J'onn parpadeó, Superman estaba manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo (¿Eso lo había aprendido de él verdad?). —Lo mejor sería mantenerse con alguien que pueda controlar cualquier inconveniente que pueda traer su poco control y desconocimiento de sus propias capacidades— Superman suspiró.

—Yo debería hacerme cargo de él, ¿no?, supongo que puedo llevarlo a la Fortaleza de la Soledad—

—Mhm— Era una buena idea. —No— Se negó Batman, alertando a todos sus compañeros y haciendo que la máscara sin expresiones de Clark desapareciera.

—Batman…— Soltó entre dientes.

—No puedes llevarlo a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿encerrarlo junto con tus animales kryptonianos mientras vas a trabajar? —Linterna verde infló las mejillas, dándole un codazo a J'onn para hacer un para nada discreto movimiento de cabeza en dirección a la salida de la habitación.

—Nosotros eh… sí— Y así Linterna verde se apresuró en dirigir el camino de él y J'onn lejos de Batman, Superman y la pelea que probablemente habría a continuación.

—¿Qué esperas que haga entonces? — Lo cuestionó su pareja exasperado. —No estarás sugiriendo que lo lleve con má y pá—

—No— Eso sería peligroso, no porque los padres de Clark no hubieran demostrado su increíble capacidad de criar a un Krytoniano, definitivamente podían poder criar a uno que tuviera ADN humano, pero eso mismo podía volverlo inestable, además aún no estaba completamente demostrado que el menor no fuera peligroso, parecía serlo, no había encendido ninguna alarma en él y tampoco en J'onn y él había estado en la cabeza del chico, pero aún así…

—No— Exclamó Superman de repente y con exceso de fuerza. —No lo vamos a llevar a la mansión, Bruce—

—Es la mejor opción, así…—

—No voy a exponerte a ti, a Dick y a Jason a… a él—

—Clark, es un niño—

—¡No, es un clon creado por Lex Luthor usando mi ADN sin mi permiso! —

—Pero él no es Lex Luthor y tampoco es su culpa el haber sido creado— Y ante aquello la ira de Clark se disolvió, como un algodón de azúcar en agua. Batman se permitió acercarse un poco más a su pareja. —Además J'onn ya comprobó que no está siendo controlado y que no está ocultando nada, probablemente Luthor ordenó que destruyeran todos sus laboratorios secretos para que nadie los descubriera y le hiciera las cosas peor durante su juicio o para que nadie más hiciera uso de sus experimentos—

El alfa era así de egocéntrico.

—No sabemos si eso se va a mantener así, en control—

—No, por eso tenemos que tenerlo vigilado—

—¿Qué pasará si ocurre algo y yo no estoy cerca? —

—Creo, no sé…— Dijo tratando de sonar juguetón, buscando relajar a su pareja. —Que puedo manejarlo— Clark casi le sonrió. —Y si yo no estoy cerca, no sé si lo has notado, pero Alfred no es precisamente una damisela en peligro—

—No, no lo es— Batman negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Es lo mejor? —

—Es lo mejor—

…

Superboy admiró el lugar.

—¿Está es tu casa Batman? — El hombre se giró a verlo, para pasar una mano por entre su cabello, no entendía por qué hacía eso y tampoco entendió por qué deseo que aquello durara mucho, mucho tiempo.

—No, esta es mi centro de operaciones, nuestra casa está arriba— Superboy asintió, para concentrarse en la mirada insistente de Superman.

Tragó saliva sintiéndose un poco tembloroso, buscando concentrarse en lo que Batman había dicho.

—¿Nuestra? — Cuestionó.

—Superman vive aquí también—

—¿Ustedes son familia? — ¿Las familias eran las que vivían juntas cierto?, tal vez Superman y Batman eran hermanos…

—Sí— Batman se giró a mirar a Superman que parecía muy entretenido con su traje, vio a Batman suspirar. —Superman y yo estamos vinculados—

Superboy sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

Superman y Batman eran novios de por vida.

—Oh—

—También tenemos dos hijos, ahora están en la escuela, pero cuando llegues te los presentaremos y podrás jugar con ellos— De repente Superman se acercó a Batman como si quisiera decir algo, pero Superman nunca logro decir nada y Superboy solo pudo concentrarse en las cejas alzadas de Batman y la mirada seria que le dedicó a su pareja vinculada.

—Bienvenidos amo Bruce, amo Kent…— Superman suspiró como si estuviera muy cansado, Superboy no sabía que el héroe podía cansarse.

—Alfred…— Comenzó Superman, pero fue interrumpido.

—Y bienvenido joven Superboy—

—Hola— Dijo suponiendo que debía saludar.

—Mi nombre es Alfred, soy el mayordomo de esta familia, si necesita algo no dude en decírmelo— No entendía que era lo que podía necesitar, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar al ver a Batman retirarse su máscara, concentrándose en sus ojos azules como los de Superman, pero a la vez diferentes y en su cabello negro del mismo color que el de Superman, pero aun así haciéndolo diferente.

¿Por qué sentía las mejillas calientes como cuando sintió el calor del sol por primera vez?

Distraído como estaba, no notó cuando Alfred se acercó hasta él, para cuando se giró al sentir la imponente presencia del hombre mayor que Batman y Superman, este ya lo estaba viendo con mucha atención.

—Llevaré al joven… Superboy a bañarse—

—¿Estás seguro de que…? — Comenzó Batman.

—Por supuesto— Contestó Alfred autoritariamente.

…

—Póngase esto, por favor, ¿sí sabe cómo vestirse? — Superboy tomó la ropa que le ofrecían sin querer preguntar por qué no podía seguir usando el traje con el escudo de Superman que había traído antes.

Nunca se había puesto ropa por él mismo, pero sabía cómo se hacía.

Hizo su mejor trabajo, concluyendo con colocarse los zapatos…. No… ¡Tenis, eran tenis!... le quedaban un poco apretados.

Y entonces un agradable aroma lo alcanzó, era penetrante y muy… bonito (¿Se podía llamar "bonito" a los olores? Él ahora estaba seguro de que sí) era como flores, muchas flores y coco y… ¿naranja? Sí, naranja y…

—¿Qué es ese olor? — Cuestionó a Alfred, perdiéndose la rápida evaluación que el mayor había hecho a su trabajo de vestirse.

—¿Olor?, lo siento no tengo idea de a qué se refiere, el pantalón le quedo un poco chueco y se puso los tenis al revés, déjeme ayudarlo— Explicó el mayor, iniciando con las acciones que había informado que realizaría.

—Pero es un olor muy bonito, ¿no lo hueles?, ¡Me gusta! — Y el olor de repente estaba más y más cerca, para que la puerta de la habitación fuera abierta por Batman sin su traje de Batman, seguido de Superman sin su traje de Superman. —¡Eres tú! — Batman le sonrió un poquito, alzando las cejas. —Tu olor es muy bonito, me gusta— Batman dejó de sonreír por un instante y él se perdió en el ceño fruncido de Superman.

¿Había dicho algo malo?

Alfred hizo un extraño sonido que casi le pareció una risa.

Se permitió relajarse al ver la sonrisa de Batman.

—Gracias—

Superboy decidió que Batman le agradaba, aún sin mascara.

…

Los niños (que parecían mayores que él) lo miraron con atención, justo como él estaba haciendo.

—…Y por eso Superboy se va a quedar con nosotros— Terminó de explicar Batman.

—Entonces eres un clon de Superman— Dijo el menor de los dos niños.

—Lo soy— Afirmó de inmediato, para ver como ambos niños se miraban entre sí.

—Genial— Dijeron.

—Ustedes son hijos de Batman y Superman— Explicó él, más para sí mismo.

—Lo somos— Contestó el niño mayor.

—Genial— Afirmó él, porque le parecía una vida increíble, notando como ambos se giraban a ver a los adultos (sus padres) siendo recibidos por un par de sonrisas (tanto de Batman como de Superman).

En definitiva, debía ser una vida increíble.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? — Cuestionó el niño que no sonreía tanto.

—¿Nombre?, soy Superboy— Afirmó y su receptor rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—Sí, pero cuál es tu nombre, nombre, yo soy Jason, él es Dick— Dijo apuntando hacia su hermano mayor. —Bruce, Clark— Agregó apuntando a cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

Claro, Superman no se llamaba Superman todo el tiempo y Batman no se llamaba Batman todo el tiempo tampoco.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Volvió a cuestionar… Jason.

—No tengo uno— Dick hizo un ruidoso sonido, como si estuviera metiendo mucho aire, colocando sus manos sobre su boca.

—Bruce, tenemos que darle un nombre, ¿podemos? — Bat… Bruce miró a Superman, quien solo encogió los hombros.

—Si Superboy está de acuerdo, podemos ayudarlo a tener un nombre— Dick y Jason sonrieron emocionados. Y él ni siquiera tuvo la capacidad de hacer lo mismo, aunque también quería sonreír.

—¿De verdad puedo tener un nombre? —

—Sí— Aseguró Bruce.

…

Superboy se dejó ser arrastrado a la habitación de… Dick, creía recordar correctamente, siendo instado por Jason a sentarse sobre la cama, mientras el niño mayor corría por un rectángulo con luz.

—Oh, yo conozco esas, es una tablet— Dijo emocionado, haciendo que Jason frunciera el ceño y Dick asintiera sonriendo.

—Entonces entre los nombres que puedes tener esta Peter…—

—¿Parker o Quill? — Cuestionó Jason a lo dicho por el mayor.

—Eso no importa— Contestó Dick y Superboy no terminaba de entender la diferencia.

—Pues entonces podría llamarse Luke o Anakin—

—¡No se va a llamar Anakin! — Aseguró Dick y él seguía sin entender nada.

—Tal vez él quiera llamarse Anakin— Defendió Jason, ante lo que Dick soltó un ruidillo extraño.

—Claro que no, no quieres llamarte Anakin, ¿verdad? — Preguntó de repente volteándolo a ver.

—Ah…— Trató de decir él, aunque ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que había querido decir justo antes de que Dick lo interrumpiera.

—Ves, no quiere—

—No lo dejaste hablar, ¡Oh!, podría tener un nombre de dos nombres, algo así como… Kylo Ren—

—O Alan Grant o Owen Grady o Elli Sattler—

—Elli es nombre de niña—

—Pues tal vez él quiera un nombre de niña, solo le doy opciones—

—¿Quieres un nombre de niña? —

—Eh…—

—No quiere un nombre de niña— Afirmó Jason.

—¡Uh!, podría llamarse algo así como John Connor—

—¿Connor? — Dijo él sin lograr entender la primera parte, esperando que así le repitieran el nombre.

—¿Te gusta ese? — Cuestionó Dick con amabilidad. —Podrías hacerlo tuyo, cambiando una "o" por una "e"—

—¿Cennor? — Preguntó Jason haciendo una mueca de desagrado, haciendo que Dick soltara un suspiró, mientras veía a su hermano menor de reojo.

—Conner—

—¡Suena Cool! — Él no terminaba de entender lo que "Cool" significaba, pero si Jason y Dick decían…

—Sí, está bien, me gusta— Ambos niños mayores lo miraron emocionados

Ahora tenía un nombre, ya no era solamente "Superboy", ahora tenía una identidad secreta.

Sonrió, permitiendo que su risa se combinara con la de los mayores.

—¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó Superman con amabilidad, caminando en dirección a ellos.

—Superboy ya tiene nombre, se llama Conner— Informó Jason, haciendo que Superman alzara una ceja.

—Ok, es un buen nombre, me agrada— Dick y Jason le sonrieron a Superman y este respondió la sonrisa, Conner le sonrió igualmente, pero aquello solo hizo que los labios de Superman se tensaran…

Oh.

…

—Bueno Conner, hoy toca leer en tu cuarto— Explicó Dick arrastrándolo a la biblioteca, siendo seguidos por Jason. — Vamos a elegir un libro—

—¿Un libro? —

—Sí, ¿qué te gusta? A mí me gustan los dinosaurios y los dragones y las historias de príncipes y princesas—

—A mí me gustan las historias en el espacio, pero también me gustan las historias de caballeros y príncipes y princesas y eso, ¿a ti qué te gusta? —¿Qué le gustaba a él?

—¿Superman? — Ambos niños inclinaron la cabeza, mirándolo confundidos. Dick soltó una carcajada.

—A Jason también le gusta— El hermano menor se sonrojó.

—¡A ti también! — Afirmó con las manos hechas puños y por un momento Conner creyó que golpearía a su hermano mayor o que este se enojaría, pero Dick únicamente continuó riendo.

—Sí a mí también y Batman—

Jason asintió con la cara roja… ¿se encontraría bien? —Podemos buscar una historia de Superhéroes, ¿sí? — Explicó Dick en su dirección, sonriéndole. Él asintió, para ver a los dos niños mayores adentrarse con destreza en la habitación llena de libros (Biblioteca).

Vio a ambos moverse con calma y con dificultades para alcanzar los libros más altos, dándose cuenta de que hasta ahora no los había visto demostrar ninguna de las habilidades de Superman.

—Ustedes son los hijos de Superman y Batman, ¿verdad? — Jason se giró a verlo.

—Sí— Contestó a secas.

—¿Tienen las habilidades de Superman como yo, entonces? — Esta vez Dick imitó a su hermano menor en eso de ver a Conner.

—¿Qué?, no— Le contestó Dick.

—Pero la genética kryptoniana…—

—Nosotros no somos kr...Kryp-to… ¡eso! — Le explicó Jason.

—Pero son los hijos de Superman—

—Somos los hijos adoptados de Superman—

—¿Adoptados? — Él sabía el significado de ser adoptado, era el acto jurídico mediante el cual se creaba un vínculo de parentesco entre una o dos personas, estableciéndose una relación de paternidad o de maternidad.

—Somos sus hijos, solo que no biológicos, no podríamos haber heredado la genética kryptoniana porque…—

—Sí, entiendo— Dijo Conner para que Dick le sonriera y Jason lo viera con el ceño fruncido.

Y él solo pudo pensar en lo que se sentiría ser aceptado como un hijo, incluso sin tener ninguna relación.

Ser… ser tratado en la forma en que Batman y Superman trataban a Dick y Jason…

—Que increíble— Dijo, haciendo a Dick sonreír con todos los dientes, para verlo regresar a la búsqueda del libro de superhéroes y haciendo que Jason dejara de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Sabes leer? — Cuestionó Jason, ante lo cual él asintió de inmediato.

—Entonces tú también busca, por allá, si encuentras algún libro que te guste, aunque no sea de superhéroes podemos leerlo— Conner volvió a asentir, dirigiéndose al lugar apuntado por Jason.

A él se le habían enseñado muchas cosas, pero nunca se le había mostrado esta clase de imagen donde los padres les leían a sus hijos, nunca vio una imagen en la que él estuviera acostado en una cama con otros dos niños, mientras Superman y Batman le leían una historia para poder dormir.

…

Observó a… eh… Dick, observó a Dick sonreírle.

—¿Entonces quieres dibujar? — Él conocía la palabra y creía poder imitar sus conocimientos, pero no estaba seguro de hacer aquella acción correctamente.

—Nunca lo he hecho— Dick arrugó el entrecejo sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Bueno, hoy es el momento perfecto para comenzar—

—¿Lo es? — Dick asintió rápidamente, al tiempo que el otro hijo de Batman y Superman le entregaba una hoja de papel.

—Lo es— Dijo el niño menor que Dick y mayor que él… Dijo Jason.

—Ok— Contestó, tomando la hoja de papel y acomodándose en el suelo, imitando al niño mayor.

—¿Qué debería dibujar? —

—Lo que quieras— Habló Jason.

—Tal vez algo que te guste—

—¿Algo que me guste? —

—Sí— Aceptó Dick tomando uno de los colores que se encontraban desparramados por el suelo de la habitación que le habían prestado a él.

Pensó un momento en algo que le gustara…

—¿Puedo dibujar el cielo? —

—Si eso quieres— Concedió Jason, mientras Dick asentía, él asintió en respuesta y tomó el color del cielo.

Dio unas cuantas pasadas con el color en sus manos, imitando a los niños mayores. Sonrió divertido.

Sí, ¡lo estaba logrando!

Y entonces el sonido de la puerta de toda la casa abriéndose llamó su atención, por lo que alzó el rostro, pasando de estar acostado cual largo era sobre su abdomen a hincarse, tratando de oír mejor.

— _Bienvenido Amo Kent— Escuchó de voz de Alfred._

— _Alfred no tienes que llamarme así, yo preferiría…—_

— _Por supuesto… Amo Kent—_

—Su…— No, así no era, negó con la cabeza. —Clark llegó— Dick y Jason hicieron los colores a un lado y se levantaron del suelo emocionados, mientras el sonido de los pasos de Superman se escuchaba más y más fuerte, hasta que el héroe entró a la habitación.

—Hola— Saludó con una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Hola Clark! — Saludaron Dick y Jason, hablando al mismo tiempo y corriendo a abrazarse al adulto. Él hubiera querido hacer eso también, pero no estaba seguro de si se le permitiría; fue por eso por lo que solo se concentró en observar a los niños mayores siendo… amados, esa era la palabra que buscaba.

Amor.

Finalmente, Superman lo miró, una vez que el abrazo estaba finalizando, sonriéndole de forma extraña, para nada como les sonrió a sus hijos o en la forma en que le sonreía a Batman.

—Bueno, solo venía a saludarlos, pero ya me voy, tengo una misión como Superman con la Liga—

—¿Ya te vas? — Cuestionó Dick.

—Pero queríamos que dibujaras con nosotros— Agregó Jason.

—Tal vez podamos más tarde, esperó regresar rápido, de todas formas, Bruce no tarda en llegar—

—¿Bruce no va a ir a la misión? — Superman negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo seremos Flash, La Mujer Maravilla y yo—

—Oh, ok— Contestó Jason, aunque él no estaba muy seguro de por qué Jason debía estar de acuerdo con lo que Superman acababa de decir.

—Ya voy a cambiarme, los veo más tarde, ¿sí? — Los niños mayores asintieron para parecer que se acomodarían de nuevo en sus lugares previos, Superboy tenía que hablar con Superman, fue por eso por lo que lo siguió a las afueras de la habitación.

—S-Clark, ¿puedo ir contigo? — Le dijo, porque Superman tenía que entender que él era útil y así lo lograría, ayudando en una misión de héroe, ¿no?

Superman detuvo su camino, dedicándole toda su atención.

—No puedes, tienes que quedarte aquí, ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo como si le preguntara, pero no esperó a que él diera una respuesta, simplemente continuó su camino.

Superboy no le agradaba a Superman.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y se acostó nuevamente en el suelo, continuando su dibujo del cielo, tratando de recordar la bonita emoción que sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez, cuando creía que le podía agradar a Superman.

Cuando estaba por declarar que había terminado, después de agregar nubes y un sol que estaba seguro lucía tan brillante como el real, la puerta de la casa fue nuevamente abierta.

— _Bienvenido amo Bruce— Dijo Alfred._

— _Hola Alfred—_

— _¿Puede avisarle al joven Richard, al joven Jason y al joven Conner que la comida está lista? —_

— _Sí, Alfred—_

— _Gracias—_

—Bruce llegó— Decidió informar, haciendo que sus compañeros se pusieran nuevamente de pie y corrieran a abrir la puerta del cuarto, él los imitó, aunque quedándose un poco atrás.

—¡Bruce! — Exclamó Dick lanzándose a abrazar al adulto que recién terminaba de subir las escaleras. Jason imitó al mayor, pero sin hablar.

Bruce correspondió el abrazo para después acariciar cada una de las cabezas de sus hijos. El abrazo fue disuelto y Bruce le puso su atención a él.

—Hola Conner— Lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo sentir como cuando había tomado refresco y sintió todas esas burbujas en la boca y recorriendo su garganta. Él vio a Dick sonreír con todos sus dientes, por lo que decidió imitarlo.

—Hola— Contestó, para que Bruce caminara hasta él, Conner aceptó la mano sobre su cabeza, le gustaba que Batman hiciera eso, a la vez que le gustaba aspirar su aroma, lo hacía sentir en paz y lo hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, le hacía olvidar su miedo de no poder nunca agradarle a Superman.

Finalmente, Bruce se giró a mirar nuevamente a sus hijos.

—Jason, ¿por qué tienes diamantina en la cara? — Jason sonrió justo como Dick lo hacía.

—Estábamos dibujando— Explicó.

—¿Qué estaban dibujando? — Ante lo cual ambos niños mayores corrieron a recoger sus dibujos dejados en el suelo, él se apresuró a correr por el suyo también, eso es lo que debía hacer, ¿no?... bueno, tal vez a Batman no le interesaría mucho ver su dibujo.

—Dibujé a la liga de la Justicia—

—¿Toda? — Cuestionó Bruce con una sonrisa de lado.

—Toda— Contestó Dick orgulloso. Él creía que era un dibujo muy increíble.

—Yo dibujé un Jedi—

—¿Cuál? —

—Es inventado, además tiene una espada laser brillante— Y ahí fue que notó para que eran los brillos.

—Ambos son muy buenos dibujando, más tarde los ayudaré a pegarlo en la pared de sus cuartos, a menos que me dejen pegarlos en la pared de mi cuarto— Dick y Jason sonrieron felices.

—Te lo regalo—

—Sí, yo también te lo regalo—

—Gracias— Dijo el adulto para luego mirarlo a él. —¿Tú no dibujaste Conner? — él asintió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, su dibujo no era tan genial como los de Dick y Jason.

—Dick y Jason dijeron que debía dibujar algo que me gustara y por eso dibujé el cielo— Explicó, entregando la hoja de papel que Jason le había dado.

Bruce le sonrió a su dibujo y después a él.

—Es muy bonito Conner— Y él sintió su cara caliente, ¿eso era normal?

—¿Quieres que lo peguemos a la pared de tu cuarto? — Conner asintió, para después preguntar.

—¿Podemos? — Bruce asintió.

—Sí, pero después de comer, bajemos ya o Alfred se va a enojar— Él aceptó viendo como Bruce colocaba los tres dibujos en el escritorio del que había llamado "su" cuarto (de Conner). —Vamos a dejarlos aquí, si los bajamos se pueden ensuciar—

—Ok— Cantó Dick… o tal vez solo había hablado, con Dick nunca estaba seguro.

—Primero vayan a lavarse las manos— Y Dick y Jason obedecieron, dirigiéndose al baño más cercano, pero… él, que sintió que tal vez le agradaba un poquito a Batman y que recordó que Batman le agradaba a Superman, pensó que a lo mejor el adulto podía saber como hacer para que él le agradara a Superman; fue por eso por lo que en lugar de imitar a los niños mayores…

—Bruce— Llamó, deteniendo el caminar de Batman.

—¿Sí, Conner? — Le contestaron, girándose hacia él.

—¿Por qué no le agrado a Superman? — Batman tensó un poco su boca, para después regresar sobre sus pasos y sentarse sobre la cama en la que él había estado durmiendo.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo— Él obedeció, porque no tenía alguna razón para negarse a lo que Batman le había pedido. —No es que no le agrades a Clark, es solo que… el hombre que te creo…—

—¿Lex Luthor? —

—Sí, Lex Luthor, es un hombre malo que nos lastimó a Clark y a mí y Clark está muy enojado con él—

—¿También está enojado conmigo?, pero yo no soy Lex Luthor…— Bueno, tenía ADN de Lex Luthor eso lo hacía ser su clon también, pero, así como no era Superman, no era Lex Luthor… ¿no?

—No, no lo eres, pero Clark está confundido porque no sabe cómo tratarte—

—¿Y luego va a saber? —

—Luego va a saber—

—Yo no soy malo, como el señor Luthor que los lastimó, ¿verdad? —

—No, tú has demostrado que eres bueno— Y Bruce le sonrió un poco en la forma en que le sonreía a su familia. —Te pareces a Clark—

—¿Sí? —

—Sí, mucho— Si Batman que estaba vinculado con Superman lo decía, entonces debía ser verdad. Sonrió sintiendo el rostro caliente, como la primera vez que vio el cielo. —Ve a lavarte las manos para ir a comer, ¿ok? — Asintió para correr al baño.

…

Clark escuchó el momento exacto en que Batman piso los terrenos de la mansión Wayne, pudo escuchar a Batman convertirse en Bruce al quitarse su traje y ponerse su pijama, para dejar la Baticueva, y caminar hasta llegar a la habitación que compartían.

—Hola— Saludó ni bien su pareja entró a la habitación. Bruce le sonrió, subiendo a la cama e hincándose sobre está para inclinarse y colocarle un beso sobre los labios.

—Hola— Bruce se recostó en el lado libre y él se apresuró en ayudarlo a taparse apropiadamente, para después abrazarse a su compañero vinculado.

Disfruto del momento, disfruto de poder estar así de cerca de su persona amada, de poder ser envuelto por su aroma, del corazón que lo arrullaba como la más hermosa de las canciones de cuna.

Por desgracia al parecer ya no podría dormir, su biología Kryptoniana había decidido que habían dormido suficiente, aun así, su naturaleza alfa le exigió permanecer lo más pegados que pudieran a su omega.

—¿No vas a dormir? —

—Creo que ya dormí todo lo que tenía que dormir—Dijo con una sonrisilla. —Tú por otro lado deberías dormir— Bruce colocó su mano sobre una de las suyas.

—Clark, tenemos que hablar—

—¿Sobre qué? —

—Conner— Clark se pegó aún más a su pareja, escondiendo el rostro contra su cuello. —Clark ni siquiera lo volteas a ver—

—Sí lo hago— Su respuesta fue el silencio. Sabía que esta era la forma en que Bruce lo obligaba a hablar, aunque obligar no era la palabra correcta, Bruce lo conocía tan bien, que sabía qué hacer para hacerlo hablar. Las palabras brotaron de entre sus labios como una cascada. —Aún no sabemos si él es bueno o nos va a traicionar o…—

—Es un buen niño y lo sabes— Le susurró Bruce, sin ningún reproche o amenaza.

—Es que… cada vez que lo veo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Lex Luthor, en que usó mi ADN para hacer un clon— Explicó sintiéndose roto.

—Pero eso no es culpa de Conner—

—Lo sé, pero que tal si él es como… Luthor—

—No lo es, él es como tú— Y ahí se apresuró a mirar a Bruce a los ojos. Su pareja le ofreció una sonrisa amorosa y mirada amable.

—¿Sí? — Cuestionó al tiempo que sentía una lagrima escapar de su ojo izquierdo.

—Sí— Contestó Bruce limpiando el rastro de la lágrima. —Él es bueno, todo en él es bueno—

—Luthor me usó otra vez—

—Lo sé y lo siento tanto Clark, pero ya lo encerramos, ¿recuerdas? — Y volvió a abrazarse a Bruce, tratando de esconderse contra él. Diciéndose que eso era suficiente.

Que esto era suficiente.

—Conner se va a quedar con nosotros, ¿verdad? — Bruce enredó su mano entre su cabello, dejando un suave masaje que le hizo estremecer.

—Mhm—

—¿Eso está bien? —

—Está bien, teníamos dos hijos y ahora tenemos tres— Clark tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y comenzando a acariciar la espalda de Bruce.

—Sí—

…

Conner escuchó a Superman pasar frente a su puerta, lo escuchó pararse frente a ella y él supuso que tocaría (como hacían Jason y Alfred y Bruce), pero en lugar de eso escuchó los pasos alejarse un poco.

No entendía.

Decidió levantarse de la cama, dejando de lado la Tablet que Bruce le había entregado el día anterior (y que Jason le había enseñado a usar argumentando que Dick solo le enseñaría a romperla, él hubiera querido entender a qué se refería).

Caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la espalda de Superman.

—Su-Clark— Llamó, haciendo que el adulto se girara a verlo. Se veía… chistoso.

—Ehm… hola… Conner— Él decidió que sonreír era la mejor opción. No quería hacer enojar a Superman, por lo que le puso toda su atención. —Vine porque… bueno es que compré…— Superman soltó el aire de golpe luciendo… exasperado, creía que esa era la palabra correcta. —Vamos al patio, ¿sí? — Terminó diciéndole, como si estuviera muy cansado… aunque seguía sin estar seguro de si Superman podía cansarse.

Él asintió, comenzando a seguir al adulto hasta el exterior de la casa. Encontrando ahí a Dick y Jason que parecían pelear (aunque estaban jugando, le habían explicado antes que hacían eso a veces y que no era malo), mientras Bruce se encontraba junto a ellos, de brazos cruzados, observándolos.

—Jason pasa tu mano por debajo del cuello de Di…— Jason hizo un ligero movimiento. —Sí, así, ahora Dick pon tu pierna detrás de la rodilla de… — Está vez el niño mayor fue el que se movió. —Excelente, bien hecho—

Vio a Superman alzar el rostro de golpe, para desaparecer en un parpadeo y volver a aparecer a la misma velocidad, de pie junto a Bruce y colocándole sobre los hombros lo que parecía un saco grueso.

¡Acababa de ver a Superman usar su super velocidad!

—Hoy hace frío— Le escuchó decirle a Bruce, provocándole una sonrisa, para que comenzara a acomodarse correctamente el saco.

—Clark, ¿por qué nos pediste que saliéramos? — Preguntó Jason acercándose a los mayores, mientras Dick se levantaba del suelo riendo. Él supuso que debía acercarse a todos igualmente.

—Bueno…— Superman rio. Le gustaba que riera. —Espero que ni Alfred ni Bruce se enojen, pero…— Y una enorme bolsa de plástico apareció de repente en la mano dominante de Superman.

—¿Fuegos artificiales? —

Cuestionó Bruce.

—Son solo luces de bengala—

—¿¡Luces de bengala!? — Exclamó Dick emocionado, mientras Jason intentaba ver el interior de la bolsa que Superman cargaba, para que este último comenzara a repartir unas especies de palitos grises a cada uno.

Conner aceptó el palito metálico que le fue entregado por Superman, mientras Dick y Jason le sonreían emocionados.

—¿Por qué era que el amo Kent quería que viniera al patio? — Cuestionó Alfred, a la vez que salía de la casa. Clark se apresuró a entregarle uno al mayordomo, justo después de entregarle uno a Bruce.

—Alfred, no me llames amo— Dijo sin mucha fuerza en la voz y Conner no estaba seguro, pero creía que Bruce se había reído.

—¿Luces de bengala? — Cuestionó Alfred.

—¡Vamos a prenderlas! — Exclamó Jason con emoción. Él también se estaba emocionando.

—Pónganlas todas juntas— Explicó Clark y Conner imitó a los demás que unieron las luces de bengala por las puntitas.

Clark tomó un encendedor prendiéndolo y colocándolo junto a las baritas, hasta que estas comenzaron a liberar chispas luminosas.

¡Conner nunca había visto algo tan bonito!

Era como tener una estrella en la mano. Dick y Jason corriendo a su alrededor lo distrajeron un poco, haciéndolo ver a Alfred que se turnaba entre mirar la luz de bengala y a Dick y Jason.

—Joven Richard, joven Jason, tengan cuidado por favor, podrían tratar de tomarlo con más calma como el joven Conner—

Conner luego miró a Bruce, cuyos ojos brillaban justo como la luz de bengala, pareciendo estrellas.

—Se te apago— Le dijo Clark, parado junto a él. Conner miró a Superman y después su luz de bengala sin chispas que parecían estrellas. Y entonces Clark colocó una nueva luz de bengala frente a él

—Ten otra— Comentó, ante lo que él aceptó la nueva barita de inmediato. —Dick, Jason, ¿otra? — Cuestionó a los niños mayores, que corrieron a acercarse hasta ellos rápidamente, Jason le sonrió junto a su rostro y Dick lo abrazó.

Él sonrió apresurándose a unir el palito metálico al de los otros niños, para después correr junto a ellos, apreciando la línea luminosa que la bengala dejaba detrás.

…

—Conner, ponte esto— Le ordenó Superman, entregándole ropa y una gorra. Él obedeció.

Una vez con la ropa que nunca había visto antes acomodada, volvió a ver a Superman, cuestionándole con la mirada qué era lo que seguía por hacer.

Superman asintió, sonriéndole.

—Ven conmigo— Él nunca podría no seguir el camino que Superman le indicara.

Juntos llegaron a la Baticueva.

—¿Sabes que Dick y Jason entrenan? — Conner asintió. Lo sabía, los niños mayores le habían dicho.

A la vez que eso pasaba, Dick, Jason y Bruce descendieron las escaleras, para que los niños corrieran hasta él. Jason le despeinó y Dick lo abrazó.

—¿Conner va a entrenar con nosotros? — Cuestionó Jason, viendo a ambos adultos. Él no tenía una respuesta, por lo que decidió preguntar por él mismo.

—¿Voy a entrenar? — Clark asintió.

—Bruce te va a enseñar a pelear— Explicó sonriéndole bonito a Bruce, quien le regresó la sonrisa a Superman y después le sonrió a él. —Y yo te voy a…— Superman hizo una pequeña pausa. —Te voy a ayudar a usar tus habilidades—

—¿De verdad? —

—De verdad—

Conner creía que tal vez, estaba comenzando a agradarle a Superman.

…

—¡Conner juguemos beisbol! — Exclamó Dick casi pegando sus rostros.

—Nunca he jugado beisbol— Contestó sin alejarse ni un centímetro del niño mayor que adquirió una expresión pensativa.

—¿Pero lo conoces? — Cuestionó Jason con un bate en manos.

—Lo conozco— Y de repente Jason sonrió, pareciendo como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido.

—Podríamos decirle a Clark que te enseñe—

—¡Sí!, preguntémosle— Dick tomó la mano de Jason, para luego tomar su mano y obligarlos a correr en búsqueda de Superman.

Se dejó hacer sin rechistar.

No fue difícil encontrar a Clark (siempre era localizable) y más veces de las que no se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora, escribiendo artículos, porque (Dick y Jason le habían explicado), era un reportero.

—¡Hola Clark! — Saludaron Dick y Jason.

—Hola— Dijo él en voz baja. Clark se giró a verlos de inmediato y Conner pudo notar que sabía que venían, apartando la vista de la computadora y poniéndoles toda su atención.

—Hola, ¿qué necesitan? —

—Queríamos saber si puedes jugar con nosotros al beisbol— Contestó Jason.

—Conner nunca ha jugado— Explicó Dick. Clark no dejó de sonreír, pero dejó de mirarlo un momento, moviéndole unas cuantas veces a la computadora.

—Sí, sí puedo jugar con ustedes al beisbol—

—¡Yei! — Gritaron los niños mayores.

Conner también quería gritar.

…

—Muy bien Conner, entonces tú vas a ser el bateador—

—Ok—

—Párate aquí, así— Dijo Clark para pararse con el cuerpo viendo a la derecha, pero la cabeza hacia el frente, sosteniendo el bate con ambas manos, para luego entregárselo a él. Y Conner trató de imitarlo lo mejor que pudo. —Mueve un poco tu pie, para atrás— Obedeció. —Eso es, muy bien, ahora Jason te va a lanzar la pelota y yo voy a tratar de atraparla, ¿entendiste? — Conner estaba a punto de asentir, pero luego decidió girarse a ver a Dick, quien estaba de pie detrás de él.

—¿Qué va a hacer Dick? — El niño mayor le sonrió para hincarse en su lugar.

—Yo voy a atrapar la pelota que lance Jason si tu no le das—

—Oh, eres el cátcher—

—¡Ese soy! — Clark rio.

—¿Todos listos entonces? —

—¡Sí! — Gritaron Dick y Jason y él supuso que debía hacer lo mismo.

—¡Sí! — Se escuchó a sí mismo gritar, haciendo que Clark le sonriera con todos los dientes y que Dick le diera unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—¿Listo? — Cuestionó Jason y él asintió. —¡Ahí va! — Exclamó para que él viera la pelota acercarse… y entrara en pánico,

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

¿¡Qué!?

Ah, sí…

Cerró los ojos y movió el bate, buscando darle a la pelota. Después de un poco de silencio, los volvió a abrir.

—¿Le di? — Cuestionó al aire.

—Nop— Contestó Dick lanzándole la pelota a Jason.

—Trata de no cerrar los ojos— Instruyó Clark y él asintió. Claro, no cerrar los ojos era importante. —Jason, lanza— Ordenó esta vez Superman, para que el "Pitcher" asintiera.

Conner vio a Jason colocarse en posición, lo vio mover unas cuantas veces la pelota entre sus manos, para mirarlo directo a los ojos, movió su mano hacia atrás para adquirir impulso y realizó un rápido movimiento (que él sintió que podía ver en cámara lenta) y lanzó.

Notó la pelota acercándose y supo el momento justo en que debía mover el bate para conectar con ella.

La pelota salió disparada de tal forma que Clark tuvo que correr para lograr alcanzarla.

—¡Muy bien Conner! — Exclamó Dick lanzándose a abrazarlo por la espalda, desequilibrándolo levemente, Jason imitó a su hermano corriendo a abrazarlo también, tirándole la gorra que había estado usando.

Y de repente Clark estaba parado frente a él, con pelota en mano y una enorme sonrisa. Una enorme y cálida mano fue colocada sobre su cabeza.

—Muy bien hecho, Conner— Sintió su rostro caliente.

Ahora la sensación de ver el cielo era su segunda sensación favorita.

…

Clark miró a Dick y a su sonrisa divertida y retadora. Sonrió igualmente y lanzó la pelota (siempre controlando su fuerza), Dick movió el bate, con tal fuerza que logró que la pelota realizara una parábola, ese habría sido en definitiva un jonrón*.

—¡Buen tiro Dick! — Felicitó, justo antes de decirle que él iría por la pelota, pero entonces notó la mirada determinada de Conner, la forma en que no apartó la mirada de la pelota y como flexionó las rodillas, él conocía esa posición.

—¡Conner! — Llamó, pero era tarde, el menor ya había dado un enorme salto en dirección a la pelota, justo en el momento en que esta pasaba por encima de Jason. Sí, Conner había atrapado la pelota, dando un salto humanamente imposible, pero ahora estaba cayendo a una velocidad impresionante, justo sobre Jason.

Voló, atrapando a Conner en el aire.

—¡Conner no debes hacer eso! —

—Pero me dijiste que debía atrapar la pelota— Dijo sin terminar de entender lo que había hecho mal.

—¡Pero pudiste haber lastimado a Jason! — Gritó. —¡No puedes usar tus habilidades así, tienes que aprender a controlarlas! — Sentía su respiración acelerada y su garganta irritada.

—Lo siento— Dijo Conner, bajando la cabeza.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Gritando, asustando…

¿Qué debía decir ahora?

…

Sintió a Bruce sentarse a su lado sobre el pasto.

—Le grité a Conner— Murmuró, percibiendo a su pareja girándose a verlo.

—Lo sé, Dick me lo dijo— Clark quería esconderse en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. —Me dijo que te asustaste porque Conner dio un brinco "muy genial super alto" y casi cae encima de Jason— Clark ocultó su rostro con ambas manos. —Jason estaba de acuerdo con la explicación— Estaba tan avergonzado. —Conner dijo que lo sentía— Ahí el tiempo de esconder el rostro llegó a su fin, girándose apresurado a mirar a su omega.

—Yo no quería que Conner creyera que tenía que disculparse yo solo…— Pensó que tal vez Bruce tendría algo que decirle, pero solo se mantuvo observándolo, sin juzgarlo, sin mirada enojada oculta, sin ceño fruncido, solo escuchando, ¿y cómo podía Clark no explicarle todo? —No quiero que lastime a nadie o que haga algo mal a causa de sus habilidades, no quiero que les tema, no quiero que se tema a sí mismo, no quiero que se sienta como yo me sentí… como me siento aún a veces, pero lo maneje mal, lo hice todo mal, le-le grité…— Explicó, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia en frente, para sentir como Bruce conectaba la palma de su mano con el rostro de Clark.

—Sí, lo manejaste mal— Aceptó Bruce y de él se apoderó nuevamente la sensación de querer esconderse en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. —Pero sabes que hiciste mal y cuando hacemos cosas equivocadas nos disculpamos y buscamos formas de hacerlo mejor. Eso es lo que haremos— Decidió que quería refugiarse en la mirada de Bruce. —Te disculparas con Conner y vamos a encontrar juntos formas de ayudarlo, pero tienes que recordar que tal vez no podamos evitar que algunas veces se abrume por sus habilidades, tus padres son asombrosos y ni siqueira ellos pudieron evitar que tú te sintieras abrumado— Clark negó unas cuantas veces.

—Pero siempre me ayudaban a sentirme mejor—

—Y eso es lo que vamos a buscar hacer por Conner—

Clark unió su frente a la de Bruce, aspirando profundo.

…

Conner lo veía avergonzado, como si quisiera disculparse. Él no había querido hacerle eso a Conner.

—Perdón por gritarte—

—Yo no debí saltar así, Superman tenía razón, pude haber lastimado a Jason—

—Sí, pudiste haberlo lastimado y por eso estoy tratando de ayudarte a tener un mejor control de tus habilidades, pero aun así no debí gritarte, eso estuvo mal y lo siento mucho. Yo estaba muy asustado porque temí que lastimaras a Jason, pero también porque temí que te lastimarías a ti mismo—

—Pero… yo no me lastimo tan fácil—

—No hablo de heridas físicas— Conner lo miró confundido. No debía entender a qué se refería Clark. —Cuando tienes habilidades como las nuestras, a veces podemos lastimar a los demás sin querer, sé lo que se siente no poder controlar bien todas estas habilidades y lastimar a otras personas, no me gusta esa sensación, no me gusta sentirme así y no quería que tú te sintieras así, no quiero que te sientas así, por eso tuve miedo, porque estaba preocupado por Jason y por ti—

—¿Por mí? —

—Sí—

—Eso quiere decir que… le… ¿te agrado? — Arrepentimiento, vergüenza y decepción se enlazaron con su corazón.

—Sí Conner, me agradas, perdón por hacerte sentir como que no— Y Conner le sonrió, como si no sintiera que tenía algo que perdonar.

Clark decidió que debía abrazar al pequeño niño.

Conner únicamente pareció querer esconderse en el abrazo.

…

—¿Entonces van a adoptar a Conner? —

—Si todos estamos de acuerdo, sí— Contestó Bruce la pregunta formulada por Jason.

—¿Eso lo volvería nuestro hermano? — Clark sonrió, para asentir.

—Sí— Dick alzó el rostro emocionado.

—Me agrada Conner, sí me gustaría que fuera nuestro hermano y que siguiera viviendo con nosotros, yo sí quiero que lo adopten— Jason entrecerró los ojos.

—A mí también me agrada, aunque es medio tonto—

—Joven Jason, nosotros no llamamos tontos a los demás— Riñó Alfred.

—Pero Conner lo es, es muy inteligente, sabe muchas cosas, pero cosas obvias no, como el otro día me preguntó que, si creía que se podía comer el jabón, porque olía muy bien, ¡Obviamente el jabón no se come! —Explicó el menor adquiriendo más y más fuerza en la voz. Clark se cubrió el rostro y Bruce congeló su sonrisa.

—Válgame el cielo— Dijo Alfred, a la vez que Dick reía.

—Y por eso debemos ser su familia, para explicarle las cosas que no entienda— Expuso su irrefutable argumento. —Por eso hay que adoptarlo—

—La lógica del joven Jason y el comentario del joven Richard me han convencido, ya tenemos un kryptoniano, que problema hay en tener un segundo o un tercero o un cuarto—

—Alfred— Advirtió Bruce, haciendo que el mayor encogiera los hombros con elegancia.

…

Superman se sentó frente a la computadora de la Baticueva, se sentía algo cansado, pero no faltaba mucho para que Batman apareciera así que se había sentado a esperar, sin ganas de ponerse de pie y quitarse el uniforme.

Mientras trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que ya debía levantarse, el Batimobile hizo su entrada triunfal, pero no tan triunfal como Batman saliendo de su auto.

Las ganas de ponerse de pie volvieron a él, que de inmediato buscó acercarse a su pareja, rodeando la cintura de Batman con sus brazos.

—Hola— Saludó.

—¿Acabas de llegar? — Cuestionó Bruce, quitándose la máscara, arreglándoselas con el pequeño espacio que él le había dejado para moverse, pero sin hacer ademán de pedirle que se alejara.

Clark asintió.

—¿Cuánto llevas esperando? —

—Poquito—

—¿Cuánto es poquito? — Él desenredó una mano de la cintura de Bruce, para ponerla a la altura de su pecho, creando una separación entre sus dedos índice y pulgar de unos 3 centímetros.

—Poquito— Expuso—

—Eres un tonto— Le dijo Bruce.

—No llamamos tonto a la gente, amo Bruce— Se permitió decir, tratando de imitar a Alfred.

—¿Está seguro, amo Kent? — Él se permitió un gimoteo lastimero, para ocultar el rostro contra el cuello de Bruce.

—Dile a Alfred que deje de llamarme así—

—¿De verdad crees que Alfred hará caso de algo que yo le diga? —

—No— Contestó, porque esa era la única respuesta correcta.

—Claro que no— Clark pasó sus manos por los brazos de Bruce, en una especie de masaje y caricia suave, para perderse en el leve cambio de color debido a un moretón en una de las comisuras de los labios que se le permitían ser besados sin permiso.

Acaricio la zona levemente magullada.

—Quieres decirme algo— Dijo Bruce en modo Batman. Clark sonrió por un instante, sintiendo que este era su lugar, que pertenecía a este sitio. Borró su sonrisa y habló.

—¿Te decepciona que sea pésimo padre? — Bruce se alejó un poquito de él.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró con una casi sonrisa incrédula. —No eres un pésimo padre, Clark— Aseguró su pareja vinculada.

Bruce era siempre tan amable con él.

—No sé que estoy haciendo—

—Nadie sabe que está haciendo, Clark—

—Tú sí—

—¿Yo? — Bruce de repente lució como un conejito encandilado.

Amaba a su omega.

—No sé que estoy haciendo tampoco—

—¿Eh?... pero… tú eres increíble con Dick y Jason y ahora con Conner también—

—Siempre me dices eso, gracias, pero hasta ahora que estás aquí es cuando he dejado de sentir que hago todo mal. Tú eres increíble—

¿Cuántas otras cosas estaban dejando sin hablarlas?

Se abrazó a su pareja, pegando su rostro al cuello contrario, experimentando el lamento de su alfa, pues el olor de su omega estaba enmascarado.

—Te amo mucho Bruce—

—Y yo a ti—

—¿Deberíamos ir arriba a dormir ya? — Dijo apartándose del abrazo y encontrando sonrisa y miradas seductoras.

Sus piernas se volvieron fideos temblorosos y eso sumado a que nunca podía negarse a cualquier cosa que su omega lo dirigiera a hacer, Bruce lo hizo iniciar el camino hasta la colchoneta en la Baticueva, mientras lo besaba demandantemente.

Clark se preguntó si realmente era necesario respirar, porque no quería alejarse de ese sensual y placentero beso.

Chocaron con la colchoneta y Bruce se dejó caer, arrastrándolo con él, haciéndolo caer encima apresurándose a no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el omega (que definitivamente podría soportarlo) y haciendo que por desgracia el beso acabara.

—De-debería cerrar la puerta de la Baticueva… ¿hay alguna forma de mantenerla cerrada? — Preguntó más para sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea.

—No importa— Contestó Bruce, buscando besarlo de nuevo.

—¿Y si Alfred entra? —

—Clark, ¿crees que Alfred no sabe cuándo no debe aparecer? —

—Alfred sabe todo— Murmuró, para sentir como hasta sus orejas se ponían rojas. —Ósea que Alfred ha sabido de cada vez que nosotros…— Bruce rio para finalmente lograr que sus labios volvieran a unirse, sus bocas se dieran la bienvenida la una a la otra y sus lenguas danzaran como una sola.

Se separó de la boca que amaba, perteneciente al hombre que también amaba, cuando sintió como este, con destreza (que ya le había mostrado en innumerables ocasiones), comenzaba a desacomodarle la ropa, liberando su miembro y estimulándolo diestramente.

Él no podía ser el único sintiéndose bien, por lo que se dirigió a desarreglar la parte inferior del traje de Batman logrando liberar el miembro de su omega, haciéndolo suspirar sobre su rostro, de forma tan erótica que a veces Clark simplemente se preguntaba como era que lograba no eyacular patéticamente en ese mismo momento.

Bruce se encargó de unir sus miembros y estimularlos a la vez con una mano, mientras usaba la otra para acercarlo nuevamente a su rostro y reiniciar el beso que Clark iba a contar como uno, a pesar de las interrupciones que él mismo había provocado.

Y probablemente ayudado por su instinto, dirigió su mano dominante al trasero de Bruce, acariciándolo amorosa y posesivamente, para finalmente llegar a la entrada, estimulando con sus dedos, de forma tranquila y paciente, tocando un punto que obligó a Bruce a que él cortara el beso por primera vez en la madrugada.

Bruce, haciendo uso de su talento para quitarse la ropa sin importar que tan pegados estaban sus cuerpos, se quitó el pantalón, separando sus piernas y dirigiendo su miembro hasta su entrada, dejándolo en contacto con su piel en la zona (húmeda y cálida), dándole a Clark el control de decidir cuando entrar y a qué velocidad hacerlo.

Clark miró a Bruce a los ojos, pasando una mano por el cabello de este, en un curioso intento de peinarlo hacia atrás, arrancándole una sonrisa a su pareja, para finalmente comenzar a entrar, disfrutando de cada centímetro del interior de Bruce, que lo abrazaba, haciendo que el placer se extendiera a todo su cuerpo.

—Te amo— Susurró sintiendo a Bruce apretarse a su alrededor y arrancándole un gemido, que fue interrumpido por unos labios sobre los suyos.

—Shhh— Exclamó Bruce sin alejarse realmente del contacto con sus labios.

Unas manos se acomodaron sobre sus caderas y él conocía esa como la señal para comenzar a moverse, para salir (no por completo) y volver a entrar (profundo, lo más profundo que pudiera), admirando la piel erizada de Bruce, la forma que amoldaba su cuerpo para tratar de que el placer en ambos fuera mayor, su respiración entrecortada o el color que adquiría su rostro y su pecho.

Su boca casi le pareció que se hacía agua al imaginarse acariciando los pezones de Bruce.

Se inclinó sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de asegurarse que el placer de Bruce no se volviera algo negativo, realizando una pequeña succión en el pezón derecho y luego en el izquierdo.

Vio cada pequeño momento del orgasmo de Bruce, desde la forma en que abría los ojos, para después arrugar el entrecejo, como abría la boca como si estuviera punto de soltar el grito más escandaloso, para quedarse en silencio y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Era inevitable que él se liberara ante tan perfecta visión.

…

Conner miró el papel en sus manos y luego miró a los adultos frente a él.

—¿Qué dice entonces? — Volvió a preguntar Bruce con una discreta sonrisa. Él se apresuró a leer.

—Co-nner— Leyó, girándose a mirar a Clark, que le instó a continuar leyendo con una mirada amable. —Kent— Terminó de leer. —¿Conner Kent? — No lograba entender.

—Ese es tu nombre— Afirmó Clark y él se giró a ver el papel nuevamente.

—¿Soy Conner Kent? — Preguntó sin poderlo creer.

—Lo eres— Aceptó Bruce.

—Y eso no es todo, sigue leyendo— Agregó Clark.

El bajo un poco más la vista.

Adoptantes… Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent.

Volvió a alzar el rostro confundido.

—¿Por qué sus nombres están aquí también? —

—¿Sabes que es esto? —

—Dice "acta de adopción"— Clark y Bruce asintieron y él no podía creerlo. Pero Dick y Jason le había explicado que él y Jason habían sido "adoptados" por Clark y Bruce, por eso eran sus hijos, y por eso todos eran familia…

—Ustedes me… ¿adoptaron? —

—Ahora eres legalmente de esta familia— Dijo Bruce.

—Aunque ya eras de esta familia— Agregó Clark.

¿Lo era?

¿Él era ahora familia de Bruce y Clark?... familia de Batman y Superman.

—¿Ahora Dick y Jason son mis hermanos? —

—Mhm, lo son— Aceptó Bruce.

—¿Ustedes son mis padres ahora? —

—Lo somos— Dijo Clark sonriéndole.

Y él… que había sido creado para ser un clon… para ser un arma… para ser un reemplazó…

Dio un gran (y ligero salto) para abrazarse a los mayores.

—Cuidado— Le dijo Clark con risa adornando su voz.

—Bienvenido Conner— Dijo Bruce.

* * *

Nota que no aporta nada: Oigan… yo no sé mucho de beisbol más que lo aprendido al ver Daiya no Ace y Okiku furikabutte y tal vez lo poco que pude haber aprendido, al vivir por un año en un pueblo que lo único que la gente hacía era ir a ver el beisbol, pero en mi perra vida me imaginé que la RAE aceptaría que se escriba"Jonrón" y no Home Run… me siento traicionada.

Otra nota que tal vez sí aporte un poquito: El primer nopor fue por la confesión, el segundo fue porque lo sentí importante para describir en que iba la relación, el tercero fue el momento del vínculo, este nopor… es porque se me dio la gana imaginarlos con sus trajes medio puestos… nada más, jajaja es el más inútil de todos, lo siento mucho :p ah, sí y aún no hay mpreg, pero está tan cerca que casi puedo lamerlo.


	34. If I could do it all again

Ni Superman ni Batman ni la Liga de la Justicia me pertenecen.

Esto está basado muuuuy libremente (como siempre) en "Hereafter" de la Liga de la Justicia.

Perdonen por favor este desastre OOC.

* * *

Bruce leyó por octava vez (en los 17 minutos que llevaba ahí parado) el nombre de sus padres.

Bruce había pasado más años sin sus padres que con ellos y aún así se seguía sintiendo extraño, algo siempre faltaba, un hueco siempre estaba sin llenar, las palabras escritas en las lápidas siempre lucían un poco sin sentido, como si realmente no estuviera leyendo los nombres que les pertenecieron a sus progenitores.

Cada vez que se paraba frente a esos nombres (frente a las lápidas) se preguntaba las mismas cosas; ¿sus padres estarían orgullosos de la vida que llevaba?, ¿de qué preferirían hablar?

Preferirían escuchar de lo mucho que amaba a Clark, de lo feliz que era al estar vinculado con él, de lo especiales que eran sus hijos… o ellos preferirían escuchar de Batman y todas las cosas que había logrado en Ciudad Gótica, los ladrones que había pateado, los robos que había detenido, los villanos que había encerrado.

¿Estarían decepcionados de él?

¿Les decepcionaría la confusión en la que se encontraba su mente?

Bruce había pasado tanto tiempo sintiendo como si su vida real fuera Batman y su vida como Bruce Wayne fuera secundaria, pero ahora… ahora parecía que Bruce era el real… era feliz siendo él, le agradaba la persona que era cuando estaba con Clark y con sus hijos, pero se convirtió en Batman en memoria de sus padres, para que nadie pasara por lo que él. Lo había prometido… si ahora Batman se volvía en algo secundario en su vida, ¿eso decepcionaría a sus padres?

Escuchó los pasos de Clark acercándose, volteando a la dirección justa por la que su alfa se acercaba con sonrisa relajada y paso tranquilo, para verlo pararse en seco, centrándose en las lápidas.

—N-no sabía que… ¿q-quieres estar solo?, lo siento, creí que solo estabas paseando por…— Sonrió, estirando su brazo, dejando la palma de su mano hacia arriba, en una petición silenciosa por la mano de su pareja, Clark aceptó de inmediato.

—Es una visita rápida— Contestó, la pregunta que Clark no había realmente formulado.

Su pareja vinculada no habló más y tampoco hizo ademán de querer hacerlo, simplemente le entregó un pequeño apretoncito a sus manos entrelazadas y se quedó de pie junto a él durante diez minutos completos.

—Ojalá los hubieras conocido— Se permitió decir en voz alta, sin flaqueo en la voz y aceptando el remolino doloroso en su pecho. Sí, dolía, pero eso estaba bien.

Clark le colocó un beso en la sien, para abrazarlo contra él.

La mente de Bruce pasó de un negro con toques de rojo, a un azul pacífico.

…

Flash y la Mujer Maravilla le hacían frente al Amo del clima, mientras Linterna verde protagonizaba una persecución cuya coestrella era Livewire.

Kalibak parecía muy dispuesto a atacar a Superman mientras este trataba de ayudar a las personas a escapar del desastre que el Amo del clima estaba causando al tratar de defenderse y atacar, fue por eso por lo que Batman lanzó un Batarang, atrayendo la atención del villano.

—¿Solo eso sabes hacer? — Dijo el villano en una extraña mezcla de queja y búsqueda por hacerlo sentir poca cosa. Batman se limitó a observarlo, lo cual pareció exacerbar su comportamiento iracundo, pues de inmediato Kalibak inició una carrera en su dirección, Bruce afianzó sus pies contra el suelo, enderezó la espalda y tomó al villano del brazo, usando la energía cinética que este mismo había provocado, lanzándolo al suelo. —¡Estás muerto! — Exclamó Kalibak, ni bien su cuerpo tocó el suelo, poniéndose de pie en un solo y rápido movimiento, corriendo de nueva cuenta hasta él; está vez Batman hizo uso de su agilidad, esquivando la embestida con muy poco esfuerzo. —¿Crees que así vas a derrotarme? — Cuestionó de repente.

—No planeo derrotarte, solo te entretengo—

—¿Para qué? — Y Batman se permitió centrarse en el hombre que flotaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, justo detrás de Kalibak.

Superman, sin darle suficiente tiempo al villano de reaccionar, propino un severo golpe sobre el rostro de su contrincante, mandándolo a volar un número para nada despreciable de metros. Superman asintió, cómo si le preguntara si estaba bien, pero quisiera ocultarlo tras un "lo hicimos bien".

—Iré con Flash y la Mujer Maravilla— Informó, iniciando su camino, pero no avanzó mucho al ver al Juguetero aparecer montado en un robot de unos 5 metros, decorado con chillantes rojo y azul.

—¡Yo también quiero jugar! — Exclamó, al tiempo que se abría un espacio en el pecho del robot, para que comenzara a brillar, lanzando un rayo justo al lugar donde él y Superman habían estado recién, dejándoles tiempo suficiente para que Superman los alejara del lugar volando, siendo sostenido por su pareja por debajo de sus brazos.

Batman se apresuró en observar el lugar atacado por el rayo, encontrando un espacio vacío, no había nada, ni siquiera la calle había quedado, todo había sido… ¿desintegrado?

—¿Qué es eso? — Cuestionó Superman, más al aire que para obtener una respuesta de Batman, que ciertamente no tenía una para dar.

El juguetero dirigió su robot (y por ende su rayo) en dirección a civiles que buscaban huir del campo de batalla improvisado, ante lo que Superman los dirigió en esa dirección con eficiencia.

Eran demasiadas personas para ser salvadas solo por su pareja, por lo que (sin necesidad de usar palabras), Superman lo colocó en el suelo, para tomar a todos los civiles que pudiera, mientras Batman hizo lo mismo, logrando alejarse a sí mismo (y a los civiles) del alcance del rayo, haciendo uso de su BatClaw, para una vez nuevamente sobre sus pies, permitirse observar el espacio vacío, para luego observar al juguetero quien no dejaba de lanzar sus rayos; gracias a la observación pudo notar que el villano estaba demasiado ocupado atacando que había descuidado su defensa, sería fácil lanzar uno de sus Batarangs especiales para inhabilitar tecnología. Se preparó para atacar, a la vez que notaba al juguetero apuntar nuevamente al Superman ocupado ayudando civiles.

Corrió.

El rayo fue disparado.

Él dio un salto en el aire teniendo como objetivo colocarse frente al rayo (colocarse entre su pareja y el rayo), aprovechando la trayectoria para lanzar el Batarang, sabiendo que impactaría donde él quería.

Él rayo lo alcanzó y su mente se apagó.

…

Pudo ver cada detalle. Presenció el momento en que el rayo alcanzó a Bruce y como al momento siguiente, el rayo desapareció en un instante al igual que su omega.

Los latidos del corazón de su pareja se esfumaron, dejándolo en un abrumador silencio, que explotó de golpe con corazones agitados, pero ninguno era el que él buscaba.

—¡Batman! — Le pareció escuchar de voz de Diana, mientras su propia respiración y los 7 mil millones de latidos del mundo amortiguaban el sonido.

Para cuando regresó a su cuerpo, ya tenía al juguetero entre sus manos, con un puño en el aire dispuesto a golpearlo.

—¿¡Dónde está!? — Se escuchó a sí mismo gritar, pero sintiendo que de alguna forma no era él el que hablaba.

—Rayo desintegrador, ¿qué parte de rayo desintegrador no queda claro? — Dijo el juguetero con su penetrante y chillona voz.

No, no, no.

Se preparó para dejar caer su puño con fuerza, siendo detenido por Diana.

—Kal-El— Lo llamó, pidiéndole que desistiera. Él la miró sintiéndose aturdido, para nuevamente girarse a ver al juguetero.

—Regrésamelo— Susurró, para terminar por liberarse del agarre de la Mujer Maravilla, lanzándola lejos unos cuantos metros. —¡Regrésamelo! — Gritó para alzar el puño lo más que pudo; iba a destruirlo, iba a destrozarlo… iba a matarlo.

Y entonces se sintió apresado entre un abrazo por la espalda, siendo alzado del piso unos cuantos centímetros.

—¡Superman, cálmate! — Le exigió Shazam y él hizo un movimiento de cabeza golpeando al héroe con la nuca, arrancándole un quejido. —Eso me dolió no voy a mentir— Lo escuchó decir, pero el fuerte agarre a su alrededor no se amedrento.

—¡Suéltame! — Gritó para notar a J'onn de pie junto a él.

—Lo siento, Superman—

Todo se apagó.

…

Clark buscó y buscó y buscó… pero el latido del corazón de Bruce no estaba… no, no podía ser.

Bruce… Bruce no…

Sintió la ira, el miedo, el pánico y la tristeza buscar apoderarse nuevamente de él, por lo que cerró los ojos y se encerró a sí mismo en los latidos de los corazones de sus hijos, el ligero de Dick, el tranquilo perteneciente a Jason y el que sonaba parecido al suyo, pero que aún así era diferente de Conner, los sentimientos negativos se mantuvieron a raya.

—¿Ya estás más calmado? — Preguntó Diana, atrayendo su atención, como si realmente no supiera la respuesta (como si J'onn lo hubiera liberado si él hubiera continuado en ese estado de cólera incontrolable). —Kal-El…— Llamó Diana y él no quería saber lo que ella tenía para decir.

—Necesito hablar con Alfred, no sé si los niños estaban viendo las noticias, fue grabado, ¿verdad? — Parecía que Diana quería agregar más, pero se alejó para regresar nuevamente con un celular que Clark usó de inmediato.

…

Alfred escuchó el teléfono de la casa sonar. Sabía quién era, por lo que se apresuró a contestar perdiendo un poco la elegancia.

—Alfred— Dijo el compañero vinculado del amo Bruce, con voz devastada y agotada.

—Amo Kent—

—¿Lo viste? —

—Lo vi—

—Dick, Jason y Conner lo…—

—No amo Kent, ellos no lo vieron, no saben nada— El amo Kent hizo una pausa un poco larga que hizo que Alfred casi creyera que había colgado.

—Lo voy a recuperar Alfred, él no está muerto—

—Por supuesto Amo Kent— Y así, la llamada acabó.

Alfred colgó, aferrándose un momento al teléfono, buscando fuerza en el agarre. El amo Kent tenía razón, el amo Bruce estaba bien.

—Alfred— Llamó el joven Richard a sus espaldas.

—¿Sí, joven Richard? — Al girarse no solo se encontró con el niño mayor, si no también con los otros dos hijos de su hijo. El joven Richard miró al joven Conner como si lo animara a hablar.

—No puedo escucharlos— Dijo el menor, haciendo que el joven Jason frunciera aún más el ceño.

—¿No entiendo a qué se refiere, joven Conner? —

—¡Quiere decir el corazón de Bruce, no puede escuchar el corazón de Bruce! — Explicó el joven Jason, Alfred enderezó aún más su postura.

—Claro que no puede, el amo Bruce está en una misión fuera del planeta—

—¿Fuera del planeta? — Cuestionaron Conner y Jason a la vez.

—Así es, sin importar lo magnífica que sea la audición del joven Conner fuera del planeta es demasiado, ¿no lo creen? — El joven Jason y el joven Conner lucieron convencidos ante lo dicho por Alfred, pero el joven Richard… él era el que más tiempo había pasado con el amo Bruce, era el más atento y el que más buscaba imitar a su padre adoptivo, eso sin contar que era el mayor y no se dejaba controlar tanto por sus emociones como hacía el joven Jason… el joven Richard no estaba convencido. —Ahora hagan el favor de ir a jugar o la cena nunca estará lista—

El joven Richard sonrió girándose hacia sus hermanos.

—¿Jugamos Smash? —

—¡Quiero ser kirby!, ¿puedo tomar un martillito otra vez? — Exclamó Conner con emoción, haciendo que el joven Jason rodara los ojos.

—Eres un psicópata—

—No lo soy, los psicópatas tienen un comportamiento antisocial, una empatía y remordimientos reducidos, y un carácter desinhibido y no creo cumplir los criterios—

—Ugh, lo eres—

—Jason solo está bromeando Conner—

—No, no lo hago—

—Sí, lo haces— Dijo con autoridad el hermano mayor.

El joven Richard también se preocupaba mucho por sus hermanos.

…

Victor terminó de analizar el cuarto sitio donde el rayo desintegrador del juguetero había sido disparado, sin resultados positivos.

No, no podía ser, se rehusaba a pensar que Batman…

¿Qué le iba a decir a Superman? ¿Qué no había encontrado nada?

¿Qué iba a pasar con Dick, Jason y Conner?

—Pues sí… aquí no hay nada— Dijo Shazam de pie en uno de los hoyos hechos por el rayo y ahí, la mente de Cyborg casi pareció detenerse.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Shazam se concentró en él, para volar hasta pararse a su lado.

—Dije que no hay nada— Volvió a decir, con amabilidad y un poco de confusión.

—Sí, tienes razón…— ¡Claro!, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta? —¡Tienes razón! —

—¿En qué tengo razón? —

—Vamos a la Atalaya, necesito decirle a Superman, rápido—

—Pero ¿en qué tengo razón?... ¡Cyborg! —

…

Victor se apresuró a llegar a donde Superman y la Mujer maravilla se encontraban conversando con seriedad, para que Superman se girara a verlos.

—Cyborg, Shazam— Saludó luciendo muy agotado. —Shazam, siento mucho haberte golpeado—

—Oh— Su amigo colocó una mano en su nariz. —No te preocupes Superman, estoy bien—Y Victor no pudo controlarlo más, liberando un grito de emoción.

—¡No hay nada! —

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó la Mujer Maravilla mientras Superman fruncía el ceño.

—¿No lo entienden? —Habló sonriendo, mirando las miradas confusas de todos. —Oh, claro, no les he explicado… en los lugares que golpeó el rayo desintegrador del Juguetero no hay nada—

—Bueno, sí, es un rayo desintegrador— Contestó la Mujer Maravilla mirando con preocupación a Superman de tanto en tanto.

—Sí, pero sin importar que clase de rayo sea no puede simplemente no haber nada—

—Cyborg sé que intentas ayudar, pero…— Trató de decir la heroína y él comenzó a exasperarse.

—No, ¿conocen la ley de conservación de la materia? — Shazam se apresuró a levantar el brazo.

—¡Uh, yo sé! — Su amigo se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a recitar con voz grave. — "En un sistema aislado, durante toda reacción química ordinaria, la masa total en el sistema permanece constante, es decir, la masa consumida de los reactivos es igual a la masa de los productos obtenidos"— Después agregó en un tono más animado. — También se puede resumir esa ley en "La materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma"—

—Eh… ¿por qué eso es importante? — Cuestionó Superman con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

—¿No lo entienden?, no había nada, no puede haber "nada", incluso si las cosas fueron "desintegradas" tendría que haber algo, si no hay nada quiere decir que las cosas están en otra parte… que Batman está en otra parte— Superman lo miró con atención, para volar con rapidez y pararse muy cerca de él.

—¿Dónde? — Lo cuestionó.

—Bu-bueno eso aún no lo sé, tengo que hacer más pruebas para…—

—Hazlas conmigo— Ordenó Superman.

—¿Qué? —

—Si Batman fue… transportado a otro lugar, si me golpeas con el rayo entonces iré al mismo lugar—

—Pues… esa es una interesante teoría, pero no creo poder asegurar eso—

—¡Es mejor que no hacer nada! — Le gritó Superman luciendo nuevamente muy molesto.

—¡Kal-El claro que no! — Le gritó la Mujer Maravilla, empujándolo por el pecho y apartándolo de Victor. —No podemos asegurar que vas a estar bien, así como tampoco podemos asegurar que Batman está bien— Y de repente el rostro de la mujer comenzó a ser inundado por lágrimas. —¿Qué van a hacer Alfred y los niños si tú también…? — La heroína no completó su frase, pero por la expresión de Superman, no necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Qué hago entonces? —

—Pues si Batman no está muerto, él volverá— Afirmó Shazam con sencillez. —Él es Batman— Y Victor por un momento temió que Shazam sería nuevamente golpeado por Superman, pero en lugar de eso el héroe lo miró con el rostro con más serenidad que había hecho desde que Batman fue alcanzado por el rayo.

…

Batman estaba inconsciente, no, no del todo. Se obligó a sí mismo a abrir los ojos a la vez que se ponía de pie, ordenándole a su mente a centrarse en su alrededor y no en dar vueltas y sentirse confundida.

Lo primero que notó fue que era de noche, estaba en una ciudad… no, estaba en Metrópolis y a juzgar por la escasez de autos, debía ser de madrugada. Conocía esta ciudad a la perfección, pero aun así algo se sentía diferente.

Batman no pudo ordenarle a su mente a contestar sus preguntas, pues en ese momento comenzó a escuchar el sonido que Superman generaba al acercarse a gran velocidad.

Y de repente Batman estaba frente a su pareja, quien lo miraba con mucha ira (¿y con dolor?). Superman presionó sus manos con fuerza hasta volverlos puños apretados.

—¿Quién eres? — Le dijo Superman con voz fría, ceño fruncido y labios tensos. Para ese momento, Batman ya estaba listo para tomar la kryptonita que guardaba en su cinturón, acción muy bien oculta por su capa que cubría perfectamente su cuerpo al estar de pie bien derecho.

Estaba confundido, no le gustaba la expresión con la que Superman (Clark, su alfa) lo miraba y sumado a eso su cabeza dolía, a pesar de todo se concentró en mantener una expresión impasible.

—¿¡Quién eres!? — Gritó esta vez Superman, con esa expresión que hacía justo antes de llorar, pero esta expresión estaba oculta sobre capas y capas de ira desenfrenada.

—¡Hey! — Exclamó Flash, apareciendo frente a Superman, colocándole una mano en el pecho, buscando calmarlo. —Amigo, ¿te fuiste con tanta desesperación para venirle a gritar a Batman? — Cuestionó Flash, tratando de ocultar su tono de preocupación tras uno bromista, pensando que a pesar de como lucía, Superman no le saltaría encima para golpearlo hasta cansarse, Flash se giró a verlo a él, con una sonrisilla relajada. —Hey amigo, ¿cómo andas?, ¿qué hiciste para hacer enojar a Superman? —

Flash había alcanzado un nivel elevado de confianza para con él, pero nunca le había hablado con tanta naturalidad.

Flash pareció notar algo, porque de repente soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Cada vez te pareces más a…— Y ese fue el momento que Superman eligió para tomar a Flash y lanzarlo fuera de su camino, soltando un grito al puro estilo Barry, mientras él vio acercarse a Superman, con manos al frente, dispuesto a golpearlo o tal vez ahorcarlo o… nunca lo supo al liberar la kryptonita por completo de su protección, haciendo que los pasos de Superman se volvieran temblorosos y su rostro se impregnara de dolor, haciendo que se le hiciera difícil hasta levantar los brazos.

—T-tú…— Murmuró con un toque de agonía, alzando las manos con mucho esfuerzo (y enormes cantidades de fuerza de voluntad), notándose su clara intención de quitarle la máscara. —¿Q-quién…? — Dijo con mirada perdida, con mucha tristeza, con mucho dolor, con… una gran oscuridad en la mirada.

Sin esperanza.

Golpeó a Superman en la mejilla usando el puño que escondía la kryptonita, haciendo que en el proceso este se apresurara en jalar la máscara, rompiéndola a la vez que caía al suelo con fuerza y lastimándole el rostro a él en el proceso, dejando unos evidentes rasguños del lado izquierdo, justo en su mejilla.

Flash venía apresurado, buscando detener la pelea que sabía que estaba ocurriendo, deteniéndose en seco, gritando con todo su cuerpo lo impactado que se sentía.

Superman alzó el rostro a duras penas.

—No— Lo escuchó susurrar, para verlo intentar ponerse de pie, pero siendo detenido por J'onn que apareció a través del suelo, restringiendo a Superman y con ayuda de su telepatía haciéndolo que perdiera la conciencia, para luego centrarse en él.

—Impresionante— Susurró J'onn y él se distrajo con una nueva voz.

—¿Bruce? — Escuchó a Diana, que lo miraba con ojos bien abiertos y a medio camino, como si quisiera correr hasta él, pero temiera que desaparecería.

Este no era su mundo o al menos… no era su tiempo.

…

Diana no apartaba la vista de él, mientras él buscaba observar a J'onn mantener a Superman inconsciente. Suspiró.

—Estoy muerto, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó, aunque lo cierto era que no había necesitado el tono interrogativo. La mujer maravilla tragó saliva, pareciendo como si hasta aquella acción le causara muchísimo dolor.

—Sabía que no podías ser tú, ¿de dónde vienes? —

— No estoy seguro de si solo viaje en el tiempo o a otro universo— Diana asintió para volver a mirarlo y parecer perderse un instante; La Mujer Maravilla lucía como si tuviera miedo de parpadear, para finalmente darse cuenta de que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo mirándolo.

—Lo siento, es que creí que no volvería a verte nunca más— Dijo en la misma forma en que se presentaba como Diana de Temiscira, princesa de las amazonas, como si no fuera importante, pero como si le causara mucha presión y un toque de tristeza. —Te vez más joven que la última vez que te vi, tal vez… ¿Viaje en el tiempo? — Él asintió, porque era una posibilidad.

Que él hubiera muerto… que hubiera dejado a Clark solo… que hubiera dejado a sus hijos solos…

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — Preguntó su amiga.

—El juguetero tenía un arma nueva, creímos que solo desintegraba cosas, pero al parecer era una corriente de taquiones energizados— Explicó, para que ella pretendiera que no había seguido viéndolo como si quisiera grabar su imagen en su retina, girándose de golpe a ver a Superman.

—Discúlpalo, sabes que él nunca te lastimaría, es solo que… te extraña… como todos— Habló, en nombre de Clark.

Y él simplemente no quería pensar en haber dejado solo a Clark.

¿Qué había pasado para que él…?

—¿Qué pasó? — Diana suspiró.

—No sabemos los detalles, solo que tú y el Joker murieron mientras peleaban— Él asintió. —Por eso por un momento pensé que tú tal vez no habías…— Diana no continuó con aquel enunciado y nunca lo haría, al ser interrumpida por una tercera voz.

—De verdad eres tú— Escuchó, girándose a buscar al dueño de dichas palabras, encontrándose con… ¿Él mismo?

"Batman" lo miró con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a paso ligero, para dedicarle un apretado y corto abrazo.

—Te ves joven, ¿viajaste en el tiempo? —Lo interrogó… "Batman". —¿Por qué me ves a…?, soy yo— Afirmó con seguridad, quitándose la máscara, permitiéndole a Bruce encontrarse con el rostro de un hombre en sus veintes, de cabello negro y ojos azules, hombre que no conocía.

Se concentró en la forma en que su sonrisa le parecía familiar o el cómo sus ojos se…

—¿Dick? — Cuestionó, mirando el escudo de Batman en el pecho de su hijo.

—Sí me conoces, sabía que, aunque te ves joven ya deberías haberme adoptado— Explicó amenamente. —Le dije a Jason que viniera, pero me rechazó—

—¿Por qué eres…? — Trató de cuestionar, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por una nueva, más infantil y demandante voz.

—Padre— Llamó un adolescente de no más de 13 años, para (a diferencia de Dick que lo había abrazado), pararse junto a este, dedicándole una mirada de ceño fruncido. —Te ves joven—

—Sí, no creo que te conozca, no conoces a Damian, ¿verdad? —¿Damian?, ¿por qué lo había llamado padre?

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar con tus hijos?, llamaré a Zatanna, creo que es la mejor opción para ayudarte a regresar a tu tiempo… o realidad— Le explicó Diana, que se había mantenido silenciosa hasta el momento.

…

—Damian es tu hijo biológico— Explicó Dick, mientras él observaba al menor, que seguía con ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién es tu…? — Otro padre, era lo que quería preguntar, ¿este era el futuro?, ¿de verdad había tenido un hijo con Clark? O esta era otra realidad en la que había tenido un hijo con alguien completamente diferente. Damian lo interrumpió, terminando la pregunta por él.

—¿Mi madre? —

¿Madre?

—Talia al Ghul—

Oh.

—La conoces— Afirmó el menor.

—Probablemente ya fuiste concebido Dami o lo serás pronto— Comentó Dick.

—No— Contestó él de inmediato.

—¿No la has visto? — Habló su hijo mayor, dedicándole a Damian una mirada con un toque de preocupación.

—Y no la veré— Aseguró él haciendo que Damian frunciera más el ceño.

—Sé que madre no te agrada, pero…—

—No, es que, sé quién es, pero yo nunca la he visto— Aseguró, haciendo que ambos menores lucieran confundidos (incluso si eran buenos ocultando su confusión).

—¡Solo lo estás diciendo para…! — Comenzó a gritar el menor.

—No creo que… ¿hablamos de otra cosa?, ¿quién es tu Robin en este momento?, me imagino que Jason, yo debo estar con los Jóvenes Titanes—

—¿Qué es Robin y quiénes son los Jóvenes Titanes? —

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó Dick, al tiempo que él sentía la presencia de alguien más a sus espaldas.

—No creo que allá sido solo un viaje en el tiempo, creo que no eres el Bruce de este universo— Explicó el hombre parado tras él.

—Tim— Saludó (por decirlo de alguna manera) Dick.

—Tim Drake— Habló el nuevo superhéroe ofreciéndole su mano. —No nos conocemos, ¿verdad? —

…

—Dick y Jason viven contigo— Lo cuestionó Tim una vez encontraron un lugar para sentarse.

—Sí—

—Pero ninguno de los dos te acompaña a patrullar Ciudad Gótica—

—Ninguno— Tim lució como si fuera a asentir, aunque nunca llegó a hacerlo. —Estoy seguro de que este no es el universo al que perteneces—

—Creo que tienes razón— Aceptó.

—Entonces… si ni Jason ni yo somos Robin, Jason nunca va a… nunca va a morir—

—¿Morir? — Cuestionó sintiéndose un poco aturdido, recordando a su pequeño Jason sonriente, que adoraba a Superman, escuchaba todo lo que su hermano mayor decía, que no le gustaba estar enfermo y que finalmente se había acostumbrado a los abrazos.

—Jason fue asesinado por el Joker— Dijo Damian con rudeza.

—¡Damian! — Advirtió Dick, siempre como un hermano mayor que trataba de corregir a sus hermanos menores.

—No hay otra forma de decirlo— Murmuró Tim.

—Tú también, ya basta— Regaño nuevamente Dick.

—¡No estés de acuerdo conmigo Drake! — Exclamó Damian poniéndose de pie dramáticamente.

—Si Jason vive, entonces nunca iré a buscarte y probablemente nunca nos conozcamos en tu realidad— Le explicó Tim ignorando la queja de Damian y el aura asesina, mientras Bruce trataba de no dejarse hundir por las emociones que podrían atacarlo si alguno de sus hijos moría por relacionarse con él, porque él era Batman.

—¿Qué no dijiste que habías hablado con Jason? — Trató de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Es que sí murió, pero ahora está vivo— Explicó Dick con simpleza.

—¿Qué? — Y su mente que estaba colapsando, detuvo el apagón masivo al ver a Superman… no, ese no era Superman. —Conner— Dijo en una especie de saludo, que logró que su compañía se girara a ver al otro.

—Padre, ¿Cómo es que conoces al alíen y no a madre? —

—Perdón por interrumpir, estaba buscando a Tim y… — Comenzó respetuosamente, para centrarse en Bruce, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa desbordante. —¿Batman?, ¿Qué no estabas…? — Inició una pregunta, para soltar un suspiro cansado y dejar de lucir sorprendido. —Ya— Murmuró con la mirada baja.

—Estás muy grande— Conner colocó su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello en la misma forma en que Clark hacía y despertando en él el mismo sentimiento que experimentaba al ver al pequeño que no hacía tanto que habían adoptado.

Y entonces notó al menor que se ocultaba tras Conner.

—Hola Batman— Saludó el adolescente al darse cuenta de que era observado.

—

Conoces a Conner— Murmuró Tim. —¿Conoces a Jon? —

—No, ¿eres hijo de Clark? —

—Sí— Contestó el adolescente de la edad de Damian, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Quién es tu madre? —

—Mi madre era Lois Lane—

Era.

—La señorita Lane y Clark estaban casados— Dijo sin cuestionar.

—¿Cómo es que conoces a Conner?, los tiempos no coinci…— Quiso saber Dick.

—Conner vive en la mansión— Contestó, porque siempre trataba de resolver las dudas de Dick.

—¿Dick, Jason y Conner viven contigo? —

—Con nosotros— Corrigió a Tim, notando como su rostro se iluminaba con entendimiento.

—¿Por qué el alíen vive contigo? — Cuestionó Damian exasperado y Bruce pudo notar como la capacidad de deducción del hijo biológico de su contraparte en esta realidad, se bloqueaba al enojarse.

—Porque Conner necesitaba un hogar y porque era mejor que estuviera cerca de Clark—

—Oh Dios— Murmuró Dick. —¿Tú y Superman viven juntos? —Él no tenía que responder aquella pregunta… ¿cierto? —¿Son pareja? —

—Están vinculados— Concluyó Tim.

Y ante aquellas palabras, se dedicó a mirar a Damian apuntándolo con una espada.

—Eso no puede ser real—

—Damian— Riñó Dick, pero el único que era hijo biológico de su contraparte, no se movió y continuó hablando.

—Sin importar la realidad, mi padre jamás…—

—Damian— Llamó esta vez Jon y su hijo casi pareció que bajaría la espada.

—¡Con él no! — Gritó para lanzarse a atacarlo. La postura era buena, la técnica impecable, era un guerrero claramente entrenado por Ra's al Ghul… pero él también.

Con un movimiento limpio y sencillo primero desarmó a Damian y finalmente lo tomó del brazo doblándoselo hacia atrás y rompiendo con su apoyo empujándole las piernas con uno de sus pies, haciéndolo caer, pero buscando detener un poco la caída, evitando un golpe doloroso contra el suelo.

—¡Suéltame! — Gritó el menor y él se alejó con calma del menor, para finalmente permitirse sentir las miradas atentas de todos los presentes.

—Lo hizo ver tan fácil— Dijo Jon, siendo el único que se animó a comentar algo.

—¡Cállate! — Gritó Damian.

…

Bruce observó la pantalla que grababa a Superman conversando con J'onn y la Mujer Maravilla con porte decaído y cabeza gacha, sin ponerse a pensar si quiera en encender el sonido.

—También aquí tenían una relación— Habló Tim, obligándolo a girarse. —Bueno, el Bruce de esta realidad y Superman, comenzó después de que la señorita Lane murió, nunca nos lo dijo, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, fuimos entrenados por Batman— Ante aquellas palabras casi se permitió sonreír. —Damian también lo sabía, pero nunca ha querido reconocerlo, que tú… que él amaba a Superman—

Incluso aquí, incluso después de todo… Bruce amaba a Superman.

¿Por qué las cosas eran tan diferentes en este mundo?

—¿Es muy extraña toda esta experiencia? — Lo cuestionó Tim haciéndolo apartar de golpe la mirada de la pantalla (¿cuándo se había girado nuevamente a mirar a Superman?).

—Tengo tolerancia para las cosas extrañas— Y esta vez fue el turno de Tim de casi sonreír. —¿Cómo nos conocimos? —

—Te busqué después de que Jason murió—

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —

—Fue fácil descubrir que Batman era Bruce Wayne y no eres difícil de localizar como Bruce—

—¿Descubriste mi identidad secreta? —

—Fue fácil—

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —

—9— Le respondió con llaneza. —No te preocupes tu realidad es diferente y probablemente nunca nos encontremos— Pero Tim no lucía feliz (porque parecía que nunca estaba feliz, solo se veía muy cansado).

—Voy a buscarte— Le dijo, porque ese era su plan. —Solo para asegurarme de que estás bien— Y de repente fue testigo de una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si alguien va a encontrar al otro ese seré yo, soy mejor que tú investigando—

—Lo voy a tener en cuenta—

—Hey— Saludó Diana, entrando a la habitación en que ellos se encontraban, para colocarle una mano en el hombro. —¿Te gustaría hablar con Kal-El? — Cuestionó ella como si él pudiera llegar a negarse. —Prometo que está tranquilo y si hay algún problema J'onn se quedará cerca para… por favor habla un momento con él—

—Por supuesto Diana— Ella casi lució aliviada, pero era casi como si su rostro se hubiera acostumbrado a que su dueña estuviera preocupada siempre.

…

Bruce se paró frente a Clark, observando y siendo observado; se veía tan cansado, como si no pudiera ni con el peso de su propio cuerpo, tenía ojos rojos, húmedos y un poco hinchados.

—Perdón por lo que hice cuando llegaste— Le dijo primero, pero él no necesitaba una disculpa.

—No tienes que disculparte, sé por qué lo hiciste, fue mi corazón, ¿cierto? —

—¿Yo… Él Clark de tu realidad te dijo que escucha los latidos de tu corazón? —

—Lo hizo— Y ahí la contraparte de su pareja encontró la fuerza para ponerse de pie y caminar lentamente hasta él, como si le estuviera diciendo "puedes decirme que pare o puedes irte si no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo". Clark se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

—¿De verdad tú y… él, están vinculados? — Claro, había estado escuchando la conversación que había entablado con… sus… las contrapartes de sus hijos.

—Sí— Y un puchero se le escapó a Clark.

—Te dije que te amo— Y aunque aquello tenía ausencia de tono interrogativo, él decidió responder.

—Sí— Los ojos de Clark estaban inundados en lágrimas, probablemente todo era únicamente una visión borrosa para él, pero se mantenía firme en no derramar ni una sola lágrima, con sus manos hechas puños apretados (justo como cuando los había cerrado con ira, pero esta vez era como si buscara guardar ahí su fuerza de voluntad).

—Nunca se lo dije— Susurró.

—¿A quién? — Preguntó porque sentía que este Clark, necesitaba decirlo.

—A mi Bruce— Dijo con voz entrecortada y aunque Bruce sintió sus ojos arder y como su pecho dolía y como su corazón parecía querer ser absorbido por un agujero negro, mantuvo la calma, porque no era él el que necesitaba consuelo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sabía—

—Debí decírselo, pero estaba tan asustado de que él no… y ahora ni siquiera puedo…— Y ahí no se permitió más el limitar el contacto físico, envolviendo el rostro de Clark (incluso si no era "Su") entre sus manos.

—Clark— Le susurró, porque no estaba seguro de conocer las palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Clark se encogió sobre sí mismo, aferrándose al agarre en su rostro con sus propias manos, envolviéndole a Bruce las suyas.

—Te extraño mucho— Murmuró con voz rota y liberando finalmente todas las lágrimas que había estado tratando de retener. —Perdón por no haberte salvado—

—Nunca ha sido tu obligación salvarme — Y la contraparte de su pareja terminó escondiéndose contra él, justo como su alfa hacía.

…

El llanto de Clark finalmente se había detenido, pero la mano aferrada a la suya simplemente no parecía querer irse.

El alfa junto a él suspiró.

—Zatanna llegó— Dijo para que la mujer hiciera acto de presencia.

—Hola Superman y hola otro Bruce, me gusta este tú, me gustaba el otro tú, pero este también— Dijo la heroína ni bien terminó de llegar. —¿Estás listo para irte? —

—¿Ya? — Cuestionó él estando emocionado por volver con su alfa y con sus hijos, a su propia realidad, pero también sintiendo un dolor sordo y profundo… por este Clark y por estos hijos.

—Sí, me tardé en llegar porque estaba buscando la forma de regresarte a tu realidad, pero ya está todo listo, esta no es tu realidad, tienes que regresar ya— Clark soltó su mano y él solo pudo mirarlo.

—Es hora de que regreses— Le dijo aún con ojos hinchados, aún con ojos húmedos, aún con una profunda tristeza, pero sonriéndole sin pena.

…

—No puedo asegurarte de que lograré llevarte al punto exacto del que te fuiste, tampoco sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero será entre 1 y 48 horas— Explicó Zatanna animada.

—Ok— Dijo él.

—Así que… ¿empiezo o quieres despedirte de alguien? — Fue ahí que se permitió observar primero a Diana, quien de inmediato se abrazó a él.

—Adiós Bruce— Le susurró en el oído, para alejarse y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro. Flash y Linterna verde se acercaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿P-podría abrazarte? — Cuestionó Flash y ante la falta de una negativa instantánea, se apresuró a entregarle un corto abrazo. —Adiós Batman, para mí siempre vas a ser uno de los héroes más asombrosos— Linterna verde colocó una mano en uno de sus hombros, abriendo la boca, pero pareciendo arrepentirse.

—Siempre me imaginé un momento así; tú, vivo, otra vez, pero creo que nunca pensé en lo que te diría— Y a pesar de las palabras bromistas, Bruce pudo notar el toque de incomodidad y de tristeza en Hal.

—Lo entiendo— Se permitió decirle, haciéndolo reír ligeramente.

—Fue bueno verte nuevamente, Bruce— Le ofreció J'onn, acompañado de una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, en son de respeto.

—Gracias, J'onn—

Dick se acercó hasta él, entregándole una máscara de Batman.

—Necesitarás una si realmente no saben dónde aparecerás y por el momento yo tengo muchas— Aceptó el ofrecimiento, colocándosela al acto.

—Dick, no soy el Bruce de esta realidad y aunque entiendo porque te volviste Batman y estoy seguro de que haces un excelente trabajo— Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y preguntarse si realmente quería decir lo siguiente… vio los ojos que carecían del brillo que presentaban los de su pequeño Dick. Sí, quería. —Quiero pedirte que lo dejes ir, estoy seguro de que mi contraparte tampoco querría que vivieras la vida de alguien más— Su primogénito abrió los ojos grandemente, para que estos generaran unas cuantas lágrimas nunca derramadas.

—Tú de verdad crees…— Bruce no le permitió terminar, aferrándose al deseo de abrazar a su primer hijo como si fuera el pequeño niño que él conocía y no esté adulto que trataba de ocultar todo su tormento. El abrazo acabó y Dick finalmente le mostró una de esas luminosas sonrisas como a las que Bruce estaba acostumbrado.

Tim se acercó sin mucha parafernalia, iniciando un corto y simple abrazo.

—Adiós Bruce— Le dijo para apartarse.

—Te voy a buscar Tim— Y eso le arrancó una sonrisa al menor.

Bruce vio a Damian recargado a una pared, fingiendo que no estaba poniendo atención, se dirigió al chico, deteniéndose en su camino para despedirse de Conner y Jon; colocó una mano en el hombro del mayor y revolvió un poco el cabello del menor que se dejó hacer sin miedo.

—Cuiden bien de Clark—

—Lo haremos— Aseguró Conner, para que Jon asintiera ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.

Bruce continuó su camino hasta detenerse frente a Damian.

—¿Qué quieres? — Le dijo el adolescente, sin girarse a verlo.

—Quería decirte que estoy completamente seguro de que él te amaba— Y Damian dejó de fingir que no estaba poniendo atención. —Incluso si amaba a alguien más, incluso si no amó a tu madre… incluso si amó a Clark— Se abrazó al chico que simplemente se quedó ahí inmóvil.

Bruce decidió que el abrazo había durado suficiente, pero no pudo romperlo pues al momento Damian se aferró a él, alejándose de golpe como si el toque lo quemara.

—Adiós, padre—

—Adiós, Damian—

Nuevamente se dirigió hasta Zatanna, sin poder evitar el notar un ligero movimiento por el rabillo del ojo tras una de las puertas del lugar, se centró en el punto, preparándose para atacar de ser necesario, pero su inminente ataque se vio detenido cuando Dick colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Es Jason, es Jason no lo ataquen— Le explicó y él finalmente estuvo cara a cara con un Jason adulto, que lo miraba con un rostro severo, podía leer demasiada decepción, demasiado dolor, demasiada ira.

Pensó que tal vez Jason tendría algo que decirle o que intentaría atacarlo como Clark y como Damian, pero en su lugar solo se quedó mirándolo, para centrarse en Dick y hablarle como si él no estuviera presente.

—No sé porque querías que viniera, él ni siquiera es el Bruce real—

—Jason…— Dijo Dick como si fuera a iniciar el discurso más sentimental del universo (o del multiverso), pero él lo interrumpió, tomando al Jason adulto por sorpresa abrazándolo.

—¿Q…?, ¿¡Qué te pasa!? — Le gritó, pero sin apartarlo, logrando llevar a cabo la acción por él mismo. —Estás demente Bruce falso— Soltó casi con temor hacía él, incluso este Jason (que había sufrido tanto a causa de él) seguía teniendo ese toque que veía en el niño que él estaba criando junto con Clark y Alfred.

Quería decirle que lo sentía, sentía haberlo relacionado con él, sentía que hubiera sufrido por el simple hecho de haberse relacionado con él, pero también sabía que el dolor de este Jason no se resolvería con él diciendo que lo sentía.

Y eso dolía mucho más.

—Adiós Jason— Pensó (por el rostro de sus otros hijos) que Jason comenzaría a… dispararle, pero en lugar de eso se quedó en su sitio, sin apartar la mirada de él.

—En serio estás demente Bruce falso— Decidió que asentir era lo mejor (aunque no por eso menos doloroso), y terminó por acercarse por último a Clark.

—Clark…— Susurró, sin estar seguro de que más podía decirle… le estaba quitando a "Bruce" a este Clark por segunda vez.

La contraparte de su pareja le sonrió como si entendiera todo, porque así era su Clark sin importar si estaba en la realidad correcta.

—Regresa con tu Clark el valiente— Dijo con un tono casi bromista.

—Tú eres valiente— Le dijo sin pruebas, pero sin dudas. Clark negó de inmediato.

—No lo soy, le di importancia a cosas que no lo merecían, cuando tú eras lo único que debía ser importante y te perdí— Concluyó fingiendo que su voz no se había entrecortado, aclarándose la garganta sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. —Te amo, Bruce— Le susurró para inclinarse y besarlo, una caricia corta y rápida, que los demás miembros en el lugar fingieron no ver. —Mejor no le cuentes de esto a mi otro yo—

—Oh, lo voy a hacer— Clark se permitió soltar una carcajada.

—Adiós Bruce— Se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Adiós Clark—

—¿Estás listo, entonces? — Lo cuestionó Zatanna sonriente.

—Lo estoy—

…

Batman se permitió abrir los ojos, logrando finalmente percibir las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo.

Estaba de pie y esta vez no estaba mareado ni con dolor de cabeza, por lo que decidió al acto que prefería viajar gracias a Zatanna. Se concentró en su alrededor, notando el atardecer en Metrópolis, para que Superman apareciera frente a él flotando unos cuantos metros, con rostro sorprendido y un poco temeroso, para que luego su rostro se iluminara con una enorme sonrisa, aprisionándolo en un apretado abrazo.

—Estás bien, estás bien— Le susurró Clark al oído, para recordar que no eran Clark y Bruce, pareja vinculada con tres hijos, si no Superman y Batman compañeros de trabajo, alejándose de golpe. —Lo siento, Batman yo… de-deberíamos ir a la Atalaya—

—Sí—

…

Bruce disfrutó de la comodidad de su cama, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Dick, que había decidido quedarse dormido con la cabeza sobre su abdomen, mientras Jason y Conner se habían aferrado cada uno a uno de los brazos de Clark.

—También los quiero ver, a Dick, Jason y Conner como adultos—

—Lo harás a su tiempo—

—Me refería a… ay, sabes a que me refería— Le dijo Clark con un tono quejoso fingido, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa relajada. Él se rio en silencio.

Bruce miró el rostro durmiente de Dick, que dejaba escapar una sonrisa de tanto en tanto, seguido de mirar el rostro de Jason que por la posición en la que había quedado tenía una mejilla aplastada lo que generaba unos labios un poco torcidos y finalmente en Conner que dormía con la boca ligeramente abierta.

No pudo detenerse de comenzar a enumerar para Clark.

—El adulto Dick solo estaba tratando de ser como yo y ocultar todas sus emociones para poder mantener a sus hermanos a raya, Jason estaba demasiado enojado y… triste, ¡Murió por culpa de Batman y revivió!, mi hijo biológico ni siquiera parecía creer que yo lo… que mi otro yo lo amaba… creo que los más normales eran Conner y tu hijo biológico y eso Conner se notaba incomodo consigo mismo y tu hijo biológico parecía inseguro y… solo…— No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero terminó decidiendo que… necesitaba conocer la respuesta. —¿Eso es lo que le estoy haciendo a Dick, Jason y Conner? —

—¿Qué? —

—Soy tan mal padre que…—

—No, no, Bruce eres un buen padre, no puedo hablar en defensa del otro Bruce, pero a ti sí te conozco, eres un buen padre— Sintió como su rostro se relajaba, notando hasta el momento lo tenso que había estado.

—Si todo sale bien con estos tres, va a ser gracias a ti— Clark le sonrió para lucir como si fuera a decir algo, pero él terminó interrumpiéndolo —O a Alfred— Clark trató de amortiguar su carcajada.

—Definitivamente Alfred, pero ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos en que es gracias a los tres? — Bruce reanudó las caricias en la cabeza de Dick, sintiendo como su hijo mayor se removía un poquito contra él.

—Jon—

—¿Cómo? —

—Tú hijo biológico, se llamaba Jon, creo que era abreviación de Jonathan—

—¿En serio?, Como pá…— Y una duda se apoderó del rostro de Clark. —¿De verdad mi otro yo estaba casado con Lois?, no me lo imagino— La verdad era que Bruce sí lo había imaginado, no era algo descabellado que pudiera pasar en otra realidad.

Pero no era algo que le quitara la tranquilidad; en esta realidad Clark era su alfa y él su omega.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu hijo biológico? —

—Damian—

—Oh, es un buen nombre— Y Bruce se permitió sonreír más abiertamente.

—¿Me quieres pedir algo? — Dijo, notando como Clark pasó de lucir un poco confundido a entender a lo que se refería (Hablar de nombres implicaba… tener bebés a los cuales ponérselos), Clark palideció.

—No, no me refería a eso, yo no estaba hablando de que…— Bruce inspiró profundo, tratando de no recriminarse por la reacción preocupada de Clark, con mucho cuidado de no incomodar a Dick (o a Jason que se encontraba entre ellos), se acercó a Clark lo más que pudo, acunando su mejilla con su mano libre.

—Lo sé, Clark, está bien— Le dijo calmando los nervios de su pareja, logrando que este se concentrara únicamente en mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me asusté mucho cuando creí que tú…— No le permitió terminar, interrumpiéndolo con un beso suave y lento, porque no quería seguir pensando en Clark llorando mientras le decía que lo extrañaba o en la forma en que sus ojos se notaban apagados.

—Lo siento— Le susurró, para que Clark uniera sus frentes, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y él se centró en aspirar el olor natural combinado de toda su familia.

—Volviste— Murmuró Clark, con el mismo tono en que le decía que lo amaba.

Sí, él había vuelto a su familia, mientras que el Bruce de la otra realidad no… El otro Clark pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose si tal vez le hubiera dicho a su Bruce que lo amaba, eso habría cambiado algo en su realidad…

—¿Tim va a ser el nombre de nuestro cuarto hijo? — Cuestionó Clark, con mirada clara y sonrisa relajada, él se permitió sonreír.

—Si lo encuentro…—

—Cuando lo encuentres— Lo corrigió su compañero vinculado. Él dejó escapar una risa suave.

—Si lo encuentro— Repitió. —Dependerá de sus circunstancias—

—Oh, claro, tal vez aquí él sí tenga familia—

—Tal vez— Aceptó. —¿De verdad no te molestaría? —

—¿Mhm? —

—Que adoptáramos a…— Clark le sonrió, con boca cerrada y achicando sus ojos, haciéndolo sentir amado, demasiado cálido y demasiado feliz.

Bruce comenzó a sentir los parpados demasiado pesados y como si sus ojos se hubieran vuelto muy pequeños de repente. Clark le besó la frente.

—Duerme—

—Tú también duerme—

—Te amo, Bruce— Y en su mente nublada por el sueño, Bruce sabía exactamente lo que quería dar por respuesta.

—Gracias por decirme que me amabas aunque tenías miedo— Un nuevo beso fue colocado en su mejilla herida.

Y aunque un poco confuso, Clark entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Gracias por besarme primero— Escuchó, por último.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior olvidé mis agradecimientos a Wikipedia, no creerán que cuando Conner se lee inteligente es gracias a mí, ¿verdad?, porque obvio no, todo fue gracias a Wikipedia y pasa lo mismo aquí cuando menciona eso de los psicópatas y pues cuando Shazam dice la forma elegante de la Ley de conservación de la materia.


	35. Easy being with you, sacred simplicity

Buuu! Creí que sí podría subirlo antes de que fueran las 12 en mi ciudad, pero bueno, perdón por publicar en sábado.

Ni Superman ni Batman ni Flash ni Linterna verde me pertenecen.

* * *

Bruce salió de la habitación de Jason, después de ir a acostarlo y una vez que el tiempo de lectura en la habitación de Dick terminó, después de que Clark fuera a acostar a Conner, comenzando a escuchar las voces de Alfred y su pareja vinculada.

—Buenas noches, Amo Kent— Se despidió el mayor, escapándosele a Bruce una sonrisa al escuchar el quejido leve que Clark liberó.

—Alfred, ¿podrías por favor llamarme Clark? — Sí, su pareja no se rendía en eso de tratar de convencer a Alfred.

—Por supuesto— Respondió su figura paterna, permitiéndole a Clark liberar un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias— Ofreció su persona amada y él se preparó para el esperado giro de eventos proporcionado por Alfred.

—Buenas noches, amo Clark— Ahí decidió acercarse a donde los adultos de su familia se encontraban.

—Buenas noches, Alfred— Se despidió él.

—Buenas noches, amo Bruce— Agregó el mayor para alejarse en dirección a su propia habitación.

—¿Por qué insiste tanto en eso de llamarme "amo"? — Cuestionó Clark abrazándose a él, como si aquello pudiera resolver todos sus problemas.

—Alfred es una persona de decisiones firmes— Explicó, para permitirse sonreír. —Además de que lo diviertes—

—¿¡Lo hace para molestarme!? — Cuestionó Clark alejándose dramáticamente para verlo directo a los ojos. Bruce rio ante lo ridículamente adorable que lució y en medio de esa escena un poco tonta, se dirigieron (sin tener que decirlo en voz alta para que ambos conocieran el destino) hacia la Baticueva. —Oh— Exclamó Clark, recuperándose rápidamente y deteniendo su camino. —Quería contarte sobre mí— Bruce sonrió suavemente.

—¿Sobre ti? —

—Sí, según esta revista que leí, dejé a mi esposa para poder estar contigo, aunque, por cierto, la estuve engañando durante años contigo y entonces la abandoné en cuanto me pediste que nos vinculáramos y además le quite a su hijo, que es Conner, así que soy un ser horrible—

—Eres el peor— Clark asintió, para que él se permitiera acercarse pegando sus pechos y abdómenes, pasando una mano por la cara posterior del cuello de su amado, todo mientras Clark no dejaba de mirarlo y la sonrisa en su rostro no dejaba de iluminar la habitación. —¿Estás bien? — Lo cuestionó sin mucha fuerza en la voz y haciendo a Clark reír cálidamente.

—Sí— Le aseguró, controlando la preocupación en él.

Dirigió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, extrayendo su celular, buscando con rapidez la imagen que antes había guardado.

—Pues yo estoy embarazado, ves, se ve claramente en…— Le mostró la pantalla a Clark. —Este circulo rojo que encierra mi abdomen— Clark colocó una mano sobre la suya que sostenía el celular, como si quisiera tener una mejor visión de la imagen, para permitirse una nueva risilla.

—Y no me lo dijiste— Dijo en un exagerado y juguetón tono de decepción.

—Tampoco me lo dije a mí mismo— Clark rio un poco más para colocarle un beso sin mucho cuidado o sin intenciones de llevarlo a actividades más atrevidas, si no más bien con un toque de diversión, cosa que no provocó que fuera menos disfrutable y cosa que no afectó la forma en que los ojos de Clark se suavizaron, mirándolo con mucho amor.

—¿Estás bien? — Lo cuestionó su pareja y él solo pudo sonreír.

—Sí—

Y no estaba mintiendo.

…

—Entonces eso es todo por hoy, Bruce, nos vemos la semana que viene, no olvide hacer su tarea— Bruce le sonrió a la beta.

—No lo haré— La mujer le sonrió, de pie junto a él, para finalmente salir del consultorio y caminar en busca de sus hijos.

La recepcionista se giró a verlo, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

—Buenas tardes, señor Wayne—

—Buenas tardes— Contestó él para ver a Dick y Jason salir cada uno de un consultorio diferente y correr hasta él.

—¡Bruce, Bruce!, ¿de verdad vamos a ir a comer a McDonald´s? — Cuestionó Dick mientras iniciaba un abrazo sin dejar de verlo.

—Tengo hambre— Aportó Jason con ceño fruncido y rascándose el brazo, para pegarse a ellos, sin abrazarlos, pero en contacto con sus cuerpos.

—Sí, vamos a ir, iremos por Clark y Conner y después vamos a comer, ¿ok? —

—¡Ok! — Contestaron sus hijos mayores en esa curiosa coordinación que habían desarrollado después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

—Despídanse de la señorita Lily— Pidió, siendo obedecido de inmediato.

—¡Adiós señorita Lily! —Dijeron con entusiasmo y manos en el aire, haciendo a la recepcionista reír.

—¡Adiós, Dick, adiós Jason! —Respondió la mujer con entusiasmo similar.

—¿Se despidieron de la Señorita Eleonor y la señora Beatriz? —

—Sí— Dijo Dick.

—Mhm— Contestó Jason como un intento de afirmación. Alfred lo habría mirado severamente hasta obtener un verdadero sí, pero él contestaba así a veces también, así que…

Caminaron hasta el auto sin muchos contratiempos dirigiéndose a la mansión, donde Conner y Clark ya se encontraban esperándolos a su llegada. Ni bien el auto dejó de moverse, Dick y Jason desabrocharon sus cinturones, abriendo la puerta para salir.

—¡Clark, Conner! — Gritaron a la vez, para que su hijo menor soltara un ruidillo de emoción, sin lograr formular ninguna palabra.

Dick le dio un rápido abrazo a Conner para correr a colgarse con brazos y piernas de la cintura de Clark, mientras Jason despeinó el cabello de su hermano menor para igualmente lanzarse a abrazar a su otro padre.

Conner por su parte corrió a abrazarse a él ni bien terminó de salir del auto, correspondió el abrazo al instante, encogiéndose un poco y colocando una mano en la espalda de Conner y otra en su cabeza.

—¿Se divirtieron Clark y tú? —Le habló con suavidad al menor, haciendo que este dejara de recargar su cabeza contra su abdomen, para que lo mirara con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Tú y Dick y Jason se divirtieron también? — Bruce asintió sonriendo.

—Sí—

—¿¡Ya nos vamos!? — Cuestionó Jason, inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás, sosteniéndose de la mano de Clark y dejando su cabeza caer posteriormente, viéndolos a Conner y a él al revés.

—Sí, vámonos— Contestó, viendo como Clark alzaba a ambos niños como un par de costales bajo sus brazos, haciéndolos reír.

Clark se paró junto a él, haciendo presión contra Conner, que se abrazó a él con más fuerza, sin dejar de reír, siendo todavía más despeinado por Jason. Su pareja finalmente lo saludó uniendo sus labios sonrientes contra los suyos.

—¿Todo bien? — Lo cuestionó con ojos amables.

—Ah… Sí— Aceptó, sintiendo el rostro un poco caliente. —¿Manejas tú? — Clark asintió dejando a los niños en el suelo. —Súbanse ya— Les ordenó a los menores, que se apresuraron a abrir las puertas traseras del auto.

—Le pregunté a Alfred por qué no quería venir— Comenzó a decir Conner. —Y me dijo, "¿Conoce la historia del Mago de Oz?" y yo le dije que sí, aunque no entendí por qué me preguntó eso y luego dijo "¿Vio como se derritió la Bruja Mala del Oeste con agua?" y yo le dije que sí y él solo me dijo "Pues eso" …— Clark soltó una pequeña risa, seguido de Dick y Jason. —No entiendo, ¿Alfred se va a derretir si va a un McDonald's? — Jason le dio un golpe suave con el codo a Conner.

—No, tonto—

—No soy un tonto— Contestó Conner haciendo que Jason rodara los ojos.

—Alfred se refería a que no le gusta ir a McDonald's, justo como imagino que a la Bruja Mala del Oeste no le gusta el agua— Su hijo menor frunció el ceño un momento, para después abrir los ojos grandemente.

—Oh— Exclamó alargando la vocal. —Era una metáfora— Se explicó a él mismo. Clark rio un poco más.

—Eres muy inteligente Conner, era una metáfora— Aceptó Clark.

—¿Qué es una metáfora? — Cuestionó Jason.

—"Figura retórica de pensamiento por medio de la cual una realidad o concepto se expresan por medio de una realidad o concepto diferentes con los que lo representado guarda cierta relación de semejanza"— Recitó Conner con facilidad y Jason lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? — Le soltó, haciendo reír a Dick.

—Es cuando relacionas una persona, un animal, una cosa o un sentimiento con otro porque tienen una característica en común, como Alfred que en lugar de decir que no le gusta McDonald's dijo que se derretiría si iba, como la Bruja Mala del Oeste— Explicó Dick, para girarse a verlos con ayuda del espejo retrovisor. —¿Lo expliqué bien? — Clark asintió.

—Sí— Aceptó Bruce, mientras notaba a Conner mirar a Dick con mirada brillante y sonrisilla emocionada.

—¿Me entendiste Jason? —

—Creo que sí—

…

Hal observó a Barry tomar aire profundo.

—Barry, cálmate— Le explicó colocando una mano sobre su hombro, buscando que fuera un gesto que pudiera tranquilizarlo.

—Va a pensar que lo estamos acosando o algo, ahora sí nos va a hacer algo— Le susurró, mientras Iris se entretenía conversando con Wally.

—No nos hizo nada cuando fuimos a su mansión— Le murmuró en respuesta con una sonrisa confiada.

—Sí, pero había estado Diana— Contestó Barry seguro de lo que decía.

—Pues sí— Aceptó él, pero porque sabía que aún tenía muy buenos argumentos que entregar. —Pero, él es…— Bajo un poco más su voz. —Un multimillonario, ¿por qué querría venir a un McDonald´s? — Barry pareció casi calmarse por un momento, para girarse a ver a Wally, quien gritaba emocionado al ver a un hombre vendiendo globos.

—Hijos, ellos tienen hijos— Hal bufó, porque aquel era un excelente argumento.

—Bien, tal vez, pero que posibilidades hay de que ellos estén en el mismo McDonald's al que estamos yendo nosotros y a la misma hora, ni que fuera el único en Ciudad Gótica—

Y ahí su… Barry pareció calmarse.

—Sí— Aceptó, sonriente y parándose derecho. —Sí— Dijo con más fuerza en la voz.

—¿Verdad? —

—¿Qué se están secreteando? — Dijo Iris parada de repente muy cerca de ellos.

—¡Nada! — Gritó Barry con voz aguda, haciéndolos reír a él y a Wally.

—Eres chistoso tío— Exclamó el niño con entusiasmo, haciéndolo sonrojar. Iris rodó los ojos intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

—Entremos ya, ¿sí? — Pidió la mujer haciendo que los tres asintieran.

Y Hal vio en la mesa más cercana al área infantil, en una línea recta desde la puerta, a Bruce y Clark, viendo cada segundo de como el multimillonario que no iba a McDonald's se giraba a verlos, para que en seguida el alfa hiciera lo mismo. El rostro de la identidad secreta de Superman estalló en una sonrisa, el de Batman siguió siendo el de Batman (aún sin máscara).

Barry se giró a mirarlo con pánico, mientras Iris no terminaba de entender por qué aquel hombre con lentes los saludaba de pie desde su mesa.

—¿No es ese Bruce Wayne? — Terminó cuestionando su… Iris.

Hal no quería ver a Barry a la cara.

Coordinados (porque no había de otra) caminaron al encuentro de Bruce y Clark, bueno, en realidad solo de Clark, pues era el que había dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de su mesa.

—Hola Hal, hola Barry, ¿qué hacen en Ciudad Gótica? —Saludó y cuestionó con amabilidad Clark, a la vez que él notaba a Bruce ponerse de pie; Superman (sin traje) se giró hacia la mujer. —Hola, mucho gusto, soy Clark Kent— Ella sonrió, aceptando la mano que se le había ofrecido.

—Iris West, mucho gusto— Contestó Iris, para que su atención fuera arrancada del amable hombre, hacia la atrayente belleza de Bruce millonario Wayne, (ni siquiera él había podido detener su vista de posarse sobre Bruce como un puberto hambriento).

¿¡Por qué el hijo de perra tenía que ser tan atractivo!?

—Barry, Hal— Saludó Wayne a su manera, para sonreírle a Iris. —Mucho gusto, señorita West, soy Bruce Wayne— Iris soltó una risita medio incrédula, para que de repente su rostro se pusiera serio, porque claro que Iris no era tonta.

—¿Cómo es qué…? —Trató de cuestionar primero, para girarse a verlos a ellos. —¿Por qué los conoc…? — Y nuevamente, porque Iris era muy inteligente, miró a todos con ojos bien abiertos. —¿Ellos saben que ustedes son…? — Y antes de exclamar el nombre de sus contrapartes a los cuatro vientos en medio de un concurrido McDonald's un sábado por la tarde, Iris se quedó callada, sabiendo que pudo haber cometido el peor error de la historia.

—Pueden decirle— Dijo Bruce, más como concediendo permiso, que como una orden (aunque aún había sonado como una orden, la verdad). Barry y él se quedaron atrapados en la expresión tranquila de la identidad secreta de Batman y en la sonrisa reafirmante de su pareja vinculada, para que se miraran entre ellos, generando una pequeña conversación de miradas que terminó en Barry alejándose un poco con Iris.

—Ven, Amor— Le susurró a la mujer para llevarla cerca del baño y hablarle al oído.

—¿¡Qué!? — Se escuchó la exclamación de voz de Iris, mientras él le sonreía a Wally, que parecía confundido y ansioso de poder correr al área de juegos.

—¿No quieren sentarse con nosotros? — Ofreció Clark y él tenía miedo de ver la mirada de molestia de Bruce, pero en lugar de eso escuchó la voz del omega.

—Podemos llamar a los niños para que jueguen con… ¿cómo te llamas? — Wally miró a Bruce con enormes ojos, casi como si quisiera correr a esconderse, pero de repente mostrando una sonrisa enorme.

—Wally—

—Mucho gusto Wally, soy Bruce y él es mi pareja Clark— Superman alzó la mano agitándola suavemente en son de saludo. —¿Te gustaría jugar con nuestros hijos? — Wally le dedicó una mirada emocionada a Hal, para ponerle su atención a Bruce.

—Sí, quiero— Bruce le sonrió (A él nunca le había sonreído así ese maldito, cara de póker).

—Conner, ¿pueden venir tú y tus hermanos? — Escuchó a Clark murmurar, para que, en el segundo siguiente, aparecieran tres niños, descalzos y risueños.

—¡Señor Jordan! — Saludó Dick, mientras Jason lo miraba emocionado.

—Hola— Saludó él con entusiasmo para ver a Superboy, no, a Conner, sonreír un poco confundido (de verdad se parecía mucho a Superman). —Me da gusto verlos de nuevo, a ti también Conner, ¿me recuerdas? — Dijo alzando la mano que portaba su anillo de Linterna verde, de forma discreta, esperando que el niño entendiera, cosa que funcionó, porque el rostro del menor se iluminó, pareciendo muy dispuesto en gritar su nombre de héroe, pero al final girándose a ver a Bruce, quien únicamente negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírle a… su nuevo… hijo menor.

—Hola…— Dijo para mirar a su hermano mayor y luego a su otro hermano mayor. —Señor Jordan—

—Les hablamos por que queremos que conozcan a alguien— Explicó Clark a la vez que Iris y Barry regresaban.

—¡Señor Allen! — Saludaron Dick y Jason coordinadamente, para que Conner luciera confundido, sin que pasara mucho tiempo para que Dick se inclinara a hablarle a su hermano al oído, pero por la reacción del menor, Hal estaba seguro de saber lo que el niño mayor le había explicado a su hermano menor.

Barry (el señor Allen) era Flash.

—Hola Dick, hola Jason y mucho gusto Conner— Los ojos del niño menor parecían brillar. Barry miró a todas direcciones para darse cuenta de que ni Iris ni Wally se habían presentado. —Quiero que conozcan a nue… mi prometida— Se corrigió rápidamente; Hal sintió como era mirado por Iris de reojo.

—Hola, me llamo Iris West— Saludó inclinándose un poco hacia los niños, que no habían dejado de sonreír.

—Mucho gusto, señorita West— Dijo Dick, al parecer era el portavoz de los niños Wayne.

—Que educado— Elogió Iris. —Me haría muy feliz que chicos tan agradables como ustedes pudieran ser amigos de mi sobrino— Y finalmente tres pares de ojos se posaron en Wally, que dio un paso en frente (con ese característico exceso de energía suyo).

—¡Hola soy Wally! — Exclamó con entusiasmo.

—Como el robot— Contestó Conner compitiendo con la energía mostrada por Wally. El sobrino de Iris rio.

—Sí, como el robot—

—Me gusta tu cabello— Comentó Dick de repente, sin dejar de ver a Wally, casi como si quisiera acariciarle la cabeza, no, sí terminó acercándose a pasar una mano por el cabello del niño que acababa de conocer… Wally únicamente se sonrojó y Hal pensó que tal vez ese niño ya había pasado mucho tiempo con Bruce.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? — Invitó Jason, ante lo que Wally asintió con energía renovada.

—¡Sí quiero! — Pero justo antes de correr sin ningún respeto por nada más, los tres niños Wayne se giraron a ver a su… a sus padres, como si buscaran permiso para retirarse, Bruce y Clark asintieron sonrientes y los niños se fueron… dejándolos a ellos a solas con Bruce (¡Jodido Batman!) y su alfa (¡Superman!).

—¿Nos sentamos? — Preguntó Clark.

…

Bruce se puso de pie, en medio de la conversación, atrayendo la atención de todos, que lo miraron como si fueran a cumplir cualquier petición que pidiera por estúpida que fuera (pero a quién quería engañar Hal, Bruce jamás pedía cosas estúpidas).

—Voy al baño— Explicó a la pregunta silenciosa y alejando las miradas de él, para finalmente alejarse en dirección al lugar antes mencionado.

—Entonces me estaban diciendo que vinieron a Ciudad Gótica para acompañar a Iris por algo de su trabajo—

—Sí, la compañía para la que trabajo se interesó mucho en…— Iris se interrumpió a sí misma cuando Jason apareció, sentándose junto a Clark y comenzando a comer papas de (la que supuso Hal) era su cajita feliz.

Clark le sonrió al menor, para alzar la ceja confundido.

—Jason, ¿qué es lo que tienes en el cabello? — Cuestionó para tomar uno de los puntitos de colores que portaba en la cabeza. —Esto es… ¿Crayón? — Jason encogió los hombros.

—Había muchos y Conner los lanzó para arriba y nos cayeron en la cabeza—

—Oh— Contestó Clark, como si aquello fuera algo normal y con la atención de todos puesta en Jason, Hal eligió ese momento para iniciar el proceso de ir al baño, sin lograr evitar que Iris y Barry le dedicaran una mirada de interés que él intentó responder apuntando en dirección al baño.

Entró al lugar, encontrándose con Bruce lavando sus manos.

—Hey— Intentó saludar, fingiendo que no estaba nervioso. Bruce cerró la llave del lavamanos y tomó una toalla de papel, secándose las manos (¿¡Por qué hasta eso lucía elegante en él!?), mirándolo con total atención. —Entonces… ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarnos aquí!... ¿verdad? De todos los McDonald's que hay en Gótica—

—Sí— Aceptó Bruce con simpleza y él sentía que esa conversación no podía continuar.

—Conner parece haberse acostumbrado a ustedes—

—Eso creo—

—Nunca había venido a Ciudad Gótica, no como Hal Jordan al menos— Dijo soltando una carcajada torpe.

—Haz la pregunta que quieres hacer— Dijo Bruce, con rostro serio, pero no severo, no parecía haber perdido la paciencia ni estar a punto de lanzar un Batarang, por lo que Hal soltó los hombros y dejó de forzar su sonrisa.

—Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? — Buscó algún atisbo de respuesta, aunque fuera un asentimiento de cabeza, pero el muy cabrón seguía de pie únicamente mirándolo. —No se suponía que pasara, ¿de acuerdo?, ellos eran una pareja feliz y yo solo apreciaba a mi mejor amigo y entonces comencé a convivir con ellos y…— Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie más en voz alta. —Los amo y debería ser imposible que suceda, pero… ellos me aman a mí—

¡Qué vergüenza!, no podía creer que sus ojos hubieran producido lágrimas.

Y Bruce seguía ahí de pie sin decir nada.

Hal se permitió reír un poco mientras buscaba limpiarse el rostro.

—Esto debe ser muy ridículo para ti, estar aterrado de hacer las cosas mal para las personas que amas y de no hacerlos felices—

—No es ridículo— Concedió Bruce, deteniendo su risa incómoda. —Yo también estaba y estoy asustado, pero alguien me dijo que amar es dar saltos de fe—

Hal dejó que más lágrimas caminaran por su rostro, mientras esta vez soltaba una carcajada real.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?, es super cursi— Dijo a pesar de que agradecía infinitamente aquellas palabras.

Finalmente, Bruce se paró junto a él, colocando una mano en su hombro y por un instante Hal se permitió aspirar el aroma natural de Batman, sintiendo mucha tranquilidad.

—Llamaré a Barry y a la señorita West— Exclamó, para salir del lugar y Hal casi pudo ver la escena que tuvo lugar fuera del baño, Bruce parándose junto a la mesa, explicándoles que debían ir con él, tal vez Iris se pondría de pie apresurada preguntando si Hal estaba enfermo, mientras Barry cuestionaría molesto el por qué no había dicho nada, para que juntos iniciaran su camino apresurados y enojados.

La puerta del baño se abrió y él alzó el rostro, rotándolo en dirección a las personas que amaba, sonriéndoles.

…

Dick escuchaba a Clark leer, acostado sobre su cama, al contrario de cómo estaban todos acomodados con sus cabezas hacia el respaldo de la cama, poniendo sus pies de vez en cuando sobre las piernas de Clark y luego sobre las de Bruce. Jason estaba recargado contra el cuerpo de Bruce y Conner estaba pegado a Clark buscando seguir la lectura con la mirada.

El capítulo terminó y Clark alzó la vista, cerrando el libro.

—Y hasta aquí por hoy—

—¡Pero está muy interesante! — Exclamó Jason, haciendo reír a Clark.

—Sí, pero ya es hora de dormir— Jason pareció aceptar la respuesta al simplemente estirarse sobre la cama.

—Vamos Conner, te llevaré a tu cama— Dijo Clark en dirección al menor de sus hermanos, pero él no podía permitir que se fueran, había una pregunta muy importante que tenía que hacer y preferiría hacerla con todos presentes.

—¿Qué es primogénito? — Preguntó sin querer cuestionar a alguien específicamente, porque Bruce y Clark eran los adultos, cualquiera de los dos podía conocer la respuesta, pero Conner también porque sabía muchas cosas y Jason a veces entendía las cosas que él no, así que mejor lo dejó sin dirigir su pregunta a alguien.

—Un primogénito es el hijo mayor, el primer hijo— Contestó Bruce.

—Tú eres nuestro primogénito— Agregó Clark, para que Bruce le sonriera y luego le sonriera a Dick, asintiendo.

—¿Lo soy? —Preguntó.

—Lo eres— Reafirmó Clark.

—¿Y yo qué soy? — Cuestionó Jason.

—Nuestro segundo hijo—

—¿Por qué no tiene un nombre genial como "primogétipo"—

—Primogénito, Jason— Corrigió Bruce, acomodando el cabello despeinado de su hermano menor no tan menor.

—¡Yo soy el tercero! — Exclamó Conner con entusiasmo.

—Lo eres— Concedió Bruce, sonriéndole especialmente a Conner.

Y Dick seguía muy confundido.

—¿Por qué entonces la gente quiere saber cuándo va a nacer su primogénito? —Exclamó, hincándose sobre la cama. Bruce lo miró de inmediato, sin más sonrisas.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? — Cuestionó Bruce y él negó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

—No lo escuché, lo leí— Salió de la cama de un salto, corriendo a traer su Tablet, que descansaba sobre su escritorio, trayéndola para mostrarle a su familia de lo que hablaba.

Más temprano ese día había leído una noticia… o bueno… el título que decía algo como "¿Pronto nacerá el primogénito de la familia Wayne?"

Título que Bruce leyó con rapidez, así como pareció leer el comienzo de la noticia, para terminar por fruncir el ceño.

—Clark—Llamó su papá omega, poniéndose de pie al igual que su papá alfa, que lucía un poquito confundido, pobrecito. —Ya volvemos— Dijo Bruce, para llevarse su Tablet y jalar a Clark hacia las afueras de la habitación con su mano libre, mientras ellos solo pudieron ver la puerta cerrada.

—¿Pues qué decía tu Tablet? — Le preguntó Jason, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer sobre la cama. Dick abrazó a Conner que soltó una pequeña risilla y se dejó caer imitando a Jason y llevándose a Conner con él, para liberar un brazo y atraer a Jason hacia él.

—¡Ugh, Dick! — Se quejó su hermano.

—Querían saber si nacerá pronto el primogénito de la familia Wayne—

—Pero Clark dijo que tú eres el primogénito, ¿cómo que cuando nacerá? —

—Pues no sé— Contestó girándose a ver a Conner porque había estado demasiado silencioso por mucho tiempo, el menor de los tres, al notar su mirada, habló.

—¿Por qué Clark dijo "hijo de perra"? — Tanto él como Jason inhalaron escandalosa y rápidamente por sus bocas.

—¿Eso dijo? —

—Eso dijo—

—¿Qué más están diciendo? — Le susurró él a Conner, porque ese es el tono que debía usar… ¿no?

—Mhm… "¿Cómo pueden escribir algo como esto sabiendo que…?", "Conner deja de escucharnos y repetir lo que estamos diciendo, por favor"— Y ahí Conner abrió grandemente los ojos. —Eso lo dijo Bruce— Concluyó, para mirarlos apenado.

—Sí, lo imaginé— Dijo Jason.

Después de aquello decidieron esperar obedientemente.

Por suerte no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues en poco tiempo, Bruce y Clark volvieron a entrar y ellos se apresuraron a sentarse, poniéndoles toda su atención.

Bruce suspiró, entregándole su Tablet, mientras Clark se sentaba en la cama, para que posteriormente Bruce hiciera lo mismo.

—La noticia que leyó Dick, era sobre alguien hablando de cuando tendríamos, Clark y yo nuestro primer hijo— Comenzó Bruce la explicación, siendo interrumpido por Jason.

—Pero Clark dijo que Dick es su primer hijo—

—Lo es— Afirmó Clark. Bruce asintió.

—Dick es nuestro primer hijo, pero quien escribió la noticia se refería a cuando tendríamos nuestro primer hijo… biológico, ¿recuerdan lo que significa hijo biológico? —

—¡Sí! — Exclamaron Jason y Conner y él solo pudo detenerse a pensar, que entonces tal vez, el señor o señora que escribió la noticia no creía realmente que él era hijo de Bruce y de Clark, que él podía ser el primogénito porque no era su hijo biológico.

Sintió a Bruce acariciándole el cabello, casi olvidándose del señor o señora desconocida que había escrito aquella noticia.

—Muchas personas van a decir cosas así— Explicó Bruce, centrándose en él. —Pero quiero que entiendan que para ustedes lo más importante debe ser lo que Clark y yo les vamos a decir—

—Dick— Llamó Clark, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos. —Eres nuestro primogénito— Afirmó Clark, haciendo que su corazón estallara con demasiada energía, se sentía muy especial, como cuando Bruce le permitió dormir en su cama por primera vez o cuando Clark dijo que los adoptaría. —Eres nuestro hijo, sin importar lo que esa noticia o cualquier otra diga— Sintió como era abrazado por Bruce, notando a Clark girarse a ver a Jason. —Jason eres nuestro segundo hijo y Conner…—

—¡Soy el tercero! — Ambos adultos le sonrieron a su feliz hermano menor.

Él inspiró profundo, sintiéndose como cuando tenía 6 años y tenía miedo al ruido que hacían las cigarras y su mamá lo abrazaba muy, muy fuerte.

—Si Clark y yo tuviéramos otro hijo, adoptado o biológico sería…—

—¡El cuarto! — Se escuchó exclamar en compañía de sus hermanos, para reír escandalosamente.

—¿Van a tener uno? — Preguntó alejándose de Bruce aun riendo.

—¿Uno? —

—Un bebé— Agregó, tratando de quitar la mirada confundida de Bruce, logrando su cometido, dejando en su lugar unos ojos bien abiertos.

—No, por ahora—

—Oh, como lo de vincularse— Agregó su hermano menor… no tan menor, siendo observado por Bruce con un ceño fruncido.

Vio a Clark rascarse el cuello, estaba nervioso, Dick ya sabía que Clark hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso.

…

—¡Mis hermosos nietos! — Exclamó su abuela Martha, corriendo a saludarlos, a las afueras de la casa, abrazando a los tres y llenándoles los rostros de besos, haciéndolos reír.

—¡Mis hermosos nietos! — Exclamó esta vez su abuelo Jonathan, corriendo en dirección a ellos, para abrazarlos igualmente, incluyendo a la abuela.

Su abuela Martha se apartó del abrazo para ir y ofrecer el mismo trató a Clark y Bruce.

—¡Mi hermoso hijo y mi hermoso yerno! — Exclamó entre risas.

—¡Má! — Soltó Clark, pareciéndole a Jason un poco rojo.

—Necesito comprar unas cosas para la cena, ¿me acompañas Bruce? — Explicó rompiendo el abrazo.

—Por supuesto, Martha—

—¡Bien!, ¿alguien quiere ir con nosotros? — Cuestionó la abuela, notando como el abuelo le daba unas palmaditas a Bruce en el hombro, para luego acercarse a Clark.

—Necesito que me ayudes a arreglar unas cosas— Clark asintió.

—¿Podemos quedarnos? — Preguntó mirando a Clark y a Bruce.

Bruce le sonrió.

—Claro— Contestó.

Jason escuchó como sus hermanos soltaban una exclamación de emoción (justo como él).

…

Vieron con atención como el abuelo tomaba una cubeta, echando pintura blanca y agua, para que le entregara a cada uno una brocha.

—Ustedes van a pintar, solo tienen que tomar un poco— Explicó el hombre sumergiendo ligeramente la brocha que estaba destinada a Conner. —Dejan que escurra un poco y luego la pasan por la madera así— Concluyó, realizando las acciones que explicaba.

—¿Entendieron? —

—¡Sí! — Contestó Dick, mientras Conner tomaba la brocha con la misma emoción con que había tomado la luz de bengala que Clark les había dado el otro día, él observó la brocha en su mano con atención, para distraerse con los montones de palitos secos detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? — Quiso saber al tiempo que veía a Dick comenzar a imitar al abuelo.

—¿Mhm? —Se giró Clark a verlo, dejando por un momento lo que estaba haciendo. —Oh, es paja—

—¿Paja? —

—Sí, es para la cama de Clarabella— Agregó el abuelo.

—Ah— Después de entender que obviamente Clarabella necesitaba un lugar para dormir y que siendo una vaca sería difícil conseguir una cama de su tamaño, sumergió su brocha en la pintura y comenzó a pintar.

No era aburrido, se estaba divirtiendo la verdad, mientras escuchaba las voces del abuelo y de Clark, mientras Dick tarareaba alguna canción que tal vez había escuchado en un comercial y mientras Conner se reía de tanto en tanto.

—Jason— Llamó Dick mientras él estaba muy concentrado para voltear a verlo.

—¿Qué? —

—Tienes algo ahí— Exclamó pasándole la brocha por el cabello y parte de la cara, soltando una sonora carcajada.

Jason se quedó paralizado por un momento, para después pasar una mano por su cabello jalándose un mechón negro veteado de blanco.

—¡Ahora tengo el pelo blanco! — Exclamó lanzándose hacia Dick, con brocha en mano.

Su hermano mayor reía como el tonto que era, mientras él atacaba con la brocha cualquier punto libre de ropa (sobre todo la cara).

—La pintura no se pone en la piel— Dijo una vocecilla a sus espaldas, haciendo que ambos se giraran a ver a su hermano menor, para que de forma coordinada se alzaran de donde habían terminado (sobre la paja) a correr hasta Conner, atacándolo igualmente con la brocha y la pintura, haciéndolo reír y gritar a la vez, con un toquecillo de miedo, para terminar siendo alzados por el menor (cada uno con un brazo), haciéndolos reír (no era la primera vez que pasaba y no sería la última).

—¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Clark, parado detrás de ellos, de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, mientras el abuelo estaba un poco más atrás conteniendo su risa.

Conner los puso en el suelo, pero no era como que pudieran ocultar todas las manchas de pintura en sus cuerpos (o en la ropa), así como tampoco los pedacitos de paja que se les habían quedado pegados en los lugares húmedos por la pintura o entre el cabello.

—Los niños malcriados merecen un castigo— Dijo Clark con tono serio, para caminar hasta ellos. —Como por ejemplo…— Se preparó para su castigo. —¡Un ataque de cosquillas! — Gritó Clark lanzándose a atacar a los tres, no sabía como era que lo estaba haciendo, pero ninguno podía dejar de reír, sintiendo como no dejaba de ser atacado en ningún momento por manos que le provocaban demasiadas coquillas.

La situación se puso más extrema cuando el abuelo se unió al ataque y aún más cuando Clark los alzó a los cuatro a la vez, terminando todos sobre la paja.

Los ataques finalmente llegaron a su fin y los cinco terminaron acostados, con respiraciones agitadas y risillas traicioneras de tanto en tanto.

—Bruce nos va a matar— Dijo Clark de repente.

—No, hijo, Bruce y tu madre nos van a matar— Agregó el abuelo.

…

Abuelita y Bruce los miraron con rostros serios y brazos cruzados. Dick intentó rascarse la mejilla, tenía mucha comezón por todos lados, pero Jason lo detuvo, como si le preocupara que hasta eso pudiera molestar más a Bruce.

Abuelita fue la primera en moverse, acercándose a abuelito.

—Por Dios, Jonathan— La escuchó murmurar, quitándole a abuelito los pedazos de paja del cabello.

Bruce suspiró, quitando un poco de la paja en el cabello de Clark.

—Parece que se divirtieron— Dijo con la misma sonrisilla que les mostró cuando los encontró haciendo sándwiches de mermelada y crema de maní (cuando la mermelada se reveló y decidió embarrárseles en el cabello). —Vamos, tienen que bañarse—

…

Cuando el agua comenzó a quitar la pintura, Dick sintió que todo estaría bien, la comezón que está le había provocado comenzaba a irse, pero luego la comezón se puso peor.

¡Todo picaba!; no podía dejar de rascarse.

Cerró la llave, y secó su cuerpo rápidamente con una toalla, pero eso simplemente hacía todo aún peor, se puso su ropa interior y al hacerlo, notó lo roja e inflamada que se encontraba su piel, más en algunas partes…

¡Le estaban saliendo granos tan grandes como una torta!

—¡Bruce! — Gritó asustado, para que de inmediato su papá abriera la puerta del baño.

—¿Qué pasó? — Le cuestionó preocupado, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Bruce, supo que ya no necesitaba decir nada.

Bruce se acercó a él, tomando uno de sus brazos, acercándolo un poco a él, mirando con atención la enorme cantidad de granos.

—Oh— Bruce tomó una toalla envolviéndolo completamente y cargándolo como si él no pesara nada, casi como si tuviera super fuerza como Clark y Conner, pero ya había preguntado y estaba seguro de que Bruce no era super fuerte (aunque lo parecía) se aferró a su papá con todas sus fuerzas.

—Clark, me puedes traer el botiquín que Alfred nos dio antes de venir— Dick buscó en los alrededores, pero Clark no estaba cerca.

En lugar de ser llevado a la habitación en la que se quedaba junto con sus hermanos cuando visitaban a los abuelitos, terminó siendo llevado a la habitación en la que Clark y Bruce se quedaban, Bruce lo acostó sobre la cama y él solo podía pensar en la comezón en todo su cuerpo, en el cosquilleo en sus labios o en lo pesado de sus parpados, sentía como si no pudiera abrir bien los ojos.

—¿Dick se lastimó? — Cuestionó Clark ni bien entró a la habitación.

—No— Contestó Bruce y Clark se sentó a su lado tocándole el rostro.

—¿Esto es…? —

—Sí—

—¿Lo llevamos al hospital? —

—Espera— Exclamó Bruce viendo algo en su celular, para finalmente tomar el botiquín de manos de Clark, rebuscar un poco e inspirar profundo cuando tomó dos objetos en sus manos.

Él comenzó a rascar detrás de su oreja… la sentía algo grande.

—Dick no te rasques— Pidió Clark amablemente, haciéndolo apartar su mano.

—Pero tengo mucha comezón— Sentía que quería llorar.

—Lo sé Dick, pero Clark tiene razón— Explicó Bruce hincándose en el suelo junto a la cama, quedando justo frente a él, que se obligó a acostarse sobre su costado, para mirarlo bien. —Esto en tu piel es una alergia—

—¿Alergia? —

—Sí, se llama urticaria y no sé, pudo ser la pintura o la paja, pero necesito que te tomes esto— dijo mostrándole un jarabe. —Y tenemos que ponerte una inyección—

—¿Una inyección? — Cuestionó con miedo.

—Sí, lo siento, pero si no lo hacemos puede ser peligroso y puede que no termines de sentirte mejor, perdón— Dick sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

No le gustaban las inyecciones, pero si Bruce decía que la necesitaba…

—Ok—

—Ok— Fue acomodado sobre su estómago por Clark, sintiendo como su papá alfa lo abrazaba con mucha gentileza, para sentir como la toalla que había cubierto su cuerpo era removida un poco, así como su ropa interior era bajada solo un poco. —¿Listo? —

Asintió a penas, para sentir como le atravesaban la piel, sintiendo un punto ardoroso que se comenzó a expandir, sin poder contener más un quejido de dolor.

—¡Me duele! — Soltó, comenzando a llorar.

—Ya se terminó Dick—

—Ya, fue todo— Dijo Bruce, para que él dejara de esconderse contra Clark.

—Perdón— Pidió, tratando de dejar de llorar, Bruce se sentó junto a ellos, abrazándolo.

—No tienes que disculparte, Dick— Clark se alejó un poco y él pudo sentir como sus papás tenían una conversación por sobre él.

—Ya solo tienes que tomarte esto— Ofreció Clark con una pequeña sonrisa y un vasito medidor en la mano, él se acercó a tomarse la medicina desde manos de Clark, sin hacer ademán de agarrarla con sus propias manos, dio un tragó rápido, sin querer pensar si sabía feo o no.

Sí, sabía medio feo.

Se volvió a acomodar contra el cuerpo de Bruce, sintiendo (porque cerró los ojos) el beso que Clark le colocó sobre la frente, permitiéndose sonreír poquito.

…

Dick no se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido, lo único que sabía era que estaba despertando, siendo lo primero visible, Bruce con su celular en manos.

Su papá adoptivo se giró a verlo, para comenzar a sonreírle.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Le preguntó, posando una mano sobre la mejilla de Dick.

—Ya no tengo tanta comezón— Bruce le sonrió un poco más.

—¿Quieres bajar a comer? — Pero justo antes de que él pudiera contestar, la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a la abuelita Martha.

—¡Mi pobre niño! — Exclamó la mujer, corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo unas cuantas veces, haciéndolo reír.

Después notó a Clark entrar igualmente a la habitación.

—Perdón, le dije que Dick había despertado y corrió a querer "darle amor", como ella dijo— Le dijo su papá alfa a su papá omega, el cual rio bajito, para distraerse con algo en la puerta.

—Pueden pasar, Jason, Conner— Concedió Bruce, para que él pudiera notar a sus hermanos menores, los cuales entraron mirando al suelo.

—¿Sí podemos acercarnos a Dick? — Preguntó Jason en dirección a sus papás.

—Sí— Le dijo Bruce, acompañado de una sonrisa de Clark, para que Jason tomara la mano de Conner y juntos corrieran a lanzarse contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Jason dijo que tal vez si te abrazábamos mucho, mucho, te sentirías mejor, ¿te sientes mejor? — Cuestionó Conner, viéndolo con la misma mirada que puso cuando lanzó los pedacitos de crayola al cielo el día que fueron a comer a McDonald's. Antes de que él pudiera dar su respuesta, Jason se alejó del abrazo cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo no dije eso—

—Sí lo hizo— Afirmó Conner, haciendo reír un poco a los adultos y a él, que conocía muy bien a su hermano menor no tan menor.

—Me siento mejor— Aceptó, haciendo sonreír a Conner y a Jason.

—¿Entonces vas a bajar a comer, Dick? — Lo cuestionó Clark, pero su abuelita contestó por él.

—¿Bajar a comer?, ¡Claro que no!, todos vendremos a comer aquí—

—Má…—

—Tú padre ya está haciendo todos los preparativos, todos comeremos aquí— A Dick le parecía divertido comer todos juntos en la habitación, pero había algo que lo estaba molestando.

—¿Puedo ponerme ropa antes? —Solo tenía su ropa interior puesta, era cómodo, pero algo extraño.

Su abuelita rio, para que Bruce se le acercara con la maleta donde estaba la ropa de él y sus hermanos.

…

—Perdón no imaginé que Dick pudiera ser alérgico a algo— Dijo Clark, acomodándose en la cama.

—Bueno, no tenías porque imaginarlo, no tienes que disculparte— Contestó, porque era la verdad.

—Pero fue peligroso—

—Pues sí, pero tampoco es que vayamos a encerrarlos en burbujas de plástico por miedo a que tengan alguna reacción alérgica o algo les pique, muerda, golpee…—

—No me refería a eso—

—Ya sé que no, solo quería que entendieras que es tonto que te disculpes— Clark soltó un ruidillo de queja y se acercó a esconderse contra su cuello.

—¿Y tú? —

—¿Yo qué? — Sinceramente no entendía que era lo que Clark le estaba preguntando.

—¿Eres alérgico a algo? —

—Oh, a los mariscos—

—¿Qué?, ¿De verdad eres alérgico a algo?, ¿Por eso supiste qué hacer? —

—No, supe qué hacer, porque las primeras lecciones de Alfred cuando le dije que adoptaría a Dick, fueron cómo calcular los medicamentos para la fiebre según el peso y como tratar alergias y calcular los medicamentos para estas— Clark parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como si procesar lo que le acababa de decir fuera demasiado y suficiente para su cerebro.

—Tengo que tomar esas lecciones—

—Le diré a Alfred— Y Clark negó con la cabeza rápidamente, no como si estuviera en contra de las lecciones, más bien como si quisiera cambiar de tema.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme? — Cuestionó demandantemente.

—¿Qué cosa? —

—Lo de tu alergia—

Oh, eso.

—Pues…— Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Nunca?, ¿Qué tal si te preparara una comida con mariscos sin decirte y tú no te dieras cuenta y…? —

—No seas exagerado—

—¡No soy exagera…! —Su exclamación fue medio cortada por los labios de Bruce sobre los suyos, el beso pareció calmar el nerviosismo de Clark. —Me asusté mucho, ¿cómo mantienes así la calma siempre? — Bruce le sonrió.

—También estaba asustado, pero Dick no debía darse cuenta y no lo hizo—

—Yo…—

—Tú también mantuviste la calma, lo hiciste bien, papá— Clark se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

—Bruce, no…— Murmuró su pareja vinculada en un extraño pujido. Bruce liberó una carcajada.

—¿Qué?, ¿"Papá" para ti es como "Baby"? — Clark se cubrió el rostro con exasperación.

Bruce siempre creía que no podía amar más a Clark y de repente el alfa hacía cosas como esta. Se acercó a su pareja, colocando un ligero beso sobre el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de su amado, para susurrarle al oído.

—Te amo, "Baby" — Clark se alejó de inmediato, para poder mirarlo con ojos exageradamente abiertos.

—Bruce— Medio riño (medio gimió).

Él respondió uniendo sus labios, pegando sus cuerpos lo más que las leyes de la física se lo permitieron, demandando permiso para unir sus lenguas y explorar el interior de la boca de Clark (boca que conocía a la perfección), pero que no dejaba de disfrutar el visitarla, como si fuera la primera vez que lo había besado.

Aún en el beso (con los sonidos húmedos y chasquidos que hacían sus labios al separarse y volverse a juntar), Bruce comenzó a desacomodar la ropa de Clark o al menos lo intentó, pues de inmediato fue detenido por su pareja.

—¿Qué haces? — Cuestionó Clark, despeinado, sonrojado y con labios hinchados. —N-no quiero hacerlo en casa de mis papás—

—¿Por qué no?, seremos silenciosos, no se van a dar cuenta, aunque no es como si no supieran que tenemos sexo Clark, por Dios— Clark tomó aire de golpe.

—N-no es… no es eso, es que… es… y ¿Qué tal si los niños vienen? O ¿Qué pasa si Dick…? —

—Están dormidos y Dick está bien— Aseguró él y Clark puso esa expresión que hacía cuando escuchaba a lo lejos, para soltar un bufido cansino.

—Sí, están dormidos y Dick está bien, pero…—

—¿Pero? — Cuestionó con una sonrisa. —¿Qué no eres Superman, más veloz que Flash? —

—¿Qué?, no, yo nunca he dicho eso, no lo soy, ¿lo soy? — Bruce rio, para colocar un beso en Clark.

—No— Contestó recostándose sobre su pareja, sintiendo como de inmediato este colocaba sus manos sobre su espalda, para mirarlo con ojos añorantes.

Y Bruce no podía ignorar el pene de Clark que parecía querer levantarse a saludar.

Clark soltó otro de esos extraños pujidos.

—¿Por qué eres tan sexy? — Murmuró más para sí mismo, mientras él iba a fingir que aquello no lo hizo sonrojar.

Sabía que había ganado por lo que se levantó de la cama, confundiendo a Clark, que de inmediato se sentó a orillas de esta (justo como imaginó que haría).

Bruce, con la agilidad de Batman, se hincó frente a su pareja, liberando el miembro de su alfa en dos movimientos.

—¿¡Qué!? — Gritó en un susurro Clark. —No, Bruce, ponte de pi… ¡Eh! — Clark apenas y logró contener el grito de sorpresa, cuando Bruce envolvió su pene con su boca.

Su alfa inspiró profundo por la boca, mientras él comenzaba un tranquilo bombeo, percibiendo como su propio miembro comenzaba a sentirse dolorosamente atrapado, notando la mano que se enredó en su cabello y que dio inicio a un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna.

Recordó que esto debía ser hecho con rapidez (excitante rapidez) por lo que introdujo una de sus manos en el pantalón de su pijama, hasta encontrar su propia entrada, buscando prepararla.

—¿Qué estás…?, ¡Ay, Dios!, ¿¡Por qué eres tan sexy!? — Terminó susurrando Clark, provocando que su entrada liberara mucho más lubricante natural, haciendo la tarea de prepararse mucho más sencilla. —Y-ya, ya basta— Terminó exclamando Clark, apartándolo de su pene y alzándolo con facilidad, hasta colocarlo sobre él.

—¿Me quieres sobre ti? — Cuestionó interesado.

Clark apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—Sí— Y él estaba por acomodar la ropa de ambos para… Clark volvió a hablar. —Pero no, ¡No! — Exclamó agregando un poco de más fuerza en la voz, para acomodarlo sobre su costado y colocándose él detrás, alineando sus caderas, sintiendo como el miembro de Clark se rozaba ligeramente contra su trasero, acción que hubiera sido infinitamente más placentera si hubieran estado desnudos.

—Así si alguien entra parecerá que solo estamos abrazados— Murmuró Clark, haciéndolo reír.

—Señor Kent, Que atrevido, ¿Pues cuanta experiencia tienes haciendo esto de tener sexo en casa de tus papás? —

—No, yo… bueno, sí hubo una vez que… no, eso no…— Él rio un poco más, sintiendo como le dejaban una juguetona mordida sobre la cicatriz que representaba su marca de vinculación, volviendo su risa en un gemido que escondió lo mejor que pudo.

Sintió como el pantalón de su pijama era bajado hasta sus muslos y finalmente la humedad y calidez del pene de su alfa estuvo en contacto contra él.

Clark separó sus glúteos, tanteando delicadamente su entrada, como si quisiera estar seguro de que estaba listo para recibirlo.

—Ya— Dijo más como un gemido que una palabra real, girando el rostro para poder colocar un beso sobre la barbilla de Clark. —Mételo— Murmuró contra la piel que acababa de besar.

No supo si fueron sus palabras o que Clark comprobó que estaba listo, pero justo después de su solicitud, comenzó a sentir la satisfactoria fricción que generaba el miembro de Clark contra su interior.

Caliente, su interior se sentía muy caliente. Su estómago se sentía lleno.

—Bruce— Susurró Clark para comenzar a dejar besos por toda la cara posterior de su cuello, condimentados con ligeras mordidas, que no hacían más que aumentar el placer, del movimiento que Clark había comenzado en su interior, estimulando todos los lugares correctos.

Clark soltaba de tanto en tanto gemiditos discretos, combinados con su nombre e intentos de decirle que le amaba y él de repente no sabía qué hacer, si debía decir algo, dónde se suponía que pusiera sus manos, solo estaba el placer, el placer apoderándose de su mente y el tremendo amor que siempre sentía por Clark, pero que tenía que mantener bajo control.

Una mano se aferró a su abdomen y él colocó la suya sobre la de Clark, moviendo sus caderas a la vez que las de Clark lo hacían, buscando que el contacto fuera más profundo, más intenso.

La calidez en su interior se volvió mayor de golpe, apoderándose de su mente, permitiéndole solo experimentar el placer de alcanzar el clímax.

—Te amo— Le susurraron al oído, produciéndole otra ola de placer sobre su ya de por sí sobre estimulado cuerpo, haciéndolo soltar un gemido teñido de un poco de dolor.

Era lo que se ganaba por hacer a Clark tener sexo en casa de sus padres.

…

Clark vio a Bruce comer con tranquilidad el postre de frutas, que su má había hecho, desde un vaso decorado con flores, sentado sobre los escalones a la salida de la casa.

Decidió que su má y su pá podían ser suficientes por un momento en eso de jugar a las escondidas con Dick, Jason y Conner, y se dirigió a sentarse junto a su pareja.

—¿Quieres? — Lo cuestionó Bruce, cubriéndose la boca, para que Clark no viera el interior de esta, sonrió colocando un beso en una de las comisuras de los labios de su omega.

—Sí, quiero— Y cuando Bruce le dio de comer en la boca, sin pudor, sin sonrojos, sin incomodidad, Clark se sintió el hombre más ridículamente afortunado.

Acomodó su barbilla sobre uno de los hombros de Bruce, queriendo grabar la imagen de su pareja vinculada por siempre en su mente (aunque no creía que pudiera olvidarla nunca).

—Puedo darte más si quieres, pero no te voy a dar todo el vaso— Se encontró liberando una sonora carcajada.

—No, solo te estaba viendo a ti—

—¿A mí? — Clark asintió, aún recargado en Bruce, para girarse a ver a Jason acercándose.

—¿Me das? — Le preguntó a Bruce, quien de inmediato respondió la petición alimentando igualmente a Jason. —Dick me encontró muy rápido, ¡no es justo! — Exclamó sin terminar de masticar correctamente. —¿Sabes dónde está Conner? —

—No—

—¿Los abuelos? —

—Tampoco— Contestó Bruce de inmediato.

—Bueno, ya me voy— Dijo Jason corriendo a acercarse a su hermano mayor. —Te ayudo a buscarlos a todos— Le dijo a Dick.

—¿No sabes dónde están? — Cuestionó incrédulo.

—Claro que lo sé, Conner está atrás de aquella pared— Dijo apuntando discretamente y Clark miró en la dirección mostrada, primero cuidando que ni Jason, ni Dick estuvieran vigilándolo, encontrando a un sonriente Conner que lo saludó con entusiasmo. —Tu papá está atrás del gallinero y tu mamá esta atrás de ese árbol de allá, pero no le iba a decir a Jason, eso no es divertido— Decidió que colocaría un beso ruidoso sobre la mejilla más cercana de Bruce, quien ante la caricia, le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Creo que iré a seguir jugando con ellos entonces—

—En realidad, ya que estás aquí, me gustaría que habláramos de algo—

—¿De qué? — ¿Debía preocuparse?

—¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo biológico? —

—Ya me habías preguntado y te dije que sí me gustaría, pero no es algo que…—

—No, me refiero a que si te gustaría que… lo intentemos—

—¿Qué?, como… ¿Cómo intentarlo… ahora? — Cuestionó, desviando un poco la mirada, regresándola rápidamente a su pareja.

—Bueno, no ahora, ahora, pero me refiero a dejar de usar el implante, dejar de usar supresores de celo y…—

—P-pero… dijiste que no querías—

—No, no dije que no quisiera tener un hijo biológico contigo, dije que lo sentía como fallar por querer la vida normal de un omega, pero… estoy trabajando en eso… no quiero esto en mi vida porque sea un omega, quiero esto en mi vida porque soy yo y eres tú y creo que seríamos felices— Clark casi se permitió sonreír, con orgullo hacia su omega, con infinito amor hacia su Bruce, pero…

—No podrías ser Batman… por al menos un año—

—Lo sé, pero… eso también va a estar bien— Bruce tomó una gran bocanada de aire, reteniéndolo por unos segundos, para liberarlo en forma de palabras. —Yo voy a estar bien sin Batman y Ciudad Gótica tiene muchos nuevos héroes, además siempre puede contar con Superman, ¿cierto?… así que también va a estar bien— Su omega hizo una pequeña pausa, para continuar. —Y de todas formas no solo existe el… "trabajo de campo"—

Claro, Bruce era un excelente estratega sin necesidad de formar parte de la acción.

Clark se permitió sonreír.

—¿De verdad quieres que…? —

—Siempre he tenido miedo— Lo interrumpió Bruce con aquellas palabras, haciéndolo callar al instante. —Tuve miedo de decirte que te amaba y de vincularme contigo, pero lo hice, porque me gustas en mi vida, porque te amo— Clark disfrutó del corto silencio que le siguió a la confesión de parte de su pareja vinculada, confesión que amaba escuchar. —Y ahora tengo miedo también de lo que pueda pasar, de lo que tener un hijo pueda provocar en mí y no me refiero a físicamente— Agradeció el intento de chiste. —No puedo dejar de pensar en el otro Bruce, ¿qué es lo que pasó por su mente antes de morir?, ¿pensó en todas las cosas de las que se arrepentía? ¿qué pasará por mi mente antes de morir?, Si no acepto que quiero tener un hijo biológico contigo, ¿Me arrepentiré de no haber renunciado por un tiempo a Batman?, ¿Me arrepentiré de haber estado asustado de ser… yo mismo? — Lo cuestionó Bruce, mientras el cielo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sabía que no necesitaba dar respuestas a todas esas preguntas. —Creí que quería tener un hijo biológico contigo porque quería un hijo que se pareciera a ti, pero ya tenemos a Conner y… aún quiero tener un hijo biológico… contigo— Le dijo Bruce, entrelazando sus manos, para suspirar y apartar la vista de él. —Tampoco es que vaya a ser así de fácil, he usado supresores y anticonceptivos mucho tiempo, eso afecta la fertilidad y… somos de especies diferentes, tu ADN es compatible con el de los humanos, pero puede tomar mucho tiempo antes de que podamos tener… un hijo biológico— Clark miró a Dick reír en compañía de su pá, a Jason encontrar a Conner, que dio un gran salto, para caer con mucha elegancia, pues el entrenamiento había dado frutos, mientras su má salía de su escondite, exclamando que había ganado.

—Por mucho tiempo quise un hijo porque fue la única forma que supuse que existía para no sentirme… solo, pero ahora ya no me siento solo, ni como Kryptnoniano, ni como humano—

—¿Entonces no quieres…? —

Se abrazó a su pareja.

—Sí quiero— Bruce correspondió su abrazo. —Sí quiero— Repitió con más fuerza en la voz.

Extra:

Clark subió su mano por el brazo de Bruce, lenta y suavemente, para volver a bajar dejando un camino de agradables caricias.

—Entonces… ¿un hijo biológico? —

—Uno, sí… ¿eso está bien? —

—¿Qué?, sí, claro que está bien, Bruce— Dijo colocando un beso sobre los labios de su omega. —Pero seguimos buscando a Tim, ¿verdad? —

—Sí, Tim— Bruce soltó un pequeño bufido casi imperceptible. —Me preocupa que este siendo tan difícil encontrarlo… espero que esté bien—

—Yo también—

* * *

Si les digo la verdad, el extra solo fue para que no me preguntaran qué paso con Tim jajajaja, sí, sí va a salir, no está muerto ni nada, todo bien con el muchacho.

Nota aclaratoria: Eso de las metáforas no lo saqué de Wikipedia, esta vez ni siquiera a eso llegue, fui tan floja que solo leí la definición que te sale al usar Google, así sin entrar a ninguna página (sí entre a Wikipedia, pero la hueva no me permitió leer).


	36. We're just a step from fearless

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Oigan, oigan, oigan, ¿¡Cómo que el cumpleaños de Tim es el 19 de julio!?, ¿es esto real?

(No, la duda no tiene nada que ver con la historia)

* * *

Clark volvió el pan en pedazos pequeños.

—Lo haces así y entonces lo dejas caer sobre el agua para que los patos se lo coman— Dijo realizando las acciones que explicaba, mientras Conner lo miraba atento, Jason deshacía su pobre pan sin piedad dejando caer muchas migajas sobre el pasto junto al pequeño lago, volteando a ver el pan que Clark sostenía de tanto en tanto, verdaderamente parecía estar tratando de imitar lo que hacía él; por otro lado, Dick quitaba un pedacito de pan y lo lanzaba al agua, quitaba otro pedacito y lo lanzaba.

Dick ya había hecho esto antes, Clark estaba seguro, alguien más le había enseñado como, no estaba seguro de si debía preguntar si había sido Bruce o sus padres biológicos.

Vio a Bruce arrancar un pedazo al pan y hacerlo migajas con tranquilidad para luego dejarlo caer sobre el agua, para luego notarse observado y girarse a sonreírle.

Le entregó el pan a Conner, que corrió emocionado a pararse junto a sus hermanos.

—Ese es un pato muy grande— Exclamó Jason de repente dejando de ver el lago y concentrándose en un punto detrás de ellos.

—Ese no es un pato— Expuso Dick y sí, Clark estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—Es un… ¡Ganso! — Nombró Conner correctamente, para ver al ganso caminar con presura en dirección a ellos.

Jason de inmediato se puso de pie, tratando de esconderse tras Bruce, Dick no lució asustado como Jason, pero aún así se puso de pie, tomando a Conner del brazo y alejándose un poco del ganso.

Clark lanzó pedacitos de pan un poco lejos, logrando que el ganso dejara de verlos como su futura cena.

—Miren, por allá hay unas tortugas— Sus hijos que claramente habían sido alterados por la agresiva búsqueda del ganso, voltearon de inmediato en la dirección en que Bruce había apuntado para distraerlos.

—¡Creo que sí puedo verlos! — Afirmó Dick, logrando que Jason dejara de esconderse y para que juntos se apartaran un poco de ellos, buscando ver mejor a las tortugas.

—Nunca se me habría ocurrido traerlos a alimentar patos y gansos— Comentó Bruce con una sonrisa relajada, al tiempo que él pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su pareja acercándolo a él.

—Oh— Terminó diciéndole él, porque eso le confirmaba que Dick…

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó Bruce y él debía contestar el porqué de su expresión.

—Ah, es que noté que Dick parece haber venido antes, así que entonces quiere decir que…—

—Sí, probablemente vino con sus padres biológicos— Y la expresión de Bruce se volvió solemne y él dejó de sonreír.

—¡Clark, Bruce!, ¿Ya vieron? — Llamó Jason, mientras Dick y Conner reían mirando las tortugas y los patos.

Él hizo ademán de dar el primer paso para acercarse a sus hijos, pero Bruce simplemente no se movió.

Se giró a verlo curioso y Bruce dejó atrás, de inmediato, el gesto que hacía cuando estaba pensando profundamente, para mirarlo a él con atención.

—Ah, sí, vamos— Aceptó su omega, alejándose del abrazo y tomándole de la mano, pero esta vez fue él quien no se movió.

—¿Qué pasa? —

—Nada— Clark se dio permiso de fruncir el ceño porque Bruce estaba siendo muy testarudo (como siempre que algo le molestaba). Bruce casi bufó. —Nada— Clark mantuvo su ceño fruncido y Bruce dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás discretamente, con frustración, para hablarle lo más cerca que se podía sin verse vulgares en un lugar familiar. —Nada, solo estaba pensando en lo pequeño que era Dick cuando lo conocí y que esa debe ser más o menos la edad que Tim debe tener y luego recordé que en cuatro días debo suspender los inhibidores para cumplir con mi mes de descanso del celo, pero no quiero hacerlo porque no hemos encontrado a Tim— Clark apartó su ceño fruncido.

—Oh—

—Sí, "oh"— Había querido que su omega le explicara lo que le preocupaba, pero debió haber pensado en la posibilidad de que sería algo más privado que no debía ser hablado en medio de una visita para alimentar patos.

—Lo siento, no debí haberte hecho hablar de eso aquí— Bruce asintió dispuesto a continuar con su camino y reencontrarse con los niños. —P-pero, tienes que suspenderlos, no vayas a posponerlo para seguir buscando a Tim, sé que el que esté siendo difícil encontrar información de él es preocupante, pero tampoco puedes saltarte el… descanso, eso sería malo para tu cuerpo— Y Bruce le hizo una miradilla exasperada, para terminar por sonreírle.

—Lo sé, ¿crees que Alfred me lo permitiría?, además estaba pensando que es un buen momento para suspenderlos por completo y quitarme el…— No lo nombró, pero Clark supo que se refería al implante.

Sintió como su rostro adquiría color cuando la felicidad lo atacó de golpe.

Se abrazó a Bruce dejando un beso justo debajo de su oreja izquierda, dejando que esa fuera su respuesta.

Un rotundo sí.

No esperaba a Bruce tensando el cuerpo y alejándose de él con piel erizada.

—Clark— Exclamó a modo de queja. Estaba confundido, nunca había notado que ese lugar en particular le causara tantas cosquillas a Bruce.

Se permitió soltar una carcajada.

—No sabía que ahí te dieran tantas cosquillas— Bruce pasó una mano por la zona antes besada, mirándolo de reojo.

—No son cosquillas— Sí, ahora que lo pensaba había besado a Bruce ahí antes y nunca había reaccionado como ahora, si acaso recordaba haberlo escuchado gem… ¡Oh!

Estaba haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa, lo sabía.

—Me voy a aprovechar— Le susurró.

—Hazlo si puedes, "Baby" — Contestó Bruce, en el mismo tono susurrado de él, causándole un escalofrío masivo que casi apagó su cerebro, para caminar hacia los niños.

—Eso es trampa— Afirmó apresurándose a alcanzar a su omega y tomarlo de la mano, mientras este reía divertido.

…

Alfred bajó las escaleras de la Baticueva con una charola en manos que le impedía ver los escalones, pero había realizado esta misma acción tantas veces ya que no temía caerse o provocar algún accidente parecido.

Sabía como encontraría al Amo Bruce, sentado frente a la computadora con su traje de Batman aún puesto.

—¿Noche tranquila? — Cuestionó al tiempo que colocaba una taza de humeante té junto al amo Bruce, instándolo a tomarlo.

El omega a su cargo tomó la taza dando un pequeño sorbo y un toque de éxito personal se apoderó de su persona.

—Hacía mucho que no estábamos solo usted y yo en la Baticueva— Dejó escapar como parte de una conversación sin importancia.

Alfred sabía que aparecer cuando el amo Clark y el amo Bruce estaban abajo en la Baticueva a solas con la adrenalina a tope después de una noche de patrullaje era lo peor que podía hacer para su salud mental, así que hacía un tiempo que había podido estar así con el Amo Bruce (aunque no, no era queja, le agradaba en lo que se había vuelto la vida del amo Bruce, la gran familia que ahora avivaba el hogar Wayne y por supuesto a él).

—Oh, Alfred, no sabía que te sentías solo— Dijo el Amo Bruce en ese tono pretencioso que usaba mucho durante sus veintes.

—Por favor, no sea ridículo— El dueño de la mansión rio, para quedarse viendo su taza por un instante demasiado largo para ser normal. —¿Amo Bruce? — Llamó atrayendo la atención del más joven hacia él, pareciendo haberlo exaltado.

El amo Bruce se notaba como si quisiera hablar de algo con él. Alfred tenía mucha experiencia tratando con este hombre (él lo había criado), por lo que se quedó ahí, esperando, con rostro inmutable lo que fuera que su hijo estuviera por decir.

—Alfred— Lo llamaron y él solo enderezó un poco más su cabeza. —¿Crees que soy un buen padre? — Alfred se sintió a sí mismo suavizando un poco su expresión.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe está pregunta? — Interrogó, obteniendo por respuesta una mirada desviada y un rostro inseguro. —Lo creo y lo es— Exclamó con seguridad, sintiendo que había algo que debía decir desde hace mucho. —Sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de la magnífica persona en la que se ha convertido y del asombroso padre que es— Explicó, haciendo que el hombre que crio dejara de fingir que la pared era divertida. —Yo lo estoy— Agregó al final, sin saber si aquello era algo que le interesaría saber al Amo Bruce.

El amo Bruce le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa acompañada de ojos brillantes.

—Gracias, Alfred—

Alfred sintió que ninguna de sus palabras había sobrado.

…

Bruce vio la hora, dándose cuenta de que era momento de levantarse. Se permitió unos instantes del placer de apreciar a su durmiente pareja vinculada, para salir de la cama y entrar al baño.

Sin pensar mucho en ello (debido a que era una rutina que realizaba desde su adolescencia), descubrió el compartimiento detrás del espejo y tomó la cartera de supresores, comenzó a hacer presión sobre una de las tabletas buscando liberarla de su contenedor, para recordar de repente, que se suponía que ya no los tomaría.

Bruce guardó nuevamente los supresores, salió del baño, absorbiendo la visión que era Clark mientras dormía con tanta tranquilidad y finalmente salió de la habitación en búsqueda de Alfred, encontrándolo con facilidad.

—Amo Bruce, el desayuno aún no está listo, no me informó que hoy saldría más temprano— Dijo Alfred, no como justificación si no como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a la cocina a tener todo más rápido, porque nadie de la familia Wayne saldría de esa casa sin un desayuno óptimo.

—No, Alfred, no voy a salir más temprano, es que…— Hizo una pequeña pausa, para recordarse a sí mismo que sí, esto era lo que quería hacer y era lo que Clark también quería hacer. Alfred lo miró con atención. —¿Me quitas el implante? —

Su figura paterna no cambió la expresión en su rostro, solo tomó aire profunda y prolongadamente.

—P…— Comenzó falto de aire, para aclararse la garganta escandalosamente. —Por supuesto, Amo Bruce—

—Gracias—

—¿De verdad planea…? — Bruce se dio permiso de interrumpir a Alfred, quien de todas formas no lo regañaría por tal acto que faltaba a la caballerosidad, pues estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener la calma.

—Sí— Afirmó, notando como finalmente Alfred recuperaba la compostura.

—¿Ya programó cita con la doctora Leslie? —

—No—

—Lo haré inmediatamente—

—Sí, Alfred, gracias—

…

La doctora Leslie miró los papeles en sus manos, para después mirarlos a ellos.

Clark se sentía nervioso, pero más que nada era por el hecho de estar nuevamente en el consultorio y no porque no supiera qué esperar de esta visita.

—Sí, como supuso, sus hormonas omega están por debajo de un valor normal, ese es un efecto esperado al usar supresores de celo por tanto tiempo, incluso respetando los descansos una vez al año— Bruce asintió. Clark había esperado esa clase de resultado, porque Bruce le había explicado que era lo más probable. —Por otra parte, sus hormonas estimulantes de celo están en un nivel normal, justo como deben estar días antes del inicio del periodo de celo. Sus hormonas omega deberían regresar a un valor normal con el tiempo sin necesidad de medicamentos aparte y siempre y cuando no vuelva a usar los supresores— La Doctora dedicó su completa atención a él por un momento, como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción o comentario de él, ¿Debía decir algo? El nerviosismo comenzó a atacarlo hasta que sintió el leve apretoncito sobre su mano entrelazada con la de su pareja, cambiando su atención de la médico a Bruce (perdiéndose de la sonrisa fugaz de la mujer). —A veces la concepción puede ocurrir en el primer celo después de suspender los supresores, pero a veces, y lo más frecuente, es que puede llegar a tomar hasta dos años— Agregó.

Clark asintió porque sabía, entendía y estaba bien con eso, para sonreírle a su pareja, que le regresó el gesto.

—Sí, lo sabemos— Dijo Bruce.

—A pesar de las escasas probabilidades me gustaría que estuviera tomando un suplemento—

—¿Hay algo mal en los estudios de Bruce? — Cuestionó preocupado, porque Bruce le dijo lo que debían esperar de esta visita, pero nunca le dijo que algo podía estar mal con sus estudios, la doctora le sonrió y a él le pareció que ella sonreía un poco como Alfred cuando este se estaba burlando de él.

—No alfa, no hay nada malo con tu compañero vinculado, es solo que lo ideal es tomar suplementos desde antes de la concepción y no cuando esta ya ocurrió— Le explicó pacientemente.

—Oh— Sí, ya que la médico lo decía, Clark había escuchado algo así antes.

—Bien, haré la prescripción—

—Gracias— Agregó Bruce.

…

Clark (como Superman) se acercó a Bruce que tecleaba con destreza en el tablero de la computadora de la Baticueva, terminando por arrebatarle la atención de su omega a la computadora. Bruce dejó de teclear para sonreírle, estirando una mano hacia él y Clark respondió al instante, envolviendo la mano contraria entre la suya e inclinándose a besar a su pareja vinculada.

Clark tenía super velocidad, super audición, super visión, visión de rayos X, super fuerza… pero no podía terminar de entender como se las ingenió Bruce para que Clark terminara sentado sobre sus piernas.

—¿Cómo hiciste…? — Quiso cuestionar, alejándose del beso, por respuesta su pareja solo le sonrió volviendo a besarlo y bueno, Clark no tenía quejas.

Una vez el beso terminó, se abrazó con fuerza a su omega, aspirando el aroma contrario, como un drogadicto desesperado.

Siempre había amado el aroma de Bruce, pero ahora que había suspendido los supresores, su aroma se había vuelto más… nítido, no era que antes no fuera fácil de notar o reconocer, pero si tuviera que describirlo de alguna forma, diría que era como tener una miopía leve y de repente ponerse lentes especiales, los colores eran más brillantes, las líneas muy claras.

El aroma de Bruce era más brillante y mucho más claro.

Y ahora cuando veía el brazo no dominante de Bruce, no encontraba el implante y eso lo hacía sentir extrañamente feliz.

—Sigo sin entender que te incomodaba tanto del Implante— Comentó Bruce, atrapándolo en su apreciación de la ausencia del anticonceptivo.

—N-no me incomodaba— Bruce lo miró con su sonrisa sarcástica.

—Bueno, sí, pero no sé explicarte porque me parecía extraño— Amablemente, Bruce le pidió que se levantara, para él hacer lo mismo y dirigirse a cubrir su aroma, cosa que ponía un poco triste al alfa en él.

—Necesito que me digas si mi olor sigue desapareciendo por completo—Le explicó, desapareciendo detrás de las puertas que ocultaban una regadera, comenzando a escucharse el sonido del agua y desapareciendo de a poco el encantador aroma de Bruce.

Bruce no había tardado nada en terminar con su ducha rápida, volviendo a ser visible para él, secándose con una toalla sin lucir como si el pensamiento de cubrirse pudorosamente hubiera siquiera pasado por su cabeza.

¿Clark se sonrojó con protagonista de manga Shojo, mientras apartaba la vista avergonzado?

¡Claro que no!, disfrutó de la vista, apreciando el como su omega podía hacer que el secarse la piel mojada y colocarse ropa fuera un evento tan erótico.

—¿Entonces? — Cuestionó Bruce, poniéndose finalmente una sudadera.

—Tú aroma está completamente cubierto— Dijo pretendiendo que aquello no era triste. Bruce se acercó hasta él (que en algún punto había vuelto a sentarse en la silla, muy probablemente cuando estuvo disfrutando de la sensual vista), aplastándole las mejillas, haciendo que sus labios sobresalieran, haciéndolo lucir bobo.

—Siempre te ves tan ofendido cuando oculto mi olor—

—No, no, es que… me gusta mucho tu aroma, perdón— Bruce sonrió.

—A mí también me gusta tu aroma— Clark sintió el rostro caliente, soltando una risilla acorde con la cara de bobo que Bruce le había hecho hacer previamente.

—¿Vas a salir más temprano hoy? —Preguntó, aceptando que era suficiente de estar actuando como adolescente recién descubriendo su sexualidad.

—Sí, voy a ir a… encontré algo sobre Tim— Clark dejó que la sorpresa se apoderara de su rostro. Bruce suspiró. —Primero encontré su acta de nacimiento, aparte de eso no hay ningún otro documento con el nombre de Tim—

—Pero ya sabemos que sí existe en esta realidad—

—Sí y que no hay un certificado de defunción a su nombre— Agregó Bruce son seriedad. Clark sentía la boca seca.

—Lo que sí encontré fue el certificado de defunción de su madre— Sintió como su entrecejo se fruncía con angustia.

—¿Y su padre? —

—Fue más difícil de encontrar, pero también hay un certificado de defunción de él— Por un momento a Bruce le pareció que Clark dejó de respirar, había sido la misma reacción que él había tenido al encontrar el segundo certificado, pues una parte de él, al cuando solo había encontrado el certificado de defunción de su madre, pensó que tal vez Tim estaba bien y feliz con su padre, pero eso no era así. —Fue más difícil porque su padre murió a causa de un error en la infraestructura del edificio en el que trabajaba y la empresa por supuesto trató de encubrir su error, haciendo que los certificados de las personas fallecidas quedaran ocultos— Clark asintió.

—¿Y entonces Tim? — Bruce encogió los hombros.

—Podría ser que algún familiar cuide de él, si estuviera en un orfanato debería estar registrado y su información debería ser fácil de conseguir, pero no puedo asegurar nada—

Conocía su ciudad y sabía que no podía confiar si una persona estaba registrada en algún lado, así como si no lo estaba.

—Quiero ir a las últimas direcciones que tenían registradas su madre y su padre y preguntar— Fue ahí que Clark se dio tiempo de pensar la razón detrás de Bruce poniéndose un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera, en lugar de su traje.

—¿Por eso te pusiste esta ropa y no el traje de Batman? — Su pareja asintió. —¿Puedo ir contigo? —

—¿Ir conmigo? —

—A investigar, soy bueno investigando, no sé si sepas que soy reportero— Trató de hacer amena la conversación, buscando que la preocupación del paradero de Tim no comenzara a pesar demasiado en los hombros de ambos.

Bruce sonrió y él se sintió victorioso.

—De acuerdo, señor reportero— Clark le sonrió.

—Iré a cambiarme, ir como Superman no me va a ayudar a mantener un bajo perfil, ¿verdad? —

—Creo, no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que no— Contestó Bruce siguiéndole el juego.

…

La mujer sonrió emocionada, para tratar de ocultar su expresión alegre. En definitiva, amaba poder ventilar los secretos de la casa vacía a un lado de la suya.

—Bueno, les voy a contar porque considero que es importante que sepan toda la historia que esconde una casa antes de comprarla— Clark y él asintieron. —Las últimas personas que vivieron aquí eran un matrimonio joven con un niño pequeño, Tim se llamaba, se llama— Se corrigió rápidamente la mujer. —Porque no ha muerto— Exclamó con una pequeña risilla amena para que ella misma terminara dándose cuenta de que tanto el comentario como la risa habían quedado un poco fuera de lugar, como fuera se recuperó con prontitud, continuando con la anécdota. —Es un pequeño tan inteligente, pero bueno Janet murió un año después, estaba muy enferma, cáncer— Agregó en un susurro. —Y el pobre de Jack se hizo cargo de Tim, solo, sin quejarse. Estaba comenzando un negocio, no sé, le estaba yendo muy bien, se compró un auto nuevo, remodeló la casa, pero luego un día no volvió, murió en el trabajo, fue terrible para el pobre de Tim, no tenían otros familiares, no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de él y terminó siendo llevado a un orfanato—

—Que terrible— Exclamó Clark honestamente acongojado.

—Una verdadera tragedia— Agregó Bruce, viendo como la mujer nuevamente tenía que tragarse su sonrisa, no como si escondiera algo malévolo, si no porque realmente parecía disfrutar el chisme.

—Así es, así es—

—Pobre Tim, quedarse sin familia y sin hogar desde tan joven, ¿qué edad tenía? —

—En ese tiempo tenía unos 4 años, entonces ahora debe tener 7, lo recuerdo porque era un año menor que mi Jordan, ¡Oh! — La mujer sacó su celular de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. —Debo tener una foto por aquí de Tim y Jordan juntos—

Encontrar una foto de hace tres años no debía ser fácil, sin embargo, la mujer lo hizo lucir como si no fuera nada, encontrando la fotografía con facilidad, como si casi hubiera estado esperando el momento en que alguien viniera a preguntar por la trágica historia de sus vecinos.

—Era adorable, me pregunto si ahora se habrá puesto más bien guapo— Dijo mostrándoles la pantalla del celular.

Bruce apreció cada detalle del rostro sonriente del niño, encontrando las facciones que no podía olvidar del Tim de la otra realidad, la forma de su nariz, el largo de las pestañas, las cejas finas, los delgados labios.

Ya sabía cual sería su siguiente acción.

…

Ni bien llegaron a la Baticueva, puso su plan en marcha.

—¿Qué haces? — Cuestionó Clark, viéndolo teclear con mucha atención.

—Hago una búsqueda de imagen de Tim—

—Pero no tienes ninguna foto de Tim— Bruce, detuvo su rápido teclear, para ver a su alfa y sonreírle confiado.

—Ahora sí—

—¿Qu…? — En lugar de terminar su pregunta, Clark tomó aire por la boca. —Ok— Terminó por decir, tomando la silla libre y sentándose junto a él, para que pusiera su atención en la pantalla de la computadora, luciendo sorprendido. —Bruce— Lo nombro, obligándolo a apartar la vista de él a la enorme pantalla. —Lo encontraste—

—Lo encontramos, eres bueno interrogando vecinas chismosas— Clark le sonrió, rodando los ojos.

…

Le gustaba mucho leer. Ya había leído todos los libros que pudo encontrar en la colección del orfanato y los volvió a leer… tres veces, así que cuando decidió que tres veces eran suficientes (por ahora), comenzó a leer los periódicos que a los encargados les gustaba comprar.

Así era como se había enterado de muchas noticias de la Liga de la Justicia, pero sobre todo noticias sobre Batman y Bruce Wayne.

Batman era un héroe super genial, sabía pelear como nadie (Tim había leído un libro de técnicas de pelea y podía saber que Batman combinaba al menos cuatro estilos diferentes y eso era con su escaso conocimiento, ¿cuántas más no combinaría?), pero no solo regía su combate contra el crimen con puños y patadas, Batman era muy inteligente, como había dicho antes, era super genial.

Por otra parte, también le gustaban las noticias de Bruce Wayne, era un huérfano, como todos aquí, pero que tenía una vida increíble, era millonario, desempeñaba el trabajo que la mayoría decía que debía realizar un alfa, siendo él un omega (justo como lo era Tim) no hizo lo que esperaban de él, vincularse y tener hijos, no, él hizo una familia por sí mismo, cuando quiso, como la quiso y sin alfa.

Así que sí, Tim disfrutaba de leer noticias de Batman y Bruce Wayne y después de leer y leer y leer noticias, y datos… se dio cuenta de que la constitución de Batman y Bruce Wayne coincidían, gracias a los montones y montones de fotos que había visto, sabía que debían medir más o menos lo mismo… y pesar más o menos lo mismo, además de que la forma de sus barbillas era similar.

Bruce Wayne se paraba siempre derecho, siempre imponente… como Batman.

Tim podía ser un niño, pero su papá le había explicado que las cosas se compraban con dinero y Batman usaba muchos artefactos y tenía un Batmobile y un BatWing y… todo eso costaba, para poder comprarse eso Batman debía ser… rico… como Bruce Wayne.

Pero no podía ser, Bruce era un omega… Batman no podía ser…

Y entonces Tim pensó que él era un omega. Su papá le dijo que él podía hacer todo y más, justo en la misma forma en que alfas y betas hacían. Él no era inferior (a pesar de lo que otras personas siempre le repetían), así que se dijo a sí mismo que claro que Bruce Wayne era Batman.

Así que sus héroes se volvieron uno solo.

Bruce Wayne, omega, multimillonario, presidente de Industrias Wayne y Batman por las noches.

Tuvo mucho miedo cuando el Joker ideó ese plan para hacer que Superman mordiera a Bruce Wayne.

Pero luego Bruce Wayne dio una conferencia de prensa y habló de no tener que perdonar a Superman, de que estaba enojado con el Joker, de que no estaba en contra de los superhéroes, de que la gente que buscaba hacerlo menos por ser un omega mordido no valía la pena.

Bruce Wayne estaba bien. Batman siguió operando como si nada.

Todo estaba bien.

Y luego tuvo miedo otra vez, porque Bruce Wayne comenzó a salir con un alfa… los alfas, según la experiencia de Tim no eran muy amables, pero él, que había visto muchas fotos de Superman, empezó a notar algo extraño en el alfa con el que Bruce Wayne salía.

La forma de sus ojos azules, el color de su cabello, el tono de su piel un poco bronceada por la exposición al sol, el ancho de sus hombros y su altura.

Sí, Clark Kent (el alfa con el que Bruce Wayne/Batman salía) era Superman, ¿Qué como habían estado Superman y Clark Kent en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo? Tres palabras, el detective marciano. Obvio.

Así que Tim supuso que si había alfas en los que se podía confiar esos eran los superhéroes que eran parte de la Liga de la Justica y de todos definitivamente no podría no confiar en Superman; además Clark Kent (Superman) miraba a Bruce Wayne (a Batman) como Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) miraba a Rapunzel.

Así que Bruce Wayne hizo sus propias reglas haciendo un trabajo que se consideraba de alfa, era el héroe de ciudad Gótica, tuvo una familia como él la quiso, cuando quiso y sin alfa; y después de hacer una vida por y para él mismo, se vinculó.

Se vinculó con un alfa no porque no pudiera tener una vida exitosa por su cuenta, sino porque… realmente estaban enamorados.

Por eso era que no entendía como era que todos estaban tan emocionados por las razones equivocadas.

—Imagina que nos adoptara— Escuchó murmurar a uno de los niños.

No, Tim sabía perfectamente que Bruce Wayne no había venido para adoptar a alguien; el multimillonario nunca visitaba orfanatos para adoptar a alguien, solo lo hacía para donar dinero y leer algún libro o hacer alguna actividad parecida.

Lo que no entendían sus compañeros de orfanato era que los niños, que Bruce Wayne había adoptado, habían sido aceptados por diferentes circunstancias.

Richard Grayson (miembro de los Grayson voladores) presenció la muerte de sus padres (los cuales, ahora se sabía, habían sido asesinados), justo como Bruce Wayne presenció el asesinato de los suyos. Tenían algo en común.

Jason Todd por otra parte era un niño de la calle lo suficientemente temerario como para intentar robar las llantas de la limosina del millonario. Suponía que el tipo de personalidad que se requería para hacer tal acción debía ser una que le agradaba a Bruce Wayne.

Y Conner Kent era un huérfano emparentado con Clark Kent, el alfa de Bruce Wayne, eso lo hacía automáticamente especial.

Así que Tim dudaba que alguien en este lugar fuera un Richard Grayson, un Jason Todd o un Conner Kent, lo suficientemente interesante como para despertar el interés del hombre con más dinero de Ciudad Gótica.

Tim entendía que lejos de imaginar una historia de amor de pareja, como salían en los programas de televisión, películas o en los libros románticos que había logrado leer, los niños aquí imaginaban una historia de amor, pero entre unos padres y un hijo.

Los padres entrarían y verían a un niño en particular y simplemente sabrían que era él, era él el que estaban buscando y no lo dejarían ir jamás. El niño sería amado y consentido y nunca más se sentiría solo.

Eso era lo único que todos querían aquí…tal vez Tim se permitió imaginarlo, imaginar que él era especial, que sería único para alguien simplemente por ser él.

Pero también entendía que eso no podía ser real.

Así que todos estaban emocionados ante la posibilidad de ser adoptados, cuando debían estar emocionados por la gran oportunidad de conocer a Bruce Wayne, omega, multimillonario, presidente de Industrias Wayne y Batman.

Tim quería hablar con Bruce Wayne, hacerle todas las preguntas que se le vinieran a la mente y más, por desgracia cuando dejó que su emoción por conocerlo se mostrara, sus compañeros…

—Tú no puedes hablar con Bruce Wayne—

—¿Por qué no? — Cuestionó él ante la mueca de Brandon. —Quiero hablar con él—

—¿Por qué quieres hablar con él? — Cuestionó otro niño del que Tim no se había aprendido el nombre. —¿Crees que si hablas con él te va a adoptar? — Tim estaba dispuesto a explicarles que él no creía que sería adoptado, que él solo admiraba a Bruce Wayne porque Bruce era un huérfano como ellos y un omega como él, pero nunca pudo dar sus explicaciones. —Nadie querría a un niño feo y tonto como tú que para dejar todo peor es un omega— Su papá siempre le dijo que ser un omega no era malo, que eso estaba bien, que no arruinaba nada y la vida de Bruce Wayne lo hacía sentir que su papá tenía razón.

—Eso no es cierto— No era cierto lo de ser tonto, no era cierto lo de ser omega, no era cierto lo de que quería ser adoptado (con lo de ser feo no estaba seguro).

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? —

—N-no, yo… no quiero que el señor Wayne me adopte— Parecía que Brandon comenzaba a calmarse. —Él no va a adoptar a nadie— Y con eso el enojo volvió.

—¿¡Crees que yo no merezco ser adoptado!? — Brandon alzó el puño, mientras su cara se torcía en una mueca de ira.

…

Tim vio a todos correr a saludar a Bruce Wayne (Batman) en compañía de su alfa (Clark Kent/Superman) en cuanto estos aparecieron.

Bruce Wayne era justo como en la televisión y en el periódico, pero mejor, si Tim cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar que percibía el aroma que desprendía el mayor.

Clark Kent parecía alguien muy amable, saludando a todos con una sonrisa grande y para nada pareciendo como esos alfas que había visto que volteaban a ver a todos con desdén.

Brandon lo miró con cara torcida y él salió del edificio, hasta encontrar una buena sombra donde leer el mismo libro por cuarta vez.

Parecía que las cosas se habían calmado un poco porque ahora sus compañeros habían salido a jugar con una pelota.

Tim hizo contacto visual con uno de ellos, que le contestó con una mueca de asco para alejarse sin más.

Sí, no esperaba que lo invitaran a jugar.

Continuó con su libro logrando terminar dos capítulos más.

Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien de pie junto a él.

Pensó que tal vez sería uno de sus compañeros (¿Brandon?) o uno de los encargados, sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, pero luego puso atención al aroma que comenzó a envolverlo, eran flores, muchas flores y naranja y también olía a ese jabón de coco que una vez alguien había donado al orfanato.

Se giró al tiempo que se ponía de pie encontrándose con el mismísimo Bruce Wayne.

—Hola— Lo saludaron a lo que él asintió con la cabeza. —Mucho gusto, soy…— Trató de decir el mayor ofreciéndole su mano dominante, pero Tim lo interrumpió al acto.

—Bruce Wayne, ya sé— Y recordó a su padre explicándole que uno no debía dejar a las personas con la mano alzada, así que aceptó el saludó, sintiendo una mano callosa que le recordó a la de su padre. El adulto le sonrió suavemente (y era extraño porque Tim recordaba cada aparición en televisión y en el periódico de Bruce Wayne, pero nunca le había visto una sonrisa así).

Y Tim pensó en todas las preguntas que quería hacerle a Bruce Wayne, a Batman, pero de repente no podía decir ninguna.

—¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? —Le preguntaron con mucha amabilidad y Tim finalmente pudo formar palabras de nuevo.

—Timothy Jackson Drake— Contestó con orgullo, le gustaba su nombre porque sus papás lo habían elegido especialmente para él.

—Mucho gusto Timothy— Tim no tenía amigos, pero si los tuviera…

—Puedes llamarme Tim— La sonrisa del adulto se acentuó.

—¿Te gusta mucho leer, Tim? — Él asintió enérgicamente. —¿Más que jugar futbol con los demás? — Tim miró a sus compañeros gritando felices y un poco faltos de aire.

—Me gustan los libros y también me gusta jugar, pero ellos no me invitaron a jugar— Finalmente la sonrisa en el rostro del multimillonario desapareció. Tal vez Tim había dicho algo demasiado honesto de nuevo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo? — Cuestionó Bruce Wayne y él recordó a Brandon y su cara de enojo justo antes de que un puño se acercara a toda velocidad hasta su cara y una explosión de dolor estallara en su ojo izquierdo.

—Me caí— Bruce Wayne alzó un poco las cejas y asintió casi sin hacerlo. No lo había convencido, Tim lo sabía, sabía que alguien tan inteligente como este hombre no sería engañado con una mentira tan obvia. Notó como el adulto estaba a punto de decir algo más (referente al moretón en su ojo), pero lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más. —Yo sé quién eres—El adulto frunció un poco el ceño, pero no en la forma en que el encargado hacía cuando Tim hacía preguntas y preguntas, justo antes de gritarle que se callara.

—Sí, me di cuenta cuando dijiste mi nombre hace rato— Esta vez fue el turno de Tim de fruncir el ceño.

—Hablo del otro tú— Tim quería que el adulto dejara de preguntarle del moretón en su ojo, pero tampoco planeaba revelarles su identidad a todos, admiraba a Batman, no quería que desapareciera o que lo odiara, él entendía que era importante que las identidades secretas permanecieran secretas, por eso decidió ser simple y no decir las palabras tal cual.

Bruce Wayne se veía indeciso, tal vez entre aceptar o no que un niño como él había descubierto que él era Batman.

—No le voy a decir a nadie, lo prometo— Y aquí venía cuando el mayor fingía que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pretendiendo como todos los adultos hacían, que los niños eran tontos y no entendían nada.

Bruce Wayne se paró derecho, viéndose como Batman, aun sin su traje, haciendo que Tim abriera la boca como un bobo, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse; ¡De verdad estaba frente a Batman!

—Ok— Dijo para sonreírle nuevamente.

—¡Bruce, ahí estás! — Exclamó Clark Kent, acercándose apresurado. —¿Estás bi...? — El alfa de Batman no terminó su pregunta, pero en su lugar tomó aire con mucha fuerza, haciendo un ruido curioso que casi lo hizo reír, mientras sentía que era mirado con un poco de sorpresa.

—Ho-hola— Le saludaron con nerviosismo y él no podía con la emoción en su interior, frente a él estaban Superman y Batman, quienes por cierto eran una pareja vinculada.

—Tim, él es mi pareja vinculada, Clark Kent, Clark él es Tim— Les dijo Bruce.

Y Clark le ofreció un apretón de manos que él no dejó pasar.

¡Estaba saludando a Superman!

Un alfa que olía a flores, él nunca había conocido a un alfa que oliera a flores.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerte Tim— Y él no pudo contener más el secreto.

—También sé quién es usted—

—¿Sabías que soy Clark Kent? — Cuestionó el alfa, confundido.

—No— Negó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que no era la respuesta correcta, porque sí había conocido el nombre de la identidad secreta de Superman y pareja vinculada de Bruce Wayne. —Sí, pero también sé quién más es— ¿Sí tenía sentido como lo había dicho?

Clark Kent dejó su boca abrirse sin ningún cuidado, dedicándole una mirada interrogante a Bruce Wayne, que sonrió asintiendo, porque al parecer le había creído a Tim… Que él sabía que Bruce era Batman y que él sabía que Clark era Superman.

—Wow… eso es…— Trató de decir el alfa, siendo interrumpido por un llamado desesperado.

—¡Señor Wayne, señor Kent! — Llamó el encargado luciendo un poco nervioso. —Ahí están, creí que se habían perdido o algo— Rio como Brandon lo hacía cuando un encargado lo descubría golpeando a alguien.

—Solo estábamos conversando con Tim— El encargado lo miró a él sorprendido, para girarse de nueva cuenta a mirar a la pareja.

—Espero que no los haya molestado…—

—Para nada— Afirmó Bruce para centrarse de nuevo en Tim. —Espero que podamos conversar de nuevo, Tim Drake— Y él asintió feliz porque su héroe sabía su nombre.

Porque Superman le estaba sonriendo y le había saludado de mano, en ningún momento viéndolo con desagrado.

—Yo también—

Y con eso Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent se alejaron junto al encargado.

…

—¿Entonces encontraron al muchacho que conociste en esa otra realidad en la que todos éramos adultos y que también era de nuestra familia? —

—Sí—

—¿Y en esta realidad no tiene familia? — Preguntó Dick con un tono más grave que denotaba su entendimiento de la situación.

—No, no tiene— Contestó Clark, presionando sus manos la una contra la otra, porque si Bruce no podía olvidar al pequeño de 7 años que les habló con mucho respeto, que se vio confundido cuando ellos le hablaron con amabilidad, que parecía tenerle miedo a sus compañeros y a los encargados, que tenía un ojo morado y constitución emaciada, Clark tampoco debía poder.

—¿Lo vamos a adoptar? — Quiso saber Jason, haciendo a Clark reír.

—¿Están de acuerdo? — Jason se encogió de hombros y Conner sonrió.

—¿Él no es clon de Clark? — Quiso saber Dick y Conner de repente lució muy interesado.

—No, él no es clon de Clark—

—¿Es clon tuyo? — Cuestionó Conner.

—No, tampoco es mi clon—

—¿Sabe que ustedes son Batman y Superman? — Cuestionó Jason nuevamente.

—Sí, sí lo sabe— Los tres niños realizaron una inhalación escandalosa, mientras Alfred alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿¡Se lo dijeron!? — Terminó interrogando Dick.

—No, él lo supo solo— Contestó, igualmente maravillado ante aquel hecho.

—¿Cómo lo supo? — Jason los miraba con ceño fruncido en concentración.

—Bueno, Tim es muy inteligente— Comentó Clark, mirándolo a él, como si buscara apoyo de su parte, Bruce asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por su alfa.

—¿Cómo es? — Clark y él se miraron, nuevamente.

—Pues tiene 7 años, cabello negro, le gusta leer…—

—Le va a gustar la biblioteca— Dijo Dick un poco pensativo. —Ok, adoptémoslo, pero ¿cuándo van a tener un bebé? — Exigió saber em mayor de sus hijos, haciendo que los ojitos de Conner brillaran con emoción.

—¿Un bebé? — Escuchó decir a Clark.

—Dijeron que tendrían uno, ¿no? — Expuso, haciendo que Alfred los mirara con burla incluso si no había una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cuándo dijimos eso? —

—Sí, el otro día que nos explicaron qué era "primogénito", dijeron que no, por ahora— Expuso Dick resaltando las últimas dos palabras, remarcando cada silaba.

—Pues sigue siendo no por ahora— Contestó él, sin querer hablar del hecho de que no estaba usando inhibidores, sin querer hablar del implante ausente o de lo que aquello había hecho con su fertilidad y de cuanto podía tardar en regresar a la normalidad y permitirles tener un bebé, así como tampoco quería hablar de lo que podía afectar el hecho de que Clark fuera kryptoniano y él un humano.

—¿Por qué? —

—Bueno, joven Richard, joven Jason, joven Conner, deben entender que no es tan sencillo crear un bebé—

Bruce estaba tan agradecido de tener a Alfred y de que el hombre tuviera la capacidad de hacer cuestiones rebuscadas en algo simple que pudiera explicársele a los niños.

—¿Es difícil juntar un óvulo y un espermatozoide?, creí que era fácil— Soltó Jason sin ningún pudor.

Y él decidió regresar la atención al tema original.

—Estábamos hablando de adoptar a Tim—

—Ah, sí, ya había dicho Dick, hay que adoptarlo—

—Entre los 23 y 31 años las probabilidades de concebir después de una relación sexual son entre 20 y 35%— Exclamó Conner, atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos.

—Veinte de cien o treintaicinco de cien— Murmuró Jason pareciendo entender lo que Conner decía (era bueno en matemáticas después de todo). De repente su hijo menor lució muy preocupado.

—Bruce, ¿cuántos años tienes? — Lo cuestionó con esos ojos azules enmarcados por expresiones idénticas a las de Clark.

—Tienes como cincuenta ¿no? — Comentó Jason, achicando un ojo, pensativo. Bruce suspiró.

—¡Pero a los cincuenta años las probabilidades son casi nulas! — Exclamó el menor de todos.

—¡No tiene cincuenta! — Exclamó Dick en su defensa.

—¿Cuántos años tiene entonces? —

—Pues no sé, pero no tienes cincuenta años, ¿verdad? — Lo cuestionó comenzando a dudar.

Clark estaba tratando de ocultar su risa con una mano.

—Alfred debe tener cincuenta años— Afirmó Dick, apuntando al hombre mayor.

—Joven Richard es de mala educación apuntar a las personas—

—Perdón— Se disculpó bajando la mano.

—Treinta— Dijo callando todas las réplicas, quejas y peleas medio civilizadas entre los menores.

—¿Qué? —

—No se dice "qué" amo Jason, se dice "mande" o "disculpe"— Jason casi rodó los ojos, pero no lo hizo sabiendo que sería severamente regañado por Alfred.

—Mande— Se corrigió.

—Tengo treinta años— Repitió él, explicándose mejor.

—¡Te dije que no tenía cincuenta! — Celebró Dick, sintiéndose victorioso.

—Entonces sí aplica, probabilidades de 20 a 35%— Dijo Conner aún más emocionado.

—Pero ¿por qué quieren que Clark y yo tengamos un bebé? —

—Pues… por que sí— Comentó Jason.

—Nosotros somos felices, si adoptamos a Tim él también va a ser feliz y si tienen un bebé, el bebé también va a ser feliz, adoptemos a Tim y además tengan un bebé también— Explicó Dick.

—Un bebé de ustedes sería mitad kryptoniano y mitad humano como yo— Jason y Dick asintieron, aceptando el argumento de su hermano menor— Bruce cerró los ojos, sus hijos eran demandantes, pero también eran adorables, todos sus argumentos (hasta Jason diciendo "porque sí") le provocaban emociones confusas y abrumadoras… ¿Era a causa de dejar de usar inhibidores?

No sabía, nunca le había pasado, pero el año pasado no era un omega vinculado.

Y el año pasado aún fingía que las emociones no lo atacaban como a los demás.

—Tomaremos en cuenta sus deseos, por ahora vamos a iniciar el trámite para adoptar a Tim y ya veremos que pasa con lo de tener un bebé, ¿de acuerdo? — Terminó explicando Clark.

—De acuerdo— Aceptaron sus hijos, descoordinados y no muy convencidos, pero aceptando la explicación de su papá alfa.

Amaba a Clark.

Amaba ser papá con él.

Amaba a Clark en su vida.

…

Bruce tenía muchas cosas que hacer. El lunes tendría otra de esas juntas en las que alguno de sus accionistas nuevamente insinuaría que él no era apto para el cargo en el que estaba y él sonreiría encontrando nuevas y entretenidas formas de hacerle entender a ese imbécil que él era muy capaz, gracias. Tenía que continuar con los arreglos para la adopción de Tim, tenía que seguir al tanto del caso de Luthor, a Dick y Jason les tocaban sus vacunas y aún seguía investigando si Conner necesitaba o no ser vacunado al ser solo mitad kryptoniano.

Se levanto del escritorio de la Baticueva, siendo atacado por un dolor agudo en su vientre bajo, acompañado de piernas temblorosas y calor, mucho calor, no pudo evitar el caer sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Bruce! — Llamó Clark apareciendo junto a él al instante, cuando él sabía perfectamente que Clark no había estado si quiera en Ciudad Gótica.

Inspiró profundo y finalmente lo aceptó.

Su celo había llegado, no estaba completo aún, pero aquí estaba.

Y Clark olía increíble.

—Bruce— Murmuró Clark, inhalando evidentemente y permitiéndole a él notar un marcado sonrojo.

—¿Vamos a la fortaleza? —

—Antes explícales a Dick, Jason y Conner que nos iremos, por favor— Clark frunció el ceño con angustia, casi como si su alfa fuera a tomar el control y fuera a aferrarse a Bruce como un niño caprichoso, fue ahí que Clark demostró su mejor control sobre su instint en comparación al de un humano, cargándolo para acomodarlo en la colchoneta con sumo cuidado.

—Ok— Susurró y salió de la Baticueva con uso de su super velocidad.

…

Clark dejó a Bruce en el cuarto que ya habían usado en otras ocasiones, lo que hacía sencillo para el omega en Bruce aceptar la nueva ubicación con facilidad.

El alfa en Clark gritaba, exigiendo quedarse con su omega y no alejarse de él hasta que su aroma volviera a la normalidad, pero él sabía que en estos momentos él era quien debía cuidar de Bruce, así que tenía que dejar todo preparado, y dejar agua y comida cerca de ellos era una forma de dejar todo preparado.

Por eso, una vez con manos llenas de botellas de agua, jugos, barras energéticas, y una que otra fruta, se dirigió a su omega, sin esperar encontrar un desastre de ropa y sabanas sobre la cama.

 _No es un desastre._ Afirmó su alfa interno, mientras él colocaba las cosas en sus manos en el primer lugar que encontró sin poder dejar de ver la cama.

 _Es el más perfecto de los nidos._ El alfa en él estaba complacido, sintiéndose sonrojar, para notar a Bruce detrás de él, exaltándolo exageradamente.

—¿¡Cuándo llegaste ahí!? — Exclamó como si él no fuera Superman super oído y super vista.

Bruce respondió su pregunta con un beso que fue bruscamente terminado cuando fue empujado sin ningún cuidado sobre la cama que combinaba su aroma y el de su omega.

—B-Bruce— Trató de decir al notar a Bruce aún de pie, quitándose la ropa.

Sabía que se suponía que debía estar haciendo algo, pero su omega era tan atrayente, simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo.

Su pareja vinculada quedó desnuda frente a él, procediendo a sentarse junto a él, y Clark de inmediato pasó una mano por la espalda llena de cicatrices.

El aroma de su pareja era embriagante, su piel estaba muy caliente, su mente dejo la nebulosa que la había envuelto, poniéndolo alerta y asertivo, cambiando sus posiciones con presura (pero con gentileza), acomodando a Bruce sobre la cama y siendo él quien quedara encima esta vez, comenzando a besarlo con desesperación, como si algo fuera a interrumpirlos en cualquier momento, como si simplemente fuera tan o más importante que respirar.

Como pudo se quito su propia ropa de a poco (el alfa en él le exigió que lo hiciera, necesitaba sentir la piel de su omega en toda su extensión contra cada pequeño espacio de su propia piel).

Una vez ambos totalmente desnudos, se abrazó al hombre bajo él, pasando sus brazos por la espalda contraria, pegando sus troncos y sus pelvis, sintiendo el miembro de su omega contra el suyo, atrapados entre sus abdómenes, apreciando las manos que se enredaron en su cuello y hombros y las piernas aferradas a sus caderas, sin dejar de besar a su pareja vinculada.

Todo era tan caliente, tan húmedo, tan placentero.

De repente su omega se alejó para liberar un ruidoso gemido, notándose agitado y sonrojado, mirándolo implorante.

Clark haría lo que fuera por él, lo que necesitara, nada más importaba.

Bruce le instó a alejarse un poco de él con un pequeño empujón con una mano en el centro de su pecho, él obedeció de inmediato, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero si su omega necesitaba alejarse (aunque sentía que no podría hacerlo) lo haría.

Terminó hincado sobre la cama, con erección dolorosa al aire y expresión triste y confundida, expresión que desapareció al ver a su omega darle la espalda, para acomodarse sobre la cama, con el pecho y la cabeza contra el colchón, pero con el trasero alzado, aquella posición no hacía más que dejar a la vista la entrada húmeda y lista de su omega.

Bruce se giró apenas para poder verlo, con la cabeza aun contra el colchón, gimoteando suavecito, haciéndole entender sin palabras que lo necesitaba, ahora.

Clark se acercó al instante, amoldando su cuerpo al de su omega, repartiendo besos por toda la espalda y muchos más sobre la mordida de vinculación de la que su alfa se enorgullecía, aquello mientras realizaba un suave movimiento de cadera que provocaba una sensación demasiado placentera en su miembro y que generaba un sonido húmedo.

Alineó su rostro con el de su omega, besándolo, porque amaba hacerlo, para acomodar su pene con la entrada de su pareja vinculada, comenzando a empujar para poder entrar; Bruce rompió el beso, alejando sus labios de los de Clark para gemir audiblemente y él no pudo contener los sonidos que escaparon de sus propios labios.

Su omega siempre se sentía tan bien, pero ahora estaba tan apretado, tan caliente, tan mojado, además de que inició un marcado y lento movimiento de caderas que generaba en él tal placer que le dificultaba hasta mantener los ojos abiertos.

Colocó sus manos sobre las caderas perfectas de su omega, para detener el movimiento de estas e iniciar con uno propio, saco su pene con lentitud de la placentera entrada y volvió a entrar, arrancándole a su pareja un suspiro que terminó convirtiéndose en jadeo, esperando alguna queja o protesta, pero en su lugar su amado omega solo parecía querer dejarse hacer.

Él continuo con su vaivén, acariciando el interior de su pareja, queriendo seguir escuchándolo gemir, disfrutando de la forma en que se apretaba a su alrededor, la forma en que alzaba un poco más sus caderas o la forma que lo llamaba.

—Alfa— Le susurraba una y otra vez.

Amaba a su omega, era tan perfecto.

Quería eyacular en su interior.

Lo quería teniendo a sus bebés.

Aceleró sus movimientos, percibiendo su excitación aumentar, escuchando los jadeos de placer de su omega.

Sintió la presión en su pene cuando el nudo comenzó a inflamarse, hasta que no pudo moverse más, quedando anudado a su omega lo más profundo que pudo en su interior, terminando por liberar su semen en constantes oleadas de placer, que le generaron un cosquilleo placentero por todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo en sus encías.

 _Quiero morderlo._

Exclamó su instinto y él de inmediato cumplió su deseo, mordiendo sobre la cicatriz que antes había provocado.

Su omega soltó un grito que se volvió jadeo, generando aún más presión contra su pene y su nudo, extrayendo aún más semen de él, para finalmente dejar su cuerpo totalmente laxo y cerrar los ojos, respirando agitado.

La posición en la que estaban no debía ser cómoda para su omega por lo que pasó una mano por el pecho que subía y bajaba apresurado y otro por el abdomen que protegía el útero lleno de su semilla, girando 45° para que tanto él como su pareja quedaran sobre su costado, buscando que este quedara lo más cómodo posible, incluso si eso implicaba que él terminaría con el brazo (sobre el que estaba Bruce) dormido.

Se alzó un poco tratando de ver el rostro de su pareja encontrándolo dormido.

Clark sintió como el celo que las hormonas de Bruce estaban induciendo en él comenzaba a calmarse, pasarían unos minutos antes de que su nudo desapareciera y pudiera salir del interior de Bruce, esperaba que la siguiente vez que el celo de Bruce se volviera activo y exigiera un nuevo encuentro sexual entre ellos le diera tiempo suficiente para limpiarlos y permitirles tomar un poco de agua y comer algo.

Dejo a su cabeza descansar sobre la cama, quedando frente a él la nueva mordida que había hecho, dejó pequeños besos en la zona, pensando en disculparse apropiadamente cuando Bruce despertara y exigiéndose no olvidar que debía limpiar la herida también.

…

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, no, no tenía que ver con Clark, era él, su cuerpo y la forma en que reaccionaba después del celo tuviera o no sexo durante este, su cuerpo siempre dolía así.

Todos sus músculos se sentían como justo después de un patrullaje movido o una misión particularmente larga con la Liga.

Su abdomen también dolía un poco.

Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo el dolor intenso (aunque pasajero) en su región lumbar que generó algo de debilidad en sus piernas. Sí, esto (junto con las punzadas en el abdomen) sí era por Clark, igual que la gran cantidad de marcas que observó en su pecho y espalda, al encarar el espejo en el baño.

Bañarse con agua caliente era una buena opción, ayudaría a sus músculos adoloridos.

No tardó mucho en la ducha, primero porque él nunca tardaba demasiado (a menos que estuviera siendo Brucie el fastidioso), y segundo porque estaba agotado y quería volver a acostarse.

Salió del baño desnudo, aun secando su cuerpo, encontrando a Clark acomodando un plato sobre uno de los buros, sintiendo como agradecía en sobre manera la visión que él era, para colocar una mirada preocupada, acercándole una prenda de ropa interior y una camiseta.

Tomó las prendas y comenzó a colocarlas para semi cubrir su cuerpo.

—Perdón por morderte otra vez— Dijo Clark, viendo el suelo y con orejas figurativas caídas con pena. Él se acercó a besarle la mejilla, aprovechando para hablarle al oído.

—Estoy seguro de que lo disfrute y de que tu también lo hiciste— Amaba poner a Clark rojo hasta las orejas.

—Si-siéntate para hacerte curación—

—No, está bien, el agua y jabón del baño deben ser suficientes— Clark no lucía muy convencido, pero terminó por aceptarlo, tomando nuevamente el plato con comida sobre el buró, ofreciéndoselo.

Él decidió acomodarse primero en la cama y luego aceptar el plato, al llevar a cabo el primer paso, su espalda se quejó con mucho ahínco, eso sin contar las punzadas leves que aún sentía en su abdomen o la queja que interpusieron sus piernas y sus hombros, aún así estaba seguro de que su rostro no había dejado ver ninguna de sus incomodidades.

Pero maldita sea Clark y su exceso de conocimiento para con él.

—¿Cómo está tu cuerpo? — Le interrogó, sentándose a orillas de la cama, a la vez que Bruce finalmente podía aceptar el plato.

Sonrió.

—Como debería estar después de pasar tres días teniendo sexo— No pudo ver el movimiento exacto que Clark había realizado para casi tirarle el plato, pero él era Batman, podía hacer que su comida no se cayera de su plato (sin importar los toquecillos de torpeza de Clark).

Una vez con el plato estable, lo colocó un momento en el lado libre de la cama, asegurándose de que nada se derramaría, para hincarse (cuerpo protestante o no), y besar a Clark en los labios.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí, Clark, te amo— Su alfa volvió a sonrojarse, para hacer eso que ambos amaban, esconder el rostro contra su cuello y aspirar su aroma, permitiéndole a Bruce disfrutar el aroma contrario.

Clark fue el que terminó con el abrazo.

—Alfred dijo que nos llamaría en 20 minutos, Dick, Jason y Conner quieren hablar con nosotros— Bruce se concentró en la comida.

—¿Están bien? —

—Sí— Dijo Clark sonriendo al notar que él le estaba ofreciendo un bocado.

—¿Cómo va lo de Tim? — Clark masticó un poco, cubriéndose la boca con un puño flojo, para poder contestar.

—Alfred dijo que ya casi está todo listo—

—Ok—

…

Tim no vio al señor Wayne o al señor Kent al día siguiente, ni la semana siguiente, ni la semana siguiente, siguiente. Su vida continuó entre días sin amigos, libros y Brandon empujándolo contra la pared o encerrándolo en el baño o pellizcándole los brazos. Ya no lo golpeaba en la cara, porque había sido castigado duramente por eso, ahora lo golpeaba donde las marcas no pudieran verse.

Y Tim sabía que así pasaría sus días hasta que fuera un adulto y pudiera irse de ahí (al menos Brandon se iría antes), pero entonces el encargado llegó un día, llevándolo a una habitación en la que nunca había estado, pero que Jerry (el único niño que le hablaba sin recordarle que era feo, tonto y un omega) le había descrito, ¿sería el cuarto donde se hacían las entrevistas con los posibles papás?

Tim no quería emocionarse, porque sabía que no sería adoptado así nada más, aunque no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera rápido.

Al abrir la puerta, Bruce Wayne se encontraba sentado con rostro serio, a un lado de Clark Kent que sonreía mientras mantenían sus manos entrelazadas, girándose al instante con el ruido que hacía la puerta al rechinar y sonriéndole a Tim de inmediato.

—Los dejaré a solas entonces— Dijo el encargado, cerrando la puerta justo detrás de Tim.

—Hola otra vez Tim— Y Tim iba a sonreír y preguntar si realmente Bruce Wayne (quien era increíble) y Clark Kent (quien también parecía alguien increíble) querían adoptarlo, pero eso… no podía ser.

—Hola señor Wayne, hola señor Kent—

—Puedes decirme solo Bruce—

—Y a mí solo Clark— Y Tim sonrió sintiéndose especial.

—Hola Bruce, hola Clark— Sintió un curioso cosquilleo desde su estómago hasta su corazón. Los adultos le sonrieron.

—Queríamos hablar contigo Tim— Dijo Bruce y Tim entendió. ¿De qué otra cosa podrían querer hablar Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent con él si no era sobre los secretos que Tim tontamente había revelado que sabía?

Él solo había querido que Bruce entendiera que Tim era muy inteligente… como él.

—No le diré a nadie lo prometo, no tienen que preocuparse—

—¿Qué? —

—No es por lo de…—

—Oh… no— Afirmó Bruce. —Nos prometiste que no le dirías a nadie y confiamos en ti— Explicó, intercalando su mirada entre él y Clark, haciéndole ver que realmente aquel era un pensamiento que ambos compartían. —Queríamos hablarte de otra cosa—

Clark y Bruce confiaban en Tim solo porque Tim dijo "Lo prometo".

La sensación de "sentirse especial" incrementó.

—Queríamos saber si te gustaría vivir con nosotros— Dijo Clark Kent y Tim que conocía las palabras "yuxtaponer", "esternocleidomastoideo" e "idiosincrasia", de repente no sabía hacer otra cosa que repetir lo que acaban de decirle.

—¿Vivir? —Preguntó casi en un susurro a lo que ambos adultos asintieron.

—Queremos saber si estarías de acuerdo en que te adoptemos— Agregó Bruce.

—¿A mí? — Bruce le sonrió pequeñito.

—A ti—

¿Por qué a él?... ¿De verdad, con solo hablar una vez, Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent lo consideraban lo suficientemente especial para ser adoptado por ellos?

—Vivirías con nosotros y con Alfred, y con nuestros hijos, Dick, Jason y Conner— Agregó el omega como él.

Bruce y Clark querían adoptarlo.

Superman y Batman querían adoptarlo, aunque él no fuera especial como Richard Grayson, Jason Todd o Conner Kent…

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? — Insistió Clark, suavecito.

¿Qué que decía?

¡Cierto, no había dado su respuesta!

—Sí quiero— Bruce asintió nuevamente y Clark dejó salir una risa que a él le pareció bonita.

—Ok—

Extra:

Martha sonrió sin apartar la vista de la carretera y con las manos bien puestas en el volante.

—¿Qué sucede, Bruce? — Y él tomó aire profundo.

—Martha, ¿cree que si Clark y yo tenemos un hijo biológico eso pueda llegar a afectar a Dick, Jason y Conner? — La madre de su pareja, dejo de mirar el camino, atacándolo con una expresión sorprendida y un poco emocionada.

—Bruce, ¿estás…? —

—No— Se apresuró en negar, viendo como Martha soltaba el aire de golpe, dejando escapar una corta risilla.

—¿Tú y Clark quieren tener un hijo biológico? —

—Bueno, Clark me dijo antes que él querría y no es que yo no esté de acuerdo, pero… de por sí los comentarios que insinúan que Dick, Jason y Conner no son "nuestros verdaderos hijos" ya existen, ¿Qué pasaría si Clark y yo tenemos un hijo biológico?, ¿haría todo peor? — Bruce cerró los ojos un momento, permitiéndose ser aún más sincero. —Tengo mucho más en la vida de lo que nunca imaginé, estoy vinculado, tengo tres hijos, tengo una nueva familia que se agregó a la que ya tenía antes— Dijo haciendo que Martha le dedicara una cálida sonrisa para regresar rápidamente su vista a la carretera, sin dejar de sonreír. —Tal vez querer tener un hijo biológico es ser demasiado demandante y tal vez eso solo perjudique a mi familia… tal vez solo sea un deseo egoísta que no debería ser cumplido—

—Primero, Bruce— Martha apartó una mano del volante, para colocarla sobre una de las suyas, dándole un ligero apretoncito que le generó una sensación de aceptación, de ser apreciado, de ser especial. —Tú no eres una persona egoísta y tampoco está mal que quieras tener un hijo biológico— Dijo mirándolo de reojo para volver a colocar ambas manos sobre el volante. —Segundo, a todos los hermanos mayores les toma un tiempo adaptarse a sus hermanos menores, compartir la atención de sus padres y su hogar, pero en el caso de mis hermosos nietos— Dijo soltando una pequeña risita, que provocó una sonrisa en él. —No he visto que hayan tenido problemas para adaptarse, ¿Dick tuvo problemas para adaptarse a Jason? —

—En realidad no, creo que Jason tuvo problemas para adaptarse a Dick— Dijo como una broma con fondo real.

—Y no he visto que hayan tenido problemas para aceptar a Conner—

—No, pero…—

—Pero sí, un hijo biológico y sobre todo un bebé puede hacer todo más complicado, aunque si tú y mi hijo tienen un hijo biológico y las personas comienzan a notar que no hay diferencias en el trato que Dick, Jason, Conner y el futuro bebé reciben, eso podía beneficiarlos más que perjudicarlos, para que todos finalmente entiendan que adoptados o biológicos ambos son hijos verdaderos—

Lo que Martha decía tenía sentido, pero…

—Eres un buen padre Bruce y creo que mi hijo también lo es—

—Sí, Clark es muy bueno— Martha le sonrió con orgullo y un toque de ternura.

—No veo nada malo en que ustedes tengan otro hijo, no es como que no puedan cubrir las necesidades básicas de mis nietos, comida, un hogar, educación… amor— Concluyó sonriente.

Suspiró con algo de alivio.

* * *

El conocimiento de Conner sobre la fertilidad esta vez no me lo proporcionó Wikipedia, mi oso fiel me falló y pues entre a páginas poco confiables que me ayudaron a salir del problema ( . , es/avaworld/las-probabilidades-de-quedarse-embarazada-todas-las-edades/) combiné el conocimiento y al final tal vez nada de lo mencionado sea real :p


	37. Reach out for me my dearest

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

* * *

Tim bajó del auto, admirando la enorme mansión Wayne, por más que veía y veía no parecía tener fin.

—Bienvenidos amo Bruce, amo Clark, joven Timothy— Saludó un hombre alto y delgado de pie frente a la puerta de la mansión.

—¿Joven? — Preguntó él a lo que el hombre mayor (incluso mayor que Bruce y que Clark) se inclinó levemente hacia él.

—¿No es usted un joven? —

—Pues… sí— Él era más joven que Bruce, que Clark y que el hombre frente a él.

—Tim, él es Alfred—

—Si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo, un vaso de agua, un poco de jugo, alguna comida en especial, saber dónde está el baño, una sábana extra— Tim no estaba seguro de como contestar a eso, por lo que solo asintió, pero su respuesta solo se topó con la mirada profunda del mayor, no estaba seguro de que era lo que querían de él. —¿Entendió? — Tim asintió con más energía, pero el hombre continúo viéndolo, no sabía que… tal vez…

—Sí— Dijo un poco inseguro. A lo que el mayor (Alfred) lució complacido (aunque su expresión realmente no cambió) y terminó por abrirles la puerta.

Justo en el momento en que Tim dio un paso dentro de la mansión, tres niños aparecieron corriendo desde el interior de esta.

Él los conocía.

—Hola, soy Dick— Dijo el niño mayor emocionado.

—Jason— Dijo el que parecía más de su propia edad.

—Yo soy Conner— Dijo el que, según sabía él, tenía su misma edad (pero era muy alto).

—Soy Timothy Jackson Drake— Ante su respuesta, los niños lucieron sorprendidos, ¿había hecho algo mal?

—Entonces yo soy Richard John Grayson— Declaró entusiasta.

—¿Jason Peter Todd? — Dijo con tono confuso.

—Yo soy Conner Kent… ¿por qué no tengo un segundo nombre? — Cuestionó el que claramente era familiar real de Clark, haciendo que los adultos sonrieran.

—¿Querías un segundo nombre? — Conner lució pensativo.

—No, no lo sé— Pero Tim solo pudo concentrarse en el niño mayor, sin poder controlar la emoción que lo embargaba.

—Yo… soy tu fan— Exclamó dirigiéndose a Dick. —Me encantan los Grayson voladores— Explicó haciendo que el rostro de Dick combinara con la camisa roja que llevaba. —Fue muy triste lo que les pasó a tus papás— La sonrisa en el rostro del niño mayor desapareció al tiempo que Jason se paraba frente a él, mirando a Tim con la misma expresión que Brandon lo hacía.

—¿¡Por qué dijiste eso!? — Le gritó y Tim no estaba seguro de que había hecho mal, topándose con la cara confundida de Conner.

—Jason— Llamó Bruce parándose entre ellos. —Tim no estaba tratando de ofender a nadie—

—¡Pero…! —

—Está bien, tranquilo— Y con un simple toque de Bruce en la espalda de Jason, este comenzó a calmarse, Clark caminó hasta Jason rodeándolo con un brazo a la vez que atraía a Conner con el otro, y Bruce cambió su atención al mayor de sus hijos, acercándolo a su cuerpo con su mano libre, casi como si estuviera buscando un abrazo.

Tim vio a Bruce acercar su rostro al de Dick y susurrarle palabras que no alcanzó a entender y el niño al que Tim le había robado su sonrisa, comenzó a asentir suavemente para volver a sonreír solo que de forma pequeña.

—Tim no lo dijo como una ofensa— Afirmó Bruce girándose a mirarlo, a lo que Tim negó rápidamente.

—No— Seguía sin entender por qué lo que dijo había sido algo malo, había leído libros en los que describían funerales y la gente siempre decía "Lo siento mucho, fue horrible lo que sucedió" o cosas parecidas, ¿era otra de esas cosas que solo pasaban en libros? —Lo siento— Decidió que disculparse era lo correcto.

Jason aun lucía algo molesto, pero Dick le sonrió, acercándose hasta él, tomándolo de la mano.

—Sé que no querías hacerme sentir mal—

—¡No! —Se apresuró en decir.

—¿¡Y si vamos a tu cuarto!? — Exclamó con la misma energía que mostró al llegar. —¿Podemos? — Pidió permiso girándose a ver a Bruce a lo que este asintió.

Así que Tim se vio arrastrado desde su mano unida a la de Dick en compañía de Jason que también fue arrastrado por el niño mayor, que a su vez jaló la mano de Conner.

…

Tim miró la cama que lucía muy cómoda, aunque no se acercó a comprobarlo, pues no sabía si se le permitiría hacerlo, decidió posar su mirada en ese mueble que no estaba seguro, pero creía que era para guardar ropa, después vio el escritorio que se veía muy elegante; decidió que le gustaba el color de la silla.

No quería pensar mucho el por qué Dick, Jason y Conner se habían puesto a hablar muy cerca del otro, en susurros, girándose a mirarlo de tanto en tanto, había visto a sus compañeros en el orfanato hacer eso antes, a veces aquella acción era seguida de un ataque hacía él, pero otras veces no.

Tal vez de verdad seguían molestos por lo que le había dicho a Dick, justo cuando aquel pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, Dick se acercó hasta él con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Tim te vamos a enseñar algo increíble! — Dick le tomó la mano y comenzó a correr en una nueva y desconocida dirección, arrastrándolo tras él.

Tim terminó en una habitación que no terminaba de entender para qué era exactamente, notando como Conner se acercaba a un reloj, abriendo la vitrina y moviendo las manecillas, haciendo que este se moviera revelando una puerta secreta.

Miró a Dick confundido, obteniendo únicamente una sonrisa, para ser dirigido hacia unas largas escaleras, que los llevaron a un nuevo lugar, espacioso y lleno de cosas sorprendentes.

—¿Ese es el Batmobile? — Cuestionó corriendo a acercarse al auto.

Sí, era el Batmobile y no necesitaba que nadie se lo afirmara; aun así, escuchó la enérgica afirmación de Conner.

—¡Sí! —

Había trajes, gadgets, una computadora muy grande y que lucía potente…

—Esta es… ¿La Baticueva? — Cuestionó sin poder dejar de mover su mirada de un lugar impresionante a otro lugar impresionante.

No podía ser… no podía ser… la Baticueva estaba debajo de la mansión Wayne… ¡La Baticieva estaba justo debajo de la casa en la que viviría!

—¡Sí! — Gritó Dick emocionado, dando un gran salto, mientras Conner comenzó a aplaudir y Jason sonrió poquito.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — Exclamó la voz de Alfred desde lo más alto de las escaleras. —Amo Bruce, amo Clark, vengan a ver esto—

…

Tim se acomodó junto a los tres niños, encarando a Bruce y Clark, que los miraban con seriedad y de brazos cruzados.

—¿No les dijimos que no pueden venir aquí solos? — Cuestionó Bruce, pero Tim conocía ese tono, era el mismo que usaban los encargados en el orfanato cuando no querían realmente una respuesta.

—Les dijimos que puede ser peligroso— Agregó Clark.

—Pero Tim necesitaba ver la Baticueva— Se justificó Dick, sin miedo, sin vergüenza.

—Y no tocamos nada—Refutó Jason de brazos cruzados. Conner asintió rápidamente unas cuantas veces.

—¿No debía venir aquí? — Cuestionó porque tal vez ese era el problema y tal vez por eso Dick, Jason y Conner estaban siendo regañados.

—No es eso Tim, sí íbamos a mostrarte la Baticueva— Le explicó Bruce con amabilidad.

—Pero es peligroso que vengan solos, pueden lastimarse con algo— Agregó Clark sonriéndole, para luego mirar con ligera severidad a sus tres hijos.

Hubiera querido preguntar si podía usar esa bonita e increíble computadora, pero supuso que aquella pregunta podía hacer enojar a los adultos (Él siempre terminaba haciendo enojar a los adultos), por lo que solo sonrió.

—¿Podemos decirle que Conner es clon de Clark? —Dijo Jason para que él mismo frunciera el ceño, dándose cuenta de que había terminado por explicarle otro secreto.

Tim se giró a ver a Conner con extrañeza.

—¿Clon? — ¿Cómo que era un clon?, bueno, él una vez leyó sobre una historia de un clon y sabía lo de la oveja Dolly, pero… no sabía que se podían clonar humanos.

—Soy un clon— Explicó Conner, sonriente y encogiendo un poquito lo hombros.

—Pero no solo eres un clon, tú eres Conner— Dijo Clark en una extraña combinación de seriedad y afecto.

Conner sonrió, encogiendo poquito los hombros con emoción.

—¿Sabes qué es un clon? — Le cuestionó Bruce y él apartó su atención de Conner, para concentrarse en Bruce y asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes los poderes de Superman? — Decidió preguntarle a Conner, porque era una pregunta muy importante, creía él.

—No todos, pero unos sí, no puedo volar, pero puedo saltar muy alto— Dijo estirando sus manos para remarcar lo alto que podía hacerlo. Pudo notar a Dick asentir con emoción y a Jason asentir como alguien que sabe algo que los demás no. —Y tengo super audición y super fuerza— Agregó haciendo sus manos puños, nunca dejando de sonreír.

—Ah— Exclamó él. —Que genial— Dijo, porque lo era. —¿Vas a ser un superhéroe? —

Eso es lo que hacías cuando tenías poderes… ¿no?

—Sí, quiero ser un superhéroe, pero Clark y Bruce dijeron que tenía que esperar hasta ser más grande—

—Yo también quiero ser un superhéroe, pero me dijeron lo mismo— Dijo Jason con un puchero.

—Ya soy grande, ¿Ya puedo serlo? — Preguntó Dick entusiasmado corriendo a pararse junto a Bruce, jalándole levemente del brazo.

—No, no puedes ser un superhéroe aún— Dick se vio un poquillo decepcionado, haciendo un ruidillo extraño con la garganta.

Tim también quería ser un superhéroe, pero tal vez él no po…

Se concentró en Bruce que seguía hablando con Dick, para que el adulto lo mirara, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Tal vez… él también podría.

—No crean que no vamos a castigarlos por haber venido a la Baticueva sin permiso— Dijo Bruce, mientras Clark se cruzaba nuevamente de brazos.

…

Tim observó la habitación, no, observó "su" habitación.

¿De verdad era suya?

—Tim, ¿no te has puesto tu pijama? — Cuestionó Bruce apareciendo de repente de pie en la entrada.

Sí, había venido hasta aquí porque eso es lo que le habían ordenado precisamente, "ponerse el pijama", pero se concentró tanto en explorar la habitación que se olvidó de lo que había venido a hacer en realidad.

Bruce le sonrió.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — Tim negó rápidamente.

—Yo puedo solo— Dijo bajito, buscando la ropa en su pequeña maleta, girándose a ver a Bruce aun de pie en medio del cuarto.

¿Se iba a quedar ahí mientras él se cambiaba?

No era que Tim nunca se hubiera cambiado frente a otra persona, pero la última vez que lo hizo le habían escondido su ropa y le habían dado un fuerte golpe en la espalda hasta dejar la marca roja de una mano; y no era que creyera que Bruce haría algo como eso, pero simplemente sentía que no podría tener la fuerza de voluntad de quitarse la ropa con el adulto presente.

—Voy a esperar afuera, ¿de acuerdo? — Y antes de que él pudiera dar una respuesta, Bruce salió.

¿Se habría molestado?

Se apresuro a cambiarse, para una vez listo, correr a abrir la puerta, encontrando a Bruce recargado en la pared con celular en mano, celular que guardó al instante, sonriéndole a Tim.

—¿Listo? — Tim asintió.

—¿Te enojaste? — Preguntó sin pararse a pensar que eso podía molestar a alguien ya enojado. Bruce lo miró confundido.

—¿Yo?, ¿por qué? —

—Porque hice que salieras— Bruce lo miró sin decir nada por un momento, haciendo que Tim se sintiera un poco nervioso. Sí, se había enojado.

Finalmente, Bruce negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy enojado, tienes derecho a tener privacidad, si algo te incomoda o necesitas algo solo pídelo, nadie aquí se va a enojar por eso— Tim asintió sin poder terminar de entender porque nadie se molestaría si él pedía algo. —Ven, vamos a sentarnos en tu cama, necesito explicarte algo— No recordaba que alguien le hubiera pedido sentarse para platicar o explicar algo, en el orfanato los adultos no se molestaban mucho en "explicar" o hablar con él.

Una vez sentado junto a Bruce en la cama en la que de ahora en adelante dormiría, el mayor comenzó a hablar.

—Lo que le dijiste a Dick, no fue nada malo, ni fue ofensivo— Tim de repente sintió como si tuviera sed, aunque no quisiera agua.

Había puesto triste a Dick y Jason lo había mirado como Brandon hacía.

—Lo que dijiste hizo que Dick recordara el momento en que sus papás murieron y ese es un recuerdo que lo pone muy triste y como Dick se puso triste, Jason se enojó, pero no es que hayas hecho algo mal, solo hablaste de un tema complicado—

—¿Entonces no debo preguntar por los papás de Dick y tampoco por los de Jason? — Bruce se tomó un momento para contestar.

—¿Sabes que uno se puede enfermar de la mente? —

—¿De la mente? —

—Sí, uno se puede enfermar físicamente como cuando te duele el estómago o cuando te duele la garganta, pero también te puedes enfermar de la mente, como cuando las personas están muy, muy tristes o cuando están muy preocupadas por todo, todo el tiempo—

—¿Sí? —

—Sí y hay una enfermedad que pasa cuando vives algo muy doloroso o que da mucho miedo o que pone en peligro tu vida y entonces hay veces que haces algo o que alguien dice algo que te hace recordar ese momento aterrador como si lo estuvieras viviendo otra vez— Y Tim entendió.

—¿Dick tiene esa enfermedad? — Bruce asintió.

—Sí, ya está mejor, pero sí—

—¿Cómo va a curarse?, ¿Hay un Doctor de la mente? — El adulto le sonrió.

—Esos son los psicólogos y los psiquiatras, Dick va con un psicólogo, también Jason— Bruce hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar.

—¿Conner no va? —

—No, Conner no va, porque no está enfermo— Él asintió unas cuantas veces.

—Quiero que quede claro que no es que no puedas mencionar a los padres de Dick o los de Jason, solo que tienes que saber que a veces Dick o Jason van a reaccionar como hoy, si eso pasa solo tienes que avisarme a mí o a avisarle a Alfred o a Clark, ¿está bien? —

—Está bien—Decidió decir, sintiendo que ya había dicho "sí" con su cabeza muchas veces.

—También creo que sería bueno que tú también fueras con el psicólogo— Tim se asustó un poco.

—¿Estoy enfermo? — Bruce le sonrió.

—No lo sé, por eso sería bueno ir con el psicólogo, para saber, ¿estás de acuerdo? — Tim se encogió de hombros.

—Sí— Si Dick y Jason iban, no veía porque él no debía hacerlo también.

—También hay que comprarte más ropa, mañana—

¿Más ropa?

Bruce se levantó de la cama e hincó frente a él tocando la piel de su tobillo que el pantalón de su pijama no cubría.

—Te queda pequeña y la ropa que traías antes te queda grande—

¿Eso era malo? Tim ya no recordaba la última vez que había usado ropa nueva.

—¿Qué te gusta? — Cuestionó Bruce de repente.

—¿Leer? — Preguntó Tim a su vez, sin estar muy seguro si debía contestar eso o contestar que todo o contestar que Batman…

—Ah… me refiero a estampados en la ropa, a Jason le gusta Star Wars, a Dick le gustan los dinosaurios, a Conner le gustan los estampados coloridos y el espacio, ¿a ti qué te gusta? — Tim solo pudo pensar en mirar a Bruce, no sabía qué respuesta dar, ¿debía dar una respuesta?, debía al menos contestar que no sabía… debía… —Bueno, mañana decidirás cual ropa te gusta mientras la vemos—

¿Él iba a decidir?

Y así Bruce se puso de pie y comenzó a destender la cama del lado en que Tim no estaba sentado.

—Acuéstate— Le ordenó y Tim obedeció. —Todas las noches leemos antes de ir a dormir—

—¿Quiénes? —

—Dick, Jason, Conner, Clark y yo— Como en las películas, cuando los papás les leían historias a los hijos.

Tim recordaba a su papá leyéndole antes de dormir, lo recordaba como en un sueño y la verdad era que ya no podía recordar qué era lo que su papá le leía… así como tampoco recordaba el rostro de su papá.

—Siempre leemos todos juntos en el cuarto de alguien y ahora toca en tu cuarto, eso fue lo que decidieron Dick, Conner y Jason, ¿estás de acuerdo en que estemos todos juntos aquí? —

En el orfanato ni siquiera le preguntaban si quería comer hoy y Bruce le preguntaba y preguntaba cosas, como si creyera que Tim podía opinar.

Tim sintió como si su estómago se pusiera caliente y quisiera subir hasta su corazón.

¡Iban a leer todos juntos!

Asintió rápidamente, tan rápidamente que terminó golpeándose con la pared a la cual la cama estaba pegada.

—Cuidado— Exclamó Bruce apresurándose en acariciar la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Y Tim le sonrió un poquito a Bruce, a lo que el adulto contestó la sonrisa al instante.

—¿No te duele? — Tim iba a negar con la cabeza, pero en vista de lo que había pasado previamente…

—No—

Y en ese momento Dick apareció corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y un pijama de dinosaurios y Jason llegó igualmente corriendo con un libro en manos y pijama de Star Wars, seguido de Conner que brincó sobre la cama con emoción y ataviado en un pijama con todos los colores del arcoíris.

Clark apareció junto a ellos sin lentes y con pijama de gente grande y con una enorme sonrisa amable.

—¡Vamos a leer "Donde viven los monstruos", ¿está bien? — Cuestionó Dick hincado frente a él sonriéndole muy cerca del rostro.

Tim asintió rápidamente.

—¿No lo has leído?, porque Clark y Bruce nos dijeron que te gusta leer—

—Sí, Tim es muy inteligente— Aportó Clark-Superman. Tim sintió el rostro caliente.

—No lo he leído— Dick asintió sonriendo. Y Tim dejó la felicidad de saber que sus ídolos habían dicho que era inteligente, para poner atención a las voces de Bruce y Jason.

—Has estado muy callado, ¿Estás enfermo? —

—No— Contestó Jason velozmente.

—¿Seguro? — Cuestionó Bruce colocando su mano en la frente de Jason, provocando que el niño apartara el rostro de inmediato.

—¡No! — Ante tal muestra de rebeldía, Tim pensó que Jason sería regañado, pero en su lugar Bruce solo sonrió.

—¿Te duele la garganta? —

—No—

—Entonces… el estómago— Y Tim pudo ver una mano retorciéndose aparecer sobre el abdomen de Jason, haciendo que el niño mayor soltara una carcajada, atrayendo la atención de Clark, Dick y Conner.

—¡Cosquillas! — Grito Dick abalanzándose contra Jason, para que Conner hiciera lo mismo

—¡Dick, no! — Gritó Jason contestando inmediatamente al ataque de cosquillas, tomándose el tiempo de atacar también a Conner, que respondía el ataque sin dejar de reír.

Tim recordaba haber visto a niños en el orfanato jugar así, sonrió divertido.

Sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio como Dick, Jason y Conner se giraban a verlo, para abalanzarse esta vez contra él.

No estaba seguro, pero creía haber soltado un gritillo de protesta y después su risa invadió el lugar.

El juego no duró mucho, pues con una simple orden de Clark los niños mayores se detuvieron, aun así, para Tim había sido increíble.

…

Tim salió del salón de clases feliz y en compañía de Conner.

—Adiós Conner, adiós Tim— Se despidió uno de sus compañeros.

—Adiós— Contestó él.

—Nos vemos mañana— Exclamó una de sus compañeras.

Tim había estado nervioso; había tenido miedo de que sus compañeros en la escuela fueran como en el orfanato, pero todos habían sido muy amables, le agradaba su maestra y le agradaban sus compañeros, todos habían querido sentarse con él, todos le habían dado la bienvenida, además de que el hecho de poder estar todo el día con Conner (quien sonreía bonito y le hablaba sin burlarse de él), hacía todo muchísimo mejor.

Se permitió reír bajito.

—Oh— Exclamó Conner, deteniendo su andar. Él se giró a mirarlo confundido. —Olvidé mi lonchera— Le explicó y él supuso que entonces regresarían al salón, por lo que dio media vuelta, sin esperar que al acto Conner lo detendría. —No, tú ve a dónde dijo Dick que nos encontráramos—

—Pero…—

—Si los dos llegamos tarde Jason se va a enojar y va a empezar a gritar, y entonces Dick va a decir que es porque Jason está preocupado y entonces Jason va a seguir gritando, por eso mejor ve tú y diles porqué me estoy tardando, aunque no creo tardar mucho, tal vez te alcance antes de que llegues con Jason y Dick— Explicó con rapidez para iniciar un trote ligero.

Tim decidió obedecer.

Camino sin prisas, mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de ir por el camino correcto.

Fue ahí cuando notó un objeto moviéndose rápido directo a chocar con su cara. Cerró los ojos fuertemente en espera del golpe, golpe que nunca apareció.

Lentamente abrió un ojo, encontrándose con un niño de cabello negro frente a él, sosteniendo un balón en sus manos y dándole la espalda, él conocía a este niño; abrió el otro ojo y Jason giró la cabeza para mirarlo con ceño fruncido.

—¡Pon atención! — Le ordenó, pero antes de que Tim pudiera decir algo, un niño mayor (probablemente de la edad de Dick) apareció, pareciendo relajado y feliz, para que al ver a Jason luciera muy nervioso. —Hola Benny— Saludó Jason, aunque eso no parecía exactamente un saludo, incluso si las palabras coincidían.

—Fue un accidente— Afirmó el tal "Benny" que le hecho una miradilla nerviosa a Tim. —Yo no estaba…—

—Claro que sí, Benny, yo no dije nada. Te presentó a mi hermano, Tim—

¿Hermano?

Tim solo pudo pararse más derecho al escuchar su nombre.

—Hola Tim, lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte— Dijo el niño mayor luciendo más y más nervioso. Tim solo encogió los hombros, sin estar muy seguro de qué contestar, no lo habían lastimado y no estaba asustado, estaba más interesado en saber porque Jason lo había presentado como su "Hermano", no lo eran. —¿Me pueden regresar mi balón? —Jason se limitó a mirar a Benny por unos cuantos… eh… segundos, hasta que le lanzó la pelota al niño de la edad de Dick, con mucha fuerza, casi golpeándole el rostro.

—Diviértete Benny— Dijo Jason, sonando mucho como Batman, observó Tim curioso.

El niño mayor trató de sonreír para correr lejos de ellos.

—Ese estúpido— Murmuró Jason, para girarse a mirarlo aun con ceño fruncido. —Y tú pon más atenc…— Pero antes de que Jason terminara de hablar, él lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que era tu hermano? — Jason junto aún más sus cejas, acompañando todo con una boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —

—¿Por qué…? —

—¡Shhh! — Lo calló Jason enérgicamente. —Si digo que eres mi hermano es porque lo eres—

—Pero no lo somos— Jason hizo un extraño sonido que él había supuesto solo podría hacer un monstruo.

—¿Qué no se supone que eres inteligente? —

—Lo soy— Afirmó él, porque él sabía que lo era, porque Bruce y Clark le habían confirmado que lo era.

—Pues no parece— Contestó el mayor con molestia. Tim parpadeó aun en espera de su explicación, pero como Jason solo se quedó ahí mirándolo, decidió preguntar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que era tu hermano? — El rostro de Jason se volvió del color de las manzanas y Tim se sintió como cuando veía cachorritos.

Pensó en hacer su pregunta una vez más, pero una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

—¡Jason, Tim! — Gritó Dick corriendo hacia ellos, en compañía de Conner y su lonchera. Jason soltó un suspiró, dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección a los otros dos.

—Qué bueno que llegas, Tim dice que no somos hermanos— Dick no había terminado de llegar para cuando Jason ya le estaba explicando.

Conner frunció el ceño, pero no con enojo como lo estaba haciendo Jason, sino más bien con dudas.

—Porque no lo somos, mis papás no son sus papás y sus papás no son los míos— Jason alzó una mano en forma de puño.

—Eres un…—Dick se colocó entre Jason y Tim, sonriendo.

—Eso es cierto Tim, pero eso solo evita que seamos hermanos biológicos, porque no tenemos los mismos padres biológicos, ¿conoces esa palabra, biológico? — Tim la había leído antes, sabía que podía significar fisiológico, vivo, corporal, orgánico, pero ninguna de esas palabras lo ayudaba a terminar de entender a qué se refería Dick.

—Yo sé, un padre biológico es quien participa en el acto sexual o donando su semen o su óvulo para engendrar una nueva persona, y cuya carga genética será heredada— Explicó Conner con rapidez.

—Nunca entiendo lo que dices— Murmuró Jason.

—Entiendo— Dijo Tim, haciendo que tanto Jason como Dick lo miraran sorprendidos. Conner le sonrió.

—¿En serio? — Tim asintió.

—Bueno, pues además de tener papás biológicos, nosotros ahora tenemos papás adoptivos, y como ahora todos tenemos los mismos papás adoptivos, Bruce y Clark, nosotros somos hermanos adoptivos—

Oh.

Que tonto había sido por creer que solo existía un tipo de "Hermano".

Si existían los papás adoptivos, claro que existirían los hermanos adoptivos.

—Creo que lo rompiste Dick— Escuchó decir a Jason obligándolo a dejar de flotar en su cabeza, todo era tan extraño, había pasado de vivir en un orfanato en el que los demás niños lo molestaban por hablar, a tener un cuarto propio, dos adultos que le leían antes de dormir, comer sus tres comidas en compañía de una "familia" y tener nuevos papás, un Alfred… y 3 hermanos.

—¿Entiendes ahora Tim? — Y Tim asintió rápidamente para sonreírle a sus hermanos.

Lo que Tim no entendió fue porqué esa tarde en cuanto Bruce llegó a casa Jason exclamó: "Tim va a entrenar también, ¿verdad?".

…

Tim tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Jason.

—¿Quién es? — Preguntó su… eh… hermano desde el interior. Tim abrió un poco la puerta asomando su cabeza apenas.

—Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? — Preguntó tímidamente, Jason lo observó desde su posición en el escritorio de la habitación.

—Eres muy diferente a Dick— Dijo Jason y Tim no estaba seguro si le estaba hablando a él.

—¿Eh?, ¿eso es malo? — Claro que era malo, Dick era increíble, nada como Tim, era obvio que…

—No, solo digo que eres diferente y ya, termina de entrar— Tim obedeció entrando finalmente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para pararse junto al niño mayor. —¿Y?... ¿Qué quieres? —

¡Ah, sí!

—Quería preguntarte…— No, así no. —Bueno, yo quería saber si de verdad intentaste robar las llantas de la limosina de Bruce — Jason abrió los ojos, muy grande, para apartar la vista de golpe.

Su hermano se puso de pie, para mirarlo con las cejas muy juntas, parecía enojado, pero por alguna razón Tim sentía que en realidad no lo estaba.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —

¿Qué si él tenía un problema con eso?

—No, yo creo que si es verdad eso te hace alguien genial— Y las cejas juntas se separaron. —Bueno, robar es malo, pero tú no eres malo, así que supongo que hay una razón para que tuvieras que robar, pero eres muy valiente por tratar de robarle a alguien tan famoso como Bruce, a Batman, ¿en ese tiempo sabías que él era Batman? —

—No, no sabía que Bruce era Batman y sí, intenté robarle las llantas a su limusina, ¿sabes todo el dinero que pude haber conseguido, después de venderlas? — Explicó volviendo a sentarse y Tim sintió que podía seguir haciendo preguntas.

—¿Conocías a Bruce desde antes? —

—No, no lo conocía—

—¿Cómo supo que le ibas a robar las llantas de la limosina? — Jason lo miró sin decir nada por un corto tiempo, para suspirar.

—Pues me vio, llegó con Alfred y Dick cuando estaba tratando de quitar una llanta—

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? —

—Me invitó a comer—

—¿Y fuiste y entonces te adoptó? —

—¡Claro que no, Tim!, ¿¡qué te pasa!?, no debes ir con un desconocido nada más porque te dice que te va a dar de comer, ¡nunca te vayas con desconocidos!, ¿entendiste? — Tim asintió sabiendo porque eso sería malo.

—Pero ¿y entonces? —

—Dick dijo que fuéramos a comer al McDonald's, estaba cerca, podíamos llegar caminando y si necesitaba huir rápido podía hacerlo y por eso fui con ellos—

—¿Y entonces? —

—Bruce me preguntó que donde vivía y yo le dije "que te importa" y me fui—

—¿Y cómo volviste a verlo?, ¿te buscó? —

—No— Negó Jason secamente. —Yo lo busqué, porque… porque un tipo raro me estaba buscando y creí que tal vez Bruce me ayudaría y luego él me adoptó—

—¡Eres como Oliver Twist! — Exclamó con emoción. Sus tres hermanos eran increíbles. Jason achicó los ojos.

—¿Quién? —

—¿No lo conoces?, es el protagonista de un libro, podríamos leerlo después de terminar el que estamos leyendo ahora—

—Primero debemos buscarlo en la biblioteca— Tim asintió sonriente.

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta con fuerza, atrajo la atención de ambos, siendo esta recibida por un Dick feliz y un Conner emocionado.

—Así que aquí estaban— Dick se dejó caer sobre la cama, como si fuera suya, pero Tim estaba seguro de que este era el cuarto de Jason. Conner caminó hasta el escritorio tomando la Tablet que Jason no estaba usando.

—Sabía que aquí la había dejado— Dijo sonriente, para ir y acostarse junto a Dick

—¿Y qué hacían? — Cuestionó su hermano mayor (Tim sintió un escalofrío al usar el "su").

—Quería saber si Jason realmente se robó las llantas de la limusina de Bruce— Explicó de inmediato a su hermano, quien soltó una sonora carcajada. Conner alzó la cabeza con interés.

—Yo recuerdo eso— Dijo Dick.

—¿Robó unas llantas, por qué? —

—Porque son caras y podía ganar mucho dinero— Explicó Jason con simpleza, ante lo que Conner asintió con ceño fruncido con seriedad.

—Ah— Y regresó a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su Tablet, para detener toda acción nuevamente. —Creí que robar era malo—

—Lo es, no lo hagas— Ordenó Jason.

—Ok—

—Tim dice que soy como Oliver Twist— Agregó Jason con tranquilidad.

—¡Oh, yo vi una película que se llama así! ¿estará basada en el libro? —

—¿Como Harry Potter? — Agregó Jason.

—Yo creo que sí, ¿no? — Contestó Dick y la idea de hacer la pregunta ya no pudo ser retenida por la mente de Tim, se sentía como cuando habló por primera vez con Bruce, pero menos.

—Dick—

—Mhm— Exclamó el niño mayor dedicándole toda su atención.

—¿Me enseñas a dar vueltas de carro? — Dick se puso de pie de un salto, acercándose hasta él colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

—¡Claro! — Y de repente la emoción en su hermano mayor disminuyó un poco. —Ah, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Bruce o de Clark—

—¿De Bruce o de Clark? —

—Sí, porque… bueno, pero todavía no llegan— Y de repente Dick pareció distraerse con algo lejano. —¿Se escuchó la puerta?, Conner, ¿Quién llegó? —

—Llegó Clark—Y Dick corrió hacia las afueras de la habitación, siendo seguido por Jason, Conner y por él (porque supuso que eso era lo que debía hacer).

Clark estaba en la puerta, siendo bienvenido por Alfred, que se encontraba tomando el abrigo del adulto.

—G-gracias Alfred— Ni bien dijo eso, su papá adoptivo fue atacado por un abrazo triple.

Tim se preguntó si él debía hacer eso también.

Conner lo miró para caminar hasta él y jalarlo hacia el abrazo grupal, siendo envuelto por el aroma combinado de todos, el de flores de Clark, el de limón de Dick, el de pastel de Jason y el de lavanda de Conner, todos los aromas retocados con el de Bruce, incluso aunque él no estuviera aquí.

—Hola Dick, Jason, Conner, Tim— Les sonrió, le agradaba la sonrisa de Clark, un poquito más que la de Superman.

—Hola Clark— Dijeron Dick, Jason y Conner al unísono, sorprendiendo a Tim.

—Ho-hola— Logró decir, haciendo que Clark le sonriera un poquito más, para que el abrazo terminara.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —

—Tim quiere aprender a dar vueltas de carro, ¿nos ayudas? —Preguntó

—Claro—

…

Tim tomó el vaso lleno de agua de manos de Clark.

—Gracias— Dijo, sintiendo su mano un poquito temblorosa por el esfuerzo físico que había estado haciendo hasta hace poco, habían tardado y había sido más difícil de lo que imaginó, pero lo había logrado, ¡Ahora podía dar vueltas de carro!

Sonrió terminándose el agua.

—¿Quieres más? — Preguntó Clark y él asintió, regresándole el vaso.

—Gracias por ayudarme a aprender a hacer vueltas de carro— Dijo porque uno debía agradecer esta clase de cosas, ¿no?

—Por nada, Tim, además realmente no fui yo, yo solo estuve ahí para evitar que te cayeras, el que te enseñó fue Dick—

—Le voy a decir gracias a él también— Clark le regresó el vaso y Tim lo bebió, tenía mucha sed.

Una duda que siempre había tenido llegó a su cabeza.

—¿Clark? —

—¿Mhm? — El adulto le ofreció su atención.

—Si tú y Conner son los únicos kriptonianos en la tierra, ¿quién te crio? — Clark dio un pequeño masaje en su barbilla y Tim temió que había dicho algo mal.

Debía disculparse, sí, iba a disculparse.

—Me adoptaron, mi má y pá, Martha y Jonathan Kent, ellos me encontraron y me criaron— Tim abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Son humanos? —

—Sí— Contestó Clark entusiasta.

—¿Tu planeta de verdad se destruyó? — Y la sonrisa de Clark dejo de verse normal.

—Sí—

—¿No debía preguntar eso? — Clark negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Está bien Tim, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta? — Tim asintió.

—¿Recuerdas a tus papás biológicos? — Sus hermanos le habían enseñado una nueva forma de llamar a los papás, así que iba a usarla. Clark volvió a negar.

—No, yo era un bebé cuando ellos murieron, así que no los recuerdo—

—¿Crees que Bruce recuerda a sus papás? — Preguntó bajito, sintiendo que así debía preguntar.

—Sí, eso creo—

—Ya no recuerdo a mi mamá y ya no recuerdo bien la cara de mi papá— Le confió a Clark, porque sentía que podía decirle esto.

No quería olvidar.

No quería olvidar.

Sintió como su visión se ponía borrosa. Limpió lagrimas que no había en su rostro.

—¿No tienes fotos de tus papás? — Negó rápidamente, deseando que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad. Sintió (más de lo que vio) como Clark se hincaba frente a él. —Podemos buscar fotos de ellos—

—¿Dónde? — Preguntó confundido, su casa ya no era su casa, sus papás ya no estaban ahí, todas las cosas que habían estado en su casa, ¿dónde estaban ahora?

—Para saber dónde, tenemos que investigar, yo sé investigar, además de que Batman es nuestro aliado, nada es imposible con él de nuestro lado— Afirmó Clark con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Nada? — Preguntó imaginándose con una foto de sus papás en manos, además Superman lo iba a ayudar, Batman lo iba a ayudar, era cierto, nada era imposible.

—Nada— Afirmó el mayor. —En cuanto Bruce llegue le diremos, ¿sí? —

—Sí— Dijo, permitiéndose sonreír.

…

Tim despertó agitado y desubicado.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿el orfanato?, ¿Este era el orfanato?, ¿Había gritado otra vez mientras dormía?, ¿Sus compañeros se enojarían con él otra vez?

La puerta se abrió lentamente y él de repente pudo notar a Conner, aún en la oscuridad…

Conner, cierto, ya no estaba en el orfanato, había sido adoptado, ahora tenía una casa, unos papás adoptivos y 3 hermanos.

—Tim escuché tu corazón latir muy rápido— Dijo Conner para terminar por entrar al cuarto y caminar hasta pararse a un lado de su cama. —¿Estás bien? —

Claro, Conner tenía un super oído, como Superman (como Clark).

Debía decir que sí, eso es lo que les gustaba escuchar a los encargados después de preguntar si estaba bien cuando no podía dormir, cuando había tenido una pesadilla, cuando lo golpeaban sus compañeros.

Pero Conner era su hermano, ¿se enojaría con él si decía la verdad?

—Tuve una pesadilla— Conner abrió los ojos, muy grande.

—¿Fue muy fea? —

—Un poquito— Conner asintió, sin lucir ni un poquito enojado.

—Jason me dijo que cuando tuviera pesadillas fuera al cuarto de Bruce y Clark y que eso me ayudaría a sentirme mejor—

—¿Tú también tienes pesadillas? — Conner asintió rápidamente. —¿Y has ido al cuarto de Bruce y Clark para sentirte mejor? — Conner volvió a asentir. —¿Funcionó? —

—Sí, me dejaron dormir en su cama— Explicó sonriente. —Ven, vamos con ellos— Tim quería ir, porque no recordaba mucho de su papá, mucho menos de su mamá, pero sabía que dormir en la misma cama con su papá, abrazado a él era increíble.

Si Clark y Bruce ahora eran sus papás adoptivos, ¿se sentiría así de increíble?

Pero otra parte de él temía que en lugar de ser aceptado como Conner decía que pasaría con facilidad, fuera regañado y que le ordenaran regresar a su cuarto con miradas de decepción y molestia.

Conner extendió la mano hacia él, instándolo a tomarla, mientras le sonreía confiado.

—Vamos— Volvió a pedir su hermano.

¿Cómo podría no tomar su mano?

Caminaron en dirección a la habitación de los adultos, para que Conner parara al acto, cuando aún se encontraban en el pasillo.

—Oh— Tim se giró a verlo. —No están aquí—

—¿No están? — Conner negó con la cabeza, para alzar el rostro de golpe, luciendo justo como si estuviera presenciando algo que él no.

—Clark llegó— Exclamó para que Tim notara a Clark de pie frente a ellos, aún con el traje de Superman puesto.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — Cuestionó el adulto con una sonrisa amable, en un casi susurro.

—Tim tuvo una pesadilla— Explicó Conner, regresándole el temor a él.

¿Debía disculparse?, Debía disculparse y regresar a su cuarto y…

Clark se inclinó hacia ellos, alzándolos en sus brazos con mucha sencillez.

Tim de inmediato se aferró al cuello de Clark con una mano, temeroso de caer, pero sin poder dejar de mirar a Clark, perdiéndose el proceso de caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto que Bruce y Clark compartían, para ser acomodados en la cama, siendo cubiertos por las cobijas correctamente.

Tim recibió una caricia suave en la cabeza, al igual que Conner.

—Bruce y yo estamos en una misión con la Liga de la Justicia, le pediré a Alfred, a Dick y a Jason que vengan con ustedes, terminaremos la misión de la Liga lo más rápido que podamos y entonces vamos a pasar todo el día juntos y a platicar de tu pesadilla Tim, ¿Sí? —Les sonrió como si… como si los amara, para apartar la mirada, justo como Conner lo hacía cuando escuchaba algo a lo lejos. —Ya me tengo que ir— Dijo colocando un beso en la frente de cada uno.

Y Tim no quería que se fuera, no quería que se fuera para no volver… como su papá.

La puerta fue nuevamente abierta, permitiéndole ver a Dick tomado de la mano de Jason, quien se tallaba un ojo, sin poder abrir bien el otro, además de Alfred que venía con cuatro tazas humeantes.

—Hice chocolate caliente— Explicó Alfred haciéndole entrega de una taza humeante de colores chillantes a Conner y una de color rojo a él.

Notó a Jason acomodarse a un lado de Conner tapándose sin mucho cuidado, para cerrar los ojos y lucir como si se hubiera quedado dormido al instante; Dick se acomodó en el lado libre junto a Tim, sonriéndole mientras aceptaba su propia taza humeante de color azul.

—Voy a suponer que el joven Jason no quiere chocolate— Dijo Alfred en tono bajo, pero muy claramente, acercando una silla a la cama.

—Creo que no— Susurró Dick.

Y Tim vio a Conner y su bigote de chocolate, a Dick soplar y sacar la lengua exclamando en un susurro que se había quemado, a Alfred y su rostro sereno, pasarle un vaso de agua a Dick que él ni siquiera había notado antes, a Jason y su rostro durmiente acercándose un poco más a donde estaba Conner.

Ni Bruce ni Clark estaban aquí, pero esperar a su regreso estaba bien, porque no estaba esperando solo.

…

Tim abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que Dick lo tenía abrazado, mientras su hermano mayor dormía profundamente, Conner se encontraba al otro lado, igualmente dormido y tapado hasta la nariz, Jason le estaba dando la espalda; justo eso es lo que había visto al quedarse dormido, la diferencia era que, entonces, Alfred había estado sentado en la silla que aún estaba junto a la cama y Clark no había estado durmiendo a un lado de Jason.

Clark había regresado, eso quería decir que la misión de la Liga de la Justicia había acabado, pero y… ¿Dónde estaba Bruce?

Fue entonces que otra presencia atrajo su atención, encontrándose a Bruce de pie en medio del cuarto, colocándose la camisa del pijama y permitiéndole a Tim notar las cicatrices repartidas por toda su espalda, así como la mordida de vinculación, Bruce finalmente se giró, notando que él lo estaba observando.

Las personas tendían a enojarse con él cuando los miraba por mucho tiempo.

Bruce le sonrió, acomodándose en el espacio junto a Dick, a la orilla de la cama.

—Dick da los mejores abrazos— Comentó Bruce y él no pudo más que estar de acuerdo, asintiendo con sencillez.

—¿La misión con la Liga de la Justicia salió bien? —

—Sí, perdón por no estar aquí cuando tuviste una pesadilla—

—Conner estaba aquí y luego Dick y Jason y Alfred estuvieron también y Clark estuvo un ratito— Bruce asintió entendiendo.

—¿Quieres hablar de tu pesadilla? — Tim estaba acostumbrado al enojo, no a tantas personas preocupándose por él, sonriéndole, hablándole bonito.

Podía notar el aroma de Dick y el de Conner y el de Jason y el de Clark, pero también el de Bruce, haciendo que él sintiera que finalmente podía estar en calma.

—Estaba solo, en mi sueño, no había nadie conmigo— Bruce alzó una mano para abrazarlo hacia él, con Dick incluido, sintiendo como dejaba un leve masaje en su espalda, constante y amable. —Pero ya estoy bien— Dijo. —Porque desperté y no estaba solo— El abrazo doble no desapareció, así como las caricias en su espalda que lo llevaron de vuelta al mundo de los sueños bonitos.

…

Tim estaba seguro de que era muy tarde… o muy temprano, la madrugada era confusa.

No podía volver a dormir porque tenía sed, quería levantarse e ir a tomar agua, pero no lo había hecho porque no sabía qué hacer, ¿tenía que ir y decirle a Bruce?, ¿Tenía que decirle a Clark?, ¿tenía que decirle a Alfred?

Tal vez lo mejor era ir solo, así no molestaría a nadie… sí, esa era la mejor opción.

Salió de la cama y después de la habitación, miró en ambas direcciones del pasillo encontrando todo silencioso, caminó hasta las escaleras comenzando a bajarlas con cuidado, una vez las escaleras acabaron, caminó por la planta baja de la mansión hasta llegar a la cocina, prendiendo la luz.

Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar un vaso.

Buscó y buscó y buscó, pero solo pudo encontrar vasos de vidrio, en el orfanato los había usado, pero desde que había sido adoptado solo había usado de plástico y con dibujos divertidos, por lo que supuso que aquí había una regla de no usar vasos de vidrio o algo así, pero bueno, tendría que ser uno de esos, si lo lavaba después de usarlo y lo volvía a guardar, nadie se daría cuenta.

Tomó uno de los vasos, así como el escalón azul que había visto a Dick usar hace 3 días cuando hizo globos con agua.

Finalmente, listo, se sirvió agua, la tomó y volvió a servir. Una vez seguro de que ya no necesitaba más agua, ahora debía lavar el vaso, dispuesto a hacer tal acción tomó la esponja con jabón con una mano y el vaso con la otra, por desgracia sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas para sostenerlo correctamente y terminó resbalando entre sus manos, trató de atraparlo en el aire, pero eso solo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo a la par que el vaso que terminó en montones de afilados pedazos.

Tim sintió ardor en sus manos, no, en una, ¿cuál era? Sangre, había sangre en sus manos, ¿era su sangre?

¿Alguien lo llamaba?

—Tim, está bien, estás bien— Lo llamó Clark envolviéndole el rostro con sus manos, para sentir un jalón justo donde sus manos ardían.

—¡Ay! — Dejó escapar con dolor.

—Lo siento joven Timothy— Se disculpó Alfred, pero él solo podía preguntarse porqué todo se veía tan borroso y quien estaba llorando.

De repente fue alzado por Bruce y sus manos comenzaron a ser lavadas, hasta que unos trapitos blancos fueron presionados contra las heridas de sus manos, causando más dolor.

—La de la derecha es profunda amo Bruce, requiere ser suturada, el joven Timothy es muy pequeño para las suturas que tenemos—

—Ok, iremos a urgencias—

Escuchó a los adultos hablar sin terminar de entender.

—Vamos— Escucho la voz de Clark

—Me quedaré a cuidar del joven Richard, el joven Conner y el joven Jason—

Tim finalmente entendió que él era el que lloraba.

…

Tim observó al hombre sonriente frente a él

—Muy bien, entonces solo vamos a ponerte unos hilitos aquí como los que se le ponen a la ropa cuando se rompe, para que ya no te salga sangre de esa cortada y pueda sanar, ¿sí? —

¡Claro que no!

Lo había arruinado, Tim lo había arruinado, rompió un vaso, y se rompió a él.

Tim sabía lo que les pasaba a las cosas que se rompían, se tiraban o se regresaban a la tienda.

Bruce y Clark lo iban a regresar, lo iban a regresar al orfanato.

Ya no tendría papás adoptivos, ni hermanos adoptivos, ni Alfred adoptivo.

—Tim, está bien, te van a poner anestesia y no te va a doler, y Clark y yo estamos aquí contigo, nada malo va a pasar— Le explicó Bruce sentado junto a él.

A veces las cosas rotas se arreglaban y se conservaban.

—Si me hacen eso, ¿no me van a regresar? — Cuestionó viendo los ojos bien abiertos de Clark y la expresión confusa de Bruce.

—¿Regresarte a dónde? —

—Al orfanato— El rostro confuso de Bruce desapareció, Clark hizo un sonido de sorpresa y la voz del doctor se dejó oír.

—Vuelvo en un momento— Una vez que los pasos del hombre en bata dejaron de oírse Bruce volvió a hablar.

—Tim— Lo llamó Clark en la misma forma en que llamaba a Conner y a Dick y a Jason. —No vamos a regresarte, nunca. Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora, no importa lo que hagas, jamás vamos a devolverte al orfanato— Le explicó con voz tranquila.

—Pero hice algo malo— Dijo escuchando su voz muy diferente.

—No hiciste nada malo, fue un accidente, no tienes prohibido ir a la cocina por la noche, solo que tiene que ser con Alfred, conmigo o con Clark para que no te lastimes como ahora— Le dijo Bruce, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Y de repente su vista no estaba clara otra vez, algo se había atorado en su garganta y su rostro se sentía caliente.

Miró a Bruce sintiendo como sus ojos dejaban lagrimas caer y terminó lanzándose contra su papá adoptivo que olía a flores y frutas.

Bruce lo acomodó entre sus brazos para que Tim acomodara su cabeza en su hombro haciéndole más fácil a Tim el aspirar su aroma, la presencia de Clark no hizo más que tranquilizarlo aún más, sintiendo otro aroma a flores (diferente al de Bruce pero que combinaba perfecto) y una mano comenzó a dar ligeros masajes en su cabeza.

Tim se quedó dormido sintiendo que todo estaría bien, que estaba a salvo porque estaba con su familia.

…

—¿Tim está bien? — Preguntó Dick corriendo hasta ellos, ni bien entraron a la mansión, siendo seguido de cerca por sus hermanos.

Bruce les sonrió lanzando una rápida mirada a Tim, quien dormía cómodamente en los brazos de Clark.

—Está bien, pero ahora está dormido, así que no hagan ruido— Contestó su alfa. Sus tres hijos despiertos asintieron.

—Vámonos ya o se les hará tarde para la escuela— Dijo Alfred, atrayendo la atención de todos, sin preguntar por el estado de Tim pues él lo conocía perfectamente, Bruce le había marcado ni bien habían salido del hospital.

—¿Tim no va a ir a la escuela? — Preguntó Conner.

—No— Contestó él esta vez, acercándose a abrazar al menor, dejándole un beso en la frente, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Eso es trampa— Exclamó Jason con el ceño fruncido; Bruce se apartó de Conner para abrazar a Jason, dedicándole un beso en la frente igualmente, haciéndolo sonrojar y alejar su ceño fruncido.

—Tim necesita dormir— Le explicó, para, al notar que Jason había aceptado la razón detrás de Tim no yendo a la escuela y mirar discretamente las vendas en sus manos, acercarse finalmente a Dick que se aferró a él con energía y con una gran sonrisa.

El beso para Dick fue colocado sobre su cabello, porque Dick siempre era el que dirigía los abrazos y la muestra de afecto (que incluía rostro muy bien refugiado contra el cuerpo de Bruce) no terminaba hasta que él lo decidiera, así que Bruce solo esperaba.

El abrazo finalmente acabó y él notó como Clark con la destreza de Superman, les entregaba medios abrazos a sus hijos, él se apiadó del hombre, exigiendo con acciones que le pasara a Tim.

—Esta bien, lo llevaré a su cama y luego me iré a trabajar—

—No, pásamelo y mejor ya vete, antes de que se haga más tarde— Clark definitivamente iba a negarse, hasta que vio la hora en uno de los elegantes relojes de los muchos que poseía la mansión, haciendo una ligera mueca de ansiedad, para finalmente rendirse y pasarle a Tim, ofreciendo abrazos completos, remolineo de cabello y tres besos en los rostros de cada niño, generando risas en dueños que recordaron que debían ser silenciosos a media carcajada.

—De verdad debemos irnos— Exclamó Alfred, exaltando a los niños, para que corrieran hacia la dirección en que Alfred los esperaba.

—Adiós Tim— Susurró Conner.

—Recupérate, Tim— Dijo Dick bajito, a la vez que Jason se despedía con una mano.

Él apartó su atención de sus hijos al sentir a Clark muy cerca de él, sabiendo reconocer las señales que le gritaban que recibiría un beso.

Aceptó la caricia, corta y perfecta.

—Ya me voy—

—Sí—

—¿Te vas a quedar con Tim? —

—Sí, me iré a trabajar hasta que despierte—

—Ok, aprovecha para dormir un poco y desayuna— Le ordenó Clark, alejándose en un parpadeo, para regresar luciendo como si se hubiera duchado y con uno de sus característicos trajes.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en Alfred? — Clark rodó los ojos exasperado, pero aún sonriente.

—Seguro que no quieres que lleve a Tim a su cama—

—No, está bien, yo lo hago—

—Bueno— Y un nuevo rápido e inesperado beso le fue dado. —Ahora sí ya me voy—

—Adiós, señor reportero— Clark le sonrió y en un parpadeo ya no estaba ahí.

Bruce se dijo que primero acostaría a Tim, después iría a tomar una ducha y después esperaría a que su hijo despertara, mientras lo hacía, avisaría a Lucius de su llegada más tarde de lo usual y haría algunos pendientes, no era como si no pudiera hacer algunas cosas de Industrias Wayne desde casa.

¿Desayunar?

Sintió a Tim removerse un poco en sus brazos.

No, su estómago se sentía como un nudo justo ahora, no había manera.

Después de acomodar a Tim en su cama y del baño rápido al que se sometió, mientras aún estaba a medio vestir y secándose el cabello, Alfred decidió entrar a la habitación que él y Clark compartían.

—¿Tim despertó? — Cuestionó, apenas volteando a ver a Alfred, preguntándose a sí mismo si debía hacer caso a la sugerencia de Clark y dormir un poco.

No.

—No, el joven Timothy sigue dormido, vine a preguntarle si le gustaría desayunar algo en particular—

"No quiero desayunar"

No era algo que se le podía decir a Alfred así nada más.

—Estaba pensando en esperar a que Tim despertara, para desayunar juntos— Eso no era una mentira, pero eso no evitó que Alfred lo mirara extensa e intensamente.

—Bien, ¿estará en la habitación del joven Timothy? le traeré algo de fruta y si el joven Timothy no despierta para las 12 del día, le prepararé algo y lo va a comer— Bruce sonrió ante el tono autoritario y conocido del mayordomo, poniéndose de pie para elegir el traje de hoy.

—Me parece un buen plan Alfred— El hombre mayor dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza para salir de la habitación con ese porte elegante y decidido al que Bruce estaba tan acostumbrado.

Después de vestirse, Bruce se había acomodado en el escritorio de la habitación de Tim, con computadora portátil y plato con fruta frente a él.

Comió sin prisas, mientras tecleaba con destreza respecto al material que Lucius le había informado era prioridad.

Así pasaron dos horas, hasta que notó los leves ruiditos de incomodidad que estaba haciendo Tim, cuando se giró a verlo, no fue difícil descifrar que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

No lo pensó demasiado y se acercó a sentarse sobre la cama, tratando de liberar un poco de su aroma, queriendo creer que tal vez aquello podría calmar un poco a Tim.

Pareció funcionar, porque justo antes de abrir los ojos, el menor ya parecía más tranquilo.

Una vez despierto, se centró en mirarlo con ojillos adormilados, pero con mucha atención.

—Buenos días, Tim— Le dijo, presenciando como de a poco una sonrisa se iba apoderando del rostro del menor.

—Buenos días, Bruce— Tim miró alrededor, como si aún no pudiera creer lo que lo rodeaba.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿te duelen tus manos? — El niño negó con su cabeza, para después verse las manos vendadas. —¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — Tim asintió.

—Era del orfanato, aunque ya no me acuerdo qué más— Esta vez fue el turno de Bruce de asentir, mientras de él se apoderaba la misma sensación que aparecía cuando Dick, Jason o Conner tenían pesadillas.

Se las quería llevar, quería que no volvieran a atacar la mente de sus hijos.

—¿Bruce? — Lo llamó el menor, permitiéndole escapar del interior de su mente.

—¿Sí? —

—En el hospital te abracé— Bruce le sonrió.

—Sí, lo hiciste—

—Aunque ya no estemos en el hospital… ¿te puedo abrazar? —

No se suponía que Tim pidiera permiso.

Bruce buscó que su rostro no mostrara los sentimientos dolorosos que la simple pregunta de Tim había despertado en él.

—¿Has visto que Dick, Jason o Conner pidan permiso para abrazarme a mí o a Clark? — Tim negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces. —Bueno, tú eres igual que ellos, eres nuestro hijo, eres parte de esta familia, no tienes que pedir permiso para abrazar a nadie de tu familia—

Tim tomó aire muy fuerte, mostrando ojos llorosos y un muy leve puchero, para finalmente lanzarse a abrazarse a su cuello en una imitación de lo que había hecho en el hospital.

Respondió el abrazo de inmediato.

El estómago de Tim protestó ante el vacío al que estaba siendo sometido por tantas horas seguidas.

Bruce le sonrió a su hijo.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? — Y su sonrojado Tim aceptó, yendo acompañados hacia el comedor.

—Hola joven Timothy, es bueno verlo despierto— Saludó Alfred no ayudando a que el rostro del menor volviera a su color normal.

—Hola, Alfred— Ni bien se sentaron, Alfred comenzó a colocar los platos con comida frente a ellos. —Debe comer para poder tomar el medicamento para el dolor— Tim era un niño obediente, iniciando con la acción de alimentarse al instante.

…

Tim se acomodó sobre su cama, sonriéndole a Bruce que lo arropó correctamente, para después centrarse en Clark que se acercaba con sus manos ocultas tras su espalda.

—Clark te tiene una sorpresa— Dijo Bruce, después de mirar unos instantes al alfa.

—Bruce y yo las encontramos— Agregó Clark, haciendo que su papá omega negara con la cabeza.

—Clark las encontró—

—Los dos— Reafirmó su papá alfa, sentándose en el lado libre de la cama, contrario a Bruce, que volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero sin volver a ofrecer una negación hablada.

Clark suspiró para finalmente dejar de esconder sus manos, dejando que Tim pudiera ver un gran sobre amarillo un poco grueso que le instaron a tomar.

No fue difícil abrir el sobre, así como tampoco fue difícil obtener su contenido.

Eran fotos… fotos de su familia.

Y de repente no había nada más que la sonrisa amable de su padre.

—Mi papá— Dijo viendo la foto de un hombre hincado junto a un niño, ambos sonrientes, para pasar a otra foto en donde aparecía una pareja cargando a un bebé. —¿Esta es mi mamá? —Cuestionó sintiendo un leve escozor en sus ojos.

—Sí— Le dijo la amable voz de Clark.

—Era bonita— Decidió contestar porque era lo que realmente pensaba.

Lástima que no pudo continuar disfrutando de las fotos como se debía, pues sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, las cuales no le dejaban ver con claridad.

Intentó quitarlas de inmediato, porque el encargado en el orfanato le dijo que Tim ya estaba grande para llorar (aún se sentía muy avergonzado de haber llorado cuando rompió el vaso la otra noche).

Sintió como las cálidas y callosas manos de Bruce lo detenían, para luego sentir como su rostro era limpiado con suavidad por Clark.

—Tim, no tienes que hacer eso, no tiene nada de malo llorar— Le dijo Bruce con voz suavecita y él le permitió a su cuerpo hacer lo que necesitaba, primero dejando de forzar sus ojos a mantenerse secos y después (porque recordó que no necesitaba pedir permiso), se lanzó a abrazarse a su papá omega y a su papá alfa, sintiéndose protegido entre la calidez y el aroma a flores y frutas.

Clark le colocó un beso en la parte más alta de su cabeza.

…

—"Oliver no salió de aquella habitación durante varios días. Observaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor con gran extrañeza y, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba comprender como se ganaban la vida aquellos chi…"—

—Clark— Llamó Jason, interrumpiendo la lectura de Clark.

—¿Sí? — Cuestionó, procediendo a mirar a su hijo, encontrando al lado del menor el rostro durmiente de Bruce, siendo observado por los cuatro menores.

—Bruce se quedó dormido— Dijo Jason, más que nada como una queja, porque su padre omega se había quedado dormido abrazándolo

Clark mantuvo a raya su necesidad de entrar en pánico y todas las alertas que querían sonar a la vez en su cabeza, porque pesé a sus malos hábitos de sueño, Bruce nunca se quedaba dormido, mucho menos tan temprano.

—Es mejor que dejemos la lectura por hoy— Los menores asintieron.

Para que él se permitiera liberar un poco más su aroma, esperando que aquello le dijera al subconsciente de Bruce que estaba en su casa, que estaba a salvo y esperando que no intentara atacarlo cuando lo despertara.

Pasó una mano con calma por uno de los brazos de su pareja.

—Bruce— Lo llamó suavemente, logrando despertarlo con facilidad, primero el cuerpo de su omega se tensó, pareciendo por un instante que en definitiva atacaría a todo lo que se moviera, pero finalmente vio a Jason, luego a Dick, Tim, Conner, para detenerse al final en él.

—¿Me quedé dormido? — Cuestionó casi pareciendo confundido.

—Sí, ya suéltame— Contestó y exigió Jason.

Bruce finalmente liberó al menor y Clark quería abrazar a Bruce porque lucía adorable y porque estaba preocupado.

Los niños, de por si cooperativos, habían cooperado mucho más esta noche en eso de ser llevados a sus cuartos, arropados y besados en la frente, porque eran niños demasiado inteligentes que entendían que algo estaba raro con Bruce.

Clark (después de acostar a Tim), entró a la habitación que compartía con Bruce, encontrándolo sentado en la cama y con celular en mano, luciendo tremendamente cansado, pero aun así alzando el rostro y sonriéndole con mucho amor.

Él también le sonrió, pero sabía que su expresión se había agriado un poco por la preocupación queriendo apoderarse de sus facciones.

—Bruce, ¿estás bien? — Su omega lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué?, sí, ¿por qué? —

—Te quedaste dormido—

—¿No puedo? — Cuestionó Bruce divertido y Clark caminó con presura hasta sentarse junto a su omega, colocándole un beso sobre el cabello.

—Claro que puedes, pero tú no haces eso— Y Bruce le dedicó ese gesto que hacía cuando sabía que Clark tenía razón.

—Estoy muy cansado, han sido unas semanas difíciles—

—Sí, pero…—

—Pero nada más, no estoy enfermo, en serio — Le aseguró con una sonrisa confiada y Clark se aferró a Bruce, disfrutando como siempre de poder esconder el rostro en el cuello de su pareja vinculada, aspirando su aroma.

Una, dos respiraciones y de repente, el aroma de Bruce comenzó a parecerle un poco diferente, adornado con algo más, algo que se parecía a Clark, pero que seguía siendo Bruce… Estaba cambiado.

Se apartó de golpe, abriendo los ojos y alzando las cejas hasta más no poder.

—Tu aroma— Dijo entre un tartamudeo torpe.

—¿Mhm? —

—Cambió—

—¿Qué quieres decir con que cambió? — Indagó Bruce, con una sonrisa relajada (y cansada), para inmediatamente verse un poco frustrado. —¿Crees que voy a entrar en celo otra vez? —

—No, es diferente, como si…— Él no pudo terminar al ver el atisbo de entendimiento en la mirada de Bruce.

Bruce abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas tanto como él había hecho.

Extra:

Clark disfrutó de la calidez que le provocaba el cuerpo de Bruce aferrado a él por la espalda, percibiendo un escalofrío placentero recorrerlo cada vez que su omega dejaba una caricia leve con su nariz en el cuello de Clark.

Se aferró a la mano de Bruce enredada en su cintura.

Clark estaba muy feliz, el alfa en él estaba en éxtasis al disfrutar de la compañía de su omega, omega que le había permitido compartir su celo, que había confiado en él, que le había permitido cuidar de él, que le había permitirle embara…

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Cierto, la Doctora Leslie había dicho que a veces podía pasar durante el primer celo.

—Mhm… ¿Bruce? — Llamó tratando de descubrir si su pareja estaba dormido o no.

—¿Mhm? — Medio contestó Bruce y él se giró en el abrazo flojo para poder ver a su pareja cara a cara, encontrando parpados medio caídos y sonrisa relajada y un poco adormilada.

Clark no estaba seguro de qué quería hacer primero, si besar a Bruce y esconderlo contra él o tener "La conversación importante".

—Eh…— Bueno, su cerebro ya se había ido a descansar, por lo que se acercó a dejar un beso sobre la nariz de su pareja vinculada, otro sobre el mentón, para finalmente llegar a los labios, disfrutando de movimientos lentos, los sonidos que producían sus labios y el placer que experimentaba al tener permiso de explorar la boca de Bruce.

Cuando el beso acabó, dejándolos con respiraciones agitadas y permitiéndole apreciar cada detalle en el rostro de su pareja, cada línea de su cuerpo, colocando una mano floja sobre la cadera de Bruce… su cerebro regresó de su descanso y él recordó que había algo importante que quería decir.

—Bruce— Su omega estaba cansado, por lo que solo alzó las cejas en espera de lo que él fuera a decir. —La doctora Leslie dijo que había una posibilidad de que ocurriera a la primera— Comentó en un susurró haciendo a Bruce fruncir el ceño en concentración.

Para que su omega volviera a relajar su rostro al instante.

—Ah—

—No es que este esperando que pase a la primera, pero y si realmente ocurrió y tú sigues combatiendo el crimen y eso te pone… los pone… no, te pone en peligro— Bruce lo miró con mucha seriedad, para soltar una risilla burlona. —¡No te rías de mí! — Exigió hablando bajito.

—Bien, ya que usar tu visión de rayos X es peligroso, tendremos que esperar al menos un mes hasta hacer un ultrasonido o notar algún cambio y saber la respuesta, entonces voy a patrullar, pero si veo que hay posibilidades de una pelea te llamaré y con la Liga de la Justicia haré guardia y no participaré de forma activa en las misiones, ¿estás de acuerdo? —

Su alfa y la parte racional de su cerebro comenzaron a relajarse lentamente.

Asintió para esconderse en el cuello de su omega.

* * *

¿Adivinen qué? La explicación de lo de los padres biológicos tampoco es mía, creo… creo, ya no me acuerdo, que lo saqué de Wikipedia.

Nota que solo sirve para desahogarme: La verdad escribí un capítulo llamado "Tim Drake" desde hace meses, como desde septiembre, ¡Hace un chorro! Pero la historia no me permitía subirlo y de repente me dijo que quería que pusiera primero a Conner y hasta después a Tim, pero finalmente llegamos jaja.


	38. I've never fallen from quite this high

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

* * *

Clark inspiró profundo y su cerebro se dividió entre la parte que gritaba "No puede ser verdad" y la parte que gritaba "¡Sí!" histéricamente, dio una nueva inspiración notando aún con más claridad el cambio en el aroma de su pareja y su cerebro dividido gritó con más fuerza.

—Ok, ok— Dijo, para preguntarse a sí mismo por qué estaba diciendo "ok" como un idiota.

¿Qué hacían?, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera Clark?

Vio a Bruce estirar un poco su ropa, inclinando su cabeza, como si buscara olerse a sí mismo, mientras mantenía el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

—¿No percibes nada? — Cuestionó a su pareja, ante lo que Bruce negó lentamente.

Y él entró aún más en pánico. ¿¡Cómo que no percibía nada!?

Y si… y si el cambio de olor que él percibía no tenía nada que ver con…

—Pero no me sorprende, es muy pronto para que sea fácil notar cualquier cosa, tú puedes notarlo por tus habilidades, super hombre— Explicó como si estuvieran hablando de lo que cenarían esa noche.

—¿T-te llevo al hospital? — Bruce lo miró con ceja alzada, liberando una risilla temblorosa.

—¿Qué?, no, ¿por qué quieres llevarme al hospital? —

—Po-porque, pues… no… no sé, ¿Por qué te quiero llevar a un hospital? — Lo cuestionó sintiendo como su cerebro estaba experimentando un apagón masivo y sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

¿Bruce estaba bien?

¿Su omega estaba bien?

¿De verdad el cambio en su aroma se debía a…?

Su pareja le sonrió (con un toque de preocupación) acercándose para poder poner en contacto sus frentes y tomarle de las manos.

Las manos de su pareja estaban frías y tan o más temblorosas que las suyas.

Notó la tensión en los hombros de Bruce o la forma en que estaba tratando de mantenerse en calma.

—Iremos a la cita programada con la Doctora Leslie para confirmarlo con un estudio de laboratorio y porque el control prenatal es importante, pero mi alfa es Superman, si dices que mi aroma cambió, entonces para mí ya está confirmado— Bruce se alejó un poco de él, luciendo un tanto inseguro. —No creí que pasaría tan rápido— Dijo en tono bajo, luciendo como si quisiera aferrarse a él, pero como si no quisiera permitírselo, Clark se apresuró en un unir sus frentes de nuevo y sintió como Bruce removió suavecito su frente contra la suya. —Estoy embarazado— Le murmuró.

Ante aquellas palabras sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza, casi como si quisiera escapar de su pecho y abrazarse a su pareja vinculada por él mismo, el calor que comenzó en su estómago se expandió por todo su cuerpo, causando calidez, temblor y un chispazo de emoción que terminó apoderándose de los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies, para que finalmente aquella sensación terminara por escaparse por sus ojos en forma de agua.

Vio la tensión en Bruce desaparecer, así como escuchó su risa tranquila, alejándose un poco y envolviendo una de las mejillas de Clark con una mano y él se aferró a esa mano como si estuviera en medio del océano y Bruce fuera su bote salvavidas.

Lo amaba, amaba al omega frente a él.

Porque, aunque Clark creyó que nunca pasaría, Bruce lo amaba, aceptó tener una relación con él, lo aceptó como pareja vinculada, le dio un hogar, le dio una familia.

Y no hacía más que seguir y seguir dándole a Clark razones para ser más y más feliz.

—Te amo, Clark— Y a él se le escapó otro sollozo, para abrazarse a su pareja, besándole por todo el hombro y el cuello.

—Yo debería decir eso—

—¿Sí?, ¿quién dice? — Clark decidió que no respondería la pregunta, simplemente dejándose envolver por el aroma cambiado de Bruce que confirmaba la existencia de su bebé.

—Te amo, Bruce— Y su omega relajó el cuerpo contra él, dejando que él lo envolviera por completo con su propio aroma (haciéndole caso al alfa en él, que le exigió hacer aquello por su omega embarazado).

…

El cuerpo de Bruce quería seguir durmiendo, pero su mente ya no quiso cooperar más con esa acción, así que ahí estaba, sentado en una de las tantas salas de estar de la mansión a las… se giró a ver el reloj, a las 3:23 de ,a mañana, cansado y tratando de leer por séptima vez la misma línea en el periódico.

Estaba embarazado.

Él.

Él tendría un bebé con el alfa al que amaba. Tendría un bebé de su pareja vinculada.

Clark dijo que su aroma había cambiado, él no podía percibir el cambio, pero sabía que había algo diferente, pensó que el cansancio y el nudo en su estómago al pensar en comida se debía a las semanas atareadas que habían vivido, pero no. Era un bebé.

Su bebé.

Pasó muchos años resentido con el hecho de ser un omega, seguro de que su vida habría sido mejor si hubiera sido un beta o un alfa, mientras se tomaba sus inhibidores con el deseo oculto de que arruinaran su fertilidad, con el deseo oculto de que lo volvieran "menos omega".

Y ahora aquí estaba; embarazado… y feliz por ello.

Solo lo intentó una vez y había obtenido el resultado deseado.

Había sido demasiado fácil.

No, no era idiota, sabía que los meses que se venían iban a ser desgastantes y muy, muy alejados de la palabra "fácil", pero… las probabilidades de concebir eran mínimas, mucho más bajas en el caso de ellos al ser de diferente especie, y sumado a eso del 50 a 70% de los embarazos terminaban en aborto, incluso aunque un ovulo y un espermatozoide lograran unirse iniciando la concepción, todo podía salir mal al momento de la implantación, la cual podía no ocurrir.

Tenían un cumulo de increíbles victorias solo para poder llegar a estas cuatro semanas, pero eso no quería decir que las cosas de repente no podían irse a peor, porque… el concebir no quería decir que todo saldría bien después, incluso si pasaban de las 20 semanas y un aborto nunca ocurría… estaba el riesgo de parto pretérmino, placenta previa, infecciones, preeclampsia, eclampsia, síndrome de HELLP, diabetes gestacional…

Tantas cosas podían salir mal.

Y demasiadas cosas ya habían salido bien.

Bruce no creía en el destino o en la suerte, pero que tal si…

—¿Por qué está fingiendo leer el periódico? — Bajó el objeto en sus manos de inmediato, centrándose en Alfred que lo miraba en búsqueda de respuestas a preguntas no formuladas. —¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Por qué Batman no salió esta noche? — ¿Qué contestaba primero?, la segundo pregunta era más fácil de responder… bueno… —¿Amo Bruce? — Lo llamó Alfred apartando el ruido blanco de sus oídos.

—Clark dice que mi aroma cambió—

—¿Qué su aroma cambió?, pues yo no percibo na…— Alfred guardo silencio de golpe y continuó haciéndolo por un largo rato, Bruce de repente no sentía que pudiera ver la expresión de Alfred.

El mayordomo caminó hasta terminar sentado junto a él.

—La cita con la Doctora Leslie es hasta dentro de tres días, ¿cierto? —

—Sí—

—La llamaré para preguntarle si lo puede atender antes—

—Sí, está bien— Dijo tratando de fingir que el aire no se sentía denso a la hora de pasar por su nariz.

—¿Cómo se siente? — Cuestionó Alfred y él trató de sonreír.

—Estoy bien, no tengo ningún síntoma, solo estoy cansado— El hombre entrecerró levemente los ojos.

—No me refería a físicamente—

Clark lo conocía, pero Alfred tenía un entendimiento de él que probablemente nunca nadie más lograría jamás.

Bruce encogió los hombros.

—Quiero solo estar feliz, pero… muchas cosas pueden salir mal, Alfred— Dijo sintiendo como de repente todo parecía demasiado.

—Claro que muchas cosas pueden salir mal, igual que cuando comenzó a salir con el amo Clark o cuando se vinculó con él o cuando adoptó a sus hijos o cada noche que sale para ser Batman— Alfred colocó una mano en su hombro, para hablarle quedito. —El dolor es parte de la vida amo Bruce, pero todos en esta familia vamos a hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para que este bebé llegue al mundo, porque así hace las cosas la familia Wayne—

Y la mente de Bruce detuvo su colapso masivo; el aire era ligero otra vez.

—Su desayuno va a ser muy nutritivo…— No, no tenía nauseas, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa especie de nudo en su estómago. —Y ligero—

Bruce le sonrió.

—Bruce, ¿por qué estás despierto? — Cuestionó Clark entrando a la habitación, despeinado, en pijama y con la cara de alguien que hacía escasos segundos había estado dormido, peleándose con la luz de la habitación manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados, pero sin alejar esta misma aura de pánico que lo rodeo ni bien notó el cambio en su aroma. —¿Estás bien?, ¿te sientes mal? —

—Estoy bien— Dio, como una respuesta universal. Realmente debía aún estar medio dormido porque justo ahí fue que notó a Alfred, frunciendo el ceño casi como si él realmente necesitara lentes de aumento.

—Buenas noches amo Clark— Saludó el mayordomo poniéndose de pie. —Ya que está aquí, permítanme felicitarlos a los dos, ciertamente estoy muy feliz con la noticia del bebé, muchas gracias— Dijo Alfred, hablando de su bebé como si fuera el más llamativo de los regalos en una fiesta de cumpleaños. —Ahora me retiró, los veo dentro de 3 horas—

—Buenas noches Alfred— Dijo él fingiendo que no sentía el rostro caliente.

—Bue-buenas noches Alfred— Dijo Clark sonriendo, para caminar hasta él y sentarse en el lugar que Alfred recién había desocupado. —¿Por qué estás despierto?, si no te sientes mal entonces… Hay alguna urgencia que requiera de Batman, ¿quieres que salga como…? —

—No, no, todo está bien, solo no podía dormir—

—Pero si estabas muy cansado—

—Sí, pero…— No le gustaba preocupar a Clark tanto todo el tiempo. —Estaba pensando demasiado, ya sabes sigo sin aprender a apagar mi cerebro— Dijo en tono devastado juguetón, logrando que Clark se relajara un poco, mientras cada vez lucías más y más despierto.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?, ¿en el bebé? —

Sí, no le gustaba preocupar a Clark, pero tampoco podía no decirle la verdad.

—Más bien… en todo lo que puede salir mal con el bebé— Eso había sonado horrible, era un ser horrible. —Siempre planeo mis estrategias imaginando los peores escenarios, mi mente solo…—

—Sí, lo sé y entiendo, eres muy inteligente, claro que debes saber todo lo que puede salir mal durante tu embarazo, yo no sé mucho y de todas formas estoy asustado—

¿Clark estaba asustado?

Pero… había estado tan feliz y…

—Debiste haberme despertado— Solicitó su alfa con esa eterna amabilidad suya, para luego fruncir el ceño. —No, exijo que me despiertes cuando cosas como estas pasen o incluso cuando no, soy tu pareja vinculada Bruce, soy el papá de tus hijos, haré lo que sea que necesites, incluso si solo me quieres de pie a tu lado sosteniendo un cepillo—

—¿Por qué te querría sosteniendo un cepillo? —

—Oh, discúlpeme señor genio, son casi las 4 de la mañana, no tengo la capacidad de pensar en un mejor ejemplo— Se rio sin hacer demasiado ruido.

—Eres como un personaje de caricatura infantil—

—Pero… ¿uno cool? —

—Mhm…— Fingió pensarlo un momento. —No— Clark fingió un tono de indignación. —Pero aún así todo el mundo te admira, la Liga de la Justicia te admira, tus hijos te admiran… yo te admiro… y hasta me enamoré de ti—

—¿¡Te enamoraste de mí en serio!?, no, entonces debo ser super cool— Concluyó Clark para acercarse y besarlo sobre los labios que él mantuvo en una sonrisa suave, ni bien el beso acabo un bostezo lo controló, haciendo reír a Clark. —¿Vamos a la cama? — él asintió sintiendo los párpados demasiado pesados, preparándose para ponerse de pie, acción que nunca llevo acabo al ser alzado por su alfa.

—¡Clark, bájame! —Exigió en un susurro.

—Nop—

—Te dije que no me gusta que me cargues—

—Mi cerebro de las 4 de la mañana no recuerda eso y no escuchó lo que acabas de decir— Y Clark comenzó un ligero y lento vuelo hacia la habitación que compartían.

—Eres un tonto—

—¡Amo Bruce! — Susurró Clark en el mismo tono indignado que Alfred hacía, fue muy difícil contener su carcajada.

—Alfred se va a enojar si lo sigues imitando— Y la mirada juguetona de Clark desapareció para solo quedar la de seriedad llena de amor.

—Lo que sea que necesites, Bruce— Clark lo acomodó en la cama para susurrarle sobre los labios. —Gracias por darme una familia y gracias por nuestro bebé—

Clark limpió con mucha gentileza las lágrimas en su rostro.

…

La doctora los miró, apartando los papeles de sus manos.

Se veía justo como la última vez que habían venido, pero a la vez todo se sentía tan diferente.

—La prueba en sangre resultó positiva, felicidades— Les dijo la doctora con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

Justo la respuesta que se suponía que debía haber esperado, porque el olor de Bruce era diferente.

Hizo más presión sobre la mano entre la suya, sintiendo como sus pestañas se humedecían y una enorme sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

Era verdad.

Bruce estaba embarazado.

Se giró a mirar a Bruce, notando el toque de miedo, el toque de preocupación, pero igualmente notando la felicidad verdadera en su pareja vinculada, que terminó por sonreírle suavemente.

—Según su fecha de último celo entonces debería tener cuatro semanas y 2 días, ¿correcto? — Comentó la médico esperando la aprobación de Bruce, quien asintió. —Si se hace un ultrasonido en esta etapa primero no será abdominal y segundo no verán más que un ovalo oscuro que es…—

—El saco gestacional— Dijo Bruce, diciéndose que tal vez debería estar sorprendido, pero su omega era tan listo que claro que sabría la respuesta a la no pregunta de la Doctora. Ella asintió.

—Así es, no veo porque apresurar el momento de hacer el ultrasonido, les recomiendo esperar un poco más, al menos hasta alcanzar las 10 semanas, ¿a menos que este presentando algún signo o síntoma que los tenga preocupados? — Miró a Bruce, sintiéndose fruncir el entrecejo con angustia.

Que él supiera, Bruce no tenía ningún síntoma o signo preocupante, pero… pero…

—No, podemos esperar— Dijo su pareja.

—También, quiero que recuerde que yo no soy obstetra, tengo los conocimientos para realizar el control prenatal, incluso para llevar a cabo un parto, pero tal vez sería mejor que fuera con un obstetra, para empezar para el ultrasonido le voy a recomendar un especialista— Bruce estaba tratando de ocultarlo, pero se estaba estresando.

A su omega le estaba estresando el imaginar tener que ir con otro médico.

—¿Y si decidimos continuar el control prenatal con usted? — Terminó por preguntar atrayendo a dos pares de ojos. No se permitió sonrojarse. —¿Se puede? — La mujer le sonrió muy levemente.

—Por supuesto que se puede, podrían acudir conmigo una vez al mes y acudir con un obstetra una vez por trimestre a menos de que ocurriera algún problema durante el embarazo, en cuyo caso los instruiría a acudir con el especialista—

—Claro— Aceptó él, mirando de reojo a Bruce, notando su insistente y añorante mirada.

¿Añorante?

Cambió de inmediato su atención de la doctora a su pareja, y sí, lo miraban añorante y felizmente.

Bruce le sonrió suavecito.

Clark supo que pedirle a la doctora que ella hiciera su control prenatal, había sido la decisión correcta.

…

Sus hijos los miraban con atención. Clark inspiró profundo, buscando calmarse. Si su corazón latía demasiado rápido Conner lo notaría, si se ponía demasiado nervioso su aroma se tornaría un poco agrio y asustaría a los menores (¿Eso podía afectar a Bruce y al bebé también?).

—Bueno, ahm… lo que teníamos que decirles era que… pues…— Miró a Bruce un momento, para notar su sonrisa medio burlona, sí, esto era culpa de Clark por decir que él les diría a los menores. —Van a tener un nuevo hermano— Conner sonrió, Tim adquirió una expresión de confusión.

—Ah— Soltó Jason. —¿Cómo se llama? —

Dick se acercó a él, ocupando su espacio personal.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —

Bruce rio, haciendo a Clark sonrojar, pero al menos había intentado controlarse.

—No, quise decir que vamos a tener un bebé— Conner abrió la boca sorprendido, Jason achico un ojo, torciendo un poco la boca, Tim inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado aun viéndose confundido y Dick sonrió aún más grande.

—¿Un bebé? — Cuestionó con demasiado entusiasmo en la voz.

—¿Van a adoptar a un bebé? — Preguntó el único que tenía "Kent" en su apellido, atrayendo la atención de su hermano mayor.

—Ya entiendo— Dijo Jason

Y finalmente Bruce se apiadó de él.

—No, estoy embarazado, yo voy a tener al bebé— Los cuatro pares de ojos que hasta el momento habían estado centrados en él, se giraron a concentrarse en su pareja.

Dick pasó de ocupar su espacio personal a ocupar el espacio personal de Bruce.

—¿¡Estás embarazado!? — Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. —Pero la otra vez que hablábamos de que tuvieran un bebé no nos dijiste que estabas embarazado—

—No lo estaba, pero ahora sí— Dick lució sorprendido un momento para soltar una risa emocionada.

—Pero no estás gordo, la gente embarazada esta gorda— Dijo Jason.

—Ah, no, eso es a partir del segundo trimestre y sobre todo durante el tercero es cuando se ve mucho más pronunciado el abdomen— Explicó Conner muy feliz. Jason entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué? —

—Un embarazo dura 9 meses, al principio el bebé es muy chiquito y va creciendo y creciendo y a la mitad del embarazo más o menos es cuando empieza a crecerle la panza a las personas embarazadas y más y más y hasta que nace el bebé— Explicó Tim.

—¿Entonces el bebé aún está chiquito? — Cuestionó Jason nuevamente.

—Sí— Dijo Clark con una sonrisa. —El bebé aún es muy chiquito— Conner hizo un leve puchero, Clark pensó que tal vez estaba triste de que Jason nunca entendiera sus explicaciones.

—¿Qué pasa Conner? — Preguntó Bruce, pasando una mano por la espalda de Dick que había decidido que era una buena idea acostarse con su cabeza cómodamente reposando sobre una de las piernas de Bruce.

—Es un poco triste que vayamos a tener que esperar nueve meses para conocer al bebé—

—Solo van a tener que esperar ocho— Explicó su omega.

—¿Por qué? — Cuestionó Jason.

—Porque uno de los meses ya pasó—

—Oh— Exclamaron al unísono, alargando bastante la vocal.

—¿Cómo se va a llamar? — Quiso saber Conner. Él le sonrió al menor.

—Aún no tiene nombre, todavía no sabemos si es un niño o una niña—

—¿No se sabe desde el principio? — Cuestionó Jason girándose a ver a Tim. Tim parecía pensativo, como si esperara que de repente su cerebro le ofreciera una respuesta, pero esta vez pareció que la información que resolvería la duda de uno de sus hermanos no era de su propiedad.

—Eso se sabe con un ultrasonido realizado de preferencia en el segundo trimestre, lo ideal es a las 20 semanas— Mencionó Conner.

—¿Un ultrasonido? — Clark se apresuró en resolver la nueva duda de Jason.

—Es un estudio especial que se hace para ver el interior del estómago a través de la piel, algo así como funciona mi visión de rayos x— Dijo apuntándose a los ojos, tratando de hacer una cara graciosa que hiciera reír a sus hijos, lográndolo. —Pero que es seguro para el bebé, porque mis rayos x pueden ser peligrosos— Tim asintió con el ceño un poco fruncido, Conner se rascó una ceja pensativo y Jason se giró a mirar a Dick cuando este se levantó de golpe.

—Cuando sepamos si es niño o niña, ¿Podemos ponerle el nombre nosotros como con Conner? — Jason se acercó a su hermano mayor y a Bruce de inmediato.

—¿Podemos? — Interrogó con ojillos brillantes.

Bruce sonrió.

—Yo también quiero ayudar a ponerle nombre a nuestro hermanito— Dijo Tim en voz bajita y con un sonrojo leve.

Conner alzó un brazo con exceso de energía.

—¡Yo también quiero! —

—Claro, todos van a ayudar a ponerle nombre— Aceptó él fingiendo que no sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Por los gritos de victoria que se apoderaron de la mansión, uno pensaría que los mismísimos Joker y Luthor habían sido derrotados esa noche.

…

Clark miró a Bruce y le sonrió (nerviosamente).

—Ok, entonces ¿visita rápida a má y pá? —Su pareja asintió. Clark se puso de pie (desde la cama en la que se encontraba) siendo imitado por su compañero vinculado y ante aquella acción él no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a sentarse, siendo nuevamente imitado por Bruce.

—¿Qué pasa? —

¿Era seguro para Bruce y el bebé volar hasta Villa Chica y volver (volando) esa misma noche?

—¿Y si… solo les hablamos por teléfono?, podríamos esperar a ir a visitarlos hasta que tengamos el ultrasonido— Dijo con sonrisa temblorosa, estirando una mano para tomar la de su pareja.

Sea lo que sea que pasara por la cabeza de Bruce ante la sugerencia de Clark, nunca lo supo, pues su omega solo asintió.

—Ok— Clark sonrió aliviado, yendo por su celular, para marcar el número que conocía de memoria, poniendo el aparato en altavoz ni bien comenzaron los tonos de espera.

—Hola, hijo, ¿qué pasa?, ¿todo bien? — Se escuchó la voz alegre de su pá, cargada con una pizca de angustia.

—Hola, pá, sí, todo bien, ¿Estás desocupado?, ¿está má desocupada?, Bruce y yo tenemos que decirles algo—

—Oh, sí, estamos desocupados— Su pá no habló, pero Clark casi podía verlo haciéndole ademanes a su má para que se acercara.

—Hola cariño, ¿Bruce está contigo?, ¡Hola Bruce! — Se dejó escuchar la voz de su má, después de que claramente pusieran su teléfono en altavoz.

—Hola Martha, hola Jonathan— Saludó Bruce de inmediato.

—Hola hijo— Agregó su pá, en la misma forma en que lo había saludado a él, pero sabía perfectamente que ese saludo iba dirigido a su pareja. —¿Qué quieren decirnos? —

—¿Será lo que creo que es? — Dijo su má en un tono pícaro.

—¿Lo que crees? — Dijeron él y su pá al unísono.

—¿Qué crees? — Cuestionó su pá. Su má soltó una leve risa.

—¿Un bebé? —

—Martha— Medio riño su pá, ante la risa jovial que dejó salir su má. —No los estés presionando—

—Ah, pues es que…— Soltó él, girándose a ver a Bruce que sonreía con un toque de diversión.

—"Pues es que", ¿qué? — Interrogó su má con un tono más serio. —Bruce, ¿estás…? —

—Sí, vamos a tener un bebé— Y sus padres comenzaron un escándalo repleto de emoción y risas que ya no contaba con palabras legibles.

—¡Nuestro quinto nieto! — Exclamó su pá con emoción.

—Mis niños, estoy tan feliz por ustedes, sé que estaban muy emocionados por esto y por supuesto estoy feliz por nosotros, ¡otro nieto! — Dijo su má haciendo a todos reír.

—Así es, el abuelo Jonathan está feliz—

—Pues la abuela Martha también—

…

Clark movía su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Bruce (quien se encontraba haciendo algo que parecía importante con su celular), notando como aquello liberaba una pequeña brisa del aroma de su omega que le gritaba a Clark de la existencia de su bebé.

—Bruce—

—¿Mhm? —

—¿A quién le decimos ahora? — Bruce dejó de mover sus dedos sobre la pantalla de su celular, tensando un poquito sus músculos, Clark rompió el abrazo flojo en el que estaban, para poder mirar el rostro de su pareja.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos esperar un poco para decirle a otras personas, tal vez a que tengamos un ultrasonido al menos— Le dijo, luciendo casi como si esperara que él se negara.

Le sonrió con el entrecejo un poco alzado, en un gesto que no sabía si quedaba como angustioso o como "me causas ternura".

—Claro, esta bien, ¿hubieras querido que esperáramos más para decirle a mis padres? —

—No, no, ellos son familia, y no es que no me gustaría decirle a Diana o a Lucius o a J'onn, pero creo que por ahora quiero que solo nuestra familia… disfrute esto—

Dejo un pequeño y rápido beso sobre los labios de su pareja.

—De acuerdo— Le dijo sonriendo.

…

Clark se aseguró de que el escudo en su uniforme no estuviera chueco y de que su capa no hubiera quedado atorada o torcida.

Su pareja y sus hijos lo miraban con atención, acostados en la colchoneta de la Baticueva (no estaba seguro de como lograban estar todos bien acomodados, tal vez era el hecho de que Bruce estaba sentado, con Tim recargando su cabeza sobre sus piernas, claramente disfrutando de la forma en que el adulto pasaba su mano por entre su cabello.

—¿Puedo ir a la misión contigo? — Cuestionó Conner luciendo adorable. Clark se permitió reír, viendo como Bruce miraba al niño de reojo, negando suavemente con la cabeza, sin poder evitar la aparición de una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No, no puedes— Negó la petición, haciendo que Conner hiciera una clara imitación del puchero que Jason era experto en hacer.

—¿Cuándo podremos ir a misiones contigo? — Preguntó con un ligero tono demandante.

—Sí, ¿cuándo? — Cuestionó Jason con el ceño fruncido.

—Somos muy buenos peleadores— Afirmó Dick.

—¡Sí! — Le arrancó, la exclamación de Dick, a Conner y Jason.

—Bueno…— Dick pareció de repente un poco inseguro. —Tim aún no es tan, tan bueno, pero… ¡Está aprendiendo! —

—¡Sí! — Volvieron a exclamar en aprobación.

—¡Y es muy inteligente como Bruce! — Agregó Dick nuevamente.

—¡Sí! — Tim únicamente se sonrojó comenzando a sonreír, para esconder su sonrisa contra la pierna de Bruce.

—Y nosotros no estamos embarazados como Bruce, deberíamos poder ir— Expuso Jason con un argumento que él seguramente consideraba irrefutable.

Bruce y él rieron.

—Hablaremos de ustedes yendo a misiones cuando le lleguen a Clark a los hombros al menos, ¿de acuerdo? — Los dos alfas y el beta, corrieron a pararse junto a Clark, notando con gran decepción que ninguno estaba cerca de llegarle al límite impuesto por su pareja.

Tim solo alzó la cabeza quedándose hincado sobre la colchoneta, mirándolos tal vez preguntándose si debió haber corrido con sus hermanos, su hijo menor probablemente concluyó que no cambiaría nada si corría o no a medirse como sus hermanos habían hecho, por lo que terminó por regresar a su posición previa, tomando la mano de Bruce hasta dirigirla nuevamente a su cabeza, exigiendo la reanudación de las caricias previas.

—No se vale— Dijo Jason cruzándose de brazos.

—Falta mucho— Murmuró Dick con hombros caídos, en una clara pose de derrota. Conner alzó el rostro con mucha emoción.

—¡Si yo los cargo y entonces nos estiramos mucho, mucho, quedaríamos más altos que tú! — Dijo con júbilo, haciendo sonreír a sus hermanos mayores que parecían muy dispuestos en llevar a cabo aquella acción.

—Eso no cuenta— Afirmó él de inmediato, regresándoles a sus hijos sus poses de decepción.

—Ya deben despedirse de Clark para que se pueda ir a la misión con la Liga— Dick fue el primero en abrazarse a él, siendo seguido por Jason y Conner, finalmente Tim había descubierto una razón importante para dejar de recibir el cariño de su papá omega e igualmente se apresuró a abrazarlo, haciéndose espacio entres sus hermanos.

—Nos traes un recuerdo de tu misión en el espacio— Exigió Jason.

—Podrías traeros un cometa— Exclamó Dick emocionado.

—O un asteroide— Exclamó Tim.

—O un meteoroide— Agregó Conner.

—¿Qué no es meteorito? — Cuestionó Jason a su hermano menor.

—No, el meteorito es un fragmento de un asteroide o de un meteoroide, que logra atravesar la atmósfera sin desintegrarse y golpea el suelo terrestre—

—¿Me estás diciendo que todos son diferentes, los asteroides, los cometas, los meteoritos los meteoro… lo que sea que dijiste? —

—¡Sí! —

—¡Entendí algo que Conner explicó! —Clark se permitió reír junto con sus hijos, dando todo de sí para darle amor a cada uno, al mismo tiempo, buscando imprimir el aroma de ellos con más ahínco en su memoria (no que no estuvieran ya ahí guardados).

Olían a ellos mismos, pero olían a Clark, olían a Bruce y olían a casa.

Aún en el abrazo, sintió a su omega acercándose, alzando el rostro para dejar que fuera fácil que lo besaran.

—T-tal vez no debería ir— Le susurró a Bruce.

—¿De qué hablas?, eres Superman, te necesitan—

—Pero también soy tu compañero vinculado y papá— Dijo sintiendo el rostro caliente, haciendo a Bruce sonreír.

—Pero justo ahora ellos te necesitan más de lo que nosotros te necesitamos, ya hicimos pruebas y ya leímos todo lo que había sobre alfas kryptonianos con compañeros vinculados embarazados, así que vas a estar bien, yo voy a estar bien. Si Dick, Jason, Conner o Tim estuvieran enfermos o yo estuviera enfermo o estuviéramos más allá de las 25 semanas, en definitiva, te obligaría a quedarte, pero justo ahora… todo esta bien y va a seguir estando bien cuando regreses— Centró su mirada en sus hijos que tenían toda su atención puesta en él, apresurándose en sonreírle cuando notaron que los observaba. Dejo que una mano continuara despeinando cabecitas y acariciando espaldas, para que la otra acercara a Bruce a su cuerpo, en un abrazo que comenzó flojo para volverse más apretado.

…

Bruce conocía de sensaciones desagradables.

Sentir como las pinzas quirúrgicas buscaban con insistencia una bala que por ninguna circunstancia debería estar en el interior del cuerpo humano, topando unas cuantas veces hasta finalmente ser extraída era un ejemplo. Ser suturado sin anestesia era otra. Estar cerca de una explosión y experimentar el tinnitus y mareo posterior era otra.

Pero vomitar definitivamente estaba casi en la cima de importancia.

Desde que Clark se había ido a la misión su cuerpo no había estado más que traicionándolo más y más, no pudo lograr más de dos horas seguidas de sueño, no pudo comerse más de la mitad de su comida, no pudo dejar de sentir su cuerpo tembloroso incluso si realmente no había un temblor perceptible y los pensamientos de como todo podía salir mal habían vuelto con más fuerza.

Esos no era síntomas normales, no.

Eran síntomas que omegas embarazados describían cuando aparecía la dependencia fisiológica del embarazo y terminaban siendo obligados a separarse de sus parejas.

Pero Bruce no podía estar experimentando aquello, el síndrome aparecía hasta después de las 25 semanas, no a las cinco.

Pero su compañero vinculado era Kryptoniano (y su bebé era mitad kryptoniano) tal vez… incluso si no había información sobre ello…

Y para hacer todo mejor, un síntoma normal de embarazo había decidido aparecer hoy, porque además de todo lo anterior, el aroma del alfa calmaba los síntomas del embarazo (No le había mencionado a Clark aquello porque había querido creer que la razón de que no tuviera síntomas más evidentes o severos era por lo temprano del embarazo, no por el aroma de Clark… bueno, a la mierda con eso).

No era divertido haber pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con esa extraña presión en la garganta y tampoco era divertido que su estómago pareciera estar de cabeza.

Debió decirle algo a Alfred (sabía que había medicamento que podía ayudar y que era seguro), pero al final, cuando el sudor frío comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y su saliva adquirió un sabor diferente, supo que debía ir al baño antes de avergonzarse a sí mismo y escuchar el interminable regaño de Alfred sobre porque no era correcto vomitar en el piso que acababa de limpiar.

Todo (lo poco) que había estado en su estómago terminó en la taza del baño, sintiendo a sus músculos contraerse dolorosamente en arcadas que ya no podían obtener resultados porque estaba vacío, ya no había comida semidigerida en él.

Se puso de pie, perdiendo levemente el equilibrio (porque temblor interno) y agarrándose a lo primero que tuvo al alcance (el lavabo) haciendo caer el elegante dispensador de jabón líquido y generando un bonito desastre en el piso.

Posó una mano en su frente, viendo el desastre que acababa de hacer, sumando a eso el hecho de que aún se sentía nauseoso.

Justo en esa posición fue que notó el llamado a la puerta en forma de toquecitos suaves.

—¿Bruce? — Escuchó la voz de Conner.

—Espera un momento Conner— Contestó apresurándose en cepillar sus dientes a conciencia, agregando enjuague bucal al final, saliendo al encuentro de su tercer hijo lo más rápido que pudo.

—No entres, tiré el jabón, ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? — Le contestó ni bien encaró al menor que lo miraba con entrecejo arrugado con algo que parecía preocupación.

De inmediato se acercó pasando una mano por la espalda de Conner en un semiabrazo.

—Te escuché vomitar— Eso debió ser muy desagradable.

—Oh, perdón— Conner negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿estás enfermo?, ¿Llamo a Alfred? — Y de repente su hijo hizo la cara exacta que Clark hacía cuando él mismo terminaba contestándose sus propias preguntas. —¿Es por el bebé? —Sintió que suspiraría, pero no lo hizo.

—Sí, es por el bebé, perdón por asustarte—

—¿No le hablo a Alfred? — Cuestionó bajito su hijo. Bruce negó suavemente y Conner se abrazó a él con fuerza y él, al corresponder el abrazo, no pudo evitar aspirar un poco el aroma natural del menor.

Conner también olía a flores, pero aún así era diferente al aroma de Clark.

Inspiró profundamente, sintiendo como las náuseas comenzaban a desaparecer, como el temblor no perceptible comenzaba a controlarse, como su mente comenzaba a relajarse.

¿Por qué sus síntomas se estaban calmando con el aroma de Conner?

Porque el aroma de los hijos también ofrecía alivio, igual que el aroma de los padres, en menor medida que con el aroma del compañero vinculado, pero ayudaban en sobremanera al control de los síntomas y al control del síndrome de dependencia fisiológica del embarazo.

Escuchó tres toques suaves pero imponentes en la puerta de la habitación. Alfred. El hombre que lo crio no espero a que se le permitiera entrar, abriendo la puerta.

—Escuché que algo se rompió— Afirmó. —¿Está todo bien? — Cuestionó sin hacer directamente la pregunta de "No se cayó o se desmayó, ¿verdad?".

En espera de la respuesta, Alfred se acercó a ellos con pasos tranquilos, permitiéndole a Bruce notar claramente su olor a pan de canela.

Sus síntomas disminuyeron aún más.

—Tiré el jabón y lo rompí, perdón— Alfred miró en dirección al baño con ceño fruncido.

—¿Pero usted está bien? — Antes de dar su respuesta aún no formulada por su cerebro, Dick, Jason y Tim pasaron frente a la puerta, entrando de inmediato al verlos todos reunidos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? — Cuestionó Jason.

—Bruce vomitó— Explicó finalmente Conner, haciendo más severo el ceño fruncido de Alfred.

—Debió haberme dicho que tenía nauseas, pudimos haber evitado esto, ¿aún se siente mal? Recuéstese, le traeré de inmediato una jarra de agua, debe mantenerse hidratado, ¿cuántas veces a vomitado? —

Él había querido contestarle a Alfred al instante, pero justo en ese momento no podía dejar de sentirse envuelto en las distintas tonalidades de los aromas de cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

Dick olía a cítricos, un poco dulce, un poco ácido, fresco, Jason tenía un olor dulce como harina de pastel recién horneada, Tim olía a dulce de sandía.

Simplemente el malestar que lo había estado aquejando durante toda la mañana en su trabajo había desaparecido.

Cuando leyó la información sobre usar el aroma de "los hijos" y "padres" para ayudar a controlar los síntomas y ayudar a controlar la dependencia fisiológica, tuvo miedo, porque… eran sus hijos, Dick, Jason, Conner y Tim lo eran, Alfred, era su padre… pero ¿qué pasaba si su cuerpo no los reconocía como tales?, si su cuerpo (que ya lo había traicionado tantas veces antes) lo traicionaba aún más.

Pero aquí estaba, sintiéndose excelente por el simple hecho de que sus hijos y su padre estaban con él.

—¿¡Quieres vomitar otra vez!? — Cuestionó Conner con un toquecillo desesperado. Dick corrió a abrazarse a él, pero casi como si más bien quisiera evitar un viaje, que ni Bruce ni su cuerpo estaban planeando, al suelo.

Fue ahí que sintió la humedad en sus mejillas

¿Estaba llorando?, ¿En qué momento…?

Sintió su rostro enrojecer, para apartar las lágrimas, diciéndose que no era realmente malo, estaba avergonzado, no quería asustar a sus hijos, pero tampoco quería que vieran el llorar como algo malo.

Por lo que inspiró profundo para tratar de calmarse, sin tallar sus ojos con fuerza como tantas ganas tenía de hacer.

—¿Te duele tu pancita? — Preguntó Dick y él sintió a Alfred pasarle una mano por el brazo.

—¿Extrañas a Clark? — Cuestionó Tim bajito, atrayendo su atención, cosa que le permitió notar a su Jason con mirada angustiada y puños fuertemente apretados.

—No— Se permitió una risa que terminó siendo aire sacado a través de su boca. —sí, extraño a Clark— Dijo sonriendo. —Pero estoy bien, no me siento mal, ya no, perdón por asustarlos, perdón Alfred, yo es que… llo-lloré porque estoy feliz de que ustedes sean mis hijos y también estoy feliz de que Alfred sea mi-mi familia— Sus hijos aún se veían un poco confundidos, pero más tranquilos.

Aún con Conner y Dick abrazados a él (y con la mano de Alfred aún en su brazo), instó a Tim y Jason a acercarse a él, alzando una mano en dirección a ellos.

Tim de inmediato se notó a favor de la petición, pero al ver a Jason junto a él, sin moverse, se apresuró en tomar la mano de uno de sus hermanos mayores y jalarlo para correr al abrazo al puro estilo de Dick.

Se permitió una particularmente prolongada caricia a las espaldas de Jason y Tim (los nuevos integrantes de su abrazo grupal).

—De verdad, perdón por asustarlos— Les susurró. —Pero estoy bien— Dijo enfocándose en liberar su aroma buscando calmar las manitas temblorosas, posando su mirada en Alfred, que había relajado el agarre en su brazo, notándose más tranquilo. —¿Y si hoy dormimos todos juntos? — Ofreció aún en el abrazo.

…

Jason veía la televisión con atención y con la boca abierta, Conner asentía de tanto en tanto con el ceño levemente fruncido como si estuviera en una reunión de negocios y no viendo Coco, Tim jugueteaba con sus uñas casi como si quisiera morderlas, pero sin hacerlo realmente, Dick susurraba diálogos específicos de la película y le daba un ligero codazo a él o a Conner cuando algo particularmente divertido ocurría.

Bruce siempre se aseguraba de sonreírle a su hijo mayor.

Cuando llegaron a un poco más de la mitad de la película, el teléfono de la mansión comenzó a sonar y Alfred apareció frente a ellos.

—Amo Bruce, es la señora Kent—

—Oh— Se puso de pie para poder ir y hablar con Martha, siendo detenido por las voces de su hijo.

—¿Es la abuelita? — Cuestionó Conner.

—También quiero hablar con la abuela— Agregó Jason.

—Primero déjenme ver si la abuela no tiene algún problema de adultos del que quiera hablar y si no, le diré que quieren hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo? — Sus hijos, aunque no muy satisfechos, aceptaron, regresando su atención a la película.

Finalmente caminó hasta el teléfono (suficientemente alejado de los niños para no ser escuchado… a excepción de Conner) y aceptando que Alfred le ofreciera tomar el auricular, para verlo alejarse en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Martha? —

—Hola, cariño, te hablaba porque quiero saber cómo estás, así que, ¿cómo estás? — Explicó ella en medio de una pequeña risa.

—¿Cómo?... yo estoy…— "Bien" eso era lo que se decía cuando se hacía esa pregunta, pero… pero… —No sé— Terminó diciendo como una torpe y nerviosa concursante de belleza.

Martha liberó una risa amable (sin una pizca de burla).

—¿Quieres contarme sobre eso? —

—Bueno yo… es-estoy feliz, en serio, pero también…— ¿Cómo debía decirlo?

—Déjame ver si le atino, ¿te sientes asustado? — Las palabras de su suegra cascaban perfectamente con la forma en que se sentía.

—Sí—

—Mi niño— Dijo Martha con mucho amor, generándole un nudo en su garganta, sintiendo que alguna vez su propia madre lo llamó así, pero no estaba seguro. —Claro que estás asustado, tener un bebé no es cualquier cosa, es una experiencia aterradora incluso para alguien tan increíble como tú—

—Pero, también creo que… me siento mucho más ansioso ahora que Clark no está, no puedo dormir muy bien y… estoy seguro de que tengo síntomas de dependencia fisiológica—

—Oh, pero es muy rápido para que te sientas así—

—Sí, por eso creí que solo estaba siendo mi yo paranoico habitual—

—¿Crees que para ustedes es un poco diferente porque Clark es Kryptoniano y el bebé también? —

—Eso creo—

—Tal vez sería bueno que Clark no vaya a misiones tampoco— Y ahí Bruce guardo silencio, sintiendo las manos frías.

—No quiero quitarle a Superman al mundo— Susurró.

—¡Nadie dijo que vas a hacer eso!, pero Clark debería abstenerse de misiones largas como la de ahora, si tú desarrollaste tan pronto la dependencia fisiológica del embarazo, entonces tal vez Clark también desarrolle la protección fisiológica del embarazo más rápido de lo normal—

Claro que Bruce temió que eso pasara, pero cuando Superman llamaba para reportar el avance de la misión (y para preguntarle cómo estaba y cómo estaban los niños), se escuchaba bien, solo su habitual preocupación y ligero nerviosismo, nada más, Clark parecía estar bien.

—Y de todas formas Bruce, si fueras a quitarle a Superman al mundo estarías en todo tu derecho— Exclamó la omega con autoridad. —¿Te sientes muy ansioso en este momento? —

—No, los niños y Alfred ayudan— Martha soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Ok, entonces, no te agobies, relájate, disfruta de mis hermosos nietos y cuando mi hijo regrese de esa misión espacial o lo que sea habla con él— Bruce tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Sí, gracias Martha—

—Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, aunque sea solo hablar, sabes que puedes llamarme, sin importar la hora— Bruce se encontró a él mismo generando una risa discreta. —Eso es, me encanta escucharte reír, ahora me gustaría hablar con mis hermosos nietos si no están ocupados—

—Claro, ellos también quieren hablar contigo—

…

Bruce observó cada una de las pantallas y el silencio que mantenía cada una de las alarmas en la Atalaya. Sí, el mundo estaba en calma.

Hasta que una alarma comenzó a sonar, pero no venía de la tierra, venía de lejos. Al iniciar con el escáner se encontró con que una energía parecida a la que producía Linterna verde se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Solo él y Linterna verde se encontraban disponibles pues eran los únicos que no habían ido a la misión de la Liga de la Justicia.… Así que el mundo solo tenía a Linterna verde, porque él como que no contaba.

Llamó a su compañero de inmediato con el intercomunicador.

—Linterna, tienes que ver esto—

…

—Mierda— Masculló Hal al ver lo que encendió las alarmas de la Atalaya.

—Voy a suponer que lo conoces— Se permitió decir.

—Siniestro, digamos que tenemos historia— Miró a Hal con atención, en espera de una explicación más profunda. Su acompañante suspiro derrotado. —Fue un miembro de la corporación de linternas verdes hasta que le dio hambre de poder e intento destruirnos a todos, estaba encerrado, pero…—

—Escapó—

—Sí, escapó— Dijo con labios tensos, para dedicarle una sonrisilla. —Bueno iré a atraparlo—

Bruce estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y exigir más datos sobre las habilidades y personalidad de ese tal "Siniestro" y crear un plan para que Linterna verde y él pudieran vencerlo, pero entonces recordó que no era seguro… para ellos.

—No te voy a ayudar—

—¿Qué?, claro que no, él tiene un problema personal conmigo, yo puedo con esto solo, es más yo mismo te digo que no interfieras—

—Bien, porque, aunque lo pidieras, no te iba a ayudar— Hal le hizo una mueca para salir de la Atalaya.

Presenció la pelea entre Linterna verde y Siniestro en el espacio, y le gustaría mentir y decir que Hal iba bien, pero… no se podía mentir cuando su compañero fue convertido en un meteorito humano, siendo seguido épica y tranquilamente por siniestro.

No, él no iba a ir a asegurarse de que Linterna verde estuviera bien.

Estaba bien.

Era un superhéroe.

Era su compañero de equipo.

Y Batman (Bruce) confiaba en él y en sus capacidades…

¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Flash y a la señorita West si algo malo le pasaba a Hal mientras él presenciaba todo?

¿Cómo iba a explicar que abandonó a un compañero de equipo?

No, no, Hal estaba bien.

Buscó con destreza el paradero de Jordan, haciendo uso de la tecnología de la Atalaya, logrando observarlo a través de una cámara de vigilancia… debajo de escombros que correspondían a la mitad de un edificio, seguía luchando, seguía intentando, pero estaba claramente del lado desfavorecido, se notaba débil… falto de poder… ¿No había olvidado recargar su anillo o sí?

Hizo presión con fuerza con sus puños.

…

Maldita sea él y su estupidez.

Tenía que ser, tenía que ser que su anillo comenzara a quedarse sin energía en ese preciso momento.

Siniestro dio un paso más hacia él, sonriendo maliciosamente, sabiéndose victorioso.

—Es gracioso, estar limitado por absurdas nimiedades como "recargar el anillo de poder"— Su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, pensando en una respuesta certera que dar que mantuviera ocupado a su contrincante, buscando que su siguiente ataque realmente conectara contra el cuerpo y no contra el poder del anillo que claramente estaba sobrepasando al suyo falto de energía y tal vez… tal vez ordenarle al anillo ir en busca de la protección de… Batman, pero antes de poder realizar cualquiera de aquellas acciones, vio una especie de cuerda enredarse en los pies de Siniestro, haciéndolo caer aparatosamente y generándole una descarga eléctrica que lo obligó a liberar un grito, aquello le permitió a Hal quitarse los pesados escombros sobre él, recuperando su postura de combate, permitiéndose un corto instante para buscar a Batman, sin poder encontrarlo.

—Lo tenía controlado— Dijo a través de su comunicador.

—Ya vi—

—Necesito recargar mi anillo—

—Te cubro—

…

—Cuando se recurre a este tipo de tácticas es porque se sabe que se está perdiendo— Dijo Siniestro con voz tranquila ni bien se puso de pie.

Bruce se movió con facilidad entre las sombras, mientras siniestro comenzaba a destrozar todo lo que pudiera dificultar su visión alrededor.

—Eres un ser inferior, si crees que vas a derrotarme con esos trucos de…— Lanzar una Bat-Flashbang era la única respuesta correcta creía él, aturdiendo al villano por un momento, pero también haciéndolo enojar aún más, de tal forma que comenzó a atacar sin ningún patrón, simplemente esperando que por casualidad pudiera darle a él (persona a la que ni siquiera conocía).

¿Bat-Gas lacrimógeno?

Sí, ¿por qué no?

Ni bien lo lanzó escuchó el grito iracundo y adolorido del villano que aún con los ojos medio cerrados hizo una especie de mano gigante con ayuda de su anillo.

Se estaba quedando sin lugares para mantenerse oculto.

 _Correr, tenemos que correr._

 _Tenemos que huir._

—Yo creo que el "ser inferior" te está dando una paliza— Escuchó la voz de Hal para después ver a Siniestro ser atacado, estrujado y estrellado contra el suelo (muy cerca de él) como si fuera una muñeca sin vida.

Solo tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos para estar junto al villano, quitándole el anillo en un movimiento rápido, para que este recuperara la conciencia, Batman guardo sus distancias de inmediato.

—Hola, ¿necesitas una mano? —Le habló al villano que se ponía de pie con dificultad.

—Maldito ser insignificante, estoy cansado de ti— Dijo alzando el puño, dispuesto a lanzar un ataque, ante lo que él decidió mostrarle lo que descansaba sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Lo quieres? — Un puñetazo en la cara era lo que se merecía, dejándolo totalmente noqueado.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme— Le dijo Linterna verde descendiendo para pararse junto a él.

Bruce decidió entregarle el anillo sin mucho tacto.

—Ya llévatelo de aquí— Hal soltó una risa un tanto incomoda, para encerrar al villano inconsciente en una burbuja verde.

—Gracias—

—Yo no hice nada, nunca te ayudé— Exclamó para alejarse a paso rápido.

—¿Qué? —

—Nunca hablaremos de esto, no te ayudé—

—¿Te da vergüenza que todos descubran que te preocupas por mí? — Cuestionó Hal en tono burlón.

Se merecía la mirada asesina que él le dio.

—Nunca— Dijo Batman.

—Nunca— Aceptó Hal.

…

Superman se apresuró en pararse junto a Batman, quien se notaba tranquilo, mirando en su dirección, como si hubiera sabido que él aparecería, justo en ese momento y justo en ese lugar.

Se agachó para abrazarse a su pareja vinculada, a su omega, quien se dejó hacer, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Clark, recargándose en él, sintiéndolo inhalar profundo su aroma.

Su naturaleza alfa quería soltar un lloriqueo lastimero pues su omega no olía a nada, así no podía saber cómo se encontraba su compañero vinculado o su bebé.

—¿Estás bien? —

—¿Yo?, yo no andaba en una misión— Se apartó un poco del abrazo para poder ver el rostro enmascarado de su pareja.

—Bruce— Llamó en un curioso tono entre exigente y llorón.

—Estoy bien— Escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por su omega le generaba una sensación de calma solo equiparable a poder inspirar su aroma. —Veo que tú estás bien—

—Lo estoy, la misión fue un éxito— Aceptó sonriente. —¿Cómo están los niños? —

—El control de Conner ha mejorado, Tim ha mejorado mucho en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Jason sacó un 9 en su examen de geografía y Dick se hizo amigo de Barbara Gordon, la hija del Comisionado Gordon… están bien— Superman sonrió para ofrecerle un beso a Batman en los labios, quería que fuera largo, especial y tranquilo, pero terminó por cortarlo rápidamente debido a la inminente llegada de sus compañeros de la Liga, que sería realizada en cualquier momento, después de todo él no había tomado tanta ventaja para con sus compañeros (solo quería unos minutos extras para saludar a su pareja correctamente).

Y de repente Bruce lució preocupado.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez sería bueno aprovechar la reunión de hoy y explicarles por qué no voy a estar participando activamente en las misiones—

Clark no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado.

—Sí, si eso quieres—

—Esta vez pudimos evitar cualquier pregunta o queja al decir que queríamos que uno de los dos se quedara cuidando de Dick, Jason, Conner y Tim, pero después no creo que funcione— Clark asintió. —También, hay algunas cosas que tengo que decirte— La forma en que Bruce dijo aquello (un poco inseguro y casi escondiéndose) pico su curiosidad (y casi lo hizo presionar el botón de pánico).

Bruce abrió la boca, pero nada salió de su boca al ser interrumpido por la voz alta, clara y enérgica de Linterna verde.

—Batman, tenía la duda de cuando me dijiste que "nunca hablaríamos de que me ayudaste" te referías a que ni siquiera debo de hacer un reporte o que solo no te mencione en el repor…— Estaba seguro de que por el ángulo había quedado oculto detrás del equipo en la Atalaya para ojos de Hal, por lo que no era sorprendente que el hombre no lo hubiera notado hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

De todas formas, eso no era importante.

¿Estaba frunciendo el ceño?

—Oh, hola— Saludó Linterna verde un poco incómodo. —La cague— Susurró, pero eso tampoco era importante para Superman.

Apartó su mirada de Linterna Verde, centrándose en Bruce.

—¿Lo ayudaste?, ¿A qué lo ayudaste? —

—Solo un poquito a derrotar a Siniestro— Explicó Jordan con una sonrisa torpe.

—¿Quién es Siniestro? — Preguntó enderezándose.

—Un… villano— Volvió a hablar Hal con un toque de inseguridad.

—¡Bruce!, ¡No se supone que participes de forma activa en las misiones! — Exclamó. —Estabas… ¿Peleaste? —

Durante las misiones todo podía salir mal, algo simple podía volverse rebuscado. Hasta la más sencilla de las misiones podía volverse físicamente extenuante (eso sin siquiera hablar de las repercusiones psicológicas).

Bruce pudo…

El bebé pudo…

—Hey, hey, amigo— Llamó Linterna verde al parecer buscando calmarlo. —¿Estás actuando todo alfa con él?, ¿en serio? —

—¿Qué? — ¿Linterna verde creía que de repente él se había vuelto uno de esos alfas que no permitían a su compañero vinculado hacer nada?

—Porque eso no parece nada como tú mismo, ¿estás drogado?, ¿poseído?, tal vez deberíamos…—

—Yo no estoy…— Luego recordó que no le debía ninguna explicación a Hal. —Bruce tú no debiste…—

—No me gusta meterme en peleas de personas en relaciones amorosas, pero en serio, me estás asustando, sí recuerdas que él es Bat…—

—¡Bruce está embarazado! — Terminó gritando en dirección a Linterna verde.

—¿Qué? — Resonó la voz de Diana por cada rincón de aquella habitación, para que Clark alzara el rostro, encontrándose con cada uno de los miembros de la Liga.

Vio a Flash cubrirse la boca, J'onn asentir con tranquilidad y a Cyborg mirando nervioso en todas direcciones, mientras una sonrisa explotó en el rostro de Shazam.

¡Ay no!

—¿¡Es en serio!? —Gritó Shazam con una enorme sonrisa de emoción, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Cyborg.

—N-no— Le susurró sin poder decirle de forma correcta que se callara.

Pero Clark no se concentró durante más tiempo en sus compañeros, si no en Bruce, porque acababa de hacer algo muy estúpido al revelarles a los miembros de la Liga que iban a tener un bebé con ningún atisbo de tacto y aún estaba molesto porque Bruce se había puesto en peligro innecesariamente y…

Bruce los miró a todos con rostro inexpresivo.

Aunque lo trató, no había saliva que tragar.

—Sí, es en serio— Dijo Bruce, no, Batman.

—¡Eso es super genial! — Exclamó Shazam.

…

Diana estaba fingiendo que no estaba estudiando a Bruce con atención, no podía percibir el aroma de su amigo, pero estaba segura de lo que encontraría de poder hacerlo.

Casi sentía lástima por Kal-El que se había ido como perrito apaleado cuando la reunión acabo (Reunión que se centró en la misión recién finalizada y solo un poco en hablar en como Batman no estaría activamente en las misiones por al menos un año) y Bruce le dijo que no se iría con él porque su guardia no había terminado, con negación fulminante (sin necesidad de que la pregunta fuera formulada) a la petición de Kal-El de quedarse a hacerle compañía.

—Esta vez no me lo dijeron antes que a todos ¿es otra clase de venganza? — Preguntó ella tratando de calmar a su estresado compañero de equipo, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Le dije a Clark que esperáramos antes de decirle a nuestros amigos, quería que al menos hubiéramos hecho el primer ultrasonido, pero me di cuenta de que era importante que ustedes lo supieran para que no pasen cosas como lo que ocurrió con Linterna verde—

—¿De verdad lo ayudaste con un villano? — Bruce se tensó para asentir. —No te estoy juzgando, no puedo decir que estando en tu situación no hubiera hecho lo mismo— Dijo porque no iba a ser hipócrita. —Eres un héroe y Kal-El lo sabe—

—Pero también soy un padre y entiendo que esté molesto, yo también lo estoy conmigo y con él por soltar así nada más lo del embarazo— Bruce suspiró, casi convirtiendo aquello en un bufido.

Diana asintió porque ciertamente no había más que decir, por respuesta se apresuro en abrazar a su amigo, sin durar demasiado pues sabía que aquello incomodaba a Bruce (claro, como ella no era Kal-El).

—Estoy muy, muy feliz por ustedes, me vas a dejar ver las fotos del ultrasonido, ¿verdad? —

Bruce la miró para sonreírle pequeñito.

…

Bruce había llegado a la Baticueva, por lo que Clark se levanto de la cama ocupada por sus cuatro hijos y fue al encuentro con su pareja.

Encontró a Bruce quitándose la máscara, pudiendo apreciar el rostro de su amado por primera vez en una semana.

No había ojeras ni heridas ocultas.

—Los niños se acaban de quedar dormidos, están en nuestra cama— Bruce asintió.

—Ok— Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y además… Clark había extrañado mucho a su pareja vinculada.

—Lo siento— Dijo primero. —No quise hacer que se enteraran así del bebé— Bruce relajó los hombros.

—Esta bien, Clark, de todas formas, les íbamos a decir—

—Sí, pero bajo tus términos, con tus palabras, yo… lo hice mal—

—Estabas, estás enojado, yo también estoy enojado conmigo mismo— Clark negó rápidamente sintiendo la angustia apoderarse de sus facciones.

—No estoy enojado, yo…—Respiró profundo, buscando la forma correcta de decir sus pensamientos. —Hal me dijo que le dijiste que no le ayudarías y que todo era su culpa, que metió la pata porque era un idiota y no cargó su anillo cuando debía y… también me dijo que nunca te había visto esconderte así durante una pelea… habló muy rápido—

Dio los pasos suficientes para quedar lo más cerca posible de su pareja sin dejar de respetar su espacio personal.

—Sé por qué lo hiciste, eres un héroe y más importante que eso jamás podrías no ayudar a una persona, mucho menos si esa persona es nuestro amigo, claro que ibas a ayudar a Linterna verde si tenía problemas con un villano, no estoy enojado, estoy muy preocupado y asustado de que te pase algo, de que le pase algo al bebé, sé que tú sabes cuidarte y de que ayudaste sin ser inconsciente pero a veces las cosas salen mal de repente durante las misiones y… estoy seguro de que tú mismo pensaste eso y que solo te estoy haciendo todo peor—

—No, no lo estás haciendo— Le dijo Bruce y él finalmente dejó de pelear con su deseo de enredar un brazo por la cintura de su omega. —Yo no debí hacer eso, esto no habría pasado si no hubiera estado tan asustado de decirles a todos de inmediato que estoy embarazado. Debimos decirles en cuanto lo supimos, debimos hacerlo, pero como siempre fui un cobarde y… y puse al bebé en peligro— Dijo Bruce son la voz claramente rota, pero con rostro severo, enojado, pero sin dirigir su molestia a Clark.

Porque su omega estaba nuevamente siendo severo consigo mismo, estando enojado con él mismo.

—No eres un cobarde, y no tenía nada de malo que esperáramos para decirles. Yo fui descuidado, todos en la Liga fuimos descuidados, no nos organizamos bien y…— Clark tenía que aceptar lo que le daba miedo decir. —Te deje solo— Le susurró.

—No estaba solo, además yo estuve de acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? — Y Clark no pudo fingir más tiempo que no sabía lo que había pasado mientras no había estado.

—Los niños me dijeron que vomitaste y lloraste— Bruce se tornó incomodo y avergonzado, apartando la mirada de él. —También me dijeron que les pediste que durmieran contigo toda la semana—

—Eso no fue tu culpa, bueno…—

—¿Eh? — Cuestionó buscando pegar lo más posible su rostro al de su pareja, para verlo a los ojos.

—Creí que no tenía ningún síntoma aparte del cansancio y la falta de hambre en las mañanas porque era muy pronto, pero en realidad es porque tu aroma me ayuda, así que cuando no estuviste pues el vómito llegó y creo que también desarrollé el síndrome de dependencia fisiológica—Sintió su rostro torcerse con un toque de dolor.

—Pero es muy pronto— Murmuró.

—Lo sé, pero supongo que es porque el bebé es mitad kryptoniano—

—Me dijiste que estabas bien—

Si Bruce le hubiera mencionado algo, él habría regresado de inmediato, el síndrome de dependencia fisiológica podía llegar a ser algo muy serio.

—Lo estoy, porque luego me di cuenta de que el aroma de los niños y el de Alfred me ayuda también, es más efectivo el tuyo, pero el de ellos también ayuda y… ahí fue cuando lloré— Le dijo adquiriendo color en el rostro. —Porque mi cuerpo también los reconoce como mi familia y eso me hizo feliz— Escondió a Bruce con su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo.

—Bruce— Llamó, añorante y un poco entrecortado.

Bruce escondió la cara contra su cuello. Clark se encogió un poco en el abrazo, pasando su nariz por entre el cabello de Bruce.

—Lo siento— Inspiró profundo. Quería poder disfrutar del aroma de su omega.

—Yo también lo siento— Por meter la pata a la hora de anunciar la existencia de su futuro hijo, por reaccionar tan severamente al descubrir que había ayudado a Linterna verde, por no haber estado cuando Bruce lo necesitaba, por siempre complicarle más las cosas a su compañero vinculado.

—La Liga necesita más miembros—

Clark rio bajito, colocándole un beso en la cabeza a su pareja.

…

Por fin, por fin.

Había sido un día pesado (tanto para Clark Kent como para Superman), pero por fin podía ir a casa.

Se concentró en el corazón alegre de Dick, en el amable de Jason, en el cálido de Conner, en el tranquilo de Tim, en el protector de Alfred.

Y finalmente en el de Bruce, constante, relajado, perfecto, envolviéndolo en la misma forma en que lo hacía cuando su omega lo abrazaba, y siendo acompañado de dos latidos más, rápidos y familiares.

No, espera, ¿qué?

¿Dos latidos más?

Lo que les tomaba a otras personas dar un parpadeo fue lo que le tomó a Clark para estar de pie frente a su pareja que salía del baño.

—Clark, no hagas eso— Lo riño, dando apenas un ligero salto de sorpresa. —¿Por qué aún eres Superman? —

—Tres— Dijo en una burda imitación de un zombie descerebrado.

—¿Qué? —

—Escucho tres latidos viniendo de ti— Habló menos como alguien que acababa de aprender a hablar y más como el adulto funcional con compañero vinculado y cuatro hijos (con uno en camino… ¿uno?), Bruce alzó las cejas. —Uno es tuyo y los otros dos…— Dirigió su mirada al vientre plano de su pareja.

—¿Dos? — Asintió, estando seguro de que lo acababa de hacer a super velocidad. —¿Los escuchas? —

—Sí— Dijo saliéndole su voz un poco entrecortada, aunque no estaba llorando. —Sus corazones laten muy rápido—

Bajo la mirada un momento, para que al alzarla encontrara el rostro de Bruce lleno de lágrimas.

—Bruce— Llamó asustado acercándose a su pareja que se aferró a él como si estuviera ahogándose en una alberca y él fuera el salvador de dona que alguien dejó abandonado.

—¿Laten muy rápido? — Le preguntó en medio de un sollozo.

—Sí—

—¿Dos? —

—Sí—

—Tú…— Bruce buscó con todas sus fuerzas el controlar un poco su llanto. —¿Tú estás feliz? —

—Yo ya estaba muy feliz Bruce— Le dijo permitiéndose soltar algunas lágrimas, para ver a su omega colocar sus manos sobre su abdomen con mucho cariño.

—Yo también estoy feliz—

Buscó refugiar a su compañero vinculado en un abrazo, subiendo y bajando lentamente sus manos por su espalda.

* * *

¡No puedo creer que llegué a este momento!

Aún recuerdo esos tristes días en los que me acostaba en mi cama en posición fetal preguntándome si algún día llegaría a la parte mpreg de la historia. *Ugly crying*

Sí… el embarazo gemelar no me gusta mucho a mí jaja, pero… pues el fic tiene mente propia y pues me seduce y me dice " AHUEVO HAZME CASO VA A QUEDAR MAMALON"

Espero y sigan disfrutando de la historia :D


	39. I wanna be alone, alone with you

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

* * *

Jason debió hacerle caso a Alfred cuando le dijo que no tomara tanto jugo de manzana antes de ir a dormir, pero no había podido evitarlo, estaba muy rico, lástima que tuvo que despertarse a ir al baño y lástima que ahora ya no podía dormir, ya lo había intentado e intentado, pero simplemente no podía, pataleó un poco alejando las cobijas de él.

¡Ya se quería dormir!

Vio la hora en su reloj de Darth Vader, dándose cuenta de que a esa hora Bruce aun no regresaba de su patrullaje como Batman… a lo mejor Clark querría platicar con él un ratito, ya antes le había dicho que él no necesitaba dormir tanto como los humanos…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que vio una especie de curiosas lucecitas.

No, no podía dormir y sí, iría con su papá alfa.

Jason salió de su habitación, buscando ser silencioso, y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de sus papás adoptivos, encontrando todo oscuro y callado, pero sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a estar sin luz (él sabía que la parte negra al centro del ojo se hacía grande cuando no había luz para que pudiera ver mejor, eso se lo había explicado Conner y Tim intentó traducirlo, pero al final él terminó entendiendo cuando Dick se metió en la conversación) y al estar ya acostumbrados pudo notar a las dos personas sobre la cama, Clark y Bruce.

Se paró justo del lado en el que Bruce normalmente dormía.

Cierto, Bruce no estaba saliendo a patrullar como Batman porque era peligroso para Bruce y para su hermano bebé.

Eso era raro, pero más raro era el hecho de que llevaba ahí como… mucho rato y Bruce no había despertado, Bruce siempre despertaba desde que Jason (solo o acompañado de alguno de sus hermanos) entrara al cuarto y ahora… ¿estaba bien?

—¿Jason? — Llamó Clark con su voz un poquito ronca, para levantarse de la cama y pararse junto a él.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?, ¿te sientes mal? — Jason negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No podía dormir— Explicó, preguntándose porqué era que Bruce no estaba despertando, para sentir como Clark lo alzaba en sus brazos.

—¿Quieres dormir con nosotros? — Antes de contestar a la pregunta de su papá alfa, tenía que hacer él una pregunta.

—¿Bruce está bien? —

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué preguntas eso? —

—Está dormido—

—Está… bueno, sí, es que se cansa mucho—

—¿Por nuestro hermano bebé? —

—Sí, por l-el bebé— Jason asintió unas cuantas veces.

—Pero ¿está bien? — Clark le sonrió para caminar hasta el otro lado de la cama, sentándose sobre esta y acomodándolo a él a su lado (y también del lado cerca de Bruce).

—Está bien— Jason necesitaba estar seguro porque Bruce había vomitado y llorado y Dick había dicho que debían ayudar para que no se cansara tanto y para que no volviera a llorar y…

Bruce abrió los ojos apenas mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido; no se veía enojado sino más bien confundido.

—¿Jason?, ¿estás bien? — Él contestó acercándose un poco más a su papá omega que olía diferente, un poquito más como Clark, pero aún como él siempre había olido, aunque a la vez no.

—Jason va a dormir con nosotros— Dijo Clark, atrayendo la atención de Bruce un instante, para que esta fuera regresada de inmediato hacia él.

Bruce alzó la cobija con la que estaba tapado instándolo a acomodarse a su lado.

Jason no tenía razones para negarse por lo que de inmediato se acomodó junto a su papá omega al que seguía buscándole ese toquecito curioso que adquirían las personas cuando estaban tristes (como el que había tenido su mamá) o ese otro un poco más fuerte e incomodante que adquirían las personas cuando estaban enfermas (como el de su papá), pero no había nada de eso.

Bruce lo abrazó, colocándole un beso en la frente y Clark se acomodó junto a ellos, alejando cualquier rastro de frío y generándole la sensación de que todo estaría bien.

…

Conner se estiró; tenía que prepararse para ir a la escuela y lo primero que hacía cada mañana era estirarse, después buscaba cada latido de cada miembro de su familia, algunas veces primero escuchaba el de Clark, otras primero el de Bruce, a veces el de Dick.

Hoy, como la mayoría de los días escuchó primero el de Clark, le gustaba quedarse ahí un momento, era fuerte, amable y un poco como el suyo (cosa que lo hacía feliz).

Después escuchó el de Jason que era casi como si le ordenara (con mucho cariño) apresurarse porque se le haría tarde, rio un poco para después escuchar el de Dick que era tan cálido y amoroso como los abrazos que su hermano mayor daba; ahí estaba el de Tim que era lento, casi titubeante, pero a la vez firme y dejándose escuchar con fuerza. El de Alfred era uno de sus latidos favoritos, porque no lo parecía al principio, pero al final podía notarse el toque de dulzura y cariño, justo como eran los postres que hacía Alfred y justo como era él. El de Bruce era diferente a todos los demás latidos que Conner había escuchado hasta el momento (que la verdad eran muchos, muchos), le daba paz, incluso cuando a veces soñaba con estar encerrado detrás de un cristal o cuando soñaba llamas y el intenso calor de estas, solo tenía que escuchar el corazón de Bruce y él suyo dejaba de latir tan rápido.

Y así terminaba el segundo paso de cada una de sus mañanas.

Por desgracia, esa particular mañana, otro latido llamó su atención. Nunca lo había escuchado antes, además de que iba mucho más rápido que cualquiera del de los miembros de su familia, aún así… aún así le pareció que era parecido al de… ¿Bruce? Y tal vez un poco al de Clark. Y entonces escuchó otro igual de rápido, igual un poco como el de Bruce y un poco más como el de Clark, pero aún así diferente al otro.

¿Por qué esos latidos desconocidos no realmente desconocidos estaban en su casa y tan cerca de los latidos de Bruce?

Salió de su cuarto apresurado encontrando a Bruce y a Clark ya sentados en el comedor.

—Buenos días Conner— Saludo Clark sonriente para lucir un poco confundido.

—Conner, ¿por qué aún tienes tu pijama puesto? — Pero él no podía responder aquella pregunta, incluso si había sido hecha por su papá omega, porque ahora estaba más confundido que antes, había tenido razón, esos latidos venían de Bruce.

—Joven Conner, uno siempre debe responder a las preguntas que se le hacen—Regañó Alfred colocando un pequeño plato hondo con fruta frente a Bruce.

—¡Hay otros dos latidos! — Dijo en voz alta, para que, al mismo tiempo en que lo dijo su cerebro le ofreciera su respuesta. La edad gestacional a la que el corazón de un embrión comenzaba a latir era a las 6 semanas aproximadamente, difícil de percibir con el ultrasonido, pero con su super audición era sencillo, así que Conner estaba escuchando el corazón… ¿Los corazones?

Notó la sonrisa brillante como el sol de Clark y la suavecita y dulce de Bruce.

—¿¡Son dos hermanitos!?—

—¿Qué? —Escuchó la pregunta de Dick con su uniforme bien puesto y bien peinado. Jason venía con el uniforme medio puesto y sin zapatos (su cabello en todas direcciones), mientras que Tim seguía en pijama (justo como Conner).

—¡Vamos a tener dos hermanitos en lugar de uno! — Exclamó, porque estaba seguro de lo que decía.

Sus hermanos mayores miraron a Bruce en espera de la confirmación ante lo dicho por Conner.

—Como… ¿gemelos? — Cuestionó Tim, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Ante lo dicho por Tim, Dick y Jason corrieron hacia Bruce haciendo preguntas una tras otra que la verdad era que Conner no había alcanzado a entender, entre que hablaban rápido e interrumpiéndose el uno al otro y entre los latidos rápidos de todos sus hermanitos y hermanos, era difícil.

—Joven Jason, Joven Richard, por Dios, una persona educada no habla nunca de esa manera— Su hermano Jason frunció el ceño haciendo lo que el creía era un puchero.

—Perdón Alfred— Se disculpó Dick sonriendo avergonzado. —¿Pero de verdad son gemelos? — Bruce no había dejado de sonreír.

—Bueno, Clark me dijo ayer que escucha dos latidos en lugar de uno y ahora Conner dijo lo mismo, así que sí, son dos bebés— Les dijo su papá omega soltando una risa discreta.

—¿Escuchas dos? — Cuestionó Tim corriendo hacia Clark y alzando dos dedos. Clark asintió.

—Escucho dos corazones que laten muy rápido— Tim asintió con ojos bien abiertos, para después mirarlo a él.

—¿Escuchas dos? — Conner asintió rápidamente.

—¿Dos bebés? —Cuestionó Jason aún con el ceño fruncido. —Pero Alfred dijo que era difícil hacer un bebé, ¿cómo hicieron dos? — Conner vio a Clark ponerse rojo, no, así no se decía, Conner vio a Clark sonrojarse, aunque no entendió el porqué.

—Técnicas de reproducción asistida, edad al momento de la concepción, antecedentes familiares— Enumeró él. —Son algunos de los factores que influyen a que un embarazo sea múltiple—

—Ugh— Soltó Jason y él recordó que debía pensar mejor sus palabras antes de decirlas tal cual aparecían en su mente, porque, aunque no se daba cuenta terminaba diciendo las cosas un poco confusamente.

—Quiere decir que influyen muchas cosas, pero al final es como el hecho de que tienes ojos azules o el cabello negro— Les explicó Clark

—Pero entonces, ¿son gemelos?, ¿eso quiere decir que van a ser dos bebés iguales? —Preguntó su hermano mayor con mucha emoción.

—¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál es cuál? — Dijo Jason en esa forma curiosa que tenía de hablar como si estuviera enojado cuando estaba preocupado. —Ya sé ¿y si les ponemos el mismo nombre? —

—Jason, no les vamos a poner el mismo nombre— Regañó Dick.

—Pero hay gemelos que no son idénticos— Dijo Tim, logrando que su voz se escuchara por encima de la de sus hermanos mayores.

—Es cierto— Aceptó Bruce. —Solo sabemos que son dos bebés, pero no sabemos si son gemelos idénticos o solo son mellizos—

—Oh— Dijeron Dick y Jason alargando la "O", mientras él solo se quedó observando a su alrededor.

Claro, ¿por qué no pensó que podían ser solo gemelos dicigóticos y no monocigóticos?

—Entonces son dos bebés— Dijo Jason.

—Sí— Afirmó Clark.

—¿Dos hermanitos? — Cuestionó Tim.

—Sí— Volvió a afirmar Clark.

—Dos hermanitos que van a llegar al mismo tiempo— Dijo Dick.

—Sí— Aceptó Bruce.

—Genial— Susurró Conner, al igual que Dick, Jason y Tim, girándose a verse entre ellos sorprendidos para soltar una escandalosa risa cuádruple.

—Bueno, ahora que todo ha sido clarificado, hagan el favor de irse a ponerse sus uniformes, joven Conner, joven Timothy y usted joven Jason acomódese ese uniforme, póngase zapatos y péinese, no puedo creer que solo uno de ustedes haya bajado presentable— Jason subió las escaleras con rapidez, viéndose un poco enfurruñado y él de repente recordó que también debía darse prisa al escuchar muy cerca de él los tres corazones latiendo que venían de Bruce.

—Ya es algo tarde, ¿quieres que te ayude a prepararte Conner? — Conner sintió una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. —Y Clark puede…—

—Yo puedo ayudar a Tim— Dijo su papá alfa poniéndose de pie.

—Venga joven Richard, le serviré su desayuno— Por respuesta ante lo dicho por Alfred, su hermano mayor caminó hasta Bruce.

—Yo podría ayudar a Conner a prepararse, si quieres— Sugirió, haciendo a Bruce sonreír, mientras le dedicaba una mirada algo curiosa, para que finalmente le pasara una mano por el cabello en esa forma que Conner sabía se sentía bonito y generaba calor en el pecho y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias Dick, pero prefiero que desayunes, ¿sí? —

—Bueno— Contestó su hermano mayor con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

…

Dick no pudo controlar la decepción mostrándose en su rostro, porque ciertamente estaba muy, muy decepcionado.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir con ustedes? — Cuestionó, abrazándose a Bruce con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como era más fácil notar el aroma de Bruce y también el notar el cambio que ahora tenía por la existencia de sus hermanitos. Su cuerpo se relajó al sentir como su papá omega pasó una mano por su cabello y él decidió que era importante cerrar los ojos.

—Sí, queremos ver a nuestros hermanos y la cosa esa que dijo Clark que ayudaba a ver a nuestros hermanos, ¿Cómo se llama? —Aportó Jason, porque claro que su hermano no lo iba a dejar en esto solo.

—Ultrasonido— Dijeron Conner y Tim a la par.

—Sí, eso— Escuchó a Clark reír, por lo que abrió los ojos y encontró a su papá alfa despeinando a Jason.

—Creo que no aceptan que entren niños— Explicó Clark pensativo y Dick al igual que todos sus hermanos (Sí, hasta sus hermanitos en la pancita de Bruce, estaba seguro de ello), hicieron una ruidosa inspiración de indignación.

—No deberían ir a lugares que no aceptan niños— Exclamó Jason con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. —Esos lugares son malos— Tim asintió y Conner lució confundido, porque Conner sabía muchas cosas, pero tal vez no sabía eso.

—Que les parece si esta vez vamos Clark y yo…— Y ante aquello él estaba a punto de replicar, Jason estaba a punto de replicar, Conner estaba a punto de replicar, Tim se veía triste (como si estuviera a punto de replicar también). —Y preguntaremos si ustedes pueden entrar y si nos dicen que sí, la siguiente vez que hagamos un ultrasonido ustedes irán con nosotros también—

Dick miró a sus hermanos.

Jason estaba haciendo un puchero, Conner miró el piso para sonreír y Tim puso una mano a ala altura de su boca, casi como si fuera a comerse las uñas como en esas caricaturas cuando los personajes tienen miedo, pero al final no lo hizo.

Dick decidió que las cosas no se podían quedar así.

—De acuerdo, pero iremos al acuario el sábado— Bruce y Clark sonrieron.

—Ok—

—Pero el de Metrópolis—

—Ok— Dijo Clark en medio de una risa.

—También hay que ir al zoológico de la Fortaleza de la Soledad— Agregó Conner emocionado y Tim tendía a ser silencioso, pero Dick conocía a su hermano y sabía que a él también le emocionaba ver el zoológico de Clark.

—Pero tendrá que ser en días diferentes— Agregó Clark con seriedad.

—¿Qué? — Se quejó Conner.

—No, ¿por qué? — Quiso saber Jason.

—Bueno, no podemos viajar tanto en un día porque…—

—Pues podrían ir solo ustedes, podríamos ir al acuario todos juntos y después tú y los niños podrían ir a la Fortaleza—Aceptó Bruce y Dick entendió perfectamente a lo que Clark se refería cuando dijo que "No podían viajar tanto" era por Bruce, que ahora dormía mucho, vomitaba a veces y que había llorado cuando Clark no estuvo.

Dick escuchó cuando Bruce le dijo a la abuela que había desarrollado la "Dependencia fisiológica del embarazo".

Dick no sabía tantas cosas como Conner y no era inteligente como Tim que leía y leía libros, pero sabía leer y sabía cómo usar Google.

Así que ahora sabía lo que "Dependencia fisiológica del embarazo" significaba, Bruce debía estar con Clark la mayor parte del día para no sentirse mal (y vomitar, y llorar y no poder dormir como cuando Clark no estuvo) o tenía que estar con ellos o con Alfred (porque el aroma de los hijos o de los papás también ayudaba).

Dick leyó la sección de complicaciones de lo que Bruce tenía; labilidad emocional (que ahora sabía que significaba reír o llorar sin ninguna razón o de repente), depresión, crisis de ansiedad, hi-per-e-me-sis gra-ví-di-ca (que era vomitar mucho, mucho) y la más aterradora de todas… muerte, así había leído.

Bruce no podía quedarse solo.

—¡No! — Gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos y notando como Bruce lo miró preocupado.

—Dick— Él se apresuró en sonreír.

No debía preocupar a Bruce, eso podía ser malo.

—Podemos ir en diferentes días— Aceptó, girándose a mirar a sus hermanos, esperando que entendieran con una mirada.

—Pero…— Comenzó Conner, claramente decepcionado, pero Jason habló, interrumpiéndolo.

—Si no vamos todos juntos no será divertido, podemos ir al acuario el sábado y a la Fortaleza de la Soledad el domingo, o al revés— Dijo Jason, haciendo que Conner volviera a sonreír.

—Ok— Y haciendo sonreír a Tim que corrió a abrazar a Clark.

—¿Van a traernos fotos de nuestros hermanitos? — Cuestionó Tim.

—Claro que sí—

Dick suspiró aliviado.

Todos en su familia iban a estar bien.

…

—Señor Wayne, se va a acostar aquí, con la cabeza para acá, voy a ponerle este gel conductor para que podamos ver a su bebé, que va a aparecer en esta pantalla de aquí, les voy a imprimir fotos y les daré un vídeo corto al final para que puedan mostrarle a toda su familia, no se asusten si no entienden nada, yo les voy a ir explicando qué parte de su bebé estamos viendo, ¿de acuerdo? — Explicó el médico con tranquilidad, sin dejar de mover cosas, probablemente acomodándose para estar más cómodo.

Bruce se sentó en la angosta camilla, tomándose un momento antes de acostarse para sonreírle y Clark solo pudo ofrecer una sonrisa temblorosa, ante aquello Bruce estiró una mano, que él tomó rápidamente, pudiendo pararse cerca de su pareja.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — Cuestionó, obteniendo una nueva mano acariciando su mejilla, aspirando su aroma, siendo envuelto entre el sonido que hacía el corazón de su omega y los sonidos que hacían los corazones de sus bebés, olvidándose por un instante de dónde estaban.

—¿Tú? — Se permitió sonreír, sintiendo como desaparecía el miedo de que algo pudiera salir mal en el ultrasonido.

—Tal vez— Y escuchó una discreta risa.

—Los alfas siempre son los primeros en entrar en pánico— Dijo el médico, avergonzándolo, aún así Clark pudo notar el tono ameno del hombre omega, sin intenciones ocultas de hacerlo sentir mal, simplemente buscando calmarlo. —Y siéntese por favor antes de que se me desmaye y caiga como tabla—

Bruce rio un poco, para finalmente acomodarse correctamente en la camilla, sin soltarle la mano o siquiera hacer ademán de hacerlo y él decidió obedecer también y sentarse en la silla negra a sus espaldas.

—Descúbrase su abdomen por favor— Solicitó el médico parándose del lado libre de la camilla (Donde Clark no estaba estorbando) con un bote de gel en mano.

Finalmente, Bruce soltó su mano para desabrochar su pantalón, bajándolo un poco y después desabotonar su camisa, alzando su camiseta blanca interior. El medico colocó gel en la parte más baja del abdomen de su pareja y Clark tomó una de las manos (nuevamente libres) de Bruce.

El doctor tomó el transductor que descansaba en su lugar en el aparato de ultrasonido y lo colocó sobre el abdomen de Bruce, esparciendo el gel con movimientos lentos y firmes mientras presionaba algunos botones.

De inmediato en la pantalla aparecieron manchas negras y blancas. Clark decidió centrarse en Bruce que miraba con atención la pantalla, pero colocando una sonrisa en su rostro para mirarlo de reojo un instante.

—Muy bien, muy bien…— Susurraba el doctor, adornando sus palabras con los sonidos que los botones hacían al ser presionados. —Oh— Exclamó el hombre, atrayendo la atención de Clark de nuevo.

—¿Qué? — Se escuchó a sí mismo decir.

¿Había algo mal?

No podía ser, él aún podía escuchar los latidos de los corazoncitos de sus bebés, fuertes y constantes.

—Bueno, la primera noticia de hoy es que no es un bebé, son dos— Expuso el médico, apartando la vista de la pantalla analizando a detalle las expresiones de ambos. Clark soltó el aire de golpe.

—Creí que había encontrado algo mal— El especialista cambió su atención de él a su pareja, que se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Ya sabían?, creí que no se habían hecho ningún ultrasonido— Dijo el doctor entrecerrando los ojos divertido y sonriente.

—No, es que sabíamos que era una enorme posibilidad porque en nuestra familia hay un largo historial de gemelos— Explicó Bruce, mintiendo con facilidad.

—Oh, bueno, pues sí, son dos bebés, felicidades— Dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza, para poner su atención nuevamente en la pantalla. —Déjenme acomodar esto para que puedan verlos a los dos— Comentó moviendo un poco el transductor sobre el abdomen de su pareja. —Y entonces bebé y bebé— Dijo apuntando cada una de las manchitas que ahora Clark entendía eran sus bebés.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mantener sus ojos lo suficientemente limpios para poder seguir viendo claramente.

Bruce soltó su mano para dejar una caricia a lo largo de todo su brazo y Clark obviamente tenía que dedicarle una sonrisa gigante a su pareja que correspondió sonriéndole feliz.

—Ya voy a cambiar la imagen, pero no se preocupen, recuerden que les estoy imprimiendo fotos así que van a poder seguir viéndolos— Explicó animado, moviendo nuevamente el transductor y presionando más botones. —Las medidas de ambos son… eh…— Hizo una pequeña pausa para terminar de hacer algunos movimientos en la pantalla que Clark no necesitaba entender, pues estaba muy ocupado viendo a uno de sus bebés y sintiendo la fuerza con la que Bruce estaba apretando su mano. —Acordes con las semanas que me mencionó que tiene— Concluyó para girarse a sonreírles. —También quiero comentarles que cada bebé tiene su propia placenta y su propio saco, eso hace que sea más probable que sean gemelos dicigóticos o lo que se conoce como mellizos y no gemelos idénticos, ¿saben cuál es la diferencia entre uno y otro? — Cuestionó animado.

—Los mellizos son dos óvulos diferentes y los gemelos idénticos vienen de un solo óvulo— Dijo Bruce y el médico rio ligeramente, para mirar a Clark divertido.

—Alfa, su compañero es muy inteligente, que suerte tiene— Exclamó en tono juguetón. —Sí, fueron dos óvulos diferentes, eso es bueno, porque los gemelos dicigóticos tienen menor riesgo de complicaciones que los gemelos que vienen de un solo óvulo— Clark agradeció que estaba sentado, porque sus piernas estaban temblorosas. —Entonces…— El doctor se acercó un poco más a la pantalla. —Está es la cabeza de bebé uno— Apunto con un dedo. —Y aquí, pueden ver esto que parece que tiembla, es su corazón— Explicó, para mover más botones. —Y si yo hago esto…— El latido del corazón de uno de sus bebés se dejó escuchar, justo en la forma en que Clark lo conocía, menos nítido y con una leve estática, pero ahí estaba.

Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas en sus mejillas, concentrándose en Bruce, que no parecía tener ganas de apartar la vista de la pantalla, ¿no estaba parpadeando?

El sonido se detuvo y él doctor hizo nuevos movimientos.

—Bebé dos, su cabeza—Apunto nuevamente. —Su corazón y…— Y un nuevo corazón latiendo, muy parecido al de su hermano, pero aún así Clark podía notar la diferencia, ya habían pasado semanas desde que comenzó a escuchar sus corazoncitos, justo como diferenciaba el corazón de Jason del de Tim, podía diferenciar los corazones de sus bebés.

Este era el bebé cuyo corazón sonaba más parecido al de Bruce.

—Todo está bien con sus bebés, no veo algún signo de alarma o dato que pueda ser preocupante— Dijo el médico haciéndose escuchar por encima de los sonidos que hacía el corazoncito de su bebé.

Y entonces Bruce se sentó de golpe, alertándolo a él y alertando al médico.

—Bruce— Llamó asustado, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, para sentir como su pareja (Sin hacer ademán de acomodarse la ropa o limpiar el gel) se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. Clark sintió la humedad en su cuello, apresurándose en corresponder el abrazo, dejando caricias suaves en la espalda de su omega.

Miró al médico un instante, notando como le hacía ademanes de que saldría del consultorio, Clark entendió que quería darles un poco de privacidad, por lo que asintió para ver al hombre irse.

—¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó a su pareja, que eligió ese momento para romper el abrazo, pero sin alejarse de él, bajando los pies de la camilla y permitiéndole acomodarse entre sus piernas, todo mientras Clark secaba las pocas lágrimas presentes.

—Ugh, mojé tu camisa— Dijo apuntando la mancha de humedad sobre su hombro.

—No importa— Le dijo aún usando una mano para acariciar la espalda de su pareja.

—Estoy cansado de llorar— Murmuró Bruce y él solo pudo responder con una sonrisa impregnada de cariño. —Ya ni siquiera sé si realmente soy así de llorón o…—

—A mí no me importa saber la razón, siempre y cuando estés feliz— Bruce soltó una carcajada discreta, para que esta se volviera un sollozo entrecortado.

—Claro que estoy…— Y su pareja volvió a esconderse contra él, mientras él les daba permiso a sus ojos de desbordarse otra vez, sin poder apartar la sonrisa con todos los dientes de su rostro.

—Yo también estoy llorando mucho, ¿puedo decir que es por el embarazo? —

—Sí, sí puedes— Le dijo Bruce de forma amortiguada.

Clark rio.

…

Tim abrió la puerta secreta hacia la Baticueva. Sabía perfectamente que Bruce se encontraba abajo, así que entonces podía bajar, ¿no?, porque no estaría bajando para estar solo, estaría yendo a la Baticueva en compañía de Bruce.

Sí, claramente podía bajar y no sería regañado por ello.

Descendió los escalones con cuidado y lentitud, encontrando a Bruce sentado en el interior del Batmobile con su pijama puesto y moviéndole a unos cuantos botones.

—Hola Tim— Saludó Bruce sin girarse a verlo, pero colocando una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando Tim aún no había terminado ni de bajar las escaleras. Se apresuró, pero solo un poquito porque no quería caerse, y una vez terminada la tarea de bajar las escaleras, corrió hasta pararse junto a Bruce en el espacio que dejaba la puerta abierta del lado del Batmobile en el que este estaba sentado.

—Hola— Contestó el saludo, reprochándose a sí mismo el haber tardado tanto en hacerlo. Finalmente, Bruce centró la mirada en él, pasando una mano por su cabeza, haciendo que Tim se sintiera tembloroso, pero en el sentido feliz, no en el tembloroso que le habían provocado los encargados o Brandon. Sonrió, sintiendo el rostro caliente.

—¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó Bruce en esa forma amable en que le preguntaba si había tenido una pesadilla.

—Sí, pero no podía dormir y fui a tu cuarto y como no estabas pensé que estarías aquí— Sabía que Bruce estaría aquí.

—Lo siento— Tim no entendió bien porque se disculpó Bruce, la mayor parte del tiempo no entendía porque los miembros de su familia se disculpaban con él. —Estaba haciéndole algunos arreglos— Dijo claramente refiriéndose al Batmobile.

—¿Qué arreglos? — Preguntó recargando su tórax sobre las piernas de Bruce, inclinándose para poder ver bien el interior del auto.

—El Batmobile va a poder hacer un recorrido por Ciudad Gótica sin necesidad de que alguien lo conduzca—

Tim no podía con la emoción que lo embargó. Eso sonaba super genial e increíble.

—¿En serio? — Cuestionó a su papá omega con ojos bien abiertos

—Sí— Y Tim quería decirle a Bruce que él lo ayudaría con eso, pero tal vez Bruce no querría, luego recordó lo que Dick les había dicho de que debían ayudar a Bruce siempre que pudieran para que Bruce estuviera bien y sus hermanitos también estuvieran bien.

Tim estaba de acuerdo en que debían ayudar a Bruce, porque ahora su papá omega se cansaba fácil y dormía mucho y a veces vomitaba o se mareaba y no podía ser Batman porque eso podría lastimarlo a él y a sus hermanitos, así que por eso ellos debían ayudarlo, aunque Tim no había sabido con qué o en qué, ahora tenía una oportunidad.

—¿Te ayudo? — Preguntó sonriendo y provocándole una nueva sonrisa a Bruce.

—Podrías ayudarme a probarlo—

—¿Probarlo? — La emoción en él aumentó.

—Sí— Le contestó instándolo a salir del Batmobile, para después él hacer lo mismo, Tim de inmediato le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a salir, (a eso se había referido Dick, ¿verdad?) y aunque Bruce tomó su mano no generó ningún peso para él, en su lugar se aferró al marco de la puerta con su mano libre, quedándose inmóvil unos segundos ni bien salió del Batmobile.

Tim sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, Bruce ahora se mareaba fácilmente y cada vez que se levantaba después de estar sentado o acostado siempre se tomaba unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar.

En esta ocasión no había sido diferente, para después comenzar a dirigir el camino de ambos (pues en ningún momento soltó la mano de Tim) hacia la bonita computadora de la Baticueva.

—El Batmobile ahora tiene dos modalidades nuevas, puede hacer un recorrido automático programado por Gótica o podemos manejarlo desde aquí— Explicó su papá omega, cuando ya le había soltado su mano y había comenzado a presionar teclas. —¿Quieres ayudarme a manejarlo desde aquí? —

—¡Sí! — Dijo sin poder formular algún pensamiento lógico previamente, ante la emoción que sentía de poder manejar el Batmobile y de poder usar la bonita computadora de la Baticueva.

—Solo esperemos a que Clark llegue—

—¿Clark estaba en una misión con la Liga de la Justicia o patrullando? —

—Patrullando— Y Bruce apartó la mirada de él, para centrarse en algo detrás de ellos, Tim se giró de inmediato, seguro de que encontraría s su papá alfa en su traje de Superman; en lugar de eso notó como lentamente aparecía, de entre las sombras, Batman.

Miró a Bruce confundido para girarse nuevamente a ver a "Batman".

—Hola Tim— Le dijeron con la voz de Batman. Tim luchó con la confusión que quería envolverlo y analizó al hombre frente a él que se veía como Batman y que hablaba como él… esa barbilla y su altura y…

—¿Clark? — Su papá alfa rio, lo cual fue muy chistoso para Tim porque Bruce sonreía bonito, pero era muy diferente a la forma en que Clark sonreía. No pudo evitar reír él también a la vez que "Batman" se quitaba la máscara.

—Pensé que iba a poder engañarte más tiempo, pero eres un niño demasiado inteligente— Le dijo Clark con alegría y él tuvo que correr a abrazarse a él.

—Clark patrulla como Batman— Se dijo a sí mismo.

—Algunas veces— Contestó su papá alfa, alzándolo con facilidad, porque para alguien con las habilidades de su papá el peso de Tim no era nada.

Clark voló un poquito, haciéndolo reír un poco más para pararse junto a Bruce (que en algún punto se había sentado), para inclinarse, permitiéndole a Tim ver de cerca el beso que le dio a su papá omega.

—¿Estas bien? — Le escuchó susurrar, preocupándole un poco, ¿Bruce no estaba bien?, ¿por qué él no se dio cuenta?

Bruce asintió sonriendo y él se sintió en calma otra vez.

—¿Tú estás bien?, ¿todo bien durante el patrullaje? — Cuestionó Bruce está vez y Tim vio a Clark rascarse el cuello con su mano libre, para sonreír como si él fuera un foco muy brillante.

—Sí, yo estoy bien— Luego se giró a verlo a él —Es muy divertido ser Batman— Él sintió que debía sonreír.

—Pues Tim y yo íbamos a probar las mejoras al Batmobile, ¿cierto? —

—¡Sí!, ¿puedo usar la bonita computadora ya por favor? —

No entendió porque sus papás se rieron, pero eso, que de por sí no era importante, lo fue menos en cuanto se le permitió tocar las teclas de la computadora.

…

Genial.

—¡Hola Bruce! — Gritaron sus hijos, descoordinada y escandalosamente, corriendo a saludarlo.

Los amaba y amaba que fueran tan efusivos al momento de darle la bienvenida, lanzándose a abrazarlo, pero el dolor de cabeza (cefalea, comentó su adolorido cerebro) solo hizo que las voces de sus hijos parecieran cuchillitos encajándose en su cráneo.

—Hola— Dijo, apresurándose en responder los abrazos y fingiendo que su cerebro no quería salirse de su cráneo y caer en el suelo como gelatina temblorosa y medio masticada.

—Clark no ha llegado— Expuso Conner viéndose un poco triste, una vez que el abrazo terminó, a excepción de Tim, que seguía abrazado a él y que no parecía querer separarse. Bruce casi se inclinó a alzar a Tim en brazos, pero en ese momento recordó que no se suponía que hiciera eso pues no era seguro, podía no pasar nada… o podía pasar de todo.

—Clark tenía trabajo—

—¿¡Cómo Superman!? — Cuestionó Jason emocionado y él le sonrió revolviéndole el cabello.

—Sí, como Superman—

—¿Se fue a otra misión larga otra vez? — Cuestionó Dick, muy preocupado.

La sensación de que algo no andaba bien con Dick volvió a él con más fuerza.

—No, va a regresar pronto— Explicó buscando acercarse a su hijo mayor. —Dick…—

—Amo Bruce, bienvenido— Exclamó Alfred apareciendo con estetoscopio y Baumanómetro en manos. —Siéntese para tomarle la presión— Obviamente Alfred, siempre eficiente, ya tenía un plan de acción, después de que Bruce lo llamara informándole de su cefalea, llamada realizada justo al salir de Industrias Wayne.

—Bruce, ¿estás enfermo? — Cuestionó Tim.

—¿Vas a vomitar otra vez? — Quiso saber Conner al tiempo que Jason se acercaba a tomarle de la mano, mientras Dick lucía un poco pálido.

Necesitaba hablar con Dick.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza, por eso Alfred va a tomarme la presión— Explicó para ir a sentarse al sillón más próximo.

Alfred, habilidoso como siempre, no tardó en revisar su presión arterial, siendo atentamente observado por cuatro pares de ojos.

—Su presión está bien— Informó el hombre de inmediato.

—¿Ósea que Bruce está bien? — Cuestionó Dick.

—Quiere decir que por el momento podemos descartar un problema más grave— Les explicó Alfred a los menores. —La opción más probable es que simplemente sea un síntoma común de embarazo— Concluyó, para tomar los instrumentos que uso para medir su presión. —Serviré la comida y después de que coma le daré algo para el dolor, aunque…—

—Aunque probablemente no funcione— Dijo aceptando su destino, después de tomar todos los medicamente existentes para dolor, obviamente el que era seguro en su estado no iba a ser precisamente útil.

Alfred frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Cree que va a poder comer? — Sonrió, asintiéndole a su preocupado padre.

—Sí, puedo comer— Alfred asintió para verse dispuesto a alejarse en dirección a la cocina, pero sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas al escucharse nuevamente la voz de Dick.

—¿Y si llamamos a Clark? — Preguntó y Bruce no pudo evitar notar el leve temblor en las manos del menor.

—Dick…— Ante el llamado, que generó que la mirada de sus tres hijos menores se centrara en Dick, su hijo mayor se paró derecho, escondiendo las manos y sonriendo nervioso.

—Pensé que a lo mejor lo extrañabas— Dijo, claramente mintiéndole, notando como le echaba miradillas con un tinte de preocupación a sus hermanos.

Dick estaba mintiendo para no asustar a sus hermanos.

Bruce pensó en el Dick adulto que tuvo que convertirse en Batman y fingía sonrisas y estar bien, mientras trataba de cuidar de sus hermanos menores.

Bruce necesitaba hablar con Dick, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que ser a solas, si no, su hijo mayor seguiría pretendiendo que era bueno mintiendo.

Se puso de pie para tomar las manos de Dick que este había ocultado.

Le dio una mirada rápida a Alfred que claramente había entendido la situación al igual, si no es que mejor, que él.

—Dick, necesito hablar contigo— Su hijo lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿El joven Conner, el joven Jason y el joven Timothy querrían acompañarme a hacer cupcakes? —

—¿Cupcakes? — Cuestionó Jason.

—Sí, tal vez ayudarían al amo Bruce a sentirse mejor— Cuando los menores se giraron a verlo, él se encargó de sonreírles.

—Me gusta cocinar— Dijo Conner.

—Jason debe ser bueno haciendo cupcakes porque él huele a pastel—

—¿Huelo a pastel? — Preguntó Jason arrugando la nariz. Conner asintió.

—Hueles a pastel— Y así sus tres hijos menores se alejaron con Alfred, dejándolos a él y a Dick a solas.

—Dick— Su hijo lo estaba viendo como si esperara el peor regaño de la historia. —No voy a regañarte, tranquilo, a menos que hayas hecho algo malo de lo que no me haya enterado— Le dijo buscando tener un tono ameno que relajara el menor. Funcionó levemente, pues Dick relajó los hombros para negar rápidamente con la cabeza. —Quería hablar a solas contigo porque te he notado algo… raro, ¿estás bien?, ¿hay algo que te esté molestando?, sabes que si algo te está molestando puedes decirnos, a mí, a Clark o a Alfred, nunca es bueno quedarse con los problemas guardados— Y entre más y más hablaba, el puchero de Dick se volvía más y más marcado, hasta que sus ojos se humedecieron hasta producir gruesas lágrimas que bajaban una tras otra sin parar, se apresuró en refugiar a Dick con su cuerpo, sintiendo como su hijo se aferraba a él con fuerzas.

—Yo te escuché, decirle a la abuelita que tiene dependencia fisiológica del embarazo y ya sé que es y… y…— Dick se interrumpió así mismo con unos cuantos sollozos. —¡No quiero que mueras! —

—¿Qué?, Dick…— Estaba por decirle al menor que eso no iba a pasar, cuando Dick cortó el abrazo, viéndolo a los ojos.

—Yo lo leí, leí que las complicaciones incluían morir— Y volvió a aferrarse a él sin dejar de sollozar.

—No, Dick, no voy a…—

—¿Qué pasó? — Escuchó de voz de Clark, de pie frente a ellos, ya sin traje de Superman.

Bruce hizo un escaneo rápido (justo el escaneo que hacía siempre que Clark regresaba de alguna misión), sangre, heridas, algo en el rostro o postura de Clark que mostrara que sentía dolor físico o mental, pues a veces a pesar de tener éxito en la misión, si no podía salvarlos a todos, Clark las veía como fracasos.

Tenía a su hijo mayor sollozando contra él, pero Clark estaba bien.

Suspiró con un poco de alivio porque tenía a su alfa para apoyarse.

—¿Dick está bien? —Cuestionó Clark, acercándose hasta ellos, notándose muy asustado. Dick cortó el abrazo para lanzarse a abrazarse a Clark, quien, al notar las intenciones del menor, lo alzó de inmediato para refugiarlo completamente entre sus brazos.

Bruce pasó una mano por su frente, deseando que, con solo ordenarlo, el dolor de cabeza pudiera desaparecer.

Debía decirle a Alfred que mejor sí quería tomarse algo para nauseas.

Clark sin dejar de consolar al menor se acercó a él de inmediato, probablemente notándolo algo inestable o quizás hasta se había puesto pálido, él se recargó en el cuerpo de Clark porque sabía que su pareja podía con su peso.

Inspiró profundo el aroma de su alfa en esa amable y protectora combinación de flores, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza disminuía y como las náuseas, que habían sido casi inexistentes, se iban por completo.

Sí, estaba listo.

—Ok— Dijo para ir y sentarse al sillón, exigiendo sin palabras que Dick le fuera entregado. Clark lo vio un muy corto tiempo con confusión, para sentarse con él e instar a Dick a sentarse sobre el regazo de Bruce.

Dick, al principio un poco reticente, terminó por aceptar, abrazándose al cuello de Bruce con fuerza, buscó que su aroma transmitiera la mayor cantidad de calma posible, logrando que Dick se relajara contra él, haciendo que sus escandalosos sollozos, se volvieran ligeros hipidos.

—Dick— Llamó, haciendo que el niño dejara de esconder su rostro. —Tienes razón, tengo dependencia fisiológica— Clark apartó su mirada de golpe del niño para mirarlo a él, como si aún sin palabras buscara entenderlo todo. Hubiera querido explicarle todo a su alfa, pero ese no era el momento. —Y tienes razón, hay complicaciones que pueden llegar a ser peligrosas— Dick parecía que se pondría a llorar tan o más fuerte que antes. —Pero para que esas complicaciones ocurran tienen que juntarse muchas cosas, como tener una mala alimentación, no dormir bien, tener alguna otra enfermedad— Hizo una pequeña pausa asegurándose de que Dick lo estuviera escuchando.

—Mhm— Soltó Clark, atrayendo la atención de ambos encontrándolo en una pose pensativa, con mano en la barbilla, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, para apartar la pose y sonreírles alegremente. —Yo creo que Alfred se encarga de que todos nos alimentemos bien y ahora Bruce duerme mucho, ¿no crees Dick? — Su hijo mayor finalmente había detenido su llanto, limpiándose cualquier posible rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras asentía ante lo dicho por su papá alfa.

—Además de eso, lo que más influye para que haya complicaciones graves en un omega con dependencia fisiológica es que este solo—

—¿Solo? —

—Sí, que no tenga alfa ni ningún otro familiar— Dick tragó con esfuerzo, para después sorber la nariz audiblemente. —Y yo tengo alfa, tengo cuatro hijos, tengo a Alfred y a los abuelos también, no estoy solo y no me siento solo, no estoy en riesgo de desarrollar ninguna complicación grave— El rostro de Dick volvió a ser atacado por un puchero. —Estoy bien— Dick volvió a esconderse contra él.

…

¿Por qué no se apresuró en hacer algo en cuanto notó que había algo diferente en su Dick?

Su niño al que le gustaba cuidar de su familia, su niño que siempre quería que todos estuvieran felices incluso si él mismo no lo estaba.

Escuchó la puerta ser abierta y notó como el aroma de su alfa se esparcía por la habitación, alzó la vista para mirar a su pareja, recordando que se suponía que él se estaba cambiando, razón por la que estaba de pie en medio de su habitación sin camisa, mientras Clark había ido a acostar a Dick en su cama después de que se quedara dormido aferrado a él, agotado de tanto llorar.

Clark caminó hasta él, tomándolo de la mano, acercando sus cuerpos lo más posible.

—¿Estás bien? — Le sonrió (trató) a Clark, para asentir suavemente, disfrutando el ser envuelto por la calidez y aroma de su alfa. —¿Qué pasó? —

—Dick me escuchó decir que tengo dependencia fisiológica y…— Suspiró. —Imagino que lo buscó y descubrió que entre las complicaciones está… la muerte— Clark tragó saliva incómodamente, tensando el cuerpo unos segundos para abrazarse a él, escondiendo el rostro contra su cuello.

—¿Por qué no nos dijo? —

—Porque así es Dick, le gusta cuidar de los demás y creo que no decirnos era su forma de cuidar de sus hermanos… y de nosotros— Clark se apartó un poquito del abrazo para sonreírle con un toque de preocupación.

—Tenemos que hablar con él sobre eso— Asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por su pareja, sintiéndose relajar entre los brazos de Clark, escuchando su respiración y sintiendo como movía suavemente sus manos sobre sus caderas, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un instante, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza se volvía casi imperceptible.

—En cuanto despierte— Murmuró.

—Bruce…— Abrió los ojos, interrumpiendo a Clark sin querer.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?, ¿todo bien? — Clark asintió.

—Sí, todo bien— Y ante aquello supuso que era momento de alejarse del abrazo de su pareja y continuar con lo de quitarse su traje y ponerse ropa más cómoda (Los trajes se estaba volviendo un poco apretados y un tanto incomodos últimamente, Alfred ya estaba empezando a exigirle con la mirada que se preocupara por el cambio de guardarropa, pronto pasaría a las palabras), para tal vez poder comer un poco, asegurarse de que sus hijos comieran, ver que Clark comiera algo también y todo antes de que Dick despertara, porque quería estar ahí cuando su primogénito despertara.

¿Lograría convencer a Alfred de dejarlo comer en la habitación de Dick?

No pudo ni dar un paso completo para alejarse de Clark, pues su alfa no se lo permitió.

—Alfred me dijo que tenías dolor de cabeza—

—Sí, pero ya está mejor, gracias—

—¿Gracias por qué? — Lo cuestionó y Bruce aún no estaba seguro como iba a explicarle a Clark, con voz autoritaria y severa, que si él quería darle las gracias lo hacía, porque podía asegurarle que tener nauseas y dolor de cabeza no era divertido y aquellas no muy agradables sensaciones no lo atacaban día y noche gracias a la presencia de Clark, pero ni bien puso su atención en su pareja vinculada, notó como este desviaba, rápidamente y sin una pizca de discreción, la mirada de su abdomen que había adquirido una muy ligera curvatura.

Su pareja lució como adolescente encontrado por su madre en el único baño de la casa con revista porno en las manos y el pantalón a la altura de los tobillos.

—¿Por qué tú…? — No pudo terminar su pregunta, al soltar una leve risa. —Puedes ver, ¿sabes?, y tocar también—

—¿Puedo tocar tu…? — No dejó que Clark terminara su pregunta.

—Eres mi alfa, el padre de los bebés, puedes, definitivamente—

—Es que… no quería hacerte sentir incomodo… o algo—

Era en momentos así que el pensamiento de "¿Por qué esta hermosa persona me ama?" lo volvían a abrumar de golpe, pero al final no quedaba pesadez en su corazón y hombros tensos, al final quedaba una sensación de ligereza y plenitud.

Tomó las manos en sus caderas y las colocó sobre su abdomen ya no tan plano, para notar la forma en que el rostro de Clark parecía querer derretirse entre amor y ternura y terminando con una sonrisa boba, sin dejar de mover su mano suavemente por la ligera curvatura.

—Siempre me tocas—

—¿¡Qué!? — Soltó una carcajada corta.

—El abdomen, cuando estás dormido, siempre— Clark se sonrojó marcadamente, no había presenciado un sonrojo tan luminoso en algún tiempo.

—¿N-no te he lastimado? — Colocó sus manos sobre las de su alfa, para inclinarse y besarle en los labios.

—Claro que no— Le dijo ni bien terminó con el beso.

—Va-vamos a que comas algo— Dijo Clark con voz temblorosa.

—Ok— Aceptó, porque sí tenía hambre y porque así al menos haría algo mientras esperaban a que Dick despertara. —Pero necesito ropa para eso, ¿verdad? —

—De preferencia—

…

Dick percibió el suave aroma de su papá omega, flores y frutas y flores otra vez (porque ahí estaba el aroma de su papá alfa), con ese curioso cambio en su aroma que correspondía a sus hermanitos, después notó el aroma más atrayente de su papá alfa, como si fuera un campo de flores en el que puedes acostarte a dormir y saber que todo va a estar bien, que nada malo va a pasar.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo la vista un poco borrosa por el sueño, se talló los ojos buscando aclarar su mirada. Sentía que no podía abrir bien los ojos como la vez que le dio esa alergia en casa de los abuelitos y lo tuvieron que inyectar, pero menos.

Se asustó.

¿Tenía alergia otra vez?

Se sentó sobre la cama para ver sus brazos.

No tenía comezón, eso era bueno, ¿no?

—¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó Clark, sentado junto a él, con los brazos estirados hacia él, como si quisiera abrazarlo.

Dick gateó sobre la cama hasta abrazarse a su papá alfa de inmediato, comenzando a sentir caricias en la cabeza que solo podían estar siendo proporcionadas por su papá omega.

Se separó un poquito de Clark para poder ver a Bruce a la cara, aunque tuvo algo de miedo al hacerlo, porque había llorado como si él no fuera hermano mayor de 4 hermanos (+2 en proceso).

¡Qué vergüenza!

¡Qué horror!

Los había decepcionado, ¿verdad?

Quería llorar otra vez, pero no debía, no podía avergonzarse más a sí mismo.

—Dick— Lo llamó Bruce, atrayendo su atención nuevamente y sonriéndole no como si estuviera decepcionado de él, si no como siempre, era parecido a la forma en que sus papás lo veían, haciéndolo sentir cálido por dentro y protegido… amado, haciéndolo sentir amado. —Cuando algo te molesta o te preocupa o te está haciendo sentir triste, no tiene nada malo que nos lo digas, no tiene nada de malo el que llores, tampoco—

—Pero…—

—Nosotros sabemos que eres un hermano mayor increíble, te admiramos mucho— Dijo Clark atrayendo su atención, para que él se forzara a regresarla a Bruce, ¿de verdad creían que era un hermano mayor increíble?, ¿lo admiraban?

Bruce le ofreció un asentimiento de cabeza y él sintió el pecho ligero.

—Pero tu eres un niño también, como tus hermanos y eres nuestro hijo— Continuó Clark y él otra vez sentía como si no hubiera masticado bien su comida y ahora se hubiera atorado en su garganta.

Bruce se acercó un poco más a ellos, tomándolo de la mano, acariciándole la palma con el dedo pulgar.

—Si tienes miedo o estás triste o algo te preocupa puedes hablar con nosotros. Somos familia y tienes razón es importante cuidar a los miembros de nuestra familia, pero también es importante saber reconocer cuando nosotros somos el miembro al que la familia tiene que cuidar— Le explicó Bruce. Clark lo acercó un poquito más a él, sintiéndolo recargar su cabeza sobre la suya. Su papá omega volvió a hablar. —Gracias por preocuparte por mí Dick, gracias por cuidar siempre de tus hermanos… Te amamos—

—Te amamos— Repitió Clark mostrándole una sonrisa enorme.

Dick ahora sí entendía a lo que Bruce se refirió cuando dijo que estaba llorando porque estaba feliz.

…

Diana sonrió al ver a Kal-El sentado en el suelo con un juego de "Adivina quién" frente a él y rodeado de niños.

—¿Tu personaje tiene bigote? — Cuestionó Dick.

—No, ¿tú personaje tiene cabello rubio? — Contestó Kal-El, para que Alfred interrumpiera cualquier respuesta que el hijo mayor de sus amigos fuera a dar.

—La señorita Prince vino de visita, Amo Clark— Diana sonrió divertida ante la forma en que el mayordomo había llamado a Kal-El… no tenía idea, pero obviamente tenía sentido.

Claro que usaría esta información posteriormente.

Los niños corrieron hasta ella con mucha emoción.

—Hola señorita Prince—

—Bienvenida señorita Prince—

—Que gusto verla de nuevo—

—Hola señorita— Abrazó a cada uno de los hijos de Bruce y Clark, notando reacciones variadas desde las sonrisas felices de Conner y Dick, hasta la sonrisa adornada con un sonrojo de Jason y la mirada añorante de Tim.

—Hola Diana— Saludó Kal-El ofreciéndole un abrazo por saludo que ella respondió fácilmente. —¿Y esta visita? — Preguntó su amigo sonriente y amable.

—Llevó las cuentas, sé que ya debieron haber hecho el primer ultrasonido, quiero ver a los bebés— Y por un cortísimo momento, notó como los hombros de Kal-El descendían levemente y su rostro, que ella no había notado tenso, parecía relajarse para tensarse de golpe nuevamente.

Mhm…

—¿Dónde está Bruce? —

—Bruce aún no llega— Le contestó Jason de inmediato.

Y Diana se negó a sí misma la petición de fruncir el ceño.

Bruce no se estaba exigiendo mucho a él mismo como solía hacer siempre ¿verdad?, mientras Kal-El no hacía otra cosa que preocuparse y preocuparse por él, en ese horrible mal hábito de estos dos atolondrados amigos que tenía, en el que ambos solo cuidaban al otro y no cuidaban de sí mismos, demasiado preocupados por el bienestar del contrario en un horrible bucle de…

Quería comenzar a preguntar y regañar, pero pensó que tal vez no debía hacer preguntas así frente a los niños.

—¿Está trabajando? — Terminó diciendo.

—Sí— Exclamaron varias infantiles vocecitas, para que ella viera a Kal-El asentir.

—¿Cómo va su entrenamiento? — Cuestionó a los menores, regresando su atención a ellos.

—¡Muy bien! —

Afirmó Dick con mucho entusiasmo.

—Ya sé controlar mejor mis habilidades— Aseguró Conner con una sonrisa enorme.

—El otro día vencí a Conner— Dijo Jason como si nada.

—Me venció— Aceptó Conner sin que su sonrisa redujera su tamaño.

—Mejor… creo— Habló Tim con un poquito de inseguridad.

—Definitivamente sí— Exclamó Dick sin titubeos en la voz, siendo apoyado con un asentimiento de cabeza de Jason y Conner y haciendo a Tim sonreír con más confianza.

—Y si les doy una pequeña lección de entrenamiento mientras esperamos a que Bruce llegue, no quiero ver las fotos del ultrasonido sin que él esté aquí y se enoje—

Los niños celebraron con gritos escandalosos.

Eran tan adorables.

…

Sabía perfectamente que no había mucho más que les pudiera enseñar a los pequeños entrenados por Bruce, cada uno era consciente de sus fortalezas y las usaban a su favor al pelear, ninguno se limitaba, ni siquiera Conner, ella suponía que de ser alguien más, se le habría ordenado no usar sus habilidades a la hora del combate, pero aquí no, Conner no tenía miedo de usar todos sus recursos, así como sus hermanos no tenían problemas en esquivarlo y contraatacar, además de que Kal-El (y ella en este caso) estaban muy atentos ante cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal. Ella solo había tenido que corregir un poco alguna postura y explicarles levemente sobre la energía de impulso, casi hasta era aburrido, estaba orgullosa y era impresionante por supuesto, pero había querido poder hacer más cambios.

Se alejó un poco de los menores, sin dejar de supervisarlos, para poder hablar un poco más en privado con Kal-El que se encontraba de pie un poco alejado del área de entrenamiento en la Baticueva.

—Bruce no se está exigiendo demasiado, ¿verdad? — Le murmuró a su amigo, que soltó un suspiró.

—No, es decir, quiere exigirse y se frustra un poco cuando se da cuenta de que no puede hacer las cosas como normalmente lo hace y que se lo debe tomar con calma, pero está bien, es decir… eso creo… eso es lo que a mí me dice— Pobre Kal-El, solo era cuestión de que uno lo descuidara cinco segundos y comenzaba a ahogarse en una bañera diseñada para bebés.

—Si eso es lo que él dice, estoy segura de que así debe ser, no tiene razones para mentirte— Kal-El inspiró profundo permitiéndole ver lo tenso que estaba. —Por amor a Afrodita, Clark, no estés tan tenso, cuando fue la última vez que hicieron algo para relajarse lejos de estar pensando en la Liga de la Justicia, Superman o Batman y de…— ¿Cómo lo decía con tacto? —Todas estas… adorables y encantadoras responsabilidades— Clark le sonrió casi como si no fuera el padre de cuatro niños, próximamente seis y no estuviera por arrancarse el cabello por la preocupación que sentía hacia su omega embarazado.

—No estoy… no estoy tan…— Ella estaba a punto de gritarle que dejara de hablar y mejor se fuera a dormir o secuestra a Bruce o algo, cuando el cese de movimientos de parte del primogénito de sus amigos la interrumpió.

—¡Bruce! — Saludó Dick, esquivando con facilidad el ataque de Conner y corriendo hacia su papá, siendo posteriormente imitado por sus hermanos.

—Hola y hola Diana— Saludó su amigo en medio del abrazo dedicado a sus hijos.

—Vine a ver las fotos del ultrasonido y Alfred me dijo que también hay vídeo— Bruce le sonrió con felicidad verdadera, viéndose ciertamente mucho mejor de lo que Clark se notaba.

Ella iba a ayudar a solucionar esto, definitivamente.

…

Clark vio las flores frente a él, sostenidas por la mano que pertenecía al omega que era su pareja vinculada. Bruce le sonrió con todos los dientes en esa forma entre sexy y dulce que lograba provocarle debilidad en las rodillas.

—Bruce, ¿qué haces? — Preguntó paralizado a las afueras del Daily Planet escuchando la risa de Lois tras él.

—Vine por ti para llevarte a una cita— Le dijo, totalmente divertido, esto definitivamente era cosa de Diana.

Tomó las flores obviamente sonrojado.

—Hasta mañana Villa chica, nos vemos señor Wayne—

—Adiós señorita Lane, que tenga un bonito día—

—Oh, lo estoy teniendo— Contestó su amiga haciéndole sentir su rostro arder.

Bruce le sonrió más discretamente para colocarse en esa pose que ahora Clark sabía reconocer como "Estoy listo para que me beses", por lo que se inclinó sin querer hacer esperar a su pareja, besándolo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, como si en lugar de tener super velocidad, ahora tuviera super lentitud, no creía que aquello estuviera molestando a su pareja por la forma en que se estaba aferrando a su ropa.

—¿A dónde me va a llevar señor Wayne? — Le cuestionó aún sin separarse de él por completo.

—A un lugar lujoso, solo lo que usted merece, señor Kent— Y él que había creído que ya había logrado que su rostro regresara a su color normal.

…

Había sido increíble, amaba a sus hijos por supuesto, amaba su casa y amaba la comida de Alfred y su compañía, tanto que no había notado lo mucho que necesitaba estar solo con Bruce unas horas.

Su omega, inteligente y amable y feliz y perfecto.

El restaurante había sido increíble, siendo uno de esos super elegantes que se encontraban en el interior de hoteles igual de elegantes (y costosos), la comida había sido deliciosa, la conversación fluida y tranquila y cada cierto tiempo Clark sentía un chispazo de emoción que le aceleraba el corazón levemente, como cuando Bruce reía ante uno de los chistes torpes dichos por Clark o cuando pasaba una mano descuidadamente por su abdomen, como si se hubiera vuelto un adorable tic (claro que al principio se asustó pensando que tal vez su pareja sentía dolor, pero no había rastro de tensión o miedo en su rostro por lo que la idea fue descartada de inmediato) o simplemente al verlo comer con total gusto.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, ramo de flores en una mano y la mano de su pareja entrelazada con la otra, se dejó ser dirigido sin poder dejar de ver a su amado omega y lo hermoso que era.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que no iban a la salida, ya estaban de pie frente a una de las elegantes puertas del hotel.

—¿Bruce? —Su omega sonrió, abriendo la puerta, para entrar, haciéndolo hacer lo mismo a través de sus manos entrelazadas.

Sí, su cara estaba muy caliente otra vez.

Bruce cerró la puerta con mucha calma, dirigiendo el camino hacia la cama, empujándolo para que cayera sobre esta, casi como si aquí él fuera el de la super fuerza.

—Bru…— Trató de ver (y sentir) a su pareja acomodarse sobre él, rodeándole el cuello para iniciar un beso completamente diferente al que habían compartido fuera del Daily Planet, pues este era un beso lleno de deseo, incluyendo un erótico baile de húmedas lenguas.

Bruce solo se separó un instante, viéndolo directo cono ojos claros, demandantes, pero cuestionantes.

 _¿Estás de acuerdo?_

Clark se apresuró en quitar el saco de Bruce dejándolo caer al suelo sin mucho interés en él, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa, hasta poder deslizarla por los hombros de Bruce, la camiseta interior fue fácil de sacar y finalmente frente a él estaba su pareja con solo pantalón puesto, con vientre pequeño y piel adornada con cicatrices.

Besó el hombro izquierdo de Bruce, justo a la altura de la cicatriz que Clark creía se parecía a un gatito un poco deforme.

Decidió que no había necesidad de quitarse su saco y camisa con lentitud, por lo que uso su super velocidad para desnudar su tronco, haciendo reír a Bruce que respondió abrazándose a él para comenzar a besarlo nuevamente, compartiendo el calor y humedad de su boca con él.

Con mucho cuidado se encargó de cargar el peso de Bruce y girarlos hasta lograr que su pareja quedara acostada en la cama con él encima, sosteniéndose con sus manos y rodillas.

El beso había sido interrumpido y Bruce usó aquella oportunidad para morderle juguetonamente el cuello a la vez que le desabrochaba el pantalón.

" _Claro"._ Ofreció su cerebro, _"quitarse el pantalón es importante a la hora de tener sexo"._

Se apresuró en desabrochar el de su omega, quien elevó sus caderas para permitirle retirar tanto pantalón como ropa interior y él se puso de pie, alejándose de su pareja un corto instante para retirarse los propios, sin apartar su mirada de su amado, que correspondía su mirada de forma profunda.

Clark se sentía hipnotizado.

Colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Bruce para poder jalarlo hasta el borde de la cama, sintiéndolo relajado y sin rastro de querer protestar ante lo que Clark hacía, provocándole una curiosa, pero no ajena sensación de satisfacción.

Se hincó en el suelo y tomó el miembro de su pareja con suavidad para dirigir su rostro hacia la zona y envolverlo con su boca, escuchando el gemido en forma de suspiro que Bruce liberó, así como disfrutó de la mano que se enredó en su cabello, jalándolo levemente al ritmo que él impuso al bombear y succionar sobre el pene de su omega y porque el placer que su pareja vinculada sentía nunca era suficiente, dirigió la mano que hasta ahora había estado descansando sobre la cadera derecha de Bruce hacia la entrada de este, encontrándola tan húmeda que las cobijas bajo él se habían manchado un poco al igual que la zona cercana de sus muslos, introdujo un dedo con facilidad, realizando movimientos lentos.

—Clark— Susurró Bruce entre gemidos suaves, siendo esa la señal de que su orgasmo estaba cerca; aumentó las caricias atentas sobre el miembro de su pareja e introduciendo un segundo dedo, buscando llegar hasta el punto exacto que le erizaba la piel a Bruce y lo hacía arquear la espalda, mientras se olvidaba de no hacer tanto ruido cuando tenían sexo en la mansión.

Lo encontró, para sentir como se venían en su boca.

liberó el miembro de Bruce del interior de su boca y tragó sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, descansando su cabeza sobre el muslo izquierdo de Bruce, disfrutando de la forma en que el cuerpo de su pareja estaba totalmente relajado y descansando sobre la cama, disfrutando de la rapidez con la que su pecho subía y bajaba, el sonrojó en sus mejillas, sus orejas y la parte superior de su pecho, disfrutando de la curvatura que generaba la existencia y constante crecimiento de sus bebés.

—Estás muy lejos— Murmuró Bruce con la respiración más normalizada. Colocó un beso sobre el lugar en que descansaban sus bebés y se acostó junto a Bruce, sobre su costado y haciendo que su pareja lo imitara, quedando frente a frente recibiendo con entusiasmo y calma el beso sobre sus labios, acercando a su pareja un poco más hacia él, rodeándolo con un brazo y apoyándose en su región lumbar, permitiéndose bajar lentamente acariciándole el trasero y sintiendo la placentera fricción que sus cuerpos hacían sobre su miembro, para que esta solo se volviera mayor cuando Bruce envolvió su pene con una de sus manos, obligándolo a romper el prolongado beso para soltar un gemido de placer.

Ni bien se recuperó de aquella súbita subida de placer se encontró con Bruce instándolo a acostarse sobre su espalda para que él se pudiera sentar nuevamente sobre él, pero a diferencia de lo de antes, esta vez podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Bruce directamente sobre el suyo, así como lo mojado que estaba, un simple movimiento y podría estar en el interior de su pareja.

Su respiración se volvió agitada.

Su omega tomó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia su entrada y el placer dominó su cuerpo y enlenteció su cerebro como cada vez. Sintiendo el calor, la presión, lo empapado que de repente se encontraba su miembro.

Bruce soltó un gemido un tanto gutural que seguramente le hirió la garganta, mientras parecía querer encogerse sobre sí mismo, nunca lo había visto hacer algo así.

—¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó luchando con el placer que quería tomar el control total y moverse y moverse y moverse. Bruce alzó la mirada, recostándose y recargando su pecho contra el suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza y besándole la mandíbula.

—Sí— Contestó para sentir como iniciaba con un movimiento circular de caderas arrancándole una serie de gemidos que no pudieron competir con los de Bruce que terminó deteniéndose.

La piel de Bruce estaba erizada y podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban levemente…

—¿Te duele? —

—¿Uh? — Soltó Bruce, para generar una de sus risas suspiradas. —Te aseguró que dolor está muy lejos de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora—

Clark inició un lento subir y bajar sobre la espalda de su pareja, escuchando los ligeros soniditos de satisfacción que estaba liberando Bruce.

Si Clark se permitía unos segundos de confiar en su cerebro y no en su pene, Bruce estaba actuando casi como cuando estaba en celo… pero eso no podía ser… Lo que sí podía ser era que las hormonas del embarazo estuvieran haciendo que lo… sintiera más.

—Ya sé que ya llegaste a la respuesta correcta, no finjas—

—Yo no estaba…— Bruce lo interrumpió con un beso.

—Muévete— Le ordenó sobre los labios, provocándole un temblor satisfactorio por todo el cuerpo.

Realizó un movimiento tentativo, arrancándole a su omega un nuevo profundo y escandaloso gemido y un ligero movimiento de su parte casi como si quisiera alejarse un poquito de él, pero como si se estuviera peleando con ese deseo y quisiera quedarse, al menos por la forma en que se aferraba a su cuello.

Bajo sus manos de la espalda de Bruce a su trasero y realizó nuevos movimientos más seguros y constantes, deteniendo el curioso intento/no intento de escape de Bruce y en su lugar sintiendo como sus pelvis chocaban con más fuerza la una con la otra, disfrutando de los gemidos y pujidos que liberaba su pareja, de como todo parecía más humedecido y de los sonidos que aquello conllevaba, disfrutando del calambre placentero que inició en sus cuerpos unidos y recorrió cada una de sus extremidades hasta apagar su cerebro.

—Mi omega— Susurró para buscar besarlo, cosa a la que su pareja respondió receptivamente iniciando un beso que comenzó de forma un poco torpe pero que se volvió el acompañante perfecto.

Lo amaba.

Amaba a su omega.

Amaba a su omega que le había dado una familia.

Amaba a su omega que lo había dejado embarazarlo.

Amaba a su omega que cargaba a sus bebés.

—Te amo— Le dijo rompiendo el beso de golpe sintiendo el aumento de placer en su pene, el aumento de placer en el resto de cuerpo que solo se exacerbo al escuchar el gemido de placer de su pareja, al sentir como todo el cuerpo de su omega se estremecía, al sentir la humedad entre sus cuerpos, al sentirlo tensar su cuerpo para relajarlo y descansar con confianza y facilidad sobre él.

Se liberó en el interior de su pareja vinculada sin poder controlar su propio gemido de placer.

—También te amo— Le dijeron bajito, con voz agitada y un poco ronca.

* * *

Otra nota que no tiene nada que ver: Me acuerdo de que una vez un profesor preguntó por el nombre de las contracciones falsas del embarazo y yo dije rápidamente "Braxton-Hicks" y el profesor me dijo "Bien" y mi compañero de equipo me veía todo admirado diciéndome "Oye que inteligente eres" y yo solo sonreía fingiendo que no adquirí ese conocimiento leyendo fics mpreg de donceles embarazados jajajajajajaja

Mucha, mucha información robada de muchas páginas, espero que el chofer del camión no pensara que estoy embarazada por tener tantas páginas abiertas sobre información de embarazos.

No estudio para la vida pero qué tal para hacer mis fics mpreg.


	40. But I'm already someone else's

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Voy a estar muy triste cuando recuerde qué notas quería poner y ver que perdí mi oportunidad por olvidadiza.

* * *

Clark respiraba profunda y lentamente, su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado sobre la cama, tapado cómodamente hasta el cuello, con sus brazos rodeándole perfectamente el cuerpo y piernas levemente entrelazadas.

Bruce volvió a delinear con la mirada cada una de las facciones relajadas de su pareja vinculada, para permitirse posteriormente delinearlas con una mano, dejando un camino de ligero cosquilleo que inició en la frente, pasando por entre las cejas, bajando por la nariz y concluyendo al inicio del cuello.

Clark frunció el ceño un momento y él temió que lo hubiera molestado o despertado, pero su alfa lo único que hizo fue acercarse un poco más a él, como si quisiera que las caricias a su rostro continuaran. Sonrió, reiniciando el camino por el rostro de su pareja, tomando atajos e inaugurando nuevos caminos por su rostro que incluían peinar cejas y tal vez dejar suaves besos en párpados y mejillas.

Su Alfa no despertó en ningún momento y eso solo denotaba lo agotado que estaba, pero claro que lo estaba, iba a su trabajo (que por cierto sus artículos cada vez eran mejores), llegaba lo suficientemente temprano como para que Dick, Jason, Conner y Tim no estuvieran mucho tiempo solos (porque Bruce tendía a llegar algo tarde), jugaba con los niños, terminaba parte de su trabajo en casa, salía a ser Superman, cumplía misiones con la Liga de la Justicia mientras era prácticamente el portavoz de la "campaña" en búsqueda de nuevos miembros, patrullaba vestido de Batman y además se aseguraba de que él (Bruce) y los bebés estuvieran bien.

Claro que estaba estresado y preocupado (como Diana amablemente le había remarcado) y claro que estaba agotado, Bruce no quería admitirlo, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Clark estaba durmiendo correctamente, últimamente él se quedaba dormido antes y despertaba después de su alfa (porque este había adquirido la reciente responsabilidad de despertarlo) y ni siquiera estaba contando las interrupciones a media noche porque el mundo requería de Superman o Batman o porque los niños necesitaban de sus padres.

Él no estaba siendo muy útil.

No es que no hubiera pensado que todo esto podía pasar si se embarazaba, pero creyó que tendría más tiempo de solucionar la mayoría de esos problemas. Tenía el proyecto de presentarles a sus compañeros a algunos nuevos (y no tan nuevos) héroes en espera de que sus compañeros de la Liga se dieran cuenta de que eran aptos para pertenecer, también pensó que tendría tiempo de entrenar un poco a los héroes recientes de Ciudad Gótica (Black Canary, Huntress, Zatanna…) y pensó que tal vez Dick, Jason, Conner y Tim serían un poco más grandes, pero no, concibieron a la primera y todos los planes de dejar todo medianamente listo, cayeron en picada y de cabeza.

Bajo la mano que no se encontraba acariciando el rostro de Clark hasta su vientre, buscando trasmitirles a sus bebés el amor que sentía por ellos.

No había pensado que pasaría tan rápido y tal vez no había estado preparado, pero ya no podía, ni quería imaginarse que esto no estuviera pasando en este momento.

Pero sí, debía cuidar mejor de su alfa.

Por eso pensó que venir a un hotel era la mejor opción.

Sí, no iba a mentir y decir que una de las razones para venir no era porque quería tener sexo con Clark (amaba el sexo con Clark y hacerlo rápido y entre susurros tratando de ocultar los gemidos era divertido y caliente, pero también le gustaba tener sexo lento y sin la preocupación de que en cualquier momento alguno de sus hijos podía entrar o Conner podía escuchar), pero también era porque así Clark podría dormir sin ser interrumpido por niños adorables (los cuales se encontraban haciendo campamento en medio de una de las salas de estar de la mansión, eficientemente vigilados por Alfred) o por alguna misión de la Liga o de Superman o de Batman (Diana le aseguró que ella se encargaría mientras obligaba a Flash y Linterna verde a encargarse también) y como muy probablemente a su amable y paranoica pareja se le subirían sus niveles de estrés y preocupación al máximo si él mencionaba algo sobre ir a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, pues el hotel era la mejor opción.

Había tenido razón.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y la verdad es que preferiría haber seguido dormido, pero después de tener que hacer una rápida visita al baño, su cerebro decidió ponerse caprichoso,

Así que ahí estaba media hora después y aún despierto, aunque tampoco es que estuviera tan mal poder despertar y ver a su pareja durmiendo.

Estaba disfrutando mucho de esto.

Por desgracia Clark volvió a fruncir el ceño (sin tener nada que ver con Bruce acariciándole el rostro o dejando de hacerlo), para estremecerse levemente, cambiar un poco su patrón respiratorio y finalmente abrir los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, pegándose un poco más a su alfa y buscando trasmitirle calma al acariciarle la espalda.

Clark lo miró con ojos medio cerrados, para encogerse un poquito contra él, en esa adorable forma que tenía de querer esconderse en Bruce.

Bruce le colocó un beso en la frente porque a veces era eso o soltar una carcajada boba cuando el enorme amor que sentía hacia su pareja vinculada quería escapar de su cuerpo.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —Lo cuestionó en algo que pareció más un susurro que una conversación real, pero sabía que Clark podría escucharlo perfectamente.

—No lo llamaría pesadilla, era más bien un sueño… raro—

—¿Raro? —

—¿Por qué estás despierto?, ¿qué hora es?, ¿te sientes mal? — Claro que ni bien su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar bien Clark se preocupaba más por su bienestar que por el de sí mismo.

—Estoy bien, me desperté porque fui al baño y…— Clark dejó de esconder el rostro contra él, para mirarlo angustiado.

—¿Al baño?, ¿vo-vomitaste o…? —

—No, Clark fui al baño a orinar— Lo dijo de forma cortante, no había querido decirlo así de brusco.

—Oh—Decidió que acariciaría de nuevo el rostro de su alfa, comenzando un nuevo y lento camino que hizo que Clark cerrara los ojos.

—También me quedé viéndote dormir—

—¿Sí? —

—Sí—

—¿Estaba babeando?, ¿roncando? —

—Tal vez, pero atractivamente—

—Obviamente— Aceptó Clark con juguetona seriedad, buscando tragarse su risa.

—Obviamente, ¿De qué era tu sueño raro? —

Decidió que ese era el momento de regresar al tema original de conversación.

—Eh… me da vergüenza— Eso le provocó una risa corta.

—¿Pues qué soñaste? —

—Es que… vez que el otro día hubo un maratón de Hora de Aventura y los niños nos obligaron a verlo y… pasan muchas cosas muy raras en esa caricatura, claro que no debes recordar mucho porque te quedaste dormido…— Le explicó Clark sin reproches, para colocarle un beso corto en los labios. —Traidor— Eso le hizo reír más abiertamente. —Y soñé que los niños se subían en Jake, eh… el perro— Le explicó y él decidió que no le iba a decir que sí sabía diferenciar a los personajes protagonistas porque le gustaba la mirada que Clark ponía cuando trataba de explicarle cosas. —Y se iban, porque decían que ya eran grandes y que ya podían ser héroes—

—¿Y ya estaban grandes? —

—No— Dijo Clark casi haciendo un puchero que él tuvo que besar para ayudar a hacerlo desaparecer.

Clark lo acercó un poquito más a él para mover una de sus manos con un toque de inseguridad, hasta lograr colocarla sobre el abdomen de Bruce, haciendo movimientos muy leves.

—También estaban los bebés— Bruce sonrió.

—¿Y cómo los imaginaste? —

—Eh… ¿Como bebés genéricos de sueño? — Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. —No había muchos detalles, mi cerebro es aburrido, aunque eran bebés que hablaban, tal vez… sí era una pesadilla— Esta vez la carcajada que Clark le arrancó sí fue muy ruidosa.

Se acercó a besarle la frente a su alfa nuevamente.

—Tu cerebro no es aburrido, me cae muy bien— Le dijo haciendo reír a Clark.

—Gracias, le voy a decir—

—También dile que es normal tener sueños raros— Clark lo miró confundido. —Es normal cuando estás embarazado—

—Ja-ja— Dijo Clark y él solo pudo reír un poco más.

Esperó a que su risa se calmara, sintiendo como lentamente el sopor se apoderaba de él, mientras las caricias en su abdomen no se detenían. No había necesidad (ni ganas, ni fuerza) de abrir sus ojos correctamente, dejándolos entreabiertos.

—Pronto se va a notar aún con ropa— Comentó Clark, generándole un chispazo de adrenalina.

—Sí— Confirmó, porque ya tenía doce semanas y además eran dos bebés, claro que comenzaría a notarse fácilmente, ropa o no. —Tenemos que hacerlo público antes de que eso pase—

—¿Eh? — Clark, más que lucir insatisfecho con la noticia, lucía confundido.

—Le tengo que decir a mis accionistas y ellos no saben esconder secretos, prefiero que nosotros compartamos la noticia, bajo nuestros propios términos, además somos figuras públicas, lo tenemos que anunciar— Clark suspiró y después le colocó tres besos torpes en el cuello.

—Me siento tonto preguntando esto, pero ¿tienes un plan para decirle… pues… al mundo sobre nuestros bebés? —

Bruce le sonrió.

…

Perry sinceramente creyó que conocía a las personas y la forma en que actuaban cuando adquirían poder.

"Si quieres conocer a alguien verdaderamente, dale poder". Eso es lo que siempre se repetía a sí mismo, prácticamente todo el tiempo; regía su vida en base a esa ideología.

Él no era estúpido.

Clark Kent se veía como un bonachón medio tonto y dejado que escondía fiereza y un gigantesco sentido de justicia que le daba el valor de escribir artículos muy interesantes y repletos de verdad sin miedo a posibles (y terribles) consecuencias, pero Perry entendió que aquel hombre desaparecería para dar lugar a uno prepotente y cegado por el poder; al principio, no pensó que pasaría nada, porque a pesar de la forma en que los medios querían que se viera (como si el "nuevo alfa de Bruce Wayne" fuera super especial), él sabía cómo funcionaba eso de exagerar y adornar para poder vender más, así que supuso que solo era el pobre y desdichado (que probablemente acabaría con la vida arruinada y con uno o dos hijos bastardos de haber sido omega) amante, las cosas terminarían abruptamente y todo seguiría su curso normal.

Pero luego Clark Kent se vinculó con Bruce Wayne, sin decirle a nadie, así nada más, dejando que Perry se enterara cuando lo invitó a la ceremonia de vinculación con esa misma aura torpe y avergonzada que Kent siempre había portado, luciendo como el alfa más afortunado del mundo (porque probablemente lo era) y las preocupaciones de Perry crecieron, porque ahora no solo era un alfa cualquiera fácilmente desechable, ahora era el compañero vinculado del dueño del Daily Planet.

Ahora Clark Kent podía fácilmente quitarle su trabajo si se lo pedía a… "su omega".

Y él creyó que ese día había llegado… hace cuatro meses (más o menos).

Clark Kent tocó la puerta de su oficina con su caminar un poco inseguro (aunque ciertamente lucía más cómodo consigo mismo que antes), sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

—Buenas tardes, señor, ¿podría hablar con usted? — Pidió con amabilidad y Perry estaba muy confundido porque si él entendía bien Clark Kent ahora podía tirarlo por las escaleras y gritarle que estaba despedido y nadie haría nada al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres Kent? — Le habló con la misma energía y molestia de siempre, porque él no se iba a ir con la cabeza agachada y pose de mascota regañada, ¡Él era el jefe, maldita sea!

—Bueno, quería avisarle que voy a necesitar tomarme los días que se nos permiten por el celo, los voy a reponer por supuesto, con sábados— Dijo perdiendo un poco de su seguridad. —¿Está bien? —

¿Por qué mierda Clark Kent, compañero vinculado del dueño del Daily Planet, alfa de su maldito jefe, le estaba pidiendo permiso a Perry para poder compartir su celo precisamente con el jodido jefe de ambos?

Ahí fue que Perry comenzó con la crisis que le duró como dos meses, porque se dio cuenta de que "Darle poder a alguien para conocerlo verdaderamente" no siempre quería decir que encontraría algo negativo.

A veces las personas eran realmente… "Buenas".

—Bien, Kent, repondrás con sábados y domingos—

—Do-eh… de-de acuerdo, señor— Perry se permitió liberar una carcajada. —Estoy bromeando Kent, sé que sales con tu familia los domingos, pero de todas formas sí vas a tener que venir los sábados— Kent volvió a sonreír.

—Claro que sí, señor, gracias—

Y ahí había quedado todo.

Perry dejó de pensar que Clark Kent de repente se alocaría y abusaría de su "poder", hasta ahora.

—Y con esto puede ver que las ventas han aumentado en un 35%— Bruce Wayne vio el reporte en sus manos asintiendo suavemente, para alzar el rostro y mirarlo a él.

—Claro— Aceptó sonriendo.

—El cambio de imagen ha tenido una gran aceptación entre nuestros lectores— Aseguró, mientras Bruce Wayne no dejaba de sonreírle. —Y además de lo que ya le he dicho anteriormente y de lo que puede leer en el informe en sus manos no sé que otra cosa puede querer saber, hay algo en específico de lo que quiera que… eh… hablemos— Su jefe frunció levemente el ceño, para apresurarse en hablar.

—Oh, no señor White, leí el informe y las dudas que tenía ya se encargó de resolverlas, gracias, es usted muy eficiente— Le dijo con una sonrisa impersonal.

¿Qué? No, no le interesaba que su jefe lo estuviera felicitando (Bueno, sí… poquito).

—Me gustaría saber si usted necesita algo, ¿tiene alguna petición?, ¿algún cambio que le gustaría realizar en el periódico? —Cuestionó Bruce Wayne, pareciendo honestamente interesado en lo que sea que él fuera a decir (justo como durante la primera reunión real que tuvieron para hablar del futuro del Daily Planet).

—No, señor Wayne, por ahora los cambios realizados cuando el periódico pasó a ser de Industrias Wayne siguen siendo suficientes—

—Excelente— Le dijo volviendo a sonreír. —Ahora señor White, si no le importa me gustaría hablar con usted de algo un poco más personal— Perry no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. —Disculpe— Exclamó el señor Wayne para ponerse de pie y salir de la oficina, alejándose de la vista de Perry por un muy corto tiempo, volviendo a ingresar, para que en apenas unos instantes Clark Kent apareciera por la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, señor—Saludó Clark Kent al tiempo que el señor Wayne regresaba a sentarse.

—No… entiendo, señor Wayne—

La verdad era que no quería pensar en como aquí sería cuando le dirían que ya no lo necesitaban o que de repente ahora Clark Kent era su nuevo jefe.

Estúpido, estúpido él por creer que…

—Claro que no lo entiende señor White, aún no le hemos explicado— Comenzó el señor Wayne dedicándole una sonrisa a Kent quien solo atinó a sonrojarse (haciendo que a veces él sintiera que realmente se amaban). —Estoy embarazado, señor White—

¡Lo sabía!, Perry lo sabía, no debió confiar en Clark Kent y su miradilla inocentona, claro que el señor Wayne había venido a decirle que estaba… ¿embarazado?, ¿¡Qué!?

—¿Cómo dijo? — Su jefe soltó una leve risa (parecida a la que presenció cuando Kent y él bailaron durante su ceremonia de vinculación). Kent liberó una sonrisa más abierta.

—Sí, tengo 14 semanas y finalmente decidimos que vamos a hacerlo público— Dijo estirando su mano, permitiéndole presenciar el hecho de que aquello era un hábito en su relación. Perry podía notar que Wayne solo tenía que estirar su mano para que Kent se acercara rápidamente a tomarla. —Yo sé que este no es esa clase de periódico, pero queríamos…— Su jefe miró a su alfa.

—Queríamos saber qué opina usted, señor, de publicar la noticia en el Daily Planet—

No iban a quitarle su trabajo, no iban a decirle que ahora Clark Kent era su jefe directo, venían a decirle una noticia increíble, para su empleado y su empleador quienes por cierto estaban vinculados y realmente parecían amarse (justo como Lane creía), noticia que podía hacerle vender muchos periódicos.

—¡Pero claro que la vamos a publicar en el Daily Planet! —Exclamó poniéndose de pie de golpe (sin estar seguro de cuando se había sentado). —¡Maldita sea, Kent, muchas felicidades! —Dijo ofreciéndole un entusiasta apretón de manos al reportero que rio alegre y torpemente. —Muchas felicidades, señor Wayne— Agregó más calmado y ofreciendo un nuevo apretón de manos al sonriente omega.

—Gracias, señor—

—Gracias, señor White—

—¿Quieren que Kent escriba el artículo? —

—¡Ay, no! — Se negó de inmediato el reportero.

—Puede ser quien usted decida, Clark dice que todos sus compañeros son muy buenos reporteros y bueno, esta no es precisamente la clase de noticia a la que están acostumbrados a escribir así que el que usted diga, señor White— Y la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

—¡Perry, necesito…! — Habló Lane sin ningún respeto hacia él, como siempre, callándose al momento de ver a Wayne y Kent. —¡Oh Dios ya le dijeron!, ¡Ya lo van a hacer público! — Exclamó Lois, sin entonación de pregunta, perfectamente conocedora de la noticia y sin haberle informado nada a él.

—Bueno, ya sé quien va a escribir el artículo—

…

Lois había visto antes la mansión Wayne, en fotos y en algunos eventos de caridad, pero nunca la había visto realmente como "una casa".

Esta casa en realidad se sentía como un hogar, a pesar de lo amplia que era y a pesar de que probablemente debería sentirse fría y abandonada, se podía percibir como realmente una familia vivía ahí. Estaba arreglada y prolija, olía a limpio, pero aún así se podían percibir los pequeños toques de que niños vivían aquí.

Un que otro juguete que no parecía que estuviera fuera de lugar, unos cuantos dibujos colgados dentro de marcos elegantes y justo al lado de pinturas que se suponía eran elegantes y costosas.

Ciertamente no imaginó que así se vería la mansión Wayne.

—Pero es que para qué tenemos que usar estas cosas— Escuchó el quejido de Jason, mientras Wayne intentaba acomodarle la corbata a juego con su pequeño traje, sentado con el niño bien acomodado entre sus piernas, (porque siempre elegante, siempre atractivo, pero aún así parecía cansado, e incluso ella podía notar que parecía estarle molestando su espalda un poco, suponía que era normal teniendo en cuenta un embarazo, uno múltiple por encima de todo). Se notaban acostumbrados a ello, no parecía como algo previamente practicado en busca de engañarla a ella y a todo Metrópolis y Gótica, de verdad Bruce Wayne era un buen padre. —Se siente como si te ahorcaran— Exclamó el menor haciendo un curioso ruido de ahogamiento muy dramático. —¿Cómo pueden tú y Clark usarlas todo el tiempo? — Wayne se rio, pero no en la forma seductora y un poco boba que ella le había visto hacer en entrevistas, era una risa suave y cariñosa.

Claro que Clark se iba a enamorar de este hombre.

—Te ves bien y además no te está ahorcando— Le explicó el adulto al tiempo que terminaba de acomodarle la corbata y pasando una mano por la espalda del menor en una nueva muestra de cariño. —Dramas— Le dijo al niño en tono divertido, provocando un leve puchero, puchero que se acentuó al ver que sus hermanos llegaban después de cambiarse y notando como los menores (Conner y Tim) llevaban corbatín y no corbata.

—¿Por qué Conner y Tim tienen moñito y yo esta cosa? — Tim corrió a sentarse junto a Bruce para poder abrazarlo, luciendo completamente feliz de hacerlo, mientras Conner miró su corbatín confundido.

—Joven Jason, los nombres correctos son corbatín y corbata— Explicó el mayordomo colocando una charola con múltiples vasos en la elegante mesa de centro (todo aquí era elegante).

—Tú y Dick van a usar corbata como yo— Le dijo Wayne a Jason, justo después de la corrección impuesta por el mayordomo.

—¡Yo también tengo corbata! —Explicó Dick emocionado alzándola un poco en dirección a su hermano menor, que de repente ya no parecía tan reticente a la idea de usar corbata.

—Yo podría darte mi corbatín, si quieres— Expuso Conner con una sonrisa enorme y amable, igual a las que ponía Clark. Jason lo miró sin pucheros y con mucha calma (luciendo un poco como Wayne).

—No, Conner, gracias—

Y finalmente Clark llegó, al último y aún intentando acomodar el corbatín que él portaba, lo que era chistoso porque él era el que había acomodado los corbatines de los menores y la corbata del niño mayor y aún así él se estaba peleando con su propio corbatín.

Bruce soltó una especie de risa suspirada, pidiéndole a Tim que interrumpieran el abrazo, para ponerse de pie con un toquecito de dificultad (sí, ella ahora sí estaba segura de que la espalda le estaba molestando), notando además como Clark dejaba su corbata en paz y parecía querer ser tan veloz como Flash para llegar hasta Bruce y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Presenció como Clark colocó una mano sobre la cadera derecha de Bruce, mirándolo con un toque de angustia, para que Bruce solo le sonriera y procediera a acomodar el corbatín de forma correcta.

Ella no podía con esta enorme cantidad de dulzura y calidez.

—Entonces, ¿estamos listos para la foto? — Preguntó sintiéndose emocionar de repente.

—¡Sí! — Exclamó Conner (el niño demasiado parecido a Clark, lo genes Kent eran fuertes, supuso), igual de emocionado que ella.

—¿Usted también va a salir, señor? — Cuestionó Jimmy al mayordomo.

—¿Cómo?, claro que no—

—Pero Alfred…— Comenzó Clark, siendo de inmediato interrumpido por el hombre mayor.

—No insista, amo Clark, ¿cómo le voy a explicar a Martha y Jonathan que yo voy a salir en la foto y ellos no, claro que no, no— Explicó el hombre con severidad, pero Lois estaba muy ocupada riéndose del "Amo Clark".

—A má y pá no les molestaría— Murmuró Clark.

—Supongo que tendremos que organizar una sesión de fotos con abuelos incluidos— Comentó Wayne.

—¿Los abuelitos vendrán a visitarnos? — Preguntó Tim a nadie en particular obteniendo sonrisas en lugar de una respuesta hablada.

—Tal vez hasta que los bebés nazcan, amo Bruce—

—Sí, que emocionante, ¡Nuestra primera foto con nuestros hermanitos! — Aceptó Dick con mucha más emoción que con la que había hablado su hermano menor.

—¿Esta también cuenta como foto con nuestros hermanitos? — Cuestionó Tim, con mano en la barbilla.

Los cuatro niños se miraron entre ellos para después mirar a Wayne, quien lució como si no supiera realmente qué decir (lo cual era muy gracioso para Lois), decidiendo finalmente girarse a buscar respuestas en Clark que de inmediato sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

—Definitivamente, nuestra primera foto con los bebés—

…

Lois estaba disfrutando del delicioso café acompañado de galletas, tan absorta estaba en eso que de golpe recordó que se suponía debía hacerles algunas preguntas que habían quedado sin resolver, así como algunas dudas que tenía sobre agregar o no algunos detalles.

—Aún tengo algunas dudas antes de escribir el artículo— Comenzó, atrayendo la atención de Villa chica, Wayne y Jimmy, quien estaba mucho más hundido en ese maravilloso mundo hecho de café y galletas.

—Claro, señorita Lane— Aceptó el compañero vinculado de su colega.

—¿Estaban intentando tener un bebé? O solo pasó— Villa chica, predeciblemente, se sonrojó. Wayne se mantuvo imperturbable.

—Dejé de usar el implante y los supresores con esa intención, sí, pero no creímos que fuera a pasar tan rápido— Explicó el omega.

—Pero no pongas eso de que no creímos que pasaría tan rápido— Se apresuró en solicitar Villa Chica. —Podrían llegar a… torcerlo— Desarrolló la idea. Lois estaba de acuerdo, cualquiera podría tomar aquello y decir algo imbécil como "Ah, entonces realmente no quieren a los bebés" y empezar una retorcida y desagradable campaña de desprestigio.

De por sí las cosas iban a ser difíciles una vez que el artículo saliera.

Esta era una noticia feliz y que hasta podría llegar a ser irrelevante, pero al tratarse de Bruce Wayne, omega, multimillonario, filántropo, dueño de Industrias Wayne, con todo un historial de relaciones no precisamente exclusivas (últimamente Lois se preguntaba si aquello era si quiera verdad), claro que iba a ser tratada como si se hubiera descubierta la cura contra el cáncer, la forma inequívoca de lograr la paz mundial por siempre… e iba a ser torcida de todas las formas posibles hasta hablar de Wayne, Villa Chica y esta hermosa familia como si no fueran más que personajes ficticios.

—Saben a qué nos vamos a enfrentar una vez que el artículo salga, ¿verdad? — Clark se tensó, para rodear el cuerpo de Wayne con un brazo, Lois no estaba segura de si quería reconfortarlo a él o a sí mismo.

—Claro que sí, señorita Lane, no van a faltar los que mencionen que los bebés no son de Clark, o los que digan que seguramente Clark me obligó a tenerlos o los que estén en contra de mí teniendo hijos, también los que mencionen que finalmente entendí cual es mi lugar o los que hablen de los bebés como nuestros primogénitos como si no tuviéramos cuatro hijos ya—

Todo era más fácil cuando creía que Bruce Wayne era un bastardo, sediento de atención que tomaba cada acontecimiento en su vida solo para hacer un circo mediático de ello, favorecer a su compañía y así poder mantener su vida de excesos y lujo.

—Pero si no lo dicen también puede ser contraproducente, ¿no? — Comentó Jimmy con la boca llena, como si no hubiera podido contener más aquel pensamiento, notando el ambiente pesado y queriendo hacerlo desaparecer.

Villa Chica le sonrió, al igual que lo hizo Wayne, relajando los hombros y como si quisiera hundirse entre el abrazo del alfa.

—Sí, es cierto, señor Olsen— Aceptó Wayne, mirándolo directo, provocándole un marcado sonrojo, solo evidenciado con más fuerza por el tipo de piel del chico.

—J-Jimmy está bien— Lois casi rodó los ojos porque era divertido, pero exasperante el aura atrayente de Wayne.

—Ok, Jimmy, señorita Lane, ¿tienen alguna otra pregunta? —

—¿Vamos a poder usar las imágenes del ultrasonido? — Cuestionó tratando de ignorar la sonrisilla boba en el rostro de Jimmy.

—Sí— Accedió Villa Chica.

—Sigue siendo muy pronto para saber el sexo de los bebés, ¿verdad? — Wayne rio.

—Sí, es muy pronto—

—Lo siento, es que va a ser lo primero que pregunten, solo quería estar segura— Afirmó, regresándole la sonrisa al multimillonario.

De repente Villa Chica puso su cara típica de incomodidad, esa que ella llamaba "Olvidé que dejé prendida la estufa".

—Voy a ir a ver que están haciendo los niños, regreso rápido— Wayne, asintió, sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de que los tres miraron a Clark salir de la sala de estar (Una, de las tantas en esta enorme mansión), Lois tomó la maravillosa oportunidad de estar a solas, sabiendo que Jimmy le tenía miedo y que no diría nada si ella lo pedía.

—Señor Wayne quería disculparme con usted—

—¿Disculparse? — Cuestionó luciendo honestamente confundido. —No entiendo por qué quiere disculparse, señorita Lane— Ella suspiró, porque sí, tal vez no había significado nada para Wayne su amenaza lanzada hacía tiempo, pero para ella sí significaba mucho, porque… porque ella se había equivocado.

—Lo que dije, cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba equivocada— Y Wayne dejó de sonreír, dejándole ver que sí que recordaba aquel momento.

—Señorita Lane…— Comenzó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que buscaba hacerle ver que eso estaba en el pasado y ahí se debía quedar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—No, espere— Suspiró. —Sinceramente creí en todo lo que se dice de usted, en la imagen que a creado para los medios, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo es eso, una imagen— Y Wayne lució un poco como aquella vez durante el evento a Superman, un poco perdido, un poco inseguro, pero esta vez también un poco… no, muy feliz.

—Bueno, señorita Lane, ¿quién podría culparla?, además usted estaba tratando de cuidar de Clark, que ambos sabemos es demasiado confiado en las personas— Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa aparte de reír, risa que se aumentó al ver la cara un poco confundida de Jimmy.

—Clark no es tan confiado— Defendió Jimmy a su amigo. —Bueno, desde el principio odió a Luthor— Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír más.

—Eso es cierto, fue muy bueno juzgando a Luthor desde el principio— Wayne soltó una leve risa y ella se sentía tranquila y relajada.

—¡Está sangrando! — Exclamó Jimmy poniéndose de pie de golpe, como si quisiera correr hacia Wayne, mientras el cuerpo de Lois se ponía alerta, buscando de inmediato la sangre que su compañero había mencionado, notando la sangre salir de la nariz de Wayne que comprobó la presencia de estas manchando uno de sus dedos, para cubrirse la nariz y ponerse igualmente de pie.

Ella tomó todas las servilletas en la mesa de centro y en dos pasos ya estaba junto a Wayne.

—No, no, siéntese— Le instó con su instinto de alfa a tope, el cual le exigía cuidar de la pareja vinculada de su amigo, no debían permitirle pararse, porque muchas cosas podían pasarle al omega y a sus bebés, cosas malas, no debían, no debían, no debían…

—Amo Bruce— Llamó una voz serena acompañada de un relajante olor a pan de canela, permitiéndole a ella controlar su instinto, apartándose del camino para que el mayordomo pudiera ayudar a Wayne, mejor de lo que ella podría.

El mayordomo dejo el montón de servilletas que Lois le había colocado bajo la nariz a Wayne para que estas absorbieran la sangre que no dejaba de salir, mientras hacía presión al centro de la nariz de este, sin dejar de lado la misma calma con la que había aparecido.

Y ahora que su alfa interno estaba empezando a controlarse diciéndole que "El beta lo resolvería", pudo notar como Wayne igualmente estaba bastante calmado.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer por permitirse perder el control así, ya no iba a poder burlarse de Villa Chica por entrar en pánico tan fácil, si ella que no era más que conocida de Wayne se ponía así, no quería saber como se pondría Clark si…

—Bruce— Llamó Clark con evidente miedo, corriendo hacia su pareja vinculada. —¿Q-qué tienes? —

—Ahm… epistaxis— Contestó Wayne tranquilamente y con voz nasal.

—Epis…— Villa Chica murmuró algo más, por desgracia no alcanzó a escuchar. —…Hospital o con la Doctora Leslie— Agregó después con más fuerza en la voz, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de alzar a Wayne y llevarlo corriendo de ser necesario.

—No, Clark, esto es algo normal que puede llegar a pasar, lo leímos—

—¿Yo también? — Cuestionó Clark totalmente perdido.

—Sí, por lo del aumento de…—

—Volumen sanguíneo— Completó Villa Chica.

—Vamos al baño, amo Bruce— Ordenó el mayordomo no sonando como un simple empleado, mientras instaba a "su jefe" a hacer presión sobre su propia nariz.

—¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó el alfa preocupado.

—Sí— Dijo Wayne poniéndose de pie lentamente. —Lo siento, señorita Lane, Jimmy—

—¡Ay, no, no se preocupe! — Contestó su compañero de inmediato.

—Sí, no tiene que disculparse— Ella creyó que Wayne le había sonreído, pero no estaba segura con tanto papel en el rostro.

Wayne, el mayordomo y Clark se alejaron hacia, el que ella suponía, era el baño más cercano.

…

Bruce lo había esperado.

Había esperado la traición de su cuerpo. El vómito, el mareo, el cansancio, el dolor de espalda y sabía que pasarían más y más cosas no muy agradables, pero no pensó que iba a tener una epistaxis así nada más en medio de la sala de estar mientras conversaba con los compañeros de trabajo de Clark.

¡Vaya experiencia!

Debió haberlo previsto cuando esa mañana despertó con la nariz un poco congestionada.

Se vio en el espejo, asegurándose que no hubiera rastros de sangre. Por suerte la señorita Lane había actuado rápido y su ropa no se había manchado.

Finalmente se giró a ver a su pareja vinculada sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, quien lo miraba con mucha atención, en anticipación de un viaje no programado al suelo o palidez en su rostro o algún atisbo de dolor en él.

—Estoy bien, ya no estoy sangrando y Alfred dijo que mi presión arterial está normal, deberías ir a atender a nuestros invitados—

—Jimmy y Lois entienden— Él iba a refutar a aquello, pero en su cabeza se repitió la disculpa de la señorita Lane o la forma en que ahora lo miraba con auténtica alegría, como si él de verdad le agradara a la amiga de su pareja o el cómo en ningún momento James Olsen lo había mirado con desdén o el cómo ambos se habían notado muy preocupados por él. Sí, podía ser que ellos entendían.

—Perdón por asustarte— Clark cerró los ojos un momento para abrirlos y caminar hasta él, con una especie de energía renovada.

—No es… eso lo que…— Su alfa bufó exasperado para abrazarse a él. —¿De verdad es normal? —

—Sí— Le confirmó a su pareja, quien puso su frente en contacto con el cuello de Bruce, mientras lo abrazaba apretadamente.

—Y si tienes… ¿cómo se dice cuando están bajas las plaquetas? —

—Trombocitopenia y no, mis estudios han estado saliendo bien—

—Sí— Dijo Clark, para dejar de esconder el rostro e iniciar un beso en los labios. —Tu corazón se escucha un poco diferente—

—¿Qué?, ¿ahora? —

No le había dicho nada antes.

—Sí, pero no es de ahora, ya tiene un tiempo cambiado, creo que es por lo del aumento de volumen sanguíneo, no es un cambio muy notorio es solo… como si usara… ¿más fuerza?, no sé si eso tiene sentido— Le sonrió a su pareja que estaba tratando de hacerse entender.

—Lo tiene— Clark asintió para colocar su mano sobre su vientre. —¿Sus corazones se escuchan bien? —

—Sí— Le contestó en medio de una pequeña risa. Para cerrar los ojos en son de concentración. —Uno lo escucho aquí— Dijo colocando su mano un poco a la derecha y abajo. —Y el otro aquí— Agregó un poco al centro y arriba. —Su corazón suena parecido al tuyo— Bruce liberó una sonrisa un poco incrédula.

—Entonces el corazón de nuestro otro bebé…— Medio pregunto colocando su mano sobre el espacio que Clark antes había marcado como origen del corazoncito de su bebé.

—Se parece al de Conner y al mío—

Recargó la cabeza contra el hombro de Clark sonriendo mientras sentía las mejillas calientes y la vista un poco nublada, sintiendo el suave subir y bajar de las manos de Clark sobre su espalda, mientras hacía una presión especial en su región lumbar, región que le había mencionado más temprano que le estaba molestando.

—¿Q-qué estaban haciendo los niños cuando los fuiste a ver? —

—Ah— Clark rio. —Creí que estaban peleando, pero solo estaban muy emocionados por el juego de Smash— Imitó a Clark en su risa.

—Ya deberíamos salir, puede que la señorita Lane y Jimmy entiendan, pero deben tener hambre—

—¿Lo dices porque tú tienes hambre? —

—Puede ser—

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir que tienes hambre—

—Exagerado—

…

Superman sintió la mirada atenta de Shazam, logrando percibir la sonrisa radiante del superhéroe.

—¿Necesitas algo, Shazam? — Preguntó, porque sí, Shazam había resulto el conflicto para el que Superman había pedido apoyo al estar de guardia y ya había "Felicitado" al superhéroe por su eficiencia, no entendía qué más quería de él.

Shazam sonrió aún más grandemente.

—¿Cómo está Batman? — Si recordaba bien, Shazam se había visto muy positivo ante la idea de su pareja embarazada.

—Bien— Le sonrió un poco incómodo, su interlocutor asintió unas cuantas veces.

—¿En serio son dos bebés? —

—Lo son— Shazam junto sus manos en son de entusiasmo.

—¿Qué nombres les van a poner? — Cuestionó ocupando su espacio personal.

—Ahm…—

—Aún no sabemos— Dijo Batman caminando con tranquilidad hacia ellos.

—Bruce, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Exclamó preocupado, poniéndose de pie con presura.

—¡Batman! — Soltó Shazam con mucha felicidad, confundiéndolo un poco más a él, no tenía idea de que Shazam apreciara tanto a su pareja.

—Luthor escapó— Dijo su pareja vinculada con llaneza, generando un corto silencio en el que su cerebro trató de internalizar la frase y darle sentido.

—¿¡Qué!? —

…

—¿Cómo mierda escapó? — Exclamó Linterna verde iracundo.

—Lex Luthor es un hombre muy inteligente— Expuso J'onn con tranquilidad.

—Debimos haberlo vigilado nosotros mismos— Agregó Flash.

—Por desgracia la Liga de la Justicia no tiene suficientes miembros para realizar tal acción, además de que no es viable vigilar a cada villano que encerramos— Explicó Batman en esa voz falta de emociones que solía utilizar comúnmente, poniéndole los hombros tensos, porque su alfa solo quería brincar y esconder a su omega embarazado que estaba tan tranquilamente conversando del hombre que los había humillado, controlado, usado su ADN en contra de su voluntad…

—Pero Lex Luthor no es cualquier villano— Dijo Diana con ese tono solemne que denotaba su estatus de princesa de las Amazonas.

—Independientemente de eso, tenemos que localizarlo y…— Trató de decir él, buscando mantener su ira en control.

—Ya lo localicé— Informó su pareja con simpleza y él dejó caer su puño sobre la mesa, controlando apenas su fuerza para no romperla patéticamente.

—¿Y por qué no estamos atrapándolo en este momento? —

—Kal-El— Advirtió Diana en una especie de siseo.

—Porque está planeando algo y quiero saber qué es—

—Bruce…— Dijo entre dientes porque no, él no quería saber lo que Luthor estaba planeando, quería que desapareciera, para que no pudiera volver a lastimar a su omega o a sus hijos.

—Volvió a convencer a un grupo de villanos de aliarse—

—¿El mismo plan de antes? — Cuestionó Cyborg incrédulo.

—Sí y como tú mismo te diste cuenta, Cyborg, ese es el problema— Contestó Batman.

—Entiendo, Lex Luthor no es tonto y no recurriría a un plan con el que previamente fracasó— Comentó Shazam.

—Está planeando algo más, mientras los utiliza como distracción— Se permitió decir más calmado.

—Entonces… el plan es esperar— Concluyó Linterna verde no muy convencido.

—Esperar, para que él mismo nos ayude a encerrarlo definitivamente—Dijo Batman mirándolo a los ojos. —Aunque hay ciertas cosas que debemos dejar preparadas—

…

Flash había terminado por ofrecerse a hacer guardia por él. Él se negó, podía cumplir con su trabajo perfectamente, todos los miembros de la Liga ya tenían demasiada carga sin que él se volviera peso muerto, pero luego Bruce dijo que tal vez era lo mejor y… ¿cómo se suponía que le dijera que no a su omega?, menos con Diana colocándole una mano en el hombro con rostro inundado con preocupación.

Una vez de vuelta en la Baticueva, con mirada gacha y sintiéndose como si hubiera fallado 20 misiones seguidas, Batman se acercó a colocar una mano sobre su mejilla, mientras que él respondió quitándole la máscara.

Quería ver a su pareja a los ojos.

—No me interesa lo que tiene planeado— Comenzó, escuchando su propia voz un poco entrecortada. —Esperar solo te pone en peligro—

—Si lo encerramos antes de que ejecute su plan, nada garantiza que aún sin él, el plan no se lleve a cabo y al estar encerrado puede fingir que lo que sea que llegue a pasar no fue cosa suya—

—Pero…—

—Disculpen, no sabía que debía esperar más tiempo— Habló J'onn en medio de la Baticueva, luciendo solo un poco fuera de lugar.

Se alejaron el uno del otro lentamente y él pasó una mano por su rostro sintiendo como si estuviera cansado de tenerlo tenso de preocupación.

—Esta bien, J'onn, no te preocupes, gracias por venir— Su compañero de la Liga asintió casi imperceptiblemente ante las palabras de Bruce.

—¿Por qué…? — Quiso preguntar la razón de la visita del marciano.

—Clark— Llamó Bruce, obligándolo a alejar su atención de su colega. —J'onn nos va a ayudar a mantener vigilado a Conner—

—¿Qué? —

No, no.

—La otra razón de no encerrar a Luthor en este momento es que quiero que nos aseguremos que no tiene ningún poder sobre Conner—

¿Qué estaba diciendo Bruce?, no, ¡Conner era de ellos!, ¡Conner era su hijo!

Bruce se apresuró a rodearle el rostro, instándolo a inclinarse un poco hasta terminar recargado contra él, como si quisiera protegerlo, él de inmediato se aferró a las manos cálidas de su omega.

—Pero J'onn había dicho que no encontró nada en Conner—

—Y sigo sin encontrar nada en la mente de su hijo— Se apresuró en agregar su amigo, sin atreverse a dar un solo paso.

—Pero tenemos que mantenerlo vigilado, hay formas de control mental que pueden permanecer desapercibidas y dormidas hasta que…—

—Si ocurre algún cambio en la mente de Conner me daré cuenta de inmediato— Informó el marciano.

Él solo quería que Luthor desapareciera.

…

Tim volvió a ver el lugar de Conner.

Ahí estaba su lonchera de colores y ahí estaba su mochila del espacio, pero no había Conner.

¿Debía ir a buscarlo al baño?, pero y si iba y Conner regresaba y no lo encontraba. Si no hacía algo rápido sus hermanos mayores se enojarían… bueno, Jason se enojaría porque eso es lo que hacía cuando se preocupaba y Dick los miraría como si estuviera a punto de llorar como cuando Tim habló de sus padres.

¿Dónde estaba Conner?

—¡Tim, los estábamos esperando! — Escuchó el llamado irritado de Jason, provocándole un leve brinco de sorpresa, topándose con un hermano de ceño fruncido y un hermano con rostro preocupado.

—Tim, ¿está todo bien? — Preguntó Dick caminando hasta él, para colocarle una mano en el hombro.

—Conner dijo que iba al baño rápido, pero no ha vuelto y no sabía si debía ir a buscarlo o no porque qué tal si regresaba y yo no estaba y tampoco sé a cuál baño fue y…—

—Está bien, Tim, tranquilo—

—Voy a buscarlo— Exclamó Jason, saliendo del salón corriendo, mientras Dick no dejaba de mover suavemente la mano en su hombro, buscando calmarlo, lográndolo. —¿No te dijo nada de que se sintiera mal? —

¿Se sentía mal?, Tim había sido un tonto al no ir con Conner.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No me dijo nada—

—Ok, solo quería saber, a lo mejor tiene… diarrea— Dijo Dick buscando hacerlo reír, porque a él no le parecía graciosa la palabra, pero sabía que a Jason sí. Le sonrió a su hermano mayor recargándose contra él, sintiéndose protegido.

Para escuchar como la puerta se abría.

Alzó la vista esperando ver a Jason regañando a Conner, pero solo estaba Jason.

—No lo encuentro—Dijo su hermano con honesta cara de preocupación, no con enojo escondiéndola.

¿Dónde estaba Conner?

…

Terminó con el documento en sus manos, para pasar al siguiente, permitiéndose una ceja alzada con incredulidad.

Sus accionistas de verdad lo creían un tonto que no se daría cuenta de las cosas torcidas que le querían hacer a Industrias Wayne.

Suspiró, decidiendo que necesitaba un poco de agua, por lo que se puso de pie (negándose a reconocer la lumbalgia leve que lo estaba aquejando) y caminó hasta el dispensador de agua en su oficina.

Se sirvió un poco para comenzar a tomar de a sorbos pequeños, porque una vez tomó agua rápidamente y terminó haciendo un viaje urgente al baño para vomitar. Eso no se iba a repetir mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Mientras cumplía sus necesidades de hidratación, presionó el intercomunicador en su oreja.

—¿Cómo va todo? — Preguntó mientras iniciaba el camino de regreso a su silla.

—Bien— Le dijo Clark entre dientes y con sonidos de batalla de fondo. —De acuerdo con el plan y sí, Luthor no está aquí— Superman hizo una pausa, haciendo un leve gruñido, probablemente lanzando a su contrincante lejos. —Solo tienes que decir mi nombre— Le susurró, casi como si tuviera miedo de que el decirlo lo haría realidad, haría realidad la escena de Luthor atacándolo, pudiendo repetir en su cabeza a la perfección las preguntas de Clark sobre por qué ir a trabajar era mejor que quedarse en casa cuando el ataque coordinado de los villanos liderados por Luthor comenzó.

"Ambos sabemos que me va a buscar a mí y no quiero poner en peligro a los niños y a Alfred si eso llega a pasar, no quiero que tengas que centrarte en proteger a tantas personas, si me ataca en Industrias Wayne, solo tengo que activar la alarma de incendios y todos estarán a salvo, no lo quiero en nuestro hogar". Clark había suspirado en derrota.

—Lo sé, Clark— Dejó que su espalda descansara descuidadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla, sentándose en esa precisa forma en que Alfred siempre le ordenó no realizar. —Te amo— Le susurró, pasando una mano por su vientre, escuchando como la respiración de Clark se entrecortaba un poco.

—Yo también— Le contestaron, sintiéndose culpable por someter a su pareja vincula a esta clase de estrés; pero esto tenía que ser hecho, para que Luthor terminara encerrado definitivamente sin más juicios que daban vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, para que Conner pudiera ser completamente libre.

Cerró la mano que había estado acariciando su vientre en un puño apretado, jalando y arrugando un poco su camisa.

Por el bien de su familia.

Y entonces el sonido de alguien más buscando comunicarse con él lo alertó, aceptando de inmediato.

—Cambió— Fue lo primero que escuchó de voz de J'onn. —La mente de Conner…—

Y ni bien escuchó aquello, la puerta de su oficina fue empujada con fuerza hasta que esta golpeó la ventana que quedaba justo frente a ella, rompiéndola e iniciando un camino hacia el suelo.

Bruce regresó con la mirada al punto de donde la puerta había iniciado su desastroso camino, en busca del causante, encontrando a Conner de pie en la entrada de su oficina, viéndolo con ojos ausentes.

—Aun no lo entiendo— Le dijo Conner, sin sonar ni un poco como su hijo. —¿Por qué tú precisamente estás cuidando del clon de Superman? — No. —¿Es un favor?, dime la verdad Bruce, esos bebés no son del reportero inútil, ¿verdad?, son los hijos de Superman—

—Déjalo en paz—

—Yo lo cree, él es de mi propiedad—

—Ibas a matarlo—

—¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que había tenido éxito si gracias a ti y a los idiotas con capa terminé en prisión? —

—Tal vez debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacer tantas cosas ilegales Lexi y antes de intentar matar a Superman—

Lex no se encontraba en el edificio, estaba seguro.

—Es poético, ¿no crees?, que te ataque el niño que estas tratando como a un hijo, ¿qué?, ¿sentías que era como si tuvieras un hijo con Superman? — Conner inclinó la cabeza un poco, sin lucir para nada como su hijo. —Ahora que lo pienso entonces tus bebés no son de ese idiota, ¿si quiera sabes de quién son?, como sea, siento decirte que Superboy es más como si fuera mi hijo que de Superman o que tuyo—

—Déjalo ir, es solo un niño—

—No lo es— Y de repente Conner se acercó al escritorio alzándolo con un poco de esfuerzo, siendo precisamente aquello lo que le permitió correr a la salida (ausente de puerta), buscando alejarse de Conner, logrando esquivar el escritorio lanzado hacia su persona.

Salió de la oficina, viendo las miradas confundidas de algunos trabajadores que salían de sus propias oficinas, alertados por el escandalo que venía de la oficina de su jefe.

—¡Corran! — Gritó, yendo a activar la alarma contra incendios para a duras penas alcanzar a notar como Conner estaba por caer sobre él, después de dar un salto probablemente desde la oficina, atravesando el techo, lo esquivó con facilidad, pero notó el miedo que todo terminó provocando en los empleados que comenzaron a huir asustados.

Tenía que proteger a sus bebés, pero también tenía que proteger a su hijo, eso sin contar a los empleados que no debían de haber salido aún del edificio.

¿Cómo iba a salvarlos a todos?

No, él no tenía que hacerlo todo, porque no estaba solo.

—Superman— Llamó. —Superman— Repitió con un poco más de desesperación.

—¡Bruce, ya estoy llegando! — Le habló su pareja con desesperación a través del intercomunicador.

Conner soltó un grito exasperado y se lanzó a querer golpearlo, pero él era quién estaba entrenándolo, bueno o no, Superpoderes o no, controlado por Luthor o no, él podía predecir los ataques.

Esperó el momento justo en que Conner atacó, dejándose a sí mismo desprotegido, Bruce colocó sus pies firmes y lo suficientemente separados como para ser un buen soporte sin dar oportunidad a caídas, tomó a Conner justo del brazo con el que había intentado golpearlo, lanzándolo lo más lejos que la posición, el momento y la energía del ataque de Conner, le permitió.

Conner cayó aparatosamente, para ponerse de pie como si fuera incapaz de sentir dolor y luego correr a hacia el escritorio de la recepción del piso, escritorio que se encontraba pegado al suelo, inclinándose a usar todas sus fuerzas para arrancarlo, lanzándolo hacia él, para que el escritorio fuera detenido con facilidad por Superman.

Por primera vez Conner colocó una expresión en su rostro entre sorpresa y angustia.

Superman lo miró rápidamente a él, como si aquello le ayudara a asegurarse de que estaba bien, para volar hasta Conner, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

Conner comenzó a gritar y patalear.

Y ahí pudo sentir a una cuarta persona, de pie detrás de él.

—Suéltalo— Ordenó Luthor apuntándole a Bruce con un arma y ataviado en una armadura especial. —No iba a venir, Bruce, ya sabes, cuidar mi imagen está muy arraigado en mi persona, pero luego recordé que ya no tengo una imagen que cuidar, así que no quería perderme del terror en tu rostro, cuando entendieras que yo gané— Y jaló del gatillo.

Bruce sabía que Superman se movería con rapidez a interponerse entre el camino de la bala recibiéndola directo en el pecho.

En lugar de ver como esta era chocaba con el pecho de Superman y rebotaba como si fuera una pelota de goma que golpea una pared, la bala hizo un sonido sordo y Superman se hincó en el suelo, soltando un quejido de dolor.

—¡Superman! — Llamó él.

Sí.

—¡Lo sabía! — Luthor comenzó a reír victorioso. —Sabía que sin importar qué vendrías a buscarlo a él— Exclamó apuntándolo. —Por esta retorcida relación que tienen. Esta vez nadie te va a ayudar, el marciano y el Cyborg están muy ocupados para…—

Luthor no entendía que ellos lo sabían.

Bruce notó los movimientos de Superman, imperceptibles para Luthor, que estaba celebrando antes de tiempo. Superman lentamente sacó la pequeña caja de plomo dentro del contenedor que Bruce le había colocado en el cinturón desde temprano, acomodando la bala de Kryptonita dentro.

Una vez guardada Superman se puso de pie y le quitó el arma a Luthor de las manos con uso de su super velocidad.

El villano abrió los ojos hasta casi lucir como una caricatura.

—No puede ser…—

—¿Crees que caería con el mismo truco una segunda vez? — Cuestionó Superman con seriedad, mientras él solo pensaba en el momento que le ayudó a ponerse el chaleco antibalas bajo el traje.

—¡Superboy! — Llamó con desesperación, Conner que hasta ahora se había quedado de pie sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, alzó el rostro, adquiriendo una pose de combate, para dar un salto como si estuviera por atacarlo en todas las combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos que conocía, pero al final lo único que ocurrió, fue que el menor se paró muy cerca de él, con brazo alzado, como si hubiera estado a punto de golpearle el abdomen con un puño que aún tenían unas cuantas manchas de colores por alguna actividad en la escuela, sintiendo a Superman muy cerca de ellos, como si se hubiera detenido a mitad de camino de detener a su hijo, al verlo desistir de su ataque por sí mismo.

—Conner— Nombró, viendo como los ojos (aún sin la luz que su hijo emanaba) producían lagrimas que se derramaban una tras otra sin parar.

—No quiero— Murmuró su niño en medio de un sollozo, para colocar una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si esta doliera, casi como si quisiera callar voces o sonidos que Bruce no podía percibir, mientras caía hincado, él se hincó junto a su niño al que le gustaba el cielo, los colores y cocinar.

— _Lo encontré, Batman, ya sé cómo es que Luthor lo estaba controlando…—_ Escuchó la voz de J'onn por el intercomunicador.

Conner soltó un grito de dolor.

—Ya, ya está deshabilitado el control mental que Luthor había impuesto en él—Se apresuró en envolver a Conner con su cuerpo refugiándolo en él, sintiendo como el menor se encogía en la misma forma en que Clark tendía a hacer, escuchándolo dar leves quejiditos hasta que su niño quedó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

—Es imposible, ¿Qué es lo que…?, ¿¡Qué hicie…!? — Lex Luthor no pudo terminar su oración al ser empujado con rudeza por Superman, terminando hasta el otro extremo del piso del edificio en el que se encontraban.

Los ojos de Superman brillaron en ese potente rojo sangre, casi como si en lugar de tratarse de su visión de rayo láser se tratara de una mirada sedienta de…

Luthor, que había estado tratando de no enredarse con sus propias extremidades y ponerse de pie, se giró de golpe al sentir la presencia de Superman, alzando un pedazo de Kryptonita en sus manos.

Clark se tambaleó levemente, pero Bruce pudo notar como la ira era demasiada, Superman peleó contra la sensación de caer hincado en el suelo y aún con una expresión de dolor manoteó el brazo de Luthor haciéndolo tirar la Krptonita hasta un lugar lo suficientemente lejano como para permitirle rodearle el cuello y alzarlo hasta que sus pies no tocaran el suelo.

Luthor de inmediato comenzó a hacer ruidos desesperados por alcanzar aire.

—Su-Superman— Llamó viendo como Clark hacía más y más presión en el cuello del villano. —¡Superman! — Gritó, atrayendo la atención de Clark, que aún sin soltar a Luthor se giró a verlo. Él negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces. —No— Clark lo miró con ojos húmedos y angustia, no quería hacerlo porque él era bueno, porque en el fondo su pareja era una persona bondadosa dispuesta a perdonar siempre, pero también lucía como si sintiera que debía hacerlo, como si sintiera que esa era la única forma de que todo estuviera bien. —No— Repitió, viendo una lágrima bajar por el rostro de su pareja que centró su atención un momento en Conner para poner su atención nuevamente en Luthor, soltándolo y dejándolo caer sin cuidado, en una maraña de toses, medias palabras y respiraciones agitadas, propinándole un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Para volar con presura hasta él, asegurándose de que no estuviera herido y revisando a Conner.

—B-Bruce— Llamó y él quería irse con Clark, abrazarse a él y no soltarlo, pero sabía que la policía estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—Ya váyanse— Dijo, facilitándole a Clark el tomar a Conner.

Se sintió como cuando Clark le dijo que lo amaba y él lo hizo alejarse.

—Por favor…— Le susurró. Porque no quería que se fuera, pero si encontraban ahí a Superman actuando como lo que era, su pareja vinculada, su alfa… las personas sacarían toda clase de teorías.

Notó el temblor en la barbilla de Clark al intentar tragarse sus sollozos porque debía estar siendo increíblemente difícil alejarse de ellos.

Puso una mano en el rostro de Clark, obligándolo a pensar racionalmente (justo como se estaba obligando a sí mismo).

—Tienes que llevarte a Conner y tienes que ir con Dick, Jason, Tim y Alfred— Sintió un casi imperceptible beso sobre los labios y después ni Superman, ni Conner estaban ahí.

Luthor seguía inconsciente en el suelo para cuando la policía llegó.

…

No quería estar aquí, solo quería irse a su casa. Pero sabía que debía ser valorado.

No había hecho nada demasiado extenuante, como le había prometido a Clark y porque no quería lastimar a sus bebés, pero aún así debía ser revisado, lo sabía.

Seguía escuchando la voz de Clark en su cabeza o la ira con la que había controlado a Luthor y seguía viendo a Conner con rostro ausente de emociones, como si fuera un simple muñeco de cuerda sin vida destinado a moverse porque así había sido programado.

—Descúbrase para hacerle el ultrasonido— Ordenó el médico con exigencia, ante lo que decidió obedecer rápidamente.

Cuando lo subieron a la ambulancia había demasiadas luces, demasiadas voces, demasiadas preguntas.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos de golpe porque todo pareció dar vueltas nuevamente, justo como en ese momento.

—¿Se siente mal? — Lo cuestionó el médico con la mayor cantidad de amabilidad que le había escuchado usar desde que comenzó a atenderlo.

La policía estaba esperándolo afuera, para el momento en que pudiera dar su testimonio de lo que había pasado y él aún tenía que pedirle J'onn que borrara de la memoria de sus empleados a Conner.

—Señor, no puede en… ¡Señor, no me ha dicho quién es! — Gritaba la voz de una mujer y él estaba seguro de que era la enfermera que lo había interrogado ni bien llegó.

Clark apareció de entre la delgada cortina que lo mantenía cubierto del resto de la sala de urgencias, con rostro arrugado en preocupación, con la misma expresión que le había visto al irse aún siendo Superman, como si todo le doliera, como si estuviera utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar.

Sentía que podía respirar naturalmente nuevamente, sin sentir que se estaba forzando a sí mismo.

Clark se lanzó a hincarse junto a él, abrazándolo de forma torpe por la posición en que estaba y él de inmediato colocó una de sus manos en contacto con el rostro de su alfa, mientras dejaba que la otra fuera envuelta por una contraria, soltando un suspiro de alivio al sentir la frente de Clark contra la suya, al sentir su amable aroma, al sentirse protegido.

—Señor— Llamó la enfermera.

—Déjelo, es su alfa— Dijo el médico. Hubiera querido agradecerle al hombre, pero justo ahora su omega interno le exigía que no se apartaran ni un poco de su alfa.

—¿Los niños? — Susurró.

—Están bien, se asustaron cuando Conner desapareció, pero ya están más tranquilos y Conner ya despertó y está bien, no recuerda casi nada—

—Ok— Clark asintió suavecito.

—Quieren verte, solo me dejaron ir porque les dije que venía por ti— Se permitió reír bajito y entonces los latidos del corazón de uno de sus bebés comenzaron a escucharse, siendo fácilmente intercalado con el de su otro bebé, latidos constantes y fuertes.

Su familia estaba a salvo.

* * *

Kora, Boogo, Annimo muchas gracias por dejarme comentarios, bebecitos!

¡Gracias por leer!


	41. Can't you see I'm in recovery?

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenece.

Lo del principio en cursiva son cosas que ocurrieron previo a la última escena del capítulo anterior.

Perdón por subir el capítulo tan tarde.

* * *

 _Clark no quería hablar de esto con los niños._

 _Hablarlo lo hacía todo más… real._

 _Cerró los ojos un momento, para abrirlos al sentir a Bruce tomándole la mano._

— _Tenemos que decirles algo— Dijo su omega, fuerte, tranquilo, imponente, un líder natural… Clark iba a protegerlo siempre sin importar nada._

— _¿¡Hay otro hermano bebé!? — Exclamó Jason calmando todo su estrés de golpe y haciéndolo reír, risa que solo aumento al ver la cara de sorpresa verdadera en Bruce._

 _Dick abrió la boca muy emocionado._

— _¡Pero no oigo otro! — Exclamó Conner, haciendo un pequeño (gran) salto, para volver a caer sentado._

— _¿¡Tres!? — Interrogó Tim coincidiendo con el rostro sorprendido de Bruce._

— _No, siguen siendo dos bebés—_

— _Oh— Soltó Dick, sin dejar de sonreír, pero sí luciendo un poquito decepcionado, justo como sus hermanos. —¿Entonces qué nos quieren decir? — Clark volvió a generar un rostro serio. Él debía decir algo, él debía explicarles a sus hijos del peligro, pero…_

— _Lex Luthor escapó de la cárcel— Tim se sentó derecho, Conner inclinó la cabeza como si buscara entender un idioma desconocido, Dick se notó preocupado y Jason después de lucir vulnerable (como si estuviera a punto de llorar), frunció el ceño._

— _Pero lo van a atrapar, ¿verdad? — Exclamó Jason._

— _Tenemos un plan para atraparlo y para que nunca vuelva a salir de la cárcel— Encontró su voz al ver a sus hijos ahí luciendo desprotegidos, imaginando que Lex Luthor podía…_

 _Vio a Conner y lo imaginó en ese lugar del que les había dado la ubicación con restos de cápsulas cristal, medio destruido tras explosiones y posterior incendio._

 _No, Lex Luthor no iba a lastimar a nadie de su familia._

— _Hay una posibilidad de que pueda ir tras ustedes, así que si lo ven no traten de pelar con él, corran y…—_

— _Solo digan mi nombre—Concluyó la frase de Bruce, atrayendo la atención de toda su familia hacia él._

— _Él no va a poder hacernos nada— Dijo su pareja, pero Clark no estaba seguro de que lo había dicho para tranquilizar a los niños._

…

 _Jason dejó que Dick lo tomara de la mano y dirigiera el camino (de los tres) hacia donde siempre esperaban que Alfred los recogiera, mientras él solo podía pensar en dónde podía estar Conner._

 _Su hermano era ingenuo y siempre le caían bien todas las personas, pero Dick y él le habían explicado que debía tener cuidado, pero y si… alguien le había hablado y se lo había llevado y… no podía ser, su hermano tenía poderes como su papá alfa._

 _No, alguien como el hombre malo que intentó llevárselo antes de ser adoptado por Bruce no podía haberse llevado a Conner._

 _Dick le soltó la mano, haciéndolo notar el auto y a Alfred dentro de él._

— _Alfred, Conner desapareció— Exclamó Dick sin haber soltado la mano de Tim, su hermano menor que se veía muy asustado._

 _Alfred los miró con mucha calma._

— _Entren al auto, por favor— Solicitó y ellos obedecieron, porque aunque Jason quería gritar y decirle que debían ir a buscar a Conner, Alfred siempre podía solucionar las cosas, como cuando Jason mojó su uniforme con jugo de uva por accidente y Alfred lo solucionó o cuando Dick se cayó de cara y su nariz comenzó a sangrar y Alfred lo solucionó, o cuando Conner rompió su silla porque no controló bien su fuerza y Alfred lo solucionó o cuando Tim se lastimó un pie al usar unos zapatos nuevos y Alfred lo solucionó._

 _Vio al hombre mayor sacar algo pequeño de una de las bolsas de su chaleco y colocarlo en su oreja._

— _Amo Clark— Nombró, continuando de inmediato. —¿Ha comenzado? — Alfred asintió. —Entiendo… entiendo, Amo Clark, confío en usted— Y así nada más, Alfred se giró a verlos. —No se preocupen, joven Richard, joven Jason, joven Timothy. El amo Clark conoce la localización del joven Conner—_

— _¿¡Dónde está!? — Exigió saber. Alfred suspiró._

— _Está con el amo Bruce—_

— _¿Con Bruce? — Preguntó Tim, muy confundido (justo como él y como Dick)._

— _Y pronto estará con el amo Clark también—_

— _¿Por qué está con Bruce y con Clark?, ¿Cómo llegó con Bruce?, ¿Qué Bruce y Clark no están trabajando? —_

— _Todas esas son preguntas que el amo Clark y el amo Bruce nos contestaran cuando lleguen a la mansión que es donde esperaremos su regreso—_

— _¡Pero, Alfred…! — Trató de exigir respuestas, porque necesitaban saber a dónde y por qué se había ido Conner._

— _Pónganse el cinturón, por favor— Contestó Alfred._

 _Y una idea llegó a la mente de Jason de golpe, como si alguien más se la hubiera susurrado al oído._

 _Clark y Bruce les dijeron que Lex Luthor había escapado de la cárcel._

— _¿Lex Luthor se llevó a Conner? — Preguntó Tim con voz bajita, cuando él acababa de pensar lo mismo, Dick no se veía muy sorprendido ante la conjetura hecha por su hermano menor._

 _Todos habían terminado por llegar a la misma conclusión._

 _Alfred no afirmó ni negó nada, girándose a verlos nuevamente con esa expresión tranquila que siempre ofrecía._

— _¿No creen que el joven Conner se encuentra bien si está con el amo Bruce y con el amo Clark? —_

 _Jason sintió la mano de Dick tomar la suya y hacer presión con fuerza, mientras tanto él como Tim lo miraban con preocupación, pero también tratando de sonreír._

— _Si Conner está con Bruce y con Clark, estoy seguro de que está bien, cuando llegue le preguntaremos qué fue lo que pasó— Regresó el apretón en su mano._

 _Asintiéndole con seguridad a sus hermanos, los cuales le sonrieron con más confianza._

…

 _Cuando estaban esperando en el cuarto de Conner noticias, la llegada de sus padres o la aparición de su hermano, su papá alfa había llegó, con Conner inconsciente entre sus brazos._

 _Tim no debió dejarlo solo, Tim debió ir con él al baño._

— _Amo Clark— Murmuró Alfred, para acerarse a revisar a Conner._

— _¿Qué le pasó? — Preguntó Jason._

— _¿Va a estar bien? —Preguntó Dick. —¿Y Bruce dónde está?, ¿está bien? —_

 _Él quería saber por qué Clark estaba vestido como Superman, porque si su papá alfa estaba vestido como Superman, quería decir que Conner había estado metido en un problema de superhéroes…_

 _Entonces Lex Luthor sí debía estar involucrado._

 _¿Él sabría que Conner era el clon de Clark?_

 _¿Y qué no se suponía que Bruce había estado con ellos?_

 _Quería a su papá omega aquí con ellos._

 _Su papá alfa acomodó a Conner sobre la cama, con mucho cuidado para girarse a verlos y abrazarlos, moviéndose rápido para acercar a los tres a su cuerpo. Sintió a Clark inspirar profundo, como si quisiera calmarse con el aroma de ellos, justo como hacía Bruce cuando el alfa no estaba._

— _Está bien, Bruce…— El abrazo se volvió un poco más apretado y el aroma natural de su papá alfa se volvió un poquito amargo (¿Estaba triste?). —También está bien— Contestó, pero sin darles suficientes respuestas._

 _¿Por qué su papá alfa estaba triste?_

 _¿Era porque Conner estaba inconsciente?_

 _¿Era por qué Bruce no estaba?_

 _¿De verdad Bruce estaba bien?_

 _¿Conner iba a estar bien?_

— _Cuando Conner despareció, ¿estaban con él? — Les preguntó su papá alfa sin contestar sus preguntas. Dick habló._

— _No, le dijo a Tim que iba al baño, ninguno de nosotros estaba con él— Explicó su hermano mayor con voz amortiguada pues Clark no los había apartado de él._

— _Ok— Susurró el adulto, para finalmente terminar con el abrazo y mirar a Conner otra vez._

— _No veo alguna herida y sus signos están normales— Afirmó Alfred y Clark los miró a ellos._

— _Conner…— Su papá alfa tragó saliva con incomodidad. —Lex Luthor quería usar a Conner— Les explicó._

— _¿Usar? — Cuestionó él, porque entonces… tal vez su teoría de que Lex Luthor sabía que Conner era clon de Clark era real, pero ¿cómo sabía y cómo había querido usar a su hermano?_

 _Podía ser que… podía ser que quien había hecho a Conner era…_

— _¿Quería hacerlo un villano como él? — Preguntó su hermano mayor, provocándole a su papá alfa un ceño fruncido, pero no como si estuviera enojado, si no como si sintiera dolor._

— _Sí— Aceptó Clark._

— _Pero no dejaste que ese pelón le hiciera algo malo a Conner, ¿verdad que no?, ¡Porque tú eres Superman!, porque… ¡Porque tú eres nuestro papá! — Su papá alfa se paró derecho._

— _Ni yo ni Bruce lo permitimos, porque somos héroes y sus padres— Vio como dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Jason, para que las quitara con mucha energía a la vez que Clark pasaba una mano por su cabeza._

 _Jason se veía un poco rojo, pero a Tim no le pareció que estuviera avergonzado o enojado, más bien parecía feliz y aliviado._

 _Clark puso la misma cara que Conner hacía cuando estaba escuchando algo a lo lejos y entonces colocó una mano en su oreja, Tim sabía que estaba usando el intercomunicador que los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia usaban cuando estaban en alguna misión._

— _J'onn— Llamó para verse como si escuchara, Tim desearía que Conner estuviera despierto para que les dijera lo que sea que el detective marciano le estaba diciendo a su papá alfa. —Entonces… ¿crees que no va a recordar nada? — Una nueva, aunque más corta pausa le siguió a aquello. —Sí, ¿podrías… despertarlo? — Clark dejó de tener la vista perdida para centrarse en Conner._

 _Su hermano, al que le gustaban mucho las estrellas y los colores, abrió los ojos con un poco de esfuerzo, parpadeando unas cuantas veces como si estuviera acostumbrándose a la luz._

 _Conner ladeo el rostro lentamente para poder verlos, su rostro serio estallo en esa sonrisa brillante que se parecía a la de Clark pero que era de Conner._

— _Hola— Saludó, para fruncir el ceño con confusión. —¿No estábamos en la escuela? — Su papá alfa que había estaba parado junto a la cama, ahora estaba abrazando a Conner._

 _Él vio a Dick y a Jason, para que, sin palabras de por medio, los tres se movieran al mismo tiempo a convertir el abrazo de dos en uno grupal._

 _Su hermano de su edad soltó una risa feliz y Clark se apartó, aunque sin acabar con el contacto físico. A Tim le parecía que su papá alfa quería llorar._

— _Conner— Dijo su papá alfa en un casi suspiro y Conner dejó de sonreír para fruncir un poco el ceño, viéndose muy pensativo._

— _Vi… ¿vi al señor Luthor? —_

— _¡No le digas con respeto! — Exigió Jason muy enojado._

— _Sí— Aceptó Dick. —Dile "El Luthor"— Comentó su hermano mayor con desdén y tal vez un poco de asco. —O el menso o el tonto o…—_

— _¡El pelón! —Volvió a agregar Jason._

— _¡Sí! —_

— _¡O hijo de…! —_

— _Joven Jason— Advirtió Alfred, haciendo callar a Jason sintiéndose sorprendido ante el mayordomo dejándolos decir las otras palabras ofensivas, supuso que era porque Alfred era inteligente y sabía que Lex Luthor realmente las merecía._

— _¿Cuándo voy a poder decir palabrotas?, Clark las dice— Su papá alfa se sonrojó._

— _El amo Clark es un adulto— Jason infló las mejillas molesto._

— _Clark dijo que Luthor quería volverte un villano— Soltó él, en medio de sus hermanos tratando de corregir a su hermano menor y Alfred riñendo a Jason._

— _¿U-un villano?, pero yo no quiero—_

— _Y por eso Clark y Bruce te salvaron— Clark pasó una mano por la cabeza de Conner, sonriéndole con mucho amor._

— _Gracias al plan de Bruce y a J'onn, Lex Luthor nunca más va a intentar hacerte daño— Conner miró a Clark como si quisiera hacer muchas y muchas preguntas, como él, pero el teléfono de la casa los interrumpió, Alfred salió de la habitación en búsqueda del teléfono más cercano (uno presente en el pasillo)._

 _Clark volvió a notarse un poco incómodo._

— _Tengo que ir por Bruce—_

— _¿Dónde está? —_

— _Sí, ¿por qué no puede regresar solo? —_

— _Él siempre regresa solo —Su papá alfa abrió la boca, pero antes de decirles cualquier cosa, se vio interrumpido por Alfred entrando apenas._

— _Amo Clark— Dijo Alfred enigmáticamente._

— _Les explicaremos mejor cuando Bruce ya esté aquí, pero les prometo que él está bien, ¿de acuerdo? — Les dijo con autoridad para que en un parpadeo realizara un cambio de ropa, dejando de ser Superman y volviéndose Clark, su papá alfa y periodista que usaba lentes —Ahora no quiero dejar a Bruce solo por más tiempo— Murmuró, para abrazarlos a todos apretadamente. —Alfred los va a cuidar— Dijo dándole al mayor una sonrisa aliviada que se volvió un poco tensa._

— _Por supuesto, amo Clark—_

— _Regresaremos pronto—_

…

No habían encontrado nada mal con Bruce o con los bebés.

 _Claro que no, protegimos a nuestro omega y nuestros bebés correctamente._ Le dijo su instinto alfa con agresiva seguridad.

Los signos vitales de Bruce eran normales y había negado la presencia de cualquier síntoma. Clark se concentró en las facciones de su pareja buscando ver algún atisbo de dolor o incomodidad que estuviera ocultando, pero no, su pareja solo lucía cansado, los corazoncitos de sus bebés estaban bien (él podía escucharlos igual que siempre) y el doctor dijo cosas sobre el líquido amniótico y las placentas con ausencia de hematomas, pero Clark solo había necesitado el "Todo está bien" para decidir que había tenido suficiente de todo esto y que quería irse ya.

Por desgracia aún tenían que hablar con la policía. Ni bien Bruce terminó de hablar con estos (con Clark sentado muy cerca de su pareja y sin mencionar la presencia de hijos que originalmente eran clones de "Superman"), se dirigieron a la salida del hospital.

Bruce no parecía querer alejarse de Clark y él no era como que estuviera planeando hacerlo, por eso envolvió a su pareja en un semi abrazo, acercando sus cuerpos lo más que pudo.

Sentía que debía proteger a su pareja vinculada y a sus bebés, sentía que tenía que esconderlo, ya quería estar en…

—Ya quiero estar en casa— Murmuró Bruce y él le colocó un beso sobre la sien más cercana.

—Ya nos vamos— Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su omega que alzó el rostro para sonreírle un poco cansado, a la vez que finalmente salían del hospital para notar como unos cuantos reporteros se acercaban a querer hablar con ellos.

—¡Señor Wayne!, ¿es cierto que Lex Luthor lo atacó? —

—¿Por qué Lex Luthor lo atacó, señor Wayne? —

—¿Lex Luthor buscaba algo en específico? —

—¿Ya habló con la policía? —

—¿Qué le dijeron de sus bebés?, ¿ya sabe el sexo? —

Estaban muy cerca.

¿Ellos también iban a tratar de lastimar a su omega y a sus bebés?

Gruñó, liberando un aroma amenazante, dispuesto a lanzarse a atacar a todo el que se atreviera a estar siquiera en el espacio personal de su pareja vinculada. Los reporteros dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mirándolo con ojos sorprendidos y tal vez con un poco de temor, pero él no tenía tiempo de interesarse por cosas como esas.

Sintió a su pareja removerse entre su abrazo para poder pararse entre él y los reporteros, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y obligándolo a mirarlo a él y no a las personas que amenazaban el bienestar de su compañero vinculado.

—Clark, está bien, solo vámonos, ¿sí? — Él quería seguir viendo a todos los reporteros, porque cualquiera podía intentar hacer algún movimiento mientras él no estaba vigilando, pero su omega le había hablado con tanto cariño, su omega le estaba solicitando que lo viera, que simplemente tuvo que hacerlo, encontrando a su pareja con ojos húmedos y… su omega era fuerte, resistente, tenaz, valiente, el alfa sabía que así como él podía protegerlo, su compañero podía protegerlo a él, pero en ese momento notó como su omega se veía… frágil.

Se escuchó liberando un sollozo bajito, para volver a envolver a su pareja en un semi abrazo y dirigir su camino hacia el auto, ignorando las voces tras ellos.

Abrió la puerta del auto del lado del copiloto y su omega subió sin rechistar, él se apresuró en llegar al otro lado y subir, cerrando la puerta rápidamente, para aferrarse a la mano que acarició suavemente el dorso de la suya, inhalando el aroma de flores y frutas que estaba unido al suyo, buscando ignorar el aroma a hospital que había intentado impregnarse al de Bruce.

Con cada nueva respiración sentía como su alfa interior se tranquilizaba, como el instinto de proteger se volvía fácil de controlar, como el querer atacar a todo el que se acercara se volvía manejable.

—Perdón— Se disculpó ni bien sintió que la capacidad de crear palabras y no solo gruñidos volvía a él.

Bruce recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Clark.

—Está bien, ellos debieron imaginar que algo así pasaría, fue culpa de ellos, no tuya— Un beso fue colocado descuidadamente (pero con mucho amor) sobre la comisura de sus labios, porque él aún estaba un poco fuera de sí y porque Bruce estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar alcanzar sus labios correctamente.

Ni bien sintió la caricia más en su mejilla que sobre sus labios, se giró para poder besar a su omega correctamente.

 _Quiero tocar a mis bebés._ Exigió su alfa interior casi como si suplicara y él de inmediato colocó una mano sobre el vientre que apenas había comenzado a ser visible con ropa.

—Vamos a casa— Murmuró.

…

Dick había tenido mucho miedo, porque sabía lo que era perder a alguien a quien amabas, sabía lo que se sentía el perder a tu familia y también sabía que sus hermanos lo sabían también.

Pensó muchas cosas malas, como en alguien lastimando a Conner o llevándoselo lejos.

La realidad había sido más aterradora al parecer, porque Lex Luthor se había llevado a su hermano y había intentado volverlo un villano. ¿Por qué ese hombre quería tanto lastimar a su familia?

Y Dick no podía evitar preguntarse en lo que habría pasado si realmente hubieran perdido a Conner. ¿Qué le habría pasado a su familia?

Sintió su corazón latir muy rápido y como si de repente él no supiera respirar.

—¿Dick? — Lo llamó Conner, picándole el brazo con un dedo. —Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido— Jason lo miró en la misma forma en que hacía cuando Dick lloraba, pero no, estaba seguro de que no estaba llorando. Tim se veía un poco perdido, como la primera vez que lo conocieron.

Él era el mayor, él debía mantener el control siempre, sus hermanos estaban asustados, Tim había estado solo sin saber qué hacer cuando Conner desapareció, Jason experimentaba las emociones negativas mucho más profundo que ellos porque había vivido más cosas aterradoras, Conner había sido secuestrado por Lex Luthor.

Él no…

" _Si tienes miedo o estás triste o algo te preocupa puedes hablar con nosotros. Somos familia y tienes razón es importante cuidar a los miembros de nuestra familia, pero también es importante saber reconocer cuando nosotros somos el miembro al que la familia tiene que cuidar."_

—Joven Richard, ¿se encuentra bien? — Lo cuestionó Alfred pasando una mano por su espalda y él se concentró en el aroma de Alfred que él solo podía asociar a su hogar, a su familia. Después aspiró el aroma combinado de sus hermanos y cerró los ojos por un momento, buscando el aroma de Clark y Bruce que siempre estaba con ellos, tratando de recordar las palabras de Bruce.

" _Aunque tengas miedo, aunque puede que duela, tienes que respirar profundo, muy profundo y lento. Cuenta entre tus respiraciones hasta tres. Inhala, 1, 2, 3 y exhala, 1, 2, 3…"_

 _Inhala._

Sintió el aroma de Jason muy cerca de él, así como la mano aferrándose a la suya. Sonrió para abrir los ojos.

—No lo estaba, pero ahora sí— Contestó porque Clark y Bruce habían encontrado a Conner, porque todos sus hermanos estaban sentados sobre la cama de Conner, mientras esperaban (juntos) el regreso de sus padres, acompañados de Alfred (que siempre los cuidaba).

—¿Está seguro? — Cuestionó Alfred dedicándole ese gesto que a Dick le dejaba en claro que no podía mentir porque Alfred lo sabría.

Asintió sonriendo.

—¿Ustedes? ¿joven Jason, joven Timothy, joven Conner? — Conner asintió rápidamente, Jason los miró a todos para terminar asintiendo igualmente.

—Sí— Dijo Tim. Alfred lució convencido con sus respuestas.

—Muy bien— Estaba por decirle a sus hermanos que deberían decirle a Alfred que los dejara comer un postrecito (lo dudaba, pero no perdían nada en preguntar), pero la voz de Tim lo interrumpió.

—Conner, ¿quién te hizo? — Él, Alfred, Jason y Conner se giraron a ver a su hermano al que le gustaba mucho leer, que era algo callado como Bruce y muy, muy amable.

—¿Quién?, el señor…— Conner miró un momento a Jason y continuó. —Pe…lón— Jason soltó una carcajada y él trató de tragarse su risa. —Él ordenó que me hicieran, fui creado por LexCorp—

Sí, Dick recordaba cuando Bruce les había explicado que Conner tenía ADN de Lex Luthor y que LexCorp lo había creado.

—¿Él quería que fueras un villano como él? —

—Nunca tuve esa clase de información, yo fui creado para ser un reemplazo de Superman—

Clark y Bruce siempre decían que Conner no era solo un clon y Dick no quería escucharlo decir que solo era un "reemplazo", Jason tenía el ceño fruncido y Tim parecía que quería llorar.

Conner volvió a hablar antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

—Pero ya no soy solo un reemplazo, Dick y Jason me ayudaron a tener un nombre, Clark y Bruce me adoptaron, ahora tengo papás y hermanos, soy Conner, no soy lo que sea que Lex Luthor quiere que sea, yo soy yo— Explicó Conner con convicción, para de repente lucir un poco confundido. —Creo— Agregó en ese mismo tono que usó cuando exclamó "Caminar al revés es divertido, creo".

—Así es joven Conner, estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dice—

Él soltó una sonora carcajada, tomando a Jason y Tim, obligándolos a ofrecerle un abrazo grupal a Conner.

Conner nunca podría hacerse malo como Lex Luthor, incluso aunque fue creado por él.

Su hermano era increíble, al igual que su hermano Tim, igual que su hermano Jason e igual de increíbles que iban a ser sus hermanitos bebés.

Sonrió en dirección a Alfred.

Ya necesitaba que Bruce y Clark llegaran.

…

Conner se sentía un poco confundido.

Sabía que había visto al señ… al tonto Lex Luthor, también sentía que casi podía escuchar su voz, igual que sentía que había estado con Bruce, pero eso no podía ser.

A ratos casi podía recordar algo que quería hacerlo llorar, pero el pensamiento simplemente se le escapaba, como cuando intentaba atrapar el agua entre sus manos.

Quería que Clark y Bruce regresaran rápido, no le gustaba comer sin que sus papás estuvieran sentados a la mesa con ellos. No se sentía solo, estaba Dick que le sonreía sin detenerse y lo había abrazado justo antes de que se sentaran, Jason que le decía que debía comerse también el betabel, aunque supiera tan feo, Tim que había interrumpido el proceso de alimentarse para darle un apretoncito en la mano y Alfred que ya le había preguntado que si se sentía bien, que si quería seguir comiendo, que si quería irse a dormir…

Y entonces escuchó el corazón de Clark, el corazón de Bruce y el corazón de sus hermanitos.

Escuchó la puerta de la mansión abrirse y corrió al encuentro de sus papás.

Sabía que sus hermanos y Alfred lo habían imitado. Ni bien ver a los adultos, supo lo que quería hacer.

Se abrazo con fuerza a Bruce, que correspondió de inmediato, inclinándose para envolverlo entre sus brazos correctamente; Conner podía sentir mucho más claramente los latidos de los corazoncitos de sus hermanitos bebés y el como la pancita de su papá omega había crecido. También pudo percibir su aroma que a pesar de que normalmente lo hacía sentir feliz y tranquilo, esta vez no estaba funcionando, el aroma de Bruce estaba raro.

Sintió a sus hermanos unirse al abrazo y los brazos de Bruce pasaron a descansar en todos por cortos momentos, haciendo que todos supieran que eran amados, pero Jason se apartó de golpe.

—Hueles…—

—Mhm, ¿huelo mal? — Cuestionó Bruce sonriendo ligeramente, acercando una mano a su rostro, buscando percibir su propio aroma.

—No— Negó su hermano Jason de inmediato. —Hueles como…— Y de repente su hermano que ocultaba que estaba preocupado con gritos y ceño fruncido, lució como si quisiera llorar. —Co-como…— Se veía como cuando Tim hizo a Dick sentirse triste cuando se conocieron.

Clark se acercó de inmediato a hincarse junto a Jason, pasándole una mano por la espalda.

—Jason, respira conmigo, Bruce está bien, ¿de acuerdo? — Bruce suspiró, hincándose con un poco de esfuerzo para acercarlos a él con más fuerza, pudiendo notar como Clark acercaba a Jason a ellos, para que su papá alfa también se uniera al abrazo.

—Jason, huelo a hospital, a eso te refieres, ¿verdad? —

¿Hospital?

—¿Fuiste al hospital? — Preguntó Tim poniendo más fuerza en el abrazo.

—¿Estás enfermo?, ¿nuestros hermanitos bebés están enfermos? — Cuestionó Dick con rapidez. Tim hizo más fuerza en el abrazo.

—No, estoy bien y los bebés también, fue un chequeo… es que Luthor intentó atacarme en mi trabajo, no me hizo nada porque Clark me protegió, pero no podía irme con Clark y Conner porque eso haría que la identidad de Clark pudiera ser descubierta y como me quedé me llevaron al hospital— Ninguno se apartó del abrazo. —Todo está bien, tranquilos—

…

Bruce salió de la cama (ocupada por su alfa y sus hijos) con facilidad, apreciando un momento la forma en que Conner se aferraba más al abrazo de Clark, el como su alfa correspondía de inmediato, notando como Dick era abrazado por Tim y como Jason se acercaba un poquito más a sus hermanos.

Sonrió y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al comedor, topándose con Alfred a medio camino.

—Debería seguir dormido— Comentó el mayordomo, haciéndolo reír.

—Buenos días para ti también, Alfred—

—¿Necesita algo? — Con una simple mirada el hombre que lo crio analizó si él se encontraba bien o no, sin necesidad de preguntar, evaluando si debía lanzarlo al sillón más cercano o permitirle estar ahí de pie.

Supuso que Alfred había decidido que Bruce se encontraba bien, porque su postura (casi imperceptiblemente tensa) se relajó.

—No, es solo que ya dormí suficiente, son las nueve de la mañana, mucho más tarde que la hora a la que normalmente despierto— Alfred lo miró como si sospechara que algo más estaba ocurriendo, pero no, Bruce no estaba mintiendo, se sentía bien, no tenía nauseas, ni mareo, ni dolor de cabeza, tal vez se sentía un poco cansado, porque al parecer ese era ahora su estado normal y aún sentía esta especie de espina enterrada en el pecho al recordar que Luthor intentó hacer que su Conner hiciera cosas malas y temía que Conner recordara y tal vez… tal vez se sintiera culpable (justo en la forma en que Clark se había sentido culpable cuando el desastre con el Joker ocurrió), pero solo tenía que recordar que ahora Luthor estaba encerrado que Conner estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama y abrazado a su papá, solo tenía que recordar que Luthor ya no podría controlar a Conner, que su hijo estaba bien.

Posó una mano sobre su vientre.

Toda su familia estaba bien.

Y él podía respirar tranquilo sin espinas u opresión en el pecho.

—¿Quiere desayunar? —

—No—Tenía un poco de hambre, pero prefería comer con todos. Alfred frunció el ceño levemente, para negar con la cabeza unas cuantas veces.

—¿Qué le parece un poco de avena?, cuando todos despierten podrá comer un desayuno apropiado y completo— No pudo evitar el sonreírle a su mandón padre.

—De acuerdo—

—Bien— Alfred caminó hasta pararse junto a él, colocándole una mano en la espalda por un instante, dando un leve empujón para que comenzara a caminar. —Vamos al comedor entonces—

—Alfred, ¿y tú estás bien? —

—¿Yo?, pero por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo estaría? — Le sonrió más abiertamente a Alfred, quien le ofreció una sonrisa completa (no su sonrisa a medias habitual). —La señorita Prince llamó más temprano—

—¿Por qué no nos despertaste? —

—La señorita Prince no me lo permitió, dijo que los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia solo querían asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, le aseguré que así era y pareció quedarse más tranquila, también me dijo que no se preocupara, que no están planeando una visita sin avisar, dijo que quieren venir a visitarlos pero que esperaran a que ustedes les den permiso— Sonrió sabiendo que Diana no esperaría por permiso, únicamente esperaría hasta estar segura de que todos en la familia Wayne-Kent estaban bien y descansados. —Tienen buenos amigos, Amo Bruce— Afirmó su padre.

—Sí—

…

—¡No puede ser! — Escuchó de voz de uno de sus hijos. Dick, Clark estaba seguro de que se trataba de Dick.

—¿No fuimos a la escuela? — Escuchó esta vez de voz de Tim.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué no fuimos? — Ese era Conner.

—Clark, ¿estás dormido? — Escuchó la voz susurrada de Jason muy cerca de él. Por lo que finalmente levantó sus párpados, topándose con cuatro niños muy atentos a él, ataviados en variados pijamas y con cabello despeinado. Les sonrió para acariciar cabecitas y sentir cuerpecitos (Tim y Dick) abrazarse a él.

Bruce no estaba ahí, pero podía escuchar su corazón (y el de sus bebés) en el comedor, en compañía del corazón de Alfred.

Si Bruce estaba en el comedor, debía estar comiendo y entonces eso quería decir que se encontraba bien, además de que, si estaba con Alfred, incluso si se sentía mal estaría bien. Sí, eso le dijo a su ataque de pánico amenazando desde las sombras, poniéndolo a raya.

—Clark son las 10:30, no fuimos a la escuela— Explicó Tim, luciendo un poquito preocupado.

—¿Qué día es hoy? — Cuestionó Dick al aire. —No es sábado, ¿verdad? —Agregó para contestarse a él mismo. —No, es… ¿es miércoles? —

—Sí, es miércoles— Afirmó Conner. Clark rio un poquito ante sus hijos en claro estado de confusión. Parecían un grupo de detectives tratando de revelar un misterio.

—Tú tampoco fuiste a trabajar— Expuso Jason mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—¿Dónde está Bruce? — Preguntó Tim y él vio a Conner poner una cara de concentración, ¿Clark también ponía esa cara cuando usaba su super audición?

—Está en el comedor— Contestó Conner.

—Es por lo que pasó ayer— Habló cambiando su posición de acostado a sentado. Los niños dejaron de hablar entre ellos para concentrarse en él por completo.

—Como Luthor atacó en el trabajo de Bruce, pues no puede ir a trabajar, ¿verdad? — Los niños asintieron con sus cabecitas a la vez que un flojo sí (de parte de Jason) se dejaba escuchar. —Y mi jefe me dejó faltar al trabajo y pensamos que sería bueno que estuviéramos todos juntos hoy—

Es a la decisión que habían llegado ni bien entraron en los terrenos de la mansión Wayne. El simple hecho de pensar que al día siguiente tendría que separarse de sus hijos (¡Su familia!) para que ellos fueran a la escuela o él fuera a trabajar causaba una especie de temblor interno en él, un terror que quería hacerlo llorar, porque no podría protegerlos estando todos separados, porque… podían arrebatárselos fácilmente.

Bruce había tomado su mano en ese momento y las sensaciones se habían tranquilizado, pero al explicarle a su pareja vinculada su sentir, la decisión fue fácilmente tomada.

Clark ni siquiera tuvo que llamar a Perry, el mismo hombre se encargó de llamarlo soltándole un seco "No te quiero aquí mañana", había sonado mal y casi hasta podía sentirse ofendido, pero entendía que Perry lo había dicho al saber que un alfa vinculado como él podría ponerse demasiado territorial y protector debido al hecho de que su compañero vinculado y embarazado había sido atacado y eso sin agregar la amenaza para con Conner (información que no era pública).

Claro que era normal que se sintiera como lo hacía y claro que había sido normal que su jefe lo esperara.

—¿No creen que será divertido? — Agregó mirando a sus hijos que sonrieron tremendamente emocionados.

—¿¡Podemos estar en pijama todo el día!? — Cuestionó Jason y sus tres hermanos parecían estar de acuerdo.

—Por mí está bien, pero hay que preguntarle a Bruce y a Alfred, ¿vamos con ellos ya? —

—¡Sí! —

—¡Vamos! —

Sus hijos aceptaron saliendo de la cama y medio corriendo en dirección al comedor, seguidos por él.

—¡Hola Bruce, buenos días Alfred! — Saludaron sus hijos iniciando y acabando la frase en tiempos diferentes. Abrazando a Bruce, por un momento Clark temió que Conner no lo hiciera, pero su hijo se aferró a Bruce con la misma confianza de siempre y él se alegró de que no recordara nada.

—Buenos días, joven Richard, joven Jason, joven Timothy, joven Conner— Ofreció Alfred con tranquilidad.

—Hola, buenos días— Contestó Bruce regresando los abrazos y besando cabecitas. Él se centró en la taza humeante frente a su pareja y en el pequeño plato hondo y vacío que Alfred tomó en ese momento.

Clark se alegraba tanto de que Bruce tuviera a Alfred en su vida.

Se acercó a colocar un beso corto sobre los labios de Bruce en son de saludo, haciendo que su pareja sonriera un poco más.

—¡No fuimos a la escuela! — Exclamó Dick esta vez con mucha emoción.

—No fuiste a trabajar— Comentó Tim feliz. Bruce les sonrió.

—¿¡Podemos usar pijama todo el día!? — Interrogó Jason hablando por encima de las voces de sus hermanos. Conner pareció emocionarse ante aquello.

—¿Podemos Bruce?, ¿podemos Alfred? — Bruce se giró a ver a su padre, quien suspiró bajito.

—Supongo que si no van a salir de casa y no vamos a recibir visitas…—

Dick soltó un gritillo de victoria, Jason aplaudió unas cuantas veces, Conner escondió el rostro contra el cuerpo de Bruce y Tim soltó una carcajada feliz.

A Clark le divertía mucho como podía hacerlos tan feliz el simple hecho de usar pijama todo el día.

…

—¿Bruce tienes los ojos cerrados? — Cuestionó Dick con las risas de sus hermanos de fondo, Bruce apartó la vista de su teléfono, para cerrar los ojos.

—Los tengo cerrados— Nuevas risillas se dejaron escuchar y él pudo sentir como se paraban frente a él.

—¡Ábrelos! — Exclamó Dick para poder presenciar una coreografía acrobática digna de una medalla olímpica realizada por sus cuatro hijos.

Sentía que Dick era aún mejor en sus acrobacias que antes, lo que le daba mucha paz (porque a veces no podía evitar pensar que le había quitado una gran parte de su vida a su hijo al alejarlo del circo), Jason ahora caía estable sobre sus pies y sus brazos no temblaban por el esfuerzo cuando se paraba de cabeza, Tim era el que más dificultades presentaba pero incluso así ya estaba al nivel en que estaba Jason hacía apenas unos meses atrás, Conner no dejaba de sonreír y soltar risillas alegres.

Las acrobacias (increíbles por sí solas) eran adornadas de vez en vez por algún movimiento de combate que él les había enseñado, además de que un kata fue realizado por todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Dick y Tim hicieron un Split, mientras Conner cargaba a Jason, de cabeza sosteniéndolo a través de sus manos entrelazadas y estiradas, supuso que el final había llegado por lo que comenzó a aplaudir.

—No, ahora viene el show principal— Exclamó Dick ante los aplausos, con la respiración un poco agitada. Bruce sonrió curioso ante lo que pasaría ahora.

Clark entró con un micrófono de juguete en una mano y una bocina en la otra, bailando lentamente al son de la música, para ser imitado por los niños, cada uno bailando con su propio ritmo y estilo acorde a sus personalidades.

Dick alocado y desenvuelto, Jason un poco agresivo y entusiasta casi como si peleara, Tim un poco tímido, pero bailando abiertamente, Conner alegremente y el que más ritmo tenía de los cuatro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — Comenzó Clark a cantar y él trató de tragarse su carcajada cubriéndose los labios. —¿Qué puedo hacer que nadie hará por ti? — Clark estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero le cantaba con pasión y seguridad sin detener sus movimientos de baile.

Él sabía perfectamente que esa canción la habían escuchado en una de las caricaturas que los niños veían.

Clark se hincó frente a él, tomándole de la mano, para seguir cantando, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Óyeme, eres divertido, nunca planeé que fueras tú tan entretenido, eres genial…— Su pareja buscaba cantar con seriedad, pero sabía que él y su risa no muy discreta estaba dificultando las cosas.

—¡Wooo! — Gritó Conner seguido de las risas de sus hermanos.

— Amo tu canción, me gusta ver lo que puedes hacer, cantamos los dos…— Clark comenzó a reír en medio de cada verso. Al concluir la estrofa, hizo el micrófono a un lado mientras los niños continuaban bailando y cantando, y con su mano recientemente libre le solicitó su otra mano, sabía que lo que venía era algo embarazoso, pero como podía negarle algo a este adorable hombre frente a él que acababa de cantar una canción de una caricatura porque seguramente sus hijos se lo pidieron y porque Clark era este padre increíble. Por supuesto que Bruce no podía hacer otra cosa que acceder.

Ofreció la mano solicitada, aceptando la petición no hablada de que se pusiera de pie, para sentirse inmediatamente envuelto entre los brazos de su alfa que inicio con movimientos lentos, en un tranquilo baile.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Cantó junto con sus hijos que se dividieron entre hacer acrobacias elaboradas y dignas de show de talentos (Dick y Conner) y entre abrazarse a ellos (Tim y Jason).

Los últimos acordes de la canción dejaron de escucharse y el baile finalmente terminó, por lo que Bruce (con sonrisa en el rostro) tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Por qué esa canción? — Tim se apresuró en contestar.

—Porque son como Rose y Greg Universe—

—Sí, Clark es un alienígena con habilidades especiales como Rose— Dijo Dick sonriente.

—Y tú eres un humano que se enamoró de un alienígena como Greg— Aportó Jason.

—¿Verdad que son iguales? — Cuestionó Conner con sus adorables y enormes ojos, Bruce sintió demasiada calidez y demasiada felicidad.

Encogió ligeramente los hombros, sonriéndole a cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

…

Clark quería simplemente olvidar lo que Lex Luthor ideó para tratar de matarlo, vengándose de él y de Bruce en el proceso, usando a su hijo, pero también sabía… que pretender que las cosas nunca habían pasado o que no lo afectaban no funcionaba.

Ignorar sus emociones o sucesos como esto no solucionaba nada.

Así que todo el día había saltado entre estar aliviado y feliz al ver a su familia bien y a salvo, al ver a Bruce sonreír y a sus hijos jugar, cantar y reír a carcajadas y estar enojado con Luthor por creer que podía y que tenía el derecho de dañar a su familia.

Movió un poco su mano entre el cabello de Jason que tenía su cabeza sobre su regazo, generando en el niño el reflejo de apartar la vista de la pantalla (y por ende de la película que estaban viendo) para que se centrara en él. Se sonrieron el uno al otro. Clark se sintió satisfecho al igual que Jason, por lo que su hijo volvió su atención a la pantalla y él se giró para pasar su nariz por el cabello de Bruce, quien estaba sentado junto a él con Conner acomodado sobre su regazo de la misma forma que Jason estaba.

Tim y Dick estaban demasiado concentrados en la película (y probablemente conjeturando posibles finales) como para notar algo más.

Cuando un par de corazones conocidos se sintieron demasiado cerca de golpe y Alfred apareció en compañía de su má y pá.

—Martha y Jonathan vinieron de visita— Explicó Alfred lo evidente.

—¿Má, pá? — Sus hijos se levantaron de inmediato a abrazarse a sus abuelos.

—¡Abuela, abuelo! — Exclamó Conner.

—¡Abuelitos! — Saludó Dick, mientras Tim se lanzaba a abrazarlos sin exclamaciones de por medio.

—¡Abuelos! — Dijo Jason a secas para también unirse al abrazo que fue adornado con besos y palabras de amor de parte de su má y su pá para con los niños.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible que crezcan tanto en unas semanas? — Exclamó su má repartiendo besos en frentes y mejillas.

—Miren nada más, pronto su ropa ya no les va a quedar, ¡veo un ombligo! — Soltó su pá atacando con un dedo el abdomen de Tim y haciéndolo reír. —¡Veo otro! — Exclamó para picar esta vez el abdomen de Conner.

—Má, pá, ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Cuestionó confundido, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a ir a saludar a sus padres, pero recordándose a sí mismo que primeramente debía ayudar a su pareja a levantarse.

—Queríamos…— Comenzó su madre, pero se interrumpió a sí misma al ver las intenciones de Clark y de Bruce. —¡Ay, no cariño, no te levantes! — Ordenó su má apresurándose en llegar hasta ellos. —Nosotros iremos hasta ti— Agregó aún con Dick y Jason abrazada a ella.

—Pero, yo puedo…— Trató de decir Bruce, pero su má lo interrumpió haciendo curiosos ruiditos de protesta y moviendo la mano como si con eso quisiera dejar en claro que no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Se concentró un momento en su pá, que sonreía en total acuerdo con las acciones de su má, para inclinarse y abrazar a Tim y Conner.

—Cuando nos enteramos de que lo que nos dijeron que podía pasar con Luthor ya había ocurrido, decidimos que una visita debía ser hecha de inmediato— Explicó su pá sin dejar de abrazar y acariciar las cabezas de sus hijos menores (por ahora).

—Pero si les llamé para decirles que todos estábamos bien y además la granja…—

—Deja que nosotros nos preocupemos por la granja Clark, además, ¿es tan malo que hayamos venido? — Protesto su má con ceño fruncido.

—Por supuesto que no Martha, Jonathan, saben que esta es su casa y pueden venir cuando quieran— Contestó su pareja regresándole la sonrisa a su má.

—Mis hermosos nietos, estoy tan feliz de que estén bien— Su pá se acercó, sentándose en el espacio libre del largo sillón, permitiendo que Conner y Tim se lanzaran al abrazo de la abuela, que liberó una de sus manos por un momento para pasarla por el rostro de Conner, colocándole un beso en la frente, liberando una solitaria lágrima que limpio rápidamente.

—¿Abuelita estás triste? — Cuestionó Conner con expresión apesadumbrada.

—No mi amor, estoy muy feliz de que todos estén bien—

—¡Oh, Bruce también sabe llorar de felicidad! — Aceptó entendiendo y generando un asentimiento de cabezas colectivo entre los niños de la familia Wayne.

—¡Mi niño, pero mira que radiante estás! — Le dijo a Bruce, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Es cierto— Aceptó su pá.

—Nuestros hermanitos bebés ya crecieron mucho— Comentó Dick.

—Sí, a Bruce ya le creció la panza— Agregó Jason. Bruce soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ahora sí parezco embarazado, Jason? — Jason se encogió de hombros.

—Ya casi son las veinte semanas, ¿sí vamos a poder ir al ultrasonido verdad? — Siempre que lo recordaba Tim decidía que debía preguntar y la respuesta siempre eran unas discretas risas de parte de él y de Bruce, seguidas de una afirmación hablada.

—Sí—

—Sí van a poder—

—¡Qué emocionante! —Exclamó su má, haciendo reír a su pá.

…

Bruce estaba disfrutando del juego de beisbol improvisado llevándose a cabo en el patio de la mansión, también disfrutó de ser parte de él, logrando un acuerdo con Clark de mantenerse lejos de la trayectoria de la pelota a menos que viniera de arriba.

Aun no estaba cansado y tampoco es como que anduviera corriendo por ahí sin cuidado, sobre exigiéndole a su cuerpo y poniéndose en riesgos innecesarios, pero era por eso mismo que había decidido que era suficiente para él y había ido a sentarse lo suficientemente cerca para disfrutar del juego, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser atacado tan seguido por pelotas perdidas.

—El abuelo también necesita descansar— Soltó su suegro acariciándose la espalda, haciendo reír a sus hijos y yendo a sentarse con él.

—Jonathan, ¿está bien?, podría pedirle a Alfred…—

—Estoy bien, hijo, no te preocupes— Le contestó el padre de su alfa, sin rastros de dolor en su rostro, por lo que decidió dejar aquello por la paz… por el momento.

—Fue muy valiente lo que hicieron por Conner— Comentó Jonathan, cuando él se había concentrado nuevamente en el juego.

—Y estúpido— Agregó Bruce haciendo reír a su suegro.

—Algo— Aceptó el hombre mayor riendo. —Pero lo que sea por nuestros hijos, ¿no es así? — Le dijo con una sonrisa amable, desviando su mirada un momento corto hacia el vientre que la ropa ya no ocultaba tan eficientemente. —¿Y qué tal ha estado mi hijo?, ¿Se ha avergonzado demasiado haciendo cosas de alfa con compañero vinculado embarazado?, cuéntamelo todo— Dijo en medio de una risa.

—Solo lo suficiente para estar a la par conmigo—

—Oh, Bruce— Comentó su suegro en el mismo tono que hacía Clark cuando le exigía que no se hiciera el tonto o que no contestara sus preguntas con otra pregunta o que no contestara con sarcasmo.

Jonathan pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bruce, ofreciéndole un semi abrazo con mucho cariño… y aprecio.

Clark lo amaba.

Sus hijos lo amaban.

Alfred lo amaba.

Martha y Jonathan lo apreciaban y a veces sentía que… lo amaban.

 _Porque él lo merecía, Bruce merecía todo ese amor._

—Lo siento, ¿te puse incomodo? — Ofreció Jonathan con sonrisilla avergonzada y alejando su brazo. —Martha siempre me regaña que porque soy muy táctil y confianzudo—

—Oh, no, no me incomodó, lo siento por haberlo hecho pensar eso— Aseguró rápidamente con una sonrisa. —Creo que solo no supe como… ¿responder?, con los niños siempre les acarició la cabeza o les beso la frente, con Clark… es un poco diferente, con usted Jonathan…— Se encogió de hombros. —Siento haber hecho todo tan extraño— Jonathan le sonrió un poco divertido.

—Mi yerno no puede estar tan desacostumbrado a los abrazos, este es un trabajo especial para la familia Kent— Bruce soltó una carcajada que desencadenó un curioso revoloteo en su abdomen.

Fue extraño, parecido a experiencias previas, pero aun así completamente diferente.

Buscó continuar con la conversación previa porque solo debía ser él hiper alerta a los signos de alarma que los doctores le repetían hasta el cansancio (y que había escuchado nuevamente ayer en el hospital). Y entonces volvió a sentirlo.

Sabiendo que acababa de estremecerse.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Jonathan colocándole una mano en el hombro con rostro evidentemente preocupado y él sintió sus ojos humedecerse, liberando las lágrimas que quedaron atrapadas en los bordes de sus párpados inferiores al parpadear.

Sus bebés acababan de moverse, es decir, él sabía que ya se podían mover desde la séptima semana, pero esta era la primera vez que podía sentirlo.

—Hijo— Llamó Jonathan con más insistencia y él recordó que debía contestar. Comenzó a limpiarse el rostro a la vez que buscaba sonreírle a su suegro, pero antes de dar una respuesta Clark ya estaba hincado junto a él.

—Bruce, la frecuencia cardiaca de los bebés cambió— Hablo muy rápido y viéndose muy pálido. —¿Po-por qué estás…? ¿¡Papá hiciste llorar a Bruce!? — Exigió respuestas de forma demandante.

—¿Eh? — Medio balbuceó Jonathan.

—Uh…— Dijo él, no ofreciendo una respuesta mejor que la dada por el padre de su pareja y precisamente su falta de respuesta rápida (así como su mano dirigiéndose a su abdomen) no hizo más que favorecer la aparición del ataque de histeria que buscaba apoderarse de su alfa, que lo alzó en brazos sin decir nada más. —No, no, Clark espera, es que… creo que se movieron, es todo—

—¿Se… movieron? —

—Sí, se sintió como… como decía ese blog, que se sentía como mariposas en el estómago, creí que era una descripción muy burda, pero no… básicamente eso se siente— Explicó para presenciar a Clark solo parpadear.

—Se…

—Bruce, Clark, ¿qué está pasando? — Cuestionó Martha abrazada a sus cuatro hijos ya nacidos.

Jonathan estaba de pie frente a ellos con la boca abierta en sorpresa, porque él sí que había logrado escuchar la conversación.

—No, Martha, niños, todo está bien— Hablo fuerte y claramente para ser correctamente escuchado. —Clark, bájame— Ordenó, siendo obedecido al instante y colocado sobre sus pies con movimientos suaves. Su suegra y sus hijos se acercaron aún algo asustados. —Ya saben que Clark es muy preocupón, pero todo está bien— Sus hijos sonrieron. Dick un poco preocupado, Jason con ceño fruncido, Tim pensativo, Conner brillantemente.

—No…— Le salió más como un susurro a Clark, quien se aclaró la garganta audiblemente y repitió. —No soy preocupón—

—Lo eres— Confirmó Tim, acompañado de asentimientos de cabeza de sus hermanos.

—Sí lo eres hijo— Dijo Jonathan.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero lo eres— Concluyo Martha. Él sonrió victorioso. —Pero ¿qué pasó para que Clark se preocupara? — Jonathan rio sabiendo la respuesta y él sintió el rostro caliente de repente.

—Creo que… los bebés se movieron— Explicó en voz un poco baja.

—¿¡En serio!? — Exclamó su suegra con mucha emoción.

—¿¡Qué!? — Gritaron Dick y Jason en coordinación perfecta.

—¡Yo quiero sentir! — Pidió Tim con manitas hechas puños.

—¡Yo también! —Dijo Conner alzando una mano como si pidiera permiso para hablar.

—Aún son muy pequeños como para que ustedes puedan sentirlos poniendo sus manos en mi vientre, vamos a tener que esperar un poco para eso— Informó, generando rostros de decepción.

—No se vale, Bruce diles a nuestros hermanos bebés que crezcan más rápido— Exigió Jason con ceño fruncido.

—Eso no se puede— Afirmó Conner. —¿O sí? —

—Pero ¿están bien? —

—Sí, Dick, están bien— Su hijo mayor asintió para hacer que su expresión de concentración se volviera uno de felicidad.

Él sonrió ante la emoción de sus hijos para con los bebés.

Sus bebés que se habían movido por primera vez.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y los bordes de su visión un poco brillantes, para que Clark se aferrara a su cuello de golpe, escuchándolo comenzar a llorar tratando de ser silencioso.

—Clark…— Llamó suavemente, colocando una mano en la cabeza de su alfa y otra en su espalda, buscando tranquilizarlo.

—Ay, cariño— Dijo Martha amorosamente acercándose a dejar suaves masajes en la espalda de su hijo.

Jonathan colocó una mano en el hombro de Clark y otra en el hombro de Bruce.

—¿También esta llorando porque está feliz? — Preguntó Tim, haciéndolos reír (incluso a Clark, que dejó de ocultar el rostro contra el cuello de Bruce, limpiándose las lágrimas buscando irritar su piel lo menos posible.

—Sí, porque soy muy feliz—

Sonrió ante la afirmación de su adorable alfa.

…

 _¿Por qué decimos que los hijos de Bruce Wayne son de Lex Luthor?_

… _los tiempos coinciden justo con el momento en que Lex Luthor fue encarcelado, momento en que ocurrió la concepción y después de que este fuera…_

Bruce dejó caer su celular de golpe sobre la cama, cruzándose de brazos, acción que últimamente se había vuelto un tanto incomoda porque por un lado hacía presión sobre su abdomen y por otro hacía presión sobre su pecho y la verdad era que hasta la ropa se sentía incomoda al rozar con sus pezones, así que terminó bajando las manos, sintiéndose aún muy molesto e impotente.

Sí lo había esperado, que dijeran que sus bebés no eran de su alfa, incluso que a alguien se le ocurriera la estúpida idea de que eran de Lex Luthor, porque les gustaba justificar el odio que el alfa le parecía tener al decir que Bruce Wayne lo había engañado y abandonado, sabía que, aunque lo esperara, le iba a afectar en cierta forma al realmente leer que la gente seriamente lo pensaba como una posibilidad o realidad, incluso si claramente los tiempos no coincidían para nada.

Inspiró profundo acariciando lentamente su vientre de veinte semanas, para notar como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

No, no, ¡No!

No quería llorar por esto, estaba bien, sí era irritante pero tampoco era que… ¡Mierda, no!

—Mhm— Medio bufó, medio se quejó, queriendo hundirse en el colchón.

—¿Bruce? — Llamó Clark de repente, sentado en la cama e inclinado hacia él, con traje de Superman, con angustia y con las manos a medio camino como si quisiera tocarlo, pero no supiera si eso iba a molestarlo más de lo que lo podía ayudar.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? — Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas y sentándose correctamente, Clark de inmediato le colocó una mano en la espalda buscando darle soporte, porque había leído algo llamado "Higiene de la espalda" y ya le había repetido hasta el cansancio que ahora debía primero acostarse de lado y después levantarse para tratar de disminuir la lumbalgia que lo estaba aquejando, pero él simplemente olvidaba ponerlo en práctica la mitad de las veces porque ahora simplemente olvidaba ese tipo de información y…

—¿Por qué estás llorando? — Murmuró Clark con mucho amor y con mucha preocupación y Bruce sintió que iba a volver a llorar, por lo que arrugó el entrecejo y cerró los ojos.

—Por nada— Dijo, pretendiendo que su voz no había sonado algo rota.

—Pero…—

—No en serio, no es nada, estaba leyendo noticias de nosotros—

—Bruce…—

—Sí, ya sé— Clark lució triste de golpe.

—¿Qué noticia era? — Cuestionó tratando de tomar su celular a lo que él lo detuvo de inmediato.

—Nada más loco de lo usual—

—Pero Bruce…—

—Bésame— Exigió acallando cualquier replica. Clark unió sus labios y a él solo le quedó disfrutar del momento, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar correctamente, enredando el cuello de Clark con sus brazos y atrayéndolo más hacia él, aceptando a la lengua que quería entrar en contacto con la suya y pasearse por su boca, comenzando a sentir una amable mano sobre sus bebés, acción que le hizo imposible el lograr controlar la sonrisa que se quería apoderar de sus labios.

Cuando el beso terminó, sus ojos ya no estaban produciendo lágrimas y los sentimientos negativos, que le habían provocado la noticia, habían desaparecido.

Clark lo miró, en esa forma que tenía de decirle sin palabras que lo encontraba atractivo, que lo amaba… que lo deseaba. Le sonrió a su alfa, provocando una sonrisa mostrando dientes.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — Cuestionó su compañero vinculado, mientras él decidió acostarse apropiadamente sobre la cama.

—Me sentía y me siento bien— Clark frunció el ceño ligeramente, él rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. —Sí, me siento mejor— Clark lució complacido con su respuesta. —Ahora dígame señor Superman, ¿qué hace en mi casa? —

—Nada más quería pasar a saludar, señor Wayne—

—¿De casualidad no vio a mi alfa? —

—¿Quién es su alfa? —

—Se llama Clark Kent, parece un nerd— Clark soltó una risa suspirada, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

Y sin estar seguro desde cuándo, Clark ya estaba acostado junto a él, recibiendo alegremente las caricias suaves en el rostro que Bruce estaba proporcionando con su mano dominante.

—Me perdí de la hora de dormir— Se quejo su pareja en un susurro.

—No sé quién estaba más triste si ellos o tú justo ahora— Clark se apresuró a abrazarse apretadamente contra él, escondiendo el rostro contra su pecho. —Ve a quitarte el traje, Superman—

—Mhm— Soltó Clark en una especie de quejido, colocándole un beso en la nariz y finalmente poniéndose de pie sin muchas ganas, Bruce vio claramente sus intenciones de usar su super velocidad, pero a medio camino se giró a verlo para sonreírle de forma extraña.

—¿Qué estás…? — Y Bruce presenció como lentamente su pareja fue retirando su uniforme, sin poder dejar de sonreír ante el show personalizado que estaba realizando su sonrojado alfa. —¿Qué estás haciendo? — Dijo en medio de una risa, para que su pareja completamente desnuda, cerrara la puerta de la habitación con seguro y se acomodara sobre él, colocándole ligeros besos sobre el cuello, haciéndolo reír un poco más.

Clark se hincó sin colocar nada de su peso sobre las piernas de Bruce.

—¿Puedo? — Habló, pidiendo permiso para quitarle la camisa del pijama, él no podía hacer otra cosa que dirigir las manos de su alfa hacia los botones, ante lo que este comenzó a desabotonarlos con mucha calma, dejándole el tórax y su abdomen al descubierto. Su pareja lo recorrió con la mirada para alzar la vista y sonreírle con el mismo amor y el mismo deseo de siempre.

Clark se inclinó lentamente, ofreciendo dos besos a su vientre abultado, en dos lugares distintos, sabiendo que era cada lugar donde escuchaba los corazones de sus bebés, eso lo hacía feliz y lo hacía sentir amado y había algo especial en saber que su alfa estaba contento y satisfecho con la existencia de sus bebés (suponía que era algo instintivo de su naturaleza omega), pero el hecho de sentir los labios de su pareja sobre su piel lo hacía estremecer, medio despertar a su miembro generando un curioso estirón placentero e iniciar la producción de lubricante natural.

Clark dejó otro beso sobre la unión de su abdomen con su tórax y uno sobre su esternón, para finalmente atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, provocándole placer que se convirtió en dolor, arrancándole un quejido.

—¿¡Eh!? —Cuestionó Clark alejándose bruscamente, viéndose preocupado y asustado, para que sin que él lo dijera recordara. —Lo siento, olvidé que están sensibles— Decidió que era una buena idea jalar el cabello de Clark un poco, obligándolo a besarle los labios.

—Continua— Dijo ni bien se separaron, sintiendo demasiado calor de repente, mientras disfrutaba de la visión que era su alfa desnudo, quitándole el pantalón del pijama, soltando una nueva risa al ver el rostro confundido de su pareja ante la ausencia de ropa interior.

—¿Pues qué tenía planeado señor Wayne? — Él se limitó a encoger los hombros aceptando el nuevo beso que inició su alfa, usando una mano para tenerlo lo más cerca posible, y usando la otra para recorrer el pecho de su pareja descendiendo por el abdomen, sintiendo la piel estremecer ante su tacto, hasta finalmente llegar al miebro de su pareja, comenzando con un lento bombeo que provocó un gemido suspirado en Clark, interrumpiendo el beso por tres segundos completos, siendo de inmediato reanudado.

—Eres muy sexy— Le dijeron sobre los labios, para sentir como Clark tomaba su propio miembro y el de Bruce con una de sus manos.

Clark se alejó del beso sin detener el movimiento sobre sus miembros, igual que los gemidos bajos que le arrancaba a él no se detenían.

—¿Quieres que…? — Le cuestionó Clark lanzándole una miradilla discreta a su pene, no tenía mucho tiempo (o ganas) para ponerse a pensar en lo que sea que su alfa estaba insinuando (pero tenía la teoría de que le estaba preguntando si quería que le hicieran sexo oral).

—Mételo— Solicitó… bueno, exigió.

—Pe-pero…— Clark bajó la mirada hacia su abdomen. —¿Crees que no va a pasar nada malo? —

—¿Nada malo? —

—Bue-bueno es que…— Clark tartamudeo tanto como su sonrojo. Él necesitaba reír un poco, por lo que lo hizo.

—Es seguro, lo prometo— Sabía porque de repente Clark estaba preguntando si "Tener sexo no lastimaría a los bebés" después de que durante estos meses no hubieran detenido la acción en ningún momento y Clark no hubiera demostrado preocupación. Su alfa estaba comenzando a desarrollar la protección fisiológica del embarazo.

Aquello tenía una razón de ser, la naturaleza era sabia y buscaba que los riesgos para el omega embarazado fueran mínimos, asegurando el nacimiento del nuevo ser vivo y la perpetuación de la especie.

En momentos así, cuando Clark lo miraba con absoluta confianza, un ligero temor de decepcionar la confianza de su alfa buscaba apoderarse de él, pero lo combatía abrazándose a su pareja y callando a su cerebro por medio de un beso.

Disfrutó del roce de los labios de Clark contra los suyos y de sus alientos compartidos, de los gemidos que se volvían uno y de los sonidos de humedad que hacían sus bocas al unirse una y otra vez.

Sintió un par de dedos tantear su entrada, por lo que se movió tratando de que el contacto fuera más cercano, buscando que aquello fuera el permiso que Clark había solicitado, solicitando que se apresurara.

Dos dedos entraron y se tomo unos segundos para liberar un suspiro, reanudando el beso rápidamente, separando más las piernas, buscando que Clark se acomodara mejor.

Claro que no paso mucho para que Clark se diera cuenta de que no había necesidad de prepararlo, estaba listo, aun así, se lo tomó con calma sin exigirle nuevamente a su alfa que se diera prisa, porque su compañero vinculado estaba peleándose con su naturaleza sobreprotectora, la cual necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Su paciencia dio frutos (aunque tampoco había sido tan difícil, ser besado y estimulado con dedos era muy placentero también) pues su pareja finalmente se acomodó en posición, alineando su pene con la entrada de Bruce, luciendo un poco nervioso de golpe nuevamente, apresurándose en colocarle una almohada entre su cadera y trasero para que todo fuera más sencillo para ambos.

Clark entró lentamente, sin dejar de verle el rostro y listo para atrapar los gemidos de Bruce con besos, acción que debió ser rápidamente llevada a cabo, porque simplemente era demasiado placentero.

La presión que el glande de Clark generó en él de por sí se sentía como demasiado, para cuando el pene de su pareja estuvo por completo en su interior todo era demasiado brillante, su piel completa estaba erizada, escalofríos no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo, todo estaba demasiado húmedo y demasiado caliente.

Si Clark no lo hubiera estado besando, definitivamente habría gritado cuando el salir y entrar comenzó, con sus cuerpos demasiado cerca como para no sentir la fricción sobre sus pezones al rozar contra el pecho contrario, al igual que el suave roce de su vientre contra el abdomen tenso de su alfa. Se sentía lleno, se sentía caliente.

Se sintió tensar satisfactoriamente, así como sintió una especie de calambre cuando su pareja comenzó a tocar ese punto específico una y otra vez.

Clark casi rompió con el beso al casi perderse también un poco en las sensaciones de placer que experimentaba y liberando un gemido escandaloso por poco, pero ambos se apresuraron en reanudar el beso como si fuera tan básico como parpadear y Bruce no pudo más que sentirse completamente complacido consigo mismo porque su alfa estaba disfrutando de esto, tanto como él.

Estaba satisfaciendo a su alfa.

Al padre de sus hijos.

A su compañero vinculado.

Al hombre que amaba.

Clark bajo una de sus manos por su costado izquierdo, pasando por su vientre y bajando hasta su pierna, acariciando con cariño el interior de su muslo, para volver a subir y darle atención al miembro de Bruce, hasta finalmente regresar a su vientre quedándose ahí posesivamente, como si estuviera exigiéndole a alguien inexistente que reconociera el hecho de que esos eran sus bebés.

Clark gimió con sus bocas unidas, esparciendo más calor en el interior de Bruce, que terminó liberando calor sobre sus abdómenes y un gemido cortado por el beso demandante (y amoroso y amable) de su alfa.

…

Sintió la mano sobre su vientre, haciendo suaves movimientos circulares, así como un ligero cosquilleo sobre la cicatriz de la mordida de vinculación en su cuello, relajándolo todavía más, cuando ya no creía que era posible que se sintiera más cómodo y más en paz.

Estaba durmiéndose y aceptaba aquello felizmente.

Y luego el sueño se fue al sentir el movimiento desde su interior.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, para mirar la mano sobre su abdomen que había dejado de moverse y girarse a duras penas a ver el rostro de su alfa, encontrando un par de ojos con párpados casi ocultos y cejas alzadas.

—Eso fue…— Terminó por decir Bruce de forma torpe, aunque no le importaba.

—Lo-lo sentí, se… ¡Bruce, se movieron! — Exclamó su alfa con una enorme y brillante sonrisa, haciéndolo reír ante lo mucho que se parecía a la forma en que sus hijos gritaban cuando estaban emocionados por algo.

Y de golpe su alegre pareja se volvió un desastre de lágrimas y pucheros.

—Lo sentí— Murmuró Clark entrecortadamente y él cambio el costado sobre el que se encontraba acostado, para poder encarar a su pareja que se debatía entre limpiar su rostro o seguir tocándole el vientre y por ende a sus bebés.

Él lo ayudo a tomar la decisión, al refugiar el rostro de su pareja con sus manos y uniendo sus frentes sin dejar espacio para que Clark tratara de quitar sus lágrimas, aferrándose al abdomen de Bruce con ambas manos.

—Aún se están moviendo— Exclamó Clark y él asintió.

—Sí— Le dijo sonriendo sin hacer ademán de limpiar las lágrimas en sus propias mejillas y entregándole un beso sobre los labios.

 **Extra:**

A Dick le había surgido una duda, pero no sabía si era correcto preguntar frente a Conner, así que cuando Conner y Clark se alejaron a comprar un globo durante la primera visita de Conner al zoológico, él tuvo que tomar un descanso de lamer su helado y habló.

—¿Por qué Conner no puede volar? — Le preguntó a Bruce. Jason (sin dejar de lamer su helado en ningún momento), lo miró a él y luego a Bruce con mucho interés.

Su papá adoptivo los miró, para instarlos a sentarse en una de las bancas del zoológico, mirando unas cuantas veces a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca o escuchándolos. Inspiró profundo y finalmente respondió.

—Eso es porque Conner no es completamente kryptoniano— Jason frunció el ceño alejando el helado de su persona y él se quedó con la boca abierta más tiempo del necesario.

—Pero ¿qué no dijeron que…? — Trató de preguntar su hermano menor, pero el adulto lo interrumpió, porque el que Conner era un clon debía ser mantenido en secreto.

Bruce se acercó mucho a ellos, buscando hablarles lo más cerca posible, ante eso ellos se acercaron también.

—Conner es humano también—

—Pero creí que si alguien es…— Miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera escuchando, hablando aún más bajito. —Un clon, es porque es completamente igual y si él no es completamente kryptnoniano entonces no es completamente igual a Clark—

—No lo es, Conner es el clon de Clark, pero también el clon de… un humano—

—¿Un humano?, ¿qué humano? — Preguntó Jason. Y de repente Bruce se veía como cuando les explicó que el Joker había obligado a Clark a morderlo.

—Conner fue creado por LexCorp— Jason frunció el ceño alejando el helado de su persona y él se quedó con la boca abierta más tiempo del necesario. —Para crearlo usaron ADN de Clark y ADN de Lex Luthor—

—¿¡Ese pelón…!?—

—Jason, no tan alto, shhh— Su hermano se calló un momento, para terminar su pregunta en voz baja.

— ¿¡…estúpido hizo a Conner!? — Concluyó Jason y entonces Dick pensó un momento.

—¿Es clon de Lex Luthor? — Cuestionó. Bruce asintió, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo.

—Algo así—

—Pero…— Trató de decir, porque Conner estaba relacionado con Lex Luthor… pero Conner era bueno y amable y sonreía bonito, se parecía mucho a su papá alfa.

—Pero es… ¿es malo como el pelón?, yo no creí que Conner fuera malo— Murmuró Jason y Bruce colocó una mano en su cabeza y una en la de Jason.

—Lex Luthor es un villano, pero no podemos juzgar a Conner solo porque fue creado por él, no debemos juzgar así a las personas y hasta ahora Conner solo nos ha demostrado que es bueno, es mejor que nos permitamos conocerlo bien antes de decir que es malo o que nos desagrada, ¿no creen? —

Hasta ahora Conner le agradaba, justo como le había agradado el museo de Lex Luthor, él podía ser alguien malo, pero eso no quería decir que lo que (o a quien) creaba era malo también.

—Sí, Conner me agrada— Aceptó en voz alta, Jason se giró a verlo, para ladear un poco la cabeza y darle una pequeña lamida a su helado.

—Sí, a mí también, ¿a ti te agrada, Bruce? —

—A mí me agrada— Él sonrió ante lo dicho por su papá omega.

—¿Y a Clark? — Volvió a preguntar Jason. Los tres se giraron a ver a su papá alfa sonriente acercándose, manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la de Conner, quien ahora tenía un globo rojo luciendo tremendamente feliz.

—Yo creo que también le agrada— Concluyó Dick.

* * *

Me gustaría decir que estoy subiendo el capítulo tarde porque me fui de vacaciones o algo así de bello, pero no, solo soy yo, mis crisis existenciales, mis dos idas al cine esta semana y mi mala administración de mi tiempo, así que perdón y muchas gracias por leer.


	42. Everything my heart is capable of

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Aún es viernes, ¡Yei!

* * *

Conner abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tim.

—¡Tim, tenemos que ir a la Baticueva rápido! — Su hermano se levanto de la silla, dejando el libro que había estado leyendo sobre el escritorio.

—¿Por qué? —

—No sé, Bruce me lo pidió— Explicó burdamente para correr a la habitación de Jason (sabiendo que ahí estaba también Dick). —¡Vamos a la Baticueva rápido! — Volvió a exclamar, poniendo alertas a sus hermanos.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Jason con seriedad, mientras Dick salía de la cama.

—No sé, Bruce me lo pidió— Y los cuatro corrieron en dirección al punto de encuentro, bajando las escaleras con cuidado.

Bruce estaba sentado en su silla especial de superhéroe frente a la computadora de la Baticueva que le gustaba mucho a Tim y Clark estaba un poco encorvado para poder mantener una mano sobre la pancita de Bruce que había crecido todavía más (y claro que tenía que crecer porque sus hermanitos bebés estaban creciendo mucho).

Bruce estaba sonriendo y Clark también, además de que toda la Baticueva olía mucho a flores y coco y frutas.

—¿Bruce, Clark? — Cuestionó su hermano mayor y sus papás se giraron a verlos, para que su papá alfa los instara a acercarse a él con una mano.

—Pongan su mano así— Les pidió Bruce mostrándoles la palma de la mano, ellos se miraron entre sí, confundidos, para centrarse en la sonrisa de su papá alfa que recién se había enderezado.

Obedecieron la petición mostrando sus palmas.

Bruce tomó sus manos entre las suyas (las de Dick y Conner con la izquierda y las de Jason y Tim con la derecha) y las colocó contra su pancita.

Conner alzó el rostro abriendo la boca.

Jason quitó la mano de golpe.

Dick soltó un grito de sorpresa.

Tim se estremeció girándose a verlos con ojos abiertos.

Bruce y Clark rieron.

Conner sintió algo moviéndose desde el interior de la pancita de Bruce… ¡Conner, Dick, Jason y Tim acababan de sentir a sus hermanitos bebés moverse!

—¡Se movieron! — Gritó Dick con mucha emoción.

—¡No es cierto! — Gritó Jason para volver a poner su mano contra la pancita de su papá omega. Tim soltó una risa bonita y esta vez Jason fue el que se estremeció. —Se siente super raro—

—Se siente bien genial— Dijo Dick en medio de una risa.

—Sí se siente muy genial— Aceptó Clark.

—Pero también es super raro— Aceptó Bruce.

—¡Miden menos de 20 cm y ya son muy fuertes! — Fue el turno de Tim de gritar, provocando una nueva risa en sus padres. —¡Ya quiero verlos en el ultrasonido! —

Conner también tenía muchas ganas de verlos.

Ahora que lo recordaba, había algo de lo que quería hablar con sus papás y sus hermanos acerca de sus hermanos bebés. Recién se había dado cuenta ayer mientras escuchaba los corazones de sus compañeros en la escuela.

Abrió la boca emocionado y entonces uno de sus hermanitos bebé se movió contra su mano.

¡Se movían mucho!

Para cuando la hora de la lectura termino y él se subió a su cama en espera de uno de sus papás, se dio cuenta de que se había distraído y al final no había dicho nada.

Cuando Clark entró a la habitación dispuesto a arroparlo correctamente, decidió que se lo diría a él primero.

…

—¿Se permitió conversar con el señor Luthor? —

—No— Contestó sin flaqueo en la voz.

—¿Cómo está entonces tan seguro de que el señor Luthor no fue a buscarlo simplemente porque quería hablar? —Cuestiono el abogado.

Bruce quería irse de ahí.

—Normalmente la gente que quiere conversar conmigo no lleva un arma en la mano—

—Pero no le disparó a usted, ¿cierto? — Sabía lo que estaban tratando de hacer.

No era lo mismo un cargo por atacar a Bruce Wayne, multimillonario, filántropo, dueño de empresas Wayne y omega embarazado a atacar a Superman, invencible, indestructible y un alienígena.

—Lo hizo—

—Pero según el reporte médico usted no tiene ninguna herida—

—No, porque Superman me protegió—

—Entonces el haberle disparado fue precisamente porque el señor Luthor sabía que no lo dañaría a usted, ya que Superman lo protegería, su verdadero objetivo era Superman, ¿así que no sería de cierta forma culpa suya el haberse visto envuelto por ser tan amigo de los superhéroes? —

La vieja técnica de hacer que la víctima se sintiera responsable de lo que le ocurrió.

—No, no lo sería, él fue hasta mi trabajo y disparo en mi dirección, ¿qué cree usted que habría pasado si Superman hubiera estado ocupado con una verdadera crisis en el mundo? — El abogado se giro a mirar a la jueza como si esperara que lo callaran. —¡Míreme cuando le hablo! —El profesional se giró de inmediato hacia él ante su orden, con un toquecillo de terror en la mirada. —Pude haber muerto, mis bebés…— Ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta y de repente se dio cuenta de que estas palabras no eran "Brucie divirtiéndose", eran él (el verdadero Bruce) aterrado y enojado. —Si me hubiera quedado en mi casa, ¿habría intentado dispararles a mis hijos también? —

…

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el ardor en la garganta; sus manos estaban temblorosas y sus rodillas estaban protestando ante la presión a la que estaban siendo sometidas.

Escuchó el sonido que hacía el inodoro cuando jalaban la cadena.

Abrió los ojos para toparse con una mano sosteniendo papel frente a él.

—¿Mejor? — Preguntó su alfa con voz temblorosa. Él asintió para tomar el papel y limpiarse residuos que podían haber quedado en su rostro (Y el sudor en su frente y unas cuantas lágrimas).

Quería agua, pero no creía poder moverse todavía.

—¿Agua? — Cuestionó Clark, sacando una pequeña botella de la mochila/maletín que siempre cargaba. Casi sonrió, tomando el nuevo objeto ofrecido, dando un corto trago para enjuagarse la boca y escupirlo en la taza, para después tomar agua correctamente.

Estaba un poco fresca, por lo que su irritada garganta lo agradeció aliviada.

Pero claro, el sabor que adquiría la comida al estar semidigerida y combinada con el ácido gástrico no se iba simplemente tomando agua.

—Tengo chicles, ¿quieres? — Se permitió un momento de observar el rostro entre angustiado y tranquilo de su pareja para después colocar la palma de su mano hacia arriba, esperando que un chicle fuera puesto sobre esta.

Ni bien lo tuvo en su mano lo metió en su boca, porque Clark amablemente se había encargado de quitarle la envoltura, por suerte para él porque sus manos se sentían débiles y temblorosas.

Aunque lo cierto era que las manos de Clark igualmente temblaban ligeramente, porque Clark era naturalmente nervioso y protector y siempre quería que todo y todos estuvieran bien todo el tiempo, y aunado a eso su naturaleza alfa debía estar al límite del control, así que el que Bruce los haya obligado a hacer una parada de urgencia en el baño justo cuando salieron al pasillo al terminar su declaración, por supuesto que lo tenía tembloroso y nervioso y por supuesto que no había forma de que no entrara con él al pequeño cubículo.

Ya no quería preocupar a su compañero vinculado; solo quería abrazarse a él y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, pero olía a vomito y aún debía usar agua y jabón para quitar correctamente cualquier rastro no visible en su rostro y manos de la particular actividad que el interrogatorio había desencadenado.

Clark lo atrajo hacia él, colocándole un beso en la frente.

—Clark, acabo de vomitar…— Explicó, buscando hacerle entender el porque no debería estar tan tranquilamente besándole el rostro y acercándolo a él.

Por respuesta su alfa le dedicó esta vez un beso en los labios para concluir sonriéndole.

—Asco— Le murmuró volviendo a esconderse en el abrazo. —Además cómo puedes estar sentado en este piso, no sabes qué cosas ha visto— Clark soltó una risa ligera.

—Cierto— Pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de moverse.

Y él disfrutó de los latidos del corazón de Clark que quedaban muy cerca de su oreja, concentrándose en su aroma y no en el del baño público o el de su propio vomito, si no en el aroma a flores, como si Clark fuera su primavera personalizada.

Sus bebés se movieron.

Él había puesto a sus bebés en peligro al permitirle a Lex Luthor andar libre por ahí. Puso a sus hijos en peligro, a Dick, Jason, Tim y sobre todo a Conner, obligó a Clark a presenciar como los ponía a todos en peligro.

Bruce había tenido una razón, había tenido un plan; eso había tenido que ser hecho porque Conner tenía que ser libre y Lex Luthor debía ser encerrado definitivamente.

Él tenía todo perfectamente planeado, sintiendo que no iba a estar realmente en peligro, pero…

—¿Debimos haberlo atrapado en cuanto escapó? — Le cuestionó a su alfa. Que suspiro enredándolo más apretadamente.

—No, porque tú tenías razón y ahora Conner es libre y lo que Luthor hizo lo está hundiendo más y más, tuviste razón en esperar—

—Pero ¿y si mi plan hubiera fallado? —Sintió el aroma de Clark tornarse triste.

—Tus planes nunca fallan— Dijo confiado. Se apartó un poco para mirar a el rostro de su pareja, que le regresó la mirada tranquila.

—Confías demasiado en mí—

—Siempre— Le dijo con seguridad, para producir una sonrisa amorosa. — Además antes tenías al jurado en tus manos, pero ahora ya hasta los tienes guardados en tus bolsillos y están felices de estar ahí—

—Uy, señor reportero, que sexy es cuando habla con metáforas— Clark se permitió una carcajada. —¿Nos vamos ya? —

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —

—Sí, mi alfa cuida muy bien de mí, ¿sabe? —

Clark dejó de verse tan tembloroso y nervioso.

Él se sintió tan aliviado como su alfa se veía.

…

Clark continuó dando suaves masajes sobre su vientre mientras mantenía una oreja pegada a la piel de este, como si no tuviera la capacidad de escuchar los corazones de los bebés desde cualquier lugar del planeta.

No, Bruce no estaba molesto, amaba a su compañero vinculado y ciertamente le parecía adorable, además de que su omega interno estaba regodeándose en su propio charco de felicidad al lograr hacer tan feliz a su alfa (sí, Bruce estaba tratando de abrazar las sensaciones de su naturaleza omega recordándose a sí mismo que estaba bien sentirse así, que eso no lo hacía inferior a nadie más), era solo que resultaba un poco gracioso.

Continuó acariciando la cabeza de su pareja hasta que uno de los bebés se movió (¿cómo muestra de afecto? o ¿para decir "Quítate me aplastas"? Bruce no sabía), logrando hacer que Clark alzara el rostro emocionado.

—Bruce— Llamó su alfa con la misma emoción que mostraba Dick al ver algo relacionado con Dinosaurios o los mismos ojos que hizo Tim cuando pudo usar la computadora de la Baticueva por primera vez. Le sonrió a su pareja, para permitir que una pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza finalmente fuera exteriorizada.

—¿Tú qué crees que son? — Clark se notó confundido.

—¿Eh? — Soltó con una sonrisilla torpe.

—Me refiero al sexo— Clark dejó de verse confundido para lucir un poco nervioso.

—No lo sé, no es como si pudiera saberlo escuchando sus corazones, ¿verdad? — Dijo, terminando con un timbre de voz demasiado alto. Bruce sonrió (maliciosamente) entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso fue incómodamente específico, ¿qué sabes? — Clark abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces, para terminar por desviar la mirada.

—¿Nada? —

—¿Me estás preguntando? —

—Eh… ¿tal vez? — Clark se sentó correctamente en mitad de la cama. —¿C-crees que los niños ya estén listos para leer antes de dormir? —Decidió que era suficiente de eso, por lo que con movimientos rápidos y certeros logró colocarse sobre Clark, obligándolo a volver a acostarse.

Le divertía mucho sorprender a Clark, porque confundía a su super audición y super velocidad y terminaban viéndolo con ojos muy abiertos (a veces hasta había grititos de sorpresa de por medio) para luego sonreírle con orgullo, con amor, con admiración.

Esta vez no pudo disfrutar de la sonrisa que le gustaba provocarle a Clark porque perdió ligeramente el equilibrio (porque su centro de equilibrio no era el mismo y porque sus ojos y oídos discutían muy a menudo últimamente), casi cayendo sobre su costado a un lado de Clark, pero su alfa no lo permitió, sentándose nuevamente y atrapándolo en un abrazo flojo.

—Cui-cuidado— Le solicitó en voz baja.

—Centro de equilibrio alterado, creí que lo había calculado bien, además hubiera caído sobre la cama, preocupón— Le contestó a la vez que sentía las manos de su pareja a la altura de su columna lumbar.

—Caer no es algo que quiero que experimentes, sin importar si donde vas a caer es en un colchón— Protección fisiológica del embarazo a tope y de por sí Clark era muy protector… sentía que la forma en que ahora Clark se preocupaba hasta por si había un hoyo en el suelo por el que Bruce caminaba, hasta por si había un mosquito en la habitación. ("Trasmiten muchas enfermedades, Bruce") debería estarle colmando la paciencia, pero… pero era Clark quien lo estaba haciendo, desde hace tiempo su pareja (cuando aún no era su pareja) había dejado en claro que no buscaba protegerlo porque sintiera que Bruce no era capaz de protegerse a sí mismo y se lo había reafirmado con muchas acciones, con mucha confianza depositada en él… como recientemente, cuando confió en el plan de Bruce para atrapar a Luthor.

Hizo la distancia desaparecer, uniendo la piel de sus labios contra la de Clark, permitiéndose disfrutar de la calidez, de la explosión de amor que tuvo lugar en su pecho y del estremecimiento placentero que lo recorrió completo.

Cuando se separaron Clark le sonrió para colocarle un beso en la mejilla y otro en el hombro.

—No creas que me he olvidado de mi pregunta inicial— El cuerpo de su alfa se tensó, para alejarse de su hombro con una nueva sonrisa nerviosa. —¿Qué sabes Kent? — Clark suspiró en son de derrota.

—Los corazones de los hombres y las mujeres suenan diferente, no es… no te puedo dar una explicación científica ni siquiera una característica específica es solo algo… que puedo notar, pero tampoco es que sea 100% seguro y…—

—¿Qué crees que son? — Clark tomó aire para mover una de sus manos de la espalda de Bruce a su abdomen acariciando en esa forma que le traía mucha calma y lo hacía sentir que él y sus bebés eran tremenda e increíblemente amados.

—Niños, p-pero podría estar equivocado, te digo a veces es un poco confuso, sobre todo con mujeres alfa y hombres omega y nunca había hecho algo así con bebés y…— Acercó sus rostros hasta el punto en que pudo notar a Clark haciendo bizcos, además de que logró hacerlo callar.

—¿Eso te gustaría? —

—Sí, igual que me gustará si resulta que me equivoqué—

—Ok— Y le sonrió a su alfa, quien relajó los hombros sonriendo igualmente. — Mañana veremos si sus sospechas coinciden con el ultrasonido señor kryptoniano y aun así no hay 100% de certeza en nada hasta que los bebés nazcan— Beso los labios de Clark y justo después besó el centro de su barbilla. —Pero no creo que estés equivocado—

—Bueno…—

—¿Conner también sabe? —

—Eh… sí, pero… le dije que mejor no dijéramos nada—

—Superman mantiene secretos— Dijo en un tono exageradamente devastado.

—No era un secreto le dije que esperáramos al ultrasonido y entonces veríamos si lo que creemos es verdad o no—Explicó con tono entre apenado y derrotado. Se permitió reír,

Porque él estaba seguro de que Clark y Conner estaban en lo correcto.

…

Clark presenció a sus hijos produciendo sonidos de admiración al observar el aparato de ultrasonido, haciendo al doctor y a Bruce sonreír.

—Está cool, ¿verdad? — Sus hijos asintieron al tiempo que el medico les permitía tener el transductor en sus manos.

—Muy cool— Exteriorizó Dick mientras Clark ayudaba a Bruce a sentarse sobre la camilla, porque para hacerlo su pareja tenía que subir por un banquito inestable que podía hacerlo caer y…

Se aferró a la mano de su omega que le dejó una caricia suavecita en el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, permitiéndole controlar a su paranoica naturaleza alfa (y a su yo paranoico habitual).

—¿Ustedes qué creen que van a ser? — Preguntó el profesional animadamente, como si honestamente estuviera disfrutando el conversar con sus hijos.

Había olvidado decirles que mejor no hablaran de sus… "sospechas".

—¡Niños! — Afirmaron todos al unísono.

—Están muy confiados— Expuso el médico con sonrisilla entretenida, porque debía suponer que eso era lo que sus hijos "preferirían" y Clark pensó que podrían dejarlo así, enigmático y como cosas de niños, pero entonces Conner habló.

—Sí, sus corazones laten más parecido a los de los niños que a los de las niñas— El medico entrecerró los ojos y Clark quería pedirles a sus hijos que dejaran el tema por la paz, por lo que buscó apoyo en Bruce, lo que no fue muy productivo porque su pareja se limitó a mirar a sus hijos con mucha atención (como si no hubieran escuchado esta misma platica la noche anterior antes de la lectura y antes de ir a dormir) él sabía lo que seguía.

—Los corazones de las mujeres y de los hombres son diferentes por las hormonas— Comenzó Dick, como si se tratara de una presentación practicada infinidad de veces, presentación en la que los miembros del equipo se habían dividido la información.

—La testosterona hace que el corazón y arterias del hombre sean más grandes que los de la mujer, lo que hace a su vez que la frecuencia cardiaca de estas sea más rápida, porque al ser más pequeño en comparación al de un hombre tiene que latir más veces para compensar y bombear la misma cantidad de sangre — Explicó Tim, dominando el tema en la misma forma en que Dick dominaba cualquier tema acerca de Dinosaurios.

—Es algo así como cuando caminamos con Bruce y Clark, para poder caminar junto con ellos damos muchos pasos cuando ellos solo dan uno— Dijo Jason buscando simplificar.

—Aunque esa es información de corazones de adultos, tal vez no sea así con corazones bebés, entonces podríamos estar equivocados— Comentó Conner con el ceño un poquito fruncido en concentración.

Clark estaba orgulloso, no iba a mentir, pero también estaba preocupado. El doctor tenía un rostro de seriedad total, como si hubiera estado atento a cada cosa que decían sus hijos, para hacer que su rostro explotara en una sonrisa enorme.

—Estoy muy sorprendido, ustedes les…— Trató de cuestionar dirigiéndose a ellos.

—Ellos lo investigaron solos— Contestó Bruce de inmediato.

—Pues me tienen impactado, son muy inteligentes, los cuatro. Entonces como son tan inteligentes quiero que sepan que a veces también podemos equivocarnos al determinar el sexo con un ultrasonido, algunos dicen que las probabilidades son de hasta el 99%, pero pues la posibilidad de que nos equivoquemos existe y al final no vamos a estar seguros de sí son niños o niñas hasta que nazcan— Clark sabía aquello, Bruce sabía aquello. Sus hijos asintieron entendiendo.

—No se preocupe, 99 es mucho— Afirmó Dick en esa forma extrovertida suya.

—Sí, las probabilidades de que Bruce se embarazara eran de… ¿20?, ¿25?... ¿Cómo era Conner? —

—Entre 20 y 35%— Dijeron Conner y Dick al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento— Susurró Dick, dejándole un leve apretoncito en el hombro a su hermano, disculpándose por hablar al mismo tiempo que él. Conner únicamente sonrió.

—Sí, de 20 a 35% y se pudo— Clark sintió el rostro caliente, notando el sonrojo leve de Bruce.

—¡99 de 100 es muchísimo! — Exclamó Tim, de manera entusiasta.

—Ok, ok— Aceptó el doctor en medio de risas. —¿Les parece si hacemos el ultrasonido entonces? —

Igual que la vez anterior el profesional comenzó a presionar botones y acomodar cosas en el aparato de ultrasonido.

Sus hijos observaron con atención unos instantes para girarse a verlos a ellos. Dick corrió a abrazarlo, mientras recargaba su barbilla contra su abdomen para poder ver hacia arriba, todo sin dejar de sonreír, Jason se paró en el banquito en busca de abrazarse a Bruce quedando con su mejilla pegada contra el vientre del omega.

Tim imitó a Jason, quien le facilito un espacio a su hermano en el banquito y en el abrazo de Bruce y Conner corrió a abrazarse a Dick y a él.

—Bien, ya esta todo listo, ¿ustedes están listos? — Cuestionó el doctor poniéndole su atención nuevamente a ellos. Clark se apresuró en ayudar a Jason y Tim a bajarse del banquito, cargándolos un instante. —Señor Wayne, acuéstese y descúbrase— Clark se aseguró que sus hijos estuvieran bien firmes sobre sus pies y sin tocar cosas que no debían, para ayudar a Bruce a acomodarse, para ver a su pareja bajar el pantalón de vestir especial con elástico enfrente y alzarse la camisa (sin botones) que le quedaba un poco floja.

Bruce había variado muy poco su forma de vestir. Seguía luciendo elegante, con trajes de vestir y camisas a juego. Por lo que él sabía, Alfred se había encargado de conseguir ropa que pudiera manejar el crecimiento de sus bebés, con suficiente espacio para el vientre en crecimiento, pero ajustada para el resto de las proporciones del cuerpo de Bruce que no habían cambiado.

Alfred era realmente eficiente en todo lo que hacía.

Dejó de pensar en ropa, para admirar el vientre que refugiaba a los bebés que había creado con su compañero vinculado, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a verlo (admirarlo), su pareja no oponía resistencia sin importar cuantas veces al día Clark quisiera acariciar la zona, pero seguía siendo tan perfecto y quita aliento y con un toque de irrealidad.

—Alfa— Llamó el médico obligándolo a mirarlo, topándose con una sonrisilla divertida. —Silla— Ordenó apuntando a la susodicha unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

Bruce le sonrió igualmente con diversión, por lo que se permitió una risa torpe, para obedecer (previamente acercando la silla lo más que pudo a su omega), siendo de inmediato rodeado por sus hijos.

Conner se puso entre sus piernas, Jason y Dick se pararon junto a él con toda su atención cambiando del aparato de ultrasonido a Bruce y viceversa, mientras que, en un acuerdo silencioso, sus cuatro hijos decidieron que Tim podía pararse sobre el banquito y tomar la mano de Bruce junto con Clark (porque después de todo Tim era el de menor altura).

El medico colocó el gel y comenzó a pasear el transductor por el vientre de su pareja.

—Y aquí está… uno de sus hermanos o hermanas— Sus hijos suspiraron audiblemente. —Lo estamos viendo de perfil, a lo mejor es difícil entender muy bien, pero esta es su cabeza—Dijo apuntando uno de los extremos de la pantalla.

—¿Qué es eso que se mueve ahí abajo? — Cuestionó Dick.

—¿Mhm?, oh, es u corazón, ¿quieren escucharlo? —

—¡Sí! —Externaron Jason y Dick a la vez, Tim asintió rápidamente, Conner miró a sus hermanos sonriendo, para luego mirarlo a él. El doctor movió unos cuantos botones, cambiando la apariencia de la pantalla del ultrasonido, en la que apareció un registro del pulso del corazón de uno de sus bebés al mismo tiempo que el sonido de sus latidos comenzó a escucharse.

—¡Va muy rápido! — Exclamó recargando sus manos en la rodilla de Clark que le quedaba más cercana. —Bruce…— Llamó cuando este ya se encontraba viéndolo con mucha atención y con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Es normal, ¿no?, así laten los corazones de los bebés— Comentó Dick un poquito inseguro.

—Sí, su corazón está latiendo normal, 147 latidos por minuto, porque los corazones de los bebés laten entre…— El médico se interrumpió a sí mismo para colocar una nueva sonrisa divertida. —¿Saben cuantos latidos por minuto son normales para el corazón de un bebé? —

—Entre 120 y 160— Contestó Tim con seguridad. El doctor soltó una risa entre relajada y asombrada, cambiando nuevamente la pantalla.

—Sabía que no me iba a decepcionar y que conocerían la respuesta, pequeños geniecillos— Bruce acarició la cabeza de Tim con su mano libre. Dick se acercó a susurrarle a Conner algo al oído, que Clark se permitió escuchar.

—¿Siempre puedes escucharlos, Conner?, que emocionante, me gustaría poder escucharlos siempre también— Conner le sonrió a su hermano mayor, imitando la de este.

—Bueno ahora sí…— El transductor fue movido, cambiando la posición en la que estaban viendo a su bebé. —Vamos a ver cual es el sexo de su hermano o hermana y me parece que…— Un poco más de movimientos del transductor y de presionar botones. —Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, es un niño— Uno de sus hijos inspiró profundo haciendo ruido con la garganta.

—¿¡En serio!? — Cuestionó Tim con una sonrisa enorme que no podía ser opacada (ni opacar la de sus hermanos).

—¡Wow! —

—Clark, teníamos razón— Él sabía que Conner se refería a que ellos (Clark y él) tenían razón, pero por la forma tan ambigua en que lo había dicho podía entenderse que Conner y sus hermanos habían tenido razón. Asintió.

—Es cierto—

—Bruce, Bruce— Llamó Jason, parándose junto a la camilla a la altura de la cabeza de su pareja, que buscando no moverse para dificultar el trabajo del doctor, alzó su mano lo suficiente para lograr acariciarle la cabeza a Jason.

—¿Estás feliz? — Cuestionó Dick parándose detrás de Jason, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de su hermano. —Yo lo estoy—

—Sí, sí lo estoy—

—Clark, ¿estás feliz? — Cuestionó esta vez en dirección a él.

—Lo estoy—

—Ya nada más vamos a medirlo y luego pasaremos a ver a su otro hermano o hermana—

—¿Medirlo?, ¿para qué? — Interrogó Jason viendo al médico de forma sospechosa, como si pensara que la razón para medir al bebé fuera para hacer algo malo posteriormente.

—Es como cuando Alfred los mide y pesa para ver cuánto han crecido— Les explicó Clark, provocando un asentimiento colectivo.

—Y eso se hace para ver que estén creciendo bien, ver que se estén alimentando bien, lo mismo pasa con sus hermanos, tengo que revisar que estén creciendo como deben— Creyó que ahí terminaría todo, pero Jason no lo permitió.

—¿Cómo comen los bebés? —

—El feto se alimenta y recibe oxígeno de la placenta, que transporta el alimento y oxígeno del sistema circulatorio de la madre hacia el feto y que se encuentra unida a la pared del útero, a través del cordón umbilical— Informó Conner de inmediato. El doctor los miró con ojos bien abiertos.

—La placenta es un órgano especial que se forma durante el embarazo y el cordón umbilical es como una manguerita que entra por el abdomen de los bebés a través del ombligo— Continuó Tim a lo explicado por Conner.

—De hecho, el nombre correcto del ombligo es "cicatriz umbilical" — Agregó Dick como dato curioso.

—Entiendo, entonces, Bruce come— Comenzó Jason girándose a verlo a él como si buscara un poco de apoyo, Clark asintió de inmediato. —Absorbe los nutrientes de la comida, pasan a su sangre y luego los nutrientes llegan a los bebés—

—Muy bien— Felicitó él, feliz y por un momento olvidándose de la presencia del médico, al concentrarse en las sonrisillas orgullosas de sus hijos por entender las cosas bien y de Bruce al enorgullecerse de la inteligencia de sus pequeños.

—Wow… no, en serio, señor Wayne, señor Kent, ¿qué le dan de comer a estos niños?, ¿cómo es que son tan inteligente? —Bruce y él rieron suavemente. —Bueno, aquí está su otro hermano, ¿quieren escuchar su corazón también? —

—¡Sí queremos! — Dijeron Jason y Conner.

—¡Sip! — Agregaron Dick y Tim.

—Ok— El cuerpo de Bruce dio un pequeño estremecimiento (prácticamente imperceptible), que Clark pudo notar perfectamente y eso aunado al médico girándose a ver a su pareja de golpe lo puso alerta.

El mundo a veces se movía demasiado lento desde su perspectiva.

Pero la mente de su omega estaba a la par de él.

—Clark, está bien— Llamó, imprimiendo más fuerza en la mano que aún continuaba unida a la suya (y a la de Tim), logrando que sus piernas solo generaran un leve temblor al ordenarle a su cerebro que detuviera el proceso de "Ponerse de pie y llevarse a su pareja y a sus hijos (nacidos y aun no nacidos) volando como si el edificio estuviera a punto de explotar". —Uno de los bebés se movió—

Uno de sus bebés se había movido, eso era todo.

—Bebé dos me empujó el transductor, creo que no le agrado— El comentario del médico logró relajarlo un poco más.

—¿No le agrada? — Cuestionó Conner inclinando la cabeza en confusión. El doctor soltó una carcajada.

—Es normal estimular a los bebés durante un ultrasonido, por eso se muevan, pero sí me empujo el transductor, así que no puedo descartar que lo haya hecho enojar, ¿Creen que le caigo mal? — Jason se encogió de hombros (justo en la forma en que Alfred le había pedido cinco veces esta semana que no hiciera), Tim puso la misma cara que hizo cuando Dick intentó convencerlo de que si enterraban el diente que se le había caído crecería un árbol de dientes (incrédulo), Conner hizo un pucherito y Dick negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces.

—A nosotros nos cae bien, ¿verdad? — Buscó el respaldo de sus hermanos que dieron únicamente respuestas positivas. —Por eso cuando los bebés nazcan les diremos que usted nos agrada y que debe agradarles a ellos también— Ofreció su primogénito.

Clark de inmediato acaricio la cabeza de Dick, despeinándolo en el proceso.

—Que amables, gracias— Comentó sonriente. —Vamos a ver si tendrán un hermanito o hermanita— El hombre movió el transductor nuevamente, cambiando las imágenes presentes en la pantalla. —Y… parece que tenían razón y también es un él, es un niño—

…

Lucius sabe perfectamente que no, Bruce no es un tonto, tampoco es vacío y mucho menos es superficial o interesado.

Bruce es un buen hombre, oculto tras capas y capas de una imagen creada específicamente para los medios, a tal punto que algunas veces Lucius se había preguntado si el mismo Bruce no dudaba a veces de su verdadera identidad.

Al ocultar su verdadera personalidad de esa forma, Lucius había temido que su jefe no iba a encontrar a alguien a quien amar.

Bueno, tampoco era que creyera que uno no puede ser feliz sin pareja, sabía que era perfectamente posible, pero su jefe que siempre pensaba en proteger los intereses de sus trabajadores, que nunca se involucraba en un proyecto que podía perjudicar a alguien (persona, empresa, ciudad, país, mundo) a la larga, que respetaba a su mayordomo como a un padre (porque básicamente eso era lo que Alfred Pennyworth era para él), que adoraba a sus hijos y que era demasiado inteligente, merecía todo el amor, merecía una relación saludable y feliz.

Su esposa siempre le insinuaba que debían presentarle a alguien.

"¿Recuerdas al hijo de Ana?"

"¿Recuerdas a la hija de Gertrud?"

"No sabes a quién me encontré, Patricia, la hija de nuestros vecinos, está soltera… y su hermano también"

Lucius creía que Bruce apreciaba sus consejos y compañía, pero de ahí a hacerle de casamentero cuando no se lo habían pedido… no, no.

Cuando las imágenes en el zoológico aparecieron Lucius quedó impactado, porque los medios tenían razón, Bruce siempre era muy reservado cuando de sus hijos se trataba, adoraba a los niños por lo que a menos que fuera una ocasión especial (como una gala) Richard y Jason nunca tenían contacto con ninguna de las… "parejas" de Bruce, pero ese alfa sí, este evento aislado lo hacía automáticamente único y especial.

Diferente.

Y entonces la gala organizada por Lex Luthor para hablar con los superhéroes tuvo lugar y su jefe llegó, tomado de la mano de un alfa… muy parecido al de la foto.

—No me dijiste que Bruce estaba saliendo con alguien— Le reprocho su esposa.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía—

—Vamos a saludarlo—

—Claro que no— Contestó de manera tajante. Esta también era una reunión de negocios en la que Lucius no interferiría con los planes de su jefe.

—Ay, se nota que ama mucho a Bruce— No entendía en que se basaba su esposa para decir aquello.

Bruce, saludó a Lex Luthor y después a los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia que habían acudido a la gala, para conversar por largo rato; él y Tanya hicieron lo mismo con accionistas, empresarios y defensores de los derechos de los superhéroes.

—Lucius— Escuchó el saludo de voz de Bruce, quien se acercaba con calma, solo. Respondió el apretón de manos que Bruce ofreció.

—Bruce— Respondió el saludo con una sonrisa que esperaba no luciera sospechosa, porque vaya que quería preguntar por el alfa desconocido.

—Señora Fox— Se dirigió esta vez a Tanya, provocándole igualmente una sonrisa a ella. Lucius siempre había pensado que su esposa repudiaría a "alguien como Bruce Wayne" pero su amada era muy inteligente y perspicaz, por supuesto que no se dejaría engañar tan fácil por una imagen-

Si bien al principio un poco reacia, ni bien comenzaron a convivir con Bruce y Lucius comenzó a trabajar para él, Tanya decidió que lo adoptaría como amigo cercano de la familia Fox.

—Bruce, ¿quién es tu acompañante? — Cuestionó su mujer con interés y un toquecito de diversión, con sonrisa afable.

Bruce correspondió la sonrisa.

—Oh, se llama Clark Kent es reportero—

—¿Cuándo comenzaron a…? — En el momento en que su esposa trató de hacer una nueva e incomoda pregunta a la vez que él buscaba detenerla con movimientos de mano exagerados, unos sonidos de sorpresa se dejaron oír, para que un guardia se acercara a la barra de comida.

Los tres dirigieron su vista a la zona, encontrando a "Clark Kent" de pie junto a un hombre siendo arrastrado por el guardia que había notado antes y con el rostro mojado.

Bruce (sin mediar palabras con ellos) se apresuró en ir hasta su acompañante.

—Yo pude hacerte más feliz, ¡yo pude hacerte más feliz!, ¡Bruce! —Exclamó el hombre mientras era arrastrado por el guardia.

Él y su mujer se apresuraron a acercarse, tomando todas las servilletas sobre la barra de comidas, dispuestos a ofrecérselos al tal Clark Kent.

—Clark…— Escuchó decir a Bruce, en un susurro, no con su preocupación fingida ante las dudas de los accionistas. —Lo siento— Agregó después, nada parecido a las disculpas que ofrecía durante las juntas de la mesa directiva de Industrias Wayne.

Aquella era una disculpa real.

El alfa únicamente le sonrió a Bruce como si aquello no fuera nada… como si él estuviera dispuesto a permitir que todos los presentes en la gala le lanzaran agua a la cara y mucho más si con eso podía estar con Bruce.

Las servilletas fueron ofrecidas.

Una burda presentación fue realizada.

Una disculpa fue ofrecida mientras el alfa indicaba que iría al baño a tratar de limpiar sus lentes.

Y después de aquello el caos reino en la Gala.

Después de eso a Lucius le tomó una semana armarse del valor suficiente (con mucha ayuda de la exigente obstinación de su esposa) para finalmente hablar con su jefe.

"Es tu jefe, sí, pero te aprecia, aprecia tu opinión y te aseguro que va a apreciar tu preocupación y el que quieras conversar con él".

Lucius aceptó que Bruce se veía estresado, agotado y algo… triste, había sido atacado varias veces ese año, la gala había sido una de las más fuertes… pero la peor de todas definitivamente fue cuando el Joker obligó a Superman a atacarlo.

Al momento de que la conversación ocurrió sintió que estaba haciendo todo mal, que tal vez debía callarse.

Pero al final… todo resulto bien.

En días posteriores el estrés de Bruce pareció reducirse, dejó de lucir tan agotado y en definitiva no creía haberlo visto tan feliz.

Y luego se vinculó.

—Lucius— Llamó Bruce interrumpiendo el análisis de un proyecto, mientras se encontraban en la oficina de este.

—¿Sí? — Cuestionó alzando apenas la vista, porque habían llegado a un punto importante que no terminaba de entender porque estaba escrito de forma rebuscada y estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo malicioso y…

—Estoy embarazado— De repente Lucius recordó la primera vez que Tanya le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Su mente se había quedado en blanco justo como ahora.

—¿Q…en serio? — Sintió como lo dijo un poco entrecortado, así como sintió la enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Bruce le sonrió (un poco como Tanya lo había hecho burlándose de él).

—¿Quieres ver el ultrasonido? — Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, entregándole fotos de ultrasonido. Él entrecerró los ojos y los alejó un poco de él, porque tal vez estaba tratando de verlos demasiado cerca y por eso no estaba teniendo ningún sentido.

¡Bruce estaba embarazado, vinculado y feliz!

—No, no logro entender lo que estoy viendo— Bruce se apiadó de él, poniéndose de pie y parándose junto a Lucius, apuntando una zona especifica sobre una de las imágenes.

—Esta es una cabeza y esta es otra cabeza—

—Oh— Sí, ahora que lo veía sí parecían como cráneos y… —¿Dos? —

—Sí, son dos bebés—

—Bruce… ¡muchas felicidades! —Y Bruce soltó una risa ligera y honestamente feliz. —No puedo imaginar… ¿Clark cómo está?, ¿los niños que dijeron?, Alfred debe estar muy feliz—

—Clark está preocupado y feliz a partes iguales y los niños están muy emocionados, dicen que ellos les van a poner nombre y…— La sonrisa de Bruce de repente le pareció un poco temblorosa. —Lucius… cuando hablaste conmigo poco después de la gala de Lex Luthor yo… quiero agradecerte por eso, si… si no hubieras hablado conmigo aquel día yo no creo que estuviera así de feliz en este momento de mi vida, gracias— le dijeron con ojos húmedos.

Él era padre, sus hijos le habían enseñado a ser una persona táctil, pero nunca se permitía serlo con su jefe porque Bruce siempre parecía un poco incómodo con la falta de respeto para con su espacio personal.

Esta vez Lucius se permitió pasar una mano por el brazo de Bruce ligera y suavemente.

—Me alegra haber podido ayudar—

Cuando los accionistas (y el resto del mundo) se enteren de esto iban a buscar manchar esta increíble noticia, volverla un punto oscuro y negativo en la vida de Bruce.

Él iba a poner de su parte para ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Porque Bruce Wayne, su jefe, que era amable, se preocupaba por sus trabajadores, que amaba a sus hijos y a su compañero vinculado… que era Batman… merecía todo.

…

Lucius vio al pobre alfa siendo interrogado por el secretario en la recepción, justo al salir después de haber tenido una pequeña reunión con Bruce Wayne.

—Bueno, sí, técnicamente no tengo una cita, pero…— Concedió el alfa un poco titubeante.

—Entonces voy a tener que pedirle que se retire— Dijo el secretario con autoridad.

Era una escena tan devastadora, ver al pobre alfa con expresión desesperada y flores en mano.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kent— El compañero vinculado de Bruce y el secretario se giraron a verlo de inmediato.

—Buenas tardes, señor Fox—

—Señor Fox, conoce a…—

—Clark Kent, el compañero vinculado del señor Wayne— Con cada palabra que agregaba a su oración, el secretario adquiría un tono más y más amarillento. —Sí, lo conozco—

—¡Co-como lo siento, señor Kent! —Ofreció con un toque de desesperación.

—No se preocupe— Contestó el alfa amable de su jefe.

—En estos momentos el señor Wayne debe estar solo, así que le avisaré que está aquí y…— Lucius recordó todas las veces que su esposa aparecía de sorpresa a visitarlo para secuestrarlo y llevarlo a una divertida cena, apreciando la forma en que la tensión en sus hombros desparecía por el simple hecho de ver a su esposa.

—¿Bruce sabe que venía? — Quiso saber, cuestionando a Clark Kent. El reportero se sonrojó, ofreciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No— Lucius respondió la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no solo pasa a la oficina de Bruce?, ¿sabe cuál es? — Notó la clara negación que venía, porque ahora que Lucius lo pensaba, el señor Kent nunca había estado en el edificio de Industrias Wayne. —Yo lo llevo— Indicó, dirigiendo el camino perfectamente conocido.

—Lo siento, debí esperar afuera, pero… ahm… imaginarme esperando tan cerca y sin poder… im-imaginarme…— Lucius asintió en entendimiento.

—Es la protección fisiológica, ¿verdad? — Clark Kent suspiró un poquito frustrado.

—Sí— Aceptó en voz alta, para desviar la mirada a un punto específico que parecía estarlo ofendiendo en sobremanera y bueno… este pasillo era en el que Lex Luthor había intentado atacar a Bruce, claro que la protección fisiológica se veía incrementada por el ataque que había ocurrido hacía unas semanas y claro que el alfa tenía derecho a mirar el lugar como si se tratara del lugar más ofensivo del planeta.

—Llegamos— Informó dando unos cuantos toques en la puerta.

—¡Pas…! — La voz de Bruce primeramente se escuchó segura, para volverse amortiguada, logrando que la palabra no fuera completamente entendible.

Muchas cosas podían pasarle a Bruce; podía caerse, lastimarse, tener contracciones antes de tiempo, marearse, desmayarse… y también podía volver a ser atacado.

Se apresuró en enviar la orden a sus manos de que abrieran la puerta, pero para cuando estaba por hacerlo, esta ya había sido abierta por Clark Kent (el hombre se movía rápido… o tal vez él se movía demasiado lento).

Bruce estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, como si se hubiera levantado recién cuando ellos habían tocado a la puerta, con una mano sosteniéndose del escritorio y la otra sobre su vientre, además de estar levemente encorvado.

El alfa de inmediato corrió hasta su compañero vinculado.

—¡Bruce! — Exclamó sonando aterrado. Lucius comenzaba a asustarse también.

Kent rodeó a Bruce con un brazo, mirando de forma corta las flores en su otra mano como si estuviera pensando seriamente dejarlas caer al suelo.

—Hey— Saludó Bruce alzando el rostro. —Me levante muy rápido y me dolió la espalda y luego me patearon al mismo tiempo, lo que no fue muy amable— Explicó para suspirar y enderezarse. —¿Esas son para mí? — Cuestionó con su yo relajado (y atractivo) habitual.

Kent lucía un poco perdido y un poco como si quisiera abrazar a Bruce y no soltarlo nunca más y un poquito como si quisiera gruñirle a Lucius con su instinto alfa a tope. En lugar de todo eso, se giró a mirar las flores en su mano.

—S-sí— Las alzó ofreciéndolas a Bruce, quien las tomó a la vez que (con una enorme sonrisa) iniciaba un beso que Lucius claramente pudo notar que funcionó como saludo y relajante para el compañero vinculado, que terminó relajando el cuerpo y sonriendo sin dejar de subir y bajar una mano por la espalda de Bruce cuando el beso terminó.

Lucius tenía que irse ya.

—Oh, señor Fox, ¿ya se va? — Cuestionó Kent ni bien él intentó dar media vuelta y salir de la oficina.

—No quería interrumpir— Dijo buscando ser gracioso. El alfa se sonrojó y Bruce rio honestamente divertido.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme del secretario, por acompañarme y perdón por actuar tan raro— El señor Kent era un buen hombre.

—No se preocupe, señor Kent. Nos vemos mañana Bruce—

—Adiós Lucius y gracias y perdón si a ti también te asusté—

Lucius inclinó ligeramente la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

No podía estar más tranquilo (y feliz) con el compañero vinculado que su jefe había encontrado (y que lo había encontrado).

…

Había algo a lo que debía poner atención.

Sabía que había algo a lo que debía poner atención.

Había sido un sonido. No, no, era una voz.

Él conocía esa voz.

Él amaba esa voz.

Comenzó a percibir las caricias en el brazo para abrir los ojos y encontrarse con Superman con ceño fruncido.

—Bruce, voy a ir a ayudar en un derrumbe, regreso pronto— Le explicaron besándolo en los labios.

—¿Un derrumbe? — Cuestionó tratando de abrir correctamente los ojos.

—Sí, regreso rápido—

—Ok— Notó como la capa de Clark estaba un poco chueca, trató de acomodarla, pero al final solo logró que su pareja fuera consciente y terminara por acomodarla él mismo. —Ten cuidado—

—Sí— Le colocaron un beso en la frente y finalmente su alfa desapareció en un parpadeo.

Tardó más hablando con su pareja, que lo que tardó en volverse a dormir.

Por desgracia no fue un sueño placentero. Fue un sueño superficial, en el que sentía que debía estar despierto, que cualquier cosa podía pasar.

¿Alguien había entrado a su casa?

Sí.

No, no podía ser, nadie podía entrar a su casa, estaba protegida.

¿Alguien había entrado cuando su alfa no estaba?

Sí y él podía proteger a toda su familia.

¿Sí podía?

Claro que podía, pero también podía llamar a su pareja.

Despertó con taquicardia y taquipnea (además de un ataque doble desde su interior a manos o pies de dos bebés mitad kryptonianos), buscando el Batarang bajo su almohada al sentir movimiento del otro lado de su cama.

—Soy yo— Susurró Clark tras él y ya con pijama puesta. —Ya volví, perdón por asustarte— Soltó el Batarang bajo su almohada y se giró para poder quedar frente a su pareja, exigiendo sin palabras que lo envolvieran en un abrazo.

Su pareja no lo decepcionó.

Y fue ahí que su adormilado cerebro decidió preguntar.

—¿No hay intrusos en la casa? — Clark tensó el cuerpo apretándolo más contra él, mientras parecía querer volar hasta sus hijos y Alfred (rompiendo puertas y paredes con tal de llegar más rápido).

¿Por qué había hecho la pregunta así?

Maldito cerebro de embarazo.

Cómo si su pareja con super audición no se hubiera dado cuenta si había alguien más en casa.

Tonto Clark por asustarse con las palabras de alguien medio dormido.

—N-no, ¿por qué?, ¿¡Bruce, pasó…!? —

—No, lo siento, estaba medio dormido y tuve pesadillas, no pasó nada, perdón— Clark lentamente volvió a relajarse en el abrazo.

Ambos sabían que esto era algo que siempre pasaba, siempre que Buce estaba dormido, así Clark no estuviera cinco minutos o dos horas, pesadillas lo atacaban.

Y Clark con su síndrome de protección fisiológica del embarazo no pensaba correctamente cuando Bruce terminaba (siempre) haciendo algún comentario con relación a sus pesadillas, medio dormido. Su pareja lo creía y se asustaba.

—Tal vez ya no debería salir de noche—

—¿Qué? —

—A menos que Superman o Batman sean estrictamente necesarios no debería de salir a misiones durante la noche, no puedes dormir bien y eso no está bien—

—Pero son misiones cortas…—

—Sí, pero siempre que salgo a misiones nocturnas, al día siguiente estás muy cansado—

—Clark, ahora siempre estoy cansado— Su pareja hizo un mohín, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Suspiró porque su pareja tenía razón. Él también lo había pensado, cada vez que Clark le decía que saldría, una sensación ansiosa se posaba en su pecho, exigiéndole que le gritara a su alfa que no se fuera.

Pero el mundo necesitaba de Superman, él no podía…

 _Estás en todo tu derecho._ Dijo Martha.

—También es incomodo para mí, separarme de ti, solo quiero volar de regreso hasta ti lo más rápido que puedo, la protección fisiológica es fácil de controlar durante el día, pero en la noche no—

Bruce lo sabía.

Porque era igual para él.

Y aún así permitió que su alfa pasara por aquello.

Clark le colocó un beso a un lado del ojo, obligándolo a bajar su párpado (el cual también recibió un poco del beso).

—Si hablamos con los miembros de la Liga estoy seguro de que nos apoyarán—

—Sí, tenemos buenos compañeros de equipo—

—Sí— Aceptó su pareja sonriendo.

—Es solo que siento que le estoy quitando a Superman al mundo— su pareja alzó las cejas con un poco de angustia.

—No estamos abandonando el mundo, estamos… delegando, no eras muy bueno en eso la verdad— Y así de simple su amado logró convertir un momento incomodo en algo que pudiera hacerlo reír.

—Pero ahora estoy a punto de conseguir una maestría en el arte de delegar— Contestó juguetón.

—Seré feliz cuando tengas el doctorado— Comentó acomodando su mentón en contacto con la parte más alta de la cabeza de Bruce. —Quiero ser un héroe, quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda con todas estas habilidades con las que cuento, es importante para mí, pero mi familia siempre va a ser más importante— Pegó un poco más su cuerpo al de Clark, besándole una de las caras laterales del cuello.

—Ok, no más misiones nocturnas, a menos que…—

—Sea estrictamente necesaria la presencia de Superman o Batman— Completo su alfa.

Y él ahora quería dejar que su cerebro se apagara hasta volver a quedarse dormido (sin pesadillas de por medio), pero los músculos de su pierna decidieron que esa era la hora perfecta de contraerse en un calambre doloroso.

Metió aire con fuerza, colocando una mano en su muslo mientras comenzaba a mover el tobillo de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué te duele? —Preguntó Clark alejándose un poco.

—Me dio un calambre— Susurró con su atención puesta en seguir moviendo el tobillo.

Clark rompió su abrazo, sentándose hasta el borde de la cama contrario a donde se encontraba el respaldo de esta para acomodar las piernas de Bruce sobre su regazo, iniciando con un suave masaje que inicio en el músculo contraído, hasta lograr relajarlo, para bajar a sus pies.

—¿Mejor? —

—Si digo que sí, ¿te vas a detener? —Clark le ofreció una risa silenciosa.

—No—

—Entonces sí, mucho mejor— Su alfa continuó con el suave masaje a sus pies y piernas, mientras sus bebés decidieron remarcar que ellos no estaban dormidos, lo que lo llevó a colocar una mano sobre su abdomen tratando de calmarlos, porque cuando estaba acostado sentía que podía percibir mucho más los movimientos de sus hijos.

Notó como era observado añorantemente por su compañero vinculado, que mientras con una mano continuó con las atenciones a sus pies, alzó la otra para colocarla sobre su vientre.

—¿Se están moviendo? —

—Sí—

—¿Duele? —

—No, aunque a veces es un poco incómodo, creo que cuando crezcan más va a ser más incómodo y hasta doloroso, pero por ahora no y solo espero que no decidan que porque hoy pudieron estar despiertos a esta hora van a estar despiertos todas las madrugadas— Clark rio nuevamente, para colocarle dos besos sobre su abdomen cubierto de ropa, para acomodarse correctamente y besarlo en los labios.

—Te amo, Bruce— Acercó un poco más a su pareja contra sí, para poder hablarle al oído.

—Te amo, mi alfa—

El cuerpo de Clark se estremeció.

* * *

Pregunta seria. ¿A cuál Batman y a cuál Superman se imaginan al leer esta historia?

¿Caricaturesco?, ¿Versión comic?, ¿versiones de película?

¿Afleck?, ¿El Christian?, ¿Adam West?, ¿Henry Cavill?, ¿Reeve?, ¿Acaso Tom Welling?

¿Henry Cavill les parece sexy?

Agradecimientos a Wikipedia, siempre salvando el día, también a los artículos sobre el corazón y a las dos páginas sobre embarazo que leí.


	43. Let me love you when your heart is tired

Ni Superman ni Batman ni Pokémon ni Digimon ni Kirby ni Kid Icarus me pertenecen.

Yo: Preocupada porque no llevó ni 1000 palabras del capítulo y siento que ya no tengo más ideas.

También yo: Escribiendo la palabra número 9507, cuando aún no termino con todas las ideas para el capítulo y aún tengo que revisar y corregir.

Perdón por la tardanza.

La mitad de este capítulo está inspirada en "Perchance to Dream " de Batman la serie animada.

* * *

Mientras esperaban a que Dick y Tim terminaran de ponerse sus pijamas y pudieran leer antes de dormir, Conner movía sus manos sobre el vientre de Bruce sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Podríamos ponerle Kirby a uno! — Dijo con mucha emoción, arrancándole una risa a Clark, quien se encontraba a medio camino de ponerse la camisa de su pijama.

Jason que hasta el momento había estado jugando con su Tablet, acostado sobre la cama, se sentó como si alguien lo hubiera ofendido personalmente.

—No pueden llamarse Kirby— Negó rotundamente, para luego fruncir el ceño un poco inseguro. —¿o sí pueden? — Conner hizo un leve mohín y se aferró a Bruce en un amable abrazo.

—Lo siento, preferiría que ninguno de los bebés se llame Kirby— Conner puso más fuerza en el abrazo. —O Pikachu— Recomendación de Jason. —O Pit— Recomendación de Tim. —o Agumon — Recomendación de Dick.

—Rechazas todas las opciones— Exclamó Jason de brazos cruzados y puchero en el rostro. Clark finalmente se acostó en la cama abrazándose a Jason.

—Solo rechaza las divertidas— Le dijo Clark a su hijo que lució aún más indignado, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisilla divertida a Bruce.

Él rodó los ojos exasperado, porque era eso o sacarle la lengua y no quería que sus hijos lo imitaran después.

—¡Sí! — Aceptó Jason. —Nuestros hermanos bebés van a terminar con nombres muy aburridos como "Benny" — Exclamó diciendo el nombre en el mismo tono que usaba cuando ofendía a Lex Luthor.

Conner terminó por cortar el abrazo con Bruce para sentarse con sus piernas cruzadas en medio de la cama junto a su hermano y a su papá.

—Benny no es un nombre, es una abreviación como Dick que en realidad se llama Richard o Tim que en realidad se llama Timothy— Explicó con la total atención de Jason puesta en él, al tiempo Dick abría la puerta.

—¿De qué hablan? — Preguntó abrazándose a Bruce y pegando su cabeza contra su vientre.

—De que a Bruce no le gusta ninguno de los nombres que elegimos para nuestros hermanos bebés— Explicó Jason volviendo a lucir molesto.

—Yo quería que uno se llamara Agumon— Comentó con decepción.

—Pero es el nombre que van a llevar toda su vida, es una decisión muy importante, ¿creen que a los bebés les gustaría llamarse Kirby, o pikachu o Agumon? — Cuestionó Clark dejando a sus hijos pensativos.

—Tal vez no— Concedió Dick, por suerte.

—¿Por qué no querrían llamarse Pikachu? — Interrogó Jason sin rendirse.

—¡Podríamos preguntarles a nuestros hermanitos bebés! — Exclamó Conner con mucha emoción.

—¿Cómo que preguntarles? — Dijo Jason confundido.

—¡Sí, podríamos decirles nombres y con los que se muevan deben ser los que les gusten! — Medio explicó Dick entre exclamaciones entusiastas.

—¡Sí! — Afirmó Conner.

—¡Me gusta! — Exclamó Jason.

—Niños, los bebés en realidad no escuchan lo que ustedes…— Trató de explicar, mirando de reojo a su alfa buscando un poco de apoyo pero sin encontrar otra cosa que diversión en su más pura expresión.

—Me parece una buena idea— Aceptó Clark.

Traidor.

Así que al final Bruce no pudo evitar que Dick pegara su cara lo más que pudo a su vientre.

—¡Agumon!, ¿les gusta Agumon? — No, no quería que ninguno de sus bebés se llamara así, pero tampoco quería ver la carita de decepción de Dick, la cual apareció al presenciar la ausencia de movimiento. —Buuu— Soltó desanimado, para que él se apresurara en envolverlo con uno de sus brazos, pegandolo a su costado, su primogénito se dejó hacer sin rechistar, luciendo menos decepcionado y más bien feliz.

—¡Mi turno! — Exclamó Jason siendo él el que esta vez se acercó a su vientre. —¡Pikachu! — Gritó sin obtener ningún resultado. Jason hizo un puchero y él decidió posar una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

—Lo siento, creo que tampoco les gustó— Finalmente Conner se acercó, haciéndose un espacio entre el abrazo de Jason que no parecía querer alejarse.

—Entonces sigo yo, hola hermanitos bebés, ¿les gustaría por favor llamarse Kirby? — Aunque Conner había sido muy amable, la ausencia de respuesta se mantuvo.

Sus hijos se veían devastados.

Sí, él debía explicarles correctamente que los bebés no podían realmente escucharlos.

Estaba a punto de explicarles que tal vez a los bebés sí les habrían agradado los nombres que ellos habían elegido, únicamente que no podían escuchar aún, pero justo ahí Tim entró en la habitación viéndose decaído y con mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Su Tim estaba enfermo?

Se giró a ver a Clark, quien se puso de pie de inmediato acercándose al niño y alzándolo en brazos.

—¿Tim, te sientes mal? — Cuestionó su alfa, mientras el niño se recargaba completamente contra él, acomodando su cabeza contra el hombro de Clark que se apresuró en sentir el rostro del niño, su alfa confirmó sus sospechas al dedicarle una expresión preocupada.

—Me duele la cabeza— Dijo en voz bajita.

—Tim, ¿estás enfermo? — Preguntó Dick preocupado.

—Pero no nos dijo nada— Se medio quejo Jason, Conner lucía igual de preocupado que sus dos hermanos mayores.

—Voy a llevar a Tim a su cuarto para que Alfred lo revise— Le explicó Clark, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, él también quería estar con Tim, pero tampoco podía dejar a Jason, Conner y Dick solos.

—Nosotros también queremos ir— Afirmó Conner, Clark y él negaron con la cabeza.

—No pueden, no sabemos aún qué tiene Tim o si pueden enfermarse ustedes también— Les explicó causando un ceño fruncido grupal.

—No importa— Aseguró Jason.

—Vamos a dejar a Tim descansar un ratito y a que lo revise Alfred mientras a ustedes Bruce les lee y después, cuando ya se vayan a ir a dormir si Alfred lo aprueba pueden ir a darle las buenas noches a su hermano, ¿sí? — Explicó Clark, sin convencer a los niños del todo.

—¿Están de acuerdo? — Cuestionó él con un toque más marcado de autoridad en la voz, sabiendo que no dejó oportunidad para una respuesta negativa. Sus hijos respondieron de inmediato.

—Sí— Dijeron al unísono y finalmente Clark salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué libro vamos a leer? — Cuestionó buscando animar a sus hijos, mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabecitas.

…

Dick pasó su mano suavemente por la cabeza de Tim.

—Si te tomas lo que Alfred te dé, te vas a recuperar muy rápido, vas a ver— Le explicó.

—Sí, aunque sepa feo te lo tienes que tomar— Agregó Jason al tiempo que Conner tomó la mano libre de Tim (que no estaba enredada en la de Clark), mientras los veía acomodado en su cama sobre su costado.

—Ok— Dijo sin mucha fuerza en la voz, pero sonriéndoles igualmente.

—Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, joven Richard, joven Jason— Agradeció Alfred con rostro impasible, aún con un vaso medidor en la mano.

—Puedes hablarme cuando quieras y vendré rápido— Comentó Conner un poco ansioso, haciendo que la sonrisa de Tim se hiciera más grande.

—Vamos a que se acuesten, ya es tarde, tienen que dormirse ya y Tim también para que se pueda recuperar rápido— Sus hijos lucían un poco tristes al tener que dejar a su hermano menor, pero aceptaron facilitándole la tarea de ir a acostarlos a sus camas.

—Voy a llevar a Tim a nuestro cuarto— Explicó Clark.

—Ok, los alcanzo— Dijo inclinándose e ignorando el trabajo que aquello le costó, porque de verdad necesitaba besar la frente de Tim, que aún se sentía un poco caliente.

Una vez la tarea de acomodar a sus tres hijos concluyó, regresó sobre sus pasos hasta su habitación.

Encontrando a Clark sobando suavemente la pequeña espalda de Tim cuando ambos ya estaban acostados sobre la cama.

Procedió a acomodarse del lado libre de la cama, dejando a Tim al centro; ni bien su hijo lo sintió llegar, se sentó bruscamente en la cama y se aferró a Bruce, comenzando a llorar mientras buscaba hacer el menor ruido posible.

—Tim, ¿qué pasa? — Por respuesta el niño solo soltó un sollozo bajo. Bruce trató de acomodarse mejor, porque justo en la posición en la que había quedado le generaba demasiada presión en su región lumbar, sentía la sombra de una ciatalgia y definitivamente si continuaba así, un calambre iniciaría en su pierna derecha, el problema era que recientemente era más difícil moverse, mucho menos iba a poder con Tim aferrado a él como estaba.

Bruce no estaba solo, por lo que su compañero vinculado se apresuro en ayudarlo a sentarse correctamente sobre la cama, acomodando a Tim de forma que no hiciera una presión molesta sobre su vientre, además de colocarle almohadas detrás para que pudiera acomodar su espalda.

Tim no hizo otra cosa más allá de acomodar el rostro contra su cuello.

—¿No me van a llevar al hospital a que me pongan hilitos en la mano otra vez? — Cuestionó el menor contra la piel de su cuello. Su alfa frunció el ceño en concentración para luego comenzar a negar con la cabeza, para después recordar que Tim realmente no lo estaba viendo.

—No, Tim, ya te tomaste el medicamento que dijo Alfred, eso es suficiente para que te sientas mejor— Explicó Clark.

—Ahora estás enfermo de la garganta, esa vez te cortaste una mano, no hay razón para llevarte al hospital— Agregó Bruce.

—¿De verdad? — Preguntó en voz bajita casi como si realmente no quisiera hacer la pregunta, casi como si le avergonzara hacerla. Clark buscó el rostro de Tim, obligándolo a verlo para sonreírle muy cerca del rostro, colocándole un beso en la nariz.

—De verdad— Afirmó su compañero vinculado dejando de ocupar el espacio personal del menor.

El llanto de Tim fue disminuyendo lentamente.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — Le susurró sin dejar de pasar su mano por la espalda del niño, mientras Clark besaba la frente del menor de tanto en tanto.

—Me duele la cabeza— Murmuró sorbiendo los mocos audiblemente. —Y mi garganta— Agregó con la voz un poco rota.

—Lo que Alfred te dio a tomar te va a ayudar muy pronto, lo prometo— Tim contestó removiéndose un poco más contra él, cosa que probablemente fue la causante de desencadenar el movimiento de los bebés, movimientos que Tim claramente sintió, pues cambio su posición un poquito, liberando su cuello y sentándose sobre las piernas de Bruce, comenzando a acariciarle el vientre con una mano.

—Desperté a los bebés— Susurró, notándose como si estuviera a punto de soltar el más escandaloso de los sollozos.

—No, no lo hiciste, ya estaban despiertos—

—Se movieron porque querían decirte que desean que te recuperes pronto— Explicó Clark rápidamente, logrando captar la atención de Tim y convencerlo, evitando que volviera a llorar.

—¿Sí? —

—Sí— Concedieron Clark y él al unísono. Tim se abrazó a él a la altura de su vientre.

—Amo a mis hermanitos bebés y a mis hermanos no bebés también— Comentó luciendo más cansado que triste.

—Y ellos te aman a ti— Le susurró Clark, colocándole un beso en la cabeza.

Y así el menor se quedó dormido.

—Déjame acostarlo— Comentó su pareja dispuesto a quitar a Tim de encima de él.

—No, esperemos a que esté bien dormido, no quiero que despierte porque estoy seguro de que va a llorar otra vez— Y si eso pasaba, nadie podía asegurar que Bruce no lloraría junto con su hijo.

Clark optó por sentarse muy cerca de él.

—Ok— Susurró con una sonrisa pequeña, mirándolo con insistencia. Él sonrió igualmente para finalmente alejar su mirada del niño durmiente en sus brazos y centrarse en su alfa, así como en aceptar el beso sobre sus labios, además de las caricias en su rostro. —Mañana me quedaré con Tim, no tenía que ir necesariamente al Daily Planet porque la investigación que estaba haciendo para mi artículo ya quedó, entonces todo se me acomoda—

Le sonrió a su más que capaz alfa.

—Ok—

…

El día anterior Tim y él habían pasado todo su tiempo juntos. La verdad es que Tim había dormido la mayoría del tiempo y el resto se había mantenido tranquilamente viendo televisión, pero por la forma en que volteaba a ver a Clark de tanto en tanto y en la misma forma en que solicitaba abrazos y ser cargado hasta volver a quedarse dormido, Clark sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Aún se veía un poco cansado, pero la fiebre ya no había regresado y ahora hasta estaba jugando con sus hermanos, por lo que Clark concluyó que Tim le iba ganando a la enfermedad y estaba feliz por ello.

Se sentó en una de las salas de estar con computadora en mano y artículo en proceso de revisión abierto, esperando el regreso de su pareja, sin dejar de vigilar a sus hijos con uso de su super oído.

No tuvo que esperar mucho pues su pareja regresó un poco más temprano de lo usual.

Le picó al icono de guardar tres veces seguidas y cerró la laptop, para ponerse de pie e ir al encuentro de su compañero vinculado.

—¿Amo Bruce se siente bien? — Cuestionó Alfred, acelerándole a él el corazón, obligándolo a usar su super velocidad para estar junto a Bruce en menos de un segundo.

—¿Qué tienes? — Preguntó con sus manos en contacto con los brazos de Bruce, quien intentó negar con la cabeza, para finalmente sonreír.

—Me duele la garganta— Aceptó su pareja, provocándole a él la arruga más marcada de la historia en la frente.

—Traeré mi maletín para revisarlo— Dijo Alfred para alejarse en dirección a la Baticueva… tal vez.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal en la mañana? —

—Porque no me sentía mal en la mañana—

—Pero…—

—Clark, está bien, no actúes como si fuera lo más peligroso del mundo tener una infección en la garganta estando embarazado—

—Es peligroso— Defendió él a su paranoico cerebro.

—No más que el hecho de ser una persona con un embarazo múltiple— ¿Bruce estaba tratando de calmarlo? Porque estaba empezando a sentirse peor. Su compañero vinculado lo envolvió entre sus brazos permitiéndole sentir el abultado vientre contra su propio abdomen. —Hey— Le habló al oído haciéndole estremecer y adormeciendo sus histéricos sentidos. —Estoy bien, voy a tomarme el medicamento que Alfred me indique y voy a estar bien— Y el relajante sopor se evaporó.

—Med-medicamento es…—

—Hay medicamente seguro, tranquilo—

Sí, sí, él sabía eso.

Estúpido instinto alfa. Él sabía que era alguien protector (o sobreprotector) pero la protección fisiológica lo estaba desquiciando, le dificultaba hasta pensar lógicamente.

—Sí sé—

—Ok, ¿confías en mí cuando te digo que voy a estar bien? —Le preguntó su omega, encantador, atractivo y con una sonrisa segura.

—Sí— Afirmó.

—Bueno, ¿puedes dejar de lucir como si fueras a vomitar? —

—No voy a vomitar— Exclamó regresándole el control a su razón y no a su instinto. Bruce rio un poco.

—Ok, solo quería estar seguro—

—Esto es Bullying, tú me haces bullying— Eso solo provocó una risa más fuerte de parte de su omega, lo que terminó atrayendo a sus hijos.

—¡Bruce! — Saludaron emocionados, lanzándose a abrazarlos.

—Hola— Saludo su pareja, apresurándose en responder a los abrazos, además de pasar una mano por el rostro de Tim, quien se dejó hacer sin replicar.

—¿Cómo te sientes Tim? —

—Bien— Contestó su hijo sonriente.

Tim estaba bien. Dick, Jason y Conner estaban bien.

Bruce y los bebés iban a estar bien.

…

Muy rápido, estaba latiendo muy rápido.

Clark abrió los ojos, sintiéndose un poco tembloroso, desubicado y ansioso.

¿Por qué se había despertado?

Y entonces su adormilado cerebro le permitió percibir el rápido latir del corazón de Bruce, eso a veces pasaba cuando su pareja estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Luego pensó en el hecho de que Bruce estaba enfermo, ¿era por eso? O qué tal si era por el medicamento que había tomado.

Colocó una mano en el hombro de Bruce y aún sobre la ropa pudo percibir el calor aumentado emanando del cuerpo de su pareja, justo como cuando tuvo su celo.

Pero Bruce no podía tener un celo mientras estuviera embarazado, así que tenía que ser…

—Bruce— Llamó, encendiendo la lampara junto a su cama, percibiendo con más claridad el rostro encendido de su pareja. —Bruce— Volvió a llamar, logrando que esta vez su pareja sí abriera los ojos.

—¿Mhm? — Soltó su omega, notándose desorientado, para acomodarse en la cama de forma que fuera sencillo ver a Clark.

—Tienes fiebre— Bruce colocó una mano en su frente y cerró los ojos un momento, debía dolerle la cabeza o tal vez estaba mareado. —Voy a llamar a Alfred— Avisó para moverse con rapidez hasta donde dormía el mayordomo.

Tocó un total de 6 veces; la séptima fue interrumpida por Alfred abriendo la puerta con pijama puesta y su misma expresión tranquila y elegante de siempre.

—Amo Clark, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?, ¿el amo Bruce está bien?, ¿los jóvenes se encuentran bien?, ¿el amo Timothy…? —

—Bruce tiene fiebre— Interrumpió él, apresurándose a volver donde su pareja, no quería dejarlo solo más tiempo y confiaba en que Alfred iría hasta ellos en corto tiempo.

Bruce ya estaba sentado con la espalda contra el respaldo, corrió hasta sentarse junto al omega que no dejaba de lucir un poco desorientado.

—Bruce— Llamó, provocando que su compañero vinculado recargara su cabeza en su hombro y él lo escondió entre su abrazo.

La piel de Bruce se sentía demasiado caliente.

—Agua, debí traerte agua— Comentó con voz temblorosa.

—No quiero, la voy a vomitar— Eso sonaba mal, muy mal.

Por suerte, antes de que le diera un ataque de histeria, Alfred entró a la habitación, acercándose al instante y comenzando con su revisión.

Colocó el termómetro, registro la presión sanguínea de Bruce, le hizo montones y montones de preguntas que Clark jamás imaginó que se pudieran hacer.

—Prepararé la bañera, si el medicamento no está funcionando, los medios físicos son nuestra mejor opción, además voy a llamar la Doctora Leslie—

¿Así de malo era?

—Ok— Contestó Bruce haciendo presión en un lado de su cabeza.

—Vaya quitándose la ropa— Ordenó Alfred dirigiéndose al baño. Vio a Bruce colocar las manos sobre el primer botón de la camisa de su pijama.

—Te ayudo— Dijo colocando sus propias manos sobre el botón, desabotonándolo con facilidad y procediendo con el siguiente.

Mientras desabotonaba botones, no pudo evitar alzar la mirada para que su pareja le sonriera levemente.

—Perdón— Le murmuró y Clark negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza para centrarse en desabotonar el último botón y lograr deslizar la camisa por los hombros de Bruce.

—Me mentiste— Comentó tratando de darle una sonrisa a su pareja, pero creía que le había salido más como una mueca. —Pero como soy una buena persona, te perdono— Dijo en son de broma, pero sintiéndose mal después de decirlo. —No, eso sonó raro, yo… sabes que no es tu culpa y claro que…— Sintió sus ojos humedecerse. —Claro que no puedes prometerme que vas a estar bi…— Bruce tomó sus manos colocándolas contra su vientre, permitiéndole percibir el constante movimiento de sus bebés, terminando por recargar su frente contra la de su pareja. Sorbió la nariz, porque esta había decidido producir mocos, aunque al final su dueño no había llorado. —Falta el pantalón— Ayudó a Bruce a llegar a la orilla de la cama y colocó su mano en la espalda baja de su omega para ayudarle a despegar su cadera de la cama (pero sin permitirle apoyarse completamente sobre sus pies), logrando bajar el pantalón del pijama, sin darse cuenta de que jaló levemente la ropa interior.

—Mi bóxer— Advirtió Bruce.

—Pe-perdón— Le permitió a Bruce sentarse nuevamente sobre el borde de la cama y él se hincó para poder remover el pantalón del pijama de las piernas de su compañero vinculado.

—Amo Clark, amo Bruce, la bañera está lista— Habló Alfred y él (sin preguntar porque aquello podía dar oportunidad a que su pareja lo convenciera de lo contrario) alzó a su pareja entre sus brazos, llevándolo hasta el baño y colocándolo en el interior de la bañera.

Bruce se estremeció, comenzando a temblar levemente, pero no hizo ademán por apartarse.

—La Doctora Leslie dijo que llegaría pronto—

—Gracias Alfred— Dijo Bruce luciendo mucho más orientado que cuando recién despertó.

—Voy a esperar a la Doctora en la puerta, si me necesitan, llámenme—

—Sí Alfred, gracias— Ofreció él, concluyendo que lo mejor (y lo único que el alfa en él permitiría) era sentarse a un lado de la bañera.

—¿Está muy fría el agua? — Terminó preguntando cuando el zumbido en sus oídos se volvió demasiado. Bruce apartó la vista del agua.

—No— Le contestó, para colocar una mano sobre su vientre con tranquilidad y cariño.

—No te… ¿no te duele? —

Ni siquiera quería usar la palabra contracciones. Bruce negó con la cabeza.

—No, me duele la cabeza, pero no tengo contracciones— Clark asintió para iniciar un pequeño masaje en la cabeza de Bruce que de inmediato lució complacido. —¿Me puedes traer agua? —

Su alfa interno gritó un doloroso "No", pero no podía dejarse controlar así por su instinto.

—Perdón, si sientes que te va a incomodar mucho alejarte…—

—No, te traigo agua, yo lo hago— Dijo esperando haber sonado seguro, para usar su super velocidad, tomando una jarra de agua y un vaso y regresando a su pareja, entregándole el vaso con agua. —Lento— Comentó, como si Bruce no supiera probablemente mejor que él cómo debía tomar el agua. Aún así su pareja le sonrió.

Cuando Bruce llevaba 15 minutos dentro de la bañera.

Alfred regresó, acompañado de la doctora Leslie.

—Necesito que salga de la bañera para revisarlo— Ordenó la mujer.

Sintió que fue más sencillo sacar a su pareja de la bañera que meterlo, lo ayudó a secarse un poco con una toalla, (logrando percibir lo fresca que se sentía la piel de Bruce) y lo acomodó nuevamente sobre la cama.

Por segunda vez en la noche, su pareja fue revisado. Temperatura, presión arterial, frecuencia cardiaca, garganta, oídos, su abdomen fue palpado y las mismas preguntas aterradoras fueron realizadas.

¿Sangrado?

¿Dolor abdominal?

¿Flujo?

¿Molestias para orinar?

Su compañero vinculado negó todo.

—Ok, entonces le voy a colocar una intravenosa y pondré medicamente a través de la solución, eso tiene que ayudar a mantener su temperatura tal cual está en este momento si eso no pasa y su temperatura vuelve a subir, tendrá que ir al hospital, sin quejarse ni negarse, ¿entendió? — Bruce asintió.

—Entendí— La doctora se giró a ver a Clark.

—¿Alfa, tiene alguna duda? — Él se aferró a la mano de su pareja y a su rostro tranquilo, en el hecho de que su corazón latía con más normalidad y que parecía que el dolor de cabeza había disminuido. Apreció la suave caricia que realizaron con un pulgar en la mano que mantenía conectada a la de su amado.

—Ninguna, entendí—

—Bien—

La colocación de la vía intravenosa fue realizada con destreza. Clark odiaba la idea de una aguja atravesando la piel y vena de su pareja, pero odiaba más la idea de su pareja en una camilla de hospital. No pasaron más de diez minutos de ver la solución caer gota tras gota en el interior del equipo de venoclisis, para cuando Bruce volvió a quedarse dormido.

—¿Está bien? — Cuestionó la doctora.

—Pues… se quedó dormido— Contestó Clark no muy seguro de por qué le estaba preguntando precisamente a él.

—Me refiero a usted, se ve peor que Bruce— Sintió el rostro enrojecer, deseando que su pareja no se hubiera quedado dormido.

—E-estoy bien—

—La protección fisiológica puede ser algo muy difícil para los alfas, y no me imagino lo terrible que es para usted, con un compañero vinculado tan testarudo— Pudo percibir el tono cariñoso, amable y ligeramente burlón de la doctora, por lo que se permitió relajarse un poco y sonreír. —Él va a estar bien— Le aseguró la doctora. —Usted y Alfred lo cuidan bien, los niños también— Su sonrisa se volvió un poco más grande.

…

—Permítame cubrirle con una gasa— Escuchó la voz de Alfred como si le hablara desde otra habitación y terminó abriendo los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con Bruce sentado y haciendo presión en el dorso de su mano justo en el sitio donde había estado colocada la venoclisis.

Vio a Bruce retirar su mano y a Alfred cambiando lo que sea con lo que Bruce estuviera haciendo presión sobre la pequeña herida (parecía un algodón con sangre) para cambiarlo por una gasa limpia y perfectamente doblada, que fue sostenida en su sitio por tela adhesiva.

—Amo Bruce— Llamó Alfred, ni bien terminó de colocar la gasa, dedicándole una mirada discreta a Clark.

Bruce entendió al instante que Alfred trataba de decirle que algo pasaba con Clark, por lo que se giró a verlo a la vez que él se sentaba.

—Hey— Saludó Bruce sonriéndole, ya no se veía sonrojado y parecía sentirse mejor, pero Clark no sabía porque estúpidamente se había quedado dormido.

—¿Estás…? —

—Bien— Concedió Bruce.

—La doctora Leslie se fue hace un poco, cuando estuvo segura de que la temperatura del amo Bruce no volvería a subir, apenas se terminó la solución por lo que la retiré, perdón, no fue mi intención despertarlo, amo Clark—

—Yo no debí quedarme dormido—

—¿Por qué no? — Indagó Alfred y él de repente sintió que había hecho un comentario tonto. —Ya me voy para dejarlos dormir, amo Bruce, amo Clark si necesitan algo más saben que pueden ir a despertarme nuevamente—

—Gracias Alfred, ¿cómo estaban los niños? — Cuestionó Bruce mientras él al parecer ya no sabía hablar.

—Dormidos todos, no se preocupe—

—Ok, gracias— Volvió a decir su pareja para dar lugar a Alfred saliendo de la habitación y Clark quedó a merced de la total atención de su omega.

—Entonces funcionó lo del suero, ¿verdad?, no tenemos que ir al hospital — Bruce le sonrió.

—Funcionó, perdón por preocuparte tanto todo el tiempo— Negó rápidamente.

—Perdón por quedarme dormido—

—¿Qué?, yo también me quedé dormido, está bien—

—Pero…—

—Me hubiera sentido mal si hubiera descubierto que estuviste despierto todo el tiempo que yo dormí, Alfred también se quedó dormido un rato, está bien— Se acercó a su pareja acariciándole la parte más alta de la cabeza con su nariz, buscando aspirar el aroma que emanaba.

Las personas enfermas tenían un aroma muy particular, pero este no aparecía a menos que la enfermedad fuera grave.

Bruce solo olía a flores y frutas y a sus hijos y a él.

Suspiró aliviado.

—Estoy enojado— Soltó con voz plana.

—¿Conmigo? — Cuestionó Bruce y Clark se concentró en aclarar la situación en lugar de ponerse a pensar en cómo se había escuchado Bruce (triste, enojado, avergonzado…).

—No, no, con las bacterias, primero enfermaron a uno de nuestros hijos y ahora a ti— Bruce rio ante su chiste medio torpe.

Eso era suficiente.

…

Clark interrumpió la tarea de vestirse para concentrarse en Bruce terminando de ponerse un pantalón y sentarse sobre la cama para ponerse calcetas.

No es que Bruce no pudiera hacerlo, pero Clark podía notar lo incómodo que se había vuelto para su pareja inclinarse a tratar de acomodar los pedazos de tela en sus pies y ni qué decir de los zapatos a los que se les debían de anudar las agujetas.

Sin mediar palabra dejó la corbata que estaba por ponerse y se hincó frente a su pareja, poniéndole la segunda calceta, para después proceder a colocarle los zapatos.

—Yo puedo hacerlo— Afirmó Bruce.

—Pero si te ayudo no me va a dar vergüenza pedirte que me ayudes con mi corbata— Terminó por decir en lugar de comentar que no le gustaba verlo con el ceño fruncido y claramente frustrado y adolorido.

Bruce le sonrió y después de que Clark contestara el gesto, regresó a la tarea de abrochar la agujeta del primer zapato colocado en el pie derecho de su pareja.

—¿De verdad vas a ir a trabajar? — No había querido preguntar, porque confiaba en su pareja, su alfa interno estaba histérico, pero si su omega sentía que estaba lo suficientemente bien para ir… y la verdad es que se veía bien, no tenía fiebre, a pesar de lo de anoche no lucía particularmente cansado.

—Solo voy a ir a una junta, me voy a tardar máximo tres horas y vuelvo, me siento mucho mejor que anoche, pero sí, no estoy totalmente bien y sé que si no descanso como debo eso solo me va a perjudicar y a ustedes también—

—Si necesitas algo…—

—Ya sé— Contestó su pareja, haciendo una leve inclinación que le aclaró a él la petición silenciosa de ser besado, se estiró lo más que pudo, dándose cuenta de que inevitablemente Bruce tendría que inclinarse un poco más por lo que procedió a flotar unos cuantos centímetros por arriba del suelo, facilitándole a su compañero vinculado una posición cómoda durante el beso.

Beso que le regresó un poco de su calma.

—Vamos a desayunar— Dijo una vez el beso terminó.

—¿No quieres que te acomode la corbata primero? —

—Ah… sí— Aceptó sonrojándose levemente.

Una vez su corbata fue correctamente colocada, se dirigió junto a su pareja al comedor, donde los niños ya estaban sentados esperando a que sus platos fueran colocados frente a ellos.

—¡Hola! — Saludó Dick emocionado.

—Buenos días— Agrego Tim.

—Hey— Dijo Jason sin apartar la vista de la Tablet en sus manos, muy entretenido con algún juego.

—¡Buenos días! — Exclamó Conner.

—Buenos días— Contestó Bruce, sonriéndoles a sus hijos, pero omitiendo el beso en la frente que les ofrecía a todos cada mañana, Clark tomó la tarea entre sus manos, esperando que los niños no sospecharan que había algo raro.

Por suerte Alfred comenzó a colocar los platos con el desayuno y los niños fueron exitosamente distraídos, hasta que Dick (que estaba más cerca de Bruce) inclinó la cabeza, confundido, al notar el pequeño moretón circular en el dorso de la mano no dominante de Bruce que la venoclisis había dejado.

—Bruce, ¿qué te pasó en la mano? — Bruce miró el moretón (igual que Jason, Conner y Tim) y después miró a Dick, mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre el moretón, como si quisiera evitar que los niños continuaran viéndolo y buscando que dejaran de notarse tan conflictuados.

—Estoy un poco enfermo y me tuvieron que poner medicamento por aquí— Explicó Bruce con simpleza.

Sus hijos entraron en caos.

—¿Por ahí? — }Jason estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera había gritado.

—Las venoclisis se hacen en los hospitales, ¿no? — Cuestionó Conner casi como si fuera a llorar.

—¿Fuiste al hospital? — Preguntó Tim en voz bajita y temblorosa.

—No, Bruce no tuvo que ir al hospital, todo fue aquí en la casa— Clarificó él, atrayendo la atención de los niños y calmándolos en sobremanera.

—Pe-pero dijiste que ibas a estar bien porque no estabas solo— Agregó Dick, con ojos rojos y un poco pálido.

Bruce se apresuró en colocar una mano en la cabeza de Dick, buscando consolarlo y recordarle que estaba ahí con él.

—No es por la dependencia fisiológica esta es una enfermedad completamente a aparte, y muy fácil de tratar, solo estoy enfermo de la garganta, el problema es que hay medicamentos que no puedo usar porque podrían lastimar a los bebés y por eso la doctora Leslie decidió que lo mejor era ponerme el medicamente por la vena—

—¿Vas a estar bien? — Preguntó Jason.

—Les aseguró joven Jason, joven Dick, joven Conner, joven Timothy, que el amo Bruce va a estar bien— Afirmó Alfred calmando aún más a los menores.

Las palabras de Bruce y Alfred lograron calmar los miedos en sus hijos, aunque eso no evitó que Dick tuviera la necesidad de abrazarlo o que Jason se levantara de su asiento y corriera a abrazarse a Bruce aparentando lucir molesto o que Conner igualmente corriera hasta él.

—¿Te duele tu mano? — Cuestionó el menor.

—No, no me duele— Contestó Bruce provocando que Conner escondiera el rostro nuevamente contra él. Él único que no se había movido era Tim, acontecimiento que preocupó a Clark de inmediato, acercándose a su único hijo omega.

—Tim, ¿qué pasa? — El niño no alzó el rostro, por lo que él colocó su mano en la cabeza del menor. —Tim…—

—¿Es mi culpa que Bruce esté enfermo? — Preguntó Tim sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—¿Qué? — Atinó a decir Clark provocando que Tim buscara desarrollar la idea.

—Yo me enfermé primero y…— Se interrumpió a sí mismo para hacer un leve puchero y sorber la nariz. —Y luego Bruce se enfermó de lo mismo—

—No es tu culpa, Tim— Aseguró su compañero vinculado, haciendo que el niño se tallara los ojos en cuanto las lágrimas amenazaron con bajar.

—No, si realmente fuera tú culpa, todos estaríamos enfermos, no solo Bruce— Afirmó Clark, sin pensar en ningún momento en explicar porque él (y probablemente Conner) no podían enfermar.

—Sí, es solo que mi sistema inmunológico no está muy fuerte ahora, por el embarazo—

—¿Eso es normal? — Interrogó Dick.

—Sí, es normal—

Clark tomó la decisión de tomar a Tim entre sus brazos y llevarlo hasta Bruce, notando como fácilmente sus hermanos le hacían un espacio, para que pudiera unirse al abrazo. Bruce liberó uno de sus brazos para poder acariciar la cabeza de Tim.

—No es tú culpa, lo prometo— Tim terminó por asentir y abrazarse a su papá omega igualmente.

Clark decidió que se uniría un ratito.

—¿Qué es sistema inmuno-lo que sea? —Interrogó Jason una vez todos estuvieron en el abrazo.

…

Vio el rostro de Bruce, no pálido y no demasiado encendido, relajado y atento a lo que hacía en la pantalla de la computadora de la Baticueva, la forma tranquila y armónica en que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada inhalación y exhalación, de la misma forma en que hacia su vientre de 28 semanas, el cual protegía a sus bebés.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, no tienes que verme tan atentamente— Le dijo Bruce, un poco exasperado, pero también un poco divertido, girándose a sonreírle.

—Yo no estaba pensando en eso— Bruce le dedicó esa sonrisa sabelotodo que le provocaba debilidad en las piernas. —¿Ya te tomaste tu medicamento? — Cuestionó, afirmando lo dicho por su pareja y dándole sentido a su sonrisa conocedora de los misterios que escondía Clark Kent (ninguno, porque era pésimo en eso).

—Ya—

Él podía notar que Bruce estaba bien, desde que tuvieron que despertar en la madrugada, con el paso de los días Bruce no había hecho otra cosa que mejorar, sí, el cansancio habitual del que ahora era víctima, la lumbalgia y un que otro calambre no habían desaparecido, pero no se veía como esa particular madrugada que ahora Clark recordaba con ceño fruncido (y temblor en las manos).

¿Qué iba a ser de él durante el parto?

Se acercó y tomó una de las manos de su pareja acercándola a su rostro, antes el aroma de su omega se concentraba en su cuello, pero desde que suspendió los supresores y sobre todo desde el embarazo, ahora cada parte de su cuerpo parecía emanar la misma cantidad de aroma, disfrutó de la mano contra su rostro, para decidir ser un poco juguetón y besarle en el dorso de esta.

—Que galán, señor Superman— Se permitió una risita torpe para inclinarse y besar a su pareja apropiadamente.

—No sé si sepa, señor Wayne, pero…— Hizo una pausa dramática. —Estoy enamorado de usted— Bruce colocó una mano en su pecho, siguiéndole el juego.

—No tenía idea—

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —

—Estaba revisando algunos casos para mandarle una información a Zatanna—

—¿De verdad aceptó unirse a la Liga? —

—Sí, se ve muy emocionada, ¿qué hay de Aquaman? —

—Pues… dijo que lo iba a pensar— Bruce asintió como si entendiera el "Lo voy a pensar".

—Ser parte de la Liga de la Justicia no solo trae beneficios si no muchas responsabilidades también, tiene derecho a pensarlo un poco—

—Preferiría que hubiera dicho que sí desde el principio— Bruce le sonrió para cambiar el tema.

—¿Cómo va tu caso de desapariciones en Metrópolis? —

—Estoy algo estancado—

—¿Quieres que te ayude? — Cuestionó su pareja.

—¿Por favor? — Dijo encogiendo un poco los hombros, siendo el receptor de una sonrisa.

Bruce estiró las manos en espera de evidencia, él uso su super velocidad para ir por el archivo que la policía le había facilitado, así como la memoria USB en la que tenía más información almacenada sobre el caso, entregándosela a su pareja.

—Ok, lo voy a revisar, si tengo alguna duda te llamo—

—Sí, no creo tardar más de una hora patrullando—

—Ok, te espero, si surge algo recuerda que Cyborg está de guardia— Clark asintió para volver a besar a su pareja.

—Regreso rápido—

Y justo como prometió, en menos de una hora había patrullado, deteniendo un robo, un intento de asalto y evitado un derrumbe.

Era una noche tranquila.

Cuando regresó a la Baticueva, Bruce seguía donde mismo.

—Sabes que no debes pasar tanto tiempo sentado—

—Sí y por eso me levante hace 20 minutos a hacer esos ejercicios de tobillo y estirar mi espalda o lo que sea, tengo un indicio—

—¿Un indicio? —

—Con tu caso— Aclaró su pareja y Clark quería decir que estaba sorprendido, pero era de Bruce de quien estaba hablando.

Su omega perfecto e inteligente.

—Bien, vi que la policía marcó un perímetro donde sospechan que pueden encontrarse los secuestradores, porque los casos de desapariciones han ocurrido muy cerca el uno del otro, ¿cierto? —

—Cierto—

—Entonces encontraron un vídeo de una cámara de vigilancia en el que se veía una camioneta sospechosa muy cerca de una de las víctimas, justo antes de que desapareciera—

—Sí—

—Y en otra ocasión lograron grabar el recorrido de la camioneta sospechosa, hasta que desapareció— Clark asintió unas cuantas veces. —Pues creo que ese recorrido que pudieron grabar era un señuelo—

—¿Qué? —

—Piénsalo, para qué alguien pasaría de la calle Patton, a la avenida Raum cuando hay una ruta mucho más fácil por la calle Van Lew—

—Tal vez para no ser vistos por las cá…— No, no ese cambio de ruta había sido precisamente lo que había permitido que fueran grabados.

—Así es, justo lo que estás pensando, se fueron por una ruta en la que las cámaras de vigilancia los captarían para distraer a la policía y lograr cambiar el perímetro marcado, pero si realmente hubieran seguido la ruta más fácil y menos vigilada, habrían terminado en esta otra zona de Metrópolis— Explicó sobre la imagen del mapa de la ciudad en la pantalla de la computadora, coloreando una zona más inferior y a la izquierda de la zona fijada por la policía. —Y aquí hay un grupo de…— Concentrado como estaba, el que Bruce guardara silencio de golpe lo alertó aún más de lo que hacía normalmente; demasiado, lo alerto demasiado.

Quitó su mirada del mapa y se centro en su omega que lucía entre concentrado y frustrado.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó, colocando una mano en el brazo de su compañero vinculado.

—Esos… cuartos muy grandes que la gente usa para guardar…—

—¿Eh? — No entendía a donde era que su pareja quería llegar, ¿por qué le estaba dando la definición de un sótano? No, no era un sótano. —¿Almacén? —

—¡Sí, almacén!, ahí hay un grupo de almacenes— Y Bruce volvió a verse frustrado. —Olvidé la palabra almacén—

Clark dejo de sentir preocupación para que su cuerpo se inundara de ternura hacia su pareja, abrazándose a él no sin antes sonreír.

—No te burles de mí—

—No lo hago— Contestó para besarle la frente.

—Creo que finalmente estoy aprendiendo a apagar mi cerebro, que bien por ti— Esta vez sí se permitió reír.

—Me acabas de dar una pista después de que ni yo ni la policía nos diéramos cuenta en toda una semana y tú solo necesitaste menos de una hora, yo creo que no tenemos la misma definición de "apagar cerebro"—

—Tienes razón, entonces solo le voy a echar la culpa al par de hijos tuyos que estoy cargando— Se quejó, mientras se dejaba ser abrazado.

—Ok— Aceptó para percibir a Bruce pasando una mano por su vientre.

—¿Vas a ir a investigar los almacenes? —

—Debería decirle a la policía o a alguno de los miembros de la Liga—

—Creo que deberías ir tú—

—¿Yo?, no pero ya es tarde y…—

—Aún no es tan tarde y nadie va a llegar más rápido que tú, incluso segundos pueden ser decisivos en casos como este— Explicó separándose del abrazo para poder verlo a los ojos.

—¿Estas seguro? — Preguntó, deseando que fuera un sí, pero de cierta forma deseando igualmente que le dijeran que no. Bruce asintió.

—Mantente en contacto— Dijo apuntando al auricular en su oído. —Y avisa de inmediato si necesitas apoyo, Shazam es quien esta desocupado—

—Entonces… me voy y vuelvo— Bruce volvió a asentir y Clark tomó un beso para poder irse.

No tardó mucho en llegar al grupo de almacenes que Bruce le había indicado.

Tardó aún menos tiempo en localizar a personas en el interior de uno de los almacenes con ayuda de su visión de rayos X.

Entro en el almacén, buscando hacer el menor ruido posible, topándose primeramente con tres personas que coincidían con el físico de tres de los desaparecidos, acostados en camillas improvisadas, inconscientes y con una especie de cascos extraños en la cabeza.

Retiro los cascos de inmediato, pero por desgracia comenzó a sentirse mareado y débil y adolorido.

Como cuando estaba en contacto con la Kryptonita.

Su vista comenzó a distorsionarse.

—¡Sabía que vendrías! —

¿Él conocía esa voz?

Y de golpe la luz se fue, al igual que su estado de alerta.

…

Un sonido molesto y familiar comenzó a llegar a su cerebro, el cual mando la señal de que sí, esa era su alarma y debía despertar.

Abrió los ojos para tomar el celular del buro viejo y un poco destartalado que estaba a un lado de su cama, lo tomó y apagó la alarma, aún con mirada medio borrosa y sintiendo los parpados pesados.

Se sentó a orillas de la cama, tallándose los ojos, con espalda adolorida y sintiendo como se iba ligeramente de lado por lo irregular de la superficie del colchón, ojalá tuviera dinero para comprarse otro, pero por ahora iba a continuar teniendo su colchón con hoyos.

Finalmente se puso de pie estirando sus extremidades y buscando que aquella sensación de que algún hueso no estaba colocado correctamente en su lugar desapareciera. No funcionó. Resignado, continuó con su rutina como cada día, tomó su ropa, tomó una ducha, hizo un poco de arreglo personal, "desayunó", cepillo sus dientes y salió de su casa en dirección al trabajo que no le gustaba y que lo convertía en alguien que ignoraba sus verdaderos intereses porque no tenía tiempo para ellos a tal punto que ya no estaba seguro de si tenía o alguna vez tuvo intereses propios.

 _Justo como todo el mundo._

Cuando llegó a su trabajo se dirigió de inmediato a su cubículo, con la mirada en el suelo, tratando de esconderse de todo y de todos, porque ya sabía lo que podía pasar si intentaba caminar derecho, como si él tuviera algún valor.

—Buenos días— Saludó una voz, haciéndolo tensar, para que su cuerpo se relajara de inmediato al reconocerla como familiar.

—Buenos días, Lois— Contestó alzando el rostro y sonriéndole a su amiga… ¿eran amigos?

—¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? —

—No hice nada diferente a lo usual— Contestó sentándose en su silla.

—Deberías salir alguna vez, ¿sabes?, si no lo haces nunca vas a conocer a alguien, ¿cómo te vas a vincular si no sales y conoces otros seres humanos que no están únicamente en tu televisión? — Explicó su amiga mientras colocaba crema humectante en sus manos. Él soltó una risa suave.

—Yo no…— No pudo terminar su respuesta al notar las marcas en los brazos de su amiga que habían intentado estar bien ocultas bajo las mangas de la ropa.

Estaba seguro de que su sonrisa desapareció y de que había visto con demasiada insistencia los moretones y de que aquello había logrado que Lois jalara con más fuerza las mangas de su bonita blusa.

—Yo…— Comenzó ella.

—No debería poder hacer eso, tienes que denunciarla—

—¿Para qué?, ¿para que no me crean porque yo soy una alfa y ella una omega? O ¿para que me digan que no es abuso si es mi pareja? —

—Lois…—

—No quiero hablar de eso—

—Sal de ahí, puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que necesites y…—

—No— Dijo su amiga enojada, para que su expresión se tornara triste y asustada. —No puedo— Le susurró.

 _El mundo es muy cruel._

…

Decidió que, ya que iba un poco más adelantado de trabajo, se tomaría un pequeño descanso para tomar café, tal vez eso ayudaría a que las letras dejaran de verse dobles, porque aquello claramente no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que no había ido a arreglar la graduación de sus lentes como se debía.

—¿Quieres que te traiga café? — Cuestionó a su amiga, que alzó el rostro para sonreírle sin mucha energía.

—No gracias— Le susurró para continuar con lo suyo. Y él caminó (con el corazón un poco roto) hasta el área del café.

Preparó el café, sirvió en un vaso desechable y salió con cuidado del pequeño cuarto, para terminar, chocando con alguien y lanzándole su café caliente encima.

—¡Lo siento! — Exclamó viendo la enorme mancha en la ropa de la otra persona, que buscaba alejar la prenda lo más posible de sí mismo. Alzó la mirada preocupado y asustado, sentimientos que solo se intensificaron al reconocer a la persona frente a él. Su jefe.

 _Te van a gritar, te van a humillar porque no eres nada y no vales nada, te van a despedir._

—Tranquilícese, se ve como si se fuera a desmayar, fue un accidente—Le dijo su jefe, sonriendo, pero aún así con un poco de dolor que se notaba en los bordes de sus ojos, en la tensión en su barbilla y en la ligera arruga en su frente.

—Y-yo…— Corrió al interior del área del café, tomando todas las servilletas que encontró ofreciéndolas de inmediato al hombre al que había atacado con un café.

—Oh, gracias—

—¿Le-le arde? — El hombre apartó su atención de la mancha en su ropa un instante para mirarlo atento. —Agua fría, debemos poner agua fría—

—Cierto, iré al baño— Él volvió a correr al área del café, recordando que había visto unas toallas pequeñas y nuevas.

Tomó una y corrió esta vez al baño, encontrando a su jefe desabrochando su camisa y sí, la piel se veía muy roja, debía doler. Mojó rápidamente la pequeña toalla con agua fría, exprimiéndola para entregarla a su jefe.

 _Va a verte con molestia, con incomodidad, con desagrado._

Su jefe le sonrió y tomó la toalla para colocarla contra la piel de su abdomen.

—D-de verdad lo siento mucho, ¿debería llevarlo al hospital?, ¿cua-cuál es el porcentaje de piel quemada para que se considere una urgencia, aunque sea una quemadura de primer grado?, no… no lo recuerdo… yo…— Y la risa de su jefe detuvo su platica unilateral y torpe, claro que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que es más que este "porcentaje", voy a estar bien, en serio—

 _¿Por qué no te está gritando?_

 _¿Por qué te trata con tanta amabilidad?_

 **Porque la gente buena existe en el mundo y su jefe, Bruce Wayne, era alguien bueno.**

…

 _No, la bondad en el mundo no existe._

Pudo presenciar la forma en que estaban acosando al omega que no conocía, el como esos dos hombres estaban demasiado pegados al omega, tocándolo cuando claramente no era algo que el omega quisiera.

Alguien debía ayudarlo… alguien debía hacer algo.

 _Pero nadie hará nada, porque el mundo es cruel._

El omega comenzó a ser jalado en dirección a un callejón.

—No, no… por favor…— Solicitó en casi un susurro. —¡Ayuda! — Gritó al final y él corrió hasta ellos, dándole un puñetazo a uno de los hombres y apresurándose en empujar al otro lejos del omega desconocido.

—¡Corre! — Le ordenó, exaltándolo y logrando su cometido, el omega estaba a una buena distancia para cuando sintió el aturdidor dolor en la cabeza.

Lo acababan de golpear con algo muy duro.

—¡Hijo de puta eso era nuestro! — No tuvo tiempo de levantarse, dolía demasiado, los golpes en sus brazos que buscaban conectar con su rostro protegido, los golpes a su abdomen y sus piernas, horriblemente doloroso el como uno de los huesos de su brazo crujió, arrancándole un grito, acelerándole la respiración y nublando su visión por un instante.

Quería vomitar.

—¿Creíste que eras un héroe? — Le cuestionaron antes de escupirle el rostro.

 _El mundo es cruel._

…

 _Lo sentimos mucho, pero no puede seguir trabajando para nosotros._

Eso es lo que le habían dicho al teléfono, cuando aún estaba en el hospital, porque un empleado que no produce y que necesita incapacidad de un mes… al que le habían tenido que retirar el bazo por lo severa que había sido la golpiza que le habían dado al ayudar a aquel omega desconocido ( _y malagradecido)_ , ya nunca iba a volver a ser tan productivo.

 _Tu jefe te despidió._

 _Bruce Wayne te despidió._

—¡No pueden hacer eso! — Exclamó Lois muy enojada. Para luego lucir un poco insegura. —¿Sí pueden? — Él negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Lois, tal vez sí ya que no me herí durante el trabajo—

—Pe-pero… tenemos que buscar orientación de un abogado y…—

—No puedo ir con un abogado, ¿de dónde sacaría el dinero para eso? —

—No pueden despedirte— Le dijo Lois con voz entrecortada y ojos llorosos.

 **El mundo no era tan cruel.**

 **Bruce era… Bruce es una buena persona.**

De repente un hombre apareció con flores en mano.

Un hombre que él conocía. Su jefe, Bruce Wayne.

—Buenas tardes— Saludó y su amiga se puso de pie, limpiándose el rostro con agresividad, agresividad que dirigió al jefe de ambos.

—¿¡Usted como se atrevió a correrlo!? — Nunca la había escuchado hablar con tanta seguridad.

 **¿No?, pero Lois era… es…**

—Le aseguro, señorita Lane, que no entiendo de qué está hablando, si fuera tan amable de explicarme—

—Me despidieron— Habló él, porque Bruce no se veía molesto, ni condescendiente y tenía flores en las manos.

—¿Quién? —

—Creí que había sido usted— El rostro del señor Wayne se puso serio, pero a la vez le dedicó una mirada amable.

—No fui yo, pero voy a descubrir al culpable y no se preocupe, no ha perdido su trabajo, entiendo que tendrá que tomarse un tiempo de incapacidad, esta cubierto una vez que este totalmente recuperado, su trabajo estará esperándolo si aún lo quiere, un héroe como usted no puede perder su trabajo—

 _No soy un héroe. No. Y el mundo está podrido esta clase de trato no es real, es una trampa es…_

—Yo no soy…—

—Lo es— Al momento de escucharlo decir aquello, con su intensa mirada azulada, con su rostro serio y confiado, Bruce Wayne no dudaba en lo más mínimo de lo que le estaba diciendo.

 **Había algo que estaba olvidando.**

 _¡No!_

…

Ya no estaba en el hospital.

Lois ya no estaba con él.

No sabía dónde estaba, su mano no estaba vendada.

 _Porque su mano nunca había estado vendada._

Claro, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

—¿Qué?, ¿no te gusta nuestra cita? — Lo cuestionó una voz, ¿de quién era esa voz?... él amaba esa voz.

Alguien estaba tomándole de la mano. Bruce estaba junto a él, sonriéndole.

No había forma de que él no respondiera con la misma alegría.

—Claro que me gusta— Bruce le sonrió y él bajo la mirada al abdomen del hombre que estaba seguro de que amaba.

Frunció el ceño sin estar seguro porque sentía que algo faltaba.

 **Estoy olvidando algo.**

—¿A dónde vamos? — Cuestionó Bruce y él lo pensó un momento. Podían ir al museo de paleontología porque a… ¿a quién era que le gustaban tanto los dinosaurios?

 _A nadie, olvida eso._

Entonces podían ir al acuario porque a… ¿quién amaba ir al acuario?

 _A nadie._

¿A quién le gustaba leer?

 _A nadie._

¿A quién le gustaba tanto ver el cielo?

 _A nadie._

La mano entrelazada con la suya hizo demasiada presión de repente.

—¿Qu…? — No pudo terminar su pregunta para cuando un hombre se acercó demasiado a ellos, miró los ojos asustados de su pareja y una pistola fue colocada frente a su rostro.

—Dinero y celulares— Le ordenaron. —¡Rápido! — Les gritaron cuando no obedecieron al instante.

Comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos.

—No nos lastime— Pidió entregando su celular.

 _Las personas tienen demasiada maldad, no merecen ser salvadas, deben ser detenidas._

—Tú también apresúrate, maldito omega— Dijo para mirar a su pareja de forma lasciva, levantando una mano y pareciendo dispuesto a tocarle el rostro a Bruce.

Él detuvo la mano de inmediato, logrando que tanto Bruce como el atacante lo miraran.

—¡Suéltame! — Le ordenaron para apuntarle con la pistola. Iban a dispararle, iban a dispararle por detener a un ladrón (y posible violador) de tocar a alguien (a Bruce, al hombre que amaba) en contra de su voluntad.

 _Porque todos son despreciables._

De un solo movimiento, rápido y sin trastabillar, Bruce golpeó el brazo del ladrón logrando que el disparo terminara siendo al aire y que no impactara contra el cuerpo de él.

 **Su omega lo había salvado.**

 _¿Qué?, ¡no!_

El ladrón bajo la mano rápidamente, dándole una patada certera a él en el abdomen, sacándole todo el aire y obligándolo a caer hincado, para luego golpear a Bruce con la pistola y empujarlo en la dirección contraria.

—¡Bastardos, los voy a matar! — Gritó apuntando en dirección a Bruce. —Odio a los putos omegas—

 **No, no, no, no.**

El ladrón jaló el gatillo, y el sonido que el mecanismo del arma hacía al expulsar la bala de su interior resonó en él, como si hubiera retumbado en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

 _El mundo es así de cruel. Y tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo._

 _Solo puedes… hacerlos pagar._

 **No.**

Tenía que alcanzar a Bruce, tenía que protegerlo, porque él lo había protegido, porque lo amaba, porque…

Se movió y se abrazó a su pareja con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos.

—No puede ser— Escuchó el murmullo del ladrón, permitiéndose abrir los ojos y encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Bruce.

Giró el rostro para ver al ladrón parado detrás de él comenzar a correr, justo después de dejar su arma caer.

—La-la bala…— Preguntó él con torpeza.

—Rebotó con tu cuerpo, justo después de que te moviste mucho más rápido que ella para protegerme— Le explicó Bruce sin buscar alejarse de él o de su abrazo.

 **¿Él hizo eso?**

 _No, no fuiste tú, no eres especial, no lo eres, eres ordinario, como cualquier otro._

—Siempre supe que eras especial—

—Yo no… estás herido, te llevaré al hospital— Exclamó apartando la mirada de la mancha de sangre en la frente del omega.

Bruce lo obligó a regresar su atención a él, envolviéndole el rostro con ambas manos y negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien— La mancha de sangre desapareció.

—¿Qué? — Bruce unió sus frentes, sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento.

—Tenemos que despertar—

 **¿Despertar?**

Bruce se alejó un poco de él, para acercarse nuevamente, pero está vez acomodándose para poder hablarle al oído.

—¿Dónde estás Superman? —

…

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorientado y buscando darles sentido a los sonidos a su alrededor.

—¡No deberías estar despierto aún! — Gritó la misma voz que había escuchado anteriormente.

—¿Dónde estás Superman?, ¿Me escuchas? — Escuchó la voz de su pareja en su oído a través del intercomunicador.

Su pareja.

Bruce era su compañero vinculado.

Rompió sus ataduras con facilidad y se alzó en medio de la habitación con ayuda de su capacidad para volar, encontrando frente a él al sombrerero loco completamente aterrado.

—Te escucho— Dijo para comenzar con su contraataque, por desgracia antes de poder acercarse y lanzar al sombrerero hasta el otro lado del almacén, el villano alzó la mano mostrándole un pequeño fragmento de kryptonita que lo obligó a dar dos pasos temblorosos hacia atrás, el sombrerero rio.

—No puedo creer que el Joker tenía razón y esta piedrita verde realmente es tu debilidad, apresúrate en perder la consciencia para poder conectarte nuevamente a la maquina de sueños, te daré una pesadilla mucho más aterradora para que te rompas más rápido y el control mental sobre ti sea completo—

—¿A qué te refieres con control mental? — Preguntó una tercera voz, no era la suya y no era la del sombrerero.

—Sí, ¿cómo voy a matar a Batman y conquistar el mundo si no puedo lograr el control mental a Superman? — Explicó con facilidad para darse cuenta de que esa había sido una pregunta hecha por una voz desconocida.

Él se giró a duras penas encontrando a Shazam con expresión seria, luciendo como un imponente héroe.

—Ya veo— Comentó Shazam para con un simple dedo lanzar un rayo que electrocutara al sombrerero loco, que sin más cayó inconsciente y su compañero de la Liga se apresuró a hincarse junto a él. —¡Superman!, ¿estás bien? —

—Kryptonita— Susurró sintiendo el cuerpo demasiado pesado y como si el lugar estuviera girando. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba a punto de vomitar.

—¿Qué?, oh, la piedra verde, ¿verdad? — Shazam corrió hasta tomar el pequeño fragmento que el Sombrerero había dejado caer cuando quedó inconsciente. —¿Qué hago?, ¿me la llevo?, ¿te dejo solo? — Clark junto toda su energía para lograr sacar la pequeña cajita de plomo de uno de los compartimientos en su cinturón que Bruce insistía en colocar.

—Guárdala— Shazam obedeció y él sintió que podía respirar otra vez, cerró los ojos unos instantes abriéndolos para encontrar a Shazam viéndolo con insistencia y preocupación, muy cerca de su rostro, bueno, al menos el mundo ya no estaba girando y ciertamente el héroe lo había salvado, así que dejó pasar el hecho de que estuvieran ocupando así su espacio personal. —Gracias, Shazam— Su compañero de la Liga de inmediato permitió que una sonrisa explotara en su rostro.

—¡De nada! —

—¿Batman te llamó? —

—Sí— Superman alzó la mano para presionar su intercomunicador ni bien escuchó la respuesta.

—Estoy bien, gracias por mandar a Shazam—

—Ven a casa— Le contestaron del otro lado.

…

Bruce vio a su alfa medio llegar a la Baticueva, para volar hasta él y aferrarse a su persona, como si todo fuera demasiado doloroso y demasiado aterrador y Bruce fuera el único que podía salvarlo.

—Hey— Llamó tratando de ver el rostro de su pareja, pero este no se lo permitió, escabulléndose entre su cuello y pegando la frente a su piel con más ahínco. Su compañero vinculado estaba llorando. —Clark, habla conmigo— Pidió, pero en lugar de eso solo siguió escuchando el llanto de su alfa.

Suspiró poniendo más fuerza en su respuesta al abrazo.

¿Qué le habían hecho a su alfa?

Iba a hacerlos a todos pagar.

Sus bebés decidieron que ese era el momento perfecto para moverse.

¿Clark lo habría sentido?

Por la forma en que se estremeció para aflojar el apretado abrazo viendo su vientre abultado con rostro rojo y húmedo, colocando una mano sobre el refugio de sus bebés y finalmente mirarlo y sonreírle, Bruce estaba seguro de que sí.

—¿Nuestros hijos están bien? —

—Todos ellos—

—El sombrerero loco se metió con mi mente, me hizo ver cosas que no eran reales— Y las lágrimas que no se habían detenido aumentaron su velocidad de descenso. —Quería que creyera que el mundo no merece ser salvado que yo no puedo salvarlo, porque no tengo forma de hacerlo—

Solo había una razón para que alguien quisiera hacer eso.

—Quería romperte para…—

—Controlarme, sí—

Justo como lo que Lex Luthor había querido hacer con Conner.

Alzó sus brazos para poder envolver el rostro de su pareja con sus manos y lograr besarlo en los labios.

—Tú me salvaste— Le susurró Clark contra los labios.

…

Clark se acomodó de costado sobre la cama, frente a él y sin dejar de pasar sus manos una y otra vez por su vientre, luciendo un poco más tranquilo

—Creo que creó una historia para que yo siguiera, creó personajes y mi cerebro solo tenía que ponerles rostro, estoy seguro de que vi a Lois, aunque no actuaba como Lois y entonces tenía que encontrarme con mi jefe y creo que debía ser uno que me despedía por tirarle mi café encima, pero te vi a ti—

—¿Y te despedí? — Clark rio un poco.

—No, ese fue el problema, mi cerebro se rehusó a imaginarte en esa situación y simplemente creó una nueva… historia, me salvaste siendo el increíble tú en la vida real que el Bruce de mi subconsciente simplemente siguió siendo así de increíble—

—¿Me idealizas en tu subconsciente? —Clark se apresuró en negar con la cabeza.

—No, idealizo, es solo el verdadero tú— ¿Cómo debía contestar a eso?

Clark insistía en que él era increíble.

Cuando Dick, Jason, Conner y Tim lo veían él sentía que realmente era increíble.

Cada nueva ocasión en que su alfa o sus hijos lo llenaban de cumplidos él se sentía menos ajeno a ellos y mucho más feliz de recibirlos.

—¿Por qué yo soy tu jefe? — Decidió soltar la otra pregunta que le estaba rondando la cabeza.

—Técnicamente sí eres mi jefe— Sonrió acercando a su alfa hacia sí un poco más, colocándole un beso en la frente y otro sobre los labios.

—Perry se va a enojar— Comentó abrazando a Clark, buscando esconderlo contra él. —Me alegra que mi yo en tu subconsciente te haya ayudado—

Ese fue el momento en que la puerta fue abierta lentamente, permitiéndoles ver los rostros de sus hijos.

—¿Podemos pasar? — Cuestionó Jason.

—¿Por favor? — Agregó Conner.

Y Clark se sentó de inmediato (él habría querido imitarlo en su agilidad y destreza, pero tuvo que hacerlo con lentitud para terminar por ser ayudado por su pareja).

—Claro que sí— Concedió Clark cuando aún estaba ayudándolo.

Sus hijos corrieron hasta la cama, subiendo entre movimientos apresurados, para mirarlo a él y recordar que debían ser cuidadosos.

Amaba a sus hijos.

—Clark, ¿estabas llorando de felicidad? — Preguntó Tim intrigado y Clark lo miró a él para después negar con la cabeza.

—No, yo… esta vez sí estaba triste—

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Dick preocupado.

—Porque unos villanos me hicieron ver una pesadilla muy fea en la que ustedes no eran mi familia y eso me hizo sentir muy triste, pero ahora estoy aquí con ustedes y con Bruce y con los bebés y ya me siento muchísimo mejor— Los cuatro niños se abrazaron a su papá.

—Solo fue un sueño feo— Dijo Jason.

—Sí, no tengas miedo, estamos contigo— Agregó Dick.

—Está bien llorar— Dijo Tim.

—Sí somos tu familia, nada de tu sueño era cierto— Concluyo Conner.

—Saben que los amo mucho, ¿verdad? — Contestó Clark haciéndolos emocionar.

—Sí sabemos— Afirmó Jason con el rostro muy rojo.

—Pero nos gusta oírlo— Dijo Dick con una sonrisa enorme.

Y Conner se alejó del abrazo a Clark para abrazarse a él, recargando suavemente su cabeza contra su vientre, porque últimamente disfrutaba mucho de hacer aquello.

—¿Tú también nos amas Bruce? — Le cuestionó cuando él había comenzado a acariciarle el cabello. Los otros tres niños centraron su atención en él, mirándolo con ojitos de emoción.

Y por un instante recordó el tiempo en que ni siquiera podía dejar que su mente pensara en la palabra "Hijo" porque no se sentía merecedor de ser el papá de Dick y Jason.

—Sí, los amo— Clark y los niños se abrazaron a él.

Bruce nunca imaginó que recibiría tantas veces en su vida abrazos familiares.

(Clark siempre deseó tener una familia, pero nunca imaginó que lo conseguiría con tanto éxito y que sería mucho más increíble que lo que pudo haber imaginado nunca).

* * *

Muchas gracias bebecitos por haber contestado mis preguntas del capítulo anterior, me hicieron sentir como Influencer que hace preguntas en historias de Instagram.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero y el capítulo haya sido disfrutable.


	44. I lost myself again, but I remember you

Ni Superman ni Batman ni la Liga de la Justicia me pertenecen.

Perdón por la tardanza y los errores de dedo y la perdida de elocuencia y eso.

Hay nopor, amigos, porque soy una pervertida.

* * *

Él preferiría estar en casa con su compañera vinculada y su bebé recién existente aún en etapa de embrión, porque amaba a su familia y no quería estar lejos de ellos, además tenía muchas responsabilidades que cumplir como gobernante.

Pero no, en cambio estaba en un acuario en medio de la ciudad de Metrópolis (la ciudad de Superman), no quería estar aquí, a él ni siquiera le agradaban los acuarios, mira que encerrarlos a todos así, pero después de vagar por horas por una ciudad desconocida sin rastros del superhéroe al que estaba buscando, decidió ir al único lugar en que habría seres que serían amables con él (seres que podía considerar amigos en esta ciudad ajena y agresiva) y bueno, al menos les daban hábitats saludables y adaptados a las necesidades de cada especie, además de que al parecer los cuidadores eran amables, así que… pues… suponía que no estaba tan mal.

—Debí haber que dicho que sí desde el principio, ¿cierto? — Le comentó a un grupo de peces que se acercaron a él a través del cristal.

Si hubiera dicho que sí cuando Superman le ofreció un lugar dentro de la Liga de la Justicia no habría sido convencido (obligado) por su compañera vinculada a salir en búsqueda de Superman.

¿Por qué si el superhéroe estaba tan interesado en que él fuera parte de la Liga de la Justicia no le había proporcionado una forma rápida y sencilla de comunicarse con él?

Dos niños de cabello negro pasaron corriendo junto a él, poniéndose de pie junto al cristal, admirando a los peces, a la vez que eran observados con atención por un pez payaso.

—Creo que le agrado— Exclamó el niño mayor, sonriéndole al menor (probablemente su hermano), quien correspondió la sonrisa al acto.

Él miró al pez y en efecto el niño tenía razón, le agradaba.

Arthur supuso que había pasado demasiado tiempo observando a los niños porque el más pequeño comenzó a mirarlo a él y no a la enorme cantidad de peces de distintos colores frente a ellos.

El niño menor tomó la mano de su hermano, atrayendo su atención, para decirle algo al oído que él no alcanzó a escuchar (tampoco es que quisiera), pero tal vez debió haber tratado porque de repente los niños lo estaban mirando a él con sonrisas enormes y gran emoción.

Caminaron hasta él y Arthur no pudo evitar sentir miedo, porque ¿cómo se iba a ver un alfa adulto hablando con dos niños que claramente no eran suyos?

—¡Tú eres Aquaman! — Exclamó el niño mayor, mientras el menor asentía emocionado.

—¿Qué? — Nunca lo habían reconocido así de fácil. —No lo soy —

¿Pero qué mierda hacía contestando?, debía irse, ya.

—Lo eres— Afirmó esta vez el menor con seguridad.

—¿Puedes decirme por favor si le agradé? — Cuestionó el niño mayor apuntando en dirección al pez que había decidido quedarse a observarlo hacer el ridículo.

—No puedo porque no soy Aquaman— El pez lo miró desaprobatoriamente. —Sí le agradas— Agregó con rapidez provocando sonrisas enormes en los rostros de los niños.

—¡Qué genial! — Exclamaron al unísono.

—¿Te vas a unir a la Liga de la Justicia? — Cuestionó el menor.

—Ah…— Arthur sabía lo mal que lucía esto, un loco hablando con dos niños diciéndoles que era Aquaman sonaba como la excusa de un secuestrador que intentaba engatusar a un par de niños crédulos.

Y entonces un adulto de cabello negro y ojos azules enmarcados en lentes aburridos, entro en su campo de visión, claramente se dirigía hacia ellos.

No quería hablar con la policía otra vez.

—Niños les he dicho que tengan cuidado cuando…— El hombre inició su regañó con voz severa (pero en el fondo notándose amable), para luego centrarse en él.

—Perdón por separarnos— Ofreció el niño mayor. —No me había dado cuenta—

—Pero encontramos a Aquaman— Exclamó el niño menor emocionado.

—Me dijo que le agrado al pececito— Explicó el hermano mayor.

Y Arthur sabía que aquí venía la mirada desaprobatoria y que claramente lo estaría culpando de un delito no cometido.

En lugar de eso el alfa frente a él lo miró con rostro serio, para luego verse sorprendido.

¿De verdad creía que era Aquaman?

¿Tan conocido se había vuelto?

—¡Bruce, Bruce, mira a quién nos encontramos! — Dijo el niño mayor en voz alta y saludando a alguien.

Arthur apartó la vista del alfa frente a él, para centrarse en el adulto que se acercaba tomado de la mano de un niño (muy parecido al adulto que estaba de pie junto a él), mientras otro corría hacia ellos con rostro sorprendido.

—Usted es…— Trató de decir el niño recién llegado.

—¡Aquaman! — Concluyó, interrumpiendo, el niño que seguía tomado de la mano del que parecía el otro padre de los niños, un omega embarazado y saludable (por lo dulce de su aroma) … quería ver a Mera.

Pensó que debía volver a negar, pero ante tantas personas insistiendo, no sabía que tanto ayudaría eso.

—No sabía que a Aquaman le gustaba venir al acuario— Comentó el omega en tono divertido, aunque extrañamente atrayente y autoritario, ¿lo había visto antes?

—¿Qué no habíamos quedado en que esperarían en la otra sala? — Interrogó el padre alfa con tono preocupado y en ningún momento dejando de ser amable.

—Nos aburrimos— Dijo el niño que había estado acompañando al papá omega sin tomarle de la mano.

El omega encogió un hombro, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió.

—Nos aburrimos—

—Pero si no me tarde ni…— ¡Ya sabía quién era el omega embarazado!

—¡Tú eres ese hombre rico al que Superman salva! — Exclamó con emoción, ¿por qué quién no conocía al omega que Superman salvaba constantemente?... omega al que en una ocasión hasta habían obligado a Superman a atacarlo. —Este… Bruno o algo así, ¿no? — El alfa lo miró casi sin parpadear y él creyó que tal vez sería atacado por un alfa territorial, porque estaba demasiado cerca y había hablado con poco respeto.

—Se llama Bruce— Explicó el niño que seguía sin soltar a su papá omega. Los otros tres menores asintieron.

—Ah… perdón—

—¿Está buscando a Superman? — Cuestionó el alfa sin lucir enojado con él por haber hablado con dos de sus hijos sin que ellos (alfa y omega) estuvieran presentes, ni por hablarle tan confianzudamente a su compañero vinculado.

—Bueno… yo…— Iba a sonar tan estúpidamente ridículo si ellos de verdad no creían que él era Aquaman, pero… —Sí— Los niños lucieron nuevamente muy emocionados.

—Se va a unir a la Liga— Afirmó el que parecía el hermano mayor. Él soltó una risa entre incómoda y nerviosa.

—Tendrán su número o algo así para localiz…— Ni siquiera pudo terminar su comentario porque… ¿se podía sentir vergüenza ajena de uno mismo?, no, probablemente eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Por qué no intentó solo llamarlo? — Cuestionó uno de los niños con entrecejo arrugado, juzgándolo reprobatoriamente. (¿De verdad estaba listo para ser padre?).

—Porque no tengo su número—

—No, Jason quiere decir que por qué no lo llama solo diciendo "Superman", tiene super oído— Explicó el niño mayor.

—Sí, siempre funciona— Afirmó el niño parecido al alfa muy sonriente.

—¿No se le ocurrió?, pobre de usted— Concluyó el niño que parecía el menor de todos.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado? ¡Qué estúpido!

Tan concentrado estaba en eso que Arthur terminó por perderse la advertencia con miradas que el papá alfa les ofreció a sus hijos que entendieron estaban siendo específicamente sospechosos.

—Señor Aquaman— Habló el omega permitiéndole salir de la maraña de auto reclamo. —¿Conoce el monumento a Superman? — Lo interrogó elegantemente. Asintió suavemente.

—Lo conozco—

—Vaya ahí, nos encargaremos de avisarle a Superman de que lo está esperando—

—¿Cómo… cómo ahora? — Cuestionó siendo acompañado por el alfa en la parte del "ahora".

—¿Ahora? —

Arthur no ponía mucha atención a las noticias y ciertamente no veía mucho las imágenes del hombre omega frente a él, solo lo suficiente para reconocerlo como ahora, pero esta clase de sonrisa que estaba mostrando, inteligente, misteriosa y aún así encantadora, estaba seguro de que no era difícil de olvidar, por lo que estaba seguro de que no la había visto antes.

—Ahora, niños, despídanse del señor Aquaman— Pidió está vez dirigiéndose a sus hijos.

—Nos vemos señor Aquaman— Se despidió el niño mayor obedientemente.

—Espero que pueda visitarnos alguna vez— Dijo otro de los niños.

—Quería platicar más con él— Se quejó el que nunca soltó la mano del omega.

—Espero y se divierta siendo parte de la Liga de la Justicia— Dijo el niño parte de los dos que conoció, primeramente. Sonrió torpemente.

—Sí, gracias… ¿están seguros de que debo ir ahora al…? —

—Sí, ahora— Volvió a afirmar el omega y el alfa suspiró para dedicarle a Arthur una mirada seria.

—Le aseguro que ahí va a estar, vaya—

Arthur seguía sin estar muy seguro de esto, pero esos dos… tenían una clase de aura que él sentía que debía respetar, incluso si le decían que se metiera a la boca un chicle masticado y pisado del piso.

…

Llegó al monumento a Superman un poco desubicado y preguntándose a sí mismo porque mierda había obedecido a ese par de desconocidos y sus cuatro hijos.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho— Le dijeron con la familiar voz de Superman, encontrándolo de pie junto a su monumento y de brazos cruzados.

—Oh, realmente estás aquí— Superman relajó los hombros.

—¿No querías que viniera? —

—Claro que quería que vinieras, te he estado buscando todo el día, ¿eres amigo de esa pareja vinculada y sus hijos?, yo de verdad creí que estabas enamorado del sujeto ese… mierda— Susurró dedicándole la palabra a su cerebro, ¿cómo había olvidado el nombre del omega así de rápido? —¿Bruno? — Superman suspiró.

—¿Qué necesitas de mí? —

—Ah, bueno… quiero unirme a la Liga de la Justicia— Superman de repente lució muy emocionado, dedicándole una sonrisa honesta (él ya conocía al héroe y sabía que era amable, servicial y amigable, pero no que tuviera una sonrisa tan… ¿linda?)

—¿En serio? —

—Sí, es que… Mera, mi compañera vinculada, dijo algo de que necesitaba un grupo de apoyo y que obviamente eso acarreaba responsabilidades como todo en la vida y… ella lo hizo sonar más heroico y poético—

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir— ¿Entendía?, que bien porque ni él mismo entendía lo que estaba tratando de decir. —Me alegra que lo reconsideraras, estoy muy agradecido de que decidieras unirte— Dijo Superman ofreciéndole su mano en son de saludo, aceptó el apretón de manos con una sonrisa.

—Oye y… ¿siempre tienes tu traje puesto? —

…

Clark analizó la cuna.

Le gustaba el color y el diseño. Se acercó a agitarla ligeramente y sí, era resistente y muy segura, los barrotes tenían 6 cm de separación, el somier tenía una altura interior de 60 cm en su posición más baja y 30 cm en la más alta, entre el colchón y los bordes de la cuna había un espacio de un centímetro, así que sí, no había forma de que esta cuna lastimara a sus bebés.

Alzó la vista con una sonrisa enorme encontrando a Bruce a dos cunas de él, tocando el borde de un barrote a la vez que pasaba una mano por su vientre. Más temprano le había comentado a Clark que los bebés estaban particularmente inquietos el día de hoy, por lo que supuso que esa mano estaba tratando de calmarlos.

Sintió como su entrecejo se arrugaba ligeramente en una combinación de cariño, ternura y el deseo de que su pareja no sufriera dolores de espalda, mareos, reflujo, calambres y todas esas cosas que se exacerbaban con el paso de las semanas.

Se acercó, posando una mano en la espalda de su compañero vinculado, iniciando un movimiento circular lo suficientemente suave como para no molestar, pero lo suficientemente firme como para sentir los músculos de Bruce relajarse. Su pareja recargó parcialmente su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—¿Te gusta esta? — Interrogó, usando su mano libre para mover un poco la cuna, notándola igual o más resistente que la que le había interesado a él.

—Supongo— Contestó Bruce sonriéndole.

—Cumple con los requisitos de Alfred, así que creo que no nos regañara si la compramos— Comentó distraídamente, apreciando el buen gusto de su pareja, el cual soltó una risa ligera.

—Alfred debe estar muy orgulloso de que seas tan obediente— Exclamó su compañero vinculado en tono burlón.

—Yo…— Su voz había salido ligeramente temblorosa, no había forma de negarlo. Bruce rio más abiertamente.

—La que te gusta a ti también es bonita y cumple con los requisitos de Alfred—

—Pues sí, pero…—

—Podemos llevar las dos— Clark había estado por sugerir que compraran dos iguales (el modelo elegido por Bruce), pero una elegida por Bruce y una elegida por Clark también era una excelente opción.

Iban a comprar las cunas en las que sus bebés dormirían. Era como la misma emoción que experimentó al elegir la cama de Tim.

Sonrió.

—Wow, señor Wayne, es que cuando uno tiene dinero se puede dar ciertos lujos— Comentó en tono burlón. Bruce lo miró por un momento con rostro serio para soltar la risilla seductora de Bruce multimillonario Wayne, guiñándole un ojo.

—Claro— Pero a pesar del tono divertido, de la sonrisa alegre y de la vibra tranquila que despedía su omega, igualmente se notaba muy cansado.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa ya? — Preguntó pegando su nariz al cabello de su pareja.

—¿Qué?, claro que no, estoy en una cita con mi alfa y mi siguiente parada no es mi casa— Le dijeron en el tono seductor natural de su compañero vinculado (no en el fingido para las cámaras).

Sus piernas se sintieron débiles y de repente le pareció que hacía mucho calor.

Bruce miró discretamente a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie los estuviera viendo (después de los primeros 10 minutos dentro las vendedoras dejaron de verlos como celebridades, actuaron muy profesionales y los habían dejado ser), para acercarse y colocarle un beso suave y muy erótico sobre los labios.

—Vamos a pagar por las cunas y después continuemos con nuestra cita— Concluyó sonriéndole con amor.

¡Su omega era tan sexy!

…

Clark miró en dirección al baño por el que su pareja había desaparecido ni bien entraron a la habitación de hotel, al principio no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto (porque Bruce ahora simplemente iba muchas veces al baño), pero nunca era particularmente tardado, no como ahora al menos.

Sabía que su pareja se encontraba bien (su frecuencia cardiaca y respiratoria y la ausencia de sonidos de vomito lo confirmaban). Racionalmente lo sabía, pero su instinto alfa ya estaba elucubrando toda clase de razones atroces por las que su omega estaba tardando tanto y ninguna opción era precisamente más bonita que la otra.

Se puso de pie y tocó a la puerta del baño sintiéndose como un fracaso, pero también sintiendo como su alfa interior revoloteaba entre nervioso y complacido.

—¿Bruce? —

—Mhm— Escuchó de forma amortiguada desde el interior para que la puerta fuera abierta de inmediato, encontrándose con su pareja. —¿Me tardé mucho?, perdón, ¿te asusté? — Cuestionó su omega, viéndose tranquilo.

Sabía que a Bruce no le agradaba mucho que él preguntara una y otra vez si estaba bien, pero aún no descubría una forma diferente de preguntar y la verdad era que el 95% de las veces su cerebro simplemente soltaba la pregunta con un toque de desesperación y necesidad incontrolable.

Abrió la boca sin terminar de permitirse el hacer la pregunta.

—Estoy bien— Siguió Bruce sin necesidad de que él hiciera la pregunta. —Es que estaba…— Bruce soltó un ligero bufido, para proceder a retirarse el saco, Clark lo ayudó a terminar la acción tomando la prenda entre sus manos, pensando en dónde lo acomodaría para que no se arrugara, hasta que vio a Bruce observando su vientre… no, estaba observando más arriba, específicamente a las manchas húmedas en su camisa a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Qué es…?, ¡Oh! —

¡Estúpido!, ¿Cómo iba a preguntar tal cosa?

—Me quedé viendo y me distraje— Explicó Bruce estirando su ropa levemente. Clark contestó colocando una mano sobre su boca, sin apartar la mirada de su pareja embarazada con manchas en la camisa a causa de la producción de leche, en ese momento hasta parpadear era molesto.

Bruce alejó la atención de sí mismo para centrarla en Clark, leyéndolo en un microsegundo, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Es como lo de "baby" otra vez? —

—Bruce— Trató de quejarse, pero terminó saliéndole como un suspiro.

—¿Me quito la ropa ya?, aunque me gustaría bañarme primero… ¿nos bañamos juntos?, aquí hay jacuzzi— Dijo apuntando al fondo del baño.

Tragó saliva mientras se preguntaba si valía la pena apartar la vista de su omega para ver lo que apuntaba.

…

Tener a Bruce acomodado entre sus piernas, sintiendo la calidez de su espalda contra su abdomen, rodeados de agua en la temperatura perfecta y paseando libremente sus manos por el vientre en el que crecían sus bebés, valía totalmente la pena.

—¿Ya no te está saliendo le…eh… precalostro? — Bruce alzó un poco la vista, mirándolo de reojo a la vez que soltaba una carcajada discreta.

—Gracias por estudiar alfa y creo que tienes razón, ya no—

—¿Fue doloroso? — Tenía que saber si aquello era demasiado problemático para su pareja, ¿por qué necesitaba saber si de todas formas no podría solucionarlo o llevarse el dolor lejos?

Porque… pues… eh…

—¿Mhm?, no, siento pesado y adolorido, pero no sentí dolor cuando salió, no me di cuenta— Clark asintió para recargar su frente en el hombro de su omega (beso previo sobre la marca de vinculación), concentrándose en lo que percibía al tocar el vientre abultado. Bajó por toda la extensión del abdomen hasta llegar a la parte más inferior.

—Creo que esta es una cabeza— Dijo muy emocionado, sin darse cuenta de la claridad con la que Bruce podía percibir su amor en sus palabras. Bruce pasó una mano por la zona en la que él había declarado que estaba una cabecita.

—Creo que sí— Aceptó para tomar la mano de Clark subiendo por el camino que había realizado anteriormente él solo. —Me parece que esta es su espalda—

—¿Cómo sabes? —

—Porque está dentro de mí— Le dijo Bruce como si fuera lo más obvio y bueno, él no podía negar tal afirmación, si Bruce decía que era por eso, debía ser por eso. Su pareja soltó una risa suspirada. —No te creas, lo digo porque se siente demasiado uniforme, mira…— Exclamó para mover la mano hacia el otro lado de su vientre. —Aquí, ve como se sienten muchos bordes, esta no es una espalda—

—Oh, sí— Bruce dejó de dirigir sus manos para permitirle seguir paseando por toda la extensión de su vientre, sintiendo diferentes partes de cuerpecitos que estaba más que emocionado por conocer.

Cuerpecitos cuyos dueños ya amaba.

—¡Encontré la cabeza de nuestro otro bebé! — Exclamó con exceso de energía, provocando que Bruce nuevamente se girara a verlo, iniciando un beso desde aquella posición un tanto incomoda, comenzando a sentir el suave movimiento de caderas contrarias que generó un estímulo placentero en su miembro.

Sin romper el beso bajo una se sus manos del vientre hasta el pene de su omega envolviéndolo y realizando un lento subir y bajar.

La fricción sobre su miembro, la calidez del cuerpo contrario, el beso húmedo y prolongado, así como los suspiros que se fundían con los suyos casi lo hicieron olvidarse de dónde estaba.

Cortó el beso, con respiración agitada y erección marcada.

—¿Vamos a la cama? — preguntó, provocándole una sonrisa a Bruce.

—¿No quieres continuar aquí? —

—Puede ser peligroso, porque que tal sí…— Bruce se movió levemente logrando girar un poco en su regazo acallándolo con un beso.

—Será divertido—

—Bruce…—

—Tampoco es que esté planeando hacer una pose super extraña, además, ¿tú vas a permitir que me resbale? — Explicó con una sonrisa amable.

Por supuesto que él nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara a su pareja.

—Manipulador— Bruce soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, sí, sufres mucho con mi manipulación— Su pareja tomó el miembro de Clark con una mano, dirigiéndolo a su entrada, permitiéndolo entrar con facilidad, arrancándole a ambos un gemido suspirado.

Bruce reinició el movimiento de sus caderas provocándole a Clark un cosquilleo intenso y placentero que solo se exacerbaba al escuchar los suaves sonidos que escapaban de entre los labios de su omega.

Amaba la sensibilidad aumentada de Bruce por culpa del embarazo. No era que no disfrutaran del sexo desde antes, Bruce no escondía su gusto por el sexo y Clark (que era el destinatario de las habilidades increíbles de su pareja) sabía que ambos disfrutaban de su vida sexualmente activa, pero había algo diferente y muy satisfactorio en el hecho de que Bruce sintiera todo de forma más intensa a causa del embarazo.

Probablemente solo era que él era un pervertido.

—Eres muy sexy— Le susurró al oído, arrancándole a Bruce una nueva carcajada corta.

Volvió a atrapar el miembro de su pareja entre sus manos, coordinando su propio movimiento de caderas con los de Bruce, arrancándole sonidos mucho más profundos y desesperados a la vez que se daba permiso de estimular un poco la zona donde se encontraba la cicatriz de la mordida de vinculación con sus labios y dientes.

Su omega no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo, dejando su cuerpo descansar contra él, mientras Clark se obligaba a cesar todo movimiento.

—Perdón— Murmuró Bruce entre respiraciones agitadas. —Puedes seguir moviéndote— Clark decidió que negaría con la frente pegada al hombro de Bruce. —De verdad no querías tener sexo aquí, no debí obligarte—

—¡Ah!, no— Se apresuró en contestar, porque la verdad es que sí que lo había disfrutado (seguía disfrutando). —No es… sí quería—

Claro que sí, pero también no podía evitar estar un poco nervioso, por posibles accidentes, o por Bruce sintiendo dolor.

—¿Quieres continuar en la cama? — Interrogó su omega.

—¿Estás se…? —

—Si terminas esa pregunta me voy a enojar—

—Vamos a la cama— Fue sencillo llevar a su pareja al lugar acordado, porque, aunque Bruce no parecía muy feliz (aún) con eso de ser llevado en brazos, ahora protestaba muchísimo menos ante el acto, Clark suponía que la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía tan cansado que tomaba la oportunidad como un momento para ahorrar energía.

También parecía que realmente había empezado a disfrutar el ser cargado por él.

Dejó a Bruce sobre la cama notando como le respondían la sonrisa con una igual.

—Satisficiste mis caprichos en el baño así que ahora es mi turno, ¿qué quieres que haga? —

—¿Qué quiero que hagas? —

—Sexo oral, penetración, ambos— Enumeró y Clark sabía que Bruce lo había dicho con simpleza, pero su compañero vinculado era naturalmente sexy y aquello solo generó un tirón (vergonzoso y sediento) en su miembro.

—¿Quieres que te haga sexo oral? — Preguntó, buscando que su deseo no lo hiciera quedar en ridículo.

—No, me refería a yo a ti— Explicó su pareja.

—Ah, no, yo… ¿puedo solo…? — Pidió permiso para regresar a permitirle a su pene sentir la calidez y humedad conocidas del interior de su pareja. Bruce alzó una ceja, sonriendo, luciendo complacido.

—¿Cómo me quieres? —

Clark disfrutaba mucho de Bruce en cualquier posición, pero ahora su habilidoso compañero vinculado no podía hacer uso de todo su talento, porque podía ser incómodo y hasta doloroso.

—¿De qué forma te sientes más có…?, Acuéstate sobre tu costado— Bruce lució curioso ante la petición, pero obedeció.

—¿Así? — Interrogó una vez en la posición.

—¿Te sientes cómodo?, leí que en esa posición no deberías sentir tanta presión por el peso de los bebés y que no causa problemas para respirar—

—¿Leíste? —

—Sí—

—¿Leíste las mejores posturas sexuales durante el embarazo? —

—Eh…— No había forma de ocultar el hecho de que hasta su cuero cabelludo se puso rojo. —Sí— Bruce estiró su mano en dirección a él, obligándola a tomarla, para que su mano fuera dirigida hasta la boca de Bruce siendo besado sobre la palma de su mano.

—Usted es un hombre muy sexy, señor Kent—No había forma de que el sonrojo en su rostro desapareciera. —¿No vas a poner tu conocimiento en práctica? — Se permitió liberar un quejido lastimero, para acomodarse tras su omega.

—No te burles tanto de mí—

—No me estoy burlando— Se abrazó a su pareja iniciando con un suave roce entre su miembro y el trasero de este. Sí, lo cierto es que no sentía que Bruce quisiera avergonzarlo, sentía que él mismo se había avergonzado, lo que era diferente.

—¿Seguro de que no quieres que te haga…? — Dijo en busca del miembro de su pareja con su mano recién liberada, esperando encontrar un pene flácido, pero al final encontrando lo opuesto.

—Le gustó que nos dijeras como nos querías— Bruce volteó el rostro, acercándolo a él para poder susurrarle al oído. —Te quiero dentro de mí— Su pene se contrajo placenteramente, liberando un poco más de líquido pre-seminal.

Se abrió paso entre las paredes resbaladizas y calientes de su omega, escuchando sus gemidos de placer y disfrutando de la forma en que se apretaba a su alrededor, pasando rápidamente del momento en que las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo eran demasiado abrumadoras, a poder colocar besos y mordidas juguetonas en la espalda de Bruce, posando una de sus manos sobre su vientre.

Bruce colocó una mano sobre la cadera de Clark haciendo movimientos muy discretos con sus propias caderas, soltando suaves quejiditos.

—¿Me muevo? — Preguntó cerca de su oído obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza un poco desesperado.

Se deslizó desde el suave, cómodo y tibio interior de su omega hacia el exterior, para volver a introducir su miembro, arrancándole un grito ahogado a su compañero vinculado, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía al compás del de su pareja, al igual que sus pieles se erizaban. Con cada nuevo movimiento un nuevo sonido escapando de los labios de su pareja alcanzaba sus oídos, exacerbando su propio placer.

Su instinto alfa siempre complacido y orgulloso de satisfacer a su compañero vinculado.

 _Quiero morderlo._ Indicó su parte alfa, pero no, no debía morderlo así nada más.

—Hazlo— Dijo Bruce girándose apenas a mirarlo. ¿Había dicho aquello en voz alta?

Bruce le sonrió divertido, para cerrar los ojos con fuerza y fruncir el entrecejo, volviéndose nuevamente una maraña de gemidos.

Se acercó a besarlo por detrás de la oreja generando un nuevo estremecimiento, además de un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—¿De verdad? — Susurró, sintiendo nuevamente el posesivo agarre en su cadera. Bruce asintió con la cabeza con la misma desesperación previa.

 _¡Quiero morderlo!_ Sintió que gritó su alfa interno y la verdad era que ya no podía negar confiadamente en que no lo había gritado de verdad.

Su omega le había dado permiso.

Sintió un curioso cosquilleo en las encías. Vio la marca de vinculación frente a él que indicaba que este omega era su compañero vinculado, que él era el compañero vinculado de este hombre perfecto.

Se acercó y lo mordió, arrancándole un grito combinado entre placer y dolor, sintiéndolo hacer una excesiva presión en su miembro, que, de no tener su boca ocupada, le habría arrancado igualmente un grito.

Cortó la mordida, lamiendo amorosamente sin acabar con sus rítmicos movimientos que seguían siendo felicitados con gemidos de parte de su pareja.

 _Quiero ver su rostro._

Sí, quería ver a Bruce. Detuvo sus movimientos, quedándose en el interior de su omega.

—¿Mhm? — Soltó Bruce con respiración agitada, girándose apenas a verlo, él decidió responder con sus acciones, procediendo a doblar un poco más las rodillas de su pareja e hincarse, alineado con Bruce, ya no más detrás de él, buscando verle el rostro, lográndolo.

Estaba seguro de que su pareja quería decir algo, preguntar correctamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero decidió interrumpirlo comenzando con el movimiento de salir y entrar, escuchando una vez más los encantadores y placenteros gemidos, quejidos y uno que otro especie de sollozo, acompañados del rostro fruncido en placer, la cabeza echada para atrás, el aumento de lubricante natural que le permitía introducirse muy profundo, el miembro igualmente húmedo que decidió atender con un suave bombeo, mientras el vientre que albergaba dos vidas atrajo toda su atención.

Sus bebés.

 _Nuestros bebés._

Colocó una mano en la parte más alta del abdomen de su omega, dispuesto a inclinarse y besarle en los labios, susurrándole sobre estos todo lo que significaba para él, lo mucho que lo amaba, lo agradecido que estaba, lo feliz que era… pero los pezones de su pareja se robaron su concentración.

Rojos, inflamados, con una pequeña gota brillante de líquido espeso saliendo de cada uno.

Se inclinó y atrapó un pezón entre sus labios.

—¡Ah, no! — Protestó su pareja y él detuvo sus movimientos de inmediato, alejándose del atrayente botón que había estado en su boca.

—Perdón—

 _¿Había lastimado a su omega?_

Bruce negó con la cabeza.

—No— Y estiró los brazos hacia él, Clark sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó facilitando el que su pareja lo acercara a él, disfrutando de los besos sobre el ángulo de su mandíbula, contribuyendo a que comenzara a desaparecer la sensación de fracaso. —No te detengas, perdón, me gusta— Le susurró entre los besos, para colocarle un largo beso sobre los labios, exigiéndole entrar en su boca, así como la reunión de sus lenguas. —Me gusta— Le volvió a decir para cuando Clark ya había reiniciado los movimientos con su cadera.

Bruce echó su cabeza nuevamente para atrás, soltando un particularmente audible gemido y él aprovechó el permiso previamente dado para envolver nuevamente un pezón con su boca, sintiendo un sabor un poco dulce, pero mayormente salado.

Su omega tensó todo su cuerpo, soltando el gemido más erótico de todos, atrapándolo dentro de él.

—¡Bruce! —Soltó sobre su pecho, sintiendo como el placer alcanzaba su pico máximo súbita y estrepitosamente, logrando su orgasmo.

Bruce relajó el cuerpo y él lo besó en los labios para acomodarse nuevamente tras su pareja, con el pecho contra su espalda.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿te duele tu cuello? — Preguntó cuando su respiración estaba regresando a la normalidad.

—Mhm, te amo— Se permitió una risilla boba y complacida para abrazarlo y colocar un beso sobre la mordida.

—Yo también te amo—

…

Bruce se veía completamente relajado y tal vez un poco como si su mente estuviera totalmente en blanco.

Era divertido verlo así.

—Bruce, ¿tienes hambre? — Cuestionó logrando robarle al techo la atención de su omega.

—Quiero… nieve—

—¿Nieve? —

—Sí— Bueno, esto estaba bien, no quería decir que no podría darle comida saludable a su omega, solo quería decir que además esperaba recibir postre.

—Ok, ¿de qué sabor? —

—Pastel—

—¿Qué?, ¿quieres pastel y nieve? — Bruce lo miró con desagrado.

—No, quiero nieve y brownies— Se le permitía reírse, ¿cierto?

Se acercó a colocar un beso en la frente de su pareja.

—Ok, ya regreso—

…

Bruce aceptó la comida que Clark ofreció sin protestar y sin exigir su nieve con trocitos de brownies, primeramente.

Comió tranquilamente, cubierto únicamente con una bata que Clark no se ponía de acuerdo en si escondía o acentuaba más el vientre de su pareja.

Una vez la comida terminó, Bruce volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama, siendo ayudado por él para colocar tres almohadas en su espalda facilitándole una postura cómoda y finalmente Clark ofreció el bote completo de helado con una cuchara en él, decidiendo que se acomodaría con su cabeza sobre una de las piernas de Bruce para poder escuchar los corazones de sus bebés y de su pareja de cerca.

Bruce comenzó a ingerir el producto, alimentando a Clark en la boca una vez por cada dos bocados que daba él mismo.

—Si vas a seguir aceptando la nieve, deberías sentarte, te vas a ahogar— Le dijo las dos primeras veces para rodar los ojos y seguir ofreciéndole comer nieve.

Para que, cuando llevaban un poco más de la mitad, terminara entregándole todo el bote.

—¿Ya no quieres? — Bruce negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que la guarde? —

—¿No quieres comerla tú?, creo que la estás disfrutando más que yo— Y Clark pudo percibir que Bruce no se estaba burlando si no que estaba diciéndolo seriamente (no sin una sonrisa incluida).

Y bueno… sí, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando mucho de la nieve, por lo que se sentó correctamente junto a su pareja y siguió comiendo, cosa que tuvo que interrumpir al ver a su compañero vinculado y notar que su aura relajada y su cerebro descansando habían desaparecido, notándose tenso.

 _¿Estás bien?_

Le pedía su cuerpo preguntar, en lugar de eso acercó una nueva y repleta cuchara con nieve a los labios que amaba besar.

—¿Nieve? — Preguntó esperando que su sonrisa no denotara lo preocupado que se sentía, logró conseguir que la atención de su pareja que se había encontrado flotando en un punto lejano e inalcanzable para Clark se asentara en la habitación de hotel en la que estaban.

Bruce sonrió aceptando el bocado y él seguía sin entender como era que su pareja podía parecerle adorable y sexy a la vez, decidió impedirle a su mente irse por ese lado, colocando una mano sobre el vientre sintiendo la tensión habitual, no el endurecimiento que provocaban las contracciones falsas, percibiendo en su lugar el movimiento de los bebés, dejándose ser envuelto por la calidez que lo embargaba cada vez que aquello pasaba.

Alzó la vista en busca de la mirada de su omega, porque muy seguido hacían eso cuando los bebés se movían, pero en lugar del suceso habitual, volvió a encontrar a Bruce con la vista perdida y con una casi imperceptible mueca, que desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era observado por él, sonriéndole.

—¿Te duele algo? —

—¿Qué? — Bruce soltó una leve risa para acariciarle el rostro con una mano. —No, bueno sí, la espalda, pero no más de lo usual— Dijo como quien habla de que acepta que los medicamentos para el dolor irritan el estómago.

Pero entonces ¿por qué la mueca y la actitud pensativa tensa?

—¿Hice alguna mueca o algo? —Asintió tratando de sonreírle a su omega. —Solo estaba…— Bruce soltó una nueva risa que terminó por contagiarle a él. —Pensando— Clark rio más abiertamente. —Y yo que creí que ya había aprendido a apagar mi cerebro— Dejó el bote de helado sobre uno de los muebles junto a la cama, para abrazarse a su pareja, obligándolo a acostarse.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —

—Estaba pensando… —Bruce hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva. —En mis padres—

No había esperado esa respuesta, pero no era que no entendiera que Bruce lo hiciera.

—Es que ahora que hemos empezado a comprar las cosas para los bebés no puedo evitar imaginarme a mis padres comprando todo lo que necesitaron para mí, ¿sí salieron a comprarlos ellos?, ¿mandaron a alguien más?, ¿fueron obligados a leer las normas de seguridad que una cuna debe cumplir como Alfred hizo con nosotros? —Cuestionó con tono ameno, haciéndolo reír a él, para tornar su actitud a una más seria, desapareciendo su tono divertido previo. —¿Piensas en tus padres biológicos haciendo lo mismo? —

—Sí— Contestó Clark, porque lo había hecho, no tenía forma de pensar literalmente cómo habían sido sus padres preparándose para su llegada, pero en cierta forma, al estar en esta situación de día a día percibir el crecimiento de sus bebés en el cuerpo de su compañero vinculado, estando preocupado todo el tiempo, lo que competía con su sentimiento de emoción eterno y el como el amor que sentía hacia sus bebés y hacia Bruce solo parecía crecer más y más… ¿eso habían sentido sus padres biológicos? —Sí lo hago, mucho más estas últimas semanas— Bruce le sonrió luciendo un poco triste, besándole la frente.

Su pareja bajó la vista, suspirando casi imperceptiblemente, pasando una mano por el refugio de sus bebés.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo eran las personalidades de mis padres, no los conocí realmente y no dejo de pensar en que cuando los bebés nazcan y empiecen a crecer y les gusten cosas o les atraigan cosas o sean buenos en algo que ni tú ni yo entendamos, no voy a saber de quién lo heredaron—Los ojos de Bruce se pusieron húmedos. —¿De tus padres?, ¿de los míos? —

—Bruce…— Su pareja se abrazó a él escondiendo el rostro, respondió de inmediato.

—Que tonto, estar preocupado por cosas como esta, cuando hay cosas mucho más importantes en las que debo estar concentrado— Puso un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo.

—No es tonto— Aseguró, iniciando con movimientos suaves en la espalda de su compañero vinculado. —Cuando los bebés hagan algo que no entendamos o les guste algo que no viene de nosotros vamos a hacer teorías para tratar de descubrir de quién lo heredaron y tal vez investiguemos un poco con Alfred y en la Fortaleza de la soledad y…— Hizo una pequeña pausa para tragarse el nudo en la garganta. —Y no es justo y no se supone que sea así, pero esto es lo que vamos a hacer— Dijo con voz temblorosa, para sentir como su pareja solicitaba separarse un poco, imitándolo y permitiéndoles verse al rostro, ambos mirando al otro con ojos rojos y humedecidos, mostrándose sonrisas tristes, pero de alguna forma plenas.

Se acercaron el uno al otro en un acuerdo silencioso, uniéndose en un beso necesario, demandante y dulce.

—Es un buen plan— Dijo Bruce pegando la frente contra el cuello de Clark.

…

Sí, era bastante increíble estar en una mesa rodeado de superhéroes y sí, cada uno parecía ser más increíble que el otro, todos lucían centrados y realmente preocupados y en sintonía con las necesidades del mundo.

Pero Arthur no podía dejar de preguntarse en dónde estaba Batman.

Ya había conocido antes al héroe (con los miembros originales de la Liga de la Justicia) y había creído que era un miembro fundamental, así que ¿por qué había una reunión tan importante sin Batman?

—Así que esas son las prioridades para la Liga, ¿tienen alguna duda? — Concluyó la Mujer Maravilla con la larga explicación.

—¿Batman es miembro de la Liga? — Preguntó con voz medio aburrida. La mujer beta sentada junto a él (Su nombre llevaba una Z… o tal vez se escribía con S, quién sabe), sonrió entusiasmada.

—Lo es— Contestó como si ella no fuera un nuevo miembro también.

—Batman esta de descanso— Contestó el alienígena… no… el… Marte… ¡Marciano!

—¿Descanso? — Cuestionó la Chica Halcón (y esta vez estaba seguro de que le había atinado). —¿Podemos tomar descansos? —

—Siempre que la Liga no tenga alguna urgencia, estén de guardia o tengan algún trabajo como individuos, no miembros de la Liga, se puede— Explicó Superman y él estaba dispuesto a dejar aquello por la paz, Batman era un miembro fundamental, pero también se veía como alguien que tendía a aislarse, no debía ser primordial para él conocer a los nuevos miembros.

—Aunque en el caso de Batman es un descanso especial— Agregó Shazam, generándoles más preguntas. No fue difícil notar el regaño con miradas al que Shazam fue sometido por parte de Flash, Linterna verde y Cyborg.

Superman suspiró.

—¿Murió? — Interrogó la Chica Halcón.

—¿Qué? — Exclamó Superman con un tono un tanto agudo de voz.

—Eso no puede ser, porque él fue quien me reclutó, aunque ciertamente no lo he visto en algunos meses, ¿está enfermo? —

—No, no está enfermo, está bien, solo no vino hoy— Dijo Linterna verde sonando muy poco convincente.

—¿Se retiró? — Cuestionó él, ante lo que los miembros fundadores (con excepción de la Mujer Maravilla) se giraron a ver a Superman.

—No, no se retiró, está de descanso y regresará… eventualmente—

¿Por qué voltearon a ver a Superman en busca de respuestas?

—Ok— Exclamó la chica Halcón y el tema fue dejado por la paz.

Una vez que la junta acabó, Aquaman no estaba seguro de porque había terminado hablando con los otros dos miembros nuevos.

—Sí está muerto— Aseguró Chica Halcón.

—No, no, te aseguro que está vivo, he hablado con él, estoy segura, me ha pedido que investigue casos y me ha proporcionado información que solo él puede lograr obtener— Dijo… Sata…no, satánica no era, estaba seguro. —Aunque…—

—¿Aunque? — Soltó una leve risa.

—Bueno, en los últimos meses siempre que me lo he topado patrullando no es Batman—

—¿Cómo que te has topado con Batman, pero no es Batman? — Quiso saber él, porque todo era demasiado confuso, ¿había algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo?, ¿había una palabra código que se había perdido?

—Es Superman disfrazado de Batman, hace un excelente papel, incluso imita su voz, pero no es Batman—

Algo raro estaba pasando aquí.

—Te lo digo, murió o quedó desfigurado, parapléjico o algo— Dijo Chica Halcón notándose hasta quizás un poco aburrida.

—¡No digas eso! — Solicitó Za… Zatanna con una risilla amistosa. —Estoy segura de que Batman está bien y feliz—

…

Estaba cansado de estar embarazado.

Ok, no, no tanto así, aún le faltaban 5 semanas a sus bebés para ser considerados de término y era muy consciente de que había una alta posibilidad de que no llegara ni a las 37 semanas (era un hecho conocido, aunque no por eso menos aterrador), razón por la que estaba tratando de hacer todo lo posible porque sus bebés (y los de Clark) se mantuvieran en su interior lo más que se pudiera, no sobre esforzarse, descansar en una cantidad que no había hecho probablemente desde que era él mismo era un bebé, delegar cada que podía y… dejarse cuidar, así que no quería dejar de estar embarazado hasta que sus bebés estuvieran a término, pero también estaba muy cansado de estarlo, entre que su espalda simplemente no dejaba de doler en ningún momento, el reflujo constante, orinar cada 30 minutos, todo el tiempo estaba cansado y quería dormir, pero era demasiado incómodo en cualquier posición.

Y sus amados bebés no estaban ayudándolo, moviéndose constantemente y encajándole sus pies o codos o puños en partes muy interesantes de su interior. Además de ser muy demandantes, como ahora, dejándole en claro que la posición en la que se encontraba sentado (que era perfecta para su adolorida espalda) no les estaba gustando, pasó su mano por su abdomen obteniendo únicamente un bebé contestando su caricia.

Amaba a sus bebés y era encantador que respondieran a sus cariños, pero también estaba siendo muy molesto.

—¿Qué haces? — Cuestionó Jason, bajando las escaleras con cuidado mínimo. Le sonrió, para recargarse en el escritorio frente a él y ponerse de pie lentamente (que luego era como si su espalda le gritara con la punzada aguda de dolor que se generaba).

Jason corrió hasta él, haciendo un leve puchero, casi como si estuviera decepcionado de no haberlo ayudado a levantarse y casi como si tuviera miedo de Bruce poniéndose de pie.

Jason tomó una de sus manos y él aceptó.

—Estaba mandando una información a la Mujer Maravilla y a Cyborg, pero ya terminé y creo que voy a ir a acostarme a mi cama— Jason asintió como si aprobara lo dicho por él, para que juntos comenzaran con el camino hacia las escaleras, por desgracia no dio ni dos pasos para cuando recibió un golpe particularmente doloroso bajo las costillas, teniendo que detener su andar.

—¿¡Qué!? — Gritó Jason al verlo parar e inclinarse levemente hacia en frente mientras trataba de masajear la zona atacada por uno de los bebés. —¡Clark, Alfred! — Gritó Jason buscando el apoyo de los adultos de su familia.

Bruce se sentía mal de asustar así a su Jason, pero de cierta forma estaba feliz de que Jason finalmente sintiera que podía confiar en los adultos de su familia, que aceptara que no necesitaba resolver todo por sí mismo, alfa o no.

—Está bien, estoy bien— Explicó colocando sus manos en el rostro de su hijo, buscando calmarlo. —Lo siento Jason, no quise asustarte, es que los bebés se están moviendo mucho y es algo incómodo— Agregó para permitirse responder al abrazo que Jason inició aferrándose a él con todo de sí, encontrando la manera de abrazarlo a pesar de su prominente vientre.

— _¿¡Bruce!? —_ Escuchó la voz de Clark a través del intercomunicador que mantenía en su oreja siempre que su pareja estaba fuera en alguna misión. _—Escuché a Jason gritar, ¿está bien?, ¿estás…? —_ Alejó una mano del rostro de Jason presionando el botón del intercomunicador.

—Todo está bien, lo prometo, yo lo asusté porque los bebés me patearon fuerte, perdón, concéntrate en tu misión— Escuchó a Clark tomar aire fuertemente, como si quisiera volar hasta ellos y no salir nunca, jamás, nunca.

—Ok— Le contestó y él volvió a concentrarse en Jason.

—¿Ya merito regresa Clark? — Quiso saber con voz medio amortiguada.

—Ya merito, ¿vamos arriba? — Jason asintió contra él.

—Ok, ¿quieres ver videos de YouTube conmigo? — Bruce sonrió.

—Sí, quiero ver vídeos de YouTube contigo— Jason cambio su posición, pasando de abrazarlo de frente a abrazarlo por el costado, iniciando con el ascenso por las escaleras; cuando no habían terminado de subir ni dos escalones, Alfred llegó luciendo un poco alarmado, en compañía de Conner, Tim y Dick.

—El joven Conner dijo que escuchó al joven Jason llamarnos a mí y al amo Clark — Explicó el mayordomo apresuradamente, compenetrando la desesperación impregnada en sus palabras con la forma en que bajó las escaleras, seguido por los niños.

—¡Yo escuché a Jason gritar! — Apoyó Conner el argumento del adulto mayor.

—¿Te duele algo, te pegaste, te caíste, te desmayaste? — Preguntó Dick hablando demasiado rápido.

A veces le parecía que Dick tenía un gran parecido con Clark que hasta podía competir con Conner en las semejanzas que presentaban.

—Lo asusté porque los bebés se están moviendo mucho, pero todo está bien— Le dijo a su padre, logrando calmarlo, al igual que logró que sus hijos lucieran más entre sorprendidos y curiosos que preocupados y asustados.

—¡Y-yo no estaba asustado! — Negó Jason de inmediato.

—¿No? — Quiso saber Conner ante lo cual Jason se sonrojó levemente.

—Poquito— Terminó por aceptar.

—¿Nuestros hermanitos bebés se están moviendo mucho? — Cuestionó Tim inclinando la cabeza suavemente.

Bruce quería decir que no.

Quería que fuera un no. Suspiró para sonreírles al sentir a Conner y Dick abrazarse a él.

—Sí, se están moviendo mucho—

—¿Están enojados? — Preguntó Conner alzando la vista para mirarlo con la barbilla pegada contra su vientre, distrayéndose un instante con el movimiento que percibió de parte de uno de los bebés.

—Creo que solo están incómodos porque ya no caben bien— Cuatro pares de boquitas haciendo una "o" perfecta fue lo que lo recibió. Dick hizo un pequeño puchero y se concentró en frotarle el vientre.

—Ya, ya hermanos bebés— Dijo al tiempo que hacía un espacio para que Tim se uniera al abrazo.

—Cuando nazcan van a tener cuartos propios y cunas propias y mucho espacio para moverse— Ofreció Tim.

—Sí y los van a poder decorar del color que ustedes quieran— Agregó Conner.

—Y van a poder ir a nuestros cuartos cuando quieran también, aquí afuera hay mucho espacio— Comentó Jason uniéndose a la conversación que sus hermanos habían iniciado con los bebés.

—Pero todavía no pueden nacer porque a lo mejor son grandes para la pancita de Bruce, pero aún son pequeños para nacer— Volvió a hablar Dick en ese tono que usaba cuando les explicaba cosas a sus hermanos menores.

—Sí, apenas están en la semana 32, no pueden nacer todavía, perdón— Expuso Conner, luciendo honestamente arrepentido como si realmente fuera su culpa que las semanas no pasaran más rápido.

¿Cómo era que él podía tener hijos tan buenos?

Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, pero ninguna lágrima recorrió su rostro, lo que sí ocurrió es que sintió como si los movimientos en su interior (si bien no desaparecieron) sí parecieron calmarse, tornándose más suaves, casi como los movimientos de alguien a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Vamos, amo Bruce, estar acostado probablemente sea la mejor opción por ahora— Ofreció Alfred parándose a su lado.

Se aclaró la garganta lo más discretamente que pudo.

—Sí—

…

— _Ya veo, parece que a este niño le gusta el nombre de mi abuelito—_

— _Sí es lo más seguro, él fue uno de mis compañeros de entrenamiento. A mí me agrada el nombre de Gohan, ¿por qué no le ponen así a mi nieto? —_

— _Sí, tu nombre será Gohan, tú te llamarás Gohan—_

—Oh— Exclamó Jason, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la televisión que Conner había ayudado a mover con la orientación de Alfred hasta la habitación de Bruce para que todos pudieran estar cómodamente observando mientras descansaban en la cama.

Los bebés parecían estar dormidos, únicamente haciendo ligeros movimientos de tanto en tanto y su espalda parecía estar satisfecha por la posición en la que descansaba su dueño.

—¡Los bebés se podrían llamar como el abuelo! — Agregó Jason con mucha emoción.

—¿Jonathan? — Dijo Tim con tono interrogativo, para sonreír. —Sí me gusta—

—¡A mi también me gusta! — Aportó Conner, dando suaves brincos de rodillas sobre la cama.

—Y podríamos abreviarlo como mi nombre y el de Tim y solo llamarlo Jonny— Y Dick se quedó pensativo.

—¡O Jon! — Exclamaron al unísono Conner y Jason.

—¡Cómo el detective marciano! —

Y Bruce no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¿De verdad sus hijos habían llegado al nombre del hijo que tenía Clark en esa otra realidad? Una cosa era querer llamarlo "Jonathan" pero llegar a la abreviación específica del nombre cuando lo más común era usar simplemente "Jonny"…

—¿Qué opinas Bruce? — Preguntó Tim con una sonrisa enorme. —¿Te gusta? — Jason hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tampoco te gusta— Afirmó muy insatisfecho.

—¿Tal vez preferirías que los bebés se llamen como tu papá? — Preguntó Tim jugueteando con sus manos.

—¿Eh? — Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que sus hijos habían pedido por su aprobación.

—¡Tim! — Dijo Jason entre dientes en son de regaño.

—¿Otra vez hice una pregunta que no debía? — Jason lucía preocupado, Dick se veía mortificado, Conner parecía estar confundido.

—No, Tim, está bien y… —Hizo una pequeña pausa.

No es que no hubiera pasado por su cabeza el ponerle el nombre de sus padres a sus bebés (porque también pensó en el nombre de su madre antes de saber el sexo de los bebés), y no dudaba de que Clark aceptaría su petición de ponerle el nombre de sus padres a uno de los bebés, pero al considerarlo y volver a considerarlo, se dio cuenta de que simplemente no le agradaba la idea.

No quería que sus hijos cargaran eternamente con el nombre de unos padres que él se lamentaba de no haber conocido, con el nombre de unos padres que le fueron arrebatados.

No quería que uno de sus hijos se volviera una especie de altar viviente para con sus padres.

—No me gustaría que uno de los bebés se llame como mi padre— Dijo sin mirar a ninguno a los ojos, para permitirse sonreír y pasar una mano por la cabeza de Dick (que se encontraba más cerca de él). —La verdad es que no me gusta el nombre de mi padre— Ante su tono ameno y un poco juguetón, sus hijos respondieron con leves risillas.

—¿Cómo se llamaban tus papás? — Preguntó Conner y él no imaginó que se le permitiría alguna vez hablar amenamente del nombre de sus padres siendo él mismo y no "Brucie".

—Mi padre se llamaba Thomas—

—Sí es feo— Aceptó Jason, haciéndolo reír.

—Y mi madre se llamaba Martha—

—¿¡Cómo abuelita!? — Preguntó Tim muy sorprendido.

—Qué raro, ¿verdad? — Agregó sin dejar de sonreír, apreciando la sonrisa amable de Conner y la feliz de Tim que asentía con la cabeza.

—Ellos también son nuestros abuelitos, ¿no? — Dijo Dick, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él.

—Entonces nuestras dos abuelas se llaman Martha, sí es raro— Comentó Jason con los brazos aún cruzados.

—¡Ah!, pero entonces, ¿uno de nuestros hermanitos bebés se puede llamar Jonathan? — Cuestionó Conner recordando el tema original.

—Sí, no nos has dicho si te gusta— Preguntó Dick con una de sus sonrisas radiantes.

—¿Alguien dijo el nombre de pá? — Preguntó Clark entrando por la puerta de la habitación, ya sin su uniforme de Superman.

—¡Hola Clark! — Exclamaron sus hijos, corriendo a abrazarse a su papá alfa.

—¿Te fue bien en tu misión? — Preguntó Tim entre el abrazo.

—Me fue muy bien— Contestó con amabilidad y paciencia.

—¿Pateaste muchos traseros de villanos? — Quiso saber Jason alejándose del abrazo grupal y colocándose en pose de defensa y con ceño fruncido (misma pose que usaba en los entrenamientos).

Clark rio.

—Poquitos— Aceptó después de besar la frente de Dick, para después besar la frente de Conner, sus hijos sabían que después del abrazo para con ellos seguía el saludo hacia Bruce, por lo que se alejaron, permitiéndole a Clark moverse hasta la cama.

Bruce pensó en levantarse, porque si algo merecía el esfuerzo que aquello conllevaba era saludar a su compañero vinculado, pero al final prefirió quedarse en la cómoda posición que había logrado y de todas formas ahora Clark estaba hincado sobre la cama frente a él, inclinándose para colocarle un beso en los labios y dejando una caricia en su vientre.

—Pero ¿qué estaban diciendo de pá? — Volvió a preguntar sin dejar el tema de lado. —¿Má y pá llamaron? — Preguntó inmediatamente después en su dirección. Bruce negó con la cabeza, pero dejó que sus hijos explicaran el resto.

—Estábamos pensando que uno de los bebés debería llamarse como el abuelito Jonathan— Explicó Tim.

—Pero Bruce aún no nos ha dicho si le gusta o no— Se quejó Jason.

—Yo quiero que sí le guste— Exclamó Conner entusiasmado.

—También yo, para que le digamos Jon— Expuso Dick.

Clark los miró con cejas alzadas y boca abierta, para después verlo a él con cejas angustiadas y claramente mordiéndose el interior de la boca.

—Pero…— Comentó con el obvio pensamiento del nombre del padre de Bruce en la mente. —Pero…— Volvió a decir, esta vez con el claro pensamiento del nombre que Bruce le había comentado que tenía el hijo de Clark y de la señorita Lane en la otra realidad.

—Sí es un buen nombre y me agrada— Accedió él generando gritillos de victoria en sus hijos. Clark aún lucía confundido y angustiado.

—¿En serio? — Lo cuestionó directamente.

—Clark, ¿no quieres que uno de nuestros hermanitos bebés se llame como el abuelito? — Interrogó Dick generando rostros devastados en sus hijos.

—No, no es eso, me gusta mucho la idea y estoy seguro de que pá va a estar muy feliz, pero… entonces ¿nuestro otro bebé se va a llamar como tu papá? — Cuestionó cambiando su atención de sus hijos a Bruce.

—No, ya habíamos quedado que el nombre del abuelo Thomas es un nombre feo— Clamó Jason. Clark lució como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado.

—Jason…— Su alfa trató de regañar, pero sin mucha energía en la voz.

—Sí, es un nombre feo— Aceptó él, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Clark hacia él, quien lo miró casi sin parpadear, buscando sentimientos negativos en los pequeños gestos en su rostro.

Y sí, sus ojos estaban llorosos y probablemente un poco rojos y era posible que sus labios no pudieran decidirse entre reír o hacer una mueca de llanto, pero sabía que Clark percibió perfectamente la felicidad y calma en él.

Clark se acostó junto a él, besándole la frente (beso que él tuvo que disfrutar cerrando los ojos).

—Aún no sabemos cómo llamar a nuestro otro hermanito bebé— Dijo Conner.

—Pero aún tenemos tiempo— Comentó Tim.

—Amo Bruce, amo Clark, jóvenes, la comida está lista— Habló Alfred entrando en la habitación.

—Podría llamarse Alfred— Dijo Dick, resaltando sus palabras con un ligero aplauso.

—Sí funciona porque Alfred es como nuestro abuelito también, ¿verdad? — Comentó Tim generando el asentimiento colectivo entre sus hermanos.

—Sí Alfred es como el abuelito Jonathan, pero él vive con nosotros— Aceptó Dick. Alfred solo observó a los menores, sin negar ni afirmar nada, para centrarse en él.

Bruce le sonrió, obteniendo una muy discreta sonrisa por respuesta, que fue ofrecida igualmente a Clark.

—No creo que Alfred Wayne suene bien— Dijo el adulto mayor. —Tampoco Alfred Kent— Agregó después. —Así que lo siento, pero no lo apruebo— Sus hijos lucieron un poquito decepcionados.

—Seguiremos pensando entonces— Dijo Jason.

* * *

El vídeo que estaban viendo en el "Yutú" era un capítulo de Dragon Ball Z, yo vi un clip llamado "el nombre del hijo de goku será…" de un canal llamado fabián becerra para escribir esa escena ( watch?v=j9CPiaEtoyE)

Y pues aquí yo poniendo un personaje que nadie pidió cuando ya he leído (ya no me acuerdo si muchas veces el mismo comentario o diferentes comentarios diciendo lo mismo) que quieren a Shazam en la mansión Wayne, se suponía que iba a escribir esa escena, no sé qué pasó.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	45. All I ever wanted was you

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen

Tampoco La profecía.

Yo nada más quiero decir algo… ¿Por qué Robert Pattinson?

XD

* * *

La voz agitada de Bruce comenzó a aumentar su volumen en coordinación con el aumento de la velocidad con la que Clark bombeaba su mano sobre el miembro de este, mientras su pene se movía en el interior de su omega.

Con su mano libre obligó a Bruce a girar el rostro uniendo sus labios, porque lo cierto era que amaba acallar sus gemidos de esa forma.

Dobló ligeramente sus rodillas lo que le permitió alcanzar un punto más profundo en el interior de Bruce, percibiendo la forma en que las piernas de su omega dejaron de poder sostener su peso del todo, por lo que dejó de estimular el pene de Bruce y de obligarlo a girar el rostro, liberando sus brazos para envolver el cuerpo de su compañero vinculado (una mano justo por debajo del abultado abdomen y la otra donde nacía el mismo).

Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, sintiendo el aumento de su excitación al momento en que su omega se encogió ligeramente, aferrándose al brazo que mantenía por debajo de su pecho, inclinando la cabeza, pegando su boca contra la piel de este, buscando no hacer demasiado ruido, permitiéndole aún así escuchar los gemidos amortiguados.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al momento de llegar a su orgasmo, sintiendo a su omega lograr el máximo placer justo cuando el estaba ya descendiendo del suyo.

Aún con la respiración agitada y disfrutando del escalofrío placentero posterior y del leve sopor, salió del interior de su pareja, colocándole repetidos besos en esa zona detrás de la oreja que le estaba provocando a Bruce estremecimientos una y otra vez.

Una vez que sintió que su omega podía sostenerse medianamente por él mismo, procedió a limpiar su cuerpo correctamente, cuando consideró que había terminado, pegó un poco más su cuerpo al de Bruce, bajando una mano por el costado derecho de su omega, hasta plantarse sobre la cadera del mismo lado, atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacerle creer que su compañero vinculado podía llegar a perder el equilibrio.

Clark estaba preparado y creía que ya se había acostumbrado a esa especie de temblor y gritos desgarradores que le parecía que producía su alfa al padecer de la protección fisiológica, pero no, siempre terminaba sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ante la necesidad de estar constantemente con Bruce, la necesidad de asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de la forma en que su alfa interno se retorcía incómodamente cuando imaginaban a su omega realizando una acción tan cotidiana como bañarse, sabiendo que incluso realizando aquello podía llegar a herirse.

Era por eso por lo que, desde la marca del inicio del tercer trimestre, siempre se bañaban juntos, acción que Clark confirmaba que tanto él como su compañero vinculado disfrutaban intensamente, porque era un momento íntimo, porque podía estar muy cerca de su desnuda pareja y porque bañarse juntos siempre conllevaba sexo, antes, durante o después.

Cerró la regadera y estiró una mano para tomar una de las toallas que habían dejado cerca, envolviendo a Bruce con ella y ayudándolo a salir de la ducha, para quedarse parados en medio del baño, mientras él comenzaba con movimientos suaves para ayudarlo a secarse.

Bruce terminó liberando sus brazos, tomando la otra toalla cercana, pasándola por los hombros de Clark, pegándose tanto a él que terminó presionando su vientre contra el abdomen de él.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió ante el contacto.

—Sécate tú también— Le dijo iniciando con movimientos parecidos a los de Clark, ayudándolo a secarse.

—Está bien, sabes que yo no me enfermo—

—¿Es usted como Superman? — Preguntó Bruce sin dejar de hacer movimientos para que la toalla absorbiera el agua que le había estado cubriendo la piel a Clark. Decidió que guiñaría un ojo y se sonrojaría al mismo tiempo.

Bruce soltó una suave risa, para besarlo en los labios.

Recientemente Clark se había dado a la tarea de siempre cambiarse con uso de su super velocidad para poder ayudar a Bruce, porque claro que su alfa interno se ponía histérico de solo imaginarse a su omega teniendo dificultades a la hora de ponerse pantalones, era demasiado esfuerzo físico y demasiado el riesgo de caída (podía ser que también fuera la parte racional de su cerebro la que se ponía histérica).

Ayudó a que Bruce metiera una pierna dentro del pantalón del pijama y luego la otra, para sostenerlo mientras su pareja colocaba el pantalón a la altura correcta de su cintura y sobre su vientre.

—Me vas a volver inútil— Comentó su compañero rascando ligeramente su abdomen recién cubierto por una camisa grande y floja a la vez que se acomodaba lenta y dificultosamente sobre la cama y los montones de almohadas que le permitían quedar semisentado, mientras él iba por el aceite que ayudaba a Bruce a no rascarse como si la vida se le fuera en ello (dejando la piel irritada y lastimada).

Clark encogió los hombros colocándose bastante aceite en una mano, alzando la camisa que Bruce portaba poniéndola hasta el inicio de su pecho.

Esparció el aceite correctamente entre sus manos, para luego esparcirlo por el vientre de su omega, sintiendo los movimientos tranquilos de sus bebés, permitiéndose pensar que lo estaban saludando.

—Crees que no me he dado cuenta, pero sé que usas lo de ponerme aceite para manosearme— Dijo Bruce sin mucha energía en la voz, pero aún así luciendo como si tuviera muchas ganas de platicar con él.

Clark rio un poco.

—No necesito el aceite— Bruce lució un poco confundido. —Para manosearte quiero decir— Bruce soltó una carcajada corta, porque probablemente no esperaba que él dijera esa palabra.

—Cierto, que tonto fui— Decidió responder besándolo en los labios, colocándose sobre él, manteniendo su peso lejos de Bruce. —Ya ensuciaste tu pijama otra vez— Le dijo Bruce ni bien el beso termino, apuntando a la camisa del pijama de Clark con manchas de aceite, porque siempre terminaba rozándose con el vientre de su amado.

Se encogió de hombros, sentándose a la altura de los pies de Bruce, logrando colocarlos sobre su regazo, iniciando un masaje lento y firme.

—No hagas eso, vamos a dormir ya, debes estar cansado— Podía ser que sí, pero como él no estaba usando su cuerpo para proteger y ayudar a crecer a dos bebés, mientras ofrecía sus nutrientes sin ninguna reserva, le sonrió a su omega usando un poco más de fuerza y arrebatándole a Bruce un gemidito satisfecho. Sabía que se estaba volviendo bueno en esto.

Suavemente fue notando como cada vez Bruce parpadeaba más lenta y pesadamente, hasta que sus parpados se mantuvieron abajo y su respiración se volvió más profunda.

Decidió continuar un poco más con el masaje, permitiendo a su mente pasearse por pensamientos burdos y unos cuantos más importantes, hasta que un sonidito rítmico llego hasta él, era igual de rítmico que los corazones de sus bebés, pero no era un corazón.

—Mhm— Soltó Bruce en una especie de queja, aunque no como si sintiera dolor, para volver a abrir los ojos, notándolo un poco desorientado, como si ni siquiera estuviera seguro de por qué había despertado.

El sonidito que Clark escuchaba continuó y Bruce dejó de verlo a él para verse el vientre, cuando Clark lo imitó y puso toda su atención en el lugar en que sus bebés descansaban, pudo notar una especie de salto casi imperceptible.

—¿Qué están haciendo? — Cuestionó sin realmente pensar en la forma en que formuló su pregunta.

—Hipo—

—¿Qué? —

—Creo que uno de los bebés tiene hipo— Clark tenía la boca abierta y su atención pasando del rostro de su pareja al ligero salto que presentaba su abdomen.

Los soniditos rítmicos se mantenían.

—Eso… ¿eso es normal? — Preguntó mientras presionaba sus manos la una contra la otra con excesivo uso de su fuerza, Bruce dio un toquecito ligero en una de sus manos, instándolo a entrelazarla con la propia.

—Sí, lo es— Él asintió.

—¿Ya lo habías sentido antes? — Bruce le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—¿Lo escuchas? —

—¿Eh? —

—El ruido que hace al tener hipo— Sonrió, acomodándose junto a Bruce, besándole antes en la punta de la nariz.

—Sí, lo escucho—

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Bruce enseguida, dejó una caricia chiquita sobre el rostro de su omega.

—El que su corazón se escucha más como el mío— Bruce volvió a asentir, quitándose las almohadas que lo mantenían medio sentado, para poder acomodarse apropiadamente sobre su costado, encarando a Clark, quien lo ayudó lo más que pudo con todas las acciones llevadas a cabo.

Y ahora ahí acostado cómodamente sobre su cama, con las suaves caricias que su compañero vinculado dejaba sobre su costado, con su instinto alfa adormecido con ayuda del aroma natural de su pareja (que denotaba felicidad y salud), aun percibiendo el hipo de uno de sus hijos, mientras el otro se movía en una clara respuesta ante el incesante actuar de su hermano gemelo, Clark pensó en los hijos que Bruce le dijo que tenían en esa otra realidad, pensó en Damian, el hijo de Bruce y la hija de Ra's al Ghul y en Jon, el hijo de él y Lois.

Pensó en sus hijos sugiriendo (exigiendo) que uno de sus hermanos se llamara Jonathan, "Jon".

Colocó una mano sobre el vientre de su pareja, sintiendo con claridad el movimiento.

—¿Crees que son ellos? —

—¿Son ellos?, ¿los que tienen hipo?, pues acabas de decir que…— Clark sabía que tendía a articular mal sus palabras porque se había mal acostumbrado a que Bruce pareciera leerle la mente, pero su compañero vinculado estaba muy cansado en estos momentos como para ponerse a descifrar a lo que él se refería.

—No, me refería a Damian y Jon, nuestros hijos en la otra realidad, ¿crees que nuestros bebés son ellos?, tú también lo pensaste cuando los niños decidieron que llamáramos Jonathan a uno de los bebés, ¿verdad? — Bruce pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Creo que hay cosas que se repiten en todas las realidades, pero no lo sé Clark, no sé si ellos son nuestros bebés, aunque sí, también lo pensé—

—¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos dicen que quieren llamar Damian a su otro hermano? —

—Eso no va a pasar, van a sugerir nombres como Bulbasaur o Samus— Liberó una risa divertida. Bruce lucía cada vez más despierto.

—Podríamos ponerle Damian nosotros—

—No tenemos que…— Su pareja se interrumpió como si hubiera entendido algo que Clark no había explicado. —Ese nombre te gustó desde el principio, ¿de verdad quieres que le pongamos Damian a nuestro otro bebé? —

¿De verdad lo quería?

Imaginar que los hijos que tenían con otras personas en otra realidad eran suyos aquí, porque en esta realidad Bruce y él estaban vinculados y tenían cuatro bellísimos e inteligentes hijos.

Damian y Jon.

Asintió sonriendo.

—Pero les prometimos a los niños que ellos podrían elegir los nombres de los bebés—

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, no son muy buenos en ello—

—Pues eligieron el nombre de Jonathan por ellos mismos— Clark soltó una nueva risa. —¿Por qué no esperamos a ver si dicen algún otro nombre que te guste? — Negó con la cabeza para esconder el rostro contra el cuello de Bruce decidiendo actuar caprichoso.

—Que se llame Damian— Dijo tajantemente, Bruce rio.

—¿Qué te parece que tenga dos nombres entonces?, Damian y el nombre que los niños elijan— Se apartó del cuello de Bruce para verlo a los ojos.

—Ok—

—Estás muy mimado—

—Es culpa de mi compañero vinculado— Bruce negó con la cabeza, para cerrar los ojos. —¿Les decimos a los niños que ya elegimos nombre? — Bruce soltó una risa sardónica.

—Claro que no—

…

Tomó aire profundamente y se dijo a sí mismo que podía hacerlo.

Claro que podía, hablarle a Batman por el intercomunicador era casi como si realmente no fuera él, por lo que realmente no se sentía como si estuviera haciendo el ridículo y no se sentía tan avergonzado.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?

—No, sí, ya. Voy a hacerlo— Se dijo, dándose ánimos con puños al aire, sentándose correctamente sobre la silla que estaba frente a la enorme computadora de la Atalaya, mientras hacía guardia.

Encendió el intercomunicador, sabiendo que estaba en el canal correcto (el destinado a Batman).

Peleó para tratar de aminorar el chispazo de nerviosismo que volvió a sufrir, porque de todas formas ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que Batman le contestara a la primera?, debía estar muy ocupado con sus hijos y sus bebés y con Superman y con su empresa multimillonaria y con su trabajo en las sombras sin pelear que había estado…

—¿Sí? — Contestó la autoritaria voz del superhéroe.

—¡Batman! — Exclamó sintiendo de inmediato el rostro caliente.

—Shazam— Saludó su interlocutor.

—Hola— Contestó con exceso de entusiasmo (incluso él tenía que aceptarlo), alzando una mano como si realmente el héroe se encontrara frente a él.

De verdad, estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Necesitas algo? — Claro, que tonto, solo había saludado.

—Ah, sí, yo… — No, no, no, su cerebro estaba totalmente en blanco, pero si había practicado, se había aprendido algo para decir de memoria, porque ahora solo…

—¿Tienes algún problema? —

—¡Sí! — Exclamó en un grito. —Digo, no, no es exactamente un problema, pero sí necesito ayuda—

—¿Quieres que Superman te auxilie con algo o necesitas ayuda con algún caso? —

—No, no es…— Sentía el rostro muy caliente. —Ahm… yo quería… es que es un problema más… personal— Logró decir finalmente (creía que esa expresión había estado en su discurso planeado inicial). Batman hizo una pausa que a él le terminó generando más nerviosismo.

—¿Con problema personal te refieres a un problema de Billy? — Terminó diciendo Batman, serio, autoritario, pero amablemente.

Y él suspiró aliviado, porque de verdad había esperado que Batman conociera su identidad secreta.

—Yo… sí—

—No sé que tan útil puedo ser para ayudarte con tu problema, pero…—

—Muy útil, estoy seguro de que muy útil— Dijo interrumpiendo a Batman, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo como si el dolor que sintió al hacer eso fuera más bien físico y no solo emocional, ¿debía disculparse?, ¡Claro que debía disculparse!

Sí, aquí iba su disculpa. Abrió la boca y la voz de Batman lo interrumpió.

—Si crees que puedo ayudarte entonces, está bien por mí— Billy no pudo evitar el generar una sonrisa aliviada.

—¡Gracias! —

—¿Quieres que hablemos de eso ahora? —

—No me siento cómodo hablando así, ¿sería posible que nos viéramos? — Batman generó un silencio algo largo.

Ay no, ay no, ¡Que tonto!, claro que probablemente Batman no querría verlo, había leído que las personas embarazadas se cansaban fácilmente y además de eso Batman tendría a dos bebés y el parto estaba muy cerca y…

—Ok, aunque en estos momentos no es muy cómodo para mí viajar…—

—No, no, yo podría ir a tu casa o… no, está bien, podemos hablar por aquí— Todavía que le iban a hacer el favor de escuchar sus problemas y él salía con su "No me siento cómodo hablando así", por eso Cyborg lo regañaba tanto.

—No, Shazam, en realidad yo también iba a sugerir que vinieras a Ciudad Gótica— ¿En serio le estaban dando permiso?

—¿En serio puedo ir? —

—Por supuesto, ¿sabes dónde…? —

—¡Claro que sí! — ¿Quién no conocía la mansión Wayne? —Iré mañana después de la escuela, ¿está bien? —

—Está bien—

—Gracias Batman—

…

—Hola, Soy Billy Batson, tal vez no sepa quién soy, pero Bruce Wayne sí me conoce— Dijo en una especie de ensayo, con el dedo a punto de presionar el intercomunicador colocado en el barandal que protegía los gigantescos terrenos (de la igualmente gigantesca) mansión Wayne. —Suena a algo que diría un estafador, debí haberle llamado por el intercomunicador antes de venir… debí haber llegado como… pues sí—

Debió llegar como Shazam, pero es que se había emocionado porque justo como imaginó, Batman sabía su verdadera identidad y entonces no parecía que hubiera razón para esconderse en el cuerpo adulto de Shazam, podía mostrarse por quién era él en realidad sin pena, sin miedo… cuando estaba en presencia de Batman no sentía que debía ocultar nada de sí mismo.

Ni su edad.

Ni su género secundario.

Pero probablemente no había sido tan buena idea.

Dispuesto a correr a esconderse y transformarse en Shazam, el intercomunicador produjo un pequeño pitidito y la voz de un hombre mayor se dejó escuchar.

— _Bienvenido joven Batson, le abriré la puerta de inmediato_ — Fue todo lo que escuchó, para ver el barandal abrirse automáticamente.

—Ahm… ¿dijo mi nombre? — Se cuestionó a sí mismo, iniciando su camino hacia el interior de la mansión, tardó más de lo que pensó que debía ser legal en llegar a la enorme y muy elegante puerta de la mansión, encontrando a un hombre mayor de pie frente a esta.

—Bienvenido joven Batson, el señor Wayne lo está esperando— Dijo el que claramente era un mayordomo, con su uniforme elegante y rostro sin expresiones.

No pudo evitar soltar una risilla medio amortiguada por sus labios.

Billy nunca imaginó que esta clase de personas existirían en la vida real.

—¿Dije algo gracioso? — Billy se paró derecho, acallando su risa.

—No, no, gracias por abrirme el barandal— El mayordomo lo vio atentamente para finalmente abrir la puerta de la mansión. —¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? — El adulto mayor le dedicó una discreta, aunque profunda mirada.

—Sígame, por favor— Así que… así eran todos en la familia de Batman, ¿eh?

Caminó por un pasillo, sin dejar de admirar lo costosos adornos, los vistosos muebles, lo enorme que lucía cada habitación.

Y entonces una infantil voz se comenzó a escuchar.

—¿Visita?, ¿quién viene de visita? — Cuestionó la vocecita.

—Un… amigo— Billy detuvo su andar de golpe. Estaba seguro de que esa era la voz de Batman y también estaba seguro de haber escuchado claramente que acababan de llamarlo amigo.

¿Se había quedado dormido?

¿Freddy había apagado el despertador otra vez sin que él se diera cuenta?

—¡Es de la Liga de la Justicia! — Exclamó una nueva voz, aunque no creía que lo hubieran dicho como pregunta.

Maldición, sí debió venir como Shazam.

—Yo tengo amigos aparte de mis compañeros de la Liga—

—Entonces… ¿el señor Lucius? — Esta voz sí cuestionó.

—¿La doctora Leslie?, ¿estás enfermo otra vez? —Interrogó una nueva voz con preocupación.

¿Enfermo otra vez? Sabía que no debió obligar a Batman a recibirlo.

—No es Lucius y tampoco la doctora Leslie, no estoy enfermo—

—¿Clark también es tu amigo? — Preguntó una cuarta voz.

—Sí, también es mi amigo—

—Conner, Clark no puede venir de visita porque esta es su casa— Explicó la voz que le parecía más gruñona.

—Joven Batson— Instó el mayordomo y de repente él se vio empujado hacia el interior de la que parecía una elegante sala de estar, acallando las voces a las que ahora podía ponerles rostros, los rostros de unos niños que se encontraban rodeando cómoda, confiada y tranquilamente a un Batman (que en este momento no era Batman si no que era Bruce Wayne) que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar. —Amo Bruce, el joven Batson ha llegado—

Los niños le dedicaron toda su atención.

—Gracias Alfred. Hola Billy— Saludó Batman... Bruce Wayne, con una sonrisa discreta.

Y sí, era un tanto incómodo ser visto tan detenidamente por cuatro pares de ojos, pero lo que atrajo totalmente su atención fue el abultado vientre de Batman.

—¡Oh, tus bebés están…! — Exclamó con manos hacia enfrente dispuesto a correr y acariciarle el abdomen, deteniéndose a sí mismo antes de hacer cualquier cosa más vergonzosa que el grito que acababa de soltar, porque no, eso no estaba bien. Una cosa es que Batman les hubiera dicho a sus hijos que él y Billy eran amigos, pero una muy diferente era que le fuera a permitir acariciarle el vientre.

Se paró derecho y soltó una risilla nerviosa. Los cuatro pares de ojos se mantuvieron en su persona con más ahínco.

—Hola… señor Wayne, Dick, Jason… Conner y Tim, ¿lo dije bien cierto? —

—Nos conoces— Afirmó Tim.

—Sí, bueno ya había conocido a Dick y Jason en… es decir… sí, leo y veo las noticias— Dick lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa discreta, Conner lo miró con una sonrisa idéntica a las de Superman y mirando de tanto en tanto a sus hermanos como si quisiera respuestas de ellos (en una versión mucho más evidente de la forma en que Superman veía a Batman durante las reuniones de la Liga), Tim le dedicó una mirada parecida a las que Batman hacía, haciéndolo sentir que no podía ocultarle nada, Jason lo miró con rostro severo.

—Dick, Jason, Conner, Tim, necesito que nos dejen a solas. Billy quiere hablar conmigo en privado— Jason hizo una mueca.

—¿En privado? — Preguntó el alfa mayor entre los presentes.

—Sí, en privado—

—¿Cuándo regresa Clark? — Volvió a cuestionar Jason y él sintió un chispazo de emoción, recordando de golpe que esta era la casa que Batman y Superman compartían, porque eran compañeros vinculados, porque tenían cuatro hijos y muy pronto seis.

—A las 6— Contestó Tim sin dejar de verlo ni un momento y Jason le lanzó una nueva mirada que claramente anunciaba que si le hacía algo a su papá omega lo pagaría caro.

Era… ¡Adorable!, los hijos de Batman y Superman eran tan lindos, era super encantador que intentaran proteger a Batman ni más ni menos.

Conner (que hasta el momento no había dejado su poción sentado junto a Batman) se acercó un poquito más al adulto, pero permitiéndole alcanzar a escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Lo vamos a adoptar? — Susurró y él decidió responder de inmediato.

—Oh, no, yo ya fui adoptado, soy feliz con mi familia adoptiva— Esta vez nadie lo miró con ceños fruncidos ni miradas adorables que buscaban ser amenazantes.

—¿Eres adoptado también? — Preguntó Dick con una sonrisa amable. Él asintió con la cabeza, imitando la sonrisa ofrecida.

—Tengo cinco hermanos, así que cuando sus hermanitos nazcan, van a ser la misma cantidad de hijos que en mi familia— Los hijos de Batman y Superman soltaron unas cuantas risitas, para finalmente alejarse de su papá omega.

—Mucho gusto Billy— Dijo Jason, sintiendo la aprobación completa.

—Mucho gusto— Repitieron sus hermanos menores, iniciando su camino hacia el exterior de la habitación en la que se hallaban.

—Igualmente— Decidió responder.

—Solo tienes que pedírselo— Le susurró Dick una vez pasó junto a él en su travesía hacia la salida. Él alzó las cejas confundido. —Acariciar la pancita de Bruce— Sintió como se sonrojaba nuevamente, admirando la sonrisa de Dick que en ningún momento pareció burlarse de él.

Y ahora Billy estaba a solas con Batman. Con Bruce Wayne, bueno y los bebés en su abdomen.

—¿Debí haber llegado como Shazam? — Cuestionó a la vez que veía a Batman alzar una mano en dirección al sillón frente a él, obedeció a la petición silenciosa. —¿Por qué no les dijiste quién soy? — Agregó sin esperar que su pregunta previa fuera resuelta.

—No es mi secreto— Y algo alocado se le ocurrió esta vez.

—¿Superman tampoco sabe? — Batman sonrió en esa forma discreta y enigmática que era tan suya.

—Tampoco— Y Billy supo que lo que sea que se dijera en esta visita se quedaría entre él y Batman.

Sintió que la curiosa presión que había estado en su estómago y en su garganta desaparecieron.

—¿Cuál es el problema con el que necesitas que te ayude? —

—No es realmente un… problema, es solo que…— Sintió como sus manos estaban sudorosas. —No sé si ya lo sabías desde antes, pero al menos ahora sé que en este momento sí tienes que haberte dado cuenta, aunque si ya sabías quien soy, ya debías saber desde antes mi género secundario, ¿lo sabías? — Batman se removió un poco en su lugar, acomodando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo rodeando inevitablemente su vientre.

—Lo sabía— Asintió unas cuantas veces. Billy se mordió el labio inferior, recordando a Victor diciéndole que no hiciera eso pues podía lastimarse los labios, detuvo la acción y volvió a hablar.

—Ya tengo 13 años así que… en cualquier momento puede llegarme mi primer celo y… mis papás adoptivos son betas, no pueden ayudarme mucho más allá de hablarme desde el punto de vista de un libro de salud y yo quería saber… que esperar de mi primer celo— Soltó de golpe, sin atreverse a mirar a Batman a los ojos.

Pero como él no era un cobarde, inspiró profundo y miró a su compañero de la Liga a los ojos.

Batman se veía tranquilo.

—El celo es muy agotador, sobre todo el primero, te recomiendo que te tomes unos días más de descanso una vez que el celo termine, este primero puede durar más de los tres días habituales o puede durar menos, tu celo no se va a establecer correctamente hasta después del primer año de que inició. Vas a sentir mucho calor y el abdomen te va a doler, vas a producir una gran cantidad de lubricante natural, no vas a recordar mucho una vez que termine, pero lo que sí vas a recordar es el sentimiento incesante de querer tener sexo con un alfa— Se sintió incómodo, no por lo directo que Batman había sido si no porque había esperado que todos estuvieran exagerando.

—Eso es… ¿eso es real? — Batman asintió una vez.

—Es real. Recuerda que lo recomendado es experimentar naturalmente el primer celo y después puedes comenzar a usar supresores, siempre programando el tener un celo por año, hay muchas campañas que entregan los supresores de manera gratuita pero no todas manejan marcas buenas, algunos tienen muchos efectos secundarios. Te mandaré la información después de cuales de las campañas son las más confiables. Como tú mismo lo dijiste en cualquier momento puede llegar tu celo y eso es porque como es el primero no sabes aun reconocer las señales que te avisan que está llegando, te recomiendo que cargues siempre el supresor temporal inyectable, ¿tus padres ya te lo dieron? — Él asintió.

—Está en mi mochila— Por la expresión de Batman, supuso que aprobaba su respuesta.

—Todos deseamos que nuestro celo ocurra en nuestra casa, pero a veces ocurre en la calle o en la escuela y es mejor que cargues con tu supresor siempre por si pasa algo así—

Entendía, Billy lo entendía. Lo más seguro para él mismo era cargar su supresor, pero al escuchar a Batman decir aquello, no pudo evitar recordar a aquel profesor diciéndole que debía cargar con el supresor inyectable siempre para no afectar a sus compañeros alfa y provocar que lo atacaran.

¿Por qué solo se lo decía a él?, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a sus compañeros alfa?

Los supresores inyectables eran igual de efectivos para los alfa, ¿por qué entonces siempre remarcaban el "Omegas carguen sus supresores"?

Billy nunca lo ha odiado, ser un omega, pero tiene que aceptar que a veces eso le ha hecho la vida mucho más difícil.

—¿No lo odias a veces? — Se escuchó a sí mismo decir, como si la voz fuera de un desconocido, como si alguien más lo hubiera dicho y no él como entendía perfectamente que había sido.

Tuvo miedo, sintiendo a su corazón latir rápido y a su respiración agitarse. No lo odiaba, nunca lo había odiado, ¿Cómo iba y le decía eso a su héroe? Al omega que le había demostrado a Billy que él…

—Sí, lo he hecho— Batman lo había dicho así nada más, como si no fuera nada.

Batman odiaba su naturaleza omega. Billy no estaba seguro de si quería vomitar o llorar.

¿También lo odiaba a él por ser un omega?

—Aún a veces me parece molesto, pero no, ya no lo odio— No entendía como era que la voz de Batman lograba sacarlo tan fácilmente del interior de su mente. — Es difícil ser un omega porque viene con muchos problemas, pero todos los géneros los tienen. Sé que no viniste para que yo te dijera esto y estoy seguro de que tú lo sabes mejor que yo, pero la vida no es fácil y no hace sencillo que logremos amar todo en nosotros mismos, omegas o no, pero al final se trata de eso, aceptar lo que consideras bueno en ti, pero también lo que consideras malo, todo eso te constituye a ti mismo y al final yo siendo un omega contribuyo a que ahora este viviendo así de pleno en este momento de mi vida. —

Sí, él era Billy Batson, era un omega, sin importar si la gente lo consideraba bueno o no, merecedor o no, esto era lo que era y él estaba feliz con eso… su familia adoptiva, sus papás, sus hermanos, Cyborg… lo apreciaban así.

Él quería amarse así.

—¿Tú odias ser un omega Billy? — Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sorbiendo la nariz y peleando con las lágrimas que querían desbordarse de sus ojos. Batman le sonrió. —Si yo que odiaba mi género secundario he llegado a ser tan feliz, tú definitivamente vas a ser muy feliz Billy—

—¿Desde cuándo...? —Se tragó un sollozo. —Cuando nos dijiste quién eras y que nos enteramos de que eras un omega… ¿ya sabías que yo también lo soy? — Batman asintió suavemente.

—Lo sabía— Él asintió con un toquecillo de desesperación.

—Cyborg me regañó ese día porque dijo que pregunté qué si eras un omega sin mucho tacto, pero yo solo quería saber si tú eras… como yo— Batman le sonrió chiquito.

—Lo sé, Billy— Y él se permitió sonreír un poco también.

—Tú me hiciste sentir que merezco ser un héroe, que merezco ser Shazam, porque tú eres un héroe increíble y eres un omega y entonces…— Su rostro estaba repleto de lágrimas, sentía que debía quedarse callado, pero también sentía que debía decirlo, debía decírselo a su héroe. —Entonces hiciste que me diera cuenta de que omega o no, yo puedo ser un héroe, yo puedo hacer todo— Trató de limpiar sus lágrimas rápidamente, porque estás hacían que su visión estuviera borrosa.

—Gracias, Billy— Escuchó decir a Batman, con el mismo tono de voz cálido y suave con el que les había hablado a sus hijos, se limpió las lágrimas con más esfuerzo y pudo apreciar a Bruce (Batman) sonriéndole brillante y dulcemente.

Quería llorar más.

En lugar de eso corrió a sentarse junto al omega mayor, enderezando su espalda correctamente y sorbiendo la nariz, sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero de la Liga a los ojos.

—Puedo… ¿puedo sentir a tus bebés moverse? —

…

Clark entró a la mansión, curioso ante el corazón desconocido que se dejaba escuchar junto a su pareja y a sus bebés.

—¡Clark! — Saludaron sus hijos lanzándose a abrazarlo.

—¡Hola! — Saludó buscando imitar el entusiasmo infantil, despeinándolos.

—Bienvenido, amo Clark—

—Hola, Alfred, ¿quién está con Bruce? —

—El joven Batson— Contestó Alfred con simpleza.

—Bruce dijo que era su amigo— Explicó Tim, resolviendo un poco sus dudas, pero también creándole nuevas.

—Es un niño— Dijo Conner emocionado.

—No es un niño, es mayor que nosotros— Explicó Dick.

—Me cae bien— Aceptó Jason.

—Trece años— Dijo Tim, obligándolos a todos a mirarlo. Antes de que él pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Tim explayó su comentario. —Esa es la edad que calculo que tiene—

Caminó al encuentro de su pareja en una de las salas de estar de la mansión.

Su compañero vinculado estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, pasando una mano distraídamente por su vientre y con la otra sosteniendo su celular, leyendo algo con mucha atención.

Clark aún podía escuchar a la "visita" pero no estaba aquí, se escuchaba un poco a la… podía ser que estuviera en el baño.

—Hola— Saludó Bruce colocando su celular sobre el sillón y sonriéndole alegremente. Clark correspondió la sonrisa, yendo hasta él.

—Hola, ¿los niños y Alfred dijeron que un amigo tuyo vino de visita? — Bruce soltó una risa ligera, alzando el rostro y estirando un poco el cuello, facilitándole a él el besarlo, claro que Clark se apresuró en realizar la acción, disfrutando del roce de sus labios contra los de su compañero vinculado.

Su pareja parecía estar de muy buen humor.

—¡Ah! — Gritó una voz nueva (Compañera del corazón desconocido que había estado escuchando, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ya no le parecía tan desconocido). —¡Lo siento, no vi nada, lo juro! — Agregaron a la vez que él se giraba para poder ver al desconocido, topándose con un adolescente cuya edad calculada por él coincidía con lo dicho por Tim, adolescente que se tapaba el rostro, acción que no duro mucho pues al instante se descubrió, para mirarlos con una sonrisa enorme. —De verdad no puedo creer que Superman y Batman estén vinculados, tengan hijos y vayan a tener más, es como… ¡Wooow! — Explicó concluyendo con una risa alegre. Clark no entendía porque había un adolescente de 13 años al que Bruce había llamado su amigo y que además conocía sus identidades secretas y que de alguna forma le parecía que había visto antes… ¿Era igual de inteligente que Tim?, ¿Algún villano había rejuvenecido a alguno de los miembros de la Liga?, ¿iban a adoptar a este adolescente?, ¿era un nuevo superhéroe?

Bruce lo tomó de la mano.

—Tranquilo, él es William Batson—

—Hola Clark Kent— Le dijeron, saludándolo con una mano, saludo al que él respondió alzando la mano igualmente, como si se estuviera despidiendo de alguien que se alejaba sobre un tren.

—Hola, William— El adolescente soltó una risilla apenada.

—Puedes llamarme Billy si quieres, ¡Oh, es verdad tú no sabes quién soy!, todo esto debe ser muy confuso para ti, perdón— Billy posó su mirada en Bruce y nuevamente en él.

—Me gustaría que Superman supiera quién soy en realidad, también sus hijos, si les parece bien— Bruce asintió.

—Por mí está bien si eso quieres Billy, ¿estás de acuerdo? — Le preguntó a Clark, como si él fuera a negarse alguna vez a alguna petición de su omega.

—Claro, sí crees que está bien yo también—

—Vamos a la Baticueva— Clark quería entender la confianza que su omega le tenía a este adolescente llamado William Batson que de repente estaba luciendo aún más emocionado, con sonrisa enorme y ojos brillantes… le recordaba a alguien, su teoría de que uno de los miembros de la Liga había sido rejuvenecido se volvió más fuerte. —Conner tú y tus hermanos vayan a la Baticueva— Exclamó Bruce, haciendo una pequeña pausa después del nombre de Conner, sabiendo que sería inmediatamente escuchado.

Cuando ya estaban frente al reloj, sus hijos los encontraron, siendo ellos los que al final revelaron la puerta secreta.

—¡Qué increíble!, mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado nunca— Exclamó Billy haciendo reír a sus hijos.

Clark respondió enredando su brazo en la cintura de Bruce, esperando que aquello le facilitara a su pareja el descenso por las escaleras.

—¿Cuáles son tus teorías de la identidad de Billy? — Interrogó su compañero vinculado sonriente. Clark estaba feliz de que se viera tan relajado, por lo que se permitió sonreír, incluso si ahora tal vez iba a avergonzarse a sí mismo.

—Un nuevo héroe— Bruce rio. —O uno de los miembros de la Liga fue rejuvenecido de alguna forma que no entiendo—

—Cerca, estoy impresionado, ¿cuál de los miembros? —

—Podría ser Linterna verde, aunque también podría ser… Shazam, eso es, creo que es Shazam— Bruce le sonrió con orgullo, él respondió sonrojándose.

Una vez llegaron al final de las escaleras Billy dio unas cuantas vueltas admirando todo el lugar.

—¡No te pases, ese es el Batmobile! — El adolescente aferró sus manos a su propia ropa, como si estuviera tratando de controlarse y no tocar nada. —Esto es demasiado para mis ojos—

Sí, Clark había sido un adulto al conocer la Baticueva e igualmente había sido muy increíble (Había dormido, tenido sexo y discutido en este lugar y aun le seguía pareciendo muy increíble).

—La computadora también es genial— Exclamó Tim con mucha emoción. Billy abrió los ojos grandemente.

—¡Wooow!, está tan genial como la de la Atalaya— Era Shazam, ese niño era Shazam.

—¿Conoces la Atalaya? — Preguntó Jason intensamente interesado. Billy sonrió dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—En realidad quería mostrarles algo como agradecimiento a Batman, que me permitió venir a casa de todos ustedes—

—¿Sabes que Bruce es Batman? — Preguntó Conner.

—Y que Clark Kent es Superman, ¿aquí estoy bien? — Le preguntó a Bruce, que dio un suave asentimiento. Billy tomó aire profundamente y gritó.

—¡Shazam! — Un relámpago cayó directo sobre el adolescente y ahora ahí estaba el superhéroe que Clark había imaginado.

Igual que siempre, alto, musculoso, con su uniforme de siempre.

No era que un villano lo hubiera rejuvenecido, Shazam todo el tiempo había sido un niño. Miró a su pareja.

Todo este tiempo, Shazam había sido un omega adolescente de 13 años y a pesar de eso era un superhéroe a la altura de los adultos que conformaban la Liga de la Justicia… a veces hasta superior a ellos.

Un omega de 13 años que se emocionaba por el embarazo de Batman, así que por es su pareja se comportaba particularmente paciente con Shazam.

—¡Eso estuvo increíble! — Gritó Jason corriendo a alzar la capa.

—¡Sí nos conocíamos desde antes! — Expuso Dick parándose muy cerca de Shazam con sus puños hacia enfrente y ligeramente encorvado, siendo imitado por el adulto que en realidad era un niño.

—¡Sí, nos conocimos en la ceremonia de vinculación de sus papás! —

—¡Te ves como un adulto y no lo eres! — Exclamó Conner, mientras alzaba la mano para tocar el escudo en el pecho del superhéroe generando chispazos y risas divertidas.

—Eres un superhéroe y solo eres dos años mayor que Dick— Explicó Tim, logrando que sus hijos dejaran su emoción de golpe, para correr hacia ellos.

—¿Nosotros también vamos a poder ser superhéroes entonces cuando cumplamos 13 años? —

—Sí, también queremos ser superhéroes—

—Sí, Billy es apenas más alto que nosotros—

—Sí podemos ser superhéroes—

—Mhm— Soltó él, fingiéndose pensativo. —No— Concluyó con simpleza.

—No, no pueden— Agregó Bruce.

—¿Por qué no? — Exclamó Jason con ceño fruncido, mientras sus hermanos lucían más bien decepcionados.

—Porque Billy se convierte en un adulto de 1.90 metros y ustedes no— Explicó su compañero vinculado pacientemente.

—Billy, hiciste trampa— Comentó Dick, provocando una risilla torpe en Shazam que, si bien quedaba un poco extraña en él, quedaba perfecta en el adolescente.

—¿Te vas a quedar a cenar con nosotros? — Quiso saber Conner dejando de lado el tema inicial.

—Oh, no, tengo que regresar a casa—

—Pero…— Comenzó Jason, pero él decidió que debía interrumpirlo.

—A nosotros nos gusta cenar todos juntos, con la familia de Billy seguramente es igual— Aquello apagó la necesidad incipiente de protesta por parte de sus hijos ante la negativa de Shazam.

—Pero vas a venir a visitarnos otra vez, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Tim provocándole una nueva sonrisa a Shazam.

—¡Claro! — Contestó al instante para voltear a verlos calmándose un poco. —Es decir si a Batman y Superman no les importa.

—No, no les importa, ¿tienes teléfono de casa?, ¿celular? — Afirmó y cuestionó Dick en una sola inspiración y a pesar de la afirmación de su hijo mayor, Shazam los miró a ellos discretamente en busca de su aprobación, la que ofrecieron.

—Siempre vas a ser bienvenido— Dijo su pareja y Shazam dejó de lucir avergonzado.

—Les doy el número de mi casa—

Después de la emoción inicial y del intercambio de números de teléfono, Shazam parecía estar listo para irse, por lo que decidió que era momento de acercarse, permitiéndose colocar la mano en uno de los hombros de Shazam.

—Eres un superhéroe impresionante y a una edad tan joven, muchas gracias Shazam por confiarnos tu secreto—

Shazam sonrió de tal forma que Clark supo que había dicho las palabras correctas.

…

—Así que uno de sus hermanitos se va a llamar Jonathan — Comentó Billy mientras Jason atacaba a su Samus con una combinación de rayo eléctrico, ataque rápido y cabezazo de parte de su Pikachu.

—Le vamos a decir Jon— Agregó Conner distrayéndose y facilitándole al Pit de Tim lanzar a Kirby lejos, Conner hizo un leve mohín y regresó su atención a la pantalla.

—¿Y entonces no saben como ponerle a su otro hermanito? —

—No, Bruce rechaza todos los nombres que sugerimos— Dijo Dick adornando sus palabras con una risa ligera.

—¿Están sacando los nombres de una página o de un libro? —

Jason estaba confundido, no podía entender la pregunta de Billy pues para él no tenía sentido, terminó apartando la vista de la pantalla y por tanto del juego, para observar al niño mayor (incluso mayor que Dick) que además era un superhéroe super cool que se convertía en un adulto al gritar "Shazam".

Al ver a Billy se encontró con que Dick y Conner también lo estaban viendo. Al notarse observado Billy los miró de reojo.

—Ya saben esos libros y páginas de internet con muchos nombres que… ¿pues de dónde estaban sacando posibles nombres para sus hermanos? —

—De nombres que conocemos— Expuso Tim tomando un mazo y derrotándolos a todos, la pantalla cambio de la batalla al anuncio del ganador (Tim), y finalmente todos estaban poniendo su atención en Billy, que soltó una risilla curiosa (incrédula).

—¿En serio no conocen…?, ¿tienen una computadora o una Tablet? —

En minutos ya se encontraban los cinco viendo la pantalla de la Tablet de Conner (porque la de Tim estaba descargando algo que Jason no alcanzaba a entender, la de Dick estaba rota y la de Jason se había quedado en la Baticueva).

—Estás páginas tienen un abecedario por si tienen alguna preferencia por la primera letra que les gustaría que llevara el nombre de su otro hermanito—

—No tenemos— Comentó Dick, mirando a Jason buscando apoyo.

—Podría ser con "R" o con "D"— Sugirió Tim, confundiéndolo a él y a Dick. Conner parecía estar de acuerdo.

—Tim y yo pensamos que, ya que Jonathan va a tener una J como Jason, entonces nuestro otro hermanito bebé debería tener una R de Richard o una D de Dick—

Jason no había considerado aquello, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y sintió algo gracioso en el estómago. Dick por primera vez en mucho tiempo no parecía saber qué decir.

—E-eso no es justo— Habló finalmente su hermano mayor con un leve tartamudeo. —También podría ser con "C" o con "T", además recuerden que mi segundo nombre es "John", básicamente me voy a llamar igual que nuestro hermano bebé y…—

En lugar de lucir amedrentados o decepcionados, Jason notó como sus hermanos menores se mostraron más emocionados.

—Eso hace que el nombre Jonathan sea aún más perfecto— Explicó Conner.

—Eres nuestro hermano mayor— Agrego Tim ligeramente sonrojado.

—Y por eso queremos que el nombre de nuestro hermanito bebé sea con la inicial de tu nombre— Dijo Conner con una sonrisa brillante como las de Clark.

Él se preguntó si Tim sentiría el rostro tan caliente como él lo hacía.

—Debería ser con "D", porque eres más Dick que Richard— Comentó sin mirar a Dick al rostro, animándose a hacerlo solo de reojo, encontrando una de las sonrisas más bonitas que le había visto hacer a su hermano.

—Ok, ¿entonces con "D"? —Preguntó Billy.

—Con "D"— Accedió su hermano mayor.

—Pues con "D", podría ser… Daniel, aquí dice que es muy popular— Explicó Billy lo mostrado en la pantalla. A Jason no le gustaba ese nombre.

—No— Dijo a la vez que Tim lo hizo.

—Entonces que tal Dylan, también dice que es popular—

—No— Dijo Dick con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, ¿Y Darcey? —

—Ahí dice que Darcey es nombre de niña— Observó Conner.

—A lo mejor quiere tener un nombre de niña— Dijo Dick y Jason soltó una especie de gruñido.

—¿Otra vez con eso?, es como con el nombre de Conner otra vez— Se quejó.

—Pues es que yo solo digo que a lo mejor nuestro otro hermanito bebé quiere tener un nombre de niña, ¿lo vas a juzgar por eso? —

—Cómo sabes que quiere un nombre de niña si ni siquiera está aquí—

—Vamos, no peleen y sigamos viendo nombres— Sugirió Billy.

—Pícale más atrás— Le dijo Tim a Conner, que obedeció presionando la pestaña que cambiaba la página del listado con nombres a los menos populares, cuando la Tablet aún se encontraba en manos de Billy.

—Dalton — Leyó Conner el primer nombre de la lista en la nueva página. —Da…—

—Damien como el de la película— Escuchó decir a Tim.

—¿Película? — Se permitió decir, ignorando su conversación enérgica (no pelea) con Dick. —¿Qué película? —

—"The omen" — Contestó Tim con llaneza.

—The omen es una película de terror británica-estadounidense de 1976 dirigida por Richard Donner que se centra en Damien, la encarnación del anticristo— Explicó Conner con rapidez.

—Anticristo como en… ¿Demonio? — Cuestionó Billy. Ante lo que Tim y Conner asintieron.

Jason no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Eso suena… ¡Super cool! — Terminó gritando de tal forma que se lastimó la garganta un poco, pero no importaba.

—¡Es un nombre con una historia genial!, demonios y esas cosas— Aportó Dick.

—Chicos no creo que alguien quiera llamarse como el anticris…— Jason no puso mucha atención a lo que sea que Billy estaba tratando de decir, estaba muy ocupado mirando a sus hermanos que lucían igual de emocionados que él.

—¡Empieza con D! — Exclamó Conner feliz.

—Y hasta Podemos cambiarle una letra como con Conner— Habló Dick.

—Puede ser "Damian", en lugar de "Damien" —

—¡Sí! —

—Eh… oigan…—

—¿Por qué están tan emocionados? — Se dejó escuchar la voz de Clark, quien entraba tranquilamente a la habitación. —Hola Billy—

—Hola, te juro que no fue mi culpa— Soltó Billy arrancándole a su papá alfa una de esas miradas que hacía Conner cuando él le decía que, aunque pareciera rico el fomi moldeable no se comía.

—¡Queremos que nuestro otro hermanito bebé se llame Damian! — Exclamó Dick, mientras Tim asentía rápidamente, Conner daba unos cuantos brincos solo un poquito super (no demasiado porque la otra vez chocó con el techo y lo rompió poquito).

—¡Sí! — Gritó él. —Dile a Bruce que sí quiera— y después de decir aquello se dio cuenta de que su papá alfa no se estaba moviendo, ni siquiera estaba parpadeando.

Soltó un bufido exasperado.

—¿No te gusta? — Preguntó Tim decepcionado.

—No, está super genial, tiene una historia genial, ¡Haz que te guste! — Exigió enojado.

—Claro que no le gusta, estamos hablando de la película del anticris…— Comenzó a decir Billy, interrumpiéndose al ver como Clark se cubría la boca.

—No es que no me… yo… creo que es un gran nombre, sí… yo…— Clark estaba haciendo muchas pausas extrañas, se parecía un poco a la vez en que lo conoció y le explicó que estaba enamorado de un beta. Dio un paso hacia atrás y casi pareció que se caería porque una de sus piernas se dobló raro.

—Clark— Llamaron Dick y Billy y su papá alfa se recuperó rápido soltando una risa torpe.

—Lo siento, me tropecé, voy a ir a recoger a Bruce y le diré, ¿ok? —

—¿De verdad te gusta? — Preguntó Conner viéndose preocupado, como todos.

—Sí, sí, me encanta, me…— Su papá alfa los abrazó a cada uno por separado y tomándose su tiempo (abrazando hasta a Billy que pareció que no sabía muy bien qué hacer ante el gesto). —Ya regreso, Billy estás en tu casa— Y así su papá alfa desapareció en un parpadeo.

—Pues o lo odia o lo ama, no sé cual de las dos es la opción correcta— Dijo Billy con nariz arrugada.

Él tampoco estaba seguro de la respuesta.

…

—Buenas tardes, ¿Bruce está desocupado? — Le preguntó al secretario peleándose entre pararse frente al escritorio de este o simplemente correr al encuentro de su omega.

—Oh, buenas tardes señor Kent— Saludó el secretario con una sonrisa profesional. —Sí, el señor Wayne está…—

—Ok, gracias, voy a pasar— Exclamó con presura iniciando su camino hacia la oficina de su pareja, sin ponerse a reflexionar en si el secretario se había puesto de pie o simplemente se había mantenido sentado.

—¿Quiere que le avise que…? —

—No hace falta, gracias—

Se movió lo más rápido que pudo ser considerado humanamente posible y entró a la oficina de Bruce realizando un toque rápido y medio innecesario previamente, encontrando a su compañero aún acomodando algunos papeles entre sus manos, pero mirándolo a él con una sonrisa suave.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? —Lo cuestionaron con un tono medio burlón y él respondió cerrando la puerta y usando su super velocidad para pararse junto a su compañero vinculado, quien comenzó a verlo un poco preocupado.

—Clark…—

—Damian— Bruce frunció el ceño ligeramente, agitando su cabeza ligeramente preguntándole sin palabras cuál era el problema con el nombre. —Los niños me dijeron que querían que su otro hermano se llame Damian— Amaba las facciones de Bruce, siempre había amado el grosor de sus labios y el color de estos, la forma de sus ojos y lo azul de sus irises, la forma de su nariz y el como su cabello enmarcaba su rostro perfectamente.

Amaba cuando le sonreía feliz, amaba cuando lo miraba con un toquecillo de burla, amaba la expresión seria que realizaba cuando les explicaba cosas a sus hijos porque era la misma que usaba cuando les explicaba el plan para una misión a los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia.

Y por supuesto amaba su rostro sorprendido y casi a punto de arrugarse ante el inicio de un llanto.

—Son ellos— Murmuró, atrayendo la atención de Bruce nuevamente hacia él. —Son nuestros hijos de la otra realidad— Hablo con un poco más de fuerza en la voz, inclinándose para poder pegar su frente a la de su pareja. —Creo que sí hay cosas que son constantes en todas las realidades y en esta realidad son nuestros hijos, de los dos— Le dijo asegurándose de sonreír abiertamente, notando como de inmediato Bruce dirigía ambas manos a su abdomen.

Clark colocó sus manos sobre las de su compañero vinculado, pudiendo aún así percibir el movimiento que sus hijos estaban llevando a cabo.

—De todas las realidades, definitivamente me gusta mucho vivir en esta— Le murmuró Bruce pegando el rostro que Clark amaba contra su cuello.

No estaba muy seguro de si estaba riendo o llorando.

—Te aseguro que igual yo—

* * *

Contesté comentarios que no había contestado desde marzo... jeje, perdón por no contestarles antes, de todas formas quiero que sepan que los amo y entro a leer comentarios como una adicta... porque básicamente es lo que soy.

Muchas gracias a mis anónimos que no les puedo contestar en privado, Boogo, Annimo, senrou, KORA, Guest, poly.

Boogo (perdón por contestar tu pregunta tan tarde), Dick es un beta, Jason es alfa al igual que Conner y Tim es omega (como bien recuerdas). Originalmente Dick tenía 10 años y Jason 8, pero creo que, aunque no lo escribí, ya deben haber cumplido años al menos una vez, así que ahora tienen 11 y 9 años, Conner en teoría se debe de ver como de 7 años, aunque es alto y Tim tiene 7 años y obvio que conozco a Tom Welling me parecía tan lindo.

Annimo, Clark se angustió porque por un lado pensó en su hijo de la otra realidad y por el otro pensó en que sería como una falta de respeto que uno de sus hijos se llame como su papá y no como el de Bruce.

Ya por último quería preguntar, ¿qué esperan del parto?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	46. And I can't stop myself from falling

Ni Superman ni Batman ni la Liga de la Justicia me pertenecen.

Acepten este humilde tributo como muestra de mi gratitud, por favor.

Clichés, clichés everywhere.

* * *

Bruce abrió el closet de par en par y comenzó a sacar la ropa.

Normalmente su pareja era tranquilo y delicado al tomar la ropa, pasando de una prenda a otra hasta que se decidía por lo que usaría ese día, pero esa mañana, mientras Clark secaba su cabello con pantalón de vestir y camisa a medio poner, aún descalzo, presencio a Bruce sacar toda la ropa de golpe y lanzarla hacia la cama sin ningún respeto.

—Bruce— Llamó en medio de una risa nerviosa.

—Mhm— Fue todo lo que obtuvo de su compañero vinculado, mientras seguía en lo suyo, moviendo el montón de ropa por un lado y luego por otro, para alejarse un poco de la cama como si quisiera ver el desastre que acababa de hacer desde otro ángulo, buscando apreciarlo mejor.

Iba a hablar de nuevo, esta vez cuestionando de forma correcta el porqué del desastre con la ropa, pero cuando su compañero vinculado caminó hasta el cesto de la ropa sucia tomando unas cuantas prendas y asimismo lanzándolas a la cama, para después acercarse a Clark y tomar el pijama que él aún estaba cargando, igualmente lanzándolo junto con el resto de ropa, Clark dejó de pensar en aquello como un desastre y lo miro por lo que realmente era, un nido a medio formar, acción que era realizada antes del celo, sí, pero también días antes del parto.

Se acercó a su omega, rodeándolo en un abrazo desde uno de sus costados, colocándole un beso en la mejilla, preguntándose si podría percibir algo en el aroma de Bruce, si podría percibir el como el parto se acercaba, pues había escuchado que el aroma podía cambiar (aunque no estaba comprobado científicamente).

Su pareja no se giró a verlo (muy ocupado decidiendo lo que cambiara para arreglar apropiadamente el nido), pero sí recargó su cuerpo contra él, luciendo como si honestamente disfrutara del contacto.

Clark estaba feliz, porque habían llegado a la semana 36 con 2 días, la consulta con la doctora Leslie había ido perfecto, pues la profesional les aseguró que los bebés se habían acomodado en la mejor forma para nacer por parto (presentación pélvica, ambos, lo que era toda una proeza en sí), además de mencionar que la pelvis de Bruce tenía las dimensiones correctas.

Una desproporción cefalopélvica está descartada. Dijo la Doctora Leslie.

Argumentos que el obstetra terminó aceptando igualmente como certeros. Sus bebés estaban programados para nacer por parto, sin necesidad de cesárea, además de que todo parecía indicar que las cosas no se complicarían, aquellas palabras habían sido reafirmantes para su naturaleza nerviosa, sin embargo Clark no podía hacer su miedo a un lado, porque tanto la Doctora Leslie como el obstetra lo habían dejado muy claro, si bien un parto único podía llegar a complicarse y terminar en una cesárea de urgencia, un parto gemelar implicaba una mayor cantidad de riesgos… un mayor porcentaje de riesgo de complicarse.

Se obligó a sí mismo a abandonar el interior de su caótica mente al sentir la mirada penetrante de su pareja sobre él, pudiendo notar que su omega parecía haber descubierto el problema exacto que lo estaba aquejando, sonrió en son de disculpa, gesto que le ganó un beso sobre los labios muy suave y un poco corto para su gusto, pero igualmente muy disfrutable.

—¿Puedo acostarme en tu nido? —

—No— Se alejó de su pareja sin poder ocultar su decepción, porque lo cierto era que había esperado una respuesta positiva.

—¿Por qué? —

—Porque tienes que ir a trabajar y porque aún no está listo— No quería ir a trabajar, quería seguir viendo a su omega haciendo su nido. Apretó un poco más el abrazo, dando una caricia rápida a sus bebés. —Para cuando regreses de trabajar va a estar listo— Terminó soltando un sonidillo gutural de protesta. —Vamos señor reportero, ¿no me dijo que tenía una gran noticia que investigar? — Soltó un sonoro suspiro sobre la piel de Bruce, terminando por generarle un escalofrío, sonriendo complacido, dejando un beso ligero en el primer espacio de piel descubierta que encontró. —Si trabajas diligentemente hasta el último momento, nadie se va a quejar cuando desaparezcas de golpe y te tomes tu incapacidad por paternidad una vez que empiece el trabajo de parto—Aceptó finalmente el romper el abrazo, diciéndose así mismo que al menos Bruce estaría en la seguridad de su hogar y no en su trabajo, eso le permitía a su instinto alfa (que padecía la protección fisiológica) a mantenerse en control a pesar de estar lejos de su omega con embarazo a término.

—Si algo pasa…—

—Sí, te llamaré, los niños te llamarán, Alfred te llamará, todos te llamaremos—

…

Cuando retornó a su casa por la tarde, mal saludando a Alfred y permitiéndose volar hasta su pareja (escuchando los corazones y risillas de sus hijos junto a su omega), se topó con un nido aún más perfecto que el que Bruce había hecho durante su celo (forma perfecta, aroma perfecto), con tres cabecitas azabaches despeinadas emergiendo de entre el nido.

—¡Hola Clark! — Lo saludaron sin que ninguno hiciera ademán de salir.

—Bruce nos invitó a su nido— Comentó Conner en medio de una risita, mientras Bruce mantenía su cabeza recargada contra la de Dick, que se encontraba sentado junto a él, mientras Tim volvía a recargarse en Dick, haciéndolo reír.

—¿Dónde está Jason? —Preguntó a la vez que se quitaba los zapatos.

—Se quedó dormido— Explicó Tim con simpleza, cuestionando a Bruce con la mirada, obteniendo un asentimiento, para alzar un poco algunas de las prendas del nido, encontrando el rostro durmiente de Jason que usaba una de las piernas de Bruce como almohada.

Sonrió, acercándose a besar a su pareja.

—¿Ahora sí puedo entrar a tu nido? — Bruce le sonrió asintiendo, removiéndose un poco para que él pudiera entrar con facilidad.

De inmediato Conner y Tim se acomodaron sobre él, riendo y haciéndolo reír a él, mientras Dick exigía tomar una de sus manos.

Se movió un poco y colocó un beso en la mejilla de Bruce, torciéndose levemente para poder colocar su mano libre sobre sus bebés.

Pronto los seis podrían disfrutar de esto.

…

Arthur miró los restos del que alguna vez fue un atlante siendo tratado con respeto por algunos de sus subordinados, mientras fingía que Mera no lo miraba con insistencia.

¿Qué cosa había hecho esto?

Un tiburón tigre llamó su atención a los lejos. ¿Él sabría algo?

Se giró a ver a su compañera vinculada, la cual parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

—Ve— Concedió ella y Arthur no necesitó más para nadar hasta el tiburón.

Nunca pudo haber imaginado la información que conseguiría.

…

Bruce estaba disfrutando del clima, pues en la sombra en la que se encontraba la temperatura estaba en el punto perfecto (hasta un poco fresco), eso aunado a la perfecta silla reclinable que su compañero vinculado había colocado estratégicamente en un punto del patio. Su espalda estaba feliz y sus bebés (que ya no se movían demasiado por falta de espacio) parecían estar dormidos, además de eso mientras Dick y Jason jugaban beisbol con Clark, Conner y Tim decidieron hacer figuras de papel junto a él. Amaba su silla (prácticamente sillón) reclinable y lo grande que era, que permitía que sus hijos se sentaran junto a él, mientras armaban figuras.

—¿Listo? — Cuestionó Clark su primogénito, con una sonrisa enorme y mano alzada.

—Listo— Contestó Dick con bate en mano y en posición correcta. Jason se encontraba cumpliendo su papel de pitcher mientras Clark planeaba atrapar la pelota (ya fuera como cátcher o como "base".

—No le vas a dar, esté es mi lanzamiento especial— Ofreció Jason.

—Ya veremos— Contestó Dick, porque era un buen hermano mayor pero también era muy competitivo, sobre todo con Jason.

—Hice un barquito verde— Exclamó Conner emocionado, alzando el barco de papel para que Bruce pudiera apreciarlo correctamente, ante lo que él de inmediato apartó su atención de sus hijos mayores y de su alfa, centrándose en el menor.

—Es un barco increíble Conner— El niño sonrió complacido.

—Si le quito dobleces, se convierte en un sombrero— Agregó, comenzando a desdoblar el papel hasta lograr la figura que había mencionado, poniéndose de pie para poder colocárselo en la cabeza, él facilitó la tarea lo más que pudo.

—Yo hice una mariposa— Comentó Tim alzando la figura en sus manos.

—¡Tim, eres genial! — Soltó Conner con enérgica honestidad, Tim contestó sonriendo.

—Gracias—

—Eres muy habilidoso, Tim— Concedió, logrando hacer sonrojar al menor, quien se permitió recargarse en Bruce.

—¿Me enseñas? — Preguntó Conner volviendo a sentarse en su lugar previo, Tim se volvió a sentar derecho iniciando con la tarea de enseñarle a su hermano el arte de hacer mariposas de papel.

—¡Le di otra vez! — Gritó Dick exaltándolos a todos un poco. Jason hizo un ligero puchero.

—Pero no les diste a dos de mis lanzamientos—

—Y luego les di a dos—

—Vamos, Dick, Jason, no peleen— Solicitó Clark.

Rivalidad de hermanos, Bruce suponía que estaba bien, porque al final del día, aún había veces que encontraba a Jason durmiendo en el cuarto de Dick y viceversa.

Se centró en Clark, buscando sonreírle (acción que se logró con éxito arrasador considerando la sonrisa que obtuvo en respuesta), cuando su ambiente familiar se vio interrumpido por el llamado de alerta de la Liga de la Justicia.

Clark presionó el botón en el intercomunicador localizado en su oído. Bruce lo imitó.

—Hay un ataque a las afueras de Metrópolis, los reportes dicen que es un monstruo, aunque aún no lo hemos identificado. Al parecer coincide con la criatura que atacó en el territorio de Arthur— Se dejó escuchar de voz de Diana.

Bruce miró a Clark, quien claramente estaba teniendo una lucha interna. Por un lado, su superhéroe interno quería volar hasta la emergencia, por otro solo quería continuar con su vida de alfa vinculado con 4 hijos y 2 en camino.

Bruce no tenía información suficiente para ayudarle a tomar una decisión.

Diana generó una risa suave.

—No les estoy avisando para que Superman aparezca, les estoy avisando para que estén informados. Flash, Linterna verde y Chica Halcón ya van hacia la criatura—

—Estaremos pendientes, Diana, gracias— Terminó por decir él, porque su alfa estaba ahí de pie, casi paralizado.

Se distrajo al sentir a Dick y Jason acomodarse en la silla reclinable, siempre cuidadosos con su vientre.

—¿Era la señorita Prince? — Cuestionó Dick.

—¿Podemos hablar con ella? — Agregó Jason con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Va a venir de visita? — Se unió Conner al interrogatorio.

—¿Es una emergencia de la Liga? — Clark voló hasta ellos una vez aquellas palabras salieron de boca de Tim.

—Sí, pero los demás miembros lo tienen cubierto—

—¡Buuu!, yo quería que nos visitara— Se quejó Dick. Bruce le sonrió para concentrarse en Clark.

Los demás miembros lo tenían cubierto.

…

Chica Halcón uso su mazo con púas contra la criatura, siendo claramente superada al ni siquiera lograr conectar su ataque, siendo ella la que terminó recibiendo un golpe directo, que sería prontamente continuado por otro, de no ser por Linterna verde que terminó generando un escudo con ayuda de su anillo, lo que no sirvió de mucho pues la criatura comenzó a atacar, ensañándose especialmente con el escudo verde, hasta que este comenzó a resquebrajarse.

Ese fue el momento que Flash eligió para tomar el mazo con púas olvidado de chica Halcón, atacando a la criatura cuando estaba distraído, logrando darle de lleno en un sin número de ocasiones (gracias al uso de su super velocidad, pero aquello, lejos de amedrentarlo, aumento la agresividad con la que se movía, logrando atrapar a Flash (super velocidad o no) regresándole los golpes que había recibido a manos de él, para girarse y romper finalmente el escudo de Linterna verde, quien se apresuró en proteger a Chica Halcón con su cuerpo.

Por suerte los golpes directos no duraron mucho al ser interrumpido por el ataque con dispositivos láser de Cyborg, lo que le dio oportunidad a Arthur de lanzarse sobre él y comenzar a atacar con su tridente.

Ese ser, no era una criatura cualquiera, casi parecía dominar de a poco los ataques a los que era expuesto, como si su cuerpo se adaptara a cada arma que lo había dañado, volviéndose más y más fuerte.

Ahora que lo veía con detenimiento, cada vez lucía como si la estructura de su cuerpo estuviera… cambiando.

Necesitaban a todos.

Se giró a ver a Clark, quien no podía apartar la vista de la pantalla de la Baticueva y por tanto de las imágenes de la pelea que estaban llevando a cabo los miembros de la Liga.

Alzó su mano para presionar el intercomunicador en su oído.

—Esa no es una criatura normal, Diana, todos los miembros de la Liga deben ir—

—Estaba pensando lo mismo, ya estoy terminando de informarles a todos— Asintió, para girarse a ver a su pareja.

—Tú también tienes que ir— Le dijo, para ver a su alfa pararse más derecho.

—Sí— Aceptó Clark, caminando hasta él para abrazarlo siendo esa la forma en que encontró para negarse sin palabras, para darse un momento para respirar tranquilo y pretender que no tenía que ir. Que no tenían que separarse para que Superman fuera a pelear con esa criatura poderosa.

—Ya regreso—

—Si me necesitas, estoy en tu oído— Habló, buscando hacer que aquello fuera ameno (buscando que la incomodidad en su abdomen desapareciera, buscando que la sensación de que Clark no debía ir desapareciera).

Su alfa le sonrió y en un parpadeo, ya no estaba.

Se enfocó en la pelea en la pantalla.

…

A Bruce le gustaría decir que ahora que todos los miembros (activos) de la Liga se habían unido a la pelea, las cosas habían mejorado, pero no, todos estaban siendo arrastrados, lanzados, golpeados y hasta atacados en sus puntos débiles.

Era tan fuerte que pudo romper uno de los brazos de Cyborg como si fuera un palillo de dientes, lanzar a Diana y Aquaman como si fueran hojas de papel, J'onn no podía usar su intangibilidad con él, y podía hacer hasta a Superman sangrar.

Esa criatura no era normal.

Aunque había cosas que había aprendido. La criatura parecía particularmente débil a los ataques de Shazam y Zatanna. La criatura era un poco más débil a la magia que al resto de ataques.

Superman (con un corte en el dorso de la nariz y sangre brotando de entre sus labios, inició un ataque rápido con ayuda de la Mujer Maravilla, para alejarse en una coordinación perfecta, permitiéndole a Shazam lanzar uno de sus ataques con rayos.

Por primera vez el monstruo parecía estar a punto de ser derrotado, esperanza que murió al ver como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, generando un ataque con visión de rayos láser, ataque del que Linterna verde los protegió apenas.

—No puede ser— Susurró ignorando la forma en que su abdomen se tensó. —J'onn, ¿dime en qué está pensando? —

—En nada, solo hay ira y odio en su mente, además…—

—¿Es resistente a cualquier intento de control de tu parte? —

—Sí—

—Gracias, J'onn—

—Flash—

—Mhm… ahora estoy algo ocupado— Comentó el hombre mientras encontraba a algunos civiles y buscaba ponerlos a salvo.

—Necesito que hagas algo—

—¿Tienes un plan?, claro que tienes un plan—

—No sé si funcione—

—Como si tus planes alguna vez hubieran no funcionado—

…

Lois vio a Lex Luthor caminar al encuentro con ella, de por sí se sentía muy irritada con el alfa, verlo caminar con su porte elegante habitual, actuando como si el uniforme de la prisión fuera el más elegante de los trajes de marca que normalmente usaba, sin verse como si hubiera perdido un gramo de peso.

—Señorita Lane, que sorpresa que quieras verme—

—Gracias por recibirme—

—Sabes que, por ti, lo que sea—

Quería golpearlo y regodearse en la cara de sorpresa que mostraría, arrancándole la sonrisa confiada.

—¿Ha visto las noticias… señor Luthor? —

—Un monstruo está ganándole a la Liga de la Justicia, por supuesto que lo he visto, señorita Lane, es como navidad, le estaré eternamente agradecido a quién sea que haya creado a esa cosa—

Lois recordó la voz de Bruce Wayne del otro lado de la línea.

" _Señorita Lane, necesito pedirle un favor, espero que después de lo que le voy a decir decida ayudarnos, también considérelo como un voto de confianza, porque sé que usted es muy inteligente y una vez que le diga esto, usted misma llegará a la conclusión correcta"._

En ese momento no había entendido la razón detrás de palabras tan enigmáticas, pero aceptó, porque siempre le gustaba llegar a la verdad, develar misterios y porque había decidido que Bruce Wayne valía la pena.

—Entonces debe estar muy complacido con usted mismo— Lex Luthor apenas y alcanzó a verse ligeramente sorprendido.

" _Mi hijo, Conner Kent, es clon de Superman, creado por LexCorp, haciendo además uso del ADN del mismo Lex Luthor". Eso era lo que Bruce Wayne le había revelado. Su hijo adoptivo, el hijo… que se parecía a Clark._

—Señorita Lane, le aseguro que de lo que sea que me esté acusando…—

" _Conner no fue el único clon creado por LexCorp y ese monstruo tengo la teoría de que es…"_

—Sé que LexCorp creó clones de Superman— La sonrisa en el rostro del multimillonario desapareció. —Y ese monstruo acaba de lanzar rayos láser por los ojos— Hizo una corta pausa, centrándose en la expresión seria de su contraparte.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?, ¿Fue Superman?, ¿también te dijo que le entregó uno de mis clones a Bruce Wayne y su inútil compañero vinculado?, ¿omitió el decirte que el clon tiene mi ADN y por tanto claramente me pertenece? —Lois inspiró profundo.

—Estás enfermo—

—No, ustedes lo están por confiar en las promesas de paz de un alienígena con demasiado poder—

—Tu monstruo viene hacia Metrópolis, lo va a destruir todo, ¿Por qué quieres destruir la Ciudad? —

—¿Qué?, yo no quiero destruir Metrópolis, ¡Amo está ciudad!, todo lo que quería era que tuviéramos un arma que pudiera salvarnos y detener a Superman en caso de que se volviera contra nosotros, en su gran mayoría los clones fueron fracasos, inestables, destructivos y sin ser posible el controlarlos. Yo ordené su destrucción, no imaginé que este fuera tan resistente— Ella se puso de pie.

—No querías salvarnos, querías regodearte del hecho de que tú eras el héroe de Metrópolis, pero te tengo noticias no eres ni serás nunca el héroe de nadie—

Salió del lugar, caminando con prisa hasta sentirse medianamente a salvo para hablar, comunicándose de inmediato con Bruce Wayne.

—Tenías razón, es un clon, pero Luthor tampoco puede controlarlo, dijo que él no quería destruir Metrópolis y… sé que no es precisamente una persona en la que se pueda confiar, pero…—

— _No, yo también le creo, gracias señorita Lane—_

—De verdad… Clark es…—

De repente todo tenía sentido y a pesar de hacer la pregunta, su mente ya no tenía dudas.

— _Tengo que colgar—_

—Entiendo—

…

Estaba cansado, su respiración estaba agitada y cada uno de los golpes que había recibido punzaban con cada latido que daba su corazón.

No podía ni llegar a imaginar el cómo se sentían sus compañeros. Pero sin importar los ataques que le habían propinado, la criatura seguía moviéndose en dirección a Metrópolis.

Voló con rapidez, apuntando a la cabeza para propinar un golpe, siendo por desgracia atrapado en el aire, sintiendo como su cabeza era rodeada por una mano amorfa gigante para ser azotado contra el suelo una y otra vez.

Linterna verde creo un puño gigante logrando empujar a la criatura para que luego Shazam lo obligara aflojar su agarre, liberándolo y finalmente Diana se lanzó en busca de cortarle el cuello con ayuda de su espada, para que fuera lanzada al suelo y esta vez ella fuera la que recibiera golpe tras golpe.

— _Superman, aléjate de él—_ Ordenó la voz de Bruce en su oído, viendo a J'onn tomar a Diana, disponiéndose a obedecer, iba contra todo en él la búsqueda de crear distancia entre un enemigo y su persona, pero si Batman lo decía, debía ser por algo.

Rápidamente entendió la razón detrás de la orden.

Un humo verde comenzó a dispersarse alrededor de la criatura y de repente Flash ya estaba de pie junto a ellos (aunque lo más lejos que pudo de Superman) con una especie de lanza en manos.

—¿Dónde estabas? — Interrogó Linterna verde a Flash.

—¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Cyborg al velocista.

—¿Eso es…? — Comenzó él para que su pareja le contestara a través del intercomunicador.

— _Kryptonita, él es… otro de los clones creados por LexCorp—_

—¿Él lo envió? — cuestionó murmurante percibiendo como la ira aparecía súbitamente en él, opacando cualquier otra sensación, recordando como Conner fue controlado por Luthor, el hecho de que había creado a un niño increíble como él para simplemente usarlo como arma.

Y ahora también…

— _No, al parecer realmente creyó haberlo destruido—_ ¿Bruce se referiría a la explosión que Conner les había descrito?

—La lanza…—

¿No había otra manera?

Ellos realmente iban a usar esa arma hecha a base de kryptonita para…

— _Él es solo un arma, Clark, es un ser vacío, no es como Conner, no tiene pensamientos, no se va a detener hasta que…—_

Entendía y sabía que era la única forma.

Su pareja cambio de frecuencia, para poder hablar con todos los miembros de la Liga a la vez, mientras no dejaban de tratar de enlentecer el andar de la criatura.

— _Al parecer la criatura es uno de los clones de Superman que LexCorp había hecho y pensó que había destruido, le pedí a Flash que acudiera a laboratorios S.T.A.R. con la muestra de Kryptonita que el Joker había usado previamente para atacar a Superman y que la convirtieran en algo afilado y fácil de usar, la bomba de humo estaba hecha igualmente de Kryptonita, temí que no fuera realmente susceptible, pero como pudieron ver, lo es—_

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con la lanza esa? — Preguntó Shazam un poco agitado.

—Matarlo— Dijo la Mujer Maravilla, llegando a la conclusión correcta, los miembros se dividieron entre los que lucían sorprendidos (Shazam y Zatanna), los que lucían resignados (Aquaman, Chica halcón) y los que lucían preocupados (Cyborg, J'onn, Linterna verde y Flash).

—¿Y si no funciona? — Preguntó Aquaman.

—Funcionará— Aseguró la Mujer Maravilla.

—Apenas y podemos acercarnos a él, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para encajarle una lanza hecha de Kryptonita? — Cuestionó Linterna verde.

—Equipo— Dijo él.

—Sí, trabajo en equipo, todos coordinados podemos lograrlo— Comentó Zatanna igual de golpeada que todos.

—¿Quién va a llevar la lanza?, digo, no tengo problemas en ser yo, solo quería estar seguro de que todos estábamos de acuerdo— Dijo Flash y él estaba a punto de interrumpirlo, porque no le haría eso a sus compañeros de la Liga, a sus amigos, hacerlos matar a alguien que existía para matar a Superman (si lo que Conner le había dicho aplicaba para todos).

—Yo lo haré— Dijo Diana.

—No, Diana…—

—Batman concuerda conmigo—

— _Concuerdo con la Mujer Maravilla—_

—Pero…—

—Puede que creas que eres el más fuerte de la Liga, pero eres débil ante el arma que usaremos también, así que yo lo haré, ¿todos a favor? — La ausencia de protesta fue muy notable.

La Mujer Maravilla tomó el arma, para observar a la criatura que seguía moviéndose en dirección a Metrópolis.

—¿Listos? — Y con aquello dicho por Flash el ataque coordinado comenzó.

Linterna verde creo unas cadenas inmovilizándole una mano, Aquaman se aferró al cuello de la Criatura, misma acción que fue realizada por Chica Halcón, J'onn inmovilizó una pierna, enterrándose a sí mismo en el concreto con ayuda de su intangibilidad y Zatanna otra (con ayuda de sus habilidades), siendo apoyada por Flash en caso de cualquier imprevisto, Shazam se aferró a la otra mano al igual que Superman, todo se trataba de acciones rápidas y certeras, buscando la menor cantidad de movimientos innecesarios.

Diana se lanzó buscando encajar la lanza en el pecho de la criatura, que de inmediato peleó por liberarse, él sintió su super fuerza disminuir al estar tan cerca de la lanza de Kryptonita, así como escuchó el grito de dolor de Shazam viendo como uno de los picos que mostraba el cuerpo del monstruo aparecía de golpe atravesándole las manos a Shazam.

El monstruo logró liberar su mano empujándolos lejos en el acto, para regresarla a su sitio original de inmediato y atrapar a la Mujer Maravilla por la cabeza, comenzando a presionar, dejándose escuchar sus gritos de dolor, Flash se movió rápidamente para golpearlo en busca de liberarla del fuerte y doloroso agarre, siendo imitado por Chica Halcón que lo golpeó en el antebrazo con su mazo una y otra vez, Shazam y él regresaron buscando apoyar a Flash, pero con cada nuevo ataque que ellos proporcionaban la criatura se volvía más fuerte, más resistente, la pierna que J'onn mantenía inmovilizada fue movida con fuerza hasta que logró romper el concreto en el que el marciano se había enterrado a sí mismo, Linterna verde fue azotado contra el suelo con ayuda de sus propias cadenas y esa mima mano fue utilizada para intentar quitarse a Aquaman del cuello.

Si lo mataban… si lograban matar a la criatura.

Tomó la lanza de entre las manos de su compañera y usando su super velocidad atravesó a la criatura, escuchándola por primera vez soltar un grito de dolor al tiempo que sentía dolor expandirse por todo su cuerpo comenzando desde su pecho, bajó la mirada notando el pico amorfo atravesándole el cuerpo, profundizó un poco más la lanza en el cuerpo contrario.

La criatura cayó y él también.

—¡Superman! — Gritó alguien.

—¡Kal-El! — Percibió en segundo lugar.

— _Clark—_

Dolía, todo dolía. Su cuerpo exigió toser, haciéndolo sin más, provocando una nueva explosión de dolor, justo cuando él pensó que su cuerpo no podía sentirse peor.

Todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, oscureciéndose a ratos, podía ver rostros distorsionados y voces que parecían susurrar palabras ininteligibles para de golpe parecer que le gritaban al oído.

El dolor en su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo, hasta ya no sentir nada.

Hasta que ya no había nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor, pacífica e indolora…

— _Clark—_ Lo llamó una voz familiar. La voz de su omega, centrándolo en el momento y lugar, regresándolo a su cuerpo sin haberse dado cuenta de que casi se había desconectado, pudiendo ver a sus compañeros claramente.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien— Terminó soltando con voz temblorosa, dándose cuenta de que Diana estaba sosteniéndole la cabeza. —La criatura…— Quiso saber.

—Muerta— Escuchó de voz de Cyborg, sabiendo que seguramente el héroe había realizado un escaneo profundo.

—¿Por qué su cuerpo no se está curando? — Cuestionó Chica Halcón y Clark trató de bajar la vista hasta su pecho, no lo logro porque el dolor intenso lo paralizó.

—Tal vez es la Kryptonita — Comentó Shazam.

—Yo me encargo— Soltó Linterna verde, envolviendo a la criatura en una especie de burbuja, volando para alejarlo lo más posible.

Pero aun así Superman seguía sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y con demasiado dolor, su regeneración rápida y fisiológica no estaba ocurriendo.

— _Atalaya—_ Le dijo la voz de Bruce en el oído. Por la forma en que Diana alzó suavemente la cabeza, entendió que no solo él había escuchado. _—Llévenlo a la Atalaya—_ Explicó más claramente su pareja.

Diana asintió.

—Yo lo haré— Exclamó su amiga con autoridad, apresurándose en ponerse de pie, dispuesta a alzarlo en sus brazos.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos aquí— Dijo otro de los miembros que su mente abarrotada con dolor no pudo reconocer. Diana asintió en dirección a sus compañeros, para alcanzar a notar, aún entre el dolor el cómo J'onn se acercaba a ayudar.

—Los ayudaré— Fue lo último a lo que Clark pudo poner atención antes de que el dolor se volviera demasiado de nuevo, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo parecía punzar a la vez que los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Cuando pudo volver a poner atención a su alrededor, ya se encontraba sobre una camilla de la Atalaya con venda ensangrentada rodeándole el pecho y con su omega junto a él, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Bruce…— Llamó suavemente. —¡Bruce!, ¿Dónde…? — Trató de cuestionar, buscando sentarse.

Porque según él, sus compañeros de equipo lo iban a llevar a la Atalaya, su compañero vinculado que en cualquier momento podía entrar en trabajo de parto estaba en…

—No te levantes, ¿no ves que estás herido? — Le ordenó Bruce con voz severa, haciéndolo a él encogerse sobre sí mismo, porque ni bien vio el rostro de su pareja se dio cuenta de que no estaba enojado con él, su compañero vinculado se veía muy asustado, un poco pálido, con ojos rojos y párpados un poco hinchados.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

—L-lo siento, Bruce… — Su pareja de inmediato negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que sus ojos se ponían brillantes y su barbilla temblaba ligeramente, ante el esfuerzo por no soltar lágrimas.

—Tú y los miembros de la liga hicieron lo necesario para salvarse y salvarnos a todos—

Era cierto. La criatura.

—Lo mate— Bruce asintió suavemente, besándole la frente.

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso—

—No, tenía que hacerse— Eso había sonado, ¿Él ahora era un ser cruel?, Bruce pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de sus habilidades.

 _No, no, nuestro omega estaba de acuerdo con matar a la criatura._ Murmuró su instinto alfa, tembloroso.

Pero y si después de ver de lo que él era capaz, su compañero vinculado ahora le tenía… miedo.

—Tienes razón, estando en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo— Concedió su omega, inclinándose para unir sus frentes.

Un escalofrío de terror lo recorrió al si quiera imaginar a Bruce en esa situación, a Bruce acostado en esta camilla en lugar de él.

Se aferró a la mano que antes había estado paseando por su mejilla, para después colocarla sobre el vientre abultado, dejando manchas de sangre sobre la camiseta blanca y holgada que su pareja portaba, dándose cuenta de que su mano tenía un poco de sangre.

—Perdón te ensucié con… sangre— Murmuró, para que Bruce se sentara nuevamente apropiadamente.

—Tu herida no se está curando, no sabemos porque, creemos que es a causa de alguna habilidad especial de la criatura, pero… nada de lo que hemos intentado funciona— Le dijo su Bruce, que seguramente había estado llorando todo este tiempo a causa de eso.

Aterrado ante la idea de que Clark no despertaría.

Luchó contra el dolor ensordecedor en su cuerpo, sentándose.

—¡Clark! — Exclamó su pareja, buscando detenerlo. Aún con respiración agitada y teniendo que llevar una mano a su pecho, sintiendo lo difícil que era el respirar, no se arrepintió de sentarse, atrapando la mano de su compañero vinculado con la suya que había quedado libre.

—Voy a estar bien— Aseguró, viendo como de nuevo su pareja luchaba con el llanto que quería apoderarse de él, procediendo en su lugar a sentarse junto a él, escondiendo el rostro contra el cuello de Clark.

¿Qué hacía?

¿Cómo se iba a curar?

¿Por qué su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando así?

—¡Oh, perdón!, no sabíamos que… eh…— Escuchó la voz de Aquaman de golpe, cuando este entró a la enfermería sin avisar, en compañía de Chica Halcón, Flash y Zatanna.

—Lo-lo siento, amigos, no sabía que ya había despertado Superman y bueno, Aquaman y Chica halcón son los únicos que faltan que tratemos sus heridas y le pedí a Zatanna que me ayudara y…—Flash estaba tan nervioso, pobre.

—¡Eres tú!, este… ¿Bruno? — Soltó Aquaman, volviendo a confundir el nombre de su pareja.

—Se llama Bruce— Ofreció Zatanna con una sonrisa amable, mirándolos como si lo entendiera todo… y más.

—No sabía que Superman estaba vinculado, no me parece correcto que su compañero vinculado esté en la Atalaya—

—Chica Halcón… — Comenzó Flash, pero sin terminar, porque seguramente no sabía si debía explicar las cosas, o dejar todo a medias o hacerla callar simplemente para que Bruce (o él) no la callaran.

—Pero bueno también la situación lo amerita— Terminó agregando Chica Halcón, calmando un poco los nervios de Flash.

—No, no, el compañero vinculado de Bruce Wayne es… — Aquaman inició, para interrumpirse a sí mismo de golpe, llegando a la conclusión correcta. —¡Ay no puede…!, eras tú, ¿verdad?, el tipo con lentes en el acuario… ¡mierda!, ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijeron!? — Zatanna soltó una carcajada, Chica Halcón miraba todo con el ceño fruncido y Flash soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—No entiendo— Murmuró Flash al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—No se me dio la gana— Terminó diciendo Bruce, hablando por primera vez en todo el rato.

—No se te…— Trató de quejarse Aquaman, para que Zatanna volviera a hablar, aunque más para sí misma que para los demás.

—Así que por eso sales como Batman también— Chica Halcón dejó su ceño fruncido y Aquaman detuvo toda protesta.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? — Cuestionó Chica Halcón, sin obtener otra respuesta de Zatanna, más allá de una sonrisa un tanto enigmática (aunque muy alegre). Aquaman se giró nuevamente hacia ellos apuntándolos acusadoramente.

—¡Eres Batman! — Gritó Arthur y Clark por un momento pensó que Flash se desmayaría.

—Ay, Dios— Murmuró el velocista.

—Así que no estabas muerto— Comentó la Chica Halcón.

—¡Batman y Superman van a tener un hijo! — Exclamaron Arthur y Zatanna al unísono (uno algo asustado y otra muy emocionada).

Y antes de que su compañero vinculado pudiera dar una respuesta (o atacarlos a todos), diciendol probablemente algo como que ellos ya tenían hijos, un ataque de tos se posó en Superman, que de inmediato cubrió su boca con una mano, disfrutando de los movimientos circulares y amables de su compañero.

Cuando el ataque acabó y él alejó su mano de su boca, esta estaba manchada de sangre, además de que claramente podía percibir el sabor metálico en su boca.

El ambiente ameno y relajado desapareció.

—¡Mierda!, ¿no deberíamos llevarte a un hospital? — Cuestionó Aquaman.

—No va a servir de mucho, el instrumental médico diseñado para humanos no sirve con Superman— Clarificó Flash.

—¿No han preparado instrumental especial para Superman?, ¿Qué les pasa? — Cuestionó nuevamente Aquaman.

—Bueno, considerando que Superman no es lastimado normalmente…— Buscó decir Chica Halcón, pero él no siguió escuchando, al distraerse con el susurro de su omega.

—Especial para kryptonianos—

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó mirando a su pareja y logrando acallar los comentarios de las otras personas presentes.

—Hace tiempo leí de un protocolo en la computadora de la Fortaleza de la soledad llamado "Revitalización", no entendí muy bien la descripción de lo que realizaba, pero creo que es una especie de… protocolo para ayudarte a sanar heridas, como un médico especial para kryptonianos… para ti—

—Bruce, no sabemos si…—

—Es nuestra única opción—

Clark era alguien cruel por permitirle a su pareja decir esas palabras.

…

Diana miró la Fortaleza de la Soledad, lugar al que habían sido teletransportados con ayuda de la Atalaya, había venido antes en unas tres ocasiones, pero le seguía pareciendo sorprendente con toda su arquitectura alienígena.

Por otro lado, era la primera vez de J'onn en el lugar, por lo que su compañero de la Liga se permitió a sí mismo ver a su alrededor sin tapujos.

Kal-El les ofreció una sonrisa, mientras dejaba que ellos llevaran su peso con un brazo rodeando cada hombro de ellos.

—Es bastante impresionante, ¿cierto? —

—Muy impresionante— Aceptó J'onn.

Bruce dirigió el camino, hasta pararse junto a algo que podía pasar por una capsula, pero ella sospechaba que había sido una nave.

—Pónganlo aquí adentro— Realizaron la acción solicitada.

—Así que… esto va a ayudarte a sanar, Kal-El—

—Nunca lo hemos utilizado— Respondió su herido amigo.

—Va a funcionar— Aseguró Bruce, sin temblor ni dudas reflejadas en su voz, pero ella conocía a su compañero de la Liga y amigo.

Pasar por algo así cuando el parto estaba tan cerca.

Una vez Kal-El estaba correctamente acomodado, pensando en hacer más preguntas, terminó por quedarse callada al percibir la angustia con la que Bruce miraba a su compañero vinculado, la forma en que se permitió dejarle una caricia corta en la mejilla.

—Tienes razón, Bruce, va a funcionar— Aceptó Kal-El.

—Claro, siempre tengo razón— Dijo Bruce, dedicándole una sonrisa especial a su alfa, para inclinarse con dificultad a besarlo en los labios. Tanto ella como J'onn apartaron la vista buscando darles un poco de privacidad.

Después de la muestra de afecto, Bruce se dirigió hasta la que parecía una computadora, aunque muy diferente de las que ella había visto antes.

Bruce comenzó a presionar botones y la capsula (nave) se cerró.

Ella pudo ver en una pantalla holográfica algunos signos que supuso eran palabras en otro idioma (Kryptoniano).

—¿La cápsula esa va a ayudar a Superman a sanar? —

—Es mi teoría. Hace tiempo leí de un protocolo llamado "Revitalización", creo que eso lo puede ayudar en casos como este, no sé por qué su cuerpo no ha podido sanar como normalmente lo hace, pero creo que tiene relación con el clon. Estaba diseñado para matar a Superman, tal vez había algo en su ADN que inhibe sus habilidades, no lo sé—

Después de la explicación dada sin mucha energía, las manos sobre la especie de teclado dejaron de moverse y Bruce se giró a ver a Kal-El dentro de la cápsula, sin dar señales de que se sentaría o de que se movería o de nada, simplemente parecía que planeaba quedarse ahí parado.

Probablemente no debería sentirse con el derecho de hacer aquello, estiró una mano, para entrelazarla con una de las de Bruce, tímidamente, hubiera querido hidratar un poco su seca garganta, pero simplemente ya no estaba produciendo saliva.

—Revitalización me hace pensar que entonces todo va a estar bien— Aseguró, tratando de sonreír, gesto que desapareció al sentir la mirada de Bruce sobre ella, recordando el cómo había dejado que su amigo terminara herido de tal forma. Su amigo que pudo hasta haber muerto… ¿Aún podía morir?

¡Por Hera!, ¿Cómo debía sentirse Bruce?

Nunca debió dejar a Kal-El participar en la batalla.

Necesitaba disculparse, debía disculparse.

Lo siento, lo siento…

Justo antes de que sus pensamientos se volvieran palabras, J'onn le tocó el hombro, interrumpiéndola y atrayendo su atención, topándose con una negación de cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que no te ibas a disculpar, ¿verdad? — Comentó Bruce, obligándola a mirarlo nuevamente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa pequeña. Ella al final no tuvo idea de qué hacer o decir. —Sí, eso creí, deberían ir con sus familias a…—

—Si no te molesta, Bruce, me gustaría hacerte compañía, hasta que Superman despierte—

—Me quedaré— Ofreció ella en acuerdo ante lo dicho por J'onn. Bruce los miró unos segundos, para suspirar.

—Deberían cambiar el vendaje de sus heridas. Iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios—

—Sin ofenderte, Bruce, pero preferiría que tú estuvieras sentado y yo fuera por el botiquín— Concedió J'onn yendo a tomar una silla del lugar, acercándola a Bruce y un poco a la cápsula en la que se encontraba Kal-El.

Bruce sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Lo aceptó y lo agradezco, hay comida y agua en la cocina por si…—

—Yo iré— Dijo ella alejándose en la dirección que suponía correcta, no importaba, ya lo descubriría.

Tan metida estaba en aquello que no notó la forma en que el cuerpo de Bruce se tensó, al tiempo que arrugaba su holgada camisa en un puño apretado, a la altura de la parte más inferior de su vientre.

(J'onn podía percibir el dolor emocional de Bruce con tanta claridad, que no fue capaz de notar el dolor físico).

* * *

Para escribir esto vi "The death of Superman (2018)", "Reign of the supermen (2019)", y la escena de la muerte de Superman en "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice" en loop infinito (no es cierto).

Esto era un monstruo de casi 14,000 palabras así que lo corté, la segunda parte de esto ya casi está, voy a corregir, agregar cosas y con suerte lo subiré por la noche (por la noche para mí obvi jajaja), ahora si me disculpan, iré a comer pastel.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero y haya sido disfrutable!


	47. Love of my life, can't you see?

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

El día más largo de la historia amigos, no sabía que la noche podía tardar tanto en llegar jajajajaja, perdón es que después de leer el capítulo me dije "Ajá, sí está bien, pero puede quedar mejor" y se nota que le agregué muchas cosas considerando que este medía prácticamente lo mismo que el anterior (alrededor de 6,600 palabras) y ahora terminó siendo de casi 10,000 jeje.

* * *

 _Conner entró a la Baticueva, riendo ante la emoción que sentía al ser perseguido por sus hermanos (habían decidido hacer una carrera), yendo todos juntos a avisarle a Bruce que la comida estaba lista._

 _¿Por qué habían decidido ir todos?_

 _Porque nunca se debía desperdiciar una razón para ir a la Baticueva._

 _Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, escuchando las risas y peleas juguetonas entre sus hermanos, encontrando a Bruce sentado frente a la pantalla de la computadora que apago rápidamente._

 _El aroma de Bruce estaba un poco diferente, pero tampoco era demasiado como para darle suficiente importancia, además terminó distrayéndose con la sonrisa que lo hacía sentir amado, corriendo a abrazarse a su papá omega._

— _Dice Alfred que la comida ya está— Dijo Tim corriendo a colocar sus dedos sobre el teclado, sin presionar realmente ningún botón._

— _¿Todavía no va a regresar Clark? — Preguntó Dick, abrazándolo a él, provocándole una carcajada._

— _¿Sigue peleando contra el monstruo ese? — Agregó su hermano Jason, acostándose en el área en donde entrenaban._

— _No, en realidad ya terminó de pelear, pero aún no va a regresar, porque fue herido— Explicó su papá omega, haciendo la misma cara que hacia Alfred, provocando que Conner no pudiera saber si estaba feliz o triste o enojado… no le gustaba que Bruce hiciera eso._

 _El sentimiento incómodo en su pecho que apareció cuando escuchó que su papá alfa fue herido, aumentó_

— _¿¡Él!? — Cuestionó Dick con la voz un poco aguda, la verdad era que le había lastimado los oídos, por lo que, en un acto reflejo Conner cortó el abrazo con Bruce, para poder cubrirse las orejas con las manos._

 _Dick se cubrió la boca a su vez para después hablar bajito._

— _Perdón, Conner, perdón— Él trató de sonreírle a su hermano mayor, porque sabía que no había sido su intención causarle dolor._

— _¿Cómo que Clark fue herido? — Interrogó Jason acercándose a ellos._

— _¿Era un villano muy fuerte? — preguntó Tim y Conner finalmente se descubrió sus oídos._

— _O es cómo… ¿cómo lo de las heridas emocionales? — Volvió a hablar Dick, esta vez cuidando el tono de su voz._

 _Conner no entendía de lo que hablaba Dick, pero sabía que después podía preguntar, porque a veces sus hermanos mayores hablaban de cosas que habían pasado antes de que él y Tim comenzaran a vivir con ellos y siempre les explicaban con mucha paciencia._

— _No, es una herida física, porque era un villano muy fuerte, pero ya lo derrotaron, todos los miembros de la Liga lo hicieron, Clark tiene que ir a la Atalaya para ser valorado y asegurarnos de que va a estar bien, así que voy a ir a encontrarme con él, para traerlo a casa, ¿de acuerdo? — Dick atrapó su labio inferior haciendo una pinza con su dedo pulgar e índice, Tim puso su mano sobre sus labios siempre pareciendo que iba a hacer algo más, pero se detenía, Jason negó con la cabeza._

— _No puede… ¿no puede volver él solo? — Cuestionó Jason en voz muy bajita y temblorosa._

 _Él sintió que quería llorar._

— _¿Su herida es muy grave? — Quiso saber Tim y Bruce pasó una mano por su frente para acercarlos y abrazarlos contra sí._

— _¿Se acuerdan cuando Luthor quiso volver un villano a Conner y a mí me llevaron al hospital y Clark fue a recogerme? — Él y sus hermanos asintieron. —Yo estaba… asustado porque no estaba con ustedes, pero cuando Clark llegó, me sentí mucho mejor y supe que todo iba a estar bien, ahora es mi turno de hacer eso por Clark, ¿entienden? —_

 _Pobrecito Clark, solito, sin ellos para ayudarlo a no sentirse asustado._

— _¿Nosotros no podemos ir? — Interrogó, obteniendo una negación de cabeza._

— _Vamos a volver pronto, lo prometo—_

 _Él no quería que Bruce se fuera ni que Clark no estuviera._

 _Por lo que notó, sus hermanos tampoco._

…

— _¿Pero estás bien? —_ Preguntó por vigésimo cuarta vez su compañero vinculado.

—Lo estoy— Volvió a contestar ella, porque era lo menos que podía hacer por Steve, después de asustarlo así.

— _Ok—_ Aceptó su omega. _—Y Superman y Batman, ¿están bien? —_

—Bueno, Superman está estable, creo que la idea de Batman está funcionando y… Batman está como debe estar alguien cuyo compañero vinculado fue herido—

— _Sí, no puedo imaginar realmente… ok, sí, eres una buena amiga por hacerle compañía, gracias por llamarme, estaba algo nervioso, creo que lo mejor es que cuelgue ahora para que descanses, ¿está bien?, ¿O necesitas decirme algo más o quieres seguir hablando? —_ Sonrió sintiendo su corazón lleno de amor.

—¿Tú estas bien? —

— _Yo… sí—_ Le dijo Steve con esa risita de alivio que ella le conocía bien. _—Ahora que pude hablar contigo me siento mucho mejor—_

—Perdón por preocuparte—

— _Nada de eso, mi alfa es una superheroína, y te amo así—_

—Yo también te amo— Su compañero vinculado soltó una risa satisfecha.

— _Ahora sí voy a colgar—_

—Nos vemos más tarde, bye—

— _Sí, bye—_ Ni bien la llamada a través del intercomunicador acabo, se permitió unos cuantos segundos de ver sus manos, buscando controlar el amor que sentía y la culpa que la aquejaba al pensar en Steve solo en casa viendo las escenas de la pelea contra la abominación.

" _Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo"_

Le había dicho rebeldemente al inicio de su relación y constantemente ella peleaba con su mente porque confiaba en las palabras de su omega, confiaba en sus sentimientos, pero a veces sentía que la vida al lado de la Mujer Maravilla era muy difícil.

Alzó la vista concentrándose en Bruce acariciando su vientre, mientras hablaba con su mayordomo.

—Sí, Alfred, no estoy solo, Diana y J'onn están aquí— Bruce hizo una pausa, escuchando lo que el hombre del otro lado de la línea decía, claramente exasperado. —Sí, Alfred ya comí— Ella podía corroborar aquello. —Sí, quiero hablar con ellos— Y después de eso, el tono amable que Bruce usaba para con sus hijos apareció. —Sí, es verdad, van a venir a reunirse con nosotros a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, Clark y yo los estamos esperando… ¿Cómo?... ah— Bruce soltó una risa suave. —Sí, claro, los bebés también—

Ella y Steve nunca habían tenido una conversación seria sobre tener bebés, no sabía si Steve los quería, ni siquiera sabía si ella los quería, pero cuando veía a Bruce y a Kal-El conviviendo con sus hijos…

—Sí, Alfred, nos vemos pronto— Una vez que su amigo acabó con la conversación, ella decidió hablar.

—Debería hablar con Steve para saber si él los quiere— Dijo un tanto rebuscado, probablemente era el cansancio que estaba comenzando a enlentecerla.

Siempre pasaba eso después de finalmente hablar con Steve luego de una batalla.

—¿Los quiere? — Cuestionó Bruce y ella notó que la atención de J'onn también estaba puesta en su conversación.

—Hijos, tener hijos, nunca hemos hablado seriamente sobre eso— Bruce le sonrió de medio lado, luciendo muy cansado, Diana quería decirle que se fuera a dormir, pero sabía que su amigo terminaría tomándolo más bien como una ofensa.

—¿Tú los quieres? —

—La verdad es que no lo sé—

—Bueno…— Antes de que su amigo terminara con su frase, se interrumpió a sí mismo, quedándose callado e inmóvil, con la vista hacia otra dirección. Era curioso.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a colocar una mano en el hombro de Bruce.

—Sí— Dijo con una muy ligera falta de aliento.

Raro, muy raro. Antes había visto algo parecido, el mes anterior cuando los bebés no dejaban de moverse, pero no había sido tan marcado.

—Eso… ¿fueron los bebés moviéndose? —Se dijo a sí misma sin estar segura de lo que decía.

—No, fue una contracción — Aseguró J'onn. —Y Bruce no cree que sean solo Braxton-Hicks— Afirmó su compañero activo de la liga. —Perdón por leer tu mente— Se disculpó y a ella le tomó un microsegundo para que su temperamento hiciera explosión.

—¡Bruce, estás loco! —Había gritado, estaba segura, trató de controlarse. —No puedes estar en la mitad de la nada con trabajo de parto, vamos a un hospital, ¡Ahora! — Pero no le salió muy bien.

—¡No! — Se negó Bruce, con tono severo y autoritario, pero eso no iba a funcionar con ella.

—¡Bruce si tengo que cargarte lo haré! — Comenzó, pero fue interrumpida al acto.

—No soy estúpido, ¿de acuerdo?, tienen razón, no creo que solo sean contracciones Braxton-Hicks, pero no puedo asegurar ni negar nada, sí, he tenido más de una contracción, pero han estado muy espaciadas y han sido muy cortas e irregulares, si realmente inició mi trabajo de parto, falta mucho para que entre en fase activa y aún más para estar cerca si quiera de tener a los bebés, no tengo ningún signo de alarma, no estoy sangrando, mi membrana amniocoriónica sigue intacta y…— Bruce hizo un movimiento suave, desplegando una pequeña pantalla frente a él. —Esos son mis signos y están normales, así que no voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que entre en trabajo de parto en fase activa, haya o no haya despertado Clark. No quiero hacerlo, pero tampoco voy a poner en peligro a mis bebés— Sus ojos se humedecieron en un reflejo de los de Bruce.

Se abrazó a su asustado amigo, deseando que, con solo pedirlo, Clark pudiera despertar rápido y acompañar a su omega en el difícil proceso que estaba comenzando.

—¿Planeas esperar hasta que Alfred llegué? —

—Un trabajo de parto es mucho más largo que el recorrido que van a hacer Alfred y los niños desde Ciudad Gótica hasta acá—

—Si veo una sola cosa que…— No, no estaba intentando hacer una amenaza, era un amistoso recordatorio. —Me voy a enterar de todo con ayuda de J'onn, así que no se te ocurra ocultarnos nada—

—Lo siento, Bruce, pero definitivamente estaré vigilando tu mente— Bruce tomó aire, como si fuera a soltar el más sonoro de los suspiros, pero al final liberó uno habitual.

—Está bien— Aceptó su amigo.

…

Bruce leyó una y otra vez lo signos vitales de Clark, hasta que comenzaron a tener sentido en su cabeza. Signos vitales normales. Su alfa bien podía pasar simplemente por alguien dormido, dentro de una nave, pero dormido.

Su pecho había sido atravesado y su cuerpo no había sanado, justo como el cuerpo de un humano normal.

Clark iba a estar bien.

La escena de su pareja siendo atravesado por el pecho se repitió en su mente con detallada claridad.

Cerró los ojos un instante, luchando por hacer que las imágenes dejaran de repetirse una y otra vez como un bucle infinito, cosa que consiguió, pero no gracias a su fuerza de voluntad y su excepcional control emocional, si no a la contracción que se expandió por todo su abdomen, endureciéndolo.

Se concentró en respirar y en tratar de no tensar su cuerpo más de la cuenta.

En la misma forma inesperada que apareció, la contracción se evaporó en escasos segundos.

Había sido un poco más dolorosa que la anterior y tal vez un poco (muy poco) más prolongada que la previa, pero seguían pudiendo pasar por contracciones Braxton-Hicks.

Casi se rio ante lo ingenuo que estaba aparentando ser, con la forma en que su vida se movía, claramente había entrado en trabajo de parto, aún no estaba en la fase activa y podían pasar hasta 18 horas antes de que sus bebés nacieran, pero aquí estaba, en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, con su compañero vinculado con un hoyo en el pecho mientras una cápsula de otro planeta estaba ejecutando un protocolo llamado "Revitalización", mientras Diana fingía dormir en una colchoneta y con J'onn sentado en una silla cercana mirándolo atentamente.

—Siguen siendo muy cortas e irregulares— Comentó, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de J'onn.

Pensó que su trabajo de parto lo pasaría en su casa, en su nido, con sus hijos, con su padre, con su pareja a salvo, despierto y sin el antecedente de que horas previas había sido casi asesi…

Sintió a los bebés removerse un poco en su interior.

Quería a sus hijos y quería a Alfred aquí con él.

En lugar de frustrarse y comenzar a llorar (porque ahora era bastante bueno en eso), se concentró en J'onn y en hacer una pregunta que tenía un tiempo rondándole la cabeza.

—J'onn— Llamó, como si no tuviera ya la atención del marciano puesta sobre él. —¿Tú puedes escuchar la mente de mis bebés? — J'onn respondió parpadeando.

—Realmente no tienen pensamientos estructurados, solo son emociones— J'onn se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, alzando una mano, claramente buscando colocarla sobre su vientre. —¿Puedo? — Solicitó antes de hacerlo. Asintió suavemente, para sentir el toque sobre su abdomen. —Él está enojado porque está incómodo y lo siguiente que diré son conjeturas subjetivas, pero creo que es porque su hermano está muy cerca— J'onn cambio su mano de sitio. —Y él está feliz… por la misma razón de que su hermano está cerca— Se permitió soltar una risa silenciosa.

—Gracias J'onn— Su compañero de la Liga asintió, parándose correctamente y manteniendo sus manos para sí.

—También puedo percibir los pensamientos de Superman, no siente dolor, está soñando contigo y con sus hijos— Trató de sonreír, pero probablemente terminó haciendo una mueca. —Él va a estar bien, Bruce, estoy seguro—

—Gracias— Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

…

Alfred descendió del BatWing, procediendo a ayudar a los jóvenes a su cargo, para después caminar con seguridad, conocedor de la dirección a la que se dirigía.

En otras ocasiones los menores se detenían a ver cada cosa y a saludar a cada uno de los animales del zoológico del amo Clark, tratando de recordar los nombres con los que los habían bautizado anteriormente, para terminar por elegir algunos completamente diferentes (Alfred podía asegurar aquello porque él sí recordaba cada uno de los nombres previamente elegidos), pero esta vez los jóvenes caminaron con prisa, buscando seguirle el paso a él, pues sabían que el amo Clark había sido herido y por supuesto querían verlo (y al amo Bruce) lo más pronto posible.

Hacía unas horas el amo Bruce les había llamado para informarles que el amo Clark estaba bien, lo que no ayudó a tranquilizar a los jóvenes, no hasta que el amo Bruce mencionó que todos debían reunirse en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, porque el amo Clark estaba "Descansando allá".

La llamada también contribuyó a que las alarmas de Alfred se encendieran.

El amo Bruce estaba tratando de ocultarle algo y después de sopesar diferentes posibilidades, determinó que había llegado a la respuesta correcta.

Entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba el amo Bruce en compañía de la señorita Prince y del señor J'onzz y con el amo Clark dentro de lo que parecía una nave individual.

—Buenas tardes señorita Prince, Señor J'onzz—

—Buenas tardes— Saludó el señor J'onzz.

—Hola Alfred, hola niños—

—Hola señorita Prince, señor marciano— Saludó el joven Jason, mientras el joven Richard corría a abrazar al amo Bruce, a la vez que el joven Timothy alzó la mano ofreciendo un corto saludo para imitar a su hermano mayor.

—Hola— Concedió el joven Conner, para correr en compañía del joven Jason hasta donde se encontraba sentado el amo Bruce, iniciando un abrazo grupal.

—¿Clark está bien? — Preguntó el joven Timothy.

—Va a estar bien, aunque ahora está dormido— Explicó el amo Bruce con la amabilidad y cariño habituales que le mostraba a sus hijos.

—¿Y esta nave? — Preguntó el joven Jason con poco tacto, Alfred estaba trabajando en eso, pero era difícil.

—Esta es la nave en la que Clark llegó a la tierra— Respondió el amo Bruce, sorprendiendo a los menores.

—Nunca la habíamos visto, ¿o sí? — Dijo el joven Conner.

—Mhm, tienes razón Conner, me parece que no la habían visto— Aceptó el amo Bruce.

—¿Y esto le está ayudando a sentirse mejor? — Preguntó el joven Timothy.

—Sí, así va a poder recuperarse de sus heridas— Expuso su hijo a lo que los menores asintieron.

Mientras aquella conversación se llevaba a cabo, Alfred notó la mirada que le estaba dando la señorita Prince, apuntándole lo más discretamente que podía únicamente usando su cabeza, al amo Bruce.

La señorita Prince y el señor J'onzz debían saber también.

Alfred caminó hasta el amo Bruce.

—¿Entonces el amo Clark se encuentra bien? — Preguntó con interés (y preocupación que esperó no fuera fácil de notar pues no quería asustar a los jóvenes),

—El protocolo de "Revitalización" se está llevando a cabo y parece que pronto terminara, sus signos vitales están normales—

"Aunque no sé cuanto tiempo más tarde". Quedó en el aire, oculto entre las palabras que el amo Bruce sí había pronunciado.

—Muy bien, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento, amo Bruce? —Solicitó, notando la expresión del hombre al que había criado, conocedor de que él lo había descubierto fácilmente.

—Claro, Alfred— Se apresuró en ofrecer su mano, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¿Ya les he mostrado mi lazo de la verdad? — Cuestionó la señorita Prince, distrayendo a los menores fácilmente, para que él pudiera llevarse al amo Bruce, sin interrupciones.

…

Sabía para qué había sido la solicitud de Alfred, así como sabía que Alfred se apresuraría a revisarlo (sin pedir permiso, solo ordenándolo) y no era como que él fuera a negarse, por lo que supuso que ser valorado sería mucho más sencillo en la habitación con cama funcional, por lo que los dirigió al lugar sin emitir palabra.

Una vez a punto de entrar, una nueva contracción lo atacó, mucho más fuerte que las previas, terminando sin poder controlar la necesidad de recargarse en la pared, profundizando su respiración.

El suave masaje en su región lumbar ofrecido por Alfred generó un curioso (y un poco insignificante alivio).

Sí, esa había terminado durando más. Lento pero seguro, cada vez las contracciones se volvían menos irregulares y más duraderas.

—¿Aún son irregulares? —

—Sí—

—Bien, acuéstese un momento, voy a revisarlo— Suspiró.

—Sí, está bien—

—Aunque no estuviera bien, amo Bruce— No le iba a rodar los ojos a Alfred porque ya no era su yo de 13 años, era un adulto con casi seis hijos y con compañero vinculado, pero vaya que quería hacerlo. —Acuéstese— Ordenó, sin omitir el ayudarlo a acomodarse.

Sin pedir permiso, Alfred le alzó la camiseta holgada que portaba, sacando un Doppler portátil, ocultó en una de las bolsas internas de su ropa, sacando además un poco de gel y buscando los corazones de sus bebés.

Primero uno, estable, rápido, constante y luego el segundo, un poco más rápido, pero igualmente estable y constante.

Una vez satisfecho con lo escuchado, Alfred apagó el Doppler portátil y seguidamente colocó sus manos sobre el abdomen de Bruce, observando su reloj de muñeca de tanto en tanto.

—¿Estás comprobando que no tengo contracciones, Alfred? — Preguntó seguro de lo que decía, permitiéndose casi sonreír.

—Con usted nunca se puede ser demasiado paranoico, Amo Bruce— Decidió que era un buen momento para reír.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así? —

—Diez minutos y después vamos a revisar el borramiento y dilatación cervical— Suspiró, porque eso era lo más incómodo de todo.

—Ok—

—Las frecuencias cardiacas están bien y como usted comentó, parece ser que realmente sigue en trabajo de parto en fase latente, ya veremos cuando termine la revisión, pero si todo sigue como hasta ahora no tengo nada en contra de pasar la mayor parte del trabajo de parto aquí, pero debe permitirme valorarlo siempre que lo pida, sin quejas y si hay algo que me haga pensar que el trabajo de parto se está complicando nos iremos de inmediato usando el teletransporte a la Atalaya y de ahí al hospital, con el amo Clark despierto o no, ¿entendió? —

No quería imaginarse estar sin Clark, ni ahora, ni estando en trabajo de parto activo, ni teniendo a sus bebés, ni nunca… pero como le había explicado a J'onn y a Diana tampoco podía ponerlos en peligro a todos.

—Sí, Alfred, eso lo tengo claro—

—Pero estoy seguro de que el amo Clark va a estar despierto para entonces— Alfred era bueno ocultando cosas, pero las mentiras piadosas nunca habían sido su fuerte.

Su padre le ofreció suaves caricias en la espalda cuando él tuvo que tomarse unos minutos más una vez que la revisión término, porque, aunque quería que sus hijos no tuvieran miedo o vergüenza de llorar, no quería asustarlos mostrándose así.

—Quiero que despierte— Se permitió murmurar, buscando consuelo en su padre adoptivo, sintiéndolo un poco al percibir su aroma natural relajante.

—Alguien que puede derrotar a un monstruo indestructible, claro que tiene la capacidad de estar en el nacimiento de sus hijos— Le explicó Alfred.

Bruce sintió el corazón ligero y una risa se le escapó.

…

Dick miró con atención a su papá alfa, a través del cristal de la curiosa nave, no podía creer que realmente Clark había llegado a la tierra en esa nave.

Parecía estar dormido.

Tenía miedo, porque a veces cuando las personas morían, parecían solo estar dormidas, pero si Bruce decía que estaba bien, así debía ser. Por otra parte, estaba preocupado por lo que sea que Alfred necesitara hablar con Bruce sin que ellos pudieran escuchar.

Se concentró nuevamente en lo que les explicaba la señorita Prince sobre la forma de usar su lazo, bueno, lo intentó porque al parecer se había perdido de mucha información.

Por lo que en su lugar terminó concentrándose en el señor J'onzz, quien de inmediato le regresó la mirada, no estaba sonriendo ni nada, pero aún así parecía un hom… extraterrestre muy amable.

Y entonces un pensamiento emocionante lo atacó.

—Señor J'onzz, ¿usted escucha la mente de Clark? — El marciano, sus hermanos y la señorita Prince, dejaron lo que hacían para verlo a él.

—Está soñando—

—¿Clark está soñando? — Preguntó Conner con mucho interés.

—Con ustedes, es un sueño feliz— Dick preferiría que Clark estuviera despierto y bien, pero al menos estaba pasándola bien.

Sonrió.

—Puedo sentir que los ama mucho— Agregó en seguida el detective marciano y él pudo notar la felicidad y calma que se apoderó de sus hermanos (porque también se había apoderado de él).

—¿Se están aprovechando de J'onn y de Diana? —Se escuchó de voz de Bruce, que entraba caminando son un suave balanceo y con un poco de incomodidad, aunque eso ya era un tanto habitual.

Tim y Conner se abrazaron a él al instante, mientras Jason parecía inseguro entre regresar o no el lazo a la señorita Prince.

Bruce se acercó hasta ellos, aún siendo abrazado por Conner y Tim, dedicándole una sonrisa especial a él y otra a Jason, ofreciéndole una caricia suave a él en la mejilla.

Todo iba a estar bien, su papá alfa iba a estar bien, iba a despertar y después todos irían a casa y esperarían hasta que sus hermanos bebés decidieran que era hora de nacer y entonces serían felices siendo una familia mucho más grande.

Sí, todo iba a estar bien.

…

Un dolor agudo e intenso que iniciaba en su espalda y se irradiaba hasta su vientre lo despertó.

Se concentró en respirar y en mantenerse inmóvil, cuando su cuerpo le decía que se movieran, que se pusieran de pie, que se acostara sobre su costado, que hiciera algo, porque tal vez así el dolor desaparecería, pero no, sabía perfectamente que eso no solucionaría nada.

Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo, hasta desaparecer y él pudo pensar en otra cosa que no era dolor, como en el hecho de que estaba acostado en una colchoneta, lo más cerca que lograron del lugar en donde descansaba Clark, acompañado de sus hijos; con Diana y J'onn ausentes pues en un punto había logrado convencerlos medianamente de que estarían bien, yéndose no muy conformes, pero aceptando que tal vez estarían estorbando más de lo que ayudarían, prometiendo estar pendientes en caso de que necesitaran cualquier cosa.

—Esa ha sido la más larga hasta ahora— La voz de Alfred logró exaltarlo un poco, incluso si aquello no debió haber pasado, se giró a ver al hombre sentado en una silla.

—Alfred, hay otra colchoneta, deberías acostarte en ella—

—Aquí estoy bien— Suspiró, porque de nuevo no quería rodarle los ojos a su padre y tampoco quería soltar una maldición, en lugar de eso decidió que quería sentarse, moviendo un poco a Tim que se había quedado dormido abrazándolo.

Alfred se apresuró en ayudarlo a sentarse y la verdad era que lo agradecía.

—¿Se siente mal? — Lo cuestionó en un susurro. Realizó una negación de cabeza.

—No, pero quiero ir al baño— Alfred frunció levemente el ceño y él sonrió.

—No estoy ocultando nada— Ante su comentario, el mayordomo continuó ayudándolo a terminar de levantarse de la colchoneta.

Bruce vio a su padre, sonriéndole, sabiendo que le había salido bien, después vio a sus hijos, la forma en que Dick abrazaba a Jason y este correspondía el gesto, o como Tim había buscado abrazarse a Conner quien a su vez buscaba pegarse aun más a Jason. Miró a Clark, su rostro durmiente sin rastros de dolor, sus signos vitales que se mantenían estables.

Inició el camino al baño.

…

Abrió los ojos.

No estaba seguro de dónde estaba, pero decidió levantarse, dándose cuenta de que se había encontrado en el interior de una especie de… algo.

Se concentró en su alrededor, reconociendo el lugar; esta era su hogar… no, no lo era, pero disfrutaba mucho estando aquí, casi como si de su hogar se tratara.

Un hombre adulto lo miró desde abajo, llamándolo por un nombre que sentía que casi reconocía, descendió, dándose cuenta ahí de que había estado volando, se paró junto al hombre, analizándolo a detalle.

Él era parte de su familia. Sonrió abrazándose a él.

—Por Dios, amo Clark— Por alguna razón sintió que debía reír, una combinación de aromas conocidos lo atrajo, justo detrás de él.

Conocía ese suave aroma como limones, ese aroma dulce como de harina para pastel, el aroma a dulce de sandía y el aroma a flores. Esos eran… ¡Esos eran sus hijos!

Se inclinó y alzó a los cuatro niños entre sus brazos.

—Uh…—

—¿Por qué…? — Escuchó en vocecillas medio adormiladas y confusas.

—¡Clark! — Gritó alguien de repente y con mucha emoción, mientras otro de sus hijos se tallaba los ojos y otro se giraba en el abrazo para aferrarse a su cuello.

—¡Despertaste! —

—¿Estás bien?, ¿no te duele nada? — Sentía que había algo que debía contestar, pero también sentía que algo faltaba.

Inspiró profundo, percibiendo el aroma que era familiar y lo hacia sentir protegido, feliz y tranquilo, el aroma a flores y frutas, el aroma de su compañero vinculado.

Acomodó a sus hijos donde los había encontrado, con mucho tacto y amabilidad, dedicándoles una sonrisa, para volar con rapidez al encuentro de su compañero vinculado.

Topándose con una barrera blanca que le impedía llegar hasta su omega, la quitó de inmediato y con facilidad, encontrando a su compañero un poco inclinado y apoyándose en algo que no le interesó mucho saber lo que era, dándole la espalda, girando el cuello para poder verlo.

—Clark— Lo llamó en un susurro, para dejar su apoyo, buscando enderezar su cuerpo y él se apresuró en abrazarse a su omega, el que había comenzado a llorar sin hacer ruido.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

¿Era su culpa?

¿Qué hacía para arreglarlo?

De repente su omega soltó una risa suave, limpiándose las lágrimas en el rostro.

—Te dije que funcionaría— Le dijo su omega… Bruce Wayne, su compañero vinculado y papá de sus hijos Dick, Jason, Conner, Tim… Jon y Damian. —¿Cómo te sientes? — Cuestionó Bruce pasando una mano por su pecho desnudo con herida y cicatriz ausentes, pero él se concentró en el prominente vientre que estaba presionado contra su abdomen, permitiéndose pasar una mano lentamente hasta toparse con una mancha roja, alzando la vista de inmediato, sin lograr encontrar otra forma de cuestionar que con un gesto asustado. —Es tu sangre, ¿no te acuerdas? — Su compañero vinculado se notó preocupado y él recordó todo de golpe.

Había estado peleando con una criatura que LexCorp había creado haciendo uso, al parecer, de su ADN.

Él, Superman, lo había matado con ayuda de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia.

No se sintió bien hacerlo, temió que su Bruce se enojara, pero su Bruce dijo que él y los miembros de la liga hicieron lo necesario para salvarse y salvarlos a todos, por desgracia había terminado herido y su herida no se estaba cerrando y entonces su Bruce (que era muy, muy listo) pensó en acudir a la Fortaleza de la Soledad (su casi hogar que no lo era) para ayudarlo a curar, recordaba a su cuerpo sintiéndose pesado y muy adolorido, respirar era difícil… pero ahora se sentía perfectamente.

Sintió a Bruce envolviéndole el rostro con sus manos.

—Clark— Lo llamaron con voz temblorosa, respondió aferrándose a las manos en su rostro.

—Mi mente estaba un poco confusa, perdón— Colocó un beso sobre la frente de su compañero vinculado.

—Tuviste razón, siempre la tienes, me siento excelente— Bruce relajó los hombros, haciendo más apretado el abrazo y recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Clark y él se permitió darse el lujo de pegar su nariz a la piel del cuello de su pareja.

Aspiró su aroma unas cuantas veces, encontrándose con el toque a flores y el toque de frutas y el toque dulce que le había conferido el embarazo y también…

Se alejó confundido ante el toque de olor nuevo, recordando de repente cómo había encontrado a Bruce, recargado en el lavamanos.

—Tu aroma está… no, ¿Por qué estabas recargado en el lavamanos? — Bruce le sonrió.

—Me duele la espalda y estar un poco inclinado ayuda—

—Oh— Contestó él ante la explicación que tenía mucho sentido.

—Aunque, ¿qué decías de mi aroma? —

—Tiene algo diferente— Bruce suspiró.

—Seguía esperando que tal vez solo fueran contracciones Braxton-Hicks—

—¿Cómo? — Cuestionó porque no terminaba de entender a lo que se refería su pareja, a pesar de haber escuchado sus palabras con claridad.

Bruce se encargó de que pudieran verse a los ojos.

—He tenido algunas contracciones y no creo que sean falsas, creo que inició el trabajo de parto—

—¿Eh? — Terminó soltando porque su cerebro se reusó testarudamente a creer las palabras que habían salido de labios de su pareja. —¿¡Eh!? — Exclamó imprimiendo de forma correcta el pánico que se estaba apoderando de él, así de golpe y sin avisar. —¿¡Estás… estás…!?... ¿¡Por qué estás tan tranquilo!?, ¿¡Tienes dolor!?, ¿¡Tienes mucho dolor!?, ¿¡Por qué estás de pie!?, ¿¡Por qué estamos aquí y no en un hospital!?, tu fuen… el líquido… el líquido—

—Estoy bien, aún estoy en la fase latente del trabajo de parto, las contracciones siguen sin ser tan cercanas la una de la otra, soy un primerizo, normalmente es así de lento y no mis membranas siguen intactas, eso habla de lo mucho que falta para que los bebés nazcan— Explicó su omega con mucha paciencia— Obligando a su mente a dejar de correr de un lado al otro despavorida para poner atención, enfocándose en mantener la calma como su pareja. —Tranquilo, aún tenemos tiempo—

—Bruce, estamos muy lejos de…—

—Llegamos aquí gracias a los teletransportadores de la Atalaya y vamos a hacer lo mismo para regresar— Y de repente su pareja se vio como si estuviera por llorar otra vez.

—Por un momento pensé…— Hizo una pequeña pausa tragando saliva como si fuera doloroso. —Q-que no ibas a despertar— Le dijeron para besarlo en los labios y nuevamente esconderse contra su hombro. —Tenía miedo— Le murmuraron.

—Perdón por hacerte pasar por eso— Bruce le jalo una oreja, aún sin alejarse de él.

—¿Por qué siempre te disculpas por cosas que no puedes controlar?, no lo hagas — Acarició la espalda de su omega. —Nada fue tu culpa—

¿Cómo era que Bruce lo amaba tanto y confiaba tanto en él?

—¿Cuánto estuve dormido? —

—7 horas— Un suspiró desde lo profundo del pecho se le escapó.

—¿cuánto tienes con contracciones? —

—Mhm… 7 horas—

—¿Estás seguro de que falta mucho y de que no sientes mucho dolor? —

—Estoy seguro, pero si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Alfred, ya me revisó— Ese fue el momento que sus hijos eligieron para (probablemente) despertar correctamente y correr al encuentro con ellos.

—¡Clark! — Lo llamaron diferentes voces infantiles a la vez.

—¡Sí estaba despierto, les dije que no era un sueño! — Exclamaron uniéndose al abrazo que ellos habían creado.

—¿Ya estás bien? — Preguntó Dick preocupado.

—¿Ya no te duele nada? — Agregó Tim con ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué le pasó a la puerta?, Clark tú rompiste la puerta, si tú fuiste entonces eso quiere decir que estás bien— Comentó Jason cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No estás asustado?, vinimos todos a estar contigo para que no estuvieras asustado— Explicó Conner y Clark casi llora antes las palabras dichas por sus hijos, porque se sentía cálido y amado, pero también se sentía culpable por haberlos hecho pasar por algo tan aterrador.

En lugar de llorar, los acercó más a él y a Bruce, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

—Ya estoy bien, y gracias a Bruce y a ustedes no tuve miedo— Dijo como una pequeña mentirilla que no se arrepintió de dar al ver las sonrisas de sus hijos.

—Amo Clark me hace muy feliz que haya despertado a tiempo, creí que iba a tener que arrastrar al amo Bruce de una oreja— Su compañero vinculado frunció el ceño.

—Alfred, eso no…— Intentó negar su omega para callarse a sí mismo, soltando un bufido molesto, Clark no sabía, pero tal vez Bruce llegó a la conclusión de que lo dicho por Alfred pudo haber llegado a ser una realidad.

A Clark se le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Por qué tenías que arrastrar a Bruce al hospital? — Preguntó Conner en nombre de todos sus hermanos.

—¿También estás herido? — Preguntó Tim arrugando su camisa entre sus manos.

—No, no estoy herido, es que creemos que el trabajo de parto ya empezó—

—¿Eso que dijiste que iba a pasar para que nuestros hermanos bebés nazcan? — Interrogó Jason igual de despeinado que sus hermanos.

—Sí— Concedió Bruce y sus hijos generaron una ruidosa explosión.

—¿¡Ya!? — Cuestionaron al unísono.

—¿¡Ya los vamos a conocer!? — Soltó Jason en un grito.

—¿Cuándo?, ¿Ahora, ahora? — Preguntó Dick, remarcando la última palabra repetida.

—No, jóvenes, les he dicho que tener bebés no es algo tan simple, aún faltan muchas horas para que estemos cerca de que sus hermanos lleguen al mundo— Se apresuró Alfred en explicar, con paciencia y elegancia.

—Pero pasamos de meses a semanas a días y ahora a horas— Explicó Conner usando sus manos, provocando un asentimiento masivo de cabecitas azabaches.

—Hemos esperado mucho, horas ya es muy poquito— Dijo Tim son dejar de asentir.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí o vamos a ir a casa? — Jason lucía pensativo y confundido.

—o al hospital, ¿¡vamos a ir al hospital!? — Preguntó Dick, claramente preocupado y la verdad era que preocupándolo a él también.

—Oh, no, es muy rápido para eso— Explicó Bruce, cortando finalmente el abrazo y pasando sus manos por su abdomen sin poner demasiada atención a lo que hacía. —Pero sí preferiría que estemos en casa—

—Aunque todavía hay tiempo, me parece más oportuno que usemos los teletransportadores de la Atalaya—

—¿¡Atalaya!? — Volvieron a decir sus hijos al unísono.

…

Zatanna los miró, sin lucir sorprendida en lo más mínimo, soltando una risa suave.

—Hola—

—Hola, ¿estás bien estando de guardia? —Dijo Bruce, mientras Alfred detenía a Jason antes de que corriera a mirar algo dentro de la Atalaya.

—Yo me ofrecí ya que casi no estoy herida—Tim casi escapa de la vista de águila de Alfred al tratar de llegar hasta la computadora.

—Niños, no se alejen— Ordenó de forma autoritaria, logrando calmar la emoción de sus hijos, que recordaron debían darse prisa en regresar para que Bruce pudiera descansar. Zatanna volvió a soltar una risa.

Zatanna aprovechó la distracción para acercarse a ellos sin miedo ni pena, (Clark por un momento sintió que su aura era un poco parecida a la de Conner) y colocó una mano en el vientre de Bruce.

—Yo creo que van a nacer antes de que se acabe el día—

—¿¡Antes de que se acabe el día!? — Exclamaron Dick y Jason sorprendidos.

—Eso es en muy poquito— Dijo Conner.

—¿De verdad ya vamos a conocer a nuestros hermanos bebés? — Habló Tim.

No sabía que sus hijos conocían tanto así a Zatanna como para confiar en lo que decía.

—Sí, muy pronto van a conocer a sus hermanos bebés, espero y me los presenten, porque yo también estoy emocionada por conocerlos, igual que me emocioné mucho por conocerlos a ustedes—

—Jóvenes, deben agradecer las palabras de la señorita Zatara—

—Gracias, señorita Zatara— Dijeron sus hijos de inmediato, ante la orden de Alfred.

—A nosotros también nos emocionó conocerla— Agregó Dick, siendo apoyado por sus hermanos con asentimientos de cabeza.

…

Clark sentado dentro de la bañera llena de agua, con Bruce igualmente sentado entre sus piernas, se mantuvo acariciando el vientre de su pareja, disfrutando de su respiración relajada. Sabía que Bruce se había quedado dormido, lo que lo hacía sentir tranquilo considerando que ya estaba en trabajo de parto y todo lo que había pasado recién.

Si la criatura lo hubiera herido un poco más arriba, un poco más profundo… ¿Habría muerto?, ¿había una realidad en la que él había muerto así?... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido esta?

Recargó su frente en el hombro de Bruce y realizó un abrazo en forma, rodeando el cuerpo de su pareja.

En esta realidad había dejado a Bruce solo por siete horas, pensando en lo que podía pasar, la incertidumbre daba miedo y él dejó a su pareja experimentarlo mientras sobrellevaba su trabajo de parto.

Sintió el vientre de Bruce tensarse y a sus hijos moverse, para que su pareja soltara un quejido casi silencioso, se apresuró en ver el reloj que había recién colgado cerca de ellos, para poder contar la frecuencia y duración de las contracciones, como Alfred le había ordenado.

Después de segundos que de repente parecían demasiados, Bruce relajó el cuerpo y su abdomen volvió a sentirse blando.

—Se están alargando—

—Mhm— Soltó su pareja por respuesta y Clark de repente se sintió estúpido porque seguramente si alguien se había dado cuenta de que las contracciones se estaban alargando ese era Bruce, si Bruce empezaba a maldecirlo, se lo merecía. —¿Estás bien? —

—¿Qué? —

—¿Cómo te sientes? —

—¿Me estás preguntando a mí? —

—Pues sí— Dijo su pareja encogiendo los hombros.

¿Era por lo que acababa de pasar con su pecho siendo atravesado?, ¿o la duda era porque Clark era incapaz de ser un buen apoyo incluso en días sin antecedentes como lo que había pasado el día anterior?

—Estoy bien, no me duele nada y mis habilidades están igual que siempre—

—¿Y con lo del parto? — Clark suspiró.

—¿No soy un buen apoyo? —

—¿Cómo dices? —

—Yo… estando nervioso todo el tiempo, solo te dificulta las cosas— Y Bruce soltó una risa.

—¿Qué?, claro que no— Clark no estaba seguro de aquella afirmación. Su pareja envolvió sus manos entre las suyas, dando suaves masajes circulares. —Ya te dije, estaba muy asustado cuando pensé que iba a pasar por esto sin ti— Sintió un chispazo de culpa, contra el que luchó recordando que Bruce no lo culpaba de nada. —Tú estando nervioso me hace sentir mejor, haces que mi propio nerviosismo sea llevadero, si estoy ahora aquí tan tranquilamente sentado en una bañera, cuando sé que en unas horas voy a sacar a dos bebés de mi cuerpo, es porque estás aquí, conmigo, nervioso y tembloroso—

—No estoy tem…— Notó sus manos inestables y decidió aferrarlas a las manos que habían estado sobre las suyas. —Estoy muy nervioso y preocupado y asustado, pero estoy bien— Bruce acomodó su cabeza en su hombro y giró el cuello para besarle la mejilla. —El agua se está poniendo helada, quieres que la cambie o ya te quieres salir—

—Me quiero salir, quiero ir al nido con los niños—

—Ok—

…

Jason despertó rodeado por la calidez y el aroma combinado de su familia que proporcionaba el nido que Bruce había creado hacía unos días.

Dick estaba a su izquierda desparramado y con la boca medio abierta, con Conner dormido con la cabeza sobre el estómago de su hermano mayor y Tim estaba a su lado derecho encogido sobre su propio cuerpo, pero ni su papá omega ni su papá alfa estaban presentes.

Salió del nido con el mayor cuidado posible; ni bien puso un pie fuera de la cama encontró a Clark y Bruce a orillas de esta.

Bruce estaba hincado junto a la cama (en la forma en que había visto que las personas se hincaban para rezar), con los brazos y la cabeza recargadas en el colchón, balanceándose suavemente, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, Clark estaba sentado junto a él, acariciándole la espalda.

Clark fue el primero en mirarlo.

—Hey— Lo saludó y Bruce abrió los ojos para centrarse en él y sonreírle.

Jason supuso que tenía permiso para acercarse, sentándose entre las piernas cruzadas de su papá alfa.

—¿Duele mucho tener bebés? — Preguntó, porque su papá omega estaba experimentando dolor, Jason sabía reconocer cuando alguien sentía dolor.

—Algo— Contestó Bruce con voz bajita, para alzar la mano y pasarla por su cabeza.

—¿No puedes pedirles a nuestros hermanos bebés que no hagan que te duela tanto? — No supo por qué Clark y Bruce rieron.

—Ellos no hacen que me duela, es el proceso que tiene que realizar mi cuerpo para que ellos puedan salir lo que duele— No terminaba de entender, pero no quería volver a preguntar porque Bruce se veía cansado, con el rostro muy rojo y estaba sudando (aunque no estaba haciendo calor), tal vez debía esperar a que Conner explicara para que Tim lo tradujera para Dick y que Dick lo tradujera para él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí hincado? —

—Porque estar así me ayuda con el dolor, mucho más cuando Clark presiona mi espalda— Jason miró a su papá alfa, quien le sonrió asintiendo, para que el gesto desapareciera al ver a Bruce cerrar nuevamente los ojos y hacer que su respiración se volviera ruidosa otra vez, Clark se acomodó detrás de Bruce, presionándole la espalda con más esfuerzo, hasta que Bruce volvió a abrir los ojos, aún así Clark se mantuvo presionándole la espalda, aunque con más calma.

—¿Puedo aplastar tu espalda también? — Decidió preguntar, haciendo que Bruce le sonriera.

—¿Ya no tienes sueño? — Le preguntó su papá omega y él negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Bruce se giró un poquito a ver a Clark que de inmediato instó a Jason a acercarse.

—Hazle así— Explicó su papá alfa colocando sus manos sobre las suyas.

…

Los corazoncitos de sus hermanitos bebés (Jon y Damian) se escucharon claramente por el Doppler portátil de Alfred; Tim vio la pantalla grabándose los números, 150 y 146, eso estaba bien, dentro del rango normal entre 120 y 160, cuando estaban en el corazoncito que latía a 146 latidos por minuto, Bruce se apresuró en tomar la mano de Clark e hizo presión con sus labios, como la vez que se comió una naranja que estaba muy ácido, el corazoncito llegó hasta 155.

Dick secó la frente de Bruce con una toalla y le dejó palmaditas suaves en la cabeza, que terminaron por hacer reír a su papá omega.

—Gracias Dick—

—El corazoncito de nuestro hermanito bebé se aceleró— Habló Conner una vez que la contracción que acababa de atacar a Bruce acabó. — También se aceleró el de nuestro otro hermanito bebé. Entonces nuestros hermanitos bebés están bien, porque eso es lo normal—

Tim asintió rápidamente, sus hermanos mayores lucían un poco confundidos.

—Sí, lo que el joven Conner dijo es cierto—

—¿Los corazoncitos tienen que acelerarse? — Preguntó Dick.

—Con las contracciones— Aclaró Clark.

—Sería malo si en lugar de acelerarse, se volviera más lento—

—Oh, ya entendí— Comentó Jason.

—Muy bien, que bueno, ahora les pido que salgan un momento, jóvenes— Explicó Alfred rápidamente, ayudándolos a bajar de la cama y dirigiéndolos a la salida.

—¿¡Qué?, ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó Jason enojado. Él tampoco quería irse.

—Solo será un momento, no sean dramáticos—

—Pe…— Intentó decir él, pero aún así no pudo impedir que fueran dejados en el pasillo fuera de la habitación.

Jason y Dick se pegaron de inmediato a la puerta.

—No escucho nada, ¿tú? — Preguntó su hermano mayor.

—Nada— Respondió Jason. —Conner, dinos que están diciendo— Conner lució un poquito incómodo.

—Pero Bruce y Clark me han dicho que no lo haga—

—Pero es para saber si todo está bien— Informó él. — Además yo creo que de todas formas nos lo van a decir después— Y con eso, aunque no totalmente convencido, Conner puso su atención en la puerta.

—"Ya tiene cinco horas en trabajo de parto en fase activa y ya llegó a los 6 centímetros de dilatación, yo creo que es un buen momento para ir al hospital"— Jason se apresuró en abrir la puerta.

—¿¡Al hospital!?, ¿¡Ya!? —

—Creí que los bebés no nacían hasta que la dilatación llegaba a 10— Dijo su hermano mayor.

—Eso es cierto Dick— Concedió Conner y él se apresuró en clarificar

—Pero en el hospital todo va a estar mucho mejor controlado y Bruce no va a tener tanto riesgo de complicaciones— Explicó Tim, para ver a un Alfred de brazos cruzados y mirada severa.

—¿Estaban escuchando a través de la puerta? —

—Creo que más bien usaron a Conner— Comentó su papá alfa, recibiendo igualmente una mirada severa, para verlo concentrarse mejor en ayudar a Bruce a sentarse.

—Queríamos saber si Bruce y los bebés estaban bien— Los defendió Dick.

—Sí, solo queríamos saber—

—¿No se suponía que supiéramos? — Preguntó Conner cabizbajo.

—Es que… como nos pidieron que saliéramos… nos dio miedo— Clarificó Tim, sabiendo que lo que decía era algo que todos sus hermanos habían considerado.

—Está bien, supongo que no debimos hacer que salieran— Concedió Bruce.

—Amo Bruce…— Intentó regañar Alfred, pero Bruce lo interrumpió.

—También es bueno que estén informados—

—¿Entonces ya nos vamos al hospital? — Preguntó Jason, ante lo que Clark iba a decir algo, pero fue también interrumpido por Bruce.

—Vengan— Los llamó su papá omega, por lo que ellos no hicieron otra cosa más que obedecer. Bruce estiró sus manos en una clara petición de un abrazo, abrazo que concedieron gustosos. —Lo siento, pero ustedes no pueden ir al hospital, se van a quedar aquí con Alfred—

—¿¡Qué!? — Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

—Pero queremos ir—

—Sí, queremos ver a nuestros hermanitos bebés—

—Si pudimos ir al ultrasonido también al "nacer" podemos—

—Se dice nacimiento Jason y no es lo mismo ir a una clínica a ver un ultrasonido a ir a un hospital, ahí hay muchos más microorganismos que pueden enfermarlos fácilmente y reglas mucho más estrictas, no los van a dejar entrar, además de que yo tampoco quiero que entren—

—Yo tampoco quiero— Aportó Clark, haciendo a Tim entristecer, tal vez sus hermanos se sentían igual.

—Nos gustaría que estuvieran ahí con nosotros en el nacimiento— Agregó Bruce.

—Pero si van al hospital hay muchas posibilidades de que enfermen y no queremos eso—

—Si hubiéramos tenido un solo bebé habríamos podido tener un parto en casa, pero como son dos bebés, tendrá que ser en el hospital, lo siento— Concluyó Bruce y todo había quedado claro para Tim.

—Entonces está bien— Dijo con seguridad.

—¿Está bien? — Preguntó Conner y Dick soltó una de sus risas bonitas, para pasar una mano por los hombros de Tim, porque su hermano mayor siempre entendía.

—Claro que está bien—

—Si para poder tener dos hermanos bebés no debemos ir al hospital, está bien— Conner sonrió muy brillante y Jason suspiró.

—Bien, nos quedaremos con Alfred—

—Regresaremos rápido—

…

—¿Cómo está alfa? — Preguntó el médico un poco sonriente mientras revisaba la dilatación de Bruce.

Clark no estaba seguro, pero probablemente se notaba pálido e inestable desde su lugar en la burda sillita junto a la camilla, aferrado a la mano de su omega mientras le envolvía la cabeza con su brazo libre en una especie de intento de abrazo por los hombros, inclinado sobre su rostro, casi besándolo, pero en lugar de eso deseando llevarse todo el dolor reflejado en sus facciones (y el que no estaba siendo reflejado también).

—B-bien— El médico soltó una ligera risilla.

—Mi compañero vinculado es adorable— Comentó Bruce haciendo reír aún más al médico.

—Ciertamente su compañero vinculado es muy gracioso, señor Wayne, bueno, van 8 centímetros, ya falta muy poco, creo que llegaron en buen momento—

—Voy a revisar a otros pacientes y vuelvo con ustedes, si pasa algo pueden llamar al modulo de enfermería y de ser necesario, ellos me llamaran, ¿de acuerdo? —

—Ok— Dijo Bruce mientras él se dedicaba a tragar saliva.

No debió comer.

El doctor le dio una palmada suave en la espalda.

—No esté tan tenso— Y con aquello salió del cuarto privado. Mientras estaba tratando de calmar a su corazón que seguía acelerado e histérico por el pensamiento que lo atacó durante todo el camino hacia el hospital de que el trabajo podía avanzar de tal forma que el parto ocurriera en el camino, Bruce soltó una risa ligera.

—No te estarás burlando de mí, ¿verdad? — Preguntó mirando a su omega con ceja alzada.

—Sí, me burlo de ti—

—Se supone que me mientas— Exigió lastimeramente, escondiéndose contra el pecho de Bruce, percibiendo al instante caricias suaves sobre su cuero cabelludo.

—Te amo, Clark— Alzó el rostro, viendo a su pareja sonreírle con calma, para que su rostro se distorsionara con una nueva contracción, perdiendo la oportunidad de responder.

Las contracciones ahora parecían mucho más fuertes, seguidas y duraderas.

—Me…— Bruce se interrumpió para tragar saliva, de repente Clark sentía que hasta eso le dolía. —¿Me ayudas acostarme de lado? — Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar para cuando ya estaba cargando con todo el peso de su pareja, colocándolo en la posición solicitada, procediendo a iniciar con los masajes en su espalda.

—¿Así está bien? — El cuerpo de Bruce volvió a tensarse y esta vez hasta soltó un quejido perfectamente audible, mientras apretaba en un puño la bata que cubría una zona de su abdomen.

—Bruce…—

—Sí, así está bien— Contestó un poco agitado. —No, ahora que lo pienso no está bien, acuéstate conmigo—

Probablemente no era permitido, pero su alfa interno se removió incómodo ante la idea de no conceder una petición de su compañero vinculado.

Se acomodó tras su pareja, sin dejar de masajearle la espalda, percibiendo fácilmente el inicio y final de cada una de las contracciones.

El paso del tiempo se volvió un tanto confuso, pero estaba seguro de que habían pasado bastantes minutos, para cuando Bruce terminó empujándolo de golpe, buscando alejarlo de él. Clark bajo de la camilla confundido, para ver a su pareja recargarse en sus codos para poder ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo, notando la enorme mancha húmeda.

—Se rompió— Murmuró Bruce y él se apresuro en presionar el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras, una enfermera apareció rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para su instinto alfa.

Su instinto alfa que terminó siendo atacado por las hormonas del parto de su omega y que terminó decidiendo que ningún desconocido debía acercarse a su compañero y a sus bebés, terminando por gruñirle a la beta desconocida.

—Clark— Llamó su omega, jalándole del brazo y él miró a su compañero con ojos angustiados, permitiéndose liberar un gimoteo, porque su omega, el papá de sus bebés estaba pasando por mucho dolor y él no podía hacer nada, ¿le estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles? ¿estaba ayudando? —Ellos no van a lastimarme, quieren ayudarme, estamos en el hospital para que nuestros bebés nazcan, ¿recuerdas? —

Cierto, cierto. Dijo la parte racional de su cerebro peleando con la instintiva.

Su alfa interno buscó tranquilizarse al ver entras a la habitación al doctor omega que había sido amable con él y con su compañero vinculado y con sus hijos; él confiaba en el médico, lo conocía, a su omega le agradaba.

—Alfa, ¿qué pasa?, necesito que se calme para que pueda ayudar a su compañero vinculado, ¿de acuerdo? — Sí, sí, el estaba de acuerdo, estaba a punto de ir a sentarse junto a su omega (que se había mantenido sujetándole de la mano.

—Si no se calma voy a tener que llamar a seguridad y lo vamos a tener que sacar — Exclamó la beta en la habitación con voz severa.

No, nadie lo iba a alejar de su omega para lastimarlo como se les placiera, él debía proteger a su compañero, por lo que volvió a gruñirles.

—No, alfa…— Volvió a llamar su omega, pero cuando él se giró a ver a su compañero vinculado un aroma conocido apareció y al girarse en dirección a este, se topo con un rostro familiar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?, alfa, porque estás liberando tantas feromonas tan agresivas—

Él la conocía, la conocía, su omega confiaba en ella, él también confiaba en ella, había ayudado a su omega en muchas ocasiones, ella debía ser quien ayudara a traer a sus bebés al mundo.

Tomó la mano de la doctora, acercándola a su omega, para después sentarse junto a su compañero, abrazándolo, escondiendo el rostro contra su cabello, aspirando su aroma.

—¿Me estás permitiendo revisar a tu compañero, alfa? — Por respuesta se aferró más al cuerpo de su pareja.

La enfermera se movió rápidamente ofreciéndole un par de guantes a la médico, que rápidamente se acercó a su pareja, revisándolo.

—Ok, dilatación completa. Escucha alfa, ¿permitirías que ellos me ayuden a que tus bebés y los de tu compañero nazcan? — Dijo apuntando al omega y a la beta.

Se giró a ver a su pareja en busca de aprobación, encontrándolo con el rostro envuelto en dolor, se acercó a abrazarlo, buscando calmarlo con su aroma.

Asintió rápidamente en dirección a la doctora.

—Ok—

Todos se movieron con seguridad, sabiendo lo que debían hacer.

—Ok, Bruce, cuando la siguiente contracción llegue va a pujar, ¿de acuerdo? — Vio a su omega asentir, la médico colocó su mano en el abdomen de su pareja, esperando pacientemente. —Ahí— Murmuró para notar a su pareja comenzar a pujar.

Después de unos momentos en esa posición en la que su compañero vinculado apretaba con fuerza su mano, él se dio cuenta de que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su compañero vinculado, por lo que aprovechando un momento de calma entre contracciones se puso de pie con la firme intención de acomodarse tras su compañero, dándole soporte a su espalda colocándolo entre sus piernas.

—¡No!, ¿qué hace? — Dijo la enfermera y él se detuvo en el acto.

—Enfermera, no haga las cosas más difíciles— Exclamó el doctor omega.

—Alfa, has lo que se sienta natural— Dijo la mujer familiar y él miró a su omgea pidiendo permiso, su omega asintió rápidamente.

—Ven— Le murmuró con respiración agitada y él finalmente se acomodó en la posición que tanto había deseado. Su compañero se pegó a él lo más que pudo y Clark supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Muy bien, Bruce, continuemos— Y de nuevo todo se volvió en un cúmulo de órdenes, palabras de aliento y quejidos y respiraciones agitadas.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien, Bruce— Concedió la doctora. —Alto, ya no puje, Bruce. Alto— Su compañero se recargó contra él completamente, respirando agitado.

—Mucha presión, mucha presión— Lo escuchó murmurar, para sentirlo dar una especie de estremecimiento y un quejido bajo.

—La cabeza ya está afuera, no puje, no puje— La doctora, hizo algunos movimientos rápidos, viéndose concentrada y estable. —Ok, otra vez, en cuanto inicie la contracción…— Su compañero volvió a sentarse un poco más derecho, cosa a lo que él intentó ayudar, mientras dejaba que sus manos sirvieran como pelota antiestrés.

—Muy bien, señor Wayne, solo un poco más— Bruce soltó un nuevo quejido, teñido con alivio, mucho más sonoro y un bebé fue colocado sobre el vientre aún abultado de su pareja, el cual contenía aún a su otro bebé.

Bruce le soltó las manos aferrándose al cuerpecito lleno de fluidos que había sido colocado sobre él y que había comenzado a llorar, él se permitió pasar una mano por la cabecita llena de cabello azabache.

Escuchó su corazón y de inmediato supo de cual de sus bebés se trataba.

—Vamos a revisarlo y limpiarlo y una vez que su otro bebé nazca se lo entregaremos para que lo alimente, lo prometo— Dijo la enfermera con voz suave y Clark no quería, pero al sentir las manos de su pareja aferrarse nuevamente a las suyas, tuvo que permitir que alejaran a su bebé.

—¿Quién es? — Preguntó Bruce de repente y él se sintió un poco confundido, para mirar a su pareja estirar el cuello buscando poder verlo a los ojos. —¿Cuál de nuestros bebés es él? — Sonrió entendiendo finalmente a lo que su pareja se refería, volviendo a centrarse en el pequeño corazón que sonaba parecido al de Bruce.

—Damian— Bruce le sonrió con lágrimas en el rostro, para regresar su atención a la espera del nacimiento de su segundo bebé, de Jonathan… Jon.

Tuvieron que esperar casi 20 minutos antes de que Jonathan decidiera que era hora de venir al mundo, pero una vez que el proceso comenzó a avanzar, todo concluyó mucho más rápido que con Damian y nuevamente había un bebé colocado sobre el abdomen y pecho de su pareja, bebé que lloró más bajito que su hermano.

Bruce por otro lado lloró más fuerte y por más tiempo.

—Hola Jon— Saludó su pareja, suavecito, acallando el llanto de su bebé segundo bebé, para permitirle a la enfermera llevárselo para poder limpiarlo al igual que a su hermano.

Todo fue un poco borroso para Clark, no porque su mente estuviera confusa (al contrario, la sentía más clara que nunca) si no porque sus ojos estuvieron inundados en lágrimas en todo momento.

* * *

¡Por fiiiin!

¡No lo estoy pudiendo creer! ¡Llegué al parto!

Que hermoso día para estar vivo jaja

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	48. Put your arms around me and pull me out

Ni Superman, Ni Batman me pertenecen.

Tampoco Wikipedia, YouTube y las páginas a las que entré para informarme de este bello mundo de la lactancia materna y los partos.

Ah, sí… aquí hay lactancia materna… o paterna lo que sea, porque hay que promover la lactancia materna exclusiva por los primeros 6 meses, ¡yuju!

Yo… no sé sinónimos de chichón

* * *

Bruce observó a Damian llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ok, se suponía que debía alimentarlo, sabía la teoría, Alfred los había obligado (a él y a Clark) a ver probablemente todos los videos existentes sobre lactancia materna.

Sabía que a los gemelos se les podía alimentar a la vez, pero también sabía que las primeras veces era mejor hacerlo de uno a la vez, para que no solo los bebés se acostumbraran, si no para que él se acostumbrara también, no serviría de nada alimentarlos al mismo tiempo si de todas formas lo iba a hacer mal.

Le dedicó una mirada corta a Clark, sentado junto a él mientras refugiaba a Jon entre sus brazos, por suerte él estaba dormido, no estaba seguro de si podría manejar a dos bebés llorando.

Pero eso iba a pasar… en algún punto…

Clark le sonrió para acercar a Jon un poco más a su cuerpo, logrando liberar una de sus manos para poder acariciar la cabeza de Damian (cabeza que quedaba totalmente cubierta por la mano de su papá).

—¿Tienes hambre Damian? — Interrogó Clark suavecito, logrando disminuir el volumen en el que lloraba.

—Creo que solo es un bebé enojón— Comentó la Doctora Leslie, de pie junto a su camilla. Clark soltó una risa y él solo pudo concentrarse en el pensamiento de que iba a fracasar logrando que la boca de su bebé y su pezón se unieran correctamente. —Bruce, ¿sabe cómo amamantarlo? —

En la teoría, por supuesto. En la práctica…

Probablemente no debió quedarse callado viendo a su bebé llorar con rostro rojo.

—Si tiene dudas puede preguntarme, no lo voy a regañar— Dijo la doctora, con voz estricta, pero igual de amable que siempre.

—No— Se permitió decir. —Es decir, sé lo que tengo que hacer— La médico le sonrió suavemente.

—Ok—

Sí, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Desacomodó la parte superior de la bata que lo protegía de estar completamente desnudo, aunque con dificultades pues con una mano era difícil, dificultades que disminuyeron cuando Clark se unió a la tarea haciendo uso de su mano libre, hasta finalmente tener su tórax libre.

Esto era un tanto incómodo (muy).

Acercó a Damian a su cuerpo, recordando que se suponía que su cuello debía estar recto, ¿estaba recto?, parecía.

Tocó el labio superior de Damian con su pezón unas cuantas veces logrando que su hijo se distrajera de la que parecía su actividad favorita (llorar), notando como abría la boca lo más que podía en busca de su fuente de alimento, para finalmente permitirle prenderse de él, notando como comenzaba a succionar y deglutir.

Sus mejillas seguían redondeadas, su barbilla estaba en contacto con el pecho de Bruce, no estaba resultando doloroso para él (aunque sí algo extraño) … no estaba seguro, pero creía…

—Lo hizo bien, Bruce, ese es un agarre correcto— Concedió la doctora.

Damian no estaba llorando, se estaba alimentando tranquila y cómodamente y él lo había hecho bien.

Bruce que había estado tan enojado por gran parte de su vida con el hecho de ser omega, acababa de tener dos bebés del alfa al que amaba y que lo amaba, mientras sus cuatro hijos mayores los esperaban en casa en compañía de Al… de su abuelo.

Había logrado tener dos bebés saludables que olían como ellos, pero aun así a sus propias personas.

No pudo evitar el acercar el rostro a Damian, aspirando suavemente su discreto aroma, quería tener a Jon en sus brazos también y quería que Clark lo abrazara.

Y quería a Dick, Jason, Conner y Tim con él ahora mismo también.

Sintió a Clark sentarse sobre la camilla acercando sus cuerpos lo más que pudo sin incomodar a sus bebés, recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de su alfa, aspirando su tranquilizador aroma.

—Voy a ir a sentarme en la sala de espera— Les dijo la doctora Leslie en voz baja.

—No es… no tiene que ir a sentarse allá— Dijo él, porque no consideraba que tuviera algo de malo que la mujer estuviera presente. Ella contesto con una sonrisa.

—Este es un momento muy especial para ustedes y los bebés, si me quedó aquí mi aroma puede llegar a sentirse como algo amenazante—

—Pero si hasta Clark en su modo alfa sabe que es familia— Dijo burlándose levemente de su pareja, que decidió sonrojarse, para terminar por sonreír en aceptación.

—Gracias, pero como su médico, creo que es lo mejor, esperaré y en una hora regresaré a revisar que todo siga de acuerdo con lo esperado, ¿de acuerdo? — No estaba tan de acuerdo, pero terminó asintiendo. —Una vez Damian termine de alimentarse, inmediatamente alimente a Jon, por hoy está bien alimentarlos por separado, es una experiencia nueva, incluso puede seguir haciéndolo así, pero le recomiendo que aprenda a amamantarlos a la vez—

—Sí, entiendo— La doctora asintió complacida, para salir cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Bruce se centró nuevamente en Damian. La verdad es que siempre había creído que los recién nacidos no se parecían a nadie en particular (aún demasiado pequeños, aún con proporciones un tanto deformes), pero no podía evitar notar el parecido de Damian con él mismo, sentía que sus facciones se parecían a las suyas, pero también había algo de Clark en él.

Jon por otro lado era total y puramente Clark con solo muy poco de Bruce. Jon se removió un poco entre los brazos de Clark, para hacer un pucherito suave.

—Va a llorar— Terminó murmurando, logrando que la atención de su alfa (que se había centrado en él alimentando a Damian) regresara a su hijo entre sus brazos, iniciando ligeros movimientos, buscando arrullarlo.

Pareció funcionar, porque Jon volvió a quedarse dormido.

—Debe tener hambre— Comentó Clark y él se preguntó a sí mismo si realmente sería tan malo alimentar a sus bebés al mismo tiempo… podía tratar, si no se lograba, solo tenía que hacer que Clark volviera a cargar a Jon y tranquilizarlo en caso de que comenzara a llorar, aunque lo cierto era que no quería hacer llorar a su bebé… a ninguno de sus bebés.

—Puedo intentar— Murmuró.

—¿Eh? —

—Puedo intentar alimentarlos al mismo tiempo— Clark lo miró con un ligero toque de preocupación.

—¿Seguro? — No, no estaba seguro, por lo que decidió negar con la cabeza, tornando más severo el ceño impregnado de preocupación de Clark, para ofrecerle una risilla silenciosa a su alfa, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder.

—Dame a Jon—

—Te ayudo a acomodarlo, ¿cómo lo quieres? —Él era Batman, era el dueño de Industrias Wayne y ahora era el papá de dos bebés hablando con su alfa sobre cómo debía ayudarlo a acomodar a sus nuevos hijos para amamantarlos.

—Tradicional—

—Ok— Contestó su compañero vinculado con la misma mirada determinada que mostraba cuando Batman le explicaba su papel en el plan de turno a Superman durante una de las misiones de la Liga de la Justicia.

Clark acomodó a Jon entre sus manos con mucho cuidado, para acomodarlo paralelo a Damian, con su cabeza hacia el otro lado, terminando con sus bebés cruzados sobre su pecho.

Se aseguró de que Damian se encontrara tranquilo y aun alimentándose, para centrarse en Jon y en su pezón libre, deseando que esto fuera tan sencillo como con Damian.

Requirió de más estimulación y de retirar un agarre incorrecto, pero finalmente Bruce terminó con sus dos bebés alimentándose a la vez.

El dolor que percibía viniendo de distintas partes de su cuerpo no era el protagonista en ese momento, ni siquiera el particularmente incomodante en su fosa iliaca izquierda podía arrebatarle su atención de sus bebés.

…

Ahora era el papá de seis niños, terminó repitiéndose en su cabeza, causándole un escalofrío masivo, sonrisa temblorosa y revoloteo en el estómago.

Apenas hace media hora los había cargado por primera vez, temeroso de lastimarlos, porque qué pasaba si no controlaba su fuerza y...

"Nunca has lastimado a nuestros hijos o a mí, no los vas a lastimar a ellos tampoco" Murmuró su compañero vinculado, sonriéndole mientras le ofrecía cargar a los bebés que habían sido puestos sobre su regazo, descifrándolo fácil y completamente.

Clark terminó aceptando, sintiendo que lo había terminado haciendo de forma incómoda para Jon, su bebé solo se removió poquito para quedarse tranquilo con ojitos apenas abiertos y él terminó convirtiéndose nuevamente en una combinación desastrosa entre una risa medio rota y lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, acción que solo se acrecentó cuando Bruce (con ayuda de la doctora Leslie) le entregó a Damian también.

Había sido increíble y se sentía todo gelatinoso y cálido por dentro, alzando el rostro para sonreírle a su agotado omega de tanto en tanto, hasta que Damian comenzó a llorar y la doctora les dijo que era mejor alimentarlo ya.

Ahora ahí estaba Clark, observando a su pareja alimentar a sus bebés. Bruce había pasado los últimos cinco minutos cambiando su mirada de Damian a Jon y viceversa, viéndolos con un poco de temor, creía alcanzar a ver, pero con el mismo amor que les dedicaba a Dick, Jason, Conner y Tim.

Finalmente, Bruce lo miró de reojo, para centrarse un momento en los bebés, tomando la decisión consciente de verlo a él.

—¿Qué? — Le preguntaron en un susurro y Clark tuvo que ganar tiempo negando con la cabeza para poder tragarse el nudo en la garganta. —¿Es… es raro? — Agregó Bruce de repente, encogiendo los hombros muy ligeramente, como si de repente sintiera que estaba demasiado expuesto y que la acción de alimentar a sus bebés podía parecerle "Raro" a Clark.

—¿Eh?, no, no… tú…—

¿Cómo debía decirlo?

Amaba a Bruce siendo Batman mientras combatía el crimen de Ciudad Gótica o les explicaba a él y a la Liga el plan de turno, amaba a Bruce mientras hablaba con Lucius cuando estaban tratando de resolver un problema de Industrias Wayne de último momento, amaba a Bruce explicándoles a sus hijos la forma correcta de decir "la Hipopótamo", amaba a Bruce y la forma en que se estremecía cuando le besaba detrás de la oreja cuando estaban teniendo sexo y en definitiva lo amaba mientras alimentaba a sus bebés.

Decidió acercarse, tratando de hacer que sus movimientos fueran lo más delicados posibles, besando la mejilla de Bruce, obteniendo el permiso para un nuevo (y corto) beso sobre los labios.

—Te amo, Bruce— Los ojos de Bruce se humedecieron un poco, a la vez que la fuerza que hacía en la barbilla al llorar aparecía, pero su pareja no lloró en lugar de eso se acercó a iniciar un beso.

—Yo también te amo, Clark— Le dijeron sobre los labios, generándole un nuevo escalofrío. —Quién no podría amar a un alfa que intenta protegerlo de las malévolas garras de una enfermera— Se cubrió el rostro avergonzado.

Cierto él y su ridícula naturaleza, entrando en modo alfa cuando no se esperaba y no era necesario y alguien que no fuera kryptoniano nunca habría hecho.

—Perdón por dejar que mi instinto tomara el control de mí, así— Dijo con la vista gacha, para alzarla en cuento escuchó la risa ligera de su pareja.

—Amo a tu instinto alfa, es encantador, además mi instinto omega que estaba en crisis se tranquilizó cuando te acomodaste como apoyo de mi espalda— Contestó Bruce a su disculpa y él sintió que se le permitía no estar avergonzado o arrepentido.

Decidió pegar su cabeza a la de su omega, aspirando un poco su aroma que no había hecho otra cosa que volverse un poco más dulce. Se concentró en observar nuevamente a sus bebés porque simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, sentía que debía mirarlos constantemente o se perdería de algo (ya antes había experimentado sentimiento parecido al ver a Dick, Jason, Conner y Tim y darse cuenta de lo rápido que crecían).

—¿Duele? — Preguntó al ver succionar a ambos bebés con tanto entusiasmo.

—¿Mhm?... no, es algo incómodo, pero no es doloroso— Asintió unas cuantas veces, sin ser muy consciente de ello, para después notar a Damian soltar finalmente su fuente de alimento, Bruce lo acercó un poco más a él, acercando su pezón a la boca de Damian para estar seguro de que el bebé ya no quería comer más y en efecto parecía haber terminado (era lógico que terminara antes que Jon).

Bruce solo tuvo que mirarlo para que él ya estuviera tomando a Damian entre sus manos, acomodándolo para poder ayudarlo a eructar, colocándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda, ¿lo estaba haciendo bien? No tenía idea.

Bruce le sonrió acomodando un poco a Jon, que no se conmocionó ante ninguna de las acciones a su alrededor.

Clark esperó el sonido necesario que Damian debía hacer para poder acomodarlo en una posición más cómoda, sintiéndose satisfecho al escucharlo. Al parecer sí lo había estado haciendo bien.

Colocó a Damian en posición horizontal entre sus brazos, viéndolo quedarse dormido sin más. Sonrió, sintiendo demasiado amor de nueva cuenta.

—Una vez que Jon termine deberíamos hacer una videollamada con los niños y Alfred, ¿tus papás van a llegar a la mansión o van a venir directo para acá? —

—Pá dijo que vendrían directo al hospital— Contestó alzando la cabeza, apreciando a su pareja que acariciaba con un dedo el pequeño rostro de Jon.

—Se parece mucho a ti—

—¿Eh? — Exclamó confundido ante lo dicho por su compañero vinculado.

—Jon, se parece mucho a ti, Damian también se parece a ti, pero creo que Jon más— Clark contestó la sonrisa que su omega le estaba mostrando, concentrándose nuevamente en Damian.

—Sí, Damian se parece más a ti—

—Tiene tu frente y tus cejas— Contestó Bruce con simpleza y él decidió soltar una risa silenciosa.

—Que bonita frente y cejas tengo, entonces— Bruce contestó riéndose igual que él.

—Claro, fue uno de los pros en la lista que hice para poder tomar la decisión de tener un bebé contigo— Quería soltar una carcajada, pero en lugar de eso terminó besando a Bruce en la frente y sacando demasiado aire por su nariz.

—Le voy a hacer un altar a mi frente y a mis cejas y cuando Damian y Jon estén grandes les voy a explicar que gracias a ellos existen— Explicó al tiempo que Jon decidía que estaba lleno y Bruce lo reacomodaba entre sus brazos.

—¡Clark! —Lo riñeron entre una risa, con un poco de dificultades y sin agregar otra cosa que no fueran más risas, acomodó un poco la ropa de Bruce, sin interponerse entre la tarea de ayudar a Jon a eructar.

Una vez que la acción ocurrió, Clark se acercó a ayudar a colocar a su hijo menor en su propio cunero, pero Bruce negó con la cabeza.

—No, quiero tenerlo un poco más conmigo— Comentó inclinando la cabeza para poder ver al bebé durmiendo cómodamente contra su pecho. —¿Me ayudas a acostarme? — Dejó que su presura por colocar sus manos en sitios específicos que cargaran con el peso de su pareja sin lastimarlo fuera su respuesta, a pesar de su intento por ser delicado, Bruce soltó un quejido suave, llevando una extremidad a su costado izquierdo.

—Lo siento…— Se disculpó de inmediato.

—No— Bruce soltó una nueva risa suspirada. —No fuiste tú, ya estoy adolorido, Clark, acabo de tener a dos bebés, ¿qué más podía esperar? —

Buscó sonreírle a su animada pareja, dejando de concentrar su audición en los seis corazones de sus hijos (todos estables y con su forma única de latir), enfocándose en el de Bruce.

El corazón de Bruce había estado latiendo más rápido, sincronizado con la aparición de contracciones, una vez la marca de los 8 centímetros había sido alcanzada, básicamente el corazón de Bruce estaba en una taquicardia constante.

Pero él suponía que eso ya no debía estar pasando, ¿era por el dolor?

—¿Te duele mucho? — Cuestionó arrebatándole a Jon la atención de Bruce.

—¿Mhm?, no, no mucho, ¿por qué? —

—Es que tu corazón está latiendo rápido— Bruce lució muy poco sorprendido.

—Oh—

—Deberíamos pedirle a la doctora Leslie que te revise ya—

—No, primero llamemos a los niños y a Alfred, de todas formas, ya falta muy poco para que la doctora Leslie venga. Quiero hablar con los niños— Quería estar más tranquilo escuchando a la doctora Leslie decir que Bruce estaba bien, pero también entendía la necesidad de Bruce de querer hablar con Jason, Dick, Tim y Conner.

El corazón de Bruce latía un poco rápido, pero estable y no parecía adolorido de una forma preocupante.

¿Clark estaba actuando exageradamente otra vez a causa de la sobreprotección del embarazo?

Suspiró.

—¿Quieres que ponga a Damian en tu pecho también? —

En cuanto terminara la videollamada iría por la doctora Leslie, además de que vigilaría cualquier nuevo cambio en su pareja, hasta el mínimo atisbo de aumento de dolor.

…

—¡Alfred! — Lo llamó el joven Jason, mientras se encontraban cenando, tomando la Tablet del joven Conner (sino se equivocaba) entre sus manos, alzándola hacia él.

—¡Videollamada de Clark! — Exclamó el joven Richard esta vez y Alfred se acercó a presionar el botón de aceptar mientras los jóvenes se pegaban lo más que podían entre sí para que todos se pudieran ver en la pequeña pantalla.

—Hola niños— Saludó el amo Clark con una de sus sonrisas radiantes.

—¡Clark!, ¿nuestros hermanitos bebés ya nacieron? — Cuestionó el joven Conner.

—¿Ya nacieron? — Repitió la pregunta el joven Timothy. El amo Clark soltó una risa suave.

—¿Y Bruce? — Preguntó esta vez el joven Richard.

—Ya nacieron y están bien, Bruce también está bien— Los jóvenes asintieron a la vez. —¿Ustedes están bien?, Alfred, ¿todo bien allá? —

—Nosotros estamos bien amo Clark, no se preocupe—

—Sí, estamos muy bien, ¿podemos ver a nuestros hermanos bebés? — Exclamó el joven Jason con su poco tacto eterno.

Tal vez Alfred estaba siendo demasiado blanco con el joven Jason.

—Sí, queremos ver a nuestros hermanitos bebés— Agregó el joven Timothy, mientras el joven Conner asentía rápidamente.

—¡Sí, sí! — Exclamó el joven Richard.

—De hecho, está videollamada era para mostrárselos, ¿están listos? —

—¡Sí! — Exclamaron al unísono, para que de inmediato la imagen cambiara dejando de mostrar el rostro del amo Clark a mostrar el rostro del amo Bruce. Alfred notó la suave palidez adornada con petequias en el rostro de su hijo, así como el cansancio, el toque de dolor y el discreto hiposfagma en su ojo derecho, pero también notó la sonrisa radiante sin un solo toque de fantasmas tratando de arruinar el feliz momento, sonrisa a la que Alfred se había acostumbrado poco a poco a ver, desde que el amo Bruce había formado esta hermosa familia que ahora era más grande.

—Hola— Los saludó con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

—¡Bruce! — Saludaron los jóvenes en una combinación de alegría, anhelo, añoranza y amor.

—Me alegra que estén bien, recuerden que siempre deben obedecer lo que Alfred dice, ¿ok? —

—Siempre le hacemos caso a Alfred— Exclamó el joven Jason cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, no siempre, siempre porque el otro día Alfred nos dijo que recogiéramos los guantes y bates de beisbol y no lo hicimos, perdón Alfred— Comentó el joven Conner.

—También escuchamos a través de la puerta cuando nos dijeron que no lo hiciéramos— Aportó el joven Timothy.

—Perdón Alfred— Volvió a decir el joven Conner.

—Eso no… — Intentó el joven Jason hacerlos callar, mientras el joven Richard trató de tragarse su risa.

—Claro— Dijo el amo Bruce, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no reír. —Háganle caso a Alfred al menos en las cosas importantes, por favor—

Y finalmente la imagen descendió aún más hasta mostrar a un par de bebés durmiendo sobre el tórax del amo Bruce… sobre el tórax de su papá omega.

—¡Son tan pequeñitos! — Exclamó el joven Timothy.

—¡Son nuestros hermanos bebés, de verdad ya están aquí! — Expuso el joven Conner.

—¡Su parecen a Clark y a Bruce! — Expresó el joven Richard.

—¡De verdad son dos!, ¿quién es Jon y quién es Damian? —

—Él es Damian— Explicó el amo Clark colocando una mano sobre el bebé a la izquierda. —Y él es Jon— Agregó cambiando la mano de lugar, mientras la sonrisa del amo Bruce se alcanzó a ver cuando la imagen se movió un poco.

El joven Damian hizo un mohín suave, para concluir que era mejor seguir dormido, mientras el joven Jon se mantuvo impasible en todo momento, como si sus hermanos mayores no acabaran de hacer un gran escándalo.

—Son hermosos amo Clark, amo Bruce, justo como sus hermanos mayores— Se exigió a sí mismo a decir, sin permitirse flaqueo en la voz, seguro de que había tenido éxito.

La imagen se alzó un poco para mostrarle la expresión de "ya te descubrí Alfred" del amo Bruce, pero él siguió fingiendo que no había sido descubierto, por desgracia para él por un corto instante olvidó que los jóvenes a su cuidado eran demasiado inteligentes y observadores.

El joven Richard le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras el joven Timothy le ofrecía unas palabras al joven Jason (quien abrió exageradamente los ojos) para luego colocar una mano sobre la de Alfred, como si buscara darle consuelo.

—Alfred, tu corazón late muy rápido— Explicó el joven Conner con una sonrisa amable. —¿Estás feliz? —

—Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo Alfred—

—Sí, entendemos si quieres llorar de felicidad—

—No nos vamos a burlar—

Pensó que escucharía la risa del amo Bruce y casi podía imaginar el rostro confuso del amo Clark, pero en lugar de eso, la imagen que mostraba el video frente a él fue de los rostros del amo Bruce y del amo Clark, sonriendo son ojos un poco llorosos, pero con expresiones cálidas y hasta un tanto dulces.

Alzó los brazos en busca de acercar a los jóvenes en un abrazo, logrando hacerlo.

—Gracias, jóvenes, lo sé, pero por ahora solo quiero sonreír—

—Nosotros también— Afirmó el joven Richard amablemente.

—Pero ¿cuándo vienen a casa? — Cuestiono el joven Conner, regresando la atención a la pantalla de la Tablet.

—Por lo general las personas son dadas de alta al día siguiente después del parto— Explicó el joven Timothy, acertadamente.

—Oh, joven Timothy, que bien informado está— El joven lució complacido, recibiendo un abrazo juguetón de su hermano mayor, mientras el joven Jason le daba suaves golpes con un codo en son de felicitación.

—Supongo que más tarde nos van a decir si vamos a poder regresar a casa mañana o hasta un poco después— Comentó el amo Bruce.

—No, mejor sí regresen mañana— Medio exigió el joven Jason.

El amo Bruce y el amo Clark soltaron risas suaves.

—Realmente no podemos controlar eso— Un sonido que Alfred no alcanzó a escuchar atrajo la atención de la pareja vinculada.

—Debe ser la doctora Leslie, lo siento, tenemos que terminar la llamada porque me van a revisar, pero si es rápido los llamaremos otra vez—

—Si no, los llamamos hasta que sea hora de dormir, ¿de acuerdo? — Agregó el amo Clark. —Para poder leer todos juntos—

—Bueno— Los jóvenes lucieron nuevamente algo decaídos.

—Bye— Dijo el amo Bruce.

—Los amamos— Ofreció el amo Clark.

—Adiós— Se despidieron los jóvenes descoordinadamente, para después tomarse más tiempo del necesario observando la pantalla que avisaba del fin de la videollamada.

…

La médico se movió por la habitación tomando el expediente de Bruce entre sus manos, leyendo algunos datos que él no podía descifrar desde su posición junto a su compañero vinculado, para centrarse en el monitor que mostraba los signos vitales de su omega, así como el suero que tenía colocado.

—Voy a revisarlo— Avisó la mujer con rostro inexpresivo, pero dejando entrever un toque de urgencia en su mirada.

Clark tomó a sus bebés de uno en uno, colocándolos en su propia cuna pequeña de hospital, al tiempo que la doctora Leslie se colocaba un par de guantes, dándole instrucciones a Bruce de cómo debía acomodarse.

Decidió que volvería a sentarse en la silla junto a la camilla en la que se encontraba su pareja, quien al instante se centró en él, sonriéndole, respondió el gesto, ofreciéndole una caricia en el cabello.

La doctora alzó las sabanas que cubrían a Bruce y de reojo se permitió notar los rastros de sangre, su alfa interno se removió incómodo, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a la sangre, si no porque era la sangre de su omega… trató de calmarse a sí mismo recordándose que era normal un poco de sangre después del parto (y mucha sangre durante el parto), pero… no era… ¿un poco demasiada sangre?

—Bruce, voy a tocar— Avisó la médico y Clark decidió centrarse en el rostro de su pareja y en mantenerlos distraídos jugando con un mechón de cabello de su amado; en un momento su compañero vinculado hizo una mueca, además de encoger un poco el cuerpo, miró unos cuantos segundos a la médico, encontrándola con una mano sobre el abdomen de su pareja y con otra oculta desde su punto de vista, decidió que lo mejor era unir su frente a la de Bruce y pasarle una mano por el hombro, en un suave masaje que tal vez (con suerte) podría ayudar un poco a hacerle el momento más llevadero a su pareja.

Escuchó a la doctora hacer un ruidillo con la garganta casi imperceptible para el oído humano (probablemente lo había hecho con la intención de no ser escuchada, pero para él había sido audible y muy notorio), para verla mover su mano sobre el abdomen de Bruce.

—Bruce, dígame si esto duele— Ordenó presionando profundo en la parte inferior izquierda del abdomen de Bruce. La respuesta de Bruce vino cando tomó aire fuerte y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Sí, duele— Contestó su compañero vinculado, cuando Clark estaba seguro de que ni él ni la doctora Leslie habían necesitado la confirmación hablada.

—¿Esto? — Cuestionó al tiempo que volvía a presionar profundo, esta vez en el lado contrario. Bruce se notó incómodo, pero no adolorido.

—No, en un poco molesto, pero no doloroso—

La médico se retiró los guantes (uno cubierto de sangre) y reacomodó las sabanas, yendo a presionar el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras, además de sacar su celular y realizar una marcación rápida.

Él no se atrevió a preguntarle lo que hacía y Bruce atrajo su atención.

—¿A qué hora llegan tus papás? — Se obligó a ignorar a la doctora que ofreció un saludo a la persona del otro lado de la línea y proceso la pregunta que acababan de realizarle, logrando pensar en una respuesta acorde.

—A las… en… ya casi— Bruce asintió.

—Sí, necesito que confirme mi diagnóstico, sí, le pediré a la enfermera que traiga un equipo de ultrasonido portátil, gracias— La doctora colgó y Clark solo quería saber que era todo eso de ultrasonido portátil y de cuál diagnóstico estaba hablando.

Finalmente, la mujer se giró a verlos con el mismo rostro serio que la caracterizaba, pero con algo más que Clark solo le había visto el día en que descubrió que Bruce era Batman.

—Perdón por no explicarles antes de hacer la llamada, pero necesitamos hacer esto rápido—

—¿Esto? — Cuestionó confundido (y asustado). Bruce entrelazó sus manos, al tiempo que una enfermera aparecía.

—¿Necesitan algo? — Cuestionó servicialmente.

—Sí, necesito que le cambian la solución al paciente y que traigan un equipo de ultrasonido portátil—

—En seguida— Afirmó la profesional.

—Lo siento, lo que ocurre es que sus signos vitales están alterados, taquicardia, hipotensión, más y más marcados, esos son datos de una hemorragia, pero no está sangrando demasiado, la opción que queda es un posible hematoma uterino, el dolor que sintió cuando palpé su abdomen me hace sospechar que estoy en lo cierto, por eso quiero que el obstetra lo examine—

No, ¿qué?

¿Dijo hemorragia?

¿Hematoma?

Taquicardia, hipotensión eran datos de un choque hipovolémico… ¿eso era lo que les estaba diciendo la doctora Leslie?, ¿Bruce iba a entrar en choque hipovolémico?

No, esperen y sí realmente el diagnóstico era acertado entonces…

—¿Y si el obstetra confirma su diagnóstico…? — La doctora apartó su mirada seria (y tal vez un poco como si se estuviera disculpando con él) para mirar a Bruce de reojo, quien le envolvió ambas manos jalándolo hacia sí, hasta poder envolverle el rostro.

—Clark…— Llamó suavemente y él entendió que Bruce sabía la respuesta.

—Tú sabes qué te van a hacer— Dijo con voz compungida, Bruce lució como si quisiera decir algo más, pero al final terminó asintiendo.

—Laparotomía—

Quería vomitar, su boca estaba demasiado seca, hacía demasiado calor, pero sentía como si tuviera frío también, ¿había kryptonita en la habitación?

—¿Una cirugía? — Preguntó en un susurro.

—Se tendría que buscar el vaso sanguíneo lesionado que está provocando el hematoma— Explicó la doctora de forma más profunda.

Él sintió a Bruce jalarlo de golpe casi haciendo que sus cabezas chocaran.

—¡Bruce! — Medio riñó el, para que su cerebro y su cuerpo terminaran coordinándose en el pánico masivo que se apoderó de él.

Su compañero estaba sangrando, podía estar en peligro.

¡Le iban a hacer una cirugía!

—Todo va a estar bien— No, la verdad era que su omega no podía asegurar eso, no podía saberlo, alzó la mirada para ver la expresión de su compañero vinculado, topándose con un rostro calmado. —He tenido peores heridas— Clark se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Bruce… — Susurró, para sentir a su omega tomarle las manos, acercándolas a sus labios, besándoselas.

—Solo tienes que cuidar de Jon y Damian un rato, tal vez yo regresé antes de que tus papás lleguen y entonces podrás presumir con ellos sobre tus nuevos bebés, además recuerda que debemos preguntarles si pueden venir a la obra de Conner y Tim dentro de un mes y que debemos decirles que feliciten a Dick por hacerlo bien en el examen de matemáticas y a Jason por ganar el segundo lugar en baloncesto cuando ni siquiera le gusta—

No quería alejarse de Bruce.

Ese día ya había experimentado lo que se sentía visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, pero esta vez el sentimiento que estaba experimentando era oscuro, aterrador, era casi como si lo desgarrara por dentro, como si unas cuchillas se encajaran en su corazón… era la misma sensación que experimentó cuando la criatura creada por LexCorp le hirió.

Esta vez él tomó la mano de su pareja acercándola a sus labios, pero sin atreverse a nada más, solo pudiendo aspirar el aroma presente lo más que pudo, buscando paranoicamente el toque de "enfermedad", pero no había nada, eso era bueno ¿no?

El olor de Bruce estaba bien, entonces… ¿o acaso él mismo se rehusaba a sentir el toque de enfermedad en su pareja?

 _No pueden alejar a mi omega de mí. ¡Yo tengo que protegerlo!_

Protestó su naturaleza alfa y él se tuvo que recordar que la doctora Leslie estaba aquí para ayudar a su compañero vinculado, no para herirlo.

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y beso los labios de su compañero.

Ese fue el momento en que el obstetra apareció, cargando un aparato que supuso era el ultrasonido.

—Hola señor Wayne, señor Kent, ya no va a intentar atacarme, ¿verdad alfa? — Preguntó buscando hacer el momento ameno, mientras se acomodaba rápidamente para poder realizar el ultrasonido, él trató de sonreír, el obstetra le dedicó una mirada que buscaba tranquilizarlo, para sonreír alegremente. —¿Sus bebés ya comieron?, Damian y Jon, ¿verdad? —

—Sí, lo recordó bien y sí, ya comieron, ahora están dormidos— Contestó Bruce, mientras Clark estaba ocupado tratando de poder formular palabras y no ese inevitable sollozo que quería escapársele.

El obstetra asintió.

—Eso es bueno, la pediatra dijo que estaban sanos, ¿verdad? —Continúo manteniendo una conversación descubriendo el abdomen de Bruce y comenzando con el ultrasonido.

La doctora Leslie se acercó a observar, iniciando una conversación casi susurrada que el cerebro de Clark se negó a intentar descifrar, pues se distrajo con el corazón acelerado de su pareja, con su respiración un poco agitada, con la mano que estaba comenzando a notar helada entre la suya.

Se centró en el rostro de su pareja topándose con un rostro pálido y parpadear lento, así como frente sudorosa.

—Bruce— Llamó para ver el cuerpo de su pareja ponerse laxo, sintiendo la desaparición de la fuerza que había sido impuesta sobre el agarre en su mano, apreciando como los parpados de su compañero vinculado no volvieron a subir.

Vio a la doctora Leslie tomarle la mano que mantenía unida a la de Bruce, mientras trataba de decirle algo que él simplemente no podía escuchar, había demasiado ruido en sus oídos como para entender las palabras de la mujer parada junto a él, solo sintió como lo obligó a soltar la mano de su pareja.

—No— Pidió estando seguro de que había soltado un sollozo. No podían alejarlo de su omega, no podían apartarlo de él, él era su alfa, él debía protegerlo, él…

Damian comenzó a llorar, seguido al instante por Jon, giró el rostro para ver a sus bebés llorando en la soledad de las pequeñas cunas del hospital.

—Alfa, tiene que soltar a su compañero, si no, no vamos a poder ayudarlo, ¿lo entiende?, ¿sabe lo peligroso que es que el sangrado continúe?, su vida está en peligro— Esa era la voz del obstetra.

Soltó la mano de Bruce y observó como lo cambiaron a una camilla de transporte rápidamente, sacándolo de la habitación.

—Señor Kent— Susurró la doctora Leslie, quien se mantuvo con él en la habitación, apuntando con la mirada a sus bebés aun llorando.

Se puso de pie, trastabillando ligeramente gracias a sus piernas temblorosas, tomó a Jon entre sus brazos acomodándolo instintivamente contra su cuerpo sosteniéndolo con una mano, para luego tomar a Damian con una sola mano, siendo ayudado por la doctora Leslie para acomodarlo contra su pecho, terminando con ambos bebés pegados a su cuerpo, escuchándolos llorar un poco más bajo, hasta que primero Jon dejó de llorar, dejando que su hermano llorara solo por un minuto más.

Clark encogió el cuerpo contra sus bebés, bajando la cabeza para comenzar a llorar en silencio.

—¿Clark? — Escuchó de repente la voz de su má.

—Hijo, ¿qué pasa?, ¿dónde está Bruce? — Cuestionó esta vez su pá.

Alzó la vista aún notando a la doctora Leslie en la habitación, apartando su mano del hombro de Clark.

Y él terminó por soltar unos cuantos sollozos que había estado tragándose.

—Má, pá…— Terminó llamando, en la misma forma que hizo cuando no podía controlar todas sus abrumadoras habilidades, pidiéndole a sus padres que arreglaran el mundo por y para él. Su má se sentó de inmediato junto a él, con rostro pálido y comenzando a llorar.

—Clark, ¿qué está pasando? —

—Se lo llevaron al quirófano, estaba teniendo algo así como un sangrado interno y necesitan detenerlo y eso solo puede ser hecho con una cirugía— Explicó la doctora Leslie por él, por que Clark lo intentó, pero al final no pudo decir ni una sola palabra.

Su pá asintió unas cuantas veces, para imitar a su má y sentarse del otro lado de Clark

—¿Es grave? —

—Considero que lo detectamos a tiempo, pero sí es algo de cuidado. Todas las cirugías conllevan riesgos— Dijo la médico con una entrenada calma.

Clark quería llorar más fuerte.

Jon se removió un poco entre sus brazos y Damian frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Cuántas veces no habrían hecho esas mismas acciones en el interior de Bruce?

Inspiró profundo, buscando controlar su llanto.

—Todo va a estar bien, hijo— Afirmó su pá con su tono amable y cariñoso. —Han superado muchas cosas juntos, hace unas horas estabas en la fortaleza de la soledad con una herida en el pecho y sin embargo despertarte para poder acompañar a tu compañero vinculado durante el trabajo de parto y nacimiento de tus bebés y ahora los tienes aquí entre tus brazos, esto también lo van a superar— Su má lo obligó a pegar su frente contra la de ella.

—Nuestro Bruce es muy fuerte, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien— Le dijo su má sonriendo con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Asintió mientras fingía que no estaba haciendo un mohín ridículo.

—¿Pue-puedo ayudarte a cargar a los bebés? —No quería soltarlos, eran… eran parte de Bruce.

Una parte de él quería gritar que no y volar hasta donde se encontraban sus hijos mayores para después esconderlos en el nido que su omega había hecho para ellos.

Lucho contra su instinto.

 _Ellos son mi familia, ella es mi má y él es mi pá._ Se dijo, aflojando el agarre, permitiéndole a su má tomar a Jon y a su pá tomar a Damian.

Su pá le sonrió suavemente y con un toque de tristeza a Damian, mientras la velocidad con que las lágrimas de su má recorrían su rostro aumentó al posar su vista en Jon, para cambiarla a Damian, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Son hermosos, Clark— Se permitió sonreír un poco.

La doctora Leslie colocó nuevamente una mano en su hombro, obligándolo a mirarla topándose con un par de ojos viéndolo directo, tratando de leerlo.

—Está consciente, ¿verdad? —Ofreció con un amable tono de pregunta, aunque Clark sintió que realmente no debía contestar, pues la médico conocía la respuesta.

—Sí— Concedió, aun así.

—Lo siento mucho, alfa— Le dijo la mujer, causándole una nueva e intensa presión en la garganta.

—No usted… lo diagnóstico a tiempo, si no fuera porque se quedó a revisar a Bruce, quién sabe qué…— Se negó a terminar su frase, además de que no pudo cuando escuchó a Damian realizar el inicio de un nuevo llanto.

—Tiene pulmones fuertes— Dijo su pá con una suave risa. —No llores, soy tu abuelo— Sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su pá.

—Préstamelo, quiero cargar a mi otro nieto, parece que él es más tranquilo— Sus padres hicieron el intercambio (con algo de ayuda de su parte), hasta que cada bebé estaba en los brazos del otro.

Damian lloró un poco más fuerte.

—¡Oh!, un pequeño bebé enojón, soy tu abuela, ¿sabes? — Dijo su má acercándolo más a ella, comenzando a susurrarle una suave canción de cuna al oído, muy familiar para Clark, logrando calmar a su pequeño bebé parecido a Bruce.

Su pá volvió a soltar una risa suave.

—Él se parece más a ti Clark— Comentó su pá viendo al bebé entre sus brazos. —¿Ahora sí nos van a decir sus nombres?, tanto secretismo de parte de ustedes y de nuestros nietos nos lastimó mucho— Dijo su pá dramáticamente, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo con el afán de ayudarlo a estar menos tenso.

—Sí, queremos saber— Afirmó su má.

—Él es Damian— Dijo apuntando a su hijo en brazos de su má.

—Un nombre encantador digno de un muchacho tan guapo—Sonrió complacido.

—Y él es Jonathan… Jon— Le dijo a su pá, generándole una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Hola Jon—

—Hola Damian—

…

Tenía que encontrar a alguien.

Sabía que venía con alguien. Alzó la mirada un tanto confundido paseando su vista por las cercanías, hasta que los vio.

Sus padres, quienes le sonreían apurándolo con una mano al viento.

Corrió a alcanzarlos, posicionándose en medio de ellos, tomando una de las manos de su madre y una de las manos de su padre.

Apreció las delicadas facciones de su madre que le mostraban lo amado que era, luego se concentró en las facciones atrayentes de su padre que igualmente le mostraban lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sonrió dispuesto a dar el primer paso junto a sus padres.

Dispuesto a caminar junto a su familia.

¿Su familia?

Sus padres dieron dos pasos, pero tuvieron que detenerse por medio de sus manos entrelazadas con las de él, pues él no dio ni un solo paso y tampoco podía continuar sonriendo.

Y es que… es que…

Alzó la mirada para poder ver los rostros de sus padres, quienes esta vez lo miraban confundidos, para volver a sonreír, instándolo a caminar.

—Ustedes… yo siempre voy a ser su hijo, siempre van a ser mi familia— Les dijo para ver como ambos se disponían a dar la vuelta y continuar su camino, él volvió a detenerlos con sus palabras. —Pero ustedes ya no son mi única familia— Expuso, enfrentándose esta vez a rostros serios.

¿Lo odiaban?

¿Los decepcionaba?

No quería que sus padres se enojaran con él, ¿por qué se estaba negando a ir con ellos si era lo que siempre quiso?

¿Cuántas veces no deseo haber muerto junto con ellos cuando era un niño?

¿Cuándo era un niño?

Soltó las manos de sus padres, viendo las propias, pequeñas e infantiles, notando que sus padres eran muy altos y concentrándose en el hecho de que tenia que alzar la cabeza para poder verles el rostro, aunque eso no debía ser, porque él ya no era un niño.

No, ya no era un niño.

—Yo… hice mi propia familia. Comenzó con Alfred, él es mi padre también— Explicó viendo a su padre a los ojos, diciéndose que no debía temer a su penetrante mirada, porque él no era un niño indefenso, porque él era fuerte, porque todo lo que estaba diciendo era la verdad. —Tengo un compañero vinculado, me hace feliz y…—

Sí, el sentimiento era reciprocó.

—Yo lo hago feliz a él— De repente ya no tenía que ver a sus padres hacia arriba, ahora sentía que era más alto que su madre y que estaba al mismo nivel que su padre. —Tengo seis hijos, ellos son… son especiales cada uno a su manera, Dick es un líder natural y tiene mucha calidez, Jason es muy fuerte y protector, Conner simplemente no puedes no amarlo, es muy dulce, Tim es muy inteligente y entiende el mundo de una forma que no creo que otros podamos y Damian y Jon… aún no…—Enderezó la espalda, dedicándole una extensa mirada a su padre y después a su madre. —Me daré tiempo de conocerlos, como hice con mis hijos mayores—

Sus padres le sonrieron.

—Y también los papás de mi compañero vinculado son mi familia, la doctora Leslie, Lucius… mis compañeros de la Liga… yo no…— Bruce finalmente se permitió soltar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos desde que comenzó a hablar. —Aunque ustedes no están conmigo, yo ya no estoy solo—

Sus padres se abrazaron a él. Sintió a su madre colocarle un beso en la frente y a su padre acariciar su cabeza.

…

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a una mujer desconocida.

—Señor Wayne, despierte, ya acabó su cirugía— Le dijo. —¿No quiere ir con su alfa y sus bebés? — Asintió, bueno, al menos lo intentó, no estaba seguro. —Sí, ya está consciente, llévenlo a recuperación— Volvió a hablar la mujer (probablemente era doctora), probablemente no era a él a quien le habían hablado, ¿o sí?

¿Hablado?

¿Quién le había hablado?

Estaba… ¿estaba drogado?

¿Quién lo había drogado?... ¿era Bruce o era Batman?

Lo habían… ¡Lo habían…!

Sus hijos… paso una mano por su abdomen sintiéndolo un poco inflamado, pero el prominente vientre ya no estaba, ¡Sus bebés!

¡Tenía que moverse rápido!

 _Mis bebés._

Estaba por forzar a su cuerpo a levantarse y correr, aún si no podía ver nada, hizo sus manos puños, en busca de encontrar la fuerza para llevar a cabo su plan, topándose con que algo se mantenía unido a su mano derecha.

—Bruce, esta bien, tranquilo, Damian y Jon están bien, están con má y pá. Ellos los están cuidando… son nuestra familia, tú familia—

 _Nuestra familia._

Y Bruce pudo percibir un aroma familiar, evaporando la desesperación, el miedo, la necesidad de hacer desaparecer la confusión.

—¿Clark? — Llamó luchando por enfocar correctamente, aclarándose de a poco la imagen del rostro lloroso de su compañero vinculado frente a él.

Pudiendo apreciar los sollozos y el puchero marcado.

—Bruce— Lo llamaron con voz medio rota. Clark acercó sus manos entrelazadas a su propio pecho y unió sus frentes. —Pensé… pensé que…— Murmuró su alfa entrecortadamente.

No terminaba de… entender… ¿Por qué su alfa estaba llorando?

 _Necesitaban consolarlo, necesitaban hacer que todo estuviera bien para su alfa otra vez._

Alzó su mano libre en busca de acariciarle a Clark la cabeza, por desgracia su coordinación aún se encontraba comprometida a causa de la anestesia, por lo que terminó chocando un poco con su rostro y el de Clark.

—No tengo coordinación, solo quería poner mi mano en tu cabeza— Soltó sin estar seguro de si se había reído.

Clark alzó el rostro con ojos bien abiertos, para atrapar la mano perdida de Bruce, colocándole un ligero beso.

—Creo que es mejor que tengas está mano tranquila, tienes una intravenosa— Comentó Clark, ayudándolo a acomodar su brazo izquierdo en su sitio previo.

Se quedó mirando el catéter que estaba atravesando su piel y que se encontraba en el interior de su vena, siguiendo el recorrido a la inversa que estaba realizando el suero para poder llegar a su cuerpo, desde la bolsa con solución que colgaba del tripié para terminar viendo atentamente el lento caer de la gotita en el equipo de venoclisis, sincronizando sus parpadeos sin querer.

Durante ese tiempo (segundos) su enlentecida mente pensó en lo último que recordaba. La voz de una mujer diciéndole que su cirugía había terminado.

¿Cuál cirugía?

Él había sabido en un punto… Sí… ¿laparotomía?

Le iban a hacer una laparotomía, eso era muy claro para su cerebro (ya lo habían hecho) porque tenía una hemorragia, no, tenía un hematoma, sí; le habían estado haciendo un ultrasonido cuando perdió el estado de alerta.

De repente notó lo seca que estaba su garganta.

Se había desmayado mientras le hacían el ultrasonido para confirmar el diagnóstico y por lo que podía ver el diagnóstico de la doctora Leslie había sido acertado, había tenido un hematoma que requirió de una laparotomía para poder ser tratado.

Había dejado a Clark solo con sus bebés y con la idea de que tal vez podía no volver a despertar paseándose por su cabeza.

Su mente dejó el enlentecimiento atrás.

Se giró de nuevo a ver a Clark, quien le sonrió de inmediato, ya no estaba llorando aparatosamente, pero aún bajaban algunas lágrimas de una en una.

Hubiera deseado que su compañero vinculado nunca hubiera pasado por tal sensación, pues Bruce entendía perfectamente lo que se sentía. Primero un instante de entumecimiento, la ausencia de miedo, ira o dolor y después todas las sensaciones antes listadas llegaban de golpe, abrumadoras, amenazando con tirarlo al suelo de rodillas, mientras sentías a la impotencia ganar terreno, al tiempo que tu cuerpo solo se concentraba en producir lágrimas.

Quería disculparse por haberlo asustado, disculparse porque no podía controlar que su cuerpo terminara permitiendo la formación de un hematoma.

Pero a Bruce no le gustaba escuchar a Clark disculparse (dolía escucharlo sentirse culpable), ¿era lo mismo para su pareja?

La mirada de Clark se suavizó y él no pudo evitar sentir como si le estuvieran leyendo en la misma forma en que él leía las intenciones de las personas con solo ver sus ademanes y gestos.

Su alfa se acercó, dejando escasos centímetros de separación entre su frente y su nariz como si quisiera aspirar su aroma, terminando por besarle en la zona.

—Gracias por ser tan fuerte—

—Gracias a ti también por ser fuerte— Clark negó unas cuantas veces con una sonrisilla un poco torpe.

—No creo que lo haya sido—

—¿Crees que estar llorando te hace menos fuerte? — Clark le dedicó tal expresión, que Bruce sinceramente creyó que acababa de revelar los misterios del universo sin darse cuenta.

—No— Terminó por contestarle su compañero en un susurró.

—Entonces, ¿Tus papás ya llegaron? — Clark asintió.

—Sí y les encantaron los nombres de Damian y Jon, pá casi llora— Dijo amenamente. Le hubiera encantado ver eso. —También hicieron una videollamada con Dick, Jason, Conner y Tim, les leyeron antes de ir a dormir, felicitaron a Dick y Jason y prometieron venir a la obra de Conner y Tim— Sonrió, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Les dijeron dónde estaba yo? — Clark negó con la cabeza.

—Les dijeron que te estaban revisando y que por eso no podías hablar con ellos, pero yo le expliqué a Alfred—

—Ok— Dijo para que un enfermero se parara junto a ellos.

—Buenas noches, señor Wayne, señor Kent, la doctora ya dio permiso para que pueda regresar a su habitación, ¿están listos? — Bruce dejó que Clark contestara por él.

—Creo que sí— Escuchó decir a su alfa.

Ni bien llegaron nuevamente a la habitación donde se encontraban los padres de su compañero vinculado y sus bebés, él realizó una búsqueda rápida de sus bebés, encontrándolos, durmiendo cada uno en un pequeño cunero, su instinto omega se sintió tranquilo, por lo que le permitió concentrarse en las voces a su alrededor.

—¡Bruce! — Exclamó su suegra enérgicamente, sin embargo, diciéndolo en un susurro.

—Hijo— Murmuró su suegro, colocando de inmediato un apretoncito en su hombro. Solo fue cuestión de que fuera acomodado en la camilla previamente ocupada (con sabanas limpias), para que fuera el destinatario de un abrazo grupal de parte de la familia Kent (Clark se había incluido) y él alcanzó a ver a la doctora Leslie en la puerta de la habitación, levantando una mano, ofreciéndole un saludo corto, él respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bruce, eres tan fuerte, te amamos tanto por ser tan fuerte— Dijo Martha en la misma forma escandalosa en la que Clark sabía llorar.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestro hijo y regresárnoslo a salvo, muchas gracias por darnos seis nietos hermosos y muchas gracias por poder sobrellevar la cirugía, hijo— Ofreció Jonathan esta vez.

Clark le dejo un nuevo beso sobre el cabello, como si simplemente ya no pudiera hablar más.

No terminaba de entender el porque le estaba agradeciendo o el porque le estaban diciendo que lo amaban, pero ciertamente lo estaban haciendo sentir pleno, especial.

Protegido.

Damian comenzó a llorar hasta que Clark lo tomó para pasárselo a él y seguidamente Jon se mantuvo haciendo pucheros hasta que igualmente se encontró en sus brazos.

—Son los bebés mimados de papá omega— Dijo Martha, con una sonrisa radiante. Jonathan rio.

…

Se estiró un poco escuchando un suave sonido de queja de parte de Dick, tal vez lo había golpeado sin querer. Había sido un accidente y debía disculparse, pero prefería primeramente poder abrir los ojos.

Los abrió sintiendo su vista un poco borrosa, esperando tranquilamente hasta que se aclarara, si Alfred no los había despertado aún debía ser porque era temprano, fue entonces que percibió el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada, así como el aroma de Clark (presente en el nido que había hecho Bruce y en el que se encontraban durmiendo) aumentando súbitamente.

Salió del nido, sin tener mucho cuidado con sus hermanos, generando sonidos guturales de queja y movimientos de parte de todos para lograr cambios de posición, Tim se encogió sobre sí mismo, Conner se acostó sobre su costado y Dick se sentó de golpe viendo en todas direcciones confundido. Jason no pensó en disculparse porque estaba muy ocupado viendo a Clark parado en medio de la habitación, secándose el cabello.

—Hola— Lo saludaron, susurrante y sonriente.

—¡Clark! — Contestó él, lanzándose a abrazar a su papá alfa.

—Jason— Riño ligeramente el adulto. Sus hermanos sacaron la cabeza para poder comprobar si realmente Clark estaba ahí, una vez el suceso fue comprobado, todos corrieron hasta Clark, aún medio dormidos y con algo de torpeza.

—¡Volviste! — Exclamó Dick con mucha emoción.

—¿Dónde está Bruce? — Preguntó Jason.

—Y nuestros hermanitos bebés— Lo interrumpió Tim antes de que él mismo pudiera preguntar. Su papá alfa no contestó al instante y Conner bajo la cabeza.

—No están aquí— Dijo Conner sin estar preguntando, seguro de lo que decía, porque probablemente podía escuchar los corazones de Bruce y de sus hermanos bebés, pero no aquí.

—Sí, lo siento niños, Bruce y los bebés aún están en el hospital, pero…— Su papá alfa se veía justo como Jason se sentía.

Era como estar triste pero no igual… hacia poco habían leído la palabra en uno de los libros de antes de dormir.

De… Decepcionado, sí, eso era.

—Pero… lo normal después de un parto, no cesárea, es dar el alta al día siguiente— Comentó Tim, decepcionado.

Jason creyó que Clark lloraría, Clark no estaba feliz, este no era un momento feliz, su papá no iba a llorar de felicidad, entonces si quería llorar era porque estaba triste. ¿Se podía llorar de decepción?

¿Por qué su papá alfa estaba triste?

—¿Bruce y nuestros hermanitos están bien? — Cuestionó Dick, haciendo la misma pregunta que él había querido hacer.

—Están bien— Contestó Clark de inmediato, haciendo que su abrazo suelto se volviera apretado, para luego instarlos a ir a sentarse sobre la cama. —Lo que pasa es que a veces los partos pueden tener complicaciones—

—¿Cómo que complicaciones? — Se permitió decir, porque "complicación" sonaba a una palabra negativa, no podía decir realmente lo que significaba, pero creía entender.

—Aproximadamente entre 10 y 20 % de las personas embarazadas puede sufrir problemas durante el parto, que pueden incluir hemorragia, infecciones, hipertensión arterial…— Conner se quedó callado de golpe, como si hubiera decidido que no le gustaba lo que estaba explicando.

—¿Le pasó algo de eso a Bruce? — Preguntó Tim, mirando a Clark con mucha atención.

—Ven cuando te golpeas la cabeza y te sale un chichón— No entendía que tenía que ver la respuesta de Clark con Bruce teniendo complicaciones, pero de todas formas asintió al igual que sus hermanos. —Bueno a veces pueden salir chichones, pero por dentro—

—¿Bruce tenía un chichón? — Preguntó Conner, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente. Clark asintió.

—Sí y la mayoría de los chichones en la cabeza no son peligroso y se recuperan solos, pero cuando son por dentro si pueden ser peligrosos y necesitas de la ayuda de un médico para sanar, para curar a Bruce tuvieron que hacer una cirugía—

—¿¡Cirugía!? — Exclamaron él y Tim al unísono.

Las cirugías eran peligrosas, ¿no?, eran malas… ¡Eran…!

—Sí, pero todo salió bien, ahora Bruce está curado y lo más probable es que le den el alta, mañana, como ya está mejor decidí venir a ver cómo estaban ustedes y cuando se vayan a la escuela, regresaré con Bruce y los bebés al hospital— Terminó Clark con la explicación.

Sentía que debía sentirse mejor y a salvo, pero aún tenía miedo. Clark les sonrió casi haciendo desaparecer el miedo.

—¿Saben quién vino conmigo? — Tim lució pensativo un momento.

—¿Los abuelitos? — Preguntó, para que Conner hablara con emoción.

—¡La abuelita y el abuelito están en el comedor! —Jason notó a Dick tratando de sonreír feliz, pero viéndose algo triste.

—Sí, má y pá se van a quedar con nosotros unos días— Les explicó Clark con una sonrisa amable.

Jason estaba feliz por eso, le agradaba su abuela Martha y su abuelo Jonathan, eran graciosos, divertidos, los quería mucho, pero se sentía diferente el estar con ellos a estar con Bruce y Clark.

Quería ir a saludar a los abuelos, pero…

Tomó a Clark del brazo, atrayendo su atención, su papá lo miró curioso.

—Podemos…— Comenzó en un murmullo, para aclararse la garganta, buscando hablar más fuerte. —¿Podemos hablar con Bruce antes de ir con los abuelos? — Sus hermanos menores lo vieron a él y después a Clark, estando claramente de acuerdo.

—¿Podemos, Clark? — Agregó su hermano mayor, apoyándolo en su deseo.

Clark miró el reloj de pared, para levantarse de la cama y entrar al baño, regresando con celular en mano.

—Vamos a ver si no está dormido, ¿ok? —

Clark preparó todo para una videollamada con su celular y Jason tuvo miedo con cada tono de espera que soltaba el aparato, hasta que finalmente la voz de Bruce se dejó escuchar.

—¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó su papá omega con voz bajita y él sintió que quería llorar, aunque no estaba triste.

—Los niños quieren hablar contigo— Dijo su papá alfa sonriéndole a Bruce, ofreciéndoles a ellos el celular, dejando que Tim que se encontraba en el centro, tomara el teléfono.

—Hola Bruce— Saludó Conner con una sonrisa enorme.

—Hola— Saludo Tim.

—Hola Bruce— Imitó Dick a Conner.

—Clark dijo que te hicieron una cirugía— Esa fue la forma en que él saludó. Bruce les sonrió.

—Es verdad, me hicieron una cirugía, pero ya estoy bien—

—¿De verdad?, ¿no te duele mucho?, creí que las cirugías dolían mucho— Comentó Dick removiendo sus manos incómodamente.

—Mhm… me duele si me muevo muy rápido o si… toso, pero si no, estoy bien— Les explicó su papá omega, luciendo, tranquilo y feliz, viéndose como siempre.

—¿Tu cortada eh… incisión es chiquita o grandota? — Preguntó Conner preocupado.

—Pues es de un tamaño en medio de chiquita y grandota, no la había visto hasta hace poco que me hicieron una curación, porque está cubierta— Respondió, bajando un poco el celular y alzando su ropa, mostrándoles una venda cubriéndole el abdomen.

—¿Entonces estás bien? — Habló Tim con voz suavecita.

—Estoy bien—

—¿Y nuestros hermanitos bebés están bien también? — Interrogó Dick.

—Sí, están dormidos—

—Te extrañamos— Terminó por soltar él, avergonzándose ni bien lo dijo, escondiendo el rostro contra Clark que estaba cerca de él, comenzando caricias ligeras en su espalda.

—Yo también los extraño— Contestó Bruce y él se atrevió a dejar de esconderse en su papá alfa. —Tengo muchas, muchas ganas de abrazarlos— Les dijo su papá omega.

Tim y Dick lloraron de forma corta, Conner lució como si ya quisiera su abrazo, él no estaba seguro de si también había llorado.

—¿De verdad no podemos ir al hospital a verte? — Preguntó Conner por ellos.

—No, no pueden, lo siento— Les ofreció Bruce y tal vez Jason quería llorar más fuerte.

—Pero ya mañana vamos a poder estar todos juntos — Exclamó Clark, sonriéndoles honestamente feliz (no con decepción mal escondida).

—Sí y hoy van a poder estar con los abuelos y con Alfred, ellos se van a quedar con ustedes todo el día y a la hora de dormir podremos hacer otra videollamada y mañana nos veremos, ¿sí? —

Quería poder adelantar la vida hasta el día de mañana justo como adelantaba las partes aburridas de los videos de YouTube.

…

Ni bien entraron a los terrenos de su casa ya no pudo continuar con la conversación que mantenía con Dick, porque podía percibir sus aromas, porque podía escuchar sus corazones aquí.

Clark, Bruce, así como los corazones de sus hermanitos bebés.

—¡Ya están aquí! — Gritó, alertando a sus hermanos, Dick primero lo vio preocupado, para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa enorme, Jason frunció el ceño para luego verse como cuando él le dijo que había 19 películas de Pokémon, no 15, Tim desde un principio sonrió bonito.

—Alfred, ¿de verdad Clark y Bruce y nuestros hermanos bebés ya están en casa? — Alfred le contestó a Dick con una sonrisa a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Creí que habían dicho que llegarían hasta la noche— Dijo Jason, aunque no como queja. Ni bien Alfred se estacionó, él y sus hermanos se retiraron los cinturones abriendo la puerta para correr al encuentro de sus papás y de sus nuevos hermanitos.

Conner fue el elegido para dirigir el camino, sabiendo su destino, el cuarto de sus padres que aún presentaba el nido que Bruce había hecho antes (nido en el que habían estado durmiendo para poder sobrellevar la ausencia de sus papás).

Y ahí estaban, Bruce estaba sentado en la cama con muchas almohadas dándole apoyo a su espalda, rodeado por una almohada cuadrada y extraña que él ya había visto pero que no lo había visto usar y con uno de sus hermanos bebés en brazos (Jon, por el sonido de su corazón, definitivamente era Jon), mientras que Clark estaba igualmente sentado en la cama, pero a orillas de esta y con los pies recargados en el piso, con Damian entre sus brazos.

Y él quería correr a abrazarse a ellos, pero se había quedado sin poder moverse, al igual que sus hermanos.

Sus papás se giraron a verlos, para dedicarles amables y amorosas sonrisas, esas que lo hacían sentir cosquillas en el estómago y calor por dentro.

Bruce y Clark estiraron una mano en dirección a ellos, en esa petición silenciosa que tenían para solicitar un abrazo.

—Hola— Dijo Bruce y por fin ellos se movieron, corriendo a abrazarse a sus papás, tratando de ser cuidadosos con sus hermanos bebés.

Podía ser que él (y Dick y Jason y Tim) lloraran un poquito, porque no se habían alejado por tanto tiempo de ambos de sus papás.

Bruce utilizó su brazo libre para acercarlos de uno en uno, aspirando suavemente sus cabezas y de alguna forma haciendo que terminaran oliendo como él y como Clark.

Conner no podía saber que era lo que sus hermanos habían sentido ante aquella acción (Después de todo uno solamente puede suponer lo que otros sienten y piensan), pero él sintió un cosquilleo agradable en su cabeza y después se sintió protegido y amado y relajado y muy, muy feliz; todos sus hermanos estaban riendo (bueno excepto sus hermanos bebés, porque los pobrecitos aún no sabían hacer eso), pero sus tres hermanos que sí sabían hacerlo, rieron, así que supuso que se sentían un poco como él.

—Los extrañamos— Murmuró Tim contra el cuerpo de Bruce.

—Nosotros también los extrañamos a ustedes— Les contestó su papá omega que ahora olía un poquito más dulce.

—Todo el tiempo— Agregó su papá alfa sonriéndoles muy brillante como el sol; su aroma también había cambiado un poco, algo parecido a la lluvia.

—¿Él es…? — Quiso cuestionar Dick, pegado lo más posible a Clark, observando con atención a Damian.

—Damian— Ofreció él, buscando ayudar a su hermano mayor en dificultades.

—Hola Damian— Saludó Dick confiando plenamente en lo dicho por Conner. Su hermanito bebé contestó haciendo un puchero como los que hacía Jason. —¿Lo asusté? — preguntó Dick encogiendo un poco los hombros y hablando en una voz susurrada. Clark negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—No, es que a Damian le gusta hacer esa expresión—

—Ah, como a Jason— Terminó exclamando su hermano mayor, generando en Jason un sonidillo de… de… ¡Indignación!

—Yo no hago pucheros— Negó, apartándose un poco del abrazo que había mantenido con Bruce, cruzándose de brazos y… haciendo un puchero.

Él y Tim se rieron un poco, mientras Dick solo sonrió, Jason terminó por regresar al abrazo previo.

—Y tú eres Jon— Comentó Tim, viendo a su otro hermanito bebé con atención. Jon no hizo ningún movimiento ni gesto. —¿Está dormido? — Susurró Tim. Bruce le sonrió.

—Sí— Le dijo contestándole en un susurro.

—Bueno, es que los bebés recién nacidos duermen como 18 horas al día, ¿no? — Dijo Tim, acertadamente.

—Sí, duermen mucho— Aceptó Bruce, para ver el ceño fruncido de Jason.

—Si duermen tanto, entonces cuando van a jugar smash con nosotros, además sus manos son muy pequeñas para poder sostener un control— Terminó comentando su hermano mayor no tan mayor.

Cierto, sus manos eran muy pequeñas y ahora que lo pensaba… sus hermanos bebés aún ni siquiera podían sentarse, ni siquiera podían sostener sus cabecitas… ¡Ni siquiera veían bien!

Clark y Bruce rieron bajito.

—Aún son muy pequeño para eso Jason— Explicó Clark.

—Ellos solo se van a dedicar a comer, dormir e ir al baño por un tiempo— Agregó Bruce.

—¿Y entonces cuándo van a jugar con nosotros? —

—A los videojuegos probablemente hasta dentro de uno años— Clarificó su papá omega.

—Pero a cosas como a las escondidas y a dibujar y al beisbol, tal vez uno años— Expresó su papá alfa.

—Bueno, ya esperamos nueve meses para conocerlos, podemos esperar más— Dijo su hermano Jason y él escuchó a su hermano Dick reír bajito y vio a Tim sonreír.

—Sí, podemos esperar— Aceptó Conner, haciendo sonreír a su hermano Jason.

…

Extra:

Jonathan nunca estaba seguro de qué era mejor entre estar preocupado viendo a su único hijo pelear con villanos o estar preocupado sin ver las grabaciones de su hijo único peleando con villanos.

La mayor parte del tiempo comenzaba diciéndose a sí mismo que no lo vería, que confiaba en las habilidades de su hijo, pero al final siempre terminaba sentado en la sala de la casa con la televisión en el canal de noticias favorito de Martha aferrado a la mano de su esposa.

En su cabeza había todo un lugar dedicado a las peleas de su hijo cuando era Superman, estaban las que ni siquiera parecían peleas porque Clark dominaba perfectamente la situación, estaban las que daban un poco de oportunidad a aparentar que Superman estaba en una pelea justa, las había en las que claramente su hijo estaba en una discreta desventaja.

Y estaban las peleas como el desastre con el Joker, la Gala de Luthor… o la más reciente de todas, un monstruo atravesando el pecho de su hijo.

Cada una de esas era devastadora y aterradora, diciéndose que debieron haber criado a Clark diferente.

¿Era culpa de ellos?

Su forma de crianza había llevado a Clark a desarrollar una personalidad bondadosa y auto sacrificial demasiado alta.

Tampoco era que estuviera molesto con la personalidad de su hijo.

Jonathan simplemente no podía no amarlo.

La Mujer Maravilla y el Detective Marciano alzaron a Clark y las imágenes en la televisión cambiaron al reportero explicando algo a lo que él ya no puso atención, centrándose en Martha y en su porte tembloroso, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Se abrazó a su esposa tratando de refugiarla contra él.

—Él va a estar bien, ¿lo viste?, estaba consciente, sus compañeros de la Liga de la Justicia lo van a ayudar— Dijo, tratando de consolar a su esposa, sin poder negar que tal vez lo estaba diciendo para consolarse a sí mismo también.

—Tenemos que llamar a Bruce, ¡Oh Bruce! — Exclamó su esposa, limpiándose el rostro rápidamente, yendo a tomar el teléfono de casa.

Las manos de Martha temblaban demasiado como para presionar las teclas correctas, por lo que después de verla fallar por tercera vez, tomó el teléfono de manos de su pareja, lo más suavemente que pudo.

—Yo marco, ¿está bien? — Su esposa sorbió la nariz y asintió luchando por no llorar otra vez.

Alfred fue quien contestó la llamada, hablando de forma solemne y centrada, permitiéndoles hablar con Bruce que mantuvo la compostura en todo momento, explicándoles con mucha calma que todo estaría bien, buscando tranquilizar el llanto de Martha, cuando probablemente debían hacer las cosas al revés.

Jonathan quería llorar por su hijo herido, por la incertidumbre de no saber si se encontraba bien o mal, pero también por Bruce que había tenido que aprender a ser fuerte todo el tiempo, ni siquiera permitiéndose entrar en pánico en esta situación.

—Partiremos a Ciudad Gótica— Afirmó Martha.

—No, están muy alterados, no es seguro que viajen así, además, como ya les dije Clark está en la Atalaya, voy a ir a encontrarme con él y en cuanto sepa cómo está les aviso a ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? — Martha estaba a punto de protestar, pero él se apresuró en responder antes que ella.

—De acuerdo, Bruce, pero…— Deseo poder lograr el tono de voz perfecto para hacer sentir seguro y a salvo a Bruce. —Hijo, ¿tú estás bien? — Un corto silencio siguió a aquello.

—Estoy preocupado por Clark también, pero estoy bien— Él asintió.

—Cuídate mucho Bruce— Ofreció su esposa y la llamada acabó.

Después de eso lo siguiente de lo que Bruce los informó fue de que irían a la Fortaleza de la Soledad a tratar la herida de Clark allá.

Después de eso fueron actualizados con la noticia de que su hijo estaba siendo curado en la nave en la que había llegado a la tierra desde Kriptón, mientras dormía, sin dar señales de que despertaría pronto.

—Solo espero que Bruce no entre en trabajo de parto sin Clark— Repetía su esposa cada vez que una llamada con Bruce o Alfred terminaba. —Que bueno que Alfred y los niños ya están con él en la Fortaleza de la Soledad— Él no pudo más que estar de acuerdo cada vez que su esposa decía las mismas frases como si no las hubiera dicho antes.

Habían intentado dormir, pero habían terminado solo acostados en la cama viéndose el uno al otro, entre parpadeos y una que otra lágrima.

Y entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Ambos se levantaron con movimientos torpes, pasándose las batas de dormir y decidiendo ignorar las pantuflas que siempre terminaban medio escondidas bajo la cama.

Lo primero que escucharon fueron saludos descoordinados de sus nietos al fondo.

—Hola abuelita, hola abuelito—

—Hola abuelitos—

—Hola abuelos— Escucharon de las hermosas voces de los adorables hijos de su hijo, estaban a punto de hablar, entre sonrisas con ojos tristes, pero la risa de Clark los interrumpió.

—Clark— Murmuró Martha.

—Hola, má, pá, perdón por preocuparlos, pero ya estoy bien—

A Jonathan le gustaría poder negar que conocía la sensación de sentir el cuerpo ligero de golpe, la sensación de que, si su hijo estaba bien, todo estaba bien, que incluso algo como dejarse caer de espaldas contra el suelo no dolería ni un poco.

—Hijo, ¿estás seguro de que…? — Intentó preguntar, siendo interrumpido.

—Muy seguro, estoy muy bien—

—Gracias al cie… no, gracias a tus compañeros de la Liga y a Bruce, por supuesto y a la Fortaleza de la soledad y su protocolo de "Revitalización"— Exclamó su Martha, provocando la suave risa de su hijo.

—Oh, abuelos, la nave en la que llegó Clark está genial, ojalá la hubieran visto— Exclamó Jason con mucha alegría en la voz.

—También acabamos de ver la Atalaya, está muy increíble— Comentó Tim, siempre un poco más tranquilo, pero no por eso menos alegre.

—Nos teletransportamos hasta aquí, estuvo muy, muy, pero muy genial— Comentó Conner con la misma emoción que impregnaba Clark en sus palabras cuando era un niño.

Él y Martha no dejaron de asentir y soltar palabras de sorpresa y asombro.

—¡Y además nuestros hermanitos bebés ya van a nacer! —Gritó Dick, dejándose oír por encima de sus hermanos y por encima de la voz de su papá.

—¿¡Cómo!? —

—¡Vamos a estar ahí de inmediato, Jonathan trae las cosas y…! —

—No, no, má, pá…—

—No, Martha, Jonathan, aún es muy pronto, realmente aún falta para el nacimiento, pero es cierto que ya empecé con el trabajo de parto, por eso Clark no fue a hablar con ustedes personalmente, no me siento cómodo imaginándolo lejos de mí, de verdad lo siento mucho por permitirme ser un poco egoísta— Martha soltó un bufido (que había escuchado en incontables veces a Clark imitar).

—Cariño, no tienes que disculparte, pero nada más quiero saber, ¿hace cuánto inicio tu trabajo de parto? — Un nuevo silencio prolongado.

—Siete horas y 43 minutos— Terminó contestando Alfred.

—¡Bruce Wayne! — Riñó Martha provocando las risas de sus nietos.

—Dijo tu nombre completo— Soltó Dick entre risas.

—Como Alfred— Agregó Jason.

* * *

Mi pequeña sección de notas explicativas que nadie pidió:

La posición de amamantar tradicional pues es… ya saben la más conocida jaja, sí vi un video para poder describir la forma correcta de amamantar, ahora YouTube me sugiere videos de lactancia y de embarazos y de partos, muy suave todo.

El abdomen se puede dividir en cuatro cuadrantes o se puede dividir en 9, 3 superiores 3 medios y 3 inferiores la parte más inferior del abdomen, del lado izquierdo es fosa iliaca izquierda, si quieren entender mejor solo pongan "División del abdomen" en el Google.

Petequias: son pequeños puntitos rojos en la piel si no hay ninguna enfermedad agregada, salen por hacer mucho esfuerzo como cuando alguien vomita mucho… o pare.

Hiposfagma: es sangre en lo blanco del ojo, algo así como un moretón, pero se ve super aparatoso, porque… el ojo es blanco, ya saben.

Choque hipovolémico: Mi hermosa Wikipedia dice "Se desarrolla cuando el volumen sanguíneo circulante baja a tal punto que el corazón se vuelve incapaz de bombear suficiente sangre al cuerpo, la cantidad de sangre que llega a las células es insuficiente para que estas puedan realizar sus funciones. Este tipo de choque puede hacer que muchos órganos dejen de funcionar, por lo tanto, el choque hipovolémico es una emergencia médica."

Laparotomía: Es… ¡rajar la panza! Jajaja

Si quieren saber cómo era la almohada cuadrada pongan en el Google "almohada de lactancia gemelos cuadrada", si no quieren… posh no.

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡los amo!


	49. I'll hold you in the depths of your desp

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Chingada madre conmigo y mi incapacidad de calcular las palabras que voy a usar. ¡Nueve puntos quería tratar aquí! Y al final terminaron estando solo dos, ¡Dos de nueve!

No quieren saber por qué no subí capítulo la semana pasada, ¿verdad?, no, eso no es importante, pasemos a la historia que es lo importante jaja

* * *

Hacía mucho calor, estaba cansado, el cuerpo le dolía y sin importar lo profundas que realizaba sus inspiraciones seguía sintiendo que el oxígeno que obtenía no era suficiente, pero nada de eso importaba, su cuerpo no importaba, su dolor, su agotamiento… sus heridas.

Tenía que apresurarse, debía moverse más rápido, más rápido, debía salvarlo, él era Superman, debía salvar a su compañero vinculado.

Y frente a él la criatura que se suponía era un clon suyo atravesó el cuerpo de Batman, con una sola estocada, en un perpetuo silencio.

—¡No! — Escuchó su propia voz, desgarrada y aterrada.

Apretó el arma entre sus manos arremetiendo sin piedad y sin remordimiento contra la criatura, que hizo un sonido inhumano, para caer muerto, le pareció que sus compañeros de la Liga se acercaron, pero no estaba seguro y eso no era importante.

Lo único que era importante era ayudar a su pareja, a su compañero vinculado, su persona más amada.

Se hincó para alzar la parte superior del cuerpo de su pareja, que ya no estaba vestido como Batman, era Bruce su compañero vinculado con vientre abultado cubierto de rojo, quien respiraba con dificultad, con una que otra tos interponiéndose de tanto en tanto, su corazón se escuchaba forzado.

¡Tenía que darse prisa!

¿Por qué no se estaba moviendo para llevar a su pareja con alguien que pudiera ayudarlo?

—¡C-Clark! — Lo llamaron entrecortadamente, casi sin aliento.

Acercó más a sí el cuerpo de su compañero vinculado, mientras su visión se ponía borrosa.

Y de repente todos los sonidos desaparecieron de nuevo.

Ya no había latidos de corazón (ni siquiera forzados), ni respiración (ni siquiera dificultosa), ni la voz de su amado llamándolo entrecortadamente.

Solo había un cuerpo entre sus brazos cubierto de sangre que ya no se movía.

…

Despertó, con un estremecimiento en el cuerpo, desubicado y con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad anormal.

¿¡Qué!?

¿Despertó?, ¿acababa de despertar?

Porque… porque había estado soñando, ninguna de las imágenes confusas y borrosas sin estructura en su cabeza, eran reales.

Se giró a ver el cuerpo relajado y dormido de Bruce, concentrándose en el habitual latir de su corazón, sin taquicardia y sin esfuerzo innecesario, así como en la forma profunda y relajada en que respiraba.

Sintió las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sin poder especificar el momento justo en que había comenzado a llorar.

Intentó mover su mano izquierda para poder pasarla por su rostro y alejar la humedad en este, pero ahí se dio cuenta de que Conner (acostado junto a él) la tenía atrapada con ambas manos. La agitación y confusión en su mente comenzó a evaporarse al centrarse en cada uno de sus durmientes hijos. Dick y Tim abrazados fuertemente entre sí, Jason desparramado como si estuviera solo en la cama, Conner hecho bolita contra él… Damian y Jon cada uno en sus cunas.

Y finalmente volvió a Bruce, acostado junto a Clark.

Sus hijos habían protestado ante la negación que recibió su petición para dormir junto a su papá omega, pero Alfred solo tuvo que decir "Puede pasar que se muevan dormidos y lastimen al amo Bruce y eso puede hasta causar que regrese al hospital", Bruce intentó protestar ante lo que probablemente consideró como una exageración, pero Clark decidió hablar antes en acuerdo con lo dicho por Alfred. Así las posiciones para dormir habían sido establecidas.

Pensando en los arreglos para ir a dormir del día anterior (que incluyó el uso de tapones para los oídos para los niños), sus lágrimas se habían detenido por fin y las imágenes nítidas de su sueño simplemente perdieron su importancia, perdida que se acrecentó cuando Damian comenzó a llorar y el corazón de Jon se agitó un poco, en respuesta al llanto de su hermano.

Se alzó con delicadeza, usando su capacidad de volar, soltándose amablemente del agarre de Conner, posicionándose frente a la cuna de Damian, alzándolo para recordarse a sí mismo darle correcto soporte a su cabeza, Damian disminuyó el volumen en el que lloraba en cuanto Clark lo colocó contra su pecho, removiéndose con un toque de desesperación, debía tener hambre, pero también podía percibir un par de pañales sucios.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa, se acercó a acariciar la cabecita de Jon.

—Todo está bien, Jon— Le susurró, pasando su mano de la cabeza de su hijo menor a darle unas palmaditas en el pecho, escuchando como su corazoncito volvía a latir con normalidad.

—¿Necesitan solo comer o cambio de pañal también? — Escuchó la voz de su compañero vinculado, en un susurro.

Se giró, topándose a Bruce mirándolo con atención, luciendo claramente como alguien que estaba por levantarse.

—Sí, no, cambio de pañal también, pero no te levantes, cambio a Damian y te lo doy y después cambio a Jon— Dijo, tratando de aminorar las molestias que podía experimentar su pareja que había pasado por una cirugía recién. —Jon no está llorando y parece que se va a volver a quedar dormido, entonces, mejor quédate acostado— Comentó en susurros mientras caminaba hasta el mueble que contenía toda la ropa de sus bebés y que además servía como mesa para cambiar pañales. La que, junto con las cunas, se mantendría en la habitación de Bruce y Clark por ahora.

Acomodó a Damian que volvió a llorar más fuerte (siempre y cuando no fuera a dormir, la verdad era que al parecer le gustaba ser cargado), tratando de ser rápido y cuidadoso a partes iguales.

¿Por qué no usaba su supervelocidad para eso? Por la misma razón que no hacía toda su vida con uso de sus supervelocidad, quería disfrutar hasta el hecho de cambiar un pañal. Además, qué pasaba si no podía controlarlo bien y terminaba lastimando a sus bebés en su lugar.

A medio camino del cambio de pañal, Jon comenzó a llorar también (era extraño como hasta la forma de llorar de sus bebés eran diferentes), Damian lloraba con un toque de demanda de atención, se notaba su molestia, Jon lloraba como si estuviera triste y asustado… tal vez solo era que Clark no había estado durmiendo bien.

Bruce colocó una mano sobre su abdomen (justo donde se encontraba su herida suturada) y se sentó, girándose lentamente para colocar sus pies sobre el piso, poniéndose de pie.

—Bruce— Llamó él, sin estar seguro de lo que quería decir, ¿iba a decirle a su compañero vinculado que dejara a Jon llorando hasta que Clark se desocupara y pudiera cargarlo? No, no le gustaba que ninguno de sus bebés llorara sin ser consolados; pero tampoco le gustaba que su pareja experimentara dolor, aunado a eso, Bruce tenía una anemia leve (resultado del hematoma uterino y de la cirugía), que podía provocar algún malestar que tal vez Clark iba a tardar demasiado en notar y bueno, sí, se sentía más tranquilo con su compañero vinculado descansando en la cama.

Bruce caminó lentamente hasta la cuna de Jon.

—Clark, está bien, estoy bien— Explicó, inclinándose a tomar a Jon, acomodándolo contra su pecho, meciéndolo suavemente. —¿Te sentías solo Jon? — Escuchó que le murmuró a su hijo menor.

Él trató de calmarse a sí mismo con los latidos del corazón de Bruce, enfocándose en terminar de limpiar a Damian y colocarle el pañal nuevo. (Clark ahora sabía a qué se habían referido todos los videos, libros y blogs con "heces negro-verdosas").

Una vez con su bebé enojón limpio (pero aún molesto y hambriento), lo alzó nuevamente en brazos, yendo hasta su pareja, para intercambiar bebés.

—Ahora sigue Jon— Dijo él, provocando que Bruce le sonriera.

Bruce le ofreció el mismo trató que había dado a Jon, a Damian, acomodándolo contra su pecho, mientras lo mecía.

—¿Tienes hambre Damian? — Le escuchó decir, sin estar muy seguro de ir rápido a cambiar a Jon para entregárselo también a Bruce o si primero debía ayudar a su omega a acomodarse para alimentar a Damian.

Bruce rio bajito porque Clark se había quedado parado en medio de la habitación con Jon en brazos, sin terminar por hacer nada.

—Cambia a Jon, si necesito tu ayuda te aviso, ¿ok? — Le dijeron con esa sonrisa amorosa y reafirmante patentada por su pareja, justo esa que regresaba a la normalidad los latidos de su corazón y despejaba su nublada mente.

Se dirigió a acomodar a Jon en el lugar destinado para cambiarlos tanto a él como a su hermano, iniciando con la tarea antes realizada con su otro bebé, mirando a Bruce de tanto en tanto, viéndolo regresar a su sitio previo sobre la cama, notándose un poco limitado en sus movimientos.

Simplemente quería ir y hacerle la carga menos, pero pese a todo, parecía que Bruce se las estaba arreglando y de todas formas Clark debía enfocarse en Jon.

Una vez la tarea concluida, voló suavemente hasta posicionarse junto a la cama, encontrando a Bruce en una posición que lucía un tanto incomoda (porque no había podido acomodar almohadas que dieran un buen soporte a su espalda por su cuenta), con la camiseta del pijama alzada y con Damian alimentándose tranquilamente sin ser consciente de lo incomodo que realmente se encontraba su papá omega, además de que Conner, aún dormido, al parecer había estado buscando a Clark, terminando por encontrarse con Bruce, abrazándose a él de forma floja. Así Bruce no iba a poder usar la almohada de lactancia.

¿Debía despertar a Conner para moverlo?

—Dame a Jon— Dijo Bruce contestando la pregunta que él no había formulado, Bruce prefería no usar la almohada a despertar a su Conner.

Le entregó a su bebé menor a su compañero vinculado, cuidando de acomodarlo correctamente, facilitando el que Jon se prendiera del pezón libre de su papá omega, para apresurarse en colocar más almohadas como soporte de la espalda de Bruce.

Bruce relajó sus facciones, alzando el rostro para sonreírle.

—Gracias— Concedió y él solo quería tomar las palabras y regresarlas a su pareja mientras se hincaba dramáticamente, gritando que no las necesitaba de forma exagerada, en lugar de eso negó con la cabeza, procediendo a colocarse en el espacio de la cama que su pareja había dejado libre y besándole en la frente.

Su pareja aceptó gustoso su muestra de afecto, hasta cerrando los ojos un corto instante, para abrirlos viéndolo de forma cansada, pero dulce y amorosa, los sentimientos predominantemente positivos no duraron mucho, pues de repente la expresión de Bruce se tornó preocupada.

—¿Estabas llorando? — Lo cuestionaron y él, que había olvidado la pesadilla demasiado ocupado con sus bebés y no despertar a sus hijos mayores y en cuidar de Bruce, recordó todo de golpe, aunque lo cierto era que ya no había mucho que recordar, todo estaba confuso y entremezclado, con más puntos ausentes de algo que causara miedo y tristeza que los que causaban algo.

A estas alturas ya no había mucho que explicar, pero aún así iba a tratar, porque cuando su pareja tenía una pesadilla, Clark quería escucharlo para hacerle la carga más llevadera, si él tenía una pesadilla, tal vez Bruce sentía lo mismo, su pareja definitivamente quería ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

—Tu-tuve una pesadilla— Dijo con el rostro muy cerca del de su compañero, lo que facilitó que Bruce hiciera que sus narices se toparan en una curiosa caricia inocente.

—¿Quieres contarme? — Le preguntaron, sin buscar obligarlo a nada, haciéndolo sentir amado; y su corazón que ya estaba demasiado sensible con tantas cosas felices pasando a la vez, se derramó un poquito en forma de un estremecimiento dulce que le provocó una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Mi mente combinó eventos, el ataque de la criatura de LexCorp y tu cirugía, aunque ya no recuerdo bien como fue que lo combinó, creo que… bueno, han pasado muchas cosas extenuantes a la vez, que cuando estoy dormido mi mente duda de nuestra realidad, en la que nuestros seis hijos están bien, má, pá, Alfred, los miembros de la Liga— Sintió otra vez el nudo en la garganta con el que despertó. —Tú, bien y aquí conmigo—

Le había admitido a Bruce que pensó que tal vez no lograría superar la cirugía, que su cuerpo simplemente no soportaría, pero no había admitido que… por un instante, pasó por su cabeza que tal vez él, Clark, no podría recuperarse del ataque de su monstruoso clon.

—Yo, bien y aquí contigo— Solo eso, bastó para que en el rostro de Bruce se percibiera el hecho de que había notado los pensamientos oscuros no dichos.

Bruce hizo un muy discreto mohín, para recargar la cabeza contra él.

—Pasaron muchas cosas, pero ahora todo está bien, estamos bien y vamos a seguir estándolo— Le dijo su compañero vinculado con la voz un poco amortiguada por estar tan pegado a él.

Metió aire de forma un tanto entrecortada y cerró los ojos confiando en lo dicho por su omega.

Su mente podía estar confusa, pero su realidad era solo felicidad.

Logró sonreír.

…

Le estaba encantando esta mañana; había despertado en la cama de sus papás, con ambos presentes (Bruce y Clark) y con sus cinco hermanos (así es, sus hermanos bebés incluidos) junto a él.

Cuando despertó tanto su papá alfa como su papá omega ya estaban despiertos, cargando cada uno a uno de sus hermanitos bebés; después de dormir dos noches seguidas sin ninguno de los dos, esto estaba muchísimo mejor, lo hacía sentir bien y feliz.

Saludó a sus hermanos que estaban igual de felices que él, saludó a sus hermanos bebés que estaban muy felices (incluso si aún no sabían sonreír), pudo abrazar a Clark y a Bruce al acto sin tener que contenerse y conformarse con una videollamada porque alguno de los dos no estuviera presente.

Después de alistarse para la escuela, al bajar al comedor lo primero que encontró fue a sus abuelitos platicando con Alfred, así que todo se volvía solo mejor y mejor en esta mañana.

—Así es, la abuela y el abuelo los llevaremos a la escuela— Exclamó su abuelito Jonathan de forma graciosa, haciendo a Conner reír, al igual que a su hermano Dick, siendo ellos los únicos que estaban listos con sus uniformes puestos, a punto de acomodarse en las sillas del comedor para poder desayunar.

—¿De verdad? — Preguntó él, sonriente, escuchando la risa de Dick.

—Y vamos a ir por ustedes— Agregó el abuelito al tiempo que Tim y Jason llegaban al comedor.

—Buenos días— Saludó Tim, educadamente, para ir a sentarse a una de las sillas más próximas a Dick.

—Buenos días, corazón— Saludó su abuelita, a Conner le sorprendía que la abuelita tuviera tantas formas diferentes de llamarlos, "cariño", "corazón", "hermoso" que por lo general venía seguido de "nieto", "cielo" ... bueno, tal vez no eran tantas.

Su hermano Jason iba arrastrando un poco los pies, sentándose junto a él sin poner su espalda recta como siempre solicitaba Alfred, los miró a todos y soltó a secas.

—Hola—

—¡Hola Jay! — Exclamó Dick con mucha energía y alegría, no estaba seguro, pero Conner creía que lo hacía para burlarse de Jason, porque no era muy bueno con las mañanas.

—Ugh— Soltó Jason haciéndole una mueca a Dick.

—Joven Richard, no moleste al joven Jason, por favor— Él decidió intervenir.

—La abuelita y el abuelito nos van a llevar hoy a la escuela— Dijo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Tim sonrió en dirección a los abuelitos, para ir y abrazarlos.

Y entonces sintió el corazón de Clark demasiado cerca, por lo que se giró viéndolo acomodar la carriola doble de sus hermanitos bebés.

—¡Clark! — Saludó Dick como si no lo hubiera saludado antes ya, al despertar.

—Buenos días, hijo— Saludó el abuelito, Clark alzó la vista sonriéndoles.

—Buenos días, má, pá— Ellos ya habían sido saludados desde la mañana, pero eso no evitó que él decidiera correr a abrazarse a su papá alfa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — Preguntó seguidamente el abuelito.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — Repitió él, ante lo que Clark negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien, voy a traer a Jon y a Damian— Comentó, ante lo que Conner decidió cortar el abrazo, permitiéndole a Clark irse.

—¿Bruce va a desayunar con nosotros? — Cuestionó la abuelita en voz baja (suponía él, porque la verdad era que la había escuchado perfectamente), se giró para observar que aquella pregunta había sido dirigida a Alfred.

—Así es— Afirmó su abuelo al que no le decía abuelo.

—¿No será demasiado para su cuerpo? —

—No se preocupe, Martha, es lo único que va a hacer, el resto del día va a estar en cama, me aseguraré de eso— Aunque claramente su abuelita quería agregar algo más, se distrajo viendo a Clark volver con Jon, dejándolo en la carriola, poniéndose de pie para ir a saludarlo.

—Hola bebé precioso— Dijo la abuelita haciendo una voz graciosa. Dick y Tim se levantaron igualmente de sus lugares para poder ir (en compañía de Conner) a ver a Jon, él pensó en hacer lo mismo, mientras notaba a Jason poner todas sus energías en ver a Jon.

Clark regresó esta vez con Damian, acomodándolo en el espacio libre.

—Otro bebé precioso— Agregó el abuelito, mientras Conner no terminaba de entender si Damian iba a llorar, se estaba estirando o iba a hacer del baño.

— _Bruce te dije que me esperaras—_ Escuchó la voz de Clark, como si le estuviera hablando junto al oído, se giró, dándose cuenta de que sus papás no estaban a la vista.

— _Te estoy esperando mientras camino por el pasillo, no me va a pasar nada por ir caminando—_

— _Si me hubiera tardado más, seguramente habrías bajado las escaleras solo—_

— _No, eso no lo voy a hacer—_ Escuchó una pequeña pausa, en la que logró imaginar a su papá omega colocar una mano en el rostro de su papá alfa, porque hacía eso muy seguido. _—Te aseguro que no voy a hacer nada que pueda causar que regrese al hospital—_

Conner sintió feo en el pecho. No quería que Bruce regresara al hospital.

—¿Conner? — Escuchó la voz de Jason demasiado cerca, tanto que hasta se sintió un poco mareado, además de que la sorpresa le arrancó un grito.

El grito terminó molestando a Damian que comenzó a llorar seguido al instante por Jon.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Dick mirándolo preocupado, al igual que Jason y al igual que Tim que se acercó a tomarlo de la mano. Él respondió al agarre.

—Te estábamos hablando y no contestabas— Le explicó Tim.

—Hiciste una cara como de que te dolía algo— Agregó Jason.

¿Lo hizo?

La abuelita tomó a Damian y se acercó a Conner, al tiempo que el abuelito tomaba a Jon.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? — Le preguntó la abuelita, suavecito.

—¿Te sientes mal? — Cuestionó el abuelito, al tiempo que Alfred se acercaba a colocar una mano en su frente.

—¿Le duele algo joven Conner? — Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien— Contestó con seguridad, viendo a Alfred dar un paso atrás y rompiendo el contacto con su piel.

—¿Quién no está bien? — Dijeron con la voz perfectamente reconocible de Bruce, no estaba seguro de qué es lo que sus papás notaron, porque de inmediato lucieron preocupados.

—¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó Clark.

—Conner empezó a actuar raro— Ante la explicación de Jason, Clark se hincó frente a él tomándole de los brazos y Conner no podía asegurarlo, pero creía que estaba usando su visión de rayos x con él, mientras Bruce colocó una mano en su frente.

—¿Te sientes mal? — Lo cuestionó su papá omega y él se apresuró en hablar.

—No, estoy bien, es que me distraje escuchando tu voz y la de Clark y luego te escuché decir que no ibas a hacer nada para ir al hospital otra vez y me acordé de lo feo que se sintió cuando Clark y tú no estuvieron aquí y… no quiero que regreses al hospital otra vez— Clark le ofreció un semi abrazo, facilitándole el acceso a Bruce para igualmente abrazarlo.

Notó el hecho de que su papá omega parecía querer decir algo, viéndose interrumpido por Jason.

—Sí, no vayas a regresar al hospital mientras estamos en la escuela— Exigió con enojo que realmente no era enojo, porque así era su hermano Jason.

—Pero si necesita regresar al hospital, va a tener que hacerlo— Dijo Tim, notándose triste.

—Tim, ¡no digas eso! —Ordenó Jason.

—Pero, Jason, lo que dijo Tim es verdad, si Bruce necesitara regresar al hospital va a tener que hacerlo, sería más peligroso el no hacerlo— Afirmó Dick.

—Hey, tranquilos, no he dicho que tenga que ir al hospital como para que peleen así— Habló Bruce en esa forma que hacía que Conner quisiera obedecer siempre.

—No estábamos peleando— Se defendió Dick.

—Ok, no estaban peleando— Aceptó Bruce para suspirar y mirar a cada uno.

—Es cierto que de ser necesario voy a tener que ir al hospital—

—Pero…— Trató de decir Jason, pero su papá omega no se lo permitió.

—Pero no lo necesito en este momento, estoy bien, no tengo que ir al hospital otra vez y siempre y cuando descanse y ustedes, Clark, los abuelos y Alfred me sigan cuidando tanto como hasta ahora, es muy poco probable que necesite regresar. Ahora vamos a desayunar y los abuelos los van a llevar a la escuela y cuando regresen Clark, Damian, Jon y yo los vamos a estar esperando—

Ante las palabras de Bruce, la sensación fea en su pecho (que solo podía compararse a la que sintió cuando creyó que no le agradaba a Clark) se fue; se sentía mucho mejor.

Sus hermanos también parecían sentirse mejor, incluso Damian y Jon que ya no estaban llorando.

—Podríamos no ir a la escuela— Dijo Jason.

—Claro que no, van a ir— Alegó Alfred.

—Pero si Clark no va a ir a trabajar— Volvió a quejarse Jason.

—Porque el amo Clark va a cuidar del amo Bruce, del joven Jon y del joven Damian— Respondió Alfred.

—Nosotros podríamos cuidar de Bruce y de nuestros hermanitos también— Dijo su hermano mayor.

—Sí, sí podrían, porque ustedes son así de increíbles hijos y hermanos, pero preferimos que disfruten de ser niños y vayan a la escuela y pasen un día super, super genial— Les explicó Clark aún hincado en el suelo, al tiempo que los cuatro se acercaban en un abrazo flojo, de forma que pudieran seguir viendo el rostro de su papá alfa.

Bruce comenzó a pasear sus manos por sus cabezas.

—En la tarde nos van a poder platicar todo lo que hicieron en la escuela—

Ya quería que fuera hora de regresar a casa y poder abrazarse a sus papás justo como ahora.

…

Los niños se habían ido a la escuela. Clark estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por no sucumbir a los ojitos tristes que les pusieron mientras solicitaban el no ir, bueno, lo cierto era que Alfred se había apresurado en responder porque si no Clark habría autorizado la solicitud.

Sus bebés estaban siendo cuidados por sus tres abuelos, así que él podía tomarse con calma el ayudar a Bruce.

Se hincó frente a su pareja sentado en la elegante silla de plástico (¿cómo habían conseguido que fuera así de elegante?), para terminar de quitarle el pantalón del pijama, así como las calcetas, para después ponerse de pie, facilitándole a Bruce la tarea de retirarse la camiseta con manchas secas de leche.

—Yo pude habérmela quitado— Dijo Bruce y él se encogió poquito porque era cierto, su compañero vinculado podía haberlo hecho por sí mismo, aunque no sin dolor de por medio.

Cuando se armó de valor dispuesto a justificar su incapacidad de dejar que Bruce hiciera algo tan simple como retirarse la camisa por sí mismo, se encontró a su pareja sonriendo (sin rastros de ira) mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, mientras iniciaba con el desacomodo del vendaje que le cubría el abdomen. Una vez las vendas perdieron su sujeción, y consciente de que no estaba haciendo enojar a su pareja, se acercó a retirar el material de curación, dejando que la herida de Bruce terminara únicamente cubierta por un par de gasas un poco manchadas de sangre diluida. Bruce las retiró lentamente.

Y Clark vio la herida suturada por tercera vez.

—¿Vas a hacer esa cara cada vez que la veas? — Le preguntó Bruce, sabía que no era reproche, si no la forma de su compañero vinculado de asegurarse de que Clark estuviera bien, ¿por qué en este punto era importante asegurarse de que él estuviera bien cuando a él no le habían hecho ninguna cirugía?, no terminaba de entenderlo. Se acercó a Bruce abrazándolo en una pose extraña, porque su pareja seguía sentado, aunque eso no impidió que disfrutara del momento. —No es la primera vez que me ves con una herida suturada— Él negó con la cabeza, sin estar seguro de que era la forma correcta de contestar aquello. —Solo es por unos días—

Suspiró sintiéndose arrullar por el calor, aroma y voz de su omega, recordando que se suponía que debía ayudarlo a bañarse en lugar de tenerlo desnudo en mitad del baño sentado en una silla.

Se apartó lentamente, procediendo a quitarse su propio pijama.

—¿Quieres bañarte sentado en la silla otra vez? — Justo como lo habían hecho el día anterior. —O si quieres puede ser en la bañ…—

—¿Me ayudas a bañarme de pie? — Eso solo hacia a su alfa ponerse paranoico, pero si era lo que su omega quería, únicamente pudo asentir, preparando la regadera para que el agua alcanzara una temperatura correcta, auxiliando a Bruce a ponerse de pie, yendo juntos a colocarse bajo la caída de agua.

—¿Así está bien? — Preguntó refiriéndose al agua.

—No— Exclamó Bruce, ante lo que él se apresuro en saber la respuesta para regular la temperatura del agua a petición de su pareja.

—¿Más fría, más caliente? — La respuesta de su nueva pregunta fue su compañero abrazándolo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente unidos el uno al otro.

—Así está bien— Le dijo Bruce contra la piel de su hombro, justo donde había recargado su cabeza.

Él se encogió un poco, sintiendo como de cierta forma era protegido por su amada persona a la que él quería proteger. Pero eso estaba bien, no se sentía inepto, inútil o como un fracaso, se sentía tranquilo y muy relajado.

Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Bruce, permitiéndose disfrutar de ese íntimo momento con su pareja, después de haber pensado que tal vez nunca más podría hacer algo así.

Pero podía, porque Bruce estaba vivo y él también.

Sonrió con sus labios contra la piel del hombro contrario, dejando un beso flojo.

—Me pican tus suturas— Bruce rio, para liberar una de sus manos y colocarla entre sus abdómenes unidos.

—Que delicada piel tienes— Le dijeron en son de broma y él tomó la mano que se había interpuesto entre ellos, para volver a acomodarla en su lugar previo (sobre su espalda). —Que alfa tan mimado—

—Sí— Aceptó.

…

Tal vez Bruce quería molestarse un poco con Clark y su sobreprotección, pero al final no podía hacerlo porque entendía perfectamente de donde venía la necesidad de su alfa por ayudarlo en todo, además de que Bruce tenía que aceptar que sí necesitaba su ayuda.

Sí, probablemente podría ser capaz de llevar a cabo su vida cotidiana aún a expensas de su cuerpo débil y adolorido, no es que no hubiera tenido antes una herida tan dolorosa y tan de cuidado en el pasado, porque las había tenido, claro que las había tenido, sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando y lo cierto era que de toda la situación de tener dos bebés justo después de pasar por el susto de casi perder a su compañero vinculado, para después presentar una complicación que había requerido una cirugía, el dolor era lo único conocido y familiar, pero no tenía que hacerlo, no tenía que arreglárselas solo y obligarse a sí mismo a pretender que estaba bien, no estaba bien, el hematoma uterino le había provocado una anemia leve que lo hacía sentir cansado y algo mareado de tanto en tanto, si hacía movimientos bruscos su herida suturada protestaba, además de que debía ser cuidada correctamente, porque no quería puntos abriéndose o infectándose que terminaran prolongado su tiempo de recuperación y todo eso estaba ocurriendo mientras tenía que cuidar a sus seis hijos.

Pero no estaba solo. Tenía a Alfred, a sus suegros, sus cuatro hijos mayores que podía notar estaban tratando de no complicarles las cosas y por supuesto a su compañero vinculado, tenía a Clark, que era el otro protagonista de toda esta situación.

Al salir del baño (después de que Clark lo ayudara a bañarse y cambiarse) lo primero que notó fue a Alfred acomodando un nuevo vendaje sobre la cama, destinado a envolverle el abdomen.

—¿Está listo amo Bruce? — Sonrió asintiendo, para ir y colocarse correctamente sobre la cama, facilitándole a Alfred el cubrirle la herida.

—¡Oh!, Jon y Damian se quedaron dormidos— Comentó Clark, escuchando fácilmente a los alrededores de la mansión, mientras comenzaba a aplicar crema sobre su propia piel.

—Sí, Martha y Jonathan son muy buenos manejando a los jóvenes y lograron hacerlos dormir, aunque no se notaban muy felices de estar lejos de ustedes, amo Bruce, amo Clark— Bruce soltó un atisbo de risa.

—¿Los dos? — Alfred alzó una ceja casi imperceptiblemente, apartando por un corto instante su atención de las gasas que estaba colocando para que la venda no quedara en contacto directo con la herida.

—Ciertamente el joven Damian es mejor… comunicando su descontento con la situación, pero el joven Jonathan tampoco se notaba muy… conforme— Clark liberó una risa más abierta.

—No sé que va a ser de Damian cuando comencemos a recibir visitas— Soltó su alfa, respondiendo a la solicitud silenciosa de Alfred de que se acercara a ayudar a colocar el vendaje.

—Ciertamente, va a llorar con cada persona que intente cargarlo, con suerte el joven Jonathan se comportara mejor— Sí, no era tan descabellado, justo eso era probablemente lo que ocurriría, pero igual quería actuar quejoso.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que eso va a pasar Alfred? — Su padre terminó los últimos toques sobre el vendaje, para mirarlo a los ojos con un deje de burla siempre bien oculta tras capaz y capaz de elegancia.

—Escuché anécdotas sobre los días de bebé de alguien y no me refiero al amo Clark— Su alfa soltó una carcajada que ni siquiera buscó ocultar.

Probablemente se merecía la respuesta al tratar de molestar a Alfred, colocó su camiseta de forma que cubriera su abdomen correctamente y permitió que Clark le ayudara a sentarse.

—Deberían aprovechar para dormir un poco— Agregó en seguida Alfred, asintió, porque sí lo necesitaba. —Ya tomó sus medicamentos, usó el saca leche, su herida se ve bien, si los jóvenes despiertan Martha, Jonathan y yo nos haremos cargo—No quería pensar en el saca leche (forma de tortura) otra vez.

—Bruce, tú deberías dormir yo…—

—Amo Clark, no sea testarudo y duerma usted también, puede que su naturaleza kryptoniana lo haga más resistente, pero incluso usted necesita dormir— Ese fue el turno de Bruce de reírse, era divertido escuchar a su pareja ser regañado.

—¿Qué pasó con los reporteros afuera de la mansión? — Preguntó él, buscando salvar a su compañero vinculado de la vergüenza que le causaba ser regañado por Alfred.

—Oh, quedan unos pocos, dispersos, seguramente creen que son buenos ocultándose— Contestó Alfred de inmediato. —Por supuesto es esperable que busquen ser los primeros en publicar fotografías del joven Damian y del joven Jonathan después de que anunciáramos que habían nacido— Bruce estaba de acuerdo.

—Lástima para ellos que será una noticia exclusiva del Daily Planet— Exclamó sonriéndole a su compañero, recordando de golpe que no le había dicho a Clark que la señorita Lane ahora sabía la identidad secreta de Superman.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas a la vez que lo último en su cabeza fue decirle a su compañero vinculado que le había revelado a alguien (en quien confiaban) su otra identidad.

—Bruce, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Clark sacándolo de su mente, ¿qué clase de cara había puesto para asustar a su compañero vinculado?

—Sí, solo recordé algo— Clark intentó sonreír, pero seguía notándose preocupado.

—¿Está seguro amo Bruce?, ¿se sintió mareado?, ¿dolor intenso? —

—No, no, de verdad, estoy bien— Se apresuró en decir. Alfred lo miró con atención, pareciendo conforme con lo que encontró, la confirmación facial de que Bruce estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Bien, ¿Necesitan algo más, amo Bruce, amo Clark? — Preguntó Alfred.

—No, Alfred, gracias—

—Bien, entonces los dejo dormir—

—Gracias, Alfred— Ofreció Clark esta vez, para girarse a verlo detenidamente en cuanto el mayordomo dejó la habitación. —Alfred parecía seguro de que estás bien, pero…—

—Lo estoy, lo estoy es solo que recordé algo que hice y que no te he dicho—

—¿Algo que hiciste? — Asintió ante la pregunta de Clark. Tomó aire convenciéndose a sí mismo de que si Clark se enojaba estaría en todo su derecho, merecería la molestia de Clark, había hecho algo grave. Bruce tuvo sus razones y sin la información que obtuvo gracias a la revelación de secretos a la señorita Lane tal vez no habrían podido derrotar a la criatura creada por LexCorp, pero seguía estando… mal.

—Le dije a la señorita Lane que Conner era clon de Superman—

Su respuesta vino en forma de silencio de 5 segundos de duración y después Clark habló.

—¿Qué? — No pudo percibir enojo, solo preocupación y sorpresa verdadera.

—Necesitaba estar seguro de que LexCorp había creado a esa criatura como un clon tuyo y… no podía ir a preguntarle a Lex Luthor yo mismo así que le pedí ayuda a la señorita Lane y tuve que decirle sobre Conner… sabiendo que la señorita Lane es tan inteligente y perspicaz, sabía que al decirlo iba a llegar a la conclusión correcta sobre ti—

No lo dijo textualmente, pero al hablar de la señorita Lane, la información que compartió era igual que haberlo dicho.

 _Clark Kent es Superman._

Clark lo miraba con rostro entre serio y sorprendido.

—Lo siento— Terminó por ofrecer, patética y burdamente, porque no había más qué ofrecer, porque no tenía forma de borrar lo que había hecho… porque probablemente lo haría de nuevo si necesitaba ayudar a su alfa (y a sus compañeros de la Liga de la Justicia) en una próxima situación parecida.

Clark le sonrió.

—¿Lo sientes?, ¿Por qué?, ¿por habértelas arreglado para ayudarnos a derrotar a un monstruo supuestamente invencible mientras estabas embarazado, revelándole mi identidad a una persona en la que de hecho confío? —Clark soltó una risa ligera para abrazarse a él. —Está bien, Bruce, no te preocupes por eso—

—No lo hagas menos, realmente es algo de cuidado, yo fui descuidado—

—Conociendo tu mente como la conozco, pensaste en los pros y contras de revelarle esa información a Lois, y bueno, el monstruo fue derrotado, todos los miembros de la liga están bien, Metrópolis no fue destruida, tu y yo y nuestros hijos están bien, Lois no ha revelado mi secreto, ni siquiera me ha preguntado nada y eso que fue a una de las primeras personas a las que les dije que Damian y Jon ya habían nacido, así que yo diría que, como siempre, planeaste todo bien—

Como siempre Clark confiando en Bruce, sin reprocharle ni juzgarlo en nada.

Se escondió un poco en el abrazo de Clark, pegando más su rostro contra el cuello contrario.

—Puedes decirle que yo soy Batman, si quieres— Clark soltó una risilla suave.

—¿Cómo venganza o algo así?, claro que no, creo que también va a llegar a esa conclusión por sí misma, lo voy a disfrutar mucho cuando venga a confirmar sus teorías conmigo—

Inspiró profundo el aroma de Clark, apreciando el discreto cambio que había adquirido, como un toque a frescura… a lluvia.

…

—Tienen hermanitos nuevos, ¿verdad? — Dijo Penélope, concluyendo su pregunta con una sonrisa. Tim se giró a ver a Conner, seguro de que la sonrisa en su rostro se había hecho grande de golpe, en un reflejo de la de su hermano.

—¡Sí! — Contestaron al unísono.

—¿¡De verdad!? — Cuestionó Evan, esta vez, girando sobre su asiento para unirse a la conversación. —¿Cuántos años tienen? —

—Son recién nacidos, no tienen años, solo casi 5 días— Contestó Tim de inmediato, porque su compañero no debía quedarse sin dudas.

—¡Wow! — Soltó Evan con sorpresa auténtica. Penélope asintió unas cuantas veces, porque ella platicaba más tanto con él como con Conner, así que ella sabía desde antes que sus hermanitos eran recién nacidos. —¿Cuántos son? —

—Dos, son gemelos— Contestó Conner con una de sus sonrisas bonitas.

—¿¡De esos que son igualitos y no puedes saber cuál es cual!? — Cuestionó Evan luciendo cada vez más y más emocionado.

—No, son de los que no son iguales— Dijo Penélope por ellos, porque ella había hecho la misma pregunta meses atrás. Evan lució un poquito decepcionado por un instante, para luego volver a sonreír.

—Bueno, esta bien porque así no se van a confundir— Tim decidió sonreír al tiempo que Conner reía.

—Sí, aunque yo puedo diferenciarlos por su cor…— Tomó la mano de Conner buscando hacerlo callar, porque si su hermano decía algo sobre poder diferenciar a sus hermanitos bebés con los latidos de sus corazones, eso conllevaría más explicaciones confusas y rebuscadas. Conner entendió rápidamente que debía mantener aquello en secreto.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó Penélope.

—Que creo que habríamos aprendido a diferenciarlos porque… son nuestros hermanitos— Terminó diciendo Conner, porque estaba aprendiendo a cubrir sus habilidades especiales, pero aún no era muy bueno.

Aún así Penélope y Evan lucieron convencidos.

—Claro, ustedes van a convivir con ellos para siempre, hubieran aprendido a diferenciarlos, aunque hubieran sido hermanos igualitos— Aceptó Penélope, convencida con la mentirita necesaria de Conner.

Tim decidió que no le diría a Penélope que "para siempre" no estaba bien dicho, porque tristemente nadie vivía eternamente como un vampiro (Tim y sus hermanos entendían eso perfectamente), por eso en lugar de eso solo sonrió.

—¿Y a qué les gusta jugar? — Preguntó Evan.

—¿Eh? — Soltó Tim un poco confundido, si no se equivocaba (no, no lo hacía) cuando lo conoció, Evan le había hecho esa pregunta, además de que para entonces ya se la había hecho a Conner también.

—A sus hermanos, ¿a qué les gusta jugar? — Claro, ¿cómo no pensó que esa era la intención de Evan?

—Los recién nacidos solo se alimentan, duermen, lloran y… hacen del baño— Explicó Conner con un toquecito de diversión al final.

—Nuestros hermanitos bebés son muy chiquitos para jugar— Agregó él.

—Cierto, recién nacidos, escuché que son medio deformes— Penélope soltó una sonora exclamación de indignación (Tim sabía cómo sonaba la indignación y justo sonaba como Penélope)

—¡No son deformes! — Exclamó su amiga, en una clara queja y solicitud de una disculpa.

—¿Cómo sabes? —

—Tengo una hermanita menor y no estaba deforme cuando nació—

—Los recién nacidos tienen cabeza y tórax grandes, en comparación con sus extremidades pequeñas, los ojos son grandes, las narices pequeñas, las frentes abultadas y amplias y las mandíbulas también pequeñas— Expuso Conner adquiriendo la total atención de sus dos amigos y de Tim.

—Entonces sí son defor…— Comenzó Evan con mucha seguridad en lo que decía.

—Desproporcionados— Corrigió él a Evan, antes de que volviera a decir esa palabra no muy bonita y terminara haciendo llorar a Penélope como la semana pasada.

—Pero, aunque es cierto que los recién nacidos son desproporcionados, nuestros hermanitos bebés son muy lindos ¿verdad Tim? — Exclamó Conner con una enorme felicidad, él recordó el rostro durmiente de sus hermanitos, sus aromas suavecitos y dulces, sus naricitas chiquitas y mejillas redondeadas, lo suavecito de su piel y la ausencia de dientes que podía percibir cuando lloraban. Le sonrió a su hermano, para asentir una única y remarcada vez.

—Y si Penélope es bonita, seguramente su hermanita también— Afirmó él, siendo apoyado por Conner que asintió repetidas veces comenzando a reír.

Penélope rio poquito, sonrojándose.

—Ok, los bebés son desporopor… cionados pero tiernos— Evan no lo había dicho bien, pero lo había intentado, así que ni Tim (ni Conner ni Penélope se burlaron).

—¿Sus papás están muy felices?, mamá y papá estaban muy felices cuando mi hermanita nació, porque como mamá es una alfa…—

—Solo nos quieres presumir que tu mamá es alfa—

—Claro que no, tonto, solo lo digo porque para las mujeres alfa es muy difícil tener bebés y mamá tuvo dos— Exclamó Penélope sacándole la lengua a Evan, quien de inmediato regresó el gesto.

—Sí, nuestros papás están muy felices— Concedió Conner ignorando la pequeña pelea.

—Nuestros abuelitos también— Agregó él. La abuelita, el abuelito y Alfred se veían muy, muy felices, así que estaba seguro de que no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Ya saben el género secundario de sus hermanos? — Cuestionó Evan ignorando la pelea previa con Penélope, aunque Tim no lo llamaría pelea, solo había sido un pequeño desacuerdo.

—No, esa prueba se les hace hasta que cumplen una semana de nacidos— Contestó él.

—¿Qué creen que sean? — Interrogó Evan. Penélope se colocó en pose pensativa.

—Eso depende de que son sus papás, ¿no? — Conner asintió.

—Sí, lo más probable es que sean alfas u omegas, la posibilidad de ser betas es de menos de 1% —

—Cierto, ustedes tienen un papá alfa y un papá omega—Comentó Evan al mismo tiempo que Penélope hacía un ruidillo extraño.

—¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó Evan mientras ellos le ponían toda su atención a su amiga.

—Es que siempre quise saber como les dicen a sus papás, porque ambos pueden ser llamados "Papá"— Evan dejó de ver a Penélope, para mirarlos a ellos.

Cierto, lo normal era llamar a tus padres "Mamá", "papá", con algunos cambios y derivados en aquellas expresiones, como Clark que llamaba a sus padres "Má y pá".

Pero a pesar de que los consideraba sus padres y a pesar de que Bruce y Clark se referían a ellos como sus hijos, nunca habían tenido la necesidad de llamarlos con ese título.

Cuando fue adoptado y comenzó a vivir en la mansión, escuchó a sus tres hermanos llamar a sus padres adoptivos por sus nombres así que no se cuestionó sobre llamarlos de forma diferente.

¿Sería raro?

—Nosotros los llamamos por sus nombres— Terminó explicando Conner un poco pensativo. —Clark y Bruce, cuando me adoptaron, Dick y Jason les decían así, así que yo también lo hice— Tim asintió ante lo dicho por Conner.

Evan frunció el ceño probablemente dispuesto a agregar algo más, pero el timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo lo interrumpió, haciendo que el tema fuera olvidado por sus amigos. Por desgracia aquella cuestión terminó paseando por la mente de Tim y Conner por el resto del día escolar.

…

Bruce trató de buscar otra forma de llamarlo, pero no, Clark claramente estaba jugando con Jon, haciéndole ruidillos que buscaban atraer la atención de su bebé despierto entre sus brazos (Damian estaba durmiendo cómodamente a un lado de Bruce), así como toques ligeros sobre su abdomen, para después ver como Clark tomaba una de las manitas de Jon para dirigirla a la boca de su bebé.

—Clark, ¿le quieres enseñar malos hábitos desde tan pequeño? — Su alfa se giró a verlo como si acabaran de descubrirlo picándose la nariz.

Le sonrió a su compañero vinculado, el cual lo imitó en el gesto.

—¿No te preguntas cómo irán a sonar sus voces? —

—Al menos deja que primero aprendan a sonreír— Clark soltó una risa suave, para poner su atención nuevamente en Jon.

Bruce pudo captar como lentamente la sonrisa de Clark se fue haciendo más y más pequeña hasta desaparecer. Su compañero vinculado estaba pensando muy profundamente sobre algo que lo estaba inquietando, Bruce podía leerlo sin dificultades en las facciones concentradas del otro.

—¿Qué te está molestando? —

—¿Eh? — Su pareja volteó de golpe, estremeciendo a Jon, además de arrancarle un corto sollozo. Clark lo arrulló de inmediato, tranquilizándolo al acto. —Perdón, Jon— Le susurró a su hijo menor. —Ya que estaba pensando en sus voces, me imaginé en cómo nos dirían, ya sabes, "papá", "padre", "pá" como yo digo— Su pareja hizo una pequeña pausa para soltar una risa que buscó ser silenciosa, contagiándosela a él. —Y entonces pensé que puede ser un buen momento para preguntarles a los niños… si quieren dejar de llamarnos por nuestros nombres y cambiar a alguna forma derivada de "padre"—

A pesar de todo este tiempo, Clark nunca le había mencionado algún deseo de ser llamado "padre", no se había dado cuenta de que era algo que había estado molestando a su pareja.

Si sus hijos no los llamaban de esa forma, era por causa de Bruce.

Había tenido sus razones, como siempre que hacía algo, razones válidas que terminaban escondiendo sus miedos.

Se giró a ver a Damian, para luego ver a Clark moverse a acomodar a Jon junto a su hermano. El menor de todos sus hijos se mantuvo tranquilo. Bruce estaba seguro de que reconocía a su hermano gemelo. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, para que su atención fuera robada de sus bebés al sentir a Clark sentarse junto a él, tomándolo de las manos.

—Sé porque era mejor que Jason y Dick te llamaran por tu nombre en lugar de "papá" o algo parecido, no era lo que necesitaban. Que alguien a quien apenas conoces venga a querer ocupar el lugar de tus padres… y tampoco necesitaban que yo apenas entrando en su vida exigiera ser llamado así, por eso no dije nada antes, porque entiendo que lo mejor es que nos llamen por nuestros nombres, pero tal vez ahora…—

Cada día era una nueva oportunidad de sorprenderse por lo mucho que amaba a su alfa.

Liberó una de sus manos del agarre de Clark, yendo a colocar las yemas de sus dedos sobre su frente, terminando por cubrirse el rostro parcialmente.

—No era correcto y tampoco era como si yo hubiera podido manejarlo, no me sentía como un padre para Dick y Jason al principio, los he amado desde el principio…—

Se quitó la mano del rostro y se giró a ver a Damian y a Jon, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, porque la forma en que amaba a sus hijos biológicos y la forma en que amaba a sus hijos adoptados, era exactamente la misma.

—Son mis hijos y es lo mismo que siento por Conner y Tim— Se aventuró en mirar la expresión de Clark, quien le sonrió con tal cantidad de amor, que terminó generándole un rostro caliente.

—Yo también los amo, son mis hijos— Bruce asintió sonriendo.

—No sé si lo único que terminemos haciendo sea incomodarlos o si los hagamos felices, pero sí, creo que deberíamos preguntarles si quieren continuar llamándonos Clark y Bruce o algún…—

—Algún derivado de papá— Soltó una risa suave.

—Sí— Disfruto del abrazo que Clark inició.

…

Tim y Conner corrieron a encontrarse con Dick y Jason en el punto de reunión habitual, normalmente el recorrido lo hacían caminando, entre risas y comentarios divertidos, pero ahora lo hicieron en silencio y lo más rápido que pudieron, porque necesitaban preguntarle algo a sus hermanos mayores.

—Hey, ¿por qué están tan apurados? — Cuestionó Dick con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Alguien los está molestando? — Preguntó Jason al instante levantándose de inmediato del espacio de pasto que había elegido para descansar.

—No— Contestó Conner al instante, mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

—Es que queríamos preguntarles… ¿por qué llamamos por sus nombres a Bruce y a Clark? —

—¿Por qué no los llamamos papás? — Continuó Conner la pregunta que Tim había comenzado.

Dick dejó atrás su sonrisa y Jason dejó de fruncir el ceño.

Decidió que debía seguir hablando.

—Me gusta decirles Bruce y Clark y sé que eso no hace que dejen de ser mis papás adoptivos, pero quiero saber por qué no les decimos "papá"— Y era cierto, no cambiaba mucho en su relación con Bruce y Clark, no cambiaba el hecho de que sabía que los amaban y que él los amaba a ellos, pero su curiosidad podía más.

—Nunca he escuchado que ustedes llamen a Bruce y Clark de otra forma, entonces, cuando me adoptaron pensé que eso era lo que debía hacer— Comentó Conner con una mano en el mentón, pensativo.

—Cuando Bruce me adoptó, no habría querido llamarlo papá, solo me pareció lo correcto llamarlo por su nombre— Dick asintió, generando un sonido de afirmación.

—Yo tampoco habría querido llamar papá a Bruce cuando me adoptó— Comentó Dick con seguridad, Jason se volteó a ver a su hermano mayor con mucha sorpresa (y tal vez un poco de preocupación porque Dick se veía un poquito triste y eso siempre los preocupaba a todos, incluyendo a Jason). —Se habría sentido… mal, cuando Bruce me adoptó nunca dijo que sería mi papá y no me habría gustado que lo hiciera.

Tim entendía lo que su hermano mayor acababa de decir. Imaginarse llamando a Bruce y a Clark papá cuando acababan de adoptarlo se habría sentido mal, equivocado, raro. Cuando fue adoptado ni siquiera podía llamarlos familia, ni siquiera entendía lo de "hermanos adoptivos", todo había sido tan irreal que ni siquiera podía llamar a la mansión su hogar al principio.

Pero ahora esa era su casa, esta era su familia.

Bruce y Clark eran sus padres y… se sentiría correcto llamarlos "papá".

—Poco a poco Bruce se volvió mi familia junto con Alfred, poco a poco se convirtió en… mi papá— Dick soltó una de esas risas que él se encontraba respondiendo con una sin pensarlo demasiado. —De la misma forma en que Clark se volvió nuestro papá también, en que ustedes se volvieron mis hermanos, en que Alfred y los papás de Clark se volvieron los abuelitos y hasta ahora nunca he sentido que deba llamar a Bruce y a Clark "papá" para saber que nos aman y nos cuidan y que los amo como… unos papás—

—¿Y ahora querrían? — Cuestionó Conner confundiéndolos un poco.

—¿Querría qué?, ¿quién? — Preguntó Jason desconcertado.

—Llamar a Bruce y a Clark…—

—Papá— Terminó por interrumpir la explicación de Conner. Ninguno contestó de inmediato por lo que Conner continuó.

—Estaría muy genial— Y entonces Tim se dio cuenta de algo muy triste; él y sus hermanos mayores habían tenido padres antes de Bruce y Clark, habían tenido a quienes decirles "Mamá" y "Papá", pero Conner no.

Jason se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—T-tal vez podríamos preguntarle a Clark y a Bruce, porque, aunque nosotros queramos, no es correcto hacer algo si alguien no está de acuerdo—

—Cierto, podemos preguntarles— Afirmó Dick sonriendo con mucha felicidad como siempre. Tim le sonrió a Conner cuando él se giró a verlo.

—Podría decirle "pá" a Clark, como él hace con el abuelito Jonathan y decirle "papá" a Bruce— Dick asintió en una pose pensativa exagerada.

—Tienes razón, Bruce es más como un "papá" o "padre"—

—Padre para Bruce y papá para Clark— Exclamó su hermano Jason.

—Papá para Bruce y papi para Clark— Terminó comentando él, aceptando las sonrisas de sus hermanos.

…

Escuchó los pasos, las voces y corazones de sus hijos mayores, presurosos por llegar a la habitación en la que ellos se encontraban.

Dick abrió la puerta, sin azotarla, con mucho cuidado, asomando apenas su cabeza con una sonrisa enorme, para que de una a una aparecieran las cabecitas de Conner, Jason y Tim, igualmente sonriendo (todos de forma diferente, acorde a sus personalidades).

Clark les sonrió igualmente.

—Hola— Saludó, para notar que Bruce hacía mucho que había apartado su atención de su celular (y de lo que sea que estuviera conversando con Lucius o Diana) para sonreírles igualmente.

Sus hijos corrieron a subirse a la cama (lanzando sus zapatos al suelo sin mucho cuidado) para poder abrazarse a ellos.

Clark y Bruce habían previsto aquello, por lo que previamente habían cambiado a Jon y Damian de su lugar sobre la cama a sus respectivas cunas.

Clark disfrutó del abrazo grupal.

—¿Nos extrañaron? — Cuestionó Dick, con sonrisa juguetona de por medio. Bruce soltó una risa suave y él asintió.

—Mucho—

—Entonces nos hubieran dejado no ir a la escuela— Comentó Jason de forma demandante.

—No, nos vamos a tener que sacrificar y extrañarlos— Jason no lució feliz con la respuesta de Bruce.

—Los abuelitos no llevaron a comer helado, pero no podemos decirle a Alfred— Comentó Conner en lo que seguramente su hijo creía que era un susurro.

—No pueden decirle nada a Alfred, ustedes tampoco— Agregó Tim en un susurro exitoso. Clark colocó una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Alfred no se va a enterar de nada— Concedió él. —¿Cierto, Bruce? — Solicitó apoyo de su pareja.

—¿Enterarse?, no sé de qué podríamos no hablarle a Alfred si yo no tengo ninguna información que deba cuidar— Al principio sus hijos lucieron confundidos, pero finalmente lograron entender que Bruce estaba pretendiendo no ser conocedor del hecho de que habían ido a comer helado, si no conoces la información, no tienes nada que contar.

Clark rio al igual que sus hijos, tratando de no hacer demasiado escándalo, para no despertar a Damian y a Jon.

—Ustedes son unos jovencitos muy veloces, la abuela está cansada— Exclamó su má entrando a la habitación y dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre la cama.

—No les dieron problemas a los abuelos, ¿verdad? — Interrogó-regañó Bruce, ante lo que su má respondió rápidamente en nombre de sus nietos.

—Ay, no, cariño, nunca habría imaginado que tendría unos nietos tan bien portados, solo estoy siendo exagerada—

—¿Dónde está pá? — Su má soltó una risa burlona que intentó ahogar.

—Tu padre volteó a ver las escaleras y anunció que iría a ayudar a Alfred a poner la mesa, por cierto, Alfred me dijo que la comida ya está lista—

—Oh— Soltó él para ver a su má levantarse de la cama.

—Yo les ayudó a llevar a Damian, mi hermoso nieto enojón—

—¿Puedo cargar a Damian poquito? — Solicitó Dick de repente, saliendo de la cama también.

—Sí, pero cuando estemos abajo, ¿ok? — Ofreció Bruce, mientras Clark buscaba facilitarle a su pareja sentarse a orillas de la cama para después ponerse de pie.

—Antes de bajar a comer, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? — Habló Tim mientras el cerebro de Clark preparaba el plan para ir a tomar a Jon, dárselo a Bruce y finalmente ayudarlo a bajar las escaleras.

—Claro Tim, dinos— Ofreció Bruce, moviéndose en sintonía con él para facilitar el ponerse de pie, acción que se quedó a medias al escuchar la pregunta de Tim.

—¿Podemos comenzar a llamarlos "papá"? — Clark apartó su vista de Bruce para centrarla en Tim, hincado en medio de la cama con Conner y Jason a su lado.

—O padre— Agregó Jason.

—O pá— Concluyó Conner. Su má se cubrió los labios, pero Clark había alcanzado a notar una sonrisa.

—¿Podemos? — Terminó agregando Dick, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él, parado junto a la cuna de Damian. —De verdad… nos gustaría poder llamarlos así— Clark vio a Bruce, quien le sonrió como si vivir le pareciera muy divertido.

—A nosotros también nos gustaría eso— Terminó por decir él, girándose a ver a cada uno de sus hijos al finalizar su frase (Damian y Jon incluidos).

—Nos haría muy felices— Agregó Bruce.

—A nosotros también— Accedió Conner.

* * *

Yo a las 11 de la noche imaginando los diálogos de Tim y soltándole una pregunta sin contexto a mi hermana: Oye, ¿cómo les dices a mis papás?

Mi hermana: *Poniéndome toda su atención luciendo emocionada*

Yo: *Esperando la respuesta a mi pregunta que nunca llegó* ¿Cómo les dices?

Mi hermana: ¿Qué?

Yo: ¿Cómo les dices a mis papás?, "má", "mamá", "apá"

Mi hermana: Aaaaah, pensé que me ibas a decir que eres lesbiana y que te vas a casar con el amor de tu vida.

Yo: ¿Qué?

Mi hermana: ¿Qué?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	50. There's you in everything I do

Ni Superman ni Batman, ni la Liga de la Justicia me pertenecen.

Dedicado a Kurokaori porque fue su cumpleaños hace una semana, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El extra está dedicado para la personita que me dio la idea… pero ya no me acuerdo quién es y es muy tarde para ponerme a buscar quién era, ya ni siquiera recuerdo en qué capítulo me dio la idea. Lo siento mucho bebé, pero si lees esto levanta la mano y en el siguiente capítulo te mencionaré como Dios manda.

* * *

Bruce no sabía si debía preocuparse más por sus bebés o por Clark, suspiró al notar el evidente pánico buscando apoderarse de la mente de su compañero vinculado.

—Clark— Llamó sobresaltando un poco al alfa. —Va a estar bien—

—Pe-pero esa aguja es muy grande— Le susurró, por desgracia para él, el enfermero alcanzó a escuchar.

—Estás son agujas especiales diseñadas para bebés tan pequeño como el suyo alfa, ah, los suyos, perdón, no estoy acostumbrado a gemelos, es tan poco común— Bruce le sonrió al enfermero, agradecido de que intentara calmar a su compañero vinculado, lástima que no iba a funcionar. —Entonces uno de los dos tiene que sostener al bebé contra su pecho para que sus piecitos queden colgando y le voy a picar su talón, la gravedad nos va a ayudar a que la sangre fluya— Y ahí, lo había vuelto una historia de terror a oídos de Clark, de nuevo. Decidió tomar la mano de su compañero vinculado, esperando que aquello lo ayudara a calmarse, al parecer estaba funcionando. —Y tendremos la muestra para su tamiz neonatal y tamiz hormonal, el tamiz neonatal tarda un poco en dar resultados, pero el tamiz hormonal estará en máximo una hora, para antes de irse ya sabrán el género secundario de sus bebecitos y podrán registrarlos—

—Yo los cargo— Dijo Bruce, porque no iba a someter a Clark a aquel evento en el que iba a sostener a sus bebés mientras veía (probablemente hasta con ayuda de su visión de rayos X) como una aguja les atravesaba el talón a sus bebés.

—No, yo lo hago—

—Clark…— Trató de decir, porque no tenía problemas en hacerlo, en serio… podía ser que llorara porque era su nuevo talento especial, pero podía hacerlo.

—No, en serio, yo lo hago, t-tú quédate sentado—

Ya no sabía si era la paranoia y sobreprotección habitual del hombre que amaba o si era su sobreprotección fisiológica del embarazo lo que lo hacía tratar que Bruce estuviera siempre sentado, acostado… inmóvil si se pudiera. Se recordó a sí mismo que no estaba bien enojarse con su alfa que solo quería cuidarlo.

—Está bien, pero si sientes que es demasiado, yo puedo hacerlo, en serio — Clark aceptó con un remarcado asentimiento, para ponerse de pie e ir hasta la carriola doble en la que Damian y Jon dormían.

—¿Pri-primero…? — Y ahí fue cuando Damian soltó un quejido indicativo de un llanto inminente.

—Supongo que Damian—

—Bien, ¿estamos listos? — Cuestionó el enfermero, mientras Clark acomodaba a Damian entre sus brazos justo en la forma en que le habían indicado. —Ponga esta mano un poco más arriba— Indicó el enfermero. —Muy bien, ¿listos?, aquí voy—

Damian soltó un grito escandaloso ni bien la aguja atravesó su piel, grito que despertó a Jon, haciéndolo llorar.

Bruce no estaba seguro de a quién debía consolar primero, si a Damian, Jon o a Clark.

—Ya tengo todas las muestras de Damian, ya solo le pongo un curita y continuamos con… ¿cómo se va a llamar su otro bebecito? —

—J-Jon— Tartamudeó Clark mientras Bruce tomaba a Jon de la carriola.

—¿Es John con h o una abreviación? —

—Abreviación, su nombre va a ser Jonathan— Decidió explicar él mientras intercambiaba bebé con su alfa.

—Oh, que encantadores nombres—

—Gracias— Aceptó Clark acomodando a Jon correctamente contra su pecho.

Damian seguía llorando como si lo hubieran sometido a la tortura más atroz del universo.

—Ya, Damian, eres igual de exagerado que tu papá— Le habló a su bebé suavecito al oído. —Solo va a doler un rato y después ya no vas a sentir nada, lo prometo— Continúo hablándole, mientras lo mecía suavemente, haciendo sonidos bajos sin pensar si se estaba poniendo en vergüenza frente al enfermero, solo quería que Damian se sintiera a salvo y tranquilo, pareció funcionar pues el llanto de su bebé mayor comenzó a calmarse.

El enfermero al parecer había tomado la decisión de esperar a que Damian se calmara un poco antes de obtener la muestra del talón de Jon, por lo que Bruce se encontró a sí mismo siendo observado no solo por su alfa si no también por el trabajador.

Fingió que su rostro no se había puesto rojo.

—Nunca me guío por nosotros los papás alfas porque siempre entramos en pánico sin importar si es el primer hijo o el 23, pero al verlo a usted, señor…— El enfermero soltó una risa suspirada. —Ustedes tienen más hijos, ¿verdad? — Bruce sonrió, compartiendo su alegría primero con su alfa, para después contestarle al enfermero.

—Tenemos otros cuatro hijos—

—¡Claro que sí!, se nota la experiencia, incluso en usted alfa, aunque entre en pánico, no se sienta mal, nos pasa a todos, yo me pongo histérico cuando hay que vacunar a mis hijos, ¡yo, enfermero!, pero pues sí, también se nota en ustedes los años como pareja vinculada, se notan tan cómodos el uno con el otro, tan… sincronizados — A pesar de que eso no era realmente cierto, pues él y Clark no llevaban "años" vinculados, las palabras del enfermero aliviaron un poco los nervios de Clark, permitiéndole manejar un poco mejor la toma de muestra de Jon, siendo el mismo Clark quien lo consolara, para que al final Bruce no pudiera soportar mucho tiempo sin exigir cargar a sus dos bebés, para consolarlos juntos, pues había aprendido que a veces simplemente no había forma de controlar su instinto omega.

Para cuando llegó el momento de irse de ahí y finalmente acudir a su consulta con la doctora Leslie, sus bebés ya estaban tranquilos y durmiendo en su carriola otra vez.

—Muchas gracias, fue un placer conocerlo, creo que probablemente nos vamos a estar viendo— Ofreció Clark al enfermero que aceptó el apretón de manos con una risa silenciosa.

—Sí, es probable, mucho gusto…—

—Clark Kent—

—Bruce Wayne— El color se fue de golpe del rostro del enfermero, que abrió los ojos exageradamente.

—Us-ustedes…— Ese pobre enfermero no había notado que había estado frente a Bruce Wayne y su compañero vinculado todo el tiempo.

Se apresuró en volver a hablar antes de que el trabajador dijera algo avergonzándose a sí mismo.

—Fue un placer— Ofreció él con una mano flotando en el aire. El enfermero aceptó el ofrecimiento con un toquecillo desesperado, casi como si no pudiera creer que lo hubiera dejado esperando tanto tiempo.

—¡Q-que tengan un buen día! —

…

Clark estaba tan acostumbrado a ayudar a Bruce a acomodarse, levantarse, acostarse, sentarse, caminar de ser necesario, que sin pensarlo mucho ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a subir a la camilla en la cual sería revisado por la doctora Leslie.

—¿Sin dolor entonces? — Cuestionó la doctora a Bruce, nuevamente, pues aquella pregunta ya la había hecho antes.

—Sin dolor— Volvió a decir Bruce —Ah, lo que sí es que me mareo si me muevo muy rápido— Clark ya lo había notado, al igual que ya había escuchado enunciado parecido previamente. —Pero sé que es normal, considerando…—Agregó Bruce mientras se colocaba en decúbito.

—Su anemia, sí— Afirmó la doctora Leslie, parándose junto a ellos. —Descúbrase el abdomen, por favor— Bruce hizo lo que se le solicitó de inmediato.

Mostrando su abdomen blando y aún un poco prominente, sin rastro del abdomen plano y musculoso previo.

Lo cierto era que a Clark le gustaba el cuerpo sexy y tonificado de Bruce, pero no iba a mentir y decir que no estaba disfrutando de esta versión blanda… y sexy.

La doctora se colocó unos guantes y comenzó a comprobar la cicatriz que se había formado donde antes había una herida quirúrgica.

—Parece que sí podremos retirar puntos hoy— Explicó para alzar el rostro dedicándoles una sonrisa. —Voy a palpar, si molesta o duele en algún lado me dice— Bruce asintió y él no sabía que hacer entre comprobar que Damian y Jon siguieran dormidos en su carriola doble, entrar en pánico por la expresión "Retirar puntos hoy" y entrar en pánico ante el temor de que algo le molestara o doliera a su pareja.

El rostro de Bruce se mantuvo ausente de alguna expresión o gesto que indicara algo negativo pasando dentro de él.

—¿No molesta ni duele nada? —

—No, nada— Clark casi sintió que podía soltar una exhalación en son de alivio, pero esta se quedó atrapada cuando vio a la médico girarse y tomar unas tijeras de punta muy fina y unas pinzas pequeñas.

—Ugh — Soltó sin querer y sin notar que acababa de permitirle a su cara palidecer. —¿L-le va a doler? —Terminó preguntando con un ligero tartamudeo.

—Puede llegar a sentir un poco de dolor, pero no es común — La explicación de la doctora Leslie no se hizo esperar.

—Clark— Lo llamó Bruce, pasando su mano con suavidad por el brazo de Clark que le quedaba más cerca, iniciando desde su mano y subiendo lo más alto que pudo considerando su posición. Clark solo pudo concentrarse en el rostro de su compañero vinculado en su sonrisa amorosa y mirada tranquila. Él quería sentirse igual de tranquilo. —Sé lo que se siente que te retiren puntos, he pasado por eso muchas veces— Pero claro, era verdad, aunque de alguna forma eso no hacía que el momento fuera más llevadero. —Te aseguro que no duele— Susurró su omega envolviéndolo curiosamente en un manto de paz.

—Listo, ya quedó— Soltó la doctora Leslie, obligándolo a mirarla, encontrándola con un trozo de sutura en mano. Solo pudo enfocarse en ver la cicatriz de Bruce ausente de sutura.

—¿Cu-cuándo…? —

—Te dije que no dolía—

—Ya se puede levantar— Agregó la médico y en lugar de quedarse ahí parado con la boca abierta, se apresuró en ayudar a su pareja a levantarse.

—Cómo fue que…— Terminó soltando muy cerca del oído de su pareja haciéndolo reír.

El momento fue interrumpido por un toque en la puerta que fue atendido por la doctora Leslie, Clark dejó de poner atención a aquello centrándose en Bruce y en comprobar nuevamente que Damian y Jon siguieran dormidos, respirando, a salvo y aprovechando para escuchar los corazones de sus hijos mayores, tranquilos, estables, felices y a salvo en compañía de sus tres abuelos.

Para cuando Bruce ya estaba sobre sus pies, perfectamente estable, la doctora Leslie cerró la puerta alzando un gran sobre blanco en sus manos.

—Son los resultados del género secundario de Damian y Jonathan—

Sin necesidad de palabras, se apresuró a pararse tras la carriola de sus bebés, para caminar hasta el escritorio en compañía de Bruce, sentándose en sus lugares previos frente a la doctora Leslie que retomó su propio lugar.

La mujer abrió el sobre tranquilamente, sacando dos hojas separadas, colocándolas sobre el escritorio con un toque de elegancia, (creía haber visto a Alfred hacer algo parecido).

La doctora se concentró en una de las hojas y después en la otra, dedicándoles su total atención, generando un sonido suave con su garganta.

—Ambos son alfas— Dijo finalmente mirándolos a los ojos, como si esperara alguna clase de respuesta.

Clark sonrió para ver a sus bebés que compartían genero secundario con Conner y Jason. Después se giró a ver a Bruce, su pareja parecía feliz, girándose al poco tiempo de notarse observado, sonriéndole en esa forma leve que tenía.

—Oh— Recordó Clark de repente. —Los resultados del otro estudio aún no están, ¿verdad? — La doctora hizo una extraña pausa antes de contestarle, viéndolo con mucha atención, para esbozar una sonrisa discreta, mirando a Bruce de reojo.

¿Había dicho algo incorrecto?

—No, esos van a tardar más— Concedió finalmente. —¿Les parece si reviso a Damian y Jonathan?, su cita con la pediatra es hasta pasado mañana, ¿cierto? —

—Sí— Concedió Bruce.

—Bien, ¿a quién revisamos primero? —

…

Su má corrió a tomar a Jon de la carriola. No pudo tomar a Damian pues Bruce ya se encontraba cargándolo, su pobre bebé malhumorado.

—¡Volvieron! — Exclamó Dick, corriendo junto a sus hermanos a abrazarlos. Pá se acercó muy sonriente, tomando a Damian de brazos de Bruce sin importarle que este siguiera refunfuñando, permitiéndole así a Bruce poder corresponder el abrazo de Conner y Dick.

—¿Les fue bien?, Bruce, ¿Damian, Jon y tú están bien? — Preguntó su má con un toque de preocupación.

—Teníamos miedo de que tuvieras que quedarte en el hospital, otra vez— Susurró Tim al tiempo que dejaba de abrazarlo a él para ir y abrazar a Bruce.

—Estamos bien, todo salió bien, me quitaron la sutura de mi herida, así que ya estoy bien— Explicó Bruce buscando abrazar a sus tres hijos aferrados a él, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por el cabello de Jason que seguía abrazado a Clark, pero que claramente disfrutó de la caricia dada por su papá omega.

—Yo no diría que está bien— Comentó Alfred alertando a todos los presentes. —Está mucho mejor tanto como para descartar con seguridad una futura hospitalización— Esas palabras tranquilizaron a sus hijos. —Pero aún no está del todo bien, ¿me equivoco? —Bruce suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. No voy a hacer nada descuidado, hasta que mi salud regrese completamente—

Clark veía a Alfred sereno e imponente, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba igual de preocupado que todos aquí por Bruce y su bienestar.

—Por supuesto— Afirmó el padre de su pareja.

—¡Oh!, ¿y cuáles son sus géneros secundarios? — Cuestionó su má meciéndose marcadamente para mantener a Jon tranquilo.

—¡Sí, es cierto! — Exclamó Jason alejándose del abrazo, siendo imitado por sus hermanos.

—¿Cuáles son?, ¿cuáles son? — Preguntó Conner con mucha emoción compartida por Dick con una risa y por Tim por unos puñitos alzados a la altura de su pecho en expectación.

—Damian y Jon son… — Comenzó él para ver a Bruce, prefiriendo que su omega fuera quien lo dijera.

—Alfas—

—¡Wow, como Jason y Conner! — Expuso Dick.

Todos sus hijos sonrieron, soltando diferentes exclamaciones de sorpresa.

—Así que alfas— Soltó su pá.

—¿Sí?, ¿eres un alfa Jon?, ¿Son unos pequeños alfas bonitos?, pero mira que guapos, ¿qué mente brillante eligió sus ropas? —Su pá soltó una risa silenciosa.

—Martha— Dijo su pá.

—Así es, la abuela fue—

…

Sabía que esto pasaría, sus hijos siempre querían hacerse los grandes y todopoderosos, pero sin importar su insistencia no podían permanecer despiertos más allá de la una de la mañana, eso sin contar que ya iban dos días que se desvelaban, pues el día anterior habían "acampado" en una de las salas de estar poniendo casas de campaña y fingiendo hacer una fogata, actividad ideada y coordinada por Martha y Jonathan, sabía que se habían divertido, pues incluso Clark, él y los bebés habían estado unas horas, pero también tal diversión era la causa de dormirse tarde y la causa indirecta de que hoy estuvieran demasiado cansados como para estar despiertos por más tiempo.

Tal vez Dick si lo hubiera intentado con más ahínco, pero no, no lo había intentado. Una vez que sus hermanos comenzaron a caer ante las garras del sueño, él se dejó ser atrapado con facilidad también.

Se concentró en reanudar las caricias sobre la cabeza de Tim, cepillando con sus dedos el cabello del menor, notando que su cabello estaba algo largo y que tal vez necesitaba un corte, hizo la nota mental de preguntarle a Tim mañana si era que así prefería su cabello o por el contrario deseaba cortarlo.

Sintió (como desde alrededor de 10 minutos) la mirada insistente de Clark sobre él, por lo que finalmente decidió voltear a verlo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?, ¿está muy aburrida la película? — Su alfa hizo uso de todos sus recursos para acomodarse más cerca, aún con Jason dormido sobre él.

Clark respondió besándole sobre la sien. Él sonrió ante la caricia sin poder evitar el suspirar, girándose a ver por un momento a Damian y Jon durmiendo.

Sus pequeños bebés que eran alfas.

—No hemos hablado de ello—

—¿Hablar de qué? —

—Del hecho de que son alfas, ¿esperabas que lo fueran? — Esa era una pregunta demasiado específica que conllevaba una respuesta muy controversial que Bruce no quería dar.

—¿Tú? —

—Ya teníamos dos hijos alfas y un hijo beta y un hijo omega, realmente no me importaba el genero secundario de nuestros bebés—

Sí, Bruce no quería alardear de lo perfecto que era su alfa, pero había esperado una respuesta parecida de parte de él, por lo que no había querido hablar de ello, porque no se había permitido estresarse por ello.

—Lo sé— Murmuró sin darse cuenta.

—¿Cómo que lo sabes? — Preguntó Clark divertido y él se dio cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta. No tenía caso negarlo.

No tenía caso seguir negando esto.

—Quiero decir que sabía que dirías algo así, por eso yo no me permití preocuparme demasiado por ello y si me llegué a preocupar preferí no hablarlo.

—¿Te preocupaste?, ¿por qué no me dijiste? —

—Es que no era… — ¿De verdad le iba a hablar de esas noches en las que Damian y Jon simplemente ya no le permitían tener una posición de descanso cómoda, el sueño simplemente no venía a él y terminaba pensando en cada una de las posibilidades de género secundario de sus bebés y en los problemas que aquello les traería? —Sí, a veces lo pensaba y me preocupaba por las mismas razones, es que tú eres el positivo aquí y yo soy el que piensa en lo peor que puede pasar todo el tiempo, cada género secundario tiene sus propios problemas, Dick tiene problemas para creer que es alguien único y especial por ser un beta, cuando lo es, es único y especial. Jason tiene problemas para controlar su temperamento y eso es por su naturaleza alfa, Conner… Conner es tan poco parecido a lo que se espera de "un alfa", seguramente lo van a molestar cuando entre a secundaria, ¿a ti te molestaban? — Terminó preguntando torpemente, Clark lo miraba entre mortificado, un poco triste, pero aún así con intenso amor.

—Algo, sí— Asintió ante la respuesta de su alfa, para ver a su hijo descansando abrazado a él.

—Pero el género que mejor puedo entender, los problemas que mejor puedo entender son los que tiene Tim y los que puede llegar a tener, estoy preocupado todo el tiempo— Cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró profundo. —Cuando pensaba en que Damian y Jon podían ser omegas… eso me asustaba mucho, cuando nos dijeron que eran alfas, me sentí muy aliviado— Trató de que su voz no se escuchara entrecortada, pero falló. —Yo no… yo ya no estoy enojado por ser un omega, pero me alivió que ellos no lo fueran, amo a Tim y no me gustaría que fuera diferente, entonces por qué…— Clark lo abrazó contra él controlando todas las emociones asfixiantes dentro de él.

—Tú lo dijiste, lo que pasa es que sabes por todo lo que un omega puede llegar a pasar, puede llegar a sufrir, por eso te asusta, pero si Damian y Jon hubieran sido omegas, ¿los habrías amado menos? —

—¿Qué?, no, los habría amado exactamente igual, solo…—

—Sí, sabía que esa sería tu respuesta— Le dijo Clark alejándose un poco buscando limpiarle unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Te crees muy listo— Se quejó, haciendo reír a su alfa.

—Sí— Aceptó su pareja haciéndolo reír y permitiéndole limpiarse mejor el rostro. —Solo habrías estado más preocupado por ellos, pero lo habríamos logrado. Estar preocupado por ellos, estar preocupado por Tim es normal, es lo que conlleva vivir en una sociedad que no termina de respetar a las personas sin importar su género secundario—

—Eso es…— Una justificación, una horrible justificación.

—Real— Lo interrumpió Clark con seriedad. —Una realidad que vamos a ayudar a cambiar para que cuando los niños sean adultos puedan vivir con más libertad y sin menos miedo que nosotros—

Inspiró profundo y le sonrió a su alfa.

—Ok— Susurró.

…

Dick estaba preocupado por su familia.

Le preocupaba su papá (Clark) porque él se preocupaba más que Dick, por Bruce, por sus hermanos bebés y sus hermanos no bebés y por Dick, claro. Le preocupaba su papá (Bruce) porque había pasado por una cirugía que le había dejado una herida en el abdomen (ya curada, Dick la había visto, ya no tenía hilo, no, sutura, ya no tenía sutura, únicamente una cicatriz) y algo llamado anemia que hacia que Bruce tuviera que tomar un medicamento todos los días (y que también hacia que su papá estuviera aún más preocupado). Le preocupaba Alfred que tenía que cuidar de todos ellos y que vigilaba que incluso su papá durmiera sus horas correctamente, pero ¿quién cuidaba que Alfred durmiera sus horas correctamente?

Le preocupaban sus hermanos, porque él leyó que los hermanos mayores a veces pueden sentirse un poco… ¿cómo decía?... desplazados, sí, que los hermanos mayores podían sentirse desplazados por toda la atención que los papás ponían en los nuevos bebés.

Él era el mayor de todos, había aprendido hace mucho que la atención de Bruce y Clark no le pertenecía solo a él, no tenía problemas en compartir, pero tampoco era que sus papás no les dedicaran tiempo.

Sí, pasaban gran parte del día (y la noche) cuidando de Damian y Jon, porque cuidar bebés era difícil y sus hermanos bebés eran dos, lo que lo volvía el doble de difícil, pero les seguían dedicando tiempo a él y a sus hermanos no bebés (Jason, Conner y Tim).

Les leían por las noches, los dejaban dormir con ellos si querían, comían juntos, les preguntaban como les había ido en la escuela, les ayudaban con sus tareas, incluso los entrenamientos se habían reiniciado la semana pasada (su papá Bruce no hacía nada, claro, solo se sentaba a observarlos y darles órdenes, justo como cuando Damian y Jon se hicieron más grandes y su pancita ya no lo dejaba moverse fácilmente). Su papá Clark tampoco participaba activamente, siempre cuidando a uno de sus hermanos bebés (los cuales también iban a observarlos, aunque no vieran muy bien como le habían explicado Tim y Conner).

Él no creía que tendrían razones para sentirse desplazados o que no tenían la suficiente atención de sus padres o hasta… menos queridos, él sabía que era amado, Dick sabía que su papá Clark y su papá Bruce, los amaban, pero no podía asegurar que sus hermanos estuvieran tan seguros como él.

Así que también estaba preocupado por sus hermanos no bebés.

Tal vez por los únicos que no estaba preocupado era por sus hermanitos bebés, ellos solo se estaban dedicando a ser bebés y sentía él, aunque no estaba seguro, que cada día pasaban un poquito más de tiempo despiertos.

Apenas el día anterior habían sonreído por primera vez, había sido un momento muy bonito.

Pero bueno, Alfred siempre decía que no servía de nada preocuparse, que era mejor ocuparse, por eso estaba tratando de cuidar de sus hermanos y no permitirles sentirse solos, además de que trataba de no causar problemas y ayudar a sus papás en lo que pudiera… creía estar haciéndolo bien.

—Escuché que tienes un nuevo hermano— La voz de alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al buscar al dueño de la voz por inercia, se encontró con Benny.

Su clase de educación física coincidía con la de Benny, era por eso por lo que algunas veces tenían que hacer juegos amistosos competitivos con el sexto grado (grado de Benny).

—Hermanos—

—¿Qué? —

—Que tengo hermanos nuevos— Benny inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, alzando las cejas, se veía sorprendido, Dick sonrió divertido.

—¿Pues cuántos son? — Cuestionó con un toquecillo de preocupación (Dick podía reconocerla perfectamente).

—Son dos—

—¿Dos hermanos?, entonces ya tienes 5 hermanos, tienes muchos— Dijo Benny, pero no como si buscara ofenderlo, ya le había dicho antes palabras parecidas, pero había sido un tanto ofensivo, ahora solo se notaba interesado y sorprendido.

—¡Somos una familia grande! — Respondió feliz de ser tan afortunado, porque él había tenido una familia grande antes, no solo su mamá y su papá, si no que todos los miembros del circo eran su familia, pero luego la perdió.

Estaba acostumbrado a una familia grande, le gustaba y ahora volvía a tener una, no mejor o peor que la otra solo diferente, igual de increíble que la anterior, llena de amor y no podía hacer otra cosa más que estar muy feliz.

—Cinco hermanos adoptivos— Comentó Benny porque al parecer tenía ganas de conversar con él, no tenía idea de que a Benny le gustaba tanto conversar.

Bueno, a él también le gustaba platicar y si Benny estaba siendo tan amable, no veía razones para no continuar con esta conversación, después de todo las profesoras también parecían estar poniéndose de acuerdo sobre el partido de futbol que pronto comenzarían.

—Sí, aunque mis hermanitos bebés no son adoptados, ellos nacieron de mi papá omega—

—Oh, ¿dos?, entonces son… ¿son hermanos gemelos?, ¿de esos que son iguales? —

—Son hermanos gemelos, pero no son iguales, porque…—

—Sí, sí, vimos eso en clase el otro día— Lo interrumpió Benny comenzando a emocionarse. —Solo se parecen igual que hermanos de embarazos diferentes— Concluyó tal vez un poco avergonzado. Dick notó la cara que estaba roja, sí, Benny se sentía avergonzado por haberse emocionado tanto.

—Sí, justo así son mis hermanos bebés— Ante su respuesta Benny pareció olvidar su vergüenza, volviendo a hablar.

—¿Có-cómo se llaman? —

—Damian y Jonathan, aunque lo abreviamos como Jon y yo a Damian a veces le digo Dami. Mis hermanos, que no son bebés y yo elegimos los nombres, ¿qué te parecen? —

—Yo creo que están bien, hasta me gustan más que mi propio nombre— Dijo Benny con una leve risilla. Dick lo acompañó en su risa. —Dick, quería saber si algún día podríamos ju…—

—¿Dick jugamos Basquetbol un rato, antes de que las profesoras nos llamen? — Lo llamó Barbara de pie junto a él con una pelota en mano.

—Oh, sí, me gustaría eso— Barbara y Benny se vieron directamente unos segundos.

—¿Tú también quieres jugar con nosotros? — Cuestionó su amiga un tanto insegura.

—No, gracias, iré con mis amigos— Contestó Benny rápidamente. —Adiós, Dick—

—Adiós— Contestó despidiéndose con una mano. Barbara mantuvo su vista en Benny unos segundos más que él.

—¿Él te estaba molestando? —

—¿Qué?, no, me estaba haciendo preguntas sobre Damian y Jon, creo que tenía ganas de platicar—

—¡Oh!, ¿cuándo voy a poder conocerlos?, ¿me invitas hoy a tu casa? —

Le encantaría invitar a Barbara a su casa y pasar la tarde juntos, pero…

—Lo siento, Alfred ha dicho que Damian y Jon aún son muy pequeños y que no es bueno que muchas personas vayan a casa aún—

—Bueno, pero en cuanto Alfred diga que se puede, ¿me vas a invitar? —

—¡Claro que sí! —

—Entonces esperaré—

—Si no hubiera descompuesto mi Tablet, podría haberte enseñado fotos de mis hermanitos bebés—

—Pues sí, pero tu pirueta sin manos estuvo genial— Dick soltó una risa.

—¿Sí?, ¿Se vio genial? —

—Muy genial, lastima que se rompiera tu Tablet al caer —

—Pues sí —

…

—Yo digo que vayamos atrás del salón de música como el otro día — Dijo Diego, haciéndose escuchar entre su grupo de amigos, no pudo dar su respuesta al sentir una mano aferrándose a su brazo izquierdo, al girar a ver a la persona que se había atrevido a ocupar su espacio personal, encontró a su Conner y su Tim, agitados y asustados.

Su instinto alfa le remarcó con todas sus fuerzas que debían proteger a sus hermanos.

Se giró en dirección a sus hermanos colocando cada una de sus manos en uno de los brazos de Conner y Tim.

—¿Qué pasó? — Les preguntó tratando de apurar la respuesta que necesitaba obtener, no podía hacer nada si no sabía qué estaba mal.

Podía sentir a Conner algo tembloroso y el como quería dar rápido su respuesta. Jason sabía que las palabras no se veían, pero casi podía jurar que podía notar como se amontonaban en la boca de Conner.

Tim le tomó la mano que él había mantenido sobre su brazo, atrayendo la atención hacia él, permitiéndolo a Jason notar que había tomado la mano de Conner también, las manos entrelazadas le permitieron a Tim dirigirlos a un lugar un poco alejado de todos.

Sus amigos ni siquiera preguntaron a dónde iba, porque ellos sabían que, si se trataba de sus hermanos, no debían intervenir.

—El corazón de Dick empezó a latir muy, muy rápido— Exclamó Conner ni bien estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, instado por Tim a susurrar.

—¿Qué?, bueno, tenía educación física antes del recreo así que…— Trató de decir él, porque su padre, su papá omega, Bruce, siempre le decía que debía aprender a mantener la calma y no querer atacar y gritar ni bien algo parecía estar medianamente mal.

—No, no, su corazón ya estaba latiendo rápido, pero luego latió más rápido y creo que… creo que lo escuché gritar—

—¿Gritar?, ¿gritar qué? — No quería saber, tenía miedo, no quería escuchar.

—De dolor— Respondió Tim, en esa forma que tenía de mantener su cara sin sonreír, sin verse enojado, sin verse asustado, cuando realmente lo estaba.

—Y ahora C-pá está aquí—

—¿Clark?, ¿¡Clark está aquí!? — Conner y Tim asintieron rápidamente con sus cabezas, ante su pregunta. —¿Y Dick? —

—Pu-pues no está gritando, pero su corazón aún late rápido, aunque no tanto como an…— Antes de que Conner pudiera terminar de hablar, él decidió cuestionar aún más rápido, sabía a dónde iba la frase de Conner, tenía suficiente información sobre aquello, pero había otro tipo de información que aún necesitaba.

—¿Dónde están? — Conner apunto en una dirección poco específica, mientras sus palabras se trababan en su boca y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, tal vez era porque estaba preocupado por Dick, tal vez era porque no era bonito escuchar un corazón latir tan rápido o porque había sido muy feo escuchar un grito de dolor de alguien a quien quieres (Jason podía confirmarlo, era algo horrible), tal vez era que Jason lo estaba asustando.

—Creo que están en la enfermería— Habló Tim por su hermano que simplemente no podía lograr la formación de palabras.

—Vamos para allá— Dijo colocando nuevamente su mano en el brazo de Conner logrando tranquilizarlo un poco, viéndolo limpiarse las lágrimas que realmente no habían terminado completamente de salir, Tim asintió.

Se dirigieron juntos y lo más rápido que pudieron a la enfermería, para que ni bien se pararan frente a la puerta, esta fuera abierta por su papá.

—¡Pá! —

—Papi—

—Papá— Exclamaron al unísono para luego dejar que las preguntas fueran disparadas a la vez.

—Yo escuché a Dick, ¿está bien? — Dijo Conner.

—Conner dijo que el corazón de Dick estaba agitado y que había soltado un grito de dolor, ¿está lastimado? — Habló Tim a la vez.

—¿Qué le pasó a Dick? — Cuestionó él sin esperar a que sus hermanos dejaran de hablar.

—Hey, tranquilos— Les dijo su papá, colocando caricias suaves sobre sus cabezas, que en combinación con su aroma natural de flores y lluvia les permitió calmarse. —Durante su clase de educación física Dick tuvo un accidente y se cayó y se lastimó el brazo, el doctor creé que lo mejor es llevarlo al hospital para que le hagan una radiografía y comprobar que no está roto—

Su papá que era Superman tenía visión de rayos X, fácilmente podía saber si el hueso de Dick estaba bien o no, por lo que estaban por preguntar, lo mismo, los tres, a la vez.

Clark se les adelantó.

—Sí está roto, pero no me parece que vaya a necesitar algo más que solo inmovilización con yeso, después de aquí lo llevaré al hospital y seguramente para cuando la escuela acabe y regresen a casa Dick y yo ya vamos a estar ahí con Bruce y Damian y Jon, ¿de acuerdo? —

—¿Pero no se va a tener que quedar en el hospital? — Preguntó Conner tembloroso. Jason había querido cuestionar lo mismo, pero no había tenido la fuerza.

Solo podía pensar en Dick con un hueso roto.

—Bueno, espero que no, pero saben que si tiene qué…—

—Se va a tener que quedar por su bien— Explicó Tim y su papá asintió.

No quería eso.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —

—Ahora no porque eso podría distraer al doctor, pero si quieren pueden esperar aquí un rato y cuando el doctor termine y Dick y yo salgamos le podrán decir algo a Dick, ya saben que le gusta mucho que ustedes le digan que lo quieren— Explicó Clark sin dejar de acariciarles la cabeza. —Ahora voy a volver con Dick porque no quiero que este solo, ¿ok? —

—Sí— Terminó aceptando él.

—Yo tampoco quiero que Dick esté solo— Dijo Conner aferrándose a su propia ropa.

—¿Papá no vino? — Cuestionó Tim, queriendo saber la localización de su papá omega. Clark negó con la cabeza.

—No, se quedó en casa con Damian y Jon—

—Ok— Susurró Tim, permitiéndose abrazarse a su papá por un corto instante.

Después de aquello Clark volvió a la enfermería y ellos no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que quedarse viendo la puerta cerrada.

Sin poder decir cuanto tiempo habían estado así, viéndose entre sí y viendo la puerta, sobresaltándose ante el mínimo ruido, exigiéndole a Conner que les dijera todo lo que pudiera oír con su super audición.

—Creo que ya van a salir— Exclamó emocionado su hermano menor y Jason casi pudo compartir su emoción, de no ser por la aparición de Benny.

¿Qué quería?

Jason se dedicó a fruncirle el ceño, porque de un tiempo para acá había notado que solo necesitaba hacer aquello para que Benny se alejara asustado. Esta vez no funcionó.

Si bien Benny parecía algo asustado, aún así se acercó a ellos con decisión.

—¿D-Dick está bien? — La pregunta hizo que su ceño fruncido desapareciera, para volver con más fuerza.

—¿Qué le hiciste? — Cuestionó entre dientes, justo en la forma en que Alfred le había dicho que dejara de hacer una y otra vez, pero, aunque lo hubiera intentado, no habría podido obedecer a Alfred, estaba muy enojado, porque claramente esa era la única respuesta.

Benny le había hecho algo a su hermano mayor, si no, no estaría aquí preguntando si Dick estaba bien.

—Yo no… ¡fue un accidente! — Terminó soltando en un casi grito el idiota.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste!? — Gritó él sin importarle que personas se giraran a verlos con interés, algunos hasta deteniéndose por si una pelea comenzaba.

—Jason— Lo llamó Tim tomándolo de la mano, pero él estaba muy ocupado gritándole al imbécil de Benny.

—¡Se rompió el brazo por tu culpa! —

—Se rompió…—

—¡Sí, por tu culpa! —

—¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! —

—¡Entonces admites que fue tu culpa! — Gritó él en respuesta. —¡Te voy a romper el brazo para ver si te quedan ganas de romperle el brazo a mi hermano! —

—Yo no quería que…— Benny no terminó su frase, cambiándola rápidamente por otra. —¿¡Tú por qué siempre quieres protegerlo!? Es mayor que tú y ni siquiera es un omega, es solo un beta—

Jason estaba cada vez más y más enojado.

Tim hizo más presión en la mano que mantenía unida a la suya.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el que Dick sea beta? — Terminó exclamando Conner confundido y él finalmente controló sus ganas de golpear a Benny.

—No tiene nada que ver— Dijo Tim de forma autoritaria, un poco como la forma en que hablaba su padre. Jason se sintió aún más en control.

—Beta, alfa, omega, eso no importa y no hace que yo no quiera proteger a mis hermanos y que ellos no puedan protegerme a mí, porque así funcionan las familias, todos mis hermanos son perfectos con el género secundario que tienen, deja de decir idioteces—

—Ah— Exclamó Conner. —Ya van a salir — Agregó justo después interrumpiendo su pelea con Benny, para girarse justo a tiempo para ver a su papá salir junto a Dick con una venda en el brazo derecho y colgando de un cabestrillo.

Los ojos de Dick se veían rojos e hinchados, tenía su brazo sano sobre el otro, porque tal vez eso hacía que le doliera menos. Se veía adolorido (Jason conocía el rostro que alguien con dolor ponía), pero aun así les sonreía.

—Jason, ¿por qué estás peleando? — Dijo su papá.

—P-porque Benny hizo que…—

—No fue culpa de Benny, fue un accidente, estábamos jugando futbol y chocamos y él cayó sobre mi brazo por accidente y así se me rompió, pero no fue realmente su culpa, no estés enojado con él—

Jason aún no quería dejarlo pasar, porque a pesar de lo que Dick decía no quería decir que Benny no se hubiera metido con ellos antes o que no hubiera intentado golpear a Tim antes o que no hubiera intentado burlarse de Conner por los comentarios un tanto torpes que a veces soltaba o que no hubiera intentado molestar nuevamente a Dick cuando Jason no estaba presente.

Tampoco quería decir que no hubiera insinuado que había algo que no se debía hacer o que se debía hacer en base al género secundario.

¡Era un completo idiota!

—Lo siento, Dick— Escuchó decir a Benny en dirección a su hermano mayor y con la cabeza agachada.

Dick le sonrió.

—Esta bien Benny, ya te dije, no fue tu culpa— Benny alzó el rostro, para esta vez dirigirse a Clark.

—Perdón, señor papá de Dick, Jason, Conner, Tim, Damian y Jon—

¿Cómo era que ese idiota se sabía el nombre hasta de sus hermanos bebés?

Tal vez de verdad quería disculparse. Tal vez no era mala persona como Lex Luthor, solo medio estúpido.

Clark le sonrió a Benny.

—Esta bien, Benny, no te preocupes— Dijo amablemente para después girarse hacia ellos. —Ahora, no quiero escuchar que siguieron peleando, Jason— Ordenó con autoridad, para inmediatamente sonreírles ofreciéndoles un abrazo grupal, que ellos trataron de dirigir a su hermano mayor cuidando de no lastimarle su brazo. —Nos vemos en casa —

Jason asintió, mientras respondían la despedida con la mano de Dick.

…

Todo estaba mal.

Se volvió a concentrar en Jason diciendo que su género secundario no importaba y en Conner que no entendía porque debía ser tratado diferente si hubiera sido un omega en lugar de un beta y en Tim que dijo que el ser beta no lo hacía menos o más merecedor de la protección de sus hermanos, de su familia, de su amor.

Sintió que todo estaba mejor.

—Vas a sentir que se calienta y unos minutos más después de eso se va a endurecer y ya vas a poder irte a tu casa, pero no debes moverte por un rato más, ¿entendido? — Les explicó el médico que lo atendió ni bien llegaron al hospital.

Dick intentó sonreírle al hombre, porque había sido muy amable y casi no le había dolido todo lo que le hicieron, además de que acababa de decir que se iba a poder ir a casa y no tendría que quedarse aquí lejos de su familia.

Quería ver a sus hermanos.

Quería ver a su papá Bruce.

Tragó saliva deseando que se llevara el nudo en su garganta, pero no estaba funcionando.

—Voy a ir a ver a otros pacientes y vuelvo— Explicó esta vez en dirección a su papá Clark que asintió para ver al hombre alejarse.

—¿Estás bien? — Escuchó la voz de su papá Clark de repente. No sabía si le habían dicho algo antes que no había escuchado por estar demasiado metido en su propia cabeza. —¿Te duele mucho tu brazo? —

—No, me duele muy poquito— Le aseguró, sonriéndole. Clark le sonrió, para luego lucir preocupado.

No quería eso, Clark ya tenía muchas cosas por las cuales preocuparse como para aparte preocuparse por Dick también.

—¿De verdad fue un accidente?, ese niño, Benny, no…—

—No, de verdad fue un accidente, Benny no hizo nada malo— Clark asintió. Parecía confiar en lo que él dijo, pero podía notar que su papá aún podía percibir que había algo mal con él.

Pero nada estaba mal con Dick, es decir, sí tenía un brazo roto (fracturado), pero iba a estar bien, él podía seguir haciendo las cosas por sí mismo, no se iba a volver una carga.

Él…

—Dick— Lo llamó Clark acercándose a ofrecerle un semi abrazo. —¿Qué pasa? —

Y claro que él, de la misma forma tonta y descuidada en la que se había roto (fracturado) su brazo, había empezado a llorar.

Usó su mano sana para tratar de limpiar las lágrimas, cosa que no servía de mucho porque nuevas seguían apareciendo más y más rápido.

Se estaba desesperando, estaba cansado, no quería llorar y solo quería que su brazo no estuviera roto para que su papá no tuviera que estar aquí con él en lugar de estar con Bruce y sus hermanitos bebés cuidándolos.

—¡Lo siento! — Soltó finalmente. —No quería romperme el brazo, no quería causar problemas, voy a estar bien, yo voy a esforzarme para hacer todo por mí mismo, aunque no pueda usar mi brazo, ¡lo prometo! —

—¿Qué?, Dick, no eres un problema, jamás serías un problema y no tienes que hacer todo solo, vas a necesitar ayuda, eso está bien. Estas son cosas que pasan, eres un niño tienes derecho a divertirte y a veces divertirse conlleva lastimarse un poco, eso es normal— él se aferró al abrazo de su papá al tiempo que recibió un beso en la frente.

Un sonido al cual sentía que debía poner más atención se dejó escuchar, pero él solo quería seguir escondido contra su papá.

Lo que terminó por convencerlo de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera abrazarse a su papá Clark y llorar, fue el aroma de su papá Bruce.

Despegó su rostro del cuerpo de Clark, para ver a Bruce parado frente a ellos.

—¿Te duele mucho tu brazo? — Le preguntó su padre con cejas arrugadas y él no pudo evitar el llorar más fuerte, para aferrarse a Bruce, pegando la cara a su abdomen lo más que pudo

—No— Soltó de forma amortiguada, se sentía todavía peor porque Dami y Jon no tenían ni a Bruce ni a Clark con ellos, claro que Alfred los cuidaría muy bien, él sabía que Alfred era muy bueno cuidando niños, pero aun así…

Y a pesar de todo se sentía tan feliz de tener a Bruce y a Clark con él.

—Dick esta preocupado de causarnos problemas ahora que no va a poder usar su brazo—

Su papá Bruce se movió para sentarse junto a él, sin romper el abrazo.

—Va a ser difícil, sobre todo para ti Dick, pero vamos a hacer que funcione, no nos estás causando problemas, eres un niño muy bueno y cuidas muy bien de tus hermanos, la verdad es que nos facilitas mucho, muchos aspectos complicados de la vida—

—De-de verdad— Su papá Clark soltó una risita.

—Sí, ¿a quién buscan tus hermanos primero cuando no pueden dormir, o cuando quieren jugar o cuando quieren ayuda con alguna tarea?, ¿quién los detiene cuando van a pelear? —

—Nunca podrías ser un problema, al contrario, no haces otra cosa que no sea iluminar nuestras vidas—

Su padre colocó un beso en su frente.

—Te amamos Dick— Le dijo Clark uniéndose al abrazo.

—De verdad, te amamos mucho— Agregó Bruce.

Y él podía respirar sin sentir que no alcanzaba suficiente aire otra vez.

…

Jason no quería, pero últimamente no podía evitarlo.

Tal vez era por sus hermanos bebés, tal vez era porque el aroma de Bruce y Clark ahora era diferente, tal vez era porque habían dejado de llamarlos por sus nombres y ahora les decían papá, padre, pá o papi.

El caso era que últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en su mamá.

La extrañaba y siempre la extrañaría y eso estaba bien, podía hacerlo, podía amarla, aunque ya no estuviera con él, pero últimamente no podía dejar de recordar más y más cosas.

El hoyito en su mejilla izquierda que se le hacía al sonreír, el como le cantaba a veces antes de ir a dormir, su cara de concentración sacando un poco los labios cuando estaba cocinando.

El miedo que parecía tenerle a su papá. Se veía muy asustada siempre que su papá estaba presente en sus recuerdos.

Siempre olía a miedo y a enfermedad.

Ese último recuerdo era de los más dolorosos.

Y aunque tenía muchas teorías de porque últimamente no podía dejar de pensar y pensar en su mamá, lo cierto era que sabía perfectamente la respuesta, es que desde que decidieron dejar de llamar a Bruce y a Clark por sus nombres y desde que había comenzado a llamarlo padre, se puso a pensar en lo diferentes que eran Bruce y Clark como papás.

Clark jugaba mucho con ellos, les sonreía siempre, pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y siempre lograba hacerlos sentir queridos.

Bruce era más estricto y mandón, también jugaba con ellos, pero no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, bueno ahora sí porque desde el embarazo comenzó a salir temprano del trabajo hasta que se tuvo que tomar un descanso cuando su estomago se puso muy grande y aún ahora no había regresado. Al principio Bruce no se metía mucho con él y con Dick, sí les leía todas las noches y sí salía con ellos cada fin de semana y durante la cena siempre les preguntaba por su día y escuchaba, como si realmente Dick y él fueran importantes, pero como Dick había dicho al principio no se sentía como un papá, ni siquiera se sentía como una familia.

Eso fue poco a poco, cuando Bruce comenzó a sonreírles más y a acariciarles la cabeza y a intentar limpiarle la cara cuando se ensuciaba sin querer al comer, al consolarlo cuando los niños de la escuela decían cosas ofensivas.

Al decirle que las familias se protegían entre sí y que ellos eran una familia.

Y ese sentimiento grande cálido y bonito solo se hizo más grande, más cálido y más bonito cuando Clark llegó con sus palabras amables, con sus abrazos, con su forma de decir que él siempre estaría ahí para ellos si lo necesitaban, amándolos y amando a Bruce.

Y luego Conner se hizo su familia.

Y luego Tim se hizo su familia.

Y ahora hasta hermanos bebés tenía.

Y seguía pensando y pensando y comparando lo que sus amigos de la escuela decían sobre anécdotas de sus papás y sus mamás y tal vez él debería sentir que a veces Clark era más como una mamá que un papá y podía ser, pero al final quien sentía que estaba más cerca de compararse a la imagen de su mamá… era Bruce.

Cuando le sonreía bonito, cuando le acariciaba la cabeza, cuando le besaba la frente, cuando lo dejaba dormir pegado a él después de una pesadilla o cuando estaba enfermo porque su aroma lo calmaba.

Bruce y su mamá eran omegas, pero eran muy diferentes. No podía evitar compararlos no para decidir quién era mejor, simplemente solo no podía olvidar a su mamá y Bruce, aunque actuaba muy, muy diferente, se la recordaba.

Y no, no era que estas comparaciones hubieran comenzado hasta ahora, pero ya no lo molestaban tanto, ya no pensaba tanto en ellas.

No hasta hace un mes al menos que comenzaron de nuevo, siendo mucho más marcadas.

Y estaba feliz de tener una familia tan grande. De tener padres que lo hicieran sentir amado; pero también se sentía algo triste y no tenía razón para estarlo y no quería estarlo y a veces pensaba que tal vez tenía que hablar con alguien, pero no sabía con quien o lo que iba a decir y entonces solo se quedaba en su cama viendo el techo.

Como hoy.

Siempre pensaba que tal vez ir a dormir en el cuarto de sus papás ayudaría, pero Bruce y Clark estaban ocupados cuidando de Damian y Jon, estaban preocupados por Dick y su brazo roto (él también estaba preocupado porque su hermano mayor nunca había estado tan quieto tanto tiempo) como para que él fuera a molestar con un problema que no era problema.

Suspiró sintiendo a su instinto tomar fuerza, saliendo de su cama para caminar por el pasillo (sin necesidad de luz pues conocía perfectamente el camino) hasta llegar a la habitación de Dick. Abrió la puerta lentamente viendo a su hermano durmiendo.

No debió venir, porque podría lastimar a su hermano; esa era la misma razón por la que no había venido en toda esta semana desde que Dick tropezó con Benny (Estúpido Benny cara de gusano) y se rompió el hueso que se llamaba como el radio con el que se escuchaba música y el… ¿cuadradito?... bueno algo así se llamaba el otro hueso.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir, para en lugar de eso terminar corriendo en dirección a la cama de Dick, sentándose en esta, justo en el espacio libre que quedaba, porque tal vez si se quedaba sentado inmóvil no se quedaría dormido y no podría lastimar a Dick.

Sí, eso iba a hacer.

Cuando volteo a ver la cara durmiente de Dick se encontró con un par de ojos mirándolo.

—Jason—

—Y-yo no…—

—No estás bien acomodado y no estás bien tapado— Sin moverse mucho Dick jaló su cobija para lograr taparlo correctamente (en la misma forma en que hacía Bruce) dejándole unas suaves palmaditas en su regazo (Justo las que dejaba Clark).

Después de aquello Dick pareció estar satisfecho con lo logrado y cerró nuevamente los ojos. Por supuesto su hermano mayor había reaccionado así, después de todo no era la primera vez que Jason venía a dormir con él (tampoco era que nunca hubiera pasado al revés y que Dick no hubiera ido a dormir con él).

—¿Estás bien?, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? —Le preguntó Dick, sorprendiéndolo en medio del silencio y porque sinceramente creyó que su hermano ya estaba dormido de nuevo, tenía esa habilidad, la había presenciado antes.

—No tuve una pesadilla— Prefirió no decir si estaba bien o no porque la verdad era que no sabía.

¿Estaba bien?

Debía decir que sí.

—¿Tú estás bien?, ¿te duele tu brazo? —

—Estoy bien, no me duele, Alfred me dio medicamento antes de ir a dormir, ¿no te fijaste? — Asintió, porque lo había visto, así como había estado viendo a Bruce tomar una pastilla roja todos los días. Jason no sabía qué había hecho, dicho o no dicho para hacer que de repente Dick le dedicara una sonrisa preocupada. —¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir con nuestros papás? — Jason negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, solo… solo vuelve a dormir— El silencio regresó y él creyó que esta vez Dick sí se dormiría, pero en lugar de eso su hermano mayor volvió a hablar.

—Jason—

—¿Qué? —

—¿Tú de verdad crees que no importa que sea un beta? —

—¿Importar de qué? — No entendía qué era lo que Dick estaba tratando de decir.

¿¡El idiota de Benny había dicho algo imbécil de nuevo!?

Había tenido que estarlo corriendo recientemente porque cada día de la semana había estado visitando a Dick en su salón, con Conner y Tim habían decidido ir a almorzar con su hermano mayor, además de que Barbara (la amiga alfa de Dick) siempre estaba presente así que había creído que Benny idiota cabeza de huevo no había tenido oportunidad de decirle nada, pero podía ser que se hubiera equivocado que hubiera aprovechado una oportunidad en que Barbara no estaba y él y sus hermanos habían llegado tarde y…

Se sentó de golpe con un puño alzado y viendo a su hermano mayor con atención.

—¿Benny te dijo algo otra vez? Le voy a romper la cara y después un brazo y…— No pudo continuar al ver los ojos llorosos de Dick. No le gustaba que Dick llorara, porque su hermano mayor siempre estaba feliz y era muy cariñoso y ruidoso y… cuando lloraba era muy, muy silencioso. —¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? — Pidió con un toque de desesperación y luego pensó en el hecho de que él se había levantado bruscamente, temeroso de haber lastimado Dick, preguntó. —¿Hice que te doliera tu brazo? — Dick se limpió el rostro con calma y un poco de dificultad, pues tenía que hacerlo con una sola mano y la que no era su dominante además de eso.

—No, no me duele y Benny no me dijo nada— Y de repente vio una enorme y brillante sonrisa, de esas que solo su hermano mayor podía hacer, para ser atacado por un abrazo.

—Gracias, Jay— Sintió el rostro caliente.

—¿Q…? —

—Entonces, ¿quieres que le hable a papá Clark? —Le tapó la boca a Dick con desesperación.

—¡No! — Exigió en un susurro. Por respuesta Dick rompió el abrazo sin dejar de ocupar su espacio personal, usando su brazo sano para retirar la mano de Jason de su boca, Jason no opuso resistencia y Dick no dejó de envolverle su mano fría regresándole un poco de calor.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo?, ¿algo te molesta?, ¿alguien en la escuela te dijo algo tonto? — Jason utilizó su cabeza otra vez para negar.

Y ahí fue que la puerta hizo ese sonido que siempre producía al abrirse y su papá entró.

—Escuché que alguien dijo mi nombre— Les dijo sonriendo, caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos.

¿Lo habían despertado?

De por sí sus papás no habían estado durmiendo mucho, les habían explicado que los bebés se despertaban varias veces en la noche para comer y ser cambiados de pañal, era por eso por lo que les habían dado los tapones para los oídos cuando pidieron dormir con ellos.

Alfred les dijo que ellos eran hermanos mayores que debían ayudar a cuidar a los menores y eso incluía no causar tantos problemas.

Y sin embargo aquí estaba, despertando a su hermano con brazo roto y terminando por despertar a su papá también.

¿También había despertado a su padre, a Damian y a Jon?

—¿Te despertamos? — Preguntó Dick, Jason estaba agradecido.

—No, Bruce y yo ya estábamos despiertos y los escuché decir mi nombre, ¿están bien?, ¿tuvieron una pesadilla?, Dick, ¿te duele tu brazo? —

—No tuvimos una pesadilla— Se obligó a sí mismo a contestar.

—Y no me duele mi brazo, ¿a ti te duele un brazo Jason? — Preguntó su hermano mayor juguetonamente él frunció el ceño sintiéndose aliviado de cierta forma de poder contestar toscamente como siempre.

—¿Qué?, no, ¿por qué me dolería un brazo? — Dick soltó una risa divertida para girarse a ver a su papá.

—¿Podemos dormir con ustedes? — Le preguntó y Clark asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Claro, ¿tienen sus tapones para los oídos? — Dick asintió haciendo un movimiento rápido hacia un lado, Jason creía que estaba tratando de llegar al cajón del buró, pero en lugar de eso se quedó inmóvil aferrándose a su brazo roto. —¿Dick? — Llamó Clark colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

—Me moví muy rápido y me dolió, pero ya se pasó— Dijo para dejar de estar encogido y sonreír otra vez.

Jason dio un salto fuera de la cama y corrió hasta el buró, abriendo el cajón seguro de lo que encontraría, un par de tapones para los oídos, aunque en su lugar encontrando dos pares.

—Son los tuyos, los dejaste por ahí el otro día y los guardé— Respondió Dick a su pregunta no formulada.

—Ok, entonces, ¿estamos listos? —Preguntó Clark sin esperar respuesta, tomando a Dick en sus brazos para moverse y tomar a Jason también.

Él aún no lograba entender la facilidad con la que su papá lograba cargarlos, no se refería a que pudiera con su peso sin ningún esfuerzo (Era Superman con super fuerza, claro que podía), pero lo que no entendía era como en un momento estaba parado junto al buró con un par de tapones para los oídos en manos y al siguiente ya estaba cómodamente en brazos de su papá siendo llevado a la habitación de sus papás (y por ahora de sus hermanos bebés), flotando por el pasillo de su casa.

Él ayudó a abrir la puerta de la habitación de sus papás, logrando ver ni bien esta fue abierta a su padre, meciendo suavemente a Jon con una sonrisa chiquita, notándose muy feliz, siendo fácil el reconocer lo mucho que amaba a Jon.

Y tal vez lo que más miedo e incomodidad le daba a Jason de comparar, era encontrar que la forma en que su mamá biológica lo miraba, la forma en que lo amaba, la forma en que Bruce miraba a Damian y Jon, la forma en que los amaba, nunca sería con la misma intensidad con la que los miraba y los amaba a ellos.

Con la que lo miraba, con la que amaba a Jason.

—¿Tuvieron una pesadilla?, ¿se sienten mal?, Dick, ¿te duele tu brazo? — Preguntó su papá omega poniéndoles toda su atención a ellos.

Jason no quería ver la cara de Bruce.

—No, no y no, solo no podíamos dormir, ¿sí podemos dormir aquí? —

—Claro— Contestó Bruce con mucho… cariño y tal vez hasta podía percibir una sonrisa, aunque no la estaba viendo.

—Creo que lo mejor es que duermas en la orilla de la cama, Dick— Comentó su papá.

—¿Puedo dormir junto a ti Clark?, digo papá Clark— Dick soltó una risa que amortiguó con su mano libre al tiempo que era dejado sobre la cama.

—Ok— Contestó su papá escuchándose feliz.

—Jason dormirá junto a Bruce— Exclamó Dick con seguridad.

—¿Eh? — Soltó él escuchándose a sí mismo un poco como Conner.

—Déjenme acomodar a Damian en su cuna— Dijo su papá tomando a su hermano Damian que dormía en medio de la cama justo después de dejarlo a él sobre esta.

Y ahora con tanto espacio libre, Jason tenía que ir y acomodarse cerca de Bruce, pues debía dejar espacio para Clark, porque Dick quería dormir junto a él.

Gateo taciturnamente viendo como cada vez Bruce estaba más y más cerca, hasta finalmente alzar el rostro sin querer, encontrando que Bruce le sonreía, para verlo acomodar un poco a Jon, liberando una de sus manos para poder colocarla contra la mejilla de Jason.

—¿Estás bien, Jason? —

Y entonces el nudo en su garganta se volvió más y más grande, el ardor en sus ojos se volvió más y más fuerte.

Simplemente ya no pudo estar sin llorar.

Al instante sintió a Bruce abrazarlo contra él y Jason se aferró al cuerpo de su papá omega deseando no tener que alejarse jamás.

Deseando que nadie se lo quitara como le habían quitado a su mamá y a su papá.

Bruce hizo un sonidillo que nunca le había escuchado, pero que extrañamente lo estaba tranquilizando.

—Está bien, Jason, está bien—

Y ahí fue que sus hermanos bebés comenzaron a llorar a la vez, se alejó del abrazo con Bruce porque tal vez había sido su culpa, tal vez él estaba haciendo algo malo, tal vez había golpeado a Jon sin darse cuenta por accidente, como cuando dormía y se movía sin querer y golpeaba a quien estuviera dormido junto a él y siempre que uno de los dos lloraba su otro hermano bebé también lo hacía.

—L-lo… ¿lastimé a Jon?, perdón y ahora Damian está llorando también—

—¿Qué?, no, están llorando porque pueden percibir que estás triste—

—¿Ellos pueden? —

—Sí, porque pueden percibir el cambio en tu aroma—

—En-entonces debería irme a mi cuarto—

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —

—Porque así no van a poder percibir mi aroma—

—¿Por qué querría que mi hijo que está triste se vaya a su cuarto él solo? — Jason encogió los hombros y Bruce correspondió acercándolo nuevamente a él, recargando su cabeza sobre la de Jason, permitiéndole aspirar mucho más fácilmente el aroma de Bruce, sintiéndose ser envuelto por este.

Se sentía como si cada una de las partículas que conformaban el aroma de Bruce lo abrazaran.

—Clark y Dick y Conner y Tim y Alfred y Damian y Jon y yo te vamos a ayudar a que te sientas mejor y cuando te sientas mejor, Damian y Jon ya no van a estar tristes de que estés triste, eso es lo que vamos a hacer—

Separó su rostro del cuerpo de Bruce un momento, encontrándose con su papá alfa parado junto a ellos con Damian en sus brazos, sonriéndole mientras liberaba su propio aroma que lo hacía sentir protegido, también pudo sentir a Dick junto a ellos, así como su aroma a limón.

Finalmente alzó el rostro otra vez, encontrando una mirada suavecita en Bruce, una sonrisa que apenas y se podía ver.

Su mamá le había dedicado esa expresión.

Bruce le dedicaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa a Damian y a Jon.

Y a Dick.

Y a Conner.

Y a Tim.

Y a él.

—Te amo y a papá y a mis hermanos— Le dijo a Bruce para recibir un beso en la frente.

—Yo también te amo Jason— Le contestó su padre para volver a recargar su cabeza sobre la suya.

—Y yo también te amo Jason— Dijo su papá generándole un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

—y yo, Jay y estoy seguro de que si Conner y Tim estuvieran despiertos te dirían lo mismo—

La extraña presión en su pecho que lo había estado acompañando hasta ahora, comenzó a desvanecerse para desaparecer por completo al percibir el aroma a dulce de sandía de Tim y el aroma a flores de Conner acompañados del sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

—El corazón de Jason y Damian y Jon latiendo rápido al mismo tiempo me despertó y luego me di cuenta de que todos estaban aquí, así que me dieron ganas de dormir aquí también y no quería que Tim fuera el único durmiendo solito así que le dije que viniera conmigo, ¿estuvo bien venir? — Escuchó decir a Conner de forma algo confusa, se permitió sonreír sin despegarse del cuerpo de Bruce.

—Claro que estuvo bien— Concedió su papá y Jason alcanzó a ver como estiraba un brazo en dirección a sus hermanos menores no tan menores, sintiendo a su padre dejar de recargar su cabeza sobre la suya, alcanzando a notar la forma en que les sonreía.

Sí, eran muy amados.

 **Extra:**

—Espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ya los tuvo? — Exclamó Aquaman.

Diana se limitó a sonreír.

—En efecto— Terminó siendo J'onn el que respondió.

—Pe-pero ¿cuándo pasó? — Tartamudeó Flash.

—Justo después de la batalla con la criatura que era un intentó de clon de Superman— Explicó Zatanna, Diana no tenía idea de que la superheroína estaba tan bien informada.

—¿¡Qué!? — Exclamaron varios miembros a la vez.

—¿Su trabajo de parto se desencadenó por el estrés? —Cuestionó Linterna verde honestamente preocupado.

—No, su abdomen estaba muy grande, sí estaba ya a terminó, ¿no? —Comentó Chica Halcón de manera tosca.

—Pero es que son gemelos— Explicó Shazam.

—¿¡Cómo que son gemelos!? — Medio gritó Aquaman y Diana se centró en Shazam que comenzaba a verse muy preocupado, tal vez se sentía mal por haber revelado aquella especie de secreto.

—Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien? —Cuestionó Cyborg en un susurro.

—¿Es-están bien?, Batman y sus bebés…— Medio preguntó Shazam.

—Están bien— Afirmó ella logrando calmar a su compañero de equipo. —¿Quieren ver fotos de los bebés?, tengo el permiso de Kal-El y por supuesto el de Bruce también— Dijo alzando el celular mostrando en la pantalla una de sus fotos favoritas de ambos bebés, le gustaba porque Jon tenía los ojos abiertos y Damian lloraba mostrando su ausencia de dientes.

Diferentes sonidos, que reflejaban la ternura que sentían todos, se dejaron escuchar.

—¡Son muy lindos! — Soltó Cyborg desbordante de ternura.

—El que no está llorando se parece muchísimo a Superman— Exclamó Shazam en una carcajada, que fue compartida por Flash y Linterna verde.

—Tienes razón y él que llora se parece a Batman, ¡Puedo ver a Batman en ese niño! —Expuso Linterna verde.

—Pues es cierto y yo que creí que los recién nacidos no se parecían a nadie— Agregó Chica Halcón.

—Acababa de enterarme de que Superman y Batman estaban en una relación y que iban a tener un hijo y ahora resulta que ya parió y además dos hijos de una sola, no, ¡ahora tienen seis hijos!, quería pedirle que me dejara sentir como se movían para estar preparado para cuando mi propio bebé se comience a mover— Comentó Aquaman logrando calmarse de a poco.

—Cierto, pronto vas a ser padre también, ¿verdad? — Comentó Flash amenamente, Aquaman sonrió orgulloso.

—Sí, pronto— Linterna verde soltó una carcajada.

—Conociendo a Batman probablemente te habría fracturado el brazo si te hubieras atrevido a preguntar—

—¿Qué? — Medio balbuceó Aquaman.

—Eso no es verdad, yo le pregunté y me dio permiso, sentir a Damian y a Jon moverse fue tan increíble cómo suena— Linterna verde estaba muy impactado, eso ella podía notarlo.

—¿Cómo es que…?, ¿Cuándo…? —

—Yo también los sentí moverse— Dijo J'onn con tranquilidad y franqueza. —Concuerdo con Shazam, ciertamente fue una experiencia increíble— Diana sonrió.

—Yo también los sentí y concuerdo— Ese fue el momento que Zatanna eligió para alzar una mano, mientras sonreía alegremente.

—Yo también los sentí—

—¿¡Cómo es que todos ustedes sintieron a los bebés moverse y yo no!? — Cuestionó Linterna Verde escandalosa y quejosamente

—Yo tampoco los sentí— Dijo Aquaman con decepción.

—Ni yo— Agregó Chica Halcón.

—Ustedes no cuentan son nuevos—

—¿Cómo te atreves? — Exigió Aquaman.

—Y no habría querido— Comentó Chica Halcón.

—A mí sí me hubiera gustado sentirlos— Murmuró Cyborg, provocando que Shazam colocara su mano en su hombro.

—Oh, Cyborg, no tenía idea, si me hubieras dicho habríamos podido pedirle a Bruce que…—

—¡Hey!, ¿qué hay con esas confiancitas llamando a Batman por su nombre? — Exclamó Linterna verde.

—¿Y qué es eso de Damian y Jon? — Agregó Flash.

—Ese es el nombre de los hijos de… eh…— Shazam había comenzado a hablar confiado y relajado, para ponerse nervioso a medio camino, mirándola a ella como si esperara que lo salvara.

Lo cierto era que Diana se había sorprendido también al escuchar que Shazam sabía el nombre de los hijos de Bruce y Kal-El, pero si los sabía era porque Bruce confiaba en él así que no tenía razones para quejarse.

—¿Cómo sabes sus nombres? — Lo intentó Flash con más insistencia y mirada penetrante. Shazam ofreció una sonrisilla medio boba.

—Es un secreto— Dijo pausadamente y colocando un dedo perpendicular a sus labios.

—¿¡Cómo que un secreto!? —

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	51. My friends don't know what it's like

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

Dedicado a xSweetLadyx que ya se reportó como la personita detrás de la idea del extra del capítulo anterior, espero y sí te haya gustado y también disfrutes el extra de este.

* * *

Clark lo aceptó para sí mismo. Sí, ya llevaba como 10 minutos viendo a Bruce dormir, estaba seguro de que ya hasta estaba imitando su patrón respiratorio sin darse cuenta. No lo planeaba y tampoco era que cada minuto de cada día lo pensara, pero había veces que simplemente no podía evitar el recordar los días en que pensaba que Bruce nunca podría gustar de él, que Bruce tal vez nunca aceptaría al "Clark Kent" real, prefiriendo a su imagen de "Superman", los días en que creyó que su yo real no sería suficiente; y sin embargo aquí estaba, compartiendo cama y habitación con su compañero vinculado, el cual dormía profundamente con el celular sobre el pecho (pues hasta hace poco había estado hablando con Lucius sobre Industrias Wayne).

El nivel de confianza que Bruce demostraba por el simple hecho de dormir tan profundamente en su presencia le demostraba lo especial y amado que él era.

A veces Clark se abrumaba al recordar los días en que Batman ni siquiera se sentía en confianza de decirle su identidad secreta.

A veces simplemente se sentía como su yo de hace tres años temeroso de decirle sus sentimientos a Batman, temeroso de nunca ser amado, temeroso de arruinar su amistad. Pero aquí estaba con su familia, con su compañero vinculado y con sus seis hijos.

Siendo amado por todo lo que él era.

Por lo que sí, a veces no podía evitar ver a su pareja dormir, igual que a veces pasaba más tiempo del que admitía observando a sus hijos y escuchando sus corazones.

Tomó el celular del pecho de su omega, colocándolo sobre el buró más cercano a él, presenciando un ceño fruncido discreto y pasajero.

Un toque muy suave en la puerta atrajo su atención, escuchó el corazón del otro lado de la puerta, sabiendo de inmediato que se trataba de Conner, esperó a que su hijo entrara, pero el niño se mantuvo en su posición.

No pudo evitar que sus facciones (previamente relajadas) se contrajeran levemente en preocupación, le lanzó una mirada rápida a Bruce que seguía dormido y a Damian y Jon en sus cunas igualmente dormidos (pues aún faltaba al menos una hora antes de que despertaran exigiendo atención). Salió de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

Encontrando a su hijo con la mirada en el suelo y retorciendo un poco las manos como si quisiera estar tomando las manos de alguien, pero al mismo tiempo no quisiera hacerlo.

—Conner, ¿estás bien? — Ante el llamado, un par de ojos azules se posaron en él con un toque de angustia y otro toque de alarma.

Eso solo le provocó más preocupación.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — Conner negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Q-quiero hablar contigo— Clark se sintió un poco sorprendido ante la petición, pero se apresuró en tomar a Conner entre sus brazos, sonriéndole para buscar la mirada de su perturbado hijo.

—De acuerdo, ¿vamos a tu cuarto? — Conner asintió enérgicamente para abrazarse a su cuello y él respondió pasando una mano por la espalda del niño mientras iniciaba el camino a la habitación del menor, finalizando con un pequeño vuelo que aterrizó sobre la cama, logrando hacer a Conner reír. Viendo a su hijo más relajado, decidió preguntar. —¿De qué quieres hablar? — Ante su pregunta, Conner volvió a notarse angustiado.

—Es sobre algo que pasó hoy en la escuela— Esa frase no hizo otra cosa que aumentar su preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó hoy en la escuela? — Preguntó esperando que su voz no se escuchara temblorosa, sin poder evitar el recordar las veces que fue molestado en la escuela o las palabras que Bruce había dicho hace poco sobre sus preocupaciones para con Conner.

—D-desde que Dick se fracturó el radio y el cubito hemos ido a almorzar con él todos los días— Ante aquella explicación sonrió sin darse por enterado, sabía que habían estado yendo a hacerle compañía a Dick y eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo y feliz por lo apegados que eran sus hijos entre sí. —Y Barbara siempre está ahí, ella es muy agradable y graciosa, me agrada y también casi siempre está Benny—

Clark se dijo a sí mismo que no debía fruncir el ceño cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del niño (justo como hacía Jason) porque no era correcto, porque Benny se había disculpado por las cosas hirientes que había dicho en el pasado y porque se había disculpado por ser parte del accidente en el que Dick se había fracturado el antebrazo, incluso si no había sido realmente su culpa.

—¿En serio? — Terminó cuestionando, manteniendo la calma.

—Sí, yo creo que Dick le agrada mucho y claro que le agrada porque Dick es muy genial, pero a Jason no le agrada Benny entonces siempre que está a solas con Dick se enoja y le dice a Benny que se vaya—

¿Por qué no les habían mencionado nada de aquello antes?

—¿Jason y Benny han estado peleando? —Conner negó al instante con la cabeza.

—No se ve como una pelea, Jason solo se enoja y le dice cosas como "¡No molestes a mi hermano!"— Era de cierta forma gracioso porque Conner había imitado la forma de hablar y gestos de Jason, era muy bueno en eso, luchó por no reír. —Y Benny siempre contesta cosas como "No lo estoy molestando solo quiero hablar con él" y al final siempre terminamos solo almorzando todos juntos—

—¿Con Benny y Barbara también? —

—Sí, con Benny y Barbara también, pero hoy fue casi una pelea—

—¿Cómo que casi fue una pelea? —

—Cuando llegamos al salón de Dick, Barbara no estaba, entonces Dick solo estaba con Benny y, pero Dick estaba doblado y abrazaba su brazo como si le doliera mucho—

—¿Qué?, pero no nos dijeron nada, ¿por qué no nos dijeron que a Dick le estaba doliendo el brazo? —

¿Por qué Dick no se los dijo?

Se concentró en Dick, su respiración profunda y su corazón regular y en calma, no se escuchaba como alguien que sintiera dolor, se escuchaba como alguien que estaba tranquilamente dormido.

—No, es que no le duele, después nos dijo que se distrajo cuando Benny lo saludó y chocó con el marco de la puerta y eso hizo que le doliera su brazo, pero cuando recién llegamos con él no sabíamos eso y Jason se enojó—

…

Dick estaba encorvado como si quisiera abrazar su brazo, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos y boca estaban cerrados con exceso de fuerza.

—¡Lo siento, Dick!, ¡No quise…! — Benny (de pie junto a su hermano mayor, agitando las manos y notándose claramente nervioso) no pudo terminar su frase cuando Jason corrió hasta él empujándolo para alejarlo de Dick.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste ahora!? —Gritó su hermano Jason en esa forma en que escondía su miedo con enojo.

—No, Jason, Benny no…— Trató de explicar Dick.

—¡No, es que…! — Habló Benny (a la vez que su hermano) viéndose desesperado, mientras buscaba colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Dick, acción que solo hizo que Jason le golpeara la mano impidiéndole completar el gesto, para después empujarlo, alejándolo de su hermano mayor.

—¡No me empujes! — Gritó Benny, comenzando a lucir igual de molesto que Jason.

Olía a ira, olía como si quisiera lastimar a sus hermanos mayores.

Olía como si fuera a lastimar a su familia.

Conner no podía permitir que _ese alfa_ lastimara a su familia.

Él podía ( _debía_ ) protegerlos.

 _Solo tenían que empujar a Benny, ¿cuán lejos llegaría si él usaba su super fuerza? Tan lejos que no se volvería a atrever a lastimar a…_

—¡Ya cállense! — Escuchó de golpe la voz de su hermano Tim seguido por la intensificación de su aroma, sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo e ignorar todos sus pensamientos previos. Tim tenía el ceño fruncido, la espalda derecha y el rostro en alto, recordándole a su papá.

Caminó con autoridad hasta Dick, empujando a Jason en el proceso, colocando una mano en la espalda de su hermano mayor, mientras no dejaba de mirar a Jason y a Benny desaprobatoriamente.

—Ni Jason, ni Conner, ni Barbara ni yo confiamos en ti, Benny— Comenzó Tim provocando una sonrisa en Jason y un rostro molesto en Benny que parecía dispuesto a defenderse. —¡No hables! — Ordenó su hermano, haciendo callar las quejas no dichas del niño mayor. —Fuiste cruel con mis hermanos mayores antes, te burlaste de Conner…—

—¿Lo hizo? —Cuestionó Conner porque no tenía idea.

—E intentaste golpearme con una pelota en mi primer día de clases—

—Tim…— Trató de reñir Dick, aunque con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pero te disculpaste y sé que mi hermano mayor te agrada y que a Dick no le molesta que estés aquí, pero no te permitimos que estés a solas con él, si quieres ser amigo de mi hermano mayor tienes que ganarte la confianza de todos nosotros y deja de hacer cosas que parecen sospechosas—

—Pero yo no…—

—Mejor haces lo que mi hermano acaba de decirte— Exigió Jason y Tim cambió su atención de Benny a concentrarla en Jason.

—¡Deja de pelear con Benny a cada oportunidad que tienes! — Ordenó y Conner nunca había visto que Jason pusiera esa cara. Era como de sorpresa, pero más graciosa. —Se supone que venimos a almorzar con Dick para que no se sienta triste no para hacerle todo más difícil—

—Yo no soy el que… ¡Benny…! —

—Por favor— Más que una petición, Tim lo había soltado con un tono de orden muy extraño.

Jason contestó cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que sea—

Y Dick respondió abrazando a Tim y jalando a Jason de la ropa acercándolo hacia ellos.

—Uy, Conner necesito que te acerques, olvidé que no puedo usar mi otra mano, solo tengo una mano para abrazarlos a los tres— Estaba confundido de la razón del inicio del abrazo y tal vez un tanto confundido por Benny ahí parado observándolos y Jason que claramente estaba molesto, pero había aceptado participar y Tim que aún se veía un poquito molesto cuando nunca lo había visto así, pero él jamás rechazaría un abrazo con sus hermanos. Dick soltó una risa suave una vez él se unió a la muestra de afecto. —Muchas gracias por preocuparse tanto por mí, Jason gracias por siempre tratar de protegerme, Tim gracias por lograr controlar a este par de tontos—

—¿Cómo? — Soltaron Jason y Benny a la vez.

—Y Conner gracias por mantener la calma y no agregar más problemas—

¿En calma?

No estaba seguro de si había estado en calma, porque él había querido lastimar a Benny con uso de su super fuerza, lanzándolo muy lejos, porque él había lastimado a sus hermanos.

Conner había querido herirlo de verdad.

—¿Conner? — Llamó Dick, obligándolo a concentrarse en su rostro preocupado.

—¿Benny te lastimó? — Terminó preguntando, porque necesitaba saber. Dick negó con la cabeza.

—No, Benny no hizo nada, todo lo que pasó es que me saludó, me distraje y choqué con el marco de la puerta y mi brazo me dolió mucho—

—¿Chocaste con el marco? — Preguntó Jason un poco incrédulo para soltar un extraño ruido de frustración una vez Dick asintió.

—¿Cuál es tu salón? — Preguntó Benny de golpe.

—¿Qué? — Soltó Jason de forma agresiva y sin rastro de los modales que Alfred siempre les decía que debían mostrar.

—Tu salón, Todd, ¿cuál es?, ¿no me acaban de decir que no confían en que esté a solas con Dick?, primero iré a tu salón y vendremos juntos hasta acá—

Jason recorrió a Benny con la mirada.

—Benny no tienes que hacer…— Trató de decir Dick.

—Para ti tus hermanos son muy importantes y yo quiero… que de verdad me crean que siento mucho todo lo que hice y dije antes—

—De todas formas, puede decirse que están un poco a mano porque Dick hizo que te sangrara la nariz antes, ¿no? — Terminó por decir él, provocando un curioso ataque de risas en todos los presentes.

…

—Tim fue muy impresionante hoy— Comentó él pensativo, imaginando a su pequeño hijo, menor en estatura a todos sus hermanos (sin contar a Damian y Jon), poniendo a Jason y Benny (un par de pequeño alfas hormonales) en su lugar.

Soltó una risa suave.

—Sí, Tim es muy genial, a veces siento que se parece mucho a papá— Su risa se volvió un poco más ruidosa.

—Tienes razón a veces se parece mucho a Bruce— Conner le sonrió alegremente, para que su sonrisa se hiciera más y más pequeña hasta desaparecer.

—¿Conner? —

—Bruce me dijo que yo me parezco a ti— Clark sonrió suavemente, porque siempre imaginó que, si Bruce se lo había dicho a él, claro que también se lo había dicho a Conner. —Y es cierto— Conner alzó el rostro sorprendido y nervioso, para nada la reacción que Clark creyó causaría.

—¿Soy una mala persona como Lex Luthor? —

—¿Cómo? — La pregunta le había salido mucho más cargada de desesperación de lo que había previsto.

—Dick me agradeció por mantener la calma, pero yo lo pensé, pá, pensé en lastimar a Benny. Podía sentirlo en su aroma, lo enojado que estaba y lo herido que Jason estaba y Dick olía a dolor y yo quería usar mi super fuerza para herir mucho, mucho a Benny—

Clark podía notar los ojos humedecidos de Conner y la forma en que su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, así como la fuerza que estaba haciendo con su barbilla.

—¿Es porque soy malo como Lex Luthor? — Clark abrazó a Conner contra él con fuerza (siempre controlándola para no lastimarlo, deseando poder esconderlo de todo, poder protegerlo de todo.

Justo el mismo sentimiento que lo invadió cuando Dick lloró en el hospital mientras le decía que no quería ser un "problema", justo el mismo sentimiento que lo invadió cuando Jason lloró entre los brazos de Bruce diciéndoles que los amaba, justo el sentimiento que lo invadió cuando Tim preguntó aterrado si lo llevarían de nuevo al hospital cuando estuvo enfermo.

El que lo invadió cuando se llevaron a Bruce al quirófano y Damian y Jon comenzaron a llorar y él los acomodó contra su pecho.

—No, no es porque… tú no eres como él— Negó con ahínco, alejándose del abrazo, envolviéndole el rostro a su lloroso hijo buscando mirarlo a la cara. —Tú no eres él— Le aseguró viendo como Conner encogía los hombros y cerraba los ojos con fuerza soltando un sollozo. Lo abrazó de nuevo contra él, inspiró profundo, recordándose a sí mismo como cada vez que no debía llorar junto con sus hijos (eso a veces funcionaba, a veces no), hoy parecía estar funcionando. Debía explicarle a Conner claramente lo que había sucedido. —Creo que ese fue tu instinto alfa—

—¿Mi instinto? — Dijo Conner con voz compungida y un poco rota.

—Sí, como yo lo veo, tu instinto percibió a Benny como una amenaza para tu familia. Los alfas somos muy sobreprotectores, por eso Jason actúa así cuando cree que alguien puede lastimarlos a ustedes, sus hermanos, y por eso tú ibas a reaccionar así—

—¿Jason se ha sentido así? —

—Eso creo—

—¿Y tú, pá? — Relajó los hombros, acomodando un poco el desarreglado cabello de su hijo.

—Sí— Aceptó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, recordando la ira incontrolable en su interior cada vez que veía a Lex Luthor. —He querido usar mis habilidades para lastimar a aquellos que han lastimado a mi familia—

—¿Crees que papá y mis hermanos se enojen conmigo?, ¿Qué ya no me quieran?, ¿Qué me tengan miedo? —

Todas y cada una, dudas que él mismo había tenido en algún punto de su vida.

Tal vez y hasta todos los días.

Aún ahora a veces, pero… solo tenía que ver la confianza que Bruce ponía en él, durmiendo tranquila y profundamente en su presencia, sabiéndose protegido, sabiendo que sus hijos estaban a salvo, nunca mirándolo con miedo, ni después del desastre en que lo mordió, ni cuando casi no pudo controlar su ira cuando Lex Luthor controló a Conner haciéndolo atacar a Bruce, ni cuando mató al monstruo que era su clon.

Ni siquiera mostrando miedo cuando Clark tuvo su celo.

" _Conozco a tu instinto alfa, Clark, es el que tomaba el control cuando te quedabas dormido sin mí y me buscaba y es el que me recibió en la fortaleza de la Soledad después de que te hice creer que no te amaba y sé que jamás me lastimarías incluso si toma el control total durante tu celo."_

—Yo me he preguntado lo mismo antes— Recordó la paz que lo envolvió cuando Dick y Jason lo perdonaron después de que él fuera utilizado para lastimar a Bruce. —Pero eso nunca ha pasado, ni Bruce ni tus hermanos van a pensar mal de ti, porque tú eres muy bueno e increíble y no hay nada en ti que no merezca ser amado— Conner se aferró a él abrazándolo por el cuello.

—¿Po-podemos ir con papá? —Le pidieron entre suaves sollozos, por lo que se puso de pie, con su hijo en brazos, caminando en dirección a la habitación en la que dormían Bruce y sus hijos menores.

Al llegar a la habitación, colocó a Conner sobre la cama, quien se hincó viendo la espalda de Bruce con un toque de temor, como si sintiera que no debía acercarse.

Él se acomodó del otro lado de su compañero vinculado, besándole la frente y llamándolo suavemente.

—Bruce— Le dijo al oído, a lo que su compañero vinculado respondió abrazándose a él.

No estaba seguro, pero creía que Bruce había percibido, aún en su estado repleto de sopor, el toque de tristeza en el aire a causa del aroma de Conner, pues se obligó a sí mismo a despertar con un toque de alarma en la mirada, girando el rostro, como si de antemano supiera donde se encontraba su hijo.

—Conner— Llamó ni bien notó a su hijo hincado junto a él, quien había controlado un poco su llanto para regresar con más fuerza.

—Y-yo quería golpear a Benny, quería lastimarlo, t-tú dijiste que yo era bueno como Clark, y Clark dice que yo no soy malo como Lex Luthor pero ya no sé si yo…— Clark tomó a Conner entre sus brazos, acomodándolo fácilmente entre él y Bruce.

Conner respondió a aquello aferrándose al cuerpo de Bruce, pegándose completamente a él, dándole la espalda a Clark y escondiendo el rostro contra su papá.

Bruce contestó el abrazo de Conner, colocándole un beso en la cabeza y Clark sabía que a pesar de lo confuso de las palabras de Conner y de que su pareja tenía montones y montones de preguntas, no las haría, no en ese momento, las haría después a Clark, una vez su hijo se hubiera calmado y dormido.

—Yo sé que tú eres bueno—

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó Conner alzando su rostro repleto de lágrimas y con piel enrojecida.

—Porque… eres mi hijo y te conozco— Conner hizo un nuevo puchero. —Y alguien que no es bueno, no estaría tan preocupado de no serlo— La velocidad con la que las lágrimas de Conner caían, disminuyeron y aunado a eso su hijo parecía demasiado sorprendido (con ojos apenas parpadeantes y boca en una "o" casi perfecta), que aquello le permitió a Bruce seguir hablando. —¿Qué estaba pasando antes de que sintieras que querías lastimar a Benny? —

—Él y Jason estaban pelean… no, discutiendo y Benny olía a enojo y sentí que iba a… lastimar a mis hermanos— Bruce peinó el cabello de Conner hacia atrás, colocándole un beso en la frente.

—Eso suena a que era tu instinto alfa queriendo proteger a su familia y eso no es ser malo—

—Pero…—

—Ser bueno no quiere decir que no vas a tener pensamientos malos, ser bueno quiere decir que tendrás pensamientos malos a los que nunca harás caso, centrándote en tus pensamientos buenos, dejando que estos sean los que dicten tu vida. Si has tenido pensamientos malos eso está bien, porque los has dejado ser solo pensamientos y nada más— Conner inspiró profundo, para girarse a mirar a Clark dedicándole una sonrisa llorosa, jalándole la ropa en una silenciosa petición de ser abrazado por él también, para terminar, escondiéndose nuevamente contra Bruce.

Y finalmente su aroma teñido de miedo se disipó, dejando solo el natural, habitual y alegre aroma a flores.

Clark alzó un poco la mirada para toparse con la de Bruce, sintiéndose tan afortunado de tener a este increíble omega como su compañero vinculado y papá de sus hijos, que podía hablar con elocuencia a pesar de haber despertado escasos minutos antes.

…

Tocó una de las pequeñas manos del bebé entre sus brazos, buscando que esta se enredara en su dedo índice, lográndolo exitosamente.

Jonathan (Jon) era igual de pequeño que su hermano y muy parecido a su padre alfa y a su hermano Conner.

El bebé la miro con mucha atención con sus grandes ojos azules, ella se inclinó a oler su cabeza, percibiendo su casi imperceptible aroma a flores, su aroma a alfa que, con el pasar de los años, no haría más que volverse más y más fuerte.

Finalmente, Diana se giró a ver a su compañero vinculado, que en algún punto le había quitado una de las calcetas a Damian (en brazos de Bruce), descubriéndole uno de sus pies.

—Es tan pequeñito— Dijo Steve con el pie entre sus manos, Damian estaba dormido y parecía no molestarle; Bruce le sonrió a Steve, así que Diana supuso que quitarle la calceta al bebé no era algo malo.

—Damian llora fácil, pero si quieres…— Comenzó Bruce en voz baja y tranquila, para ser interrumpido por Steve.

—Oh, si… si no es molestia, yo, sí me gustaría cargarlo, pero si voy a incomodarlo…—

—Damian se incomoda con todo— Exclamó Kal-El, yendo a sentarse junto a Bruce.

—¿Jon también llora fácil? — Cuestionó ella.

—No, Jon es muy tranquilo— Contestó Bruce cambiando a Damian de sus brazos a los de Steve.

A pesar del cambio de brazos, Damian continuó durmiendo. Diana sentía que ya conocía a ambos bebés, incluso si esta era la primera vez que los veía en persona, con la cantidad de fotos que había visto hasta ahora (proporcionadas tanto por Kal-El como por Bruce).

Conocía la forma de sus naricitas, el tamaño de sus frentes, la cantidad de cabello, lo parecido que Jon era a Kal-El y lo parecido que Damian era a Bruce, pero seguía sintiéndose curioso, emocionante y enternecedor.

Pasó una mano por la mejilla de Damian muy ligeramente, atrayendo la atención de Steve hacia ella.

—¿Quieres cargarlo ahora a él? — Le preguntó su pareja, a lo que ella asintió.

—¿Puedo? — Cuestionó a sus amigos, quienes asintieron sonriéndole.

Kal-El se puso de pie, para ir y tomar a Jon entre sus brazos y permitirle a ella tomar a Damian.

Ella tomó al bebé que pareció incomodarse un momento, pero al final concluyó por decidir continuar durmiendo por un rato más, permitiéndose continuar el sentirse sorprendida con el parecido que presentaba con Bruce, pero aun así pudiendo percibir los genes de Kal-El en él.

Kal-El le concedió el cargar a Jon a Steve.

—Hola, eres muy bonito, te pareces mucho a tu papá alfa, ¿sí sabes? — Habló su compañero vinculado al bebé suavemente, quien pareció escuchar con atención, provocando una risa en ella y Steve.

Y ese fue el momento que Damian eligió para llorar, fuerte y demandantemente, podía ser que lo hubiera despertado sin querer, podía ser que tuviera hambre.

Kal-El la miró como si le preguntara si quería ser inmediatamente salvada del llanto de su hijo enojón o quería esperar un poco más, ella respondió viendo al bebé que abrió los ojos para mostrar sus irises verdes.

—¿Tiene ojos verdes? — Cuestionó pareciendo atraer levemente la atención del bebé, acción que fue seguida por Jon comenzando a llorar también.

Kal-El finalmente tomó a Damian entre sus brazos y Steve se inclinó para entregarle a Bruce a Jon.

Ella no sabía a quien mirar, la dulzura y amor que desbordaban Kal-El y Bruce para con sus bebés era demasiado encantadora para no ser presenciada, para no buscar tatuarla en su retina y guardarla en su memoria por siempre.

—¡Ese es Jon llorando! — Se dejó escuchar de voz de uno de los hijos mayores de sus amigos, para que los cuatro niños aparecieran en la sala de estar, con sus mochilas en mano y ataviados en uniformes que coincidían, lo único que no coincidía era el brazo enyesado y colgando de un cabestrillo de Dick (Diana ya conocía la historia detrás de ese brazo).

—Es la señorita Prince y…— Expuso Tim, un poco reservado pero muy emocionado, para interrumpirse a sí mismo al no reconocer la identidad de su compañero vinculado.

—Hola Dick, Jason, Conner, Tim, tenía muchas ganas de verlos, les presento a mi compañero vinculado— Su pareja le sonrió, para ponerse de pie y ofrecerles una mano en son de saludo a los niños.

—Soy Steve Trevor, mucho gusto— Los niños sonrieron aceptando el saludo, uno a la vez, presentando un poco de dificultades y unas cuantas risas cuando Dick tuvo que ofrecer su mano no dominante.

—No nos dijeron que vendrían de visita— Comentó Dick en dirección a sus padres, sin dejar de mostrar felicidad.

—¿Vinieron a saludar a Damian y a Jon? — Cuestionó Jason sonriente.

—Vinimos a visitar a sus padres y a conocer a sus hermanos y traerles un regalo— Buscó explicar, sonriendo satisfecha al ver el toquecito de complacencia en los menores, para que la atención previamente puesta en ellos fuera colocada en los bebés, Kal-El y Bruce.

Los cuatro niños fueron y se abrazaron a Bruce, quien repartió besos en la frente y caricias ligeras que despeinaron unas cuantas cabezas.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? — Cuestionó a Dick.

—Está bien, papá Bruce— Contestó para ir junto con sus hermanos a saludar a Kal-El, ofreciendo un ataque en forma de abrazo grupal.

Y para Diana no pasó desapercibido los "Hola" seguidos de alguna variante del título de padre dirigida a Bruce y Kal-El, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había visitado a esta hermosa familia y nunca había escuchado a los niños usar esas expresiones.

Sonrió, sintiéndose feliz, pues era un cambio que no sabía la haría tan feliz de presenciar.

Notó a Steve mirarla con un deje interrogativo y ella negó con la cabeza en una promesa silenciosa de que después le explicaría.

Steve probablemente no entendió, pero dejo aquello por la paz.

Después del saludo que parecía ser lo habitual en el hogar Kent-Wayne, Conner se dirigió nuevamente hacia Bruce y Jon, al igual que Jason.

—Jon, ¿estás triste? O tienes hambre— Pregunto Conner a su hermano.

—Tal vez hizo del baño otra vez, siempre hacen del baño— Comentó Jason hacia ella y Steve, aunque no parecía una queja.

Y aunque obviamente no obtendrían una respuesta hablada, sí obtuvieron una respuesta en forma de cabeza moviéndose en dirección a ellos, pues aún si Jon no tenía una capacidad efectiva de controlar su propio cuerpo, parecía buscar el origen de las voces de sus hermanos, demostrando lo acostumbrado que estaba a esas voces, a esas personas, a sus hermanos mayores, a su familia.

—¿Te divertiste con la Mujer Maravilla y con el señor Trevor? — Interrogó Conner.

—Obvio sí se divirtió— Comentó Jason y una sonrisa de bebé se mostró en el rostro de Jon. —Ves, está sonriendo, se divirtió muchísimo—

Dick y Tim caminaron hasta la mesa de centro en la que se encontraban los peluches que Diana y Steve habían traído como regalo. Dick alzó uno de ellos para colocarlo frente a Damian que se notaba aún un poco molesto, ella no sabía, pero tal vez era a causa del ruido a su alrededor.

—Mira, Dami, es un perrito, ¿te gusta? — Justo como lo que ocurrió con Jon, el bebé Damian, que al parecer era un poco enojón, le puso su atención a su hermano.

—También hay un gatito— Agregó Tim alzando igualmente el otro peluche. El llanto en Damian desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazado con una sonrisa medio chueca, aún con ojos llorosos.

—Amo Bruce, amo Clark, el señor J'onzz ha llegado— Los niños pusieron toda su atención en el hombre recién llegado de expresión tranquila.

—Buenas tardes, Diana, Steve, Bruce, Clark— Saludó el hombre.

—Hola J'onn— Respondió Bruce el saludó y como si aquello hubiera sido el permiso que estaba esperando dejó su apariencia humana para permitirle a su apariencia normal hacer acto de presencia, provocando rostros infantiles repletos de emoción.

—¡Es el detective marciano! — Exclamó Jason.

—Hola de nuevo Dick, Jason, Conner, Tim y mucho gusto Damian, Jon, aunque de cierta forma yo ya los conocía— Kal-El (aún sonriente) frunció un poco el ceño, notoriamente extrañado ante las palabras de J'onn.

Ella también estaba algo confundida, ¿J'onn se refería a haberlos conocido aún en el vientre de Bruce?, ¿O se refería a conocerlos en fotos?

—¿Puedes leer las mentes de nuestros hermanitos bebés como hiciste con Clark cuando estaba recuperándose en la nave en la Fortaleza de la Soledad? — Cuestionó Tim, hablando a gran velocidad.

—¿Qué? — Soltó Kal-El más confundido a cada momento.

—¿Puedes? — Preguntaron Dick y Conner a la vez.

—El señor J'onzz nos dijo lo que estabas soñando cuando te estabas recuperando en la Fortaleza de la Soledad— Explicó un poco más Tim a su papá alfa, logrando hacer que se notara un poco menos confundido.

—¡Dinos que piensan! ... —Dijo Jason demandantemente. —Por favor— Agregó después de una pausa.

—Niños ni siquiera han permitido que J'onn se siente y ya le están exigiendo que haga cosas para ustedes que tal vez no quiera— Riñó Bruce, ante lo que sus hijos lucieron decaídos y avergonzados.

Alfred lucía ciertamente complacido con el regaño a los niños, probablemente si Bruce no lo hubiera hecho, lo habría hecho él mismo.

—Perdón, señor J'onzz

—Perdón señor Detective Marciano—

—No se preocupen, no necesitan disculparse—

—Siéntate, J'onn, por favor— Solicitó Ka-El sin dejar de mecer a Damian para ir y sentarse junto a Bruce.

—Gracias— Ofreció J'onn, eligiendo un cómodo lugar para sentarse, mirando detenidamente a todos los presentes. —¿Me permitirían ver las mentes de Damian y Jon? — Cuestionó en dirección a Bruce y Kal-El, emocionando nuevamente a los cuatro niños.

Kal-El vio a Bruce, generando una sonrisa suave un poco divertida, obteniendo por respuesta acciones parecidas.

—Por favor, J'onn— Concedió Bruce una vez dejó de ver a Kal-El, centrándose en J'onn.

J'onn cerró los ojos por un breve instante.

—Jon está muy feliz y los ama mucho a todos, está particularmente contento con tanta gente alrededor y siendo cargado por Bruce. Damian está feliz, los ama a todos, pero no entiende quienes somos nosotros. La Mujer Maravilla, Steve y yo, preferiría no vernos y que nadie que no sean Bruce y Clark lo cargue—

El silencio fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de los niños.

—Suena justo a lo que imaginé que pensarían— Dijo Jason, terminando por contagiarlos a ellos con sus risas.

…

Dick le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, tan grande que provocaba que sus ojos terminaran un poco entrecerrados; y pese a que su primogénito era alegre y efusivo, esa sonrisa (sumado a Jason, Tim y Conner pretendiendo jugar con un sonriente Jon acomodado en su carriola) le dejaba muy claro a Bruce que le pedirían algo.

Damian entre sus brazos, observaba igualmente a Dick con mucha atención.

—¿Puede venir Billy de visita? — Cuestionó finalmente su hijo, apresurándose en tomar una mano de Damian moviéndola cuidadosamente de arriba a abajo, haciéndole caras graciosas.

—Hace mucho que no lo vemos y Damian y Jon ya no son tan pequeños— Comentó Tim de repente, sentándose del lado libre del sillón en el que se encontraba Bruce, supuestamente ayudando a sus hijos con su tarea.

Lo único que estaba pasando era que lo habían engañado para poder rodearlo como los niños inteligentes que eran.

Suspiró.

—Son tan grandes que hasta Clark ya pudo regresar a trabajar— Exclamó Jason cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar a Jon, que al parecer aquello le parecía muy divertido pues no había dejado de sonreír y soltar uno que otro ruidillo.

—¿Por favor, papá?, Billy se va a portar bien — Solicitó Conner quien previamente había estado hincado frente a Jon, gateando por el suelo hasta colocarse frente a él, acomodando sus manos en las rodillas de Bruce.

Jason (con una de las manos de Jon entre las suyas) se giró a verlo, colocando una gran e incómoda sonrisa (se notaba que se estaba forzando a hacerlo), pero más que hacerlo sentir molesto o incómodo, la sonrisa de Jason sumado a que Jon igualmente sonrió moviendo un poco su mano libre probablemente percibiendo el nerviosismo y emoción a su alrededor (había notado que Jon era más influenciable que Damian), no pudo seguir controlando la risa que había querido brotar ni bien sus hijos comenzaron a actuar extraño.

—Bien, si Billy quiere venir a visitarlos, puede venir— Los rostros de sus hijos explotaron en sonrisas alegres.

—¿Puede conocer a Damian y a Jon? — Cuestionó Dick nuevamente y él volvió a suspirar.

—Sí, Billy puede conocer a Damian y a Jon— Contestó, aunque para él era bastante obvia la respuesta.

—¿También puede venir Cyborg? — Preguntó Jason esta vez, al tiempo que Tim se ponía de pie poniendo en contacto su frente con la de Damian.

—Pup— Murmuró Tim, provocando emoción en Damian reconocible por la forma en que los movimientos de sus brazos aumentaron.

Bruce no sabía a quién había visto Tim jugar así con un bebé, tal vez y hasta había sido con él con quienes sus padres jugaban así.

—No sabía que a Cyborg le interesaba venir de visita— Comentó viendo a Tim seguir jugando.

—Billy dijo que Cyborg estaba muy triste porque no pudo sentir tu pancita— Explicó Conner y aunque sus otros tres hijos mayores lucieron un poco nerviosos ante lo dicho por su hermano, ninguno negó nada.

—¿Cómo? — Terminó por cuestionar.

—Billy dijo que a Cyborg le habría gustado sentir a Damian y Jon moverse cuando estaban en tu pancita, Billy dijo que hasta se puso triste— Explayó Dick. —También dijo que, a Linterna verde, a Flash y a Aquaman les habría gustado sentir tu pancita también—

—¿Qué? — Se escuchó la voz de Clark de golpe, mientras entraba a la sala de estar en la que ellos se encontraban, acompañado de Alfred que portaba una charola con delicados adornos, sobre la cual había galletas y bebidas (probablemente té y jugo).

Sus hijos (que podían controlar sus cuerpos más allá de mover sus extremidades y alzar sus cabezas cuando eran acostados boca abajo), corrieron a abrazarse a su papá alfa, saludándolo con sus distintas formas de llamarlo.

—Hola, Papi—

—Papá—

—Hola Papá Clark—

—¡Pá! —

Clark no rechazó los cuatro abrazos de bienvenida que lo recibieron, para luego ir y tomar a Jon de la carriola, siendo cuidadoso para el momento en que se inclinó hacia él y Damian, besándole a él en los labios y a Damian en la frente, todo mientras Dick, Jason, Conner y Tim atacaban las galletas y jugo.

—Necesitan más clases de modales durante la mesa— Riñó Alfred mirando a Conner con una galleta en cada mano, a Jason con cinco galletas juntas en la boca, a Dick que movía el jugo en su boca como si de enjuague bucal se tratara y a Tim que había tomado un montón de galletas manteniéndolas en sus manos, porque era el más lento para comer y si no se apresuraba sus hermanos siempre terminaban dejándolo con pocas galletas.

—¿Estás bien? — Lo cuestionó Clark y él decidió que en lugar de suspirar (porque al parecer lo estaba haciendo mucho hoy), le sonreiría a su alfa.

—Sí, estoy bien— Su alfa soltó un sonidillo de alivio, relajando su rostro, para girarse a sus hijos mayores.

—¿Cómo es eso de que Linterna verde, Flash y Aquaman querían tocar el abdomen de Bruce? — Sus hijos detuvieron de golpe el ataque a las galletas, dispuestos a hablar con la boca llena, deteniéndose ante la penetrante mirada de advertencia de Alfred.

Finalmente, el que logró hablar primero fue Tim.

—Billy dijo que querían sentir a Damian y Jon moverse—

—Oh— Bruce le dio un juguetón golpe en la pierna (que era lo que más cerca le quedaba del cuerpo de su pareja).

—¿Qué más iba a ser? — Le dijo provocando una risilla torpe en su compañero vinculado, porque sabía perfectamente lo que Clark se había imaginado.

—¿Entonces Billy y Cyborg pueden venir de visita? — Cuestionó Jason con su forma demandante de solicitar cosas.

—¿Billy y Cyborg vendrán de visita? —Preguntó Clark acomodando a Jon entre sus brazos de forma que pudiera hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen.

—Quieren venir y nosotros queríamos saber si sí se puede que vengan— Explicó Conner a Clark una vez terminó de masticar.

—Sí, Billy y Cyborg pueden venir de visita— Concedió Bruce. Sus hijos se mostraron emocionados.

—Quieren venir la semana que viene, ¿puede ser el viernes? — Preguntó Dick con mucho entusiasmo.

—Bueno…— Comenzó Clark, viéndolo a él con un toque de duda. —Ese día Bruce y yo iremos con la doctora Leslie para la revisión de Bruce— Sus hijos lucieron decepcionados y preocupados.

—Pues con más razón es una buena idea que vengan, así el joven Batson y el joven Stone me podrán ayudar a mantener a los jóvenes en calma— Y con esas simples palabras de Alfred, la emoción en sus hijos volvió.

—Alfred, ¿no será mucho trabajo para ti?, no lo digo por Billy y Cyborg, desde antes había estado pensando que tal vez deberíamos pedirle a má y pá que…—

—Tonterías, amo Clark, no podemos hacer que Martha y Jonathan vengan tantas veces, hace poco que acaban de regresar y además de eso van a venir en tres semanas para la sesión de fotos para el artículo en que finalmente los medios podrían conocer al joven Jonathan y al joven Damian como para que todavía les pidamos que vengan la semana que viene, confío en que el joven Richard, el joven Jason, el joven Conner y el joven Timothy sabrán comportarse y no me causaran problemas, ¿cierto?— Su hijos sonrieron entre avergonzados y felices.

—¡Claro que sí, Alfred! — Terminó proclamando Dick con seguridad, alzando su brazo sano con convicción y logrando entusiasmar a sus hermanos.

—¡Sí, nos vamos a portar bien! — Aceptó Jason, mientras Tim asentía rapidamente y Conner aplaudía feliz.

—Bueno, pues ya está decidido— Dijo Alfred con autoridad.

…

Victor no estaba del todo convencido con esto.

—Billy, no lo sé, no me siento cómodo con esto— Comentó colgando en el aire, siendo sostenido por Shazam a través de sus manos entrelazadas, mientras volaban en el cielo de Ciudad Gótica.

—Creí que estabas de acuerdo en que te llevara volando, ya te dije, soy super fuerte, no pesas nada para mí— Le explicó Shazam bajando la cabeza para poder verlo directo a los ojos, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa. Aquello le provocó una sensación incómoda en el estómago. (miedo).

—¡No dejes de ver por dónde vas!, ¿Qué pasa si chocamos? — Shazam soltó una carcajada ruidosa. Victor inspiró profundo y se concentró en volver a hablar. —No me refería a tú llevándome, volando, me refería a yo en casa de Superman y Batman—

—Oh, ya te dije, no te preocupes por eso. Dick, Jason, Conner y Tim dijeron que estaba bien, que pidieron permiso y se los dieron.

—¿Y si te mintieron? —

—Cyborg— Exclamó Billy en tono de queja burlona.

—¿Qué?, puede ser, todos pueden mentir en algún punto de sus vidas—

—Sí, pero ¿crees que ellos podrían mentirles a Batman y Superman? —

Vaya, no, en serio que Cyborg estaba impresionado ante el comentario tan lógico que había puesto Shazam sobre la mesa, no porque su amigo no fuera inteligente, pero a veces aún lo sorprendía.

—T-tienes razón— Terminó por aceptar.

—Claro que la tengo—

Y por el resto del viaje (unos escasos 6 minutos) se dedicó a guardar silencio, disfrutando del curioso recorrido hasta la entrada de la Baticueva.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo para permitirse estar sorprendido y maravillado (con boca abierta y mente en blanco) para cuando los hijos de Superman y Batman aparecieron frente a ellos.

—¡Hola Billy, hola Cyborg! — Escuchó de diferentes tonos de voz, con distintos grados de efusividad, lo que sí era igual fueron las sonrisas que los recibieron, auténticamente felices de verlos.

—Bienvenidos joven Batson, joven Stone— Saludó un hombre mayor con acento inglés y rostro pulcro y serio. Era el mayordomo de Batman, lo había visto durante la ceremonia de vinculación de Superman y Batman.

Él sintió un chispazo de nerviosismo seguido de un inminente pánico.

—¿C-cómo sabe mi nombre? — Ante la ausencia de respuesta en el mayordomo.

—Dick, ¿qué le pasó a tu brazo? — Comentó Shazam distrayéndolo.

—Me caí en educación física, pero voy a estar bien, ya ni siquiera me duele— contestó con calma y aun luciendo feliz.

Billy asintió unas cuantas veces.

—¿Seguro? —

—Seguro— Mientras esa conversación se llevaba a cabo, él se distrajo con el niño muy parecido a Superman (Conner) que se acercó a él con mucha emoción.

—Hola señor Cyborg, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo, mucho gusto, me llamo Conner— Le dijeron ofreciéndole una pequeña mano en son de saludo, decidió aceptar el saludo.

—Mucho gusto y no me digas señor, solo Cyborg— Pidió tratando de no sentirse tan incomodo, esperando que su sonrisa no se viera falsa, la verdad es que le alegraba estar aquí y hablar con los hijos de Superman y Batman (y la promesa de conocer a los adorables bebés que vio en fotos), pero estaba muy nervioso.

—Yo también tenía ganas de conocerlo… Cyborg, soy Tim— Se presentó el niño de menor altura.

—Hola Tim— Concedió esta vez con menos tensión.

—Espero que te acuerdes de mí y de Dick— Ante el comentario de Jason ya no pudo evitar el no reír.

—Por supuesto que los recuerdo, uno no olvida a sus compañeros de batalla en la guerra contra las fresas con chocolate— Dick, Jason y Billy rieron ante su comentario.

—¿Guerra? — Interrogó Conner.

—¿Compañeros de batalla? — Agregó Tim.

—Solo era una broma— Comentó avergonzado.

—Se refiere a cuando comimos fresas con chocolate en la ceremonia de vinculación de papá Clark y papá Bruce—

—Oh— Exclamó Tim luciendo un poco decepcionado, tal vez no debió decir aquello.

—Yo también quiero comer fresas con chocolate— Se quejó Conner.

—Si se portan bien, tal vez pueda hacer algo por ustedes, joven Conner, joven Tim— Dijo el mayordomo atrayendo la atención de todos. —Por ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos a ir con el amo Clark y el amo Bruce— Indicó inmediatamente después.

—Cierto, vamos Billy, Cyborg— Solicitó el niño mayor (Dick, se recordó a sí mismo).

—¡Shazam! — Gritó su amigo de golpe, asustándolo un poco para ver inmediatamente después a su alter ego, caminar con tranquilidad y confianza. —Vamos—

La mansión Wayne era impresionante en fotos, pero en vivo y en directo, era… quita aliento… y eso que él era un Cyborg.

Billy buscaba darle golpecillos de tanto en tanto, logrando explayar su entusiasmo mucho mejor que él. Victor no pudo evitar reír ante los intentos de Billy por relajarlo, por desgracia la poca relajación que había alcanzado se evaporo en microsegundos al llegar a una sala de estar en la que se encontraban Superman y Batman, en sus personalidades civiles… Clark Kent y Bruce Wayne junto a sus bebés (Damian y Jon, había dicho Billy) acomodados en una carriola doble.

Superman movía una sonaja de llamativos colores lentamente frente a los bebés, que la seguían con sus ojos con total atención, mientras Batman se terminaba de acomodar un elegante reloj, concentrándose en ellos ni bien entraron por la puerta.

—¡Hola Bruce! — Saludó Billy y él (aunque había escuchado lo mucho que Batman había ayudado a Billy con respecto a su naturaleza omega) sintió un escalofrío cargado de miedo al imaginarse a Batman con ceño fruncido; en lugar de eso Batman les dedicó una sonrisa discreta.

—Hola Billy, Cyborg—

—Ho-hola— Terminó por contestar. —Gracias por permitirme venir a su casa— Se obligó a sí mismo a decir. Superman soltó una risa suave.

—Siempre serás bienvenido a nuestra casa Cyborg, igual tú, Billy— Le dijo Superman, provocando un asentimiento colectivo en su familia y él terminó con su atención siendo robada por los hijos más pequeños de Superman y Batman, porque eran mucho más adorables que en las fotos.

Billy caminó hasta quedar a una corta distancia de Damian y Jon, generando un sonido suave con la garganta, que claramente buscaba denotar la ternura que despertaban en él los bebés.

—Damian, Jon, son mucho más bonitos que en las fotos— Cyborg alcanzó a escuchar más risas adornando a la suya. —¿Voy a poder cargarlos? — Cuestionó su amigo con esa desvergonzada confianza suya.

—Sí, Billy—

—Yo nada más te recomiendo que te prepares a que Damian lloré cuando lo cargas porque es muy enojón, así que mejor carga a Jon primero él siempre está feliz como Conner— Advirtió Jason, al tiempo que Conner sonreía más abiertamente.

—Dami no es tan enojón— Defendió Dick.

—Eso es porque tú le agradas— Refutó Jason.

—Tú también le agradas—

—Yo no dije que no—

Y mientras esa conversación se llevaba a cabo él se lamentó, porque jamás podría atreverse a realizar una petición como la que acababa de ser hecha por Billy.

—borg…—

Porque ¿qué padre permitiría que su bebé de escaso mes y medio fuera cargado por un Cyborg… por un arma?

—Cyborg— La voz de Batman lo sacó de sus lamentaciones.

—Perdón, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? —

—Papá te preguntó que si te gustaría cargar a Jon y a Damian a ti también— Le aclaró Tim y él no podía creer que realmente de aquello es de lo que se hubiera perdido.

—¿Yo? — Comentó para ver un par de sonrisas amables en los rostros de Superman y Batman. —Y-yo ni siquiera sé… cómo—

—No se preocupe joven Stone, yo puedo ayudarlo con eso— Exclamó el mayordomo.

—Bruce, se nos va a hacer tarde— Comentó Superman de repente.

—Sí, niños, ya nos vamos—

—¿Se van? — Cuestionaron Billy y él a la vez. Billy con decepción, él con miedo.

—Sí, papá tiene una cita con la doctora Leslie— Le explicó Conner.

—¿Estás enfermo? — Preguntó Billy luciendo muy preocupado por Batman, porque el héroe se había vuelto (aunque tal vez así había sido desde un principio) muy importante para su amigo.

—Es para que le diga que ya no tiene anemia y que ya no tiene que tomarse sus pastillas rojas— Agregó Jason a lo que Batman respondió con un discreto gesto de alzar las cejas, para sonreír mientras asentía.

—Exacto— Concedió.

—Entonces ya nos vamos—

—¿Los esperamos para cenar, amo Bruce? —

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó Superman, pues había estado distraído despidiéndose de los menores.

—Sí, Alfred— Dijo Batman de forma extraña para igualmente despedirse de los menores abrazándolos, hasta finalmente salir de la habitación.

—Después de que nuestros hermanitos bebés se queden dormidos, ¿quieres jugar Smash? — Cuestionó Dick.

Victor los miró dejando a la emoción crecer en él.

—Suena a un gran plan para mí—

Victor jamás iba a olvidar ese día en que sus compañeros de equipo lo vieron como un ser humano, no como una máquina o un arma (misma sensación que experimentó en la ceremonia de vinculación de Superman y Batman, la forma en que nadie lo miró con miedo o temeroso de que lo lastimara, el día que le permitieron (y que se permitió a sí mismo) cargar bebés por primera vez.

Y el día de la mejor reta de Smash de la historia.

…

Estaba bien.

La doctora Leslie había dicho que Bruce estaba bien. Al revisar sus niveles de hemoglobina y hematocrito en su examen de laboratorio, la doctora concluyó que todo estaba dentro de rangos normales, en el límite inferior, pero dentro de lo normal, Bruce ya no tenía anemia y Clark sentía que podía respirar con más tranquilidad.

Caminó animadamente por los pasillos de la clínica de la Doctora Leslie con su mano entrelazada con la de su omega, girándose a sonreírle de tanto en tanto, sonrisa que era respondida con una sonrisa con un toque de vergüenza, sabía que sus acciones estaban avergonzando a su pareja, continuó haciéndolas.

Una vez salieron del lugar y apenas se subió al auto, Bruce le tomó la mano nuevamente y él se giró a verlo, aún feliz por la recuperación de salud de su omega, en el acto su mente se puso en blanco al sentir el beso en sus labios, demandante, pasional, no apto para menores de edad.

Ni bien el beso acabó, dejándolo con la respiración agitada y los labios hinchados y un poco ardorosos, (y con su pene muy interesado en la caricia previa), Bruce acercó sus labios a una de las orejas de Clark, envolviéndole la cabeza con sus manos.

—¿Quieres ir a la Fortaleza de la Soledad conmigo? — Todo el calor de su cuerpo subió de golpe, su pantalón estaba haciendo mucha presión en su entrepierna, hasta tragar saliva era una tarea titánica y sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan sexy? — Cuestionó sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

…

Tener a Clark hincado frente a él con su pene en la boca era su fetiche, definitivamente. No estaba planeando decírselo a su alfa porque él lo sabía, esa sonrisilla confiada y satisfecha que le lanzaba de tanto en tanto se lo confirmaba.

Su mente dejó cualquier pensamiento por un instante al sentir la calidez de la boca de Clark, así como la succión que generaba a su miembro aumentar hasta llevarlo a su orgasmo.

Sintió su respiración agitada, el calor en sus mejillas y la debilidad pasajera en sus extremidades superiores e inferiores, facilitándole a su alfa la tarea de acomodarlo sobre la cama de la Fortaleza de la Soledad, así como le facilitó la tarea de retirarle la ropa por completo.

Clark se inclinó a besarlo de nuevo, paseando sus manos por cada centímetro de su piel, arreglándoselas hasta para acariciarle el trasero, aprovechándose de que el cerebro de Bruce aún estaba entre la nube de su orgasmo previo.

Finalmente, sus brazos recuperaron un poco de fuerza, logrando empujar a su alfa suavemente, rompiendo la unión de sus labios con un escandaloso chasquido.

—Tu ropa— Murmuró con voz agitada y suspirada, Clark concedió su petición mal formulada, sin alejarse de él por completo, volviendo a besarlo cuando no se había retirado correctamente el pantalón, mostrando un poco de su torpeza al casi caer encima de él cuando uno de sus pies se atoró en la prenda.

—L-lo siento, casi te…— Él respondió la disculpa con una risa que terminó siendo contagiada a su alfa.

La risa murió lentamente a la vez que el deseo en los ojos de Clark se volvía más y más evidente para él.

—Te amo, Bruce— La necesidad de pegar su cuerpo al de su alfa ya no pudo ser controlada, por lo que terminó enredando sus brazos en el cuello de su compañero vinculado y sus piernas al nivel de las caderas.

—Te amo, Clark— Le dijo al oído, sintiendo el aumento de calor en la piel contraria, el estremecimiento que lo invadió y el como su pene pareció ponerse más duro contra el de Bruce.

—Si te pegas tanto a mí no voy a poder prepararte— Le contestaron luego de un corto momento de pelvis restregándose contra pelvis.

Aflojó su agarre en el cuerpo de su alfa, disfrutando de la forma en que fue nuevamente besado, esta vez con menos desesperación, pero con la misma, si no es que mayor, cantidad de pasión, sintiendo su excitación elevarse con ayuda de los sonidos lascivos que sus labios y lenguas producían al separarse y volverse a unir, excitación que solo aumentó al sentir un par de dedos abriéndose paso en su interior buscando prepararlo para el miembro que seguía haciendo fricción contra el suyo, desenredó una mano del cuello de su alfa para envolver sus miembros buscando regresarle a su compañero vinculado un poco del placer que estaba generando en él.

Su plan fue un éxito pagado con un gemido liberado en su rostro.

—Condón— Susurró, apenas alcanzando a sentir un cambio de posición de Clark que repentinamente ya tenía un condón a medio abrir entre sus manos (Claro, super velocidad, ciertamente era muy útil).

Le quito el condón de las manos a su tembloroso compañero vinculado, sacándolo de su paquete y colocándoselo a su alfa diestramente bajando apenas su cabeza para ver un poco, sin considerar si quiera el alejarse o pedirle a Clark que se alejara.

—¿Puedo? — Solicitó su alfa, siempre dulce, siempre amoroso, siempre buscando el no herirlo.

Asintió, a la vez que separaba más sus piernas, comenzando a sentir la conocida presión en su entrada, para que esta aumentara uniéndose al placer, al calor, al estremecimiento, a la emoción en su pecho, a su corazón latiendo rápido.

Y a los movimientos de Clark, que poco a poco aumentaron su velocidad, hasta lograr una constante, placentera, que permitía entrar profundo en Bruce y tocar todos los lugares correctos.

Hecho la cabeza para atrás sabiendo que estaba soltando demasiados gemidos y suspiros, sabiendo que estaba bien, porque Clark había amoldado su cuerpo para poder colocar su rostro frente al suyo y podía ver lo excitado y satisfecho que estaba consigo mismo cada vez que Bruce variaba un poco su expresión o soltaba un nuevo gemido.

En medio de todo fue fácil notar cuando Clark se distrajo con algo más. Específicamente, su alfa se distrajo con sus pezones inflamados que decidieron que era un buen momento para liberar un poco de leche.

Su alfa cuestionó con la mirada, demasiado ocupado liberando sus propios suspiros y gemidos como para cuestionar con palabras. Él reacomodó sus manos para poder atraer el rostro de su alfa a su pecho, disfrutando de la forma en que uno de sus pezones fue envuelto por la conocida calidez de la boca de su alfa.

Era demasiado.

La presión y caricias a su interior.

La succión en sus pezones.

La fricción sobre su miembro.

Todo culminó en un gemido sonoro, respiraciones agitadas, mucho calor y uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Mientras se recuperaban de la actividad previa, Clark mantuvo acomodada su cabeza sobre el tórax de Bruce, aún entre sus piernas, con ambas manos enredadas en su torso apretadamente y tal vez dejando que su pene saliera por sí mismo de su interior.

Bruce se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza a su mimado alfa.

—Te amo— Le susurraron contra uno de sus pezones, generándole un estremecimiento muy leve y una punzada en su pene que más que placentera fue un poco dolorosa después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Con uso de lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, alzó el rostro, inclinándose para poder besar la frente de su alfa, siendo engañado y besado en los labios.

—Tramposo— Le dijo.

Su alfa respondió sonriéndole amorosa y juguetonamente.

Extra:

Barry vio a Shazam y Cyborg sospechosamente cerca el uno del otro, no era que no supiera que eran buenos amigos, porque lo eran y lo había notado desde hace tiempo, pero nunca los había visto con tal ausencia de espacio personal y cuchicheando entre risillas bobas.

La verdad era que él había estado en situaciones parecidas con Hal y Iris.

—¿Qué están haciendo? — Habló Hal junto a él.

—No lo sé— Contestó para girarse y sonreírle maliciosamente, Hal contestó con una sonrisa parecida y juntos caminaron sigilosamente hasta pararse detrás de Shazam y Cyborg.

—¿¡Qué están haciendo!? — Gritó Hal con la única intención de espantar a los dos héroes, logrando un éxito arrasador.

—¡Nada! — Contestó Cyborg de golpe, logrando únicamente el verse muchísimo más sospechoso.

—Estaban demasiado juntos— Dijo él con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa burlona.

—Será acaso que…— Comenzó Hal.

—¿Están en una relación? — Terminó por decir él y Cyborg puso tal cara de terror que hacia que la idea de molestar valiera totalmente la pena.

—¡No! — Exclamó Cyborg aún con su expresión de terror.

—Sí— Afirmó Shazam al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa efusiva.

—¿Cómo? — Cuestionó Hal confundido al mismo tiempo que él se cruzaba de brazos con rostro confuso.

—Shazam— Advirtió Cyborg.

—Pero la tenemos, tenemos una relación, ¡somos amigos! — Explicó Shazam con orgullo.

—Sí, pero cuando ellos dicen "relación" se refieren a una relación romántica— Shazam frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues está mal dicho. Una relación puede ser platónica, amistosa, filial…—

—Sí, sí, tienes razón, pero…— Trató de decir Cyborg, pero Barry decidió interrumpirlos.

—¿Entonces no están en una relación romántica? —

—¡No! — Volvió a negar con más fuerza Cyborg. —Eso… eso sería básicamente…— Cyborg hizo una cara ciertamente muy cómica, que provocó una risa en él.

—¿Por qué estaban tan juntos? — Interrogó Hal, a lo que Shazam alzó un celular rápidamente.

—Estábamos viendo fotos de Damian y Jon— Explicó con la imagen de los dos bebés en la pantalla del celular, Barry y Hal de inmediato fueron distraídos por la ternura que los embargaba al ver a los hijos menores de Superman y Batman.

—Un momento— Soltó Hal de repente. —No son las mismas fotos que tenía la Mujer Maravilla— A pesar de decirlo con un poco de inseguridad, el tono interrogativo estaba ausente. Barry puso más atención.

—Tienes razón, se ven más grandes—

—Bueno, es que no son las fotos que tenía la Mujer Maravilla, son fotos que tomamos nosotros— Explicó Shazam con calma.

—¿Ustedes?, ¿cuándo? — Preguntó Barry.

—Cuando… ¿fuimos de visita? — Contestó Cyborg, finalmente recuperado de las preguntas previas, aunque aun así notándose algo cohibido.

Hal abrió la boca grandemente, tomando mucho aire de golpe, como si estuviera dispuesto a gritar, tirarse al suelo y patalear (no, nunca lo había visto hacer eso, pero parecía).

Barry solo pudo tomarle una de las manos, buscando sentirse menos traicionado y perturbado, moviendo su mano libre inconscientemente en busca de Iris (incluso si ella no estaba ahí).

Antes de que una de sus personas amadas pudiera decir algo en dirección a Cyborg y Shazam, la Mujer Maravilla pasó a su lado, a lo que Hal uso su mano libre para estirarla frente a ella, deteniendo su camino.

—¿Por qué Shazam y Cyborg pudieron ir de visita a casa de Batman y Superman y sus hijos y nosotros no? — Interrogó Hal de golpe, él temió que aquello hiciera enojar a la Mujer Maravilla, pero la superheroína se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—¿Porque ellos preguntaron si podían ir de visita y ustedes no han si quiera preguntado?, no lo sé— Contestó su compañera de la Liga.

Barry dio un leve jaloncito a su mano entrelazada con la de Hal.

—¿Po-podemos hacer eso? — Susurró a lo que Hal lo vio un momento con sorpresa, presionando su mano con más fuerza.

—Sí— Dijo con voz entrecortada, carraspeando un poco para volver a hablar. —¡Sí! — Dijo con más confianza, escuchando la risa emocionada de Shazam que parecía apoyarlos incondicionalmente y la risa incrédula de Cyborg. —Los llamaremos y preguntaremos— Hal de inmediato lució nervioso. —Bueno, tal vez mejor llamamos a Superman—

—Sí— Murmuró él.

—¿Y si le decimos a Iris que llame? —

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	52. I wanna see the sunrise on your sins

Ni Superman ni Batman ni la Liga de la Justicia me pertenecen.

Yo: ¡No mames ya casi es viernes y no hemos escrito nada!

Mi cerebro: Sí, pero ¿habías notado que tu nombre es básicamente la palabra "sandía"?

Yo: ¿Por qué chingados estás…? ¡No mames sí es cierto!

Y por eso amigos el capítulo no estuvo más temprano :D

Hay un recuerdo a medio capítulo (no es a medio capítulo probablemente), no se asusten, espero no se confundan.

* * *

Dick, Jason y Conner estaban afuera jugando beisbol. Normalmente Tim siempre jugaba con ellos, pero esta vez (sin ser la primera que ocurría) se quedó en el interior de la casa, haciéndole compañía mientras él realizaba la rutina habitual para dormir a sus bebés. La rutina había sido un éxito y ahora Damian y Jon descansaban cada uno en su cuna, con suerte no despertarían hasta que Clark regresara.

Y gracias a que su atención no tenía que ser dividida en seis, se centró en Tim acostado en el suelo pintando en su libro de colorear de superhéroes y en el hecho de que se notaba un poco decaído.

—Tim— Llamó, atrayendo la atención de su hijo. —Ven un momento— Solicitó dando suaves palmeadas a la cama.

Su hijo obedeció sentándose a su lado y él colocó un beso en la frente del niño, que lució feliz ante la caricia decidiéndose por abrazarse a él, para hablar con confianza.

—No estoy enfermo— Le dijo, descifrando con facilidad su técnica para revisar la temperatura del niño de forma "oculta". Su pequeño hijo demasiado inteligente.

Bruce soltó una risa silenciosa.

—Quería estar seguro— Respondió, para dejarse caer sobre la cama, atrayendo a Tim consigo, pasando su mano por el cabello un tanto largo que a su hijo le gustaba mantener (preferencia confirmada después de preguntar).

—Papá— Dijo con el rostro un poco escondido contra el cuerpo de Bruce.

—¿Mande? — Solicitó que continuara, después de la prolongada pausa que había producido.

—Quiero cortarme el cabello— Bruce detuvo sus caricias.

—Creí que te gustaba tu cabello largo—

—Sí, me gustaba, pero ya no— Y ok, no era que Bruce no pudiera entender el cambiar de opinión con respecto a algo, él lo entendía, lo entendía muy bien, pero aquí había algo más que Tim no le estaba diciendo.

—Ok— Comenzó, reanudando sus caricias.

Inspiró profundo, porque la parte cobarde de él no quería saber, no quería preguntar, porque con Tim siempre estaba el riesgo de hacerlo trastabillar y caer en ese hoyo de desprecio hacia su naturaleza omega. —¿Alguien dijo algo de tu cabello? — Tim casi bufó, para hincarse frente a él y lucir un poco molesto (aunque no parecía estar molesto con Bruce).

—Me dijeron que el cabello largo se me veía bien porque los omegas se ven mucho mejor con el cabello largo—

Oh.

—No me gusta el cabello largo porque soy un omega… ya no… ya no lo quiero largo— Dijo en la forma más berrinchuda que le había escuchado usar a su Tim, cruzándose de brazos y buscando ocultar su mohín.

Se sentó y se acercó a abrazar a Tim contra él. Su hijo se dejó hacer sin rechistar y Bruce notó que abrazarlo antes de hablar había sido la decisión correcta.

—¿Pero aún te gusta tu cabello largo? — Sintió a Tim asentir con la cabeza. —La verdad es que me han pasado muchas cosas parecidas— Comenzó con su explicación sintiendo a Tim el querer alejarse un poco para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Sí? — Le sonrió a su único hijo omega.

—Sí, todo el mundo cree que puede opinar y al final yo lo único que quería era no hacer nada que se considerara de omegas, porque sentía que eso me hacía débil, que era incorrecto. No quería un alfa porque quererlo sería algo de omegas— Inspiró profundo teniendo que aceptar lo que diría a continuación. —No quería… una familia, porque eso sería algo de omegas—

—Pero…— Dijo Tim notándose contrariado.

Tal vez no debió decirlo así, pero ya estaba dicho y ahora debía explicarse mejor.

—Pero me di cuenta de que esa forma de pensar no era correcta. Sentir que me agradaría la idea de tener un alfa o tener una familia no tenía nada que ver conmigo siendo omega, eran preferencias de… Bruce— Concluyó con un ligero tono juguetón que hizo sonreír a Tim, probablemente por escucharlo hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona. —Y aun si fuera porque soy un omega, eso no tenía nada de malo, dividir todo por lo que tiene que ser más atrayente para un alfa o un beta o un omega, lo que le corresponde a cada género secundario, eso no está bien y no porque otros crean que algo es "muy omega" lo hace automáticamente malo, te gusta lo que te gusta y eso es todo— Tim tomó un mechón de su cabello entre sus manos como si realmente le doliera el pensar en cortarlo. —Lo que yo hago cuando alguien dice algo ofensivo aludiendo a mi género secundario es primero aceptar que me lastimó, después habló con Clark o con Alfred o con tus abuelos o con Diana o con Lucius…— Ante su lista de personas Tim volvió a sonreír. —Y entonces decido si lo dicho puede ser verdad y tengo que cambiar algo o era una opinión innecesaria y la dejo ir — Hizo una pequeña pausa, permitiéndole a Tim reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de decir y después continuó. —¿Lo de tu cabello crees que era una opinión válida o innecesaria? — Tim lució pensativo un momento.

—Innecesaria— Bruce le sonrió a su pequeño geniecillo, pasando su nariz unas cuantas veces por la frente del niño que rio como si le hicieran cosquillas para terminar aceptando el beso en su frente.

—¿Quieres cortarte el cabello? — Tim negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No quiero, me gusta así—

—Me parece bien entonces— Y justo ahí, como si todo hubiera sido coordinado, sus tres hijos ausentes abrieron la puerta lentamente.

—Tim— Susurró Conner tragándose su risa para correr a abrazarse a Tim y a Bruce.

—Conner, shhh— Intentó callarlo Jason (tal vez haciendo más ruido) y dedicándole a Bruce una mirada que expresaba su exasperación para con sus hermanos menores.

Jason era adorable.

—Vamos a jugar _Mario Kart_ , ¿quieres…? — Intentó preguntar Dick dedicándole una sonrisa a Bruce y un saludó con su mano sana.

Dick también era adorable, aún si ya no era el niño de ocho años al que había adoptado.

—Sí, quiero— Contestó Tim, poniendo más fuerza en su abrazo para finalmente romperlo a la vez que Conner lo hacía para juntos salir de la cama y correr junto con sus hermanos.

…

—Cubierto— Escuchó la respuesta de Superman a través del intercomunicador después de solicitar apoyo para un derrumbe.

—Gracias, Superman— Contestó para dejar al superhéroe hacer su trabajo sin la voz de Barry distrayéndolo.

Y aquella fue la razón de que recordara el rechazo de parte de Iris cuando él y Hal le pidieron que llamara a Superman por ellos y preguntara si podían ir de visita.

Iris les había fruncido el ceño, se había cruzado de brazos y había soltado algo que sonaba como "¿Por qué debería llamarlo yo cuando ustedes son sus compañeros de equipo y superhéroes como él?"

Fue un "No" muy elegante, la verdad.

Suspiró sin estar seguro de tener la capacidad de no tartamudear (mínimo) frente a Superman al intentar hacer la pregunta.

Notó una nueva emergencia que requería atención muy cerca de la localización de Aquaman, por lo que se olvidó de sus problemas banales y se concentró en hacer guardia de forma correcta.

Se mantuvo haciendo su trabajo por casi dos horas, hasta que escuchó una puerta abrirse, encontrándose con Superman, que alzó una mano para saludarlo mientras sonreía.

—Hola, Flash—

—¡Hola! — Respondió dándose cuenta de inmediato que había usado demasiada fuerza en la voz y se había notado demasiado nervioso. Superman se notó un tanto confundido, pero no comentó nada.

—Solo vine a hacer mi reporte y me voy, ¿ha habido algún otro problema? —

—Sí, pero está cubierto— Dijo con calma fingida.

—Bien— Y Superman, que claramente estaba por irse a algún lugar dentro de la Atalaya, fue detenido por él.

—Eh…— Soltó, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Superman, quien quedó a medio camino de darle la espalda. —La Mujer Maravilla nos mostró fotos de sus bebés— Superman mostro un tipo diferente de sonrisa (esa que hacía cuando veía al resto de sus hijos) y asintió. —Son bebés muy bonitos — Superman soltó una sonrisa suave.

—Yo también creo eso— Dijo como si supiera (y aceptara) su tono de padre tontamente orgulloso. Flash se encontró a sí mismo relajándose y tal vez experimentando cierto grado de enternecimiento destinado a Superman (Superhombre alienígena de 1.93 metros, claro que sí).

—¿Cómo está Batman? — La sonrisa de Superman se volvió un poco diferente, era la sonrisa destinada a Batman, la misma que había presenciado durante la Gala de Lex Luthor cuando aún no sabían quién era en realidad Bruce Wayne.

—Ya está bien, en la última cita de control la doctora dijo que ya todo estaba bien— Comentó Superman feliz y Flash no terminó de entender.

¿Batman no había estado bien? Bueno, él sabía que un parto no era cualquier cosa, pese a lo sencillo que el mundo lo hacía sonar, además había sido un parto gemelar sobre todas las cosas.

—¿No había estado bien? — La sonrisa de Superman disminuyó, notándose un toque de preocupación con ayuda de su entrecejo.

—Durante el parto hubo una complicación y… hubo algunos problemas — Medio explicó Superman dejando entrever, gracias al tinte preocupado tiñendo sus palabras y al ceño fruncido, lo grave que aquello realmente había sido.

Barry no había tenido idea, la Mujer Maravilla no les había dicho nada, ¿ella sabría?, ¿qué tan grave había sido realmente esa complicación?, ¿Quién había estado ahí para apoyar a Superman y a Batman en ese momento que, por la forma en que Superman explicaba, se notaba había sido muy difícil?

—¿Pero ya está bien? — Superman volvió a sonreír animadamente.

—Lo está—

Al principio había querido ir a casa de Superman y Batman para conocer a los bebés (y no sentirse menos que todos lo que ya habían ido de visita a conocerlos, Hal y él también eran sus compañeros de equipo, incluso si Batman aún le daba algo de miedo), pero ahora también quería ir porque este superhéroe frente a él cuya pareja vinculada era otro superhéroe increíble, eran sus compañeros de equipo… sus amigos, que habían pasado por cosas difíciles una seguida de otra.

Superman casi muere, Batman tuvo su parto y ahora resultaba que había presentado alguna complicación y eso sin contar el ataque directo que recibió meses antes a manos de Lex Luthor.

—Hal y yo queríamos saber si podíamos ir—

—¿Ir? —

—De visita, a tu casa y la de Batman— Superman estaba a punto de dar su respuesta y él que había lucido confiado y cuya voz hasta el momento había estado estable, entró en pánico. —Es decir, no sé si se pueda, pero la Mujer Maravilla fue de visita, ¿cierto? Y J'onn y Shazam y Cyborg, así que creí que…—

—Zatanna—

—¿Qué? —

—Zatanna también fue de visita—

—No… sabía— Superman le sonrió.

—¿De visita a dónde? — Preguntó Aquaman llegando igualmente, Superman no lucía sorprendido, únicamente le sonrió al nuevo superhéroe en escena.

—A mi casa y la de Batman—

—Oh— Soltó Aquaman, mostrando una sonrisa emocionada. —¿Están planeando una visita?, ¿Puedo ir? — Superman no dejó de sonreír.

—Claro, Aquaman, Flash, pueden ir. Flash si quieren pueden llevar a Iris—

—¿Quién es Iris? — Interrogó Aquaman con interés recargándose poco elegantemente en su tridente.

El kryptoniano no respondió la pregunta, limitándose a verlo a él y bueno, Flash confiaba en Aquaman, el hombre que le contó el nombre de su compañera vinculada embarazada.

—Iris es… nuestra prometida—

—¿Nuestra? —

—De Hal y mía— Aquaman alzó marcadamente las cejas y Barry no tenía idea de la respuesta que recibiría, porque a veces la gente simplemente no entendía, pero a veces (sorprendentemente) lo hacían.

—Eso quiere decir que… — Le dolía el estómago, pero no iba a fingir que su relación con las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo no existía, ¡Se iba a casar con ellos no podía seguir escondiéndose! —¡Puedo llevar a mi compañera vinculada! —Aunque no lo dijo con tono de pregunta, aun así, Superman respondió.

—Sí, claro, es mejor si por mensaje no ponemos de acuerdo sobre el día, ahora de verdad tengo que ir a hacer mi reporte porque le prometí a mis hijos que iríamos al cine—

—Ah, sí, perdón— Contestó él entrecortadamente, Aquaman únicamente sonrió para despedirse con una mano agitándose, para luego girarse a verlo a él y sonreírle.

—Siento que esto va a ser divertido— Y ante aquella expresión, Barry liberó una risa divertida.

—Creo que sí—

…

Hal sintió a Iris darle un apretón en sus manos entrelazadas y él entendía perfectamente la razón detrás de aquello, era porque se había quedado viendo a Mera (la compañera vinculada de Aquaman) insistentemente y, por tanto, de forma irrespetuosa.

Pero no había podido evitarlo, sí, era una persona hermosa y el color de su cabello era difícil de ignorar, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que el aura de Aquaman no era particularmente imponente, la de ella en cambio… tal vez y le recordaba un poco a Batman.

Por un acto reflejo (probablemente porque fue observado con insistencia por el hombre) se giró a ver a Aquaman, que le sonrió abiertamente. Hal decidió sonreír también, alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro salir de los labios de Barry.

Finalmente (después de la larga caminata), se pararon frente a la puerta abierta con el mayordomo (Alfred) preparado para darles la bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes, señor Jordan, señor Allen, señorita West, señor Curry, señora Xebella— Saludó dedicándoles una mirada profunda y autoritaria (para nada lo que él suponía mostraría un mayordomo cualquiera). —Los estábamos esperando—

—Wow, ¿en serio? — Dijo Arthur con un evidente tono juguetón, pero a su compañera vinculada no pareció causarle gracia.

A él, Barry y Iris, sí.

—Pasen, por favor— Ni bien entraron a la mansión, los cuatro hijos… mayores de Superman y Batman los estaban esperando.

—¡Hola! — Ofrecieron con manos alzadas, unos de forma más efusiva que otros.

—¡Hey, hola chicos! — Saludó él para ver a Barry ofrecerles choques de manos como saludo, acción que él imitó.

—¡Wow!, ¿qué le pasó a tu mano? — Cuestionó Barry al niño mayor, quien rio viendo su brazo enyesado y colgando de un cabestrillo.

—Me caí en clase de educación física, pero ya casi me curo, solo una semana más— Asintió, para ver como la atención de Jason se centraba en Iris.

—Hola señorita West, ¿Wally no vino con ustedes hoy? —

—No, lo siento, está con sus papás— Jason (y sus hermanos) aunque algo decepcionado, asintió, la decepción se fue rápido pues al instante se apresuraron en saludar a Aquaman.

—Hola otra vez, señor Aquaman— Saludó Tim a lo que el hombre soltó una risa profunda.

—Pueden llamarme Arthur, ¿saben?, Aquaman no es realmente un nombre—

—Entonces usted puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres— Ofreció Conner. —¿Verdad que puede Alfred? — El mayordomo asintió ante la respuesta del niño casi idéntico a Superman.

—Una vez que se presenten apropiadamente, joven Conner, porque en todo este tiempo no los he escuchado presentarse—

Los niños se vieron un poco alarmados.

—Mucho gusto señor Arthur, soy Conner—

—Tim— Dijo, claramente el más introvertido.

—Soy Jason— Dijo con rostro serio recordándole un poco la seriedad de Batman (No, estaba seguro de haber visto gesto parecido en el rostro del superhéroe).

—Soy Dick— Ofreció con sonrisa grande y alzando su mano sana.

—Mucho gusto, soy Arthur Curry y ella es mi compañera vinculada— Comentó, usando un brazo para envolver a su pareja.

—Soy Y'Mera Xebella Challa—

—Y´Mera…— Trató de decir Tim con su entonación ciertamente un poco diferente a la dada por la Atlante.

—Solo llámenla Mera— Explicó Arthur, ante lo que la mujer asintió con una sonrisa suave.

—Sí, solo llámenme Mera—

—¿Vas a tener un bebé? — Preguntó Conner viendo de forma insistente (y por tanto irrespetuosa) el vientre sobresaliente de la atlante; sus hermanos lucieron como si hubieran querido callarlo. Por respuesta "Mera" rio.

—Sí, voy a tener un bebé—

—Nuestro papá tuvo dos bebés hace poquito, nuestros hermanos Jon y Damian— Continuó con mucho entusiasmo, Jason soltó un suspiro dramático y exagerado.

—Ellos saben eso, vienen a conocerlos, Conner, ¿no ves que hasta regalos les trajeron? —Le explicó con amabilidad, aunque con un toque de exasperación… como cualquier hermano mayor haría.

En lugar de lucir molesto o triste o avergonzado, Conner sonrió más abiertamente y con mucha emoción.

—¿No creen que es mejor que nos apuremos a encontrarnos con el amo Bruce y el amo Clark? — Cuestionó el mayordomo en dirección a los menores.

—Ah, sí, perdón Alfred— Concedió el niño mayor.

—Sí, perdón Alfred— Agregó Tim.

—Perdón— Dijo Conner. Jason no parecía dispuesto a disculparse.

—¿Podrían mostrarles ustedes el camino hasta la sala de estar para que yo pueda ir por las bebidas? — Cuestionó Alfred a lo que los niños se vieron aún más emocionados.

—¡Sí, nosotros los llevamos! —

—Bien, disculpen, si pueden por favor seguir a los jóvenes— Dijo para que los niños comenzaran a caminar y ellos los siguieran.

Observó (no por primera vez) el hecho de que en esa mansión había muchas puertas, muchos adornos, mucho brillo…

Y finalmente llegaron a "La sala de estar" (se remarcaba a sí mismo, porque para llegarhasta ahí, habían pasado por otra salas de estar).

—No creo que los estés durmiendo, creo que los estás divirtiendo— Alcanzó a escuchar de voz de Batman antes de entrar, con voz suave y amable. —Les parece divertido, ¿verdad?, Jon, Damian—

Batman se encontraba sentado en un sillón, observando a Superman realizar movimientos repetitivos adelante y atrás con la carriola doble donde se encontraban los bebés que él y todos los presentes (probablemente Mera no) habían visto en fotos, sonriéndole especialmente a su papá omega que los había llamado.

Cuando Hal conoció a Batman por primera vez no había imaginado que era un omega, ni en sus más locas maquinaciones (y lo decía él que había sido reclutado por un grupo de alienígenas que protegía el universo con armas llamadas "anillo de poder" que se recargaban como batería de celular y funcionaban con "fuerza de voluntad") sabía que muchas cosas difíciles de creer podían pasar en el universo, pero primero, que Batman fuera un omega y después, darse cuenta de que era un padre (bueno y feliz con ello) era como guion de comedia romántica de bajo presupuesto lanzada para la televisión, pero bueno, había tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse a ello, por lo que lo único que hizo en ese momento, fue acercarse (llevándose a Iris con él y por consiguiente a Barry) con exceso de entusiasmo a los bebés.

—¡Son adorables! — Dijo recordándose a sí mismo el no gritar.

—Claro que nuestros hermanos bebés son adorables— Concedió Jason cruzándose de brazos casi como si estuviera ofendido, haciendo reír a sus hermanos.

—Pero que guapos— Dijo Iris con voz baja y gentil.

—Mira sus mejillas— Agregó Barry perdiendo levemente la nitidez en sus palabras al presionarse a sí mismo las mejillas como si esa fuera la única forma que encontró de contenerse (probablemente así era, Hal conocía al hombre que amaba, justo como conocía a la mujer que amaba y justo como ellos lo conocían a él).

Y entonces bebé que se parecía a Batman hizo un puchero para comenzar a llorar abierta y ruidosamente, provocando un puchero en su hermano bebé que se parecía a Superman, para que terminara llorando igualmente.

—L-los asustamos— Tartamudeó Barry.

—Lo siento— Ofrecieron él y Iris al unísono (él temeroso de ver el aura aterradora de Batman), por respuesta Superman rio rodeando la carriola, para tomar a bebé parecido a Batman y finalmente notando que Batman se había levantado de su sitio para tomar a bebé parecido a Superman.

—A Damian no le gustan mucho los extraños— Explicó Batman meciendo suavemente al bebé en sus brazos, para acercarse y acariciar la cabeza del bebé en brazos de Superman, que (con aquel suave toque) pareció encontrar más calma.

—O nada la verdad— Explicó Jason y ninguno de los tres menores (o los padres) negó algo de lo dicho.

—Mhm— Soltó finalmente Batman.

—Bueno, hola Hal, Barry, Iris— Saludó Superman. —Arthur y…— Ahí Superman trastabillo figurativamente.

—Oh, ella es mi compañera vinculada—

—Soy Y'Mera Xebella Challa—

—Pero podemos decirle Mera— Explicó Conner a lo que Superman dejó de lucir confundido y preocupado.

—Sí, pueden llamarme Mera y perdón, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo bien que hueles Batman—

Batman mostró una sonrisa extraña (no incómoda, si no como de entendimiento).

—¿Cómo? — Exclamó Arthur entre confundido y exaltado.

—Él huele muy bien— Volvió a decir ella. Arthur hizo una mueca para suspirar y pasar una mano por entre su cabello.

—Bueno, sí, es cierto—

—Y sus bebés son adorables y huelen muy saludables— Arthur "intentó" (no lo hizo) tragarse su risa, ciertamente había sido extraño, él nunca había escuchado a alguien dar un cumplido parecido a "Huele saludable", sí, podía reconocer cuando alguien estaba saludable por su aroma, pero nunca había presenciado que alguien lo dijera en voz alta.

—¿Me equivoqué?, ¿no debía decir eso? — Aquaman negó con la cabeza, no como si le dijera a su compañera que ciertamente no era algo para decir, si no como si quisiera que la mujer no le diera importancia a aquello.

—Está bien señorita Mera, es un cumplido poco común de escuchar, pero un cumplido que nos hace felices— Concedió Batman claramente usando su "Bruce multimillonario diplomático Wayne" interno.

—Oh, bien— Y ese fue el momento que Alfred eligió para hacer su entrada.

—Amo Bruce, amo Clark, ¿por qué nuestros invitados siguen de pie? — Cuestionó de forma severa (más como un padre estricto que como un mayordomo) con una elegante charola en manos.

—¡Galletas! — Exclamó Conner.

—Siéntense, por favor— Solicitó Bruce con un tono que él solo podía describir como "tan elegante como la charola que portaba el mayordomo".

…

Aquaman no podía negar lo dicho por su compañera vinculada. Batman (Bruce Wayne) olía muy bien y hasta sentía que un poco diferente de lo que había percibido antes, pero no podía estar tan seguro, no había convivido tanto con el hombre, lo que sí podía asegurar era el cambio de aroma de Superman.

Muy atrayente también, ciertamente.

Disfrutó de la comodidad del sillón en el que se encontraba, pasando una mano por la espalda de su compañera vinculada, para centrarse en los bebés en brazos de sus compañeros de la Liga, pronto él podría cargar a su propio bebé también, conocer su aroma natural, acariciar su pequeña cabeza y su cabello, descubrir a quién era más parecido… ¿tendría el cabello del color del de Mera?

Se apresuró en sonreírle a su compañera cuando esta se giró a verlo con un toque de extrañeza en la mirada, él negó suavemente para centrarse en la conversación de Superman (Clark) y Flash (Barry).

—En serio, Jon es tranquilo, lloró porque Damian estaba llorando, no pasa nada si lo cargas— Clark colocó una sonrisa conocedora. —Porque puedo ver qué quieres cargarlo— Afirmó en dirección a Barry, que se sonrojó de golpe, una de sus parejas (Iris, no Hal) rio un poco ante la respuesta de Flash.

—¿Qué?, ¿ahora que eres el compañero vinculado de Batman sientes que puedes leer a todos como él? — Comentó Linterna Verde (Hal) divertida y agresivamente (él era bueno haciendo comentarios que rayaban en lo ofensivo, así que podía reconocerlos fácilmente). Superman continuó luciendo tranquilo y feliz, ofreciendo una sonrisa un tanto enigmática como respuesta, para intercambiar bebés con Bruce (realizando una técnica bien entrenada en la que Clark hizo que Bruce cargara a ambos bebés en su regazo, para luego tomar al tranquilo Jon con tal simpleza que hasta la hicieron lucir fácil, aunque Arthur bien sabía que él habría fracasado patéticamente), finalmente caminando hasta Flash (quien se podía notar muy emocionado por poder cargar a uno de los bebés) entregándoselo.

Barry al acto tensó los hombros y puso una para nada discreta cada de espanto (Arthur no podía culparlo, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo), Hal se acercó un poco más buscando apreciar al bebé desde más cerca, tomándole una de las manitas.

Iris sonrió.

—Se parece mucho a ti — Comentó, dirigiéndose a Superman, que por primera vez desde que le había entregado al bebé a Barry, apartó la mirada de él, para sonreírle a la mujer que mantenía una relación con Flash y Linterna verde.

Hal pareció querer soltar una carcajada, pero al final se contuvo, mirando a Iris con diversión.

—Sí, se parece mucho —Afirmó sonriente.

—¿Entonces él no llora y él sí llora? — Batman le sonrió a su compañera vinculada.

—No es que Jon no lloré o que Damian lo haga todo el tiempo—

—¿De verdad no le agrada nada como dijo uno de tus hijos mayores? —Mera hizo una pequeña pausa luciendo pensativa. —Jason— El niño apartó su atención del jugo entre sus manos para darse cuenta de que realmente no le estaban hablando cuando Batman le sonrió suavemente.

Cuando conoció a Batman no imaginó que podría hacer esa clase de sonrisa (las mismas que había notado durante su encuentro con la familia Superman/Batman en el acuario).

—No— Negó Bruce con una risa suave. —Solo es… irritable—

—Enojón— Agregó Jason de inmediato. Ningún miembro de la familia Wayne-Kent lo negó.

—Pero si tú quieres, preparada para que tal vez llore un poco, puedes cargarlo— Mera lució pensativa un corto instante, reflexionando su próxima respuesta en la misma forma en que gobernaba.

Su compañera vinculada era adorable, la amaba muchísimo.

—¿Tú quieres cargarlo? — Le preguntó a él de repente.

—¿Cómo? — Cuestionó a la vez que Superman regresaba a sentarse junto a su compañero vinculado una vez que se aseguró que Jon estaba cómodo en brazos de Barry (decisión fácilmente tomada después de que el bebé comenzó a sonreír ante las palabras dichas por Hal, Iris y Barry). —¿No quieres cargarlo tú? —

—Quiero hacerlo, pero me di cuenta de que no sé si tu quisieras— Sonrió abiertamente.

—Claro que quiero, vine aquí por la curiosidad de conocer a los hijos de mis compañeros de la Liga, pero también porque tengo la teoría de como cargar a un bebé, pero no hay nada como las enseñanzas de alguien que ya es papá— Dijo mirando a Clark y Bruce. —Y por supuesto por un poco de práctica, para estar más listo… para nuestro bebé—

Mera le dedicó esa sonrisa que él interpretaba como "Eres medio tonto y te amo".

—Nos gustaría cargar a Damian, por favor— Solicitó Mera.

…

Clark estaba tranquilo, pese a que Damian había llorado un poco al ser cargado por Arthur (no así por Mera, probablemente gracias al embarazo), por todo lo demás estaban bastante tranquilos y se había calmado fácilmente.

Damian había sido sostenido por Iris y después por Hal (con un poco de quejas por parte de su bebé, pero finalmente terminando por aceptar medianamente que muchas personas querían conocerlo y cargarlo, manteniéndose sin llanto, pero sin sonreír en ningún momento).

Jon disfrutó de ser cargado por todos, le sonrió a Hal, Iris y Barry de igual forma que le sonrió a Arthur y Mera hasta quedarse dormido en brazos de esta última.

Para cuando él y Bruce tuvieron una conversación de miradas en la que aceptaban que tal vez debían cargar a Damian antes de que comenzara a llorar, la acción fue interrumpida por la voz de Hal.

—¿Y cuándo vas a regresar a ser Batman? — Casi podía oler el miedo de Barry combinado con la pena de Iris y endulzado con el enojo de ambos.

Iris le dedicó una clara mirada de desaprobación a Hal, mientras Barry le ofreció un golpe con el codo en el abdomen.

Se giró a ver el rostro de su compañero vinculado, encontrando una sonrisa suave.

…

" _Aún tiene anemia."_

 _Esa frase no era la que Clark había esperado escuchar de parte de la doctora Leslie en la cita de control de Bruce, cuando ya había pasado un mes del nacimiento de sus bebés._

 _Acomodó el cuerpo durmiente de Damian en su cuna, justo después de haber acomodado a Jon en la propia, todo mientras Bruce se colocaba su pijama, después de haberse encargado de leerles a sus cuatro hijos mayores para dormir._

 _Bruce entró al baño y él se acomodó en la cama._

 _Una vez su compañero vinculado salió del baño, le sonrió durante el camino hacia su lugar designado. Clark respondió el gesto, sin poder dejar de pensar en el que hecho de que su omega aún no estaba cien por ciento bien._

 _Su alfa interno se sentía como un fracaso, como una decepción, estresado por el hecho de que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su omega a recuperarse más rápido._

 _Él (lejos de su instinto alfa) estaba preocupado por Bruce, porque ¿y si había algo mal más allá de la simple anemia que fuera la causa real de que su omega no pudiera recuperarse por completo?, pero no, sabía que estaba siendo paranoico porque ni Alfred ni la doctora Leslie se atreverían a mantener información valiosa oculta de ellos. Bruce solo estaba pasando por un proceso normal (y lento) después de pasar por un hematoma uterino y una cirugía._

 _Pero eso no evitaba que dejara de estar preocupado._

 _Porque quería que su pareja estuviera saludable._

 _Porque su pareja había renunciado a mucho para tener a sus bebés._

 _Porque pese a percibir que Bruce era feliz con su familia, con su vida, Clark sentía que debía extrañar su vida como empresario dueño de Industrias Wayne… su vida como Batman, vida que no podía ser retomada si no estaba recuperado completamente y no entrenaba correctamente._

 _Y ambos aspectos de su vida eran importantes para Bruce. Clark jamás podría entender por completo, pero sabía._

 _Su hilo de pensamientos se detuvo de golpe cuando Bruce alzó las manos solicitando que se acercara a él, cosa a la que obedeció porque sería muy estúpido no hacerlo (y él no lo era) se dejó ser envuelto entre los brazos cálidos de su pareja que lo atrajeron a acomodar su cabeza contra su pecho, aspirando su aroma._

 _Flores._

 _Frutas._

 _Ausencia de algún signo de enfermedad en su aroma._

— _Sé que lo de la anemia te preocupa— Clark encogió los hombros y tragó saliva que realmente no existía._

— _¿Sí?, ¿lees las mentes como J'onn?, ¿eres un marciano y no me lo habías dicho? — Dijo juguetonamente intentando evadir (de forma poco saludable) sus preocupaciones. Claro que Bruce no lo dejaría._

 _Su omega rio en voz baja, la risa acabo y la voz de su omega se escuchó nuevamente._

— _También sé que no solo eso te preocupa—Suspiró para alejarse del abrazo de Bruce, pasando una mano por su cabello, despeinándose sin ningún cuidado._

— _Me preocupa tu anemia porque quiero que estés bien, mi instinto alfa está como loco y yo quiero que ya no te sientas mal, ni te marees ni… pero también… es que esto…— Se aventuró a mirar a su pareja, encontrándolo acostado de lado, observándolo con mucha atención, apartó la vista asustado. —Pusiste tu vida en pausa, tu vida como dueño de Industrias Wayne y tu vida como Batman, me dijiste que ibas a estar bien sin Batman, pero tampoco creí que ibas a tener que tomar tanto tiempo para recuperarte—_

 _Se sentía mal, Bruce con su vida en pausa, mientras Clark seguía siendo Superman (aspecto de su vida que amaba) mientras seguía avanzando en su carrera como reportero (aspecto de su vida que también amaba)._

 _¿Era parte de su naturaleza cruel de alfa estancar la vida de su compañero vinculado?_

 _De golpe sintió a Bruce aplastarle las mejillas con una sola mano, provocando que sus labios quedaran muy juntos y prominentes._

— _¿Has estado preocupado por eso? — Asintió aun si le parecía un poco redundante._

 _Y entonces Bruce le sonrió en esa forma que hacía que su corazón bajara a su estómago como si diera un salto en bungee, para regresar a su sitio original con la misma velocidad y a la vez que todo el calor se concentraba en su rostro._

 _Se sentía inmensamente amado e inmensamente especial._

 _Su rostro fue liberado del agarre impuesto por su pareja, que se concentró en abrazarlo con todo su cuerpo._

— _Me gusta ser Batman, creo que hago una gran diferencia en Ciudad Gótica—_

— _Y en el mundo— Afirmó él, seguro de sí. Bruce regresó su atención a Clark, para soltar una risa suspirada._

— _Pero por mucho tiempo creí que era lo único rescatable en mí, que no había algo más en mí que pudiera ofrecer—_

 _Y Clark recordó lo que Bruce le explicó cuando conoció a su má y pá por primera vez._

" _No sé quién soy sin mi imagen de multimillonario superficial o sin Batman"_

— _Y entonces tú empezaste a decirme que era increíble y excepcional y me escribiste todas esas notas con los dibujos de gatos— Le dijo su pareja sonriente, Clark atinó a cubrirse el rostro avergonzado, pero igualmente sonriendo. —Me ayudaste a iniciar el camino para verme a mí mismo y darme cuenta de que hay mucho más en mí y que puedo ser feliz lejos de Batman— Sintió sus ojos calientes y el nudo en su garganta volvió. —Ya no necesito esconderme en Batman, así que aún sin ser él, voy a estar bien. Volveré porque como dije me gusta serlo, pero estar en casa, descansar, disfrutar de mi familia, puedo hacerlo el tiempo que sea necesario. ¿Cuándo voy a regresar a trabajar a Industrias Wayne?, tal vez cuando Damian y Jon tengan unos dos o tres meses, ¿cuándo volveré a ser Batman?, cuando vuelva a estar en forma, ¿cuándo será eso?, no lo sé y eso está bien—_

 _Se abrazo a su compañero vinculado, colocando besos torpes y descuidados (repletos de amor) en cada lugar que logró alcanzar._

…

Clark respondió la sonrisa.

—Eventualmente— Respondió Bruce.

—Eso mismo dijo Superman una vez— Comentó Arthur con llaneza. Bruce le sonrió a Clark.

—Pero eventualmente es como un mes, un año…— Continuó Hal, porque al parecer era incapaz de ver que Iris y Barry le pedían que dejara aquello por la paz.

—E-escuché que tuviste algunas complicaciones en el nacimiento de los bebés— Soltó Flash de golpe, claramente nervioso y en busca de que Hal se callara, pareció funcionar por un momento, porque Linterna verde lució sorprendido y preocupado.

—No lo sabía, ¿estás bien? — Cuestionó Jordan.

—La Mujer Maravilla había dicho que todos estaban bien— Dijo Aquaman como si se negara a creer que Diana les había mentido, pero sintiera que era la única respuesta.

—¿Estuvo bien venir de visita? — Preguntó Iris, preocupada.

—¡Le hicieron una cirugía, pero ya está bien! — Soltó Conner de golpe.

—¿¡Ci-cirugía!? — Exclamó Barry en sincronía con los rostros preocupados del resto de los presentes.

—¿Los bebés nacieron por cesárea? — Preguntó Iris y Bruce y él (y sus cuatro hijos mayores) negaros con la cabeza.

—Fue una cirugía por una complicación después de que Damian y Jon nacieron, pero ya estoy bien, lo que sí es que hasta ahora es que estoy recuperado y ahora voy a poder comenzar a entrenar para poder volver a ser Batman—

La explicación de su compañero vinculado regresó el ambiente relajado al sitio (aunque no por completo).

Hal se centró en Jon, presionándole nuevamente una mejilla.

—¿Has pensado en el hecho de que tuviste hijos mitad alienígena de… un alienígena? —

Clark no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver los ceños fruncidos de Iris y Barry que miraron con una sincronización perfecta a Hal sentado en medio de ellos.

—¡Sí! — Exclamó Tim emocionado.

—¡Y es genial! — Agregó Dick

—¡Son mitad kryptonianos como yo! — Comentó Conner.

—¡Ser alienígena suena muy cool! — Concluyó Jason.

Sus visitas no hicieron otra cosa que reír.

…

Su pá acomodó un poco el cabello de su má (a petición de ella). Alfred se encontraba regañando a sus hijos, explicándoles porqué correr por el patio no era correcto pues podrían arruinar (ensuciar o romper) sus ropas, luciendo igual de imponente que siempre, aún con Damian en brazos que de tanto en tanto sonreía ante las caras chistosas que hacían sus hermanos (enfureciendo un poquito más a Alfred, ese hombre era un santo).

Jon en brazos de su má se limitaba a morder su mano sonriendo cuando su abuelo (su pá) soltaba una caricia a su abdomen.

Bruce terminó de acomodarle la corbata, para sonreírle e indicarle la localización de Lois con un discreto movimiento de cabeza.

Su amiga había estado fuera de la ciudad por un largo tiempo, por lo que cuando regresó a trabajar, no hubo oportunidad de conversar (o de que viniera antes a conocer a sus bebés), así que esta (la reunión para la foto familiar que finalmente daría a conocer la apariencia de Damian y Jon al público) había sido la primera vez que conocía a Damian y Jon y la primera vez que se veían en persona después de que Bruce le revelara (indirectamente) la identidad secreta de Clark.

Caminó hasta su amiga, logrando un poco de privacidad al estar alejados de todos.

Lois le sonrió, bajando la mirada para ver sus propios zapatos y acomodar su cabello desarreglado por el viento.

—Así que… eres un alienígena— Clark soltó una risa escandalosa.

—Lo soy—

—Eso es muy sorprendente la verdad. No puedo creer que no me di cuenta—

—¿Tan alienígena parezco? — Cuestionó juguetonamente, Lois lució sorprendida para soltar una risa sardónica.

—Me refiero a ti siendo… ya sabes, ahora que lo sé, todo tiene sentido— Clark pasó una mano por su cuello, sonriendo levemente, porque era la forma más amable que habían usado para decirle que no era tan "discreto" en eso de ocultar su identidad secreta como él había pensado. Lois miró a Bruce que tomó a Damian de brazos de Alfred, mientras parecía estar tratando de defender un poco a Tim, Jason, Dick y Conner del temible regaño al que estaban siendo sometidos. Su bebé mayor era fácil de leer para él, se notaba feliz de estar en los brazos de su papá omega.

Sonrió suavemente.

—Bruce Wayne es…— Lois se acercó lo más que pudo a él. —¿Batman? — Susurró y él sonrió con orgullo.

—Sabía que no me decepcionarías— Lois parecía complacida con ella misma.

—No puedo creer que me reí cuando lo aceptó en aquella fiesta de inauguración del monumento a… ti—

—Bruce es mejor que yo ocultándose—

—Lo es— Lois sonrió para ver a sus hijos. En esa posición, volvió a hablar. —¿Conner tiene tus habilidades? —

—No todas, porque es mitad kryptoniano—

—Oh, entonces tus bebés…—

—Tendrán algunas habilidades también, no todas, es lo más probable—

—¿No lo sabes? —

—Bueno, no puedo ir y preguntarle a alguien más que haya tenido hijos mitad kryptonianos— Lois le dio un golpe en el brazo haciéndolo reír, se sobó el sitio, aunque realmente no era necesario.

—Bastardo sarcástico, te estás juntando demasiado con tu compañero vinculado—

—La verdad es que sí—

—¡Ahora eres presumido! — Continuó riendo.

—Las células de Damian y Jon aún no tienen la capacidad de utilizar la luz del sol, así que va a pasar un tiempo antes de que comiencen a manifestar alguna habilidad… si es que alguna vez ocurre. El caso de Conner es un tanto diferente… así que al final no sé si vayan a ser igual, pero no le digas a Conner, está muy emocionado por no ser el único mitad kryptoniano— Dijo permitiendo que su sonrisa se tiñera con un ligero toque de tristeza.

—Entiendo— Lois hizo una corta pausa. —Villa Chica— Lo llamó, obligándolo a apartar su vista de su familia. —Gracias por todas las veces que me salvaste, gracias por ser tan increíble héroe— Clark bajo la mirada.

—Yo no… de nada— Terminó por aceptar.

—¿Y desde el principio sabías que Batman y Bruce Wayne…?, ¿él sabía desde el principio que tú…?

—No y no—

—¡Uh!, eso suena como una historia interesante que me intriga mucho el conocer— Soltó una nueva carcajada. —Pero puede esperar hasta después de tener mis bonitas fotos para mi super increíblemente rosa artículo— Dijo su amiga con exagerado dramatismo, pero no lucía molesta por tener que escribir sobre su familia, incluso si estaba acostumbrada a escribir sobre temas más trascendentales para el mundo.

—¿Vamos con tu familia señor papá alfa? — Vio a sus hijos riendo por algún comentario que no alcanzó a escuchar, mientras Alfred los veía con un toque de desaprobación y otro tanto de diversión muy bien oculta, a su pá que ahora cargaba a Damian, cantándole alguna canción que a él le sonaba muy familiar, a Jon siendo atacado por los millones de palabras que su má conocía para demostrar amor.

Y vio a Bruce con su traje pulcro, su camisa bien arreglada y su corbata derecha, parado elegante e imponentemente. El hombre se giró a verlo (probablemente sintiéndose observado), su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa suave que Clark reconocía como suya, esa era la sonrisa destinada a él (muy diferente de las distintas destinadas a diferentes miembros de su familia).

—Vamos— Respondió sonriendo en dirección a su pareja (ofreciendo su sonrisa especial para su compañero vinculado, para su omega).

…

Jon se inclinó dispuesto a morder la flor en su mano.

—No, Jon, eso no se come— Solicitó suavemente, hincándose frente a sus bebés de seis meses (y experimentando el dolor familiar en sus piernas después de una extenuante noche siendo Batman), apartando suavemente la flor del rostro de su bebé menor, quien soltó una risa escandalosa y emocionada al verlo (como si no hubiera estado con ellos todo el día) para comenzar a hablarle (balbucear).

—Sí, lo sé, se ve rica, pero no se come— Le explicó para asegurarse de que Damian no tuviera las mimas intenciones. Damian observó toda la interacción entre él y Jon con atención, para regresar su vista a la flor en su propia mano (Bruce creía que a su bebé mayor le gustaba el color), para luego verlo bostezar marcadamente (su hora de la siesta no estaba ni cerca, pero suponía que el camino hasta aquí lo había arrullado un poco, después de todo Clark siempre recurría a eso para hacerlos dormir cuando sus bebés estaban siendo particularmente quisquillosos). —Solo vamos a dejarle flores a los abuelos y después nos vamos a encontrar con sus hermanos y su papá y Alfred para el día de campo, ¿sí? — Continuó con su explicación tomando el ramo de distintas flores que había colocado en la red en la parte de abajo de la carriola, para ir a la tumba de sus padres y colocarlo encima.

Leyó 5 veces los nombres de sus padres y se giró a ver a sus bebés que lo miraban con atención, sonrió decidiendo finalmente que tomaría las flores que Dick les había dado justo antes de que salieran de la mansión.

Tanto Jon como Damian parecían muy dispuestos a protestar, pero él los distrajo eficientemente, dándole su sonaja a Jon (que le gustaba agitarla y agitarla y reír en compañía del sonido que hacía) y su peluche de cachorro a Damian (que le gustaba abrazarse a él y soltar unas cuantas carcajadas).

Colocó ambas flores (un poco chuecas y sin algunos pétalos), para escuchar algunas voces llamándolo.

—¡Papá! — Gritó Tim corriendo en compañía de sus hermanos que reían y se empujaban juguetonamente. Se giró para sonreírles.

Hasta que se pararon junto a él, con respiraciones agitadas, mejillas encendidas y emoción desbordante.

Jon y Damian lucieron muy emocionados al verlos, comenzando a "hablarles" a sus hermanos.

Dick se acercó a besar la frente de ambos bebés y Jason despeinó sus cabezas (acción que los bebés conocían y aceptaban riendo).

Conner aplaudió (pues estaba orgulloso de haberles enseñado aquello a los bebés) Damian y Jon lo imitaron de inmediato. Tim hizo su respectivo saludo de frentes encontrándose y finalmente la atención de todos sus hijos (los seis) fue puesta en él.

—Con papá Clark aprendimos a hacer coronitas de flores— Explicó Dick y sus cuatro hijos mayores alzaron lo que traían en las manos.

Jon movió su sonaja y Damian aplaudió (Conner acompañó a Damian de inmediato porque como Bruce había dicho antes, estaba orgulloso de su logro).

—Son regalos para la abuela Martha y el abuelo Thomas— Agregó Jason.

Bruce sonrió.

—¿Dónde quieren ponerlas? — Preguntó a lo que sus hijos respondieron colocando sus pequeñas coronas hechas de flores en distintos lugares.

El aroma natural de su compañero vinculado lo alcanzó, por lo que se giró a presenciarlo caminar hasta ellos, aceptando la mano que se enlazó con la suya y el beso en los labios que le fue ofrecido.

—Ya está todo para el día de campo— Le dijo una vez el beso terminó.

—Ok—

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos un rato más con tus papás? — Lo interrogó su alfa, él se giró a ver las tumbas adornadas y después vio a sus hijos que le sonrieron claramente (y merecidamente) orgullosos de su trabajo, a Jon y Damian que casi lucían como si hablaran entre sí, imaginó a Alfred elegantemente molesto por la tardanza.

Pegó su cuerpo un poco más al de su alfa disfrutando del brazo que se envolvió en su cintura, permitiéndose recargar su cabeza contra su hombro.

—No, está bien, ya podemos irnos—

E inició su camino aún abrazado a Clark, con una anécdota contada con la voz emocionada de Dick, adornada con las risas de Conner, las aclaraciones de Tim, los comentarios sorprendidos de Jason, los balbuceos de sus bebés y la visión de Alfred esperándolos con todo listo para disfrutar del día de campo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Feliz cumpleaños Benedict Cumberbatch, Jared Padalecki y Tim… al parecer.


	53. Extra: En otra vida

Ni Superman ni Batman ni la Liga de la Justicia me pertenecen.

In another liiiiiiife!

* * *

A veces no podía evitar abrumarse ante los sonidos del mundo.

Había muchas personas sufriendo por situaciones que ni siquiera él podía arreglar, sí, pero había veces que ni siquiera eran las personas sufriendo, había veces que cada pequeño sonido era abrumador (incluso el simple pasar de una página de un libro que estaba siendo leído), desde muy joven comprendió que necesitaba un sonido como "ancla" para no perderse entre los montones y montones de ruidos que podía alcanzar con su super audición.

Al principio usaba las respiraciones de sus padres, la risa de su má o la forma rítmica en que su pá martillaba; tiempo después aprendió que los latidos de corazones eran una excelente forma de mantenerse centrado, particularmente los latidos de corazones de personas que eran cercanas para él.

Por muchos años utilizó los latidos del corazón de Lois, pero su corazón dejó de latir; primero hubo un abrumador silencio y después un abrumador ruido, ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaban; comenzó a utilizar los latidos del corazón de su hijo (Jon) y funcionó, pero a veces dejaba descansar a su hijo y se permitía escuchar el corazón de Batman, porque era el más constante, el más estable, con el mínimo de cambios a lo largo del día y de los días, (el corazón de Jon era activo y animado y cambiante, justo como lo era su hijo).

Primero solo lo usaba para tranquilizarse en batalla y después comenzó a utilizarlo en su vida diaria. Sobre todo, disfrutaba de escuchar del corazón de Batman… de Bruce, cuando este se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, en esas raras ocasiones en las que permitía que se quedaran dormidos juntos (a veces abrazados, a veces cada uno en una de las esquinas de la cama).

Pero terminó perdiéndolo a él también.

Y el silencio lo dejaba sin fuerzas y el ruido lo hacía querer rogar porque todo terminara.

Por un corto instante logró escuchar el corazón de Bruce nuevamente, pero no era su Bruce, porque su Bruce ya no estaba y nunca volvería.

— _Mhm— Murmuró Zatanna en medio del ruido y justo después de que el Bruce de la otra realidad se había ido. —Puede ser— Continuó._

— _¿Qué puede ser? —_

— _Bueno, nunca encontramos el cuerpo de nuestro Batman, ¿qué tal si no está muerto y la verdad es que él está atrapado en otra realidad? —_

— _¿Crees que es posible? — Cuestionó, sabiendo que todos los presentes miraban a la superheroína. Zatanna encogió los hombros._

— _Los viajes entre dimensiones siempre dejan rastros, puedo intentar buscarlo—_

— _Te ayudaré— Afirmó Red Robin._

— _Te ayudaremos— Agregó Dick._

…

Después de tres años de silencios debilitantes y ruidos desesperantes, finalmente volvió a escucharlo, los latidos del corazón que (junto con el de Lois) era lo que más había extrañado.

— _Es nuestro Batman— Afirmó Zatanna._

— _El análisis muestra que está en buen estado— Le dijo Diana. —Pero… el análisis también mostró algo más—_

Clark se sentó en una silla junto a la camilla en la que Batman, Bruce, se encontraba inconsciente, parecía solo estar dormido, pero Zatanna le había dicho que un viaje entre dimensiones era agotador, sobre todo uno después de estar lejos de su realidad por tanto tiempo.

Tenía algunos cortes en el rostro, unos cuantos moretones en diferentes estados de recuperación y eso solo en la piel que él alcanzaba a ver con la bata que le habían colocado.

Se concentró en el corazón que latía rítmicamente, un latido, dos, tres… era igual que como lo recordaba, pero a la vez podía notar un cambio casi imperceptible, como si estuviera realizando un poco más de trabajo (había memorizado y añorado de tal forma este corazón, a esta persona, que estaba seguro de que, a pesar de ser casi imperceptible, ese cambio era real).

Y entonces se enfocó en el otro corazón que podía percibir en la habitación, que latía muy rápido y para nada como el de Bruce.

Tomó una de las manos de Bruce entre las suyas, se veía un poco inflamada, a las cicatrices ya conocidas por él se le habían sumado unas 5 más. La acercó hasta esconderla al nivel de su pecho, encogiéndose contra ella, como si de todo el cuerpo de Bruce se tratara.

Lo siguiente que Clark entendió, fue que Bruce (despierto) estaba sentado con un Batarang contra su cuello, en una clara pose amenazadora.

Él solo pudo concentrarse en los ojos azules que lo miraban amenazantemente, que se tornaron sorprendidos.

—Hola— Saludó, casi logrando sonreír. Lentamente, Bruce alejó el Batarang, para concentrarse en la mano que él había estado acunando entre las suyas.

No sabía por todo lo que había pasado Bruce, tal vez y tener su mano sostenida por él, le molestaría, lo dejó ir (aún si tanto su instinto alfa como su ser racional gritaban que no, que no se alejaran del omega), aferrándose a sus propias manos.

—Z-Zatanna dice que eres el Bruce de esta realidad, pero… ¿quieres que la llame? —

—No, te creo— Contestó Bruce permitiéndole escuchar la voz que tanto había extrañado. —¿Cuánto tiempo me fui? — Su boca se sentía tan seca como cuando una batalla se complicaba.

—Tres años—

—Mis… Damian, Dick, Tim…—

—Están bien, ya saben que estás aquí, se están tardando un poco en llegar porque es hora de patrullaje en Ciudad Gótica y es una noche algo movida, pero…— De repente sintió que estaba hablando demasiado. —Todos están bien— Dijo manteniendo un tono más tranquilo. —Alfred también y Jason—Concluyó que era mejor mencionarlo, pues sabía que Bruce querría saber.

Bruce se limitó a asentir, sin decir nada más.

Clark tenía tantas y tantas preguntas, pero también sentía que no era el momento, que no estaría ayudando a Bruce.

—J'onn leyó tu mente, lo siento— Eso había sido lo peor para comenzar.

—Está bien— Contestó Bruce secamente, mirando a todo el lugar (menos a Clark).

—Bruce— Lo llamó y el hombre frente a él no pudo evitar por más tiempo el verlo a la cara.

 _Esperar a después._

 _Esperar un mejor momento._

 _Esperar que la vida deje de sentirse como un caos._

 _¿De qué serviría? Tal vez solo para alejar a Bruce de él._

Excusas y más excusas ideó para no decirle a Bruce que lo amaba.

—Te amo— Logró decir para comenzar a llorar. —Sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero pasé todos los días arrepintiéndome de no decírtelo— Sintió que se tropezaba con sus palabras. —Lo siento si te está incomodando y si quieres que me vaya, aunque preferiría que por favor n…— Una mano posándose sobre su rostro terminó por callarlo y darle la fuerza para dejar de fingir que sus pies eran lo más entretenido para ver en el mundo y destinarla a admirar el rostro de Bruce (y tal vez perderse un poquito en lo azul de sus irises).

—Ya lo sabía—

—¿Eh? — Bruce le sonrió como antes, en esa forma medio cómplice y medio juguetona.

—No eres precisamente alguien discreto— Sintió su rostro demasiado caliente, pero no le importó, dejó que sus lagrimas aumentaran su velocidad de caída y se abrazó al cuerpo de Bruce, escondiendo el rostro en su regazo.

—Te extrañé— Se interrumpió a sí mismo con un sollozo. —Mucho—

—Yo también te extrañe— Le dijeron justo al tiempo de sentir una mano sobre su cabeza. —Siento que hayas estado pensando que yo no sabía que tú… también siento que tú no supieras que yo también lo hacía… lo hago—

Bruce acababa de admitir que lo amaba.

Bruce de verdad… los latidos del otro corazón que latía muy rápido lo regresaron a la realidad, recordando que había otra cosa que necesitaba decir.

—J'onn leyó tu mente y vio que para ti no pasaron tres años, sino solo dos meses—

—Cincuenta y cuatro días— Contestó Bruce y él dejó de esconder su rostro, para encarar a Bruce (con un elegante toque de sorber los mocos).

—Lo vimos— Dijo primero, de forma confusa y un tanto enigmática, se obligó a continuar, porque tenía que saber. — Puedo escucharlo, otro corazón viniendo de ti— Sus palabras no causaron sorpresa en el rostro de Bruce, lo que sí causaron fue que las manos de Bruce dejaran de tocarlo. —Bruce, si para ti solo pasaron 54 días, entonces…—

—Para mí, por los últimos cinco años, solo he estado con una persona— Eso era toda la explicación que Clark necesitaba; era suyo. El bebé en el vientre de Bruce era suyo.

Se alzó (tal vez con un poco de ayuda de su habilidad para volar) y se sentó en la camilla para abrazar apropiadamente a Bruce, de forma que no solo él se refugiara, si no tratando de hacer lo mismo por Bruce.

—Yo quiero ser tu alfa— Le susurró al oído con miedo de ser rechazado, pero recordándose que debía ser valiente, porque si su yo en otra realidad había sido así de valiente, él también debía poder (incluso si no lograba la vida feliz que el otro Bruce le había dejado entrever, ya no quería vivir con arrepentimientos). —Por favor— Agregó. No hubo rechazo verbal y tampoco corporal, por respuesta Bruce finalmente respondió su abrazo.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó así (no necesitaba saberlo y habría continuado así por horas y horas), pero el abrazo tuvo que terminar cuando escucharon la puerta abriéndose y un par de voces conocidas.

—¡Bruce! — Le pareció que dijeron Dick y Tim.

Cortó el abrazo y lentamente se giró a ver a los hijos de Batman.

Dick y Tim le dedicaron una mirada corta (casi preguntándole si estaba bien) para finalmente correr a acercarse a Bruce.

Damian caminó con calma, pero era claramente una calma fingida, porque Clark podía notar como sus manos le temblaban y su corazón estaba agitado.

Dick fue el primero en abrazar a Bruce, seguido de Tim, para que Damian fuera el último en acercarse.

—Padre— Soltó primero, con voz firme (igualmente fingida). Ahí Bruce finalmente bajo las piernas de la camilla y, a la vez que Damian, se inclinó para abrazar a su hijo menor (por ahora).

—Estás más alto— Dijo Bruce y Damian se paró muy derecho rompiendo el abrazo, tomó aire profundo y habló.

—Te extrañé, padre— Bruce no tomó mucho tiempo para contestar.

—Yo también te extrañé— Dijo, mirando a Damian a los ojos, para luego girarse a ver a Dick y Tim. —Los extrañé—

—Sabía que estabas vivo— Aseguró Tim. Dick rio mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Me gustaría decir que está mintiendo, pero no, Tim siempre dijo que estabas vivo— Bruce solo se limitó a sonreír, escuchando a sus hijos.

—¿Dónde estuviste padre? —

—Sí, ¿dónde estuviste? — Preguntó Dick, poniendo más alegría en sus palabras de lo que Damian era capaz de lograr.

—Antes de eso me gustaría escuchar cómo están ustedes— Dicho eso, Bruce se centró en él y él se limitó a hacer un ademán de que saldría para dejarlo a solas con sus hijos (Sentía que no quería irse, pero tampoco podía ser egoísta).

—¿Te vas a ir Superman? — No se dio cuenta de que los hijos de su… los hijos de Bruce habían presenciado su intento de comunicarse con las manos.

—Sí, yo…—

—No tienes que irte— Afirmó Dick.

—Sí, vete— Dijo Damian al mismo tiempo. Dick riñó al menor con la mirada y un ceño fruncido.

—Yo creo que sí es mejor que me vaya para darles privacidad, pero… cuando ya estés en tu casa iré a visitarte—

—De acuerdo— Concedió Bruce eliminando su nerviosismo y miedo por una respuesta negativa. Asintió y salió del lugar.

Ni bien salió notó a Red Hood, Jason, de pie y recargado contra la pared.

Tragó saliva (porque ya había saliva que tragar).

—¿No vas a entrar? — Cuestionó y el hombre no se giró a verlo si quiera y él pensó en el niño que le pidió su autógrafo la primera vez que se conocieron y su corazón dolió.

—¿Es el verdadero? — Obtuvo por respuesta.

—Lo es— Respondió.

 _Es nuestro Bruce._ Dejó sin decir.

—¿Está bien? —

—Lo está— Jason asintió para apartarse de la pared y comenzar a alejarse de él y de la habitación (y de Bruce).

Debía decirle algo antes de que se fuera.

—¡Papá! — Le gritó Jon y él se giró para buscarlo con la mirada. Su hijo se lanzó a abrazarlo cuando él todavía quería detener a Jason. —Conner me dijo que Tim le dijo que Batman había regresado, ¿es cierto? — Preguntó alegremente cuando Clark ya no encontró a Jason caminando por el pasillo. Puso toda su atención en su hijo. —¿Es cierto?, si es cierto Damian va a estar muy feliz— Clark sonrió.

—Es cierto, Batman volvió— Su hijo asintió feliz.

—¿Tú también estás feliz, papá? —

Había muchas cosas de las cuales debían hablar, muchas cosas que resolver, el miedo, la soledad, la angustia de los últimos tres años no iban a desaparecer así nada más, pero Bruce estaba vivo, Clark había podido decirle que lo amaba y le habían respondido que él también era amado.

Iba a tener un hijo con Bruce.

Las cosas no estaban bien, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de luchar para que todo estuviera bien.

—Sí— Dijo escuchando su voz un poco rota y sintiendo a Jon abrazarlo con fuerza, para ver a Conner acercarse a ellos con mirada preocupada. —Estoy feliz— Murmuró regresando el abrazo a Jon y sonriéndole a Conner buscando tranquilizarlo.

* * *

Hice lo que pude, originalmente yo no iba a hacer este extra, pero cada cierto tiempo aparecía alguien mencionando al Clark triste y solito de la otra realidad.

"Quiero que el otro Clark sea feliz" o algo así escribió alguien y pues como a mí también me gustan los finales felices (y se me ocurrió esto) pues decidí hacer al otro Clark feliz en este extra, ese Clark y ese Bruce van a tener que pasar por muchas cosas, pero al final van a estar juntos y felices… al menos el 60 por ciento del tiempo jaja


	54. Extra: Feliz cumpleaños

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

* * *

Dick le sonrió a Alfred y después a Bruce, quienes le cantaban mientras él aplaudía, vio su pastel y las velas encendidas.

—Pida un deseo, joven Richard— Le comentó Alfred, para que él finalmente tomara aire y soplara logrando apagar las velas del pastel.

Se concentró en los aplausos de Bruce y Alfred y en los hilitos de humo que salían de las velas apagadas, estaba sonriendo, porque estaba feliz, porque Bruce le había preguntado cuál era su pastel favorito, porque lo llevó a comer a dónde Dick había querido, porque le compró el juguete que él quiso, porque hasta lo llevó al cine, porque…

La imagen del pastel se puso borrosa, sus ojos se sentían calientes, tenía un nudo en la garganta que dolía, su pecho dolía, mucho, mucho.

Era su primer cumpleaños sin sus padres, era la primera vez que celebraba sin los miembros del circo.

Extrañaba a sus papás, extrañaba su otra vida.

De repente fue abrazado por Bruce, siendo envuelto por su calor y por el olor a frutas y flores y jabón de coco.

Se abrazó al cuerpo contrario con todas sus fuerzas, sin poder dejar de llorar, sintiendo como una mano comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

No estaba bien, nada estaba bien, aún extrañaba a sus papás, aún extrañaba el circo, quería sus cumpleaños de antes de nuevo, pero…

Movió su cara contra el cuerpo de Bruce buscando pegarse más a él y buscando aspirar un poco más de su aroma natural.

De repente se sentía como si todo fuera a estar bien.

…

Jason escuchó los toques ruidosos a su puerta. Alfred jamás tocaría así, mucho menos Bruce, así que solo podía ser Dick.

—¡Es hora de comer, baja! — Gritó Dick sin abrir la puerta y a pesar de eso Jason fue capaz de escuchar sus pasos al alejarse… corriendo, definitivamente.

Grayson hacía todo de forma ruidosa.

Se levantó del piso (donde se encontraba jugueteando con la Tablet que Bruce había dicho que era suya) e inicio el recorrido hasta el comedor.

Al llegar a su destino, no había nadie ni nada. La mesa estaba vacía, Alfred no estaba sirviendo platos, no había Bruce sonriéndole de medio lado y saludándolo en voz baja, no había Dick gritando un "Hola" y extendiendo los brazos como si fuera a abrazarlo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jason! — Gritaron Dick y Bruce a la vez, abriendo de golpe la puerta que él sabía iba a la cocina, con Alfred en medio de ellos cargando un pastel con una vela con forma de Darth Vader sobre este.

¿Era su cumpleaños? ¿En serio?

Jason trató de recordar qué había hecho el año anterior en su cumpleaños o el año antes de eso.

Sabía que su mamá había celebrado con él alguna vez (no recordaba a su papá celebrando), pero su mamá sí, lo recordaba… ¿era un recuerdo real o lo había soñado?, ¿por qué no podía recordar bien?

Los tres miembros de la casa en la que ahora vivía comenzaron a cantar, al tiempo que se movían a acomodarse en el comedor, Alfred colocó el pastel sobre la mesa, mientras Bruce lo dirigió a sentarse en una silla.

—¡Apaga la vela Jason! — Le dijo Dick y él se limitó a apartar la atención de él al pastel, soplando lo más fuerte que pudo.

Escuchó tres pares de aplausos poco coordinados.

—Bien hecho, joven Jason— Dijo Alfred, Dick se acercó a abrazarlo y Bruce pasó su mano por su cabeza.

Bruce nunca había pasado su mano por su cabeza.

Bruce le sonrió y Dick soltó un ruidillo que Jason creía haberle escuchado la primera vez que hablaron de superhéroes.

—¿Y si Jason abre sus regalos mientras Alfred parte el pastel? —

¿Regalos?

—Sí, por qué no— Concedió Bruce y Dick salió del comedor corriendo para regresar con dos cajas pequeñas y una hoja grande en manos; Dick colocó las dos cajas frente a él y estiró la hoja grande (que más bien parecía cartulina) frente a él. —Te hice un dibujo, es Superman— Jason sintió el rostro caliente, porque… porque Dick, su hermano, había recordado que a él le gustaba Superman.

Dick hizo un curioso gesto con las manos y él entendió que le pedía que tomara la cartulina, obedeció.

—Gracias— Dick sonrió feliz, para acercarse a susurrarle al oído.

—Yo ayudé a Bruce a elegir tus otros regalos— Jason se giró a ver a Bruce nuevamente, quien de inmediato le sonrió asintiendo y porque su cara se sentía demasiado caliente, mejor se concentró en los regalos sobre la mesa.

—¿Puedo? —

—Claro, son tuyos— Le respondió Bruce y él rasgo el papel de uno de los regalos encontrando una figura de Darth Vader.

—¡Es Darth Vader! — Terminó exclamando, Dick rio. Se apresuró en abrir el otro, esta vez encontrando a Obi Wan Kenobi. —¡Es Obi Wan! —

—¿Te gustaron? — Cuestionó Dick, ocupando su espacio personal (como siempre), él asintió, para darse cuenta de que debía decirle algo a Bruce.

Se giró para ver a su tutor, bajando la cabeza al instante.

—Gracias, Bruce— Murmuró.

—No tienes que agradecer Jason, pero de nada— Un plato fue puesto frente a él.

—Pastel, joven Jason— Se apresuró en tomar el tenedor y meterse un gran pedazo de pastel a la boca (porque necesitaba tragarse esa presión en su garganta y a lo mejor y se iba con el pastel).

Siguió comiendo, sin ver a nadie y fingiendo que sus ojos no estaban liberando lágrimas desde hace rato.

Y entonces sintió un nuevo abrazo. Primero pensó que era su hermano, pero no olía como Dick, olía a flores y frutas y coco. Era Bruce, Bruce lo estaba abrazando.

Dick lo abrazo también y él tomó la decisión de dejar el pastel y regresar los abrazos de forma torpe, un brazo para cada… miembro de su familia abrazándolo.

Se sentía raro, porque quería llorar y llorar, pero no se sentía triste realmente.

La verdad era que Jason se sentía feliz siendo envuelto entre el aroma a limón de Dick, el aroma a canela de Alfred, el aroma a flores y frutas y coco de Bruce.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Jay— Le susurró Dick y las palabras se le escaparon desde el pecho.

—Sí lo es, es feliz— Dick rio casi en silencio, Bruce se alejó un poco del abrazo para acariciarle la cabeza.

—¿Quiere más pastel joven Jason? — Preguntó Alfred.

Asintió al instante.

…

Conner inclinó la cabeza, porque lo dicho por Dick lo había sorprendido.

—¿Va a ser tu cumpleaños? —

—¡Sí! — Respondió Dick con una de sus sonrisas grandes y bonitas. Jason frunció el ceño (no lucía enojado, parecía confundido y aún cuando lucía enojado, Conner no creía que el niño mayor no tan mayor se enojara realmente).

—¿No sabes lo que es un cumpleaños? —

—Sí lo sé, un cumpleaños es el aniversario del nacimiento de una persona o incluso de una institución u organización— Dick asintió unas cuantas veces, Jason entrecerró los ojos.

—El cumpleaños de Jason fue justo antes de que tú llegarás Conner, que lástima porque el pastel que comimos ese día estuvo muy rico y si hubieras estado nos lo habríamos pasado muchísimo mejor— Sonrió feliz por las palabras dichas por el niño mayor.

—Pues sí— Concedió Jason. —¡Ah! — Exclamó de repente, atrayendo su atención por completo (y la de Dick. —¿Qué hiciste tú en tu cumpleaños? —

—¿Yo? —

—Sí, tú— Respondió Jason.

—Yo no he existido por tanto tiempo como para "cumplir años" — Explicó. Dick abrió los ojos grandemente, Jason ni siquiera frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? — Jason frunció el ceño de golpe y le habló como si estuviera enojado (pero Conner sabía que no lo estaba, así que no se asustó ni se preocupó y continuó explicando).

—He existido por 10 semanas, ni siquiera he cumplido un año— Y al acto se distrajo al escuchar a Clark entrar a la casa y saludar a Alfred. —Clark llegó— Jason se puso de pie primero para correr probablemente a encontrarse con Clark, Dick se puso de pie.

—Vamos— Le dijo ofreciéndole tomar su mano, para que juntos corrieran al encuentro de Superman.

Cuando iban llegando, escuchó el comentario de Jason.

—¿Entonces de verdad Conner solo ha existido por 10 semanas? — Vio a Clark pasar una mano por su cuello.

—Sí, recuerden que Conner fue creado de forma…— Clark titubeó al hablar. —Diferente, así que se ve de 7 años, pero en realidad nació hace 10 semanas— Concluyó sonriente. Él asintió igualmente sonriendo, estaba feliz porque no sabía que podía usar la palabra "nacer" consigo mismo, siempre creyó que solo podía usar la expresión "Comencé a existir", pero si Clark decía que él había nacido así debía ser. Dick lucía extrañado y Jason seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Clark se acercó a abrazarlos a él y a Dick, le gustaba mucho ser abrazado, ojalá Bruce también estuviera.

—Pero entonces… ¿nunca te han dado regalos de cumpleaños? —

—Pues no—

—Nunca te han abrazado y te han dicho "Feliz cumpleaños" — Volvió a negar, aun sonriendo.

—No—

—¿Nunca has apagado las velas de tu pastel? —

—No—

—Pero ahora que Conner vive con nosotros vamos a celebrar su cumpleaños… y los siguientes también— Les explicó Clark, haciendo a Conner sonreír.

No había pensado en el hecho de que a pesar de que él era un clon, también sus cumpleaños serían celebrados… además de que eso de celebrar "sus" cumpleaños (no "su" cumpleaños) quería decir que viviría por mucho, mucho tiempo en esta casa, con Clark, Bruce, Alfred, Dick y Jason.

Una risita se le escapó.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? — Le preguntó Dick.

—Comencé a ex…— No, podía usar la otra palabra. —Nací el 21 de marzo— Jason hizo un ruido raro con la boca.

—¡Falta mucho! —

…

Superboy creyó que solo tenía una opción en su vida, que solo había una cosa que él podía hacer "Ser el clon de Superman, sustituirlo si moría o matarlo en caso de que se volviera una amenaza para el mundo", solo eso.

Pero no, Conner Kent, ahora tenía un nombre, tenía hermanos, dos para ser específicos, Dick y Jason, tenía dos papás que lo hacían sentir muy, muy querido, un Alfred, dos abuelos, una casa, su propia habitación, ¡hasta podía ir a la escuela!

No solo era un clon o el reemplazo de Superman, era… un niño, un hijo, un hermano, un nieto, un estudiante…

Rio en su habitación, acostado en la cama y viendo el techo azul con nubes (dibujo que su familia le había ayudado a hacer).

Escuchó los latidos del corazón de Bruce acercándose, hasta escucharlos justo frente a su puerta, se puso de pie para abrir ni bien un toque suave se dejó escuchar.

Bruce le sonrió y Conner hizo lo mismo.

—Conner necesito que vengas al comedor conmigo— Él no entendía, porque según la hora en el reloj, aún no era tiempo de cenar, de todas formas, aceptó la mano que Bruce le ofreció para que tomara (porque quería mucho a Bruce, le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con él y nunca podría negarse a algo que le pidiera) y juntos caminaron hasta el comedor, lugar donde se encontraban Clark y Dick y Jason y Alfred y un pastel con velas de colores.

¡No tenía idea de que era el cumpleaños de alguien!

—¿Es tu cumpleaños Bruce? — Cuestionó sonriente, ante lo que escuchó las risas de Bruce, Clark y Dick.

—¡Ay, Conner! — Escuchó el susurro de Jason.

—No es mi cumpleaños, este pastel es para ti— Conner frunció el ceño.

—Pero no es mi cumpleaños—

—No, pero tus hermanos no querían que pasaras tanto tiempo sin saber lo que se siente celebrar un cumpleaños—

Se giró a ver a sus hermanos, Dick le sonrió para correr a abrazarse a él y Jason (cuya cara se veía muy roja) apartó la vista con los brazos cruzados.

—Además es más como una celebración porque ahora eres oficialmente de esta familia— Agregó Clark.

—¿No te gusta tu pastel? — Cuestionó Dick.

—¿No quieres apagar las velas? — Cuestionó Jason.

Conner asintió con la cabeza muchas veces seguidas.

—¡Sí me gusta y sí quiero! — Exclamó sonriendo tanto que sintió un poquito de dolor en su cara.

…

No entendía porque aquello era tan importante para Conner, pero el tema de los cumpleaños parecía muy importante para su hermano.

—Pues no recuerdo mucho de como celebraba mi cumpleaños con mi papá, pero en el orfanato solo compraban un pastel para todos los niños que cumplían en un mes y cantábamos todos juntos y comíamos y ya— Conner frunció un poco el ceño, no parecía complacido con su explicación, pero no había nada más y Tim no creía que fuera tan mala celebración de cumpleaños.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —

—El 19 de julio— Conner lució decepcionado.

—Falta mucho— Tim sonrió, porque sí, faltaba mucho, pero no es que él estuviera impaciente porque su cumpleaños llegara más rápido.

La puerta fue abierta sin ningún respeto y Tim supo que ese era Dick.

—Hola — Saludó.

—¿De qué hablan? — Cuestionó Dick y Jason solo fue y se sentó junto a ellos.

—Le pregunté a Tim cuándo es su cumpleaños—

—¿Cuándo es? — Quiso saber Jason.

—El 19 de julio—

—Falta mucho— Comentó Dick igual de decepcionado que Conner.

—¡Tal vez podríamos celebrar desde antes como con Conner! — Exclamó Jason entusiasmado y Conner y Dick asintieron unas cuantas veces, exteriorizando su positivismo ante la idea.

—¿Por qué deberíamos celebrar desde antes? —

—Porque es divertido—

—Sí, cuando cumples años te regalan cosas— Tim miró a su alrededor.

—Pero yo tengo muchas cosas nuevas ahora, muchos regalos— Sus hermanos igualmente vieron a su alrededor, notándose en sus rostros la aceptación ante lo dicho por Tim.

—Puedes comer pastel y tu comida favorita y dulces—

—Pero hace poco comimos pastel y dulces y no sé cuál es mi comida favorita— Sus hermanos se volvieron serios nuevamente.

—Cuando cumples años todos te dan abrazos y te dicen "felicidades"—

—Pero yo sé que solo tengo que pedirlo y ustedes o Bruce o Clark me abrazarán—

—¿Entonces no quieres que celebremos antes tu cumpleaños? —

—Es que… justo ahora se siente como si todos los días fueran mi cumpleaños— Dijo sintiendo el rostro caliente.

Sus hermanos sonrieron, para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo (acción iniciada por Dick).

…

Apagó las velas de un soplido y su familia aplaudió, su abuelita Martha generó un grito que él solo había escuchado en partidos de beisbol, su abuelito Jonathan generó un silbido con sus dedos, luciendo super cool (tenía que pedirle que le enseñara a hacer eso), Conner y Tim rieron, mientras Jason exigía pastel, Jon y Damian aplaudían en compañía de todos, porque sabían hacerlo y como sabían hacerlo imitaban de inmediato a quien fuera que hiciera la acción (probablemente no debían entender lo que ocurría o tal vez sí lo hacían, sus hermanos bebés eran muy inteligentes).

—¿Pediste un deseo, Dick? — Cuestionó papá Clark, mientras Alfred acercaba el pastel hasta él para comenzar a partirlo y repartirlo en diferentes platos.

Bruce colocó un plato frente a Dick, dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa y un beso en la frente (que él recibió con una sonrisa).

—Sí, pero es un secreto, papá Clark— Explicó haciéndolo reír.

—Por supuesto, joven Richard— Concedió Alfred.

El asintió en aceptación a lo dicho por Alfred, para aprovechar que Jason estaba distraído con el pastel, colocándole un poco de betún en la mejilla.

Jason se giró a verlo (casi como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta), arrancándole risas de expectación a Conner, mientras Tim quitaba su pedazo de pastel de la mesa, como si temiera que Jason alzara la mesa tirándola (nunca había pasado… no con la mesa del comedor al menos), Jon y Damian rieron en compañía de Conner.

—¡Esto es la guerra! — Exclamó Jason dispuesto a llenar sus manos de betún, pero siendo interrumpido por Alfred.

—Joven Richard, joven Jason, saben perfectamente que la guerra de betún comienza hasta después de terminar su primera rebanada de pastel—

Jason volvió a colocarse apropiadamente en su asiento.

—Eso incluye a Jon y Damian terminando su pastel— Agregó papá Bruce, al tiempo que su papá alfa acomodaba un plato frente a sus hermanos bebés sentados en sus sillas altas.

—¡Pastel! — Gritó Jon emocionado, sin lograr pronunciar correctamente la "s" (saliéndole más como una "sh" y la "l" estando casi ausente).

Damian era más de gritar palabras como "Mío", "yo", "No" y "papá".

—¡Mío! — Dijo Damian viendo el plato frente a él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es tuyo— Concedió papá Clark ante lo que Damian rio tapándose la boca.

La guerra definitivamente iba a incluir a sus hermanos bebés.

* * *

Este extra se originó por todos los que preguntaban por los cumpleaños, ya sé que no se referían a esto y que más bien esperaban un pachangon con alcohol, brownies espaciales, unos buenos cumbiones y toda la Liga de la Justicia presente, pero mi cerebro es rebelde y solo se dignó a escribir esto.

Hay dos razones por las que no mencioné cumpleaños durante todo el fic, la primera razón fue la hueva, así es, me daba hueva escribir sobre cumpleaños (yo le hecho la culpa a Matando la Soledad porque ahí escribí sobre tres cumpleaños y creo que me saturé), la segundo razón es que para hablar de cumpleaños tendría que tener la línea temporal muy bien estructurada y claro que por supuesto que no, no lo hice, me pasé por donde no me da el sol la concordancia temporal y pues… por eso también fue, fue más que nada la hueva, pero eso también.

Ya se la saben, la definición del cumpleaños fue proporcionada por Wikipedia.


	55. Dame de tu vida y de tu tiempo

Ni Superman ni Batman me pertenecen.

* * *

Se concentró en ver la pantalla de la Tablet y en abrazar a Titus, su amigo perro se dejó hacer sin rechistar (él estaba seguro de que Titus amaba los abrazos incluso si Tim decía que a los perros instintivamente eso no les gustaba).

La puerta de su fuerte hecho de sabanas fue abierta un poco, solo lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver la cara de su hermano mayor.

—Hey, Dami— Saludó Dick sonriente.

—Hola— Saludó a secas, poniendo en pausa el video que veía.

—¿Puedo pasar? — Cuestionó su hermano.

—No— Respondió Damian concentrándose nuevamente en abrazar a Titus y poner su atención en la pantalla de la Tablet.

—Pero traje ofrendas de paz— Volvió a centrar su mirada en su hermano mayor, quien alzó un paquete de galletas.

—¿Son de chocolate? — Cuestionó.

—Sí— Respondió Dick sin dejar de sonreír.

—Titus no puede comer galletas de chocolate, no las queremos— Dick soltó una de sus risas triunfantes, aunque Damian consideraba que estaba perdiendo, su hermano seguro tenía algo escondido.

—Oh, pero para Titus…— Ante su nombre dicho por el hijo mayor de la casa Wayne-Kent, su amigo perro comenzó a menear su cola, no podía llegar a contar esto como una traición de parte de su amigo, porque a él también le gustaba cuando Dick decía su nombre. —Traje helado especial para perro sabor tocino— Explicó revelando el bote recién descrito.

—Ok, aceptamos tus ofrendas, puedes pasar— Dick volvió a reír victorioso, metiéndose con dificultad, terminando más bien acostado y entregando sus regalos.

Primero abrió el helado para Titus que comenzó a comer (sin dejar de menear su cola) y finalmente abrió el paquete de galletas, comiéndose una y ofreciéndole otra a Dick.

Su hermano mayor aceptó.

—Las de Alfred son mejores— Concluyó arrancándole una risa a su hermano.

—¿Qué estabas viendo? — Le preguntó su hermano y él encogió los hombros antes de responder.

—YouTube me lo recomendó, creo que están hablando de papá y pá— Su hermano pareció interesado en el tema y puso el vídeo a reproducirse.

— _Yo aún recuerdo cuando todo el mundo decía que ahí no había amor, que Bruce Wayne solo se había casado con "el reportero desconocido"— Dijo uno de los presentadores del programa haciendo comillas con las manos. —Por imagen—_

— _O los que decían que era porque estaba embarazado—_

— _Los que decían que ni siquiera eran de Clark Kent—_

— _¡Qué tiempos aquellos! —_

— _Y ahora aquí estamos 10 años después y esos dos siguen juntos—_

Imágenes de sus papás juntos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, sus papás sonriendo a las cámaras, sonriéndose el uno al otro, tomados de las manos, algunas durante eventos oficiales y otras fotos más bien borrosas claramente tomadas sin permiso.

— _Y más felices que nunca—_

— _Y no se les puede negar su parentesco con Clark Kent a los únicos hijos biológicos que tuvieron—_

— _Oh, ¿recuerdan cuando se extendió el rumor de que los gemelos eran de Lex Luthor? — Las risas reinaron entre los presentadores._

— _¡Hablando de teorías locas! —_

Dick soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Hijos de Lex Luthor, buena esa— Comentó y él tenía que comprobar con su hermano lo dicho por su otro hermano.

—Jason dice que Lex Luthor estaba enamorado de papá y que por eso pá lo odia— Dick frunció el ceño, aun así, notándose divertido.

—¿Eso dijo Jason? — Él asintió con la cabeza muchas veces.

—¿Es cierto? —

—Enamorado, lo dudo, no creo que Lex Luthor sea capaz de sentir amor, pero no lo sé. Por otra parte, sí creo que se obsesionó con papá Bruce— Concedió su hermano mayor.

¿De verdad ese villano había querido estar con su papá? No quería ni imaginar que su papá se hubiera fijado en ese loco y se hubiera quedado con él en lugar de su pá (amaba a su pá).

—Y no es que papá Clark lo odie por estar "obsesionado" con papá Bruce, es solo que Lex Luthor hizo cosas muy crueles a nuestros padres, también a Conner, así que por eso papá Clark…—

—¿Qué cosas crueles? — Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Dick le sonrió.

—No creo que deba ser yo quién te lo diga, sería mejor que le preguntaras a papá Bruce y papá Clark— Se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Es lo mismo que dijo Conner— Dick volvió a reír (aunque esta vez casi de forma silenciosa).

Y entonces la sonrisa de Dick cambio, por esa que todos los miembros de su familia sabían hacer, como si supieran cosas que no eran dichas, como si lo entendieran sin que Damian dijera algo.

Frunció todavía más el ceño.

—¿Por qué no estás con Jon? —

—Porque Jon es un traidor— Aseguró.

—No creo que esa sea una palabra para describir a…—

—¡Lo es! — Dijo él casi en un grito (tal vez sí había gritado) asustando a Titus, se calmó, acariciando la cabeza de su amigo perro como una disculpa. —Dijimos que estaríamos de acuerdo el uno con el otro, que no diríamos que sí a lo primero que papá dijera, que nos mantendríamos firmes, pero a Jon le gusta decirle que sí a todo el mundo—

—¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? — Damian miró a su hermano haciendo (tal vez) un puchero.

—Sé que ya sabes lo que pasó— Dick rio bajito.

—Sí, Jon me contó lo que pasó y Conner y Tim también, pero no he escuchado tu versión— Damian inspiró profundo, negándose a llorar, aunque lo quisiera… a lo mejor… y habló.

…

 _Damian asintió en dirección a Jon (ambos ocultos en lugares estratégicos de la Baticueva, en espera de la llegada de su papá), su hermano a penas y contuvo su risa, pero a fin de cuentas lo había logrado así que Damian no lo iba a remarcar como punto negativo en la reunión posterior que tendrían al concluir la misión._

 _El Batmobile hizo su espectacular presentación y papá salió de un salto (sin movimientos innecesarios como todo lo que hacía y justo como les había enseñado a pelear). Hizo la señal que habían practicado antes y juntos (Jon y él) iniciaron un recorrido sigiloso hacia su papá, buscando sorprenderlo, mientras les daba la espalda tecleando en la super computadora que mantenía en la Baticueva._

— _¿No deberían estar dormidos? — Dijo su papá cuando ellos se encontraban a punto de dar su gran entrada. Su papá debía estar sorprendido y felicitarlos por su gran trabajo en modo sigilo, no hablar como si desde que llegó supiera que estaban ahí._

 _Se cruzó de brazos molesto. El rostro de Jon mostró una enorme sonrisa para correr a abrazar a papá._

— _¡Papi! — Gritó abrazándose a su papá aun enmascarado. Su papá respondió el saludó de inmediato._

 _Damian rodó los ojos y finalmente decidió acercarse a abrazar a su papá también, recibiendo el mismo trató que Jon, un abrazo cálido y un beso en la frente (que terminó por arrancarle una risilla)._

— _¿Papi, puedo quitarte la máscara? — Preguntó Jon y su papá asintió, inclinándose para permitirle a su hermano retirar la prenda._

 _Su papá estaba un poco despeinado y tenía una herida en la frente casi curada, además de un moretón (equimosis escuchó en su cabeza con la voz de Tim) en el pómulo derecho._

 _Su papá les sonrió y ellos respondieron._

— _¿Te divertiste hoy siendo Batman? — Cuestionó Jon._

— _Un poco— Contestó su papá. —Han mejorado mucho en su modo sigilo— Jon rio feliz y orgulloso (se reía como su hermano Conner), pero él frunció el ceño pues de golpe recordó la razón de que hicieran esto._

 _Estaba por hablar, cuando Conner y Tim llegaron igualmente a la Baticueva._

— _¿Por qué están despiertos? — Cuestionó Tim y Conner corrió a alzar a Jon, justo en la forma tonta en que a su hermano le gustaba (a él no le gustaba porque sentía que su estómago se quería salir por su boca)._

— _Es fin de semana, le pedimos permiso a Alfred y dijo que estaba bien— Explicó._

— _Alfred se está volviendo blando— Comentó Conner al tiempo que su abuelo mayordomo aparecía._

— _Escuché eso, joven Conner—Su hermano se limitó a reír con un toque de torpeza, al tiempo que Alfred acomodaba una charola con la cantidad exacta de tazas necesarias._

— _Traje chocolate caliente—_

— _Gracias, Alfred— Ofreció su papá, para que sus hermanos (con sus trajes de héroe) se acercaran a tomar cada uno una taza, él y Jon se acercaron corriendo._

— _Sí, gracias Alfred—_

— _¡Gracias! —_

— _Gracias, Alfred—_

— _Los jóvenes solicitaron permiso para esperar a su regreso pues al parecer tienen algo muy importante que decirle, amo Bruce— Y Damian recordó, no era la forma en que había imaginado (victorioso después de poder engañar a su papá y sin la presencia de sus hermanos), pero suponía que era el momento (además de que Tim y Conner no lo molestarían tanto ante su petición como seguramente habría hecho Jason)._

— _Queremos ser super héroes también— Exclamó él con seguridad en la voz y parado bien derecho (como Alfred siempre le decía debía hacer para imponer autoridad… o algo así)._

" _¿Acaso no ha visto como se paran sus padres?"_

— _Sí, por favor— Agregó Jon sonriente (y con un discreto bigote de chocolate)._

 _Conner abrió muy grande los ojos, dejando la boca abierta y Tim (ya sin su máscara) frunció el ceño._

— _¿Qué? — Murmuró su hermano y él estaba a punto de decirle que no hablara porque no era a él a quien había preguntado, pero su papá respondiendo interrumpió su queja._

— _No— Dijo su papá a secas, para darle otro sorbo al contenido de su taza._

— _¿Por qué no? — Exclamó comenzando a molestarse (nada en esta misión estaba saliendo como había esperado, muchos puntos negativos que hablar en la reunión posterior)._

— _¿Por qué siempre tienes que responderle a papá?, ¿por qué nunca aceptas lo que te dicen y ya? — Comentó Tim con voz calmada, lo enojaba tanto cuando Tim usaba esa voz con él._

— _¡Jon y yo hemos entrenado toda nuestra vida, tú nos has entrenado, pá nos ha entrenado, nuestros hermanos nos han entrenado!, ¡Somos mejores peleadores que Tim! —_

— _No lo somos— Lo interrumpió Jon, con mucha seguridad en la voz._

— _Jon— Dijo entre dientes en una advertencia de que se callara._

— _Pero no lo somos— Remarcó su hermano con un toque ligero de angustia, a Damian no le quedó de otra que suspirar._

— _Bien, no somos mejores peleadores que Tim, pero aún así somos muy buenos—_

— _¡Sí! — Volvió a decir Jon._

 _Su papá se mantuvo inmutable._

— _Dije que no— Contestó y él se sintió más molesto._

— _¿¡Pero por qué no!? — Su papá soltó un suspiro casi silencioso, como si estuviera cansado de hablar con ellos, no entendió por qué, pero eso lo hizo enojar más._

 _Jon se acercó a tomarle una de sus manos (la que no cargaba la taza con chocolate)._

— _Damian, tal vez si papi dice que no…— Alejó la mano de su hermano de la suya con un movimiento brusco, sintiéndose mucho más enojado, ¿por qué su hermano se estaba rindiendo tan fácil?, ¿Le había mentido y él no quería ser un super héroe como todos sus hermanos y sus papás?_

 _¡Traidor!_

— _¡No!, quiero que nos diga por qué no— Exigió._

— _Damian no trates así a tu hermano— Le ordenó su papá y él respondió con preguntas._

— _¿Crees que no somos tan ágiles como Dick, tan-tan buenos peleadores como Jason, tan buenos detectives como Tim…? — Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. —¿Es por qué yo no tengo las mismas habilidades que Jon y Conner y pá? — Su papá frunció un poco el ceño y negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza._

— _Damian— Llamó, dando unos pasos hacia él, las lagrimas guardadas en sus ojos finalmente se escaparon y él corrió a esconderse en su cuarto._

…

Damian abrazaba sus piernas con el rostro medio escondido, acción que interrumpió al ver el rostro de Dick muy cerca.

Enderezó la cabeza y su hermano dejó de estar tan cerca.

—¿De verdad crees eso? — Preguntó su hermano de repente.

—¿Eh? —

—¿Crees que papá Bruce cree eso? — Se permitió un momento para contestar y luego negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces.

—No— Y decidió que era necesario agregar. —No sé, pero es que… ¿por qué Jon y yo no podemos ser superhéroes como ustedes y como pá y papá? —

—Bueno, ni tú ni yo podemos estar seguros de lo que papá Bruce piensa a menos que se lo preguntemos— Él estaba a punto de protestar y decir que él ya había preguntado… más o menos. —Sin gritar— Lo interrumpió su hermano mayor. —Si no con una conversación real, no una pelea como la que acabas de tener—

Él no había gritado (sí lo había hecho).

Él no había peleado (sí lo había hecho).

Giró el rostro del lado contrario al que se encontraba Dick.

—¿Estás haciendo pucheros? — Preguntó su hermano.

—No— Contestó él. —¿Y si papá no quiere escucharme? —

—Eso no es justo sabes que papá Bruce siempre nos escucha, pero tienes que disculparte primero, aunque te molestara lo que papá Bruce dijo, no actuaste bien— encogió los hombros para estirar sus piernas y soltar un suspiro derrotado.

—No— Aceptó.

—Bien, entonces…— Antes de que Dick terminara su frase una de las paredes de su fuerte fue alzada, topándose con Jason y Jon hincados frente a ellos.

Jon (siendo el niño llorón que era) lo miró con ojos húmedos y un puchero marcado.

—¡Damian! —Lo llamó.

—Hey enano, Titus— Su amigo perro respondió con un ladrido.

—¡No soy un enano! —Contestó el saludo de su otro hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué a mí no me saludas? — Se quejó su hermano Dick.

—Porque llegamos juntos— Contestó Jason en un murmullo para acercarse a hablarle a Jon.

—Jon, te dije que no llor… ay, ¿sabes qué? Llora si quieres, pero ve a hablar con Damian— Observó a su único hermano menor encogerse un poco.

—Pero todavía se ve enojado— Dijo como si Damian no pudiera escucharlo, rodó los ojos.

—No le tengas miedo, es Damian, él siempre está enojado—

—¡Yo no estoy enojado siempre! —

—¿Qué te dije? — Exclamó su hermano Jason en dirección a Jon.

—Jason, deja de molestarlo— Solicitó Dick para acercarse a Damian y susurrarle al oído. —Recuerda, disculparte primero y después hablar para entender lo que piensan los demás—Y con eso su hermano mayor comenzó a gatear para salir del fuerte, para finalmente ponerse de pie, siendo imitado por su hermano Jason (quien previamente le dio un empujón a Jon por la espalda).

Su hermano mellizo terminó de entrar al tiempo que su fuerte dejó de tener puerta, Titus de inmediato se acercó a saludarlo con lametones en la cara.

—Yo también te quiero Titus— Concedió Jon y él abrazó nuevamente sus piernas doblándolas. —Damian— Lo llamó.

—¿Qué? — Contestó sin estar realmente molesto.

—Perdón por hacerte enojar— Suspiró.

—Perdón por gritarte y aventar tu mano— Jon le sonrió como si acabara de decirle que podrían ser parte de la Liga de la Justicia.

—No tienes que disculparte—

—No se supone que digas eso, se supone que digas que me perdonas— Exigió para luego darse cuenta de su pequeño error. —Si realmente quieres perdonarme, si no, puedes decir que no— Jon negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Te perdono— Damian asintió una única vez y Jon se concentró en acariciar a Titus detrás de las orejas.

—¿No quieres ser un superhéroe? —

—Sí quiero—

—¿Pues entonces por qué aceptaste tan rápido cuando papá dijo que no? —

—Pues porque papi dijo que no, aunque no sepa porque no quiere—

—¿No estabas con él, por qué no le preguntaste? —

—Sí, estaba con papi y con Jason, pero no se me ocurrió preguntarle—

—¿Por qué no? —

—Porque estaba preocupado porque tú estabas enojado conmigo— Suspiró al ver los ojos de su hermano humedecerse.

—Pero ya no estoy enojado—

—Sí— Aceptó Jon volviendo a lucir emocionado. —Además de decirte que me perdonaras, también quería decirte que yo no creo que papi no quiera que nosotros seamos superhéroes porque tú no tienes superpoderes, porque entonces ni Tim, ni Dick, ni Jason podrían ser superhéroes, ni él—

Claro, eso tenía mucho sentido y lo que más lo molestaba de escuchar a Jon hablar con tanta lógica y sentido común era que él ya lo había pensado, pero no podía hacer que ese pensamiento se fuera de su cabeza.

Jon tomó una de sus manos, dándole suaves apretones.

—Yo creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con papi y preguntarle— Y entonces Jon lució un poco triste. —Papi parecía triste por haber peleado contigo— Suspiró. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Jon que fueran a encontrarse con su papá, una voz conocida se dejó oír.

—¿Agente DW está ahí?, adelante agente DW— ¡Era su pá!

Él y Jon se miraron con sonrisas emocionadas, incluso Titus pareció entusiasmarse y salieron juntos al encuentro de su pá (podía ser que hubieran destruido un poco el fuerte).

—¡Pá! — Dijeron al unísono, lanzándose a abrazar a su pá que al mismo tiempo era Superman.

—Pero si el agente JK también está aquí y hasta el agente Sabueso también— Titus soltó un ladrido emocionado.

—¿No sabía que tu misión acababa hoy? — Cuestionó mientras su pá los abrazaba cargándolos.

—Es que quería sorprenderlos a todos— Explicó sonriente y él escondió el rostro contra su cuello. —¿Todo bien? — Preguntó, aunque seguramente ya lo sabía todo.

—Pelee con papá— Explicó en un susurro.

—Yo también—

—No Jon no peleó, solo yo— Su pá los bajo, para besarles la frente.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —

—Dick dijo que debo disculparme y después… hablar— Su pá asintió.

—A mí me agrada la idea—Dijo Jon arrancándole una sonrisa más amplia a su pá.

—Yo creo que su hermano Dick es muy inteligente y después de Alfred él es el que más tiempo a pasado con su papá, así que yo creo que hacer eso va a estar bien—

—Pero y si… ¿y si está muy enojado y no quiere hablar conmigo? —Cuestionó a su pá, porque él era el compañero vinculado de su papá, debía saber.

Su pá negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no puede pasar, no creo que haya algo que puedan hacer que haga que Bruce no quiera hablar con ustedes, su papá los ama—

Jon abrazó a su pá fuerte. —Además sé que él también tiene muchas ganas de hablar contigo Damian—

Damian se paró derecho dispuesto a ir y hacer lo que ya había decidido.

…

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de sus papás fue abierta por su pá, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con su papá de pie frente a ellos, como si hubiera estado a punto de salir, los miró con un rostro sorprendido (el que pensó que lograrían provocarle Jon y él al hacer uso de su modo sigilo), su papá se recuperó rápido de la sorpresa para sonreírles pequeñito.

Y él se lanzo a abrazarse a su papá, escondiendo el rostro para así al menos pretender que no estaba llorando.

—Lo siento— Con eso dicho de forma rota era difícil el pretender. —No quería gritarte—

—Está bien, Damian, gracias por disculparte— Se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de su papá omega y a su bonito y dulce aroma.

—Yo también quería disculparme contigo, no me había dado cuenta de que te había hecho sentir así con respecto a no tener más habilidades de kryptoniano— Se alejó de inmediato del abrazo de su papá.

—No fue, tú no me hiciste sentir así, yo solo pensé que a lo mejor era eso—

—Siento no haberme dado cuenta de que eso te molestaba— Ofreció su papá omega en voz bajita. Su pá y Jon se unieron al abrazo.

—Yo también lo siento por no darme cuenta— Ofreció su pá.

—¡Y yo! — Expuso Jon en voz alta.

No entendía muy bien el porqué se sentía un poquito mejor, pero suponía que era algo que entendería cuando fuera grande (como Dick, que lo entendía).

Tampoco notó cuando pasó de estar abrazando a sus papás y hermano menor en medio de la habitación a estar en la cama (en la que había dormido muchas, muchas noches).

Jon y él terminaron acomodados entre sus papás. Disfrutando de sus aromas entremezclados y de la calidez en el estómago.

Su pá (que había estado en una misión y debía estar cansado) se acostó mientras no dejaba de removerles el cabello de una forma muy relajante, su papá se mantuvo sentado viéndolos con toda su atención.

—No quiero que sean superhéroes— Ofreció primero su papá y eso le regresó un poco de molestia, pero no había energía para quejarse y no quería levantarse y perderse de las caricias a su cabeza. —Tampoco quería que sus hermanos mayores fueran superhéroes—

—¿¡Qué!? — Exclamaron él y Jon al unísono.

—Pero ustedes y sus hermanos son personas que pueden tomar sus propias decisiones y si quieren ser superhéroes, aunque yo no esté de acuerdo, pueden serlo—

—¡Entonces…! —

—Pero no hasta que cumplan al menos 16 años—

—Pero para eso faltan seis años—

—Es lo mismo que ocurrió con sus hermanos mayores, no se volvieron héroes independientes hasta los 16—

—Antes de eso solo algunas veces iban a patrullar con nosotros— Clarificó su pá y su papá asintió.

—Ser superhéroe es algo bueno, pero es difícil y siempre está el riesgo de terminar herido—

—Pero ustedes nos han enseñado a pelear y Jon es super resistente y…—

—No hablo solo de heridas físicas—

—No entiendo— Dijo Jon en voz baja.

—A veces terminas con heridas emocionales, como cuando no puedes salvar a alguien— Explicó su papá.

—O cuando algún villano termina utilizándote para lastimar a alguien— Agregó su pá.

Sus papás se vieron unos instantes como si hablaran con sus miradas (Damian ya lo había intentado con Titus y con Jon y sabía que eso no se podía), pero así se veían sus papás muy seguido.

—Ser un superhéroe es difícil y peligroso y ustedes van a poder serlo si aún quieren cuando sean más grandes, por ahora…— Su papá hizo una pausa.

—Por ahora pueden ir a patrullar con nosotros— Concluyó su pá.

—¿¡De verdad!? —

—¿¡En serio!? — Su pá asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pero solo una vez a la semana— Agregó su papá.

—¿Qué? — Soltó Jon claramente decepcionado (Damian también lo estaba).

—¿Solo un…? — Antes de lograr terminar su queja su papá les lanzó una mirada de advertencia, por lo que toda replica fue silenciada.

—Ok— Dijeron él y Jon al unísono.

—Y siempre tienen que obedecernos, si consideramos que alguna misión es muy peligrosa y les pedimos que regresen a la Baticueva—

—Obedeceremos— Dijo él.

—Lo haremos— Afirmó Jon en apoyo. Su papá suspiró y su pá habló sonriendo.

—Sus hermanos también dijeron que pueden patrullar con ellos algunas veces—

—Pero tienen que hacer caso a todo lo que ellos les digan— Volvió a remarcar su papá.

—Sí, sí obedeceremos— Remarcó Damian y su papá se inclinó para poder abrazarlos (tanto a él como a Jon).

Y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

—Si tienen todos los poderes de un kryptoniano o la mitad…—

—O no tienen ninguno o si esas habilidades aparecen cuando sean más grandes— Su pá se acercó al abrazo, hablando igualmente de forma suavecita.

—O si nunca aparecen, nosotros los vamos a amar y vamos a estar orgullosos de ustedes, igual que siempre, porque con habilidades o no ustedes son increíbles— Otra vez sentía que quería llorar.

—¿O ustedes no creen que su papá es increíble? — Cuestionó su pá instándolos con la mirada a ver a su papá omega y ellos simplemente pudieron asentir de inmediato, como si la simple pregunta fuera ofensiva y la ofensa solo pudiera ser borrada con enérgica negación de cabeza.

Su papá rio.

—Claro, Dick es increíble y Tim y Jason y Conner y Alfred y por supuesto su padre también—

—¡Todos somos increíbles! — Exclamó Jon haciéndolos reír.

—Todos— Concedió su pá al tiempo que la puerta era abierta

—¿Todos qué? — Cuestionó Jason.

—Estaban hablando de que todos somos increíbles— Explicó su hermano Conner al tiempo que buscaban un huequito en la cama.

—Claro que lo somos— Afirmó su hermano Dick.

Jason se dejó caer sin cuidado a la altura de los pies.

—Tengo hambre, ¿ya podemos bajar todos a cenar por favor?, saben que Alfred no sirve si no estamos todos— Dick se dejó caer junto a Jason.

—Estás muy cerca Grayson— Se quejó.

—Tú estás muy cerca Jason—

—Muy maduro el primogénito de la familia Wayne-Kent— Se quejó su hermano Jason, mientras Tim iba y se acomodaba cerca de ellos, pero también cerca de Dick.

—Tú no estás lo suficientemente cerca Tim— A su hermano Tim se le escapó un curioso ruidillo de entre los labios cuando Dick lo abrazó del cuello, para después soltar una risa suave, acariciando el pie más cercano de cada uno (Jon y Damian), haciéndolos a ellos reír.

Su hermano Conner se acomodó en el espacio libre junto a su papá, quien le ofreció una caricia en su cabeza, arrancándole una sonrisa.

—Deberíamos bajar a comer antes de que Alfred…— Antes de que su pá pudiera terminar su oración, Titus entró a la habitación muy emocionado y Damian fue capaz de leer sus intenciones.

—¡Titus no! — Gritó, pero fue demasiado tarde, su amigo perro ya se había subido a la cama de un brinco, acomodándose sobre ellos (más que nada sobre su pá)

Su hermano Jason rio.

—¿Quién le enseñó a subirse a las camas al pulgoso? — Se quejó Jason.

—¡Nadie él es inteligente y aprendió solo! — Defendió Damian (a sí mismo o a Titus, no estaba seguro).

—Claro, te creo— Contestó su hermano.

—Más que enseñarle, se trata de saber quien no le ha dicho que no puede subirse a las camas— Comentó Tim.

—Lo que nos hace regresar nuevamente al enano— Agregó Jason nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no han bajado a cenar?, se va a hacer muy tarde y… ¿Qué hace Titus en la cama? —

—Se subió solo— Dijeron todos al unísono para terminar por echarse a reír, acción que terminó siendo severamente reprendida por Alfred que no paró con sus regaños hasta que la cena concluyó.

* * *

Eh… pues sí, hemos llegado al final de esto mis hermosos bebés de luz.

Casi un año escribiendo esto, estoy sorprendida de mí misma jajaja.

Como en otras ocasiones que he escrito finales, perdón si los decepciona este final, tal vez alguien piense "¿¡Y Luthor!?" pues anda por ahí, siendo su misma villanesca persona de siempre rechinando los dientes y rompiendo vasos y botellas cuando alguien se atreve siquiera a mencionar el nombre "Bruce Wayne" no se diga cuando ve alguna noticia de Bruce, Clark o la familia Wayne-Kent.

Estoy feliz con lo que hice, estoy conforme, escribí todo lo que quería. Mis puntos importantes eran que primero Bruce y Clark descubrieran las identidades del otro, Bruce y Clark diciéndose que se aman, la vinculación, el embarazo, estancarme ahí mil años porque amo el mpreg, escribir sobre Jon y Damian, mis bebés pechochos… ah y el nopor, el nopor era importante, clara que sí. Ya hice todo lo que quería entonces para mí ya llegué al final.

Espero y hayan disfrutado la historia y la sigan disfrutando cuando la vuelvan a leer. Muchas gracias por dejarme comentarios, gracias a los que me hicieron reír y gracias a los que hicieron que se me aguaran los ojos de las cosas bonitas que me escribían. Ustedes se merecían todo y por eso traté de darles todo.

Saludos, besos, abrazos y espero nos podamos leer en otra ocasión


End file.
